Caminos torcidos
by Foster000
Summary: Solo quedan dos guerreros para pelear una guerra que incluso ellos mismos piensan perdida. Situaciones desesperadas ameritan medidas desesperadas. Un mundo nuevo de posibilidades
1. Chapter 1

— ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?

—No lo sé, Harry

Se encontraba en la torre más alta del castillo de Hogwarts, o al menos lo que quedaba de el. Ellos dos eran de los pocos que quedaban que aun quisieran pelear contra las fuerzas del mago tenebroso más terrible de los últimos tiempos. La guerra llevaba ya un par de años, sus compañeros de armas fueron cayendo o simplemente se cansaron de pelear y prefirieron el bando del recientemente proclamado rey de todos los hechiceros.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal Hermione?

—Ser demasiado bueno, Harry, simplemente las personas no lo son, pediste a las personas que pelearan por un ideal, pero un ideal si bien es esencial no es suficiente para que todos te siguieran.

—Yo nunca le pedí a nadie que me siguiera—se defiende.

—Ese fue tu segundo error, las personas no pueden elegir un camino que nunca les señalaste, y definitivamente tu solo no puedes pelear una guerra tu solo.

—Pero tú sigues aquí.

—Yo soy yo, y los demás son los demás, eso debes de entenderlo pues cuando continuemos si iniciamos con el mismo método la derrota sería inevitable—le dice muy seria.

— ¿Funcionara?

— Si te soy sincera, no lo sé, tenemos un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidad de que obtengamos todo lo que necesitamos.

—Eso es un cincuenta por ciento más de lo que tenemos en este momento.

—Ja, un chiste en este momento, aun a estas alturas me sorprendes.

El tiempo no había sido benevolente con ninguno de los dos, el cansancio y el desvelo había quedado patente en sus rostros, el hambre que habían sufrido los había dejado casi en los huesos a los dos, sus ropas no ayudaban en nada a su apariencia pues las continuas peleas, el uso y todas las dificultades hacían que ambos parecieran un par de vagabundos.

— ¿Qué va pasar?

—Este ritual esta creado en base a las posibilidades, debes entender que la realidad no es más que una posibilidad entre muchas y hasta que no sucede una de las posibilidades las demás existen tanto como la realidad. En otras palabras lo que haremos con este ritual será entre mesclar dichas posibilidades para crear una nueva realidad. Es algo extremo pero no tenemos más posibilidades.

—Y solo yo puedo usarlo.

—Así es, según mi investigación eres el único que ha sido capaz de convertirte en el amo de la muerte, ni siquiera Dumbledore o Voldemort lo lograron, no es que crea que alguno de ellos lo hubiera hecho, pero nosotros estamos mucho más desesperados.

—Es hora que empecemos—le dice Hermione.

—Está bien iniciemos, solo una cosa más, si esto no resulta solo quiero que sepas que te agradezco todo, y que lamento todo el daño que has sufrido por permanecer a mi lado.

—No te preocupes, yo decidí quedarme contigo, incluso cuando me ofrecieron aliarme con Voldemort, no me arrepiento de nada.

—Entonces iniciemos.

Estuvieron viviendo en el castillo durante casi tres meses, como si fueran fantasmas robando comida cuando podían, pero sobretodo robando los ingredientes necesarios para crear este ritual, cuando se plantearon la posibilidad de realizar esta maniobra sabían que el único lugar donde podían encontrar dichos ingredientes era en el castillo a riesgo de estar en el lugar favorito de Voldemort, donde entrenaba a sus nuevos mortifagos, fue como meterse a la boca del lobo. Pero por fin todo había terminado era hora de iniciar, con sangre de ellos mismos marcaron en el suelo un complicado diseño, tuvieron que tener un gran cuidado pues el mas mínimo error causaría que todo su trabajo fuera en vano, trabajo que se complicaba a cada momento pues al ir perdiendo su sangre sentían que sus mentes se nublaban un poco mas cada momento que pasaba. Cuando terminaron se colocaron en el centro de la habitación Harry se coloco su capa invisible, el anillo en la mano izquierda y la varita en la derecha, entonces Hermione se abraso a él, siendo cubierta completamente por la capa.

—Buena suerte.

Con la varita que había heredado de Dumbledore acciono el ritual que tanto trabajo les había costado realizar, su única esperanza. Todo a su alrededor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, como si estuviera convirtiéndose en mera niebla, después también fueron desapareciendo sus cansados cuerpos, dejando solamente sus espíritus, cuando dejo de sentir la presencia de Hermione a su lado pensó que todo había fallado, pero entonces vio enfrente suyo otra presencia, era impresionantemente parecida a si mismo, pero en ese momento pudo ver más allá de la simple apariencia, pudo ver las deferencias que existían entre los dos, en ese estado esa alma no podía ocultar la gran maldad que existía en el, una maldad que lo controlaba y que lo convertía en un verdadero monstro. Al mismo tiempo la otra presencia pudo ver del mismo modo su interior, y vio esa fuente de bien que había en lo más profundo de su alma, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de esto comenzaron el combate, ninguno supo de donde surgió la idea pero sabían que de ese lugar solo saldría uno, el más poderoso.


	2. Chapter 2

—Buenos días mi señor.

Le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo, y aparentemente también le dolía hasta el pelo, sentía como si estuviera nadando intentando salir a la superficie, cuando por fin lo logra llega de golpe a la realidad, antes de abrir los ojos siente de nuevo su propio cuerpo, esta acostado en una cama muy suave, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Su desayunó está listo, o desea que se lo traiga después.

No entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba, por los muros de la habitación pudo deducir que seguía en el castillo de Hogwarts, pero en eso se le acababa el parecido con el cuarto en el que habían realizado el ritual, era una habitación muy lujosa con una gran cama en medio, por los colores de las cobijas y de los adornos pudo deducir que estaba relacionado con Gryffindor, en una de las paredes se encontraba colgado un gran espejo en el que pudo observar su propio reflejo, no pudo dejar de sentirse impresionado, pues ya no se veía como recordaba, aunque seguía siendo el mismo ya no estaba maltratado como antes, incluso se veía más alto y con una complexión que indicaba que se ejercitaba con regularidad. Pero aun así faltaba otra sorpresa que lo dejaría totalmente impresionado.

— ¿Sucede algo, mi señor?

Por el modo en que se refería a el hubiera pensado en un elfo domestico, pero no podía ser más diferente. En un principio no la reconoció pero cuando vio sus hermosos ojos color miel reconoció a la mujer que había sido su mejor amiga durante varios años, la última vez que la había visto estaba vestida con harapos, además de que la piel casi se le pegaba a los huesos, pero ahora estaba totalmente recuperada , incluso su cuerpo estaba mucho más desarrollado de lo que el recordaba, dicho cuerpo estaba escasamente vestido con un conjunto de seda negra y un salto de cama de encaje transparente, su cabello antes encrespado como si fuera paja, ahora estaba brillante y acomodado en perfectos bucles que le llegaban hasta la cintura, una cintura inhumanamente pequeña a su parecer.

— ¿Hermione? —sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—Sí.

— ¿Eres tú?

—Soy lo que soy ¿no es así? —le dice en un tono muy extraño, como si esperara que el respondiera algo.

—Y los demás son los demás.

—Entonces ganaste—le dice con una gran sonrisa.

—Como que gane.

—Eso creo, pero no entiendo lo que paso.

—Fue el ritual que llevamos a cabo.

— ¿Qué nos paso?

—Como te explique, cambiamos la realidad por una posibilidad, haciendo que una posibilidad se convirtiera en certeza, pero no pueden existir al mismo tiempo y bajo las mismas circunstancias dos personas que en realidad son la misma—le explica sin prestar ningún cuidado al hecho de que estaba prácticamente desnuda—, así que entramos en conflicto con los de la otra posibilidad. Peleaste con el otro tu para ocupar su lugar, así que terminaste por absorberlo, así que por eso tienes un nuevo cuerpo y según mis cálculos debes también haber absorbido algunas otras características, pero necesito mas información para confirmarlo, mi señor.

— ¿Mi señor? ¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Tuve temor de que no hubieras ganado usted, así que continúe comportándome como la Hermione de esta posibilidad.

—Sigo sin entender mucho de esto.

—Eso es porque usted y yo tuvimos diferentes "rivales" mientras que tú peleaste con él y lo absorbiste, nosotras estábamos mucho mas agotadas, una por la guerra y la otra por la vida en este mundo, así que lo nuestro es más una fusión, así que ahora tengo características de ambas, incluyendo sus recuerdos, aunque estos están un tanto fragmentados.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Este cuerpo tiene sus particularidades, necesitaré algo de tiempo para terminar de acostumbrarme.

— ¿Particularidades? —sin entender.

— ¿No ha notado nada diferente en mi apariencia? —dice con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Es más que evidente—bastante apenado.

—Tengo la memoria de ambas, pero la más escasa es la de la Hermione que vivía en este esta posibilidad, sobre todo en cosas que tuviera que ver con nuestra relación, solo conozco alguna especie de directrices que definitivamente no puedo dejar de seguir.

— ¿Somos amantes?

—Eso se puede deducir, sobre todo porque por lo que se yo también vivo en esta habitación, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ese término no termina de ser muy adecuado.

Harry sentía un conflicto en su interior, pues por una parte sentía mucha pena por ver a Hermione como estaba en ese momento, pero por otro lado no deseaba dejar de mirarla.

— ¿En dónde estamos? —intentando cambiar de tema.

—Continuamos en Hogwarts, solo que en este lugar la historia es diferente, continuamos siendo estudiantes, además de que en este lugar no son siete años sino diez, acabamos de iniciar el séptimo año, somos miembros de la misma casa.

De pronto la explicación de Hermione es interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunta Harry.

—Soy yo, Ron, perdón por interrumpir pero el director envió un mensaje, dice que si vas a estar en la reunión.

—Dile que hay estaré—le contesta sin pensar.

—Se lo hare saber—le contesta muy alegre.

Sin caber en su sorpresa voltea a ver a Hermione de nuevo.

— ¿Ron está vivo? —sorprendido.

—Si, en este lugar la guerra ha sido llevada de un modo diferente, las batallas son otras, así que ahora n realidad el nunca murió.

— ¿Y la reunión?

—No lo puedo recordar muy bien en este momento, pero se que es importante, será mejor que nos apuremos mi señor.

— ¿Por qué sigues con lo de "mi señor"?

—Recuerdas que te dije que había particularidades que no puedo dejar, esta es una de ellas, al menos una de las pequeñas.

— ¿Cuáles son las demás?

—Eso lo tendremos que seguir averiguando poco a poco, pero en este momento tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

—Tienes razón, tenemos que ver este asunto con el director, tengo un presentimiento sobre esto.

La habitación tenia ciertas características que lo hacían bastante similar al cuarto de los menesteres, que en otras ocasiones les había ayudado tanto. Aparecieron dos puertas las cuales por lo que le explico Hermione eran baños, uno para cada uno. El cuarto de baño al que entro Harry le recordaba bastante al baño de los prefectos, incluso había una pintura con sirenas. No podía dejas de estar impresionado por el gran lujo en el que estaba viviendo en es lugar, se preguntaba que había pasado para que terminara viviendo de ese modo, recordó momentáneamente su combate con aquel ente, toda esa maldad que había en el, necesitaba entender su vida para poder replantearse el método en el que había dirigido su guerra, pero para esto necesitaba información y mucha, para lo cual termino por decidir que lo mejor sería aparentar que ningún cambio había sucedido, la ayuda de Hermione seria indispensable para esto, lo cual llevaba su pensamiento de nuevo a su querida amiga, ahora convertida seguramente en la mujer más atractiva que había visto en su vida, sin lugar a duda su nueva vida tenia nuevas posibilidades sobre las que debería de meditar.

Cuando termina bañarse toma una toalla roja con acabados dorados, seguramente más costosa que toda la ropa que tenía antes. Entonces se da cuenta que no recordó buscar ropa antes de entrar, así que sale a buscarla, para su sorpresa se encuentra con uniforme perfectamente acomodado en la cama, un uniforme igualmente fino que la toalla que en ese momento estaba usando. Acostumbrado como estaba, a hacer con prisa todas las cosas, el baño y el arreglo solamente le cuesta unos cuantos minutos, aprovechando que Hermione no había regresado decidió comer el desayuno que le había traído su amiga y que había quedado olvidado en la mesa de noche. Cuando está por terminar escucha que la segunda puerta que había aparecido.

—Ya estoy lista mi señor.

Mientras estaba desayunando, había pensado que cuando Hermione se vistiera con su uniforme seguramente le sería mucho más sencillo para el platicar con ella. No había tenido en cuenta su uniforme. Sin lugar a dudas seguía siendo un uniforme de Hogwarts, pero a ninguna de sus antiguas de sus compañeras las había visto vestidas así, su túnica estaba abierta, debajo de ella lleva la blusa con un tremendo escote y tan justa que parecía mas pintura sobre su cuerpo que una prende vestir, bajando por su breve cintura estaba una falda tan corta que apenas se le podía decir falda, pues apenas cubre unos pocos centímetros debajo de la cadera, dejando ver claramente cuando se movía el ligero que sujetaba unas medias de color negro con un intrincado diseño, terminando todo con unos zapatos de un tacón de unas ocho pulgadas color negro, con los cuales era sorprendente que pudiera caminar.

—Supongo que la expresión en tu rostro es exactamente la que se busca al crear esta ropa ¿no lo crees? —burlándose un poco de él.

—Eso creo.

— ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

—Si vámonos. Solo una pregunta ¿realmente puedes caminar con esas cosas?

—Esta es una de las particularidades de las que te hable, solamente puedo usar este tipo de calzado, pero gracias a la magia me siento igual de cómoda que si usara unos zapatos deportivos.

—En ese caso mejor vámonos—no muy seguro de la explicación.

Algo nervioso se dirige a la puerta principal de la habitación seguido por Hermione quien sujeta en sus brazo derecho una carpeta en la cual están sujetos barios papeles de diferentes tamaños, no pudo dejar de apreciar cuando bajaban por unas escaleras en forma de caracol un curioso brillo metálico que creyó venia de debajo de la falda de Hermione, pero prefirió no preguntar.

—Una cosa más mi señor—le dice deteniéndose de repente, recordando algo importante.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Del bolsillo de su túnica saca una cadena de oro de la cual cuelga una pequeña llave.

—Debes de cuidar mucho esta cadena, es realmente importante.

— ¿Para qué sirve?

—Te lo explicare, te lo prometo, pero confía en mí, este no es el mejor momento, solo te diré que simboliza nuestra unión—le dice bastante nerviosa mientras lo ayuda a colgársela en el cuello.

—No te preocupes, la cuidare con mi vida.

Probablemente desde que despertaron fue la única sonrisa totalmente sincera de Hermione al escuchar la promesa de Harry.


	3. Reunion del consejo

_**Reunión del consejo**_

Cuando por fin terminan de bajar las escaleras entran a un pasillo el cual los puede llevar a varias partes del castillo, incluyendo la sala común de Gryffindor, a la cual se dirigían. El castillo debía de ser mucho mas grande que el antiguo pues incluso la sala común era mucho más grande que la que recordaba. Había muchas personas dentro de ella, muchas las recordaba pero otras nunca las había visto en su vida, no dejo de sorprenderse porque las personas lo veían con gran respeto e incluso le cedían el paso.

—Harry, ya tengo al grupo listo, cuando quieras nos podemos ir—escucha la conocida vos de su amigo Ron.

Hasta el momento solamente le había escuchado la voz, definitivamente debió de haberse imaginado que su amigo también se vería diferente, considerando sobre todo los cambios que habían tenido Hermione y el. Ron siempre había sido mucho más alto que el, lo cual le daba un aspecto bastante larguirucho, pero ahora tenía más apariencia de un temible vikingo que un adolecente demasiado crecido, con unos troncos en lugar de brazos y una espalda capas de cargar a un caballo.

—Es bueno volver a verte—le dice Harry, sin pensar.

—Lo mismo opino Harry—le dice sonriendo de nuevo, con una sonrisa que le recordó definitivamente a su viejo amigo, debajo de todo ese musculo seguía siendo el niño con la nariz sucia.

—Es hora de irnos, nos espera el director ¿no crees?

—Le va a dar una apoplejía a todo el consejo directivo, sin lugar a dudas—dice con su atronadora voz.

El grupo del que había hablado Ron, estaba constituido de cinco hombres y tres mujeres, todos con la varitas prestas y la mirada vigilantes, tal como si hubieran sido entrenados por Ojoloco. Cuando salieron de la sala común el grupo se coloca alrededor del trió cuidándolos de cualquier eventualidad. Ron estaba más ocupado cuidando los al rededores como para prestarle atención a la plática que tenían en susurros Harry y Hermione.

—Ron es tu jefe de seguridad, se encarga de coordinar las operaciones de seguridad de toda la torre.

— ¿Por qué necesito un jefe de seguridad?

—Eres el líder de una gran facción de la escuela, llevas un año haciéndolo, bueno mas bien caíste en el cargo. Los líderes de las facciones se convierten en candidatos directos a presidente estudiantil.

—¿Una mera sociedad de alumnos hace que necesite un jefe de seguridad?

—La sociedad de alumnos tiene mucho poder y autoridad, y sobre todo es un tremendo trampolín para entrar al ministerio, así que te imaginaras que las luchas entre las diferentes facciones se vuelven muy encarnizadas.

— ¿Es que sabes todo?

—Claro que no, de hecho esta información no la conocía hace unas horas, por lo que entiendo, lo voy aprendiendo según lo voy necesitando.

—Entonces te voy a seguir preguntando, ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

—Hoy se presentan los candidatos ante el consejo directivo.

—Por lo que dices, parece que es un muy buen modo de iniciar ¿tú qué opinas?

—Estoy de acuerdo, la falta de poder fue lo que nos llevo a la derrota en la última ocasión, ya después podremos conseguir una estrategia más clara.

—Entonces es hora de trabajar.

La sala en la que se reúne el consejo, está en el lugar donde antes se encontraba el despacho del director Dumbledore, era una gran sala redonda con unas grandes ventanas, en medio estaba una gran mesa redonda alrededor de la cual estaban sentados los profesores, los cuales se sorprendieron tremendamente al verlo entrar al salón.

—Con el señor Potter supongo que estamos completos—dijo el director Snape.

En el lugar de honor estaba sentado el director, le sorprendió grandemente a Harry que, este lugar el director fuera Snape, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado con Dumbledore. Con gran seriedad se sienta en el ultimo haciendo vacío, mientras que Ron y Hermione se mantienen de pie poco atrás de él.

—Hasta el momento tenemos cinco candidatos—explica Snape—, en primer lugar tenemos al señor Draco Malfoy por parte de los Slytherin, después al señor Alexander Funge de los Ravenclaw, la señorita Sofía Tudor candidata independiente también miembro de la casa de los Slytherin, después la señorita Luna Lovegood otra candidata independiente de la casa Ravenclaw y por ultimo tenemos a nuestro más reacio candidato Harry Potter por parte de los Gryffindor. Que quede apuntado que estos cinco candidatos se sienten preparados y deseosos por ligerear la sociedad de alumnos.

El ambiente era tremendamente tenso, sobre todo entre los cinco candidatos, a dos de ellos no los conocía, pero el apellido del representante de Ravenclaw le decía que seguramente era hijo o pariente del ministro de magia, sobre la otra chica realmente no sabía nada, pero realmente no le daba ninguna confianza, algo que no lo sorprendió fue encontrarse con su antiguo rival Draco Malfoy siendo cuidado por sus dos gorilas de siempre, su expresión le indicaba que estaba totalmente sorprendido de verlo en ese lugar, por otra parte la candidatura de Luna lo impresiono totalmente, sobre todo porque se mantenía alerta y atenta a todo lo que sucedía en la sala.

—Todos conocen las reglas, así que compórtense ya no son cualquier estudiante, así que den el ejemplo—dice la profesora McGonagall a los cinco candidatos.

Harry no pudo dejar de notar la mirada tan fría que le dirigió directamente a él.

—Ahora los candidatos pueden retirarse—dice la profesora— esta noche serán presentados oficialmente ante los alumnos, ahora los profesores debemos continuar con nuestra reunión.

Los cinco candidatos se levantan de la mesa y se disponen a salir del salón los primeros en ir son los dos provenientes de Ravenclaw, seguidos por la de Slytherin, cuando salieron los Gryffindor fueron alcanzados en el pasillo por Malfoy con su gente, sus dos gorilas y otros siete que habían estado esperando afuera, igual que la escolta de Harry, cuando lo alcanza ambos grupos se colocan en posición adecuada para la lucha.

—Creí que teníamos un trato Potter—le reclama Malfoy.

Durante un momento no supo qué hacer, pero un disimulado codazo de Hermione lo regreso a la realidad, no tenia mas posibilidad que improvisar.

—Pues no es así—improvisando.

—Sera como prefieras Potter, pero entiendo que esto es la guerra—dice Malfoy antes de dar media vuelta y salir caminando seguido por su grupo, quienes seguían vigilando al grupo de Harry.

—Este año será muy divertido, Harry—asegura Ron, bastante entusiasmado—, ahora si entenderá que no es el dueño de este lugar.

—Tendremos que estar preparados, pues no creo que se quede con los brazos cruzados—dice Hermione—, además están los demás candidatos.

—Tienes razón, mejor regresemos a la torre, no sirve que nos quedemos aquí como corderos en matadero.

Mientras caminaban de regreso, Harry tuvo oportunidad de hablar un poco con Hermione, sin que los demás les prestaran atención.

—Nos libramos muy bien de esta Hermione, pero no podemos seguir confiando en nuestra suerte mucho más.

—Lo entiendo, te diré lo que averigüe hace unos momentos, eres líder de los Gryffindor, pero en realidad no has sido un gran líder, derrochas el dinero en excentricidades, lo cual no te a dado buena fama, además de un desde por los sangre sucia que no te ayuda en lo mas mínimo, tu no querías ser presidente de la sociedad de alumnos pues es el camino que el director Dumbledore quería para ti. Hiciste un trato con Malfoy para salirte de las elecciones, esa fue la peor que pudiste elegir, pues él representa la corriente de los sangre pura más extremista, la misma corriente del mismo lord Voldemort, quien perdió las últimas elecciones para primer ministro, puesto que gano Dumbledore.

— ¿Voldemort fue candidato para primer ministro?

—Te dije que la guerra en este lugar es diferente, el tiene sus propios dominios pero su ambición no tiene límites, todos saben que quiere gobernar todo el país, de hecho hay muchas personas que desean que lo logre, por eso este tipo de elecciones tienen tanta importancia.

—Entiendo, ¿Qué opinas, debemos continuar?

—Tenemos muchas posibilidades, pero a diferencia de nuestra antigua vida podemos quitarnos del centro y mirar desde lejos.

—Pero así no soy yo.

—Así no somos nosotros mi señor, el Voldemort de este lugar es aun más peligro según recuerdo que el de nuestro mundo pues este tiene muchísimas más personas que antes, es el rey de la intriga, pero su objetivo sigue siendo el mismo, el dominio sobre los muggles y los sangre sucia.

—En realidad no tenemos muchas opciones Hermione.

—Ese es un modo de verlo.

Cuando regresaron a la torre, fueron recibidos con gran alegría entre los miembros de la casa que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala común.

—Necesitamos que las personas que nos apoyan desde las otras casas se enteren que estamos en funcionamiento mi señor—le dice Hermione a Harry.

—Tienes razón, Ron te podrías hacer cargo de esto—le pide a su amigo.

—Mandare gente inmediatamente—parecía sentarle bien el estar ocupado.

Cuando Ron va hacer su encargo Harry y Hermione suben unas escaleras que llevan a la biblioteca de la torre, que es un piso entre la sala común y los dormitorios todo alrededor de la sala común dándole a los que se sientan en las mesas de trabajo una vista privilegiada de toda la sala.

—Ya me explicaste un poco sobre las elecciones, pero necesito saber también sobre nuestros compañeros, ¿Por qué no me explicas los mas cercanos? —le pregunta Harry a Hermione cuando se sientan en una pequeña mesa alado del barandal. Mientras observaba, pudo poner más atención en las diferencias, pues el uniforme si bien todos lo tenían que usar, gozaban de más libertad para modificarlo sobre todo los de los últimos años.

—Empezare por ___Ginebra Weasley, en esta nueva realidad nunca fueron novios, se podría decir que son mas aliados que amigos, seguramente será de las mas útiles que podamos encontrar, buena hechicera y sobre todo maneja una cantidad impresionante de información, así que le podríamos encargar ser la encargada de las investigaciones, que organicé a un equipo que la ayude_—le explica mientras acomoda su carpeta para encontrar un papiro en blanco, mientras que Harry observa a la muchacha que había sido su novia, estaba muy distinta a la que recordaba, pues llevaba una falda casi tan corta que la que usaba Hermione, además de tener un peinado bastante exótico y un maquillaje color negro que le daba una aspecto entre peligrosa y seductora.

— ¿Por qué es mi aliada y no mi amiga?

—Nunca te has dado tiempo, a pesar de su aspecto peligroso tiene un gran corazón, y te aceptaría si lo intentaras.

—Y la maestra McGonagall ¿Por qué le caigo mal? —recordando el modo en que lo vio.

—Eso es diferente, nuestra relación es bastante extraña tanto que la mayoría no sabe realmente toda la historia, una de esas pocas personas es la profesora, ella siempre me a querido más que a una simple alumna, y por ese cariño que me tiene siente rencor hacia tu antiguo yo y por lo que él ha hecho con mi antiguo yo.

— ¿Que fue lo que…?

—Este no es un buen momento para hablar de esto, como te dije temprano, por favor confía en mí en esto, después te lo explicare, lo prometo.

—Está bien, yo confío en ti, porque no mejor me sigues contando sobre nuestros compañeros.

—Mira voy a ir haciendo un diagrama para organizarnos mejor—explica con un gesto concentrado que la hacía siempre tan característica—, tu eres el líder, aun no tenemos relaciones con organizaciones más grandes así que quien toma las decisiones eres tú, bajando me encuentro yo, se podría decir que soy tu secretaria pero también me encargo de la contabilidad, aunque en este momento no tenemos mucho que administrar pues estamos casi quebrados, por el otro lado tenemos a Ron quien es el encargado de la seguridad—le explica mientras sigue escribiendo—, el mismo tiene a un buen grupo de personas que son bastante leales, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, son sus incondicionales—con la pluma que estaba escribiendo le señalo a una de las esquinas donde estaban ambos ligando con unas alumnas, su apariencia no era tan diferente al que recordaba, pero se veía a simple vista que las peleas eran lo suyo—, como ya te dije si logramos convencer a ___Ginebra Weasley podría encargarse de la recolección de información, ella está apoyada por _Parvati Patil y por Lavender Brown.

—"Recolección de información", baya modo de decir que son unas chismosas—dice burlándose, mientras observa como las dos jóvenes van a hablar con Ginebra, pudo apreciar que en su modo de vestir intentaban imitarla, dando un resultado bastante oscuro.

—Con ellas el chisme lo han llevado a niveles artísticos, por eso nos serian de gran utilidad—sigue con su organigrama—, por otra parte esta Neville Longbottom, el tiene estupenda relación con los Ravenclaw y con los Hufflepuff, estoy casi segura de que nos ayudara si se lo pedimos—el también estaba en la sala común, aunque aparentemente el no lo notaba, pues se encontraba en un rincón meditando en posición de loto para después continuar con posiciones bastante extrañas de yoga, había varias alumnas que lo observaban sin lograr llamar su atención, Harry y Hermione no pudieron dejar observar lo contrastante que era verlo meditar como un hippie y teniendo casi la estatura de Ron y más o menos la misma apariencia de bravucón.

—Somos más que antes, quienes son los nuevos.

—No lo entiendo bien, pero por alguna razón en esta posibilidad los magos somos varias veces más abundantes que antes.

—Eso nos da más posibilidades.

—Sí, pero creo que por el momento nosotros cinco podríamos formar el circulo interno—dice señalando con su pluma a Harry, Ron, Ginebra, Neville y ella misma—, después podríamos modificarlo si fuera necesario, ¿Qué opina mi señor?

—Un buen plan, como todos los que haces, pero creo que no logro acostumbrarme a que me llames así.

—Todo está relacionado, el cómo te llamo, nuestra relación, la nueva estrategia, ahora tienes autoridad real, no solamente autoridad moral.

—Temo que se me suba a la cabeza.

—Para eso estoy aquí mi señor, para recordarte quien eres.


	4. Una tarde de trabajo

Aviso del autor: Junto con este capítulo se expresa de un modo más o menos completo el planteamiento del nuevo problema con el que se enfrentan en este nuevo mundo, aunque aun falte explicar mucho de la relación de Harry y Hermione, en los próximos capitulo se entrara más a fondo con la historia, además de que procurare poner capítulos un poco más largos.

Sería muy bueno recibir algunas críticas, o sugerencias sobre la historia, así que se agradecería que se tomaran un momento para dejar algún comentario

**Capitulo 3. Una tarde de trabajo**.

— ¿Qué te parece entonces Neville? —le pregunta Hermione, después de haberle explicado un poco sobre la idea que tienen sobre las elecciones.

—Pensé que no competiríamos—le contesta parado de manos.

—Competiremos, no podemos dejar que el esbirro de Lord Voldemort se apropie de toda la escuela, tu sabes lo que conllevaría.

—Creo que ya se adueño de la escuela.

—Aun no, estoy segura que podemos ganar, además es necesario, no podemos abandonar a los demás.

—En ese caso los ayudare.

—Dime Neville, ¿estás haciendo yoga o solamente es un pretexto para ver debajo de las faldas?

—Un poco de los dos—dice riendo cuando recupera una posición más normal—, pero deja intentar conquistarme Hermione, tu sabes que mi corazón ya tiene dueña y mi voluntad es de hierro—bromea con ella.

—Hablando de la dueña de tu corazón, ¿Cómo es que termino como candidata?

—No lo sé—de pronto serio—, no he podido hablar con ella desde hace varias semanas, ella por alguna razón decidió quedarse en el castillo durante las vacaciones, necesito verla pero no me dejaron entrar a su torre.

— ¿Te comento su intención sobre entrar a las elecciones?

—No, pero en realidad no me sorprende tanto—le explica mientras se sientan en uno de los sillones—, tú la conoces, Luna es una idealista, estuvo enojada por la actitud que Harry había tomado, supongo que cuando escucho el rumor de que había pactado con Malfoy decidió tomar acciones ella misma.

—Necesitamos saber más de ella, me preocupa que Malfoy decida atacarla, ella no tiene mucho apoyo por parte de su casa.

—A mi también me preocupa.

—Tú tendrás que hablar con ella Neville, explicarle que no somos sus enemigos sino lo contrario podríamos ser buenos aliados.

—Intentare contactarla, pero no sé si pueda volver a confiar en Harry.

—Tal vez no, pero si confía en ti, será suficiente por ahora.

— ¿Qué paso con él? —le pregunta de pronto refiriéndose a Harry.

—Estaba confundido, se perdió entre el poder que obtuvo, olvidando quien se lo había dado, ahora por fin comprendió realmente el porqué todos lo elegimos a él para jefe de la casa, estoy totalmente convencida de que tenemos a un nuevo líder con nosotros.

—Yo también lo no te diferente, de hecho tu también estas diferente.

— ¿Tú crees? —algo nerviosa por la posibilidad de haber sido descubierta.

—Sí, te ves más tranquila, antes de irme a vacaciones siempre parecías nerviosa como si estuvieras temiendo algo, ahora te ves más libre.

—Soy más libre porque tengo un objetivo Neville—le dice con una gran sonrisa.

—Si tu lo dices, por cierto ¿cuándo nos reuniremos todos?

—Mañana en la noche llevaremos a cabo la primera reunión del consejo, aun necesitamos convencer a algunas personas.

—Entonces mañana intentare tener alguna información de las demás casas.

—Buena suerte.

Mientras Hermione fue a convencer a Neville que colaborara con ellos en las elecciones, Harry también se mantuvo ocupado reclutando, solo que a él le toco hablar con Ginebra, quien estaba sentada en una de las ventanas como si estuviera esperando que el fuera a hablar con ella. Mientras se acercaba no pudo dejar de observar su gran belleza, tan misteriosa adornada con todos esos símbolos y accesorios, debía admitir que no tenía una figura tan exuberante como la Hermione pero seguía siendo muy bella.

—Nuestro valeroso líder, que es lo que busca con esta simple alumna—le dice con una sonrisa misteriosa, cuando lo ve como se sienta en la misma ventana que ella

—Yo nunca diría que eres una simple alumna Ginebra.

—Ni yo que tú seas un valeroso líder—bromeando.

—Qué modo de decirlo, ¿realmente crees que soy tan mal líder?

—Los has sido, pero el líder que conozco no coincide con alguien que se halla arriesgado a participar en las elecciones.

—Se podría decir que no soy el mismo que hace unos días.

—Eso espero, pero dime Harry ¿a qué has venido conmigo?

—Estoy formando un nuevo equipo para dirigir todo sobre las elecciones y el cuidado de la casa, y me gustaría que tú formaras parte de él.

— ¿Quieres que colabore con ustedes?

—No exactamente, quiero que formes parte de lo que llamamos círculo interno, tú misma dirigirías toda la operación recolección de información.

—Es un buen puesto—un tanto asombrada.

—Tú puedes elegir quienes te pueden ayudar.

—Tengo a un par en mente—dice mientras empieza a entusiasmarse.

—Eso me alegra.

—Harry, ¿hacia dónde vamos?

—La influencia de lord Voldemort se hace cada día mas fuerte, incluyendo la escuela, no pienso darle lo mas mínimo, pelearemos salón por salón y pasillo por pasillo, no me rendiré—le explica bastante entusiasmado.

—Suena divertido, supongo que por ese modo de pensar es el porqué mi hermano te sigue tanto, ¿el también estará en el circulo interno?

—Sí, el es indispensable en esto, tu sabes el modo en que trabaja Malfoy.

—Malfoy es peligroso, pero te recomiendo que no descuides a los demás candidatos, tal vez no sean tan poderosos pero no hay peor error que subestimar a los enemigos—después de guardar silencio por un momento vuelve a hablar con un tono mas profundo que antes, algo que Harry no pudo dejar de notar—, Sofía es muy astuta y puede ser tremendamente peligrosa, te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado con ella.

—Tienes razón —concordó con ella, recordando todas las veces en las que el mismo Voldemort lo había subestimado a él, y todos los desastres que le habían conllevado—, creo que ya tienen tu primer objetivo, averiguar todo lo posible de los candidatos.

—Es un buen modo de iniciar—asiente Ginebra—, supongo que lo puedo hacer, ¿y si necesito dinero? —le dice con una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

—Si lo necesitas solo tienes que hablar con Hermione, ella se encarga de las cuentas.

—Supongo que no podía ser tan fácil como parecía —resignándose—, tendremos que trabajar mucho.

—Mañana en la noche nos reuniremos todos, esa será nuestra primera reunión quiero que todos den ideas e información, entonces formaremos nuestra estrategia.

—Entonces espero llevar algo que nos sea de utilidad, iré a buscar algo de ayuda—le dice antes de marcharse.

—No los volveré a decepcionar—le alcanzo a decir antes de que se fuera, a lo que ella volteo y asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso espero, Harry.

Por lo que ha podido averiguar durante esa mañana, la llegada de los alumnos se llevaba a cabo de un modo diferente, pues desde aquella madrugada habían estado llegando todos los alumnos por diferentes medios de transporte, ya fueran solos en pequeños grupos o acompañados por sus familias, lo que más le sorprendió fue que había varios alumnos, incluyéndolo, que tenían permiso para permanecer en la escuela durante las vacaciones, Harry siempre había considerado a Hogwarts como su hogar pero en este lugar esto era muy literal. No pudo dejar de alegrarse por no tener que ver a sus tíos y mucho menos vivir con ellos. Mientras pensaba en esto, se encontraba viendo a la sala común desde el segundo piso esperando a que regresara Hermione de hablar con Neville, cuando de pronto ve como llega una curiosa ave tropical con una carta amarrada a su pata derecha.

—Supongo que esa carta que traes es para mí—le dice sonriendo mientras escucha como ríen unas pequeñas niñas que supuso serian de primer año y que observaban curiosamente a la exótica ave.

Cuando le retira la carta el ave va y se deja admirar por las niñas quienes interesadas la siguen.

_Estimado Harry_

_Espero que te encuentres con salud y que estés listo para empezar un nuevo año escolar, Madeleine te envía saludos, espero que pronto podamos encontrarnos de nuevo._

_Sé que llevamos un tiempo muy distanciados, yo no comprendí el modo en que quisiste llevar tu vida y tú tampoco comprendiste mi modo de ver el mundo, espero que podamos hablar de nuevo y arreglar las cosas._

_Hoy en la mañana me llegaron media docena de lechuzas avisándome que te habías lanzado a las elecciones, entrar a la vida pública es un gran paso, tendrás grandes dificultades, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, se que tus padres también te apoyarían._

_Sin más que decir me despido, deseando que tengas buena suerte y que pronto podamos volver a encontrarnos._

_Tu padrino:_

_Lord Sirius Black_

_Mejor conocido como Canuto_

Difícilmente podría estar más contento, pues ahora se daba cuenta que no solamente Ron no había muerto sino que tampoco lo había hecho su padrino, cuanto falta le había hecho desde que había muerto, sus consejos y su buen humor, una característica que parecía no haber perdido considerando el ave que había utilizado para enviarle la carta. Por lo que leyó en la carta, su porque se habían distanciado durante los últimos tiempos, pensaba corregirlo lo más pronto posible, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por quien era Madeleine y cuál había sido la razón por la que no se hablaban.

— ¿Lord Sirius Black? —se pregunto de pronto en vos alta, pues aparte de todo ahora se suponía que él era un Lord.

Todo era diferente, mientras pensaba en la carta pensó que también tendría que solucionar su vida familiar, algo que el no había considerado.

—Ya está hecho, mi señor—escucha que Hermione le dice mientras se acerca.

— ¿Neville acepto?

—Sí, ahora debe de estar intentando contactar con Luna.

—Bien, Ginebra también aceptó participar con nosotros, le pedí que buscara información sobre los demás candidatos, ella cree que podrían ser también peligrosos.

—Concuerdo con ella.

—Con esto hemos puesto en marcha nuestra maquinaria, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—No, ya no. Ablando de otras cosas, ¿qué es ese pájaro que trae como locas a las niñas de primero?

—Aparentemente una excentricidad de Sirius—le explica—, supongo que creyó que las lechuzas son lo suficientemente originales para él. Me trajo una carta—entregándosela antes de voltear de nuevo y apoyarse en el barandal.

— ¡Esta vivo! —Dice alegre después de leer la carta—, perdóname por no haberlo recordado antes, esto es muy importante.

—No te preocupes, lo único importante es que el está vivo—le dice bastante feliz, hasta que recuerda las dudas que le dejo aquella carta—, ¿tú sabes por qué nos distanciamos?

—No lo se específicamente, antes no hablabas conmigo de estas cosas, pero puedo suponer varias cosas, la primera seria la antigua actitud que tenias, mi señor, cuando entramos a la escuela ya eras bastante orgulloso, pero con el tiempo tu carácter fue empeorando, sospecho que él se siente un tanto culpable por tu comportamiento y por eso también se siente mal, por esa culpa se a separado de ti, lo cual definitivamente no ayudo a que mejoraras de actitud.

—Había olvidado tu innata capacidad en la psicología—bromeando.

—Ya sabes que estoy para ayudar.

— ¿Y quién es Madeleine?

—La esposa de Lord Black, bastante más joven que el por cierto, cuando nosotros entramos a la escuela ella aun era alumna, prefecta por cierto.

—Sabía que tenía fama de conquistador, pero esto me sorprende—dice con un gesto intrigado—, ¿tú crees que la joven esposa estará relacionada con lo del título de Lord?

—Eso no lo sé, pero es una posibilidad pues solo un par de años antes de casarse recibió el título de Lord, cuando murió su padre.

— ¿No que no hablaba contigo de estas cosas?

—No, pero soy observadora, recuerdo cuando te llego la carta en la que decía que había muerto el padre de Sirius, y de hecho yo fui tu acompañante en la boda de Sirius, pero si te soy sincera no creo realmente que ella se casara por conveniencia pero en realidad no la conocí lo suficiente.

—Quisiera hablar con ellos, no quiero tener pendientes como este, ¿tal vez pueda verlo en alguna visita Hogmeade.

—Eso no es necesario, pues podemos salir a la ciudad, sería un poco de abuso de autoridad, pero no creo que a nadie le importe.

—Primer romper reglas, ahora abuso de autoridad ¿que será mañana? —bromea con ella.

—Ser jefe de la casa te da autoridad para salir del colegio, y darlos a otros estudiantes, en realidad en ningún lado dice que no puedas salir a visitar a tu familia, asi que no estamos rompiendo ninguna regla, mi señor—le reclama indignada.

—No te enojes, solo estoy bromeando contigo. Ablando de otras cosas, cuando estuve hablando con Ginebra me pareció muy extraña una actitud que tubo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando hablamos de Sofía Tudor, la segunda candidata de Slytherin, me pareció que le dolió hablar de ella.

—Eso tiene sentido, pues durante sus primeros años fueron amigas inseparables, pero cuando fue anunciado su compromiso con Malfoy su amistad se rompió, supongo que aun le duele haber perdido a su mejor amiga.

—Pero si están comprometidos, no entiendo porque dos candidatos—preocupado.

—El que estén comprometidos no quiere decir que se quieran, eso sucede mucho con los lores.

— ¿Malfoy es un lord? —sorprendido.

—Su padre lo es, así que supongo que un día el también lo será.

—Ahora resulta que todo mundo tiene título de nobleza

—Definitivamente no todos, en la escuela debe de haber apenas un puñado de herederos, pero aun así los más importantes seria los de Lord Malfoy y Lord Potter.

—Esto es absurdo—rindiéndose.

—No lo es, tu ya sabias que Potter, Dumbledore, Malfoy y Black son de las castas mágicas más antiguas que hay, así que no debería sorprenderte tanto que en este lugar también tengan un título nobiliario.

—Entonces soy un lord—dice bastante arto.

—Aun no lo eres, según el testamento de tus padres, Sirius es el guardián de tu titulo hasta que tú hallas acabado la escuela y te encuentres preparado para asumir el cargo.

—Otra razón por la que ir a verlo.

Mientras Pensaba en las nuevas posibilidades que tenia respecto a su titulo y al hecho de que no solo Ron este vivo sino también Sirius lo este, no puede dejar de pensar en otras personas que también hubiera querido estuvieran vivos.

— ¿Y mis padres como murieron?

—Ellos fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort, durante aquel tiempo, el intento dar un golpe de estado, pero gracias a la intervención de tus padres, su intriga fue desenmascarada a tiempo y pudo ser detenido, como acto de represalia fue y asesino a tus padres, y sucedió mas o menos lo mismo que antes, no logro matarte, dejándote la cicatriz.

—No se puede tener todo, pues estoy muy feliz por tener a Ron y a Sirius vivos—le dice con sinceridad.

El gran banquete de bienvenida fue llevado a cabo aquella noche, cuando por fin todos los estudiantes habían llegado al colegio. Harry y Hermione tuvieron dificultad para ocultar su sorpresa al entrar al gran salón, pues si la torre había crecido exponencialmente, el gran comedor por lógica también había tenido que hacerlo, su cielo estrellado seguía estando igual de encantado, dándole la sensación a todos que estaban cenando al aire libre, en este lugar había cuatro mesas largas para cada casa, dando una sensación de empequeñecimiento a todos los que entraban, al frente del lugar estaba situada la mesa de los profesores, justo en medio se encontraba el trono del director, quien aun no llegaba al lugar. Harry, Hermione y Ron encontraron lugar casi hasta el frente, los de seguridad se sentaron un poco más atrás.

La entrada del profesor hubiera sido muy impresionante, entrando por la puerta principal con su larga capa negra ondeando atrás de el, con su traje perfectamente arreglado, hubiera sido realmente impresionante para todos, sino hubiera sido por Harry y Hermione que empezaron a silbar la marcha imperial de Star Wars, los hijos de muggles y los mestizos no pudieron evitar soltarse riendo, lo cual sirvió para relajar el ambiente de los que estaban en la parte del frente, algo que no le gusto en lo más mínimo al director.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —le pregunta Ron sin entender.

—No me agrada el director, y quiero que las demás personas lo entiendan—le dice en vos baja después de que el director paso a lado de ellos—, además quiero que reconozcan algo de mi ascendencia muggle.

—Además fue una buena broma—asegura Hermione, quien continuaba sonriendo de un modo curioso.

—Sí que lo fue.

Algo más molesto el director continuo hasta su lugar, desde el cual indico que los nuevos alumnos entrasen. La larga fila de niños fue escoltada por la maestra McGonagall, quien seguramente les habría explicado antes de entrar el funcionamiento del sistema de las casas. El viejo sombreo continuaba con las mismas rajaduras y con sus excéntricas canciones como todos los años, un nuevo llamado a la unidad de las casas, justo antes de iniciar a separar a los jóvenes alumnos. Cada uno de ellos fue recibido con aplausos en sus respectivas casas, siendo en este año la casa que más alumnos recibió la de Ravenclaw. Cuando se dio por acabada la selección de alumnos, el director procedió a presentar a los candidatos, los cuales recibieron aplausos y abucheos al por mayor, además de las miradas asesinas de los demás candidatos, excepto tal vez la de Luna Lovegood quien se veía cansada, y más atenta que agresiva.

—Disfruten el banquete—termina el director diciendo antes de volver a sentarse, como si estuviera arto de dar discursos.

Cuando el banquete apareció en las mesas, no faltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa, sobre todo entre los nuevos alumnos ante tan esplendido banquete. Cuando Harry empezó a comer no pudo dejar de notar el gesto melancólico que tenia Hermione en el rostro, mientras miraba a los niños.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunta preocupado.

—Nada, solo pensaba cuando nosotros entramos a la escuela— contesta, alerta de nuevo.

—Fueron tiempos muy divertidos ¿no creen? —dice Ron, mientras se servía lo que podría ser más o menos media res en su plato.

—Sí que lo fueron, éramos solo unos niños pero no había nada a lo que le temiéramos—dice Hermione—, todo era mucho más simple, los que eran buenos eran buenos y los malos eran malos, a veces extraño esa inocencia.

—A veces te complicas mucho Hermione—le dice Ron.

—Es posible—le concedió.

La cena puede ser un buen momento para poder observar a las personas, sin que estas se den cuenta, así que mientras comía pudo ver a Neville, quien intentaba hablar con Luna, quien no parecía muy interesada en hablar en ese momento, además pudo ver a Ginebra, quien aunque hablaba con sus amigas, mantenía cierto gesto de dolor en el rostro. Aunque había que mantenerse alerta a la hora de comer a lado de su amigo Ron, no fuera que lo confundiera con comida. Siendo sincero, Harry tenía que estar constantemente pensando en casi cualquier cosa, con tal de no pensar en Hermione y su nueva apariencia, aunque por lo que veía ella no estaba dispuesta en lo más mínimo en dejar de ser su centro de atención.

—Mira quién es la nueva profesora de DCAO—le dice Hermione—, parece ser que nuestra amiga Tonks ha conseguido un nuevo trabajo

En el lugar designado para el profesor de DCAO se encontraba una joven con el cabello color chicle, aunque la verdad es que ella podría tomar la apariencia que prefiriera, pero si el exótico color de cabello no fuera suficiente para identificarla, lo fue cuando al querer servirse otra copa de vino tiro el contenido de una jarra encima de un profesor que ellos no lograron identificar.

—Definitivamente sigue siendo nuestra Tonks—dice Harry mientras ríe.

—Me alegra verla aquí—dice Hermione con sinceridad—, creo que hará un mejor trabajo como maestra que como espía.

— ¿Crees que podríamos convencerla para que nos ayude? —le pregunta Harry a Hermione.

—No lo sé, en teoría los profesores deben de ser neutrales en estas cosas.

—Eso solo te lo crees tú Hermione—la critica Ron, quien aparentemente disidió comerse la otra mitad de res—, las elecciones entre los alumnos terminara repercutiendo entre los maestros, en cuanto las cosas se pongan más rudas los maestros terminan metiéndose, de algún lado u otro.

—Tal vez sería interesante hablar con ella—dice Harry—, si los demás maestros toman partido, será mejor empezar a hablar con los maestros que sean más afines hacia nosotros, los demás no creo que se detengan en encontrar ayuda entre los maestros, si no es que ya la tienen.

—Tal vez sea una buena opción—dice Hermione sin terminar de estar segura.

**Segundo aviso: Si consideran que el chiste de la marcha imperial estuvo muy sangrón, seguramente tienen razón, pero cuando lo leí (no recuerdo en que pagina), me dio mucha risa y no me aguante ponerlo en la historia, aunque no termino de encajar muy bien que digamos.**


	5. Una explicacion nocturna

Cuando por fin termino el banquete, los estudiantes fueron escoltados a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde cada líder de casa se encargo de darles la bienvenida a los alumnos recién llegados. Cuando Harry se entero de que le tocaba dirigir algunas palabras a los niños, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, pero cuando por fin inicio s dio cuenta de que sin siquiera pensarlo mucho las palabras adecuadas se fueron acomodando según fue ablando.

—Fue un buen discurso—aseguro Ron.

—Gracias Ron, pero creo que tendré que practicar, tengo que convencer a muchas personas, y creo que no lo lograre si me quedo paralizado enfrente de ellos.

—Además podríamos hacerlos con antelación, tener un puñado, para cualquier situación que se presente, uno para maestros otros para alumnos, cosas por el estilo.

—Podemos trabajar en eso.

—Yo mejor me voy—dice Ron—, ustedes saben que estas cosas me aburren y no creo ser de gran ayuda, así que mejor voy reviso la puerta y me voy a dormir.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que lo alcanzaba en el dormitorio, cuando recordó que ya no compartía dormitorio con sus viejos amigos, sino que tenia de compañera a Hermione, quien pareció también recordarlo en ese momento, algo obvio de observar al ver lo rojo que estaba su rostro.

—Yo puedo dormir en un sofá Hermione, no te preocupes—intentando calmarla, algo que no termino de funcionar.

—No, tu duerme en tu cama, yo tengo otro lugar donde dormir, aparentemente nuestras antiguas personalidades no siempre se llevaban bien—le dice intentando aparentar tranquilidad, cosa que no logra—, mejor subamos de una vez mi señor, aun hay varias cosas que tengo que explicarte y definitivamente no son cosas que podamos hablar enfrente de todos.

El cuarto que ambos compartían se encuentra en la cima de la torre, era la única habitación en toda la torre que tenía un traga luz, lo cual le daba una suave iluminación cortesía de la luna llena que había aquella noche. Pero no era la única característica que hacia única a aquella habitación, pues en la pared enfrente de la gran cama estaba situado un gran televisor, pero estas cosas pasaban desapercibidas para Harry, quien no podía concentrarse en nada en ese momento.

—Debo de admitir que he sido del todo sincera contigo, no es que te haya mentido sino que no dije todo lo que se, y lo que ido averiguando durante el día—explica muy nerviosa.

—No puede ser tan malo, solo dímelo y veremos cómo lo arreglamos—intentando tranquilizarla.

—No puede ser arreglado, más bien es algo a lo que nos tendremos que acostumbrar. ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste porque la maestra McGonagall te veía mal?

—Si lo recuerdo.

—Tu antigua personalidad no solamente tenía un carácter difícil y caprichoso, sino que tenía una obsesión en controlarlo todo, una obsesión que lo llevo a ser tremendamente posesivo conmigo, además de una manipulación sobre mí que llevo a mi antigua personalidad a cabo cambios muy grandes en el interior y en el exterior.

—No entiendo.

— ¿Realmente crees que un día desperté y decidí tener la apariencia que tengo? —le pregunta con una gran dosis de sarcasmo— ¿Qué simplemente me convertí en una exhibicionista por antojo?

Harry solamente dijo no con un gesto, definitivamente su antigua amiga antes muerta vestiría como viste en ese momento y si bien siempre había sido muy hermosa nunca había tenido una figura así.

—Yo confiaba en el—dice mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones, recuperando la compostura—, y porque no decirlo estaba muy enamorada de él, mi antigua personalidad hubiera dado todo por él y a final de cuentas se lo dio, pero no en el modo en que hubiera querido. Cuando estábamos en quinto grado, Lord Voldemort estaba interesado en apoderarse de la profecía que los ligaba a los dos, como no quería revelar sus verdaderas intenciones hacia la opinión pública, te tubo que obligar a ti a ir a buscarla, como no había muchos modos de obligarte a hacerlo ideo un plan para que alguien cercano a ti te convenciera, de algún modo se entero que yo podría hacerlo, así que decidió presionarme a mí, secuestro a mis padres—le cuenta mientras que Harry guarda silencio, intentando procesar lo que le está diciendo—, cuando me entere de esto fui a pedirte ayuda, te explique en la carta especificaba que él estaría esperando en el departamento de misterios. Tu accediste a ayudarme, pero un favor de ese tamaño no lo ibas a hacer gratis, cuando lo dijiste no lo entendí, pues me era imposible una cantidad de dinero que para ti pudiera ser significativa, pero tú no buscabas dinero, me querías a mí, me pediste obediencia absoluta en cuerpo y mente, de nuevo no comprendí pero aun así te lo prometí, tu dijiste que no era suficiente una simple promesa, tenía que ser un juramento inquebrantable.

— ¿Cómo llegamos a algo así?

—No lo sé Harry, tal vez ya lo tenias planeado o solamente cuando viste la oportunidad se te ocurrió, no lo sé, pero continuando, cuando me lo pediste yo acepte casi sin pensar, después de eso fuimos al ministerio, todo resulto bastante bien, mis padres pudieron ser salvados, y una nueva intriga de Voldemort fue descubierta, pero mis problemas empezaron cuando regresamos. Antes era una estudiante como cualquier otra, pero entonces me convertí en una especie de juguete para ti—sin verlo a la cara—, cada cosa que se te ocurría la tenía que hacer, desde cosas muy simples como hacerte la tarea a cosas que salían directamente de tu lado más oscuro, cuando te dieron esta habitación hubo menos limites aun. Lo más evidente seguramente es mi apariencia, la cual es obra tuya totalmente, debo de admitir que usaste magia y pócimas muy avanzadas para lograrlo, mi cabello creció hasta mi cintura gracias a una pócima, la misma que le dio la forma de bucles y que si lo intento cortar casi instantáneamente vuelve a crecer, para la piel también utilizaste una poción, que hace que no me crezca ningún tipo de vello en todo el cuerpo, debajo del cuello, la cintura fue complicada, con unos hechizos me quitaste algunas costillas y durante medio año tuve que usar un corsé de acero para darle forma a mi cuerpo, con hechizos tu mismo tatuaste un diseño tribal en mi espalda baja, fue sin dolor pero me es imposible borrarlo, hablando de mi modo de vestir, la ropa que tenia, te deshiciste de ella y tú mismo escogiste la que tengo ahora, incluyendo los zapatos que uso, pues casi todos son del mismo estilo, aquí apareció otra de tus grandes ideas, pues con varios hechizos cambiaste algo en mis pies y mis piernas que hace que me sienta bastante cómoda en tacones de 8 pulgadas, pero que me sienta rara en zapatos normales.

—Yo no sé qué decirte—dice bastante abrumado.

Cuando Hermione lo ve así de angustiado no puede evitar reírse de él un poco, relajando el ambiente un tanto.

—No pongas esa cara Harry, creo que lo estas tomando mal, yo también lo estoy haciendo debo de admitirlo, ni tú me esclavizaste, ni yo nunca lo he sido, fue algo que paso hace tiempo a dos personas que no somos nosotros, esto es importante porque tendremos que vivir con las consecuencias de estos acontecimientos, pero no es para que sientas culpa, tienes que asimilarlo para poder continuar nuestras vidas con estos cuerpos.

—Entiendo lo que dices Hermione, solo que me ha alterado lo que soy capaz de hacer, y lo que tu antigua personalidad tuvo que sufrir.

— ¿Sufrir? —guarda silencio un momento mientras medita un poco la respuesta— Te aseguro que con ella ese término es un tanto relativo, pero eso no viene al caso, lo que quiero explicarte es su relación, pues frente a todos no hay ninguna razón válida para cambiarla, aunque pudiéramos, pues ya iniciado aquel juramento hicimos varios mas, los cuales no son más que un complemento del primero—dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

— ¿Qué falta?, ya no creo que nada mas me pueda sorprender, así que mejor dilo de una vez.

—Es difícil decirlo—apenada—, lo mejor es que lo veas, ¿aun tienes la llave que te di?

—Sí, aquí la tengo—sacándola de debajo de la camisa.

Cuando la observa se levanta muy nerviosa, durante unos momentos juega un poco con su falda como si fuera una niña que esta guardando un secreto, hasta que por fin respira profundamente para después buscar el seguro de su falda, cuando lo suelta la deja caer al suelo. Harry no pudo mantener la mirada en el rostro de Hermione, así que bajando la mirada se encontró con algo que lo dejo bastante sorprendido, al fin encontró la respuesta a aquel brillo metálico debajo de la falda de Hermione.

—Uno de los juegos de manipulación y control que más le divirtió a tu antigua personalidad, es un cinturón de castidad, obviamente está protegido por un montón de hechizos que hacen que me sea imposible quitármelo sin tu permiso.

—Pero hoy no lo tenías…

—Lo notaste—le dice con una sonrisa bastante misteriosa—, solo tú me lo puedes quitar con la llave, pero después yo puedo y de hecho tengo la obligación de volver a ponérmelo.

—No sé qué decir—volviendo a sentarse.

—No hay mucho que decir, aunque nuestras mentes no estén obligadas nuestros cueros si lo están, así que yo no puedo cambiar mi apariencia ni dejar de obedecer, ni tú puedes perder esa llave o abrir el candado cada vez que sea necesario.

— ¿No tenemos otra salida?

—Un trágico suicidio, pero realmente no creo que te sea tan fea como para que prefieras la muerte a vivir conmigo.

—Claro que no, solamente estaba pensando en tu comodidad—rectificando.

—Si estuvieras tan preocupado creo que te darías cuenta que no he podido ir al baño en todo el día.

—Entonces tengo que…

—Te lo agradecería—con una buena dosis de sarcasmo.

Ambos estaban tan rojos que parecían a punto de la combustión espontanea, lentamente se levanto del sillón y camino hasta donde continuaba Hermione de pie imperturbable, se quito la cadena y se incoó enfrente de ella, a pesar de los sentimientos de culpa que aun tenia, no pudo evitar felicitar a su antigua personalidad, pues enfrente de él había una verdadera obra de arte, con las manos temblorosas introdujo la llave al pequeño candado que había imposible que ella se lo quitara, cuando cayó el cinturón de castidad pudo ver que debajo de el traía una tanga de color negro que cubría a duras penas lo más indispensable.

—Si me disculpas, iré a mi cuarto de baño.

Harry no pudo evitar seguir sus caderas con la mirada, hasta que ve como cierra la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Carajo, necesito un baño de agua helada—dijo entonces Harry para sí.

Después de calmarse con el agua helada pudo regresar a la habitación mucho más relajado, un poco mas tranquilo pudo poner atención en cosas menos importantes como lo era el televisor que había n la habitación. Cuando lo encendió, estaba seleccionado el canal CNN, en el cual describían las novedades en la guerra en Irak, después continuo viendo los demás canales, los cuales aparentemente tenía cientos de ellos, hasta que en uno se encontró con alguien dando las noticias vistiendo una túnica de mago, en un principio creyó que rea algún tipo de broma, pero cuando escucho el reportaje se dio cuenta que efectivamente si eran magos.

—Fue una tremenda polémica entre el senado el permitir que se creara un canal para magos, los conservadores estaban totalmente en contra, diciendo que se pierde las verdaderas costumbres de los magos, esta por demás decir que la facción conservadora es dirigida por Lord Malfoy—le explica Hermione cuando lo ve concentrado en el televisor.

Durante todo el día la había visto vestir de color negro, pero ahora con ese conjunto color blanco lo había dejado sin respiración de nuevo, corsé, medias, ligero y tanga.

—No traes el cinturón—le dice sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

— ¿Quieres que me lo ponga? —le pregunta con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—No, solo me dio curiosidad.

—Es de noche, no estoy obligada aponérmelo hasta en la mañana, a menos que digas otra cosa.

—Por mi está bien— se queda en silencio unos momento, mientras recuerda de lo que estaban hablando— ¿entonces los magos tienen televisión?

—No todos, aun continua una fuerte desaprobación hacia los inventos muggles, seguramente en toda la escuela no habrá más que un puñado de televisores. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano mi señor, sería mejor que descansemos.

—Tienes razón, ¿estás segura que tienes en donde dormir?

—Sí, ¿a menos que quieras que duerma contigo? —bromeando.

—Está bien, yo puedo dormir solo. Si quieres vestirte no hay problema Hermione, no creo que pase nada.

—Tu antigua personalidad era un pésimo duelista, pero tenía unas habilidades muy curiosas, pues aparte de el gran dominio sobre las pociones, tu conocimientos sobre los hechizos para la mente son de admirar, lo suficiente para no solamente cambiar mi cuerpo sino también mi mente, simplemente me siento atrapada y como si me asfixiará si utilizara otro tipo de ropa, mi antigua personalidad lo intento, pero la asfixia y el calor es insoportable, mientras que esta ropa es bastante cómoda—le explica como si le estuviera enseñando algún hechizo que hubiera olvidado.

—Entiendo.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana Harry.

Cuando ella volvió a entrar a la puerta que aparentemente aparte de ser baño también era una habitación, cuando vio que cerró la puerta no pudo evitar preguntarse porque razón había vuelo a entrar, o si realmente ese ofrecimiento de dormir con él era sincero. Todo era demasiado complicado.

Durante la noche paso algo muy extraño en Harry, estuvo soñando con Hermione, con todo lo que había pasado, y de algún modo muy extraños empezó a repetir en su mente la explicación que le había dado su amiga sobre el proceso que había llevado a cabo para transformar su apariencia y comportamiento, pero ahora al mismo tiempo que ella le decía cada cambio, en su mente aparecían ecuaciones, pócimas y hechizos que antes no conocía, entendió perfectamente como había modificado la poción para hacer crecer los huesos para poder alterar la cintura de su amiga. Cuando despertó por la mañana estaba convencido que era totalmente capaz de repetir el procedimiento, e incluso mejorarlo para hacerlo mucho más rápido, además de que se le ocurrieron varios cambios que podría hacer fisilmente, como el cambio de color de cabello permanente, o maquillaje que se modificara instantáneamente según las circunstancias, definitivamente no piensa obligarla a ser su conejillo de indias, pero de que puede, puede.

El día inicio más o menos igual que el día anterior, fue despertado por Hermione, quien seguía vestida igual que la noche anterior, solo que ahora no traía el desayuno.

—Durante las vacaciones no hay mucho sentido en bajar al comedor, pero ahora sería lo mejor, por la opinión pública.

—Hablas como toda una política—bromeando con ella.

—Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras pero la verdad es que tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, estamos lejos de ser los favoritos.

— ¿Ya hiciste una encuesta? —le pregunta fingiendo asombro.

—Claro que no—indignada—, lo que sucede es que eres un símbolo de la autocomplacencia, un puesto que ya está ocupado satisfactoriamente por Malfoy, un rasgo muy Slytherin, incluso un tanto Ravenclaw pero definitivamente no Gryffindor, necesitamos que cambies de imagen, la de un junior presumido no es una opción.

—Solo estaba bromeando, no te lo tomes tan a pecho—le dice sonriendo.

Fue un comentario totalmente sin malicia, pero al hablar sobre cierta parte del cuerpo de la muchacha no pudo evitar bajar la mirada a dicha parte, que mal podía cubrir su ropa, algo que su amiga noto sin lugar a dudas.

—Sera mejor que nos demos prisa—dice Harry, recuperando la compostura.

Justo antes de volver a entrar a lo que Harry suponía que era el cuarto de Hermione se volteo a decirle un último comentario.

—Por cierto, lo que te estaba llamando tanto la atención, me lo dio la madre naturaleza, no hubo nada de magia inmiscuida—riéndose un poco de él.

El no estuvo del todo de acuerdo con ella, tal vez no era magia que aprendería en una clase, pero de que era magia, lo era. De hecho, en ese momento recordó exactamente el procedimiento necesario para aumentar los tributos en una mujer, no es que Hermione lo necesitara, pero no sería demasiado difícil llevar a cabo la pócima necesaria.

Durante el baño, pensó en la información que estaba recibiendo poco a poco, el en definitiva nunca había tenido talento en las pociones, pero ahora estaba totalmente seguro que podía llevar a cabo un montón de pociones de un nivel realmente alto. Hermione le había explicado que durante la pelea que tuvieron con sus contrapartes ella se habían asimilado, por lo que tenía mucha información de la vida privada de la antigua personalidad, mientras que el, había derrotado y había absorbido al otro, seguramente estos conocimientos eran de él, ahora esperaba darle un mejor uso a esos conocimientos que su antiguo rival.


	6. El primer día de ¿clases?

_**El primer día de ¿clases?**_

**Nota: pues nada importante, solo agradecerles a los que me han dejado comentarios sobre la historia, y que espero continúen dejando sus comentarios, para saber su opinión sobre la trama, la ortografía y demás aspectos.**

En el antiguo castillo de Hogwarts, cada casa tiene sus propios dominios, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw tienen altas torres, la de los valientes está constituida desde sus sótanos destinados para los gimnasios, la primera planta para la sala común en una de sus paredes el gran retrato de su fundador, el segundo para la biblioteca y los demás para los dormitorios un piso por grado, estando el ultimo destinado para el líder de la casa. La de los sabios tiene varias cosas en similitud con la de los valientes, pues también en los sótanos están los gimnasios, y en la primera planta se encuentra la sala común, con la estatua de su bella fundadora, en esta torre los dormitorios tienen menos espacio, pues son varios los pisos destinados para la gran biblioteca, que en varios aspectos superaba a la biblioteca de la misma escuela. Todos podrían pensar que en esa torre lo único que le interesa a los alumnos son los estudios, pero están lejos de la verdad, pues el gusto por las intrigas era algo demasiado afianzado en su tradición que era casi inseparable. En esta casa había surgido una división, una tan grande como para que hubiera dos candidatos para la presidencia de la escuela, uno el líder de la casa y otra, una líder inconforme con el modo en que se estaban haciendo las cosas. Para desgracia de esta última, ella no gozaba de un piso entero para su uso personal, como la tenía el líder de su casa, así que sin tener un lugar en donde reunirse con sus compañeros, se reunieron en una de las aulas cercanas a la torre, y que rara vez era usado de otra cosa que no fuera bodega. En el viejo salón acomodaron las viejas bancas para que aparentara estar repleta de muebles viejos, ocultando un buen espacio donde estaban reunidas, varias alumnas.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que estamos haciendo? —pregunta una hermosa joven con rasgos orientales, llamada Cho Chang.

—Lo estoy, tú sabes lo que se avecina, será una guerra por el dominio de la escuela y por el poder que implica—cansada pero decidida, le dice la rubia Luna Lovegood—, los jefes de las casas pelearan y todos los demás terminaremos en medio.

—La verdad Luna es que no podemos ganar las elecciones—le dice una muchacha con rasgos hindús, cuyo nombre es Padma Patil—, ni siquiera contamos con el apoyo de nuestra casa.

—Podemos conseguir algo de apoyo de mi casa—le dice Susan Bones—, pero deben entender que la mayoría no querrán involucrarse.

— ¿Nadie estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos?

—Sí, pero no creo que sus votos sean los suficientes para hacernos ganar.

—Eso lo entiendo Susan, y lo acepto, los votos no son mi primera preocupación—le dice Luna—, mi primera preocupación será la protección de los estudiantes de los primeros años, y de todos los que no se quieran inmiscuir en la competencia.

—Si ese es el objetivo ¿Por qué te alistaste como candidata? —le pregunta Cho.

—Porque si no lo hago así solamente me ignoraran, de este modo me tendrán que tomar en cuenta.

—Te estás poniendo deliberadamente en el ojo del huracán —le señala Padma.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Para eso están los líderes de las casas.

—A ninguno le interesa, hubiera pensado que Potter sería un buen candidato pero ustedes han visto lo que hace, no, definitivamente yo lo hare—les dice muy decidida, pero casi inmediatamente muestra una expresión de duda—, ¿ustedes me ayudaran?

—Cuenta conmigo Luna—le dice Cho, mientras las otras dos refrendan su apoyo con algún gesto.

—En ese caso tendremos que buscar a otros que se nos unan, sobre todo si son buenos duelistas—les dice Luna, a muchos les podría sorprender la capacidad de liderazgo de la joven, pero es que nadie la había conocido en un momento en el que ella fuera tan necesitada por los demás—, Fudge ha estado contratando duelistas con el dinero de su papá, Malfoy tiene a esos dos gorilas que no se le despegan y a otros que lo seguirán de su propia casa, Potter tiene a Weasley y sus golpeadores, y todos sabemos lo mucho que les gusta hacer explotar cosas, mientras que Tudor aun no ha descubierto nada, pero de todas maneras no confío en ella.

—Entonces hay que ponernos a trabajar—termina Susan.

Cuando la reunión fue terminada, cada una de las integrantes del equipo se dirigió a sus propios deberes, con la consigna en mente de buscar ayuda para lograr superar la tormenta que se avecinaba. Cuando Luna se quedo sola, pudo relajarse un poco, su rostro pudo recuperar la expresión soñadora que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Esos ojos soñadores tuyos, hacen que me enamore de ti cada día mas—escucha que le dicen desde uno de los pasillos.

—Y cuando yo me enamore de ti, tú no te ocultabas entre las sombras Neville—le dice con un tono seco.

—Siempre te ha gustado esta parte del colegio, supuse que si esperaba lo suficiente aparecerías—le dice saliendo de entre las sombras.

—Son tiempos difíciles—le dice Luna—, y ahora tu y yo estamos en diferentes bandos, así que no deberías estar confraternizando con el enemigo ¿no crees?

—Eso tu lo decidiste Luna, no yo.

—Tu lealtad es hacia tu casa, por juramento, tu familia a sido uno de los pilares de esa casa durante generaciones, yo nunca te pediría que traicionaras algo tan importante para mí.

—Yo te seguiría.

—Lo sé, pero tú no eres un traidor, me gusta cómo eres—le dice tranquilamente.

—Tu estas traicionando a tu casa.

—No, no lo estoy haciendo, yo nunca le prometí nada a nadie, tampoco mi familia lo ha hecho, además mi casa no es tan simple como la tuya, no quiero ser ofensiva, pero ustedes a veces son muy elementales

—Preferimos "sinceros".

—Entonces "sinceras", mientras que mi casa es bastante más compleja, nos encantan las intrigas y las polémicas, nos aburriríamos mucho si fuéramos tan unidos como ustedes los Gryffindor.

—No creo que te lanzaras porque busques divertirte con una intriga, te conozco bien y sé que tampoco el poder es lo que buscas.

—Cuando los grandes pelean somos los pequeños los que terminamos sufriendo las consecuencias Neville.

—Debí suponer que era algo así.

—No me voy a detener, si es lo que estas pensando.

—Te quiero por lo que eres, y lo que eres tiene que ver mucho con lo que haces, asi que intentar cambiarte no es algo que este en mis propósitos.

— ¿Y que está en tus propósitos?

—Convencerte que no estás sola, comprendo el temor que tienes sobre la posibilidad de que personas que no tienen nada que ver salgan heridas, de hecho podemos ayudarles.

— ¿De qué hablas? —curiosa.

—Tú eres una líder moral Luna, no sería difícil que convencieras gente para que te ayude, pero no tienen técnica, ni coordinación.

—No es un modo agradable de decirlo.

—Lo siento, pero realmente me preocupa esto. Déjame decirte aunque sea una oferta, Harry va a pelear por la escuela, pero también le preocupa lo mismo que a ti, qué te parece si hacemos una alianza, tu no peleas contra nosotros, y nosotros te apoyamos en tus operaciones.

—Es una buena oferta, el problema es que yo no confío en el.

—Pero puedes confiar en mí, yo garantizó que este tratado se cumplirá.

—Necesitáremos hablar a profundidad sobre esto, tendremos que especificar nuestras responsabilidades, para no terminar inmiscuyéndonos el uno con el otro.

—Yo le puedo llevar tu contrapropuesta, que te parece si la hacemos de una vez, ahora no tengo nada que hacer.

—No, mejor después, ahora vamos a estar muy ocupados.

— ¿En serio? —sin entender

—O si, muy ocupados—le dice mientras lo arrastra al salón donde había tenido la reunión con sus amigas, con una intención muy lejana a la de hablar—, las reconciliaciones son muy agradables.

Cuando ella se veía en el espejo no podía creerse que estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, a final de cuenta sus años de estudiantes no habían sido lo suficientemente buenos como para pensar que ahora como maestra todo iría mejor. Si no hubiera sido porque se lo pidió su tío Sirius no hubiera aceptado esta misión. Aunque no podía negar que las elecciones siempre son muy emocionantes y peor aún ahora, que el ambiente estaba tan pesado con la creciente influencia de Lord Voldemort tenía en toda Inglaterra.

—Mi ahijado le falta mucha experiencia—le había dicho su tío—, es vanidoso y bastante ególatra, pero realmente tengo mucha esperanza puesta en el, así que te agradecería realmente si lo vigilaras un poco.

Obviamente era una misión con mas de un propósito, pues no solamente tenía que vigilarlo, sino también reportar los pormenores de las elecciones. Además estaba segura de que su tío había tenido otra razón mas para enviarla a ella, pues si bien su habilidad de cambiar forma la ponía en la lista de las mejores espías, había otros mejores a los cuales recurrir, su tío se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado en su vida. El no dijo nada al respecto pero cuando dijo que necesitaba nuevos aires se dio cuenta de lo que el sabia.

—Bueno, no es que él estuviera demasiado lejos, como es que me fui a enamorar de su mejor amigo, un hombre casado.

El mejor amigo de su tío era el misterioso Remus Lupin, quien seguramente sabia mas de espionaje el mismo James Bond, en la academia de aurores el era una leyenda, asi que cuando su tío se lo presento no pudo evitar quedar prendada de él, y cuando el mismo Ojoloco Moody la recomendó para que trabajara con el, pensó que era una oportunidad de oro, se imaginó que si demostraba todo lo que podía hacer, el se fijaría en ella, y ciertamente se fijo en ella, la tomo como su protegida y discípula, aprendiendo cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado, pero ella quería mas. Todo iba bien hasta que después de una pequeña misión en Escocia, su tío los invito a una cena a su casa, durante las misiones ella siempre había intentado algún tipo de acercamiento mas cercano pero fue imposible, ella pensaba que era a causa de su profesionalismo de hierro que tenia, una de las razones por la que más le gustaba, pero estaba segura que aquella noche sería diferente, más relajado el ambiente seguramente se prestaría para un acercamiento mas intimo, y si no había otra opción lo emborracharía. Para tan delicada operación se había preparado con gran esmero, ese día tendría la apariencia mas despampanante posible, muy al estilo de esas películas viejas de detectives que a él tanto le gustaban, complementado con un vestido rojo que le quedaba espectacular. Cuando llego a la mansión fue recibida por una gran cantidad de halagos de parte de su tío y de su tía, quien curiosamente era menor que ella, aun no llegaba su objetivo, así que tuvo tiempo para tomar una copa de vino para darse un poco de valor, cuando volvió a sonar la puerta principal, pudo ver la entrada del objeto de sus deseos, n su opinión se veía impresionante con ese traje negro tan elegante. Pero no venia solo, durante un momento no entendió realmente lo que estaba pasando, se pregunto quién era aquella mujer tan bella.

—Querida, no había tenido oportunidad de presentarte a mi aprendiz, es muy talentosa, se llama Tonks.

—Es un gusto conocerte—le dijo la mujer—, me alegra que le hagas compañía a este viejo lobo, le hace bien tener un estudiante.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella en realidad nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad, cuando Remus la veía a ella, la veía con aprecio e incluso un poco de cariño, pero cuando veía a su esposa la veía con amor sino es que con devoción. Debió rendirse en ese momento, pero no, tenía que tener esa vena necia tan clásica de la familia Black, pero eso era incluso demasiado humillante para recordarlo.

—Profesora Tonks, si lo que buscas es un instructivo de cómo dar clases, en ese espejo no la encontraras.

Se había quedado sentada enfrente de su tocador recordando su horrible vida sentimental, pero no tenía tiempo para eso pues desde ese día daría clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras. La que la había sacado de su ensoñación no era nadie más que la profesora Alina Johansson, una de las profesoras encargada del área de aritmancia, ella era todo lo que Tonks no era, según su propia opinión, era elegante, distinguida, siempre sabia que decir, no se tropezaba nunca, y tenía un en apariencia cerebro ilimitado para poder almacenar conocimiento sobre cualquier cosa, increíblemente eran muy buenas amigas, desde cuando ambas eran estudiantes, ella se había casado con un funcionario del ministerio con un buen puesto, de hecho ella no vivía en el castillo, sino que tenía que aparecerse en una área especialmente indicada para ello.

—Claro que no, solo que me distraje por un momento.

—Espero que no te pase en clase, porque sino los alumnos te devoraran.

—No creo que sean tan malos—dice intentando relajarse a si misma.

— ¿No? ¿Quieres que te recuerde como éramos nosotras como estudiantes? —burlándose un poco de su amiga.

— ¿Crees que si me escondo debajo de mi cama, nadie me encuentre?

—Supongo que yo te podría traer algo de comida de vez en cuando—sin siquiera mostrar una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto? —queriendo llorar.

Mala pregunta, pues regresaba a pensar en su corazón roto, lo cual la llevaba a el modo en que llego a la escuela y termina con el problema de dar clases.

—Maldito circulo vicioso.

— ¿Qué?

—No importa, es que estoy nerviosa.

—Levanta el ánimo, es un nuevo inicio, te aseguro que cuando te acostumbres no será tan difícil.

Muy poco convencida decidió hacerle caso a su amiga, quien apenas seria su tercer año siendo maestra. Para el primer día de clases había decidido vestirse de un modo mas serio que el que usualmente vestía, no tenía la seriedad de McGonagall pero tampoco parecía salida de un concierto de rock.

Recolectar información, esa era su misión, bueno no es que fuera algo nuevo para ella, pero ahora tenía un aire de formalidad que le daba una nueva perspectiva a todo el asunto. Tal vez ese carácter curioso suyo se desarrollo a tal grado debido a la convivencia con todos sus hermanos, el sentimiento de segregación hacia que siempre quisiera saber todo lo que estaban haciendo, y cuando entro a la escuela esa afición no cambio sino tal vez todo lo contrario, pues ahora tenía a más personas a las cuales espiar, lo cual había tenido buenos y malos resultados, como cuando pudo espiar a Harry y Hermione.

— ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan enferma? —se dice a sí misma, aun impresionada, pero aceptando las particularidades de aquella relación.

De todas maneras su vida amorosa tampoco era del todo normal, pero pensar en esto solo la deprimía, necesitaba ponerse a trabajar, para mantener su mente ocupada. Sus amigas irían a ver qué sucedía en Hufflepuff, mientras ella buscaría a uno de sus contactos en Ravenclaw, le costaría unos cuantos besos, pero con pretexto de llegar a la primera clase no tardarían mucho, y siendo sincera no era particularmente desagradable.

—Lleva más de un año reuniendo gente—le dice el muchacho mientras intenta recuperar el aliento en un pasillo solitario—, esta dispuesto a ganar las elecciones por cualquier método posible.

— ¿Realmente piensa que le puede ganar a Malfoy y a Potter?

—Tiene puestas muchas esperanzas en que ellos dos se destruyan mutuamente.

— ¿A pesar de los rumores de una alianza entre ellos dos?

—El nunca lo creyó, en su opinión no puede concebir que ninguno renuncie al poder en pos de otro. Pero de todas formas a juntado a mucha gente, de las cuatro casas, incluso algunos de los nuevos maestros, no se cuales, me parece que solamente él lo sabe.

— ¿No te parece demasiado?

—Desde que su padre dejo de ser primer ministro, su familia está buscando cualquier triunfo posible, imagínate la fama que obtendrá al ganarle a dos de las familias mágicas más antiguas, su padre esta apoyándolo en todo lo que puede, aunque supongo que a los demás también lo están haciendo, pero en este caso es demasiado, el grifo de dinero lo tiene totalmente abierto.

—Un momento ¿dijiste cuatro casas?

—Sí, incluyendo la tuya.

—Quiero nombres—le dice de pronto seria.

—Eso no lo sé.

Le costó unos cuantos minutos de besos sacarle la promesa para conseguir la lista. Mientras lo ve alejarse se toma unos momentos para reacomodar su ropa y su cabello, no podía quitarse de la mente la posibilidad de que tuvieran traidores en su propia casa, era indispensable poner las manos encima de aquella lista, pero aunque lo hiciera no había seguridad sobre si serán los únicos, lo primero era conseguir confiar en los más cercanos.

Con esa nueva información se reunió con sus amigas, para ir a sus clases. La primera clase se trataba de defensa contra las artes oscuras, una de sus favoritas. En este año le tocaría tomar la clase con la nueva profesora, una profesora realmente joven, su informante le había contado sobre los maestros infiltrados que había en la escuela, no pudo evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que de hecho ella fuera una de ellos.

El inicio de la clase no fue precisamente bueno, la maestra estaba realmente nerviosa por ser su primer día, tal vez fuera por sus nervios pero su cabello empezó a cambiar de color sin que ella en apariencia se diera cuenta.

—Maestra, ¿Qué le pasa a su cabello? —no resistió la curiosidad de preguntarle.

—Solo pensé que la clase se estaba poniendo un tanto aburrida ¿Qué opinan? —les dice bromeando, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Es impresionante—le dice Ginebra con sinceridad.

—Gracias—sonriendo.

La sonrisa de los mil galeones, o al menos fue lo que opino Ginebra, después de la demostración de magia por parte de la profesora, pareció que tomo confianza, la suficiente para realizar una clase bastante entretenida y por demás interesante. Cuando la clase termino, Ginebra decidió quedarse un poco a platicar con la nueva maestra.

—Tú debes de ser la pequeña Ginny Weasley, ¿no es así?

—Si soy yo, ¿ya nos conocíamos? —le pregunta muy curiosa.

—Sí, pero tú eras una niña entonces, nos conocimos una vez que fui a visitar a tu hermano Charley, fuimos muy amigos cuando éramos estudiantes.

—Ahora te recuerdo, pero en ese entonces tenias el cabello color rosa—recordando a la amiga de su hermano.

—Aun lo llevo así de vez en cuando, pero para dar clases no es muy apropiado.

—Sí, sería un poco extraños, pero de todas maneras quiero decirte que tu clase fue muy interesante.

— ¿Enserio? —mas entusiasmada.

—Sí, será un año muy entretenido en su clase.

—Eso espero

Cuando ambas se separaron cada una se quedo pensando en la otra, mientras que Tonks pensaba en lo agradable que era tener una amiga entre sus estudiantes, mientras que Ginebra deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa maestra no fuera de los infiltrados que había mandado el antiguo primer ministro.

El primer día de clases, fue un día muy largo para Harry, todo el día se la paso hablando con profesores, prefectos y estudiantes, unos en contra y otros a favor de lo que estaba haciendo. Se hubiera sentido totalmente perdido si no hubiera sido por Hermione se hubiera sentido totalmente perdido, antes de salir de la torre, dio varias indicaciones a Ron y a los demás.

—Tenemos que cambiar de estrategia—les dice Harry—, no quiero que salgamos, del mismo modo que salimos ayer, eso lo reservaremos para un momento mas formal, ahora solo vamos a clases, eso nos daría muy mala imagen, iremos Ron y Hermione, ustedes dos tienen las mismas clases que nosotros o al menos en salones muy cercanos, caminaran lejos de nosotros y solo nos acercáremos si algo pasa.

Algo desconcertados por el cambio de estrategia hicieron lo que Harry les había dicho. Asistir a las clases fue bastante interesante para Harry y Hermione, quienes aunque habían obtenido una tremenda cantidad de información, llevaban un buen tiempo sin ir a clases, curiosamente fue bastante relajante para ambos.

La clase con el profesor Slughorn fue bastante curiosa, una clase a la que solamente Harry y Hermione pudieron entrar, pues era de un curso bastante avanzado.

—Un año sin ustedes dos seria mucho mas aburrido—les dice a los, cuando se acerca a la mesa en la que están los dos sentados—, la inventiva del joven Potter es un don que rara vez he visto, claro exceptuando a tu madre y a nuestro director

—Es una clase con muchas aplicaciones—le dice Harry, probablemente antes no lo hubiera dicho con sinceridad, pero desde que esta descubriendo los conocimientos de su antigua personalidad, le está tomando aprecio a esta disciplina.

—Ya lo creo, espero que este año si me dejes participar en tus proyectos Harry, siempre son muy interesantes.

—Tengo algunos proyectos profesor, tal vez le interese alguno de ellos.

—Ya sabes dónde encontrarme—de buen humor.

Después de platicar con ellos continuo saludando a algunos de sus estudiantes más importantes, incluida la candidata independiente de la casa de Slytherin, quien curiosamente cuando cruzo la mirada con Harry, le sonrío de un modo bastante misterioso, para después describir la poción que tendrían que llevar a cabo aquel día.

— ¿Proyectos? —le pregunta Hermione mientras empiezan a trabajar en la poción.

—Sí, desde que desperté estoy recibiendo los conocimientos de mi "viejo amigo" —le dice, refiriéndose a su antigua personalidad—, tiene muchos conocimientos, que pienso que no le saco suficiente provecho.

— ¿Me tocara ser conejillo de indias otra vez?

—El que este recibiendo sus conocimientos, no quiere decir que me este convirtiendo el, no te voy a obligar a hacer nada, pero eso no quita que podrías estar muy implicada en esto, serias de gran utilidad.

— ¿De qué se trata? —confundida.

—Aun tengo algunas dudas, te lo comentare cuando tenga este plan más desarrollado.

Hermione se quedo con la duda, pero definitivamente debía ser algo importante, pues tenía la cara de un gato jugando con un ratón.

La clase, a pesar de que apneas era el primer día, fue bastante intensa, una poción complicada y que muy pocos lograron llevar a cabo correctamente, solamente fueron el equipo de Harry y Hermione, y el de Tudor y un joven con apariencia de su guardaespaldas. Cuando termino la selección de la mejor poción, la cual fue un empate, se dio por terminada la clase.

—Prepárate Hermione, creo que vamos a tener nuestro primer problema—le dijo sacando su varita.

Tal vez fuera por la tención con la que había vivido toda su vida, un sexto sentido heredado, o el tremendo colmillo que tenia por estar en peligro tantas veces, pero el caso es que para cuando fueron emboscados en una de las escaleras, aparte de la candidata Tudor, estaban su guardaespaldas y otros dos sujetos.

—Puede ser por las buenas o por las malas—les dice Tudor.

—A mi manera—sentencia Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

_**La primera reunion**_

A su manera no fue el modo en que realmente esperaban que se resolviera el problema, pues seguramente esperaban que se desarrollara una conversación repleta de frases cripticas y de amenazas veladas, o en caso de que prefiriera la violencia primero realizarían las amenazas reglamentarias, para después sacar cada quien sus varitas y llevar a cabo un complicado duelo de magia, hasta que ellos, siendo más los superarían, lo que no esperaban era que Harry se arrojara hacia atrás, apoyándose en el pasamanos para tomar impulso y caer encima a los dos que les habían serrado el camino para no dejarlos bajar las escaleras, mientras que Hermione levanto un poderoso escudo que no les permitió a Tudor y su guardaespaldas ayudar a sus compañeros, dándole tiempo a Harry para tomar su varita y petrificar a ambos atacantes que aun se encontraban desorientados por el ataque de Harry. Ahora los dos preparados, desarmaron a Tudor y dejaron inconsciente a su guardaespaldas rápidamente.

—Debo decir, que las largas peleas no me gustan—le dice Harry, intentando ocultar su entusiasmo por la pelea.

—Admito que esto no me lo esperaba—dice fingiendo tranquilidad— ¿ahora qué harás?

— ¿Qué te parece preguntarte la razón por la que organizaste este ataque?

— Una victoria temprana contra el líder de los Gryffindor me hubiera sido de gran utilidad, aparentemente creen que ser chica me pone en desventaja contra los demás candidatos, así que vencer al que por tradición es el más violento de todos, me hubiera dado una muy buena imagen.

— ¿Por qué solo ustedes?

—A pesar de tu casa, tu nunca habías tenido fama de ser muy aguerrido, así que supuse que seriamos más que suficiente, obviamente estuve equivocada—viendo despectivamente a los dos que estaban abajo de las escaleras.

—Aun tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga.

— ¿Qué me harás? ¿Te vengaras?

—No, ahora te irás pacíficamente, yo no ataco con ventaja, pero de todas maneras ya nos tendremos que ver la cara un día de estos.

—Como prefieras Potter—le dice antes de irse, dejando olvidados a sus compañeros.

— ¿Tu sabias que esto iba a pasar? —le pregunta Hermione un tanto molesta, mientras ambos dejan el campo de batalla.

—No exactamente, supuse que alguien daría el primer paso el primer día, simplemente como una prueba para medir nuestra reacción, además no fue complicado adivinar que escogerían un momento en que estuviéramos nosotros solos.

—Y tú los ayudaste, mandando a los demás a sus clases—todavía enojada.

—Pensé que me atacarían hasta que estuviera yo solo, no quise ponerte en peligro en ningún momento.

—Y volvemos a lo mismo Harry, cuantas veces te he dicho que no tienes que hacerlo todo tu solo, recuerda a lo que nos llevo esa actitud tuya la última vez.

—Esta vez no es igual, tuve una buena razón, no solamente la de hacerme el héroe, fue necesario para quitarme la imagen que tengo, quiero que sepan que puedo involucrarme en cosas como estas.

Después de unos momentos de meditar lo que él le había dicho Hermione no tuvo más remedio que admitir que su lógica tenía al menos algo de sentido.

—Pero de todas maneras estoy enojada contigo, me ofende el hecho que no consideraras como me sentiría yo si algo te pasara.

Se tardo un rato considerable en ablandar el humor de su amiga, a base de halagos y disculpas.

—Solamente te perdonare, si me prometes que si vas a hacer algo así, me lo dirás antes.

—Palaba de explorador.

—Harry, tu nunca fuiste explorador.

—Bueno, tú entiendes.

—Supongo que es tu mejor esfuerzo—resignándose.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Ron, quien llegaba con la barita en la mano.

—Un poco tarde no, Ron—le reclama Hermione.

—Lo siento mucho, es que me acabo de enterar.

—No te preocupes Ron, en realidad no fue muy peligroso, de hecho nosotros salimos beneficiados de la imprudencia de la señorita Tudor

—Si tú lo dices, pero desde ahora seré más cuidadoso—dice casi como juramento.

La historia sobre la pelea entre ambos candidatos se extendió por la escuela de boca en boca a una tremenda velocidad, y se desfiguro casi a la misma velocidad. Los últimos rumores hablaban de medio centenar de Slytherin peleando enloquecidos contra un Harry Potter totalmente desarmado, quien se erigió victorioso sin apenas sudar, algunos dijeron que después de vencerlos tomo a Sofía Tudor en los brazos para besarla como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, sobre esto hubo muchos rumores, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que Harry la había dejado ir, las razones por lo que lo hizo, fueron el problema.

Después de la fallida emboscada de Sofía, el día fue bastante tranquilo, fueron a sus clases y conocieron a sus nuevos maestros. Después de las clases todos los estudiantes se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, algunos para trabajar con sus tareas, otros a descansar, pero otros aun tenían otro tipo de deberes que hacer. En el último piso de la torre se encuentra no solamente la habitación donde viven Harry y Hermione, sino también se encuentra un salón en el cual se encuentra una mesa redonda con varias sillas bastante cómodas. Los primeros en llegar fueron Harry y Hermione, quienes después de dejar sus útiles escolares en su cuarto se sentaron a descansar un poco en la sala de juntas, hasta que sus otros compañeros llegaran.

—Me quede con una duda Harry, ¿Por qué peleaste sin tu varita? —le pregunta recordando cómo se arrojo en las escaleras.

—Fue una especie de experimento, tu sabes el estado en que estaban antes nuestros cuerpos, durante un tiempo aprendimos a pelear con y sin varitas, pero el hambre y el cansancio nos fue disminuyendo nuestras capacidades, estos cuerpo a diferencia han sido muy bien cuidados, con alimentos, descanso y ejercicios adecuados, quise saber que tan bien me puedo mover con este cuerpo.

—Yo no lo había pensado, pero tienes razón, la falta de alimentos adecuados realmente nos altero, la falta de proteínas me termino afectando mentalmente, no podía tener desarrollo de pensamiento realmente profundo, cuando desperté en este cuerpo me sentí mi mente mucho más ligera, primero pensé que se debía a la mescla de las dos Hermione's pero esto es diferente, se debe a que su cuerpo está totalmente sano.

Poco después empezaron a llegar sus demás compañeros, quienes parecían tener un gran secreto bajo el brazo cada uno.

—Párese que han tenido un buen día— les dice Hermione con algo de sarcasmo.

—La competencia se está poniendo emocionante—le dice Neville sonriendo.

— ¿Eso nos dice que si nos vas a ayudar? —le pregunta Harry.

—Yo estoy dentro.

— ¿Y ustedes?

—A mi ni me preguntes, ya sabes que voy a participar, además, en donde mas podría tener un pretexto para golpear Slytherin—le dice Ron.

—Yo también quiero participar—dice Ginebra—, Sofía Tudor me debe una muy mala pasada, definitivamente la quiero ver derrotada.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no empezamos? ¿Qué tienen de nuevo?

—Nuestro entrenamiento va viento en popa—dice Ron—, tengo a varios de los años bajos, creo que prometen mucho.

—Quiero ir a conocerlos—le dice Harry.

—Por mi parte, estuve hablando con un informante que tengo en la torre de Ravenclaw, es muy cercano al líder de la casa, me explico algo sobre los planes que tiene su jefe, debo decir que son preocupantes pues por lo que me explico que lleva ya un año preparándose para estas elecciones, ha reunido a un montón de gente, de todas las casas, además de que su padre esta patrocinando la ayuda de algunos maestros.

—Lo de los maestros, no es difícil de imaginar, pero eso no quita que pueda ser muy peligroso—dice Hermione.

—Estoy de acuerdo pero me preocupa más saber quiénes de nuestra casa están contratados por él.

—Lo estoy averiguando, espero tener pronto la lista de los que trabajan para él.

—Sigue trabajando en eso por favor, necesito saber si alguno de los nuestros duerme en la misma habitación con algún otro con lealtades fuera de su casa.

—Lo conseguiré.

— ¿Y tu Neville? —le pregunta Harry.

—Hoy hable con Luna, sus intenciones no son exactamente las de ganar las elecciones, lo que ella busca es formar un equipo para cuidar que tengamos limites en nuestras batallas, quiere cuidar de que los inocentes no salgan lastimados.

—Eso también me interesa, ¿crees que ella se pueda encargar de un plan de ese estilo?

—Es una buena líder, y tiene gente que la apoya en su propósito, pero necesitara ayuda, le ofrecí que si nos apoya en las elecciones nosotros la ayudaríamos a forma y entrenar a su grupo.

—Hiciste bien, me parece un buen trato, tendremos que coordinarnos, necesitaré hablar con ella.

—Ella también quiere hablar contigo.

—También necesito que hablas con ella tu Ron, para evitar que allá malos entendidos.

—Así lo hare.

— ¿Y los Hufflepuff, has tenido algún contacto con su jefe de casa?

—No, aun no, su líder es actualmente Cedric, un pacifista, no pude hablar con el hoy, pero estoy casi convencido de que al menos se mantendrá neutral, es un buen amigo mío y estoy seguro que nunca se aliaria con un Slytherin, ni nadie de esa corriente.

—Cuando hables con él, coméntale sobre el proyecto que tiene Luna, tal vez podríamos convencerlo de que tome un rol más activo, aunque sea ayudando a Luna. Quiero convencerlo de que no somos los malos del cuento.

—Trabajare en eso.

—Aun falta el asunto de los maestros ayudando a Fudge, eso me tiene preocupada—dice Hermione.

— ¿Alguien tiene una idea de que hacer?

—Podría hablar con McGonagall—se ofrece Hermione, no muy convencida.

—Ella no me tiene en buena estima, y con su cargo de subdirectora no la quiero como enemiga, tal vez si hablas con ella la puedas ablandar, pero para eso necesitarás tiempo, además de que no es de las que intervendrían en las elecciones.

—Pero nos podría ayudar en caso de que los demás rompiesen las reglas.

—Tienes razón, habla con ella, al menos nos servirá como contingencia.

—Algo podre hacer.

—Yo también tengo una idea—dice Ginebra.

—Que se te ocurre.

—Una de las nuevas maestras, Tonks es su nombre, hoy hable con ella y no me pareció que estuviera vendida a otro de los candidatos, además de que se mostro muy accesible, tal vez la pueda convencer.

—Habla con ella—le dice Harry—, por el momento lo que necesitamos es que nos dé la alarma si ve algo sospechoso con los demás maestros, si crees que sea oportuno coméntale que estoy dispuesto a pagar un buen dinero por información útil.

—No creo que sea necesario con ella, pero mantendré en mente tu oferta, sobre todo con otras fuentes de información.

—Solo no exageres Ginebra—le dice Hermione, de pronto muy seria.

—Claro que no.

—Bueno ya todos saben más o menos que hacer, improvisen en lo que crean necesario, pero por favor no tomen riesgos innecesarios, si alguno piensa que está en peligro por cualquier cosa avisen a los demás ¿de acuerdo?

Después de dada la junta por terminada, cada uno de los integrantes del circulo interno se retiro a su propia habitación, a descansar y a planear sus propios planes para el día siguiente, en el último piso de la torre solamente quedaron Harry y Hermione, quienes aun se quedaron un tiempo despiertos. Lo primero que hicieron al entrar en su habitación fue pasar por el ahora casi ritual de retirarle el cinturón de castidad a Hermione, una operación que de nuevo hace que Harry sufra un infarto.

Cuando la ve partir a su habitación, pudo recuperar en lo posible la capacidad de razonar.

— ¿Dónde puede estar? —se pregunta a si mismo.

Respondiendo a su pregunta, una de las paredes cambia de aspecto (la pared contraria a la de los baños), al abrirla Harry se encuentra con alguna especie de laboratorio, con anaqueles repletos de botellas con extraños contenidos, y se sorprendió aun mas al poder identificar sus contenidos sin ningún problema, en una de las esquinas pudo ver un corsé de acero con un grabado muy complicado y muy brilloso, seguramente era el que Hermione había tenido que usar, durante alrededor de media hora se entretuvo revisando las cosas que había en el laboratorio, encontró diferentes proyectos sin terminar, algunos realmente inútiles y otros que pensó que el mismo podría terminar, entre los archivos se encontró con un libro donde específicamente describía los experimentos que había hecho en el cuerpo de Hermione, en realidad lo que ella le había contado había sido un resumen, pues en el libro encontró la multitud de detalles que habían sido necesarios para transformar a una muchacha guapa en una muñeca con cuerpo de supermodelo.

—Ha encontrado lo que buscaba, mi señor—escucha Harry atrás de él.

Hasta después de recuperar el aliento le responde.

—Espero que puedas acostumbrarte a mis perdidas de atención, es que realmente me sorprendes.

—Supongo que ese era el objetivo, mi señor—le contesta Hermione, quien ahora viste solamente lencería roja.

Harry no solamente se sorprendía de la apariencia de su amiga, sino de su capacidad de hablarle con total normalidad, vestida solamente con ropa interior, bueno lo de ropa solamente es un modo de decirlo, pues su objetivo más que vestir, era obviamente el de adornar.

—Pensé que ya habíamos superado lo de "mi señor".

—Supongo que es culpa de esta habitación—le dice mientras ella misma observa todo el laboratorio.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunta Harry mas para si que para Hermione, al quedarse viendo un cofre en una de las mesas, era bajo y alargado, y por la mirada que puso su amiga al verlo tocarlo supo que era algo importante.

—En ese lugar "el" guardaba algunas cosas que uso durante mi transformación.

— ¿También viene en este libro? —le pregunta señalando el libro que había encontrado sobre el procedimiento.

—No, esto es diferente, realmente me gustaría que no lo abrieras—le dice con angustia.

— ¿Es peligroso?

—No, ni tampoco relevante, es solamente algo vergonzoso y privado, te lo tendré que decir, pero preferiría realmente que fuera después.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente, realmente es algo muy privado para mí.

—En ese caso me lo puedes decir cuando quieras.

—Gracias.

—Hablando de otra cosa, estaba revisando algunas cosas, incluyendo el procedimiento que llevo a cabo contigo.

—Y tienes nuevas ideas—algo dudosa.

—Algunas, pero no pienses mal, yo no soy el, es solo que tengo un plan que podría serme realmente muy útil.

—Es de lo que hablaste con el profesor de pociones ¿no es así?

—Así es.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿De dónde sale el dinero con el que se mantiene todo este lujo?

—Del presupuesto de la escuela, nos da una cierta cantidad de dinero cada año, para mantener la torre.

— ¿De dónde saldrá el dinero para las elecciones?

—Del mismo presupuesto.

— ¿Eso dañaría un tanto a la gente que vive en la torre?

—Supongo

— ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que yo puedo sacar el dinero necesario para las elecciones e incluso para mejorar la torre?

—Te diría que estarías derrochando tu fortuna y que Sirius no lo permitiría, a final de cuentas es el albacea de tus bienes.

—Eso no lo sabía—se queda meditando un momento sobre esa nueva información—, pero eso no es importante, pues creo que he encontrado otro lugar de donde sacar dinero.

— ¿De dónde?

—De tu cuerpo.

Hermione al escuchar eso estuvo a punto de caer desmallada, pero lo único que paso es que sus ojos se abrieron más que nunca y que su piel perdió el color totalmente, parecía uno de los fantasmas de la escuela.

—Creo que no pude haber escogido una peor selección de palabras. A lo que me refiero es que voy a usar el procedimiento con el que fuiste modificada para obtener dinero.

—Sigo sin entender muy bien esto—le dice un poco más tranquila, después del gran susto que había sufrido.

—Puede que no sea un genio, pero estoy seguro que este procedimiento es totalmente nuevo ¿no es así?

—Nunca nadie lo había intentado antes

— ¿Cuánto dinero crees que me pagarían las brujas adineradas para obtener un cuerpo como el tuyo?

—No sé qué decirte.

—Siendo sinceros, todo lo que él te hiso fue algo imperdonable, te esclavizó, pero lo que hiso con tu cuerpo fue impresionante, solo imagínate lo que las oficinistas pagaran para poder usar tacones todo el día, mientras sienten que están usando unos tenis.

—Supongo que si lo pones así, parece un buen negocio.

—Un peinado que no se puede estropear, eso hasta aquí en la escuela se puede vender.

—Te entiendo, pero este procedimiento fue muy largo y costoso.

—Sí, pero eso fue porque fue un experimento, el nunca lo había hecho y avanzaba a siegas, yo no, puedo reducir el procedimiento tremendamente, en tiempo y dinero.

—Para esto tendrás que crear una empresa fuera de la escuela, eso necesita tiempo y no puedes desaparecer tanto tiempo sin una buena justificación.

—Dime Hermione, ¿Qué tan bien me llevo con los gemelos Weasley?


	8. Una pequela exhibición

_**Una pequeña exhibición**_

Al día siguiente, Harry se levanto casi en la madrugada para poder tener tiempo suficiente para bajar al gimnasio de la torre, antes de salir de la habitación, le deja una nota a Hermione, para que supieran en donde está.

Vestido con ropa de deporte, y una mochila con su uniforme, bajo hasta la planta baja y de ahí bajara los sótanos, aunque ya sabía en donde estaba el gimnasios, en los días que llevaba en aquel lugar no había tenido oportunidad para bajar a aquel lugar, se quedo gratamente sorprendido por lo grande del lugar y lo completo, que si bien no tenían las maquinas electrónicas que se podrían encontrar en los gimnasios más modernos, había de todo y muy utilizado por lo que se podía apreciar. A tan temprana hora ya había estudiantes utilizando las instalaciones, unos pocos en la alberca, y unas cuantas alumnas haciendo aerobics en una de las esquinas, en las pesas que estaban cerca de un ring se encontró con Ron, quien acostado, estaba levantando una casi ilógica cantidad de peso.

— ¿No quieres que busque a Hagrid haber si lo puedes levantar?—le dice sonriendo mientras se recarga en una torre de pesas.

—No te burles Harry, no hice nada durante las vacaciones, y estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido—sin detenerse en su ejercicio—, mejor porque no te poner hacer algo tu.

—Para eso vine.

Después de un breve calentamiento, se puso a hacer pesas, algo que descubrió no tenía casi ningún problema para hacer ejercicio, pero aun así lo que quería hacer era descubrir los límites de su cuerpo. Mientras seguía continuaba experimentando con su propio cuerpo siguió platicando con su amigo.

—Necesitamos que nuestra gente, sepa pelear de diferentes formas—le dice Harry—, no solo con la varita, sobre todo la gente que dirigirá Luna.

—Tienes razón, seguramente ellos tendrán las tareas mas extrañas y es mejor que estén preparados.

—Ablando de otra cosa, ¿ya están aquí los muchachos que me dijiste ayer? —le pregunta, recordando la reunión que habían tenido la noche anterior.

—Sí—le dice dejando a un lado las pesas, para señalarle un grupo de estudiantes que estaban cercas de ellos, tres hombres y dos mujeres—, quieren entrar a ser aurores, de hecho ahora tienen la especialidad de defensa. ¿Quieres conocerlos?

—Sí.

Con una potente vos, Ron les llama para que dejen sus ejercicios y se acerquen a ellos, cuando llegan Ron los presenta.

— ¿Por qué se nos quieren unir? —les pregunta Harry.

—Nuestro sueño es convertirnos en aurores—le dice una de las chicas, quien parecía ser la líder del grupo—, pero no solo queremos ser aurores cualquiera, queremos convertirnos en el mejor equipo de choque, y esto siempre han pertenecido a Gryffindor.

— ¿Por el nombre solamente?

—No, lo que queremos realmente es la experiencia, las clases de defensa son realmente buenas, pero sin la experiencia real no es suficiente, queremos entrenar con ustedes y pelear a su lado. Unas elecciones tan reñidas como estas suceden solamente cada cincuenta años, una experiencia como esta no se puede repetir—continua explicando la joven.

—Entiendo lo que dicen, pero será necesario mucho trabajo de su parte. ¿Tú qué opinas Ron, están listos?

—Tienen buen ánimo, y buenos instintos, pero les falta mucho por aprender—le explica con sinceridad.

—Si lo que quieren es trabajar con nosotros, deberán entender que busco que sean inventivos y flexibles, necesitarán tener unos cuantos planes extras si las cosas salen mal. Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no subimos al ring tu y yo Ron? Les podemos dar una lección de lo que hablo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —algo inseguro.

—Prepara tu varita, es hora de que presumamos un poco.

Cuando ambos subieron al ring los demás estudiantes que había en el gimnasio dejaron de hacer sus ejercicios para poner atención a tan particular combate. Cada uno se coloco en una esquina contraria, sacaron sus varitas sus varitas e iniciaron el duelo, los que lo estaban viendo no podían distinguir si seguía siendo un duelo de entrenamiento o si realmente deseaban hacerse daño el uno al otro. Fue un buen duelo pero no podían dejar de notar que la magia no tenia realmente un nivel tan alto, lo que hacía impresionante la pelea fue el modo de usarla. Todos pensaron que en el momento en el que Ron perdió su varita, lo que no se pudieron haber imaginado fue lo que hicieron para continuar peleando, pues Ron al verse sin su arma se arrojo para taclear a Harry, quien lejos de usar su varita para detenerlo se arrojo con unas patadas voladoras, gracias al impacto ambos quedaron derribados, pero rápidamente los dos intentan reincorporarse, entonces Harry hace un gesto con la varita para atacar a Ron, quien anticipándolo le lanza un puñetazo a la cara, pero lo que el no esperaba es que lo de la varita fuera solamente una finta, pues solamente la suelta y se agarra del brazo de su amigo para impulsarse y subir por su espalda hasta alcanzar su cabeza con las piernas, ahora con el impulso creado por la caída de su torso, derriba a su enorme contrincante, dejándolo con la cara en el suelo y el mismo torciendo su brazo y recargando su cuerpo para impedir que él se levantara, algo que siguió haciendo hasta que logro su rendición. Acabada la lucha recibieron los aplausos de todos los presentes, quienes aun asombrados los felicitaban.

—Eso fue impresionante—les dice la joven líder del grupo, cuando ambos bajaron del ring, mientras que los demás espectadores regresan a sus propios ejercicios.

—Como pudieron ver la magia no es lo único que necesitamos saber para poder entrar en combate y lograr salir airoso ¿alguno tiene idea de por qué se los digo? —les termina preguntado

—Cuando él lo ataco, después de que ambos cayeron, lo hubiera alcanzado a derribar de nuevo si hubiera intentado usar la magia.

—Así es, tómenlo como un consejo de mi parte, aunque la magia sea nuestra mejor arma, no siempre es la más adecuada.

— ¿Tuviste que hacer esto para darles ese consejo? —se queja Ron, tanteándose la nariz, la cual por suerte no estaba rota.

—No hubiera sido tan divertido de otra forma—le dice con humor.

—Si tu lo dices—intentando restarle importancia.

— ¿Entonces estamos adentro? —le termina preguntando la líder.

—Lo están, mantengan el contacto con Ron, a él le responderán cuentas.

Después de dejar a los jóvenes ejercitándose, Ron decide quedarse un rato mas, entonces Harry ve a Hermione entrar al gimnasio, ya preparada con su uniforme escolar y con su casi sempiterna carpeta sujetada por sus brazos.

—El orgullo es una debilidad ¿lo sabias Harry? —le dice Hermione cuando se acerca a ella.

—Estas exagerando, solo sigo probando un poco este cuerpo, además de que no es tan divertido poder hacer algo sin poder presumir aunque sea un poco—quitándole importancia.

—El problema radica en que tu antigua personalidad nunca haría lo que acabas de hacer—le dice Hermione—, el hacía mucho ejercicio, y era un vanidoso, pero nunca se pondría a pelear con Ron, de hecho con nadie, a el le gustaba que pelearan por él.

—Entonces mas razón aun para hacer esto.

—Si tú lo dices—suspira con resignación— Hablando de otras cosas, recibiste algunas cartas, un par de amenazas, una invitación de parte del profesor de pociones y otra de tu proveedor de ingredientes.

— ¿Tu lees mi correspondencia? —algo indignado.

—Si, además reviso que no tengan ninguna maldición—le explica con simplicidad.

—Realmente no importa—resignándose—, háblame de las amenazas.

—Algunos sangre limpia están indignados por tu candidatura, y te recomiendan que renuncies, en bien de tu propia salud, en realidad no es nada importante, fueron tan estúpidos como para firmarlas.

— ¿Quiénes son?

—Son de familias de sangre limpia caídas en desgracia, que intentan recuperar prestigio uniéndose con Malfoy.

— ¿Estás segura de su procedencia?

—Si, utilizó algunos hechizos para poder comprobarlo.

—En ese caso necesitaremos una lista de esas personas—le dice después de pensarlo unos momentos, mientras caminan hacia los vestidores—, si recibes amenazas de ese tipo, reúnes los nombres y se los das a Ginebra, que ella se encargue de averiguar quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren, después que le informe a Ron para que este preparado por si acaso.

—También le diré que me informe para que podamos discernir entre los más peligrosos y los que solo dicen bravatas—le dice Hermione mientras lo sigue al vestidor de hombres, el cual estaba solo.

— ¿No te vas a salir? —le pregunta algo desconcertado por el que ella hubiera entrado.

—No—sin perturbarse—, aun tenemos algunas cosas de las cuales hablar.

Dándose cuenta de que no se iría a ningún lado, prefirió tratar de ignorar su presencia y bañarse rápidamente, bajo la mirada supuestamente disimulada de su amiga.

—El profesor Slughorn te invita a cenar hoy, quiere convencerte de que lo metas en lo que esta planeando.

— ¿Qué piensa el que estoy planeando?

—Hasta donde sé, nada, pero confía en su olfato de casa talentos, no quiere perder la oportunidad de tenerte como aliado.

— Supongo que puedo arreglarlo, iré a hablar con él, si puede ayudarme en lo que necesito, entonces también lo ayudare.

—Entonces le enviare una lechuza para confirmar la cita—le dice apuntando algo en su carpeta, sin apenas despegar la mirada de su "amigo" —, por último, tu proveedor dice que ya encontró los ingredientes que le encargaste, explica que fue difícil pero que el fin de semana te lo puede entregar en la ciudad.

— ¿Como solía pagar este tipo de cosas?

—A veces con el dinero de la casa y otras con el tuyo, como aun no nos dan el presupuesto de este año te recomiendo que uses tu propio dinero.

—Prepara todo para que podamos salir este fin de semana a la ciudad.

—Así lo hare.

Cuando termina de bañarse se viste bajo la mirada de Hermione, quien seguía atenta sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Un poco de justicia, no puede pasar un día sin que me veas semidesnuda, así que opino que ya me tocaba una oportunidad a mi ¿no crees?

Desde muy temprano en la torre de los Ravenclaw se había respirado un aire tremendamente tenso, todos sabían que su líder estaba planeando algo, y seguramente algo grande. Luna se había dado cuenta desde muy temprana hora, algunos de sus compañeros de curso habían subido a el último piso, el piso privado de el líder de la casa.

— ¿Tu qué opinas Luna? —le pregunta su amiga Cho, quien a pesar de ser la mayor entre las dos, era la segunda al mando.

—Me preocupa, a penas entramos a clases, como para que esté planeando algo grande, pero en realidad no creo que sea consciente de esto—pensativa.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Busca a los nuestros en la torre, que averigüen lo que puedan y que se preparen para cualquier contingencia.

—Está bien ¿tú que harás?

—Aun no tenemos una alianza formal con los Gryffindor pero aun así creo que nos pueden ayudar, esto nos indicara que tan profundamente quieren una alianza con nosotros.

—Esperemos que resulte.

—Tiene que resultar.

Cuando Neville entro a la escuela, recibió de manos de su abuela en persona unos espejos con los cuales se puede comunicar con otra persona, cuando inicio su noviazgo con Luna, decidió entre darle uno de esos espejos para poder comunicarse con ella en cualquier momento. Desde que había terminado el último año escolar no había tenido modo de utilizarlo, pues aunque le llamaba, Luna no contestaba, así que le sorprendió mucho cuando escucha la vos de su novia desde la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Que agradable sorpresa—le dice Neville, quien se estaba preparando para salir de su habitación para ir a desayunar—, me encanta verte por las mañanas.

—A mi también me gusta ver dentro de tu pantalón, pero no es momento para eso, necesito ayuda.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preocupado.

—Mi torre está muy alborotada—le explica—, temo que algo grande suceda.

— ¿Por qué?

—Está reuniendo a sus fuerzas en la torre, no sé qué es lo que planea, pero estoy segura de que atacara a alguno de los demás candidatos.

—Es muy pronto para algo grande ¿no crees?

—Para los demás candidatos tal vez, pero no para el, debe de sentirse muy insultado por no haber sido el primero en atacar de todos.

—Podría ir detrás de ti—le pregunta preocupado cuando recapacita sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—Es posible, pero no lo creo, dudo que si quiera me tome en serio, pero temo que algo peligroso pueda pasar ¿nos ayudaran?

—Si, iré a hablar con Harry, no coordinaremos, ustedes prepárense, pero esperen hasta que lleguemos, ¿está bien?

—Si

Cuando Neville les explico la situación a Harry y Hermione, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en la valoración que había hecho Luna.

—Podrían estar preparándose para venir por nosotros—dice Ron después de pensar un momento, quien se les acaba de unir.

—Es posible, tal vez deberíamos prepararnos también nosotros—dice Hermione algo preocupada.

—No, el tipo está loco, pero nosotros no, no podemos sumergir a toda la escuela en una batalla campal así como así, o al menos aun no.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

— ¿Estás listo para pelear Neville?

—Lo estoy—totalmente seguro.

—Bien, necesito que te lleves a algunos de los nuestros para que apoyes a Luna, llévate a los que nos acompañan a nosotros a clases, y a quien creas conveniente.

— ¿No crees que será mejor que enviaras a Ron para dirigirlo todo? —pregunta Neville.

—Si fuera un ataque frontal tal vez, pero no en esto.

—Es muy arriesgado que te quedes sin escolta Harry—le interrumpe Hermione, a lo que asiente Ron.

—También por eso no le pido a Ron que dirija la operación, Hermione, Ron y yo asistiremos a clases con normalidad, tampoco es necesario que Ginebra se involucre en esto, solo nosotros, necesito que tu Neville apoyes a Luna, que sigan a ese loco y que estén preparados para cualquier cosa, pero que no actúen antes de tiempo, mientras que nosotros daremos una imagen de normalidad enfrente de los demás estudiantes, no quiero que piensen que tenemos miedo, nosotros nos podemos defender solos, y si en caso de que lo que están planeando es en contra nuestra ustedes estarán listos pisándoles los talones y viceversa, si lo que vaya a ocurrir se sale de sus manos podremos apoyarlos.

—Es un buen plan—termina Neville aceptando.

—Dile a Luna, de mi parte, que mi consejo es que no debe involucrarse en una pelea innecesaria, si lo que el planea es atacar a alguno de los candidatos de Slytherin solo realice un perímetro para proteger de daños colaterales a los demás estudiantes. Es ella quien dirige realmente la operación, pero hazle ver mi punto de vista.

—Así lo hare.

Cuando Neville los deja para ir a prepararse, quedan los tres solos.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Harry? —le pregunta Ron.

—Me parece que es el mejor plan, por lo que me a dicho Ginebra sobre el líder de los Ravenclaw, me parece que lo que va intentar es vengarse por no haber sido el que diera el primer paso, y nosotros no fuimos quienes lo hicimos, así que pienso que no vienen contra nosotros.

—Podríamos haber dejado a algunos con nosotros—se queja Hermione.

—No es necesario, nosotros somos suficientes.

—Eso espero.

—Yo también.


	9. El gran ataque

**Nota del autor: Solo quería decir que agradezco grandemente a los que me han dejado comentarios, sobre todo porque así comprueba uno que no le escribe a la nada. Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

Ginebra estaba segura de la opinión que tenían sus compañeros del círculo interno sobre ella, encargada de la recolección de información, era un modo más amable de decir encargada de los chismes, en realidad esto le divertía, pues prefería tomarlo del mejor modo posible. Pero aun así, estaba totalmente dispuesta demostrar que para hacer lo que ella hacía, no cualquiera lo podía hacer. Su familia en comparación con las familias de los líderes de las casas era a duras penas de segunda si no es que de tercera categoría, una razón más para esforzarse en todo lo que hace. Ella sabía que por donde se viera, a pesar de lo exigente y peligroso que se puede tornar unas elecciones en aquella escuela, el poder que adquirirían sería bastante limitado, pero esto era un plan a largo plazo, pues si lograban esta victoria seguramente podrían alcanzar otro y otro, hasta llegar a la cima.

Pero por ahora, había cosas de las cuales ocuparse, le había encargado a sus amigas que investigaran ellas en Hufflepuff, mientras que ella se encargaba de la casa de Ravenclaw, había obtenido buena información, pero estaba lejos de ser suficiente, además de que en realidad aun no sabía qué hacer con la casa de Slytherin. Pensar en ellos hacia que sintiera dolor, no por toda la casa sino no por solamente una de las serpientes, Sofía Tudor, aun no podía entender lo fácil que había sido para ella manipularla, y lo mucho que le había dolido darse cuenta que para ella no había sido nada más que una herramienta.

—Lo mejor es mantenerme concentrada—se dijo a si misma.

Podría ver a su informante de Ravenclaw antes de dirigirse a sus clases, esa mañana había salido temprano de su torre, para encontrarse con algunas personas en el comedor. El ambiente en la escuela no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo, parecía que todos traían un secreto de estado debajo de la manga. No tuvo dificultad para ubicar el origen del asunto, justamente la torre de Ravenclaw, algo estaba haciendo ese maldito loco.

Después de terminar su desayunó se dirigió a verse con su informante, necesitaba además de la lista que el tenia, enterarse de lo que estaba pasando ese día. Al llegar a las afueras de la torre, espero unos minutos la llegada de su informante, el que él no estuviera esperándola ansiosamente era una mala señal, el que definitivamente no llegara era demasiado, pues ella sabía a ciencia cierta que lo tenía en la palma de la mano, para que no fuera a verla debió de pasar algo que realmente lo asustara.

Durante unos momentos no supo qué hacer, hasta cuando por fin la gran puerta de la torre se abre, de la cual sale el líder de la casa de los Ravenclaw, acompañado por un gran número de alumnos.

—Tengo que decirle a Harry—se dijo a sí misma, a final de cuentas ella era la encargada de la reunión de información.

Pero antes de eso necesitaba saber más, siguiéndolos, pudo ver que su fuente de información se encontraba entre los más cercanos al líder de aquella casa, pero eso era algo que no le sorprendía, continuo siguiéndolos hasta que noto algo que en apariencia el grupo de Ravenclaw, a pesar de su gran inteligencia no había notado, demasiado ocupados aparentando rudeza y maldad no veían que eran seguidos de cerca por otro grupo de alumnos, solo que ellos se dividían en pequeños grupos de tres o cuatro y constantemente se cruzaban con ellos en los pasillos, como si solo los estuvieran vigilando, fue cuando vio a Neville y a Luna en uno de esos grupos que comprendió cabalmente que es lo que estaban planeando. Seguramente se habían enterado de lo que iban a hacer y quieren llevar una contramedida, pero quieren primero que pase.

— ¿Qué planeara Potter? —se pregunto a si misma mientras continuaba siguiéndolos.

Lo que después noto, es que observando detenidamente al grupo, pudo ver varios rostros que no conocía. Una de sus habilidades que mas valoraba de sí misma era su memoria casi fotográfica de los rostros, una habilidad muy útil en una escuela de las dimensiones de Hogwarts, y por su edad era más que obvio que no eran alumnos de nuevo ingreso, no serian más de diez, pero sentía un muy mal presentimiento hacia ellos. Se dirigían a la zona sur del castillo, esos eran los dominios de los Slytherin, no pudo evitar sentir un alivio al darse cuenta de que no se dirigirían a la torre de los leones. Cerca noto que había otra joven que aparentaba tener más o menos su edad los estaba vigilando, definitivamente no era una Gryffindor y dudaba mucho que fuera del grupo de Luna, su túnica parecía quedarle un poco grande, además de que no pudo notar que portara ningún tipo de insignia ni color de alguna de las casas, eso fue demasiado sospechoso, no era obligatorio portar siempre el escudo de la casa, pero siempre de algún modo se portaba ya fuera una corbata, un listón en el cabello algo que los identificaba fácilmente, ella no era lo que aparentaba.

El orgullo era probablemente la característica más definitoria del líder de los Ravenclaw, nadie sabía realmente que es lo que estaba pensando el sombrero seleccionador cuando decidió enviarlo a la casa de los sabios, un orgullo que lo había llevado hasta donde estaba, líder de una de las casas de la escuela Hogwarts, un puesto al que pocos podían aspirar.

Ni siquiera sus más allegados sabían lo que estaba planeando hacer, desde el día anterior lo había decidido, cuando se entero que aquella estúpida Slytherin se había atrevido a hacer el primer movimiento (algo que planeaba hacer el), se convirtió rápidamente en su objetivo primario, tenía que demostrarle su lugar, a sus pies. Estaba totalmente convencido que nadie siquiera se imaginaria que su verdadero objetivo era nada más y nada menos que las catacumbas de las serpientes, se repetía a si mismo que ese tipo de movimientos arriesgados era un rasgo de su gran capacidad de liderazgo, un líder aventurero que se reía del miedo, ni si quiera el bastardo de Potter se atrevería a tanto como él.

Cuando por fin llego a los territorios de las serpientes decidió dividir su grupo en tres facciones, para así abarcar un mayor espacio, sería algo digno de recordar, con su grupo, el que contaba con mas personas se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa, mientras que los otros dos grupos se encargarían de los pasillos.

Obviamente el no conocía la contraseña para entrar a la casa Slytherin pero tenía muy buena llave maestra.

—Bombarda—gritaron todos a la vez, lanzando un mismo hechizo. Ahora lo que seguía estaba muy seguro de que lo iba a disfrutar enormemente, humillar a todos esos orgullosos y prepotentes.

Ginebra había obtenido un muy buen lugar para observar toda la acción, a final de cuentas ella realmente no podía ser considera una combatiente como su hermano, se encontraba en medio de uno de los incontables puentes que conectaba a la escuela y que estaba exactamente enfrente de la puerta principal de la casa de Slytherin, la torre más pequeña de todas, pero con varios pisos subterráneos, era el secreto mejor guardado de los Slytherin el tamaño verdadero de sus catacumbas, modo en que apodaban las demás casas a esos territorios.

La misteriosa chica que había observado durante el trayecto se encontraba cerca de ella, con la varita preparada para cualquier circunstancia, su intuición le decía que ella estaba en contra de aquel loco, pero no hacía que fuera a estar de su lado, así que preparo su propia varita para defenderse de ella o de los Ravenclaw.

Cuando se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la audacia o mejor dicho imprudencia de Fudge, posiblemente si se hubiera puesto a pensar detenidamente en el lugar menos conveniente para montar un ataque no hubiera dado con aquel lugar.

Mientras Fudge organizaba sus fuerzas en tres grupos (otro error en su opinión), las fuerzas de Neville y Luna formaron un perímetro alrededor de todos ellos, impidiendo que las personas se acerquen y haciendo que los estudiantes no combatientes se alejaran de la zona

—Están trabajando como si fueran la policía de la escuela—le dice Ginebra a la misteriosa rubia, que observaba desde aquel lugar.

—No se dé que hablas—le contesta un poco nerviosa, como si la hubieran atrapado en una travesura.

—Desde este lugar tenemos una muy buena vista de todos, por un lado el grupo de Lovegood, que está abriendo el paso a la batalla, supongo que para evitar daños colaterales, por otro a Fudge que está a punto de atacar una casa entera.

—Podría funcionar—le contesta sin siquiera estar muy convencida, algo de lo que Ginebra se dio cuenta.

—Su casa está dividida, al igual que la de los Slytherin, y lejos de aprovechar esa división, les da una razón para unirse, y no contra las demás casas sino solamente contra él, no creo que salga nada bueno de esto.

—Pareces muy interesada en esto.

—Es mi trabajo.

— ¿Sería mucho atrevimiento de mi parte, preguntarte para quien es que trabajas? —le pregunta la misteriosa chica.

—Los colores de mi túnica hace que sea fácil imaginarlo, pero por otra parte a ti nunca te había visto en la escuela y no puedo identificar a que casa perteneces, creo que eres tu quien tiene más secretos.

—Pues…—lo que le iba a decir a Ginebra no lo pudo escuchar debido a que la puerta y la pared en donde estaba situada la puerta principal de la casa de Slytherin había volado en pedazos, ambas se quedaron sin saber exactamente qué hacer, aparte de cubrirse de los pedazos de puertas que volaron incluso a aquella distancia.

Luna se había preguntado hace unos momentos por que los Slytherin no habían hecho nada para detener el avance de Fudge, fue hasta el momento en que vio como volaban la puerta principal, la razón por la que habían esperado hasta el último momento. Desde la nube polvo que se levanto por los escombros del muro, salieron una gran cantidad de hechizos, los cuales derribaron a varios de los atacantes, los que quedaron en pie solo lograron levantar una defensa pero no lograron contraatacar pues sus hechizos solamente atravesaban la nube de polvo sin e mayor efecto entre los defensores.

—Ellos se pueden defender muy bien solos ¿no te parece? —le dice Neville.

—Si, vamos a hacer lo que sugirió Potter, soportaremos el perímetro, cuando se termine ayudaremos a los heridos para llegar a la enfermería. ¿Estas desacuerdo?

—Si, nosotros somos el grupo de defensa, no el de ataque, pero pronto tendremos que apoyar un ataque.

—Ya nos preocupáremos entonces, por ahora tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

Cuando la nube de polvo cayo, todos pudieron ver a los Slytherin, quienes s mostraban imbatibles dentro de sus territorios. Incluso desde su lugar privilegiado, Ginebra pudo ver a Malfoy y a Tudor, dirigiendo la defensa desde la retaguardia. Cuando las fuerzas de Fudge estuvieron entrelazados en duelos de varitas con los de Slytherin, Malfoy y Tudor dieron la señal para el segundo paso de la defensa que habían preparado, de una de las puertas laterales salieron los dos gigantes guardaespaldas de Malfoy acompañados por un grupo de alumnos, mientras que por la puerta contraria salieron las fuerzas principales de Tudor, ambos grupos presionaron a los otros dos grupos pequeños de Fudge, hasta que los tres grupos atacantes quedaron reunidos en el centro, de un modo confuso y desorganizado que los dejaba en muy mala situación para lograr defenderse.

Ginebra y su misteriosa compañera se encontraba observando toda la situación desde aquel segundo piso, sin saber exactamente que es lo que debían de hacer, a mente analítica de Ginebra no había dejado de notar, que los estudiantes que n había logrado reconocer, dentro del grupo de Fudge, peleaban en un nivel por encima de los estudiantes promedio de la escuela, y eran los que mantenían realmente lo fuerte de la pelea con los Slytherin. Aun se preguntaba quienes eran cuando pudo ver que caían hechizos desde un piso por encima del que estaba ella, eran varios hechizos a la vez y eran lanzados a ambos grupos, lo cual hiso que la confusión creciera, no tardo mucho tiempo en imaginarse de quien se trataba, así que decidió usar su posición ventajosa para hacer lo mismo, lo que realmente la sorprendió es que su misteriosa compañera decidió hacer lo mismo que ella.

—Supongo que con esto te queda más claro, de qué lado estoy—le grita por encima del escándalo de la batalla.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? —le pregunta Ron a Harry, mientras ambos continuaban lanzando hechizos.

—Haciendo daño y principalmente aumentando la confusión—le explica—, entre más daño se hagan entre ellos, nos conviene mas a nosotros,

—Además de que la información que podamos recaudar de los integrantes mas fuertes de ambas casas nos puede ser de gran utilidad—Termina diciendo Hermione, quien igual que ellos lanzaba hechizos desde aquella posición ventajosa.

—Entiendo—más por decir que por otra cosa, le era suficiente que los otros dos realmente supieran lo que estaban haciendo.

—Las elecciones se basan en la confianza y en el miedo—les dice Hermione a sus compañeros, con el tono que utilizaría para explicar una clase—, la confianza que tienen los alumnos en sus respectivos líderes y su capacidad para protegerlos y el miedo que esparza sobre los alumnos de las demás casas.

—Tú opinas entonces, que debería de atacar—dice Harry.

—Aun me parece prematuro, pero debemos estar listos.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

La pela continuaba, pero esto había pasado de batalla a algo mas parecido a una trifulca de borrachos, magos pero borrachos.

—Creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto ¿no cree, mi señor? —le die Hermione.

—Buena idea.

Basto un hechizo lanzado por Harry desde varios pisos arriba para por fin terminar con la pelea, justo cuando Fudge cayo inconsciente por el hechizo de Harry, este pensó que sus fuerzas se disgregarían sin ningún orden, pero esto no fue lo que sucedió, un de los jóvenes sin insignia en sus túnicas, tomo el mando de los que quedaban consientes, quienes recogieron a su caído líder e iniciaron una retirada lo mas ordenadamente posible, dejando atrás a sus compañeros caídos. Los Slytherin decidieron no seguirlos, habían ganado con un tremendo margen, no necesitaban conflictos innecesarios.

—Luna y Neville, los an dejado partir—le informa Hermione a Harry.

—Me parece bien esta pelea, no es nuestra, vayámonos a clases.

— ¿Nos vamos Luna? —le pregunta Neville.

—Aun no.

Con paso disidido Luna se acerca a lo que en otro momento fue la puerta principal de la casa de Slytherin, un buen numero de sus aliados la siguieron, algo indecisos sobre lo que la joven planeaba hacer.

—Es que los Ravenclaw no pueden aprender la lección, Lovegood—le dice Malfoy al verla acercarse, al mismo tiempo que sus guardaespaldas se sitúan a su lado para protegerlo—, y bienes acompañada por algunos leones, ¿Qué no vieron lo que le paso al ultimo que intento atacar mi casa?

—No te equivoques Malfoy, yo no tuve nada que ver en esa insensatez, yo vengo buscando a los heridos de mi casa.

Sofía Tudor desconfía de la razón que estaba dando Luna, pero no veía ninguna razón válida para atacarla.

—Fue divertido derribarlos, pero no lo es tanto levantarlos, te los puedes llevar, no son asunto mío—dice Malfoy antes de irse.

—Tienes valor Lovegood—le dijo Sofía, después de que Malfoy se fuera—, lo respeto, pero pronto nos terminaremos enfrentado como enemigas, no te rindas antes de tiempo, quiero ser yo quien te saque del juego—le amenaza con una sonrisa maquiavélica antes de irse.

Neville no supo si la amabilidad que tenia Luna por naturaleza le terminaría estorbando en la situación que estaban viviendo aquel año. De dos cosas estaba seguro, la alianza entre Luna y Harry era mas importante que nunca, y de la segunda cosa de la que estaba seguro era de que la quería mas cada día, no solamente por su belleza sino por su corazón.

La enfermería estuvo casi repleta por los estudiantes caídos en la batalla, los castigos cayeron sobre todo entre los Ravenclaw, además de que les fue retirado de su presupuesto el esto por reparar la entrada a la casa de Slytherin, en todo caso los materiales, pues para el otro día ya estaría totalmente reparado.

Fudge se encerró en su habitación todo el día, de hecho no quiso hablar con nadie, Luna no pudo evitar regodearse un poco ante la situación de su rival. Neville por su parte, después de despedirse de su novia decidió retirarse a trabajar un poco en los invernaderos, una actividad que siempre lo tranquilizaba, una tranquilidad que sentía que pronto iba a necesitar para poder proteger a las personas que quería.

Los maestros estaban al borde de un ataque de apoplejía colectivo, sobre todo el director, quien se sentía humillado por no poder mantener controlada la escuela, una respuesta natural en su posición, llevaba poco tiempo en su puesto, y definitivamente le pesaba grandemente la figura de su antiguo mentor, lo respetaba y lo apreciaba pero vivir a bajo su sombra lo estaba realmente fastidiando, y todo sería peor al día siguiente cuando saliera en el periódico, todos empezarían a decir que algo así no hubiera pasado si Dumbledore siguiera en la dirección de la escuela, o si le hubiera dejado el puesto de director a alguien con más experiencia, como McGonagall o Slughorn, pero nadie comprendía el peso político que caía en su puesto durante aquella época, definitivamente ninguno de esos dos estaría preparado para lo que se viene. Posiblemente sería demasiado incluso para él. Además de todo tenia la preocupación por Potter, aun el niño no había actuado, ye le preocupaba realmente que es lo que haría cuando decidiera tomar la iniciativa, había momentos en los que pensaba que le había hecho a su viejo profesor como para que lo pusiera en aquélla situación.

A Harry y a Hermione no podía dejar de llamarles la atención la rapidez con la que la escuela volvía a la normalidad, pues incluso la mayoría de las personas que habían participado en la batalla de aquélla mañana habían asistido a sus clases de la tarde, aunque los resultados de aquel combate aun seguían siendo el tema de conversación mas importante entre los alumnos, e incluso entre los maestros

—Señorita Granger, podría esperar unos momentos por favor—le dijo McGonagall a Hermione al terminar la clase de transformaciones, al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigió la profesora Harry decidió esperar a su amiga fuera del salón.

— ¿Qué sucede profesora?

—Estoy interesada en lo que sucedió esta mañana.

—En realidad nuestro grupo no tuvo gran participación en el conflicto—le dice un poco a la defensiva.

—Lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa, de hecho al director también le preocupa, la inactividad que han tenido. Estoy segura de que el señor Potter hubiera enviado a todos sus seguidores a la pelea sin siquiera pensarlo.

—El antiguo Harry seguramente, pero el ya no es el mismo.

— ¿El antiguo Harry?

—En realidad a cambiado a mucho.

— ¿El cambio o es tu deseo el que cambie, y esto a nublado tu mente? —le pregunta preocupada.

—No enloquecí, usted sabe lo que él me hiso, ninguna de las dos lo hemos olvidado, pero ahora la situación y el mismo son diferentes.

— ¿Confías en él?

—Si

—Yo no—reafirma tajantemente—, continuare vigilándolo, tu eres probablemente mi aluna más brillante desde hace muchos años, solo te deseo lo mejor—le asegura con mas suavidad—, espero estar equivocada en esto, por favor cuídate.

—Así lo hare, muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi—le termina por decir, realmente conmovida por el afecto que le tenía e intentaba ocultar aquella severa maestra.

Hermione sabía que no podía convencer a la profesora de un cambio verdadero en Harry, se imagino a si misma explicando del antiguo y prohibido ritual que habían utilizado para cambiar la realidad, seguramente se hubiera ganado un boleto directo a la ala de psiquiatría del hospital San Mungo, lo mejor sería fingir un poco de síndrome de Estocolmo (algo que pensaba su antigua personalidad posiblemente había tenido), al menos así evitaría que ella hiciera algo en contra de ellos, era un plan provisional pero no se le ocurría nada mejor.

Después de haber asistido a las clases de la tarde, Harry, Hermione y Ron, se dirigieron al despacho del profesor Slughorn, con quien habían acordado una cita para cenar, casi inmediatamente después de cenar, Ron termino dormitando en una silla cerca de la puerta de entrada, como si estuviera cuidando que nadie entrara.

—Es una habilidad que solo la e visto en el—le explica Harry al profesor—, está profundamente dormido, aunque permanezca sentado, pero si alguien abre la puerta se levantara y se le arrojara encima, lo así casi sin pensar.

—Algo muy curioso—contesta el profesor mientras sirve te para Harry, Hermione y el mismo—, me alegra mucho que hallas aceptado mi invitación Harry.

—Me siento honrado porque me invite—amablemente.

—Ustedes son mis alumnos más brillantes desde hace muchos años, creo que incluso podrías a llegar a superar a nuestro director en tus habilidades con las pociones, alguien de quien me enorgullezco de haberle dado clases.

Esa afirmación les cayó a ambos un poco en gracia, pues de hecho el desconocía la mayoría de los experimentos que había llevado a cabo con Hermione.

—Y dime Harry, ¿a qué te estás dedicando últimamente?

—Estoy dedicándome principalmente a las elecciones, como usted sabe estoy contendiendo por el puesto de jefe de Hogwarts.

—Claro que lo se, pero la verdad es que nunca pensé que te interesara entrar en la vida política.

—Siendo de mi familia es algo casi obligatorio, pero siendo sincero lo encuentro realmente fascinante, además de que estoy preparándome para entrar a los negocios también.

— ¿Negocios?

—Así es, opino que ambas ramas las puedo utilizar complementariamente, retroalimentándose una a la otra.

—Como usted comprenderá—interviene Hermione—, la situación en la que se encuentra Harry lo pone en una posición privilegiada para hacer varias transacciones, y estos negocios lo pueden ayudar grandemente para subir escalones.

— ¿Es acaso que estoy tomando el té con un próximo primer ministro? —pregunta Slughorn bromeando bastante entusiasmado.

—Eso es adelantarnos mucho—dice Harry.

—Ciertamente, pero dime, cuáles son esos negocios que piensas llevar a cabo.

—La comercialización y producción en masa de algunos de mis descubrimientos en el campo d pociones, principalmente.

—Un campo duro al cual acceder—meditabundo.

—Estoy por terminar los procedimientos exactos que vamos a utilizar, además de que estoy contactándome con gente adecuada para la distribución y la manufacturación, pero aun me falta conseguir alguna ayuda con ciertos permisos.

—Con vuestro nombre seria más que suficiente.

—Para la mayoría sí, pero no para todos—le contradice Hermione.

—Tengo algunos buenos contactos en el ministerio—les dice como si fuera un secreto de estado—, supongo que te podría ayudar a contactarlos, siempre me a gustado ayudar a mis estudiantes a progresar.

—Que extraordinario—termina Harry, bastante entusiasmado de haber llegado al punto que había deseado llegar, supuso que después de haberlo convencido para que le diera aquel recuerdo, convencerlo para casi cualquier cosa no seria realmente un problema muy grande.


	10. El primer viaje

**_Contestando preguntas: en la historia hay varias cosas que aun no se entienden, porque son parte del misterio, pero hay otras que posiblemente es porque no lo he explicado bien, primero el porqué Hermione tiene tanta influencia en Harry, bueno eso es porque a través de lo que vivieron Harry piensa las cosas dos veces antes de actuar, y a final de cuentas ella tiene más información que él, además de que lo que quiero que se vea es que él no tiene autoridad absoluta sobre los demás (aunque con Hermione si la tiene pero intentara ignorarlo) todos tienen su modo de pensar diferente que el, y tendrán que obrar en consecuencia, si bien el tiene autoridad, delega las responsabilidades con su equipo, para lograr ser más eficientes. Que es lo que motiva a Ginny, seguramente la pobreza en la que creció, de la cual si bien no se avergüenza está decidida a sobresalir. Sobre Luna, seguramente lo que la motiva es el sincero interés social por la gente, ella en realidad es bastante idealista. _**

**_Si tienen dudas, pregúntenme, si no las contesto es que aun no sale la respuesta en la historia, y seria arruinar lo que va a pasar._**

**_El primer viaje_**

Durante los días que siguieron al incidente en la casa de los Slytherin hubo una sobrecarga en el sistema de correo con las lechuzas, incluso Harry recibió de nuevo una carta de Sirius, preocupado por su salud y su casi segura participación en el conflicto. Para tranquilizarlo y continuar con el reencuentro con el viejo amigo de su padre, le envía una carta, comentándole a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió aquel día.

Unos días después de estos acontecimientos se dio el primer encuentro entre los dos líderes que habían formado la alianza que había contenido los destrozos de la batalla. Buscando un lugar neutral para la reunión, decidieron encontrarse en los jardines cercanos a la torre de los Hufflepoff. Del círculo interno solamente faltaba Ginebra.

—Primeramente, quiero felicitarte por el modo en que te manejaste durante la pelea.

—Realmente nosotros no hicimos gran cosa, pero agradezco tu comentario—le contesta Luna, con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué te parece si entramos directamente en materia?

—Por mi está bien.

—Por lo que me ha explicado Neville, el objetivo de tu organización es solamente la protección del alumnado, lo cual a mi también me preocupa, además de que tenemos otros puntos en común, pues ambos queremos detener la influencia de Lord Voldemort en la escuela.

—Así es, pero aun así seguimos teniendo dos candidatos, lo cual no afecta ahora, pero a fin de año, en la cuenta de votos, seguiríamos siendo rivales—interviene Cho, quien seguía fungiendo como la segundo al mando de su organización.

—Eso nos lleva a un punto delicado pero totalmente necesario, necesitamos un solo candidato—contesta Harry con el tono más amable que logro usar.

—Supongo que te gustaría ser tu ¿verdad? —vuelve a intervenir Cho con sarcasmo.

—Hay que ser realistas Luna—interviene por primera vez Hermione—, el titulo de Lord de Harry, será de gran ayuda, además de eso no tienes experiencia ni estructura.

—Eres una…—le empezó a decir Cho, pero fue interrumpida por Luna.

—No digas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir Cho, la verdad es que no nos están diciendo algo que no supiéramos con anterioridad, de nuestra organización la única con una familia en la nobleza es Susan, y aun si su lugar en la línea de sucesión no es el primero. Pero aun así, creo que nos están pidiendo demasiado sin ofrecernos nada a cambio.

—Lo sé—le contesta Harry—, primeramente te ofrezco que seas parte de nuestro circulo interno, y si ganamos tu tendrías el puesto de la coordinación inter-casas, es el segundo puesto de poder entre los alumnos, y te pondría en una muy buena posición para entrar en la política.

—Me paree un buen trato Potter, pero que me garantiza cumplas lo que ofreces.

—Previsoramente, me di a la tarea de elaborar este documento—dijo Hermione, sacando una hoja de papel de su carpeta—escribí lo que se ofreció en esta reunión, si quieren lo pueden revisar.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —le pregunta Cho a Luna, después de leer el contrato.

—No lo sé.

—Dile algo Susan—le dice algo desesperada Cho.

—Estoy casi segura de que ese documento es el que hicimos Hermione y yo en clase hace unos días, aunque en ese momento no habías escrito nada, solo fírmalo si estas totalmente segura de hacer tu parte, púes te aseguro que ellos harán su parte—les dice muy seria.

—Para bien o para mal, que así sea—dice Luna antes de firmar el documento, el cual a continuación fue firmado por Harry.

Días después de la firma del contrato seguía siendo noticia la unión de la organización de Luna con la de los Gryffindor, fueron muchos lo que pensaron que fue un gesto de cobardía de parte de Luna el haber buscado protección con Potter, entre ellos estuvieron Malfoy, quien si bien sospechaba algo no terminaba de entenderlo y Fudge por su parte no perdía la oportunidad para burlarse con sus amigos de la organización de Luna, quienes hacían caso omiso de sus comentarios. Aun asi la situación continúo sin mayor altercado.

En el primer fin de semana después de la firma de contrato, Harry y Hermione habían preparado todo para salir del castillo, ambos se sentían extraños por poder salir del castillo por la puerta principal y no tener que escaparse con la capa invisible para terminar arrastrándose por algún túnel. De hecho pueden hacer uso de uno de los carruajes para poder llegar hasta la ciudad Hogmeade.

—Es muy lógico mi señor—le dice Hermione a Harry, durante el trayecto, donde pueden hablar sin problema, pues los único que los pueden escuchar son las misteriosas criaturas que impulsan la carrosa—, considerando el tamaño de la escuela, la población mágica fuera de esta debe ser mucho mayor que la que existía en el mundo del que provenimos.

—Tienes razón, es que simplemente antes parecía algo tan reducido, escondiéndonos en callejones o en un pueblo pequeño, esto es muy diferente, lo cual me lleva a pensar que la guerra será aun mas difícil que antes.

— ¿Por qué mi señor? —en momentos, Harry pensaba que eso de mi señor, era as una broma de su parte que otra cosa, considerando la gran influencia que ella tenía.

—Recuerdas cuando reunimos el ejército de Dumbledore, reunimos a todos los que pudimos de tres de las casas, ahora disponemos de suficiente gente como para derrotar al ED solamente con los de nuestra casa y probablemente seamos la organización más pequeña.

—Además de que ahora el premio para el ganador será mucho más grande.

—Así es.

En aquel sábado habían salido a primera hora del castillo, increíblemente el carruaje estaba preparado, siendo que salían del castillo, también dejaron atrás sus uniformes, Harry vestía camisa y pantalón color negro lo que le daba un aspecto elegante, mientras que Hermione por su parte había elegido un minivestido color rojo oscuro muy ajustado a su cuerpo y que daba una muy buena visión de sus largas piernas.

— ¿Te contesto el mercader? —le pregunta Harry a Hermione.

—Si, dijo que ya tenía tu pedido, pero me ha dicho que quiere mas dinero. —le contesta algo preocupada.

— ¿Tenemos suficiente dinero?

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto.

—Lo sé, Hermione, aunque lo no lo parezca si me doy una idea de lo que hago, está pidiendo más dinero, porque cree que me ablande.

— ¿Te arrepientes de el modo en que estás haciendo las cosas?

—No, no lo hago, apenas hemos empezado el camino, solo han visto mi lado más amable, tú lo sabes.

—Lo sé, yo te acompañe cuando peleabas una guerra, esto es nuevo para los dos.

—Si, por todo esto fue tan importante que nos aliáramos con Luna, para ganar no siempre podemos ser los buenos, quiero que ella se encargue de aparte buena, mientras que yo me encargo de…

— ¿La parte divertida? —le pregunta divertida con una buena rasión de sarcasmo.

—Tú me conoces—con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer con él? —regresando al tema de las compras.

—Tengo una idea…

Cuando llegan a la ciudad ocultaron la sorpresa que les dio ver tan esplendida metrópolis, una extraña combinación entre tiempos carruajes y caballos que parecían salidos de la edad media, edificios dignos de la época victoriana, y una mescla de ropa en los ciudadanos, ropa antigua que parecía haber sido modernizada, además de las típicas túnicas de magos a las que estaban acostumbrados. Durante el trayecto pasaron enfrente del edificio donde se reunía el senado, además del palacio de gobierno donde seguramente ya estaba el antiguo director trabajando.

—Ese es el lugar donde se llevan a cabo las nuevas batallas—dice Hermione un tanto pensativa.

—Nos adaptaremos, siempre lo hacemos, ya sea en los pasillos de la escuela, en el senado, en callejones oscuros o en grandes campos de batalla, estaremos listos.

—Te seguí en otro mundo, y lo seguiré haciendo en este—con sinceridad. |

—No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Espero que no tengas que averiguarlo—con una sonrisa un tanto triste.

La zona en la que se encuentra la tienda a la que se dirigían estaba lejos de ser la mas respetable de la ciudad, tuvieron que dejar atrás el carruaje para continuar caminando entre pequeños callejones, era un lugar peligroso, por lo que de hecho aunque eran vigilados nadie se atrevió a dirigirles la palabra, pues nadie sabe quién o que se podía esconder debajo de la apariencia de aquellos dos jóvenes. Además de que curiosamente en aquellos callejones, las ropas de Hermione no resaltaban tanto, considerando la que usaban las hechiceras que frecuentaban aquellos locales.

Al fin llegaron a un destartalado local, que probablemente sus mejores tiempos habían pasado hacia mas o menos cien años, cuando entraron pudieron ver las cosas más extrañas que habían visto, cabezas encogidas, restos de animales desconocidos, libros en idiomas olvidados y armas que seguramente habían sido utilizadas en guerras antiguas.

—Joven señor Potter, es un placer volver a verlo—le dijo un hombre que estaba detrás de la caja registradora, ignorando totalmente a Hermione.

No pudieron dejar de sorprenderse de que el encargado de la tienda era el viejo aliado de Dumbledore, aquel ladrón reformado que le servía de contacto con e bajo mundo a la orden del fénix, un individuo al que despreciaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

—Espero que tengas preparado mi pedido—le dice muy seriamente.

—Claro que si, usted sabe que soy el mejor, pero también le informe de las dificultades inesperadas, las cuales han hecho que suba el precio la mercancía.

—Tú y yo teníamos un trato.

—Los tratos siempre pueden ser cambiados, además usted ha demostrado ser un joven "con capacidad de negociación" —con un tono que quería decir que no lo creía capaz de hacer nada contra el.

—Me decepcionas, será mejor que comprendas que decepcionarme no es una buena idea.

El hombre no tubo tiempo suficiente para alcanzar su varita, pues de pronto sintió una gran fuerza apretando su tráquea, aterrorizado pudo ver que Harry no sujetaba ninguna varita, sino que simplemente hacia el gesto de ahorcarlo con su mano derecha, sin siquiera hacer realmente mucho esfuerzo.

—Perdone joven señor, no era mi intención insultarlo—le decía a duras penas mientras con ambas manos intentaba desasirse del agarre sin lograr moverlo ni un milímetro, sino al contrario, haciendo que lo levantara teniendo que pararse con las puntas de los dedos para evitar la asfixia.

— ¿Tu qué dices? —le pregunta a Hermione— opino que en realidad nadie notaria su desaparición, a final de cuentas considerando su negocio es un peligro al que deben estar acostumbrados.

—Por favor, señorita, no fue mi intención…—sin dejar de intentar mantener la mirada en Harry

—Creo que tiene razón—haciendo un gesto de gran concentración—, fue solo un error de cálculo en las cuentas ¿no es así?

—Claro que si, fu mi error.

—Además de que seguiremos necesitando de sus servicios, si muere tendríamos que buscar a alguien más.

—Tal vez tengas razón, espero que sepas recompensar a mi compañera, por haberse dado cuenta de tu error.

—Claro que si joven señor.

Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, el miedo que le había causado Harry y su magia sin varita no lo abandono, fue un error de cálculo, pero no en las cuentas, sino en su juicio sobre aquel joven, a pesar de ser alguien que había sido un protegido de Dumbledore, podía ser tan terrorífico como un mortifago. Fingiendo mas tranquilidad fue a buscar los paquetes que había preparado para Harry, antes le había dado curiosidad que es lo que se proponía hacer con tan extraños ingredientes, ahora sentía miedo por lo que sería capaz. Cuando regresa al frente de la tienda, se encuentra con la tétrica mirada de su cliente, prefiriendo no mirarlo a los ojos observa a su joven compañera, hermosa como pocas, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, no fuera que cambiaran de opinión, prefiriendo tenerla como una posible aliada prefirió hablarle sobre lo que sujetaba en las manos, una caja de madera con la tapa de vidrio dentro de la cual se podían ver algunos anteojos que parecían ser del siglo pasado.

—Veo que tiene un buen ojo para las oportunidades señorita—le dice.

—Son lo que creo que son.

—Si cree que son los lentes de Jack, está en lo correcto.

—Pensé que habían sido destruidos.

—No, un muggle los encontró no supo que eran mni que los termino vendiendo, fue hasta hace un par de años que yo los encontré en una tienda de antigüedades.

—Muy impresionante—sinceramente.

—Considérelo un regalo, por su amabilidad.

—Se lo agradezco.

Después de pagar y de hecho dejar cierta cantidad de dinero de más, Hermione hechiza los paquetes para que los sigan mientras que ella sujeta con su brazo izquierdo el regalo que recibió.

—Pronto hare nuevos pedidos—dice Harry—, espero que no haya ningún problema de ahora en adelante.

—No joven señor, no lo habrá.

Pasada la experiencia en la tienda, ambos jóvenes regresaron a donde habían dejado el carruaje, donde pudieron depositar los numerosos paquetes que habían conseguido. Aun siendo de mañana se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes de la zona de gobierno, en donde no era difícil encontrarse con los senadores mas importantes.

—Fue muy divertido—le dice Hermione después de pedir el desayuno a la camarera.

—Pensé que te ibas a reír cuando te pregunte qué hacer con él.

—Estuve a punto, fue una gran idea que tú hicieras los gestos y yo lanzara el hechizo, ahora está seguro de que eres parte del lado oscuro, pero no entiendo porque quisiste darle más dinero.

—Porque quiero que tenga miedo, y que cuando lo cuente también tenga miedo, si solamente me hubiera ido, incluso si no le hubiera pagado, me hubiera considerado un mago oscuro, algo que ya conoce, pero al actuar así lo confundo, y lo desconocido siempre da miedo.

—Parece que fue una buena idea.

—Ahora por qué no me explicas lo que sucede con esos lentes.

—Vulgarmente se les conoce por el nombre de lentes de Jack—alegre por poder dar esa explicación—, fueron creados por un mago oscuro de hace mas de cien años, sus asesinatos fueron ampliamente reconocidos entre los muggles, pero esa solo fue una pequeña cantidad de los que en realidad llevo a cabo, fue conocido como Jack el Destripador.

— ¿Jack el destripador fue un mago? —sorprendido.

—Y uno de los peores, en esta y en la antigua realidad, estos anteojos fueron su creación y una de sus herramientas mas útiles, pues te permite ver de noche como si fuera de día, pero eso es solo el principio puedes ver a través de los objetos, incluido la carne humana, al poder observar a través de las personas, lograba deshacer los cuerpos de un modo muy especial separando todas las partes. Además de que esto no es todo pues también funciona en contra de cualquier magia de ocultamiento, como el ojo de Ojoloco Moody, capas invisibles poción multijugos lo que sea, por eso siempre lograba escapar de las autoridades, mágicas y muggles.

— ¿Qué fue de él? —interesado.

—Algo parecido a ti, no importa que tan fuerte sea una persona, seas bueno o malo, sola no puede hacer gran cosa, tarde que temprano cometió un error, unos muggles le tendieron una trampa, como era costumbre estuvo a punto de librarse de esa, pero uno de esos muggles era un mago infiltrado quien se coordino con algunos aurores quienes pudieron terminar el trabajo aunque los muggles creyeron que fallaron.

—Un muy buen regalo.

—Aun queda un truco más mi señor.

Después de sacar dos de las gafas toma su varita y las trasforma en dos lentes oscuros bastante modernos, teniendo una forma muy aerodinámica.

— ¿Eso no les afecta?

—A unos lentes normales si, pero a estos no, el que los creo pudo haber sido el demonio encarnado, pero de que era un genio lo era—colocándose uno de los lentes, después tomo los otros que había transformado—, te ofrezco este regalo.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, yo conservare los demás, los prestare y recuperare según crea conveniente, estoy segura que tendremos misiones en los que nos serán reamente útiles, pero tu tendrás estos para tu uso personal.

— ¿Por qué…?—muy poco convencido por la respuesta que había recibido.

—Joven Potter, es una buena sorpresa encontrarlo aquí—escucho que alguien lo saludaba.

Quien había interrumpido la conversación entre los jóvenes, no era nadie más que el mismísimo primer ministro Dumbledore, el líder del mundo mágico en Gran Bretaña.

—Primer ministro, buenos días—le saluda tragándose la impresión de ver a otra persona que había visto morir caminando como si nada.

—A pesar de mi puesto sigo sintiéndome más cómodo con mi verdadera profesión de profesor. También me alegro de verla a usted señorita Granger.

Era impresionante ver a su antiguo profesor, y aun mas siendo escotado por varios aurores, no pudieron evitar pensar cuál sería la razón por la que el hechicero más poderoso de su época necesitaba protección.

—No es mi intención interrumpir su almuerzo, solo que al verlos no pude evitar venir a saludarlos y a felicitarte por su candidatura, tus padres lo verían con buenos ojos, estoy seguro.

—Muchas gracias profesor, también fue un placer volver a verlo.

—Salúdame a tu padrino cuando lo veas—le dice antes de continuar con su camino, acompañado por su escolta.

Cuando el viejo profesor se marcha, la camarera por fin llega con el desayuno de ambos.

— ¿Qué opinas Hermione?

—No lo sé, tu lo conoces, por cada cosa que dice se guarda cinco, el no confía en ti, y yo opino que tampoco deberías de confiar en él.

—Tal vez tengas razón…

Le cayó de pronto una idea, como si fuera una premonición, una de esas grandes ideas que le llegaban en los momentos más extraños y que lo habían sacado de más de un problema.

—Tu tienes la memoria de esta realidad, ¿habías visto muchas veces al profesor Dumbledore?

—Pues varias veces, pero desde que dejo la escueta menos, aunque lo vi varias veces en el periódico.

—Siempre era acompañado por aurores.

—No, probablemente sea el único que conozco que no necesité seguridad adicional—le explica aun sin entender el punto de su amigo.

—Cometimos un gran descuido Hermione, ¿Cuántos amos de la muerte han existido?

—Solo tu…

—Exacto, ni si quiera le dimos importancia a que solo tuviera una de las reliquias, supongo que la piedra regreso a Voldemort y la varita a Dumbledore.

—Pero tú sigues siendo el amo de la muerte.

—Lo que nos indica que Dumbledore no tiene todo su poder, por eso tiene guardias, la varita lo obedece pero solo en parte.

—No me gusta—dice Hermione—, puede que ahora que este inseguro sea más peligroso.

—Tal vez nos estamos haciendo demasiado paranoicos.

—Prefiero serlo, a volver a perder una guerra—más seria.

Teniendo el puesto de autoridad que ambos tenían en la escuela no podían tener días fuera de la escuela como aquel, asi que tenían que aprovechar esos días al máximo, asi que terminado el desayuno continuaron con sus compras en el carruaje que les habían asignado. Después prepararon ciertas papelerías para poder ir a la oficina de patentes, donde se entretuvieron un par de horas patentando varias de las pociones que habían creado, Hermione aun se sentía incomoda con esto, pero comprendía la necesidad de lo que estaban haciendo.

—Quisiera hablar con los gemelos Weasley, pero sería mejor traer a uno de los que están en la escuela para ayudarnos—le explicaba mientras continuaban su camino después de dejar la oficina de patentes.

De pronto se tienen que sujetar del carruaje debido a que da una maniobra que casi la voltea para evitar la colisión con otro vehículo. Cuando voltean a ver se dan cuenta que con lo que estuvieron a punto de tener un accidenté era un automóvil modelo T, que se alejo lo más rápidamente del lugar zigzagueando, sin siquiera haber notado el casi choque.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Hermione aun alterada.

—Un modelo T.

—Muy gracioso—sarcástica—, una cosa es tener un televisor, incluso un canal de magos, pero autos, el mundo sigue avanzando pero me preocupa lo que se atreven a hacer algo así, hay gente muy peligrosa que no le gustara para nada este tipo de exhibiciones.


	11. Un dia de descanxo

_**Un dia de descanso**_

El irregular horario al que se veían obligados los estudiantes que participan en los grupos inmiscuidos en las elecciones, hacen que se vean presionados para recuperar sus estudios en los momentos libres, por lo que días libres como los que estaban viviendo los resabian con tremenda gratitud. Además de que siendo días en los que por lo regular tampoco están en el colegio la mayoría de los líderes, se respira un aire de tranquilidad que no se ven comúnmente.

Ginebra se consideraba a sí misma una alumna realmente brillante, aunque sabía que sus promedios en las clases no podían alcanzar a su amiga Hermione se las ingeniaba para poder mantener al día sus deberes escolares y sus deberes como "espía". Así que sin mucho trabajo que hace pudo disfrutar de descanso y como buena hermana el placer de burlarse un rato de su hermano Ron quien parecía meditar muy seriamente entre hacer la tarea o mejor arrojarse por la ventana del último piso.

Bastante satisfecha de haberse burlado de su hermano, decide salir de la torre para poder ir al estadio para practicar un poco con su escoba, un modelo muy antiguo de hecho, de entre sus hermanos era la que tenia la peor escoba una que había sido propiedad de su hermano Charley, quien se la regalo cuando tubo dinero para poder comprarse una mejor para él, Pero ahora con su trabajo para la casa de Gryffindor recibe cierta cantidad de dinero el cual ha estado juntando para comprarse una nueva escoba. En el estadio había varios estudiantes que habían tenido la misma idea que ella, la mayoría eran de primero o de segundo grado, pues normalmente no tienen oportunidad de usar el campo, siempre le ha parecido extraño como es que en los primeros años les importa tan poco la diferencia de las casas, le era agradable verlos así, aunque sabía que pronto no podrían seguir asiéndolo, como ella misma había experimentado en persona, prefiriendo dejar de pensar en cosas tristes se pone a practicar tiros libres en los aros, no era lo mismo que un juego de verdad, pero realizar sus propias estrategias la entretenía y relajaba.

—Si somos dos sería mucho más divertido ¿no lo crees?

Ginebra no se había dado cuenta la llegada de otra estudiante hasta que esta atrapo uno de sus tiros. Era la misteriosa rubia que la había acompañado el día de la batalla en la puerta de Slytherin. Desde aquel día la había buscado pero no había encontrado ni rastro de ella, lo cual había aumentado la curiosidad que sentía por aquella chica, de algo estaba segura y era que no estaba enfrente de una simple estudiante, pues de alguien más hubiera encontrado cualquier información.

—Es agradable volver a verte—dice Ginebra cuando recupera la pelota

—Lo mismo opino—desde su escoba.

—Mi nombre es Ginebra ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le dice amablemente.

—Digamos que soy una amiga—le dice sonriendo.

Le causo algo de gracia el que ella quisiera ocultar su identidad, sobre todo porque le bastó un par de sonrisas para desenmascararse, pero seguía tremendamente intrigada por el método que utilizaba para disfrazarse.

—Este es un lugar un tanto incomodo para platicar ¿no te parece? —le dice Ginebra.

—Me parece bien, tenemos varias cosas de que hablar.

Ambas bajaron a las gradas donde podían hablar sin que hubiera gente cerca que las escuchara.

— ¿Por qué no hablas tu primero? —le pregunta Ginebra.

—Se que trabajas para Harry Potter.

—No es ningún secreto, sobre todo considerando mi procedencia.

—Tienes razón, por eso he venido a hablar contigo, quiero entrar a la banda.

—Sería difícil, considerando tu afán de guardar secretos.

—Necesito hablar con él.

—Puedo ayudarte, pero necesito que cooperes conmigo.

—Te puedo conseguir los nombres de los que ayudaron Fudge en la última batalla.

—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Acabadas las compras y asuntos que había querido Harry realizar en la ciudad aun tenían varias horas antes de la cita para cenar que tenían en la casa de Lord Black, pero aun Hermione tenía varios asuntos pendientes, pero para sus pendientes tenían que ir hasta una ciudad muggle, por lo cual fueron a un establecimiento especializado en trasladores, donde consiguieron una bota que lo llevara hasta una pequeña ciudad, apareciendo dentro de uno de sus callejones.

— ¿No crees que nos roben nuestras cosas? —le pregunta Harry a Hermione.

—No te preocupes, esos carruajes no pueden ser robados.

—Bien, ahora porque no me dices ¿Qué estamos buscando? —le pregunta Harry

—Yo también tengo mis propios proyectos, no eres el único que está usando el poder de dos cerebros para inventar nuevas maneras de ganar esta guerra.

—A veces subestimo tu propia iniciativa—disculpándose—, creo que a veces estamos tanto tiempo juntos que olvido que tu también tienes tu vida separada de la mía.

—No es para tanto—un tanto incomoda—, también es mi culpa por que siempre me concentró en lo que hacemos juntos que termino guardándome mis cosas.

En días con trabajo la relación entre ambos era simple, como la tenían desde antes, como dos partes que se complementan, pero cuando no lo están no saben realmente como reaccionar, pues su relación era tan diferente a la que tenían antes de llevar a cabo aquel ritual, que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, no terminaban de amoldarse completamente

— ¿Cómo eran ellos? —le pregunta de pronto Harry mientras caminaban por la ciudad.

—Es difícil de explicar, te he contado como era su relación, pero sus sentimientos eran bastante complicados, pues a pesar de todo estoy segura de que la antigua Hermione lo amaba, y ella estaba segura de que el también la amaba en el fondo, lo que no se es que tanto pudo confiar en su percepción.

Intentando distraerse, pasearon por la calle principal de la ciudad, donde la joven aprovecho para comprar algo de ropa, conservando su estilo de vestir. Después de entrar a varias tiendas, a Harry le sorprende que vayan a una tienda bastante extraña, pues lejos de las vistosas tiendas que habían visitado esta no tenia anuncios y las ventanas estaban cubiertas con barrotes.

— ¿Armas? —le pregunta Harry, mientas observa los estantes.

—Desde la antigua guerra tuve la idea de que deberíamos usar este tipo de armas, no son tan flexibles como una varita, pero por lejos son mucho más precisas, además de que tengo ideas para hacerles modificaciones con magia, necesito material para experimentar comprar lo necesario para mis experimentos solamente.

El encargado de la tienda era un tipo que superaba los dos metros de altura y con brazos que probablemente podían cargar y disparar una bazuca en cada una, tenía una expresión en el rostro de no saber realmente que hacer con su cliente.

— ¿Está usted loca?

—Claro que no, imagine que simplemente soy una cliente especial.

—Seguro—con el rostro extrañamente relajado.

—Gracias Harry—volteando a verlo.

—No hay problema, en realidad no tenemos tanto tiempo que perder—aun sujetando la varita, con la que confundió la mente del dueño de la tienda.

—Muy bien, hay que encontrar maletas para llevarnos lo que necesito.

Los dos salieron de la tienda cargando cada uno dos grandes maletas camuflageadas, las cuales les hubiera sido imposible cargar si no las hubieran hechizado para disminuir su peso. Harry pensó en salir sin pagar de la tienda, pero a pesar de la situación Hermione prefirió dejar una buena cantidad de oro con a que era más que suficiente para pagar lo que se llevaban.

—No pienso robar.

—Yo no he dicho nada, solo estaba pensando que a pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, aun no te conozco totalmente.

—Mi señor—le dice bromeando—, dudo mucho que haya alguna parte de mi que no hayas visto.

—No me refiero a eso—le contesta algo apenado.

—Lo sé, pero tienes razón, supongo que puedo llegar a ser complicada, y mira que tu no te quedas atrás, durante la guerra hicimos cosas de las que no me siento particularmente orgullosa, mucho peores que robar una tienda, pero aun así siempre hubo una razón, yo me hubiera negado si hubiera visto otra salida para no hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión si la había podía simplemente pagar, sé que si dejara de preocuparme por buscar una mejor salida abría perdido la última línea que nos divide a nosotros de nuestros enemigos.

—Tú lo tienes mucho más claro que yo.

—Entre los dos, lo seguiremos asiendo como siempre lo hemos hecho cuidando el uno del otro, para bien y para mal.

El paseo que tuvieron en aquella pequeña ciudad de personas no mágicas fue muy agradable para ambos jóvenes, cuando empezó a anochecer tomaron de nuevo el trasladar para regresar a la ciudad capital de la Inglaterra mágica.

El mundo mágico y el mundo humano conviven en el mismo lugar, pero aun así no son pocos los magos que nunca han salido del mundo mágico para entrar al humano durante toda su vida. Hay puntos en común entre ambos mundos, por lo regular los bosques y las montañas.

Ambos jóvenes sintieron que fue más un viaje en el tiempo que de distancia cuando regresaron al mundo mágico, como si hubieran regresado unos cuantos siglos hacia el pasado.

Recuperado el carruaje, que habían dejado en el establecimiento donde habían conseguido el traslador, en cuyos establos habían sido cuidados sus invisibles corceles.

—Creo que sigo sin acostumbrarme a ver gente que recuerdo que ha muerto, viviendo como si nada—le comenta Hermione a Harry, mientras viajan rumbo a la casa de Sirius.

—Son sorpresas agradables, cuando vi a Ron vivo no sabía siquiera que pensar.

—No solo el, la profesora McGonagall o el profesor Snape, los dos los vimos morir cuando los dementores invadieron el castillo.

—Remus, cuando lo traicionaron los hombres lobo, aunque en esa ocasión no estuvimos presentes.

—Los gemelos Weasley cuando los mortifagos incendiaron el callejón.

—Después de eso los señores Weasley renunciaron a la lucha, acompañados por Ginebra abandonaron Inglaterra, nunca supe que fue de ellos.

—Yo tampoco.

—Esta vez será diferente—asegura Harry—, esta vez estaremos preparados

Durante el camino no pudieron dejar de notar que según avanzaban, las casas se encontraban mas distanciadas, eran más grande y con un mayor lujo, seguramente eran propiedades de las familias mágicas más poderosas, Harry se pregunto si su familia tubo una cerca de ese lugar, incluso había la posibilidad que en ese lugar hubieran sido asesinados.

La propiedad de los Black era simplemente sorprendente, seguramente las estatuas que marcaban el camino desde la entrada hasta la puerta principal valían más que todo el antiguo número 12. Seguramente con magia la dorada entrada hacia los jardines se abrieron como si los reconocieran, dejándolos pasar hasta la entrada, donde esperaban algunos empleados para encargarse del carruaje, no reconocieron a ninguno pero gracias a los hechizos de Hermione era seguro dejar toda su carga en el carruaje. Cuando se llevan el carruaje a las caballerizas, la gran puerta principal se abre permitiéndoles ver al matrimonio Black. El antiguo Sirius Black fue un ex presidiario, cansado y mermado por los años, alegre cuando uno lo veía, y triste cuando él no se daba cuenta que era observado, ahora se le veía muy diferente, le recordaba mas al héroe de la portada de una novela romántica, con camisa a medio abrochar y el cabello largo ondeado por el viento, sintió deseos de reír, por otra parte la que supuso que era la esposa de Sirius, le impresiono primeramente por su juventud, pues si bien su padrino estaba bien conservado, no podía negar sus años, mientras que su esposa casi podría ser su hija, rubia y con ojos azules parecía aun más pequeña con su poca estatura a lado de su esposo.

—Estimado Harry, me alegro de volver a verte—saludo Sirius, intentando ocultar cierto nerviosismo.

Harry sabía que la primera impresión no se olvida, esta estaba lejos de serlo, pero debido a la larga separación supo instintivamente que estaba frente a una oportunidad única para acortar las negociaciones para reformar un lazo con el único familiar que había considerado como tal, tendría que arriesgarse.

—Fue mucho tiempo—le dice Harry, quien rompiendo el ambiente de nerviosismo que imperaba abrasa con fuerza a Sirius, quien en principio no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando reacciona dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Harry igual que el.

— ¿Sin rencores Harry? —le pregunta cuando se separan.

—Yo no ¿y tú?

—Tampoco.

El comedor de la mansión Black estaba diseñado para grandes banquetes de alta sociedad, era extraño verlo con solo cuatro personas y aun más cuando los cuatro se encuentran sentados en una de las esquinas, riendo y comiendo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Recordaron el tiempo de estudiante de la joven esposa, algunos de los cuales curiosamente compartió con los más jóvenes, a pesar de la diferencia de edad Sirius conserva un alma de adolecente, que hacía que con sus bromas pareciera ser el menor del grupo. Acabada la cena continuaron con un botella de whisky de fuego, lo cual achispo el ánimo de los cuatro, en un momento de descuido de parte de Harry y Hermione la esposa de Sirius estaba colgada del cuello de su esposo con la clara intención de comerle la boca, algo a lo que su esposo, por cierto, no se quejaba en lo absoluto.

—No es que no sea agradable vuestra compañía—intenta decir Sirius—, pero tenemos cosas que hacer, importantes, en la habitación, espero que comprendan.

—Ellos comprenden.

Ambos jóvenes rieron al ver la complicidad que existía entre aquella pareja. Los dos se encontraban afectados por el alcohol, algo que el elfo domestico que los guio a su habitación noto, pero no menciono nada.

—Fue una gran idea venir ¿no te parece? —le pregunta Harry a Hermione, de quien venía casi colgado para no perder el equilibrio.

—Si Harry, la verdad es que el cambio de la realidad le favoreció tremendamente a Sirius—le contesta mientras entran a la habitación, donde ayuda a su amigo a sentarse en la cama.

—Todos salimos ganando.

—Supongo. Harry, quiero que me contestes algo con absoluta sinceridad. ¿Lo harías?

—Lo que quieras—le contesta, aunque parecía mas interesado en los reflejos de la ventana.

—Tú podrías tener esto, una esposa y una casa, y sobre todo una vida tranquila y sin mayor problema ¿estás seguro de arriesgarte encabezando otra guerra?

—Creo que le estas dando demasiado valor a una vida tranquila—quien en apariencia había recuperado todas sus capacidades—, debes entender que yo nunca pensé que llegaría vivir los dieciocho años ¿No es una locura? Cada día me miro al espejo y digo ¿Qué? ¿Sigues aquí? ¡Vaya! E incluso hoy. Me levantado esta mañana, ¿Sabes? Y el sol brillaba y todo era maravilloso y pensé… Este va a ser un día genial, así que más te vale disfrutarlo… Porque puede que mañana no estés.

—Pero…

—Yo solo quiero una cosa, vivir sin límites y sin arrepentimientos, sea mucho o sea poco pero esa es mi regla de vida.

—Eres alguien especial.

Hermione estaba impresionada por lo que decía Harry, el también había crecido mucho desde que se habían conocido en su primer año en el tren, pensando en eso entra al baño para cambiarse, entonces recapacita que esta sería la primera vez que compartirían cama, puede que sus cuerpos ya lo hubieran hecho, pero no sus mentes, que recordaban solamente ser amigos, aunque hacia ya mucho que para ella su amigo era mucho más que eso. Podía recordar su breve noviazgo con Ron, algo que fue mas incomodo que agradable, era como besar a un hermano, se sentía afortunada porque en esta realidad no había sucedido, así se salvaba de esas situaciones incomodas entre ellos dos. Antes había perdido el corazón del hombre que quiere en contra de su mejor amiga, pero esta vez sería diferente, estaba dispuesta a usar todas sus armas para conquistarlo, no pudo dejar de notar la ironía que fue el mismo quien le dio algunas de ellas. Esta noche sería una gran ofensiva de su parte, había traído poca ropa, de hecho había dejado lo mas sexi en el colegio, pero ella tenía una gran idea, pues todo eso ya la había usado, prefirió salir del baño totalmente desnuda exceptuando su cinturón de castidad, que ironía.

Totalmente en su papel, sale caminando con un paso cadencioso, casi como de serpiente. No pudo ocultar su decepción cuando vio que el objeto de su cuasi obsesión se encontraba durmiendo como un tronco en la cama.

—Harry, despierta—moviéndolo, casi abofeteándolo—, no puede ser, como puede ser que te durmieras—enfadada—, carajo, no abriste mi candado, quiero ir al baño—lo sigue intentando despertar, solo logra que empiece a roncar—, cuando lo intentas puedes ser un verdadero idiota—haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

En ese momento los ronquidos de Harry fueron acompañados por los gritos y suspiros del matrimonio anfitrión, cuyo dormitorio no estaba precisamente cerca de ese.

—Carajo, ¿por qué a mí?

Cuando por fin Harry despierta, se da cuenta que se durmió con la misma ropa con la que había llegado un día antes, tenia sed, quería vomitar y su cabeza quería explotar, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Me quiero morir—sin apenas abrir los ojos.

—No me cabe duda, pero para tu desgracia no será así—le comenta Hermione burlándose, de algún modo que el no entendía ella ya se había bañado y cambiado, dejando atrás su vestido rojo y usando una minifalda de mezclilla y un top negro.

— ¿Por qué no te estás muriendo como yo, y porque me estas gritando?

—Dos razones, la primera es que yo no tome tanto como tú la segunda es que yo tome este remedio que traje por si acaso—agitando una pequeña botella con un extraño liquido verde—, y lo otro, yo no estoy gritando, pero ciertamente te lo mereces.

— ¿De qué hablas? —levantándose.

—Nada importante, mejor toma el remedio, es un poco fuerte.

—No puedo sentirme peor.

Al tomar la poción sus oídos empezaron a echar vapor y su cara a ponerse roja, hasta que sale corriendo al baño a vomitar, todo bajo la burlesca mirada de Hermione, quien dijo sin que él la escuchara—estamos a mano—, momentos después Harry salió del baño bastante recompuesto.

—Me parece que te pasaste un poco con los ingredientes, pero tengo que admitir que es muy eficaz tu remedio.

—Iré a ver si alguien más necesita de mi remedio, para después ir a desayunar.

—Te alcanzo en el comedor, necesito bañarme.

Ya recompuesto se baña y se prepara para salir de la habitación, le pareció extraño encontrar solamente ropa muggle en los cajones, casi todo era nuevo, esa se suponía que era su habitación, cuando vivía en esa casa, seguramente Sirius la había cambiado por si las cosas se resolvían entre ellos dos, eligió unos pantalones de mezclilla y un jersey de futbol americano negro con amarillo. Cuando llego al comedor se encontró con Sirius quien se encontraba bastante recompuesto, seguramente por la poción de Hermione, las dos mujeres se encontraban ya sentadas platicando, por lo que pudo escuchar, le pregunto a Hermione si se sentía cómoda usando falda tan corta casi todo el tiempo.

—Digamos que es la fuerza de la costumbre

—Señores, el señor Lupin acaba de llegar—los interrumpe un elfo domestico, quien precedía al recientemente anunciado.

—Tiempo sin vernos Lunático—lo saluda alegremente Sirius—siéntate, vamos a desayunar.

—Sería bueno, he salido muy temprano de mi casa y no he tenido oportunidad de desayunar—entones se da cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes— ¿Harry? Es una verdadera sorpresa verte.

Lupin había cambiado, pero no tanto como lo habían hecho otros, se veía vestido con ropa de mucha mejor calidad, y se veía mas sano, pero aun así era fácil de ver sus cicatrices, era obvio que seguía siendo un licántropo.

Remus solamente había visto a Hermione una vez, durante la boda de Sirius, curiosamente la recordó inmediatamente.

—Hay buenas y malas noticias—dice Remus mientras desayunan.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es Lord Malfoy, entro en conflicto con algunas de las familias menores que controla.

—Cualquier división en el frente enemigo es una ventaja para nosotros, crees que podamos convencer a algunas de esas familias de que cambiaran de bando.

—Tal vez, les haremos una oferta y veremos qué pasa.

—Si eso pasa, se debilitaría el frente de Lord Voldemort.

—Estaban a punto desde lograr tener suficientes votos como para levantar el destierro de Lord Voldemort.

—Tienes razón, si no hubiera sido por la presión que llevo a cabo Dumbledore, hubiéramos regresado a tiempos muy oscuros.

—No te confíes Sirius, también tengo malas noticias, en los bosques cada día hay mas criaturas oscuras, incluso se atreven y salen a las ciudades, de hecho no solamente en las nuestras sino también en las muggles, tú te puedes imaginar quien es el culpable de esto.

—Claro que si, ese idiota, no se da cuenta de lo que puede suceder, una guerra entre magos y criaturas oscuras y para terminar con los muggles, eso nos podría llevar a la destrucción.

—Supongo que considera que tiene suficiente poder para controlar a las criaturas oscuras, y el control sobre los humanos y los magos es su gran ambición, supongo que una guerra le queda como anillo al dedo.

Harry y Hermione no habían entrado en la discusión, pero habían estado escuchando atentamente la plática obteniendo la mayor cantidad de información posible. Ambos comprendían que lo que sucedía fuera del castillo terminaba teniendo repercusiones en el colegio.

Casi a medio día, Sirius tenía que asistir al congreso al igual que Remus, así que Harry y Hermione decidieron que sería mejor regresar al colegio, había sido suficiente descanso y era hora de regresar a trabajar. Los tres fueron a despedir a los jóvenes en la entrada, ambos ya habían subido a su carruaje.

—Por cierto Harry—le comenta Sirius, sin que Remus los escuche—, en la escuela hay una nueva profesora, es pariente mío, paso tiempos difíciles hace poco, la envié para que se distrajera y echara un ojo en la escuela por si acaso, te puede ayudar, pero sobre todo te encargo que tu también la cuides un poco, es buena chica.

—Claro ¿Quién es? —aunque el ya casi estaba seguro de quien era.

—Se llama Tonks, bueno ese es su apellido, pero su nombre no importa.

—Está bien, me encargare.

—Te iba a dar un regalo para tu cumpleaños, pero bueno tu sabes, pasaron muchas cosas, te lo voy a enviar, es solo cierto recuerdo de cuando tu padre Remus y yo éramos jóvenes, por si la quieres conservar, si no solo regrésala, no hay ningún problema.

—No lo creo, pero está bien, nos vemos luego.

—Buen viaje, te queda genial el jersey por cierto.

**Nota del autor: por si alguien lo noto, la frase que le dice Harry a Hermione, sobre cómo seguir adelante, la saque de una vieja película de James Dean, el rebelde sin causa, se la recomiendo a quien no la haya visto.**


	12. Las peleas continuan

_**Nota de autor: de nuevo agradecer los comentarios que dejan a mi historia,**_ _**percy, prozak, tomCat, elinna, tomsorvolo, Smithback, y los que me faltan, además de los que la leen aunque no dejan comentario, también lo agradezco. No voy a exagerar y decir que si me dejan comentarios voy a escribir más rápido, pero lo que sí es cierto, es que ayuda a mi narcisismo como autor, lo cual es muy agradable.**_

_** Sobre si habrá escenas lemon, debo explicar que aun falta un poco para que la trama llegue hasta esa situación, quiero terminar de explicar algunas cosas entre los personajes. La clasificación M de la historia es válida, solo que falta un poco de tiempo, para que se vean cosas mas fuertes. **_

_** Espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Las peleas continúan**_

El regreso al colegio fue algo extraño, pues según avanzaban a través de los bosques cercanos a la escuela, el clima fue empeorando poco a poco, el viento tomaba más fuerza y las nubes fueron ocultando el sol, a pesar de ser aun de mañana era difícil de saber realmente la hora que era.

—Valla bienvenida—dice Hermione con sarcasmo.

—Si algo se, es que si algo está mal…

—Siempre puede ir mucho peor.

—Exactamente.

—Reúne a tu gente—le ordena Ginebra a Ron, cuando entra a su habitación, para despertarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —mas dormido que despierto.

—Los gatos salieron, y los ratones quieren jugar, los espero en el invernadero —le explica antes de continuar su camino, acompañada por una joven rubia que el no pudo identificar.

El mensaje de su hermana era bastante claro, y a final de cuentas cuando Harry y Hermione salieron del colegio, habían dejado a Ginebra como encargada de la casa.

Después de dejar la habitación de su hermano Ginebra bajo acompañada por su nueva amiga fuera de la torre.

— ¿Serán suficiente? —le pregunta a Ginebra.

—No te confundas, puede tener un rostro amigable, pero es realmente bueno como jefe de seguridad.

—Y tú eres muy buena como jefa de información.

—Hago lo que puedo.

—Tener un novio infiltrado en el nido del águila puede resultar muy útil—asegura un tanto inseguro.

—El no es mi novio—asegura—, pero lo dejo pensarlo, además de que un par de besos realmente no es un precio tan grande por la información que me da, aunque siempre es desagradable.

— ¿No estás enamorada?

—Lo estuve —después de meditarlo un poco—, fue hace tiempo, me rompieron el corazón, ya no soy la misma que entonces, pero sigo viva e intento hacer lo mejor para mi vida.

— ¿Me contaras lo que sucedió?

—Tal vez un día platicaremos sobre lo que me sucedió a mí y lo que te paso a ti, pero primero tenemos cosas importantes de las cuales encargarnos.

Desde ayer se habían puesto en contacto ambas jóvenes, Ginebra no había tardado gran cosa en darse cuenta de quien se trataba, era una de las profesoras que se encargaban de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras Tonks, aun no entendía cómo funcionaba su disfraz pero era impresionante. Fue ella quien le había dado el aviso de que los maestros nuevos estaban actuando raro, lo que la llevo a pensar en la teoría que tenia sobre los maestros que estaban inmiscuyéndose en las elecciones, recordando los que habían entrado en la pelea entre los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin, estas pistas la obligaron a buscar información con su contacto con los Ravenclaw, el se mostro cooperativo con la información como siempre, definitivamente su control sobre el no alcanzaba como para que la buscara para acusar a su jefe, pero estando entre ella y una pared siempre suelta la información, como la de la emboscada que preparaban para el líder de Gryffindor antes de que llegara al colegio.

— ¿Por qué no le avisamos a Potter y Granger para que lleguen por otro camino?

— ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—Recolección de información, infiltración y espionaje ¿para qué lo quieres saber? —sin entender.

—Yo estoy estudiando lo mismo, te aseguro que yo también pensé en informarles, pero por ahora estoy en el puesto de líder de casa, así que tengo que pensar como lo pensaría Potter, y estoy segura de que el no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta.

— ¿Entonces cual es el plan?

—Los usaremos de carnada, dejaremos que salte la trampa, enviare a Ron y a un par de compañeros de su elección para ayudarlos, que ataquen y se muevan rápido para poder ayudarlos, los demás formaremos un cerco para atacar por dos frentes al mismo tiempo.

— Es un buen plan, pero yo quiero entrar en el grupo de Ron.

—Ellos se llevaran la peor parte.

—Yo también soy muy buena en los duelos, soy una profesional a final de cuentas, si quieres después te enseño mi título de auror.

—No te preocupes chica valiente, si lo quieres hacer, lo puedes hacer.

Cuando se reunieron en los invernaderos le informaron a Ron y a los demás el plan que tenían preparado, eran de Gryffindor, se sintieron entusiasmados como si hubieran sido invitados a una fiesta. A la reunión también asistieron Luna y Cho, respetando el pacto de cooperación que habían firmado con Harry. Fueron ellas las únicas que sospecharon de la compañera de Ginebra, e incluso dudar de sus motivos.

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunta Luna.

—Una amiga y aliada.

—Nosotros no la conocemos—dice Cho desconfiada.

—Miren en la siguiente reunión explicare todo, este lugar no es seguro para hablar, tenemos que esperar.

—Hace tiempo fuimos amigas—le dice Luna a Ginebra—, solo espero que vuelvas a confiar en mí como fue entonces—le asegura antes de marcharse para reunirse con el grupo.

—Tú no eres Potter, Ginebra, te recomiendo que lo recuerdes—le dice Cho, con un tono que fue solo escuchado por Ginebra.

Los activos de Fudge se encontraban repartidos cerca del camino principal que lleva hasta la puerta del castillo, ocultos entre los árboles se preparan para entrar en acción. La gente que había reunido Ginebra se escondió un poco más atrás, más cercas del castillo. De entre ellos, quien mejor visión tiene es Luna, quien fue enviada para vigilar el camino. Siendo ella la primera que vio como se acercaba el solitario carruaje exclusivo de la casa de Gryffindor.

—Qué demonios—fue lo que dijo Luna cuando ve al carruaje que se acerca a toda velocidad, de hecho estaba casi segura que nunca había visto un carruaje correr así.

La guardia de Fudge, al igual que la de Ginebra se sorprendieron, de la velocidad del carruaje, pero aun así reaccionaron lo suficiente para lanzar una buena cantidad de maldiciones, pero esto no pudo detener al carruaje, el cual simplemente continuo su camino hasta salir del bosque y detenerse casi en frente de la escuela, dejando atrás a ambos grupos. Cuando ven esto la guardia de Fudge salen de sus escondites y corren hacia donde quedo el carruaje detenido. Por su parte Ginebra envía al equipo de Ron directamente hacia el carruaje, mientras que ella reúne de nuevo al resto de su gente para perseguir a los de Fudge.

Aunque Ron y su gente estaban más cercas llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que sus rivales solo que al lado contrario del carruaje, incluso se pudieron ver el Fudge a través del carruaje, ambos se vieron con expresión de confusión debido a que el carruaje estaba vacío.

—Sal de una vez, maldito Potter—le grita Fudge a la nada.

—You can't see me, Fudge.

Desde el techo del carruaje escucharon la vos de Harry, y de la nada salieron un par de maldiciones directamente a Fudge y sus seguidores, cuando respondieron el ataque, Ron y los suyos atacaron, los cuatro lanzaron maldiciones a través de las ventanas aprovechando la distracción que había hecho Harry dejaron a cuatro rivales inconscientes, después Ron atraviesa ambas puertas y los demás rodean el carruaje para continuar con la pelea, a pesar de estar en una gran desventaja numérica, el impulso del ataque hacia que estos retrocedieran poco a poco. Cuando llegaron los últimos rezagados los Ravenclaw recuperaron su impulso, orillando a los Gryffindor al carruaje, es entonces cuando por fin aparecen Harry y Hermione, el se acababa de levantar y Hermione permanece agachada apoyando una rodilla en el techo del carruaje, sujetando con una mano la capa invisible y con la otra la varita, su brazo se movía como si fuera una serpiente por la velocidad con la que lanzaba maldiciones. Se sorprendieron al verlos arriba del carruaje, pero se sorprendieron todavía más cuando Harry se arroja desde el techo derribando a dos de ellos al mismo tiempo, al estar mas cercas de los rivales, las tácticas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de Ron y de Harry resultaron tremendamente efectivos. Fue entonces cuando Fudge se dio cuenta que la trampa que habían preparado se había convertido en una trampa para él, no supo cómo pero había caído en la misma situación que cuando ataco a los Slytherin, pues aunque él no había visto, alrededor de su gente también había iniciado otra pelea, contra las fuerzas de Ginebra, quienes los habían rodeado.

Desde las ventanas del castillo había muchos estudiantes que seguían la pelea bastante animados, dando ánimos a gritos a ambos grupos. Desde las ventanas pudieron ver claramente cuando Ron se agacho un poco frente al último de los combatientes sin insignias, quien había saltado para esquivar una maldición, para levantarlo de las piernas y subirlo hasta sus hombros, entonces se deja caer para caer sentado y utilizar todo el impulso para azotar al individuo en el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente con la espalda al suelo. Po otro lado también pudieron ver como Harry acababa con el ultimo, el líder de los Ravenclaw, quien de hecho no opuso gran resistencia, con un golpe directo a la cara lo hiso soltar la varita y tambalearse, debido al dolor se agacha un poco, entonces Harry se mete un poco debajo de el para sujetarlo con un brazo de cuello y levantarlo con la espalda detrás de su propia cabeza mientras que con su otro brazo le sujeta de las piernas, con un último movimiento lo arroja con la fuerza de la espalda sin soltarlo aun de la cabeza para terminar azotándolo en el suelo.

—Te lo dije Fudge, ni siquiera me puedes ver.

La gente de Luna no pudo evitar reírse cuando una de las enfermeras les dice cuando llevaron a los heridos a la enfermería, que sin una derrota de Fudge y su gente, parecía que le faltaba algo a la semana, un chiste que se iso bastante popular entre las otras tres casas.

Las heridas de los combatientes de Gryffindor fueron curadas en la misma torre, por algunos de los estudiantes que tenían la especialidad de medimagia, como Neville.

—Fue un buen plan—le dice Harry Ginebra, mientras que una de las estudiantes le vendaba el brazo izquierdo—, pero debiste enviar a algunos mas delante de las filas enemigas, para que pudieran trabajar con nosotros.

—No lo pensé, lo siento—se disculpa Ginebra.

—El problema es que si lo pensaste, pero sentiste miedo por la posibilidad de que nosotros decidiéramos no acudir a la trampa, que escapáramos—la regaña Hermione, quien solo había sufrido unos pocos cortes.

—Yo…—sin saber que decir.

—Tuviste dos planes, dejar la trampa sin que pasara nada, o utilizarla en nuestro beneficio, al final todo salió bien, pero estuvimos cercas de perder, el que dudaras nos puso en una situación difícil—continua Harry.

—Lo lamento—con sinceridad.

—De los errores aprendemos, solo te quiero dar este consejo, nunca dudes.

Después del regaño a Ginebra, Hermione se queda coordinando que todos recibieran la asistencia médica necesaria, como las heridas eran leves pero abundantes, Harry los pudo dejar para subir a sus habitaciones con lo que habían comprado aquel fin de semana.

—Hermione, te encargo que les digas a los demás que tendremos reunión esta noche, que venga también Luna.

—Yo me encargo.

—Yo subiré las cosas.

—Después te alcanzo.

Con ayuda de Ron, suben las grandes maletas que había traído Hermione y los numerosos paquetes de Harry, ambos suben hasta el último piso de la torre, para primero entrar a la habitación de Harry y de ahí entrar al laboratorio.

—Esta es la primera vez que entro a este lugar—le comenta Ron a Harry.

— ¿En serio? —mientras acomoda sus cosas.

—Tú ya sabes—de pronto algo nervioso—, aunque a ti siempre te a gustado tener tu espacio, desde que te hiciste líder de la casa y dejaste el dormitorio te distanciaste mas de nosotros.

—Nunca fui un buen compañero.

—Yo no diría eso, definitivamente estabas lejos de ser humilde pero a nosotros siempre nos trataste bien, aunque admito que levantaste muchas envidias cuando Hermione se mudo contigo.

— ¿Enserio?

—No de mí, yo siempre la vi como otra hermana, pero con otros fue diferente, cuando entramos no era más que un ratón de biblioteca, y así siguió durante varios años, pero de pronto se empezó a convertir en una de las más bellas de la escuela.

—Ciertamente.

—Además de una de las más exhibicionistas.

—No te pases Ron—riendo.

—Bueno tú entiendes mi punto.

—Que puedo decir, soy un tipo con suerte.

—Ciertamente.

—Necesitamos hacer más grande este lugar—le dice Harry a Ron.

Entre los dos empiezan a agrandar la habitación con magia, para después agregar algunas mesas.

—Ella también quiere hacer unos experimentos.

—Recuérdame mantenerme lejos de ella entonces, ya sabes como se pone cuando tiene curiosidad por algo.

—Dímelo a mí. —Entonces Harry decide cambiar un poco el tema— Hablando de mujeres, ¿tu como vas?

—Llevo un tiempo demasiado concentrado en el trabajo, pero definitivamente hay una muchacha que me interesa.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, es una duelista impresionante, y tiene unas piernas kilométricas, el problema es que creo que no le caigo bien.

—Eso es lo de menos, te aseguro que todo se puede arreglar.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Yo te voy a ayudar, tú pon todo de ti, estoy seguro que tendrás buenos resultados. —le asegura Harry, para alegría de Ron.

Cuando terminaron las labores de sanación con el grupo de ataque, Hermione se encargo de mandar un mensaje a Luna para que asistiera a la reunión de aquella noche, acompañada por Ginebra también le informaron a Neville.

— ¿Sigues enojada con migo? —le pregunta Ginebra a Hermione un tanto insegura.

—Claro que no—sonriéndole—por que no vamos a comer y platicamos.

Algo de lo que le gustaba de aquel mundo a Hermione, era el modo de estudio, pues este era bastante libre, después del quinto año, pues la asistencia a clases no era obligatorio, pero los exámenes no dejaban de ser igualmente exigentes que antes, solo que permitía un modo de estudio mucho mas flexible, lo cual hacia que en el gran comedor siempre hubiera comida disponible, pues no todos los estudiantes comían a la misma hora, lo cual también evitaba que se sobrecargara el comedor. Cuando ambas llegaron al comedor se sentaron en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

—Tengo una duda Hermione.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Harry me encargo infiltrarme con los maestros, tengo una informante dentro de los maestros, ella me pidió que la presentara con Harry.

— ¿Quién es?

—Tonks, es una de las maestras de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Que oportuno, recibimos un informe de que nos contactáramos con ella, ¿crees que pueda ir a la reunión de esta noche?

—Lo podre arreglar.

—Lo mejor sería que arreglaras para que no sepa en donde es la reunión, solo por seguridad, ya veremos después.

—Está bien, yo me encargaré.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Ginebra decide cambiar de tema de conversación por otro que también encuentra bastante interesante.

—Y dime Hermione ¿cómo les fue en su escapada romántica? —le pregunta con un mejor humor.

—Fue mucho trabajo y poco romance—le comenta para después dar un profundo suspiro—, la verdad es que las cosas no van bien entre nosotros.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estamos muy concentrados en el trabajo.

—Vamos Hermione, no me salgas con eso, si sabes que yo ya vi sus "pasatiempos" —le dice mientras hace un gesto con la mano, como si esgrimiera un látigo.

—Carajo Ginny, ¿quieres que se entere toda la escuela? —roja como el cabello de su amiga.

—Pocos lo entendería, no seas exagerada, pero ese no es el punto, ¿Por qué se distanciaron?

—Digamos que Harry tiene problemas para los grandes pasos en la relación.

—Nunca pensé que el fuera de los que le huyen al compromiso.

—Yo nunca he dicho que nuestra relación sea perfecta.

—Las relaciones perfectas no existen Hermione, dímelo a mí.

— ¿Cómo sigues? —sin poder ocultar la preocupación por su amiga.

—El tiempo ayuda.

— ¿El tiempo o alguien más?

—Ambos, me siento mejor que antes, pero tampoco puedo negar que estoy interesada de nuevo realmente en alguien, aun no se que hacer al respecto, pero el hecho de que aun pueda sentir algo por alguien me hace sentir bien.

—Buena suerte Ginny.

Cuando Hermione sube al piso que comparte con Harry, se sorprende al ver los cambios que habían hecho en el laboratorio.

—Necesitábamos mas espacio—le explica Harry, quien ya se encontraba trabajando con lo que parresia material de un laboratorio de química—, Ron me ayudo a poner las mesas y los estantes, solo acomodamos lo que trajiste de aquella tienda muggle, coloque lo básico pero en realidad no se que vas a necesitar, supongo que por ahora podemos compartir lo que tengo.

Uno de los misterios mas grande de la historia es el por qué una mujer se enamora de alguien en especifico, seguramente es una gran cantidad de detalles, desde lo más normal como unas flores hasta lo mas inverosímil como un laboratorio, pero hay que decirlo, ella nunca había sido una chica como las demás.

—Muchas gracias Harry—le dice Hermione después de besarlo y antes de que el pudiera recuperar el habla.

—De nada—desconcertado.

Luna estaba nerviosa mientras se arreglaba, una cosa era entrar a la casa de Hufflepuff y otra muy distinta era entrar a Gryffindor, pero aun así no era tan extraordinario, pero ser invitada al piso exclusivo del jefe de la casa, era algo que ocurría seguramente cada cien años.

—Esto no me gusta—se queja Cho, jefa de seguridad de la organización de Luna, quien la miraba como se arreglaba.

—A veces eres demasiado aprensiva conmigo Cho, necesitas un novio para distraerte.

—No seas ridícula—de pronto ofendida.

—No te enojes conmigo Cho, nada va a pasarme, además también estará Neville—era curioso como cuando mencionaba a su novio, volvía a ella aquel gesto soñador que la caracterizaba, antes de entrar en la política de la escuela.

—Está bien Luna, solo ten cuidado y por favor compórtate.

—No te preocupes, te prometo que masticare con la boca serrada—le dice bromeando.

Cuando obtuvo el visto bueno sobre su apariencia de parte de sus compañeras de habitación, salió de la torre para encontrarse con Neville, quien la escoltaría a la torre de Gryffindor.

— ¿Es que vamos a ir a algún baile y no me has dicho nada? —le dice Neville después de saludarla.

— ¿Me veo extraña? —de pronto insegura.

—Te vez hermosa, solo que creo que te vas a desilusionar un poco de nuestras reuniones.

—Es que siempre había visto a Potter vistiendo muy elegante—le dice defendiéndose mientras caminan hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

—Yo también, pero créeme, cuando lo conozcas mas te darás cuenta de lo realmente extraño que es.

Ella sabía que las torres de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw eran las dos casas mas parecidas, pero cuando entro a la torre de los leones se dio cuenta que esto solo era cierto a medias, pues aunque la estructura era bastante similar, la sensación que transmitía era muy diferente, pues en torre siempre se podía ver esa expresión de suficiencia, de estar convencidos de saber más que los demás, mientras que aquí había un ambiente mucho mas relajado, de personas que saben de lo que son capases y que respetan la capacidad de los demás, se pregunto seriamente si las armas medievales que decoraban las paredes del primer piso (mientras que en su torre, estaba atestado de libros) servían para arreglar los problemas que surgían cuando no se respetaban unos a otros.

—A pesar de lo que creo que estas pensando Luna, debo decir que no somos unos salvajes.

—Por supuesto— no pudo evitar dudarlo seriamente.

El camino hasta el último piso fue un tanto curioso para Luna, pues si bien antes se había acostumbrado a las miradas desaprobatorias de la gente, ahora se sentía mucho mas cómoda desde que había adquirido cierto poder en su torre, ahora de nuevo siendo señalada de nuevo, si bien no del mismo modo la hacía sentir muy incómoda.

En el último piso hay un pequeño pasillo con varias puertas, según le explico Neville una de esas puertas era la habitación de Harry y Hermione, y otra la sala de reuniones, pero que curiosamente no era esa a la que iban sino a otra que estaba enfrente.

— ¿Es enserio que ellos dos viven juntos?, siempre pensé que era rumor.

—La verdad es que si es cierto, uno de los privilegios de ser líder de casa.

Fue muy extraño para ambos que al entrar al cuarto no se encontraran con la mesa redonda y las sillas para la junta, sino que en medio de la habitación hubiera una mesa de villar y alrededor algunos bancos altos, en la sala solamente se encontraban Harry y Ron jugando en la mesa. Lejos de las elegantes túnicas que esperaba Luna encontrar, ambos jóvenes visten pantalones de mezclilla, un jersey de futbol americano en Harry y uno de béisbol Ron, este último con una cachucha volteada para atrás.

—Hola Luna, que bueno que nos visitas—le dice Harry cuando se da cuenta de que acaban de llegar, mientras es turno de Ron.

— ¿No teníamos junta? —les pregunta Neville.

—Claro que si, solo que pensé que seria mejor olvidarnos un poco de la ceremonia—rascándose la cabeza, mientras que analiza el juego— ¿saben jugar?

—Yo si—asegura Luna—, a mi padre le gustan los bares muggles.

—Muy bien, ahora so falta que lleguen Hermione y Ginebra, tienen una invitada especial.

— ¿Invitada? —pregunta Neville, mientras intenta averiguar de qué lado funciona el taco.

—Sí, quiero que todos actuemos normalmente, para que se hagan una idea de ella.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunta Ron.

—Tal vez un nuevo miembro, todo depende de lo que resulte de esta noche.

Nota de autor: En el capitulo anterior sucedieron varias cosas muy rápido, pero es que quise darle prisa a la historia para entrar a cosas más interesantes, pero era necesario que estas cosas pequeñas sucedieran.

Nota de autor 2: "You can't see me" frase característica de John Cena.


	13. Nuevos planes

Se sentía nerviosa, increíblemente después de todo lo que había vivido, se sentía ansiosa ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con el joven Potter. Ella recordaba muy bien a Lord Potter y a Lady Potter, los había conocido siendo apenas una niña, pero desde su asesinato, había perdido todo contacto con Harry y ahora le toca volver a verlo. En ese momento se encontraba esperando en uno de los pasillos del colegio, no estaba usando su verdadera apariencia, sino la de una modelo que había visto en una revista muggle, con esa apariencia se había estado moviendo por lugares donde una maestra no puede hacerlo, no puede dejar de admitir que se divirtió mucho siendo una estudiante de nuevo, aunque solo apenas un par de años que había dejado de serlo, durante su estancia como profesora, aparte de las obligaciones que tenía como tal, siguió las instrucciones que le había dado su primo de estar pendiente de Harry, a quien conocía tan bien como para estar casi segura que le había dado más o menos las mismas indicaciones a Harry con respecto a ella.

Todo había estado muy tranquilo hasta que se puso en contacto con una de sus estudiantes, Ginebra Weasley, hermana de su viejo amigo y compañero de generación Charley, por lo que averiguo ella era una de las personas más cercanas a Harry, de este modo logro por fin entrar en contacto con ellos.

A penas unas horas antes, poco después de la pelea en la que ella misma había participado, su nueva amiga le comunico que aquella noche abría una reunión en la torre de Gryffindor y que ella era invitada. La cual es la razón por la que se encuentra en ese solitario pasillo.

—Buenas noches profesora Tonks.

Cuando voltea se encuentra con Hermione Granger, hasta donde sabia era la mano de derecha de Harry Potter, en realdad nunca había hablado con ella pues de hecho no era su alumna.

—Espero que n te hayamos hecho esperar—le dice Ginebra, quien había aparecido a su lado.

—No hay problema.

—Espero que disculpes el secretismo, pero no nos podemos arriesgar mostrando los caminos de la torre—tendiéndole una máscara de tela sin orificios para los ojos—claro, solo si tu aceptas.

Aunque duda termina aceptando la mascara después de una mirada de apoyo con Ginebra.

—La llevaremos por la entrada externa—le explica Hermione a Ginebra.

—No crees que si le dices por donde la vamos llevar pierde un tanto de sentido la máscara—bromeando.

—Esta mascara es un invento de Harry, anula completamente todos los sentidos además de que crea una gran desorientación, la traje por temor a que tuviera algún truco preparado.

—Si tienes algo así preparado ¿Por qué quieres llevarla por la puerta externa? No es precisamente la más cercana.

— ¿Realmente quieres pasar por la sala común con una maestra a la que parece que acabamos de secuestrar?

—Tienes razón.

Cada una de ellas toma una de las manos de la profesora para guiarla hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Aunque estaba convencida de la efectividad de aquella mascara, fue convencida por Ginebra para que dieran algunas vueltas en los jardines, sobre todo para que se hiciera más tiempo de camino.

Cuando por fin las tres llegan a la sala de reuniones de la torre de Gryffindor, las dos que podían ver se asombraron por lo diferente que estaba el lugar, en ese momento estaba Luna fallando en el billar, para alegría de Ron.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta Ginebra.

— ¿Es que todos van a preguntar lo mismo? —Se pregunta Harry así mismo—, les decía los demás que simplemente quiere darle otro aire a la torre, solamente que estoy empezando en este lugar. ¿Por qué no le quitan la máscara a nuestra invitada para que podamos iniciar?

Después de la indicación de Harry, Hermione le retira la máscara a la profesora, quien se muestra muy desconcertada ante lo que ve, primero por los efectos de la máscara y segundo por la decoración del lugar.

—Que te parece si nos saltamos la parte de la decoración del lugar y empezamos con el trabajo— apoyándose un poco en su taco de billar, mientras Ron seguía con su turno en la mesa.

—Pues a mi si me gusta, pero tienes razón empecemos con el trabajo, yo fui enviada por Lord Black para apoyarte en tu campaña.

Esta revelación los sorprendió, incluida Ginebra, quien estaba convencida de estar en control de la situación, solamente Harry se mantenía sonriente e imperturbable.

—Mi padrino me informo de esto, esa es la razón por la que accedí a esta reunión, tú debes de saber lo delicado de la situación que estamos viviendo, en este momento la escuela está muy dividida, y de hecho la opinión pública tiene sus ojos puestos en estas elecciones, si por ejemplo gana Malfoy las elecciones, a la facción de su padre le será mucho más fácil obtener poder en el senado, además de que como líder de la escuela se tiene cierto poder político—le explica cuando se sienta en uno de los bancos altos—, porque no te sientas y me das tu opinión.

—Pues primeramente me sorprende lo bien informado que estas, por lo que había escuchado de parte de Lord Black no esperaba algo así, pensaba que de hecho no te interesaba la política, y menos aun que te interesara apoyar la facción de Dumbledore.

—Yo nunca he dicho que me interese apoyar la facción de Dumbledore.

—Lord Black tampoco lo apoya incondicionalmente.

—Eso lo sé, pero yo quiero ir más allá, quiero la independencia total de las viejas facciones.

—Eso es algo muy ambicioso, ¿no te parece?

—Lo es, por eso estoy empezando poco a poco, es obvio que el que yo gane también sirve para Lord Black, pues el seria visto como mi mentor.

—Tienes razón, me parece que no había comprendido totalmente la importancia de esta misión.

—Ahora llegamos al problema que nos surge—interviene Hermione—, ¿participaras con nosotros, ayudándonos en las elecciones, o prefieres mantener tu neutralidad?

—Yo ya sirvo a alguien más.

—Eso lo sabemos, esto sería más bien una alianza, con tu apoyo ustedes ganan bastante.

—Está bien, yo me uniré a ustedes.

—Me parece estupendo, Hermione podrías darle el contrato.

— ¿Contrato? —se preocupa Tonks.

—Sí, no es porque dudemos, pero así ambos nos sentiremos con una mayor seguridad sobre esta alianza.

Cuando Hermione trajo el contrato entre ella y Tonks terminaron agregando algunos artículos extras, mientras los demás había reanudando su juego. Cuando al final firmaron el contrato sellaron una nueva alianza.

—Ahora por qué no reporta cada quien sus novedades—antes de meter una de las boas en una buchaca.

—Por mi parte puedo decir que el entrenamiento de los nuevos del quinto año va muy bien, aprenden realmente rápido, sobre todo un muchacha que muestra grandes dotes de líder de campo, tal vez deberías considerarla para un puesto.

— ¿Crees que esté interesada?

—Me parece que sí, su familia es muy pobre y una oportunidad como esta no se presenta todos los días—le explica, sin darse cuenta de la expresión interesada que puso su hermana, seguramente por lo parecido de su historia con la de aquella chica.

—Lo considerare, ¿alguien más?

—Nosotros también hemos tenido buenos resultados—asegura Luna—, yo me he concentrado mas con los compañeros que tienen la especialidad de medicina, mientras que Neville sigue trabajando con los Hufflepoff, su neutralidad es demasiado difícil, pero creo que en la votación nos apoyara la mayoría.

—Mientras los Slytherin no los asusten demasiado—interviene Ron riendo.

—La mayoría son pacifistas—los defiende Luna—, no les podemos exigir que peleen, no todos son unos salvajes como tu Ron.

—Gracias Luna, esos halagos no se escuchan siempre—le contesta Ron riendo, una risa que le termina contagiando a Luna.

—Por mi parte, también he tenido resultados—dice Ginebra—, por fin me hice con la lista de infiltrados en la torre, por suerte no es nadie muy cercano a ninguno de nosotros.

—Me gustaría que me enviaras una copia—le dice Harry—aun así sería mejor que bajemos la guardia al respecto.

—Así lo hare, de hecho ya le envié una a Ron, para que los tenga vigilados.

—Muy bien, hasta ahora el mas activo e los candidatos a sido Fudge, eso concuerda con su personalidad, ha sufrido dos grandes pérdidas continuas, tardaran un tiempo en recuperarse, quiero que te concentres primordialmente en infiltrar personas en la organización de Malfoy y Tudor.

—Lo intentare.

—Dime Tonks, te parece participar con Ginebra, en este momento me parece que necesitara toda la ayuda posible.

—Me parece bien, yo trabajare con ella.

—Por tu parte Hermione, la próxima semana nos entregaran el presupuesto de la casa, quiero que te encargues de eso, hay deudas que quedaron del año pasado, hay que resolverlas y algunos proyectos nuevos para la torre.

—Me encargare.

— ¿Qué les parece si seguimos jugando? —termina diciendo Harry.

— ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —le pregunta Ginebra.

—Practicar, para que Luna no me siga ganando, obviamente.

Con las nuevas indicaciones dadas a su equipo, Harry tuvo tiempo para dedicarse a sus investigaciones privadas. No podía dejar de sorprenderse a sí mismo, antiguamente había sido listo, sobre todo en lo concerniente a pelear con magia, pero ahora además de los conocimientos combinados de ambos Harry's, tiene la inteligencia combinada, lo que le permite tener un entendimiento sobre la magia muy superior a ninguno de los dos originales. Mientras trabajaba en el laboratorio pudo ver que en Hermione sucedió algo similar, pues parecía que no dejaba ni un momento de trabajar.

A penas unos días después del fin de semana que habían pasado en la casa de Lord Black, Harry recibió por fin el regalo que su padrino le había prometido, era una gran caja de madera, para la cual tuvieron que crear otra habitación en el laboratorio. Para frustración de Hermione no le dejo ver el contenido de la caja, ni siquiera lo que hacía en aquella habitación, debido al primer juramento inquebrantable que habían hecho no podía espiar aquella habitación, algo de lo que Harry no se dio cuenta.

—Pronto te lo diré, es una sorpresa.

—Crabbe, Goyle, déjenlo en este instante—escucharon que les ordenaban a los dos gigantes.

Se encontraban en el pasillo que conduce a la lechuseria, a donde habían ido para recoger un encargo de Lord Malfoy (aunque aun no lo era, había ordenado que se refirieran a el de esa manera), se habían topado con un Gryffindor de primer año, particularmente pequeño, lo más seguro era que lo ignoraran, si no hubiera sido por la mirada retadora que les había dirigido. Cuando los interrumpieron lo tenían sujetó cada uno de un pie, sacudiéndolo de cabeza, algo poco difícil considerando su gran fuerza.

—Les he dicho que lo suelten.

La persona que los interrumpió era Pansy Parkinson. La amante de Lord Malfoy, o al menos eso decían los mas diplomáticos, pues otros se referían a ella de un peor modo, claro que nadie en su cara, pues todos le temían a Lord Malfoy. El modo en que viste no ayuda mucho a su reputación, pues en una muestra de envidia, Malfoy le ordenaba vestir de un modo muy similar al de la "amante" de Lord Potter, a pesar de que ella no tiene los medios mágicos para hacer su apariencia llevadera. De igual modo nadie se atreve a decir esto en voz alta.

—Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco Pansy, no es para que te enojes—dice riendo Goyle, al mismo tiempo que ambos lo dejan caer, de un modo muy doloroso para el pequeño.

—A pesar de ser un Gryffindor, el joven es hijo de un Lord, merece un mejor trato—les dice, ayudando al pequeño a levantarse.

—Nosotros no sabíamos—se disculpan.

—No tenían algo que hacer.

—Sí, ya nos íbamos—moviéndose realmente rápido, considerando su tamaño.

—Joven Prewett, espero que no este herido. —le dice, genuinamente preocupada.

—No hay problema, no me hicieron nada—con la cara realmente roja, tal vez por haber sido defendido por una chica, o tal vez por la chica en particular que lo defendió.

—Considerando su insignia, podría estar desangrándose y aun así decirme lo mismo.

—En serio estoy bien—ocultando lo mejor que pudo el dolor que sentía en la cabeza por la caída.

—Esos dos le pudieron haber hecho mucho daño, debió haber gritado o al menos decirles su rango—le explica muy seria, una actitud casi perpetua en ella.

—Nunca—espantado ante esa posibilidad

—Muy valiente, pero lo mejor sería que tuviera cuidado, son tiempos difíciles—le advierte antes de ella seguir su amino—, fue un placer conocerlo joven Prewett

—Estoy en deuda—le dice cuando ella camino apenas un par de metros.

— ¿Perdón? —se detiene y voltea sin terminar de entender.

—Si algún día me necesita, yo la rescatare—se lo dice, con la sinceridad e inocencia de un niño de su edad, algo que ella noto.

—Entonces lo estaré esperando mi joven caballero—le dice con apenas una sonrisa, tal vez enternecida por la actitud del chico.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta fue que la escena fue vista por un espectador inesperado, una profesora que disfrutaba de pasearse por la escuela con apariencia de estudiante, quien había encontrado bastante interesante lo que acababa de pasar.

—Debo decir que nos sorprendió mucho que nos llegara una carta de parte de Ron diciéndonos que querías hablar con nosotros—le dice Fred.

Con la ayuda de Ron, había concertado para que los gemelos Weasley, con quienes había mantenido cierta relación de negocios, pues él había sido quien les había ofrecido el préstamo con el que habían abierto su tienda, gracias a sus innovaciones varias de las creaciones de Harry habían sido posibles. La reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en uno de los jardines de la escuela, un lugar que ya habían utilizado antes para negociaciones. Se encontraban ambos gemelos, Harry, Hermione y Ron, claro que también había varios aliados que estaban cuidando la reunión, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no interrumpirlos.

—La última vez que nos asociamos, terminamos de pagar nuestro préstamo—dice George—, fue un negocio fructífero para ambos, pero realmente a penas y nos vimos, nos sorprende que quieras una reunión frente a frente.

—En aquella ocasión solamente se trato de un préstamo, esta vez creo que podremos conseguir un mejor negocio, propongo que nos asociemos.

— ¿En qué?

—Lo primero seria aditamentos de belleza—explica Hermione.

— ¿Aditamentos de belleza? —pregunta un tanto incrédulo George.

—Se podría decir que yo soy el prototipo—dice Hermione—, lo cual prueba que el procedimiento es seguro, sería bueno que cada grupo hiciera un grupo de prueba.

—El resultado es admirable, hasta donde sabia la modificación de cuerpo con magia es muy difícil y hacerlo permanente…—dice Fred—, es un negocio complicado.

—No es peligroso—asegura Harry—, además de que ya resolvimos el mayor obstáculo, ya convencimos al gobierno de que es seguro.

— ¿Cómo lo hicieron? —dijo George sorprendido.

—Ustedes tienen sus trucos, yo tengo los míos—dice Harry—, este es más o menos el trato, yo pongo la tecnología y los permisos, ustedes la mano de obra y la infraestructura, y nos vamos a mitades con las ganancias.

—Es un buena oferta—asegura Fred.

—Esto deja muy por detrás a las cirugías plásticas que usan los muggles, y los tratamientos de belleza mágicos quedarían totalmente en el pasado, tendríamos el campo totalmente para nosotros. Además de que con esto solo estaríamos empezando—le explica Hermione.

—Le estaremos sacando el dinero a las señoras como si no hubiera un mañana—dice Harry sonriendo.

—Me parece que estoy empezando a escuchar la caja registradora—dice George riendo.

—Yo también, hermano, yo también.

Aun faltaría algún tiempo antes de ver ganancias en el negocio que hacen con los Weasley, así que se la tendrían que ingeniar con el presupuesto de la casa, además de regresar todo lo posible de lo que había comprado el antiguo Harry, mayormente pinturas y esculturas muy costosas.

—No lo entiendo Harry—le dice Hermione mientras revisa sus cuentas, quien está sentada en la cama que antes compartían, durante la clásica reunión que tenían ellos dos cada noche antes de dormir, a estas alturas Harry estaba casi acostumbrado a la ropa de dormir de su "amiga".

— ¿Mi pésimo gusto? —contesta Harry mientras sigue viendo la televisión.

—Tu antiguo yo consideraba que lo caro es bueno, sin importar lo vulgar, pero yo hablaba de algo mas, ¿Por qué buscas tanto dinero? ¿Es por lo que escondes en el laboratorio?

—La verdad es que no, realmente no es un gran secreto, la verdad es que las elecciones son mucho más complicadas que solamente que golpearnos con garrotes unos a otros, a pesar de que Fudge esté convencido de esto, me parece que no basta con demostrarle a los demás de que puedo dañar a mis enemigos y proteger a los míos, quiero que realmente me recuerden después.

—Es una buena idea.

—Hay que ir paso a paso, quiero una base solida aquí en la escuela antes de irnos fuera.

— ¿Y qué planeas?

—Lo primero será remodelar la torre.

—Eso no es muy impresionante.

—Lo sé, peo tu aun no sabes lo que voy a hacer, además de que estoy convencido de que debes de entender que las grandes cosas están hechas de muchas pequeñas.

—Dime ¿hablas así solo para hacerte el interesante o para molestarme?

—Supongo que las dos—riendo.

Por su parte Ginebra continuo con su trabajo, ahora se encontraba con un nuevo problema, infiltrarse en la casa de los Slytherin, por suerte su antigua amistad con la señorita Tudor, le dio un conocimiento considerable sobre las instalaciones y la organización de aquella casa.

— ¿Qué haremos primero? —le pregunta Tonks a Ginebra.

—Malfoy es alguien demasiado reservado, dudo que le diga sus planes a nadie, será mucho más difícil, por su parte Tudor es más descuidada, pero mucho más agresiva, creo que lo mejor sería enfocarnos primero con Tudor.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Creo que lo mejor sería Bulstrode, durante mucho tiempo ha sido una de las más cercanas a Tudor.

— ¿Si es tan cercana, realmente la podremos convencer?

—Si te refieres con convencer a sobornar, es muy posible, la verdad es que odia a Tudor, ella viene de una familia sin ningún título pero con dinero.

— ¿Por qué la odia? —mientras ambas caminan por los pasillos del colegio, la maestra continua con su disfraz de adolecente para no llamar la atención, solo que ahora usaba una insignia de Gryffindor, prestada por Ginebra.

—Envidia, Tudor tiene todo lo que ella quiere—le explica—, mira hay esta ella—le señala a dos personas que estaban un piso abajo, viéndolos por encima de un barandal.

— ¿La que está a lado del muchacho con cara de buldog? —pensando que era una chica bastante común.

—Jajajaja, ella te mordería si se enterara de tu comentario, pero te doy la razón es fácil confundirse.

—No me dirás que…

—Si, la encantadora señorita con cara de buldog es nuestro objetivo.

De uno de los bolsillos de su túnica saca una cámara fotográfica que hace fotos instantáneas.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunta Ginebra.

—Uno de los trucos que aprendí de mi mentor—Ginebra no pudo evitar notar el gesto doloroso que puso su amiga durante un momento cuando menciono a su tutor—, es que tener fotografías de los implicados en un caso siempre nos pueden servir, pues lo que no vemos en este momento, tal vez lo veamos después o alguno de nuestros aliados.

—Si tu lo dices.

—De hecho opino que deberíamos hacerlo con todas las personas inmiscuidas, incluidos los demás candidatos.

—Es un buen modo de empezar.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? —le pregunta Hermione a Ron.

—Claro que sí, pero es que no entiendo porque me necesitas.

—Eres el mejor, y necesito un curso casi instantáneo.

—Si tú lo dices.

Se habían reunido muy temprano aquel día, casi de madrugada, a esas horas el gimnasio estaba casi vacío, aparte de ellos apenas unas cinco personas más. Ron se encontraba vistiendo su acostumbrado traje de entrenamiento, de playera negra y pantalón rojo, mientras que Hermione vestida un top y un mini shorts, ambos rojos con dorado, además de una sudadera amarrada a su cintura, hacía varios meses que no usaba zapatos deportivos, los encontraba muy incómodos, pero para sus planes sus zapatos de diario le estorbarían.

— ¿Segura que no prefieres los aerobics, o el spinning?

— ¿De qué me va a servir estar sentada una hora en la bicicleta durante una pelea?

—Supongo que tienes razón, está bien, primeramente debemos decidir que debes aprender.

—Tú eres el experto.

—Tú puedes correr, se que tienes una gran condición física, seguramente sería tu mejor opción, pero empezaremos con lo que tienes que hacer si te encuentras en una situación en la que no puedes escapar y usar tu varita. Movimientos en los que usaras la menor fuerza y darás el mayor daño posible.

—Me gusta como suena.

—Ahora te gusta, pero cuando las use contigo para que las aprendas, te aseguro que no te gustaran tanto.

—No te preocupes, si me duele te maldeciré.

En realidad el entrenamiento no fue tan malo como Ron le quiso hacer creer a su amiga, de hecho seguramente era más duro el que el le imponía a los nuevos integrantes de la seguridad de la torre, pero aun así fue bastante fructífero, le enseño varias llaves y candados de sumisión con las cuales puede asfixiar a sus rivales hasta la inconsciencia, y golpes rápidos para poder salir de problemas rápidamente.

—A pesar de tu ejercicio, tu no eres tan fuerte como la mayoría de los que te enfrentaras, debes mantenerte con la cabeza fría y utilizar las técnicas que aprendiste, inteligencia por encima de la fuerza.

— ¿Realmente crees que funcione?

—No, pero que caso tiene espantarte.

Días después también se les unió Harry al entrenamiento, fue entonces que Hermione comprendió realmente lo mucho que les había afectado la antigua guerra a ambos, el antiguo Harry era un guerrero formidable, pero su cuerpo debilitado lo había mantenido debilitado, pero no solamente las penurias que habían sufrido durante la guerra, sino también las que el había sufrido de niño, seguramente el hambre y los maltratos que había sufrido en su infancia había impedido que terminara de crecer lo que mide ahora, el complemento de un cuerpo sano y su antigua mente lo habían convertido en un combatiente mucho más peligroso que antes.

Cuando tenían el entrenamiento muy avanzado, Harry se presento con una pequeña caja de madera, y vestido con su uniforme, parecía que no iba entrenar aquel día, pero aun así tenía algo importante que decir.

—Temprano a entrenar, después a clases y después a experimentar, hemos tenido un horario realmente difícil—les explica Harry.

—Yo no hago experimentos—interrumpe Ron.

—No pero te ocupas de otras cosas, de todas maneras quiero decir que nosotros los que formamos parte del circulo interno tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales ocuparnos, desde el año anterior tenía un proyecto que no había terminado, hasta hace poco me puse a trabajar con todo en él y creo realmente que nos ayudara tremendamente.

— ¿Es lo que haces en tu otro laboratorio?

—Que no Hermione, lo que tengo en ese lugar realmente no es importante, es más bien personal, después te explico, por ahora quiero enseñarles el resultado de mi ultimo experimento, de hecho si les soy sincero llevo trabajando en esto desde el año pasado—les dice Harry, Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar que había sido el antiguo Harry el que había iniciado este experimento.

— ¿Entonces de que se trata?

Como respuesta Harry abre el cofre de madera, en el cual se encuentran dos largos tubos de ensayo, serrados con corchos, tenían un curioso color azul eléctrico, y si sus ojos no los engañaban estaban brillando, Ron y Hermione tomaron cada quien uno.

—La primera muestra que prepare, la bebí ayer, no he tenido ningún efecto contraproducente, así que podríamos decir que es bastante seguro, aun así comprendería si no quieren probar my nuevo invento.

—Primero deberías decirnos que es ¿no? —interviene Ron.

—Como ya hemos hablado antes, el modo en que peleamos Ron y yo, y de hecho ahora también Hermione, se basa mayormente en usar todos los trucos y métodos que se nos ocurren, no solamente la magia, estuve pensando que nuestras técnicas de pelea podrían estar desperdiciando la oportunidad de usar magia.

—Solo imagínate que te entendí, y dime exactamente qué es lo que hace—dice Ron algo confundido por la explicación.

—Estos frascos contienen una mescla especial, hueso de golem, de throol y escamas de dragón, además de algunos otros materiales.

— ¿Y para qué sirve?

—Les acabo de mencionar algunos de los materiales más resistentes en el mundo mágico, así que obviamente la característica que busco es la resistencia. Esta poción, cambia la resistencia de quien lo bebe, hace que los huesos, aunque no cambie su peso se vuelvan tan resistentes como si fueran de hierro y aunque fueran rotos se recuperan como si fueran cualquier otro hueso, la piel por su parte también se vuelve más resistente obviamente no tanto, los golpes seguirán doliendo igual pero el daño será mucho menor.

— ¿Estás seguro que funciona? —pregunta Hermione intrigada y sorprendida, su antigua personalidad sentía aprensión por probar otra poción de Harry, además de la desconfianza que sentía por n o haber sido ella la primer conejillo de indias.

—No hace daño, de eso estoy convencido, hice barias pruebas con huesos y con migo mismo y funciona, cuales son los límites de la poción, no lo sé, y espero que no tengamos que descubrirlo.

—Al mal paso darle prisa—dice Ron arto de tanta explicación, para sorpresa de sus amigos destapa despreocupadamente el tubo de ensayo y lo toma de un solo trago.

Debido a la sorpresa ninguno de os dos se movió cuando callo inconsciente en el suelo, el ruido que hizo al caer fue curiosamente parecido al que hace un árbol al ser derribado.

— ¿Crees que este bien? —le pregunta Hermione a Harry, sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Sí, una simple caída no es suficiente para hacerle daño, de hecho si me hubiera esperado un poco más le hubiera dicho que le puse un sedante de poca duración para evitar el dolor de la transformación de los huesos, despertara en unos quince minutos.

—Supongo que es mi turno—aun indecisa.

—Es tu decisión, yo no te voy a obligar.

—Con que lo ordenaras no tendría más opción que hacerlo, yo sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero mi antigua personalidad, que aun está presente en buena parte, no deja de sospechar de este comportamiento.

— ¿Quieres que te lo ordene? —confundido.

—Yo no, pero haría todo más fácil, me saltaría el conflicto con mi antiguo yo,

—Entonces, te ordeno que lo tomes.

—Bien.

Aunque ella quedo inconsciente de igual modo que Ron, ella no termino en el suelo pues Harry la atrapo antes de caer, para después depositarla suavemente en una colchoneta para esperar que despierte.

—No sé qué hacer Hermione—le dice Harry mientras acomoda el cabello de la muchacha, aprovechando que ni ella ni nadie lo escucha—, ¿tú me quieres?, ¿o solamente es tu antigua personalidad que sigue enamorada de la mía?, y yo que ¿te quiero? ¿O solo estoy cegado por tu cuerpo? ¿Me amarías o solo fingirías por obligación?, eres la única que me puede contestar y eres al mismo tiempo la persona a la que menos me atrevería a preguntar. Realmente no se qué hacer—dice su monologo sin que nadie lo escuche.

Cuando ambos amigos despiertan de su letargo sienten un tanto extraños sus cuerpos, un poco duras las articulaciones pero con unos pocos ejercicios pudieron recuperar la movilidad acostumbrada. Ya habían llegado los demás estudiantes al gimnasio cuando a Ron se le ocurrió poner a prueba los resultados de la poción, ni Harry ni Hermione estuvieron desacuerdo con su plan, pero realmente se mostraba decidido así que lo dejaron continuar, ante las miradas curiosas de los demás estudiantes, busco uno de los sacos de golpear más viejos que tenían en el gimnasio entonces se paró a unos centímetros de él para después tomar su varita y hacerlo explotar, las alumnas que estaban haciendo aerobics se agacharon para no ser golpeadas por el cuerpo de Ron que había salido volando por la explosión.

— ¿Te das cuenta que eres un tremendo idiota? —le dice Harry cuando lo ayuda a levantarse, por lo que pudo ver su mayor daño era el pelo y las ceja chamuscadas, además de la cara negra por la explosión.

—Carajo Harry, duele como el demonio.

—Tal vez así aprenderás a no hacer cosas así de estúpidas—le regaña Hermione, quien también lo ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio.

—Te dije que serias resistente, no que no sentirías dolor, por mas pociones que te de no te vas a volver invencible.

—Lo mantendré en mente.

—Por tu salud, mas te vale que lo hagas—sentencia Hermione.

Nota del autor: me he fijado que las descripciones de los personajes puede ser algo confusa, pues solo digo que alguien es grande y otros aun más grandes, para evitar confusiones, explicare un poco la apariencia de los personajes, lo hare usando comparaciones con luchadores de la WWE, así que quien siga la lucha fácilmente lo entenderán. Primeramente Harry Potter, aunque digo que es más grande y mejor entrenado tampoco es un gigante, lo más parecido serian Jeff Hardy o Evan Bourn, solamente en complexión física debo aclarar, no del rostro ni nada mas, de igual modo sigue Ron Weasley, quien como lo describen en los libros como alto, aquí lo es aun mas, físicamente parecido a Batista o a triple H, otros personajes, si bien no tan importantes pero que también pueden verse como luchadores serian Crabbe y Goyle, quienes tendrían más el tipo de Big Show y Kane. Por otra parte las chicas, en realidad no son mas altas ni nada por el estilo, solo se desarrollaron de otro modo, para mas claridad, cuando me refiera a personajes como Hermione, Ginny o Pansy, piensen en comics noventeros como Witchblade o Tarot which of the black rose, o dibujos de Scott Campbell.

**Tal vez esto no tenga nada que ver, y medio sangrona la explicación, pero es que así me los imagine y me pareció una buena manera de explicarlo.**


	14. Continua

_**Continua**_

Terminado el experimento de la piel y huesos resistentes fue en apariencia un éxito, pero prefirieron esperar más tiempo antes de proporcionárselo a alguien más. Dejando de lado un tanto sus experimentos, Harry tuvo oportunidad de dedicarse a otras cosas, como terminar con el trabajo atrasado de las clases, en realidad no era mucho pero será bastante ridículo que después de ganar esas elecciones reprobara año.

Fue durante estos días que recibió una invitación bastante particular.

—Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy le invita respetuosamente al clásico baile de la casa de Slytherin, esperamos que pueda asistir.

Quien había entregado la invitación era Pansy Parkinson, una bella joven de cabello negro, una de las personas más cercanas a Draco.

—La esposa y la amante no siempre son las mismas, y en el caso de los Lords esto va mas allá—le explico Hermione después de que vieron que Parkinson se marchaba, lo dijo muy seria, de un modo que le indico que había más en lo que decía que las simples palabras—, desde que se anuncio su compromiso con Tudor, ella paso a ser más o menos su empleada.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Sucedió antes del cambio, Draco y tu eran bastantes cercanos, se podría decir que ambas ocupábamos mas o menos el mismo lugar, así que suena lógico que nos hubiéramos conocido, no puedo decir que fuéramos amigas pero nos conocimos, pero ellos n llegaron a los limites a los que llegamos nosotros, o al menos hasta donde yo sé, supongo que Malfoy no tiene la constancia necesaria.

— ¿Crees que se deba a esto que me hayan invitado a su baile? —siguen platicando mientras se dirigen de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

—No lo sé, no lo creo, tú mismo escuchaste la invitación—la versión en papel aun la tenía el—, se refirió a sí mismo como Lord al igual que a ti, aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos lo es aún.

—Gracias.

—No te lo tomes personal, pero es cierto. Los dos lo conocemos desde que teníamos once años, es bastante obvio que tiene una gran necesidad de sentirse por encima de los demás, y si dijera que tú no eres un Lord al mismo tiempo diría que el tampoco lo es, pues ambos títulos tienen similar poder, además de que esto me parece que tiene un segundo propósito pues así marca la diferencia con los demás candidatos, estoy segura que si envió una invitación a Fudge, el lo sentirá como un tremendo insulto, algo que sería obviamente su objetivo.

—Me imagino.

—Además de que este baile es algo que se hace cada año, no es algo que él pueda suspender solo porque no le agradan los invitados, entre más nobles asistan mejor. ¿Vas a asistir?

—Se vería raro si no asistiera después de esta invitación, además de que me servirá para identificar a las personas importantes de la escuela, o al menos las que Malfoy considera importante.

—En un futuro esa información nos podría ser útil.

—Consíguete un vestido bonito, que nos vamos de fiesta

* * *

Ella se consideraba ruda, probablemente debido a crecer compitiendo contra seis hermanos, todos hombres, los quería mucho a todos pero aun así su vida junto a ellos no había sido fácil, para encajar con sus hermanos desarrollo una personalidad fuerte y competitiva, que muchas veces chocaban con el rol de niña que debía tener con otras niñas de su edad, pronto se dio cuenta que no encajaba con ellas, así que con el tiempo aprendió a moverse a dos niveles diferentes, por un lado aprendió a maquillarse y por otro sabía exactamente como arreglar casi cualquier cosa en su casa. Su ropa en ese tiempo no le ayudaba, pues si su hermano Ron se quejaba de heredar ropa de sus hermanos debía imaginarse lo que era para ella heredar ropa de hombre, lo peor era cuando alguien en la calle la confundían con un niño, cuando entro al colegio puso en práctica todo lo que pudo aprender de la técnica de la aguja y el hilo para convertir su ropa de segunda mano de hombre, en ropa de mujer. La falta de dinero en su casa no la había amargado ni tampoco hacía que sintiera envidia de otras familias que no les faltaba nada, pero ciertamente había influido grandemente en suS fuertes de deseos por progresar y labrarse un futuro por su cuenta.

Recordaba mucho cuando durante una de las clases de estudios muggles estuvieron viendo películas, algunas de ellas realmente le impactaron, pues no podía dejar de sentirse en medio de "el padrino" cada vez que se reunía con los miembros de la organización de Gryffindor, pero seguramente la que más le había impactado sería la de "lo que el viento se llevo", en un principio vio a un personaje que no podría nunca soportar, probablemente el tipo de personas que mas detestaba, pero la trama la llevo a un punto impresionante cuando le jura a Dios que nunca volverá a pasar hambre, en ese momento se sintió tan identificada que sería casi como si ella misma hubiera hecho la promesa, después de esto el personaje siguió avanzando hasta que termina perdiendo, con una derrota tremendamente dolorosa, no le gustaron sus métodos y culpaba de estos su caída, Ginebra no los usaría (casi nunca) (bueno si, pero nunca se casaría con alguien que no quiere solo por dinero), pero tiene otros, y no teme usarlos

Ahora tenía un trabajo, una buena remuneración y sobre todo una buena perspectiva para el futuro, era la encargada de la inteligencia de la organización de un Lord, había hablado con Harry y con Hermione, había escuchado sus planes a futuro y ella no estaba dispuesta a quedar fuera, por ahora solo era la escuela pero tarde que temprano seria todo el país, tendría que darlo todo para demostrar que era capaz de realizar la tarea que le habían encomendado, demostraría que ella es indispensable.

Pero ahora se encontraba con un buen problema, infiltrarse con los Ravenclaw había sido fácil, investigación, escuchar a escondidas y un par de besos le habían sido suficiente, pero esto no sería tan fácil. Ella y Tudor habían tenido una historia, que apenas el año pasado había terminado, ambas sabían de lo que la otra era capaz, por eso era tan difícil.

—Lo que necesitamos es más información—asegura la profesora Tonks.

Ginny se había quedado después de su clase para hablar un poco con la profesora, haciendo que sus amigas se adelantaran.

—Es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo.

—Yo podría infiltrarme—asegura la profesora.

—Me encanta mi amiga rubia—refiriéndose a la otra "personalidad" de la profesora —, pero no creo que funcione esta vez, puedes infiltrarte pero no el tiempo suficiente, tienes que dar clases después de todo.

—Eres algo pesimista ¿sabes?

—Solo realista, pero sabes que esa idea creo que puede funcionar pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas—lo único que falto fue que apareciera un gran foco encendido encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja—, mejor prepárate, mientras tanto consigue un uniforme de Slytherin, nos vemos luego—le dice antes de salir corriendo del salón.

En ocasiones su numerosa familia puede ser útil, sobre todo si tienes un par de hermanos que pueden inventar casi cualquier cosa, y de hecho lo que quería ellos ya lo tenían, solo esperaba que pudiera funcionar como ella quería.

Olvidándose de su siguiente clase se dirigió directamente a la lechuseria, con las prisas choco con una persona al entrar, cuando volteo a disculparse se dio cuenta que se trataba de su amiga Hermione.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? —le pregunta muy curiosa.

—Enviando una carta—con sarcasmo.

—Supongo que fue una pregunta estúpida, pero me parece extraño, porque pensaba que tenías una lechuza.

—Sí, pero prefiero algo más discreto.

—Entonces es algo que no quieres que Harry se dé cuenta.

—Supongo que si no te lo explico te harás ideas extrañas—dándose por vencida (realmente con bastante facilidad) —, pero tú también tendrás que decirme porque vienes corriendo.

En el interior de la lechuseria, ambas dedicaron unos minutos para escribir sus cartas y enviarlas.

—Se trata de mis padres—le explica Hermione—, hemos estado muy distanciados desde lo que paso con los mortifagos.

—Lo recuerdo, debió ser muy duro—preocupada.

—Lo fue para ellos, desde entonces he preferido mantener mis distancias, pero la verdad es que los extraño.

—Y no quieres que él se preocupe—entendiendo el porqué de su secretismo con Harry.

—Tampoco quiero que tú te preocupes por mí.

—Entiendo cuando alguien quiere resolver sus problemas por sí mismos, pero solo quiero que sepas que si me necesitas te ayudare en lo que sea—con sinceridad.

—Mejor explícame que es lo que estás haciendo, antes de que me ponga a llorar—tragándose el llanto.

—Es sobre lo que me pidió Harry, estoy buscando infiltrarme en la casa de Slytherin, pero necesito ciertas herramientas.

— ¿Herramientas?

—Necesito algunas orejas extensibles.

—Entiendo, pero me parece que no serán suficientes, las torres están bien protegidas.

—Lo sé, pero espero que ellos me puedan ayudar, por el momento estoy resolviendo el problema de la infiltración y la ubicación.

—Sabes que, cuando recibas las orejas extensibles, avisadme, tengo algunas cosas que te pueden ayudar.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, he estado trabajando en algunos proyectos que necesito poner a prueba, por el momento me parece mejor que te concentres en tu plan.

—Así lo hare.

—Tenemos que colaborar, tu área es la información, y la mía es la tesorería, ninguna tiene nada que ver con la otra pero aun así nos podemos ayudar, solo espero que cuando se necesite tu colaboración también estés dispuesta a ayudar.

—Lo estoy.

* * *

El se estaba recuperando, si no hubiera sido por Hermione se hubiera perdido hace tiempo, el solo se había tenido que adaptar a una gran cantidad de información nueva, no como ella que ahora tenía dos personalidades en conflicto, su problema personal venia desde que tuvo que aceptar la derrota en la antigua personalidad, eso lo había dejado realmente desmoralizado, durante meses apenas y había sobrevivido, acompañado por Hermione se habían alimentado (cuando había oportunidad) de cualquier cosa, incluso habían sacado comida de los botes de basura, seguramente a esto se debía su cambio de personalidad, ahora estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de todos los placeres de la vida, no permitiría que la guerra absorbiera toda su vida, cuánto tiempo no había gastado entrenándose en la magia, para darse cuenta que una sola persona no puede derrotar a un ejército, ni siquiera Voldemort puede hacerlo, ahora peleara con mas inteligencia que solo con fuerza bruta.

El otro día había estado en la sala común, platicando con otros estudiantes que en realidad nunca había conocido, bromeando con ellos se dio cuenta de los grandes contrastes que había en la sociedad mágica, unos apoyaban la influencia muggle mientras que otros la rechazaban, de hecho había los que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y que lo único que les interesaba era divertirse. Una buena filosofía de vida en su opinión, pero el tenia trabajo que hacer, el tenia suerte pues su trabajo en realidad si le divertía bastante.

Era hora de un nuevo viaje, hasta hace poco no se había imaginado la cantidad de cosas que tendría que hacer fuera de la escuela para avanzar en sus planes, se daba cuenta que teniendo al equipo que tenía el podía dejar en sus manos el cuidado de la torre durante algunos días, y así dedicarse a otras cosas también importantes. Necesitaba ir primero al mundo muggle, después también ponerse en contacto con algunos empresarios del mundo mágico, de nuevo el profesor Slughorn fue de gran utilidad, incluso se ofreció para acompañarlo en persona.

—Una inversión un tanto curiosa mi joven amigo—le dice un tanto indeciso el viejo profesor a Harry.

—Se necesita visión, y visión es exactamente lo que tengo profesor—sonriendo.

—Supongo que te puedo ayudar, pero debes entender que este momento no cuento con mucho efectivo, tu sabes los salarios de los maestros no son muy buenos que digamos.

—No se preocupe profesor, solo necesito una pequeña ayuda, se que usted conoce a los dueños del canal mágico, necesito que usted me presente con ellos, sería muy extraño que simplemente me presentara en sus instalaciones como si nada.

—Yo te los puedo presentar, pero realmente no sé qué es lo que estas esperando, a penas llevan un par de años funcionando, y lo hacen más por gracia de Dios que por sus buenos resultados económicos.

—En parte esto me interesa por esa misma característica, porque es nuevo, al menos en el mundo mágico, este es exactamente el momento en el que puedo intervenir para hacer una verdadera diferencia, con el menor esfuerzo.

—Supongo que tienes razón, está bien te ayudare, es mas yo mismo te acompañare.

Ese profesor no trabajaba para él, pero está seguro de que es una de las personas más útiles que se ha encontrado en mucho tiempo, conoce a casi todas las personas que son necesarias de conocer para alguien como él, del ministerio y de las empresas.

El próximo viaje sería mucho más corto que el anterior, saldría en la mañana y regresaría en la tarde, esta vez solo lo acompañaría Ron, en la ciudad se encontraría con el profesor.

—No hay problema—le asegura Hermione—, de hecho tengo mucho trabajo como para salir de la escuela, te preparare las cuentas para que puedas trabajar en la ciudad—le explica muy tranquila, a penas levantándose de la mesa de trabajo que estaba usando en el laboratorio.

— ¿Te traigo algo?

Salir del colegio para alguien como él es fácil, además de que es él quien reparte este privilegio a los demás estudiantes. En esta salida de nuevo utiliza es el carruaje asignado a su cargo.

— ¿Por qué me invitaste a mi? —le pregunta Ron, después de superar la emoción de salir del castillo—, ¿tan mal están las cosas con Hermione?

—Pues ni bien ni mal si te soy sincero, es que no se qué hacer.

—Mira que si no sabes qué hacer con ella, es que ya estás muy mal—le dice riendo.

—No me refiero a eso, pero realmente creo que llegamos muy bajo, pidiéndonos consejos el uno al otro cuando ninguno puede resolver sus propios problemas.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Además de otra cosa, ¿has estado leyendo los periódicos últimamente?

—No, si no leo lo que me obligan en la escuela, menos voy a leer el periódico.

—En ese caso te daré el resumen, desde hace meses han estado reportando desapariciones de muggles por buena parte del país muggle y desde hace poco han empezado a desaparecer también magos hijos de muggles, esto sobre todo en las zonas boscosas mas mágicas del país mágico.

—Como el que rodea la escuela.

—Exactamente, no tiene caso arriesgarse más de la cuenta, este camino es seguro pero prefiero que no se arriesgue, al menos hasta que encuentre un medio de trasporte más rápido que este viejo carruaje.

— ¿Ella lo sabe?

— ¿Qué estoy preocupado o que está en peligro?

—Las dos cosas.

—Ella lee cualquier cosa que cae en sus manos, así que estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe, es mas es probable que ya sepa de quien es culpa, sobre si sabe que estoy preocupado eso si no lo sé.

—Mira Harry, puede que de los tres yo sea el menos listo, pero me parece que en lo que corresponde a Hermione eres bastante tonto, ella está enamorada de ti desde que entramos al colegio, puede que hayan tenido sus momentos difíciles pero aun así se nota a leguas que te adora, es mas estoy bastante convencido de que se despierta en las noches para ver si estás bien, pero tú, no sé como lo logras pero siempre parece que la tratas como si apenas fueran amigos y muchas veces como si solo fuera tu empleada. —lo regaña.

—Esta es una muestra de que las apariencias engañan, en realidad eres un cursi de primera—bromea con él, después de digerir la sorpresa que sintió al ver que su amigo se había dado cuentas de cosas que ni él quería darse cuenta.

—Supongo que sí—relajándose.

—Pero debo admitir que posiblemente estas en lo correcto, necesito cambiar, no pienso perderla ni hacerla sufrir.

—Supongo que de momento es suficiente.

Desde que había llegado a aquella realidad dudaba mucho sobre los sentimientos que tenia Hermione hacia él, pero Ron le había dicho algo simple pero muy cierto, no necesitaba realmente que ella le diga lo que siente, pues con sus acciones deberían de haber sido suficientes como para que él se diera cuenta. Ya no podría seguir retrasando este asunto, aunque empezara poco a poco, tenía que hacer que ella se diera cuenta que el por fin se había dado cuenta.

De nuevo tuvieron que atravesar la zona más sórdida de la ciudad capital, Harry no dejo que Ron se quedara en uno de los establecimientos particularmente perversos. No pudo dejar de observar la diferencia que existe entre las clases de los magos, a final de cuentas magos o no seguían siendo humanos.

La dirección que el profesor le había indicado esta ubicada en la zona norte de la ciudad, a lado de un montón de tiendas, el edificio era grueso y de tres pisos, bastante viejo y que lo que las personas menos hubieran imaginado como sede del único canal mágico hasta el momento. Tuvieron que esperar alrededor de media hora para que llegara el profesor Slughorn, el cual llego tan sonriente como siempre, aparentemente sentía un gran gozo cuando hacia ese tipo de conexiones, supusieron que se debía a ese afán de coleccionista, de querer mejorar su propia colección.

— ¿Realmente crees que los puedas convencer? —le pregunta Ron.

—No te preocupes, _les hare una propuesta que no podrán rechazar_—le dijo bromeando, aunque su amigo no termino de entender.

Dentro pudieron ver como llevaban a cabo un noticiero, aunque ni Ron ni el profesor se dieron cuenta Harry si se dio cuenta de lo antiguo del equipo de grabación, en realidad la situación era peor de lo que parecía, pero aun así pudo ver un lado interesante del canal, pues si bien su equipo tenía casi veinte años de atraso, sus programas no eran tan malos, estaban bien hecho, hacían mucho con poco, ese tipo de personas era exactamente el que necesitaba.

La sala de juntas en apariencia también era la sala donde comían, pues a pesar de que habían intentado limpiar lo mejor posible aun se notaba olor a comida. Los dueños del canal eran cinco personas, tres hombres y dos mujeres, decir que eran los dueños es un modo de hablar, pues de hecho también eran conductores, camarógrafos e incluso actores si era necesario, Harry se dio cuenta que se habían vestido con sus mejores ropas y que de hecho no estaban acostumbrados a usarlas, eso le dio a entender que ellos realmente deseaban tener a un nuevo inversionista.

—Lord Potter, es un verdadero honor tenerlo aquí, déjeme presentarme soy Joseph Woodroff —asegura el que parece ser el líder del grupo, a pesar de ser el mayor del grupo de dueños no parecía tener ni siquiera veinticinco años

—No hay necesidad de ser tan formales, díganme Harry, y espero poder llamarte Joseph.

—Claro que si—un tanto confundido por la actitud relajada de Harry— por favor siéntense.

—Si no les molesta, quiero empezar felicitándolos por el gran trabajo que están haciendo.

—Asemos lo que podemos—dice la joven que estaba a la derecha de Joseph—, desde que estábamos en el colegio teníamos el sueño de traer este invento desde nuestro mundo a este que nos acogió con los brazos abiertos.

—No es necesario que intentes alargar mi mundo, se que los hijos de muggles tienen muchos más problemas para desarrollarse en este mundo, que un sangre limpia, yo puedo ser un Lord pero no estoy siego y por eso me doy cuenta del gran trabajo que han estado haciendo.

—Yo fui quien los ayudo a llegar con la gente correcta, para conseguir el apoyo para crear el canal—dijo Slughorn, pareció que se inflo casi el doble de su tamaño.

—Nunca podremos dejar de agradecérselo—dice Joseph

—Miren, yo me doy cuenta cuando hay un verdadero potencial, y ustedes lo tienen, pero aun así necesitan ayuda, el problema es que no hay una gran difusión de su canal.

—Es que muy pocas personas tienen televisor—dice de nuevo la joven.

—Y es lo primero que tenemos que solucionar, como sabrán yo soy líder de una de las casa de Hogwarts, y tengo cierta influencia en la escuela.

—Sí.

—Estoy planeando una remodelación de la torre y una de las cosas que quiero incluir es colocar televisores en las habitaciones y en la sala común, de este modo aseguro que su audiencia crezca grandemente, pero deben entender que esto es como las fichas del domino si una cae las demás le seguirán, si coloco televisores en la torre, muchos alumnos de las otras casas desearan conseguir una, y si todos estos jóvenes tienen televisión en la escuela terminaran forzando a sus padres a comprar una durante las vacaciones ¿me entienden?

—Es impresionante ¿pero lo que planea cuesta bastante?

—Así es, pero miren, lo haremos en dos pasos, en el primero yo me encargo de la distribución de televisores, lo justo sería que cooperaran con la mitad ¿no les parece?

— ¿Supongo, pero en realidad mucha solvencia no tenemos? —dice Joseph algo confundido.

—Eso lo sé, así que yo absorberé el gasto inicial, y ustedes me pagan con acciones de la televisora.

— ¿Esta seguro? —pensando en el poco valor de estas

—Claro que si, de este modo continuamos a la segunda etapa, con una mayor cantidad de televidentes, podremos vender comerciales, como en el periódico, con mi parte de las ganancias se iniciara la remodelación y modernización de todo el canal, incluso si esto se retrasa estoy dispuesto hacer inversión una nueva inversión monetaria de mi parte, cuando se logre entonces nuestro objetivo empezare entonces a tener mis ganancias.

— ¿Qué gana usted? —pregunta la otra joven del grupo.

—Yo, poder de decisión, quiero el 51% del canal.

—Eso es bastante—dice Joseph sorprendido.

—Ustedes seguirían siendo los jefes del lugar, por mi parte podré dar algunas informaciones que me sean útiles para mí y mi organización.

—No nos pide cualquier cosa—indeciso.

—Voy a ser directo con ustedes—interviene Slughorn—, los ayude pero también les dije que si no avanzaban terminarían serrando sus puertas, esta es la gran oportunidad para vuestro canal, el éxito o el olvido, realmente prefieren aferrarse a un orgullo vacio.

Los cinco se voltearon a ver entre ellos, pidiéndose opinión entre ellos con solo la mirada, era obvio que realmente no sabían que debían hacer, al final por fin Joseph tomo una decisión.

—Lo haremos como usted dice Harry.

—No te arrepentirás.

Esta vez tuvo que ser Harry quien trabajara en la elaboración del contrato (el cual ya venía más o menos redactado por Hermione), un contrato que se convertiría en la primera piedra de un gran acontecimiento del mundo mágico.

— ¿Y si alguno se arrepiente? —pregunta Joseph.

—No estoy seguro, pero te garantizo que el traicionado se dará cuenta de que fue traicionado, y si a mí me traicionan, Ron va y le rompe las piernas—dice bromeando, pero sus nuevos socios no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrió de miedo ante la posibilidad de que el "guardaespaldas" del Lord quisiera romperles las piernas.

* * *

El viejo profesor dejo las instalaciones del canal muy temprano, después de haber servido como testigo en la firma de los contratos, después de que se fue, Harry Y Ron continuaron varias horas en el canal aprendiendo sobre el modo de trabajo y como llevaban a cabo sus programas.

Acabado su trabajo en aquel lugar tuvieron oportunidad de ir a comer antes de regresar al castillo, comieron en un pub bastante concurrido y famoso por su guiso con carne, Harry perdió la cuenta de las veces que su amigo pidió más.

—Ya casi es navidad, ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le dice Ron a Harry después de acabar de comer.

—Aun no lo sé, pero supongo que iré a pasar las fiestas a casa de Sirius ¿y tú?

—Pues supongo que lo normal, iré a casa, mama está muy sola desde que todos sus hijos salieron de la casa, debemos acompañarla siempre que nos sea posible.

—Salúdala de mi parte.

—Se alegrara de que te acuerdes de ella.

Estaban por marchase cuando por la ventana del lugar pueden ver una pequeña tienda de flores en la acera de enfrente.

—No me parece el primer paso perfecto, pero supongo que es un primer paso.

La plática con su amigo le había servido, aun no sabía cuál iba a ser el resultado de lo que planeaba hacer, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en el mismo lugar por un momento más.

No quería equivocarse, no quería pensar que lo que sentía por ella era mera atracción, pero cuando lo pensaba mejor, o que sentía no era del todo nuevo, solo que nunca se había permitido sentirlos, siempre le había sido más útil como aliada y como amiga que como novia y posible amante, pero la verdad es que aunque ella siguiera conservando su antigua apariencia de antes del cambio, la seguiría necesitando de igual manera.

Cuando llegaron por fin de regreso a la torre, se pudieron relajar después del viaje con un clima tan frio, Ron se dirigió a hacer sus cosas (Harry rogo por qué no se refiriera a aporrearle la cabeza a alguien), el por su parte quería empezar lo más pronto posible. Le sorprendió mucho que ella siguiera trabajando en el laboratorio, se había pasado todo el domingo de nuevo trabajando en ese lugar, ella no se dio cuenta de que el ya había llegado, el prefirió observarla un poco antes de llamar su atención, le gustaba mucho como se veía cuando se concentraba, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, lo más curioso era que de nuevo estaba tarareando esa vieja canción que en apariencia le encantaba, la había escuchado varias veces pero fue hasta ese momento que por fin la identifico, de nuevo se dio cuenta que es imposible conocerlo todo de alguien más, a pesar de vivir juntos, el también conocía esa canción.

— You must remember this. A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh — empieza a cantar acompañandola.

— The fundamental things apply. As time goes by. —termina ella.

Hermione no sabía que estaba pasando, la sorprendió escuchar la letra de aquella canción y mas viniendo de aquel que ella deseaba tanto que le cantara, a penas se dio cuenta cuando ella misma termino esa canción, no alcanzo a darse la vuelta cuando sintió que Harry la abraso por la cintura. Se empezó a preocupar por su salud mental cuando el empezó a moverla mientras bailaban lentamente al ritmo de la canción que el cantaba.

—No sabía que conocías esa canción—le dice cuando al fin se separan, aunque no muy lejos, ella no pensaba dejarle mucho espacio para que escapara.

—Ni yo que te gustaran esas películas—tampoco dispuesto a dejarla partir.

— ¿Y esas flores? —viendo unas flores que habían quedado abandonadas en una de las mesas.

—Doce flores para la mayor de las flores—dice zalameramente, al ir por ellas.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —ahora si preocupada.

—Supongo que tenemos que hablar—perdiendo un tanto la seguridad—, bueno, es más, me parece que el problema es que hablamos demasiado, mejor dejemos la plática para después.

Necesitaban hablar, definir y especificar un montón de cosas con respecto de su relación, pero al carajo todo eso, en ocasiones como esa la mejor opción es la que eligió Harry, tomar en sus brazos a la mujer que quiere y besarla hasta que deje de tener sentido cualquier otra cosa que no sean ellos dos.

* * *

**Nota del autor: En este capítulo menciono dos películas, lo que el viento se llevo (1939) y el padrino (1972), ambas muy buenas películas, por otra parte al final del capítulo hay una canción, ****As Time Goes By, canción famosa de la película Casablanca (1942), esta película seria mi verdadera recomendación de película, que puedo decir, en lo personal me gustan mucho las películas antiguas**


	15. Accion en el nido del aguila

_**Acción en el nido de las águilas.**_

Harry se ha convertido en un verdadero maestro en aprender las lecciones por las malas, algunas buenas otras malas, está en particular había empezado muy bien, besar a una chica guapa siempre era agradable, pero tuvo que aprender que a esta muchacha en particular no la debe de molestar cuando está trabajando en el laboratorio, no por que se pueda enojar, sino probablemente lo contrario, que pase que se olvide completamente de lo que está haciendo en ese momento, y que de hecho lo que estaba haciendo pudiera en realidad ser algo peligroso y potencialmente explosivo, como exactamente fue el caso.

—Estoy experimentando con un nuevo sistema de defensa, supongo que funciona—cuando ambos se levantan de debajo de algunos escombros, creados principalmente por las mesas de trabajo, sin poder evitar sentirse contenta por su éxito.

—Ese es un modo muy positivo de ver la situación—irónico, acudiéndose el polvo de la cabeza.

—Hablando de otras cosas, y no es que me queje, pero ¿Qué paso, porque me besaste? —le pregunta directamente.

—Un beso no es difícil de entender.

—Dadas nuestras circunstancias, creo que merezco una explicación.

—Desde que teníamos once años, nos hemos dedicado en cuerpo y alma a pelear contra las fuerzas oscuras, y no se tu pero yo he estado pensando que tal vez es hora de dedicarnos a tener una vida aparte de nuestro trabajo.

— ¿Y por eso me besaste? ¿Para diversificar tus actividades?

—No, yo pienso que esta oportunidad puede ser muy buena para los dos.

— ¿Y tu inesperado cambio de opinión no estará relacionado con el hecho de que me veo como tus más oscuros deseos quieren que me vea? —sin dejar de ocultar su escepticismo.

—No me quejo, pero quiero dejar claro, que aunque hubiéramos llegado a este lugar, como nos veíamos antes, me seguirías gustando igual.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Una oportunidad.

—Déjame pensarlo—empezando a recoger los restos de sus experimentos, dejando a Harry bastante confundido, y sin darse cuenta que ella estaba aun mas confundida que el. Considerando que había rechazado algo que había esperado por años.

* * *

Luna estaba nerviosa.

La tranquilidad que habían tenido en la escuela era extraña considerando el año que habían estado teniendo. Las elecciones serian al final del año escolar, lo que dejaba al colegio sin un líder durante todo un año, y no habría nuevas elecciones hasta que el ganador terminara su educación mágica, sea cual sea la cantidad de años que le falten por terminar la escuela, por eso los periodos no eran regulares, pues había habido ganadores incluso desde su quinto año como estudiantes y salir hasta terminar el noveno grado.

Habían empezado cinco candidatos, ella se había salido de la contienda bastante temprano, para unirse con otro candidato. Después la etapa de Fudge, quien sin importarle que apenas estuviera empezando el año había atacado con todo, ahora que se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno había perdido su impulso y en apariencia estaba manteniendo un bajo perfil. Por lo que su amiga Ginny había averiguado los Slytherin habían estado reservando sus fuerzas para su pelea interna y la externa seria hasta que se iniciara la segunda parte del año, ósea regresando de vacaciones, por lo tanto, se podría resumir la situación actual como si solo quedaran tres candidatos, bien Fudge aun estaba latente, se encontraba bastante gastado.

—No debes de confiarte—la reprende su amiga Cho, con su característico tono neutro—sobre todo porque vivimos en la misma torre.

—Hay que estar listas.

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban terminando sus deberes escolares en la sala común de su casa, aunque conversaban sobre las elecciones estaban lo suficientemente concentradas en sus tareas como para que ninguna de las dos se dieran cuenta de la lechuza que se acercaba hacia ellas, una lechuza curiosamente diminuta que cargaba a duras penas un gran ramo de flores, el cual logro depositar en medio de la mesa.

—Otro gesto cursi de tu león—dice Cho con sarcasmo.

—Ese nombre solamente lo usamos en privado ¿entendiste? —apenada.

—Estoy convencida, sobre todo no pienso repetir tu nombre.

—No es asunto tuyo—aun mas roja de lo que estaba, intentando dejar eso en paz coge la tarjeta de las flores, se sorprendió al ver la frase— _Para Cho Chang, la chica más guapa y las mejores piernas del colegio, atte. El rojo._

Luna se sorprendió de la gran cantidad de groserías y maldiciones que conocía su amiga.

—No me habías hablado de tu admirador—le dijo cuando por fin se le habían acabado el repertorio de insultos y se limitaba a bufar de un modo muy similar al de un toro.

— ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera sé quién es.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Si supiera quién es iría a romperle el cuello en este instante por sus atrevimiento—aun bastante enfadada.

—No veo por qué, "las mejores piernas del colegio" me parece algo muy romántico.

—Solo tú podrías pensar algo así.

—Pero las flores son muy bonitas.

— ¿Para qué quiero yo unas flores si se puede saber?

—Para tu tumba, traidora—escuchan que alguien habla cerca de ellas.

La persona que había intervenido en la conversación era nada más y nada menos que el líder de la torre de Ravenclaw.

—Fudge, me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta del aire podrido que te rodea cuando te acercaste—le dice con sarcasmo Cho.

—Por que no le pones un bozal a tu perra de pelea, Lovegood—dice Fudge con verdadero veneno.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas? —pregunta Luna, intentando zanjar la discusión entre Fudge y Cho.

—Tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que hiso que se unieran a Potter?

—El que él estuviera dispuesto a negociar fue algo que ayudo mucho, por no decir el hecho de que tu eres un perdedor y el no—le dice Luna, como si estuviera hablando de una de sus criaturas fantástica.

El comentario de Luna lo ofendió bastante, pero no lo exteriorizo, pero ella se pudo dar cuenta que la mirada de su enemigo se había convertido en una mirada asesina.

—Lloraras y te lamentaras por tu traición, maldita loca—le dice con el mayor desprecio que pudo reunir.

La breve conversación con el líder de la casa, las dejo a ambas bastante confundidas, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál era la razón por la que se había llevado a cabo ese breve dialogo.

—Eso fuer raro—dice Luna muy seria—, algo que viniendo de mi resulta un tanto preocupante.

—Estoy de acuerdo, ese tipo es muy extraño, solo vino a amenazarnos. Sin un objetivo ni nada que se le parezca, posiblemente solamente quiere que sintamos miedo de él.

— Pero la verdad es que si estamos encerradas con el lobo—recapacita Luna.

—Un modo de verlo, el otro es que el lobo esta encerrado con nosotras.

* * *

Como me gusta la cerveza.

Ese era el pensamiento que no podía Ron alejar de su mente. Pero en ese momento se estaba encargando de hacer una de sus responsabilidades más importantes, y a pesar de que no lo parecía el era realmente bueno en lo que hacía, incluso revisar las defensas de la torre lo hacia minuciosamente, que es lo que se encuentra haciendo en ese momento. En realidad se toma muy en serio sus responsabilidades.

Entre las cosas que él se encargaba era el entrenamiento de las fuerzas de ataque y defensa de la casa, sus compañeros de cuarto siempre han sido sus mejores elementos, ya lo habían comprobado, pero si quería seguir avanzando tiene que mejorar su propia rama en la organización.

El segundo pensamiento que no dejaba de llegar a su mente, era el recuerdo que tenía en su mente de la chica que le gusta, la verdad es que no había hablado mucho con ella, pero eso no era algo que lo fuera a detener así de fácil, le acababa de mandar un ramo de flores, esperaba que le gustaran, eran las mejores que pudo encontrar, las había comprado el día anterior durante su visita a la ciudad, las había conservado intactas gracias a la magia.

* * *

Su nombre era Amelia Smith, su padre era policía, sus dos hermanos mayores habían entrado a la academia de policía, su madre era ama de casa, una bruja que había nacido en una familia de magos de clase bastante baja. Su vida había transcurrido viviendo en ambos mundos, desde pequeña había visto la opulencia en la que vivían algunos magos, su madre siempre se sintió mal al respecto, ella por su parte no comprendía tal sentimiento de su parte, ella era como su padre, lo cual la termino alejando de su madre. Su familia vivía del sueldo de un policía honesto, lo cual hacia que tuvieran que vivir un tanto apretados, su madre parecía resentida por el trabajo de su esposo muggle, pero ella se encontraba orgullosa de ser hija de un hombre recto como su padre, quien nunca en su vida había recibido ningún soborno, ni había estado relacionado en ningún hecho de corrupción, tal vez fuera por eso que nunca había subido de puesto en la policía.

Dejando aparte la relación con sus padres, se puede hablar de varias cosas sobre ella, como el hecho de que si no fuera bruja (como sus dos hermanos) ella misma también terminaría convirtiéndose en policía, pero la verdad es que era una bruja, pero aun así se parecía demasiado a su padre, y ella quería seguir la tradición familiar de servicio al país. Este lugar era diferente, aquí existen los aurores, y ella quería convertirse en uno, por encima de los guardias comunes, pero desde hace tiempo comprendió (gracias a sus profesores) que para lograr convertirse en auror necesita el apoyo de algún noble, o alguno de los senadores (que por lo regular eran lo mismo, pero no siempre), nunca renunciaría a sus principios pero tendría que entrar en alguna de las organizaciones de los nobles, para su suerte en la escuela había varios que estaban esperando acceder a un título de nobleza, la mayoría eran petulantes vanidosos que a duras penas sabían de qué lado se usaba la varita, eran dos los que se levantaban por encima de los demás, Malfoy y Potter, el primero nunca aceptaría a una mestiza como ella (lo cual lo desacreditaba totalmente, pues aunque ella fuera una sangre pura, no entraría a su organización por nada del mundo), y por otra parte estaba Potter, que si bien nunca manifestó ese racismo, antes de que iniciara ese año nunca había mostrado ninguna señal de lo contrario. Fue gracias a uno de los más allegados a Potter que ella había decidido intentar entrar a esa organización, al haber crecido con un policía tenia ciertos conocimientos de seguridad, así que a diferencia de los demás pudo apreciar lo minucioso que era en su trabajo en la torre, ella estaba predispuesta a tener una buena opinión sobre alguien que hace bien su trabajo. Gracias a él, ella y sus amigos habían mejorado grandemente en sus clases, era un profesor exigente pero a la vez comprendía las limitaciones y necesidades de cada uno.

Ella se sentía segura con respecto a sus capacidades, no tenía la siega lealtad hacia Potter pero esta convencida que demostraría de lo que era capaz, y si él estaba dispuesto a utilizar los servicios de ella en su organización, entonces cooperaria, pero si le pedían cambiar alguno de sus principios renunciaría tajantemente.

Curiosamente fue ella la primera que vio entra a una pequeña lechuza entrar por una de las ventanas, ella sabía bien que solamente unas pocas lechuzas podían entrar y salir de la torre, pues los demás tenían que recibir sus cartas en el comedor, esa lechuza era de Weasley, siempre le sorprendió que alguien con la apariencia de camorrista tuviera una lechuza tan tierna. Dejo un momento su libro de defensa un momento para observar a la curiosa lechuza.

—Mas te vale que si le hallas entregado mi encargo—le dice "el rojo" como en ocasiones le decían a Ron a la pequeña lechuza.

Cuando estaba regresando a su lectura, escucho que Ron la llamaba.

—Vámonos Amelia, es hora de entrar en acción.

A penas le dio tiempo para recoger su varita, la sala común en ese momento se encontraba casi sola, pues era hora de clases y los que estaban ninguno formaba parte directamente de la organización de la casa. Aun no sabía si era buena suerte o no, pero se encontraron con Neville en la salida de la torre.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Ron? —pregunta Neville, mientras los tres corren a través de pasillo extrañamente solos.

—Nos confiamos, Neville, eso es lo que paso—enojado.

Neville se preocupo grandemente cuando nota que el lugar al que se dirigen, no es otro más que la torre de Ravenclaw. Una de las amigas más cercanas a Luna (que no eran muchas) los estaban esperando en la puerta de entrada a la torre.

—A penas logramos mantener una de las puertas abiertas—les dijo muy nerviosa, mientras los guía por una pequeña entrada alterna.

¿Qué está pasando? —´pregunta Neville muy nervioso.

—Fudge cerró la torre, aprovechando que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en clases. Quiere vengarse de Luna.

¿Dónde está Luna?

—Escondida.

El pasadizo era pequeño, y bastante abandonado, el cual los condujo hasta lo que pensaron que era una biblioteca, pero resulto ser el segundo piso de la sala común de la torre, la casa de Gryffindor también tiene su propia biblioteca, pero la de esta torre es mucho más amplia. Entre los grandes libreros, pudieron ver a varios de los hombres de Fudge destrozando la torre.

—Síganme—dijo la joven.

Apenas se alejaron de la puerta, esta se cerró por sí misma, y les fue imposible volver a abrirla.

—Luna hiso un hechizó para mantenerla abierta, pero los hechizos de la torre son mucho más fuertes.

Encontraron a Luna y a Cho escondidas en una pequeña sala de estudio, Cho se encontraba realmente furiosa por no haber entrado en acción aun. Neville supo que tanto estaba asustada su novia cuando lo abraso como si hubiera temido no volver a verlo.

¿Solo vinieron ustedes tres? —pregunto Cho enfadada.

—En realidad pensé que solo vendrías tu Ron, considerando que la mayoría tienen exámenes hoy, realmente agradezco que hayan venido mas.

¿Por qué no escaparon? —pregunto Neville, sin poder ocultar su enfado.

—Por que a pesar de que ya no lo sea, fui una candidata—contesta Luna, enojada por la actitud de su novio—, no pienso dejar que un idiota petulante me pisotee solamente porque quiere, no solamente los Gryffindor son valientes para tu información.

—Está bien, es tu decisión—contesta Neville, sin querer pelear mas con ella—, solo no me pidas que no me preocupe.

—No es momento para este tipo de cosas—interviene Cho enojada por ver las miradas que se daban aquella pareja—, tenemos trabajo que hacer, necesitamos un plan, sobre todo porque ya no tardan en encontrarnos.

Ella tenía razón, pues los demás también empezaron a escuchar las voces de las personas que los estaban buscando.

—Seguramente se tratan de los que hablo Ginny durante la reunión—dijo Luna, refiriéndose a los maestros que estaban cooperando con Fudge.

Amelia de pronto sintió algo de miedo por no saber realmente en lo que se había metido, fue muy obvio para ella en ese momento que los líderes de la organización tenían más información que ella, lo cual era lógico pues apenas empezaba en la organización, pero no dejaba de ser preocupante para ella. Esta era la primera vez que entraba en una operación tan difícil como esa, por lo regular había participado con grupos más grandes y espacio más abierto, pero ahora apenas eran seis contra muchos más.

—No te enojes tanto Cho—le dice Ron, con su aire confiado de siempre—, ya tenemos un plan para este tipo de ocasiones.

—A si ¿Cuál? —pregunta.

—Darles con todo.

Ella no entendió realmente el significado de lo que dijo su mentor hasta que lo vio en acción. Sin apenas pensarlo Ron salió del pequeño cuarto para subirse a uno de los libreros, había tres filas de cuatro libreros paralelos a la pared donde estaban los cuartos de estudio. A penas e hiso ruido para subirse al librero, así que los que los buscaban no se dieron cuenta, de lo que si se dieron cuenta fue que los libreros se les venían encima, pues Ron había apoyado las piernas en la pared para empujar el pesado mueble, logrando hacer un efecto domino, con el cual logra alcanzar al menos a dos de los enemigos.

A continuación pudo ver como corrió por encima de los muebles derribados, hasta llegar al barandal que rodea el primer piso de la sala común, para subirse casi sin pensarlo y arrojarse encima de uno de sus enemigos. Amelia y Cho se recuperaron de la sorpresa lo suficientemente rápido para ir a enfrentarse con los enemigos que aun quedaban en pie en el segundo piso. Cho desenfundo su varita a una velocidad realmente impresionante, en opinión de Amelia, ella por su parte utilizó uno de los trucos que había aprendido de Ron, en lugar de mandar un hechizo directamente y que sea fácilmente neutralizado, lanzó un hechizo al suelo, el cual hiso que hubiera una explosión en el suelo, pero ella lo había modificado a su modo, pues era una explosión muy controlada que levantaba una nube de polvo muy densa, lo cual le permitía acercarse sin ser vista, acercándose rápidamente pudo colocar una poderosa patada en la entrepierna del falso estudiante, ya derribado lo amarro y tomo su varita. Para su desgracia no había visto a otra enemiga, quien se acercaba apuntándola con la varita, lo que la atacante no vio, fue que Cho había derrotado a su rival y se acercaba a atacarla, la tomo de la mano con la que sujetaba la varita, al mismo tiempo que le conectaba una poderosa patada en el costado, Amelia estaba segura de haber escuchado como se rompían al menos dos costillas, al Cho soltarla, la Gryffindor la deja inconsciente con un hechizo.

—Hay que ir a ayudar a Weasley—le indica Cho.

Seguramente Ron nunca admitiría que necesitaba ayuda, pero en el interior agradecido que por fin llegaran Cho y Amelia (aunque ellas hayan preferido un modo de bajar al primer piso mucho más ortodoxo que el de él). Ambas jóvenes se dieron cuenta que la resistencia de Ron simplemente no era normal, ni mínimamente humana, pues las maldiciones cortantes no le hacían el mas mínimo daño, y que otras que seguramente le hubieran roto los huesos le hacían lo que el viento. Ron es el que menos usa la varita mágica, prefiriendo atacar con su cuerpo, acababa de levantar a uno de sus enemigos para después arrojarlo a otros dos, que por la sorpresa no se movieron. Luna y su amiga lanzaban maldiciones desde el segundo piso, ayudando a la pelea, mientras que Neville las dejo y se unió a la batalla en el primer piso. A pesar de todo, la diferencia numérica los apoyaba a ellos, eran cerca de veinte, mientras que Luna y sus aliados apenas seis, y tarde que temprano los reducirían.

De pronto las puertas y las ventanas de la torre se abren de golpe, al mismo tiempo que Ron destrozaba una silla al golpearla contra uno de los enemigos, el director, la subdirectora y algunos otros profesores entraron a la torre, Ron se quedo solo con el respaldo de la silla en las manos.

—Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo—dice el director Snape, con un tono frio como el hielo, la subdirectora parecía haberse quedado muda de la impresión.

A Amelia casi se le cae el mundo en ese momento, se imagino en ese momento siendo expulsada de la escuela. Si la llegada de los profesores le sorprendió, lo que sucedió después la dejo sin habla, nunca sabría que le paso por la cabeza a Fudge para que lanzara un hechizo al director, el cual con un simple movimiento de varita lo detuvo en el aire, para después dejar inconsciente a Fudge.

—Joven Fudge, queda oficialmente expulsado de Hogwarts—dice el director.

Sin decir nada más, el director eleva al inconsciente Fudge y se lo lleva de la torre, dejando a la subdirectora para que arregle la situación. Entonces alguien utiliza un gran cantidad de polvos peruanos para crear una obscuridad absoluta en la torre, cuando por fin la subdirectora se libra de ellos con su magia solo quedan en la torre Luna y sus aliados.

—Esto era algo de esperarse—dice la profesora para sí misma—, ustedes seis me acompañaran a mi despacho, y de una vez por todas deje esa silla en su lugar señor Weasley.

La profesora los dejo en su despacho durante casi hora y media, lo cual les permitió pensar largamente a los seis en los castigos que la profesora les podría infligir, cuando por fin regreso venia acompañada por Harry y Hermione.

— ¿Está de acuerdo en esto, señor Potter? —le pregunta McGonagall, con toda la neutralidad que podía tener.

—Sí, solo no quiero que ninguno de ellos reciba ninguna represalia de parte de la escuela.

—Yo me encargare de eso.

Amelia pudo ver el rostro de los recién llegados, Harry por su parte no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción, Hermione por su parte no podía ocultar su gran enojo, curiosamente una expresión muy parecida a la de la profesora. Cuando escucha que no habrá ninguna represalia contra ellos se pudo relajar por primera vez desde que Ron casi la arranca de la torre de Gryffindor. Los seis sentían una atmósfera pesada cuando los siguen a la torre de los leones, seguramente si no habían recibido ningún castigo de parte de la escuela lo recibirían del líder de la casa. Durante el camino, la amiga de Luna, de la cual ella no conocía su nombre aprovecha un descuido para irse, Amelia no pudo evitar preguntarse si no hubiera sido buena idea para ella marcharse también. Ella nunca había subido al último piso de la torre, y lo último que se esperaba al entrar a una de las habitaciones de aquel piso era encontrarse con una curiosa replica de un bar de música country.

—Ahora sí que la vimos cerca—dice Harry, cambian de expresión, a una mucho más relajada, Hermione se había retirado hacia una venta, desde donde parecía que su humor no había mejorado en lo más mínimo.

—Bastante, por mera curiosidad ¿no estás enfadado? —prefiere preguntarle directamente.

—No exactamente, me hubiera gustado ser informado de esto, pero entiendo que no siempre se puede, además de que si no hubieran hecho tantos destrozos lo hubiera agradecido—volteando a ver a Ron directamente, pareció encogerse de la vergüenza—, lo que hicieron fue algo imprudente pero creo que puede ser beneficioso.

—Bueno, es que no parecían muy contentos.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema, pero igual deberían disculparse con Hermione, a ella no le gusta que cambien sus planes—la susodicha solo hiso un gesto ofendido.

—No entiendo.

—Para poder sacarlos de problemas le prometí a McGonagall que nos encargaríamos de todos los gastos de reparación, eso altero su presupuesto.

Aunque parecía que Harry no hablaba en serio, tuvieron que explicarle la razón por la que pelearon en medio de la sala común de Ravenclaw, antes de que los perdonara. Amelia estaba curiosa aun, de cuál era el modo en el que Harry pensaba sacarle provecho a la situación.

—Disculpe ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo Amelia, los demás parecía que habían olvidado su presencia, todos excepto Harry, que parecía esperar que ella hablara.

—Amelia Smith, si no me equivoco.

—Si, mucho gusto.

— ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

— ¿Cómo planea sacar provecho a la situación?

—En esta habitación nos reunimos, lo que yo llamo el circulo interno, a pesar de su apariencia en este lugar hacemos nuestros planes, esta perfectamente equipado para evitar el espionaje, y ni Cho ni tu son parte del circulo interno—por lo que escuchaba, Amelia se imagino siendo expulsada de ese piso—, pero la verdad es que Ron a hablado muy bien de ti, de hecho pensaba invitarte para la próxima reunión, pero supongo que si nos adelantamos no importa demasiado, dime ¿quieres formar parte del circulo interno?

Ella estaba confundida pero prefirió contestar lo más sinceramente posible.

—Cada quien pelea por una causa, la mía es la de proteger a los que no pueden protegerse, mi familia lo ha hecho por generaciones, y no soy yo quien va a cambiar la tradición, si tu causa es justa yo peleare a tu lado.

—Una buena respuesta, bueno, me estoy desviando de lo importante, ¿Qué como le voy a sacar provecho?, aquí hay dos personas saldrán con una buena ganancia, por mi parte tendrá buena publicidad por repara la torre de Ravenclaw, la segunda persona seria Luna, de lo cual yo también espero beneficiarme, al ser Fudge expulsado de la escuela, Ravenclaw se queda sin líder, Hermione convenció a McGonagall, que la mejor persona para reemplazarlo seria Luna, y si ella acepta ser líder de la torre, espero recibir bastantes votos por parte de ellos, ¿tú qué dices Luna? ¿Estás lista para subir el nivel?

—Ciertamente.

—Habla con la subdirectora, deberás quedarte unos días durante las vacaciones para que puedan hacer el cambio de jefe de la casa.

—Hablare con ella.

—Regresando contigo Amelia, aun te falta una prueba.

— ¿Prueba? —preocupada.

—Sí, ¿sabes jugar billar?

* * *

La escuela se encuentra en completo caos, el que las vacaciones estén a solo unos pocos días de iniciar hace que por lo regular los estudiantes alboroten más de lo normal, sumado a los últimos acontecimientos dentro de la casa de los Ravenclaw, los profesores han tenido problemas para terminar el curso escolar antes de las vacaciones invernarles.

Aprovechando el aire festivo de la escuela, Ginebra y Tonks intentan hacer un primer acercamiento a la casa de los Slytherin. El primer paso del plan fue el de distraer a alguna Slytherin, de esto se encargaron las dos amigas de Ginny, quienes confundieron a una alumna de primero con un simple hechizo, para que no recordara en donde había estado (en realidad no le hicieron nada malo, la llevaron a jugar un rato a los jardines, solo la hechizaron para que no recordara con quien lo había hecho). Tonks utilizo sus habilidades para convertirse en una perfecta copia de la niña, con esta nueva apariencia, estaba segura que no tendría ningún problema para entrar a la casa de las serpientes. Rara vez rejuvenecía tanto como esta vez, pero parecía divertido ser una niña de nuevo.

—Estas orejas extensibles, son las más nuevas que tienen mis hermanos, su longitud no tiene límites y tienen un hechizó especial para que adquiera el color de las paredes—le explico Ginebra, antes de salir a cumplir su misión. Dentro de todas las misiones en las que había participado esta era una de las menos peligrosas, pero no estaba dispuesta a fallar, no estaba dispuesta a perder su buena racha.

De esta misión saco muy poco provecho en realidad.

Lo primero sería que logro entrar exitosamente a la casa. Le sorprendió lo grande que es a pesar de estar bajo tierra, se trago su propia expresión de sorpresa al ver el impresionante techo de la sala común, pues este se encontraba bajo el lago, y dicho techo era solamente cristal, lo que daba una apariencia única.

Lo malo es que hasta hay llegaron sus triunfos, pues cuando busco su equipo vio que este se había convertido en arena. Había caído como si en realidad si tuviera once años, tendría que replegarse para volver a intentarlo.

—Hazte a un lado—escucha que alguien le ordena atrás de ella.

Continuando con papel de niña tímida se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Para su sorpresa, la persona que la quito de su camino no era nadie más que Bulstrode, le sorprendía el aspecto de hombre que tenia. Por lo que le había explicado Ginebra, ella era la mano derecha de Tudor, así que aprovechando la posibilidad la siguió. Se dirigieron a las escaleras para bajar un piso. Por lo que pudo apreciar Tonks, la casa de Slytherin no tenia tantos pisos como las torres, pero tenía una gran extensión horizontal, en uno de los pasillo vio como una joven de posiblemente el ultimo año estaba esperando a Bulstrode, por la actitud de ambas pareciera que Bulstrode es la mayor. Para espiarlas no entra en el pasillo, sino que prefiere quedarse atrás de una estatua para poder escuchar la plática. El que nadie más estuviera cerca, le indicaba a Tonks que posiblemente habían escogido ese lugar para discutir sobre algo que no querían que nadie escuchara.

¿Ya lo acabaste? —hablándole como si ni siquiera fuera humana.

—Si señorita Bulstrode, sus tareas ya están listas—le contesta con miedo, entregándole algunos papeles.

—Mas te vale, Marie, o quieres que te castigue de nuevo—le dice engrosando su ya de por si ronca vos, al mismo tiempo que la sujeta con una de sus enormes manos del rostro.

Aunque Marie parecía que lo que menos quería era estar en ese lugar, no podía moverse de miedo, aunque no podía ocultar el asco que sentía al ser besada por Bulstrode. Con su pequeña cámara fotográfica, tomo fotos de todo lo sucedido. Como era obvio que la situación tenia de todo menos romance decidió intervenir para distraerlas, usando su varita crea casi una veintena de ratas, las cuales corren directamente hacia Bulstrode, aprovechando la distracción Marie corre del lugar, por miedo, principalmente hacia Bulstrode y otro tanto hacia las ratas. Tonks, sabía que las ratas solo durarían unos pocos minutos, así que prefirió también emprender la retirada.

Una nueva pista para sus investigaciones, quien demonios era esa tal Marie, y como es que había llegado a una situación así, acababa de encontrar el primer punto débil de la casa de las serpientes, así que a final de cuentas esa incursión no había sido un total fracaso.

* * *

El día antes de dejar el colegio por las vacaciones había llegado, la mayoría estaban organizando sus cosas para dejar el colegio.

—Necesitamos llevarnos, los proyectos que tenemos a un 90%—le dice Harry a Hermione.

—Lo sé, ya los empaque, solo espero que en la casa de Sirius no se den cuenta de lo que llevamos.

—Sobre eso, necesito hablar de algo contigo, me ha llegado cierta información nueva.

—Sabes bien que no me gustan las sorpresas Harry, ¿Qué planeas?

—No te enojes, lo que sucede es que hace unas horas me llego esta carta, de hecho necesito que la valides, creo que si es cierta seria bastante bueno.

— ¿Validar? —sin entender.

—Sí, tú sabes cómo funciona tu memoria antigua, necesitas que algo detone un recuerdo para que lo puedas conocer.

—Sí, así funciona, a lo largo del año he averiguado muchas cosas, pero aun me falta mucho por recordar.

—Esta carta me la escribió, un tal Lelio Soul.

—Cayo Lelio… ahora lo recuerdo, es el que cuida la casa de tus abuelos.

—Eso también lo dice la carta, lo que quiero saber es cuál es mi relación con esa casa.

—Pues es tuya—sin entender bien la pregunta—, aunque casa no es exactamente el modo correcto para llamarla, es mas algún tipo de hacienda, es en realidad muy antigua, se encuentra cerca de Londres.

— ¿Crees que podamos usarla durante las vacaciones?

—Mas que poder, creo que sería necesario. Es el hogar por excelencia de los Lord Potter, la casa de tus padres se encontraba en la ciudad, para estar más cerca del senado. Si quieres retomar el puesto de tu padre, como Lord Potter, deberíamos ir a esa casa, eso mostrara tu objetivo de tomar tu titulo.

—Entonces hacia hay iremos, ¿Qué sabes de él? —refiriéndose al guardián de la casa.

—Trabajaba para tu padre, de hecho me parece que incluso trabajo para tu abuelo, el se encargaba de cuidar a tu padre.

— ¿Cómo crees que nos reciban?

—Supongo que te recibirán bien, las temporadas que pasabas en casa de tus abuelos, al cuidado de Lelio y su esposa es seguramente lo único que hiso que no te convirtieran en un nuevo Lord Voldemort.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—A mi antiguo yo la llevaron a aquella casa, a penas estaban comensado la transformación, me parece que le avergonzaba lo que estaba haciendo, pues al estar en esa casa, no la toco durante la estadía. Por su parte ella fue bien recibida—sin estar dándole realmente mucha importancia

Ya decidido, Harry envió una carta a Sirius y otra al tal Lelio, para informarles de su decisión, un paso más para completar la nueva vida que estaba viviendo. El problema era que casi solamente él se estaba formando una nueva vida, absorbiendo la anterior, Hermione por su parte se estaba anulando poco a poco, tenía que solucionarlo, lo malo es que en realidad el solo contaba con una pequeña cantidad de información de ella, en comparación con la que ella tenía de él.

Esa noche aprendería cosas de su antigua personalidad, y de lo que significaba ser parte de la nobleza, que Hermione conocía, y que por alguna razón importantes para ella, no quiso que el conociera, hasta ahora.

* * *

**Nota del autor: este capítulo y el anterior debieron ser solo uno, pero para no tardar tanto tiempo entre ambos capítulos, preferí dividirlos. Sobre la historia por fin se llego a la mitad del año escolar (aunque pareciera que paso más tiempo), a partir de ahora, se iniciaran cosas que en lo personal pienso que vas a ser interesantes, como la entrada de lleno de los Slytherin en la historia, en donde está la familia de Hermione, y se hablara del pasado de la familia Potter, la cual tendrá un origen bastante particular en mi opinión, espero que sigan leyendo la historia y encontrándola de su interés, cualquier crítica o comentario son bien recibidos, y gracias a los que me leen hasta ahora y han dejado sus valiosos comentarios.**


	16. Una pequeña fiesta

Antes que nada, una tremenda disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar esta historia, pero como solo me quedan dos semanas para exponer mi tesis, se imaginaran el estrés que me cargo. Dejando de lado mis traumas, les agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado, y como siempre, les digo que sigan dejando sus comentarios, pues el mejor modo de mejorar, y saber qué es lo que funciona y no funciona en la historia. Sin más por el momento los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

**Una pequeña fiesta. **

Al ser principios de diciembre, el clima en realidad era gélido en los terrenos del colegio, pero dentro de la mayor parte del castillo la temperatura es bastante agradable. Acaba de anochecer y cierta parte del colegio se prepara para el que algunos llaman el evento del año, el baile organizado por la casa de Slytherin, solo los más importantes del colegio habían sido invitados, todos los hijos de las familias nobles estarían presentes, fuera de los nobles serian pocos los que asistirían, entre ellos estaban Luna Lovegood, de quien se había extendido la noticia de que sería proclamada como nueva líder de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Entre los invitados más importantes de la fiesta se encontraba Harry Potter, único heredero para el titulo de Lord Potter, eran pocas las familias que se le podrían comparar, en la escuela solamente se le podría comparar Draco Malfoy, primer heredero de la familia Malfoy, y actual líder de la casa de Slytherin, por lo tanto también organizador de esta fiesta.

Durante el día, Harry y Hermione habían ocupado su tiempo preparándose para el próximo viaje, desde que habían llegado a esa realidad, no habían abandonado el colegio por un periodo de tiempo tan largo como este, así que tuvieron que arreglar algunas cosas. En la habitación que en otro tiempo ambos habían compartido, se encontraba Harry esperando que Hermione saliera de su habitación privada, en la cual él no había entrado nunca. El ya estaba listo, había escogido un traje oscuro muy elegante, mucho más acorde a la antigua personalidad que él había suplantado, que a sus gustos actuales, pero sabía bien diferenciar una situación en la que usar pantalones de mezclilla está demás, además de que por esta noche lo que busca no es resaltar sino observar.

Es posible que otra persona se hubiera acostumbrado a vivir con Hermione, pero el no, y esto se hizo patente aquella noche cuando la vio salir de su habitación, con su cabello recogido de un modo muy elegante, que le daba un aspecto muy luminoso a su rostro, por su parte su vestido esta especialmente diseñado para robar el aliento, aunque de hecho tuviera la falda mucho más larga, en comparación con las que usaba de diario, el escote era muy diferente, pues el vestido iniciaba a penas encima de su pecho, pero no había nada que lo uniera, pues se abría en línea recta como una flecha, hasta dejar al descubierto su ombligo, además la tela color verde oscuro la cubría como si fuera una segunda piel, en conjunto se podía decir que tenía una apariencia muy agradable para Harry.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —curiosamente un poco nerviosa.

—No tengo palabras, y eso es lo más elocuente que puedo decir—impresionado.

—Gracias—sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo es que…?

—Con un hechizo—refiriéndose a como se quedaba el vestido en su lugar—, la verdad es que quien diseño el vestido debió estar consciente de las leyes físicas que lo vuelven imposible sin cables.

—Un genio sin lugar dudas ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

—Vámonos—un poco ansiosa.

— ¿No quieres una capa?

—Al contrario, tengo mucho calor en las piernas.

—Lo había olvidado—recordando sus dificultades para cubrir sus piernas.

—Yo no—de pronto un poco más seria.

Intentando cambiar de tema de conversación, le comenta que Neville le había dicho que en un último momento Luna había recibido una invitación para la fiesta, y que ella lo había invitado a ir, ambos rieron recordando lo que había sucedido hace algunos años en el baile que se llevo a cabo durante el torneo de los tres magos.

El baile se llevaría a cabo en el gran comedor, del cual habían sido retiradas las grandes mesas de las casas, dejando solo pequeñas mesas alrededor, para dar espacio para la pista de baile, una orquesta toca en uno de los rincones del gran salón. La puerta de entrada era custodiada por Crabbe y Goyle, quienes vestidos de trajes, tenían un gran parecido con matones de la mafia, solo que en lugar de ser guardaespaldas de Al Capone, eran guardaespaldas de Malfoy.

—Siempre me e preguntado cómo es que aprueban los cursos—le comenta Hermione con vos baja, no necesita acercarse pues viene sujetada del brazo de Harry.

—Supongo que Malfoy lo arregla, además de que con que se sepan defender es más que suficiente para su estilo de vida.

—Tal vez.

Buena cantidad de los invitados ya habían llegado a la fiesta antes que ellos, algunos los conocían y a otros no, cuando recién llegaron fueron a saludar a Susan Bones, quien no parecía estar muy contenta por estar en ese lugar.

—La verdad es que nunca me han gustado las fiestas de los Slytherin, pero mis padres no permitirían que faltara.

— ¿En serio? —dice Harry.

—Sí, actualmente quien tiene el titulo de lord de mi familia, es mi tía, la hermana mayor de mi hermano, como ella nunca ha tenido hijos, piensan que en cualquier momento heredara el titulo, por lo cual quiere que me relacione con otros nobles.

Eso era algo que ellos no sabían, por lo que decidieron que también necesitarían información sobre todas las familias nobles, y no solo las más importantes.

La mayoría de los presentes provenían de la casa de Slytherin, pero también había de las otras tres casas. No fueron pocos los que durante la noche se acercaron a hablar con Harry, interesados desde su sorpresiva candidatura, hasta su opinión sobre los acontecimientos actuales.

—A sido extraño ¿no te parece? —le dice Harry a Hermione, cuando cansados de platicas aburridas, deciden bailar un poco.

—Sí, sobre todo porque algunos de ellos, han escrito amenazándote, para intentar congraciarse con Malfoy.

—Un poco hipócrita de su parte.

—También se podría decir que prudente, la verdad es que tu antigua personalidad no resaltaba pos su amabilidad con los que lo enojaba, además de que aunque tú no los recuerdes, ello si recuerdan tu antiguo comportamiento, supongo que piensan que tu estrategia de estar en contra de Malfoy es solo una estrategia política, y que después puedan llegar a un acuerdo contigo.

—Creo que se van a desilusionar.

—Sí, pero nosotros debemos de decidir el momento en el que se enteren.

El no sabía como había terminado en ese lugar, bueno, en realidad si lo sabía, su padre le había dicho que tenía que asistir a aquella fiesta, a pesar de que su familia era contraria a la facción de los Malfoy, era mejor mantener las buenas relaciones.

La verdad es que se sentía ridículo, el apenas era de primer año, sin lugar a dudas era el más joven de toda la reunión, lo cual se veía intensificado por el hecho de ser bastante pequeño en comparación con sus compañeros de año. Su padre le había explicado que era algo de familia, que en unos años crecería bastante, lo consolaba, pero no terminaba de solucionar su problema.

Durante la noche había notado algunas miradas calculadoras sobre él, estaba seguro que lo estaban midiendo, calculando y valorado. La persona que más lo ponía nervioso era sin lugar a dudas el actual líder de su torre, las historias que había escuchado sobre el hacía que se sintiera reticente a siquiera a hablar con él, algo que también su padre le había dicho que hiciera, aunque no le había dicho cuando, así que lo seguía posponiendo.

La política estudiantil no lo entusiasmaba mucho, de hecho ningún tipo de política, pero era lo que toda su familia esperaba de él. Lo que él prefería era pasar su tiempo dibujando, y la verdad es que era bastante bueno, todas las personas que habían visto sus dibujos siempre terminaban elogiándolo. Aunque aun nadie había visto su mejor retrato, no sabía porque había decidido mantenerlo oculto de sus compañeros, pero así lo había hecho, sabía que era peligroso dibujar a quien había dibujado pero eso no le importaba, Lo que le preocupaba era su modelo.

—Joven Lord, no pensé que usted viniera a esta reunión—escucha el heredero al título de los **Prewett, que le hablan.**

Si aquella joven volvía a sorprenderlo de la misma manera terminaría colgado del techo. El vestido color oscuro le sentaba realmente bien a Pansy.

—Mi padre me obligo a venir, dice que se vería mal que yo no asistiera.

—Y tiene razón, tu familia casi siempre a sido neutral, te conviene no insultar al próximo lord Malfoy—a simple vista igual de seria que siempre, aunque él pudo ver más allá de su rostro de hielo.

¿Tan mal te trata?

Tal vez fuera porque en realidad aun era un niño, pero no tubo ningún problema para decir lo que pensaba, algo que seguramente pocos se atreverían a decir.

—No sé de lo que me estas hablando—aunque quería mantener la compostura, su rostro se había puesto rojo.

—Aunque siga siendo un niño, me doy cuenta de cómo funcionan las cosas entre nuestras familias, me doy cuenta del tipo de trato que hubo entre tu familia y la familia Malfoy,

—Que pase una buena noche, joven lord—la falta de malicia en el niño la hacia sentir extraña, y nerviosa por el hecho de que el conociera, al menos en parte, la situación en la que estaba viviendo. Intentando recuperar la compostura se despide sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si necesitas ayuda, pídela—fue lo único que le djo antes de perderla de vista, estaba bastante seguro que si lo había escuchado.

En general no fue una mala noche en realidad, o al menos hasta el momento, además de bailar y de tomar algunas bebidas pudieron hablar un rato también con Neville y Luna, quienes resaltaban bastante, sobre todo por el vestido amarillo chillón que usaba Luna. Ya muy entrada la noche, las parejas fueron dejando el salón, cuando solo quedaban pocas parejas, por fin se encontraron los que poseían los títulos de nobleza más importantes, o al menos los que los heredarían.

—Buenas noches, Lord Potter—lo saluda Malfoy sin apenas mostrar emoción alguna.

—Buenas noches, Lord Malfoy, debo decir que ha sido una fiesta muy agradable.

—Muy amable de tu parte decirlo, muy civilizado, dadas las circunstancias.

—No hay necesidad de pelear en estos momentos, aun tenemos medio año para pelear.

—Tienes razón. Aun nos queda medio año, dime ¿ya resolviste el problema de de Ravenclaw?

—Así es, tuve problemas con Fudge, pero ahora está casi resuelto, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Tudor?

—Sofía siempre ha sido difícil, y tú lo sabes, el que anunciaran nuestro matrimonio no lo tomo muy bien.

—Su ambición—dice Harry, ocultando que esta adivinando.

—Sí, hay personas que no aprenden cómo funciona el mundo.

—Supongo.

—Ella quiere demostrar que esta al mismo nivel de mi familia, que ridículo, debería agradecer que su familia tiene la suficiente posición como para que ella sea mi esposa.

Tal vez fuera por el alcohol que había ingerido Malfoy, pero parecía que aquella noche estaba bastante deseoso de hablar con alguien. Siguieron platicando siendo solo escuchados por Hermione y Pansy. Las demás personas habían terminado por irse del lugar, dejando solo a ellos cuatro en el salón.

—Le pudo ir mucho peor, tú me entiendes.

—Claro—sin mostrar emoción, esperando que su rival siguiera hablando. Por un momento se permitió recordar que en alguna ocasión Hermione le había dicho que ambos habían sido amigos tiempo atrás, tal vez fuera eso lo que lo hacía hablar.

—Como cuando me entregaron a Parkinson—le causo gracia al ver que ella lo estaba escuchando— ¿lo recuerdas?, su familia estaba han desesperada por protección que regalo a una de sus hijas a mi padre, quien me la termino regalando, que ridículo pasar de una familia menor a ser solo una mascota, —rio de modo bastante desagradable, no vio la mirada asesina de los otros tres.

—Como olvidarlo—sin demostrar el asco que sentía por él.

—Recuerdo que ese tiempo discutíamos mucho sobre qué hacer con los muggles—esto era algo que Harry no sabía, Hermione por su parte si lo sabía, y lo demostraba con la expresión en su rostro, parecía que en cualquier momento atacaría a Malfoy—, yo afirmaba que debíamos eliminar a todos los muggles, de algún modo rápido y definitivo, tu por otro lado decías que solamente debían ser eliminados los mas rebeldes y utilizar a los demás como esclavos, yo te dije que sería imposible controlarlos, pero tú nunca admites una derrota ¿verdad Potter? Fue entonces cuando me demostraste lo obedientes que pueden llegar a ser, me enseñaste el resultado del entrenamiento de tu mascota, sorprendente.

Entonces hace algo de lo que se terminaría arrepintiendo, pues como si intentara acentuar sus palabras toma el rostro de Hermione. Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo para maldecir a Malfoy, ella se le adelanto con un movimiento que había practicado con Ron, en el que utiliza la fuerza de su oponente en su contra, sujeta con ambas manos, la mano con la que la había tocado Malfoy, al mismo tiempo deja caer su cuerpo y levanta una de sus piernas, haciendo que se traje varias pulgadas de tacón, dejándolo inconsciente.

—Si salen por la puerta de los profesores, tardaran mas pero no se encontraran con sus guardaespaldas—les dice Pansy, al mismo tiempo que se hace un moretón en el rostro (sin dolor, solo apariencia).

—Gracias Parkinson—dice Hermione muy seria.

—Gracias a ti Granger, el se lo merece—aunque rara vez expresaba algún sentimiento, no pudo negar el gusto que le había causado ver caer a Malfoy.

—Grita cuando nos vallamos—le dice Harry, antes de partir.

—Así lo hare lord Potter.

Cuando salen por la puerta que se encuentra detrás de la mesa de los profesores, escuchan el grito agudo de auxilio de Parkinson.

Prefiriendo correr el menor peligro, ambos se dirigen lo más rápido posible de regreso a la torre Gryffindor, tal vez no había sido lo más prudente ir a aquel baile sin ningún refuerzo cerca.

Todo el camino ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, así continuaron hasta que en la habitación de Harry, este abre el candado de Hermione, algo que siempre termina poniendo algo nervioso a Harry, pero que en esta es por una razón diferente.

— ¿Tu lo sabías?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Tú no lo hiciste, y el que lo hiso esta pago sus culpas al desaparecer de la realidad, tú no tienes por qué cargar con la culpa de alguien más.

—Pero aun así yo pude hacerlo.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que lo que importa es lo que hacemos y no lo que somos. El tubo una vida diferente a la tuya, y tu vida te llevo a ser el hombre al que he seguido todos estos años, y la vida que él vivió lo llevo a ser el tipo más desagradable que he conocido.

—Pero…

—Harry, yo no te culpo de nada, de hecho ella tampoco—refiriéndose a su antigua personalidad, que aun vivía en ella—, si eso no es suficiente para ti, pues no se que mas hacer, lo siento mucho Harry, pero yo no puedo pelear contra tus propios demonios—le termino diciendo antes de entrar ella a su habitación y serrar la puerta detrás de ella.

—Harry Potter, a veces puedes ser un idiota—se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

Había tenido una pesadilla, o más bien un recuerdo que antes no conocía, ella sabía que en realidad nunca había pasado nada entre Malfoy y ella (con lo posesivo que era el antiguo Harry, hubiera sido imposible), lo que recordó fue una de las más grandes humillaciones que había sufrido en una de las reuniones de esos dos "nobles". Ambos estaban bastante alcoholizados cuando se les había ocurrido aquel estúpido juego, hicieron que ella y Parkinson se sentaran una a lado de la otra en dos sillas diferentes, ambas con las manos amarradas en la espalda, el juego consistía en quien lograba meter más monedas desde cierta distancia en el escote de la joven del contrario, Malfoy en Hermione y Harry en Parkinson, a pesar de lo alterados que ambos estaban por el alcohol ingerido, ambas terminaron con varias monedas entre la ropa, al final ambos terminaron olvidando el juego, pero ellas dos no. La verdad es que ella en realidad nunca había vivido algo así, esto le sucedió a otra persona, pero cada vez que adquiría uno de estos recuerdos comprendía porque había preferido unirse a ella, supuso que moralmente no tenía muchas fuerzas para continuar, pero lo que no comprendía como era su antigua personalidad seguía queriéndolo, a pesar de todo.

Muy mal modo de iniciar las vacaciones, esa era la opinión que tenia Hermione cuando despierta al día siguiente, era muy temprano pues querían salir en el carruaje y no el tren. En general había pasado una muy buena noche con Harry, pero había tenido sus momentos realmente negativos, lo primero era el calor que se había tenido que aguantar para usar su vestido, después obviamente la pela que habían tenido con Malfoy, pero lo peor sin lugar a dudas había sido la discusión con Harry. Porque no se daba cuenta que no se lo había dicho por que ella lo quería en verdad. Realmente odiaba pelear con él, esta discusión no había pasado a mayores, pero de todas maneras se sentía mal, sobre todo que esto hacia que se distanciaran un poco más. Cuando él le pidió una oportunidad para ver que salía de una relación de ellos dos, ella casi se pone bailar de la felicidad, pero se contuvo por instinto de supervivencia, ella lo quería y deseaba que él la quisiera, no solo porque de un momento a otro se le ocurrió la idea de estar con ella. Sé que jaba de que el no sabía definir sus sentimientos, pero esa misma recriminación se la había a ella misma, pues también llegaba a contradecirse, desde que habían llegado lo había intentado seducir, y ante su propia frustración no había funcionado, incluso recordó el vergonzoso encuentro cuando él se había quedado dormido, y ahora que por fin parecía realmente interesado, ella le huía.

—Hermione Granger, a veces eres una idiota—se dijo a sí misma, cuando se levanta de su cama.

Cuando se sienta en su cama se da cuenta de que hay algo fuera de lugar, a lado de su cama se encuentra con un desayuno que tiene una muy buena apariencia, además de una pequeña nota escrita a mano.

— _"Perdón por lo de ayer. Tu sabes que siempre confiare en ti y que si necesitas hablar, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte"_ —lee Hermione, no pudo evitar emocionarse por el gesto de Harry. —_"Tendremos un viaje muy movido, te recomiendo que te prepares"_ —la segunda frase le pareció realmente extraña, pero conociéndolo podría ser casi cualquier cosa, así que advertida prefirió dejar de lado el vestido que pensaba usar y tomo ropa mas de acción un mínimo pantalón de mezclilla (pantalón por qué no se me ocurre otra palabra para describirlo, porque en realidad no cubría nada de las piernas, incluso deja muy atrás a los pantalones que usa Lara Croft) un top negro y encima una gabardina de gamuza café abierta que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos.

Bastante animada baja a la sala común, donde ya estaba en movimiento todas las personas que salían del colegio para vacaciones. Del circulo interno, solamente se quedaría Ginebra en la torre Gryffindor, ella sería la encargada durante la ausencia de los demás, aunque en realidad no esperaban que sucediera nada por las pocas personas que se quedarían, era mejor dejar a alguien de guardia, además de que en realidad ella tenía intención de quedarse en el colegio de todas maneras.

— ¿Cómo va todo, Ginny? —le dice Hermione cuando baja de las escaleras con su mochila al hombro (donde lleva su equipaje reducido con magia).

—Bien, casi todas la torre quedara sola, ahora estoy organizando a los que saldrán en el tren.

—Realmente siento mucho que no puedas ir a tu casa Ginny.

—Ya no sigas con eso Hermione, ya te dije que tenía planes para quedarme, además de que así hago horas extras.

—No lo olvidare—riendo—, ¿por cierto no has visto a Harry?

—No, pero Ron me dijo que salió por la puerta de atrás de la torre, la que sale de su piso.

—Entonces lo alcanzare.

—Oye Hermione—le dice antes de que se fuera—, buena suerte con lo de ustedes, aprovecha las vacaciones—le recomienda.

—Lo recordare, y tu también deberías hacerlo.

—Lo recordare, ¿me dejaste lo que te pedí? —le pregunta como de pasada.

—Claro que si, pero ten cuidado.

Ginebra solo le giña un ojo como respuesta antes de ir a poner orden entre un grupo de alumnos de primero.

Un tanto emocionada por el viaje sale del castillo para buscar a Harry, a quien encontró en cerca de la puerta del colegio.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma—le dice cuando lo encuentra.

—No lo es.

—Te das cuenta de lo que simboliza esto.

—Sí, aparte de ser mi nuevo medio de transporte, simboliza una bofetada directa a los conservacionistas de la comunidad mágica. Por qué no lo consideras así ¿podríamos ir en el carruaje todo e camino, o podemos hacerlo en esto, en la mitad de tiempo?

La razón de la discusión era una motocicleta Harley Davidson Night Rod Special, una hermosa maquina color negro con partes cromadas. El se encontraba vestido bastante de acuerdo con su motocicleta, incluida la chamarra de piel de color negro, con el logro de la marca de la maquina en la espalda.

—Un regalo de Sirius, él las colecciona, pero ya no se atreve a usarlas en el mundo mágico, o al menos es lo que le dice a su esposa.

— ¿Esto es lo que me habías estado ocultando?

—Sí y no, curiosa—le dice Harry—, en mi laboratorio guardo algunas cosas que aun no están listas, como esta moto, algunas útiles y otras meramente porque me gustan.

—Como la moto—sarcástica.

—Sí.

—Creo que te guardarías secretos a ti mismo si pudieras—dice resignandose—, pero supongo que si estás seguro, yo no tengo problema.

—Además vuela.

—Sí, cuando salgamos de la ciudad volaremos, llegaremos muy rápido.

Qué más podía hacer ella, pues en realidad le agradaba mucho la apariencia que le daba la chamarra de piel, así que sujeto su mochila a la motocicleta y subió atrás de él. No emprendieron el vuelo hasta haber dejado muy atrás el castillo del colegio, lejos de las miradas de los estudiantes.

Luna estaba realmente nerviosa esa mañana, la torre llevaba toda la semana sin un verdadero liderazgo, pero la verdad es que eran Ravenclaw y no necesitaban gran cosa para comportarse como era debido. Pero este día se encontraría con los profesores para hacer oficial que ella seria la nueva líder de la torre.

Le había escrito una carta a su padre, quien había ido al colegio para felicitarla en persona. El comprendió que estas vacaciones no iría a casa (algo que siempre ha hecho), supo que él no estaba muy contento por su decisión, pero la apoyo de todas maneras. Desde que su madre había fallecido solo habían sido ellos dos en la casa, y ahora casi solo era él, ella en realidad deseaba que su padre encontrara a alguien con quien compartir su vida, se lo merecía, en realidad el no debería de tener mayor problema con que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería la fotógrafa del periódico, al final de cuentas decidió decírselo en la cara a su padre, tal vez así entraría en razón, su padre se fue muy confundido del colegio.

—Si llegas tarde, se enfadaran contigo

Quien la saco de sus pensamientos, era su amiga Cho, quien vestía su uniforme de un modo impecable como todos los días, en realidad Luna no entendía por qué lo hacía, pero ese día no se podía decir nada pues ella también se había vestido con su uniforme perfectamente acomodado, como marcan los cánones, la escuela daba mucha libertad al respecto, pero ese día quería dar una impresión seria y responsable ante los profesores.

Neville se había ofrecido a quedarse en las vacaciones a hacerle compañía (y otras cosas), algo que a ella le hubiera encantado, pero eso no hubiera dado buena imagen frente a los maestros, no eran pocos los que estaban enfadados con el poder que había adquirido Potter en la escuela, aunque ella era parte de la organización de la organización de Harry, no era necesario restregárselos en la cara a los maestros.

Primero se dirigieron al despacho del director, en donde ya las estaba esperando en la puerta el profesor Flitwick, el representante de los Ravenclaw, ya dentro del despacho estaban las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout, además del profesor Slughorn, y el mismo director Snape.

—Señorita Lovegood, después de las desafortunadas acciones del señor Fudge, este fue expulsado de esta escuela—dice muy serio el director—, al ser el líder de la torre de Ravenclaw, este puesto queda libre, como sabrá la decisión de nombrar a los lideres es una que se toma entre el consejo de los profesores y el líder de los estudiantes, como en este año no hay líder, la decisión la hemos tomado nosotros ¿ha entendido lo que he dicho?

—Sí, señor director—un poco intimidada.

—Como líder de casa, tendrá algunas responsabilidades, manejar el presupuesto de la torre, la administración de los permisos de los alumnos, además de impulsar el estudio en los estudiantes, y el mantenimiento de la misma torre ¿está usted de acuerdo? —dice la subdirectora McGonagall.

—Lo estoy profesora.

— ¿Está dispuesta a tomar esta responsabilidad? —pregunta el director.

—Sí, estoy dispuesta y preparada para hacerlo—lo más segura que pudo.

—En ese caso que así sea.

El director toma su varita para hacer un complicado movimiento encima de Luna, después el profesor Flitwick también hace un movimiento indescifrable para ella.

—Con esto, podrá abrir y serrar todas las entradas de la torre, incluida la del último piso, que pasa a ser su habitación personal—le explica McGonagall—será decisión suya a quien darle autoridad en la torre.

A continuación los cuatro profesores la felicitaron por su nuevo puesto, además le dieron algunos consejos para sus nuevas responsabilidades, el profesor Slughorn le dijo que podía visitarlo cuando quisiera, para hablar de negocios, ella no entendió a que se refería pero de todas maneras le dijo que sí. Ya fuera del despacho, su amiga Cho, dejo de lado su casi eterna seriedad para abrasarla con fuerza, incluso logro levantarla.

—Cho, necesito mis costillas.

—Claro, solo me gano la emoción—bajándola (hay que considerar que en comparación con Luna, Cho es bastante alta)

—No te preocupes yo también estoy contenta.

En lo torre solo habían quedado alrededor de quince personas, pero aparte de unos pocos las reacciones fueron bastantes tibias. Pero aun así, lo que realmente en ese momento lo que Luna quería era subir a su nuevo piso, acompañada por Cho sube las escaleras, que si no hubiera sido por el hechizo que le lanzaron los profesores le hubiera sido imposible subir, ya dentro del piso se encontró con la habitación que ahora usaría, muy elegante decorada con los colores de la casa, como niña chiquita no puede evitar ponerse a saltar en la gran cama.

— ¿Qué opinas Cho? —le dice cuando por fin se deja caer en la cama, cansada de saltar y de reír.

—Pues me parece que estas avanzando, ahora podrás hacer más cosas por los estudiantes.

—Además de que ahora podre recibir visitas de Neville.

—Cierto—con una actitud desaprobadora.

—Dime Cho ¿me seguirás ayudando?

—Sabes que sí.

— ¿Te gusta el puesto de jefa de seguridad?

—Me parece adecuado.

El vuelo fue algo bastante extremo, sobre todo porque a ella en realidad nunca le había gustado volar, pero él sentía que era un error de parte de la naturaleza no haber nacido con alas, por consideración hacia ella, aterrizo la motocicleta cuando estuvieron cerca de territorio muggle, además de que necesitaban detenerse para poder orientar y usar su mapa, algo realmente difícil de hacer volando. Hermione no recordaba el camino, porque la única vez que había estado en ese lugar, había llegado por traslador.

Estaban cerca eso lo sabían, pero no sabían exactamente como llegar, así que entraron a un muy pequeña ciudad, al norte de la capital del país, un pueblo bastante pintoresco.

Se dirigieron a la gasolinera local (la motocicleta casi no necesita gasolina, por la magia, pero era una buena escusa para ir a un lugar donde los pudieran orientar. Los atendió un hombre algunos años más grande que ellos, que se quedo bastante impresionado al ver a Hermione, de hecho no pudo hablar algo mínimamente coherente, hasta que llego una señora de edad avanzada que parecía ser la madre de él, sobre todo por el modo en que lo mando a atender a otro cliente.

—A sí que andan perdidos—les dice con un tono que indicaba que lo que menos quería era tenerlos hay.

—Así es, estamos buscando la mansión Potter, ¿sabe donde se encuentra?

—Claro que se, en este condado todos saben en donde está la mansión Potter, pero que es lo que buscan ustedes en ese lugar, si no fuera por la mina que tienen el pueblo habría desaparecido. ¿Pero por que buscas ese lugar? Si buscas trabajo deberías ir a las oficinas en el pueblo—pensando que era alguien buscando trabajo en época de crisis.

—El es Harry James Potter, único heredero de la familia Potter—le dice Hermione, enfadada por la actitud de la señora.

En realidad le desagrado su actitud, seguramente lo único que se imagino de ellos dos es que eran algún tipo de delincuentes (algo que ella pensó un tanto estúpido al ver la motocicleta en la que viajaban).

La señora se fijo bien en el rostro de Harry, si su memoria y su atención fueran lo que eran hace años, hubiera reconocido el gran parecido que tenía ese joven con el antiguo dueño de la mansión Potter, y de paso de la fuente principal de ingresos de la ciudad, seguramente sería su nieto, ella misma había escuchado los rumores de que el nieto del antiguo señor, se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero y que cuando creciera regresaría para retomar su herencia, una historia un tanto exentica y un poco ridícula pero que llevaban algunos años contándosela unos a otros en el pueblo.

—Sigan la carretera, como a cinco kilómetros al norte está la entrada, en realidad no hay pierde—algo impresionada por darse cuenta de quién era el joven.

—Muchas gracias—antes de volver a subir a la motocicleta.

Alegres por darse cuenta de lo poco que falta para llegar a su destino, continúan el camino que les había indicado aquella señora. Hasta llegar a la que Hermione reconoció como la mansión Potter. Grande y magnifica, hecha en piedra se mostraba más parecida a una pequeña fortaleza que a una casa. Cuando se acercaron, el portón se abrió automáticamente, abriéndoles camino. Atravesaron un gran jardín, el cual se encontraba opaco por la estación invernal. Cuando llega a la puerta de la gran mansión se encuentra con un hombre de talle ancho, y el pelo muy canoso además de la piel muy morena por una vida de trabajo a la intemperie, traía puesto un abrigo para cubrirse del frio.

—Señor Lelio, que gusto volver a verlo—lo saluda Hermione afectuosamente, el hombre se tardo un momento en reconocerla, pues ya poco se parecía a la tímida joven que los había visitado en alguna ocasión.

—Señorita Hermione, un gusto volver a verla—confundido un poco por la apariencia de la joven— Señor Potter, sea bienvenido de nuevo a la mansión—le dice con un tono formal a Harry.

— ¿Es que me fui tanto tiempo como para que olvides mi nombre? —le dice bromeando.

—Claro que no Harry—más relajado al ver el tono de la conversación que quería Harry—, esta sigue siendo su casa.

Mientras se saludaban, se acerco una mujer de una edad no tan avanzada como la de aquel señor, pero que ya mostraba bastantes canas en su otrora cabellera negra. El modo en que lo abraso, le recordó mucho a Harry, la señora Weasley.

—Por fin regresas Harry, has estado demasiado tiempo fuera.

—Estuve ocupado—le dice, quitándole importancia, cuando por fin lo suelta—pero es bueno volver.

—Claro que has estado ocupado—dice la mujer que por cierto se llama Gaena—, líder de los Gryffindor y futuro presidente del colegio, justo como su padre, en paz descanse.

—Lord Black nos escribió contándonos las noticias, por alguna razón nos pareció como si algo hubiera cambiado, por eso preparamos la casa de nuevo para recibirlo.

Les sorprendió un poco la intuición del viejo, pero prefirieron no demostrarlo.

—Pero que es lo que estamos haciendo—dice Gaena—, los mantenemos esperando fuera de la casa, siendo que seguramente lo que desean es descansar un poco de su viaje.

—Claro—dice Harry—, pero después necesito discutir unas cosas.

— ¿Tan pronto se hará cargo de los negocios muggles? —dice Lelio con curiosidad.

—Solo en parte, de momento estoy muy ocupado en la escuela.

—Por supuesto, no se preocupe, que le parece si después de la comida le enseño como esta todo.

—Me parece bien.

Ahora él era mayor de edad, por lo cual era tiempo que tomara el control de su propia casa, por lo cual en lugar de dirigirse a su antigua habitación, toma la habitación principal. La que habían usado sus abuelos, pues sus padres nunca habían tomado posesión de aquel lugar. A Hermione le dieron otra habitación, bastante cercana, aquellos amables guardianes no parecían dispuestos a dejarlos aun compartir habitación. Ambos entran a sus respectivas habitaciones para desempacar, si bien es cierto que cada uno solo habían traído una mochila, pero en ellas habían metido una gran cantidad de cosas para aquellas vacaciones, incluidos algunos de los experimentos que estaban terminando.

—Yo no les agrado ¿te diste cuenta? —dice Hermione, cuando después de un rato entra a la nueva habitación de Harry.

—Solo no te reconoció—le dijo refiriéndose a Lelio.

—Si pero su esposa, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra—un poco afectada.

—Es como la señora que nos dio las indicaciones para llegar a aquí, en ese caso nos juzgaron a los dos y ahora solo a ti, no podemos estarnos preocupando siempre por lo que piensan sobre nosotros, lo que hacemos es lo que consideramos que es lo correcto y que nos juzguen por nuestras acciones.

—Tienes razón—dejando atrás este asunto— Entonces ¿Cuáles son los planes? —le pregunta Hermione.

—Primero quiero estudiar sobre los negocios que tiene mi familia en el mundo muggle, no sé cómo estarán funcionando, si no me agrada tendremos que hacernos cargo nosotros, espero que pueda arreglar para que no tengamos que inmiscuirnos por ahora, al final lo tendremos que hacer pero ahora no tenemos tiempo.

—Tienes razón, en este momento no podemos abarcar tanto, hay que concentrarnos en el mundo mágico por ahora.

—Si yo me voy a encargar de esto, quisiera que mientras tanto tú te encargues de investigar esta casa.

— ¿La casa?

—Sí, ¿recuerdas cuando limpiamos la antigua casa de Sirius?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, estuvimos casi todas las vacaciones trabajando.

—Cuantas cosas descubrimos en esa casa, y considerando que esta casa es al menos tan antigua como la mansión Black, es casi seguro que habrá cosas interesantes que ver.

—Está bien, yo me encargo.

Aquella casa solamente era utilizada cuando Harry estaba de visita, pues en realidad los dos guardianes viven en otra casa dentro de los mismos terrenos de la mansión Potter, una casa bastante agradable, pero no con la magnificencia de la mansión.

Tendrían todas las vacaciones invernales para dedicarse a sus objetivos, pero no por eso podían perder el tiempo. Dejando de lado sus ropas de viaje se visten para comer junto con los guardianes de la casa, ella por su parte se había vestido con una falda negra, de las que ella usa normalmente, y una blusa de cuello de tortuga, con la que él estaba seguro que se sentía asfixiada, el por su parte seguía con pantalón de mezclilla, solo que en lugar de chamarra de motociclista usaba una sudadera con gorro, que en el pecho traía escrito Hogwarts, y en la espalda el escudo de la escuela. El matrimonio vio extraño como vestían ambos, pues ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver al joven vistiendo de modo muy elegante todo el día, y cuidando su apariencia como si fuera lo más importante en su vida, ambos pensaron que por fin el niño al que habían visto crecer estaba madurando, dejando ver su verdadera personalidad. El inicio de la comida fue un poco complicada, pues no sabían ciertamente donde sentarse cada quien, como ahora Harry era mayor de edad le tocaba ahora ya sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa, lugar que desde que su abuelo había fallecido nadie había ocupado, junto a él se sentó Hermione, y los dos guardianes parecían tener intención de dejarlos comer a ellos solos, pero Harry les pidió que comieran con ellos, lo cual los hiso sentir extraños pero felices de compartir con ellos algo tan sencillo como la mesa. Ellos no habían perdido la esperanza de ver a Harry dejando atrás esa actitud que había tenido durante su estancia en el colegio.

Terminada la comida, Harry y Lelio se dirigen al que fue el despacho de su abuelo, y que ahora se convertiría en suyo, era una gran habitación con una pared completamente hecha de cristal, enfrente de ella se encontraba un gran escritorio de caoba y atrás una gran silla, todo se encontraba muy limpio y pulcro.

—Cuando su abuelo falleció, yo mismo limpie este lugar, esperando que un día usted lo use.

—Yo era muy pequeño en ese entonces, casi no recuerdo nada.

—Yo lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. La primera en partir fue Lady Potter, su abuela, un derrame cerebral, sorpresivo, ninguno se lo esperaba, siempre había tenido una buena salud, unos pocos años después, sucedió el horrible incidente donde sus padres fallecieron, entonces fue su abuelo quien se hiso cargo de usted, casi durante un año, pero el sufrimiento que había vivido su abuelo había sido demasiado, una mañana yo mismo fui a despertarlo, pero había fallecido durante la noche—lo explica con verdadero dolor expresado en el rostro—, después del funeral de su abuelo, usted se fue a vivir con Lord Black, la familia de vuestra madre no quiso saber nada del asunto.

—Sí, los conozco—sin pensar que posiblemente en esta realidad nunca se hubieran visto.

—Eso yo no lo sabía, desconocía que se hubieran conocido.

—Eso en realidad no importa, porqué no empezamos con el trabajo—sentándose atrás del escritorio.

—Mire estos son los estados de las cuentas grandes de la familia Potter en el mundo muggle—le dice mientras saca unos papeles de dentro de un maletín.

—El negocio principal es sin duda la minería, da muy buenos réditos cada año, la mina que se encuentra es completamente propiedad de su familia, pero también es dueño en parte de otras alrededor del mundo, pero sin lugar a duda la que resulta más importante para sus finanzas es la que se encuentra cerca.

— ¿Quién se encarga de esto?

—De la administración, soy yo quien se encarga, manejo algunas de las cuentas menores para el pago de salarios y el cuidado general de la mina, por su parte es Lord Black quien se encarga del cuidado de las cuentas grandes, donde yo mismo deposito las ganancias que genera la mina, como puede ver en los estado de cuenta, su padrino nunca a tocado las cuentas, y si usted lo desea también puede encargar una auditoría para verificar las cuentas de las que yo me encargo.

—No creo que sea necesario—le dice Harry, pero por dentro sabe que tarde que temprano lo hará, no puede confiar ciegamente en las personas, pero primero tiene que hacer muchas cosas, no puede estar entrando en conflicto con todas las personas. Además de que en realidad no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

Durante algunas horas, Lelio le explico a Harry el funcionamiento de la empresa familiar, una empresa que le explico Lelio había pertenecido a su familia durante muchas generaciones, durante tanto tiempo, habían tenido buenos años y malos también, pero que aun así continuaba funcionando, y que en el testamento de su abuelo, había especificado que era Harry quien él quería que continuara con la tradición.

—Fue mi abuelo el primero que entro a trabajar para la familia Potter—le explica Lelio, después de mucho trabajo se habían sentado en unos sillones que había en la gran oficina—, después mi padre y por ultimo yo, si hubiéramos podido tener hijos mi esposa y yo, seguramente un hijo mío heredaría mi puesto, pero eso no ha sido posible, pero aun así espero poder retirarme pronto.

—Yo aun necesito que te encargues de esto, al menos hasta que yo termine la escuela.

—No te preocupes Harry, en mi familia vivimos muchos años, yo me encargare de cuidar este lugar, pero tampoco exageres también merezco descansar—bromeando con Harry.

—Lo recordare—riendo.

—Aun tenemos algo que discutir Harry—después de un breve momento de silencio, Lelio le se lo dice muy serio.

—Que sucede.

—De esto seguramente Lord Black hablara con usted tarde que temprano, pero lo mejor es que lo mantenga en mente desde ahora.

—Me estas preocupando Lelio.

—No es mi intención, pero realmente puede llegar a ser importante, como ustedes debe saber, ya está muy próximo que su padrino le entregue el titulo de Lord Potter, el cual le pertenece por derecho, es la costumbre que cuando adquiere el titulo, si usted aun no está casado, debe al menos anunciar su compromiso.

—No te parece al menos un poco prematuro.

—No en realidad, el heredero de Lord Malfoy ya está comprometido, y aun está lejos el día en el que el tome posesión del título. Hace poco Lord Black me escribió diciendo que recibió una oferta de la familia Bones, ofreciendo a su hija en matrimonio para ti.

— ¿Susan Bones?

— ¿La conoce? —sorprendido.

—Si la conozco, va conmigo en el colegio, pero eso no es importante, yo no sabía que estaba pasando esto.

—Yo no puedo ni quiero decirle que es lo que debe hacer, pero aun así debo advertirlo sobre lo que está pasando, hay familias nobles que quieren entablar una alianza con la familia Potter.

—Entiendo pero dime ¿tú qué opinas?

—Lo que yo opino—se queda en silencio unos momentos, pensando la mejor respuesta—su vida sería más fácil si se casa con la hija de una familia importante, Bones, Dumbledore, cual sea, pero lo que a mí en realidad me importa es su felicidad no su comodidad, eso fue más o menos lo que le dijo su abuelo a su padre, cuando el decidió casarse con una chica de origen muggle.

—Mi madre.

—Sí. En las familias nobles como la vuestra no es raro que se casen con otras chicas nobles, pero que el mismo tiempo mantengan una relación aparte con una amante, claro que eso es algo que tu abuelo nunca aceptaría que sucediera en su hogar, por eso él dio permiso de que tu padre se casara con la mujer que amaba y no con la que él había escogido para él.

— ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?

—Harry no soy tan viejo como para no ver lo que sucede aquí, quieres que crea que esa chica que trajiste abandona su familia solo para acompañarte como amiga.

—No sé qué decir.

—Lo que me digas a mi carece de importancia, lo que diga tu padrino tampoco importa, lo que importa es lo que decidas, puedes elegir cualquiera de las opciones, pero tu decisión debe venir realmente de dentro de ti, lo que realmente quieres no lo que te convenga, si tú la quieres quédate con ella, si no es así, déjala que siga su vida.

—Tienes razón, hay cosas que necesito decidir.

—Se que tomaras la mejor decisión.

Fue lo último que dijo en aquella conversación.

En el colegio si bien las actividades disminuyen, no por eso desaparecen.

En la casa de los leones, la autoridad es Ginebra, algo muy irónico en su opinión pues no hay mucho que supervisar. Pero prefería estar en ese lugar que en su casa, después de que su madre le había dicho que su hermano y su esposa pasarían con ellos las vacaciones, ella quería a todos sus hermanos, pero simplemente no podía soportar a su cuñada, con su apariencia de niña rica, y actitud condescendiente, simplemente no la aguantaba. Ella junto con sus hermanos habían crecido en un ambiente con grandes dificultades económicas, esa era una de las razones por las que todos luchan tanto por superarse, ella recordaba como su hermano mayor se había ido de la casa a buscar fortuna, solo con su titulo de Hogwarts y muchas ganas, durante meses recibieron postales de diferentes lados de Europa e incluso de África, se labro una reputación de aventurero, primero como destructor de maldiciones, y luego con lo aprendido, el mismo creo los sistemas de seguridad de bancos y empresas mágicas, más modernos que se pueden encontrar, en uno de esos trabajos conoció a la francesita que se terminaría convirtiéndose en su esposa. El se la merecía, pero no por eso le tenía que caer bien a ella.

Esa mañana ella había decidido ir a desayunar con sus amigas de Ravenclaw, personas que habían ganado relevancia en la escuela recientemente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, siendo la nueva líder de Ravenclaw? —le pregunta Ginny a Luna.

—Pues hasta el momento muy cansada, — le responde Luna—, Fudge no había organizado nada, solamente se había dedicado a pelear contra toda la escuela, ahora nosotros tenemos que arreglar todo el desastre que dejo atrás de sí.

—Me lo puedo imaginar.

—Cuando regresen los demás estudiantes abra más cosas que hacer, pero realmente creo que podremos hacer un buen trabajo, lo primero será que los demás sepan que pueden contar conmigo.

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, se que lo lograras.

—Muchas gracias Ginny—el apoyo de las personas que quiere es realmente importante— ¿Y tu como sigues, con tu trabajo? —le pregunta Luna.

—Encontré nueva información, pero no suficiente.

—Intentar infíltrame a Slytherin no es algo que en lo personal me entusiasmaría—le comenta Susan Bones, quien conociendo el puesto de Ginny no le costó mucho adivinar cuál era el problema que tenía su amiga.

—Trabajo es trabajo.

—Ten cuidado.

—Si mal no recuerdo tu familia es mayor parte de Slytherin.

—Mis padres lo son, solo mi tía es Gryffindor y yo Hufflepoff, de ahí en más puras serpientes, te lo digo por experiencia, debes tener cuidado.

—Lo sé, conocí a Sofía y a Bulstrode, conozco sus métodos, pero tienes razón—reconsiderando la familia de Susan—, dime ¿conoces a una tal Marie, Slytherin de noveno me parece, amiga de Bulstrode?

—Sí, se quien es, pero te garantizó una cosa, no es amiga de Bulstrode—había palidecido ante la pregunta.

—Lo sé, me parece que hay algún tipo de chantaje, algo de lo que se es bastante capas.

—La familia de Marie tiene ascendencia de Ravenclaw, no se como ella quedo en Slytherin, es agradable, estoy segura de que si logras sacarla del problema que tiene con Bulstrode, te seria de gran ayuda.

La sugerencia que la había hecho Susan se asemejaba bastante a la idea que ella tenía para lo que iba a hacer. Tendrían que esperar hasta que se terminaran las vacaciones para continuar. No sería ella quien rompiera la tregua.


	17. Noche especial

Nota del autor: Hola, estoy de regreso con otro capítulo, gracias por los comentarios, realmente es bueno leer lo que otras personas opinan sobre lo que estoy escribiendo, pues así siento que no le escribo a la nada. Cualquier comentario o idea es bien recibida, además no les cuesta mucho tiempo comentar si les gusta o no lo que voy haciendo.

Como dato curioso, este es mi primer capítulo publicado ya como licenciado en psicología, no tiene nada que ver pero ya había dicho lo de la tesis. Por cierto el próximo capítulo ya casi está listo, solo tengo que ponerlo en orden correcto, así que no tardara tanto como este.

Sin nada mas, espero que disfruten el capitulo.

En la mansión Potter, Hermione había recibido permiso de palabra de Harry para poder pasear por todos sus rincones del lugar.

Mientras investigaba la mansión, pudo apreciar la extensión del lugar, había una gran biblioteca y suficientes habitaciones para recibir a todo el círculo interno y algunos más, tal vez toda la organización si fuera necesario. A diferencia de lo que ella se pudo imaginar la presencia de la magia no era muy abundante, las pinturas en las paredes, aunque muy buenas y seguramente caras eran muggles, ninguna de ellas se movía, en las habitaciones solo había algo de magia muy simple para los armarios para alterar sus capacidad, usando algunos hechizos se dio cuenta de que si bien en el interior no había gran cantidad de magia en su exterior si la había, seguramente era tan difícil si no es que mas, entrar en aquella casa que en Hogwarts. En la parte trasera de la mansión se encontró con una gran puerta doble de madera, que ella suponía debía de dar hacia afuera, cuando intento abrirla sintió un choque eléctrico que la obligo a soltar la chapa de la puerta.

—Esas puertas han permanecido serradas desde que falleció el padre del joven señor—le dijo la guardiana de la casa, quien había acudido al escuchar el grito de Hermione.

— ¿Hacia dónde van?

—Lo desconozco, cuando aún vivía el señor James, yo no venía mucho a esta mansión, cuando falleció el antiguo señor no la volvió a utilizar, se que tiene importancia pero la desconozco.

La preocupación de la mujer que había surgido por el accidente que había tenido Hermione era autentica, pero cuando se recupero de la impresión volvió a mostrar el gesto osco que hacía cada vez que la veía.

—Una suegra celosa ¿Quién lo diría? —dijo Hermione para sí, después de que se quedo sola.

Tendría que esperar un poco antes de poder investigar aquella puerta, ella sabía que seguramente el lugar donde mas información encontraría de aquella mansión seria lógicamente la biblioteca (considerando quien es, una aseveración así es bastante lógica). Durante su primera visita no había tenido permiso para visitarla, ahora tendría oportunidad de investigarla a fondo. Obviamente era mucho más pequeña que la que existía en la escuela, pero gracias a todos los años que llevaba existiendo contenía fascículos realmente únicos, ya fuera de literatura muggle y mágica. Casi todos los libros se encontraban perfectamente acomodados en sus estantes, pero había uno que se encontraba en un pequeño escritorio.

Después de lo que había vivido con la puerta prefirió examinar con minuciosidad aquel libro antes de tocarlo, por suerte para ella no había ningún tipo de hechizo sobre el misterioso libro, con su magia también descarto cualquier truco muggle que lo cuidara. Para su decepción se trataba de un libro de heráldica.

Fue debido a su incesante curiosidad que durante un par de días continuo leyendo aquel extraño libro, tiempo que ella necesito para darse cuenta de cuál era la razón por la que estaba fuera de lugar.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! —gritaba Malfoy, mientras desquitaba su frustración, con las persona que menos se podía defender contra el— ¡Como se atreve a humíllame así!

—Era imposible no invitarlo —dice Zabini, quien con interés observa el oscuro espectáculo—, el problema recayó en que te quedaste solo con él.

Como si de pronto lo recordara deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para voltear a regañar a sus guardaespaldas.

— ¡Ustedes deberían de haber estado cuidándome! ¡Tienen suerte que no les haga los mismo, par de imbéciles! ¡Para que carajos hago que pasen año, si son un par de inútiles! —lejos de su normalmente perfecto peinado, el cabello le caía en el rostro, lo que le daba un aspecto un tanto enloquecido.

Cada insulto que daba lo enfatizaba dando un nuevo golpe a la desprotegida Pansy, quien había levantado su falda y mantenía apoyando su torso en una mesa, ocultando su rostro mientras era golpeada por Draco quien había transformado su propia varita, en una fusta de las que usan los jinetes para cabalgar.

— ¡Y tu deja de llorar de una buena vez, que, tu eres la más inútil de todos! —le grita a la chica.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —pregunta Zabini.

— Por ahora nada—dice intentando tranquilizarse—, esperaremos a que se acaben las vacaciones, de que me sirve quemar esa maldita torre, si no hay nadie en ella.

—Como prefieras.

Muy lejos de su comprensión se encontraba el hecho de que seguramente estaba castigando a la persona que terminaría ocasionando su caída. Quien estaba ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, pero no por ocultar su llanto, sino por la ira que sabía que no podía ocultar en ese momento y que cualquiera podría ver en su rostro.

Estas vacaciones estaban lejos de ser meramente un descanso, de hecho tenían muchos pendientes que resolver antes de regresar al colegio, el mismo fue a comprar a Londres todo lo necesario para la remodelación de la torre Gryffindor, Hermione había decidido no acompañarlo, y Harry había estado bastante de acuerdo, pues estaba muy seguro que se la pasarían discutiendo sobre los precios de todo lo que iba a comprar.

Llego en su motocicleta al centro de la ciudad grande más cercana, traía puesta una pesada chamarra por el clima helado que había esa mañana, negra con detalles dorados con el logo de un equipo de americano, en aquella ciudad, por medio de cartas se había puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse con casi todos los trabajadores del canal de televisión mágico, lo cuales apenas llegaban a diez, siendo la mayoría nacidos y criados en el mundo muggle, eran seguramente los únicos que podían encargarse del trabajo que consistiría la modernización de la torre.

—Ustedes dos vayan a rentar dos camiones, los más grandes que encuentren, los demás vamos a la tienda—da Harry las instrucciones, nadie le discutió, aparentemente su apellido aun los intimidaba.

Tal vez fuera el hecho de haber tenido la infancia que había tenido, pero esa mañana realmente se divirtió como enano en las tiendas de electrónica. Los encargados del canal habían hecho una lista de todo lo que sería necesario para colocar televisores en la torre. Compraron gran cantidad de televisores, uno por habitación y uno particularmente grande para que estuviera situado en la sala común, los dos camiones terminaron llenos, uno con los televisores, y el otro con todo lo que necesitarían desde cables hasta herramienta. Los encargados de las tiendas, le dieron un muy buen precio por todo lo que compro, debido a la gran cantidad de mercancía.

—Yo mismo me encargare de hechizar los camiones—les explica a todos, después de que cargaron toda la mercancía en los camiones—, para evitar cualquier tipo de robo—no llego a especificar si se refería a que temía que alguien los atacara o que ellos mismos robaran el cargamento, pero aun así todos entendieron ambos sentidos—, ya escribí a la escuela, la profesora McGonagall los esperara en la puerta de la escuela, en la torre se encontraran con Ginebra Weasley, ella está a cargo durante esta semana, coordinen con ella para llevar a cabo el trabajo lo mejor posible. Solo sigan los planos que habíamos preparado, necesitamos que todo esté preparado para el regreso de clases.

—No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos.

La reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en la oficina del primer ministro, el edificio del ministerio se encuentra a lado del gran edificio del senado, el cual tiene una apariencia muy similar a los antiguos edificios griegos o romanos, el ministerio era un edificio mas reciente, entre los dos edificios se desidia el futuro del país, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

—Dime Severus, ¿qué es lo que tu opinas?

—Las cosas se están saliendo de control Albus, esto está muy por encima de las anteriores elecciones, acabo de expulsar a uno de los candidatos, y cada ves estoy mas convencido de que debería de expulsar también a los que quedan.

—No Severus, no podemos hacer algo así.

—A pesar de todo, sigues protegiendo a Potter.

—Tú también siempre lo has hecho, y ambos quedamos igual de decepcionados de él.

—Sí, pero ahora resulta que el cambio de opinión. ¿Tú sabes algo Albus?

Ambos hombres se encontraban bebiendo del mejor vino que se podía conseguir en todo el país, el primer ministro se encontraba sentado atrás de su gran escritorio, mientras que el actual director del colegio se encontraba de pie viendo por la gran ventana que había en la oficina.

—Nada con certeza, la última vez que me encontré con él fue no hace mucho tiempo, muy cerca de este edificio, estaba acompañado por la señorita Granger, debo de admitir que me intrigo mucho el modo en que se comportaban ambos, por eso empecé a indagar en sus mentes.

— ¿Qué encontraste?

—Aunque me avergüence admitirlo, me fue imposible entrar en ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Defensas?

—Si lo son, son totalmente nuevas, es como si dos mentes estuvieran creando interferencia, no logre conseguir nada de ninguno de los dos.

—Otro misterio rodea al joven Potter—dice sarcástico el oscuro director.

—Creo que llegue en el momento indicado.

La persona que había interrumpido la plática entre ambos hombres fue conocido hace tiempo como uno de los mejores ladrones del país, ahora se limitaba a simple contrabando y la venta de cosas que la mayoría de las personas siquiera se animan a acercarse. Aunque pocos lo sabían, había sido la intervención de Dumbledore la que había impedido que el hombre terminara en la prisión, ahora era uno de los hombres de confianza del primer ministro, siendo su contacto en el bajo mundo de la ciudad.

—Mundungus, tiempo sin vernos—lo saluda Dumbledore.

—Estuve fuera del país, tuve que traer un gran cargamento para el famoso señor Potter—mientras se servía de la misma bebida que tenían los demás.

— ¿Algo ilegal? —pregunta Snape.

—Una hermosa zona gris,

— ¿Qué crees que sea?

—No entiendo, son ingredientes raros, no tengo idea de para que sirvan.

—Por favor dale la lista a Severus, tal vez el averigüe algo.

—Se la enviare.

—Lo único que si se es que lo que me pide es en grandes cantidades.

—A pesar de lo interesante que puede resultar la vida de Potter, hay más cosas sucediendo.

— ¿Las desapariciones? —pregunta el viejo ladrón.

—Sí.

— Mis averiguaciones no me han dado muchos resultados, primero pensé que se trataría de algún tipo de tráfico de órganos o algo por el estilo, pero no tuve ningún resultado.

—La verdad es que nunca pensé que fuera por algo así—aclara Dumbledore—, el hecho de que solo hayan desaparecido mestizos y nacidos muggles, es lo que lo vuelve realmente singular, me temo que estamos enfrentándonos a una nueva ofensiva de Lord Voldemort.

—En realidad no tenemos verdaderas pruebas de que él sea el responsable—interviene Snape—, no porque sea menos peligroso, sino porque hay al menos media docena de peligros fuera de la ciudad que podrían ser los responsables.

—También lo he considerado, es por eso que considero más probable la teoría de Voldemort, cada vez obtiene más poder en el senado, obviamente no lo va a echar por la borda, pienso que está usando a alguien más para infundir miedo en la población, tal vez piense que si logra el suficiente caos la población busque a un líder más… enérgico.

—Yo diría tiránico, el exilio debe permanecer.

—Estoy seguro que él lo explicara de otro modo.

Los tres guardaron silencio unos momentos.

— ¿Los estudiantes saben sobre esto? —le pregunta Dumbledore a Snape.

—Hasta donde sé, no, se maneja a nivel de simples rumores, de momento las elecciones siguen siendo lo más importante.

—De las cuales no creo que podamos sacar nada bueno.

—Tienes razón, Diggory se negó totalmente a participar, la señorita Lovegood solo fue una mera broma que participara, nadie la tomo enserio—decía Snape— Fudge esta tan desequilibrado como su padre, y no quiero saber el impacto que causara a la opinión pública que ganaran Malfoy o Tudor.

—Además de que no sabemos siquiera que es lo que planea el joven Potter. Definitivamente Severus, nos confiamos, no consideramos que estas elecciones serian tan importantes, tendremos que hacer algo, me parece que a pesar de todo el joven Potter sigue siendo nuestra mejor opción, por favor Severus busca cualquier cosa que nos sirva, necesitamos saber realmente que está planeando y si nos puede ser útil.

—Me encargare—sin estar del todo convencido sobre el proceder del primer ministro.

—Tengo algo que posiblemente te sirva para tu misión Severus—le dice el ladrón—, estoy seguro que posemos llegar a un acuerdo muy razonable.

—No podía ser de otro modo—contesta el director con sarcasmo.

Ya era medio día cuando Harry regreso a la pequeña ciudad en la que se encontraba la mansión de su familia. El viaje en carretera le había dado oportunidad de pensar, y en esta ocasión no en un nuevo experimento o su siguiente movimiento en el juego de política que había en el colegio, en esta ocasión se había dado oportunidad de pensar detenidamente en la plática que había tenido con el guardián de la casa de su familia, durante mucho tiempo no había pensado seriamente en una pareja, mucho menos aun en el estar casado, no es que le exigieran que se casara en ese momento, pero las costumbres de la realidad en la que ahora vivía le dictaban que debía de tener una prometida, en sus posibilidades estaba el simplemente mandar al diablo toda la problemática y decidir cuando él quisiera, pero ese razonamiento tenía sus contras, pues las alianzas con otras familias poderosas sigue siendo algo realmente importante, si su familia (que por el momento solamente era el) era poderosa por sí misma, si se aliaba con alguna otra gran familia tendría el camino mucho más fácil.

A pesar de seguir conduciendo a buena velocidad no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada,

—Por Dios, si tomara el camino fácil me vería ridículo.

Esa era la verdad, el había llevado su vida tomando las decisiones, no basándose en lo que era más fácil si no en lo que él consideraba correcto, el no tenía nada en contra de un posible matrimonio por conveniencia pero eso no estaba hecho para él, en ese momento de su vida el amaba a una mujer, puede que en el futuro cambiara o que la siguiera amando toda su vida , pero de algo estaba seguro al respecto esto sería decisión de ella y de él, nada mas interferiría, que el mundo se fuera a la fregada, a final de cuentas para algo estaba juntando poder, y de que serviría el poder si no puede hacer lo que se le da la gana, a final de cuentas.

En otras partes del país estaban sucediendo cosas que traerían problemas en el futuro, cosas que seguramente en ese momento de paz le hubiera gustado saber, pero que en un futuro terminaran chocando contra él. Pero primero tendría que resolver sus problemas personales antes de ponerse a resolver los otros problemas, tiene tiempo para ambos.

En el colegio, se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña reunión en las catacumbas de Slytherin, se habían reunido apenas tres personas en uno de los numerosos túneles de la casa de las serpientes, el más alto era un joven de color, llamado Zabini, quien escuchaba atentamente a la que aparentemente era la persona con más autoridad del grupo, una joven con el cabello castaño claro casi rubia con un porte muy aristocrático, era la líder de la facción fantasma de la escuela, llamada Tudor, la tercera persona, a pesar de ser una chica era casi tan alta como el muchacho y probablemente tenía una apariencia aun mas ruda que la de él, se llama Bulstrode.

—La tradición indica que cuando se acaban las vacaciones invernales inicia la peor parte de las elecciones, en elecciones tan reñidas como esta solo llega uno de los candidatos a final de año—explica Zabini seriamente.

—En ese caso creo que ha llegado el momento adecuado para actuar—dice Tudor.

— ¿Nuestros benefactores han dicho algo? —pregunta Zabini.

—Tenemos luz verde.

—Supongo que Malfoy también—sentencia Bulstrode.

—Desconozco que tan al tanto este ese loco sobre lo que realmente está pasando, pero debemos suponer lo peor—les explica Tudor—, nos dividiremos el trabajo, tu Zabini tienes que encargarte de Malfoy, averigua cualquier cosa, el aun cofia en ti, yo ya no me le puedo acercar, no es que me queje, pero no se que puede terminar haciendo, necesitamos vigilarlo.

—Entiendo.

—Yo me encargare de nuestros benefactores, como no soy la líder de la casa no puedo salir cuando quiero, tendré que continuar por medio de cartas, Malfoy tiene mis movimientos muy limitados, dudo que tenga una verdadera razón, aparte del hecho de fastidiarme la vida.

—Algo digno de el—dice Bulstrode riéndose, quien no sentía ningún respeto por el, de hecho tampoco por ella.

— ¿Qué sabes de los profesores que ayudaban a Fudge? —le pregunta Zabini.

—El directo descubrió a cuatro, simples mercenarios, obviamente los expulso de los territorios del colegio. Ya me puse en contacto con los que se quedaron, estoy segura de que podremos llegar a un arreglo, la verdad es que seguramente la organización mas fuerte era la de Fudge, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido a la hora de jugar sus cartas hubiera sido un rival muy peligroso.

—Para nuestra buena suerte ya no está aquí—dice Bulstrode.

—La verdad es que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas, y el tiempo se está acabando, quiero que empieces con nuestro próximo movimiento—le dice a Bulstrode—, inicia la operación "iron maiden", esto definitivamente sembrara el miedo en la escuela, y recuerden que el miedo puede ser una herramienta realmente poderosa.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Tudor? —le pregunta Zabini, ocultando algo de nerviosismo.

—Totalmente, ¿es que ya no estás cansado de ser de una familia de segunda?, después de esto las familias como los Malfoy vendrán a nosotros a pedir protección. —le dice con vehemencia.

—Una pregunta—dice Bulstrode— ¿tienes a algo en mente o yo puedo elegir?

—Escoge como consideres conveniente, pero déjame el trono, quiero meditar bien sobre eso.

—Como prefieras—dice con una sonrisa cruel.

En el mismo edifico pero varios pisos por encima del nivel del suelo, se llevaba a cabo una reunión muy diferente a la que sucedió en las catacumbas, en esta ocasión era en el último piso de la torre de los Ravenclaw, lugar en el que ahora vive la nueva líder de la casa de los sabios, en un ambiente mucho menos sombrío que el de los Slytherin, solo se encuentran dos personas en la habitación circular, en donde la líder de la casa se encuentra revisando informes sobre las finanzas de la torre, sentada en una gran mesa redonda, (literalmente en la mesa, no en una silla como se podría esperar), mientras cercas de ella su mejor amiga se encuentra caminando en círculos con muy mal humor.

—Es un idiota, simplemente un idiota—murmura en vos bastante alta Cho

—Te aseguro que no es ni la mitad de estúpido que Fudge a la hora de gastar el dinero—dice Luna, quien usando lentes de lectura analizaba detenidamente las cuentas de la torre—, además de que no veo cual es el problema de que te hallan enviado una caja de chocolates, la que debería de quejarse es la pequeña lechuza que tuvo que cargar la caja, no tu—dejando de un lado sus papeles, para ver detenidamente a la lechuza, que aun estaba demasiado cansada para emprender de nuevo el vuelo, la cual estaba bebiendo una gran cantidad de agua, la cual Luna le había puesto para ayudarla a recuperarse.

—Es un idiota—sin explicar nada.

—Si no quieres los chocolates, estoy segura que yo me puedo encargar de ellos—mirando con cara de hambre la caja de chocolates.

Cho, de un modo bastante inconsciente los retira del alcance de su amiga.

—Me escribió un poema.

—Qué gran pecado—se burla con sarcasmo.

—Es que estoy exagerando, el no escribió un poema sobre mí, lo escribió sobre mis senos.

Luna tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para no burlarse de su amiga.

—Tienes que admitir que es original, la mayoría que escribe poemas de ese estilo, los hace hablando de tus ojos cuando piensa en otras partes de tu cuerpo, la sinceridad es una de sus características más notables—le dice fingiendo seriedad cuando lee la nota que acompañaba los chocolates.

—Está loco…

Antes de que la joven tuviera oportunidad de encontrar peores calificativos para su admirador, escuchan que alguien toca a la puerta, Cho que aun estaba de pie abre la puerta, la persona que la había interrumpido era Susan Bones, una joven pelirroja delgada y de baja estatura, una apariencia que la hacía ver menor de lo que realmente era, una buena amiga de ambas.

—Tuviste algún problema para entrar—le pregunta Luna, después de saludarla.

—No, lo cual debería de preocuparte.

—Di instrucciones de que podías entrar, claro que era cosa tuya el poder resolver el acertijo de la entrada.

—Aun así deberías mejorar la seguridad, son tiempos peligrosos.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dice Cho, interesada en el tema.

—Lo voy a arreglar—dice cansada.

— ¿De qué hablaban por cierto? —pregunta Susan.

—De los pechos de Cho—le dice Luna con simpleza.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Susan con cierta sorpresa en el rostro, mientras que Cho parecía deseosa de romper el cuello de su amiga.

—Si, en apariencia su admirador secreto, opina que tiene los mejores de toda la escuela, aunque según el ranking de la escuela la sitúan hasta el cuarto lugar, empatada con una Slytherin—le sigue comentando como si hablaran del clima, algo que ella sabia hacia enojar realmente a su amiga.

— ¿Realmente existe algo así? —le pregunta Susan.

—Es una especie de tradición, se encuentra en el baño de los hombres del cuarto piso, aunque pienso que es algo por demás vulgar y reprobable, es algo que ayuda a la convivencia de las cuatro casas, pues incluso los Slytherin pueden votar.

— ¿Quién está en primer lugar?—con curiosidad.

—Pues la novia de Potter, no es que fuera difícil imaginárselo.

—¿Y no piensas hacer nada? —por fin interviene Cho, muy indignada.

—Cuando lo vi la primera vez me ofendió bastante que ni siquiera fuera considerada para la lista, pero la verdad es que no importa mucho, además es obvio que la mayoría de los maestros lo saben , pues la mayoría de los maestros son ex alumnos—les comenta pensativamente.

—Solo tú te indignarías por algo así—dice Cho bastante resignada.

— Cambiando de tema ¿Ya se enteraron de lo que pasa en la torre de los Gryffindor? —les comenta Susan, sentándose en una de las sillas, con una clara intención de comer un chocolate, los cuales fueron retirados de su alcance por la dueña de estos.

—No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Ginny—dice Luna, quitándose sus lentes y dejándolos arriba de sus papeles—, me la he pasado encerrada aquí en la torre.

— ¿Que averiguaste? —pregunta Cho.

—Ayer llegaron dos vehículos muggles, hasta la puerta misma del castillo, por lo que pude averiguar tenían autorización directa del líder de Gryffindor, los recibió Ginebra y han estado poniendo al revés la torre.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Por lo que me dijeron, remodelando, trajeron una gran cantidad de aparatos muggles.

—Potter está loco—asegura Cho, bastante exasperada—, llama demasiado la atención, no se da cuenta que todas esas excentricidades lo enfrentara directamente con las zonas más conservadoras del gobierno.

—Creo que esa es exactamente la razón por la que lo hace—dice Luna, bajándose de la mesa.

—Si eso lo entiendo, solo recomiendo que debemos tener cuidado, no quiero que nos arrastre con ellos —dice Cho.

—Tú lo conoces de más tiempo que nosotras—dice Luna—, realmente que piensas de él.

—No estoy segura, era un niño nefasto, y se convirtió en un adolecente aun peor, pero no les negare que tiene momentos en los que hace cosas que a veces nos hace pensar que en realidad está interesado en enfrentarse contra los que apoyan al exiliado Lord Oscuro, se necesita un tipo de persona muy especial para emprender una empresa como esa.

—Hablando de Harry, ¿Cómo sigue tu asunto con él?

—No es mi asunto Luna, fue idea de mis padres, —un poco triste de pronto—quieren asegurar que sea mi padre quien herede el título de nobleza de la familia, como saben actualmente lo tiene la hermana mayor de mi padre. La alianza con la familia Potter es realmente importante para mi familia, pero estoy segura de que puedo llegar a un acuerdo con él, que no esté relacionado con matrimonio.

— ¿Qué a dicho tu tía al respecto?

—Hasta el momento nada, está demasiado ocupada en el ministerio como para tomar en serio las intrigas de mi padre, pero en realidad yo creo que ella me podría apoyar, pues ella misma se negó a casarse, creo que puede entender mis razones si se las explico en persona.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Salir durante vacaciones hubiera sido demasiado obvio, incluso para mi padre, quiero esperar hasta que inicien las clases, pediré un permiso con el líder de mi casa.

—Yo te prestare el carruaje de Ravenclaw, si es necesario.

—Gracias.

—Hablando de el—dice Cho—, ¿sabes si ha llegado a algún acuerdo con alguno de los otros líderes?

—No, por lo que se Diggory, piensa mantener su neutralidad, al menos mientras lo soporte, el está casi por salir de la escuela, y creo que hubiera preferido que estas elecciones se hubieran dado cuando el ya no fuera alumno

—Está jugando un juego peligroso—dice Luna realmente preocupada—, ellos ni siquiera tienen ningún tipo de seguridad en su entrada, y me parece que no hay estudiantes de defensa entre los miembros de la casa.

—Ginebra ha intentado de todo para llegar a un acuerdo con él, pero no ha funcionado, debo admitir que hay cierto grupo que estaría bastante de acuerdo en unirse a los leones.

—Intenta convencerlo Susan—dice Luna—, es realmente importante, los meses que quedan van a ser peligrosos, si él no quiere aliarse con Gryffindor, dile que al menos intente cooperar con nosotros, como intermediarios.

— ¿Apoyo por protección? —un tanto indignado

—Tú sabes que no es así Susan, tú me conoces, si nos necesitan vamos a estar con ustedes, a final de cuentas esa es la razón por la que funde esta organización, para proteger a los que no pueden hacerlo por sí mismos, pero el también debe de darse cuenta que si mi organización es un escudo, la de Harry es una espada, y hay cosas que él puede hacer y yo no, tú lo sabes.

—Se lo diré, veremos cómo resulta.

En la mansión Potter los días siguieron pasando, con todo el trabajo pendiente Harry y Hermione permanecieron más separados que durante las clases, Harry deseaba analizar minuciosamente todos los aspectos de los negocios de su familia antes de regresar al colegio, además de que aprovechaba su tiempo para terminar algunos proyectos que tenía pendientes, nuevas tecnologías que pensaba aplicar tarde que temprano, además de estar en contacto con los gemelos Weasley a través de cartas, pues en año nuevo iniciarían con la nueva empresa, estaban listos pero nerviosos, además de que recibía los informes de Ginebra sobre los avances de la remodelación de la torre, la cual estaba yendo según lo esperado. Por su parte Hermione se había metido en la biblioteca de la casa, la cual tenía tomos que no se podían encontrar en otra parte del mundo, pero sobre todo interesada en la historia familiar de la familia Potter, ella no sabía si en la antigua realidad de la que provenían su amigo había tenido antepasados como los que ahora parecía tener, pero estaba segura que en el futuro esa información les sería muy relevante, para entender a cabalidad lo que había pasado en esa realidad, ninguno de los dos había querido interrumpir el trabajo del otro, pues ambos sabían que las "vacaciones" serian cortas y tenían que acabar sus tareas, Hermione por su parte quería esperar para darle sus resultados cuando tuviera algo más concluyente, pues su investigación era algo muy relacionado con él, como para tratarlo a la ligera.

Pero ese día era navidad, habían sido invitados a una fiesta en la mansión Black, pero Harry tenía otros planes para esa noche. Al igual que en él, Hermione había enviado regalos a su familia, el prefirió no preguntarle sobre su familia prefiriendo esperar hasta que ella decidiera hablar al respecto, pues tenía una sospecha muy bien fundada de que hace mucho tiempo que no se veían, y probablemente era totalmente culpa de su antigua personalidad. Por esa noche dejaría todo de lado, la pasarían solos en la mansión, los guardianes de la casa habían decidido pasar la navidad en casa de unos amigos en la ciudad, les habían dejado preparada una gran cena para que ambos pudieran disfrutar de la noche. Por lo regular el acostumbra usar ropa bastante simple, dejando aparte la ropa clásica en el mundo de los magos, pero hoy quería dar una buena impresión, y sabia como conseguirla con Hermione, nada de capas ni nada por el estilo, esa era una noche de esmoquin perfecto, negro y con la corbata perfectamente colocada, su cabello por lo largo que lo tenía logro peinarlo un poco mejor de lo normal, eso sí usando bastante gel. El mismo termino preparando la mesa para la cena, dejando de un lado el gran comedor de la casa, utilizarían una pequeña mesa en una de las salas, la cual tenía una impresionante vista de los territorios de la mansión, la luz era provista por el fuego de la chimenea y algunas velas, el estaba decidido esa noche seria una noche memorable.

La última navidad también la habían pasado juntos, o al menos eso habían pensado, pues no habían estado seguros de la fecha, ambos estaban escondidos en los bosques del norte, casi habían muerto de la hipotermia, esa noche la habían pasado juntos, pero la verdad es que cuando se teme morir por congelamiento cualquier pensamiento romántico está muy fuera de lugar.

Ella no podía dejar de estar enfadada con él, después de los días de trabajo y casi aislamiento, realmente deseaba distraerse un poco, incluso le hubiera gustado acompañar a Lelio y su esposa, ahora le tocaba pasar la navidad sola, con el hombre al que ama a unos metros de ella, pero que seguramente ni siquiera la voltearía a ver, en susodicho caso de que se encontraran en aquella enorme mansión. La verdad es que ni de niña ni durante los primeros años de su adolescencia le había dado mucha importancia a su apariencia, con que se viera correctamente presentable para las clases le bastaba, con el tiempo en su antigua realidad le fue imposible preocuparse por cosas como la apariencia, recordaban dolorosamente cuando para esconderse en un pueblo cercano al colegio, habían tenido que vivir casi un mes en el drenaje, en ese tiempo aun eran varios los que los acompañaban, incluida Luna, quien la había ayudado a cortar casi todo su cabello, pues se había podrido por el ambiente en el que estaban viviendo, Luna solo paso hay unos días, así que ella pudo continuar con su cabello, su ropa al igual que la de Harry solo eran unos harapos, y la piel de ambos oscurecida casi siempre por suciedad, ahora todo era diferente, su cabello era más largo que nunca y se encontraba permanentemente peinado en perfectos bucles, no es que lo cuidara pero era por la magia de Harry que de hecho necesitaba rara vez peinarlo, ya nada de harapos, siempre tenía que vestir sedas y encajes, nada de ropa normal, la vida da giros muy extraños.

Malfoy las había llamado mascotas a ella y a Pansy, lo cual no era muy exacto en su opinión, pensaba ella tristemente, mascota tal vez lo fuera Pansy, pero ella estaba más cercana a ser una muñeca.

Esta noche estaba desidia a tener el aspecto más impresionante que podía conseguir, quería mostrarle lo que había estado ignorando durante las vacaciones, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar su comportamiento, primero la emociona y después la ignora. Admitía que también rea su culpa por estarle dando largas a todo el asunto, pero esa no era razón, en su opinión, para tratarla como la estaba tratando.

El Primer lugar al que va a buscarlo es el despecho, del que ella sabía a duras penas salía, seguramente no se habrían visto durante las vacaciones si ella no tuviera que ir a buscarlo para que abriera el candado de su cinturón de castidad, confundida por no encontrarlo, continua buscándolo en diferentes habitaciones de la mansión. La oscuridad de la noche, le daba un aspecto un tanto tenebroso al lugar, sobre todo por la ausencia de personas.

—No sé cómo te las ingenias Hermione, pero cada vez me sorprende de lo hermosa que eres.

En un principio ella no entendió lo que sucedía, pues lo que veía era totalmente contrario a lo que tenía pensado para aquella noche.

Harry estaba sirviendo en dos copas uno de los mejores vinos de la cava de la casa.

—A penas iba a ir a buscarte, espero que no estés demasiado enfadada conmigo, o al menos consideres la posibilidad de cenar conmigo—le dice ofreciéndole una de las copas, portando en el rostro su mejor sonrisa de conquistador.

—Supongo que te puedo dar unos minutos—fingiendo un enfado que ya se la había pasado en realidad—, ¿o tienes otro plan?

—Intentar embriagarte es mi plan de emergencia—sin perder su sonrisa.

La sala estaba decorada justo como Hermione le gustaba, ella se sorprendió de que el supiera exactamente sus gustos, incluso el vino que tomaron durante la cena era de su favorito, ella no pudo dejar de preguntarse como era que el siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer que ella lo perdonara cualquier cosa.

Ambos disfrutaron mucho de aquella cena, primeramente la deliciosa comida que habían degustado, pero sobre todo por la mutua compañía, recordaron que antes de todo, fueron amigos, y de lo mucho que les gusta estar el uno con el otro, dejando de lado el trabajo y las misiones que ambos tenían que hacer.

—Creo que al final lo lograste Harry, estoy mareada—le dice riendo, cuando ya llevaban un rato platicando después de cenar.

—Me parece bien.

Durante la cena había estado sonando una música suave, la cual había ayudado para mejorar el ambiente romántico. Entonces empieza una canción que ambos conocían, era la favorita de Hermione, de hecho ya la habían bailado una vez, con muy malos resultados. Con una sonrisa de lado invita la chica a bailar la que parecía ser su canción.

—Espero que esta vez nada explote—le dice al oído.

—Bésame y ya veremos.

Efectivamente algo exploto, o al menos fue lo que ellos sintieron, por fine estaban satisfaciendo un deseo que llevaban mucho tiempo negando. Se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, y de hecho no les importaba nada más. Solo dijeron dos palabras, dos palabras que bastaron por esa noche.

—Te amo—se dijeron el uno al otro.

El amor es simple, habían sido ellos dos los que lo habían complicado, indecisiones y temores los habían orillado a estar separados, aunque estuvieran a unos metros, faltarían arreglar detalles, pero tendrían tiempo para arreglarlo.

Apenas comunicándose con la mirada, ambos van a la recamara principal, fue sorprendente que llegaran a la habitación, pues a duras penas se separaban, cuando están al frente de la gran cama Hermione hace que el se siente, ya sentado él se quita apresuradamente la corbata y el saco, para quedar en camisa y chaleco. Con un hechizo Hermione prende la chimenea, lo cual le da una luz tenue a la habitació suficiente para que Harry viera el espectáculo.

Con una sonrisa seductora, ella abre los broches que sujetaban su vestido, para después dejarlo caer al suelo, que dando vestida solamente con un conjunto de lencería color blanco, ropa que parecía apropiada, pues si bien no estaban casados, esa noche seria como una noche de bodas para los dos. Con el deseo manifiesto en la mirada toma la llave el mismo lleva en el cuello para poder retirar el cinturón de castidad. Cuando se lo quita lo arroja lejos, ya libre de su prisión ella se sienta en sus piernas, con sus propias piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. En esa posición quedo de buen modo para besarla en el cuello, mientras le desabrocha el sostén. Cuando se lo quita, tiene oportunidad de darse cuenta de uno de los secretos de Hermione, de lo tremendamente sensible que era esa zona de su cuerpo, una sensación que desdibujaba la línea misma que divide el dolor y el placer, algo que si bien era nuevo para la actual Hermione, la antigua conocía muy bien esas sensaciones. Poco a poco las demás prendas de ambos fueron estorbando, y fueron descubriendo secretos mutuos, de los cuales ambos disfrutaron varias veces. Esa noche sería muy larga para ambos, pero del mejor modo posible.

Ella no sabía a qué hora ni en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero le agrado mucho el modo en que despertó en la madrugada. Tal vez fuera por el frio que hacía, debido a que la chimenea se había apagado hace tiempo, pero Harry totalmente dormido la había abrasado de un modo bastante posesivo, algo que no la dejaba moverse, aunque tampoco deseara hacerlo. Era en lo momentos más extraños cuando su contraparte antigua despertaba un poco en su interior, y este fue uno de ellos.

— _¿Nunca nos habíamos sentido así?_ —escucho que le pregunto.

—_La verdad es que no, ninguna de las dos éramos vírgenes, pero esto es totalmente diferente._

—_Por fin el cuerpo y el corazón estuvieron en la misma sintonía._

—_Encuentro el cambio de nuestro señor muy agradable_—confiesa su antiguo ser.

—_ ¿Sigue siendo nuestro señor?_ —pregunta un tanto confundida.

—_Ahora más que nunca, y ambas lo sabemos._

—_Tienes razón_—no podía negarlo a sí misma. En algunas veces había hablado con sarcasmo e incluso con enojo sobre ser la propiedad de alguien, pero ahora se daba cuenta que aunque antes, no estaba obligada, poco a poco había sido suya, desde que tenía once años, todos sus esfuerzos eran para él, y ahora estando atrapada entre sus brazos, sentía que no podía estar en mejor lugar, no quería mas recompensa

Cuando el empieza a despertarse se da cuenta que ella había despertado antes que él, y la acomoda mejor sin soltarla.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Aun que suene a cliché, me siento como la mujer mas afortunada del mundo.

La suave luz del amanecer los iluminaba, a penas lo suficiente para que se pudieran ver, el uno al otro

—Te amo—se volvieron a decir uno al otro.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry? —Le pregunta Hermione, de pronto preocupada—, esto te va a traer problemas.

—Lo sé, pero te juro que mientras este sentimiento que tenemos exista, no habrá nada que logre separarnos.

—Es lo mas cursi que he escuchado en mi vida—le dice sonriendo—, pero haces que sienta mariposas en el estomago, estoy loca por ti

—Me agrada escuchar eso.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora en adelante?

—Seguir con nuestras vidas, mas juntos que antes claro está, además de llenar más de una expectativa.

— ¿Expectativas? —sin entender.

— ¿Tienes idea de todas las perversiones que la gente cree que te hago? —riendo.

—Bueno, a final de cuentas no queremos decepcionarlos ¿verdad? —dice Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Claro que no, es más, me parece una mañana perfecta para empezar.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo

Les había escrito a sus padres avisándoles que se no podría ir a casa por navidad, ella sabía que entenderían, pues su profesión como Aurora no respetaba horarios ni fechas especiales. La verdad es que ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con su elección de profesión, hubieran preferido un trabajo con menos riesgo, de hecho estarían realmente satisfechos si supieran que ahora estaba dando clases en Hogwarts. Aunque el hecho de presentarse de nuevo a una fiesta de navidad de nuevo sin ningún novio, la hubiera hecho perder los puntos ganados por su nuevo trabajo. No era su culpa que no hubiera encontrado a la persona adecuada, tampoco era su culpa que le gustaran los imposibles, como le recordaba usualmente su madre.

Tenía que quedarse en el colegio para ayudar a mantener el orden en el colegio, por si alguno de los candidatos se volvía loco e intentaba incendiar el castillo (algo que había sucedido desgraciadamente unas generaciones antes). Para su desgracia su amiga de aritmancia si había regresado a su casa, y la perspectiva de pasar navidad con McGonagall o con Snape, en realidad no la entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo. Durante una de sus rondas por el colegio había estado precisamente pensando en su soledad cuando se encontró con una de sus estudiantes, Ginebra, una estudiante muy especial para ella, aun no sabía el por que, pero asi era. Mientras hablaban se dieron cuenta de lo similar de la situación en la que ambas vivian, tal vez fuera por eso por lo que Ginebra la termino invitando a pasar la noche en la torre Gryffindor, una idea que le dio un sentimientos muy extraños a la profesora, pues por una parte estaba contenta de no estar sola, y por la otra se encontraba muy nerviosa por la persona en particular con la que pasaría la noche.

Preparándose para una inocente piyamada, se preparo con una gran cantidad de comida chatarra, frituras, dulces y chocolates, además de una de sus piyamas favoritas, de franela, de camisa y pantalón, que de hecho en su disfraz de estudiante le quedaba un poco mas grande que normalmente.

—La torre esta sola para nosotras, que te parece si utilizamos la sala común para dormir—le dijo Ginebra cuando llego le abrió el retrato para que ella pudiera entrar—los demás no vendrán esta noche a la torre—le explica.

—Está bien—tartamudeando un poco.

La sorpresa de Tonks no era para menos, pues el conjunto color negro que vestia la pelirroja parecía haber salido del más perverso catalogo de Victoria´s Secrets. Intentando ignorar la semi desnudes de su amiga va a cambiar su ropa por su cómoda piyama, la cual siente un poco ridícula considerando las circunstancia, aunque cuando lo medito con más cuidado se dio cuenta de que aunque ella tenía varios años mas que Ginebra, la verdad era que no tenía ninguna prenda ni remotamente parecida.

Ginebra había preparado un lugar muy cómodo cerca de la chimenea que calentaba la sala común, Tonks prefirió ignorar el aspecto romántico del lugar. Además también había preparado un par de botellas de un vino bastante bueno (el cual no pudo dejar de preguntarse de donde lo había sacado), algo que agradeció grandemente, pues con un par de copas pudo relajarse.

—Sí, mi madre hubiera estado contenta, con que consiguiera un trabajo estable y un buen esposo, y seguramente lo hubiera hecho si mi padre no me hubiera apoyado—después de un buen rato de plática enfrente de la chimenea, y la degustación abundante de vino y chocolate, habían llegado al tema de la familia de Tonks.

—Pero dijiste que a él tampoco le gustaba tu profesión.

—No le gusta que esté en peligro, el convenció a mi madre de que tendría el suficiente cuidado.

— ¿Y cómo te llevas con tu demás familia?

—Mi madre fue expulsada de la familia Black, así que no tengo contacto con ellos, solamente con mi tío Sirius, y de parte de mi padre, todos son muggles, y tengo muy buena relación con ellos.

—En mi familia sucedió algo parecido, aunque mi madre no fue exiliada si fue desheredada, y por lo regular nos ignoran. Creo que nos parecemos un poco.

—Si, aunque no en el modo de vestir—en cuanto se escucho decir eso, se arrepintió, pensando que arruinaría el ambiente que tenían las dos, pues no quería que ella se diera cuenta que no había hecho otra cosa durante toda la noche que observarla.

—No te preocupes no es para tanto, esto es solo el modo en que vestimos las Gryffindor—le dijo con coquetería esa gran mentira, o al menos pensaba que la mayoría de las chicas de la torre no usaba ese tipo de ropa para dormir, la verdad es que ella misma había tenido que pedírselo prestado a Hermione (aunque tuvo que utilizar magia para empequeñecer algunas partes para que le quedara). Por su parte las botellas las había conseguido de Harry, aunque este aun no sabía que se las había prestado. — ¿Tu qué opinas? ¿Me veo bonita con esto?

—Si, muy bonita—le dice tartamudeando un poco por la proximidad de la chica.

—Tú también eres muy bonita, no de hecho eres muy hermosa.

Se había prometido a si misma ser paciente, ir conquistándola poco a poco, demostrarle sus intenciones con muestras de cariño y cosas así, pero ya sea por haber sido criada entre hombres o solamente por su apellido pero la paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte. Tal vez envalentonada por el alcohol, elimino el poco espacio que había entre ellas para poder besarla en la boca.

Tonks no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, nunca en su vida se le había ocurrido que terminaría besándose con otra chica (y peor aún, una de sus alumna).

—_Eres una pervertida_—le dijo su conciencia.

—_Pero es que se siente tan bien_—le contesta ella, dentro de su mente.

—_Es tu alumna_—le sigue reclamando.

—_Estamos en vacaciones._

—_No te pases de lista, ¿te das cuenta que acabas de perder tu brassier?_ —le dice su conciencia con sarcasmo.

—_De todas maneras era bastante feo_—con simpleza.

— _¿Ya olvidaste a Remus?_ —le pregunta como ultima esperanza.

_— ¿Remus es una pelirroja?_

—_Por hoy ganas, pero te aseguro que mañana voy a volver y te vas a arrepentir de haberme ignorado_—le dice su conciencia antes de desaparecer bajo la influencia del alcohol.


	18. vacaciones

Un día después de año nuevo tendrían que regresar al colegio, pero antes tenían que asistir a la fiesta que organizaba Lord Black, habían faltado a la fiesta de navidad, pero faltar a las dos reuniones sería demasiado, eso le había dicho Sirius en la carta que les envió, quejándose de su inasistencia. Con las vacaciones por terminar, Harry había querido acabar lo mas rápidamente con el trabajo pendiente, para disfrutar de un par de días de descanso. Estaba terminando de guardar los documentos que le habían enviado los gemelos Weasley sobre la apertura de la clínica de belleza, la cual sería abierta el mismo día del regreso a clases, tal vez lo correcto sería que el asistiera a la inauguración, pero había decidido mantener en secreto su posesión de esa empresa, era mejor no resaltar ninguna sospecha, no quería que lo tuvieran vigilado constantemente, era mejor que pensaran que era solamente un adolecente que malgastaba la fortuna familiar. Harry continuo trabajando en su despacho hasta que Hermione se presenta en la oficina con toda la intención de sacarlo de aquella habitación, definitivamente lo logra sacar de concentración vistiendo un micro vestido de tela elástica color blanco, al igual que las medias y el ligero que se podían apreciar fácilmente al caminar

—El blanco te queda realmente bien—le dice cuando la ve en la entrada.

—Es bueno saberlo.

— ¿Realmente no tienes frio? —le pregunta, Harry, quien a pesar del fuego de la chimenea que calentaba la gran oficina, usaba una sudadera de sierre al frente y con el escudo de Gryffindor en la espalda.

—Necesitaría estar desnuda en medio de la nieve para sentir frio, lo malo es que en una situación como esa, aunque yo no sintiera el frio podría tener hipotermia, es más un efecto secundario que algo que tu antigua personalidad hubiera buscado lograr.

—Interesante, dime ¿a qué se debe tu agradable visita?

—Vengo a reportar mis resultados—dice cuando entra en el despacho, lugar en el que no había entrado durante su estadía en aquella casa, curioseando las fotos que había en la pared del despacho, se encontró con una foto que le llamo mucho la atención.

—Esto reafirma mis sospechas—hablando para sí, muy concentrada.

—Por favor Hermione, antes de que salgas corriendo a la biblioteca, explícame lo que estas pensando—después reconociendo la expresión en el rostro de la chica.

—Muy gracioso—sarcástica—, pero la verdad es que en la biblioteca ya investigue suficiente, solo que si hubiera visto esta foto antes me hubiera facilitado mucho mi trabajo, ¿sabes quienes son los que salen en la foto?

Con curiosidad se acerca hacia donde ella está observando la foto, viendo por encima del hombro de la chica, reconoce a uno de los hombres.

—Por una foto que me enseño Lelio, reconozco a mi abuelo, pero al gordo y al flaco no los reconozco.

En medio de la foto se encontraba un hombre grueso y de baja estatura, vestido con traje oscuro de tres piezas, y con lo que parecía ser un puro encendido en una mano, de lado izquierdo un hombre con uniforme militar, Harry no pudo distinguir el rango por la ropa, de lado derecho se encontraba quien sabia fue su abuelo, con quien guardaba cierto parecido, no tanto como con su padre, pero aun así pudo ver más de un rasgo muy similar, debía de tener alrededor de treinta años cuando fue tomada la fotografía.

—Supongo que cuando eras niño, tu mejor clase no era la historia ¿verdad?

—Ni en lo más mínimo, ¿Por qué?

—El gordo y el flaco, son Churchill y Eisenhower.

—Saltémonos la parte en la que te digo que no entiendo de lo que hablas, y en la que tú te enfadas con migo por no entender, y nos pasamos a la parte en la me explicar realmente lo que quieres decir.

—Churchill fue el primer ministro de Gran Bretaña durante la segunda guerra mundial, y Einsenhower por su parte fue el general de todas las fuerzas aliadas.

—Me parece que se nos esta yendo una información importante—dice Harry, luego de pensarlo—, en la antigua realidad mi familia fue importante, pero definitivamente no tanto, para salir en estas fotos definitivamente tuvo que haber tenido un papel importante, y por su uniforme me parece que ese papel fue dentro del ejército—lo ultimo lo dice señalando otra foto.

—Creo que llego la hora de enseñarte lo que he encontrado—le dice Hermione un poco indecisa.

Con mucha curiosidad la sigue a la biblioteca.

—Si habías descubierto algo, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Porque estaba enojada contigo—con simpleza—, y cuando nos contentamos, estábamos ocupados en cosas más interesantes que ver fotos viejas.

Cuando llegan, le enseña un gran libro, que posiblemente se encontrara entre los más antiguos de la biblioteca.

—Mientras investigaba, debo decir que mis resultados fueron bastante desafortunados, no es como la mansión Black que tiene magia en diferentes objetos, aquí no encontré nada por el estilo, es como si la magia saliera del suelo mismo, esto me llevo a la idea de que tu familia y la Black no tienen el mismo origen, por lo que encontré en los libros, este lugar es muy mágico, tanto como para ser un portal entre ambos mundos, el mágico y el muggle, del lado mágico se encuentra el pueblo y la mina, del lado mágico solo hay campiña, terreno para granjas que hace mucho fueron abandonadas. Pero eso no es lo importante, a lo que me refiero es que este lugar no es más que una manifestación de tu propia familia. Mira, en este libro de heráldica se muestra como tu familia ha fluctuado entre ambos mundos.

— ¿Por qué ese librero es diferente? —le pregunta Harry, interrumpiéndola.

—Todos se ven iguales—desconcertada por la interrupción y por el comentario.

—No para mí.

Uno de los libreros se veía diferente para él, al escuchar que Hermione no notaba nada diferente, se dio cuenta de que había algo de magia inmiscuida en esto, el librero para el tenia una apariencia mucho menos solida, o más bien como transparente, detrás del cual pudo ver claramente unas escaleras. Cuando lo agarra de un lado siente que no pesa casi nada, y sin ningún problema lo mueve dejándolo a la mitad.

—Intenta moverlo Hermione.

Un tanto confundida lo intenta mover, esta vez sin ningún éxito, pues por mas esfuerzo que hiso no lo logro mover ni un milímetro.

— ¿De qué se trata esto? —aun utilizando todas sus fuerzas, antes de por fin rendirse.

—Algún tipo de defensa que me reconoce, supongo que por mi familia.

Al quedar totalmente abierta la entrada, literalmente por arte de magia se encienden las antorchas que cuelgan en los muros iluminando el camino hacia un sótano, estando compuesta por una escalera de piedra similar a las paredes.

— ¿Alguna teoría? —pregunta Harry.

—Tengo algunas ideas, pero la verdad es que no estoy segura, esta mansión tiene varios secretos, y estos solo pueden ser resueltos por alguien que pertenece a la familia.

—A veces creo que guardas secretos solo porque sabes que me desesperan—bajando por las escaleras.

—Tampoco es que yo tenga todas las respuesta—fingiéndose ofendida.

Considerando que no sabían realmente lo que podría haber en aquel sótano, ambos bajan con varita en mano. Cuando llegan al final de las escaleras, se encuentran con una habitación larga y de gran tamaño, que no encajaba para nada con la mansión que se encuentra en la superficie.

—Griego, no más bien romano, si definitivamente romano—dice Hermione para sí misma, observando la estructura del lugar.

A lo largo de la gran habitación se encontraban situadas estatuas de tamaño natural, algunas de cuerpo entero y otros solamente bustos, ambos pudieron ver cómo a pesar del tiempo había rasgos muy similares en Harry, de personas que habían vivido siglos antes de su nacimiento. En frente de cada estatua se encontraban lo que parecían ser armas y reliquias que seguramente habían pertenecido a cada uno de ellos.

—En la biblioteca, había encontrado un libro de heráldica—explica Hermione—, el cual estaba abierto en la pagina donde describía tu árbol genealógico. El titulo de lord que posees procede de la época de la invasión romana a Britania, como en ese tiempo le llamaban a Inglaterra. De algún modo que aun no descubro, uno de tus antepasados, quien seguramente tenía la misión de pacificar la isla, logro entrar al mundo mágico junto con sus legiones.

Aunque la explicación de Hermione era bastante precisa, se veía que las estatuas que había en la larga habitación iniciaban de mucho antes de aquella invasión romana.

—El modo en que entraron al mundo mágico, también fue una innovación que trajeron sus antepasados—escucharon que alguien les decía a sus espaldas

A pesar de lo preparados que podían estar, no pudieron evitar dar un pequeño salto en donde se encontraban. La persona que los había interrumpido era el viejo Lelio, quien seguramente al ver la puerta de la biblioteca abierta había bajado a investigar.

—No había entrado a este lugar desde, que su abuelo se lo mostro a su padre—dice el viejo con nostalgia—, yo no puedo abrir la puerta pero por orden de su abuelo debía enseñarle la entrada para que usted pudiera entrar, cuando tomara para si su titulo de Lord, pero supongo que ahora ya no tiene caso esperar más.

—En realidad me gustaría que me explicaras que es este lugar.

—Vuestra familia es una de las más antiguas que se puedan encontrar en todo el mundo, incluso más antigua de lo que la señorita Hermione descubrió. Aunque el nombre de su familia a cambiado muchas veces la cadena de sangre aun se conserva, desde los tiempos del gran general Africanus, uno de sus antepasados, —le explica mientras señala una de las estatuas más antiguas, — desciende de una familia que estuvo emparentada de algún modo u otro con la mayoría de los grandes generales romanos, incluidos Mario y Julio Cesar.

La verdad es que ambos realmente estaban sorprendidos ante las revelaciones que estaban escuchando, una sorpresa que no dejaba de ser satisfactoria para el viejo Lelio.

—Vuestro antepasado Cayo Cneo Augusto, fue uno de los generales enviados desde Roma para pacificar la isla de Britania—les explica después de haberles señalado la estatua del personaje del que les estaba hablando—, el había escuchado hablar mucho sobre los extraños poderes que poseían los druidas de la isla, todos siempre habían subestimado el poder de esos ocultistas, pero no Cneo, cuando se entero de que seria enviado a esa misión, se dirigió a los antiguos templos Elenicos, una nación en desgracia, opacada por la cultura romana, sus sabios eran vendidos como esclavos para ser asistentes y educadores para las clases altas romanas, en la ciudad de Atenas encontró lo que estaba buscando, llego a un acuerdo con la suma sacerdotisa de la diosa Atena, o Minerva como la llamaban los romanos, ella le dio la solución a su problema, junto a sus mejores discípulos para que lo acompañara a la isla, el grupo iría bajo la protección directa del general. Ya preparado con el contingente de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas guio a sus dos legiones a pelear contra los britanos y los poderosos druidas. Las tropas que ya estaban situadas en la isla se quedaron a combatir a las rebeliones corrientes, mientras que Cneo se interno en el mundo mágico, fue la más poderosas de las sacerdotisas quien abrió el portal para que entraran las tropas, la misma que con el tiempo se terminaría casando con el general, los druidas se sorprendieron pero aun así los siguieron subestimando, para cuando se dieron cuenta que estos legionarios no venían solos, ya era demasiado tarde para ellos, pues utilizando artes desconocidas para ellos, los dejaron sin modo de pelear contra los invasores, acosados desde ambos mundos casi fueron exterminados, ellos y sus esclavos muggles, estaban a punto de rendirse, claro que antes estaban sacrificando a sus esclavos, por alguna razón que se escapa a mi comprensión, el poderoso general decidió dares la oportunidad de hacer un tratado con los romanos, algo que prestos se dispusieron a aceptar, con tal de salvar sus vidas.

—Pero ese tratado no duro—dijo Harry.

—No demasiado, después de la firma del tratado que les dio una paz temporal, el grupo de discípulos de Minerva que había apoyado al general tuvo que regresar al continente, exceptuando claro está a la esposa de Cneo, quien dio a luz a su primer antepasado con poderes mágicos. Cuando ambos fallecieron la situación se volvió mas complicada para sus hijos, quienes sin el gran poder de las legiones fueron perdiendo influencia, hasta la retirada definitiva de los ejércitos romanos de la isla, siguieron manteniendo una relativa posición de poder en ambos mundos, entonces se retiraron definitivamente del mundo muggle y con excepción de este lugar, claro que en ese entonces tenía otra apariencia.

—En el colegio no enseñaron una versión diferente de la historia—interviene Hermione, quien seguía realmente sorprendida.

—Lo cual tiene mucho sentido, si se comprende que las grandes familias de sangre limpia actuales, como los Malfoy, los Dumbledore y los Black, descienden directamente de aquellos druidas que sobrevivieron a la guerra contra los romanos. Incluso la fortaleza donde se encuentra el lord oscuro desterrado fue el lugar donde los druidas fueron sitiados por los romanos.

—Esta es mucha información—dice Harry.

—Con todo respeto, esto no es información, es su herencia, muy por encima del dinero que heredara, es la experiencia y las vivencias recolectadas generación tras generación de grandes guerreros y generales. Aun falta lo más importante por mostrarle—les dice dirigiéndose al fondo de la habitación, donde se encontraba el gran estandarte, con el agila imperial brillando por la luz de las antorchas.

—No todos sus antepasados fueron guerreros, pero los que los fueron guiaron a sus tropas bajo este estandarte, me conto su abuelo que fue forjada con el oro de las coronas de los reyes de los países conquistados por las primeras legiones, aunque me pareció que él en realidad no lo creía, pero aun así siempre respeto esta insignia—justo enfrente del estandarte se encontraba un enorme libro depositado en una especie de pedestal, por su apariencia podían ver que era bastante viejo.

— ¿Y este libro? —Pregunta Hermione, lo abre para encontrar las hojas en blanco— ¿Por qué esta en blanco?

—No está en blanco—interviene Harry intrigado.

—Para la señorita Granger y para mí se encuentra en blanco, de hecho si lo intentáramos mover nos seria totalmente imposible, al igual que no nos es posible leerlo, pues solo alguien de la familia lo puede hacer, ya sea por nacimiento o por alianza.

— ¿Alianza?

—Matrimonio, o adopción, su abuela y su madre fueron capases de leerlo. Este libro es la verdadera herencia, su bisabuelo lo creo para reunir todos los escritos de sus antepasados, mi padre estuvo presente siendo apenas un niño, una vez me conto que su bisabuelo se encerró casi un mes para crear todas las protecciones necesarias, además de lograr traducir los textos más antiguos, que en ese entonces era necesario una habitación a parte para guardarlos.

— ¿Aunque aun no tenga el rango de Lord, ya lo puedo mover de aquí?

—Esto trasciende a las leyes actuales, aunque por su edad aun no estaba preparado para recibirlo, usted es el dueño de todo esto desde que su abuelo falleció.

—Entonces lo llevare conmigo.

—Su padre no tuvo oportunidad de escribir nada en el, pero los últimos capítulos los escribió su abuelo antes de morir, aunque desconozco que es lo que contenga, le recomiendo personalmente que los revise. —Intentando relajar un poco el ambiente sombrío, el viejo dice—, quien sabe tal vez hasta salgo yo, ojala que no diga nada de mis momentos más vergonzosos.

—No te preocupes, si encuentro algo vergonzoso, te aseguro que te lo diré en el momento menos oportuno.

La sonrisa macabra de Harry les dio a entender de que realmente era lo que iba a hacer.

—Lelio, hace un rato, encontramos en el despacho de Harry, unas fotos de su abuelo con los líderes del bando aliado de la segunda guerra mundial, ¿usted que sabe de eso?

—Supongo que eso tampoco lo enseñan bien en Hogwarts, estoy seguro de que lo que yo les puedo decir de aquella guerra no es nada, comparado con lo que su abuelo escribió sobre ella. El famoso duelo de Lord Dumbledore con el Lord oscuro de aquel tiempo, no fue más impresionante que los que Lord Potter llevo a cabo contra la sociedad de Tule.

Reconocía esa mirada y probablemente no había nada que odiara mas.

—Esto fue un error—dijo Tonks tartamudeando un poco.

—Tranquilízate…—dice Ginny intentando calmarla.

— ¡No me toques! —le grita casi histérica.

Aun era muy temprano en la torre de los Gryffindor, a penas se empezaba a iluminar la sala común en la que habían acampado Ginny y Tonks. La primera en despertar fue la pelirroja, la cual había consumido menos alcohol que su compañera, cuando despierta no pueda más que mirar enternecida a la chica con la que había compartido una de las mejores noches de su corta vida. Cuando la despertó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la expresión de que recibió en cambio fue totalmente en su contra.

—Fue una locura.

—No te lo negare—dice Ginny sonriendo—, una extraordinariamente agradable.

—No, tú estás loca—dejando de lado el tartamudeo, le dice enojada mientras busca su ropa—, yo no soy ni lesbiana ni pedófila.

— ¿Pedófila…?—se pregunta, impresionada por la actitud que tenia la otra chica—, la verdad es que yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices—intentando relajar un poco el ambiente, a pesar de lo que le había dolido el comentario de Tonks.

—Yo me voy de aquí—le dijo a Ginny, callándose varios insultos que se le ocurrían, pero que con una sola y última mirada se los dio a entender sin pronunciar palabra. Era muy poco probable que le hubiera podido doler más de lo que le había dolido con solo un par de gestos.

La despedirían, sus padres nunca le volverían hablar, no aun peor, seguramente terminaría encarcelada, y un dementor terminaría por violarla. Ese era el tipo de pensamientos que tenia Tonks mientras corría a su despacho y habitación, lo peor era que tenía una imaginación horriblemente grafica, se veía a sí misma encadenada y siendo acusada por violación de una alumna.

Esa era la peor parte, la había violado, desconocía cuantas mujeres habían violado a otra pero ciertamente eso era lo que había pasado, había embriagado a una alumna y después había abusado de ella. Aunque se dijera a ella misma que ella también había cooperado, no podía olvidar que ella era la adulta a final de cuentas, debió de haberse sabido controlar, pero no había sido así, para su sonrojo ambas habían disfrutado ampliamente la una de la otra, en varias ocasiones durante toda la noche. Había intentado achacar la culpa a la adolecente, pero el enojo que había expresado con ella estaba más dirigida a ella misma que a su compañera, que ella sentía en realidad no había tenido ninguna culpa de lo que había pasado.

No tenía ninguna otra opción, tendría que renunciar a su empleo y pedir disculpas, aunque conociendo al actual director del colegio, no podía esperar ningún tipo de piedad de su parte.

—Despierte de una buena vez señorita Tonks.

Quien la estaba reprendiendo era la profesora McGonagall. Después de haber hecho el recorrido desde la torre de Gryffindor a su habitación vestida a medias, se había bañado y a vestido lo mas sobriamente posible, incluso su cabello había dejado sus colores más comunes, como rosa o de rubia, ahora era totalmente negro muy opaco casi sin vida, como si dejara entrever la gran culpa que sentía en ese momento, solo se había detenido unos minutos para redactar una corta carta de renuncia, tendría que expresarle sus motivos en persona. Se había dirigido directamente al despacho del director, aunque dijo varis veces la contraseña que le habían dado para entrar al despacho del director, la estatua no se había movido en lo más mínimo.

—El director esta fuera del colegio, si hubiera prestado atención a la última junta de maestros lo sabrías.

Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, ser regañada por su antigua maestra.

— ¿Sabe a qué hora regresara? —le pregunta tragándose la vergüenza del regaño.

— ¿Hora?, señorita Tonks, el director no regresara hasta que se terminen las vacaciones.

Casi se le cayó el mundo hasta los pies, primer acto de contrición que intenta y su verdugo se fue de vacaciones, se necesitaba una suerte muy especial para que algo así sucediera.

—Si no me equivoco—con expresión de que obviamente no se equivocaba—, a esta hora usted debería de estar llevando a cabo su ronda de vigilancia.

—Sí, profesora.

—La seguridad de los alumnos debe de ser nuestra prioridad.

Otro balde de agua fría para la joven profesora, que sintió que se estaba empequeñeciendo frente a la subdirectora, algo que era imposible incluso para una metamorfa como ella. Tendría que esperar escondida en su habitación e incluso tal vez debajo de su propia cama, hasta que regresara el director.

—Tengo enemigos más cercanos.

—Tus enemigos se volverán mucho más poderosos si unen fuerzas con los enemigos de tus aliados.

Se encontraban en la gran oficina del primer ministro de magia de Gran Bretaña, las dos personas que se encuentran hablando son dos de los magos más poderosos del mundo, ya sea en poder político como en poder mágico. Como muestra de estatus, heredado por sus estirpes ambos portan báculos, muy pocos magos podían usarlos, en el mundo entero no existen siquiera cien de estos, por si mismo no tienen ningún tipo de poder especial, es cuando el hechicero introduce su varita mágica al báculo que este puede ser usado, en este caso uno de ellos porta un fénix en la punta y el otro un águila con dos cabezas.

El dueño del lugar no puede ser otro que Albus Dumbledore, cuyo poder a mantenido a ralla al lord oscuro durante los últimos años, además de haber sido uno de los personajes centrales durante la última guerra mundial. Su interlocutor es una mujer que seguramente tiene casi la misma edad que Dumbledore, su otrora cabellos rubio ahora era totalmente blanco y enmarcaba su rostro cayendo laciamente casi hasta su cintura, de joven había poseído una belleza impresionante, pero ahora la edad había hecho gran mella en ella, pero no en su determinación, pues a pesar haber sobrepasado el siglo de vida se mantenía de pie totalmente recta, usando su báculo no para caminar ni para sostenerse sino símbolo de su posición.

—Estamos lejos de estar como estuvimos durante la gran guerra.

—Por ahora—le contesta la mujer, que aunque hablaba perfecto ingles, poseía un marcado acento ruso—, sigo opinando lo mismo que la última vez, debimos haber ejecutado al emperador cuando tuvimos la oportunidad.

—Eso ya está fuera de contexto, Anastasia.

—Como yo lo veo, Lord Voldemort llego tarde, cuando peleamos contra la sociedad Tule, el fue un gran aliado, pero era demasiado joven y sin ningún título, sin lugar a dudas si él hubiera tenido el poder que tiene ahora, el hubiera tomado el poder de la sociedad de Tule, y hubieran sido invencibles.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero lo que pudo ser sigue siendo irrelevante.

—No se llevo a cabo una tercera guerra mundial contra este lord oscuro, porque cometió la imprudencia de dividir sus fuerzas antes de asegurar su posición en este país, su expedición a medio oriente fue su perdición.

—Nunca comprenderemos realmente cual era intención última de aquella acción.

—Voy a decirlo directamente Albus, tarde que temprano, el lord oscuro de Britania se liberara de su exilio.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso—mostrándose algo ofendido por la acusación.

—Sucederá, puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero sucederá, desde hace mucho que recupero los restos de la sociedad Tule, y cuando esto suceda, y los japoneses se den cuenta de que sus viejos aliados están retomando poder, intentaran conquistar de nuevo toda Asia, y mi familia no los podrá detener.

—Si los Romanov tienen problemas para mantener controlados al emperador y sus esclavos, siempre contaran con nuestro respaldo.

—No te confíes Albus—un poco resignada por la necedad de su antiguo amigo—, recuerda lo que sucedió con mi familia, como se debilito tanto como para que los muggles nos extirparan de su mundo.

— ¿No has pensado en solucionar ese problema?

—Sí, pero he decidido que nuestro lugar es en el mundo mágico, los muggles acabaron con casi toda mi familia, pero la verdad es que todo fue culpa de mis antepasados, no se puede ocultar que llevaron a cabo verdaderos estragos en mi querida Rusia y en su gente. Lo mejor para nosotros y mi país es que permanezcamos en el mundo mágico, desde el cual podemos funcionar mejor.

El resultado de la junta fue bastante decepcionante para Anastasia, en ocasiones le sorprendía la gran importancia que recaía en los hombros del gobernante de un país que cabria fácilmente varias veces en el suyo, pero así era el mundo.

Como dignataria de un gobierno extranjero, le ofrecieron una escolta de los mejores aurores del ministerio, pero ella prefirió rechazarla y quedarse solamente con su escolta persona, una de esas personas era una de sus numerosas nietas, una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba totalmente.

— ¿Cómo resulto la reunión, abuela? —le pregunta en ruso, cuando se alejan del edificio de gobierno.

—El problema es mayor de lo que esperaba—hablando en el mismo idioma que su nieta—, Lord Dumbledore no restira una batalla con el lord Oscuro.

— ¿Se ha debilitado?

—No, el problema es que no piensa h hacer nada para impedir su retorno, su confianza y orgullo serán las causas de su caída.

— ¿No nos ayudaran?

—No, aunque en realidad nunca pensé que lo fuera a hacer. —Dice después de pensarlo un poco— Por algo estamos en Inglaterra, todo se iniciara en este lugar, el emperador no se arriesgara a romper su prisión hasta que un nuevo lord oscuro tome el poder en Europa.

—Tenemos que impedirlo.

—No, mi niña, no creo que sea posible detenerlo, en un año o diez se iniciara de nuevo la guerra, lo que tenemos que hacer es prepararnos.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

—Tenemos suerte de que en Gran Bretaña están algunos de los Lord más poderosos del mundo mágico. —Después de unos momentos en silencio, dice con cierta lamentación— Ojala Charles aun estuviera vivo, todo sería mucho más fácil con el de nuestro lado.

— ¿Quién era él?

—Un gran amigo mío, fue un poderoso hechicero, uno de los pilares para la victoria durante la última gran guerra, falleció hace años, seguramente si hubiera desarrollado mas su vena política, ahora el tendría el puesto de Lord Dumbledore, pero el fallecimiento de su único hijo lo dejo destrozado—la joven mujer conocía a su abuela mucho mejor que incluso varias de sus tías, entre muchos círculos se le reconocía como una verdadera reina de hielo, sobre todo por lo inexpresivo de su rostro, era por eso mismo que la impresiono bastante ver la mirada de tristeza al hablar de ese antiguo Lord.

— ¿Se extinguió su estirpe?

—Aun los sobrevive su nieto, esa será tu primer misión en Inglaterra, quiero que lo investigues, averigua que tan útil podría resultar como aliado.

— ¿Realmente puede ser tan poderoso?

—Si tiene la mitad del poder latente que tuvo su abuelo, es esencial tenerlo de nuestro bando.

La fiesta en la mansión Black fue esplendida como la de todos los años, la que habían hecho la noche de navidad había sido más pequeña y para personas mucho mas cercanas, pero en esta ocasión estaban invitados las personas más importantes de la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra, o al menos de los sectores neutrales y de las ramas relacionadas con la familia Black

—Así que nuestra celebridad al fin a llegado—saluda Sirius a Harry, cuando llega a acompañado por Hermione a la mansión Black.

—Tu me conoces, siempre traigo algo entre manos—le contesta sonriendo sinceramente.

Los anfitriones se encontraban recibiendo a sus invitados, la gran mansión estaba decorada especialmente para la ocasión, por alguna razón Sirius se las había ingeniado para que su corbata estuviera colgada de un candelabro particularmente alto.

—Díganme lindas, podrían quedarse a recibir a las visitas—les dice Sirius a su esposa y a Hermione—necesito una charla con este muchacho.

—No te preocupes querido, nosotras nos encargaremos—le dice su esposa, quien sabia algo sobre la plática que iba a acontecer.

El rostro afable de Sirius le indicaba que no habría realmente ningún problema, pero cuando llegan al estudio de la mansión los está esperando Remus Lupin, quien tiene un semblante muy serio.

—Me alegro de volver a verte Harry.

—Por tu expresión no lo parece, pero de todas maneras yo también me alegro de volver a verte.

—Es preocupación solamente.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre ti Harry—interviene Sirius—de hecho los dos estamos preocupados.

—Se cuidarme solo.

—Eso lo sabemos—dice Lupin.

—Aunque el modo en el que has estado usando la motocicleta de tu padre, indique lo contrario—dice Sirius con sarcasmo.

—Que puedo decir.

—La verdad que no mucho, es tu decisión hacer lo que sea que quieras, pero debes estar consciente que con esos espectáculos te pones en la mira de personas muy peligrosas

—Lo sé, y quiero que sepan, que lo que hago no es solo porque si, todo tiene una razón un sentido.

—Pronto tomaras el titulo de tu familia, los Lords tenemos que tomar decisiones que las demás personas no pueden llegar a imaginarse—le explica Lord Black, verdaderamente afectado por lo que decía, como si aun no se acostumbrara a la situación en la que estaba viviendo.

—Y si tienes a las personas adecuadas a tu lado para ayudarte, es mucho más fácil—dice Lupin, Harry pensó que se habían puesto de acuerdo antes de hablar con el sobre esto.

El comentario de Lupin, lo ayudo a darse cuenta de que se trataba esa conversación, o al menos a qué punto querían llegar.

—Te estás haciendo rodear de personas que encontramos…

—Curiosas—dice Sirius intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada.

—Yo tengo peor reputación que toda mi gente.

—Los Weasley son una buena familia, pero sus hijos más jóvenes son harina de otro costal.

—Tú sabes que Hermione me agrada mucho, pero también te debes de dar cuenta que no ayuda en nada a tu imagen pública.

—Por eso estoy aliado con personas con mejores reputaciones que las nuestras.

—Lo mejor es que lo diga sin rodeos—dice Sirius, cansado de tanta palabrería—, un Lord necesita una esposa, ya a estas alturas tú ya deberías de tener a una prometida.

—Algo así me dijo Lelio.

—-Un hombre con mucho sentido común. Son varias las familias las que han propuesto a sus hijas, para un compromiso contigo, la primera entre ellas es la sobrina de Madame Bones, su titulo no tiene tanta tradición pero tiene un gran poder actualmente.

—La conozco.

—Podrías al menos hablar con ella.

—Creo que tengo que hablar claramente sobre esto, porque realmente no creo que lo volvamos a hablar. Con todo respeto tengo que decirles que se vallan al carajo, agradezco su preocupación pero la verdad es que este no es ni de cerca asunto suyo, yo me voy a casar con quien se me dé la gana, no con nadie más, y aunque mis padres estuvieran vivos, aun así ni ellos alterarían mi decisión—les dice casi gritando—, y lo vuelvo a repetir, esto lo digo con todo respeto.

Los dos hombres tenían una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, impresionados por lo intempestivo de la reacción de Harry, duraron casi un minuto en silencio antes de soltarse riendo.

—Carajo Harry, puede que te parezcas a tu padre, pero también tienes el carácter de tu madre—le dice Sirius con lagrimas de risa, después de soltar una gran carcajada.

—Supongo que ya no podemos elegir por ti—dice Lupin—, aunque creo que en realidad nunca lo hemos logrado.

—Creo que cuando aun no aprendía a hablar era bastante amable—dice Sirius burlándose de su ahijado.

— ¿En serio mi madre tenía mi mal carácter? —pregunta ya más relajado.

—Mal carácter es poco—dice Lupin de buen humor, mientras Sirius se levantaba y busca una foto enmarcada.

En la foto que le muestra, puede ver a sus padres cuando seguramente aun eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, su padre se veía muy elegante con su túnica de alta calidad, por su parte su madre no podía ser más diferente, le recordaba un poco a Luna, estrafalaria seria la palabra que usarían las personas en el mundo mágico, pero el pudo identificar su ropa como salida directamente de la contra cultura, parecía recién salida de una comuna hippie, con todo y guitarra decorada con flores.

—Pareja más conflictiva no pudo haber existido—dice Sirius—, tu padre representaba todo lo que tu madre desaprobaba, fue toda una revolución su propaganda socialista durante las elecciones de aquel entonces, cuando tu padre gano para ser líder del colegio y yo me quede como líder de Gryffindor, cuando el dejo el puesto.

— ¿Propaganda socialista?

—La mayoría de nosotros no teníamos idea de lo que nos estaba hablando, pero a ella parecía realmente divertirle, mira que intento revocar el cargo de tu padre, si no se hubieran enamorado se hubieran terminado ahorcando el uno al otro.

—Mira Harry, tu puedes decidir lo que prefieras—le explica Lupin, regresando al tema de conversación—, pero debes entender que se espera mucho de un Lord, políticamente hablando te encuentras en desventaja, si te comparamos con el hijo de Malfoy tu llevas las de perder, pues su titulo no ha dejado de trabajar, mientras que quien a cuidado el tuyo se ha mostrado por demás desdeñoso con el trabajo.

Sirius se queja por el comentario de su amigo.

—Además de que aunque hace cien años tu familia era abundante, ahora solo quedas tu—Sirius se pone pálido por lo directo que resulta Lupin—, no es algo agradable de decir, pero la verdad es que solo un heredero no es igual que un clan entero.

— ¿Quieres que me ponga a tener hijos como conejo? —le dice Harry, riendo un poco, intentando aligerar de nuevo la plática.

—Tú te criaste en la casa de tu abuelo y en casa de Sirius, ambos lugares con una tendencia pro-muggle, en realidad nunca tuviste mucho contacto con las familias antiguas. Por eso no te has dado cuenta de algunas de las costumbres más antiguas de los hechiceros, una de ellas que callo mayor mente en desuso durante la última o ultimas dos generaciones, aunque nunca desapareció, es la de que los jefes de las antiguas familias tenían varias esposas, una costumbre que por cierto está volviendo cada vez mas.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? —ocultando la gran sorpresa que sentía, pues lo que le habían dicho, el solo lo había escuchado como un mero rumor, pensó para sí que las 5 o 10 familias antiguas eran extraordinariamente cerradas con las otras familias, realmente había sido muy ciego para no darse cuenta de que estas cosas realmente pasaban.

—Desde un principio consideramos que no aceptarías ligar a tu familia con otra a través del matrimonio—le dice Sirius—, pero esta es otra opción, este tipo de alianza es más débil, por diferentes razones. Pero te permite crear lasos, y a futuro asegurar la prevalencia de tu familia.

—A final de cuentas la decisión y las consecuencias son solo tuyas, nosotros te podemos ayudar, pero el futuro que está en peligro es el tuyo, no el nuestro—explica Lupin.

—Aún es pronto para que tomes una decisión absoluta—interviene Sirius—, solo queremos que lo tengas en mente, que lo consideres seriamente, hablaremos de nuevo de esto cuando acabe el año ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien, ya veremos lo que pasa.

—Sí, mejor regresemos con los demás invitados.

Nota del autor:

Algo importante sobre la historia es la idea esta de que Harry tenga más de una esposa, fue algo que se me ocurrió de último momento. Aun no sé si la voy a seguir, por eso quiero preguntar qué opinan, y más aun quienes creen que serian estas esposas, pero debe quedar claro que estas tendrían que llevarse realmente bien entre sí. Espero sus opiniones.


	19. ¿Realmente esto es una escuela?

Nota de autor: Hola banda, lo primero que quiero decir es agradecer sus comentarios, la verdad es que si los tomo en cuenta, lo segundo es sobre el asunto de el posible harem de Harry, la verdad es que a la mayoría no les gusto la idea, yo aun no estoy seguro, pues de todas maneras para eso aun falta tiempo. Ya sin más espero que les agrade este capítulo.

Cambio de escena.

El día de regreso a clases resulta casi igual de caótico que el primer día de clases, se sigue necesitando todo un día para que todos los alumnos lleguen al colegio, por cualquiera de los métodos existentes en el mundo mágico, incluida se encuentra una motocicleta recientemente renovada para que logre volar y volverse invisible.

—Sigo de acuerdo con Sirius, resulta realmente ostentoso—le dice Hermione al bajarse de la motocicleta.

—Tengo derecho de darme al menos un lujo—restándole importancia, sin apagar la motocicleta—, mejor adelántate, tengo que ir a guardar esto, Ginebra debe estar vuelta loca con todo el reingreso, espero que Ron ya haya vuelto necesito que inicie una revisión entera a la torre, díselo si lo vez.

— ¿Para variar, voy a hacer tu trabajo? —le dice bromeando.

—Solo un rato—sonriendo.

—Este bien, yo me encargo—se voltea resignada para dirigirse a la entrada. A penas se dio la vuelta cuando sintió una nalgada, cuando voltea solo alcanza a ver a Harry marchase en la motocicleta. Mientras subía por las escaleras de la entrada no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese método de despedida se convertiría en algo usual en su relación, pues la verdad es que nunca había sido tan "confianzudo", durante un rato continuo pensando sobre que tanto le agradaba esa nueva actitud.

Harry se encontraba de muy buen humor esa mañana, de hecho lo estaba desde que había quedado claro la relación que ahora Hermione y el, ahora tenían.

La entrada a la que se dirigía se encontraba en la zona posterior del castillo, muy cercas de la torre de Gryffindor, eran en realidad unos establos que ahora utilizaban de bodega, en la que se guardan las carrosas de la casa y ahora también su motocicleta, desde la entrada se podía ver la bodega de los Hufflepoff, la verdad es que donde se encontraban las otras dos. Esta bodega en particular tiene una puerta oculta que protege la entrada a un pasillo que conduce directamente hasta el último piso de la torre. Cuando está casi listo para subir por el túnel, se da cuenta de que alguien lo está observando desde la entrada.

—Luna ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —sorprendido.

—Viendo tu juguete nuevo—le dice Luna, esperando afuera del lugar, pues sin el permiso de Harry le era imposible entrar, vistiendo un enorme abrigo que parecía bastante adecuado para una expedición al ártico, de hecho tubo cierta cantidad de dificultad para ver su rostro.

—Bonito abrigo.

—Soy humana, Harry, el hecho de que Hermione sea un yeti disfrazado de chica de playboy y pueda estar semidesnuda en la nieve, no quiere decir que las demás no sintamos frio—explica con simpleza.

— ¿Yeti disfrazado? —sin terminar de comprender—. Bueno eso no importa, pero dime, ¿querías algo?

— ¿Querer? Pues me gustaría un hipogrifo, un gigante y un dragón—le dice como si fuera una niña pidiéndoselo a santa Claus.

—Jajajaja eres única Luna—dice Harry, riendo con sinceridad.

—Eso espero, sería muy perturbador para mi, encontrarme conmigo misma. Pero hablando de otras cosas, he venido a hablar contigo sobre lo que han estado haciendo en la torre.

—La remodelamos, les he traído una muestra de lo mucho que el mundo muggle tiene para ofrecer al mundo mágico.

—Me dejas en mala posición.

—Eso no lo sabemos, si sale mal solo quedare yo en ridículo y si sale bien yo te voy a respaldar.

—Me parece bien, ¿puedo ver la re decoración?

—Seguro ¿me acompañas?

— ¿Estás seguro de enseñarme esta entrada?

—De todas maneras solo yo puedo abrirla, digamos que es una muestra de buena fe.

—Por cierto—mientras suben— ¿realmente no me puedes dar un gigante?

La sala común de la torre de Gryffindor era un caos, exactamente como ella se esperaba que fuera, de mismo modo volvió a tener razón al ver como Ginebra gritaba bastante histérica que pusieran orden con los baúles de equipaje, parecía un pequeño general que daba órdenes en medio de una batalla. La presencia de un enorme televisor en medio de una de las paredes de la sala común hacia que todos se distrajeran, lo que provoco varios accidentes con el equipaje.

—Relájate Ginny, haces mas desorden que el que hacen ellos.

—Hermione, no te había visto—intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Alejemos de la entrada, y que ellos se las arreglen un rato ¿te parece?

—Si—bastante deseosa de dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

Ambas suben hasta el segundo piso, donde se sientan en una de las mesas pegadas al barandal, donde podían ver toda la sala común.

— ¿Cómo resulto todo durante la remodelación? —le pregunta Hermione.

—Un fastidio, cometí el error de contarle a mi padre sobre todo esto, no dejo de escribirme un mínimo de dos veces al dia para preguntarme sobre las cosas que habían traído a la torre.

— ¿Todo funciona?

—Si, la profesora de estudios muggles vino ayer junto con McGonagall para revisar todo, de hecho se quedaron viendo una película, fue de lo más ridículo ver a McGonagall sorprendida por la película.

—Me imagino ¿Qué has visto hasta ahora? ¿Cómo se lo están tomando?

—Los nacidos de familias muggles y los mestizos están bastante contentos, los sangre pura creo que aun no saben que pensar.

—Me dijo Harry que esta noche les va a explicar todo sobre la remodelación, entonces veremos cómo se lo toman.

—Sí, va a ser necesario que hable con todos. Pero hablando de él, ¿Cómo les fue de vacaciones?

La sonrisa algo tonta de su amiga fue toda la información que necesitaba la pelirroja.

— ¿Así de bien? —le pregunta Ginny

—Sí, ya resolvimos el problema que teníamos.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Por qué la desconfianza Ginebra?

—Escuche unos rumores, de que había un compromiso entre Potter y Bones.

—No había previsto que eso trascendiera, el padre de Susan hablo con Lord Black el tutor de Harry.

— ¿Entonces es cierto? —preocupada por su amiga.

—Harry rompió las negociaciones.

—Por la sonrisa de satisfacción que traes me das a entender que tú fuiste la razón para que se rompieran las negociaciones.

—No negare que me siento alagada. Aunque voy a estar vigilando más de cerca a Susan, no sé cómo se lo habrá tomado ella, pero estoy segura que su familia no va a perdonar tan fácilmente un desplante como este—pocas personas habían llegado a conocer a la castaña como para saber que estaba ocultando información, algo la estaba preocupando al respecto.

—Averiguare lo que pueda, y esperare hasta que me quieras decir lo que no me has dicho.

—En ocasiones sabes demasiado—le dice con sarcasmo.

—Se me paga para estar alerta.

—Tal vez luego te cuente mejor dime ¿a ti como te fue? —cambiando de tema.

—No tan bien como a ti—de pronto cambiando el tono de voz a uno que reflejaba la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preocupada.

—Malinterprete una amistad—con pesadumbre—, éramos amigas, pero yo quería mas de ella, pero ella no estuvo de acuerdo.

—Lo siento mucho Ginny.

—De nuevo me precipite y arruine todo.

—Sabes algo, tal vez ando muy optimista, pero te recomiendo que intentes hablar una vez más, para que al menos tú sepas que lo intentaste.

Ginebra le iba a decir algo más, pero fueron interrumpidas por Ron, quien acababa de llegar al colegio, por su rostro apesadumbrado se veía que no le entusiasmaba demasiado regresar a clases.

—Ron parece que en lugar de venir a la escuela te dirigieras al cadalso, ya quita esa cara—le dice su hermana, ocultando la tristeza que sentía.

—Es que no dormí lo suficiente—se defiende Ron.

—El que tengas el tamaño de un oso, no quiere decir que tu también tengas que invernar—le dice Hermione bromeando con su viejo amigo.

Cuando ella le estaba explicando que tenía que revisar toda la torre, vieron como desde la escalera principal aparecían Harry y Luna.

—Estas muy lejos de tu nido, Luna—le dice Ginny después de saludarlos.

—Una visita de cortesía de una torre a otra—dice con simpleza, mientras Ron se seguía lamentando por su suerte.

—Tus lamentaciones son realmente exageradas—lo regaña Hermione.

—No soy el único al que no le gusta regresar a clases—se defiende.

—Saben algo, creo que tengo lo necesario para mejorar el humor de todos—dice Harry, con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué estas planeando? —pregunta Luna.

— ¿Qué les parece una reunión en la orilla del lago?

—Harry, te tenemos que recordar que esta helando afuera del castillo—se queja Ginebra.

—Que poca fe tienes Ginny, tenemos a penas el tiempo justo para lograrlo, quiero que tu vallas a hablar con los elfos domésticos, son los que más rápido pueden conseguir todo lo necesario, Luna puede avisar a la gente de su torre, Hermione puede reunir a la banda de la escuela, estoy seguro que la mayoría ya estarán por aquí, y tu Ron te pondrás a revisar la torre, ya después nos encargaremos de hacerlo más a fondo. ¿Están de acuerdo?

—Vamos a tener alcohol y música para convertirnos en paletas de hielo—dice Luna.

—Ya les dije que no se preocupen por eso, yo me encargo.

Con algo de reticencia todos fueron a hacer lo que les había encargado Harry, intrigados por lo que estaba planeando hacer.

Cambio de escena

La casa de Hufflepoff era muy diferente a las otras tres casas, lo primero es que en realidad no hay ningún tipo de clave ni nada por el estilo para poder entrar, a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde la muerte de su fundadora y de todas las elecciones que habían ocurrido, (algunas más violentas que otras) seguían apostando por la buena voluntad de las personas, confiando totalmente en que todos los problemas se pueden arreglar hablando.

Desde hace un par de años el líder de la casa es Diggory, quien está por terminar sus estudios en el colegio, tiene una de las mejores notas en su especialización, y además de haber sido un gran líder para su casa, se esperaba un gran futuro para él en el campo de la medimagia.

El no tiene una habitación aparte como los otros tres líderes, el sigue viviendo con sus compañeros de año, pero si cuenta con una oficina, donde se encarga de realizar su trabajo como líder de la casa. A diferencia de la gran mayoría de sus compañeros él había permanecido en el colegio durante las vacaciones. En ese momento se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio escuchando atentamente a una de sus mejores amigas llamada Susan Bones, quien acababa de llegar al colegio muy temprano esa misma mañana.

—Luna está dispuesta a ayudarnos, pero al menos deberías de hablar con Potter, puede que de momento las cosas fuera del colegio estén en espera, pero aquí a dentro van a ser unos meses muy difíciles.

—Hablar con Potter—dice apesadumbrado, mas para sí que para ella.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Sé que no quieres verte inmiscuido en las elecciones, pero una visita de cortesía no te haría daño, el orgullo no te va a dar nada bueno—preocupada por el aspecto de su amigo, quien en apariencia llevaba varios días sin dormir.

— ¿Orgullo? No, no es eso lo que me pasa, es que estoy desesperado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —sinceramente preocupada.

—Mi hermana desapareció.

— ¿Ya lo reportaste a los aurores? —dice angustiada, recordando a Emili, una alumna de segundo año.

—Sí, la van a buscar fuera del colegio, sospechan que fue secuestrada igual que todas esas desapariciones que ha habido.

—Pero tú no crees que haya sido eso.

—La verdad es que no, lo primero es que las desapariciones han sido siempre de hijos de familia muggles, pero sobre todo, lo que realmente pienso es que ella continua en el colegio, pues esas desapariciones nunca sucedieron ni siquiera cerca del colegio, cuando se los señale, me dijeron que tal vez ella había salido del colegio, pero ella no iba ir a casa por las vacaciones, se iba a quedar a hacerme compañía. Tú la conoces, ella no habría ido a ningún lado sin avisarme antes. Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que sigue en el castillo.

— ¿Y el director?

—A él no le interesa, nunca va a admitir que el colegio se le está saliendo de las manos y aunque lo hiciera, el primer ministro no dejaría que esto saliera a la luz, mucho menos con las elecciones en la escuela.

—Sí, lo sé, según los resultados de estas elecciones dependerá mucho las próximas elecciones de primer ministro.

—Ya no se qué hacer, el director fue mi última esperanza.

—Tienes que hablar con Potter.

—Tú no lo conoces como yo lo conozco— hundiéndose un poco más en el asiento.

—Tal vez no, pero estoy bastante segura que al menos es más razonable que Malfoy o Tudor, si llegas a un acuerdo con el pondrá todo el castillo de cabeza para encontrarla.

— ¿Un acuerdo?

—El está desesperado por votos, ofréceselos y te traerá la cabeza del culpable

—Hacer un trato con el diablo—con indecisión.

—Si estas tan seguro de que no salió del colegio, es tu mejor opción.

—Lo voy a pensar.

—Que sea rápido.

Cambio de Escena

Su objetivo de estar escondida debajo de la cama durante los días que quedaban de las vacaciones, no había dado resultado, esa misma tarde el hambre la había vencido y había tenido que salir al comedor.

Esa vos que vivía en su cabeza llamada conciencia, y que su vos se parecía borrosamente a la de su madre, le recordaba con cierta periodicidad que podía marcharse del castillo en cualquier momento y enviar luego una carta de disculpa, pero algo se lo había impedido, rogaba que no fueran las mariposas que sentía en el estomago cada vez que se encontraba con aquella adolecente en los pasillos o en el comedor (a pesar del casi titánico tamaño del castillo, no paraban de encontrarse entre sí). Fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que ambas desearon hablar una con la otra, pero ninguna había reunido el valor suficiente para lograrlo.

Aunque físicamente Ginebra se estaba encargando del trabajo que le había encargado Harry, su mente se había reavivado con el consejo rápido que le había dado su amiga, pero aun así tenía miedo de hacerlo. Fue hasta después de que dejo resuelto el asunto con los elfos domésticos que se encontró con una situación que la colocaría entre la espada y la pared.

Para salir de la zona de las cocinas tuvo que atravesar la zona de los dormitorios de los maestros, tal vez fuera la gran suerte que tiene para encontrarse con la ladrona de sus suspiros, como acto reflejo se esconde detrás de una estatua.

—Solo le estoy haciendo daño—angustiada.

— ¿En serio piensas renunciar? —le pregunta la maestra Johanson del departamento de aritmancia muy amiga de Tonks desde sus tiempos de estudiantes, y que acababa de regresar de vacaciones.

—No tengo más opciones—apesadumbrada.

—Enamorarse de un estudiante no es algo tan malo, o al menos a tu edad no lo es—le dice con simpleza.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —sorprendida.

—Solo estaba adivinando—ahora la sorprendida era ella—, dime al menos que no es "tan" menor—reconsiderando su comentario.

—Claro que no es "tan" menor —un tanto indignada—, de hecho pronto sera legal, pero es que no entiendes, yo soy la adulta, su maestra, esto está muy mal, probablemente nunca se recupere de esto—al borde de las lágrimas.

—Antes de maestra o de adulta, eres persona, así que no te exijas tanto—le habla intentando tranquilizarla— Voy a hablar directamente Tonks, porque te veo realmente afectada, nos conocemos desde que teníamos diez años, y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que los que tienes es que estas enamorada, pero que no te quieres dar cuenta.

—Pero yo…—el color rojo fue tal que incluso su cabello se empezó a ver afectado.

—No me quieras engañar, tu miedo a volver a fracasar está haciendo que por miedo alejes a una persona, a la que obviamente quieres. Recupérate, levántate de la auto compasión, si realmente te consideras una adulta tienes que afrontar tus problemas, no solamente escapar, si continuas huyendo así, nunca serás capas de amar a alguien.

—Tienes razón—tal vez avergonzada por el regaño, pero más probablemente por el hecho de que su amiga tenía razón.

—Es muy simple Tonks, tienes dos opciones, la primera es que vallas con el director y renuncies, te vas y te escondes en casa de tus padres, la segunda es que crezcas de una vez y arregles tu problema con tu estudiante, para bien o para mal, pero los asuntos del corazón no los puedes dejar sin que estén aclarados, sino el arrepentimiento te perseguirá toda la vida—le explica con todo el dramatismo que pudo reunir.

—Eres una buena amiga.

—Somos buenas amigas, pero esto lo tienes que hacer sola—le dice antes de marcharse a su salón de clases, para empezar a preparar su trabajo del día siguiente.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron pensando detenidamente lo que habían escuchado, pues incluso Ginebra, que en realidad no había participado de la conversación, sintió que lo que había dicho era casi directamente para ella. Además de la alegría que sintió al enterarse de qué tipo de sentimientos tenía la profesora hacia ella.

— ¿Ginny? —le dice Tonks a la adolecente, quien se había distraído y descuidado su escondite.

—Creo que necesitamos hablar—reuniendo valor.

—Si—le contesta, después de tomar la apariencia de estudiante, la que usaba para infiltrarse normalmente.

— ¿Te avergüenzas?

—No, pero prefiero que no nos interrumpan.

—No sé por dónde empezar.

—Entonces empezare yo, lo primero que quiero es disculparme contigo, tengo que decir que mi actitud solo empeoro la situación.

—Me heriste

—No supe cómo reaccionar, me dio miedo, siempre mis relaciones han salido tan mal que simplemente no podía esperar nada mejor. Me fui porque sentí que si me quedaba ambas saldríamos lastimadas.

—Creo que mi voto cuenta para una decisión así ¿no crees?

—Así es, pero en ese momento no lo considere así—hablando sinceramente—, te considere una niña, y que toda la decisión era mía.

—Yo tampoco hice nada para dejar el lugar de niña, solo presione hasta que llegamos al límite, luego deje que todo se resolviera por sí mismo, obviamente no funciono.

—Supongo que podemos seguir disculpándonos una con la otra todo el día, pero hay algo más importante en este momento.

—Sí, el ¿Qué vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante?

Cambio de escena.

Los primeros en llegar a la ladera del lago fueron los músicos de la banda de la escuela, acompañados por Hermione, todos ellos vestidos con grandes abrigos y cargando sus instrumentos con magia. Todos tenían una expresión muy escéptica, ninguno esperaba realmente que lograran hacer algo aquel día. Cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando al acercarse pueden ver a Harry de pie al lado del lago, en contra de la lógica solo estaba vistiendo pantalón de mezclilla y una playera. Sin darse cuenta, cuando caminan hacia el atraviesan una línea en el piso que parecía haber sido hecha con una vara, lo que los dejo realmente sorprendidos fue que al atravesarla sintieron como subía inmediatamente la temperatura, a una muy parecida a la que habría en medio verano.

— ¿Cómo lograste esto? —le pregunta Hermione después de que dejaran a los músicos prepararse.

—Es uno de mis proyectos más avanzados.

— ¿Realmente lograste modificar el clima? —sorprendida.

—No, dudo que siquiera Dumbledore tenga el suficiente poder como para estar jugando con el clima, esto es solo una burbuja atmosférica, es un clima más pequeño dependiente del que existe en el exterior, incluso manejar un clima pequeño es complicado.

—Estoy segura de que lo es, ¿planeas darle otro uso?

—No por el momento, aunque ya puedo usar este proyecto, no hay suficiente seguridad como para empezar a vender pequeñas atmosferas a cualquiera.

—Pero aun así te permites presumirlo a todo el colegio.

—Tengo una reputación de mago oscuro que tengo que cuidar—restándole importancia.

La verdad es que crear una fiesta como esa no era demasiado difícil, fue como crear una avalancha de nieve, un impulso al inicio, en este caso constituido por la temperatura y la música, las personas se encargarían de lo demás. Después de que llegaran Hermione y los músicos, empezaron a llegar los demás, parecía que cada miembro del equipo se había encargado de hacer su trabajo.

Todos estaban en realidad muy sorprendidos, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que tenían un pequeño verano solo para ellos, no faltaron los que prefirieron buscar sus trajes de baño y jugar un poco en el agua.

—Esta ha sido una de tus mejores ideas—felicita Ron a Harry cuando se encuentran en la fiesta.

—Me alegra que te guste—le dice mientras caminan supervisando un hechizo que había hecho Hermione, el cual convertía las bebidas alcohólicas en cerveza de mantequilla en cuanto uno de los alumnos menores la tocaba— a final de cuentas fue tu idea.

—Dime Harry, ¿Qué es lo que sigue? —cambiando de tema.

— ¿De qué?

—Dudo mucho que me hayas enviado a revisar las defensas solamente por gusto, además de que todos sabemos que la segunda mitad del año de elecciones es el más complicado.

—Las últimas elecciones fueron muy pacificas.

—Sí, pero estas no serán iguales.

—Está bien, si, lo admito, provocaremos algunas peleas.

—Tú sabes que estoy contigo.

—No, tu no, no quiero que las personas se den cuenta de que yo voy a romper la tregua, si alguien te ve, sería demasiado evidente de que soy yo, tu te encargaras de la defensa.

—No me gusta, pero lo entiendo.

—No te preocupes, tendrás suficiente acción, cuando los convenzamos de pelear en el lugar y momento que yo quiera podrás tomar la iniciativa, así que por ahora distráete, además creo que tienes algo en lo que ocuparte en este momento.

— ¿De qué? —sin entender.

—De eso que viene caminando atrás de Luna.

En el borde de la burbuja se encontraba un grupo de Ravenclaw, que seguían con cierta desconfiada a Luna y su segunda al mando y guardaespaldas Cho Chang.

—Buena suerte—le dice Harry.

—Creo que voy a necesitarla—contesta Ron al ver la expresión enfadada de la chica.

—La verdad es que va a necesitarla—dice Hermione, después de que Ron se marcha.

Como si hubiera estado esperando a que se separaran, Hermione se acerca a Harry.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Cuando me encargaste que buscara información sobre los cambios—le dice, después asegurarse de que no los estaban escuchando—, me encontré con algunos cambios muy curiosos, entre ellos el de la vida de tu ex novia, en nuestra antigua realidad su padre era un empresario en el mundo muggle, con bastante dinero, lo que termino dándole una personalidad un tanto caprichosa, pero supongo que era parte de su encanto—con sarcasmo.

—No me molestes.

—Pero en cambio, la Cho en la que nuestro amigo se a mostrado tan interesado tubo una crianza muy diferente, dado que ahora se crio bajo la estricta mirada de un padre militar de un rango bastante alto. Muy severo y por lo que averigüe un experto en el combate sin armas. Supongo que una educación mucho más estricta le dio esa personalidad neurótica que tanto muestra.

— ¿Detecto un poco de celos en tu investigación? —abrasándola por la cintura.

—No seas vanidoso—contenta por estar donde estaba—, era obvio que tenía que verificar a las personas que estuvieron cerca de nosotros, incluidas nuestras ex parejas.

— ¿Qué hay de tu lado?

—Pues en esta realidad nunca llegue a conocer a Krum, y tampoco tuve nada que ver con Ron…—de lo cual se mostraba bastante aliviada, mientras habla se queda observando el otro lado de la burbuja, la parte que estaba en el bosque, mas específicamente a cierta pareja que alcanzo a reconocer.

— ¿Qué sucede? —soltándola.

— ¿Quieres ver uno de esos cambios de los que estábamos hablando? —con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Claro.

—Tal vez esto te baje un poco el autoestima, pero será mejor que te enteres de una vez.

Del modo más silencioso posible se acercan a los lindes del bosque, ambos se escondieron detrás de uno de los arboles.

—Ver a una pareja besuquearse no parece la gran…—se queda mudo al ver quiénes eran las dos personas que estaban disfrutando de su mutua compañía, una muy cercana por cierto.

Eran dos chicas con uniforme del colegio, una pelirroja y una rubia.

— ¿Esa es Ginebra? —sorprendido.

—Sí, la verdad dudo mucho que el cambio de posibilidades bastará para cambiar la orientación sexual de una persona tan profundamente.

— ¿Quieres decir que ella antes ya…?

—En esta realidad tubo una educación más libre, donde seguramente tuvo oportunidad de explorar partes de sus sentimientos que antes no tuvo el momento para hacerlo.

— ¿Quién es ella?

—La profesora Tonks, claro que esta disfrazada, es algo por demás poco profesional, por no decir éticamente reprobable, pero la verdad es que ambas han sufrido bastante, se merecen una a la otra.

—Ahora que miro bien, no parece una imagen tan desagradable—sonriendo socarronamente.

—Hombres—poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y tú nunca…?—le pregunta Harry cuando se alejan de regreso a la fiesta.

— ¿Con otra chica?, en la antigua realidad no, pero en esta en un par de ocasiones, Malfoy y tu nos obligaron a Pansy y a mí a besarnos, pero nada más—con más tranquilidad de la que en realidad sentía.

—Otra imagen que no resulta del todo desagradable—bromeando.

—Harry… —cualquier enojo surgido por el comentario del chico, fue borrado por un beso.

Cambio de escena

Muchos Hufflepoff se integraron pronto a la fiesta que estaban teniendo los Gryffindor, de entre los cuales resaltaba Susan Bones, sobre todo por el gesto serio que mostraba en el rostro, en contraposición de la alegría que había en el lugar.

Ella era una estudiante muy dedicada a sus deberes, nunca antes había manifestado ningún tipo de interés en la política estudiantil, pero este año fue diferente, tuvo que abandonar su neutralidad, la cual por cierto le había acarreado ciertos problemas con su familia. Su primera inclusión en este tipo de asuntos fue cuando su amiga Luna, le planteo el problema surgido por las elecciones, para que colaborara con ella para crear un grupo que defendiera a los estudiantes. Ella había estado de acuerdo, pero los planes se fueron complicando poco a poco, pues al iniciar el curso el novio de su amiga, Neville, hablo con ella para iniciar el dialogo con el líder de su casa (sobre todo porque había grandes probabilidades de que ella se volviera líder de la casa de Hufflepoff, pues este era el último año de Diggory en la escuela), así se vio convertida en la embajadora de tres casas al mismo, un cargo que se suponía tenia Neville, pero que ella complementaba desde afuera de la torre Gryffindor. Cuando se empezaba a acostumbrar a sus nuevos deberes, recibió la noticia de que debía conseguir casarse con Potter, aunque en realidad ella no tenia novio no le gusto para nada que le intentaran imponer a alguien, sobre todo porque ella conocía los motivos que impulsaban a su padre para realizar un contrato como ese. Y ahora, todo empeoraba, una de sus compañeras de casa había desaparecido, una niña a la que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer desde antes de entrar a la escuela pues al ser hermana menor de Diggory, y siendo sus ambas familias tan cercanas, esto no resultaba raro, ahora tenía que solucionar el problema, para lograrlo tenía que recurrir a su renuente seudo prometido, como deseaba que se acabara ese año de una buena vez por todas.

—Ayúdame a encontrar a Potter—le dice Susan a Neville, a quien encuentra platicando con varios Ravenclaw, incluida su novia.

— ¿Piensas convencerlo para que se case contigo? —bromea con ella.

— ¿Es que todo el colegio se entero de esto? —se pregunta a si misma renegando—, claro que no, es un asunto de trabajo, uno de esos trabajo que es mejor que nadie más se entere—le dice hablando lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo él le escuche.

Entre ambos fue más fácil localizar al líder de Gryffindor.

—Perdón por la interrupción—dice Neville al acercarse a donde Harry y Hermione se encontraban, quienes parecía solo estaban concentrados el uno en el otro.

—No importa Neville—le dice Harry, regresando a la realidad.

—Yo solo vine para que rompieran el hielo, no es por nada, pero no creo que vallan a haber muchas fiestas como estas, así que si me disculpan, me retiro—dice antes de irse, sin dejar de notar la mirada asesina de Hermione.

— ¿Qué sucede Susan? —le pregunta Harry.

—Es un asunto delicado, la hermana de Cedric desapareció.

El asunto tenía más importancia de la que se habían esperado, y al escuchar los detalles de la situación, estuvieron de acuerdo con la teoría que tenia Cedric.

—Sacar a alguien del colegio en contra de su voluntad es algo demasiado complicado, como para que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, lo más probable es que continúe aquí en el colegio.

— ¿Nos vas ayudar?

—Lo voy a hacer, pero Diggory tiene que darse cuenta que esto no será fácil, ni para él ni para mí.

—El se da cuenta.

—Y que al final espero de el más que un simple gracias—le dice directamente.

—También lo sabe.

—Si su hermana esta en el colegio yo la encontrare, tu dile que cuando esto acabe tenemos que hablar, y esta vez sin intermediarios.

—Se lo diré.

—También comunícale que se como cobrar lo que se me debe.

Cambio de escena.

—Esto va a ser peligroso—dice Hermione, después de que Susan se marcha.

—Si, por lo regular nuestras vidas tienen buena dotación de peligro, pero creo que alguien por fin ha ido demasiado lejos,—le dice muy serio—llama al círculo interno, no me importa si están ocupados, hazlo del modo más discreto, que los demás se queden hasta que se acabe la fiesta.

—Ahora me encargo.

Alguien los estaba usando, y ambos lo sabían, pero definitivamente no podían dejar que algo le pasara a un inocente. Era un movimiento realmente bueno, pues de hecho estaban manipulando a alguien para que este lo manipulara a él, dudaba mucho que Diggory supiera realmente lo que estaba pasando, lo más probable es que tomaran a su hermana para iniciar algún tipo de plan, pero ninguno se daba cuenta realmente de cual era el objetivo de aquella estratagema. Aunque estuviera dentro de sus planes tomar iniciativa durante esta nueva etapa, ese no era el momento que él tenía planeado. Es lo que estaba pensando mientras se dirigía al laboratorio que compartía con Hermione.

Un rato después se reencontró con su gente, ellos lo estaban esperando en el salón de juntas, por la cara que tenían supo que Hermione ya les había explicado lo que estaba pasando.

—Esto no lo teníamos planeado, pero tenemos que adaptarnos a lo que sucede en cada momento. Este trabajo es muy importante.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta Luna, genuinamente preocupada.

—Diggory, tiene razón—les dice Harry— su hermana aun está en la escuela.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Cho, aunque todos tenían expresión de estárselo preguntando.

—Tengo métodos para ubicar a las personas en el colegio, no es un método perfecto pero me da una idea cercana al lugar en el que se encuentra

— ¿Entonces sabes en donde esta? —pregunta Ron.

—No con exactitud, prepárense para entrar en acción, escóndanse en los salones cercanos a la casa de las serpientes, solo lleven a pocas personas, las menos posibles y que sean de entera confianza, en una hora empezaremos.

—Estaremos preparados.

—Seremos dos grupos, Yo llevare al primer grupo, nosotros entraremos, tu Luna te toca el segundo, con tu gente y la que lleve Neville, nos cuidaran las espaldas, lo último que quiero es una confrontación abierta en la entrada de la casa de Slytherin.

—Así lo haremos.

—Ginebra, Ron, ustedes esperen un momento más.

El par de hermanos se vieron preguntándose con la mirada, lo que estaba pasando.

—Nosotros nos vamos a llevar la parte más peligrosa de la operación—les explica Harry—, entre menos seamos, más discreto lo vamos a hacer lo cual será más seguro, pero aun así es peligroso, el objetivo es entrar y salir, si hay pelea lo vamos a hacer lo más rápido posible, al menos hasta llegar a la línea de Luna, entonces podríamos hacer algo mas eficaz. Dejando de un lado las recomendaciones, tenemos algunos juguetes que nos van a ser muy útiles—dice sonriendo, cuando saca una especie de navaja suiza de su bolsillo—Este es para ti Ron, como es un prototipo, este es el único que tengo.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? ¿Se los arrojo? —con sarcasmo.

—Presiona el interruptor de la navaja y veras lo que obtendrás.

Se sorprendió grandemente cuando la pequeña navaja se transformo en un gran mazo de construcción.

—Sorprendente.

—Síguelo presionando, hasta que encuentres lo que prefieres.

Según fue presionando, el instrumento se fue transformando, primero en un bat de quidditch, luego en uno más grande de baseball, incluso una simple barra de hierro, hasta que por fin regreso a su forma original.

—Un regalo realmente regio—con cara de niño en navidad.

—Pronto espero tener más con otras especialidades.

—Yo por mi parte tengo otra cosa—dice Hermione, trayendo con ella una caja de madera, al abrirla les muestra lo que parece ser una snitch, que cuando la saca de ella se convierte en un pequeño pájaro dorado que fácilmente cabe en la palma de la mano, a lado de donde cola al pájaro coloca unos lentes oscuros—, este es mi prototipo, te había prometido una herramienta para espiar, pues esto es lo mejor que encontraras.

— ¿Qué hace? —pregunta Ginebra.

—Lo muggles le podrían decir cámara espía, pero este sistema es mágico, y también más avanzado, solo que un poco mas grande. Con estos lentes podrás escuchar y observar donde sea que se encuentre el pájaro.

—Sorprendente.

—También se utilizan los lentes para controlarlos.

—Vamos bien equipados—dice Ginebra.

—Aun falta algo—asegura Harry.

Cambio de escena.

Según el plan que había ideado Harry, todos se habían colocado en sus posiciones, ocultos de cualquiera que nos los estuviera buscando con gran deteniendo. En un pasillo cercano a la entrada de Slytherin se encontraban Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginebra y Amelia. Se encontraban esperando a que diera la hora que habían planeado para el ataque.

—Pudiste traer a Tonks—le dice Ginebra a Harry, haciendo platica, para bajar la tención.

—La profesora no es la persona más discreta que se pueda encontrar, además, me agrada que tenga una razón extra para venir a buscarnos si algo sale mal.

La sonrisa burlona de Harry iso comprender a Ginebra que sabía sobre lo de ella con la profesora, haciendo que se sonrojara tanto que casi brillaba.

—Oye Harry, ¿el método que usaste para encontrar a la niña, es el mapa del merodeador? —le pregunta Hermione cuando los otros tres empezaron a hablar sobre los detalles de la misión.

—Sí, pero este no es tan bueno como el antiguo, no sé si se deba a que el castillo es más grande o porque en esta ocasión mi padre y sus amigos estuvieron más ocupados en otras cosas, o tal vez la conjunción de ambas, la verdad es que me gustaría saber con mas exactitud en donde esta o si esta sola, pero nos la tendremos que ingeniar sin el mapa.

— ¿Por qué nunca es fácil para nosotros?—se queja Hermione.

—Nos toco vivir tiempo extraordinarios Hermione, hubiera sido muy aburrido vivir en otro momento—le contesta.

El momento que estuvieron esperando era cuando los prefectos dieran la última ronda por las afueras de la casa de Slytherin, el primer plan era atacarlos desde la distancia para poder entrar por la puerta principal, pero fue una idea de Ginebra la que con los recursos de Hermione lograrían tener más éxito. Lo primero que hicieron fue arrojar bombas de polvos peruanos, Ginny tenía una buena dotación de estas con las cuales iría cubriendo todo el camino, esta sería su estrategia para pelear lo menos posible, estaban convencidos que funcionaria pues hasta el momento solo se conocía un método para ver en aquella oscuridad, los lentes que había creado Hermione basándose en los de Jack, (los cuales solamente tenían ella y Harry), los demás usaban los modelos que ella había creado, que si bien no eran tan buenos, eran bastante avanzados. Esta estrategia la complementaba Ginny con su cámara espía la cual enviaba adelante de ellos para lograr avisar a sus compañeros cualquier problema que se fueran a encontrar.

—Bajemos a los sótanos—ordena Harry.

En el primer piso solo encontraron a tres estudiantes los cuales sin siquiera darse cuenta fueron dejados inconscientes con hechizos.

Por la hora que habían elegido, no había personas en los pasillos. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que todo le estaba saliendo demasiado bien, pero Harry estaba bastante convencido de que estaba metido en una trampa.

De un modo realmente muy artificial, investigaron entre los pasillos del segundo sótano, hasta que llegaron a una habitación en la que escucharon el sollozo de una niña. Utilizando de nuevo los polvos peruanos entran a la habitación, en la cual solo se encuentran dos "guardias" cuidando a la prisionera, la cual tienen encerrada en una jaula que más bien parase diseñada para guardar algún tipo de mascota, pues apenas tiene espacio para mover la cabeza. Algo indignados por el trato que la niña había recibido, dejaron de lado las varitas para encargarse de los guardias de un modo más físico, Ron por su parte convirtió su nuevo juguete en un gran martillo de construcción, con el cual le quito y le rompió las manos a uno de ellos, quien a siegas lanzaba algunos hechizos sin ningún éxito, mientras que su compañero era derribado por Harry, quien utilizando su agilidad y velocidad no tiene problema para elevarse lo suficiente como para impactar una patada con ambos pies en el rostro, para luego terminarlo con un golpe seco a la cabeza con la trasera de la varita.

—Te estás volviendo muy amable Harry—le dice Ron.

—No tenemos tiempo para divertirnos, aun tenemos que salir de aquí.

Por seguridad de la prisionera decidieron trasladarla con todo y jaula, temiendo que si la abrían sin tener cuidad pudiera haber una trampa para lastimarla. Con eso en mente, Hermione la eleva con un hechizo y la amarra a si misma para que no se perdiera en la huida.

—Vámonos—les ordena Harry.

Cuando salieron al pasillo se encontraron con que en la entrada a las escaleras ya los estaban esperando, era un grupo de Slytherin comandados por uno de los hombres de confianza de Malfoy, Zabini.

—Por Lord Malfoy, no los dejes escapar—les ordeno, antes de ver como desaparecían dentro de una nube negra.

Aunque estaban bien situados, no pudieron lograr una defensa adecuada, pues aunque lanzaron muchos hechizos estos no estaban bien dirigidos y los que si fueron detenidos por Harry y Ginebra, mientras que Hermione protegía a la prisionera, y Ron por su parte había convertido de nuevo su navaja, ahora en un bat de baseball, con el cual dejo de ser una calamidad para sus oponentes para convertirse en un desastre natural, además que siendo acompañado por Amelia, quien aparentemente estaba aprendiendo bastante bien las instrucciones de su mentor. A duras penas Zabini logro dar la alarma a la casa. Lo cual es indicio que definitivamente tenían que salir de ahí.

A diferencia de esta primera barricada, los demás Slytherin no lograron coordinar nada contra ellos, solamente fueron enfrentándoles en pequeños grupos de dos o tres adormilados estudiantes. Para cuando en toda la casa se dieron cuenta de que habían sido invadidos, Harry y sus dos grupos ya habían dejado la zona, tomaron de broma el hecho de que ningún Slytherin pudo dormir aquella noche, preparándose para otro ataque que nunca llego.

—Sáquenme de aquí, por favor—les rogo la niña llorando, cuando ya se encontraban en el último piso de la torre Gryffindor. Posiblemente les había dicho muchas cosas más, pero Hermione había silenciado la jaula para que no se escuchara nada, para que nadie mas se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad llevaban en aquella caja. Algo que había preferido no comentar a Luna y los suyos.

—No te preocupes, estas entre amigos, pronto te sacaremos—la intenta reconfortar Luna, quien se veía alterada por la situación en la que habían encontrado a la niña.

Entre Cho y Hermione retiraron algunas maldiciones bastante desagradables que seguramente habían colocado para evitar algún intento de fuga, algo totalmente imposible considerando la total inmovilidad de la prisionera, a la cual seguramente habían tenido que meter inconsciente para lograr acomodarla. Cuando por fin se vio libre, se dejo caer en el regazo de Luna, llorando, ya fuera por la felicidad o por el miedo que había pasado, o ambas cosas. Luna era a la única que conocía de aquel extraño grupo.

—Luna ¿te puedes encargar de que llegue segura a la casa de su hermano?

— ¿No sería más seguro para ella que se quedara en mi torre, ya que fue secuestrada de la suya? Además de que esta mucho mas cerca.

—Si así lo prefieres, yo no tengo ningún problema, solo infórmenle a su hermano, no quiero que piense que fallamos en la misión.

—Así lo hare.

—Ron, lo mejor es que los acompañes, para mayor seguridad, tal vez den un contragolpe esta noche—sin creerlo realmente, pero prefiriendo evitar cualquier contingencia.

—Está bien—dice Ron, tal vez esperanzado de tener un poco mas de acción aquella noche, algo realmente muy difícil de que sucediera, como Harry sabia.

Cuando por fin todos se fueron a descansar lo que quedaba de aquella noche, se quedaron Harry y Hermione un poco más en aquella sala de juntas-Bar que tenían casi a alado de su habitación.

— ¿Qué crees que realmente sucedió Hermione? —le pregunta Harry, después haberse casi arrojado a uno de los sillones de cuero que tenían en aquel lugar.

—Me da muy mala espina. —le dice con sinceridad, de pie a lado de él—definitivamente querían que entráramos a la casa de Slytherin.

—Sí, pero ¿para qué? —se pregunta Harry—, si hubieran querido tendernos una emboscada, la hubieran preparado mejor.

—Lo más evidente seria pensar que Malfoy secuestro a la hermana para chantajearlo o al menos atemorizarlo.

—Sí, pero esa idea aun no me convence, aunque es algo que Malfoy haría, él es mucho más cuidadoso, es como si hubieran intentado hacer todo lo posible para que nosotros la liberáramos.

—La verdad es que no lo sé—igual de confundida que el.


	20. Arreglando cuentas

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos? —le pregunta Ginny a Hermione, al día siguiente de la pelea de extracción de la casa de Slytherin.

—En pocas palabras, crear caos—le explica.

Ambas estudiantes se encontraban hablando en el comedor del colegio, un poco alejadas de sus demás compañeros.

—Eso no es muy especifico, además, yo opino que teniendo a mi hermano no hay mucho que necesite mi ayuda.

—No es lo mismo, de hecho esto sería como pago por el juguete que te di—recordándole la herramienta espía que le había regalado.

—Entiendo.

—Por otra parte, lo que buscamos es un efecto muy diferente que el que causa tu hermano al destruir todo lo que tiene en frente. Necesito que crees una identidad diferente para nosotras, algo que aunque se relacione con nuestra casa no pueda haber pruebas que especifique exactamente quién es.

—Es algo bastante complicado lo que me estas pidiendo.

—Tienes más imaginación que yo, y definitivamente eres mejor con la aguja y las telas, además debes tomar en cuenta a Amelia, se la voy a pedir prestada a Ron.

—Un grupo muy ecléctico, ¿Por qué nos eligió a nosotras tres? En lo personal me parece una idea bastante mala.

—Un modo muy desagradable de decirlo—le dice más seria—, me lo encargo a mi, soy yo quien elegí a las dos, porque considero que podemos funcionar muy bien como equipo, si realmente no quieres participar, no te voy a obligar a ayudarme—fingiendo un inicio de llanto.

—No es para tanto, claro que te voy a ayudar—intentando enmendarse—, te aseguro que para final de semana ya tendré algo preparado.

—Eso espero—recuperada rápidamente.

—Si serás…

— ¿Cómo vas con la maestra? —le pregunta, cambiando de tema.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa soñadora.

—Esa sonrisa tuya dice mucho.

—La verdad es que no es fácil, empezamos de un modo confuso.

— ¿Confuso?

—Demasiado alcohol, luego seguimos peor, ella estuvo a punto de renunciar al colegio, pero al final creo que arreglamos nuestros problemas, o al menos los primeros.

— ¿Y a ti como te fue?

—Mejor que cualquier expectativa que pudiera haber tenido, pero me parece que tendremos que dejar esta plática para luego.

— ¿Por qué?

Hermione no alcanza a dar una respuesta pues son interrumpidas por una de las profesoras, una de las más jóvenes, pero que estaba vistiéndose un modo más similar a McGonagall que a alguien de su edad.

—Buenos días señoritas, tuve una cancelación en la siguiente hora de clase, le pregunto señorita Weasley si aun quiere esa clase extra que me había pedido—le pregunta muy seria la profesora Tonks, aunque con su mirada expresara todo lo contrario, pues aunque lo intentara no podía ocultar la alegría que sentía. Aunque el engaño era totalmente innecesario, pues seguramente Hermione y Harry eran los únicos que conocían la situación aparte de ellas dos.

—Claro que si profesora, discúlpame Hermione, realmente necesito mis "clases extras", nos vemos luego, luego te llevo unos bocetos—se despide rápidamente de su amiga—, podemos irnos profesora.

—No te preocupes, luego terminamos de hablar—le dice sonriendo. Aunque en el fondo aun no estaba totalmente segura de si realmente fuera correcta aquella relación.

El si era correcta o no su relación era lo último que le preocupaba

—Espero que esto no sea parte de otro ataque de moralidad de tu parte—le dijo cuando después de entrar al despacho de la profesora, esta sierra la puerta.

—No, claro que no—le contesta reflejando un poco de nerviosismo, por las palabras hirientes que le había dicho—, no hemos tenido ninguna oportunidad de hablar desde la fiesta.

—La verdad es que durante la fiesta no hablamos mucho, casi se podría decir que abusaste de mi—Ginny no pudo evitar sentir cierto placer por el pequeño gesto de susto que vio en su "profesora" —, creo que hablar no nos lleva a nada bueno.

—Yo, no sé como disculparme, realmente me siento muy mal por lo que te dije.

—No lo dije para que te sintieras mal, solo para que intentes resarcirme—le dice con su sonrisa mas coqueta.

—En ese caso creo que puedo mejorar un poco esta situación.

Aunque Tonks era una adulta hecha y derecha, de hecho una profesionista preparada y dispuesta para su trabajo, pero cuando se encuentra con aquella adolecente, casi una niña, ella misma se convertía en una colegiala enamorada. Llegando a límites insospechados, cosas que nunca antes le habían pasado, un día se descubrió a si misma escribiendo el nombre de Ginebra en unos exámenes que estaba calificando, tuvo que decirle a su alumno que había perdido su examen. Besarse en medio de un salón de clases, en el cual se tenían que comportar como maestra y alumna le daba un toque de peligro que les encantaba a ambas, sobre todo cuando Ginny la impulso un poco para que se sentara en la silla atrás de su escritorio.

—Es hora de mi examen, ¿no lo cree profesora? —le dice mientras desabrocha su corbata.

—Así es señorita Weasley—le contesta jugando—más le vale esforzarse, debe saber que soy muy severa.

Al desabrochar su blusa obtuvo un sobre pasa las expectativas, calificación que mejoro pronto al seguir el curo de los acontecimientos, se olvidaron pronto de las calificaciones cuando Ginny se sentó en las piernas de Tonks rodeándola con las suyas.

—Disculpe profesora, tiene un momento…—ambas escucharon que alguien decía fuera del salón.

Ginny a duras penas tuvo tiempo de esconderse debajo del escritorio, antes de que un grupo de alumnos de sexto grado entraran al salón.

—Oiga maestra, tenemos un problema con la tarea que nos encargo…

Tonks estaba totalmente convencida de que si le pusieran atención durante su clase no tendrían ningún problema con su tarea, y seguramente si dejaran de hacer bromas estúpidas les hubiera podido resolver su duda en unos pocos minutos, pero eso era demasiado fácil para ella, tenía que complicarse todo. Lo primero fue que al ver que sus compañeros de estudios no se iban del lugar, Ginny empezó a aburrirse por estar debajo del escritorio, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa con la cual jugar que con las piernas de su novia y maestra, y realizando ciertos juegos dentro de las mismas, a Tonks le hubiera encantado todo eso, pero definitivamente no era el mejor momento para esto.

—Mire maestra, lo que olvidaron en la clase—dice uno de ellos con tono burlón.

—Por Merlín…

Lo que el joven había encontrado, para horror de la maestra, era nada más y nada menos que el sostén de la joven que tiene escondida debajo de su escritorio.

—Jajaja, lo peor es que es tan pequeño que ha de ser una de las chicas de los primeros años, pero que precocidad—continua bromeando.

Esa broma no le gusto para nada a Ginny, que por la indignación se levanto como resorte golpeándose la cabeza con el escritorio.

— ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

—Un calambre—dice con una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿Entendieron, lo que les explique?

—Si profesora, en realidad no era complicado—le dice el único que probablemente estaba interesado en su clase.

Cuando los jóvenes salen del salón, Tonks da un suspiro de alivio, más relajada por que el peligro había pasado. Para desgracia de ambas, la profesora estaba tan deseosa de que se fueran del salón, que no noto que se habían llevado la prenda que había levantado la polémica.

—Pero que hijos de la fregada—dice Ginny enojadísima— ¿niña de primero?, que saben ellos, si ni siquiera han de haber visto una chida desnuda en su vida.

—Ya tranquilízate, mi amor—regresándole su blusa, a la chica que en apariencia había olvidado que solo estaba vistiendo la falda del uniforme—, tú sabes cómo son los chicos a esa edad, no te lo tomes en serio, seguro solo jugaran un rato con él y lo tiraran en algún lado, nadie lo identificara contigo.

—Claro que no, pues nadie pensara que alguien de mi generación utilizaría uno de ese tamaño—resentida.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho—sin querer pone el dedo en la llaga.

— ¡Tonks! —le regaña.

—Perdón, le estas dando demasiada importancia a algo que en realidad no la tiene, aun estas creciendo, solamente te desarrollaste tarde, en un par de años mejoraran.

— ¿Te gusta cómo me veo? —posiblemente esa era la primera vez que Tonks la veía vulnerable.

—Eres preciosa, así como eres, y me seguirás gustando pase lo que pase—le dice con sinceridad.

—Eres la mejor—abrasándola.

—Además de que tienes mucho atractivo en otras partes del cuerpo—sonriendo.

Ginny sonrió pícaramente, ella tenía razón, pocos podían no voltear a verla cuando se marchaba.

—Lo mejor es que te marches, pronto iniciara la clase—mientras su novia se termina vestir.

—Tienes razón, por cierto, hablando de clase, creo que necesitamos hablar al respecto.

—Espero que no quieras que mejore tu calificación—le dice bromeando.

—En parte si es eso, la verdad es que creo que lo mejor es que me cambie de clase.

— ¿Por qué? —sorprendida.

—Mira voy a ser sincera, aun que no lo parezca, yo me tomo muy en serio esta relación, y estoy segura que tarde que temprano tendríamos un problema por ser maestra y alumna, cualquier tipo de relación tiene sus propios problemas, como para que necesitemos sumarle las que tendríamos por esta situación.

—Tienes razón—antes no había pensado en eso, pero la verdad es que tenía mucho sentido también para ella—, me alegra que te lo tomes tan enserio.

Para despedirse Ginny vuelve a besar a su profesora, solo que este beso fue mas de ternura que de pasión. Estaba por irse, cuando ve en el escritorio algo que había estado oculto por unos papiros pero que con el escándalo que habían montado había quedado al descubierto.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—No estoy del todo segura, se los decomise a unos alumnos de Hufflepoff, se los quite por leerlos durante clase, no me los ha pedido, así que ahí se quedaron, ya ni siquiera los recordaba—le explica mientras la joven los hojea.

— ¿Me los puedes prestar? Te los regreso luego.

—Claro—un poco confundida—, ¿para que los quieres?

—Tengo que ganarme mi salario—viéndolos detenidamente—, pero creo que te va a agradar.

Cambio de escena.

El simbolismo es importante, y Cedric lo sabía, así que no le extraño que el lugar de la reunión con su contraparte de Gryffindor se llevara a cabo en su propia casa. Después de la reparación de su hermana pudo darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de perder, de hecho sus padres estaban contemplando la posibilidad de cambiarla de colegio, el aun no sabía cuál era la mejor opción. Para la reunión de aquella noche su única escolta seria su compañera de casa Bones, quien el sabia que trabajaba para Lovegood, lo cual hacia que indirectamente trabajara para Potter.

Ellos no eran amigos, ni siquiera aliados, así que no le sorprendió que les tuvieran que tapar el rostro para que no supiera el camino de entrada para la torre de los leones. Para la reunión se habían quedado de ver en uno de los jardines cercanos de su propia casa, los estaban esperando los hermanos Weasley y Neville, tal vez por cortesía Potter había colocados a los que más conocía de su organización para que fueran quienes lo buscaran.

No supo nada sobre el camino que recorrió para llegar a aquel lugar, supuso que lo llevaron por un camino indirecto pues caminaron un tiempo demasiado largo, considerando la distancia entre ambas casas.

—Bienvenido Cedric.

—Buenas noches, Potter—le dice intentando ser amable.

No lo había conocido mucho, solamente en algunas ocasiones en que sus padres visitaban la casa de lord Black, días en los cuales aun siendo niños ya mostraba un carácter totalmente intratable y durante sus años de estudiantes no había visto ninguna señal que indicara algún cambio en el. De hecho se había imaginado que se encontrarían en algún tipo de sala de trono, con el sentado en un gran trono dorado, la verdad que se encontró fue diferente. El lugar estaba oscuro, seguramente con la intención de verse más amenazador, pensó, había algunos muebles de piel, de color oscuro, en uno de los cuales se sentó Ron y en otro el mismo. Potter estaba sentado atrás de un gran escritorio de madera, bastante elegante al igual que su ropa, a lado de él estaba Granger de pie, como si montara guardia un paso atrás de él.

—Yo creo en las leyes y en las reglas, mi familia me crio así, al igual que a mi hermana, pero estas mismas nos fallaron a mí y a mi hermana, quien ha sufrido algo que nadie debería de sufrir. Acudí a las leyes de los aurores y a las reglas del director. Cuando nada de esto funciono, mi amiga Susan me dijo "acude con Lord Potter" "el tendrá resultados".

— ¿Por qué no acudiste a mi antes que todo?

— ¿Qué tengo que pagar? ¿No importa lo que sea?—le pregunta como respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi?

—Justicia.

—Eso yo no te lo puedo dar.

—Te daré lo que me pidas.

Harry hablaba pausadamente, con vos profunda, como sopesando cuidadosamente cada frase que se decía. Diggory no sabía que pensar al respecto, solo que se ponía cada vez mas nervioso.

—Tú nunca me habías pedido ayuda ni consejo antes. Nos conocemos desde casi toda la vida, pero ya no recuerdo la última vez que me visitaste para simplemente charlar, pero hablemos claro, tú nunca has querido mi amistad, te asusta tener relación con nosotros.

—No quería correr ningún peligro.

—Lo entiendo, tu paraíso era América, tenías tu negocio, la policía vela tu sueño y no necesitabas un amigo como yo. Pero ahora vienes a mi "Lord Potter pido justicia", solo envías a alguien a hablar conmigo, como si yo fuera un mercenario.

— ¿Que tengo que pagar?

En un gesto tal vez demasiado dramático, Harry se levanta y sopesa lo que Diggory le había dicho observando un momento por la ventana, hasta que después se acerca a Cedric.

—Diggory, Diggory, ¿qué he hecho para que me trates con tan poco respeto?, ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre, si hubieras acudido a mí como amigo, entonces ahora mismo no estaríamos hablando sino que aquellos que lastimaron a tu hermana estarían sufriendo, si acaso un hombre honesto como tu tuviera enemigos, ellos mismos serian mis enemigos, y entonces si te temerían.

—Harry, por favor…

—Bien, aparte de tu apoyo debo decirte, que algún día, y tal vez ese día nunca llegue, te llamare para algún servicio—le contesta un momento después.

—Entiendo—recuperando la compostura.

—Neville te puede enseñar la salida.

Cuando Neville los ayuda a volver a ponerse sus mascaras los escolta fuera de la torre, para que puedan regresar a su propia casa. Mientras tanto en la sala de juntas las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad, el escritorio volvió a convertirse en mesa de villar, y los adornos y fotografías regresaron a las paredes, y la ropa oscura y elegante de Harry vuelve a ser un pantalón de mezclilla y un jersey de fútbol americano.

—Francamente Harry, un día descubres que eres descendiente de romanos y al otro te crees Don Corleone—dice Hermione bromeando.

—No pude resistirme a la tentación—aun fingiendo un poco la voz.

—Deja de bromear, y dinos que hacer.

—Ron, quiero que tú te encargues de esto, además dile a Neville que te ayude, la verdad es que el no está haciendo mucho, nada exagerado, pero quiero que parezca que estamos haciendo algo.

— ¿No te estás contradiciendo Harry? —le pregunta Ron—, primero me dijiste que no querías hacer algo visible.

—No me contradigo, solo soy flexible, además de que de hecho es parte de una estrategia, claro que aún faltan algunas cosas.

— ¿Yo que hago? —pregunta Ginny.

—Sin Fudge en la escuela, quiero que te concentres en Slytherin, lo que sea que Ron y Neville encuentren, te servirá de algo.

— ¿Algo para los demás? —pregunta Hermione, quien había escrito las nuevas indicaciones en su carpeta.

—No, solo recuerda encargarte del grupo b.

—Ya trabajo en eso—cruzando mirada con Ginebra.

Cambio de escena.

—Tú eres la principal aprendiz de mi hermano, además de que has participado en algunas juntas del circulo interno, aunque formalmente no seas parte de él.

—Es que no soy la única a la que le enseña tu hermano.

—No eres la única pero si la mejor—le explica Ginebra a Amelia—, por eso te toca entrar en misiones mas especializadas que cuidar la torre, mira si no quieres participar estoy segura que puedo convencer a Hermione de que no participes.

—No, claro que no, la verdad es que si quiero participar, la verdad es que la experiencia práctica como esta seria invaluable—le explica con sinceridad—, solo es que temo arruinar la misión.

—No te preocupes por eso—intentando reconfortarla—, mientras hagamos nuestras partes todo saldrá bien.

Aunque en apariencia Ginny pareciera más joven que su compañera, era ella quien intentaba tranquilizarla. La verdad es que no la conocía mucho, pero no había podido dejarla en el estado de nerviosismo en el que se había quedado después de su charla con Hermione, en la cual le había dado cierta información sobre los pables que tenia.

Ginebra no sabía exactamente que le había dicho su amiga a aquella chica, pero fue obvio para ella que la había afectado. Si no conociera a Hermione desde su primer año como estudiante, se habría enojado con ella, pero como la conocía se daba cuenta, que no es que ella sea antipática o sociopatica, sino que simplemente no sabía tratar a las personas, y menos aun a alguien que acaba de conocer, desde que la conocía había sido tímida, obsesionada con los estudios pues pensaba que solamente eso tenía valor en ella, pero luego cambio, la adolescencia la había tratado extraordinariamente, dejando atrás a la niña con el pelo encrespado convirtiéndola en el sex-simbol que ahora era, pero en el interior sigue teniendo el mismo problema de no lograr relacionarse exitosamente con otras personas, Ginny pensaba que ojala más personas se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba oculto bajo aquella apariencia.

— ¿Eres buena con la magia para la ropa? —le pregunta Ginny.

—No es mi especialidad, pero los conozco—confundida.

—Entre más tiempo pases con mi hermano, tu especialidad se irá volviendo romper cosas—con cierta resignación—. Aunque estos hechizos parezcan inútiles, te pueden sacar de un aprieto. Te voy a enseñar algunos trucos, además de que necesito saber tus medidas.

— ¿Ya sabes que vamos a usar? —intrigada.

—Ya los tengo en mente, solo nos falta hacerlos.

Como a final de cuentas todo esto era secreto, lo mejor era que trabajaran en el último piso, pero para entrar necesitaron permiso de Harry, a quien encontraron discutiendo con el equipo de quidditch. Quienes a pesar de lo temprano que era, parecía que tenían un humor muy malo.

— ¿Quieren subir? —les pregunta Harry alejándose un poco del grupo, por su expresión notaron que no estaba disfrutando para nada aquella discusión.

—Si, Hermione a de estar encerrada en el laboratorio, y no creo que nos escuche si nos ponemos a gritarle desde aquí para que nos abra.

—Tienen razón, de hecho mejor las acompaño, lo que sea con tal de que me dejen en paz durante unos momentos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunta Ginny, mientras se dirigen a las escaleras.

—Estos cerebros de escobas, quieren un gimnasio aparte para ellos, además de escobas nuevas para todos, incluida la banca. Piensan que el oro me está lloviendo.

—Siempre se están quejando de que no tienen dinero—dice Ginny.

— ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? —dice Amelia, levantando una mano.

—Si puedes, y no es necesario que levantes la mano—le dice Harry.

—Si yo estuviera en su lugar, haría una oferta razonable, negaría de plano el gimnasio y ofrecería solo escobas a los titulares.

—Ya se las hice y no die buenos resultados, voy a terminar teniendo que sacar al equipo del torneo.

—No creo que sea necesario, cuando haga la oferta saque definitivamente del equipo a la estrella, y suba a uno de los remplazos y siga así hasta que la oferta hecha les parezca maravillosa. Es mejor tener un equipo mediano, bien motivado, que uno muy bueno que se sienta demasiado importante como para jugar.

Los tres se detuvieron a la mitad de las escaleras, y las miradas fijas de Harry y Ginny puso nerviosa a Amelia.

—Solo era una sugerencia, perdón si los ofendí—muy apenada.

—Así es como piensa un líder—se burla Ginny de Harry.

—Tienes razón, he estado muy ocupado que ni siquiera se me ocurrió. Con razón Ron piensa que tiene talento—dice Harry después de un momento—, ¿vas ayudar en la misión que le di a Hermione?

—Si, a eso nos dirigimos.

—Me parece bien, yo también creo que tiene talento—les dice después de dejarlas en la puerta de su piso, para regresar y solucionar su problema con el equipo.

Pasando la puerta de entrada, se llega a un pasillo en el cual están varias puertas una era la de la sala d de juntas, otra del dormitorio, otra del laboratorio y otras dos que no sabían que eran, aunque la verdad es que ellas solamente habían entrado a la sala de juntas.

—Oye Hermione, ¿estás ocupada? —le pregunta Ginny, desde la puerta del laboratorio, la cual había estado abierta desde antes de su llegada.

—Si—muy concentrada en un experimento que estaba llevan a cabo—, ¿se te ofrecía algo?

—Ya tengo los diseños, pero necesito tus medidas, y algunas telas.

—Ahora estoy ocupada, que te parece si buscas lo que necesites en mi armario, estoy segura de que encontraras algo.

—Me parece genial—realmente contenta.

—Solo no exageres—le dice al recapacitar de dejar libre a su amiga en su armario—, tengo mucha, pero no te la puedo dar toda.

Cuando la dejaron trabajar de nuevo, entraron a otra de las puertas, la mas grande de todas.

— ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada, Ginebra? —le pregunta Amelia.

—Porque nunca me ha dejado entrar a su armario, el cual por lo que me dijo, es muy grande—muy contenta—, por cierto, me puedes decir Ginny.

Probablemente por no perder el buen ambiente que había surgido entre ambas, Amelia se resistió al impulso de burlarse aunque sea un poco de la actitud que tenia Ginebra con respecto de la ropa.

Para llegar a su objetivo primero entraron a la habitación principal, el cual tiene un tamaño un poco más grande que un cuarto normal pero en lugar de ser para mínimo cuatro, este es solo para uno (o dos en esta generación). Siguiendo lo que Hermione le había contado sobre su habitación, atravesaron la habitación principal para entrar a lo que parecía ser el armario del mismo, en donde por una buena temporada también había existido una cama para la sub-jefa de la casa.

— ¿No tiene ropa normal? —le pregunta Amelia a Ginny.

— ¿Quién? ¿Hermione? Claro que no, o al menos no desde hace un par de años—le explica mientras revisa entre sus cosas—, lo que no entiendo es ¿Dónde compra sus zapatos? —sosteniendo en sus manos unas botas particularmente altas, observándolas con cierta extrañeza.

Amelia no estaba muy segura pero por su crianza muggle las atribuyo su origen a tiendas de "juguetes para adultos", por no hablar de muchas de las prendas que estaban colgadas que seguramente provenían del mismo lugar, pero de nuevo prefirió no decir nada.

— ¿Para qué quiere que le haga disfraces? Tiene, de enfermera, mucama, coneja de play boy, y de cosas que no reconozco—le dice poniendo más atención a la ropa—, de hecho creo que prefiero no saber que son, pero ciertamente es una tela muy original.

Se llevaron todo lo necesario para trabajar en la sala de juntas, donde tendrían más espacio para trabajar.

Cambio de escena.

El asunto de la invasión que habían sufrido los Slytherin de mano de los Gryffindors, había sido silenciado rápidamente, y se había manejado solamente como mero rumor, sobre todo por no perder la reputación de inexpugnable que tenía la casa de las serpientes.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Draco?

—Definitivamente, no pienso ponerme al nivel de las otras casas, nuestros problemas los resolvemos nosotros.

La pelea había sido tremendamente complicada para lograr el liderazgo de la casa de Slytherin, pero el título de nobleza de su familia fue la diferencia que lo llevo al puesto que ahora tenía. Con todos los deberes que esto conllevaba, la más importante era que los muros de la casa se mantuvieran.

La misma naturaleza de los integrantes de la casa hacia muy complicada la convivencia entre ellos, gastaba la mitad de su tiempo protegiéndose de sus adversarios internos, que solo le queda la mitad del tiempo para realizar sus deberes como líder y la guerra con las otras casas, no podía estar mas agradecido de que los Ravenclaw se hallan inmolado, ahora solamente había una pelele para dirigir esa torre.

—Necesitamos tomar la iniciativa—le dice Zabini.

—Claro que la vamos a tomar, pero tendrá que ser a nuestro modo, no al de el—dice refiriéndose a Harry.

Ambos Slytherin se encontraban caminando de regreso a su casa, después de haber cenado en el comedor de la escuela, además estaban acompañados por Crabbe y Goyle, quienes de hecho no cuentan mucho en cuestión de la plática, ambos jóvenes caminaban atrás de ellos mientras aun comían. Pero que mas podía hacer Malfoy, a pesar de las apariencias ese era todo su equipo, aunque para las operaciones tenía más gente (la suficiente para rivalizar con el ejército de Gryffindor, e incluso mas), cuando era cuestión de planeación todo recaía en ellos cuatro, aunque también estaba Parkinson, pero desde hace tiempo que ya no contaba como integrante de grupo, sino solo como herramienta, cuando se presento para líder de la casa, su grupo era mucho más grande, incluida Tudor, su reacia e intratable prometida, las traiciones fueron mermando su poder como líder, algo que nunca admitiría frente a los demás, de hecho se esforzaba todo lo posible para que las grietas de su casa no se notaran. Pero él no era ningún ingenuo, como su padre aseguraba, sabía que tarde o temprano habría una nueva traición contra él, sus guardaespaldas eran demasiado estúpidos como para hacerlo, y Zabini le debía demasiado, tendría que estar preparado.

— ¿Y tu padre, Draco?

—Mi padre es un problema aparte.

—El no piensa soportar ningún fracaso.

Ambos sabían que de hecho Draco no se refería a su propio padre.

—Tienes razón.

—Zabini, quiero que te encargues de descubrir que es lo que los leones se robaron de los sótanos.

— ¿Lo que robaron?

—Tu estuviste hay, así que no creo que no hallas visto que se llevaban una caja. Eso no fue un ataque, ni nada por el estilo, ambos conocemos a Potter y ese no es su modo de actuar, quiero saber exactamente a que se metió a la casa y si vale tanto para él, por qué yo no lo estoy intentando recuperar—le dice, le dice tal vez enfadado con Zabini, o con el mismo, o con ambos.

Si no hubieran estado cenando los cuatro hubieran recibido el ataque justo enfrente de ellos, pero la verdad es que a duras penas alcanzaron a ver el final del ataque en la entrada de su casa. A diferencia del ataque que había encabezado Fudge, este no había tenido la intención de conquistar la casa de las serpientes, sino solamente la destrucción y la confusión. Aunque lograron lanzar algunos hechizos a los atacantes, para cuando estuvieron en mejor posición, estos ya habían desaparecido, lo único que supieron de los atacantes era que habían sido tres, una de blanco, una de rojo y otra de negro.

Durante toda la noche, se la paso corriendo con su gente atrás de los avisos que recibía, todo los ataques sucedían a la gente que lo apoyaba (por alguna u otra razón), además de las otras facciones de su propia casa e incluso a alguna de Ravenclaw. Cuando al fin regresaron a la casa de Slytherin, después de una hora de haber seguido meros rumores, pues los ataques habían cesado mucho antes.

— ¿Qué sabemos? —pregunta Malfoy.

—Fueron golpes muy específicos—le explica Pansy—, sabían en donde golpearnos, no tenemos casi heridos, pero materialmente hablando esto nos daño grandemente, aun no tengo cuantificado el costo de las reparaciones.

—Eso no es lo que me interesa, ¿quiero saber quiénes son?

—Nadie las pudo identificar—le explica Zabini—, según los testimonios, son tres mujeres vestidas de modo extraño, una de blanco una de rojo y una de negro, aparentemente la de blanco es la líder.

— ¿Por qué nadie las puede ver venir?

—Nadie sabe, pero sospecho que deben de estar utilizando algún tipo de maldición de confusión o para segar a las víctimas.

—Así que es posible que esa ridícula descripción que tenemos, ni siquiera sea real, sino algo que les implantaron—dice Malfoy para sí.

—Si me permites decirlo, esta estrategia apesta a Potter—le dice Zabini.

—Lo sé, lo más probable es que se trate de Weasley y sus matones, y estén usando algún tipo de ilusión para no ser identificados. El problema radica en que tengo demasiados enemigos, cualquiera puede organizar algo así, para que pierda la paciencia y me enfrente con Potter directamente.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Quiero que pongas a alguien a seguir al gorila de Potter—refiriéndose a Ron—, conociéndolo lo volverán a intentar, y quiero saber exactamente de quien se trata.

—Me encargare de eso.

Cambio de escena.

En la cima de la torre de los Gryffindor, se encuentra su líder trabajando en el diseño de su nueva invención, en esta ocasión se trataba de algo totalmente nuevo y no uno iniciado por la personalidad que él había suplantado, había dejado de un lado sus pociones y había sacado una mesa de trabajo con cierta inclinación en la cual podía dibujar sus planos de mejor modo. Para realizar el prototipo tendría que utilizar mucha tecnología muggle, para lo cual había pedido varios libros por sobre electrónica, pero pronto tendría que ir al mundo muggle para conseguir materiales. Este modo de trabajo lo alejaba un poco de lo que realmente le gustaba, pues desde que había llegado a ese mundo había descubierto lo mucho que le relajaba el trabajo manual, desde que había recibido su motocicleta siempre encontraba algo nuevo que hacerle, de hecho estaba en sus planes conseguir un auto para también experimentar en el, pero por ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer y tena que realizarlas primero en papel, para ahorrar tiempo, inclusive contratando quien realizara sus prototipos, toda esa andanada de imaginación provenía del hecho de tener el doble de la capacidad humana, recibida del hecho de haberse fusionado con su contraparte. Estaba pensando en que día estaría bien para salir del colegio con el menor riesgo posible cuando por fin regresan a la torre su nuevo equipo de confrontación, cuando por fin las escucho entrar por una de las puertas secretas de la torre, dejando de lado su trabajo fue a buscarlas a la sala de juntas, en donde las encontró festejando con un curioso baile que en apariencia habían ensayado desde hace poco. El no las había visto, solamente había leído la nota que le había dejado su compañera de habitación sobre sus intenciones, durante un momento había estado tentado de enviarles ayuda pero el sabia que eso solamente les pondría en un mayor peligro, pues alteraría sus planes y evidenciaría cualquier truco que estuvieran usando.

—Debo de decir que esto es realmente impresionante—les dice sonriendo, después de un momento en el que tardo en identificarlas.

—Se agrádese el comentario—le contesta Ginny casi saltando del entusiasmo, aun con la adrenalina hasta el cuello—, fuimos la bomba.

—Me imagino—les dice Harry.

La verdad es que no era para menos, sus vestuarios eras más impresionantes, reveladores. La más modesta posiblemente fuera Amelia, quien vestía lo que aprecia ser un traje de baño de cuerpo completo que se abrochaba hasta el cuello de color negro, y un rayo amarillo en el pecho, acompañado por botas a media pierna y guantes largos, todo de una tela parecida al plástico, su disfraz era completado por un antifaz también negro y con el cabello teñido de rubio. Después estaba Ginebra, quien aunque había perdido el color rojo del cabello, convirtiéndose en castaña, lo había conservado en la ropa, había modificado el disfraz de coneja que había encontrado, lo complemento con botas, medias, guantes y una especie de tiara que le enmarcaba el rostro y una capa de tela delgada, todo en rojo. Por último estaba Hermione, quien al igual que Ginny no había utilizado mascara, su traje era enteramente blanco, y estaba constituido por la parte de debajo de un bikini, que lograba ocultar su cinturón de castidad, la otra parte de su vestimenta era bastante curiosa, pues era un corsé que se abrocha al frente dejando una clara línea que la dividía en dos, de esta prenda se desprende una capa larga que le rodea los brazos pero que continua dejando al descubierto sus hombros, su disfraz era complementado con el cambio de color de cabello a uno con un tono incluso parecido al de Malfoy.

—Te presento al equipo B, Birds of Prey—le dice Hermione, recuperando la calma después de que se le baja por fin la adrenalina.

Nota del autor:

Aquí de regreso con este nuevo capítulo, como siempre quiero agradecer los comentarios, y les doy la bienvenida a las personas que recién leen la historia. Pasando a otra cosa, debo decir que posiblemente este es el capitulo en el que me refiero a mas cosas fuera de los libros de Harry Potter, pues tomo una de las escenas más famosas del padrino, película de la cual soy fan, y además estoy tomando los disfraces de tres heroínas de Marvel, White queen, Scarlet Witch y Ms Marvel, (para quien no le hayan quedado claros, y le interese los pueden encontrar fácilmente en google) a lo cual debo decir que en realidad en Ginny y en Amelia no tienen mucha importancia, e incluso es probable que cambien con otras personajes, solo en Hermione tiene importancia, no tanto el traje si no el nombre, pues de hecho va ir recibiendo algunos sobre nombres que serán relevantes en la historia. Me habían pedido a una Hermione mas mala en la historia, si conocen al personaje de la reina blanca, creo que les gustara el cambio.


	21. Los espias

Nota de autor: Solo una disculpa por la tardanza con el capitulo, pues aunque ya lo tenia casi terminado, lo volvi a hacer desde el principio, debido al poco éxito que tubo el capitulo anterior, sin mas que desir espero que les guste.

Inicio de capitulo

"Fueron tiempos difíciles los que me tocaron vivir y espero que mi familia no vuelva a vivir tiempos así, o al menos que este mejor preparado de lo que yo lo estuve", esa era la frase con la que iniciaba la parte escrita por el abuelo de Harry en el libro de su familia, siguiendo el consejo de Lelio, decidió iniciar su lectura con esa parte del libro, para lo cual había decidido llevarse consigo aquel libro. Era aun de madrugada y faltaba algo de tiempo antes de que saliera el sol, aprovechando la tranquilidad que había en la torre decidió encender una pequeña luz para poder leer, con la pequeña iluminación no pudo evitar perder un momento para ver a Hermione dormir, difícilmente la podría querer mas, y desde que habían decidido ser sinceros con lo que querían y necesitaban, la cama extra para ella había quedado sobrando, tanto así que desde que habían regresado al colegio la misma magia de la torre la había desaparecido.

Los primeros capítulos del texto le premio conocer a su abuelo, una persona que en esta realidad había marcado su vida de un modo que aun no alcanzaba a ver en su totalidad. En estos capítulos pudo enterarse de su vida durante sus años de estudiante, tiempo en el cual al igual que él y su padre habían sido lideres de Gryffindor. También se entero de cómo había conocido a su esposa, una Ravenclaw unos cuantos años más joven que él. Todo esto le agrado saberlo, pero solo en el ámbito personal, era agradable realmente tener un pasado, conocer a esas personas sin las cuales no podría haber nacido, pero sabía que aun no llegaba a la parte que le prevería mas conocimiento.

"Fue el anciano Dumbledore, quien me comunico las noticias que cambiarían el destino de la historia" Harry dudo que se refiriera al Dumbledore que él conocía "El mundo aun no se había recuperado de la gran guerra, y ahora parecía que las fuerzas muggles se estaban preparando para la guerra una vez mas"

— ¿Qué han dicho los ministerios Alemán y Francés? —estaba escrito el dialogo de la conversación que había tenido su abuelo con el anciano Dumbledore.

—Esa es una parte del problema, nuestros informantes no se reportan, y los ministerios reportan que todo sigue con normalidad. Por eso necesito que alguien se dirija al continente a ver qué es lo que está pasando realmente.

— ¿Por qué no ha enviado a Albus? —le pregunta con sinceridad, tal vez con demasiada.

—Porque él está en América, quiero que cubramos todas las posibilidades.

"Albus y yo estuvimos en el colegio juntos, y durante ese tiempo mantuvimos una amistad bastante tensa, mas rivales que otra cosa y desde que rompí mi compromiso con su hermana, la débil amistad que teníamos se rompió"

— ¿América?

—Sí y mi otro hijo—sin lograr ocultar cierto desprecio— fue a entrevistare con el ministerio moscovita.

—Americanos y Rusos ¿Qué es lo que está planeando Lord Dumbledore?

—Lo que quiero es que estemos preparados.

—Entiendo, no se preocupe Lord Dumbledore, como miembro del senado me encargare de revisar la zona de conflicto.

"Era obvio que me estaba ocultando información, pero el mejor modo para descubrir lo que me ocultaba era investigando por mi propia cuenta" "¿Quién diría que durante mi primer viaja a Francia conocería a una de de las aliadas más valiosas que encontraría durante toda la guerra, Anastasia Romanov"

Para el primer viaje de su abuelo al continente solo seria acompañado por el joven Lelio, se disfrazarían de comerciantes para lograr pasar inadvertidos, pues una visita oficial solamente los alejaría de la información que necesitaban, y volvería la misión mucho más peligrosa de lo de que por sí ya era. Harry no pudo dejar de sorprenderse del hecho de que su abuelo hubiera convivido con la princesa Anastasia, alguien que se suponía que se suponía había muerto durante la revolución Rusa, aun tendría que averiguar cuál era la relación que tenia ella con el mundo mágico.

"Durante mis viajes aprendí y conocí a muchas personas, aprendía a ser un francotirador del mismo Zaitsev, el cazador de nazis, y cuando vi frente a frente a mi enemigo utilice lo que me enseño un Apache sobre la pelea con cuchillos"

— ¿Encuentras muy interesante lo que estás leyendo?

—Sí, pero el problema es que en cuanto aprendo algo, surge un nuevo problema—le dice un tanto pensativo.

A penas se estaban reajustando a los nuevos cambios en su relación, el primer cambio evidente seria el hecho de que lo que antes había sido la habitación de Hermione (lugar compartido con la ropa de ambos), se había convertido definitivamente en el armario, dejando a ambos una sola cama, que en algunos casos era incluso demasiado, pues habían descubierto que todo el piso les daba un montón de posibilidades para compartir uno con el otro. Esperando que Hermione estuviera lista, Harry había entrado al laboratorio a seguir leyendo un poco mas antes de ir a clases, (la joven rara vez tarda tanto en alistarse, pero ese día había necesitado más tiempo para recuperar el color natural de su cabello).

Cuando se sentó en uno de los bancos de trabajo, uno que de hecho el no había utilizado, al distraerse un poco de su lectura se dio cuenta que había un libro tirado debajo de una de las mesas, estaba debajo de la misma que ocultaba la caja de la cual ambos habían acordado no abrir.

Debido a su curiosidad no logra resistirse a la tentación de revisar ese pequeño libro. El cual seguramente había estado arriba del cofre, pero desde que habían movido el laboratorio probablemente había caído al suelo, y hasta el momento los dos habían estado tan ocupados que cuando entraban al laboratorio solo disponían del tiempo preciso para llevar a cabo su trabajo por lo que ninguno lo había notado antes. La verdad era que seguir encontrado nuevos escritos de su antigua personalidad no le era para nada raro ni nuevo, pues había descubierto que era un escritor bastante prolífico, entre los libros de texto y debajo de los objetos se encontraba con pedazos de papel con formulas o ideas escritas, e incluso un libro entero sobre sus descubrimientos. Pero este libro recién encontrado era un poco diferente a los demás, este era bastante pequeño, le recordaba bastante al diario de Tom Riddle , pero este estaba escrito en su totalidad, aunque en otros había leído lo necesario para modificar el cuerpo humano, en este encontró cosas aun más profundas, sobre todo el modo en que se puede alterar la mente, la mayoría eran experimentos que se habían llevado a cabo en Hermione, de hecho la segunda mitad del libro hablaba del proceso completo que tenía planeado para la chica, sin terminar de leerlo se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaba terminada.

— ¿Nos vamos Harry? —le pregunta Hermione al entrar al laboratorio.

—Mira, acabo de encontrar un escrito mas—le comenta enseñándole la portada.

— ¿Otro? —ella misma había encontrado algunos de sus papiros, pero Harry escribía en una especie de código que ella no comprendía, algo que termina frustrándola.

—Se cayó de nuestra caja secreta.

La respuesta inmediata de la chica fue que su rostro se volvió rápidamente rojo.

—Esa caja—guarda silencio durante unos momentos, pensando detenidamente lo que iba a decir—, la verdad es que no se que contiene, la antigua Hermione no me lo ha querido mostrar, como ocupo su cuerpo me gusta dejar su privacidad, así que no la presiono sobre los secretos que me guarda, pero no puede ocultar las emociones y esas si las conozco, es una extraña sensación

— ¿Quieres que lo abramos?

—Mejor ábrelo tú, si descubres que es interesante… pues lo intentamos.

La joven desconocía lo que iba a pasar, pero las sensaciones que experimentaba en esos momentos le hacían pensar que tal vez las dos no eran tan diferentes como ella había querido creer cuando había llegado a aquella realidad.

Cambio de escena.

—Quiere que nosotros espiemos a los Slytherin—le pregunta Neville a Ron durante el desayuno.

—Así es, aparentemente no hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente—algo que ambos sabían que era cierto.

—Supongo que tiene razón—dice Neville—, pero es raro que nos toque algo de lo que nosotros nos ocupemos normalmente

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban tomando su desayuno en el gran comedor, entre los dos consumían la cantidad de comida necesaria para alrededor de una docena de estudiantes.

—Supongo que se canso de la falta de resultados—dice Ron.

— ¿Nos dio alguna restricción? —después de un momento en silencio, le pregunta con una sonrisa malvada.

—Ninguna—con idéntica sonrisa de villano— ¿Qué no te da mal karma algo así?

—No te preocupes, el karma me entiende ¿tienes un plan?

— ¿Plan? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Mi hermana? —le pregunta un tanto indignado.

Terminando el desayuno iniciaron con su "estrategia", la cual estaba constituida por interrogatorios agresivos, lo cuales eran sufridos por Slytherin y Ravenclaw, todo con tal de encontrar al responsable del secuestro de la niña Diggory.

De lo que no se habían dado cuenta era de que eran seguidos por un par de Slytherin, y que serian seguidos por algunos días, los que fueran necesarios para terminar los interrogatorios.

—Bad boys, bad boys…—cantan los dos "estudiantes" mientras se acercan a un par de Slytherin de quinto año.

Cambio de escena

En la escuela no se hablaba de nada más que de los percances que habían sufrido los Slytherin la pasada noche, los rumores eran muchos y la mayoría ni siquiera se acercaban a la realidad, unos decían que había sido toda una turba de estudiantes, otros que había sido solo uno, incluso otros decían que habían sido algún tipo de criatura mágica, solo unos pocos habían hablado de las tres muchachas que en realidad habían sido las culpables, la mayoría pensó que esa erra la peor explicación de todas. Entre los estudiantes más enterados sobre la política interna, lo que en realidad se preguntaba era quien había sido el que había ordenado tales cosas, entre los principales sospechosos estaban obviamente los líderes de las cuatro casas, incluso Fudge aun entraba en la lista negra, a pesar de que el ya no fuera estudiante, en este ámbito también variaban las teorías, los más simples pensaban que había sido ordenado por Potter, debido a la antigua rivalidad que había tenido con Malfoy, otros decían que el culpable había sido Malfoy, quien intentaba imponer su control total sobre la casa de las serpientes, de la misma casa también se culpaba a Tudor, tal vez debido a alguna pelea de pareja, los mas exenticos pensaban que la culpable había sido Lovegood, en algún tipo de golpe de estado contra Potter.

Harry y Hermione recibieron todos esos rumores gustosamente, pues mostraba que la estrategia de distracción de Harry estaba funcionando aun mejor de lo que se esperaba, pues aparte de daño infringido el segundo objetivo de todo esto había sido sembrar la semilla de la confusión entre sus enemigos, sobre todo porque todos esperaban de él era que atacara abiertamente, como la mayoría de los antiguos líderes de Gryffindor.

De un modo más personal también se sentía mucho mas aliviado de que incluso entre las personas que mas cercas estaban de tener la verdad, ninguno había mencionado el nombre de ninguna de las chicas, pues si hubiera sido así ellas hubieran estado automáticamente en la mira de todos los Slytherin, más de lo que de por sí ya lo estaban por ser sus aliadas.

Debido al tiempo que gastaron escuchando la plática de diferentes estudiantes, quienes estaban más que dispuestos sino es que deseosos de contarles sus apreciaciones y rumores, terminaron perdiéndose la primera clase. Pero ese día aun estaría lleno de cosas importantes que hacer, todo se desencadenaría por algo que sucedería en la segunda clase, a la que si terminaron asistiendo, o al menos lo intentaron. Cuando llegan al salón de clases, el profesor estaba iniciando su exposición, así que lo más discretamente posible se sentaron en una de las últimas filas. Solo habían pasado unos minutos de la misma cuando todos voltean a ver a una de las ventanas para ver una curiosa competencia de velocidad entre una lechuza y lo que parecía ser algún tipo de ave tropical. Cuando al fin llegan a la mesa enfrente de Harry, ambas aves empiezan una curiosa pelea parecida a un bizarro boxeo, pero con alas.

—Qué carajo…—maldice Harry muy enfadado y avergonzado por el espectáculo, el cual todo el grupo estaba viendo.

La pelea entre ambas aves continuo hasta que entre ambos jóvenes les retiran las cartas, antes de irse él ave de color verde le da una última mirada de enojo, era un ave extraordinariamente expresiva, sobre todo considerando que era un pájaro.

— ¿No era ese el perico de Sirius? —pregunta Hermione.

—Sí lo es—le contesta Harry, dándole a ella esa carta y el tomando la otra carta, la cual estaba escrita en un papiro bastante costoso con bordes de oro—, supongo que se considera a sí mismo un pirata.

—No deseo interrumpirlo, señor Potter, pero aquí estamos intentado dar una clase—le comenta el profesor, con una buena dosis de sarcasmo.

—Perdón profesor, pero es que tenemos que salir un momento—le comenta casi sin despegar la mirada de su nueva correspondencia, antes de volver a levantarse esta vez para salir del salón de clases.

Hermione termino rápidamente de leer la nota que había escrito Sirius, pues apenas era una simple frase "Dumbledore dice que no confíes en ella" escrita obviamente muy a prisa. Al momento de leerla la muchacha teme realmente que esto se refiera a ella, aunque ella en realidad no puede mentirle a Harry, so pena de muerte por un juramento inquebrantable, no sabía en realidad que cosas podían decir sobre ella otras personas, y tal vez esto encajara de un modo u otro con la verdad. Mientras camina preocupada un poco atrás de Harry, se da cuenta de que el joven va caminando sin ponerle a penas atención al camino, totalmente concentrado en el contenido de aquella extraña carta, por la expresión que tenia, ella no se animo a interrumpirlo.

—Y yo que pensaba que hoy era un día tranquilo—dice Harry cuando se detiene de golpe en medio de uno de los pasillos— ¿Qué dice la otra carta?

—"_Dumbledore dice que no confíes en ella_" — le contesta.

—Tiene sentido—pensativamente.

— ¿Cuál sentido?

—Alguien quiere venir a hablar conmigo—le explica—, por lo poco que conozco del asunto no me sorprende que Dumbledore no quiera que hable con ella. El problema es que ya casi es hora de que llegue, probablemente la pela de la lechuza con el ave de Sirius fue la causa de que tardara tanto en llegar, no tengo tiempo para informarme de lo que necesito.

—No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo.

—No tengo tiempo para explicarlo, porque de hecho ni yo lo entiendo—caminando rápidamente—, espérame un poco después de que pase esto intentare explicarte.

En la carta que había recibido solicitaba una reunión en el mismo colegio, le sorprendió mucho que la pidieran exactamente en uno de los jardines exteriores del castillo. Tal vez temiendo algún tipo de trampa decidió reclutar a algunos de los efectivos de su organización a lo largo del camino, a los cuales colocaría lo suficientemente lejos del sitio de la reunión para que no escucharan lo que sucedería en la conversación, pero lo suficientemente cercas para que estén preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

— ¿Crees que sea necesario? —le pregunta Hermione.

Ambos estaban en el centro de uno de los jardines, el cual en primavera tenía un aspecto realmente bello, pero que en un día de invierno como aquel le daba un aspecto un tanto tenebroso.

—No lo creo, pero es mejor estar preparado. Sería mejor que tuviéramos a nuestros pesos pesados, pero nosotros dos nos las podemos arreglar bien, a final de cuantas tenemos piel irrompible.

—Solamente espero que no tengamos necesidad de ponerla a prueba.

Desde el lugar en el que estaban pueden ver claramente el camino principal que llega al colegio, así que no tuvieron dificultad para ver acercarse a un grupo de jinetes, cuando estuvieron cercas la chica reconoció los uniformes de los húsares rusos, los cuales se detuvieron de un lado del jardín, bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias de Gryffindor. El líder del grupo de jinetes, después de descender de su montura le da unas indicaciones a uno de sus hombres, el cual se dirige rápidamente al interior del castillo, mientras que ella se acerca a donde los estaban esperando Harry y Hermione. La líder tendría apenas dos o tres años más que ellos y era casi tan alta como Harry y a pesar del uniforme militar no podía ni quería ocultar una gran belleza.

—Un honor conocerlo Lord Potter, heredero del águila imperial, ultimo descendiente del Cesar—saluda la joven, en ingles pero con un marcado acento ruso, que ambos pudieron identificar.

—También para mí es un honor, Yuria Zakskaya, nieta de la poderosa Zarina Anastasia Romanov, protectora de todas las Rusias—la saluda mostrando igual seguridad que ella.

Hermione se sorprendió tremendamente por la aparición de la mujer, sobre todo por su identidad, algo que logro ocultar exitosamente a duras penas.

—Me alegra que haya asistido a mi intempestiva petición de que nos reuniéramos.

—No ha sido ningún problema, pero me sorprendió que pidieras una reunión tan de pronto.

—Mi abuela me envió a hablar contigo.

—Los tiempos están cambiando—dice, usando una frase que no decía nada pero que serbia para obtener más tiempo e información.

—Así es, como sabrás las cosas están sucediendo demasiado rápido—le dice la joven—, mi abuela está de visita aquí en Inglaterra y pronto regresaremos a Rusia pero antes sintió la obligación de informar a sus antiguos aliados, por desgracia la mayoría ya no se encuentran con nosotros.

—Mi abuelo tenía un gran aprecio y respeto por la Zarina.

—Mi abuela pensaba lo mismo de él, por eso tú eres uno de los primeros en la lista de la Zarina.

—Me alaga que me tomara en consideración.

—"Las fuerzas de la oscuridad se están reuniendo de nuevo, y los guardianes debemos estar preparados" —dice Yuria—, esas fueron exactamente las palabras que me dijo mi abuela que te repitiera.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Esto es un aviso Lord Potter, lo que quiere mi abuela es que todos estemos preparados para cuando llegue el momento.

—Me preparare y actuare según las circunstancias, para cuando reciba noticias de la Zarina estaré en mejores condiciones para actuar.

—Lo entiendo y se lo comunicare a mi abuela. —Se lo dice, mientras acomoda de nuevo su sombrero, como gesto de que la reunión estaba acabando— Ya sea en unos meses, o a lo sumo en un par de años nos volveremos a encontrar, esto para bien o para mal. ¿Puedo decirte Harry?

—Si yo puedo decirte Yuria.

—Hasta que ambas águilas vuelen juntas de nuevo Harry—dice a modo de despedida.

Del mismo modo en que habían llegado los huzares se marcharon por el camino principal. El individuo que había entrado al colegio salió apresuradamente para alcanzar a sus compañeros. Desde donde estaban los Gryfindors pudieron ver salir por la puerta principal la oscura figura del director, por la sensación de frio que sintieron se dieron cuenta de que el también los había visto.

—Gracias por todo compañeros—les dice Harry a su grupo de vigilantes—, pueden tomarse la tarde libre.

Los jóvenes estuvieron más que conformes con la oportunidad de entrar de nuevo al cálido castillo.

—Rara vez tengo que admitir que no entendí algo, pero esta vez estoy sobre pasada.

—No es por hacerme el misterioso, solo que no he tenido tiempo para hacerme una idea sobre todo esto, de hecho mucho de lo que escuchaste fue mera improvisación de mi parte—le explica Harry mientras caminan de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

— ¿Por qué no me dices primero quien era ella? ¿Realmente Anastasia está viva?

—Sí, de hecho sigue viva, debe de tener la misma edad de Dumbledore, no sé si en la antigua realidad estaba viva, pero en esta sobrevivió a la persecución de los bolcheviques, y durante la segunda guerra mundial se volvió aliada de mi abuelo. Esto lo se desde hace poco, pues aun no termino de leer los escritos de mi abuelo, de hecho es una suerte que Lelio me recomendara que leyera primero esa parte pues sino no hubiera tenido ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar.

—Pero por que te recomiendan que no hablaras con ella.

—No lo sé pero tengo una teoría, la supremacía de la familia Dumbledore en la Inglaterra mágica solamente tiene unos pocos rivales, uno obviamente es el Lord oscuro, pero en muchas ocasiones también lo fue mi familia, pero en este momento yo no soy ningún tipo de amenaza, pero dejaría de ser manejable si empiezo a tener alianzas fuera del país.

A Hermione le sorprendía las implicaciones de todo lo que estaba diciendo Harry, pues todo estaba tomando una medida muy diferente a la que ella había esperado, y temía que no estuvieran preparados para lo que se aproximaba.

—Creo que hoy no podre regresar a clases—al llegar a la entrada de la torre—, tengo demasiado que leer, pero necesito que me consigas todo lo que encuentres sobre las familias monárquicas, muggles y mágicas de todo el mundo. Busca en la biblioteca de la escuela, en la de la torre y en la de los Ravenclaw, lo mejor es que nadie más se entere de lo que estoy buscando.

— ¿Traigo algo más? —antes de irse.

—Café, mucho café.

Cambio de escena.

La traición es complicada. O al menos es lo que sentía Pansy en ese momento, sobre todo porque en inicio ella no quería verse inmiscuida en nada de eso, pero ella era una Parkinson, y había tenido que proteger a su familia, si quería que su viuda madre no se viera aplastada entre las grandes familias mágicas, debía tener la protección de una de ellas, pero sabía que a pesar del arreglo al que habían llegado los que supuestamente habían sido amigos de su familia con el líder de la familia Malfoy. Un trato en el cual ella se suponía que debía de tener el lugar de concubina, pero la verdad era que al momento ni siquiera había llegado a esa posición. Era obvio para ella que en cuento dejara de serle divertida a Draco su situación empeoraría y la de su familia (madre y dos hermanos menores) quedarían totalmente desamparados, así que tenía que actuar antes de que perdiera sus últimas opciones.

—"_Querida hija, lo primero que quiero decirte es que tus hermanos y yo te queremos y extrañamos. La verdad es que me sorprendió y alegro recibir tu última carta, pues desde que accediste al trato que te ofrecieron los viejos truhanes, que se suponía que eran nuestros amigos, el cual nunca quisiste explicarme pero del cual estoy segura no es nada bueno para ti, no había tenido notica de ti. Sobre tu pregunta de que si necesitábamos algo, te diré que te cuides a ti misma, yo puedo cuidar bien de tus hermanos y de mi, tu eres la que está metida en la boca del lobo, no nosotros. Hija, cuídate, sé que hay algo que te está pasando y no me lo quisiste decir, solo quiero decirte que si necesitas ayuda, nosotros seguimos siendo tu familia y no hay nada más fuerte que eso."_

Ella quisiera creer lo que decía su madre, pero ella sabía que había llegado la hora de hacer un movimiento, el problema era averiguar cuál sería el más adecuado.

—Señorita Pansy, espero no interrumpirla.

La verdad era que aquel chico de primer año la inquietaba grandemente, era un Gryffindor hijo de un noble, de una familia bastante antigua, ambas familias habían sido aliadas en más de una ocasión a lo largo de la historia, la de el había prosperado la ella no, la de él se había amparado bajo el estandarte del fénix de la familia Dumbledore, mientras que la de ella había apoyado al último lord Oscuro.

—Joven Lord, me sorprende como nos seguimos encontrando en el colegio.

—En lo personal me gusta recibir mi correspondencia aquí en la lechuseria, es algo mas privado—dice el joven estudiante.

—Supongo que es algo parecido para mí—dice Pansy, riendo un poco por dentro por su propio sarcasmo.

La joven de cabello negro lo miraba con curiosidad aunque no dejaba traslucir ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, mientras tanto el intentaba obtener su correspondencia de una lechuza, algo en lo que fallaba pues la presencia de la chica lo ponía lo suficientemente nervioso como para que le temblaran las manos. La torpeza en sus movimientos término causa que sus libros de texto terminaran esparcidos por el suelo lleno de paja. De modo casi automático Pansy se agacha a ayudarlo a recoger sus libros, mientras recogían el contenido de la mochila del joven, ella se dio cuenta de algo que no combinaba con lo demás, era un cuaderno de dibujo.

—Perdón si te falte al respeto—dice el, al ver que es imposible evitar que ella observe sus dibujos, en muchos de los cuales ella era la protagonista.

—No te preocupes, joven lord, de hecho debo decir que me siento bastante alagada—dice Pansy, por primera vez desde que la conociera su rostro dejo traspasar cierta cantidad de emoción.

—Espero que no te incomode, la verdad es que no soy muy bueno.

—Todo lo contrario, eres todo un artista, aunque dudo mucho que yo sea tan hermosa como tú me pintas.

—Al contrario, lo eres más de lo que yo podre nunca pintar—le dice totalmente sincero.

Ni él ni la persona que los estaba observando habían visto nunca a Pansy sonrojarse de aquella manera, de hecho la persona que los estaba observando la conocía de más tiempo atrás que el chico, de hecho desde varios años antes.

Dicha vigilancia se está llevando a cabo de un modo totalmente nuevo para el mundo mágico, a través de una cámara espía.

—Creo que ya por fin lo encontré—dice Ginebra.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Tonks, quien la ayudaba en su tarea de vigilancia

—Creo que por fin encontré el eslabón más débil dentro de los Slytherin.

Cambio de escena.

Cercas del gran castillo del colegio se encuentran un pequeño asentamiento, el cual había dejado de crecer desde que la gran ciudad fuera nombrada la capital de la Inglaterra muggle, solo estaba compuesto por algunas casas antiguas que tienen algunas familias sobre todo para vacacionar. Hogsmeade también tenía un pequeño puesto de guardianes de la ley, quienes cuidaban el lugar de las cuantiosas criaturas mágicas que vivían en los bosques y colinas cercanas. Además serbia de intermediario para recibir todos los víveres para el castillo, así que cuando no era temporada vacacional el único sustento que mantenía vivo aquel pueblo era el colegio.

Fuera de las razones oficiales para la existencia de aquel pequeño pueblo, también existían las razones extra, y posiblemente prohibidas, pues además de transportar comida y otras cosas útiles al colegio, serbia para que los estudiantes obtuvieran contrabando o para que algunos puedan pasar una gran noche en alguno de los bares que existían o incluso en el hotel. Todo conjunto de personas en edad para asistir a la escuela necesita cierta cantidad de juego nocturno y hasta cierto punto perverso, por eso mismo los profesores no habían hecho nada para prohibir aquel lugar, pues era mejor que tomaran en aquel lugar a que lo hicieran en el bosque.

Uno de los bares más tranquilos era el llamado las tres escobas, era un lugar que rara vez daba problemas a la "policía", pues de hecho les era más normal que sirvieran cerveza de mantequilla que licores más fuertes. Esa noche apareció en la puerta u hombre vestido totalmente de negro y cubierto con una gran capa cuya capucha ocultaba su rostro, la encargada y dueña del bar lo identifico inmediatamente, no había modo que pudiera llegar a disfrazarse de ella.

—Buenas noches, profesor—ella lo saluda.

—Ya deje de serlo, Ros—le contesta.

En el segundo piso del lugar se encuentran unos pequeños salones donde algunos pueden subir para tener reuniones mas privadas, entre los asiduos a esos salones se encuentra Severus Snape, director del colegio y antiguo profesor de pociones. Con cierta periodicidad el visita aquel lugar, y sube a el mismo salón, con aquella impresionante vista hacia las montañas. Y en todas esas ocasiones la dueña del bar, Rosmerta, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y rizado que seguramente a duras penas llega a los treinta años, sube con él. Ella no podía dejar de impresionarse lo fácil que era para él pasar desapercibido, pues cuando se quito la capucha de su capa antes de subir al segundo piso, los que alcanzaron a verlo no lo pudieron identificar simplemente porque había cambiado su sempiterno peinado por una cola de caballo, lo cual en opinión de la mujer lo hacía ver bastante más joven.

—Hace tiempo que no me visitabas Severus—le dice la mujer mientras sirve dos copas con el mejor vino que tenía en el establecimiento, mientras sonaba una canción de origen muggle, eso era tal vez lo único que le gustaba de su tiempo viviendo en el mundo muggle, solamente con ella se permitía algo así pues ni siquiera Dumbledore sabia una intimidad así de él.

—Ser director me quita más tiempo que ser profesor—le contesta al recibir la copa—, ¿recibiste el paquete que me iban a enviar?

—Solo por eso me visitas—dice ella con cierto resentimiento—, pero si, ya llego, un objeto muy extraño tengo que decirlo, nunca pensé que fueras así de vanidoso.

—No es un espejo cualquiera, Ros—le dice con el mismo tono serio que siempre usaba—, aunque me incomoda que hayas abierto mi paquete, te diré que se necesita un hechizo especial para activarlo, lo necesito para una operación de búsqueda de información que tengo pendiente.

—Siempre con tus intrigas, tu lord debería dejar de utilizarte como su caballo de batalla.

—Si no hubiera sido por el ahora estaría pudriéndome en la cárcel—defiende su lealtad.

—El tiene tu alma, tampoco es tener libertad total.

La relación entre ambos era extraña, en el mejor de los casos. Ambos se conocían desde que eran alumnos en Hogwarts, el había estado en los últimos años de su educación cuando ella entro, una hija de muggles dentro de la casa de las serpientes, hubiera sido carne de cañón si no hubiera sido por que el la tomo bajo su protección, tal vez fuera por el hecho de que veía algo de él en ella o algún modo de enmendarse, pero esa amistad había continuado más allá del colegio, solamente interrumpida durante un par de años en los cuales el había roto el contacto con todo su pasado para unirse al bando del lord oscuro, tiempo después se habían reencontrado. Ella había comprado aquel bar y el había iniciado como ayudante de profesor de pociones, ambos habían estado juntos en tiempos buenos y malos desde entonces, el siempre la visitaba cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien, pues a final de cuentas solamente quedaba ella, de las personas en las que alguna vez había tenido confianza.

—Soy el director Ros, desde el día en el que entre a trabajar al colegio había deseado llegar al puesto más alto, pero ahora que lo he logrado, no puedo mantenerme lejos de la política.

El era frio, e incluso temible, o al menos esa era la opinión de la mayoría de las personas que lo conocían, y lo más probable es que tuvieran razón, mientras que ella no podía ser más diferente, ella era amable, alegre y lo suficientemente inhibida como para cantar con las bandas que común mente tocaban en su bar. Pero aun así se entendían.

—Tienes que salir de la sobra del primer ministro—le dice ella, sentada a lado de el, en el cómodo sillón que estaba acomodad para que vieran la ventana—, por el bien de los estudiantes, alguien se tiene que ocupar del colegio.

—La influencia del lord oscuro no deja de asechar la escuela.

—Eso no lo niego, pero pienso que las cosas deben de hacerse por las razones adecuadas, el lord oscuro quiere el colegio para aumentar su ejército, pero si los demás quieres proteger al colegio para tener un lugar del cual sacar soldados, no hay tanta diferencia.

—Es más complicado que eso.

—Lo sé, pero si quieres realmente sobresalir, tienes que elegir que quieres ser ¿director o general?

Era una especie de ritual, cada vez que el desidia visitarla hacían casi siempre lo mismo, primero suben a aquel mismo salón, disfrutan del mejor vino que ella reserva para esos momentos, escuchan algo de buena música y tienen largas platicas, mas por disfrutar de la compañía el uno del otro que porque sea totalmente necesario. Es hasta muy entrada la noche que mucho más relajados ambos suben al último piso, el cual es usado como departamento por la dueña del local, en el cual inevitablemente comparten un momento intimo en la habitación. De igual manera era casi inevitable que ella despertara sola a la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Qué quiere de mi? —se pregunta a si misma a la mañana siguiente, al levantarse cubierta solamente por su cobija—, ¿será imposible que algún día me quiera como yo lo quiero?

En momentos como ese no podía ocultar la ira que sentía, ira contra el lord oscuro que lo había manipulado, ira contra lord Dumbledore que manipulaba su sentimiento de culpa para fuera su sirviente, ira contra la mujer que el todavía amaba y que murió sin perdonarlo, ira contra el por no liberarse y por ultimo ira contra ella, por no poder dejar de quererlo.

Cambio de escena.

—Eres una voyerista—acusa Tonks a Ginny en modo de broma.

—No lo soy, si lo fuera estaría espiando en los baños o en los vestidores—se defiende de la acusación de Tonks, quien acaba de cruzar la puerta.

— ¿Quieres que crea que no lo has hecho?

—Bueno si lo hago, pero no miro en los escusados o cosas por el estilo.

Ginebra le había encargado la mayoría de las búsquedas de información "persona a persona" a sus compañeras de equipo, dichos informes provienen principalmente de la casa de los Ravenclaw y de los Hufflepoff, quedándose ella solamente a sus informantes más importantes o al menos los más relevantes, todos los relacionados con la casa de los Slytherin, y con su nueva herramienta de espionaje, regalo de Hermione.

En ese momento Ginebra estaba utilizando su cámara espía, para lo cual se había refugiado en el despacho de Tonks, quien hasta hace unos momentos había estado ocupada dando clases.

Temprano había durado un tiempo utilizando su cámara, durante esa sesión había descubierto el secreto de Parkinson, y ahora en la tarde esperaba encontrar más datos útiles sobre los estudiantes.

— ¿A quién estas vigilando? —pregunta Tonks al mismo tiempo que deja sus libros y papiros.

—A mi hermano.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Molestar a las personas y hacer mucho barullo, supongo que su especialidad—le dice con simpleza.

— ¿Por qué lo hace?

—No lo sé, parece que él y Neville creen que tienen información sobre el secuestro de la hermana de Diggory—le comenta preocupada.

— ¿Crees que tengan razón?

—No lo sé, pero me resulta muy interesante que no sea la única que los está vigilando.

Lo que Ginny estaba viendo era que los torpes espías Gryffindors eran vigilados por otros espías Slytherin que aparentemente eran casi tan sutiles como los primeros.

—Aquí está pasando algo que yo no alcanzo a comprender—dice Ginebra sin perder de vista a los vigilantes.

— ¿Quiénes crees que sean?

—Por su uniforme puedo decir que son Slytherins, pero eso no tiene tanta importancia, yo tengo insignias de las cuatro casas para poder pasar desapercibida, el problema es que ellos portan sus colores hasta con orgullo, eso no se puede fingir tan fácilmente.

Cuando Ron y Neville se cansaron de acusar sin ningún sentido a los Slytherin sobre un montón de cosas que ni ellos recordaban, se marchan al comedor a buscar que comer, al darse cuenta de esto, los que los estaban vigilando también dejan su puesto de trabajo, pero al contrario que los leones ellos se dirigen directamente a reportar sus resultados.

Después de caminar a través de los pasillos del colegio, los vigilantes se encuentran con un joven de color, y con el uniforme de Slytherin

—Zabini, debí de haberlo sabido—dice Ginebra al identificar al jefe de los espías.

Justamente otra cosa para aumentar el misterio, de entre los Slytherin uno de los personajes más problemáticos era Zabini, incluso comparado con Malfoy o Tudor.

—Ya tengo suficiente—dice Ginebra al quitarse los lentes, después de que sus observados cambiaban de rumbo y de acciones.

— ¿Que sucede? —intrigada.

—Se trata de Zabini, el es la mano derecha de Malfoy—le dice con un gesto meditabundo en el rostro—, pero no tiene mucho sentido, si Malfoy sabe que fuimos nosotras las que lo atacamos, para que pondría a alguien a vigilar a Ron. Algo está pasando que yo no alcanzo a ver, se lo tengo que decir a Harry, estoy totalmente segura de que el no está diciendo todo lo que sabe.

Cambio de escena.

— ¿Puedes leer más rápido que antes?

—Bastante, casi con solo mirar las páginas lo logro comprender su contenido.

—Ambos tenemos el poder de dos mentes, en mi caso no siento un aumento tan grande porque aun coexistimos las dos, en el tuyo es diferente pues tienes todo el espacio para funcionar.

La cantidad de libros que había juntado Hermione era bastante grande, sin embargo los de utilidad por desgracia no lo eran tanto, aun así habían pasado toda la tarde leyendo y aprendiendo sobre historia universal, sobre las dos guerras mundiales sobre todo el punto de vista de los magos, era sorprendente para ellos, que en ninguno de los dos mundos, se explicara gran cosa sobre estos hechos, pues habían estudiado casi exclusivamente sobre la creación del mundo mágico, no sobre su interacción con el mundo muggle. Ambos seguían trabajando en la sala de juntas, donde tenían montones de libros por todos lados, mientras que Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, una inquieta Hermione había cambiado de lugar varias veces, terminando por sentarse en la mesa. El café había estado siendo suministrado por un elfo domestico que la chica había comisionado por un poco de dinero, el cual había terminado siendo rechazado totalmente.

— ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? —le pregunta Harry, dejando de un lado los libros.

—Yo nunca he sido ningún tipo de líder.

—Si no pensara que estas lista para lo que te encargo, no te hubiera pedido que lo hicieras, pero no te voy a obligar.

—No es eso, realmente quiero hacerlo, el problema es que no se qué hacer con ellas, tema demasiado que algo les pase.

— ¿Dudas de sus capacidades?

—No, la verdad es que funcionamos muy bien juntas estoy orgullosa de ellas, yo avanzo al frente para dar defensa y ellas me proporcionan un ataque fuete y coordinado.

—Yo opino igual.

— ¿Cómo soportas el miedo de perder a los tuyos? —al fin decide preguntar directamente.

—Hermione, tú me enseñaste a hacerlo—le contesta después de un momento que tomo para pensarlo detenidamente—, tú fuiste quien me dijo que el poder de una persona, por más poderosa que esta sea, no es suficiente para lograr nada, necesita de los demás, tienes que confiar en las capacidades de los demás, pues de otro modo solo harás que salgan lastimados.

—Pero…

—Te di piel de diamante para que te defendieras y protegieras a los demás, no para que te aislaras y lo quieras hacer todo tu sola.

—Está bien.

—Mejor vete a descansar—le dice antes de besarla— la próxima operación de las birds of prey es mañana en la madrugada, no quiero que te duermas a la mitad.

—Está bien—más tranquila— ¿No vienes conmigo?

—No, yo todavía voy a acabar con un par de libros, ya casi acabo, pero quiero terminar de una vez por todas.

—Entonces hasta mañana.

Le era complicado explicar sus sentimientos, simplemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, una infancia difícil y emocionalmente lejana, después una adolescencia con sus primeras relaciones cercanas aun así con grandes pérdidas, pero en constante peligro para su vida, debido a todo esto, tenia dificultad para mostrar el afecto o amor que sentía a la joven que se acaba de ir a dormir. Ambos compartían cama y mucho mas, desde aquella noche de navidad en el cual habían confesado lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y lo habían expresado de modo físico, y lo seguían haciendo casi todas las noches, pero aun así tenían dificultades, pues un simple te quiero los ponía en una situación complicada, era como si su relación la hubieran hecho todo al revés, aun tendrían que trabajar mucho para lograr lo que ambos estaban buscando el uno del otro.

Todo ese día se lo había pasado leyendo libros sobre historia, algo que estaba muy lejos de sus temas favoritos de lectura, pero había sido totalmente necesario hacerlo, pues aunque había estado fingiendo bien, tarde que temprano le preguntarían algo que él debería de saber, sobre todo siendo heredero de quien lo era. El libro de su familia era sin lugar a dudas mucho más útil que todos los que había juntado, pero también tenía que conocer la historia "oficial" para compararla. Después de leer lo que su abuelo había escrito sobre la Zarina, le sorprendía mucho que ella hubiera enviado a una de sus nietas a buscarlo, debía de estar muy convencida de que algo estaba saliendo mal como para hacer un movimiento como ese.

Se encontraba muy concentrado en sus estrategias para el futuro cuando empieza a escuchar a una lechuza golpeando el cristal de la ventana, el cual llevaba un rato haciendo lo antes de que por fin llamo la atención al joven. La lechuza no tenía nada que ver con las que había recibido en la mañana, esta tenía la apariencia de ser una mescla entre lechuza y búho, definitivamente no era mascota de alguien, más bien era silvestre.

—Si resulta que me traes una carta de Napoleón o Lincoln, te aseguro que te cocino a fuego lento—le dice a la lechuza antes de tomar la carta, la cual se queda comiendo las sobras de la cena que habían quedado olvidadas en la barra.

—Te mereces una mejor comida, pájaro de mal ahuero—le dice muy serio después de que leyera la carta—, dime las pájaras son tan complicadas como las mujeres humanas, —el pájaro se las ingenio para hacer un gesto con las alas que aparentemente significaba que si—, entiendo que me mintiera por algo malo, pero ¿por algo que le hace daño a ella? —la lechuza movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensando que para él tampoco tenía sentido—, ¿eres capaz de llevar mi respuesta? —el pájaro le contesto afirmativamente.

La carta que le habían enviado era bastante concisa, muy cercano a una exigencia, y su respuesta tampoco fue muy compleja sino totalmente directa. La escribió rápidamente en un papiro y la sello con su escudo.

—Lo mejor es que tú la lleves, no sé como reaccionaran con otra ave—le comenta sin darle importancia al hecho de que es un ave y de que seguramente no entiende de lo que está hablando—, si quieres conseguir un trabajo regresa conmigo.

El pájaro hiso un movimiento con el que probablemente quería decir que estaba de acuerdo antes de marcharse por la ventana por la que había entrado.

Los despertadores mágicos tenían funciones diferentes a los muggles, pues con un simple hechizo solo eran escuchados por la persona que los había programado, en este caso fue Hermione quien lo escucho. Desde que había dejado su antiguo cuarto, se había acostumbrado a despertar si no siempre abrasados si al menos en contacto, pero ahora despertaba bastante alejada de él, cada uno en un extremo de la cama, por un momento pensó que algo no estaba bien, pero en ese momento tenía suficientes problemas como para tener uno más. Aun pensando en eso escucho a alguien tocando a su puerta, y tal vez aun algo dormida va a abrir, para encontrarse a una Ginny y a una Amelia en piyama y con casi totalmente dormidas.

— ¿Estas totalmente convencida de que no podía ser mas tarde? —pregunta Ginny antes de bostezar.

—Tenemos que ser impredecibles—le contesta.

La sorpresa en el rostro de ambas fue algo que Hermione no pudo dejar de notar, sobre todo la de Amelia, pues la Ginebra ya estaba un tanto acostumbrada al modo de vestir de su amiga.

—Casi nadie sabe que el exhibicionismo de nuestra líder va mas allá de lo que nos muestra todos los días—le explica bromeando a la incómoda Amelia mientras se dirigen a la sala de juntas, lugar donde guardaron sus disfraces.

—Le das demasiada importancia a la ropa—dice Hermione sin alterarse

—A estas alturas no me molesta el encaje, lo que si me desconcierta es que ni siquiera te despeinas, y ni hablar de que ni siquiera necesitas depilarte.

—Magia—lacónicamente, entregándole a cada una su disfraz.

—No me salgas con eso.

—No te estoy mintiendo, pregúntale a tus hermanos, a penas iniciamos su comercialización, aun que fuimos Harry y yo quienes lo inventamos.

— ¿Es caro? —esperanzada de que no lo fuera mucho.

—Un tratamiento completo, más de lo que estas ganando en todo el año—ambas jóvenes se asombraron por la cifra—y mejor no me pregunten cuánto cuesta el tinte de cabello que usamos.

— ¿Por qué es especial?

—Por que no es pintura, literalmente hace que te crezca el cabello de ese color incluido el vello corporal, se vuelve tu color de cabello natural, la magia normal solo te puede disfrazar un par de horas máximo, esto es permanente, o a menos que uses el antídoto.

— ¿No es un desperdicio de dinero que lo usemos tan poco tiempo? —pregunta Amelia por primera vez aquella mañana.

—En realidad las nuestras son solo muestras, y como soy co-inventora me las dan gratis.

—No tenía idea, tengo que estar más en contacto con mis hermanos.

—Saben algo, si se cumplen dos cosas, uno tu Ginny dejas de mirarme así y dos al si final del año obtenemos buenos resultados en las elecciones les prometo que les daré un gran tratamiento, como un bono extra.

Amelia no estaba muy convencida al respecto, y su incomodidad creció al ver como Hermione enviaba a cambiarse a otro lado con una simple mirada. Desde que conoció a la segunda al mando de la torre, siempre le pareció una persona muy extraña y a cada momento le parecía aun más extraña, en un principio sintió mucha aprensión de cambiarse solamente con ella, pero el hecho de que la castaña se meterá atrás de la barra a cambiarse la hiso sentir un poco mejor. Pero ese día vería algo que muy pocas personas habían visto, pues llevada por un ataque de curiosidad no pudo alejarse de la barra lo suficiente para no ver el cinturón de castidad de Hermione, el cual seguía siendo un secreto para la mayoría de las personas, pues a pesar del modo de vestir de la joven ella había creado un hechizo de camuflaje que había mantenido a salvo su secreto, exceptuando a las personas que ya lo sabían, o como cuando no lo tenía activado como en ese momento.

—No tienes necesidad de saber qué es esto—le comenta Hermione mientras se coloca su capa blanca.

Amelia había fingido no haber visto nada, pero aparentemente a la castaña no había podido engañar.

—No fue mi intención…

—No te preocupes, solo espero que no salga esta información de entre nosotras.

Hermione se había vuelto una experta en no mostrar lo que realmente estaba pensando o sintiendo, un ejemplo perfecto era en aquel momento, lograba ocultar perfectamente la gran vergüenza y sorpresa que estaba sintiendo, pues había estado tan concentrada en los problemas que tenía que ni siquiera había notado que no se había ocultado lo suficiente para que su compañera no viera su cinturón, ahora se daba cuenta que su actitud debió ser realmente extraña, pues primero había sacado a Ginny sin darle ninguna explicación y luego le enseña aquel objeto, quien sabe de qué tipo de pervertida la estaba calificado ene se momento, pero prefirió hacer lo mismo que hacia desde que había llegado a aquella realidad al respecto de su apariencia, poner una expresión seria y hacer como si no pasara nada.

—El plan es más o menos el mismo—les explica Hermione a sus compañeras, las tres ya completamente disfrazadas, estando reunidas alrededor de la mesa del billar donde tenían un plano de la escuela extendido—, tenemos algunos objetivos específicos, les recuerdo que el objetivo no es dañar a nadie, solo hacerles la vida lo más difícil que podamos.

—Podríamos hacer mas—le recuerda Ginny, ahora castaña y vestida totalmente de rojo.

—Lo sé, pero no es el momento aun, lo primero que queremos hacer es aumentar el caos en la escuela.

—Como prefieras.

—Mejores empecemos de una vez, solo recuerden tener cuidado y no separarse de mí.

—Si mamá—dice con algo de burla Ginny, mientras las tres bajan por las escaleras privadas de aquel piso—, además no olviden no nombrarnos por nuestros verdaderos nombres, para eso tenemos códigos.

—La verdad Ginny ¿no pudiste encontrar unos nombres menos excéntricos?

—Van con los trajes—encogiendo los hombros.

—Está bien—dice Hermione rindiéndose—, recuerden yo soy White queen.

—Yo Scarlet whish—dice Ginny, muy divertida con lo de los disfraces.

—Y yo Ms. Marvel—termina Amelia—, Ginny ¿No crees que tu nombre es redundante?

— ¿Por qué? —exagerando su indignación.

—Pues porque de hecho todas somos brujas.

La verdad es que ella no había notado la redundancia de su nombre código, pero ya era muy tarde para cambiarlo, sobre todo porque en realidad le gustaba como sonaba.

La estrategia es diferente que la ultima vez, pues concentraron sus ataques en los territorios cercanos a los de la casa Hufflepoff, pues la casa de Slytherin tiene sus dominios tan extendidos en la escuela que lo que estaban haciendo los alteraría tremendamente, como la casa de los tejones era aliada de ellos, los daños para ellos fueron casi nulos, solo querían que las serpientes sintieran que los ataques provenían de diferentes lugares y que incluso podían provenir de los Hufflepoff. Lo peor para Malfoy y sus compañeros de casa, es que tenían que reparar los daños, antes de que el director se diera cuenta de las verdaderas magnitudes que estaba teniendo el conflicto, A duras penas el equipo de reparaciones que había reunido Parkinson por orden de Malfoy se daban abasto para reparar las paredes y estatuas y demás cosas destruidas durante esos ataques, además de los letreros pintados en las paredes con frases en las que se culpaba a Malfoy del sufrimiento que estaban pasando en esa casa.

Fue precisamente el equipo de Pansy el primero en la escuela en escuchar el nombre de la White queen. No había sido más que un golpe de suerte, pues ella y sus cuatro compañeros de casa se dirigían al último lugar del que habían escuchado había sido atacado, cuando se cruzaron con las birds of prey, sus compañeros no se habían dado cuenta, pero ella había sido la que había interrogado a algunos de los testigos, así que había estado pendiente por si veía la nube negra de la que habían hablado, lo cual le dio la mínima ventaja para lograr ocultase atrás de una de las estatuas antes de que los hechizos aturdidores salieran de la nada para dejar inconscientes a sus compañeros. Por lo que pudo apreciar desde su escondite, la nube que utilizaban para esconderse también disminuía un tanto su visión, pues para inspeccionar a los caídos tuvieron que salir de ella.

De las tres a una no tenía idea de quién era, otra le parecía muy conocida pero la que parecía ser la líder definitivamente la reconoció.

—White queen, alguien nos está observando—dice la joven vestida de negro.

Pansy no pudo identificar el hechizo que utilizaron para encontrarla, pero fue muy eficiente pues fue señalada fácilmente, aunque ella alcanzo a esquivar uno de los hechizos y detener otro con su propia varita, pero el de la reina blanca le dio de lleno. Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella había escuchado las teorías de Malfoy, en las cuales consideraban a la aparición de mujeres como una ilusión para confundirlo, posiblemente por su misoginia. Pero aunque ella no rechazaba esa teoría, ella tenía otra, pues sospechaba que solamente Lovegood estaba tan trastornada para hacer lo que estaban haciendo, además de que uno de los pocos rasgos que habían encontrado era que la líder tenía el cabello rubio y muy largo, algo que coincidía con la líder de Ravenclaw. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ambos habían estado equivocados, pues aunque todos, incluida ella misma tenían una idea de Granger en la cual no podía entrar la característica de una peleadora como se estaba mostrando en esos momentos. A pesar del disfraz, que si bien era bueno había características que a ella no le podía engañar, durante casi dos años habían compartido demasiadas cosas, si bien nunca habían hablado mucho, ella sentía que el haber vivido cosas tan similares las había unido de algún modo.


	22. Chapter 22

—Good morning, angels.

—Good morning, Harry—le responden al unisono.

Las tres guerreras de Gryffindor acababan de regresar a la torre, lograron entrar sin ser vista utilizando las mismas escaleras ocultas que habían usado para salir.

— ¿Les había comentado que me encantan sus trajes? —dice Harry bromeando.

—Ya te habías tardado en decirlo, de hecho estoy segura de que si nos vieras más personas también les encantarían nuestros trajes—dice Ginny, quejándose un poco porque nadie las había visto totalmente.

Acaba de salir el sol cuando las tres habían entrado a la sala de juntas, en donde se encuentran a Harry tomando una taza de café y leyendo el periódico ya vestido con ropa de calle, tan tranquilo como si no estuviera esperando los resultados de un ataque ordenado por el.

— ¿Todo salió como lo habían planeado? —les pregunta Harry, después haber servido tres tazas de té, para ayudarlas a tranquilizarse.

—Así es—contesta Hermione—, el problema es que ya nos estaban esperando.

— ¿Les tendieron alguna trampa? —interesado.

—No, lo que parece es que dejaron un grupo haciendo guardia, no era uno de defensa, solamente se trataba de reparar lo que sea que hiciéramos, no lo lograron pero disminuyeron nuestro impacto.

— ¿Saben quién es el responsable? ¿Malfoy o Tudor?

—Fue Malfoy, quien dirigía el ataque era Parkinson, todos saben que ella y Tudor se odian—comenta Ginny muy seria, siendo ella la que mas información tenia sobre esa casa.

—Tiene sentido a ella de todas maneas no le conviene que Malfoy parezca que sabe lo que hace—dice Harry refiriéndose a Tudor.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora? —pregunta Hermione.

—Los dejaremos en paz unos días—dice después de pensarlo un momento—, si hacemos mucho lo mismo perderá el efecto que queremos, además no quiero que corran peligros mientras no estamos en el castillo.

— ¿Te parece un buen momento para salir del colegio? —dice Hermione.

—Recibí información inesperada, y no puedo aplazar este viaje. Así que haremos lo mismo que la ultima vez, tu Ginebra quiero que te encargues de coordinar la torre, como las cosas se están complicando cada vez mas lo mejor sería que no dejes que Ron se meta en problemas, lo vas a necesitar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar fuera del colegio? —pregunta Ginny.

—Unos días, a lo sumo una semana, tengo que tomar varias decisiones y tengo que estar aquí para llevar las a cabo, no puedo retrasarme más.

—Es algo muy arriesgado, nuestros enemigos podrían aprovechar para atacar la torre—le recuerda Hermione.

—El truco debe de ser que nadie se entere que no estamos en la escuela, estoy seguro de que Tonks podría hacerse pasar por mi—dice Harry después de pensarlo un momento—, ¿no te queda multijugos?

—No mucha.

—No necesitan mucha, solamente la suficiente para que haga una aparición Ginny disfrazada de ti diariamente, incluso se podrían quedar un par de días en nuestra habitación.

La verdad era que Hermione no estaba tan preocupada por un posible ataque, pues sabía que el engaño tenía buenas posibilidades de funcionar, lo que realmente le preocupaba realmente era el viaje que ellos dos llevarían a cabo, por alguna razón sentía que ella tenía algo que ver en eso.

—Mientras que ustedes se cambian voy a ir a hablar con Ron. Hermione prepara tu maleta, yo ya tengo la mía.

Cuando Harry sale de la sala de juntas, las tres jóvenes se dedican a cambiar sus uniformes de batalla por sus ropas de diario, exceptuando Hermione que ya no se pone su uniforme escolar sino ropa adecuada para salir del colegio. La primera en quedar lista fue Amelia quien sintiendo que las otras dos querían decir algo sin que ella escuchara prefirió adelantarse y regresar a su habitación por sus libros para asistir a clases.

—Te voy a dejar esta botella de poción, no es mucha así que raciónala—le dice Hermione saliendo del laboratorio—, lo mejor es que no asistan a clases, los maestros tienen métodos para evitar las trampas en exámenes y esas cosas, no sé si Tonks tenga las mismas limitaciones que la poción, pero es mejor no correr riesgos innecesarios.

—Entiendo.

—Por lo demás ustedes sabrán que hacer, no es la primera vez que salimos del colegio—muy seria.

—Ya quítate esa mascara de hielo, Hermione, ambas sabemos que algo no va bien ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

—Porque no se qué está pasando.

— ¿Se pelearon o algo por el estilo? —preocupada.

—No, ayer todo estaba bien, o al menos eso sentía, pero desde esta mañana hay algo que no va bien.

—En todo caso, tienen una semana para solucionarlo.

#####

A penas era la segunda hora de clases cuando Harry y Hermione salieron del castillo en la motocicleta, gracias a los trucos que Harry le había aplicado pudieron salir de la escuela sin que nadie lo notara.

No fue hasta que se detuvieron en el pueblo de Hogsmeade a desayunar de camino a la capital, lugar donde cambiarían del mundo mágico al muggle.

— ¿Vas a continuar con la ley del hielo? —le pregunta Hermione mientras esperan que les traigan el desayuno.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No quieras engañarme Harry, se que estas enojado conmigo.

—No estoy enojado, estoy preocupado.

— ¿De qué?

—Aller llego esta carta, quiero que la leas, y me digas que tan al tanto estabas de esto y si lo estabas porque no me lo habías dicho.

_Lord Potter._

_No sé si esta carta llegara a sus manos, pero deseo que así sea pues es mi ultima esperanza. Usted no sabe quién soy, pero yo lo he visto al menos en un par de ocasiones, mi nombre es Juliet Granger, y soy hermana menor de su compañera de estudios Hermione Granger. Usted debe de recordarnos del incidente en el cual nuestros padres fueron secuestrados por terrorista mágicos._

_Mis padres nunca me han hablado de los detalles de su secuestro, solamente me explicaron que Hermione no podría regresar a casa, pues entraría a una especie de programa de protección a testigos._

_Comprendo la importancia de la discreción en un caso como este, pero las medidas de seguridad me han impedido comunicarme con mi hermana, ni a ella con nosotros. Debido a esto nos ha sido imposible comunicarle el grave estado de salud de nuestro padre, quien se encuentra internado en el hospital en este momento. Los doctores no saben si será capaz de recuperarse, por todo esto, le pido y le ruego que contacte con ella, mis padres y yo la necesitamos._

_Atte._

_Juliet Granger._

La palidez del rostro de la chica fue la respuesta más elocuente al respecto de que ella de hecho desconocía lo que estaba pasando con su familia.

—Primero debemos ir a tu casa, tenemos que informarnos sobre el estado de tu padre, si es posible lo trasladaremos a San Mungo—le dice Harry tomándole de la mano, intentando consolarla.

—Ya pase por esto una vez, no quiero volver a perderlos—francamente asustada.

—Haremos todo lo posible, pero antes quiero saber porque "ella" no te dijo nada.

—Intentare que "ella" hable contigo—aun alterada por la noticia.

Fue algo de lo más extraño lo que vio Harry, si los demás comensales hubieran estado más atentos podrían haber notado los cambios que sucedieron en la joven, su postura cambio instantáneamente, su espalda parresia que tenía una varilla de metal forzando la columna, con las manos en las rodillas y con el rostro bajo, como si fuera una estudiante esperando el castigo del director, pero seguramente el cambio más grande fue el de su expresión, pues parecía que había envejecido algunos años en un solo segundo, le recordó mucho a su antigua realidad.

—Buenos días, mi señor—hablo con una voz inexpresiva.

—Buenos días Hermione.

—Disculpe mi señor, quisiera pedirle que seamos breves, pues es demasiado agotador para mí estar despierta.

—No te preocupes, solo quiero saber la razón por la que no le dijiste sobre tu familia.

—El antiguo usted me prohibió comunicarme con ellos, desconozco cuál sea el estado de mi padre—preocupada.

— ¿También fue un juramento?

—No, solo una orden, con que usted la levante será más que suficiente mi señor.

—Estas evadiendo mi pregunta, contéstame.

—Por dos razones la primera es la vergüenza que vieran en lo que me convertí y la segunda y más importante es por su seguridad, entre menos relación tengan conmigo es más seguro para ellos, nunca quise que les volviera suceder lo mismo.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que tus padres estén lo más seguros posible.

—Ella confía en ti, mi señor, en lo personal casi resulta irrelevante sus juramentos, solo me queda esperar lo mejor.

La mesera que les trajo sus desayunos miro extrañada a Hermione cuando regreso a retomar su nuevo cuerpo.

—No te enojes con ella, le ha tocado vivir cosas difíciles.

—También a nosotros y no terminamos con el síndrome de Mirtle la llorona, pero de todas maneras no soy yo el del problema, eres tu quien la tiene que soportar todos los días, de hecho quien está viviendo las consecuencias eres tú.

—La verdad es que duerme durante semanas, no tengo idea de a dónde se va, además de que aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que me haya engañado, lo hizo por proteger a nuestra familia.

—Está bien, me disculpo por haberlo tomado como lo tome, pero será mejor que terminemos pronto, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

—Era de suponer que enviaría a alguien a visitarlo.

—Potter aun es muy débil como para que lo busque la Zarina.

—Ella siempre ha sido muy previsora, supongo que no quiere dejar ningún cabo suelto.

La realidad era que los dos hombres que estaban hablando se encontraban a muchos kilómetros de distancia, solo gracias a la red flu podían hablar y verse como si estuvieran en la misma habitación. Uno era el antiguo director del colegio Hogwarts y actual primer ministro de la unión europea de magos Albus Dumbledore, el otro era el actual director del mismo colegio y antiguamente mano derecha de Lord Dumbledore y partidario del lord oscuro.

— ¿Ya instalaste el nuevo espejo? —le pregunta Dumbledore desde su oficina en la capital del país.

—Ya está colocado, la verdad es que en un solo día me he dado cuenta de cosas bastante interesantes pero aun no lo que estoy buscando, no he tenido suerte con Potter.

—Solo espero que sea suficiente para que seamos capases de entrar a su mente de nuevo, es demasiado peligroso como para que esté totalmente libre.

—Yo también lo creo—dijo Snape, aunque la verdad era que no se sentía cómodo espiando la mente de los alumnos—, en cuanto tenga los resultados se los comunicare.

— ¿McGonagall ya no ha dado problemas? —pregunta Dumbledore.

—Solo se limita dar sus clases, al final se rindió de intentar quitarme el cargo—Snape prefirió no comentarle sobre el acuerdo al que había llegado con ella para lograr la estabilidad en la escuela.

—Fue una buena suboficial durante el tiempo de las guerras, pero en tiempos de paz, no tiene capacidad de entender la política, por eso he preferido que permanezca en el colegio. Una cosa más Severus, tienes que tener cuidado pues por lo que me he enterado hay más personas interesadas en el colegio, en estos meses que quedan del año escolar debes reforzar la vigilancia.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

En opinión del director, probablemente su predecesor era uno de los hechiceros más poderosos del mundo, y no solo por su posición sino por sus profundos conocimientos en la magia, seguramente no había más de unos diez hechiceros en el mundo entero que se le pudieran comparar, incluido el Lord oscuro. Pero ahora algo había cambiado desde antes de que iniciara el año escolar, sus grandes poderes habían estado fluctuando, hasta que de pronto su poder había disminuido, algo de lo que solo muy pocas personas se había dado cuenta, seguramente solo sus familiares más cercanos, pero ese no era el peor de los problemas, la verdadera contrariedad era la paranoia que estaba viviendo el anciano, si no fuera por esta podría fingir sin mayor problema que todo estaba bien, pero no lo había hecho así, ahora veía peligros y conspiraciones contra él en todos lados.

Después de haber estando pensando en el silencio y oscuridad de su oficina, decide volver a utilizar su chimenea para comunicarse con alguien más, con alguien que nunca hubiera pensando que llegaría a volver a hablar.

—Black tenemos que hablar—le dice a su chimenea después haber arrojado los polvos al fuego.

####

—Conseguí que me dieran unos días, convencí al jefe de Slytherin de que tenia que salir del castillo y de que estaba lo suficientemente adelantada con el programa como para que no afectara a los alumnos.

— ¿Por qué al jefe de Slytherin?

—Porque es alguien que mi familia conoce, además de que no me imagino a McGonagall dándome permiso.

Ginny y Tonks hablaban en el piso donde vivían Harry y Hermione. Ambas se habían escondido hay después de que Tonks consiguiera el permiso de abandonar el castillo, y de haber fingido su partida, después sin ser vistas habían subido por la entrada secreta.

— ¿Te puedes transformar en hombre? —le pregunta Ginny, mientras esculca en la ropa del joven.

—No totalmente, ni cómodamente, no sé si otros metamorfos mas poderosos lo logren, pero yo no puedo, solo puedo alterar un poco mi esqueleto, ni tampoco mis órganos, así que lo que voy a hacer es imitar su rostro y voz, en cuanto el cuerpo creceré todo lo posible y reduciré mis senos y mis caderas todo lo posible, utilizando su uniforme no creo que nadie se dé cuenta—revisando una túnica.

—Yo solamente tengo un poco de multijugos, no quiero llamar la atención comprando más. Dos horas diarias hasta el lunes, además de otras dos de emergencia. Tenemos la ropa de ambos, así que no creo que tengamos mayor problema.

—Nunca me había hecho pasar por alguien durante un tiempo tan constante.

—No te preocupes, durante la noche no será necesario, es mas exijo que durante las noches recuperes tu figura femenina.

Tonks la vio con expresión de no estar entendiendo.

—Desde la noche de navidad no hemos tenido a penas tiempo de estar juntas sin que nadie nos moleste, te aseguro que no estoy dispuesta a perder la oportunidad de estar contigo durante una semana entera en un piso entero para nosotras.

—Yo tampoco—dice sonriendo.

####

Pansy y su equipo había sido encontrado a la mañana siguiente por algunos estudiantes de Hufflepoff, quienes se encargaron de llevarlos a la enfermería, en donde la doctora Madame Pompfrey se encargo de ellos, con ayuda de un tres elfos domésticos, los cuales habían sido trasladados de las cocinas a la enfermería por petición de la doctora, sabedora de que probablemente durante los meses que se avecinaban necesitaría mucha ayuda.

Lo primero que vio Pansy al despertar fue el rostro de Draco, lo cual en lugar de tranquilizarla le dio un susto de muerte.

— ¿Quién fue? —fue lo único que le pregunto, cuando noto que estaba despertando.

—No lo sé.

A duras penas había acabado de decir esa frase cuando sintió el dolor que le causa la bofetada que le dio en ese momento Draco.

—Perdiste e hiciste el ridículo, y por ende me humillaste a mí, si no estuviéramos aquí y no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer, te castigaría como te mereces.

Ella sabía que algo así ocurriría si perdía una vez más, de hecho había tenido miedo de que realmente tuviera tiempo de tomar venganza contra ella pues sabía que su ultimo castigo, el que había recibido después de que fuera golpeado por Granger no sería nada comparado con el que recibiría.

Lo que en realidad no se esperaba era que cuando se volviera a acostar en la cama notara la presencia de alguien más aparte de los demás pacientes (su equipo y los pacientes regulares).

—Si hay algo que me agrade de ti es que conoces perfectamente tu lugar.

Sofía Tudor, la prometida de su dueño. Ella provenía de una de las familias más poderosas de toda Gran Bretaña, de hecho ser rumoraba que estaba emparentada con la monarquía muggle, ese mismo parentesco volvía problemática sus situación pues aunque tenían un poder inmenso no eran totalmente aceptados por los sangre limpia más extremistas, debido a esto ella no había alcanzado el liderazgo de la casa de las serpientes en lugar de Malfoy. Físicamente no era muy sobresaliente, era alta y de cabello negro, con un cuerpo tal vez demasiado delgado, lo cual aunada al gesto astuto que estaba casi perpetuamente en su rostro le daba una apariencia muy parecida a la de una serpiente, si bien no podía ser clasificada como fea, en comparación con Pansy era complicado que atrajera miradas, en opinión de Parkinson esa era parte de las razones por las que la odiaba, aunque seguramente la más importante era la más simple, lo oscuro del alma de Tudor.

— ¿Qué quieres Tudor? —le pregunta sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

— ¿Te parece que ese es un buen modo de hablarle a tu próxima ama?

—Aun no lo eres—sin inmutarse.

—Eso carece de importancia, no eres mi tipo.

—Lo sé, tu prefieres a las pelirrojas.

Sophia intento hacer lo mismo que había hecho Malfoy y abofetear a Pansy, pero en esta ocasión, ella no estaba obligada a permitirlo así que en el aire sujeto con fuerza la muñeca de su atacante, con una gran fuerza en opinión de Tudor. Hubieran empezado una pelea campal en medio de la enfermería si no hubiera entrado la doctora lo que las obligo a tranquilizarse, al menos en apariencia.

—No importa, cuando me case con Malfoy te dejare unos meses con Bulstrode, para ver si aprendes comportarte, luego te venderé a algún prostíbulo para goblins, seguramente obtendré algún dinero por ti.

— ¿Solo viniste sin a amenazarme?—ocultando perfectamente el miedo que sentía, pues sabía que Tudor era perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que le acababa de decir, y de que seguramente lo cumpliría.

—De hecho no, a lo que vine fue a ver cómo le mentías a ese idiota y como se lo creía—le dice simplemente sonriendo antes de irse.

Eso había sido algo que definitivamente ella no se había esperado. El comportamiento de Draco como siempre, había sido predecible, pero el de Tudor no, las amenazas habían sido totalmente sinceras, pero ella sabía que no se podía esperar nada mejor de su enemiga, pero ella había ido a decirle que sabía que ella sabia quienes eran los atacantes, la duda era si Tudor sabía que era Granger quien encabezaba ese grupo, en su opinión era poco probable pero sin duda alguna sabia que Potter era el que estaba atrás de todo.

####

En la antigua realidad Hermione había crecido en una de las partes de Londres más tranquilas, en un suburbio de casas grandes y patios del mismo tamaño, donde las personas no sentían siquiera la necesidad de serrar las puertas con llave durante la noche, y los niños podían jugar sin ninguna preocupación en las calles.

Pero en esta realidad no solo ese barrio sino toda la ciudad, no podría ser mas diferente, parecía como si la ciudad estuviera en guerra, estaba sobre poblada y empobrecida. Ahora el antiguo barrio estaba compuesto por pequeñas casas empalmadas una con otra, con gruesos barandales en las ventanas, en las esquinas había pandilleros, vendedores de drogas y prostitutas.

— ¿Qué le paso a la ciudad? —se pregunta Hermione cuando llegaron a su antigua casa, la cual era totalmente irreconocible, solo lograron llegar a aquel lugar gracias al hecho de que no habían cambiado el nombre de las calles ni sus números de las casas.

—No lo sé, supongo que si intercambiamos una realidad desastrosa con una nueva, no todo podía ser arreglado, aparentemente ganamos tiempo, pero de todas maneras el mundo se está yendo al mismo lado donde estaba.

— ¿Entonces no sirvió de nada?

—No, nada será igual, solo que será realmente difícil lograrlo.

Antes de tocar la puerta Harry lanza dos hechizos, uno para que nadie se interesara en robar su motocicleta y otro para Hermione.

— ¿Eso para que fue? —le pregunta Hermione confundida.

—No me quieras engañar, sigues preocupada por tu apariencia con tus padres, aunque lo ocultes, mira que eres experta en eso, además de que es bastante simple, no puede engañar a los magos ni nadie que vea tu verdadera apariencia, solo hace que las personas no noten ninguna diferencia.

—Muchas gracias—con sinceridad. Si bien había estado tan concentrada en la salud de su padre, que casi había olvidado ese asunto, este acto le recodo que ella no estaba sola.

Ignorando las miradas suspicaces que les lanzaban las personas los dos se dirigieron a la puerta, después de tocar la puerta esperaron unos momentos en lo que ambos sabían eran inspeccionados por alguien a través de la mirilla de la puerta, después escucharon el ruido de los seguros de la puerta que eran abiertos.

Cuando vivían en la antigua realidad, Hermione había sido hija única, aunque ella siempre había querido tener más hermanos, sus padres nunca habían logrado tener más hijos, pero en esta realidad tubo una hermana un par de años menor que ella. La chica le había explicado a Harry que a diferencia de su madre y su tía, su hermana nunca había manifestado una envidia tan marcada, y el hecho de ella ser una hechicera y su hermana no, nunca había afectado su relación. La mejor muestra de esto fue cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y sale casi volando una joven casi idéntica a su amiga cuando estaba más o menos en cuarto año de Hogwarts.

Ambas lloraron al abrasarse, algo que se incremento cuando una mujer se les une, por las pocas ocasiones en las que la había visto, Harry reconoció a la madre de Hermione, con unas grandes ojeras y rostro cansado, que mostraba los difíciles tiempos que estaban viviendo en aquella casa.

No fue hasta que entraron a la casa y la puerta serrada con todos sus seguros, que pudieron hablar.

—Cuando envié la carta, no sabía que esperar, ni siquiera sabía si el ave era la adecuada—les comenta la hermana de Hermione.

—Si nos llego—le contesto Harry—, si hubiéramos sabido antes que había problemas hubiéramos venido antes.

—Madre, ¿Qué está pasando? —por fin pregunta Hermione.

—Tu padre está muy mal, está en el hospital.

—El siempre tuvo una muy buena salud.

—La buena salud solo dura hasta que alguien le mete dos tiros en el pecho—dice la hermana de Hermione, con ira contenida.

— ¿Le dispararon?

—Sí, pero tengo que explicarte todo lo que sucedió—dijo Jane muy seria—, antes todo iba bien, entre tu padre y yo podíamos trabajar nuestro consultorio y vivíamos de lo que nos daba, pero con la crisis todo era cada vez más difícil, incluso cuando empezamos a pagar a los delincuentes para que no pasara nada, pudimos seguir adelante, pero cuando nos secuestraron las cosas empeoraron, cuando regresamos las cuentas se habían multiplicado y yo tuve que pasar una temporada en el hospital por mis heridas, eso empeoro las cosas, y tu padre tuvo que pedir dinero prestado, el problema fue que se lo pidió a la personas menos indicadas, luego las personas a las que les habíamos pagado para nuestra seguridad fueron las mismas que destrozaron nuestro consultorio, tu sabes lo mucho que cuesta todo nuestro instrumental. Así, con deudas y sin un modo para pagar, vendimos lo que teníamos pero no fue suficiente, fue entonces cuando las amenazas dejaron de ser solo eso, ventanas rotas fue lo primero, hasta que al final perdieron la paciencia y le dispararon a tu padre—su modo de hablar era casi mecánico, casi como si estuviera hablando de lo que había visto en el periódico, pero quienes la estaban escuchando se dieron cuenta de que hablaba de ese modo para lograr mantener la compostura, algo que a duras penas lograba.

—Quiero ir a verlo—dice Hermione.

—El también desea verte.

####

Bulstrode era una joven estudiante de Slytherin, con una mala reputación que definitivamente no hacia justicia a su verdadera naturaleza cruel y un corazón sin ningún tipo de bondad. De eso era totalmente consiente su jefa y se aprovechaba de esto, utilizándola para que llevara a cabo lo que casi ninguno de sus aliados haría.

Claro que como digna Slytherin tenía su propia agenda, para su propio beneficio, ya fuera económico o personal. En estos momentos se encuentra caminando por las catacumbas de la casa de las serpientes, abstraída totalmente en sus pensamientos, recordando el placer que había sentido al llevar a cabo el inicio de la encomienda de Tudor, como poco a poco había creado esas hermosas estatuas, las cuales sínicamente había ubicado en diferentes lados del colegio, eso era algo que su jefa no le había dicho, pero había sido algo irresistible para ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un cambio agradable, ¿te gusta mi nueva apariencia?

—Demasiado pálido para que parecieras normal, pero mientras no salgas al sol, nadie lo notara.

—No te preocupes tanto.

—No te confíes, si sales al sol y tu piel empieza a brillar, ten por seguro que no saldrás vivo de este castillo—muy seria, dando a entender, que si algo salía mal, seria ella la primera en enfundar su varita para silenciarlo.

Las catacumbas del castillo era una zona que en realidad nadie conocía en su totalidad, y había una gran cantidad de secretos que tal vez nunca sean revelados, pero uno de ellos fue escuchado por alguien que no debía escucharlo, a pesar del gran tamaño de Bulstrode era capaz de pasar desapercibida en la oscuridad de aquellos pasillo, cuando escucho las voces pudo identificar a ambas personas, uno era su propia líder Sofía Tudor, y la otra persona, a pesar de su incredulidad no era nadie más que el líder de la casa de Hufflepoff.

—Supongo que las cosas están mejorando para ti—dice Diggory.

—Con mi gente aquí en Slytherin, y con tu apoyo desde Hufflepoff, estoy en mejor posición que cuando empecé, claro que aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer.

Fue un pequeño descuido, lo que hiso que Tudor y Diggory escucharan los pasos de Bulstrode, dándose cuenta de que no estaban solos, y que los había escuchado una de las personas más peligrosas que conocía.

— ¿Que estas buscando Bulstrode? —le pregunta agresivamente cuando noto la presencia de su compañera.

—Venia a informarte de unos curiosos rumores que nos dijeron nuestros espías en Gryffindor, lo que no esperaba era encontrarme con él aquí.

—No es asunto tuyo las personas con las que hablo o no.

—Tienes razón con quien hablas no es asunto mío, pero lo que sí es asunto mío es el resultado de las elecciones, pues tanto tu como yo estamos apostando mucho en esta competencia.

—Entonces, permíteme presentarte a nuestro nuevo aliado—le dice con sarcasmo— el señor Diggory.

—Bueno señoritas, si no me necesitan más, me marcho tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, querida Sofía, infórmame si necesitas algo más de mi—les dice a las dos antes de irse de las catacumbas de la casa de las serpientes. Algo que definitivamente sorprendió a Bulstrode, pues si la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin no se atrevían a descender tanto en los sótanos, otro alumno que nunca había entrado a aquel lugar le debía de ser imposible salir de ahí.

— ¿El conoce mucho las catacumbas?

—Sabe lo suficiente—le contesta Tudor, sin querer explicar mas.

—No me agrada, no creo que debamos confiar en él.

—Nunca dije que confiara en el, pero de todas maneras sigue sin ser asunto tuyo, mejor explícame cual es el rumor que escucharon nuestros espías.

—Es sobre Potter—recordando su motivo de ir a buscarla.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Nada.

— ¿Para eso me interrumpiste? —casi incrédula por su propio enojo.

—Todavía aun no lo explico totalmente, nuestros espías nos informan que Potter y Granger a duras penas salen de su torre.

—No es un secreto que son un par de pervertidos, todos nos podemos imaginar que es lo que están haciendo.

—No parece ser eso, no salen juntos, y cuando salen se ven nerviosos y no actúan como siempre.

—Tal vez signifique algo—pensativa—, si nuestros informantes tienen razón, seguramente implica que Potter está planeando algo grande, si ese es el caso lo mejor es que no nos mesclemos en el problema, filtremos la información a Malfoy y que el se encargue del problema, y si al final de cuentas no es nada, que sea él quien agote a su gente haciéndola vigilar a la nada.

—Yo me encargare.

— ¿Cómo vas con el iron maiden?

—Una de cada casa—le contesta con una sonrisa perversa, que mostraba su personalidad sádica—, aun no se han dado cuenta.

—Te divierte demasiado esas cosas

—Cada quien tiene sus pasatiempos, además no creo que tengas derecho de criticarme, a final de cuentas tú te reservaste la silla, por cierto ¿ya elegiste?

—Sí, lo había pensado pero definitivamente tengo mi objetivo definido.

####

Prepararse para sus apariciones era un poco complicado para ambas y necesitaban cierto tipo de preparación, sobre todo para Ginny, pues después de la primera transformación había aprendido de mala manera la diferencia que existe entre su taya de ropa y la de su amiga, lo cual le enseño que primero debía de cambiarse y luego transformarse. Mientras que Tonks tenía ciertas dificultades para representar su papel, pues no había tendió que fingir ser hombre desde que era una niña y aun entonces era solamente por juego, pero ahora, aunque a simple vista sería imposible diferenciarla de Harry era a la hora de los movimientos en los que tiene problemas, pues intentando fingir el modo de caminar de pasos amplios parecía que tenía algún problema de hemorroides, algo de lo que Ginny no dejo de burlarse todo el día.

Aunque es un periodo de tiempo corto, lo que al día pasan ambas disfrazadas, habían vivido una experiencia muy diferente, pues aunque nadie se había dado cuenta, se habían dado su primer beso en público en medio de uno de los pasillos más concurridos del colegio.

—Me duele todo—dice Ginny después de arrojarse a la enorme cama de Harry y Hermione, mientras que su cabello empezaba recuperar su color natural y su cuerpo recuperaba su tamaño.

—No exageres—recuperando su apariencia de cabello rosa.

—Caminar con esos sancos que mi amiga llama zapatos es complicadísimo, no sé cómo puede concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea mantener el equilibrio al caminar. Antes me gustaba como caminaba, con la espalda recta, caminando en una línea muy delgada y moviendo mucho las caderas, Hermione me va deber un gran favor después de esto.

— ¿Un gran favor? —terminando de cambiarse la ropa.

—No te pongas celosa, mi amor.

—Dime, ¿Alguna vez te sentiste atraída por ella? —pregunta cuando se acuesta a su lado.

—Eso es complicado de explicar, siendo objetivas no podemos negar que es una de las más bellas de la escuela, pero debes entender que ella fue mi primer amiga en el colegio y entonces ni ella se veía así, ni yo me hubiera fijado en otra chica.

— ¿Te gustaba un chico?

—Creo que olvidas que te estoy hablando de cuando yo tenía 11 años, en ese entonces yo aun no sabía qué era lo que realmente me gustaba, solo era una niña y pensaba que la vida era como los cuentos de fantasía en el cual me encontraría con un príncipe con el cual sería feliz para siempre.

— ¿Te lastimaron? —al escuchar el tono triste con el que estaba hablando Ginny, Tonks se le acerca más para poder abrasarla y reconfortarla.

—Tú ya me contaste tu pasado, supongo que ahora es tiempo de que yo te cuente el mío, debo decirte que el mío es más corto y no tiene misiones de espionaje, pero aun así tengo algunas cosas que contar. Debes entender que yo me crie en una pequeña granja en el borde de tolerancia de los sangre pura, aparte de mis hermanos casi no había conocido a alguien de mi edad y ellos siempre me segregaron por ser niña, fui feliz siendo educada en mi casa, pero quería salir de la granja y conocer a más personas, ver otros lugares, fue entonces cuando entre al colegio, pocas veces antes había visto tantas personas juntas, pero al menos esperaba continuar con mi mejor y única amiga, Luna.

—No sabía que se conocían desde pequeñas.

—Sí, su casa está relativamente cercas de la mía, te imaginaras que mi desilusión fue enorme al ver que terminábamos en diferentes casas fue enorme. Por todo lo que te he dicho comprenderás que era muy tímida con las otras personas, además de que el hecho de que todas mis cosas fueran de segunda mano e incluso de hombre no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo, fue entonces cuando conocí a Hermione y Harry, gracias a mi hermano Ron, debo decir que él me impresiono mucho, claro que yo ya sabía quién era él, era el próximo Lord Potter, una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico, supongo que en mi mente un lord estaba mucho mas cercas que los demás en ser un príncipe azul, la verdad es que no tarde mucho en desilusionarme, la verdad es que creo que ninguno de los dos se entero de mi enamoramiento, pero lo bueno que saque de aquella experiencia fue la amistad con Hermione, quien se convirtió casi en la hermana que nunca había tenido, de hecho aun ni siquiera se me ocurría que a mí me gustaban las chicas.

— ¿Hasta cuándo te diste cuenta?

—Probablemente lo empecé a sospechas desde segundo año, pero no me di verdaderamente cuenta hasta tercero.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Conocí a Sofía.

— ¿La misma Sofía que es nuestra enemiga?

—La misma, pero créeme ni Harry ni tu ni casi nadie conoce los verdaderos limites que tiene ella, pero cuando yo la conocí no sabía eso. Desde primer año nos habíamos conocido, pues compartíamos la clase de pociones, pero no fue hasta segundo años cuando nos convertimos en amigas, debo decir que era casi hipnótico verla, pues era tan diferente a mí, hija de una de las familias más importantes, con cada movimiento y con cada palabra demostraba la clase con la que contaba. Me sentí tan orgullosa de que ella me escogiera como amiga, así fue como logre tener contacto con la casa de Slytherin. No sé cuando fue el momento en el que me enamore de ella, pero debió de ser en tercero o en cuarto, posiblemente si ella no hubiera tomado la iniciativa yo nunca me habría atrevido a confesarle mis sentimientos por temor a que ella me echara de su lado. Debo decir que durante un tiempo tuvimos una relación muy hermosa, pero…

Aunque Tonks no lo había notado, Ginny había estado a punto de romper en llanto, algo que ya no pudo resistir al sentir la fuerza de los sentimientos que la envergaban por los recuerdos.

—Te puedes detener, no debí de haberte preguntado—le dice Tonks.

— No te preocupes—recuperándose un poco, pero sin separarse de la profesora—. desde hace tiempo quería explicarte todo esto, pero nunca había tenido el valor de hacerlo y esto es porque no te e contado realmente el problema, pero quiero terminar de una vez y nunca volver a hablarlo, de hecho a nadie le he contado lo que voy a contarte, ni a mis padres ni a Hermione. Cuando inicie mi relación con ella, todo era maravilloso para mí, pero con los meses las cosas se volvieron extrañas, ella se volvió cada vez más exigente conmigo y me regañaba más seguido, debo decir que las bofetadas no fueron pocas, aunque suene ridículo todo eso no fue razón suficiente para que me separara de ella, No fue hasta el año pasado en el que empecé a perder la memoria, había días enteros de los cuales no guardaba ningún recuerdo, ilusamente lo único que se me ocurrió fue pedirle ayuda a ella, la maldita me aseguro que ella se encargaría de ayudarme.

—Pero no lo hizo.

—En esos días fue cuando se anuncio el compromiso entre Sofía y Malfoy, debo admitir que eso me rompió el corazón, y peor aún, me ignoro totalmente, simplemente me trataba como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, pero los huecos en mi memoria no se cesaron sino todo lo contrario, aumentaron. Como última opción se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Hermione, pero tampoco le quería decir lo que estaba pasando, por suerte accedió a ayudarme, me consiguió un pensadero, y una poción que si bien me ayudaba a recuperar algunos recuerdos, no podían permanecer más tiempos, así que no servirían como prueba de nada. Me escondí en un salón, y aguantando el miedo que tenia me dispuse a ver lo que realmente ocurría, dentro del pensadero pude ver como Sofía me había degradado, utilizando hechizos me controlaba totalmente, era magia muy oscura, la utilizaba, para que la complaciera, a ella y a cualquiera que ella quisiera, me utilizo como pago para conseguir favores e influencias, utilizándome casi logra ganar la dirección de su casa. Supongo que encontraban muy perverso que una Gryffindor se les entregara tan alegremente para el triunfo de una Slytherin y mas siendo una Weasley, hermana de sus antiguos enemigos. Después de perder las elecciones de Slytherin y de su compromiso con Malfoy, Sofía se arto de mi, y me regalo a Bulstrode, o más bien me intercambio por su apoyo, Sofía es malvada y cruel, pero Bulstrode es sádica y disfruta con el dolor ajeno.

—Tenemos que denunciarlas—le dice muy seria.

—No serviría de gran cosa, y tú lo sabes, son nobles y con recursos económicos, un conflicto directo con sus familias solamente arruinaría a la mía, como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas.

—Pero lo que ellas te hicieron—totalmente furiosa—, es imperdonable.

—No lo recuerdo.

— ¿Eso no tiene nada que ver?

—Es central, lo que te cuento que me hicieron, yo no lo recuerdo, lo sé porque lo vi en el pensadero, pero es como si le hubiera pasado a otra persona.

— ¿Realmente lo quieres dejar así?

—Yo nunca dije eso, con el tiempo las voy a aplastar, pero aun no es el momento.

— ¿Por eso te uniste a Potter?

—Sí y no, aunque al principio tenía muchas dudas al respecto de él, la verdad es que se ha ganado mi confianza, pero no puedo ignorar que es el enemigo de mi enemigo y que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que las haga sufrir.

—Así será mi amor, así será—ya más tranquilas las dos.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cómo lograste liberarte?

—De nuevo recurrí a Hermione, quien no me forzó a revelarle todo, pero supongo que ya se imaginaba lo que me estaba pasando, ella me enseño oclumancia, y varios hechizos para fortalecer mi mente.

—Ellas realmente van a sufrir por lo que te hicieron, eso te lo prometo.

####

Lo habían engañado, y no podía estar más furioso por esto. El ministro de magia le había ordenado cuidar de lord Potter, y ahora se daba cuenta de que este había abandonado en colegio.

—Se suponía que lo tenias que mantener vigilados—le acusa lord Black, quien había llegado al colegio de modo discreto, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—No me acuses de nada, que fuiste tú quien le envió una ayudante que pudiera tomar su apariencia—refiriéndose a Tonks.

—No tiene ningún sentido que los tres discutamos—interviene Lupin, quien había acompañado a Sirius—lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar una solución, primero ¿Por qué no nos explicas como averiguaste que Harry no está en la escuela?

Como única respuesta el directo le tiende un espejo de mano, labrado en plata, el cual en lugar de reflejar el rostro de quien lo sostiene, muestra la puerta del gran comedor.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—El otro espejo, uno mucho más grande, lo tengo situado en el pasillo, con esto puedo vigilar a los alumnos, y sobre todo puedo ver los secretos que guardan, asi fue como descubrí que la "profesora" Tonks, en lugar de salir del colegio para visitar a sus padres como dijo que haría, se hace pasar por Potter.

— ¿Solo él falta? —pregunta Lupin, pasando el espejo a Sirius, quien miraba el objeto con curiosidad.

—No, por lo que se, su ayudante, la señorita Granger también ha salido del colegio, es la señorita Weasley quien se hace pasar por ella, aparentemente ella está usando poción multijugos.

El ambiente pesado que había en la habitación, fue roto por la risa de Lord Black, quien había estado jugando con el espejo, modificando las opciones que tenia para espiar, hasta que se entretuvo viendo a un grupo de alumnas de séptimo, con la diferencia de que las estaba viendo en ropa interior.

—Carajo Black, es que no te puedes comportar—le reprende Snape, quien después de recuperar su espejo lo regresa a la opción normal.

—Tú fuiste el que inicio con los juegos de espías—le dice Sirius.

—Señores, este momento no parece ser el indicado para discutir entre nosotros—interviene Lupin, antes de que todo se descontrole— Les recuerdo que nuestra alianza es demasiado resiente como para empezar con estos conflictos, si continuamos discutiendo por pequeñeces no llegaremos a nada.

—Lo que quiero saber es que es lo que él está buscando—dice Sirius refiriéndose a Snape.

—No es asunto tuyo perro—por su forma animaga.

—Los tres tenemos diferentes razones por las que estamos aquí—continua su mediación—, pero los tres debemos estar de acuerdo en algo, el mundo mágico está en crisis y las acciones de nuestro omnipotente líder no está siendo suficiente.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto? —interviene Sirius.

—Hasta hace poco, nada, mientras se comportaba como un inútil totalmente intrascendente, que seguramente se dilapidaría su fortuna en excentricidades a nadie le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que hiciera, pero ahora a estado demostrando una ambición que nunca había mostrado, incluso la Zarina Anastasia a enviado a alguien a hablar con él.

— ¿Qué es lo que opina Dumbledore?

—Su plan era hacer que se uniera a su causa, su apellido le serviría para ganar mas legitimidad para su mandato, pero cada vez se está volviendo más inestable, las últimas instrucciones que me dio fue investigar a Potter a fondo.

— ¿Exactamente cuál es tu propuesta? —pregunta Lupin.

—Por un lado tenemos a los partidarios del señor tenebroso, del otro tenemos a los partidarios de Lord Dumbledore, y entre ellos los moderados, los cuales son cada vez menos, pues poco a poco se están yendo a los extremos, lo que propongo es que formemos una organización que alenté lo más posible lo inevitable.

— ¿Qué es lo inevitable?

—La guerra señores, la guerra, cuando los neutrales desaparezcan el lord oscuro iniciara su ofensiva de nuevo, y esta vez una simple votación en el senado no lo detendrá. Con Black en el senado, Lupin en el ministerio de inteligencia y conmigo aquí en el colegio, estamos en posición privilegiada para tomar nuestro lugar.

— ¿Y Potter?

—Que crezca, nosotros observaremos de lejos, y si las cosas siguen como van, le alisaremos un poco el camino, si en algún momento vemos que se tuerce lo detendremos y si no, lo ayudaremos.

—Parece un buen plan.

—Mientras tanto ¿Qué vamos a hacer para encontrarlo—dice Sirius, para regresar a su primer tema de conversación.

—Esperar, cuando aparezca de nuevo, averiguaremos que es lo que está pasando realmente—sentencia Snape.


	23. La bestia

— ¿Cómo te encuentras padre?

—Perfectamente, es culpa de los doctores que no me dejan irme.

—Estoy segura de que así es.

Los dos sabían que no era nada más que una gran mentira, sobre todo por la cantidad de maquinas con las que lograban mantenerlo estable.

— ¿Cómo has estado, hija?

—Bien, yo no soy quien recibió dos tiros en el pecho.

—Pensaba que la sarcástica de la familia era tu hermana, tu siempre has sido tan amable como tu madre—le dice su padre— La verdad es que es una lástima que durante los últimos años solo nos podamos ver en momentos tan malos.

—Es mejor que nunca volver a vernos papá—recordando el dolor que sintió en la antigua realidad cuando se entero de la muerte de sus padres, después de que su plan de enviarlos a Australia después haberles borrado la memoria fallara, y fueran descubiertos, la verdad es que nunca supo si su avión fue derribado para asesinar a sus padres o si fue parte de la operación de aterrorizar a los muggles.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Julieth me escribió, fue una cuestión de pura suerte de que nos llegara su carta.

—No debió de preocuparte.

—Casi te mueres, claro que me voy a preocupar.

—No fue tan grave.

—Ya hable con tu doctor, claro que fue así de grave, además de que este hospital está lejos de ser adecuado, te trasladaremos al hospital San Mungo, en la capital mágica.

—Siento decir esto pero fue la falta de dinero lo que nos llevo a la situación en la que estamos.

—Ese no es problema, gano suficiente dinero como asistente de Lord Potter, no será ningún problema.

— ¿Asistente de Lord Potter? Creo que necesito que me pongas al corriente de lo que ha pasado con tu vida, porque hasta donde yo recordaba la última vez que hablamos tú estabas estudiando, no trabajando.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos papá.

—Si tenias problemas debiste regresar a casa.

—Tl vez si, tal vez no, lo que importa es que me encuentro en una buena posición, con la cual los puedo ayudar, con Harry habíamos hablado de enviarte al hospital mágico, pero supongo que también podremos buscar otro lugar donde vivir, un lugar más tranquilo.

—Hermione ¿el es tu jefe o tu novio? —le pregunta su padre.

—Lo mejor será decirte la verdad—le dice después de pensar detenidamente que decirle—, y es que él es ambas cosas, y posiblemente más.

—Si no estuviera moribundo haría el coraje de mi vida.

—Eso no es cierto y los dos sabemos, pues tú entiendes como me siento, pues seguramente es lo mismo que sientes por mi madre.

—Si lo entiendo, solo que me sorprende que encontraras a alguien tan importante para ti tan pronto.

—Lo encontré cuando tenía once años, solo que tuvimos que crecer primero para formalizar lo que teníamos entre los dos.

— ¿Y el siente lo mismo por ti?

—Definitivamente, yo le pertenezco tanto como él me pertenece a mí.

En la sala del hospital en la que se encontraba internado el señor Granger solamente era permitido que entre una persona a visitarlo, por lo cual Harry invito al resto de la familia a comer al restaurante que se encuentra a lado del hospital, pues dicho lugar no contaba con una cafetería propia.

—Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de agradecerle en persona lord Potter, la ayuda que nos dio durante nuestro secuestro—le dice la madre de Hermione.

—No es necesario señora Granger, pueden contar conmigo, además no es necesario que me digan Lord Potter, de hecho ese título aun es de mi abuelo, pueden decirme Harry simplemente.

—Supongo que tampoco tendremos que hacer reverencias ¿verdad? —dice la hermana con cierto tono de cinismo.

—La verdad es que no creo que me logre acostumbrar a un titulo tan rimbombante, la verdad es que solo lo uso en momentos muy necesarios.

—Su mundo parece ser un lugar bastante complicado—dice la señora Granger después de dedicarle una mirada de reprobación a su hija por el comentario que había hecho.

—Nadie se ha molestado en explicárnoslo—termina Julieth.

—Seguramente Hermione les puede dar una explicación mucho más profunda que la mía, pero voy a intentar explicarles. El mundo muggle y el mundo mágico conviven en el mismo espacio, es como si fueran dos planetas tierra, pero en algunos lugares ambos mundos se juntan, a estos lugares se les podría considerar portales, y gracias a ellos, la historia de ambos mundos se han entrelazado en más de una ocasión, cosa que ambos mundos niegan oficialmente. El ser humano surgió aquí en el mundo muggle, pero en algún momento de la edad de piedra los seres humanos se mesclaron con algunas criaturas parecidas a los humanos, el resultado fue lo que actualmente se llama mago o hechicero, las invasiones mágicas al mundo muggle dio como resultado que se volviera mesclar la sangre, ahora de magos con humanos—para el asombro de las dos mujeres, Harry con un simple movimiento de manos creo pequeños monos de azúcar con los cuales ejemplifica su explicación—, de este modo surge la gran división de la sangre, por un lado los magos de sangre pura y por otro los muggles nacidos, como Hermione.

— ¿Tu eres un sangre pura?

—Oficialmente si, aunque es un poco complicado, pues mi madre, también era nacida muggle como Hermione. Con el tiempo se decidió llevar a cabo una división mas definitiva de ambos mundos, de un lado los muggles y del otro los magos y las criaturas mágicas, por eso en su mundo dejaron de existir los hombres lobos, vampiros y dragones, pero continuaron naciendo magos en este mundo, por lo que se llevo a cabo lo que se llama una zona de tolerancia, en donde cualquier tipo de criatura pudiera convivir.

— ¿Funciono?

—Más o menos, los sangre pura y la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas se separaron y profundizaron mas en el mundo mágico, dejando las antiguas tierras a los sangre muggle y a los conciliadores, lugar en donde se sitúa el gobierno actual e incluso el colegio. Los problemas volvieron a surgir cuando los partidarios del antiguo orden han intentado volver a conquistar lo que perdieron.

—Durante nuestro secuestro escuchamos algunas cosas de una nueva guerra.

—No me sorprende, los tiempos son cada vez más difíciles en ambos mundos, asi que tarde que temprano estallara una nueva guerra.

— ¿Qué tuvieron que ver mis padres en sus guerras? —pregunta la joven con verdadero enojo.

—Fueron secuestrados para llegar a mí a través de Hermione, fueron detenidos y logramos liberarlos. A pesar de la magia no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, lo que puedo es cambiar lo que está pasando en este momento.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

—Cuando nos enteramos del estado de la salud del Sr. Granger, decidimos que lo mejor sería trasladarlo a un hospital mágico, pero considerando todos los problemas que les han conllevado el secuestro, tal vez sería mejor que también ustedes se trasladaran, como un programa de protección de testigos.

— ¿Nos quieres sacar del país? —pregunta desconfiada Julieth.

—Para nada, de hecho lo más seguro es que vivieran más cerca del mundo mágico, un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo, donde sería más fácil el contacto con Hermione.

—Es algo sorpresivo.

—Lo sé, pero dadas las circunstancias, pienso que sería lo mejor para ustedes.

—No nos puede pedir que dejemos toda nuestra vida atrás.

—Yo no los quiero aislar, ni nada por el estilo, ustedes podrían continuar con sus relaciones, solo se trasladaran a otra ciudad, una muy pequeña, seguramente podemos arreglar algún consultorio dental, para que continuaran trabajando y tu Julieth podrías asistir a la escuela local.

—Es tentador—dice la señora, sobre todo recordando los problemas que habían vivido los últimos años, la verdad era que no tenían mucho que perder.

—Y supongo que el pago por el favor seria Hermione—se queja Julieth.

La señora Granger a pesar de las circunstancias se había dado cuenta de que la relación entre su hija y aquel joven no era precisamente la de amigos, pero había preferido no preguntar nada hasta que ellos se lo explicaran, pero no había considerado la costumbre de su hija menor de no callarse nada.

—No me avergüenza y no puedo ni quiero negar que amo a su hija, pero ella no entra dentro del trato, esto es algo de mí para ustedes.

—Creo que hay cosas que tenemos que hablar sobre el traslado.

####

Esto era lo más parecido a una cita que había conseguido Ron de Cho, de hecho lo encontraba mucho más entretenido que ir a un museo o a la biblioteca, cosas que había temido cuando empezó a interesarse en ella. Pero probablemente estaban haciendo lo mas contrario a lo que se había imaginado, se encontraban en una actividad muy física, que incluía mucho contacto físico y sudor.

—Ríndete muñeca, no me puedes ganar—dice Ron.

—No tan rápido rojo.

Ron la estaba sujetando en un medio candado con el cual la estaba asfixiando, pero gracias a la flexibilidad y agilidad de la joven, logra elevar sus piernas con ayuda de una de las cuerdas del ring donde estaban entrenando para atrapar la cabeza de Ron, con la sorpresa del movimiento Ron afloja el agarre, con lo cual ella balancea su cuerpo para sujetándolo del cuello con las pantorrillas derribarlo.

—Esta vez sí estoy enojado—dice Ron al levantarse.

—Pruébalo con tus acciones—le contesta Cho con altanería.

El ataque frontal de Ron fue algo demasiado predecible para Cho, quien lo detiene con una patada directa al rostro, el problema de Cho era que no sospecho que ese movimiento fuera una trampa de Ron, quien fingiendo caer por la patada, realiza una barrida para derribarla, a continuación la sujeta de los tobillos, los sujeta debajo de sus brazos para después girarse y girarla a ella, dejándola boca abajo y a él casi sentado sobre ella, haciendo una gran presión en las rodillas de la joven.

— ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! —grita Cho.

Después de soltarla la ayuda a levantarse, disculpándose en el proceso.

—Lo siento mucho, muñeca, me emocione y me deje llevar, perdóname—realmente arrepentido.

—No es culpa tuya rojo, fui yo la que te pidió un entrenamiento extremo, me hubiera ofendido realmente si te hubieras limitado. De todas maneras tu ganaste, te toca escoger.

En lo pactado para la pelea, habían acordado que el ganador escogería un castigo para el perdedor.

—Solo una cosa chiquita, quiero que levantes tus brazos enfrente de ti, con las manos y los codos juntos.

— ¿Así? —sin entender.

—Sí, ahora quiero que toques tu ombligo con tus codos—sonriendo.

Para entender lo que Ron había pedido se tiene que describir un poco la situación, pues ambos se encontraban arriba del ring de entrenamiento en el gimnasio de Gryffindor, en el cual habían estado entrenando arduamente, mientras que Ron vestía su acostumbrado pants y playera de su equipo de quidditch, ella vestía unas mallas ajustadas a las piernas, y un top que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y con un escote curiosamente pronunciado, todo del color de su casa. Considerando su escote y la posición recientemente adquirida por la chica, le dio una gran vista de los atributos a Ron.

—Eres un idiota—le dice cuando por fin se da cuenta de la broma de Ron.

Tal vez fuera por la distracción o por la velocidad de Cho, pero ni siquiera se movió para esquivar la patada alta que le dio de lleno.

—Nos vemos mañana para nuestro entrenamiento—le dice Cho antes ir a las regaderas para bañarse, pasando por encima del recientemente derribado Ron.

####

Desde que Luna se había convertido en la líder de la casa de Ravenclaw, había recibido cosas buenas y malas, entre las cosas buenas se encontraban que ya nadie se atrevía a llamarla lunática o al menos no en su cara (su poder en la escuela no era nada despreciable y como principal aliada de Potter aun mas), además de que podía invitar a otros estudiantes que no pertenecían a su casa, la persona que mas acudía era su novio Neville, quien mas de una noche había dormido en el ultimo piso de aquella torre, casi parecía que había cambiado de casa, por otro lado, lo malo era el trabajo extra que había obtenido al administrar la torre, tenía que atender montones de quejas, desde diferencias entre estudiantes a problemas realmente serios. Pero una de las quejas más extrañas que había recibido hasta el momento fue curiosamente realizada por su jefa de seguridad, quien acababa de regresar de su entrenamiento en casa de los Gryffindor. Luna por su parte acababa de regresar a la torre después de terminar con una reunión con los prefectos del colegio después de terminadas las clases, aparentemente solamente ella no sabía que no era necesario para una líder de casa asistir, sino que era suficiente enviar a un representante, algo que los otros tres líderes habían hecho. Se encontraba realmente cansada y un poco nefasta después de un día particularmente duro.

—La verdad es que es sorprendente Cho, y mira que los Ravenclaw tendemos a ser muy quejosos, pero quejarse de las estatuas, ¿no te parece demasiado? —le dice Luna cuando se encuentra con su amiga en la entrada de la torre.

—No me hiciste caso con lo de la lista de los mejores senos del colegio, debes al menos ver la estatua a la que me refiero—le dice aguantando la indignación que sentía.

—Está bien, vamos a verla—dándose por vencida.

La verdad era que Luna quería mucho a su amiga, pues desde que había entrado al colegio, ella se había encargado de cuidarla, y ahora que ella se había convertido en líder nunca se le había ocurrido abandonarla, con los años, al igual que toda amistad, se había dado cuenta de algunas de las idiosincrasias de Cho, entre ellas estaba el hecho de que era bastante mojigata, seguramente usaba las faldas más largas del colegio y era una de las pocas alumnas que abrochaba todos los botones de su blusa y usaba nudo doble Wilson bien ajustado con la corbata, lo que le hacía preguntarse cómo había llegado a la mencionada encuesta, tal vez los vestidores no eran tan privados como ella creía, tendría que revisarlos. Sin olvidar su gran apego a las normas, la buscadora de Ravenclaw era bastante neurótica para la mayoría de las cosas, pero cuando Luna vio la estatua de la que se estaba quejando se dio cuenta de que en esta ocasión no estaba exagerando.

—Esto no me lo esperaba—dice Luna.

—Te lo dije.

— ¿Pero a quien se le ocurre que un águila es un buen sustituto de la ropa? —admirando la estatua con detenimiento.

—Regañe a unos alumnos de segundo año que estaban jugando con la estatua, ya te imaginaras con que partes de la estatua estaban jugando—con indignación.

—Algo no podemos negar Cho, el escultor es tremendamente preciso a la hora de la fisionomía femenina, es como si fuera real.

—No puedo ver el lado positivo de que se le pueda hacer un examen ginecológico a la estatua, pero eso no es lo peor, el caso es que hay otras tres estatuas parecidas, una por cada casa.

—Supongo que se trata de toda la colección.

—Sí.

Luna no sabía que tanto era curiosidad y cuanto morbo lo que la impulso a ir a observar las otras estatuas. Un águila, un tejón, un león y una serpiente, los animales protectores y representantes de las cuatro casas, ridiculizados de una manera impresionante, en opinión de Luna, esto debería de ser un mensaje, probablemente contra los cuatro líderes de casas, lo cual dejaba muy pocas posibilidades.

—Fudge o Tudor—le dice Luna a Cho mientras intentan cubrir una de las estatuas, lo cual no fu posible por algún hechizo que la protegía—, uno de ellos debe de ser, uno por perder su casa y la otra por no conseguirla.

—El estilo es de Fudge, siempre fue un pervertido, pero la magia que las protege es bastante complicada como para que el lo hubiera hecho—contesta Cho.

—Eso no importa mucho Cho, Fudge fue expulsado, así que si esto es algo orquestado por él desde fuera del colegio, es otra persona el que lo está haciendo.

—No podemos ocultarla ni moverla—rindiéndose de intentarlo, después de un suspiro le dice algo sobre lo que estaba pensando desde que estaban buscando las estatuas—, hay algo que no termino de entender Luna.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—La ubicación, ¿Por qué en estos pasillos?, casi nadie los usa, si querían dar un verdadero impacto porque no en un lugar más concurrido.

—Si ese fuera el caso temo que este "vandalismo" solo fuera un experimento, un inicio de algo más grande.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Por hoy no podemos hacer nada, a estas horas los maestros ya se retiraron a su torre, mañana temprano tenemos que hablar con Potter y probablemente también con Diggory, esto es obviamente un insulto contra los líderes de las casas.

— ¿Qué crees que busquen lograr con esto?

—No lo sé Cho, pero tengo el presentimiento que no es nada bueno.

En buscar, encontrar e inspeccionar las cuatro estatuas habían perdido más tiempo del que habían esperado, así que para cuando se dispusieron a regresar, el castillo se encontraba bastante solitario. Fue poco antes de llegar a la torre cuando se encontraron con la criatura ms extraña que habían visto en el castillo, se trataba de una especie de felino con patas muy largas, de altura les llegaba casi a la cintura, bastante delgado y con un temible rostro que mostraba unos grandes colmillos, lo más extraño era que no fuera exactamente un animal, pues estaba construido totalmente de metal, el cual aparentemente podía cambiar de color para camuflajearse con las paredes.

—Quédate detrás de mí, Luna—le ordena Cho.

Si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Cho, el ataque de la bestia probablemente pudiera haber sido mortal, pues a pesar del escudo que logro invocar la bestia logro dar un zarpazo en el brazo de Luna, la profundidad de las heridas dio testimonio de lo filoso que eran esas garras.

La especialidad de Cho, eran los hechizos defensivos, lo cual fue fundamental para ambas para lograr sobrevivir esa noche, pues aunque para el segundo ataque, Cho había logrado levantar mejores defensas, la bestia metálica logro alcanzarla ahora a ella en el costado, pues había cubierto con su propio cuerpo a la herida Luna. La bestia aprovechaba la longitud del pasillo para atacar con envestidas como si fuera una especie de toro con garras, para el cuarto ataque, Cho sabía que tenía que hacer algo para lograr hacerle algo de daño al animal metálico, utilizando algunos de los hechizos que aprendió de su propio padre, creo una especie de armadura corporal invisible, la cual duraría poco tiempo dependiendo de la fuerza del ataque, la velocidad del atacante hacia muy difícil utilizar un ataque mágico, por lo cual decidió esperar hasta el último momento para atacar, pero no con magia sino con su propio cuerpo, plantándose con fuerza logra por menos de un segundo detener el avance del animal deteniéndolo al agacharse usando la fuerza de sus hombros y brazos, momento que utiliza para pasar su brazo derecho por encima del cuello del animal y su propia cabeza debajo de una de las patas delanteras, utilizando casi todos los músculos de su cuerpo recupera la verticalidad para con el mismo impulso que tenía el animal aplicar una especie de suplex alemán modificado, con el cual azoto a la bestia en el suelo con gran fuerza. Probablemente sin el escudo que había utilizado Cho, hubiera perdido la cabeza en ese ataque, ella no sabía si podría volver a hacer algo así, pero por suerte no tuvo que averiguarlo, pues por alguna razón que ninguna de las dos comprendió, cuando se encontraban mas heridas, la bestia se retiro por una de las ventanas para perderse en la noche.

—Hay que ir a la enfermería—dice Cho, ayudando a Luna a levantarse.

—Ni se te ocurra, no voy a dejar que nos humillen—le contesta muy seria—, regresemos a la torre, que Patil nos ayude a curarnos, entre las dos podremos hacerlo, cuando estemos mejor quiero que alertes a Potter, esto no es una simple estatua indecorosa, no puede esperar.

####

La verdad es que el aviso de Luna, no pudo haber sido más inoportuno, primero porque la encargada no se encontraba en la habitación, y segundo porque aunque Tonks se encontraba presente, le era imposible contestar al mensaje.

—Potter, contesta, nos acaban de atacar, la escuela está en peligro—escucha Tonks la vos de Cho que provenía de la chimenea.

Tonks no podía hablar, ni podía ver y mucho menos podía moverse, lo peor del asunto era que posiblemente era culpa suya, pues a final de cuentas fue su idea investigar un poco más a fondo en el laboratorio de Harry y Hermione, y también fue su idea ver que guardaban en la caja debajo de una de las mesas, aunque hasta hay llegaron sus ideas, pues lo que siguió fue idea de Ginny (aunque ella no presento ninguna resistencia), ¿Cómo pudo haberse imaginado que tendrían escondidos implementos dignos de un calabozo de tortura?, su primera impresión fue de susto, imaginándose a Harry torturando a sus enemigos, hasta que vio a Ginny sonriendo pícaramente revisando los objetos.

—No tengas miedo Tonks, esto definitivamente no es lo que parece.

— ¿Qué mas podría ser? —preocupada.

—Juguetes

—Juguetes para torturar personas.

—Hasta donde se solo han sido usados con Hermione, aunque ella nunca me había contado donde los guardaban.

—No entiendo—sujetando lo que parecía ser una pinza.

—Esa en específico te aseguro que no es para colgar la ropa.

—Tú los has visto usándolas—totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida.

—Una vez los sorprendí usando esas mismas pinzas, cuando le pregunte a Hermione, me explico lo que pasaba y me dijo que dolía mucho menos de lo que parecía, pero la verdad no estoy tan convencida.

—Nunca me lo hubiera esperado.

— ¿Lo intentamos? —con una sonrisa picara.

— ¿Intentarlo? —nerviosa.

—Estoy segura de que nos la pasaremos genial—termino por sentenciar.

Regresando a su posición actual, la verdad es que hasta el momento se había estado divirtiendo grandemente, nunca se hubiera imaginando que la barrera que dividía el dolor del placer fuera tan pequeña en ella (aunque la verdad es que Ginny no le había hecho nada realmente doloroso, de todas maneras), pero ahora realmente estaba en un problema, pues no tenia modo de comunicarle a Ginny que la necesitaban en la torre de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Te aburriste mucho, mi amor? —le pregunta Ginny al entrar a la habitación, sabiendo perfectamente que le era imposible contestar a Tonks, quien continuaba colgando del techo, sujetada por sus muñecas—, encontré el chocolate liquido que me pediste, dudo que si supieran para que lo queremos, los elfos fueran tan generosos, además traje algo de miel y fruta fresca, pero eso lo dejaremos para luego, por ahora tengo algunas ideas que pienso usar en ti, mi indefensa novia.

La torre de Gryffindor es grande, e incluye a muchas personas en su interior, y al igual que la organización del líder de la torre, incluye pequeñas organizaciones, con el objetivo de que si una de estas fallara hubiera otra lista para responder, y esa noche se comprobó que el sistema que Harry había diseñado, si funcionaba.

— ¿Qué sucedió Luna?

—Nos atacaron, Neville, eso fue lo que paso.

Fue la misma Luna quien al no encontrar a Harry recordó su espejo con el que se comunicaba con su novio, quien por suerte no tenía el sueño muy profundo y despertó rápido al escuchar la vos de la chica, su problema inicio cuando tuvo que levantar a sus compañeros, fue Ron quien logro despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto, esto después de escuchar que Cho estaba herida.

— ¿Ya es tu novia? —le pregunto Neville mientras se dirigían a la torre de Ravenclaw.

—Ya casi, me falta cualquier cosa.

Cuando llegan a la torre, solamente Ron y Neville suben al último piso de la torre, donde se encuentran con Luna, Cho y un par de compañeras, las cuales ya habían terminado de curar a Luna y estaban ahora limpiando las heridas de Cho, quien solamente estaba cubierta por su falda y su brasier, algo que logra hacer que Ron no escuche casi nada de la conversación.

—Mas te vale que empieces a mirar hacia mí, o realmente tendremos problemas—le asegura Luna a Neville quien inconscientemente estaba mirando lo mismo que Ron.

—Tienes razón—recuperándose de la sorpresa—de todas maneras no es a eso a lo que hemos venido. ¿Quién las ataco?

—Esta vez no es un quien si no un qué.

Si no hubiera sido por las heridas que comprobaban la veracidad de la historia, Neville hubiera pensando que se trataba de otra de las criaturas fantásticas en las que solo ella creía que existían.

—No corresponde a ninguna criatura que conozca, pero lo que más me extraña es lo que me dices de su piel ¿estás segura de que no se trataban de escamas?

—Estoy segura de que era metal, si no me crees te enseño mis heridas.

—No es eso Luna, solo quiero obtener la mayor información posible.

—Lo sé, pero creo que será mejor ir a ver si encontramos alguna pista—dice Luna.

—Nosotros iremos, ustedes dos ya vieron mucha acción por hoy.

— ¿Piensas que solo nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada? —indignada.

—Sería lo mejor, pero de hecho creo que deben hacer otra cosa, entre los que nos acompañaron esta Seamus, el es realmente bueno dibujando, hare que suba para que haga dibujos de la criatura. La verdad es que no creo que encontremos mucho, pero quiero que tengamos una imagen clara para poder buscarla mejor mañana.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que tendrán cuidado.

—Te prometo que lo tendremos.

Como había vaticinado Neville, les fue imposible encontrar a la bestia esa noche, encontraron el rastro donde se había roto la ventana y había escapado, seguramente hacia el bosque prohibido. Según la petición de Luna, terminaron por arreglar los destrozos hechos por la bestia en los pasillos, para que así nadie se diera cuenta de que había ocurrido una batalla en aquel lugar.

— ¿Tu qué opinas Ron?, esto es tu especialidad—le pregunta Neville, cuando iban de regreso a la torre de Ravenclaw.

—No me gusta para nada, según el tamaño que nos describieron no debería de pesar tanto, pero las huellas que dejo, y los golpes que dio diría que tiene casi la fuerza de un trol, y i a eso le sumamos la piel metálica, hace que sea un peligro que debemos considerar.

—Tenemos que hablar con Harry de esto.

—Hoy ya no tiene caso, Porque no te quedas con Luna esta noche, yo regresare a Gryffindor,

—Está bien, pero recuerda que tenemos que mantener todo esto en secreto.

####

La ciudad capital de la Gran Bretaña mágica tiene muchos contrastes, desde los barrios en los que convivían algunos de los magos tenebrosos más reconocidos, hasta los barrios enteramente de nacidos muggles, en otro lado las suntuosas mansiones de los sangre pura con más abolengo. En uno de los barrios más tranquilos de la ciudad, de casas grandes pero pegadas y discretas, muy al estilo Ingles, se lleva a cabo una reunión que en apariencia es totalmente inofensiva, pero que en realidad tiene una importancia cardinal.

—Remus, eres un coronel, estoy convencido de que podrías comprar una casa mucho mejor que esta.

—Si sigues hablando así de mi casa no te daré de comer, perro callejero—le contesta la señora Lupin, quien estaba sirviendo la comida.

—Nos gusta nuestra casa Sirius, además de que a pesar de mi cargo, mi trabajo exige cierta discreción.

La casa era muy discreta pero muy bien cuidada, el interior no era tan elegante como la mansión Black, pero era muy hogareña, la cual solamente era habitada por el matrimonio Lupin, quienes a pesar de su deseo, hasta el momento les había sido imposible tener hijos, algo que frustraba y aliviaba al mismo tiempo a Remus. Los tres se encontraban en el comedor y se disponían a comer.

— ¿No va a venir Severus? —le pregunta Lupin.

—Creo que le avergüenza que lo vean con nosotros—bromea—, la verdad es que no es seguro que salga del castillo por el momento, dice que las cosas se están poniendo difíciles en el colegio.

—La verdad es que me alegra no estar en sus zapatos—dice Lupin.

— ¿Y no va a venir tu esposa Sirius?—le dice con sarcasmo la Sra. Lupin—, o la dejaste en la guardería.

—Es mejor que ella no se entere de estas cosas—dejando pasar el sarcasmo.

—Supongo que le regalas muñecas para que se mantenga tranquila y no se meta en tus negocios.

—Mi querida amiga, te aprecio como si fueras una hermana, pero debes entender que con quien me case y con quien no, está muy lejos de ser asunto tuyo.

—Dejen de discutir de una buena vez—les dice Lupin, sabiendo que si continuaban con lo mismo terminarían perdiendo toda la tarde en una pelea sin sentidos—, tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.

—Tienes razón—dice su esposa.

—Tú dijiste que habías escuchado algo importante, ¿Por qué no empezamos de una vez? —dice Sirius.

— ¿Les suena conocido la organización Odessa?

— ¿No es una ciudad? —pregunta Sirius.

—Sí pero eso no es a lo que me refiero, se trata de un mito del mundo muggle.

— ¿Por qué sería importante para nosotros sus mitos?

—Porque aparentemente es mas verdadero de lo que parece, y porque ellos no tienen idea de la magnitud de algunas cosas que suceden en el mundo.

—Ya sabemos que eres muy listo y que sabes más que nosotros—dice su esposa con sarcasmo—, porque no nos saltamos toda la parte en la que nos pones en evidencia y vamos al meollo del asunto, claro que lo digo con todo el amor del mundo.

—Está bien, intentare ser concreto. Hace poco el primer ministro, Lord Dumbledore, me encomendó investigar el proyecto Odessa, el cual se trata de una organización creada por los Nazis al final de la segunda guerra mundial, con el propósito de lograr que los altos mandos lograran escapar de los ejércitos aliados.

—Sigo sin entender porque resulta importante lo que hayan hecho unos tipos que lo más seguro es que ya estén muertos a estas alturas—interrumpe Sirius.

—Si me dejaras de interrumpir sería mucho más fácil, Sirius, pero contestando a tu pregunta, lo que resulta relevante es que todo eso no fue más que una tapadera para algo mas importante. Detrás de toda la maquinaria nazi se encontraba una organización de hechiceros oscuros, llamada sociedad de Thule, quienes aseguraban ser hechiceros nivel omega, algo que está comprobado solo de ellos era.

— ¿Qué es un hechicero nivel omega? —esta vez interrumpiendo por verdadera curiosidad.

—Se refiere a una vieja clasificación de los magos, en realidad ya muy pocas personas la conocen, pero sigue siendo válida—esta vez contesta la Sra. Lupin—, los hechiceros omega son muy escasos, e incluso durante generaciones enteras no hay ninguno, son aquellos que tienen un conocimiento sobre la magia que va mas allá de cualquier limite, son los más poderosos que existen.

— ¿Actualmente existen? —sorprendido.

—Sí, Lord Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort y alguno que otro en otros países, debiste poder más atención a las clases de historia en el colegio, no solamente dormir.

—De hecho nosotros hemos convivido mucho con uno de ellos, cuando aún vivía Charlus Potter también era un omega.

—Entonces…

—Sirius, aunque el tema sea interesante, no estamos aquí para recordarte las clases de historia—dice Lupin, un tanto cansado de las interrupciones—, regresando al tema, estos hechiceros de la sociedad de Thule decidieron usar a Odesa para escapar con sus secretos mágicos, nadie sabe exactamente de que se trata pero puede ser algo realmente peligroso.

—Tenemos que enviar a alguien a investigar—dice Sirius.

—De hecho pienso ir yo mismo—dice Lupin—, tengo la pista de uno de los mas importantes, Josef Mengele, los muggle lo tienen muy bien documentado o al menos tienen muchas teorías, pero creo que con ciertos hechizos tendré mucha más suerte.

— ¿Por qué empezar ahora con esta búsqueda? —Pregunta su esposa—, si se conoce todo esto des de hace tiempo, ¿Por qué nadie los busco antes?

—Si fueron buscado, pero solamente historiadores, curiosos y personas con ganas de venganza pero no con los recursos necesarios, no tengo idea porque Dumbledore lo postergo tanto, pero a penas ayer me encomendó esta tarea, sospecho que piensa que Voldemort también los está buscando.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan? —pregunta Sirius.

—Desconozco cuales son las intenciones de Dumbledore, el ya de por si es poderoso, no sé porque quiera más poder, pero sin importar cuál sea la razón, lo mejor es que encuentre todos los rastros posibles, según lo que encuentre podremos decidir que hacer, ya sea entregárselo, ocultar o destruirlo si llegara a ser el caso. Mientras tanto Severus debería continuar en el colegio, es muy importante que se mantenga la paz en el castillo.

— ¿Y yo que hago? —pregunta Sirius.

—Cambiarle los pañales a tu esposa—bromea de nuevo la Sra. Lupin.

—Creo que tú te vienes conmigo querida, no quiero regresar y descubrir que se ahorcaron el uno al otro—resignado—, tu misión Sirius, es que hablas con Madame Bones, quiero que le pases algunas indirectas sobre nuestra organización, ella es una pieza clave en el gobierno, nos ayudaría mucho que nos apoyara.

—Yo me encargo—muy confiado.

Mientras terminaban de especificar los últimos detalles de los planes, Sirius no pudo evitar cierta retrospección sobre su propia vida. Todo esto le recordaba los tiempos en que James Potter aun vivía, siempre planeando y llevando a cabo operaciones de este tipo, si el no hubiera fallecido seguramente hubieran continuado, pero cuando sucedió, el ya no sintió ningún deseo de continuar con esas cosas, era realmente refrescante regresar a la acción.

###

El traslado del señor Granger del hospital muggle al hospital mágico fue muy sencilla en realidad, pues después de llevar a cabo los tramites, se presentaron un grupo de sanadores especializados para transportar el paciente por medio de un traslador especialmente diseñado para casos como ese. Después de lo cual regresaron a casa de los Granger, aunque ellas hubieran preferido acompañarlo, tenían que preparar las cosas para el cambio de casa. Julieth no estaba del todo convencida de esto, pero era de las personas que pensaba siempre primero en su familia y se daba cuenta que esto era lo mejor para ellos.

—Es un lugar muy bonito—les dice Hermione a su familia, mientras los cuatro empaquetan las cosas.

— ¿Has ido muchas veces? —le pregunta su madre.

—Algunas, es un lugar muy tranquilo, gran parte de la economía se basa en la minería.

—Somos dentistas no mineros, hija.

—No se preocupe por eso señora—le dice Harry—, habla anoche con el encargado de mi casa, el negocio dos plazas en el hospital local, pueden empezar tan pronto como sea posible.

—Cuando mi padre se entere se alegrara por eso—dice Julieth, por primera vez de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo Harry.

Casi habían terminado con el trabajo, querían dejar todo listo para el día siguiente, cuando vendría Lelio a recoger todas las cosas y llevarlos a una casa que habían encontrado por mucha suerte en la ciudad minera, cuando entra una lechuza apurada y con aspecto agotado a la habitación. Con presteza, Hermione coge la carta que portaba el ave.

—Tenemos un problema Harry—le dice muy angustiaba después de leerla, para a continuación darle la carta.

La carta era muy corta y concisa, estaba escrita por Ginny y pedía que regresaran lo más pronto posible, le explicaba brevemente el ataque que habían sufrido Luna y Cho, no habían logrado identificar al atacante, pero sabían que ser muy peligroso.

—Creo que tendremos que regresar antes de lo que esperábamos—le dice Harry a Hermione.

—Iré a preparar nuestras cosas.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?—pregunta la Sra. Granger.

—Nada que no hubiéramos pensado que pudiera ocurrir—exagera Harry

— ¿Entonces ya no nos vamos? —pregunta Julieth.

—No, la verdad es que no creo que sea seguro para ustedes quedarse aquí mas tiempo—las dos recordaron el ataque que había sufrido el señor Granger—lo malo será que no podremos acompañarlas como hubiéramos querido, Lelio vendrá por ustedes mañana a primera hora, hasta que llegue les recomendaría que no salieran de aquí, ni siquiera deberían abrir la puerta.

— ¿No crees que exageras? —pregunta Julieth.

—De hecho yo preferiría que hiciéramos algún hechizó para proteger la casa—interviene Hermione algo nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando.

Julieth estuvo a punto de decir algo en contra de la idea de de Hermione, pero no alcanzo a expresarla pues su madre se encargo de interrumpirla.

—No te preocupes por nosotras, si te hace sentir más tranquílalo puedes hacer, a final de cuentas solo será por un día, y lo que teníamos pendiente lo haremos por teléfono—le dice con tranquilidad.

Hermione no quería separarse de su familia, pero fue ella quien apuro más la partida, probablemente porque entre mas se entretuvieran mas difícil seria para ella separarse de su madre y de su hermana, lo que la consolaba era la esperanza de poder reiniciar su relación con toda su familia durante el verano, pues sería mucho más sencillo si vivían mas cercas.

Cuando por fin solo se fueron en casa la señora Granger y su hija menor, después de resistirlo lo más posible Julieth, le pregunta a su madre.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con todo esto? —pregunta Julieth.

—No veo cual es el problema—con simpleza, continuando guardando las cosas de su esposo.

—Es obvio, Hermione vive con ese tipo, que ni siquiera conocemos, y llegan un día después de no saber nada de ella desde hace años y de pronto nos dicen que cambiemos de casa y de ciudad. Es casi surrealista.

—Si la vida te da limones, haces limonada.

—No es posible que te lo tomes tan tranquilamente.

—No es que me lo tome tranquilamente mi niña, pero la vida nos puso en una disyuntiva muy difícil e intento resolverlo lo mejor posible, solo el tiempo dirá si estoy en lo correcto, pero por el momento no se me ocurre ninguna otra idea.

— ¿Confías en él? —refiriéndose a Harry.

—Es difícil de decirlo, me da un buen presentimiento, pero lo que realmente me hace pensar bien de él, es que tu hermana confía en el.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo de ellos dos?

—Hubiera preferido que las cosas se dieran de una manera diferente, que fueran al cine y que tuvieran un noviazgo normal, pero mientras sea feliz, yo también lo soy, y de algo estoy muy segura, ella es feliz con el—con la seguridad de una madre que conoce a sus hijas en profundidad.

—Si estás segura—rindiéndose.

###

Nota del autor: hola, como están, llevo un rato sin actualizar, pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo. Un gran agradecimiento a los que continúan leyendo esta historia y una bienvenida a los que empiezan a leerla, como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.


	24. Problemas

El recorrido de regreso de Harry y de Hermione fue mucho más cómodo para ambos, pues con una mente más tranquila se sentían más preparados para regresar a la escuela.

—Le dije a mi padre, que tenemos una relación—le dice Hermione fingiendo normalidad mientras entraban a la puerta secreta de la torre de Gryffindor.

—Y yo se lo comente a tu madre y hermana, aunque no fui del todo claro con ellas.

—Yo tampoco fui claro con él, no me puedo imaginar explicándole a mis padres que soy tu esclava y uso un cinturón de castidad—con sarcasmo.

—Eso hubiera sido un tanto incomodo, pero de todas maneras les puedes decir otras cosas, como que eres mi amiga, mi novia y algún día mi esposa.

— ¿Esposa? —Deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras—, ¿es petición u orden?

—Es deseo, opción y oportunidad, deseo porque es lo que quiero y pienso que tu quieres, opción porque te puedes negar y oportunidad, porque estoy aprovechando la segunda oportunidad que nos dio la vida.

—Creo que ahora si me convenciste—abrasándolo.

— ¿Tenias alguna duda?

—Nunca, pero me gusta escucharlo de ti.

A pesar de que vivían juntos, no siempre tenían tiempo como para compartir un momento así, o tal vez fuera que ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo demostrando sus emociones, debido a todas las dificultades que les había tocado vivir al paso del tiempo.

Cuando llegan al último piso de la torre se encuentran con Ginny y Tonks, quienes conversan con seriedad en la sala de juntas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Harry, sin saludar.

—Tenemos problemas, Harry—contesta Ginny—, anoche Luna sufrió un intento de asesinato, si no hubiera sido porque la acompañaba Cho, probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido.

— ¿Ya saben quién es el responsable?

—No, aparentemente ni siquiera fue una persona, este es un dibujo de lo que ellas recuerdan las ataco—les dice Tonks, mientras que Ginny le muestra los dibujos que tenían extendidos en la mesa de billar.

—No es ningún animal que yo reconozca—dice Hermione, después de analizar el dibujo con detenimiento—parece una pantera o un jaguar, pero sus extremidades son demasiado largas, y tampoco estoy segura con las proporciones.

—Sea lo que sea a mostrado ser muy peligrosa—dice Ginny—, derrotar a Cho no es cualquier cosa y por lo que ella me explico, solamente estuvo jugando con ellas.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran las dos? —pregunta Harry.

—Ya se recuperaron, aparte del susto no hubieron secuelas.

—Muy bien, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, lo primero es que Neville se traslade a la torre de Ravenclaw, entre él y Cho la podrán protegerla bien.

—No sé si recibirá bien que tú le envíes protección.

—Tiene que comprender que ella es una pieza clave de nuestra organización, no podemos dejar nada a la suerte. Además que con lo frecuente con lo que él la visita, no creo que sea mucha diferencia.

—Supongo.

—Ginebra, quiero que busques a tu hermano, dile que ponga su gente a revisar la torre y la de Luna también, luego que venga verme, mientras quisiera que tu Tonks investigaras con los maestros, quiero saber si esta preocupados, sobre todo deberías preguntarle a McGonagall, quiero ver si tendremos problemas con ellos.

—Me encargare de eso—dice Tonks.

—En nuestra ausencia, no tuvieron mucha oportunidad de continuar con sus misiones, así que me temo que tendrán que redoblar esfuerzos, quiero saber todas las novedades del castillo, entre Ginebra y tu Hermione quiero que se encarguen de eso, yo mientras estaré en el laboratorio, tengo algunas cosas que terminar.

—Nos encargaremos—dice Hermione.

—Quiero que todos se preparen y tengan listos sus informes para mañana en la noche, nos hemos distanciado mucho y quiero que todos de nuevo recuperemos el camino. Una cosa más, organicen un informe sobre nuestros compañeros de torre a los que tenemos vigilados.

—Está bien, tenemos muchas que hacer—dice Ginny.

Ginny y Tonks habían estado muy nerviosas esperando la llegada de Harry y Hermione, pues ambas se sentían un poco culpables por lo que había pasado, pues si no hubieran estado "distraídas" probablemente hubieran podido hacer algo más. La primera en irse fue Tonks, quien le da un beso rápido a Ginny antes de salir por la puerta secreta, para recuperar su apariencia y fingir que está regresando al castillo, luego Harry se encierra en su laboratorio, mientras que Ginebra espera a Hermione, quien había ido a vestirse con su uniforme escolar.

Después de unos minutos las dos bajan a la sala común, en donde las cosas no parecen estar muy tranquilas, lo suficientemente tranquilas como para encontrar a Ron haciendo tarea, algo casi menos común que los eclipses. Fue gracioso para ambas la reacción de Ron.

—No queríamos distraerte de tus tareas—dice Hermione.

—Si me ven con un libro en las manos, distráiganme, lo que sea, atacar el infierno, pelear con trolls, cazar quimeras, lo que quieras—levantándose y dejando sus libros olvidados, antes de irse a trabajar en su misión.

—En ocasiones me pregunto cómo logra pasar los exámenes—dice Ginny.

—Los exámenes son su especialidad, sobre todo los prácticos, es de los que estudia y aprende todo el último día.

—En realidad, mientras lo logre, no es asunto nuestro el cómo—sentencia Ginebra, mientras que envía los libros de su hermano a su habitación con un movimiento complicado de su varita—, de todas maneras tenemos cosas que hacer…

Ginebra fue interrumpida por una lechuza que había entrado por una de las ventanas y se había acercado a ellas.

—Creo que es para ti—dice Ginny después de ser mordida por el ave al intentar tomar la carta.

Hermione no reconocía ni al ave ni a la letra, y realmente le sorprendió al leer la carta, saber quien le había enviado la carta.

— ¿Quién es, Hermione?

—Pansy Parkinson—muy seria.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere la víbora?

— ¿Ella estuvo involucrada en tu problema con los Slytherin? —le pregunta sin contestar.

— ¿Parkinson? No, ella y Tudor no se toleran, de hecho a Parkinson la conozco muy poco.

—Eso pensaba—pensativa.

— ¿Por qué te escribe Parkinson? ¿Qué tanto la conoces?

—Coincidimos en varias ocasiones, la verdad es que nunca me pareció mala chica, solo que a tenido mala suerte.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere? — un poco cansada de que Hermione no contestara sus preguntas, pues a final de cuentas su trabajo era la recolección de información, y pensaba que no le debió de ocultar información como esa.

—Pide que nos encontremos.

—Lo mejor será que te acompañe, o tal vez las tres birds of prey podríamos organizarlo.

—No, si lo hacemos ella no se presentara, y lo que me interesa es hablar con ella, creo que puedo sacar un gran provecho de esto.

— ¿Estás segura? —sin estar convencida.

—Sí, no pienso arriesgar esta oportunidad. No te preocupes Ginny, se cuidarme sola.

Ginny se quedo preocupada por lo que su amiga estaba haciendo, pues sentía que ella no se estaba dando cuenta de lo peligroso que se estaba convirtiendo el colegio.

Las cosas habían empeorado de golpe, Susan Bones no entendía como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo, y más aun en su casa, pues de las cuatro siempre era la más tranquila.

En su vida había varios problemas, por suerte había obtenido una prórroga para el asunto de su matrimonio, pues su tía había intercedido por ella, con lo cual había pensado que podría terminar tranquilamente su año escolar, pero sus planes habían cambiado, y por alguien que ella nunca había esperado.

El líder de la casa, Diggory, quien además de todo era uno de sus amigos mas antiguos.

Gracias a la amistad que mantenía con estudiantes de Ravenclaw y de Gryffindor, se había dado cuenta que lo que sucedía era básicamente exclusivo de su casa, pues las otras dos tenían sus propios problemas pero no a esos niveles.

Cuando entro a la sala común casi cae al suelo pero alcanza a sujetarse en la pared luego de resbalar en lo que estaba segura era un charco de vomito, sobre todo porque había un estudiante dormido en el suelo quien parecía ser el responsable de la suciedad.

Aunque era medio día, la sala común ya había fiesta, eran alrededor de veinte estudiantes, de diferentes años, quienes probablemente llevan días sin ir a ninguna clase, Susan sabía que aunque en ese momento se podría considerar tranquila la situación, cuando callera la noche estaría mucho mas movido. En esos momento se sentía indecisa sobre lo que tendría que hacer, lo más simple y seguro para ella seria pedirle a Luna asilo, y esperar a que acabaran las elecciones para que el nuevo líder del colegio resuelva los problemas, por otro lado lo más difícil pero tal vez lo correcto, seria intentar poner orden en la casa.

Mientras intentaba ir a la habitación de Diggory, tuvo que rechazar los intentos de algunos compañeros de convencerla que participara en el concurso de camisetas mojadas de aquella noche, cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de que no iban a lograr convencerla, se alejaron insultándola de un modo muy poco discreto, y a ella preguntándose a si misma en que momento la casa de los trabajadores y decididos se había convertido en la versión mágica de "Girls gone wild".

El epicentro del problema era probablemente el mismo líder Diggory, quien de un día para otro había cambiado totalmente, había dejado de salir del castillo, e incluso cuando salía de la casa lo hacía solo de noche. Después de tocar insistentemente la puerta por fin es abierta, pero no por quien esperaba, sino por una joven de cabello negro y largo y piel muy pálida, lo que la sorprendió es que abriera la puerta totalmente desnuda y mas que apenada por eso parecía orgullosa de estarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunta la joven, aparentemente enfadada por ser interrumpida.

—Estoy buscando a Diggory—recuperando la compostura.

—El esta "ocupado" —con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Dile que soy Susan Bones, tengo que hablar con él—con decisión.

—No te preocupes, querida, yo me encargo de esto.

Susan se asusto un poco al escuchar la vos de su antiguo amigo, pues no lo había escuchado acercarse, fue como si se hubiera aparecido. Aunque seguía siendo el mismo, había varias diferencias que no podía dejar de notar, pues antes siempre había tenido una apariencia saludable, pero ahora tenía la piel mucho mas pálida que antes y por alguna razón parecía que estaba usando maquillaje lo cual le daba un aspecto curioso a sus ojos, lo que agradecía era que al menos hubiera tenido la decencia de ponerse unos pantalones para hablar con ella.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —dice Diggory sonriendo burlonamente.

—No te burles Cedric, esto es asunto serio, la casa es un caos, tienes que hacer algo para resolverlo.

—Creo Susan, que estas muy estresada, porque no pasas con nosotros y te diviertes un rato—acariciándole el rostro.

— ¿Estás loco Cedric? —enfadada se libera del toque de Cedric con un manotazo—, si no reaccionas ahora perderás todo lo que has ganado.

— ¿Me estas amenazando? —sin perder la sonrisa.

—Intento hacerte entrar en razón, la casa te necesita, y no sé ni quiero saber lo que haces en lugar de hacer tu trabajo.

—La casa está viviendo una nueva era y te recomiendo que la disfrutes.

—Esto está mal, y tú lo sabes, solo espero que para cuando recuperes la conciencia no sea demasiado tarde—le dice al borde de las lagrimas antes de marcharse.

— ¿Crees que se convierta en un problema? —escucha Diggory de dentro de la habitación.

Cuando Cedric cierra la puerta se acerca a una enorme cama que habían convocado en medio de la habitación, en la cual había varios estudiantes, quien le había preguntado no era nadie más que Sophia Tudor, quien había estado abrasando a la joven que había abierto la puerta.

—No lo creo, la casa es casi mía, ella es simplemente una paria—regresando a sus nuevos pasatiempos.

—No te pago tanto dinero como para que no te preocupes por ese tipo de cosas—le dice Tudor empezando a enfadarse.

—No te preocupes querida—le dice sonriendo—, de todas maneras nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, ¿no te parece?

—La diversión no tiene nada que ver en esto—lo enfrenta cara a cara, totalmente desnuda—, yo te di la apariencia que tienes, el trabajo es lo primero, tenemos que controlar todas fugas de nuestras organizaciones.

—Si quieres hablar de trabajo, quieres que te recuerde que aun falta que me pagues la mayor parte del acuerdo.

Los presentes sintieron temor al ver como los ojos de Diggory se tornaban rojos, exceptuando a Tudor, quien parecía más cansada que asustada por el acto de ira del joven.

—Necesitas mucho más que eso para asustarme, yo conozco a verdaderos, no simples imitaciones como tú, así que déjate de espectáculos, cuando el castillo este en mis manos ustedes tendrán su dinero.

— ¿Solamente dinero? —cambiando rápidamente de ánimo, a uno mucho mas juguetón.

—No te preocupes, brilloso, te tendré unos regalos extras, pero recuerda que no puedes dejar ningún cabo suelto—le dice con la misma actitud que el.

—Yo nunca dejo cabos sueltos.

—Me sorprendió mucho recibir tu carta, Parkinson.

—Preferí no arriesgarme acercándome a tu torre, en los tiempos que estamos pasando las precauciones son necesarias—asegura Pansy

Las dos jóvenes eran en apariencia bastante parecidas, ya fuera en ropa o en físico eran bastante similares, mas aun ahora que usaban uniforme, ropas que parecían comprada en la misma tienda, siendo una comparación famosa en el colegio debido a la posición que tenían con respecto a los líderes de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, tal vez fueran esas las cosas que hacían que ambas sintieran cierta cercanía la una con la otra. Después de recibir la misiva de Pansy, se habían reunido en el gran comedor, lugar que se encontraba muy solo a esa hora.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo—concuerda Hermione.

—Como te darás cuenta he venido sola—asegura la morena.

—Lo comprobé y debo decir que yo también vine sola.

—Aunque sea algo muy rebuscado lo que hemos hecho para la reunión, creo que ambas podemos hablar civilizadamente, ¿no te parece?

—Así es, hace tiempo lo hacíamos sin necesidad de todo esto—dice Hermione.

—Hablas como si las "fiestas" hubieran sido hace mucho tiempo.

—Para mí es como si hubiera sido en otra vida

—Se te nota.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —un poco preocupada.

—Todos dicen que somos muy parecidas y seguramente era cierto hasta que entramos a este año escolar.

— ¿Te parece?

—Estoy segura, se te ve alegre y más viva que nunca.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no crees que es mejor que vayamos al grano—cambiando de tema.

—Ambas hemos pasado más o menos lo mismo desde que llegamos a este colegio, nunca hemos tenido tiempo de hablar sobre nuestras vidas fuera del castillo.

—Tal vez hubiera sido agradable tener tiempo, pero no entiendo a que te diriges.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero lo mejor será iniciar con lo más difícil. Quiero cambiar de bando.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —sorprendida.

—La situación con Malfoy se ha vuelto intolerable, quiero dejarle.

—Entonces déjalo.

—Para una persona como yo es un poco más complicado que eso.

—Las dos sabemos cómo es el, solo déjalo.

—Yo soy la punta del iceberg. El futuro de toda mi familia depende de mi relación con otra familia.

—Entiendo.

—En realidad creo que esto va mas allá de lo que te estás imaginando Hermione. Tu eres nacida-muggle, sin ofender, solo quiero señalar un hecho. Lo que quiero es ofrecerte un trato.

—Te escucho.

—La vida de un sangre pura como lo son Potter o Malfoy e incluso yo, es muy complicada, tenemos leyes que nos rigen de un modo diferente. Lo único que importa es el poder mágico y político. Aunque mi familia tubo cierto preeminencia en el pasado, actualmente a casi desaparecido, nos han reducido a simples sirvientes, y desde que mi padre falleció fue aun peor. Las alianzas son obviamente básicas para nuestra sociedad, y yo fui vendida para formar una especie de alianza.

—Por Dios.

—Lo que te conté es la parte buena Hermione, lo malo es que el futuro de mi familia se ve muy negro, pues los Malfoy no piensan respetar su parte del trato. El dia en que Draco y Tudor se casen, yo terminare fuera de todo. Creo que podemos llegar a una solución.

—Te podemos ayudar, pero creo que exageras en lo que podemos hacer nosotros.

—No te quiero ofender, pero creo que estas siendo algo ingenua.

— ¿Ingenua?

—Te metiste con sangre pura, y deberías de analizar tu futuro, pues donde yo estoy tu estarás.

—Me estas amenazando—seria de pronto.

—Nada más lejos de mi intención, lo que quiero es que te des cuenta de toda la situación y de lo similar que de ambas. Por un lado Malfoy heredara el poder de todo un clan. Por otro lado se encuentra Lord Potter, quien se encuentra solo, la lógica indica que pronto deberá de tener algunos herederos, y varias familias vasallas le vendrían estupendamente.

—Creo que entiendo a lo que refieres.

—No creo que lo entiendas en su totalidad todavía lo que estoy ofreciendo y buscando. Pues no solo puede haber una alianza entre mi familia y Lord Potter, sino también una entre nosotras dos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tarde que temprano el tendrá más esposas, lo quiera el o no, si quiere obtener poder lo tendrá que hacer.

Hermione había llegado a la misma conclusión desde más o menos año nuevo, y sabía que Harry se había negado cuando Lord Black se lo había planteado, pero también sabía la importancia de lo que estaba sucediendo, sus sentimientos estaban confrontados con la razón.

—Lo que te pido es que me apoyes para ser segunda esposa y yo te apoyare para ser la primera. Tú no estás acostumbrada a las costumbres dentro de las familias antiguas, es un proceso complicado y con muchas reglas, te las explicare, pero la primera que creo que debes entender es que si tu y yo obtenemos los dos primeros lugares, serias tu quien elegiría si hay mas y si es así quien sería la adecuada.

—Tenemos que hablarlo.

—Sí, lo que estamos planeando va mucho más allá de este castillo, probablemente crearemos la base para un nuevo poder en el mundo mágico.

— ¿Qué planeas, Harry? —le pregunta Ron.

—Ganar unas elecciones.

En ese momento se encontraban en el laboratorio de Harry, y aparentemente Ron quería distraer a Harry para que lo deje en paz, pues en ese momento se sentía una especie de conejillo de indias, algo que desde cualquier punto de vista era.

—Ya no te muevas Ron, o esto tardara más de lo necesario—Harry había creado con un hechizo una especia de imagen en tercera dimensión, la cual estaba sentada alado de Ron, parecían un par de gemelos, la diferencia era que la imagen era transparente con lo cual podía estudiar el interior del cuerpo de Ron.

—Es perturbador, ni siquiera sabía que tenía tantas cosas dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Si no te comportas te dejare con menos cosas y te aseguro que todas son necesarias—perversamente.

— ¿Y cómo carajos estoy?

—Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, asimilaste totalmente la poción que te di, eres casi como un tanque humano.

— ¿Sera permanente?

—Más o menos, creo que lo seguirás asimilando, si surgen problemas tal vez podría darte un refuerzo, pero solamente en una situación extrema.

—Es posible que la necesitemos, si me enfrento a la bestia que ataco a Cho y Luna podría estar en problemas.

—Yo no lo creo, los efectos por el momento son muy fuertes. Por otro lado dime ¿Cómo se encuentran las dos?

—Luna esta mas enojada que asustada, y Cho se encuentra muy ofendida, por haber tenido que escapar.

—Sería un gran problema si Luna decidiera abandonar el castillo, pero creo que es mucho mas ruda de lo que parece—sonriendo.

—El apoyo de Cho es básico para Luna, ¿no has pensado en darle una dosis de tu poción?

—No estoy del todo seguro. Esta poción es uno de mis secretos más importantes y aun no estoy seguro si puedo contar con Cho al mismo nivel que tu y Hermione.

— ¿Entonces no lo vas a utilizar con nadie más?

—Claro que si, el problema es que aun no es perfecta, aun está en fase de prueba, además de que es asquerosamente cara, en otras palabras dos problemas que tengo que resolver antes de que pueda usarlo en un nivel mayor.

—Por suerte el dinero no es mi departamento—con sinceridad.

—Yo también lo agradezco—riendo.

—Oye, hablando de otras cosas, ¿Por qué no vamos a la casa de Hufflepoff esta noche?

— ¿Eso para qué?

—Supongo que has estado muy ocupado como para escuchar ese tipo de cosas, pero por debajo de tu nivel, todos sabemos que los tejones están teniendo algunas de las fiestas más locas que ha visto nunca el colegio.

— ¿Los Hufflepoff? —un tanto incrédulo.

—Aunque no lo creas, yo ya fui y son sorprendentes.

—Con lo puritano que es Diggory, me sorprende que permita esas cosas.

—Aparentemente él es el que organiza todo eso, además dicen que es él quien puso las estatuas de las chicas Hogwarts.

— ¿Las chicas Hogwarts? ¿Qué carajos es eso?

—Lo siento mucho Harry, pero creo que deberías de regañar a mi hermana, mira que te faltan muchos datos.

—Definitivamente tengo que recordarle a Ginebra por que le pago. ¿Pero dime de una vez que son las chicas Hogwarts?

—Son unas estatuas realmente geniales, es como tener a cuatro chicas desnudas en los pasillos todo el día, son realmente buenas.

— ¿Y el las puso?

—Ni idea, es solo algo que se dice.

Cuando la plática rondaba a las estatuas indecentes del castillo es interrumpida por Hermione quien llegaba bastante después de la hora en la que se suponía que debía de regresar. Harry se dio cuenta de que había algo que la preocupaba pero no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar al respecto.

—Esto es muy raro—dice Hermione al ver a los dos Ron.

—Ni que lo digas—dice Ron, mientras mueve sus brazos, lo cual su copia imita perfectamente.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunta Hermione.

—Reviso uno de mis experimentos—dice Harry mientras anota lo que probablemente eran los resultados del estudio que estaba realizando.

—Con que no termine en un gran frasco de conserva me conformo—dice Ron cuando su copia desaparece, después de lo cual se vuelve a poner su camisa.

—Lastima, apenas había conseguido un frasco de tu tamaño—terminando sus anotaciones.

—Mejor me voy antes de que cambien de opinión—recogiendo sus cosas.

—Te encargo que hables con tu hermana, ojala que así esté preparada para cuando yo hable con ella—le dice Harry pues en verdad no quería regañar a Ginebra.

—Yo me encargo, y no olvides lo esta noche, te aseguro que será divertido—antes de irse.

— ¿De qué habla? —pregunta Hermione.

—Me invito a una fiesta—sin darle importancia.

— ¿Qué necesitas de mi?

—Por ahora lo mismo que con Ron, quiero medir los efectos de mi poción en tu cuerpo.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de sentarse en la mesa de exanimación, y también su sentimiento de aprensión cuando Harry creó una copia de ella totalmente transparente. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que ella no tenía ninguna idea de cómo hacer una copia como aquella, la verdad es que en muchas ocasiones sentía curiosidad de saber exactamente cuántas habilidades le ocultaba.

— ¿Cómo me encuentro?

—Para mi te encuentras perfecta, pero dejando de lado el aspecto personal, hay algunas cosas que me preocupan—mirando fijamente el interior de la chica.

— ¿Cómo que te preocupan? —dejando ver que eso también la preocuparía a ella.

—No te angusties, creo que podemos resolverlo, el problema es que tu cuerpo no lo está aceptando tan bien como lo hubiera esperado, los efectos se perdieron antes de lo que hubiera esperado, aunque creo que ya se estabilizaron—pensativo.

— ¿Eso como me deja?

—Yo en tu lugar no intentaría detener ninguna bala, pero aun así tienes más resistencia de una persona normal. Tengo un par de ideas que podrían funcionar, tal vez incluso mejor de lo que funciona mi poción original.

—En ocasiones olvido que en el fondo eres una especie de científico loco—riendo—, por otra parte, que sucede con lo de la fiesta que dijo Ron ¿iremos?

—Quisiera pero no creo que tengamos tiempo—un tanto preocupado.

— ¿Qué tienes?

—Me preocupa un poco lo que está haciendo Diggory, eso no entra dentro de su carácter.

—Nosotros conocimos a un Diggory diferente, supongo que en esta realidad su lado oscuro tiene mas fuerza—la verdad es que ella no le estaba dando casi ninguna importancia, pues se encontraba analizando algunas cosas en su reflejo artificial, cosas que seguramente Harry había pasado por alto, pues solo podrían haber sido descubiertas por alguien que lo buscara.

— ¿Algo te preocupa? —le pregunta Harry.

—No es nada—le mintió.

—Libérame por favor.

—No lo creo, la verdad es que me resulta mucho mas conveniente tu forma actual.

—Pero tú lo prometiste.

—Eso es irrelevante—riendo.

La conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en una de las catacumbas más profundas del castillo, y difícilmente podría volverse más extraña. Una de ellas era Bulstrode, quien con su sonrisa sardónica demostraba lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo con aquella situación, mientras que la otra no era nada más que la temible bestia que había atacado a la líder de Ravenclaw y su guardaespaldas, sumado a esto la actitud de la bestia metálica no podía ser más extraña pues actuaba con miedo, casi como un perro faldero a los pies de Bulstrode.

— ¿Cuándo me liberaras? —casi suplicando, dice la bestia, con una postura aun más baja.

—Aun es muy pronto mi quería mascota—por alguna razón a Bulstrode no parece sorprenderle en lo más mínimo que la bestia hablara con voz de mujer, y que esta tuviera un fuerte tono metálico tampoco parecía relevante.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Nuestro plan continúa, con la loca de Ravenclaw y su esbirro asiática asustadas como un par de ratones cumplimos nuestro primer objetivo— dice pensativamente, se había sentado en un sillón cómodo y acariciaba la cabeza de su bestia con poco interés—, tenemos una lista larga, pero creo que fue un buen inicio.

—Es que escucho la melodiosa voz de la temible Bulstrode.

La persona que interrumpe tan curiosa conversación no fue nadie más que Zabini, un tipo corrupto y traidor, aun dentro de los estándares de los Slytherin. La mala fama que le precedía hacia razonable la expresión de aprensión de la joven al ver que Zabini ahora conocía uno de sus secretos más importantes.

—Una mascota digna de su dueña, no te parece—dice el joven con una sonrisa sardónica.

—No es asunto tuyo Zabini—levantándose.

—No soy tu enemigo, Bulstrode, de hecho hasta donde recuerdo todos somos aliados.

—Que eso se lo crea Malfoy, no me vengas con eso.

—No vengo para pelear Bulstrode, solo venia a discutir lo que estamos haciendo.

— ¿Tienes algo que proponer, Zabini? —cambiando de actitud.

— ¿Traicionar a nuestros "poderosos" lideres? No Bulstrode, aun es demasiado pronto como para algo así.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres?

—Decirte de lo que me he enterado.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Sobre el juguete de Malfoy—todos sabían que ese era el "nombre código" de Pansy.

— ¿Qué ha hecho? —para nadie era secreto, que Bulstrode se moría porque Parkinson perdiera la protección de Malfoy, la quería para ella.

—Hoy se reunió durante un par de horas con Hermione Granger, la mano derecha del enemigo número uno de Lord Malfoy.

— ¿De qué hablaron?

—No tengo idea—con simpleza—, ambas son buenas a la hora de mantener sus conversaciones en privado, pero supongo que podríamos imaginarnos que está pasando, con su mera reunión.

— ¿Crees que Potter y Malfoy llegaron a un acuerdo? —empezando a preocuparse.

—Es muy posible, desde un principio me pareció extraña su pelea, no te pareció extraña su discusión a principios de año, además de que si fueran tan enemigos como aseguran, ¿Por qué no han peleado entre los dos?

— ¿Qué propones?

—Por un lado tenemos la alianza entre Tudor y Diggory, y por el otro a Potter, Malfoy y Lovegood, todo parece que escogimos el lado equivocado.

—Estamos cercas del final, pero esto aun no se acaba, esos tres no saben ni la mitad de las cosas que están pasando en el castillo y aun podemos hacer más cosas, aunque nos quede poco tiempo—después de pensarlo detenidamente.

—Aparentemente eres tú la que tiene una nueva idea—seguramente más o menos la misma que se le había ocurrido a el cuándo se entero de esa reunión, pero había hecho todo lo posible para que fuera Bulstrode la que lo propusiera.

—La alianza entre ellos tres no está hecha de hierro, ni siquiera cercas, ni siquiera Potter y Malfoy pueden hablar libremente el uno con el otro, tienen que recurrir a aquellas dos para cualquier negociación.

—Solo nos queda una opción—encaminándola.

—A Tudor le encantara mi plan, si hay alguien que las odia es ella, definitivamente no se opondrá a que las "desaparezca", ya las tenía en mi lista solo tendré que subir un poco la intensidad. Primero debo de ir por Parkinson, los dejare un poco para qué empiecen a imaginarse que está pasando, luego seguiré con Granger, y si eso no basta para sumir este castillo en el caos, le prenderé fuego a todo el maldito lugar.

—Amen—dijo Zabini, realmente alegre, pues había conseguido lo que había ido a buscar, alguien que llevara a cabo el trabajo sucio, y más importante aún, alguien totalmente desechable.

La "bestia" fue la que se dio cuenta de la manipulación que había sufrido Bulstrode, algo que la preocupaba terriblemente, pues no podía permitir que algo le pasara a su carcelera, pues nadie más podría liberarla de su prisión.

— ¿Quería hablar conmigo, director?

—Así es señor Malfoy, creo que tenemos algunas cosas que discutir.

El gran despecho del director, había pasado de generación en generación desde que los fundadores crearon el colegio, los cuatro fundadores se habían rolado ese despacho, uno cada año, hasta que se retiraron y nombraron a un director fijo, así inicio la historia de los directores, los cuales habían sido de diferentes filosofías y diferentes grados de talento. El nombramiento del director actual había sido bastante polémico, pues muchos recordaban el apoyo que le habían brindado al lord oscuro en sus intentos por tomar el poder en toda Bretaña, y luego se había vuelto la mano derecha de Lord Dumbledore, otro que no levantaba todas las simpatías entre la población, y aun más polémica cuando paso por encima a la profesora McGonagall, alguien que tenía más experiencia en la educación y una fama de neutralidad legendaria.

Pero ahora esos problemas estaban lejos de la mente del director, ahora lo que le preocupaba era intentar salvar a uno de sus estudiantes, lo que hacía más difícil la situación era que intentaba salvarlo de sí mismo.

—Me sorprendió un poco que me llamara para que viniera a verlo—le dice Draco al directo, empezando a tantear el terreno de la conversación.

—Usted siempre fue un buen estudiante en mis clases, no debería de sorprenderle.

—Hasta donde recuerdo, usted nos indico que no podía dar ningún favoritismo por ninguno de los candidatos.

—No lo muestro. Pero aun asi siendo sincero durante este año no existe conversación a estos niveles que no tengan algo que ver con las elecciones electorales.

—Es inevitable, ambos sabemos las leyes de esta competencia, y su nombre no es democracia.

—Ciertamente no lo es, y me alegra que tengas lo ojos lo suficientemente abiertos como para darte cuenta de la situación del año en el castillo. Eres listo Draco, por lo cual espero que también te hayas dado cuenta de que ya perdiste las elecciones.

—Falta mucho para algo así—dice Draco, intentando ocultar su enojo al escuchar eso.

—No voy a darle vueltas al asunto, por lo regular este tipo de elecciones son mera costumbre, un líder escoge a su sucesor y se acabo, se acaba en un par de días, pero ahora e tenido que expulsar a uno de los candidatos, uno de los más probables por cierto, y los que quedan están intentando matarse. Tengo que detenerlo de una buena vez—de algún modo logro transmitir su enfado a pesar que su tono de voz no se altero en lo más mínimo.

—Y me quiere utilizar como ariete—empezando a levantar la voz.

—Al contrario, quiero que te quites de en medio. Conozco a tus padres desde que nosotros estudiábamos, y no quiero que termines como pasto.

—No necesito que me cuide.

—Lo necesitas mucho más de lo que crees, y mucho más aun de lo que piensa tu padre. Te pidió algo razonablemente difícil, pero ahora todo se salió de los límites, y te van a aplastar y yo no voy a poder hacer nada.

—No me importa.

—Abandona las elecciones, adelanta tus exámenes finales y vete de vacaciones las últimas semanas del año escolar, nada complicado.

—Yo no soy ningún mediocre.

—Parece que escucho a tu padre hablar. No debes de comprometerte en algo como esto, no para intentar impresionar a tu padre, algo que te aseguro que no conseguirás.

—No tengo porque escuchar todo esto—levantándose de la silla.

—Eres un Slytherin no un Gryffindor, tienes que escuchar todos los puntos de vista. No te puedo obligar a retirarte, pero te lo puedo recomendar, aléjate por esta vez, reagrupa tus fuerzas y prepárate para la siguiente batalla.

No fue la elocuente respuesta de Draco, lo último que dijo antes de salir del despacho.

En realidad el director no había pensado que lograría tan fácilmente convencerlo, pero hubiera deseado que no se serrara de banda tan rápido. Lo que estaba haciendo tenía más de una fuente, la primera seria que de hecho, le tenía cierto respeto al padre del chico, al cual había conocido desde antes de que aprendiera a caminar, lo segundo era que le importaba lo que deparaba el futuro, no quería el joven desesperara y terminara matando a alguien y arruinando su vida del peor modo.

Además de que había obtenido un nuevo elemento a la crisis en el colegio. Con el espejo que había conseguido hacia poco y el cual le permitía ver más cosas que cualquiera, había logrado darse cuenta de algo que lo había perturbado y había elevado un poco más la presión de la situación. Gracias a una de las opciones del espejo podía revisar imágenes ya vistas, y después de haberse quedado de nuevo solo en su despacho decidió revisar de nuevo una de las imanes más extrañas que había visto en aquel objeto.

Había tenido el presentimiento extraño de que existía algo extraño con Potter y Granger, por desgracia o por suerte solamente había podido observar a Granger, y su imagen era realmente extraña, por un lado veía a la señorita Parkinson, quien se veía como cualquier otro día, mientras que Granger se veía muy diferente, pues de hecho había dos de ella, de un lado una con la misma apariencia que conocía pero con una expresión en rostro mas digno de una prostituta en decadencia y del otro a lo que parecía una vagabunda de casi cuarenta años pero con un gran animo en rostro, parecía una leona lista para el ataque. El era un hechicero realmente capacitado, muy por encima de la mayoría, de hecho según las antiguas clasificaciones, el era un hechicero nivel beta, solo debajo de los omega y casi igual que los alpha, y aun así no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo ocurría lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, no conocía magia que pudiera unir a dos personas, ni siquiera filosóficamente era posible que dos cuerpos ocuparan el mismo espacio. La implicación de la reunión de ambas (o las tres) jóvenes pasaba a un lejano segundo plano, lo primero seria investigar más sobre lo que era esa chica, y buscar una imagen mucho más clara de ella además de encontrar una del joven Potter.

Si encontraba que solamente era Granger la que tenía ese estado, se lo comunicaría a sus compañeros del grupo secreto y a su jefe Lord Dumbledore, pero por otro lado si encontraba que Potter tenía el mismo estado, tendría que pensarlo mucho mejor, entonces el grupo secreto del que formaba parte probablemente decidirían ocultarlo. Pero lo primero era averiguar qué sucedía, y para eso necesitaría ayuda, Black estaba totalmente fuera de la discusión, pues era bastante estúpido, por otro lado Lupin podría ser muy útil, pero el estaba a un océano de distancia, así que resultaba también inútil. Des de pensarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que tenia la respuesta enfrente de si, la profesora McGonagall, era tan obvio que se sintió torpe por no pensarlo antes, ella se había alejado de Dumbledore y era irracionalmente leal al colegio, y en consecuencia a el mismo, además de eso tenía como ventaja el hecho de que sabía que la chica era la consentida de la profesora, casi la veía como a la hija que nunca había tenido, haría lo que fuera por ayudarle, si la convence de que estaba preocupado por ella, se pondría a trabajar inalcanzablemente para salvarla de lo que sea que le estuviera pasando.

—Esto definitivamente no es una buena idea—le decía Cho a Luna.

—Tal vez no, pero no podemos acobardarnos porque perdimos una batalla de la guerra—fingiendo que se sentía más relajada de lo que estaba

Cho había insistido que fueran acompañadas por una escolta, algo que definitivamente no había logrado convencer a Luna, lo máximo que logro fue que dos compañeros las siguieran un tanto alejados de ellas.

Con el regreso de Potter al castillo había muchas cosas que hacer, recién había acabo de redactar sus notas para la reunión que tendrían el día siguiente, cuando recibió una petición de lo más extraña, era de Susan Bones, una de sus amigas más cercanas y una de las más importantes dentro de la casa de Hufflepoff, quería que se reunieran en la casa mencionada, para que ella pudiera ver lo que ocurría por sí misma. La verdad es que no había terminado de comprender de que se trataba todo el asunto, pero después del atentado que había sufrido no tenía más opción que demostrar que no le había afectado, al menos a los que se habían enterado del suceso, incluido Potter, por eso había insistido en que su única escolta visible fuera Cho, pero como tampoco era ninguna inconsciente había aceptado una escolta periférica.

Cuando se acercaban a la entrada de la casa de Hufflepoff, nada parecía fuera de lo común, exceptuando obviamente la obscena estatua que representaba a aquella casa, a la cual aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Pero todo cambio cuando entraron por la puerta principal, aparentemente a aquellas horas de la noche era la hora pico de la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en la casa, una fiesta que en realidad les había sorprendido grandemente a ambas. La fiesta parecía estaba muy por encima de las que se organizaban al final de los cursos. La verdad era que Luna no era para nada una puritana, y posiblemente en unas circunstancias diferentes le hubiera gustado mucho ir a aquella fiesta, pero en el momento actual y las circunstancias que están viviendo no pueden ser así, tiene que sopesar todos los aspectos posibles, como el hecho de que todo esto se estaba saliendo de lo razonable.

—Supongo que la palabra adecuada sería bienvenidas, pero la verdad es que no estoy de humor para eso.

La persona que las había recibido era su contacto en la casa de Hufflepoff, Susan Bones acompañada por la hermana de Diggory, quien parecía querer ver todo a la vez, tal vez fuera por ser la única de primer año en la fiesta, quien no parecía para nada contenta por la situación, menos aun cuando una chica sin blusa paso corriendo riendo entre ellas, seguidas por otros tres jóvenes, con la misma cantidad de desnudes, el único gesto que llevo a cabo por lo que sucedió en ese momento fue taparle los ojos a la niña.

—Una situación interesante, ¿no te parece? —dice Luna con sarcasmo.

—Necesitamos un mejor lugar para hablar—dice Susan.

—Como prefieras—dice Luna antes de tomar un paquete de cervezas.

La biblioteca de la casa de Hufflepoff era más pequeña que las de las otras casas, pero aun así consiguieron un lugar en el cual poder hablar con un poco de privacidad, aunque no mucho silencio, fue Cho quien se encargo de hacer un hechizo para que nadie las espiara y se quedo haciendo guardia en la entrada.

—Esta casa es la que se siente mas cómoda recibiendo a los alumnos de las otras tres casas—dice Luna, después de abrir una cerveza para ella, solamente Cho quiso acompañarla con una—pero esto lo encuentro un poco exagerado.

—Me alegra que lo notes, pero de hecho no es para esto para lo que les pedí que nos reuniéramos.

—Soy tu amiga, me puedes pedir lo que quieras—con sinceridad.

—Quiero cambiar de casa, de hecho la joven Diggory y yo queremos irnos a Ravenclaw.

—Eso es muy irregular.

—Todos habíamos pensado, incluyéndome, de que esta casa seria terreno neutral, pero al contrario, mis cálculos indican que aquí será el centro del problema.

—Una fiesta salvaje no es para tanto.

— ¿Podrías ir a ayudar a Cho un momento? ¿No vaya a ser que la convenzan de hacer algo que no quiere hacer? —le dice sonriendo a la niña que la acompañaba.

—Claro.

— ¿Qué ha hecho Diggory? —pregunta Luna, entendiendo perfectamente que había sacado a la niña para que no escuchara lo que tenia de hablar sobre su hermano.

—Cedric ya no es Cedric.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Lo conozco desde mucho antes de venir al colegio y te aseguro que no es el.

—Una impresión no es suficiente para nada.

—Sea el o no sea él, pasa a ser irrelevante, lo importante es que de hecho Cedric se ha aliado con los Slytherin.

—Eso cambia mucho la situación.

—Ya lo sé, por lo regular, cuando han existido alianzas entre las casas, los Hufflepoff nos aliamos con los Gryffindor, mientras que los Ravenclaw se alían con los Slytherin, pero en esta ocasión será al revés.

—Potter nos va a matar—sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos—, a Neville y a mí nos colgaran del techo, ¿Cómo carajos perdimos a una cuarta parte del colegio?

—Tengo algunas fotografías y les puedo ayudarles a conseguir más pruebas, y podríamos recuperar la casa para fin de año, pero primero necesitamos que nos des refugio en tu casa.

—Preparen su equipaje, nos vamos ahora mismo si están listas.

—Ya lo tenemos preparado.

—Solo recuerden que las voy a usar como escudo humano si Potter empieza a arrojarme cosas—bromeando un poco.


	25. Tres caminos

Nota del autor: Como siempre lo primero es agradecer lo comentarios que me dejan, siempre es agradable recibirlos. Me retrase más de lo esperado con este capítulo, pero espero que les guste.

Entre las responsabilidades que tenían los líderes de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, era revisar el progreso académico y estado medico de sus estudiantes, así que ese día, Harry se encontraba leyendo los informes que le habían enviado los maestros y la doctora del colegio, cada mes recibía uno y la verdad es que no había gran diferencia que las anteriores, accidentes, enfermedades e infecciones, todo en un nivel manejable y escaso, así que no había habido ningún problema, y por parte de lo académico incluso había habido un incremento en el promedio general, por suerte este mes tendría que llamarle la atención a pocos estudiantes.

—Cuando te quedas callada enfrente de mí, es como si estuvieras gritando, la verdad es que si hablaras me distraería menos—le dice Harry un tanto cansado de que Hermione no le hablara.

Se habían retirado a sus habitaciones desde hacía casi una hora, Harry se vistió con pijama y se había puesto a terminar su trabajo en la cama, y por alguna razón que él no entendía Hermione había permanecido caminando en la habitación, aun vestida con su uniforme y no parecía dispuesta a ni siquiera a hablar.

—Si algo estoy haciendo mal, mejor suéltalo de una vez, lo más importante es que podamos confiar el uno en el otro—continua Harry enviando sus papeles a su laboratorio con un simple hechizo.

— ¿Confías en mi?

—Con mi vida, cosa que he hecho más veces de las que yo puedo recordar.

—Hoy estuve platicando un par de horas con Pansy Parkinson.

—Eso no me lo esperaba—dice Harry con franqueza—, nunca hubiera pensado que ustedes dos fueran amigas, antes me hubiera imaginado que querías remodelar todo el castillo.

—Tan bien a mi me sorprendió, cuando ella me escribió pensé que seria un especie de trampa.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscaba?

—Quiere cambiar de bando—escuetamente.

—Lo dices como si te hubiera pedido la hora—sonriendo—, si lo que dice es cierto estaríamos dándole un golpe muy fuerte a los Slytherin, solamente Malfoy no se da cuenta de la importancia que tiene Parkinson en su propia organización.

—En realidad nos ofreció un muy buen trato, nos pide protección para ella y su familia, y ella nos correspondería con todo el poder de su familia.

—Suena interesante su oferta, no me sorprende que se quiera librar de Malfoy—sopesando sus opciones.

—Podría estar escondiendo algo.

—Eso es lo más probable, tendremos que vigilarla, aunque sea una trampa lo mejor será seguirle la corriente.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Dile que aceptamos su oferta, tal vez nos dé información falsa, aun así nos podría ser muy útil, le podríamos pasar información falsa.

—Se lo comunicare.

—Cuando acabe el año decidiremos qué hacer, si fue sincera la ayudaremos.

—Me parece buen plan—termina Hermione, diciendo mucho más en su frase, que solamente las palabras.

El colegio tenía una simple capa de tranquilidad que a duras penas servía para que los profesores no tomaran todo el castillo por la fuerza. Esto se debía a las mismas leyes que regían el castillo.

Fue mil años antes cuando los cuatro fundadores del colegio dieron un gran paso para lograr la paz en el mundo mágico, pues desde que había surgido la historia de la comunidad mágica, los grandes señores hechiceros habían combatido unos contra otros por el dominio total. Cuando fue creada la zona de tolerancia para los mestizos, nacidos muggles e incluso cierta cantidad de muggles, se decidió que todos los hijos de cualquier zona que procediera, fueran educados en el castillo de Hogwarts, bajo la protección de los cuatro fundadores, quienes eran reconocidos por su neutralidad, fueron ellos a los que se les ocurrió crear el puesto de líder de las cuatro casas, un puesto que no pudiera ser perpetuo para nadie, de tal modo que ninguna facción durara mucho tiempo controlando la escuela, en contraposición se creó el consejo de maestros, liderado por un director que duraría un periodo según le fuera posible, dicha organización solamente tendría poder en lo académico y en la disciplina dentro de las zonas destinadas a las clases, mientras que lo demás quedaba a responsabilidad de los alumnos, solamente si había algún tipo de intervención externa al castillo, los maestros no podían intervenir, y aun menos en las elecciones. De este modo desearon que el gobierno no pudiera interferir directamente en el colegio, un gobierno que de hecho no había cambiado gran cosa desde entonces, el cual estaba basado en una sistema de congreso, en el cual se reunían todos los nobles y personas con el suficiente poder para ganarse un puesto, en un principio fue formada solamente por gobernantes de cierta cantidad de tierras, donde ellos mismos eran la ley y el orden, actualmente se incluían más nobles, quienes aunque no tuvieran tierras que gobernar tenían voz y voto en el congreso, lugar donde se decidían los lineamientos generales que gobernaban toda Gran Bretaña (país que en el mundo mágico era mucho más grande de lo siento un horrible agujero en el estomago que era en el mundo muggle), el máximo puesto que existía era el de primer ministro, elegido dentro del mismo congreso, puesto por el que se han peleado incluso guerras, actualmente el ministro era Lord Dumbledore, después de una pelea contra el lord oscuro, en la cual muchos murieron, incluido Lord y Lady Potter.

La profesora McGonagall se encontraba pensando seriamente en las leyes que regían su mundo, leyes que ella misma durante sus años de juventud había ayudado a proteger. En ocasiones le sorprendía a si misma lo mucho que había vivido, la mayoría de su generación ya se había retirado o incluso fallecido, el problema era que ella aun no estaba lista para el retiro, ni mucho menos, aun tenía muchas ideas y planes que realizar, su mente nunc había estado mejor, pero su cuerpo era el que ya no podía responder como ella quería, recodaba perfectamente cómo podía hacer las cosas durante la gran guerra, peleo en el frente, cara a cara con el enemigo, pero ahora no podía ni siquiera recorrer todo el castillo sin sentir que se moría, claro que nunca lo demostraría en frente de ningún estudiante, si solo pudiera recuperarse por unos diez años podría mejorar muchas cosas.

—Buenos días, director Snape—saludo McGonagall, al entrar al despacho.

—Buenos días profesora McGonagall, agradezco que haya venido tan pronto, tenemos algo que discutir sobre uno de los estudiantes.

— ¿De quién se trata? —empezando a preocuparse.

—De Hermione Granger—al escuchar esto, la profesora sintió un horrible agujero en el estomago.

Su capa invisible era barata, en el mejor de los casos, aun funcionaba a duras penas gracias a sus hechizos que le aplicaba con regularidad, pero aun así tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no ser descubierta cuando utilizaba su capa. Esa era una de sus herramientas más básicas a la hora de llevar a cabo su trabajo para su hasta el momento dueño Draco Malfoy. Aunque no solamente la utilizaba para eso, sino también para sus propias investigaciones, con las cuales había logrado elaborar su estrategia para cambiar de casa y de alianzas. En esos momentos, Pansy se encontraba inmersa en la investigación más importante que había tenido hasta el momento en el castillo.

Desde semanas antes, había estado vigilando detenidamente los movimientos de Tudor, pues la verdad no había echado en saco roto las amenazas que le habían dedicado, pues sabía que era capaz de cumplirlas y de muchas cosas peores, por eso su investigación, además de que su investigación sobre Malfoy estaba mucho más adelantada. En esos momentos se encontraba siguiendo sigilosamente a Tudor y a Bulstrode

—No me gusta—escucha decir a Bulstrode.

—No tiene porque gustarte, eres mi encargada de seguridad y necesito seguridad en este momento

—Lo que no me gusta es que n me espliques que es lo que está pasando.

—Vamos a recibir un paquete, es de parte de mis socios fuera del castillo.

—Nuestros misteriosos benefactores, ¿por fin me presentaras? —realmente intrigada.

—Solamente a quienes vengan a dejarlo, de ahí en más si descubres y entiendes lo que está pasando es cosa tuya yo no voy a enseñarte—a Pansy ese tipo de comentarios entre ellas no le sorprendía, pues sabía perfectamente que ninguna de las dos confiaba en lo más mínimo en la otra.

—Se cuidarme sola.

— ¿Trajiste a tu bestia? —ese detalle no lo terminaba de entender, en más de una ocasión había escuchado que se referían a una bestia pero ella no comprendía de que se trataba.

—Está en las sombreas, es mejor que nadie la vea—contesta Bulstrode, con una sonrisa malvada que causo cierto miedo en Parkinson.

Era obvio para la espía que algo gordo se estaba gestando, pues estaban abandonando los territorios del colegio, lejos de los jardines y lejos del lago, ni siquiera dentro de la parte del bosque prohibido que pertenece al colegio. El miedo que sentía por estar en esa zona era mucho más razonable de lo que ella hubiera querido tal vez fuera por eso que sujetaba con tanta fuerza su varita debajo de su gran capa.

—Por fin llegas joven Tudor.

Pansy no supo si Bulstrode reconoció a la persona que había saludado a su jefa, pero a ciencia cierta ella si sabía exactamente quién era. Se trataba de uno de los antiguos compañeros de su padre, era el señor Craibe, padre de uno de los guardaespaldas de Malfoy, los que lo acompañaban solo los conocía de vista y seguramente tenían el mismo mal origen que el. Todos ellos habían trabajo directamente para su padre, antes de que el muriera y ellos robaran casi todas las pertenencias de su familia. Pero regresando a ese bosque, el gigantesco señor Craibe y sus ayudantes habían llegado en caballos y una carreta la cual solamente contenía un gran cofre.

— ¿Trajeron mi encargo? —pregunta Tudor sin amilanarse ni un poco.

—Directo de las cámaras acorazadas del lord oscuro—le dice sonriendo mostrando sus dientes torcidos, mientras abría el gran cofre, dentro el cual para gran impresión de Parkinson y Bulstrode estaba repleto de monedas de oro.

—Aparentemente es suficiente—sin tomárselo muy enserio.

—En ocasiones el lord oscuro gasta más que esto en un solo día, pero eso no influye en que todos sepamos el verdadero valor de lo que te estamos entregando, sobre todo conocemos lo que te pasara si fallas.

—Soy consciente de eso.

—Estuvimos preparando a otro candidato desde hace años, abandonarlo y que resulte un fracaso te dejara en muy mal lugar.

—Tú, yo, incluso su padre, sabemos que Draco es un fracaso, no tiene el mas mínimo futuro en la política.

—Si no lo supiéramos no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación —con una sonrisa cruel.

Las tres jóvenes que se encontraban hay tenían diferentes opiniones al respecto de lo que estaba pasando. Primeramente Tudor, quien estaba deleitada al saber que por fin tenia los suficientes fondos para tomar el castillo y sobretodo se empezaba a regocijar por poder humillar públicamente a Malfoy y de paso también a Potter, por otro lado estaba Bulstrode, quien estaba confundida entre tener miedo y estar totalmente pletórica, por la magnitud de lo que se avecinaba y la sed de sangre que sentía, pues a pesar de las dudas que había tenido Tudor sobre ella, Bulstrode si había reconocido a los hombres que habían ido a entregarle el cofre. La joven espía por su lado tenía una visión mucho más global de lo que estaba pasando, pues pensaba que Tudor solamente había visto como sus influencias crecían dentro de la ala de sangre pura del parlamento, lo que Tudor no veía era que ella también estaba siendo utilizada, solo que ella era una candidata de guerra, una ultra conservadora amante de la guerra, quien en comparación hacia ver a Malfoy como alguien demasiado razonable con las otras clases de sangre, para ella eso mostraba que se estaban preparándose para una ofensiva radical en un futuro cercano.

Después de haber recibido el cofre, Tudor y Bulstrode suben a la carreta para regresar al castillo, por lo difícil del camino y el mismo peso del cargamento el paso fue lento lo cual permitió a Pansy seguirlas con cierta facilidad.

— ¿Para qué es este dinero?

—Es el pago total de los mercenarios que he contratado.

—Es mucho para tan pocos mercenarios.

—Eso es porque sus verdaderos pesos pesados no han llegado aún al castillo, cuando estén dentro tomare el colegio, paralizarse las comunicaciones y si es necesario eliminare algunos maestros, forzare las elecciones y me nombrare líder, ya tengo cinco historias totalmente factibles para justificar lo que ocurra, además de que varios funcionarios de la educación me apoyaran, sin mencionar que el puesto me brinda inmunidad.

A cada momento se acercaban mas al colegio y Pansy sabía que tarde que temprano no podría continuar siguiéndolas así que utilizo uno de sus hechizos que era su especialidad, con su varita marco una pequeña P que desapareció al instante en la tapa del cofre, la cual servía para poder seguir el rastro de dicho cofre incluso después de algunos meses, el problema fue que al estar concentrada haciendo su hechizo descuido sus pasos y termino cayendo al suelo, con su pie atrapado en un agujero de conejo. Si no se le hubiera escapado una grosería al sentir que se raspaba una rodilla, probablemente las otras dos jóvenes hubieran pensado que se trataba de alguno de los muchos animales del bosque, pero al escucharla se levantan rápidamente para intentar hechizarla, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos y su capa invisible logra escapar, con el miedo a ser capturada no se detiene para nada al correr de regreso al castillo.

— ¿Quién carajos era? —pregunta Bulstrode, quien alumbraba con su varita frenéticamente los arboles intentando encontrar a la espía.

—Me hago una idea—subiendo de nuevo a la carreta.

— ¿La vamos a dejar ir?

—No tenemos tiempo de seguirla, de todas maneras no creo que sirva de mucho ir dando tumbos por todo el bosque, lo mejor es que terminemos de hacer lo que estamos haciendo, guardar el cofre es mucho más importante.

—Tenemos que averiguar de quien se trata.

—En realidad tengo unas sospechas muy buenas.

— ¿De quién se trata? —pregunta interesada.

—Era mujer, joven, seguramente una estudiante, por la altura y estas cosas podrían ser muchas cosas, pero lo mejor será pensar en la peor de las situaciones, pues hay algunas personas que dentro del castillo que quisieran tener información sobre nosotras—dice mientras medita sobre lo que está pasando— los primeros nombres que vienen a mi mente son Granger, Parkinson o Chang, supongo que podría ser alguien mas pero no lo veo muy posible, me parece que Chang es más alta como para ser nuestra espía, pero podría estar equivocada, por otra parte Granger nuca a sido tan discreta, me parece que nuestra ganadora es Parkinson.

—Acabemos con las tres.

—Tarde que temprano lo hare, pero no es el momento, a estas alturas Chang y Granger no saldrán de sus torres sin una gran escolta, pero de momento coincide que nuestra amenaza prioritaria y la que tiene menos protección es la misma, quiero que para mañana en la noche la tengas en mi trono ¿de acuerdo?

—Así lo hare—con la sonrisa más cruel que pudo mostrar, algo que en realidad no le costó el menor esfuerzo.

Sin darse cuenta, las dos jóvenes llevan su cuantioso tesoro al mejor escondite que habían podido conseguir, al mismo tiempo que la marca de seguimiento que había creado Pansy.

Durante esa misma mañana, pero en otro lugar del castillo, la joven que era objeto del análisis de ambos profesores se encontraba muy preocupada por otras cosas muy diferentes a las que interesaban a los adultos. Había llegado a primera hora a la enfermaría del colegio, hora en la que solamente se encontraba despierta la doctora Madame Pomfrey, quien estaba haciendo inventario de sus medicamentos, aprovechando que no tenía ningún paciente que hubiera pasado la noche en la enfermería.

—Espero no molestarla—se disculpa Hermione.

—No se preocupe señorita Granger, estoy aquí para ayudarlos, prefiero que vengan a cualquier hora, a que esperen y sea muy tarde—muy tranquila le contesta, serrando sus vitrinas de los medicamentos—, ¿por qué no me dices lo que te pasa?

—Necesito un examen físico.

— ¿Te has sentido mal últimamente?

—No, pero he tenido algunas transformaciones un tanto drásticas, y quisiera comprobar que todo vaya bien—dice Hermione, sin mentir pero tampoco diciendo toda la verdad.

—Está bien—dejando sus demás preguntas para después—, pasa detrás del biombo para que te cambies la ropa por una bata.

Las famosas batas de papel que se usan en los hospitales muggles también eran utilizadas en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

El examen médico seria total, empezando con la vista, los oídos, las amígdalas, etc.

— ¿Me puede decir por que le faltan dos costillas? —un tanto indignada, tal vez por la inconsciencia de los jóvenes.

—Fue solamente una operación estética, ¿cree que resulto bien?

—Tan bien como se podría esperar, supongo que incluso mejor, pues no veo ningún daño, pero eso no significa que estuviera bien que lo hiciera, hay razones importantes por las cual tenemos cierto número de costillas y el que quisiera tener una cintura mas pequeña no compensa el peligro. Debería estar agradecida de que no tenga mayores problemas.

—La verdad es que estoy agradecida.

—Aun no termino su examen, pero la verdad es que esta en una gran condición física, si me dice que es lo que te preocupa podríamos ir mucho más rápido.

—Es algo un poco más abajo—sonrojándose.

— ¿Crees que estas embarazada? —sabiendo que cada año era más común que sucediera en el colegio, aunque no aprobaba este crecimiento, ella no las juzgaba ni las acusaba, pues ya había perdido a una estudiante cuando ella había intentado abortar con magia.

—No estoy embarazada, de hecho creo que es mejor ser sincera, quiero saber si me es posible embarazarme— decidiendo sincerarse.

Eso era algo que ella no se esperaba, pero con todas las sorpresas que había tenido en ese trabajo ni siquiera se noto su sorpresa.

— ¿No te parece que eres demasiado joven como para preocuparte por algo así?

—Mi situación no es normal ¿me puede ayudar?

—No lo comprendo, pero si quieres lo hare.

—Solo es que tengo un pequeño problema, espero que no haga imposible el examen.

Hermione se había esperado un escándalo de parte de la doctora cuando viera la única prenda que le fue imposible quitarse, pero dicho escándalo se limito a una simple ceja alzada.

—Esto es nuevo debo de admitirlo.

—Preferiría que nadie se enterara de esto—refiriéndose a su cinturón de castidad.

—No te preocupes, lo que me digas aquí, aquí se queda, pero debo decir que no es ni de lejos lo peor que he visto en este consultorio, aparentemente los jóvenes son los que tienen una imaginación más extrema, ¿te lo pusieron tus padres?

—No, me lo puso mi novio.

—Un chico celoso.

—Es complicado.

—De todas maneras no creo que sea demasiado problema.

El instrumental médico de la doctora era del mejor que se podía conseguir, pero aun así no lograba una imagen tan clara como la que Harry había logrado simplemente para observar los resultados de uno de sus experimentos, lo cual le hiso pensar que tenían una nueva patente entre manos, la cual a demás e dar un buen beneficio a la medicina, también se los daría económicamente.

—Esto no me gusta—dice la doctora empezando a preocuparse.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo no soy ninguna especialista, pero esto no me gusta—después de que Hermione regresara de vestirse de nuevo.

— ¿Tiene un diagnostico?

—No lo tengo, como te dije no soy una especialista, te daré la dirección de una antigua amiga, quien es la mejor en estos casos, para que la visites cuando termine el año escolar.

— ¿Ha visto otros casos como este?

—No aquí en el colegio, pero cuando hacia mi residencia vi un caso parecido, por lo regular sucede en hechiceras con cierta cantidad de poder mágico, no se sabe a ciencia cierta a que se deba, que al desarrollar tanto poder, algunos órganos tengan dificultad para crecer adecuadamente, en tu caso el útero.

— ¿Sucede a menudo?

—La verdad es que no, pero los casos son por lo regular conocidos, Rowena Ravenclaw a de ser el caso más conocido.

—Eso no está escrito en la historia de Hogwarts.

—Claro que no lo está, pero ella misma escribió un tratado sobre esta enfermedad, utilizándose a sí misma como objeto de estudio, es un tanto perturbador si me lo preguntas.

— ¿Ella se recupero?

—Pues sí, aunque no totalmente, y su caso aunque fue originado por el mismo mal se manifestó en sus pulmones, ella misma escribió que tal vez fuera por esta enfermedad que se volviera una erudita, pues al no poder llevar a cabo muchas actividades físicas se encerraba en la biblioteca a estudiar.

—Es una historia que está muy lejos de ser reconfortante—sonriendo con tristeza.

—Supongo que no, y lo siento—disculpándose—, pero es mejor que conozcas mas sobre esta enfermedad, en tu caso no hay nada que señale que interfiera con tu vida diaria como en el caso de Ravenclaw, en cuanto a tu capacidad reproductiva, mi recomendación seria que no esperes quedarte embarazada en este momento pues si lo lograras seria peligroso para tu salud, sería mucho mejor que esperaras a ver a la especialista que te recomiendo.

—La iré a ver lo más pronto posible.

—Tu problema se encuentra en recesión, así que no debes preocuparte tanto por esto, no quiero que empieces a experimentar por tu cuenta, se que erres muy lista y por eso te lo digo, no quisiera que empeoraras la situación.

—Cuando empezamos le comente que había sufrido algunas transformaciones algo extremas, ¿usted cree que eso haya empeorado mi problema?

—No funciona así, esta enfermedad es de origen totalmente mágico, así que cualquier cambio físico seria irrelevante, aunque te convirtieras en un animal no alteraría el proceso, ya pude estudiar un caso con una animaga, y eso no afecto su estado.

— ¿Como un animago?, no me dirá que ella…—sorprendida.

—La profesora McGonagall ha hablado muy bien de ti desde que entraste al colegio, algo que desde que la conozco nunca había hecho con otra alumna, por eso mismo te confiare esto, lo cual espero que tampoco salga de este consultorio, y porque pienso que habla con ella de esto te podría ayudar. Cuando yo había empezado mi residencia, trate el caso de la profesora McGonagall, que en ese entonces aun no era profesora sino una oficial del ejército mágico, Teniente McGonagall si mal no recuerdo, ambos casos son muy parecidos, sus órganos reproductivos habían sido dañados por su propio poder mágico, el cual ya desde entonces demostraba ser bastante poderoso.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que fuera más poderosa que antes, pero ahora que analizaba con más detenimiento se daba cuenta de que no era así, desde que se había unido con su contraparte de esa realidad, todos sus hechizos eran más efectivos y se cansaban mucho menos que antes al usar una gran cantidad de magia, sin olvidar los conocimientos extras que había adquirido. No es que ella por si fuera más poderosa sino que al mezclarse no había sumado el poder de ambas.

Eran los jardines alrededor del senado donde se llevaban a cabo muchos de los tratos más importantes que se daban en la política, y este seria seguramente uno de ellos, pues el indulgente senador Black se estaba reuniendo con la progresista senadora Bones, una de las más personas con mas influencia dentro del senado de la gran Bretaña mágica.

La senadora Bones tendría cerca de cincuenta años, y su cabello antiguamente rubio ahora tenía largas franjas blancas, aunque mostraba sus años no había perdido ni ápice de su presencia, seguía manteniendo su autoridad que quedaba manifiesta con solo levantarse, algo que su altura superior al metro ochenta acentuaba aun mas. La verdadera opinión que tenia sobre Sirius Black era que le agradaba, por su buen humor y probablemente por su apariencia, su cinismo ante el congreso la hacía reírse siempre, además de que por lo regular el la había apoyado en sus propuestas de ley. Cuando recibió el mensaje de que Lord Black se quería reunir con ella le sorprendió mucho, pues aunque ella le debía muchos favores, el nunca le había pedido ninguno, además el nunca había presentado ninguna reforma ni propuestas de ley, le daba curiosidad saber que era lo que quería con ella, después de todo el apoyo que el le había dado en las votaciones lo lógico sería que ella y su facción lo apoyara, el problema era que no sabía que tipo de plan tendría, y temía que fuera algún tipo de excentricidad como abrir una cantina en medio del congreso con camareras que le sirvieran cervezas durante las votaciones.

Lo que si había en los jardines del congreso, era una especie de cafetería y mesas en diferentes lados, los meseros vagaban por los jardines utilizando magia para aparecer inmediatamente los pedidos. En una de las mesas más escondidas la senadora encontró a Lord Black, quien la esperaba tomando un expreso y con lentes obscuros, como si simplemente se estuviera relajando.

—Buenos días joven Black—lo saluda.

—Siempre es un placer verla senadora—con su alegría habitual.

—Me sorprendió mucho que me pidieras esta reunión.

—Siempre es un placer pasar un rato con la senadora más hermosa que ha visto este edificio durante los últimos cien años.

—Sera que ahora te has aburrido de la niña con la que te casaste y prefieres una mujer que podría ser tu madre—después reír un poco.

— ¿Cuándo se olvidaran de las bromas sobre mi esposa?

—Cuando pueda votar, supongo—sonriendo, antes de pedir un café a un mesero que había pasado cerca—. Creo que es hora de que hablemos sobre el asunto que nos atañe.

—Me parece bien.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Una ley? ¿Una reforma? ¿O algún presupuesto? —la verdad es que muy interesada en lo que aquel loco se le podría ocurrir.

—No es eso, es algo sobre una nueva organización que se está creando.

— ¿Organización?

— ¿Recuerda al coronel Lupin?

—Lo recuerdo, es el encargado de inteligencia, ¿también está dentro?

—Sí, también el director Snape de Hogwarts.

—La educación y el ejército, y supongo que tu y yo tendríamos cubierto el congreso, el problema radica en que todavía no entiendo de que se trata esto.

—Queremos organizar a los moderados.

— ¿Me consideras una moderada? —sinceramente sorprendida.

—No en tu política, eres una reformista como ninguna otra, a lo que me refiero es que eres la más poderosa de los senadores que no están enlistado con Lord Dumbledore ni con Lord Voldemort.

—Tienes razón, ambos líderes de facciones me han intentado enlistar en sus líneas pero sigo siendo agente libre.

—La guerra está muy próxima—le suelta de pronto.

— ¿Ahora eres profeta?

—No lo soy, pero te aseguro que puedo conseguir algún profeta que reafirme lo que estoy diciendo, pero estoy totalmente convencido de que te abras dado cuenta de lo que está pasando, el congreso se está volviendo cada vez más radical, en unos meses cualquier proyecto será totalmente imposible se llevar a cabo, y tu sabes tan bien como yo que esto no pronostica nada bueno.

— ¿Me quieres enlistar en la famosa orden del fénix de Dumbledore?

—Nada más diferente, lo que quiero es que lo evitemos, que formemos una facción con el suficiente poder para retrasar o impedir la guerra que se avecina.

—Se me ocurren algunos nombres, de personas que nos podrían ayudar.

La congresista no estaba totalmente convencida de lo que Black le estaba ofreciendo, pero le parecía una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, formar una facción la pondría en el ojo del huracán, para bien y para mal, podría hacer cosas que nunca había tenido oportunidad de hacer, además de que lo que había dicho Black era importante, pues ella también se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y definitivamente no era nada bueno. El problema que tenia Black y que no se había dado cuenta del el, era que Bones era demasiado lista, una veterana de innumerables batallas en el congreso, y no podía ser fácilmente engañada, y sabía perfectamente que Black le estaba ocultando información, de hecho sabía que era información crucial para toda la operación, algo que seguramente estaban metido los militares y el castillo de Hogwarts, por el momento la congresista apoyaría a Black en lo que estaba planeando, esto porque confiaba en el joven y pensaba que sus motivos eran honestos, solo que no estaba listo para comunicárselo a ella, mientras tanto ella investigaría y se prepararía para lo que ocurriera.

Solamente fue un puñado de hechiceros en todo el mundo los que sintieron lo que sucedió aquella noche, y los que lo entendieron cabalmente fueron aun menos, entre ellos fue el más joven del selecto grupo.

Fue como una larga pesadilla, en la que veía como los mismos hilos que conformaban la realidad se desgarraban. Fue un cambio que fue casi imperceptible, pero a la vez de un modo tan profundo que hacía imposible que el mundo siguiera siendo el mismo.

En un principio Harry no fue capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando, al despertar pendo y deseo que todo hubiera sido un simple sueño. Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que había dormido algunas horas de mas, y de que desde hacia tiempo se encontraba solo en su cama, en el lugar que normalmente ocupaba Hermione solo encontró una nota que ella había escrito en la que le explicaba que tenía que hacer algunas cosas temprano. El hecho de que se hubiera quedado dormido le hiso pensar que el sueño que había tenido era mucho mas que solo eso, la confirmación llego unos minutos después, cuando por una de las ventanas entra una lechuza, la cual resultaba aun mas blanca que su antigua lechuza, de la cual retiro una corta nota de papel con bordes dorados, en la cual solo había tres palabras.

"¿Te diste cuenta?" —fue lo único que pudo leer.

No fue complicado para el entender de que se trataba, pues la nota venia con un sello de cera con el escudo de el águila de dos cabezas de la casa real rusa, con un hechizo poco conocido se dio cuenta de que dicho escudo tenía algo oculto, fue un simple impulso el que lo llevo a resolver el misterio de dicha misiva. Primero tuvo que encender la chimenea de la habitación y luego arrojar la carta y el sello a las llamas, sirvió para hacer una especie de llamada, con las chimeneas en lugar de teléfonos, la persona quien le respondió no fue nadie más que la bella joven que había conocido hace un tiempo, una de las nietas de la zarina Anastasia.

— ¿Te diste cuenta? —le pregunta con un fuerte asentó ruso, que hacia aun mas difícil confundirla con alguien más.

—Claro que me di cuenta—dice Harry, un tanto enfadado por no entender lo que estaba pasando—, fue como un maldito terremoto en la magia.

—Impresionante, yo no sentí nada—le dice con sinceridad pero con la tranquilidad de alguien que está acostumbrada a convivir con personas más poderosas que ella—mi abuela en persona vino a despertarme, a mi y al menos a cinco de mis primas…

— ¿Cinco primas? —un poco impresionado.

—Mi abuela tubo nueve hijas, de las cuales ocho tuvieron más de cinco hijas, en realidad seis de nosotras no somos muchas, pero el punto que quiero marcar es que hasta donde yo sé, la única que se dio cuenta de lo que paso en la magia fue mi abuela, además de que las seis a las que se nos encomendó hacer esa pregunta a personas que ella mantiene en su mente, solamente tú te diste cuenta—de modo profesional.

—No sé si sentirme honrado o preocupado porque tu abuela me vigile.

—No sea ridículo, mi abuela está demasiado ocupada gobernando a uno de los países más grandes del mundo como para que ella le este vigilando, es a nosotras, sus nietas más jóvenes a quienes nos encarga estar al pendiente de los nuevos talentos que surgen en el mundo mágico.

—Eso suena muy vago.

—Esto no es para lo que nos hemos comunicado, pero dado las circunstancias creo que sería mejor explicarme. A mi abuela le gusta ser previsora, probablemente por eso lleva gobernando mi patria durante mucho más tiempo que la mayoría de los Zares, por lo regular se la ingenia para estar un par de pasos por delante de sus enemigos, y entre sus cálculos se encuentra los magos que tienen la posibilidad de convertirse en un hechicero categoría omega, tu abuelo lo era, y por eso quería saber si realmente tienes sus capacidades, nuestras demás posibilidades quedaron descartadas esta noche.

—Supongo que era algo de esperarse.

—Anteriormente yo solamente te investigaba, para saber más profundamente tus habilidades, de ahora en adelante me convierto en tu enlace con el trono de mi abuela, no te puedo dar línea directa con ella, pero conserva el escudo que te envié, conviértelo en algún metal, para que puedas seguir usándolo de ahora en adelante.

—Así lo hare, pero aun tenemos algo de lo que hablar, ¿quiero saber que está pasando?

—Yo no estoy del todo enterada, pues creo que de hecho nadie lo está, pero mi abuela me dio cierta información que quiere que conozcas, ella te informa y te recomienda que debes de seguir lo que la magia te indica, pues es la misma magia la que está en problemas, si ella se debilita le pide a sus hijos, que somos nosotros que la ayudemos a mantener el equilibrio del mundo.

— ¿Es un rasgo familiar ser tan críptico?

—No en mi caso, pero yo no tengo más información, pero debe entender que ella sobrevivió y peleo dos guerras mundiales y la guerra fría, en ambos mundos, ella vive con la mentalidad de la KGB.

—Comprendo, y gracias por la información.

—Si consigo nueva información me comunicare, y si necesitas algo ya sabes cómo comunicarte conmigo.

Si no estuviera metido en el problema en el que se encontraba, probablemente se encontraría arrancándose el cabello para entender que era lo que quería realmente la Zarina Anastasia, pero por ahora era un misterio meramente secundario.

Tendría que priorizar sus asuntos, para poder trabajar se dirigió a su laboratorio, en realidad prefería ponerse a trabajar en su motocicleta, pero tendría que esperar un poco más, probablemente armaría una desde cero, pero lo mejor sería esperar hasta que al menos termine el año escolar. Por ahora probaría una de sus adquisiciones mas nuevas, una que de hecho esperaba poder mejorar lo antes posible, abrió un maletín de color negro del cual salieron lo que parecían ser hojas de papel creadas de luz pálida, en todas esas páginas tenia los resultados de sus propios experimentos y los de su antigua personalidad, a esas alturas había eliminado todo el papel y todos los escritos que había encontrado en la torre, siendo ahora todo más seguro contra el espionaje, pues solamente él podía abrir aquel maletín.

Mientras revisaba y actualizaba sus datos pensaban en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, como había visto la barrera que dividía el mundo de los muggles y de los magos se rompía y desgarraba en diferentes lugares, no tardarían más de un par de años para que los muggles invadan el mundo de los magos, o al revés, además de que la segunda barrera también se había visto afectada, era posible que si esa caía del mismo modo, el castillo del colegio seria aplastando entre gigantes y demás criaturas mucho más terribles.

Esto era algo que él había pensado que podía suceder, pero no antes de veinte años y mucho menos de un modo tan dramático, por suerte para él, de hecho estaba preparado para lo que se venía, o al menos es lo que esperaba, el punto de todo era encontrar la razón por la que las barreras se estaban debilitando. Según entendía este problema provenía del mismo origen de la magia, el cual era la vida, por eso no había magia en la luna o en Marte, solo donde hay vida hay magia.

—Oye Harry, alguien te busca—escucha que le hablan atrás de su puerta.

—Pasa Ron—sin darle mucha importancia, pues se encontraba revisando el porcentaje de aprobación que tenía en Gryffindor y Ravenclaw después con respecto a la aplicación electrónica que él había traído.

— ¿Qué sucede Ron?

—Detuve a una persona que merodeaba la torre.

— ¿Quién?

—No lo sé, no era un espía, es alguien que intenta todo lo posible comunicarse contigo, oculto su identidad pero se encontraba lo suficientemente a la luz como para darnos presión, creo que deberías dedicarle un momento—le explica Ron, sin entender realmente lo que Harry estaba haciendo y de hecho sin darle gran importancia—, creo que viene de Slytherin, seguramente alguien que quiere negociar.

—Hermione me hablo sobre alguien que quiere unírsenos—recordando la conversación de la noche anterior—, tal vez tenga algo que ver con eso. En un rato iré a hablar con él o ella, pero antes quiero hablar algo contigo—le dice mientras guarda todos sus documentos.

— ¿Que sucede?

—Primero tomémonos una cerveza ¿Qué te parece?

—Seguro que si—realmente alegre.

Los días se estaban haciendo menos fríos que en los últimos meses, asi que salir al balcón del último piso de la torre no fue algo tan descabellado, mucho menos para dos personas que han vivido con ese clima toda su vida. Las cervezas Harry las transporto de la cocina con un hechizo sencillo.

— ¿Tienes algún problema, Harry?

—Muchos, pero en realidad no estoy de humor para ponerme a lloriquear en este momento.

—Me parece bien, yo tampoco quiero verte llorar.

—Ron, tu eres el jefe de seguridad de Gryffindor ¿no es así?

—Hasta esta mañana así es.

—Tengo planes, Ron, planes muy grandes.

—Ganar estas elecciones es algo grande, pero yo no diría que tan grande.

—Es que yo no hablo de estas elecciones, al terminar el año iremos por cosas mucho más grandes, quiero decirte que tendrás el mismo puesto en el futuro, pero en una organización mucho más grande.

—Suena interesante.

—Habrá más dinero pues entramos en las ligas mayores, pero seguiríamos más o menos con la misma organización, yo voy primero y Hermione y tu seguirían siendo mi gente de confianza, ella sería mi segunda como ahora y tu te encargarías de la seguridad.

— ¿Y mi hermana?

—Tú eres el primero con quien hablo sobre esto, Hermione sabe más o menos lo que planeo pero no le he dado indicaciones sobre lo que estoy preparando, pero estoy casi totalmente seguro de que ella le hará más o menos la misma propuesta a Ginny, que la que yo te estoy haciendo, probablemente se convertirá en su segunda.

—Me interesa realmente, pero quiero saber qué es lo que buscamos.

—Todo Ron, salud, comunicaciones, transportes, política, milicia, y cualquier otra cosa que se nos ocurra, todo en ambos mundos.

—Eso me suena a un plan para mí.

—Elabora una pequeña lista, tienes lo que le queda al año escolar, quiero que prepares tu equipo, pero para esto tiene que ser algo mucho más especifico, no necesitamos solamente rompe mandíbulas como hasta ahora, necesitas gente eficiente y con cerebro, la oferta no se las darás hasta fin de año.

—Violentos, eficientes y con cerebro, no hay muchos de esos, pero los encontrare.

—Por eso te dije que sería una lista corta—riendo—, a mí se me ocurren algunos nombres pero es tu equipo, así que escoges tu. Ahora es momento de ir a ver qué es lo que quieren de mí—refiriéndose al prisionero del que Ron le había hablado.

—Lo tengo en el sótano.

El sótano de la torre de Gryffindor era usado como gimnasio para toda la torre, pero también había algunas bodegas en la que se guardaban el quipo viejo de la torre, desde viejos muebles rotos o tapetes demasiado quemados y equipo deportivo en desuso, además de cualquier basura que se le ocurriera a los últimos diez líderes de la torre. Fue en esa bodega en la que Ron había improvisado un calabozo, aunque el verdadero fin práctico del asunto era que nadie lo viera, pues pensaba que en realidad no tenía el menor deseo de escapar.

—Supongo que ers tu quien quería hablar conmigo—le dice Harry al entrar al "calabozo".

—Así es, Lord Potter.

Ahora comprendía porque el desconcierto de Ron al hablarle de su prisionero, era pequeño, un poco más pequeño que Hermione de hecho, o eso parecía, pues solamente podía ver una gran capa que hacía imposible saber si era hombre, mujer o alguna criatura de otra especie, y su voz era metálica totalmente neutra.

—Un interesante disfraz.

—Dadas las circunstancias pienso que es necesario.

—Yo también—en realidad Harry sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, pero solamente lo sabían Hermione y el, de hecho lo mejor sería que nadie se enterara todavía—es algo sabio de tu parte hacerlo así, pero lo que me intriga es porque viniste a verme, siendo que ya te comunicaste conmigo de otro modo.

—No podía esperar más, y me fue imposible encontrar a la reina blanca.

Esa fue una clase de clave para saber que en realidad se trataba de Pansy y no de otro espía, obviamente no era un sistema perfecto pero era todo lo que tenían, y aun no era momento como para que Ron y los compañeros que estaban cuidando la puerta del calabozo se enteraran que la mano derecha de Malfoy quería cambiar de bando.

—Quisiera primero hacerle una pregunta Lord Potter ¿me lo permite?

—Adelante.

—En nuestras platicas con la reina blanca se discutió sobre cierta unión importante, como resultado de esta alianza, quisiera saber si esta sería posible—gracias al hechizo que había utilizado para alterar su voz y que su rostro fuera imposible de ver pudo ocultar totalmente el verdadero nerviosismo que sentía hacia la cuestión que había preguntado.

—Así es, si todo resulta como esperamos que nuestra "unión" se consolide—sin darse cuenta de que no tenía una idea precisa de lo que estaba hablando.

—En ese caso quiero entregarle esto.

Ron era un tipo bastante observador en ocasiones tan misteriosas como aquella y solo necesito una rápida mirada en el momento en el que aquella persona le entrega un libro a Harry, solo vio la pálida mano de una mujer, joven en su opinión, y el esmalte color verde en las uñas fue un indicativo bastante evidente para él de que la chica era una Slytherin.

Harry solo dio una ojeada al libro antes de guardarlo dentro de su bolsillo, estaba lleno de notas hechas a mano, y pudo ver al menos una docena de mapas, supo al instante de que hay estaba escrita una cantidad de información sobre los Slytherin y todos sus miembros muy superior a la que abría podido juntar Ginebra y su gente en tres años seguidos.

—Estoy seguro que esto resultara muy útil para el problema que tenemos con este castillo.

—Eso espero, Lord Potter.

—Por ahora lo mejor sería que regreses con tu casa, lo mejor será levantar las menores sospechas posibles.

—Así lo hare.

—Ron, llévalo hasta los jardines o algún lugar lo suficientemente alejado para que se quite su disfraz y nadie sospeche.

—Conozco el lugar indicado.

—Encárgate de esto, no quiero que nadie se le acerque, es prioritario. Luego recuera que tenemos la reunión en la noche.

—Está bien.

—Con su permiso, Lord Potter—termina por decir Parkinson debajo de su capa, antes de acompañar a Ron.

Cuando Harry se queda solo en aquella bodega se queda por unos minutos dentro, solamente pensando, sopesando sus posibilidades y deseando que sus planes salgan al menos la mitad de lo que desea, pero ya poco importaban sus decisiones tomadas, las únicas que deben importarle son las que tiene que tomar, ahora se encontraba en la mitad del camino de unas elecciones que en la práctica significaban poco, pero que del modo simbólico y de relaciones públicas resultaba cardinal. En ese momento recordó solamente una frase, una en latín, pronunciada curiosamente por uno de sus antepasados, en el momento en el que él la utilizo fue mucho más dramática que el suyo, pero curiosamente la encontró muy apropiada.

—_Alea iacta est_—pronuncio solamente para sí mismo, una frase que seguramente volvería usar en otros momentos en su vida, para recordar que cuando toma una decisión no hay vuelta para atrás y tendría que vivir con sus decisiones, como cuando sus padres se habían enterado de la profecía que marco su vida, o como cuando la orden se reunió para pelear con un enemigo mucho más poderoso, sin dar un paso para atrás.

—Sean bienvenidos, a la reunión general del consejo de guerra—dice Harry bromeando.

Las expresiones de los presentes eran muy diferentes unas de otras, por un lado estaban Luna y Neville que parecían tener miedo de que Harry explotara en cualquier momento, por otro lado Hermione parecía que tenia el peso del mundo en los hombros, Ginny y Tonks habían estado murmurando en un rincón sobre algún tipo de castigo, pero Harry no alcanzo a escuchar, los que parecían más cómodos eran Ron y Cho, el pelirrojo ya había tomado un par de cervezas e intentaba convencer a la chica asiática que también se tomara alguna.

—Parece que nos hemos tomado un descanso los últimos días, pero ya es hora de que arreglemos el problema que tenemos entre manos, porque no empezamos poniéndonos al tanto de lo que está pasando en el castillo.

—Tenemos algunas cosas—dice Hermione—, primero creo que Luna debe informarte sobre Hufflepuff.

—No me gusta lo que está pasando con Hufflepuff, pero espero que lo arregles con Diggory, y no quiero un no por respuesta.

—Creo que entonces tendría que quedarme callada—dice bastante nerviosa.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Hufflepuff apoyara a Slytherin—le suelta de golpe.

A los demás y mucho peor a Harry le sentó esa noticia quien siguió manteniendo silencio.

—Tudor tiene a Diggory comiendo de su mano, y toda la casa la apoyara—continua Luna.

—De las cuatro casas la de Hufflepuff es la que tiene mas miembros—dice Hermione.

—Qué bueno que te lo he dicho en un lugar con testigos.

—Todos los presentes juraran que caíste por accidente por la ventana por la que te arrojare. ¿Se dan cuenta que en cuestión de votos, teníamos las elecciones casi aseguradas, con la triple alianza con Diggory y contigo, pero ahora con Slytherin de Malfoy, Hufflepuff de Tudor, Gryffindor conmigo, y con tu casa más dividida que nunca, tenemos toda la elección en el aire? —hablando cada vez más fuerte, y haciendo al mismo tiempo que Luna se fuera haciendo más pequeña.

—Puedo decir en mi defensa, que fueron más de una pregunta dentro de una, y que gramaticalmente está muy mal dicho.

—Aun estoy pensando sobre arrojarte por la ventana y tú te pones a criticar mi dramática.

—Perdón.

—Ahora nos estamos enfrentando con un triple empate—dice Harry más para el cielo que para los demás.

—Casi estamos como a inicio de año—dice Hermione—, probablemente hemos avanzado con unos diez votos extras.

—Supongo que eso es ver el lado bueno al extremo, pues seguimos empatados.

—Creo que tenemos más problemas que solamente las elecciones—interviene Ginebra, interviniendo un poco por su amiga.

— ¿Tu que tienes que decir, Ginebra? —le pregunta Harry.

—Tengo algunos datos importantes—dice Ginny, sacando un rollo de papel y un paquete de fotografías de su mochila— En algunas de las cosas que tengo que decir, Luna y la joven Diggory respaldaran lo que tengo. Según lo que tengo sobre el líder de Hufflepuff, su comportamiento cambio poco después del secuestro de su hermana, lo que conseguí de parte de mis informantes, es una serie de relatos en los cuales describen el cambio de carácter de Diggory, en un principio se mostro feliz y satisfecho de haber recuperado a su pariente, pero pronto empezó a cambiar, cambio su comportamiento normal, a uno casi paranoico, no le tomamos en cuenta pues teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer, pero creo que no debimos dejarlo pasar por alto.

Mientras Ginebra hablaba se levanta de su asiento para acercarse a una gran pizarra que habían conseguido para la reunión, según hablaba de las personas colocaba fotografías de cada uno de ellos en dicha pizarra, dichas imágenes le ayudaba a explicar de un mejor modo su información.

—Estos son algunos de los últimos datos coherentes que conseguí de mis informantes tejones, el punto cardinal del asunto, es que fue Tudor quien estuvo implicada en todo el asunto—cuando coloca las fotografías de Tudor y la de Bulstrode utiliza mas fuerza de la necesaria, aunque en su rostro no mostro ningún signo de enojo, la fuerza que utilizo no paso desapercibida para Tonks, pero ella también finge no darse cuenta para hablar con ella luego de un mejor modo— Siendo sincera me he tardado en darme cuenta de todo esto, lo cual se debió a que empezó a volverse bastante caótico, algunas teorías fueron extrañas y otras bastante razonables sobre todo la idea de que se había aliado secretamente con Malfoy, de hecho creo que fue una cortina de humo intencional para ocultar que Diggory estaba con Tudor, debo decir que nuestros problemas solo aumentan en este asunto, quiero que vean estas dos fotos.

Para lo cual muestra dos fotografías de Diggory, de algún modo, aunque eran la misma persona, no podían ser más diferentes, por un lado a un Diggory joven y vital, incluso deportista aficionado, en la otra parecía que la piel se había vuelto transparente y que por sus ojeras llevaba varios días sin dormir (algo que si se hacía caso a los rumores, era muy probable).

— ¿Tu qué opinas Tonks, crees que se trate de un metamorfomago? —pregunta Harry, considerándola una experta en camuflaje, algo que ciertamente era.

—No es un metamorfomago, aunque hay grados dentro de mi especie, lo primero que aprendemos es cambiar nuestro tono de piel, aunque fuera el más torpe metamorfo eso sería lo rimero que cambiaria, de paso este argumento también anula la posibilidad de que se trate una poción multijugos, una poción o funciona o no funciona, aunque fallara no habría dado ese efecto, de hecho una poción fallida seria mortal—con tono experto.

—Eso nos deja a las criaturas mágicas y algunos objetos antiguos—dice Hermione.

—Me parece que de eso te puedes encargar tu Luna, quiero que te apliques tu y tus mejores eruditos, como no tenemos tiempo quiero una lista de posibilidades en un par de días—dice Harry.

—Me encargare—dice Luna— ¿me estas sacando de las trincheras, Harry?

—Tenemos más de un frente de guerra Luna, solo quiero que te encargues de uno en el que eres mucho mejor.

—También se entrar en acción—se defiende.

—Lo sé, pero creo que estas intentando hacer todo al mismo tiempo, quiero que todos hagamos lo que mejor sabemos hacer. Debes de saber que te investigue a fondo antes de contactar contigo, se que tienes el IQ más alto de tu torre, alrededor de 185 si mal no recuerdo, algo que en Ravenclaw es muy respetado, de hecho creo que por eso te sigue la parte de tu torre que te sigue.

—Está bien, ya dije que me encargare—sonrojada, pues en realidad fuera de la torre nadie sabía ese dato de ella, e incluso en su torre era algo que la avergonzaba.

—No debes ocultar tu inteligencia Luna—dice Harry antes de regresar la atención a Ginny— ¿Cómo sigue lo de la joven Diggory?, le prometí a ese dos caras o lo que sea en que se haya convertido que investigaríamos el secuestro de su hermana, la culpa no es de ella así que tenemos que terminarlo.

—No debiste irte de vacaciones—dice Ginebra como broma, lo que le sirvió para darse cuenta de la incomodidad que mostro Hermione.

—Fue un asunto privado—dice Harry zanjando el tema—, de todas maneras se lo encarga a Ron y a Neville y quiero saber cómo les fue.

Los dos Gryffindors se ven el uno al otro bastante confundidos como si fueran a encontrar una buena respuesta en el rostro de su compañero.

—Déjenme adivinar, trabajaron un par de días y luego lo olvidaron junto con sus demás tareas escolares ¿no es así?—los regaña Hermione.

—Esa sería una malinterpretación muy mal intencionada—intenta defenderse Neville.

— ¿Cómo lo definirías? —pregunta Hermione con una expresión en el rostro que logro hacer retroceder un poco a los dos jóvenes.

—Lo definiríamos como unos días intensos de trabajo, llenos de problemas y labores complicadas que resolvimos notablemente, después de los cuales reunimos información primordial que dimos a Ginebra, y luego priorizamos con nuestras otras actividades.

—En ese caso que nuestra encargada de información nos exponga lo que reunieron—interviene Harry, pues sabía que no saldría nada bueno si la discusión entre Hermione y Neville continuaba.

—Supongo que de nuevo tendré que resolver los problemas de mi hermano, eso le pasa por meterse en mi área—pasando por alto que al final de cuentas a ella le tocaba organizar toda la información— Regresando al trabajo, tengo algunas cosas importantes, tu plan de enviar a este par de arietes parece que dio un buen resultado, por lo que he logrado averiguar incluso Malfoy puso a gente a investigar el asunto, lo que en un principio también pareció ser una cortina de humo, fueron precisamente las acciones e Ron y de Neville lo que logro desencadenar a Zabini, quien es la clave en todo el asunto.

— ¿Alguien lo conoce? —pregunta Harry, viendo las fotografías que había obtenido Ginny con su cámara espía.

—Tuvimos un problema con él, hace un año—dice Luna, y Cho se acerca a la plática, interesada en lo que se estaba hablando—, es un mal bicho, y de los peores, ni siquiera los Slytherin lo soportan, es un espía nato, tuvo mucho que ver en la elección de Fudge, supongo que es una especie de mercenario, uno muy bueno en lo que hace por cierto.

— ¿Lo conocieron bien? —pregunta Hermione.

—Yo no hable con el—dice Luna—, yo no tenía suficiente importancia como para que le interesara tener contacto conmigo, pero Cho tuvo un acercamiento más físico—recordando con cierto humor esa ocasión.

— ¿Que sucedió?

—Fue por la famosa lista que tienen los baños de hombres, intento averiguar si el lugar que había ganado era bien merecido, yo le explique que no me gustaba que invadiera mi espacio personal, lo hice tal vez con demasiada fuera—dice Cho, regodeándose un poco con la golpiza que le propino a Zabini.

—En ese caso, sabemos que a nadie le agrada y que es un espía en venta al mejor postor, además de un tanto pervertido y que Cho lo puede golpear sin que él pueda defenderse, lo cual tampoco es que sea muy especifico—dice Hermione.

— ¿Ginny, tú tienes algún dato que falte? —le pregunta Harry.

—Así es, pero sigue siendo uno de los estudiantes más misteriosos del castillo, sabemos que el no proviene de una familia noble, de hecho no sabemos siquiera si es de ascendencia muggle o de sangre pura, lo que si logre averiguar es que es hijo de una especie de viuda negra a tenido seis esposos, cada uno murió dejándoles cuantiosas fortunas en metálico, así que aunque no tiene peso político sí que lo tiene económicamente. Pero regresando a lo que estábamos hablando, quiero decir que Zabini es la clave de algunos de nuestros problemas, pues según lo que averigüé fu el específicamente quien se encargo del secuestro de la joven Diggory.

— ¿Entonces fue Malfoy? —pregunta Harry muy poco convencido de eso.

—Al contrario, es un total engaño descarado, en el mejor de los casos, fue un movimiento que llevo a cabo para pedir algún tipo de rescate en privado.

—Pero tú no lo crees ¿verdad?

—No, estoy casi convencida de que se trata de la misma Tudor, según sus movimientos indican que Zabini está funcionando como doble espía para las dos organizaciones de las serpientes. Por lo que sabemos Zabini secuestro a Diggory para Tudor, de modo que pudiéramos culpar a Malfoy.

— ¿Cuál es el plan, Harry? —dice Ron un poco exasperado por toda la plática.

—Tenemos tres puntos clave—dice Harry levantándose, y ocupando el lugar de Ginebra—, el primer punto es anular las influencias de Malfoy, el esta sobrando de las elecciones, por nuestro bien e incluso el suyo, lo mejor será hacerlo salir, el segundo punto es Diggory, si aun esa en algún lugar del castillo quiero que lo encontremos, pero ya sea que lo recuperemos o no, lo quiero fuera de la jugada, y en tercer lugar, lo que aparenta ser lo más difícil, expulsar y si es posible arrestar a Tudor y a Bulstrode.

— ¿Arrestar? —pregunta Ginny muy sorprendida, y a la vez emocionada.

—Para nadie es secreto las practicas que han llevado a cabo, y si logro obtener suficientes pruebas el único castillo en el que entraran será Azkaban por una buena temporada.

—Como nos dividiremos—interviene Hermione.

—Me parece que tu dirigirás la operación contra Malfoy, tu eres quien ha estado al tanto del asunto de Parkinson, creo que se podrán hacer cargo, tú y tus birds of prey, supongo que le podrán hacer lugar a su nuevo miembro.

— ¿De quién se trata? —pregunta Luna.

—Es posible que un miembro clave de la organización de Malfoy cambie de bando, no es seguro, y es posible que sea una trampa, por eso quiero que su identidad siga siendo secreta.

—Entiendo.

—Nosotras nos encargaremos de Malfoy—termina Hermione, regresando al tema.

—Continuando, el asunto de Diggory quedara en tus manos Luna, con Bones y la hermana de Cedric en tu torre estas en una posición privilegiada.

— ¿Lo hare yo sola? —fallando en intentar ocultar el miedo que sentía.

—Tienes una mente de una verdadera primera línea, y quiero que ocupes tu verdadero lugar, además de que estas lejos de estar sola, de hecho creo que serás tu quien tenga más gente, Neville, Cho, Bones, son los primeros nombres que se me ocurren, pero cada uno cuenta con su propia gente, así que creo que estas mas que capacitada para patearle el trasero a Diggory o quien sea que sea fuera del castillo.

— ¿Nos dejaras hacer todo el trabajo a nosotros como siempre? —dice Ron bromeando.

—Deberías dejar de burlarte Ron, porque solo quedamos nosotros dos y a nosotros nos toca solucionar el problema con Tudor y Bulstrode.

— ¿Nosotros?

—No te preocupes será pan comido, si estos tres pequeños grupos triunfan, tendremos este castillo en la palma de la mano.


	26. Por el castlloparte uno

El tiempo fue el problema que tubo Pansy aquel año, su apoyo a Malfoy había sido prematuro, la agresividad de Tudor la había tomado por sorpresa y sus acciones para cambiar de bando habían sido tardías. Después de haber sorprendido a Bulstrode y a Tudor con el tesoro decidió poner sus cartas con Potter, le había llevado el libro que había escrito con la información que había reunido de la casa de Slytherin, incluido el mapa que había creado con la ubicación del tesoro de Tudor, y probablemente el único mapa confiable del total de las laberínticas catacumbas del castillo. Era muy peligroso para ella conservarlo, y si lo escondía no le serviría de nada si algo le pasaba, en su opinión había hecho lo más seguro. Pero su error de juicio fue considerar que Tudor no la tenía en la mira especialmente a ella, y pensar que tendría tiempo para cambiar de casa de un modo disimulado y haciendo un operativo importante para ganar las elecciones escolares, pero eso no podría ser de ningún modo posible.

Fue relativamente poco el tiempo que paso después de que Pansy lograra deshacerse de su disfraz utilizado en la casa de Gryffindor, cuando vio por primera vez la famosa bestia que había atacado a Lovegood. No se había dado cuenta que el hecho de que hubiera buscado privacidad para que nadie la viera vestirse con su uniforme, le salió el tiro por la culata, pues se volvió un blanco mucho más fácil en las afueras del castillo.

Se mostro bastante hábil a la hora de defenderse de la bestia metálica, pero sus escudos mágicos demostraron la misma inutilidad que los que había utilizado Lovegood, aparentemente esa piel podía traspasar casi cualquier tipo de magia, haciendo que sus hechizos más poderosos solamente sirvieran para disminuir el daño.

Sabía que su única posibilidad era intentar escapar de ese lugar y llegar al menos a los comedores, donde no se atreverían a seguirla. Corriendo lo más rápido que podía, no podía adelantar a la bestia, la cual con grandes saltos la hacía cambiar de dirección lo que la hacía parecer dentro del juego del gato y el ratón. Solamente tuvo una oportunidad para lograr escapar, logro erigir un muro de tierra con el cual detener a la bestia, pero ella sabía que no podría lograr escapar, así que en lugar de intentar escapar utiliza su patronus para enviar un mensaje a Hermione Granger, no era para pedir ayuda sino para entregar un simple mensaje, que la "buscara en el libro", refiriéndose al libro que ella había dado a Harry.

—Quédate quieta de una buena vez, preciosa—dice Bulstrode burlonamente. La bestia por fin la había alcanzado y depositaba sus patas delanteras en la espalda de Pansy, quien había quedado bocabajo comiendo un poco de tierra.

—Maldita seas cara de perro—le reprocha con el apodo con el que todos la llamaban, pero que nadie se atrevía a usar en su cara.

—Te aseguro que una temporada en el trono de Tudor te hará cambiar de actitud, muñeca—riendo malvadamente mientras utilizaba un hechizo para amarrar a Pansy, un hechizo que usualmente invocaba sogas, en el caso de Bulstrode eran cadenas.

—Escapare tarde que temprano, cara de perro, y tendré mi venganza.

—Eres solo un juguete, querida, una muñeca de adorno, como tu hay cientos, y te aseguro que disfrutare destrozando el poco espíritu que te quede, voy a hacer que me beses los pies y me supliques mi perdón—sonriendo.

Pansy no podía hablar ni moverse, lo único que lograba era tener miedo y llorar en silencio, pues sabía que Bulstrode tenía razón, seguramente resistiría pero tarde que temprano su voluntad caería y no habría nada más para ella, si su mensaje no había llegado a Hermione, o si ella había decidido que era más una amenaza que una aliada, estaría perdida, por eso no podía más que llorar, e intentar orar para poder lograr el mejor fin posible

Harry se durmió temprano esa noche, después de darle a Hermione una copia de las notas que Parkinson le había entregado, pues ahora ella sería la encargada de todo el asunto de Malfoy, eso incluía a Parkinson. Ella no tenía sueño o al menos estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que se avecinaba, así que había intentado tomar un baño para intentar calmarse, algo que no había terminado de funcionar. Se vistió con sus exiguas vestimentas de seda y encaje que a estas alturas apenas notaba, para sentarse en su escritorio a revisar las notas de Parkinson, estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni siquiera noto la niebla plateada que se escurrió entre una ventana entreabierta.

La llegada del "patronus" de Parkinson a Hermione la tomo por sorpresa, no pudo identificar al animal del que estaba formado, no es porque fuera débil y no hubiera tenido forma, sino que había horas desde que había sido invocado antes de que la encontrara, probablemente había tardado tanto por las defensas de la torre, las cuales desde el día anterior se habían multiplicado, además de que cuando habían estado en reunión, se habían vuelto prácticamente incontables.

El mensaje de Parkinson fue casi totalmente ininteligible, un par de palabras, con lo que se perdió casi totalmente el mensaje, la única que le resulto importante fue la de "búscame".

Eso no le gusto para nada, no quería pensar que había pasado para que Parkinson le enviara ese mensaje, lo que hacía que tuviera mucho menos tiempo del que pensaba, que ya era poco. Esto hacia muy relativo su trabajo de esa noche, pues había estado revisando los datos que tenia para sopesar la fiabilidad de la joven, y hasta el momento todo indicaba que sus actitudes eran verdaderas, lo cual hacia más importante encontrar a la joven. Incluso había pensado en como seria su disfraz.

— ¿Quién fue la necia sin cerebro e incompetente que se le ocurrió organizar esta reunión tan temprano? —dice Luna en la sala de guerra que había organizado en su propia torre, mientras sujetaba una gran taza de café en las manos, vistiendo su piyama de lana

—Te recuerdo que esa fuiste tú—le contesta Cho, quien era la única que parecía estar totalmente despierta, vistiendo su uniforme sin macula, y revisaba los mapas que tenían de las casas de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Y ella es la chica mas lista del colegio? —pregunta Susan bromeando, les era un poco extraño verla con una corbata azul en lugar que amarilla.

—Mis neuronas son muy listas pero están un poco dormidas, ¿Por qué no empezamos de una vez? Unas ideas de cómo hacer lo que nos encargaron seria genial.

—Nuestro objetivo es Diggory—dice Cho con simpleza—, lo sacamos del castillo, entra en caos la casa y conseguimos a alguien que pueda solucionarlo desde dentro.

—No vamos a matar a Cedric—dicen Luna y Susan al unisonó.

—Ustedes fueron las que lo sugirieron, yo solo pensaba en capturarlo e interrogarlo, si resulta no ser él lo entregaremos a las autoridades.

—Tienes razón—dice Luna—, en realidad tampoco me gusta mucho este plan, pero no tenemos muchas opciones, y esto es lo más directo.

—Parece como si Weasley estuviera dirigiendo nuestra planificación, la sutileza de un hacha de guerra—se queja Susan.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—dice Cho.

—Actuaremos con la iniciativa de un Gryffindor pero con la planificación de Ravenclaw—dice Luna.

Solamente a sus dos compañeros y a su novio no les sorprendía los cambios que tenía Luna, como en esos momentos, cuando cambia en un instante de somnolienta a totalmente alerta, la mayoría se quedaba solamente con la imagen que normalmente daba de despistada, cuando en realidad siempre está atenta a todo en todo momento.

—Por lo que sabemos—dice Bones—Diggory ha dejado de asistir a clases, y cuando sale de la casa lo hace con una gran escolta, no será nada fácil.

—Eso nos lo dificulta—dice Luna—, pero no demasiado, solo tenemos que tender una buena trampa, para lo cual será necesario que pongamos en activo a cualquier tejón que nos queda ayudar, aunque los tengamos que sobornar. Cuando lo tengamos listo prepararemos un golpe, rápido y conciso, no cometeremos ningún error.

—Suena interesante—dice Cho.

— ¿Cuál es nuestro plan, Harry? —le pregunta Ron.

—Tengo un par de ideas—le contesta lacónicamente.

El tiempo apremiaba, por eso habían decidido empezar temprano aquel día, Ron y Harry se habían reunido en la sala común de la casa de Gryffindor, la casa se encontraba totalmente vacía, pues todos los estudiantes habían ido a clases, era la costumbre que la mayoría de los estudiantes dejaran todo el trabajo escolar para e final de año, por lo cual la asistencia a clases crecía a su máxima capacidad, dejando casi todo el castillo en solitario, lo cual daba sus propias ventajas y desventajas para la contienda.

— ¿Y Hermione? —pregunta Ron.

—Fue a buscar a tu hermana, creo que durante unos días no las veremos mucho, ya sabes como son, se toman muy en serio su trabajo—asegura Harry.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Desde la llegada de Ron, Harry no había dejado de trabajar en lo que estaba haciendo, con su varita mágica había creado tres diferentes carteles Uno rojo y otro azul, cada uno con vote por Potter-Lovegood, el tercero con un león y un águila.

—Un poco de campaña muggle, ya tuve suficiente de que los votos los ganemos solamente con miedo y violencia.

—Tú eres quien paga—dándole la razón.

—En ese caso, ayúdame a multiplicarlos.

En realidad no era papel, era un hechizo que desaparecería al final del año escolar, gracias a que se encontraban solos los pasillos no fueron interrumpidos durante el tiempo en que estuvieron pegando carteles.

— ¿Realmente lo vamos a hacer nosotros solos? —cansado.

—Eres un llorón Ron—se burla—, nuestros recursos son limitados, y de momento son más útiles para Hermione y para Luna, nosotros nos lo podemos arreglar solos, pero para esto debes entender que esto es mucho más complicado de lo que parece, no solamente se trata de publicidad.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Estoy golpeando el avispero con estos letreros, nos pondremos en el ojo del huracán, de ese modo las muchachas podrán actuar con más libertad.

—Pero nosotros vamos tras Tudor—dice Ron confundido—, no sería contraproducente.

—Solo a simple vista, pero no es así, al agitar al avispero, Malfoy y Diggory saltaran pero Tudor no nos atacara a nosotros, lo más probable es que ataque a Malfoy, de tal modo la tendremos en nuestra mira.

—Regreso a mi pregunta ¿lo haremos nosotros solos?

— ¿Miedo?

—Nunca, pero a pesar de las apariencias no soy un idiota.

—No te preocupes Ron, tengo algunos ases bajo la manga, además de que estas olvidando que tengo las fuerzas de dos casas, el hecho de que no las quiera alrededor mío no indica que no las vaya a usar.

—Mientras sepas lo que estás haciendo—se rinde Ron prefiriendo continuar colgando carteles.

—Aun tenemos algo más que pegar—dice Harry.

— ¿Ya habías hecho algo así? —siguiéndolo

—La verdad es que no, pero esto es muy típico de las campañas muggles.

—El mundo muggle y el mundo mágico son muy diferentes—señala Ron.

—Solo hasta cierto punto, las personas siguen siendo casi iguales, lo que cambia es las estructuras, en el mundo muggle ganas unas elecciones si eres el que más personas acepta, en este mundo ganas si eres el único sobreviviente de la campaña, creo que sería bueno llegar a un punto intermedio.

— ¿Qué es lo que nos queda por hacer?

—Pues todo, de hecho tengo una buena idea de cómo empezar.

Después de colocar todos los anuncios que habían creado en las paredes del colegio, Harry emprendió un tipo de campaña diferente, algo que en realidad muy pocos candidatos habían hecho y mucho menos necesitado. Fue en el comedor donde se encontró a un pequeño grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y soy candidato a líder de Hogwarts—los saluda cordialmente con un apretón de manos a cada uno— ¿Qué les parece si conversamos un rato?

—Lord Potter, no creo que exista alguien en el castillo que no lo conozca—contesta un tanto apenado el mayor de ellos.

—Es posible, pero creo que muy pocas personas saben lo que estoy haciendo.

— ¿Buscar poder? —pregunta una joven con apariencia astuta.

—Yo no vengo a decir que soy un santo ni mucho menos, pero no podemos simplificar lo que estoy haciendo, estoy buscando llevar al castillo a una nueva era.

— ¿Palabras grandes para el heredero de una de las familias de sangre pura más antigua—pregunta la misma joven.

Según pasaba la conversación otros alumnos se acercaron a escuchar la conversación que tenia Harry con sus compañeros de estudios, eran alumnos de las cuatro casas.

—Mi pasado me da sustento pero no marca mi destino—explica Harry, con la suficiente potencia en la voz como para que todos lo escuchen—, todos en Gryffindor pueden decir que he intentado modernizar la torre de los leones.

—Así es—dice un Gryffindor, que estaba presente.

— ¿Piensa modernizar todo el castillo?—pregunta un Hufflepuff.

—Yo no les puedo ni quiero obligarlos a ver el mundo como yo lo veo, pero quiero que todo el colegio tenga la posibilidad de escoger, teniendo la suficiente información sobre el tema, cuando gane, modernizare las zonas comunes y según se prefiera lo hare dentro de las casas, del mismo modo en el que trabajamos Lovegood y yo dentro de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Esto es lo que mando hacer Lord Dumbledore? —pregunta un alumno, con un tono de no entender nada.

—Esta es una campaña separada de las intenciones Lord Dumbledore, yo creo al igual que los fundadores, los cuatro incluidos, de que lo mejor para el castillo es mantenerse independiente, y libre de las influencias políticas del exterior.

— ¿Nos está diciendo que Lord Dumbledore no quiere influir en el castillo?

—Lo que quiero decir es que si yo gano mantendré el colegio como un lugar neutral—continua explicando Harry.

Así continuo contestando preguntas durante algunos minutos más, para después ir y presentarse con algunos otros estudiantes. Siendo acompañado por Ron, incluso pasaron y pidieron oportunidad a algunos profesores para hablar unos minutos para hablar con los grupos. Si los alumnos lo encontraban sorprendente era mucho más para los profesores, sobre todo para los maestros que tenían más tiempo en el castillo, pues al último que se le había ocurrido hacer algo así fue a Lilian Evans.

Durante varias horas paso haciendo proselitismo persona a persona y de grupo en grupo, mientras Ron mantenía su papel de guardaespaldas vigilando cualquier posible ataque de los enemigos de las otras casas, en realidad no hubo ningún ataque, pero vio cosas que lo intrigaron y preocuparon, pues después de algunas platicas se dio cuenta de que había gente siguiéndolos, eran buenos en lo que hacían, pero él era un gran observador, en un principio pensó que los vigilaban para atacarlos, pero pronto cambio de opinión pues parecía que estaban más interesados en la estrategia que estaba implementado.

—Disculpe Lord Potter, espero no ser muy irrespetuosa pero quiero saber sobre los rumores de que usted es un mago nivel omega—la pregunta la realizo una joven Ravenclaw de octavo grado con apariencia digna de una bibliotecaria.

La pregunta realizada por la muchacha fue escuchada por un pequeño grupo alrededor de cinco personas, de las cuales solamente ella y Harry entendieron la pregunta realizada.

—La gran mayoría de los magos estudian y entrenan toda la vida las artes mágicas, y nunca logran llegar a esa categoría, una que por cierto hace muchos años que no se usan, debo decir que mi intención es continuar aprendiendo y creciendo en las artes mágicas, pero yo no puedo ni quiero predecir el futuro, así que no te puedo dar una respuesta concisa, lo único que puedo decir es que siempre doy todo de mi cuando hago algo.

—Algunos dicen que ya no deberían existir mas de ellos, que es peligroso—le contesta la joven.

—Cada quien existe por una razón, y mientras no rompa las leyes que nos rigen a todos, no se le puede discriminar por su nivel en la magia

Ron nunca había escuchado aquel término, pero tubo la claridad necesaria para poder descubrir que era algo importante, o que al menos lo era para Harry, así que decidió esperar a que terminaran los discursos cortos y mini ruedas de prensa, antes de hablar al respecto.

No habían siquiera desayunado así que a esa hora tenían el apetito suficiente como para comerse una res. Prefiriendo un lugar con menos publico de parte del alumnado van a las cocinas en donde los elfos domésticos los dejan comer en medio de los ingredientes que utilizarían para la cena.

— ¿Qué carajos en un mago nivel omega? —le pregunta Ron a Harry.

— ¿Estabas poniendo atención? —le pregunta Harry.

—De vez en cuando tengo buenos momentos, pero eso no es lo importante, lo que quiero saber es que es un mago omega y porque solo una comelibros dentro de un grupo de comelibros lo puede saber.

—Si Cho te escucha hablar así de su casa te hará cosas muy poco agradables—dice Harry bromeando.

—No tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero tú me entiendes, nadie sabe de que estaban hablando.

—Está bien, te lo explicare, se trata de una vieja clasificación de hechiceros, la verdad es que hace un par de generaciones que había quedado en el olvido, si te soy sincero no lo tengo del todo claro, pues no tengo tanto tiempo libre como para investigarlo a fondo, pero intentare explicártelo, el nivel más bajo que tiene esta escala es la clase Zeta—coloca un pequeña uva en la mesa—, ellos son como los squibs, la mayoría vive como muggle y ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que tienen verdadera magia y por lo regular tiene incluso deformaciones, son como los típicos fenómenos de feria muggle.

—Entiendo.

—Enseguida vienen los Delta, ellos viven en el mundo mágico, pero también los hay en el mundo muggle, son aquellos que a duras penas manifiestan magia—lo dice poniendo una nuez un poco más grande que la uva en línea recta—, eran los hechiceros que trabajan para los antiguos reyes muggles, que para alguien que no sepa nada las chispas que lanzan con sus varitas son sorprendentes, pero que dentro del mundo mágico por lo regular son los que trabajan en limpieza, conserjes y mantenimiento de bajo nivel.

—Conozco algunos así, son buena gente.

—Yo no digo que lo sean, esto es solamente poder mágico, son personas que no pueden depender su poder mágico para subsistir, por eso se les da tan bien la vida en el mundo muggle.

—Suena razonable.

—Después de los Delta vienen los Gamma, se podría decir que son el mago promedio, la mayor parte de los magos que encuentres en el mundo mágico entraran dentro de esta categoría, tienen una buena cantidad de poder mágico y pueden trabajar en la mayoría de las corrientes de estudio mágica—lo explica colocando una mandarina a lado de la nuez.

— ¿Yo entro dentro de esa categoría?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?, no tengo un medidor de poder mágico, aunque tal vez debería de conseguirme uno—mas para sí mismo que para Ron, pensando en cómo inventar un aparato que midiera la magia—, pero de todas maneras eso es irrelevante para ti Ron, aunque tuvieras el poder de un Delta derrotarías al promedio de magos fácilmente e incluso más altos.

—Gracias.

—Luego vienen los Beta—colocando una manzana—, aquí se encuentran los aurores y los medimagos, gente con poder y altos conocimientos, creo que con el tiempo ese será tu categoría, pero quien sabe.

—Todo depende del poder con el que nacemos.

—Ni al caso, el poder ayuda pero sin el conocimiento y la práctica no es nada, lo que nos lleva a los Alpha, aquí están los magos más poderosos, por encima de los aurores, supongo que dentro estarían gente como McGonagall y Ojoloco Moody—ahora coloca media hogaza de pan.

— ¿Y dónde quedaron los Omega? —pregunta Ron, comiendo lo demás del pan con algo de mermelada.

—Si tuviera una sandia de buen tamaño esa serian los Omega, estos son como Lord Dumbledore y el lord oscuro, son extraordinariamente extraños, y su poder va mas allá de la magia, dicen que tienen el poder para alterar la verdadera naturaleza de la realidad misma, y si entendiste lo que acabo de decir ya estás por encima de lo que yo estuve la primera vez que lo leí.

— ¿Entonces es posible que en realidad seas tan poderoso? —algo incrédulo.

— ¿El que un pájaro sea pájaro dice que pueda volar?

—No me vengas con eso Harry, no estamos para filosofías.

—Siempre es un buen momento para la filosofía, pero de todas maneras la verdad es que no lo sé, mi abuelo tenía ese poder y mi padre no vivió lo suficiente como para descubrirlo y yo soy un tipo bastante normal, dentro de lo razonable obviamente.

—Eres uno de los tipos más raros que conozco Harry—riendo.

—Nunca he intentado ocultarlo.

—Pero supongo que lo utilizaras, ¿no es así?

—Según sea necesario, aquí en el colegio no me sirve de casi nada, creo que será cuando salgamos del castillo y entremos en el senado cuando realmente sea útil.

Claro que el también se había enterado de lo que estaba haciendo Diggory con los Hufflepuff, aunque ese era solo uno de sus problemas, de los cuales ese no era el más urgente, al menos de momento. El primero de ellos era que estaba solo, el nunca despertaba solo, ya fuera por que estuviera acompañado por alguna de sus compañeras de clases o por su mascota Pansy, quien de hecho no tenia siquiera una habitación, así que cuando no dormía con él, solo podía dormir en algún sillón de la habitación o de la sala común, pero ese día no había estado en ningún lado, y no había acudido a su llamado. En lugar de ese tipo de compañía, lo único que encontró fue alrededor de cinco lechuzas, dentro del colegio no era un medio de comunicación tan común, pero de todas maneras le sorprendió un poco recibirlas, sobre todo porque era Parkinson quien se dedicaba a recibir y clasificar su correspondencia, era muy raro que él en persona tuviera contacto con una lechuza, fue aun peor cuando leyó las cartas que había recibido, todas eran renuncias de parte de sus colaboradores, esto no podía ser casualidad, algo estaba pasando y el no se estaba dando cuenta. Ese fue solo el primero de muchos problemas, el siguiente fue que nadie estaba en su puesto, era como si todos hubieran decidido tomarse el día libre en su propia organización, los únicos que encontró fue a sus dos guardaespaldas más leales, Craibe y Goyle.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —les pregunta Draco.

—No lo sabemos.

—Creemos que hay un problema con los horarios.

Con un problema así de simple llevo a la torre a una mañana totalmente caótica, y la razón fue muy evidente para él, y de hecho para casi toda la torre, Parkinson había desaparecido, y sin ella la organización de Malfoy se caía a pedazos. En una comparación con la organización de Potter, se evidencio la diferencia e ineficiencia de la de Malfoy, pues esta estaba diseñada de modo que todo salía de la autoridad de Draco, mientras que Parkinson tenía que afinar todos los detalles por sí misma, mientras que en Gryffindor estaba estructurado para que cada quien llevara a cabo su tarea independientemente, de tal modo que si alguien desapareciera, incluida Hermione, la maquinaria pudiera seguir funcionando.

Duro toda la maña organizando a sus compañeros que aun trabajan para él, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se les pagaba, ni cuántos eran exactamente, de todas esas cosas se ocupaba Parkinson, así que de hecho a medio día era prioritario encontrarla.

— ¿Una mañana difícil? —le pregunta Zabini cuando se encuentran en medio de uno de los pasillos del colegio. Su sonrisa sarcástica molesta a Malfoy más que nunca, cosa que ya era mucho decir.

—Ocupada no difícil—contesta sin inmutarse, Draco sabia perfectamente que el era uno de sus aliados más importantes, pero también reconocía que era uno de sus enemigos potenciales más peligrosos.

—Todos dicen que Parkinson a desaparecido ¿es cierto? —le dice Zabini, mientras continúan caminando.

—Está desaparecida, he puesto gente a buscarla—contesta.

—Tenemos que hablar seriamente de algunas cosas Draco—dejando atrás su expresión burlesca, fingiendo sincera preocupación—, creo que las cosas son mucho peor de lo que parecen, y no se cuanto tiempo lo podremos ocultar a las otras tres casas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Desde hace semanas que la gente de Tudor me han estado amenazando—miente sin dar ninguna señal que pudiera identificar Malfoy—, y por lo que he visto los últimos días sus amenazas no eran las exageraciones que yo creí, pues al menos la mitad de la gente que teníamos con nosotros de nuestra casa ahora la siguen a ella—exagerando al máximo la verdad, pues no habían conseguido tanta gente como aseguraba.

—Dime algo que no sepa—exagera Malfoy, el ya había averiguado que su gente había disminuido, era algo de lo que Parkinson ya lo había advertido pero él no había creído, ahora se daba cuenta de que había ignorado la verdadera situación de su casa.

—Tudor quiere hablar contigo Draco, como tu amigo te tengo que aconsejar que es lo mejor que puedes hacer es que hables con ella.

Era obvio que él estaba implicado, seguramente en cuanto vio problemas fue a pedir ayuda a Tudor, lo vendió sin importarle nada. De nuevo malinterpreto lo que estaba pasando, pero de todas maneras a fines prácticos la traición era lo importante.

—Así que mi futura esposa quiere verme—dice riendo—, suena muy interesante.

Se daba cuenta que todo esto era por la tremenda ambición de su futura esposa, tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo, cuando terminara el año hablaría con su padre y la desaparecerían definitivamente, pero de momento no tenía otra opción, tendría que hablar con ella. La verdad es que no la podría despreciar más de lo que lo hacía más o menos al mismo nivel se encontraba Zabini, tendría que aplastarlos a ambos, así que se tendría que tragar la humillación de ir y ser el invitado dentro de su misma casa.

—Así es ella, obviamente no vendrá a verte a ti, quiere que tu vayas para que quede claro que ella es la que manda—dice Zabini—, la convencí de que si cedía y llevábamos acabo la reunión en las catacumbas, sin ningún tipo de público sería más fácil que aceptaras.

—Que generosa—aunque lo oculto totalmente, sintió alivio por librarse de una humillación en público.

El no era ningún novato en lo que hacía, así que se dio cuenta de las posibles trampas que aun podía haber para el de parte de su prometida, colocaría unos cuantos leales a él cercas de las catacumbas, e iría acompañado por sus dos guardaespaldas.

Draco acordó la hora de la reunión y su ubicación con Zabini, para tener el suficiente tiempo para poder prepararlo todo para su seguridad, tendría que irse con pies de plomo para poder salir con el menor daño posible, era obvio para el que su situación no era la mejor, pero no podía permitir perderlo todo en una sola negociación.

La oficina del líder de Slytherin se encontraba cerca de la sala común, o al menos al mismo nivel, pues tenía el mismo techo de cristal que permitía ver el fondo del gran lago, para los estudiantes de las demás casas probablemente podría llegar a ser tenebroso, pero para ellos era algo tan familiar como ver el azul del cielo, eran las profundas catacumbas las que incluso a las serpientes les podían poner los pelos de punta, no se diga a los demás estudiantes. Existían leyendas dentro de la casa de Slytherin sobre estudiantes que habían descendido tanto que no habían logrado conseguir salir nunca a la superficie, era una relación ambivalente de amor y odio la que sentían hacia aquellas catacumbas, pues no solo tenían ese constante temor sino también tenían la ventaja de tener una zona enorme en la cual podían ocultar casi cualquier tipo de actividad. En momentos como ese, Malfoy hubiera deseado ser un Ravenclaw.

Nadie sabía exactamente para que se usaba todo ese espacio cuando los cuatro fundadores aun vivían, tal vez era algún sistema de seguridad para esconderse en caso de ataque o tal vez fuera un intento de colegio aun más antiguo, lo que lo volvía mas perturbador era encontrar de vez en cuando cámaras de tortura y calabozos, de los cuales no existe ningún tipo de registro en la historia del colegio.

Como se lo habían esperado, la zona en que se llevaría a cabo la reunión seria por debajo de los niveles conocidos de la casa, un gran salón, tal vez en algún tiempo había sido almacén para provisiones o armamentos, el caso era que tenía casi la mitad del tamaño del gran comedor, y que había sido arreglado para la ocasión con grandes estandartes verde-plata en las paredes y un gran escudo en el fondo, en medio solo había una pequeña escalinata de unos tres escalones, para dar más importancia y visibilidad a Tudor, quien estaba sentada en una especie de trono, el cual estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad por una tela de seda verde, mientras que ella vestía un largo vestido digno de una gran fiesta de color rojo sangre.

—Un gusto volver a verte querido—lo saluda Sophia Tudor desde su trono—, aunque en situaciones muy diferentes.

—La última vez que hablamos fue cuando defendimos la casa del ataque de los Ravenclaw.

—Ciertamente, pero fue mucho más importante cuando ganaste la casa el año pasado.

—Nunca olvidaras que yo gane.

—Nunca aceptare la derrota.

—Supongo—termina Draco.

—Creo que debemos hablar de la nueva situación de la casa.

— ¿Quieres volver a hacer elecciones?

— ¿Elecciones? ¿Quién las necesita?, ahora mando yo y pronto lo hare en todo el colegio.

—No si yo te detengo.

—Lo siento mucho querido, pero no tienes elección al respecto.

—Pediste que viniera solo para burlarte de mí—dice Malfoy.

—Al contrario, lo que quiero es que te unas a nosotros, es hora de que los sangre pura como nosotros mostremos un frente unido contra Potter—sin perder la sonrisa ni el tono encantador que estaba utilizando durante toda la conversación.

— ¿Piensas que eres mucho mejor líder que yo?

Draco se mantenía como piedra enfrente del trono, solamente sus dos guardaespaldas mostraban la incomodidad que estaban sintiendo con la plática, ellos le eran ciegamente leales, y querían romperle el cuello a la persona que estaba encabezando el golpe de estado que estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

—Te he arrebatado el control de la casa, la mayor parte de la gente que te seguía ahora me sigue a mí, creo que eso resulta significativo.

— ¿Parkinson también cambio de bando? —eso era algo que había querido preguntar desde casi el principio de la conversación.

— ¿Parkinson, bromeas?, ella me sacaría los ojos si tuviera la oportunidad, ¿es que no te das cuenta de nada, querido?

— ¿La mataste?

—Claro que no, yo no me ensuciaría con alguien de su nivel, y eso lo sabes muy bien, pero aun así no creo que este bien.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Pienso que esta secuestrada.

— ¿Secuestrada?

—Mis espías son mucho más eficientes que los tuyos querido, tengo informes de que fue atacada por Weasley—le miente descaradamente, de un modo tal que Draco no pudo interpretar como mentira.

—Weasley no actuaria sin permiso de Potter—dice Draco para sí.

—Eso es más que obvio—sonriendo.

— ¿Qué estas proponiendo?

—Que tu y yo juntos tomemos el castillo, yo tendré el castillo y tu continuaras como líder de la casa, creo que es lo mejor que puedes alcanzar, lo primero que haremos será expulsar a nuestros rivales del colegio ¿Qué te parece? —Tudor se levanta de su trono y se acerca a Draco y le extiende su mano derecha, como propuesta de convenio.

—Me agrada la alianza, pero hay cosas importantes que discutir y negociar.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que lo primero es terminar con nuestros enemigos ¿no te parece, querido?

—Actuemos primero, y luego dividiremos nuestras ganancias.

Sierran ese primer acuerdo con un apretón de manos. Draco había estado deseando abandonar el lugar con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez se debiera a esto la dificultad que sintió para no correr cuando dio media vuelta para salir del gran salón.

—Creo que resulto mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos—dice Bulstrode saliendo de detrás de uno de los estandartes.

—Incluso me sorprendió a mi lo dócil que se comporto—asegura Zabini saliendo de otro de los estandartes.

—Definitivamente, de hecho no me puedo imaginar cómo es que el pudo ganar las elecciones—dice sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Lo de culpar a Potter de la desaparición de Parkinson fue una muy buena idea—señala Zabini.

—Era básico para mi plan, si Parkinson aun estuviera respaldándolo no tendría el poder suficiente como para anularlo, y el hecho de que lo convenciera para que atacara a Gryffindor, se inmolara sin remedio.

— ¿Esperas que Potter mate a Malfoy? —le pregunta Bulstrode.

—En el mejor de los casos se matarían el uno al otro, pero no creo que tengamos tanta suerte, pero lo que si espero es que se ensucien políticamente lo suficiente como para que se anulen sus influencias, al menos las de Draco, lo de Potter solo sería un bono extra.

—Uno que sería muy grande—señala Bulstrode.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas, Pansy? —dice Tudor con el mismo tono encantador que había usado con Draco.

Con un gesto un tanto melodramático, Tudor levanta la tela que había estado cubriendo su trono y la arroja al aire, el mencionado trono le llamo fuertemente la atención a Zabini pues el nunca había visto algo parecido. Era una estructura metálica de color negro, estaba compuesta por líneas que le daba una apariencia de red, pero eso no era lo que le había llamado la atención a Zabini sino lo que formaba el asiento, parecía la estatua metálica, de una mujer, que en posición fetal formaba con la zona posterior de sus piernas el asiento y el respaldo, su cuerpo era sujetado por líneas rectas a la estructura general de la silla.

—Lo siento, olvide que no puedes hablar, pero al menos quiero ver tu expresión—dice Tudor acercándose a la zona trasera de su trono, donde se encontraba la cabeza de la figura, la cual no tenia rostro solo lo que parecía ser una pequeña perilla, con la cual Sophia pudo abrir una pequeña ventana.

Zabini se impresiono mucho cuando se abrió la compuerta descubriendo el lloroso rostro de Pansy, o al menos parte de él, pues solo había descubierto de debajo de la nariz hasta la mitad de la frente.

—Supongo que con esto podrás olvidar cualquier esperanza de algún tipo de rescate, ¿no crees? —Sonriendo amigablemente—En lo personal prefiero como quedas como mueble, pero no sé si te conservare, la vieja idea de regalarte a un trol me sigue pareciendo una buena idea, pero en realidad tengo suficiente como para decidirlo luego, no queremos precipitarnos ¿verdad?

—Pareces alterado Zabini, ¿es que nunca habías visto algo así? —pregunta Bulstrode con verdadero deleite,

—Había escuchado hablar de cosas así, e incluso lo e leído, pero nunca lo había visto directamente—asegura Zabini, recuperando la compostura.

—Esa es una de las razones por las cuales nos diferenciamos Zabini—explica Tudor—, tu, Draco e incluso mi silla nueva, nacieron y se criaron en la zona de tolerancia, pero Bulstrode y yo crecimos en el verdadero mundo mágico, junto con los gigantes y dragones, donde los muggles no son más que esclavos casi animales en muchos casos, y los sangre sucia son a duras penas mejores.

— ¿Los usan como muebles? —pregunta Zabini.

—En algunos casos—asegura Bulstrode—, si se trata de alguien con magia como en este caso, el mueble adquiere ciertas características mágicas, se vuelve beneficioso para la salud y otros atributos.

—No solamente como muebles sino también como medio de transporte e incluso en la alimentación, he visto lo que los orcos le hacen a una esclava fugada, es un espectáculo que hace parecer esto un simple juego de niños—asegura Tudor.

— ¿Eso es lo que le paso a Bera? —pregunta Bulstrode burlándose.

—Zabini no sabe quien era Bera, déjame contarte que ella fue mi mascota antes de entrar al colegio, era una muggle que mi padre me compro en un mercado, era muy bonita y me divirtió mucho tenerla, desde entonces el precio de los esclavos había bajado mucho porque ahora hay muchos, creo que ahora incluso costaría menos.

— ¿Intento escapar? —pregunta Zabini.

— ¿Bera? Claro que no, pero al final de cuentas con el tiempo todos los juguetes aburren y de todas maneras no la podría traer al colegio, así que idee una forma de que pareciera que escapaba, pero la verdad es que había hecho que se perdiera, cuando la atraparon, le mostré mi estatus al líder de jauría y me permitieron ver lo que le hacían, fue muy educativo.

Fue en ese momento de que Zabini se dio cuenta de con quien se había aliado, por fue claro como el agua para él, que ellas no estaban mintiendo, ni siquiera exagerando, y tenía mucha razón con que Draco era diferente, lo había visto hacer cosas desagradables, pero no estaban ni siquiera de cerca, lo peor sería que el mismo se estaba regocijando, no en la macabra historia que seguía escuchando, pues ellas dos tenían muchas anécdotas, se regocijaba porque por fin había encontrado a alguien que no tenía ningún tipo de limite moral ni barrera que le impidiera llegar a su destino. Zabini sentía miedo y satisfacción al mismo tiempo, pues se daba cuenta que daría todo de sí para llevarla a la cima.

Hermione se había reunido con Ginny desde temprano ese día para afinar los detalles de lo que necesitarían para emprender su labor, incluidas todas las miembros de las birds of prey y su nueva adquisición. Hermione y Ginny habían ido a buscar a la profesora Tonks después de la primera clase, acababan de salir los estudiantes de la clase, cuando ellas entran, parecía que había estado esperando la llegada de las dos jóvenes.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda—dice Ginebra.

— ¿quieren que espié a alguien? —pregunta Tonks.

—Queremos que tengas un papel mas frontal—dice Ginny.

— ¿Quieres que ayude a su grupo fantasma? —pregunta Tonks, la verdad era que desde que había escuchado los rumores de los ataques que habían sufrido los Slytherin y la leyenda que habían creado, se había dado cuenta de que ellas estaban metidas en eso, desde entonces había deseado mucho unírseles, pero no había querido obligarlas a meterla por compromiso.

—Queremos que te unas a nuestro grupo—interviene Hermione—, queremos que seas una ave de caza.

—Después de tanto tiempo, apenas se les ocurre invitarme a su club—dice Tonks, mostrándose un tanto dolida.

—Si no quieres no tienes porque…—empieza a decir Hermione.

—Si quiero, claro que quiero entrar—la interrumpe Tonks—, estoy lista para la misión.

—Nuestro ataque iniciara esta noche—dice Hermione, alegre por tener un problema menos.

— ¿Cuál será mi nombre clave? —pregunta con la emoción de una persona mucho más joven.

—Y un traje también—dice Ginny igual de entusiasmada, sobretodo porque ya lo había creado, pero como Hermione no había invitado a Tonks, nunca se lo dio—Cuando nos reunamos te daré el tuyo y también te diremos tu nombre clave.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —pregunta Tonks.

—Atacar—sentencia Hermione.

Encontrar a Amelia no fue ningún problema, pues se encontraba practicando en el gimnasio de la torre de Gryffindor, se encontraba levantando pesas en ese momento.

—Necesitamos la ayuda de Ms. Marvel—le dice Hermione.

— ¿Seguiremos usando los trajes? —dice Amelia, recordando lo escaso de tela de su traje.

—Tu traje es el que menos enseña Amelia, no se porque te quejas tanto—le dice Ginebra.

—Ya dejen de discutir—interviene Hermione—, lo importante es que esta noche empieza algo grande, y quiero saber si estas disponible.

—Lo estoy, ya presente mis trabajos y exámenes, solo espero mis resultados, ya me esperaba que las cosas se pusieran feas al final del año. ¿Vamos a hacer lo mismo que la última vez?

—No exactamente, será más grande, más abundante y sobre todo mucho más conciso y efectivo.

— ¿Vamos a tomar el colegio? —pregunta Amelia.

—No, aunque no siempre lo parezcamos, nosotros somos los buenos, lo que vamos a hacer es pelear con los enemigos de personas como tú y yo Amelia, de personas que piensan que por no haber nacido de una vieja familia, deberíamos ser sus esclavos.

—Ustedes saben que estoy dentro.

—Gracias Amelia.

Con sus compañeras preparándose solo quedaban hacer sus propios preparativos, así que subieron al laboratorio de Hermione.

—Ginny, necesito que me hagas otro favor.

—Claro.

—Quiero que además de preparar el traje de Tonks, también me prepares otro traje, que sea igual, solo que sea de color negro.

— ¿Para que necesitas otro? —le pregunta Ginny.

—Solo es por si acaso, es posible que tengamos otro miembro.

— ¿Quién?

—Aun es muy prematuro.

—Tus medidas no dejan muchas posibilidades—casi segura de quien se trataba.

—Es irrelevante de todas maneras.

—Entonces me pondré a trabajar—yendo de nuevo a la habitación de Hermione, o mejor dicho armario para tomar sus materias primas—, podría hacer un diseño diferente para ella.

—Modifícalo si quieres, pero quiero que exista relación entre ambos.

—Como prefieras.

Mientras Ginny se encargaba de esas cosas, Hermione también tenía otras que hacer, y la más difícil era sin lugar a dudas la planeación, para la que necesitaba primera mente un mapa, y como seguramente el único mapa veras de las catacumbas del colegio estaba en la tumba de Salazar Slytherin, tendría que hacerlo ella con la información que tenia, la cual era muy buena pues tenía en sus manos una copia de toda la información que había recolectado de su propia casa, con tinta mágica y su propia varita mágica creo en un gran rollo de papel todas las entradas de las catacumbas y todo lo que pudo de los primeros pisos, pero ni siquiera ella conocía el fondo del castillo.

El mapa le había quedado muy bien, y hoy se concentrarían en las entradas que marcaba su mapa, antes ella solamente conocía una y se preguntaba si en la antigua realidad siquiera existían todos esos pasadizos, algo probablemente imposible considerando el cambio de tamaño del nuevo castillo. Durante los primeros meses del castillo, había dedicado su tiempo libre a la creación de diversos objetos, que a diferencia de los creados por Harry tenían un objetivo mucho más preciso.

Las cuatro se reunieron en una pequeña bodega cercana a la torre de los profesores, en la que solamente había viejos libros de texto que habían quedado descontinuados tiempo atrás, pero que no podían ser tirados, al menos por costumbre.

— ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene el castillo? —le pregunta Amelia a Ginny, siendo ellas las primeras en llegar.

—Ni la más mínima idea, mientras sigamos encontrando lugares privados y escondidos no me quejare, lo único que me pregunto es que si en algún momento el castillo se utilizo a toda capacidad.

—Durante la existencia del colegio, el record de asistencia fue casi al principio, luego cayó durante los siguientes siglos, hasta que de nuevo empezó a subir y de nuevo nos estamos acercando al máximo de asistencia—Hermione acababa de entrar a la habitación y por costumbre contesto una pregunta que posiblemente era retorica.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan silenciosa con esos sancos? —pregunta Ginebra

—Soy buena en lo que hago, pero de todas maneras ya deja de hacer comentarios sobre mi ropa, son solo zapatos, ni que fueran cascabeles—concentrada en colocar las bolsas que cargaba en una mesa medianamente destartalada. Ginebra ríe, sobre todo porque le gusta mucho poner en evidencia a su amiga y no piensa dejar de hacerlo, además de que le gustaba aun mas hacerlo cuando estaba Amelia presente, porque sabía que Hermione la ponía nerviosa.

La última en llegar fue Tonks, quien se atraso unos minutos con algunos de sus estudiantes.

—Perdón por la tardanza—se disculpa.

—No te preocupes—le contesta Hermione—, aun falta un rato para que anochezca que será la hora en la que atacaremos, antes tengo algunas cosas para ustedes—les muestra algunos brazaletes— estas nos van a ayudar cada quien usara uno en cada brazo, cuando se activan crean un campo de fuerza a nuestro alrededor es invisible y no afecta a todas las cosas solo a los ataques y cualquier cosa que nos ataque, no es invencible, pero nos mantendrá seguras más tiempo así que no se confíen.

— ¿Vamos a seguir usando polvos peruanos? —pregunta Amelia tomando sus brazaletes.

—Mejore el sistema, nuestros mismos campos de fuerza hacen difícil que seamos identificadas y además tengo esto—les muestra una pequeña pistola plateada—, esta dispara niebla y además tengo cargas de luz, por si necesitamos más métodos de huida. Además de algunas trampas extras que tengo para las entradas. Solo recuerden que brazaletes van debajo de los guates.

Era una de las curiosidades de Ginny, a los cuatro trajes le puso guantes largos, que a final de cuantas eran solo un adorno, ahora resultaba un poco mas practico, pues Hermione no quería que se enterara nadie de la tecnología que estaba utilizando.

— ¿Azul? —le pregunta Tonks a Ginny.

—Me gusta el azul, es un disfraz muy sexi ¿no te parece?

—Eso no es fácil de negar.

El traje de Tonks era muy sencillo en comparación con los de las demás era una especie de vestido blanco largo de color blanco, sin mangas y que se sujeta de su cuello sin ningún tipo de escote, tan pegado a la piel que parecía que se podía transparentar, en ambos lados del cuerpo se abre desde el fin de la cintura, dejando totalmente descubiertas sus piernas, el traje se completaba con notas y gantes largos, ambos también de color blanco. El asando del color azul no era precisamente de la ropa, sino de la piel, pues Tonks había adquirido un tono totalmente azul por petición de Ginny, además de que tenía el cabello en ese momento largo, lacio y de un color rojo fuego.

—Les presento a Mystique—la presenta Ginny.

—Un buen nombre—dice Amelia terminando de acomodar su antifaz.

—No olviden que mientras vestimos estos trajes, debemos hablarnos por nuestros nombres claves, no es necesario gritar, pues nuestros mismos campos de fuerzas nos ayudaran a comunicarnos—les dice Hermione ya totalmente vestida de la reina blanca—. Antes de irnos quiero que vean este mapa—extendiendo el rollo de papel en el que lo había creado.

—Pensé que no existían mapas de las catacumbas—asegura Amelia, aun algo incomoda por su uniforme y el de sus compañeras.

—Lo más parecido que he encontrado es este que yo misma cree con ayuda de una espía Slytherin—les explica—aquí tengo marcadas las entradas que tiene, estos serán nuestro primer objetivo, estos son objetivos que entorpecerá el funcionamiento de toda la casa de las serpientes, quiero que pongamos a Malfoy contra las cuerdas.

La antigua alineación era de Hermione en la delantera y sus compañeras protegiéndola, ahora la modificarían pues serian Hermione y Tonks las que fueran en la delantera, y aunque continuaran en un solo grupo estarían divididas en dos subgrupos, la castaña protegida por Amelia y la chica de piel azul cubierta por Ginebra.

Eran casi veinte puertas las que salían de las catacumbas algunas se usaban mas que otras y aparentemente otras hacía ya tiempo olvidadas. Era imposible saber si no habían otras más ocultas, pero con la información que tenían era suficiente para atacar. En las primeras tres no había ninguna resistencia, solamente derrumbaron las paredes y el techo con poderosos hechizos, mientras la piedra caía, Hermione arroja en cada derrumbe una pequeña pelota dorada.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas, Reina blanca? —le pregunta Tonks.

—Unas pequeñas trampas, harán mucho mas difícil reparas esas entradas y me permitirá pasar a mi sin ningún problema— a pesar del éxito que habían tenido hasta el momento se mantenían alerta, pues sabían que estaban en territorio totalmente controlados por los Slytherin.

Ellas no sabían en ese momento de los conflictos internos que estaba viviendo la casa de las serpientes, pero si se dieron cuenta de que algo no funcionaba normalmente, pues era obvio para ellas que los Slytherin tenían y debían defender su casa. No fue sino hasta la quinta entrada que se encontraron con resistencia. Tonks y Hermione se apresuraron al combate y los sorprendieron, junto con el respaldo de sus compañeras derrotaron a los seis estudiantes, los cuales parecían mas confundidos que otra cosa.

—Eso fue fácil—dice Ginebra muy alegre.

—Demasiado, Scarlet—dice Tonks.

—Definitivamente—dice Hermione pensativamente—, estos son de cuarto año a los sumo, no son de los que Parkinson organizó, creo que es gente de Tudor, a ella no le importa sacrificar a sus compañeros.

Antes de derrumbar el techo de la entrada quitaron los cuerpos de sus compañeros de estudios ahora inconscientes, los dejaron para que mas tarde los encuentren sus compañeros de casa. Al continuar con las demás entradas, se encontraron con defensas más o menos similares, aparentemente desde que se había extendido la noticia de que estaban atacando las catacumbas, las serpientes habían colocado defensas en las diversas entradas, barreras mágicas y físicas, lo más raro fue cuando iban alrededor de la mitad de las entradas cuando se encontraron dos grupos al mismo tiempo, uno de los cuales demostró tener tan bajo nivel como los anteriores, mientras que el otro demostró buena coordinación entre si, lo más extraño fue cuando el grupo más mediocre empezó a atacar de igual modo a los experimentados.

—Quiero a esos desarmados, necesito algunas respuestas—dijo Hermione a sus compañeras, por el mismo ruido de la batalla, los Slytherin no escucharon nada.

El mismo ruido que ocasionaban con los hechizos y las peleas hacía que la gran mayoría de estudiantes se alejaran del lugar lo más rápido posible, del mismo modo se puede decir de la actitud de los profesores, pues por su misma neutralidad no podían involucrarse en sucesos como aquellos.

Cuando el grupo de novatos caen inconscientes en el suelo, la pela con los experimentados fue más sencilla, pues aun confundidos por la pelea a dos bandos, dejaron inconscientes a tres y a otros dos los apresan con cadenas mágicas.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —le pregunta Hermione al que parecía ser el líder del grupo. El campo de fuerza que usaban no afectaba en una situación como esa, pero hacia que los rasgos fueran difíciles de memorizar, a lo mucho que podrían saber de ella era el color de cabello, pero aunque la conocieran desde hace años no la podría reconocer.

—Ustedes atacaron nuestra casa—contesta, intentando escapar.

—Eso es obvio, pero ¿porque pelearon entre ustedes? —le pregunta de nuevo Hermione.

—Tenemos que movernos rápido, reina blanca—le recuerda Amelia.

—Contesta.

—No lo sé, la casa esta vuelta loca ha habido peleas dentro de las catacumbas.

— ¿Dónde están Malfoy y Parkinson?

—Malfoy está dentro y nadie encuentra a Parkinson—las lealtades del joven parecían estar en un difícil momento, por lo cual no era raro que contestara tan fácilmente a las preguntas de Hermione.

—Ustedes son el grupo de Parkinson.

—Ella nos entreno, si es a lo que te refieres.

—No podemos quedarnos más tiempo—dice Tonks, recordándole que la estrategia que tenían se basaba en la movilidad de su pequeño grupo.

—Nosotros tenemos nuestro propio programa—dice Hermione—, si encuentran a Parkinson díganle que la reina blanca la busca.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

—Ella sabe a lo que me refiero, y por tu propio bien y de tus compañeros no te mestas mas en esta guerra.

La preocupación sobre Pansy creció por lo poco que le había sacado a sus prisioneros.

—Eso nos está tomando más tiempo de lo esperado—dice Tonks.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que continuemos, dejaremos la puerta principal para el final—dice Hermione.

— ¿Atacaremos la puerta principal? —pregunta Amelia, recordando el resultado de la invasión de Ravenclaw a Slytherin.

—Es casi imposible para nosotras tomar esa puerta, solo haremos un simulacro.

La verdad era que Tonks tenía razón, la pelea en las puertas les había quitado más tiempo del que tenían planeado, y cada puerta resultaba mas complicada, si continuaban como hasta el momento tendrían problemas muy pronto.

Cuando llegaron a las últimas puertas, las cuatro ya estaban bastante agotadas, y sus escudos necesitaban recargarse pues cada vez los hechizos los cruzaban con más facilidad, les faltaban cuatro cuando se encontraron con la defensa más difícil, pues ahí se encontraban Goyle y Craibe. Sus hechizos no eran muy buenos ni abundantes, pero tenían compañeros que compensaban esa debilidad, lo que los hacía realmente peligroso, era su gran tamaño y fuerza, además de que poseían una piel que no parecía responder a los hechizos como los demás, era como si fueran en parte dragón o algún tipo de criatura mágica.

Goyle se acerco lo suficiente a Hermione, quien al estar atacando a otros dos estudiantes no se pudo defender, el joven con su gran fuerza la toma del cuello y la levanto con bastante facilidad, para luego arrojarla hacia sus compañeras como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara.

Con alguna dificultad, Amelia y Ginebra levantan una poderosa barrera, con la cual defenderse. Fueron tres movimientos clave, la barrera, la pistola de luz de Hermione y algunas granadas de un material parecido a la telaraña que cayeron desde uno de los puentes de escaleras que había un par de pisos por arriba del lugar.

— ¿Qué carajos eran esas cosas? —pregunta Tonks mientras corría ayudando a Hermione a caminar.

—Bombas pegajosas—le contesta—, son unas tonterías que Harry le compro a los gemelos, las cuales modifico para que funcionaran en una pelea.

— ¿Entonces el anda por aquí? —pregunta Amelia.

—Seguramente.

La verdad era que si, pues después de un par de pasillos se encontraron con Harry, quien las estaba esperando tranquilamente recargado en una pared.

— ¿Cómo les fue?

— ¿Te parece un buen lugar para hablar de eso? —pregunta Ginebra.

—Hablando de lugares tengo algo que enseñarles—empezaban a escucharse los pasos de los Slytherin que las buscaban.

Justo enfrente de donde estaba Harry, se encontraba la estatua de una gárgola, la cual con un hechizo se parte por la mitad y deja ver unas escaleras. Aun Estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando se serró la estatua, y los Slytherin estuvieron a punto de descubrir la entrada a ese pasadizo.

Cuando llegan al final de las escaleras, se encuentran con una pequeña sala circular, la mitad de la cual tenía por pared solamente cristal, por esa razón se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en uno de los últimos pisos de una de las torres del colegio, desde la cual se podía ver la gran inmensidad del bosque prohibido. El cual estaba escasamente decorado con un par de mesas largar, cuatro camas y un par de gabinetes.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta Amelia.

—Justo donde nadie se atrevería a buscarnos—dice Harry, ayudando a Hermione a sentarse en una de las camas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunta Hermione mientras se revisa sus costillas, las cuales por suerte ninguna estaba rota.

—Tengo en mi poder un viejo mapa, creación de mi padre, en el cual están algunos de los secretos mejor guardados del colegio, exceptuando las catacumbas obviamente, y este es uno de los más olvidados. Nos encontramos en la misma torre de los profesores.

—Eso está prohibido—dice Hermione.

—Si no me equivoco fue creada para la segunda familia de un director de hace unos doscientos años, este no es el peor uso que se le a dado a esta sala.

En uno de los gabinetes habían vendas y medicamentos, en el segundo comida y en el tercero algo de ropa. Del primero Tonks toma lo necesario para curar las heridas propias y de sus compañeras, siendo ella la más experimentada en el asunto medico.

—Gracias por la ayuda—dice Ginebra, quitándose su capa y su corona.

—No se puede tomar el castillo en un solo día ni siquiera una sola de las casas, por eso pensé que necesitarían un poco de ayuda. Cuando Ron y yo terminamos lo que íbamos a hacer hoy vinimos a preparar este lugar, llevaba décadas si no es que siglos abandonado, por eso pensé que seria perfecto para ustedes, además de que le prepare un túnel extra que va directamente a los gimnasios de Gryffindor, seguramente solamente lo necesitaran un par de semanas, pero de todas maneras será un nido muy útil—les dice Harry.

Se habían extralimitado, y las cuatro se habían dado cuenta del peligro que habían corrido aquella noche, habían acabado con un numero impresionante de enemigos pero no habían sabido en que momento retirarse y ese había sido su error, tendrían que estar mucho mejor preparadas al día siguiente. Lo bueno era que también tenían una ventaja extra, pues con su nuevo nido tenían la posibilidad de moverse mucho más fácilmente entre los territorios de los Slytherin y tener una ruta de escape segura para ellas, donde podrían descansar y cambiar de identidad sin problemas.

Julieth percibía la magia, desde que era una niña se dio cuenta de que la magia existía. Una vez había tomado la varita de su hermana pero no logro hacer nada con ella, pero de todas maneras ella podía ver y escuchar cosas que los demás no podían, en ocasiones incluso cosas que ni siquiera Hermione podía darse cuenta. Era probable que se debiera al mismo escepticismo que tenía su hermana por naturaleza, pero el caso era que el lugar donde ahora vivía tenía magia.

Los pastos eran más verdes y el cielo mas azul que en cualquier lugar en el que hubiera estado, y había visto pequeñas criaturas corriendo por el bosque que había al sur del pueblo.

Solo tenían un par de días en el pueblo, pero el humor de su madre había mejorado tremendamente, sobre todo con la notica que habían recibido de que su padre regresaría al día siguiente del hospital, aparentemente la medicina mágica era realmente efectiva.

La casa que tenían era un lugar muy acogedor y las personas muy amables, sobre todo cuando se enteraron que el mismísimo Lord Potter las había enviado a vivir ahí. Eso era algo que le sorprendía mucho, la opinión que tenían las personas de aquel lord, todos hablaban de lo generoso que había sido el antiguo Lord, y que el nuevo continuaba con el mismo estilo de su abuelo, pero ella hasta el momento no tenía una idea clara de que opinar de él.

Fue el mismo día en el que llegaría su padre, cuando conoció a la persona más extraña que conocería en toda su vida.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Layla Miller y se cosas.

Era una niña de unos once año más o menos, alta para su edad y flaca como un palo de escoba, Era rubia más o menos a los hombros, peinado en dos colas no muy bien hechas, los ojos de color verde, le recordaban un poco a Harry, por su ropa y apariencia parecía que vivía en la calle o en un orfanato, vestía una minifalda de mezclilla muy gastada, con medias a rallas negras y naranjas, una blusa blanca sin mangas y unos tenis negros, el único adorno que tenia era un collar muy grueso, que parecía más adecuado para una mascota que para una chica. Algo curioso era que llevaba una mochila en la espalda, pero no una de escuela sino una grande de campista, el toque lo daba una lámpara que colgaba de la mochila y una casa de campaña hasta arriba.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas, como que tu te llamas Julieth Granger—le dice con mucha tranquilidad.

—Supongo que en este mundo me tengo que acostumbrar a cosas como esta—atribuyéndoselo a la magia— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esperando.

— ¿A qué?

—La llegada de un pueblo entero.

— ¿Y para qué es esa mochila?

—Aun falta una temporada para que lleguen, pero no tengo otra cosa que hacer más que esperar—le contesta Layla— ¿Quieres ver a donde van a llegar?

Layla no era humana, o no como ninguno que ella conociera, tal vez fuera por eso o tal vez porque no quería que le pasara nada a una niña de diez años al meterse al bosque que prefirió acompañarla. No tuvieron que internarse mucho en bosque, para encontrar una vereda, era como si la niña conociera perfectamente el bosque, pues sabía exactamente por donde caminar. Después de un rato de caminar se llegaron a una saliente de piedra, desde donde pudieron ver la gran mansión Potter.

—Ahí es donde ahora vive tu hermana—le explica Layla.

— ¿No está en el colegio?

—Lo decía simbólicamente, ella es la reina blanca en el tablero del próximo rey.

—Me parece que solo estoy entendiendo la mitad de lo que me estás diciendo.

—Lo se

Lo que Layla también sabía era la ubicación de una línea en el suelo cercas de la mansión.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Un portal, si atraviesas la línea llegas al mundo mágico.

Julieth era valiente y un tanto necia, si no fuera por eso tal vez no se hubiera atrevido a caminar encima de la línea y entrar a un mundo desconocido. Del otro lado era muy similar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era diferente, pues el lugar donde antes se encontraba la gran mansión ahora solo hay ruinas, pero no de una mansión, sino que parecía un pueblo antiguo, cuando se acercan al pueblo puede ver que se trata de granjas y casas que seguramente fueron abandonadas hace muchísimo tiempo. Era en el centro del pueblo donde se encontraron lo único que no parecía destruido, era una gran puerta de madera, la cual se encontraba en el centro sin nada alrededor.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Un portal.

—Otro

—Este es un portal estable, y fue creado por los Potter hace siglos. El que nosotras cruzamos es un portal natural, se va serrar en un par de meses—bajando su mochila, parecía que se iba a poner a instalar su casa de campaña.

— ¿Vas a acampar aquí? —un tanto preocupada.

—Por unos días, voy a estar yendo al pueblo, pero por ahora no hay nadie que me de asilo, gracias por acompañarme, el camino es muy solitario.

—Lo mejor será que regrese, mi padre está por volver a casa.

—Nos volveremos a ver—a modo de despedida.

De regreso a su casa pro el mismo camino del bosque, se dio cuenta que la experiencia le recordaba mucho a aquella vez que le había enviado una lechuza a su hermana, se había dado cuenta de que entre todas las aves que había visto solo esa era capaz de llevar una carta a un lugar mágico. Toda la experiencia que había vivido esta a rebosar de magia, le tendría que pedir algunos libros a su hermana para saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

El primer día solo lo habían usado para observación, Luna mando que vigilaran todos los pasos del líder de los tejones. Lo reportes que recibió fueron muy claros, la casa había caído en total caos, era como si vivieran una especie de psicosis colectiva, parecía que habían olvidado que se encontraban en un colegio.

—Los estudiantes no van a ser ningún tipo de problema, no creo que vallan a defenderlo, pero se ha rodeado de algunos compañeros muy fieles a él, como una guardia privada, no creo que podamos comprarlos—va explicando Cho—, el les paga con otras estudiantes, de todas maneras, no me interesaría negociar con ellos, lo mejor sería que también salieran del colegio.

—Esta no es una cruzada moral—le dice Luna—, nuestro objetivo principal es su líder, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, no podemos negociar con ellos, su comportamiento dejo de ser razonable desde hace tiempo, tenemos que considerarlo como enemigos.

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo—dice Bones—, su comportamiento es muy extraño y a varios ni siquiera los conozco, no tengo idea de donde salieron, temo que algunos ni siquiera sean estudiantes.

—Eso tiene sentido—dice Luna—, por lo que Ginebra me explico, Malfoy y Fudge se la ingeniaron para meter gente dentro de los maestros, para que trabajaran para ellos, supongo que es mucho más fácil meter estudiantes falsos.

— ¿Cómo va el plan? —pregunta Cho.

—Yo ya estoy lista, tarde toda la tarde en llevar a cabo mis hechizos, pero al fin están completos—con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Luna había escuchado detenidamente todos los informes que había recibido de la situación en el castillo. Escucho de viva voz la narración sobre los discursos que había estado dando Harry, eso le impresiono mucho, pues no tenia siquiera una idea de lo que iba a hacer, incluso le llevaron algunos de los carteles, los cuales le gustaron muchísimo, sobre todo porque se daba cuenta de que seguía estando en buen lugar en la opinión de los estudiantes, además de que no podía dejar de sentirse alagada por ver su apellido en carteles. No podía dejar de admirar la capacidad política de su compañero, con ese simple movimiento se había puesto por encima de cualquier candidato, una muestra de madures que incluso a gente del congreso lo impresionaría. Era con ese tipo de gestos que se daba cuenta de que la carrera de Harry solamente estaba empezando, quería ver como seria cuando se convirtiera en un político adulto. Claro que también estaba consciente de los ataques que habían sufrido los Slytherin, de algún modo Cho se había hecho con una fotografía de la líder del grupo terrorista, seguramente por medio de amenazas y fuerza bruta (cuando quería, la chica podía dar realmente miedo), en la fotografía se podía ver a la llamada reina blanca y la bruja escarlata, ambas usando sus sexis disfraces, el rostro mas claro era el de la reina blanca, pero era totalmente genérico, seguramente alterado por algún hechizo. Si no supiera que ese grupo era el de Hermione no las hubiera podido identificar aunque las tuviera frente a frente, pero sabiéndolo se da cuenta de que eran Hermione y Ginebra. La verdad es que había sido un movimiento realmente bueno dividirlo en tres partes, pues no se puede ganar a tres enemigos con una misma estrategia, no todo podían ser palabras, por eso existía el grupo de Hermione para hacer algo y luego negarlo.

Pero ahora había llegado su turno, seria la ultima en actuar, pero había necesitado un dia para poder colocar a su gente en lugares clave para poder observar a todos los movimientos de Diggory. Pero para el segundo día tenían una estrategia diferente, no era tan directa como la de Hermione, ni tampoco un juego maquiavélico como el de Harry.

—Empezaremos con el plan "espejo múltiple"—Luna da la orden de iniciar.

—A la orden—le contesta Cho.

&&&&6

Nota del autor: Hola de nuevo, como siempre primero agradezco que sigan leyendo mi fic y les sigo encargando sus opiniones e ideas. En segundo lugar, toca hacer la presentación al personaje de Layla Miller, quien es un personaje del comic x-factor, del cual tome como molde para ponerla en este fic, cabe señalar que no es exactamente igual, pero que como me gustaba mucho ese personaje lo tomo como homenaje (nunca un plagio), su origen y futuro son muy diferentes, en este fic no existen mutantes ni nada por el estilo (al menos por el momento). Otra cosa que viene directamente de los comics, es la clasificación de los magos, de donde tome los nombres, pero yo hice las definiciones. Sin más solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el cual por su longitud decidí dividirlo.


	27. Por el castillo segunda parte

Nota del autor: Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, el cual es la segunda parte del anterior, y creo que con el próximo acabo el que debería de ser un capitulo. Otra cosa, me preguntaron que cada cuando actualizo, y quisiera decir que cumplo mi objetivo de hacerlo cada dos semanas, pero la verdad es que no lo cumplo como desde el capitulo diez, así que no puedo dar una respuesta clara.

Como siempre les agradezco la atención y espero sus comentarios, para saber que piensan de las cosas que voy agregando y los errores en los que caigo.

XXX

Los moderados, eso era algo que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido a Tudor preocuparse, no le cabía en la mente la idea de que hubiera personas que pudieran dudar sobre sus opiniones y mucho menos que ella se tuviera que preocuparse por lo que pensaran, ella solamente entendía el miedo, como herramienta de control sobre las personas, para ella las elecciones en el colegio y en cualquier otro medio, solamente consistía en asustar lo suficiente a la gente que apoyaba a sus oponentes para que la apoyaran a ella, ni siquiera tomaría como opción considerar explicarles porque quería que votaran por ella, ese no era el estilo de los magos. Lo que estaba haciendo Harry casi era como si fuera en contra de las reglas.

—Creo que nos quieren robar a nuestros moderados—le dijo Zabini, el día siguiente de su gran victoria en la casa de las serpientes.

—No entiendo, ¿están desaparecidos? —un tanto sin comprender.

—No, creo que están pensando en apoyar a Potter.

— ¿Están locos? ¿Qué no entienden lo que les haría si hicieran eso? —le pregunto un tanto histérica.

—El les está ofreciendo más que unas simples amenazas—le explica Zabini, algo que siendo sinceros no terminaba de entender el mismo—, creo que debemos de empezar a soltar el dinero.

— ¿Dinero? Estás loco le sacare los ojos al primero que se atreva a traicionarme—con verdadero rencor.

La política no era lo de Tudor, con eso confirmo que su candidata no era perfecta, lo bueno era que ese tipo de elecciones no eran lo normal en el mundo de la política mágica, lo suyo eran las guerras sucias, y los conflictos palaciegos. El problema era que Lord Potter estaba peleando a un nivel diferente, estaba mesclando a las personas normales dentro del gobierno, y eso solo traía el caos, tenía que regresar al genio a la botella, tenía que dejar claro a todos ellos que su voto era solamente simbólico, quienes decidían eran ellos, los sangre pura.

—Tenemos que solucionarlo—dice Zabini, mucho más consciente del verdadero peligro que existía en la batalla que estaba presentado Potter.

—Mandare a Bulstrode a que hable con ellos—entendiéndose hablar por amenazar.

—No creo que sea suficiente Sophia—dice Zabini—, esto es algo peligroso, es una estratagema muy hipócrita de parte de Potter, pero creo que le puede llegar a funcionar, les quiere hacer pensar que importa lo que ellos piensen para que confíen en el.

—Le romperemos su estrategia, los voy a regresar al carril, si piensa que me va a joder jugando a dos bandas, atacando con gente disfrazada nuestra casa y robando a nuestros indecisos con palabras amables, está loco, lo voy a aplastar.

—No podemos pelear cara a cara con Potter, sería un suicidio.

—Eso es obvio, pero creo que podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro—con la cara que debía de poner un gato en una pescadería—, que pelee Malfoy.

—Eso sería una buena idea—algo inseguro—, el problema es que Malfoy se encerró en sus habitaciones, si no se ha ido de vacaciones es por algo que yo no termino de entender.

—Aun tenemos un as bajo la manga, es genial que aun conservemos a Parkinson, plantaremos algunas pruebas para que parezca que fue Potter quien la secuestro, creo que incluso podemos usar algunos dedos o algo por estilo—dice Tudor, sacando un plan de acción de la nada, esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba Zabini de ella—, lo que le había dicho era solamente para evitar que se aliaran ellos dos, nunca pensé que fuera necesario que peleara, pero ahora creo que lo tengo en la palma de la mano, con los ataques de esas zorras a las catacumbas no necesitamos muchas pruebas siquiera. Mientras Bulstrode y yo les daremos un susto de muerte a nuestro moderados. Durante los últimos días meteré a mi gente al castillo, y parecerá que estoy pacificando el colegio, me estarían dando la escusa perfecta para invadir el colegio.

—Me parece un buen plan, pero ¿mientras que hacemos con los ataques?

—Ignorémoslos, sigue siendo asunto de Malfoy mantener la seguridad de la casa, en lo personal creo que nos están ayudando más de lo que nos están perjudicando.

Zabini no estaba de acuerdo con la despreocupación de Tudor, era como si no pudiera captar la totalidad del problema que se aproximaba, seguramente era por la misma crianza, la misma que hacía que fuera cruel, despiadada y sin moral, la hacía incapaz de comprender ideas nuevas, tendría que ser él quien se encargara de comprender este nuevo campo de batalla para ayudarla a vencer.

El problema radicaba en que Zabini estaba dejando de tener cuidado, o al menos para el se podía convertir en un verdadero problema, pues casi parecía que se estaba obsesionando con aquella joven, hermosa y traicionera serpiente, y eso tal vez fuera la razón de su perdición, pues cada vez se sentía menos humano.

%%%%

&&&&6

La mente de la zarina no se encontraba en ese momento en el lugar en donde su cuerpo descansaba, era en sus recuerdos donde su atención se encontraba. Hace muchos años le habían regalado pensadero, pero ella prefería no usarlo, no lo encontraba práctico y a final de cuentas su mente tenía el suficiente poder como para entrar en sus propios recuerdos sin ninguna dificultad. En ese momento se encontraba observando uno de los momentos más intensos de la segunda guerra mundial. Se trataba de la batalla de Stalingrado, una de las más terribles de toda la guerra.

Ella acababa de llegar desde el frente occidental, después haber fracaso en su propósito, pues el antiguo Lord Dumbledore, padre de Albus y Aberforth, le había negado la ayuda de refuerzos mágicos, se encontraba frustrada pues sentía que estaba peleando sola, sus compañeros hechiceros eran cada día menos y estaban más cansados, además de que no podían coordinar los ejércitos muggles y mágicos, pues si Stalin se enteraba de que ella estaba viva era capaz de dejar de pelear para cazarla.

A diferencia de lo que Lord Dumbledore pensaba, los líderes de la orden de Thule pensaban arroyar a Rusia para después concentrar sus fuerzas en el occidente, esto la había tomado por sorpresa, pues sus enemigos cambiaron de rival, las fuerzas del emperador atacaron occidente por el pacifico y la orden de Thule avanzo por Europa hasta la estepa Rusa.

Los días eran largos y fríos, eso normalmente le ayudaría a sus fuerzas, pero el ejército muggle no tenia equipo ni armas, se encontraban en una situación desesperada, cuando algo aun peor sucedió, se habían unido al frente oriental el barón Von Sebotendorf y su círculo más incluido su mano derecha Heinrich Himmler, líder de las SS muggles. Cuando los vio llegar pensó que su línea de defensa definitivamente no resistiría la batalla, si al menos hubiera tenido la mitad del poder que tenia en estos momentos hubiera podido hacer mucho mas por su país.

No fue sino hasta el tercer día desde de la llegada de los refuerzos Alemanes que vio por fin una luz de esperanza, se veía navegar por el Volga cuatro barcos que tenían la apariencia de pesqueros, pero se alegro mucho más cuando reconoció al líder del grupo de personas que estaba desembarcando, no era nadie más que Lord Potter acompañado por su propio ejército de hechiceros, incluso algunos muggles. Después de que el mismo desembarcara, su ayudante Lelio tomo en sus manos su estandarte con el águila dorada en la cima. Se habían conocido unos años antes y no había a nadie que quisiera mas tener a su lado en una batalla.

—Siempre tan hermosa Anastasia—la saluda con la altanería de siempre, algo que siempre le había gustado de él—aunque una lástima las circunstancia en las que nos volvemos a ver.

—Un placer volver a verte Charlus, pero tienes razón, esto no es Paris, aunque de hecho tampoco creo que esté en buenas condiciones en estos momentos.

—No te preocupes, seguro que encontraremos un hermoso lugar para fugarnos, entonces descansaremos unos días—sigue coqueteando con ella, como cada vez que se reunían.

—Déjate de tus tonterías Charley, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Anastasia no lo había notado en un primer momento, pero entre la gente de Lord Potter también se incluía Aberforth el hermano el hijo menor de Lord Dumbledore, a él no lo conocía tanto como a Charlus, pero aun así le caía bien, era un tipo impresentable, maleducado y mal encarado, no le sorprendía en nada que hubiera abandonado a su hermano y hubiera preferido ir a donde hubiera más movimiento. El hacha de guerra que cargaba en la espalda mostraba claramente que no venia precisamente a hacer amigos, una actitud que era más que adecuada.

—Tienes razón, ¿es cierto que Von Sebotendorf está aquí?

—Él y toda su banda de asesinos, esto no es un camino de rosas—dice Anastasia.

—Ahora que llegamos me encargare de que camines en pétalos de flores—sonriendo—, aunque es mejor que continuemos a tu cuartel antes de que mi compañero me grite otra vez.

Su cuartel no era más que una antigua panadería que estaba casi derrumbada, era su gran sótano la ventaja que hacía que lo utilizara como cuartel del grupo mágico. Con la ayuda de la gente de Charlus y francotiradores muggles intentaron dar la vuelta al asedio en la ciudad, aunque la verdadera intención era encontrar un modo para lograr una pelea frente a frente con los líderes, pues si continuaban peleando igual nunca terminarían. Fue cuestión de emboscadas y engaños como lograron que sus enemigos cayeran en el caos. Un día llegaron al límite e hicieron lo que ellos deseaban, la camarilla de la sociedad de Thule marcho abiertamente por lo que quedaba de la calle principal de la ciudad hasta lo que una vez había sido un buen puerto. Había sido un mal movimiento de su parte, y tapidamente se dieron cuenta de que habían caído en una trampa, pues se encontraban rodeados por tropas aliadas. La pelea fue tremendamente feroz y eficaz, el barón tenia mas que suficiente como para lidiar con Aberfoth y Anastasia juntos, y probablemente hubieran sido el punto de quiebre para el bando de la orden de Thule, fue en ese momento cuando Charlus entro en la pelea. Anastasia acababa de heredar su báculo, pero a duras penas sabia usarlo, pero Lord Potter era un experto y sabia sacarle todo su provecho, cuando lo invoco fue como si el tiempo se paralizara.

—El famoso Lord Potter—dice Von Sebotenborf—, me sorprende encontrarlo aquí, pensé que nos enfrentaríamos durante la invasión de Bretaña, esperaba quitarte ese báculo en ese entonces, una suerte que pueda hacerlo antes.

—Realmente quieres tomar el águila.

—Nosotros somos el nuevo imperio, el águila es nuestro símbolo.

—Te atreves a comparar a tu marioneta desquiciada con mis antepasados—le dice verdaderamente enfadado—, creo que es hora de que comprendas la diferencia entre el águila imperial y tus delirios de grandeza junto con tus ridículas parodias de símbolos que a duras penas entienden.

La pelea fue impresionante, pero ella sabía perfectamente quien iba a ganar al final, el problema era los costos de la misma. Fue cuando Von Sebotenbort cayó al suelo sin vida, cuando sus demás compañeros emprendieron la retirada. Solamente Himmler y un par de sus guardias lograron escapar de la masacre que se llevo a cabo aquel día, una lucha que llevaba casi un día entero, pues aunque pocos se habían dado cuenta estaba amaneciendo en esos momentos. Ese fue el día en el que cayo uno de los pilares de la orden de Thule, no su miembro más poderoso, pero si uno que hubiera podido acabar con un centenar de aurores. Aun faltaría un tiempo para que se llevara a cabo el famoso duelo entre el joven Dumbledore y Grindelwald, el cual dio fin a uno de los dos frentes de guerra.

Habían pasado décadas desde entonces, y ahora en su propia opinión, ella no era nada mas que una anciana, una vieja mujer que soportaba en sus hombros el peso de uno de los países mas grandes del mundo. Su misión actual era preparar el futuro, garantizar que las nuevas generaciones estuvieran preparadas, por eso mismo había estado buscando a la nueva generación de hechiceros omega.

— ¿Qué opinión tienes del joven Lord Potter?

La zarina Anastasia hacia más viajes que casi cualquier otro gobernante dentro del mundo mágico, sobre todo porque gobernaba el país más grande del mundo mágico, incluso más grande que en el mundo muggle, en sus viajes a través de su territorio por lo regular se hacía acompañar por alguna de sus nietas, le gustaba hablar con ellas, escuchar las ideas de un mundo más joven, era como ella lo describía. Esa noche en particular era acompañada por la misma nieta que había viajado con ella a Inglaterra. Se dirigían a la costa oriental del país, iban en una carrosa con cuatro caballos, realidad solo viajaban cuatro personas, dos cocheros y las dos mujeres, la misma presencia de la zarina hacia el viaje casi totalmente seguro, a pesar de que viajaran de noche y en un viejo camino bastante solitario. Era impresionante viajar a lado de la costa del océano pacifico.

La joven Iliana tenía algunos rasgos de su abuela, como su gran altura y los rasgos aristocráticos, además unos profundos ojos grises, aunque su abuela había tenido el cabello oscuro, ella tenía una larga cabellera rubia platinada, heredada de la familia de su padre, quien había fallecido hace varios años.

—Es un joven extraño.

—Eres solo un par de años mayor que él, Irina, no creo que puedas llamarlo simplemente "el joven" —con un buen humor que solo mostraba a sus nietas desde hace muchos años.

—No lo dije por presunción, es que simplemente no lo entiendo—dice la joven.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

—El entiende lo que es un mago nivel omega, y cuando le dije que hay una gran posibilidad de que lo sea, se lo tomo como si nada. Otros incluso intentaron engañarnos y fingir la prueba.

—Se parece mucho a Charlus, a él tampoco le importaba mucho esas cosas, él prefería demostrarlo con sus acciones.

—Creo que es alguien que va a hacer grandes cosas, no tiene los conflictos normales en los sangre-pura, es flexible e innovador, además de que posee el corazón necesario para buscar sus objetivos pero sin olvidar a las personas que lo rodean.

—Además de que es muy guapo, ¿no es así? —dice sonriendo.

Con la broma de su abuela no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues era algo que ella ciertamente había notado desde tiempo atrás.

—Eso es irrelevante—dice Iliana, recuperándose de la vergüenza.

—Eres un poco santurrona Iliana, si te contara mi temporada en Paris cuando tenía tu edad, creo que nunca se te quitaría el sonrojo del rostro.

—Solo he hablado con él, dos veces.

—En los próximos meses, tendrás que trasladarte a Inglaterra, quiero que examines su desarrollo con detenimiento,

—Así lo hare.

—Lo mejor es que tengas una buena relación con el, debo decir que si trasciende la misma amistad yo estaría muy gustosa—le explica su abuela.

—Lo que no me gusta de lo que he averiguado de el es que parece que quiere tener varias esposas, al menos eso dicen los rumores.

—En su lugar yo también haría lo mismo, no puede permitirse que desaparezca su estirpe.

—A la mayoría de tus hermanas y primas, yo misma he elegido a sus esposos, pero no he querido elegirte uno a ti, pero si te voy hacer esta recomendación. Tu lugar en la sucesión está demasiado lejos, y eres demasiado lista como para que seas olvidada en simples peleas de política interna, quiero que vallas y no te sierres a todas las posibilidades, tu lugar en esta familia está casi en el cincuenta, llegar al numero tres o cuatro es un movimiento muy importante.

—Seria denigrante.

—El va a estar en el centro del huracán en los próximos años, y te conviene estar dentro, y si yo caigo podrías terminar en una situación mucho peor, no creo que siquiera sea necesario que te recuerde que dentro de nuestra familia no tienes mucha gente que te apoye.

—Lo sé—con verdadero dolor.

—Creo que una buena temporada en Inglaterra te caería muy bien.

La agradable conversación que habían mantenido llego a un final casi brutal. Se escucharon varias explosiones que se acercaron al carruaje en cuestión de un par de segundos, lo último que vio Iliana al respecto del carruaje fue la puerta al salir volando, pensó que había llegado el final de su vida, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada por una burbuja de luz de color azul.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Iliana? —escucha que le pregunta su abuela.

—Sí, pero…

—Por desgracia nuestros cocheros no tuvieron la misma suerte.

Iliana no pudo ver los cuerpos de ambos hombres, pero la verdad no deseaba verlos pues la explosión que había destruido el carruaje, probablemente también los había destruido. Cualquier persona con poder mágico se hubiera sentido abrumado con el poder desplegado por la Zarina, cuando desapareció la burbuja, vio a su abuela, quien se mantenía de pie como si fuera la estatua de alguna reina del pasado, en sus manos sujetaba su baculo, en el cual el águila de dos cabezas parecía mucho más real que nunca.

—Escóndete detrás de mi Iliana—dice con la seriedad que muestra cuando se enfrenta a sus enemigos.

Ella había asistido a los mejores colegios de toda Rusia, y se había entrenado con los mejores guerreros de todo el continente, e incluso había comandado a una compañía se húsares, pero aun así en comparación con su abuela, probablemente solo sería un estorbo.

En la oscuridad de la noche no podía localizar la ubicación de los atacantes, y ni siquiera pudo ver el primer ataque, solo hasta que vio el lado derecho de su abuela vio como unas estrellas ninjas flotaban en el aire, seguramente un hechizo de su abuela las había detenido sin que estuvieran siquiera cercas de hacer daño. Fueron cinco hombres vestidos de negro los que intentaron matarlas, tres con espadas y dos con arco y flechas. Anastasia solo tuvo que agitar su báculo para dejar fuera de combate a sus atacantes.

— ¿Quiénes son?

—Aun no acaba.

De dentro de las sombras salió una figura extraña, era un hombre vistiendo una antigua armadura samurái. Pero era más que un simple espadachín, pues cuando desenvaina su espada salen truenos que intentan golpear a la Zarina, pero de nuevo el campo de fuerza que la protege lo resiste, pero esta vez con más dificultad que antes, era obvio para ella que no era cualquier tipo de guerrero, pues no cualquiera puede hacer temblar una barrera de un hechicero omega.

—Que tengas una muerte tranquila y recapacites tus errores—dice la Zarina antes de tomar su báculo con sus dos manos, para después lanzar un trueno azul que termino matando al guerrero.

Después del combate la Zarina da un profundo suspiro, cada vez mas cansada de pelear ese tipo guerras, sin sentido ni objetivo, un vano intento de recuperar lo que habían perdido décadas antes. Como se lo había esperado los hombres vestidos de negro desaparecieron cuando el samurái murió, eran solamente invocaciones hechas de magia, las cuales dejando solamente la ropa y las armas.

—Esto es precisamente lo que no soporto de ese viejo bastardo—dice Anastasia, realmente conmovida por lo que había pasado, puede que hubieran pasado más de cincuenta años desde la primera vez que había quitado una vida, pero era algo que nunca soportaría—, es igual que mis antepasados, no les importa un carajo la muerte de su gente, mira solamente a esta persona.

— ¿Qué tiene?

—Fue un tipo que se entreno desde que aprendió a caminar, toda una vida dedicada a la gloria de su emperador, seguramente nunca tuvo una idea nueva en toda su vida, y ahora termino sus días solo, en una tierra extraña y habiendo fracasado en su objetivo. Su logro más grande fue matar unos cocheros que nunca fueron sus enemigos y que aparte de joderles la vida a sus familias no tendrá ninguna secuela.

—Era un guerrero y peleo valientemente por su país.

— ¿Un guerrero?, pero si era casi un niño—después de quitarle la máscara—, lo peor es que si no lo hubiera matado, el se hubiera suicidado. Dio su vida por un hombre desquiciado, al que debí de haber matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Fue Iliana quien creó los tres agujeros en la tierra para depositar los cuerpos, con su varita los movió y los volvió a tapar, creo tres lapidas, con el nombre de cada uno de los cocheros y la tercera solamente con la espada a medio enterrar.

— ¿Pero por que nos atacaron? —después de guardar un minuto de silencio por los fallecidos.

—Quieren que yo rompa el tratado, solo así podrían salir sus ejércitos y el mismo de su exilio, es un hechizo muy poderoso el que lo mantiene encerrado, al igual que a Lord Voldemort en Inglaterra, pero pueden salir cierta cantidad pequeña de fuerzas, y este es el resultado.

—Se está volviendo más atrevido.

—Claro que si, la magia misma esta gimiendo y el también la escucha, por eso piensa que puede actuar, si vence el exilio reunirá sus fuerzas e intentara aplastarme.

—Y lo mismo sucede en Europa.

—Sí, y lo peor sería si ambos se liberan al mismo tiempo, yo cuido de oriente y Lord Dumbledore protege occidente, si perdemos conquistaran ambos mundos, Muggle y Mágico, y probablemente luego se mataran el uno al otro, pero para entonces ya no habrá vida en la tierra.

—Por eso son tan importantes los próximos omegas—dice Iliana.

—Así es, mi pequeña, creo que debes adelantar tu viaje.

—Es muy pronto.

—Estas lista, a pesar de lo que parezca yo mantengo con la correa mucho más corta al emperador, que Dumbledore a Voldemort, aquí no tienes un lugar, lo mejor será que juegues tu rol lejos de mi sombra.

— ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que cuidar al mundo?

—Porque no hay nadie más que haga este trabajo.

—Una respuesta poco clara.

—Tal vez pero no por eso equivocada.

— ¿Algún consejo? —pensando en futuro que se avecinaba.

—Olvida las escoltas, pues de todas maneras no la puedes llevar, puedes usarme como referencia pero lo mejor es que no te escudes detrás de mi nombre, si no logras entrar en la facción del joven Potter, no te enfrentes con ellos. Y sobre todo no dejes que tu orgullo sea tu guía, eso no te llevara a nada más que el fracaso.

%%

La información que había recibido del director, era realmente perturbadora, esa era la opinión que tenia la profesora McGonagall, y si le sumaba la conversación que había tenido con la doctora del colegio, hacia que fuera mucho más preocupante la situación que estaba viviendo. Esto era importante porque le sucedía a alguien que ella sinceramente apreciaba.

Le parecía apenas ayer cuando la vio llegar al colegio, era una pequeña niña, con miedo e inseguridad, algo que intentaba ocultar con una actitud intelectual. En un principio pensó que era solo una fachada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era mucho más que solo eso, su mente era realmente sorprendente, comprendía textos de tres años por encima de su edad. Le recordaba mucho a si misma a su edad, aunque ella misma fuera de un origen muy diferente.

Cuando se entero de lo que había pasado con ella, por entrar en contacto con el heredero de los Potter, sintió deseos de asesinarlo. Fue el antiguo director quien se lo prohibió, y probablemente fue ese el punto de ruptura de su relación de décadas, no había sido por no ascender a directora como todo mundo creía, incluido Lord Dumbledore, fue el enojo que sintió por la indiferencia con la que había tratado el asunto, para él un evento como ese no era más que un mal menor, un juego macabro pero simplemente un juego en el último de los casos.

Al final las cosas habían mejorado, podía ver la alegría que había en la mirada de la joven Granger, algo que en todos sus años al servicio de Lord Dumbledore ella misma no había logrado. Pero ahora había otro problema y a pesar de todo lo que había investigado desde que el director le había enseñado aquel espejo, no había logrado solucionarlo, pues hasta el momento no había encontrado ningún precedente al respecto. Además existía un segundo problema, otra cosa en la que coincidían, una extraña enfermedad que se había manifestado del mismo nefasto modo que en ella.

— ¿Así que ya terminaste tu año escolar? —le pregunta la profesora McGonagall a Hermione, quien había ido a verla a su despacho, estaba esperando esa visita desde que hablara con la doctora.

—Las elecciones se están complicado, así me es mucho más fácil trabajar—le explica, un tanto nerviosa por la razón que la había llevado a visitar a la profesora.

—Eso lo he notado.

—No quisiera ser irrespetuosa profesora, pero ¿se encuentra bien? —a pesar de que había ido a verla por una razón muy específica no pudo dejar de notar el mal estado de la profesora. Era más que obvio que hace mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás su juventud, y que cada año que pasaba no hacía más fácil su situación, pero desde este año escolar parecía que los años le habían caído de golpe, seguramente solamente personas que la conocieran un poco más allá notarían que caminaba mucho más lento y que perdía el aliento a la hora de subir las numerosas escaleras del colegio, se daban cuenta de que era solamente por su poderosa fuerza de voluntad que lograba cumplir con su horario de trabajo. Había adelgazado mas de lo que ya era de por sí, sus dedos parecían ramitas a punto de romperse.

—Estoy bien, solamente es el tiempo lo que me ocurre, parece que no me queda mucho tiempo en el colegio—sin poder ocultar la melancolía que sentía al hablar de ese tema—, la vejes no es algo malo por sí mismo, si no descubrir que brindaste tu vida a una causa vacía—lo dice pensando en la devoción que había demostrado siempre a Lord Dumbledore—pero no viniste a escuchar las lamentaciones de una vieja, vienes a preguntarme sobre una enfermedad en especifico.

La joven se sorprendió de que la profesora conociera el motivo de su visita, pero comprendió que seguramente la doctora le había prevenido sobre su visita.

—Es un asunto que me sorprendió mucho cuando la doctora me explico que compartimos el mismo "problema".

—Soy estéril, lo mejor será que empecemos llamándolo por su nombre.

No pudo evitar palidecer un poco ante la franqueza de su profesora.

—Querida, tengo más de setenta años, claro que no puedo tener hijos, tu aun no llegas a los veinte, así que nuestros dos casos son muy diferentes.

—Pero de todas maneras usted nunca tuvo hijos.

—No los tuve por más de una razón, pero nuestra enfermedad tiene más vertientes que la desgracia por sí misma.

—Sacrificamos una de las partes más esenciales de nuestras vidas, por un poder que la mayoría nunca tiene.

—Hay buenas razones para hacerlo—le dice la profesora.

—Es lo que se dice todos los días.

Ahora fue el turno de McGonagall de palidecer un poco.

—No lo quise decir así—dice Hermione, sabiendo que se había pasado.

—Es el modo correcto de decirlo, pues de hecho yo estoy contigo, quiero que si deseas ser madre lo logres, tengo alguna información que recaude cuando era joven y que posiblemente te ayude, son textos más antiguos que los estudios que realizo Ravenclaw, tiene información que sirve para alentarla y disminuirla, al menos un poco, supongo si logramos combinarlo con la medicina moderna, no creo que fuera una cura, pero tal vez algo que fuera más fácil sobrellevarlo—lo dijo de tal modo que pareciera mucho más segura al respecto de lo que realmente estaba, pues ella misma sabia por experiencia propia que su información poco podría ayudar, o al menos eso fue en su caso, y de ningún modo un caso es igual a otro.

—La doctora me dio los datos de una especialista en casos de infertilidad, no es lo mismo, pero creo que me puede ayudar—le contesta Hermione, de un modo parecido ocultaba su inseguridad al respecto—, de todas maneras no es algo que tenga que resolver en este momento, mi estado está en un modo estacionario, y no hay nada que me haga pensar que empeore pronto, no pienso hacerme mas exámenes hasta fin de año.

—Me parece bien, yo misma intentare investigar más para ayudarte.

Ese no era un ofrecimiento vacio, era a final de cuentas una de las hechiceras más poderosas del momento y poseía una de las colecciones de libros mas excepcional del mundo mágico, además de ser una erudita de muy alto nivel y con la convicción de una maternidad frustrada.

La verdadera pregunta que tenia Hermione, no tuvo necesidad de hacerla, y de todas maneras no estaba segura de recibir una respuesta honesta al respecto, pues lo que quería saber era que fue lo que sintió cuando se entero de su padecimiento y de todas sus consecuencias. Era evidente en su mirada cuando hablaba del tema, del profundo dolor que sentía y de aquella herida que nunca se había serrado al ver frustrado uno de sus deseos mas profundos. Al final de cuantas, al darse cuenta de esto, no se atrevió a preguntar, pues solo serviría para hacerla sufrir más.

El asunto estaba zanjado por el momento, pues en realidad no podían hacer más en las presentes circunstancias.

Ahora era el turno de la profesora McGonagall de presentar el tema que había rondado por su conciencia, y que no termina de atreverse a tratarlo.

— ¿Conoces los espejos de la ultima verdad? —le pregunta la profesora, tanteando poco a poco el terreno.

—Son objetos raros, leí su descripción en un libro el año pasado, son espejos que son capases de encontrar la verdad detrás del ocultamiento. Son muchos y muy variados, pero creo que la verdad es que la mayoría no termina de funcionar.

—Así es, pero con la magia moderna se a logrado cosas asombrosas con estos espejos—dice mientras, saca de un de los cajones de su escritorio, el espejo del director Snape, envuelto en una tela negra, el cual después de desenredar, coloca encima de la tela en el escritorio— Este en particular pertenece al director, y aparentemente fue proporcionado por Lord Dumbledore, y posiblemente sea el espejo de la ultima verdad mas asombroso que se haya fabricado hasta el momento. Se unieron al menos cien espejos mágico para su creación y puedo decir que es la herramienta mas poderosa para encontrar verdades.

Hermione tenia demasiados secretos y se dio cuenta que seguramente la profesora ya sabía al menos uno de ellos, y que seguramente era de los peores por la atmosfera que se había creado en el despacho.

—Tengo una imagen muy clara de ti. ¿Sabes lo que se ve?

—Me puedo imaginar—dice Hermione muy seria, llevaba tiempo sin preocuparse porque alguien descubriera el asunto del cambio de las posibilidades y realidades, y ahora se daba cuenta que nunca se había ocupado de ocultar la única evidencia que existía de aquel cambio, su cuerpo y el de Harry.

— ¿Quieres que te la muestre? —pregunta la profesora McGonagall.

—Por favor—ocultando su nerviosismo.

Hermione no sabía que esperar exactamente de la imagen que se reflejaría en el espejo, le sorprendió mucho encontrarse con ella misma multiplicada por dos, aunque ninguna de ellas era precisamente igual a ella.

—Es muy raro lo que yo veo aquí, en lugar de solo estar tú, se encuentran dos mujeres muy parecidas a ti, ¿de que se trata esto?

— ¿Es un interrogatorio?

—Claro que no, solo quiero saber que está pasando, por tu bien y el de todo el colegio—le dice McGonagall.

—Ambas son yo.

—Eso no puede ser.

— ¿Está familiarizada con la teoría que explica que todas las posibilidades coexisten en un nivel hasta que una de ellas se convierte en certeza? —pregunta Hermione, decidiendo dar rienda suelta a lo que había estado ocultando todo ese tiempo, deseando fervientemente no terminar en San Mungo vistiendo una camisa de fuerza.

%%%%

El viaje del coronel Lupin al continente americano había dado curiosos resultados, el primero era que no había estado tan bronceado desde sus años de entrenamiento militar, y en ese tiempo definitivamente no lo había disfrutado en lo más mínimo.

El viaje lo había justificado con sus superiores como una segunda luna de miel con su esposa, no les agrado, pero no le dieron mayor importancia, pues de todas maneras el casi nunca tomaba vacaciones, y pensaron que tal vez por lo mismo su esposa exigía un viaje de ese estilo. Para mezclarse con la población, siguieron con la misma cuartada, comportándose como simples turistas europeos.

Ese día en particular, Remus se había levantado temprano para hacer ejercicio, un hábito que no dejaba siquiera en vacaciones, había corrido un par de vueltas en la pista del hotel, luego pesas en el gimnasio y termino en él la alberca, donde no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de vanidad al ver que llamaba la atención de un par de mujeres que se encontraban tomando el sol y que eran bastante más jóvenes que él.

—Eres un vanidoso, Lunático—dice la señora Lupin.

Remus no había notado que su mujer también estaba recostada cerca de la alberca tomando el sol. Remus tenía una condición física extraña, por un lado sus transformaciones en hombre lobo lo dañaban y cansaba, pero lo compensaba con una vida sana, ejercicios y medicamentos, pero su esposa por otro lado, no tenia en contra una horrible transformación, pero mantenía un estilo de vida similar al de su esposo y esto acompañado por un buen metabolismo hacia que fuera realmente impresionante verla en bikini, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, tiempo atrás que había dejado su figura de adolecente, era una mujer hecha y derecha, y hermosa como pocas.

—Solo me mantengo—le dice después de nadar a la orilla más cercana a donde estaba su esposa.

—Realmente fue una genial idea estas vacaciones—después de sentarse en la orilla de la alberca para meter los pies en el agua.

—Estas no son unas simples vacaciones, querida.

—Lo sé, y los dos hacemos nuestro trabajo, no está mal que nos tomemos un rato para descansar y hacer algo de turismo— le comenta con tranquilidad.

—No tenemos muchos resultados de todas maneras.

—Ten paciencia, si fuera fácil hace décadas que los hubieran encontrado.

La población mágica en el sur de América no funcionaba como lo funcionaba en la Gran Bretaña, la población era más pequeña pero vivía totalmente integrada en el mundo muggle, por alguna razón habían abandonado su parte del mundo mágico y se lo habían dejado a las criaturas mágicas, por alguna razón no habían logrado crear una zona de exclusión como en otros países, o tal vez fuera que nunca desearon abandonar el mundo muggle.

Desde que empezaron a planear el viaje, planearon como dividirse el trabajo de investigación. Por un lado ella se encargaría de reunir la información por medios bibliotecarios, periódicos muggles y mágicos, biografías y almanaques, obtuvo buenos resultados pero no lo suficiente, mientras que Remus por su parte había estado investigado con las personas, se había reunido con historiadores de tres países diferentes. Les había costado varios galeones de oro el hechizo para poder hablar español, asi que estaban intentando sacarle todo el provecho posible.

Pasaron unos días en los que trabajaron diligentemente en sus respectivas misiones, el problema era que no habían encontrado gran cosa, ni siquiera una sola brecha para poder entrar al mundo mágico.

—Encontré algo—dice Remus a su esposa luego del quinto dia.

— ¿De qué se trata? —pregunta Aneth.

—No he encontrado ninguna criatura mágica desde que llegamos, ni un elfo domestico, ni un hada ni nada.

—Este es el mundo muggle, lógicamente no hay criaturas mágicas.

—Ese es el punto, aquí no existe una zona neutral, que divida ambos mundos y donde pueden vivir las criaturas mágicas afines a los hechiceros como las velaas, centauros y algunos clanes de duendes.

—Además de los hombres lobo ¿verdad? —comprendiendo hacia donde iban los pensamientos de su esposo, y preocupándose por lo mismo.

—Estoy seguro que en unos días tendré una puerta para entrar al mundo mágico.

—Es muy peligroso Remus, ni siquiera lo pienses, no tienes la menor idea de lo que te vas a enfrentar.

Remus comprendía la preocupación de su esposa, pues era consciente de que algo malo estaba pasando, de un modo tal que hacía casi suicida aquella exploración. Otro factor que le resultaba preocupante era el tamaño de la zona del mundo mágico que resultaba inaccesible pues era una gran zona que no solo incluía el país en el que se encontraba sino según sus investigaciones a varios países a la redonda, casi llegando al límite del canal de Panamá, de un tamaño similar al de la Europa muggle entera.

—Solo quedan cuatro días para la próxima luna llena y tengo la suficiente poción matalobos como para dos ciclos de luna llena.

—Me sigue sin gustar—francamente preocupada—quiero ir contigo.

—Eso no es posible, no se siquiera si tú podrías pasar.

—No pienso regresar sin ti ¿si eso es lo que tienes en mente?

Claro que era lo que el preferiría pero nunca creyó que fuera tan fácil convencerla. De hecho tenía un plan preparado para convencerla de mantenerse en un lugar medianamente seguro.

—Tengo un plan. Le escribiré a unos amigos para que me extiendan mis vacaciones a un periodo de unos tres meses, luego tendremos que traer gente hacia aquí, tengo una lista de gente de fiar, algunos de mis antiguos aprendices.

—Necesitaremos una buena escusa—dice ella concentrándose para resolver el problema—, iniciare un negocio de importación y exportación de pociones y recursos mágicos, nuestra gente vendrá como especialistas, pero esto sería una cubierta para nuestras investigaciones, intentaremos tener todo preparado para tu salida y brindarte toda la ayuda posible que podamos lograr.

—Y es posible que incluso ganemos dinero—dice Lupin, intentando bromear.

—Con que logres regresar me conformo, mi amor—dice ella antes de besarlo.

%%%%5

El segundo día de la campaña agresiva de Harry empezó de un modo diferente, desde el día anterior había enviado una carta al canal de televisión mágica, les había pedido (por alguna razón aunque en su carta lo explica como favor, no pudieron dejar de sentir que no podían negarse bajo ninguna circunstancia) que vinieran con el equipo necesario para transmitir en vivo desde el castillo.

La verdad es que ni al director ni a la subdirectora les gusto para nada que entraran personas ajenas al castillo, pero como al final de cuentas, solo venían unas cuantas horas y serian vigilados para que ninguno se quedara en el castillo.

Entre Harry y Ron habían preparado un salón en el cual se llevaría el trabajo, habían colgado un escudo de Hogwarts y un cartel de Potter-Lovegood bien claros.

La persona que llevaría a cabo la entrevista era una joven de unos veinticinco años, que era la novia del jefe del canal, era buena en su trabajo y con el suficiente carisma para llamar la atención de los espectadores. Ella se encontraba un tanto nerviosa, pues era el primer noble de ese nivel al que entrevistaba, y la explicación de los jefes (los cuales aun seguían trabajando en más de un puesto al mismo tiempo) de lo importante que era hacer bien el trabajo para el Lord, sobre todo porque era dueño mayoritario de toda la televisora, y que con solo quererlo podía despedirlos a todos.

—Lord Potter, es un honor conocerlo—dice la entrevistadora, mientras aun estaban colocando el equipo—, quisiera que habláramos primero para saber qué es lo que desea con este trabajo.

—Solo un par de cosas, lo primero sería una entrevista informal, hablar de lo que estoy haciendo y lo que planeo para el colegio, unos quince minutos o veinte, que no sean demasiado tiempo, o si no perderemos atención.

—Comprendo, lo mejor es que yo lleve la iniciativa en la entrevista, de otro modo solamente parecería mero un ejercicio de ego.

—Tienes razón, eres buena esto, quiero que la transmitamos en vivo y la repitan en la noche, y que hablen de nuevo de ella en el fin de semana.

—Creo que podemos reunir un par de expertos en política, o al menos que lo parezcan, que discutan sobre los pros y los contras de cada candidato.

—Yo también pensaba algo parecido— contento de que hubieran enviado a alguien que supiera hacer su trabajo—, lo segundo serian algunos anuncios nada demasiado recalcitrante. Eso lo mejor sería que se encargara Luna, para que los pases a lo largo de la semana.

—Eso ayudara a mostrar que esto es una alianza de varias personas y no el trabajo de uno solo y creo que eso ayuda a su imagen.

—Aciertas de nuevo.

—Entonces podemos comenzar.

Iban casi a la mitad de la entrevista, cuando entra Luna a la habitación, se veía agitada pero de muy buen humor. Apenas había recibido la invitación de Harry a venir a ayudar, esto la sorprendió pero estaba entusiasmada por participar, además de que para sus propios planes le quedaba como guante, esto le brindaba una cuartada estupenda. Como no podía hablar durante la entrevista, se queda detrás de la cámara escuchando con detenimiento la conversación. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta del porque Granger y Weasley lo seguían con tanta seguridad, era impresionante, en su vida había hablado con la entrevistadora, pero estaban hablando frente a cámaras como si se conocieran de toda la vida, expresando ideas complicadas en palabras sencillas y de un modo que mostraba no solamente su contenido ni sus propias características, confianza, eficacia, visionario y en general alguien confiable. A pesar de su coeficiente no se le había ocurrido toda esta estrategia, y agradecía no haber seguido como su enemiga, con estos movimientos lo hace parecer un político adulto y preparado y dejando a Malfoy, Diggory y Tudor como unos meros pandilleros revoltosos. Pasaron unos minutos más de entrevista hasta que pudieron darla por terminada, el camarógrafo apago su equipo y ambos se levantaron de sus lugares.

—Creo que nos quedo muy bien ¿no te parece? —dice la entrevistadora.

—Eso espero, la verdad es que eres muy buena en esto.

—Entrevistando tal vez, pero en política aun soy una novata.

—Te toca aprender rápido, porque se avecinan muchas entrevistas de este tipo, pronto habrán otros que quieran este tipo de propaganda.

—Eso espero—dice imaginándose una gran audiencia esperando ver su programa, una audiencia que había casi multiplicado desde que Harry había comprado casi toda la televisora.

—Déjame presentarte con Luna—le dice al ver que su compañera ya había llegado.

La expresión de la entrevistadora cambio de alegre a concentrada en cuanto vio a Luna, y mientras eran presentadas sigue viendo a la joven Ravenclaw con mucho detenimiento.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga Harry? —dice Luna intentando ignorar la mirada de la entrevistadora.

—Anunciarte.

—No estoy preparada.

—No te preocupes, no será una entrevista como esta—le dice Harry comprendiendo a su amiga—, solo serán un par de anuncios diferentes dos minutos cada uno, hablando de cada uno de nuestros puntos de campaña.

—Está bien.

—No quiero sonar irrespetuosa ni nada por el estilo—dice la entrevistadora—, pero necesitamos hacer un par de cosas antes de hacer los anuncios.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Luna.

—Peinado, ropa y maquillaje—lo dice sinceramente.

— ¿Están mal?

—No para un día normal de clases, pero recuerda que te verán cientos de personas.

Luna se observa a si misma, y ve que su uniforme estaba gastado y desaliñado, no porque fuera de mala calidad sino por el poco cuidado que le daba, el problema del maquillaje era que no usaba ningún tipo de maquillaje, su peinado ni se diga, probablemente llevar su varita tras la oreja tampoco daba buena imagen.

—Creo que necesitare ayuda—dice Luna.

—No te preocupes, traje lo necesario—dice la entrevistadora bastante entusiasmada.

—Se los encargo—dice Harry—, tengo cosas que hacer, pero quiero que me dejes copias de todo.

—No te preocupes—dice ella abriendo su maleta de equipaje.

Después de que Harry saliera de la habitación, tardaron más de una hora fácilmente en arreglar el aspecto de Luna. Cuando por fin terminaron de prepararla, casi no se podía reconocer a sí misma, estaba segura de que a Neville le encantara su nueva imagen, el problema sería que tendría dificultad para mantenerla. Si esta se convertía en su nueva imagen pública tendría que buscas ayuda para poder lograrlo, le pediría ayuda a Hermione, no es como si fueran mejores amigas, pero dadas las circunstancias un poco de ayuda y cooperación no estaría de más.

%%%%%

%

Luna no podía estar involucrada y habían recibido la escusa perfecta, pues incluso habría pruebas de que ella estaba en otro lugar. No es que fuera algo ilegal o criminal, pero Cho no permitiría que la imagen de su amiga fuera dañada. Ella tenía muy clara la idea de lo que las personas veían en Luna, lo que le gustaba a las personas de ella era que estaba limpia, ella no entraba en las guerras sucias usuales en el colegio, era honesta y no podía entrar en peleas ocultas, así que al llegar a la disyuntiva en la que necesitaron guerra sucia para avanzar, fue necesario que Luna se retirara, aunque de todos modos fue Luna misma quien lo planeo todo.

El hechizo que utilizarían ese día, fue preparado precisamente por Luna, solo la ejecución seria hecha por el equipo de Cho y Neville. Era un hechizo complicado, exactamente del tipo de cosas que se le daban perfectamente, Cho la había visto hacerlo, un leyendo dos libros de hechizos al mismo tiempo, uno en un atril otro en su mano izquierda y su varita mágica en la derecha. Era la única persona que conocía que era capaz de leer más de un libro al mismo tiempo, una vez Neville le había preguntado como lo hacía, y aunque intento explicarle, estuvo más allá de su comprensión tan misteriosa habilidad.

—Por lo que me explico, se le ocurrió cuando vio una película muggle.

—En realidad no es muy importante de donde lo saco, el problema es que funcione—le contesta Neville a Cho.

—Supongo que en eso radica la diferencia la locura de la genialidad—dice Cho de un modo un tanto filosófico.

El pequeño grupo se encontraba reunido en las afueras del colegio, además de Cho y Neville estaban dos Gryffindors y tres Ravenclaw, incluida Susan Bones, la nueva integrante de la casa. El hechizo fue fácilmente liberado, y en un simple parpadeo se encontraban siete Diggorys viéndose unos a otros con desconcierto.

—Realmente funciono—dijo Susan un tanto sorprendida con la voz profunda de Diggory.

—Esto no es poción multi-jugos —explica Cho con idéntica voz que los demás—, es un hechizo que altera la luz a nuestro alrededor, lo mejor es que no intenten tomar cosas en estos momentos, pues unos tienen los brazos más cortos y se vería raro que sostuvieran algo con la muñeca.

—Ni tampoco comer, yo tengo la boca en el pecho—dice Susan a modo de broma, intentando relajar el ambiente que había en el lugar.

—Cada quien tiene su misión, no quiero que nadie se distraiga ni tenga ideas ingeniosas.

Volver loco a Diggory o al menos hacer que todo el colegio piense que lo está. Uno de ellos fue a la cocina y destruyo todo lo que los elfos domésticos habían preparado, antes de salir corriendo, esquivando cucharones y hoyas que los pequeños elfos le arrojaban. Otro se paseo en bóxers por la biblioteca (desnudo solo en apariencia, pues por dentro el estudiante verdadero seguía con su uniforme), bailo y canto un rato encima de las mesas el punto cúspide fue cuando se subió al escritorio de la bibliotecaria, quien en un principio no logro pudo reaccionar, pero cuando recupero la compostura tomo su varita y empezó a lanzar hechizos gritando totalmente histérica. Pero probablemente el más efectivo fue el de Cho, pues ella se encargo de tomar uno de los pasillos en la cual se dedico a maldecir y hechizar a cualquier estudiante que tuviera una túnica de Slytherin.

El truco de la estrategia era el golpe rápido y huida aun más rápida, no podían hacer lo mismo más que unos minutos antes de tener que escapar y llevar a cabo el siguiente paso de su programa. Fue gracias a la metódica planificación de Luna que ningún miembro del grupo fue atrapado, pues había considerado casi todas las variables posibles, el carácter de las personas que lo verían, la presencia de maestros y la zona de influencia de las cuatro casas, de modo que el tiempo fuera exacto para lograr escapar sin problemas.

Al igual que la torre de los leones la de los sabios tiene sus propios túneles y entradas ocultas, una de las cuales llegaba directamente hasta el último piso, lugar donde podían deshacerse de sus disfraces sin ningún problema.

—Ha sido la experiencia más extraña que he vivido—asegura Susan, después de recuperar su apariencia y su voz.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —pregunto Cho, pidiendo reportes.

En realidad con solo ver la expresión de sus compañeros era innecesaria la pregunta, en opinión de Cho habían tenido mucha suerte, el problema es que no creía que tuvieran tanta como para una segunda vez.

—Fue una estrategia muy "curiosa" —dice Neville después de que sus compañeros regresaran a sus actividades, quedando solamente Cho, Susan y el.

—Te enamoraste de una chica "curiosa" —dice Cho sonriendo—, ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas?

—Eso lo admito, pero yo no termino de entender de que se trato todo esto.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco—interviene Susan—, no entiendo que logramos con esto.

—Deben de entender que detrás de esa expresión que muestra una inocencia casi bambineana hay una de las mejores mentes del colegio—si no hubiera sido así nos hubieran atrapado en la primera oportunidad. Incluso está funcionando a un nivel diferente que el de la estrategia de Granger, quien seguramente es la mejor mente de su casa.

—Por eso Potter nos dividió—asiente Neville—, enemigos diferentes, estrategias diferentes.

—Diggory a mostrado ser más complejo que Malfoy, por eso no simplemente podemos atacar y presionar como si fuéramos de la mafia rusa.

—Entonces nuestra estrategia se vasa en humillar a Diggory.

—Es mucho peor que eso, lo que hacemos es pelear contra su imagen, la dañamos poco a poco, creando inseguridad en las personas que se supone que el protege y mejor aun que las personas que lo supervisan piensen que es mejor ponerlo en el ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo.

—A mi me sigue pareciendo un plan muy inseguro—dice Susan.

—Porque funciona de un modo muy sutil, le estamos quemando una carrera política a futuro, y eso definitivamente lo va a hacer actuar con presión, queremos saber cómo actúa cuando las cosas se vuelvan en su contra—dice Cho—, entre Diggory y Malfoy, veremos cuál es el rival más débil.

%%%5

&&&6

Esto se podría tornar en algún momento en una especie de competencia, y Hermione se resistía todo lo que podía por no entrar en una carrera con Luna. Se daba cuenta de que si se ponían a competir, se darían prisa en momentos que era indispensable mantener la calma.

Después de la extraña platica que había tenido con la profesora McGonagall había regresado al "nido" (nombre clave del escondite de las birds of prey), casi no había dormido la noche anterior y esta noche tampoco dormiría, sus compañeras habían aprovechado las horas de la mañana para dormir, pero ella no se había podido dar ese lujo, así que durante la tarde había intentado dormir todo lo posible. Durante esas horas tubo dificultad para descansar totalmente, debido al asunto de haberle revelado el origen de sus dos conciencias a la profesora. El gran logro del día era que McGonagall le había creído y no la había tildado de loca, seguramente aun estaba insegura sobre todo el asunto, pero al menos le había dado el beneficio de la duda, tendrían que hablar mucho sobre la historia de su antigua realidad para que pudiera entender a cabalidad todo el asunto, pero por ese día no tuvieron más tiempo, esto debido a que se tomaron la mayor parte del tiempo verificando la veracidad de la historia. Esto lo hicieron de un modo muy curioso, pues utilizando el espejo del director Snape, pudieron comunicarse lo mas directamente posible con la antigua Hermione, quien aunque renuente a hablar confirmo todo lo que la nueva Hermione había dicho.

Hermione se despertó al escuchar ruidos en la habitación, y al ver la ventana se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

—Me quede dormida ¿Qué hora es?

—No te preocupes, estamos a tiempo—le dice Ginny, quien fue la primera que se dio cuenta de que la líder se había despertado.

Cuando se levanta de la pequeña cama, se da cuenta de que sus tres compañeras están preparando lo necesario para el próximo combate, y que de hecho solo faltaba que se visitaran para partir.

—Perdón por dejarles hacer todo el trabajo—se disculpa.

—Tú eres la única que no había dormido, es lógico que estés cansada—interviene Tonks quien tenía su apariencia de estudiante, sus continuos cambios de apariencia por lo regular desconcertaban a sus compañeras, solo Ginny parecía acostumbrada.

— ¿Hoy vamos a continuar con lo mismo que ayer? —pregunta Amelia.

—Hoy lo haremos diferente—dice Hermione, ya totalmente despierta.

Un elfo domestico les había llevado la cena a la habitación, pero aun así habían cenado poco, pues el nerviosismo de la misión que se avecinaba era inevitable no les permitía comer lo necesario, pero mientras hablaban del nuevo plan cenaron lo que pudieron.

— ¿Qué han dicho los profesores? —le pregunta Hermione a Tonks, quien fue la segunda en las pocas horas que pudo dormir, pues aunque sus compañeras no tenían necesidad de asistir a clases, ella aun tenía que exámenes que aplicar.

—Los nuevos están muy desconcertados, o al menos es lo que aparentan, y la verdad es que no quieren siquiera involucrarse, por otra parte son la profesora McGonagall y los de la vieja guardia los que están furiosos con lo que está pasando en el colegio.

—Eso nos sirve perfectamente—dice Hermione—, probablemente mantengan vigilados los pasillos principales y sobre todo los que rodean a las catacumbas.

—No veo como nos va a ayudar tener maestros vigilando nuestra zona de trabajo—dice Ginny.

—Porque esa no es la zona en la que vamos a trabajar esta noche. —termina Hermione con una sonrisa misteriosa que las puso nerviosas a todas.

Las heridas habían sanado lo más rápido que se había podido, pero no habían sanado totalmente, había sido más un parche que una verdadera reparación, sus uniformes y brazaletes si fueron reparados totalmente, desearían poder mejorar su equipo, pero no habían tenido tiempo, la única diferencia importante era el del uniforme de Ginebra, mas precisamente de su coronilla, en la cual había colocado sus lentes de espía, los había modificado para que fueran totalmente transparente y que solo ella pudiera notar. El nido tenía dos entradas actualmente, una hacia Gryffindor y otra hacia el pasillo inferior, el ultimo antes de llegar a las catacumbas. Dicha entrada se encontraba muy cercas de una de las mas pequeñas que habían destruido la noche anterior, así que fue medianamente sencillo llegar a la entrada. Para evitar tener testigos de su salida utilizaron la niebla oscura que habían utilizado en sus primeras misiones.

Casi fueron atrapadas por el pequeño profesor Flitwick, líder de la materia de encantamientos, hijo de un duende y una humana, era raro que sucediera eso pero no demasiado, era uno de los pocos profesores que hubieran podido detenerlas él solo, pero por suerte para cuando se deshizo de la oscuridad ellas ya se habían escondido. Esto fue gracias a una de las fases de la estrategia del día anterior. Las esferas que habían dejado caer debajo de los escombros tenían dos objetivos específicos, el primero era el más obvio, el que fuera imposible repararlas, al menos dentro de un par de semanas, y el segundo crear puestas ocultas que solamente ellas pudieran a travesar. El hecho de que las entradas no se pudieran reparar fue algo que había ofendido personalmente al director y al profesor encargado de la casa.

—Scarlet, envía a tu espía delante de nosotras—Hermione le da la indicación, mientras aun se encontraban en el túnel, solo que del lado de los Slytherin

— ¿Qué quieres que busque? —sacando su pequeño espía de debajo de su capa.

—Intenta encontrar a Malfoy, quiero saber si sigue en las catacumbas.

—Ya me encargo.

—Mistic no te separes de ella, no quiero que por estar distraída le pase algo

—Yo la cuidare—le contesta.

—No atacaremos hasta que nos ataquen ellos, muévanse rápido pero no se separen.

En la antigua realidad nunca se había sentido cómoda con ningún tipo de liderazgo, sobre todo porque muy pocas veces lo había hecho y cuando fue así fue con personas que a duras penas conocía, esto con resultados realmente malos, pero ahora que obtuvo la oportunidad de formar su propio grupo, con personas que ella misma había elegido, y liderado desde un principio, estaba teniendo resultados totalmente diferentes.

Los Slytherin estaban pasando un momento realmente malo, la pelea interna entre Malfoy y Tudor los tenían con los pelos de punta, y los ataques que habían sufrido en las entradas no hacía más que agravar la situación, pues en momentos así necesitaban un verdadero líder y eso era lo que menos tenían. La mayoría de los estudiantes prefirieron salir de la casa, incluso muchos que ya no tenían necesidad de asistir a clases preferían la seguridad que proporcionaban los profesores, curiosamente el salón de McGonagall era el que más estudiantes tenían, incluso hubieron algunos que prefirieron acampar en los jardines antes de quedar en medio de la lucha. Los que permanecen en las catacumbas son el grueso de las fuerzas combinadas de ambos líderes, las cuales habían estado intentando reparar las entradas de las catacumbas

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? —pregunta Amelia.

—Lo más profundo que podamos.


	28. Por el castillo, parte tres

Nota del autor: Estoy de regreso con este nuevo capítulo, lo primero sería una disculpa por la tardanza, creo que es la vez que más tiempo me he tardado, y espero que no se repita. Espero que continúen leyendo esta historia y dejando sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima.

8790xxx

Tudor estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo que había estado en los últimos tiempos, y esto se debía a que tenía una reunión con nadie más que con el director del colegio. Ella nunca se había sentido cómoda con él, la primera vez que lo había visto fue incluso antes de entrar al colegio, en una ocasión que había visitado a su padre en la casa que tenían en la capital. Aquella reunión no había dado ningún buen resultado, pues el director salió con la misma opinión que con la que llego, que su padre era un radical conservador, y su padre también conservo la misma opinión del director, de que era un moderado asqueroso y traidor de la sangre pura. Ahora se encontraba esperando para que le permitieran entrar al despacho del director, con una idea muy vaga de lo que se trataría la reunión y al mismo tiempo preocupado por lo que pasaría en las catacumbas, pues en esos momentos estaba anocheciendo y lo más probable era que recibieran otro ataque en cualquier momento y debería estar ahí para controlarlo en persona, pues ahora como verdadera líder de las serpientes tenía otras responsabilidades y no podía confiar en que Draco no intentara llevar a cabo un contragolpe en cualquier momento.

Cuando escucha la estatua que oculta la entrada del despacho, regresa a la realidad, era la profesora McGonagall quien había bajado las escaleras, y la mirada de profunda desaprobación no se hiso esperar. En los planes de la joven ya consideraba a la profesora una de sus enemigos más importantes, pero ahora también la tenía en su lista de personas que seguramente sufrirían fatales accidentes.

—Señorita Tudor, tome haciendo—dice el director cuando vio entrar a su alumna, el seguía sentado detrás de su gran escritorio.

—Muchas gracias—le contesta ocultado casi perfectamente el desprecio que sentía por el director.

—Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado en las catacumbas.

—No es más que la simple competencia de política escolar—contesta con algo de altanería.

—Lo que he escuchado me dice que las cosas van un poco mas allá de una simple política escolar.

— ¿Mi futuro esposo se ha quejado?

—No, el no haría algo así, y eso tú lo sabes.

—El orgullo del que pierde es algo que no podría importarme menos.

—Pensaba que en tus circunstancias estarías mucho más preocupada por la opinión del joven Malfoy

—Mis circunstancias mejoran rápidamente—refiriéndose a su matrimonio—, con la victoria aquí en el castillo, mi contrato matrimonial será muy diferente al que Draco piensa que tendremos.

—Pensé que lo cancelarias.

—No veo ninguna razón para hacer algo así—continua hablando con tranquilidad—, mi familia tiene dinero pero si quiero crecer también necesito el nombre adecuado, y Sophia Malfoy suene muy bien, lo único que necesitaba era anular a mi esposo.

Lo que el director estaba escuchando no era para nada algo que el no supiera de antemano, lo que si estaba pasando era que su preocupación por el hijo de su viejo amigo estaba creciendo, no había logrado convencerlo de que saliera del castillo, algo que si bien no hubiera resuelto su situación, podría haber evitado perder el respeto de su propia familia, El mismo se daba cuenta de que si al final realmente ganaba ella, la historia de Draco habría casi terminado, pues seguramente después de que diera a luz a algún heredero, y entonces su esposo terminaría falleciendo en circunstancias extrañas, la madre de Zabini seguramente le podría dar un montón de métodos para lograrlo sin tener mayor problema.

—No tiene ningún caso que continuemos hablando de estas trivialidades—dice el director algo arto de la conversación.

—Lo siento señor director pero yo en ningún momento he comprendido de que se trata esta reunión—dice con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Te hice venir para recordarte lo importante de mantener las apariencias.

—Se mantener las apariencias—asegura Tudor.

—No quiero muertos—directamente.

—Yo no controlo toda la elección, solo una parte de ella.

—Tampoco quiero gente desaparecida—ignorando su defensa.

—Quiero que la señorita Parkinson aparezca—le dice enfadado.

—Yo no la tengo debajo de la capa, si es lo que piensa, mejor búsquela en los pantalones de Malfoy o de alguno de los profesores, todos sabemos de su poca moral.

—No estamos hablando de una prostituta cualquiera, sino una de las estudiantes de este colegio, el cual quieres dirigir, sin tomar en cuenta de que es una de los miembros de tu casa.

—Es una esclava, que me importa lo que le suceda—sacando a relucir sus verdaderas convicciones y prejuicios.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras de los demás estudiantes, pero tienes un deber que cumplir.

— ¿Se lo ha dicho a los demás líderes?

—Es tu casa la que tiene ya tres estudiantes desaparecidas, mientras que las otras tres solamente uno, comprenderás porque te mande llamar a ti.

—Esto no es justo, no se me puede acusar a mí de la violencia que hay en el colegio, cuando es Potter quien no nos deja ni respirar—enfadada.

—El modo en el que superviso las elecciones no es asunto tuyo.

—Cuando saque a Malfoy del juego usted simplemente cambio de caballo, ahora es Potter, porque usted no es más que un traidor a la sangre pura y al gran Lord Oscuro, así que no me venga con regaños estúpidos.

Tudor se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado aun antes de terminar la frase, su natural mal carácter sumando al estrés que había estado viviendo había hecho que terminara desahogándose en el lugar y con la persona menos adecuada. Esto se confirmo cuando salió volando de la silla en la que estaba sentada, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de tomar su varita para intentar escudarse, a duras penas logro mantener el sentido después del golpe que sufrió al estrellarse en la pared.

—Niña estúpida.

—Lo siento mucho señor director—le intenta decir con tono suplicante, algo medianamente fingido, pues esta era una de las pocas veces en las que había sentido realmente miedo—, hable sin pensar, perdóneme, no lo volveré a hacer.

—Largo de aquí Tudor, y recuerda que quiero que todos aparezcan de nuevo, no pienso permitir más desmanes.

En la política del mundo mágico, el poder mágico era importante pero no indispensable, mientras se tuviera el apellido correcto eso era algo que pasaba a segundo lugar, en el caso de Tudor, ella poseía ambas cosas, aunque ciertamente no estaba a nivel del director Snape, era en su apellido en lo que ella lo superaba muy fácilmente, pero de momento ella no podía h hacer mas que tragarse la humillación y limpiarse la sangre que le había salido de la boca por haberse mordido la lengua en la caída.

—Esto no ha terminado aquí—piensa para sí misma, sobre todo porque su lengua comenzaba a hincharse—, nunca olvidare esta humillación, aunque pasen los años me vengare.

23489745rhkjfg

Infiltrarse dentro de la casa de las serpientes fue relativamente sencillo, el problema inicio al intentar bajar a las catacumbas, pues casi toda la casa estaba en pie de guerra.

—Esto no me gusta—dice Ginebra, después de que entre todas dejaron inconsciente a una pequeña patrulla que vigilaba una de las entradas obstruidas.

—Debieron adivinar que lo de derribar las entradas no era nada mas que un truco de nuestra parte, seguramente tienen vigiladas todas las que conocen—recordándoles que aun ellas controlaban una que ni siquiera las serpientes conocían—, tenemos que bajar lo más posible, no quiero que sepan de donde vienen los ataques.

Los primeros pisos fueron un trabajo muy tenso, pero al bajar fueron encontrando menos resistencia, era obvio que no esperarían un ataque desde debajo de las catacumbas. Bajaron hasta que dejaron de escuchar el ruido de los estudiantes, era uno de los últimos pisos que se encontraban marcados en el mapa que habían hecho a base de los escritos de Pansy, según la información ese era territorio de Tudor. Para recuperarse entraron a una de las habitaciones la cual resulto ser una especie de sala de trono cubierto con una gran tela color rojo sangre.

—Sin lugar a dudas este es el macabro gusto de Tudor —dice Ginny poniendo más atención a su espía que realmente a la sala, solo Tonks noto la ira contenida en sus palabras—, no me sorprendería que realmente la hubiera teñido con sangre humana—refiriéndose a la tela que cubría su trono.

— ¿Cómo están? —pregunta Hermione, intentando ignorar lo macabro del lugar.

—Creo que estamos bien—después de fijarse en el estado de sus compañeras le contesta Tonks—, no podemos quedarnos mucho o nos descubrirán.

—Entonces lo que sigue…—empieza a decir Hermione pero es interrumpida.

—Ya encontré a Malfoy—les dice Ginebra, cortando la frase de Hermione, concentrada en su visor.

— ¿En donde esta? —le pregunta Hermione.

—Acaba de llegar a la sala común, está acompañado por sus dos gorilas, por eso no nos hemos topado con ellos.

— ¿Qué dice? —pregunta Amelia

—Nada importante, solo le grita a las personas que ve adelante, parece que le va dar un aneurisma si no se tranquiliza.

— ¿Esta Pansy con ellos?

—No, no la e visto en ningún lado, eso no es normal

—Tienes razón, ella es la que en realidad se encarga de la coordinación de la organización de Malfoy.

—Mejor para nosotros—dice Amelia.

—Pero no es así ¿verdad?—interpretando el rostro preocupado de Hermione.

—Estábamos en negociaciones para que ella cambiara de bando, pero no la hemos vuelto a ver, estoy preocupada de que la hayan descubierto, los Slytherin pueden ser muy crueles con los traidores.

—Tengo una idea—dice Tonks, levantando la mano.

—Miren paso de maestra a alumna—bromea Ginebra.

—No es el momento Scarlet—la silencia Hermione, quien se mostraba bastante tensa por la situación— ¿Que sugieres Mystique?

—Dividámonos, si la tenemos que buscar no podemos continuar con el plan original, si hacemos dos grupos uno puede dedicarse a buscarla y el otro continuar con los objetivos originales.

—Tienes razón, esperaba encontrarla en medio de la acción, pero la situación ha cambiado—ella conocía por su propia experiencia que los planes solo se mantenían firmes hasta que se entraba en el campo—, tu y Scarlet tendrán que buscarla, no quiero imaginarla encadenada en un calabozo. Yo soy la más conocida entre las serpientes, así que me encargare de llamar la atención, Marvel me apoyara.

—No hay ninguna seguridad de que la encontremos—le dice Ginebra.

—Tienes razón, es posible que la hayan sacado del castillo, pero no es muy probable, lo más seguro es que la tenga Tudor y definitivamente la va a tener a mano para usarla como rehén, creo que lo más probable es que este aquí, búsquenla en los territorios de Tudor, es nuestra mejor opción. Scarlet, recupera a tu espía, quiero que graves toda la información que sea posible, para que cuando salgamos la podamos revisar con mucho más cuidado.

Las cuatro jóvenes solo permanecieron lo suficiente como para que el pequeño espía de Ginebra regresara, ninguna de las cuatro llego a escuchar un suave murmullo que se escuchaba en la gran habitación. Fueron solo unos minutos, los suficientes para terminar de especificar los planes.

—No creo que tengamos ningún resultado—dice Tonks después de que Hermione y Amelia se fueran.

—Te comprendo, pero también comprendo a White Queen, ella no soportaría perder a alguien—concentrada en grabar todo lo posible, incluido el cuarto en el que se habían reunido—, haremos todo lo posible en el tiempo que tenemos y así al menos descartaremos cierta cantidad de espacio.

Mientras en las catacumbas más profundas era totalmente silencio, en lo pisos superiores de las mismas era todo lo contrario, pues Hermione en esos momentos estaba haciendo que se les callera en cielo encima a los Slytherin.

— ¿No estás exagerando? —le pregunta Amelia en un momento que se pudieron acercar.

—No siempre tengo oportunidad de desquitarme así, y de todas maneras deberían agradecer que me enviaran a mí y no al rojo—refiriéndose a Ron.

Ambas corrían velozmente a través de los pasillos, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, protegiéndose de algunos hechizos ocasionales. Era una situación de estrés, y en esas situaciones Amelia tenia la tendencia de preguntarse cosas extrañas, como en que estaba pensando Ginebra cuando estaba diseñando los disfraces, sobre todo al ponerle tacones.

—Concéntrate Ms. Marvel—gritando sobre el ruido creado por las maldiciones.

—Perdón.

—Estamos haciendo el trabajo de cuatro, no cometamos errores—cuando se acerca—, tenemos que darles el máximo tiempo posible.

El truco de la estrategia era no enzarzarse en combate uno a uno, era solo atacar por sorpresa y correr rápidamente, protegiéndose con los artilugios que habían creado Harry y Hermione. Utilizando a su favor la infraestructura de la casa de las serpientes, estuvieron dando vueltas a la sala común, bajando y subiendo en los primeros pisos. Los magos de la casa eran muy buenos pero no estaban bien organizados y mientras no intentaran acercarse a donde estaba el grueso de las fuerzas de Malfoy, todo se mantenía en cierto riesgo calibrado.

343453hkd

La entrevista había sido todo un éxito, obviamente había sido dirigida para los Gryffindors y los Ravenclaws, pero curiosamente obtuvieron resultados que no habían previsto, pues a Harry nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que la profesora Sprout, jefa de la cátedra de herbologia, tenía entre sus posesiones un televisor y que lo llevara a la sala de reuniones de los profesores.

En la torre de profesores existen dormitorios para los profesores que viven en el castillo, hay otros que se trasladan por medios mágicos desde sus casas, incluido un tercer grupo los cuales son acompañados por sus parejas, quienes también pueden salir todos los días del castillo, además de las habitaciones (que mas bien eran departamentos de diferentes tamaños), tenían todo lo necesario para vivir y trabajar sin mayores problemas. Cuentan con una gran sala de reuniones y otra mas pequeña en la que se reunían solamente los maestros con mayor tiempo en el castillo. En dicha sala se encontraban conversando los líderes de las diferentes cátedras.

—Tiene el mismo talento que tenía su madre a la hora de hablar y convencer—dice el líder de pociones Slughorn.

—Es extraño, yo nunca pensé que tuviera ni gota de carisma—comenta Flitwick—, hasta el año pasado a nadie le simpatizaba, solo le temían o le adulaban.

—Yo no te niego eso, pero esto es algo muy extraño—dice de nuevo Slughorn—, cualquiera puede aprender un par de líneas floridas, pero el carisma es algo que solamente se posee, no se puede aprender.

—En lo personal lo que me sorprende es toda su estrategia—interviene Sinistra—, lo consideraba más apegado a la tradición, esto me parece un estilo muggle, tu eres la experta Charity ¿qué opinas?

—Está sacando lo mejor del mundo muggle, o al menos en mi opinión, se está manejando como si fuera un candidato muggle, es muy impresionante.

—Las elecciones se muestran mucho más complicadas de lo que hubiéramos pensado—comenta Pomfrey—, ¿saben si Minerva asistirá a esta reunión?

—Tal vez este peleando de nuevo con el director—bromea Slughorn.

—Ambos tienen reuniones hoy, aunque de todas maneras el director no estaba invitado a esta reunión—de parte de Filius.

—Podemos empezar sin Minerva—dice Slughorn—, tenemos cosas importes que discutir sobre el futuro del castillo.

— ¿Intervendremos en las elecciones? —pregunta Sinistra, un tanto nerviosa, tal vez pro que ella y la profesora Vector eran las mas jóvenes de aquel grupo.

—No es lo normal, y ni siquiera está bien que los profesores intervengan las elecciones—se queja Filius.

—Eso lo sabemos todos Filius—dice Horace—, el problema es que al menos la mitad de los profesores nuevos ya lo hicieron.

— ¿Opinan que ya se salió de control el castillo? —pregunta Vector preocupada.

—No, según lo que sabemos nuestros compañeros educadores se encuentran en espera, aparentemente siguen ordenes de alguno de los lideres de Slytherin—dice la profesora Sproud.

—Malfoy o Tudor—comenta Slughorn—, ninguno de los dos jóvenes se caracterizan por tener una mente tranquila.

—Eso hace que Potter y Lovegood tengan más problemas—dice Filius.

—Por lo que sabemos a ellos solo los apoya la profesora Tonks—comenta Sinistra—, aunque la verdad es que ella es mejor que la mayoría de los otros profesores, sigue siendo solo una.

—Sobrina de Lord Black, seguramente la enviaron para vigilar a Potter, pero aparentemente se volvió más leal a Potter que a alguien fuera del castillo—comenta Slughorn, demostrando que los profesores del castillo estaban muchísimo más enterados de la situación del castillo, muy por encima de las expectativas de cualquiera de los candidatos.

—Compañeros, lo importante no es discutir sobre las alianzas, sino fijar la postura que vamos a tomar—interrumpe Filius.

—Apoyemos a Potter—dice simplemente Slughorn.

—Creo que tu opinión se ve afectada por tu futuro financiero—se queja Filius.

—No negare que me importan mis negocios Filius, pero compara lo que pasa si gana el o gana Malfoy o incluso Tudor—con simpleza.

—El último líder fue un seguidor de Lord Dumbledore, ahora corremos el peligro de que gane un seguidor del Lord tenebroso o una seguidora recalcitrante del Lord Tenebroso—les recuerda Sproud, refiriéndose a Malfoy y a Tudor.

—Resulta muy interesante, pero olvidan que sigue siendo ilegal que nosotros participemos—les recuerda Filius.

—Eres muy conservador—le dice Pomfrey—, lo que yo propongo que hagamos es que sigamos vigilando, en estos días estoy segura de que sucederá algo grande, queda poco para el día de las elecciones y sacaran todas sus reservas, opino que hagamos rondas nocturnas y nos mantengamos en contacto, si algo sucede mucho más allá de los límites razonables intervendremos, al menos para sacar de en medio a los chicos de los primeros años, no quiero que los pisen por quedarse en medio de ambos bandos.

Cayó la noche mientras aun estaban conversando, algo que no era raro que les pasara en los días que no tenían mucho trabajo, incluso le encargaron a un par de elfos domésticos que les llevaran la cena hasta aquella sala.

—Creo que nosotras nos retiramos—dice Vector, cuando ella y Sinistra se levantan, en su opinión la reunión ya estaba degenerando en una mera discusión política, sobre todo porque a Slughorn y a Filius se les estaba subiendo el whisky de fuego.

—No se preocupen, de hoy no sacaremos nada en claro—les dice Sprout quien parecía estar en similar estado que sus dos colegas.

Sinistra estaba abriendo la puerta cuando casi choca con la profesora Minerva, quien llegaba sin aliento a la reunión.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Minerva?—le pregunta Sinistra.

—Eso no importa—quitándole importancia al hecho de que parecía que se estaba desarmando—, colegas, parece que se nos a acabado el tiempo.

— ¿De que estás hablando, Minerva? —le pregunta Slughorn totalmente alerta, demostrando que no estaba tan borracho como quería aparentar.

—La batalla ya empezó.

12317as2d

Estaba harta, realmente había llegado a su límite, el enfrentamiento que había tenido con el director Snape fue una humillación tal para ella, que había decidido adelantar sus planes unos cuantos días, al menos la parte que involucraba a Malfoy y a Potter.

Cuando se acercaba a los sótanos se encontró con Bulstrode, quien parecía nerviosa o tal vez emocionada, era probable que nunca terminara de entenderla.

— ¿Qué pasa Bulstrode?

—Están dentro—le dice crípticamente.

—Así que las rameras de Potter decidieron entrar a nuestros territorios, ¿Cómo va el combate?

—Se escondieron, la gente de Malfoy las está buscando, pero no han dado con ellas.

—Ni creo que las encuentren, nuestra casa es demasiado grande, pero eso no tiene ninguna importancia, de hecho me sirven más de lo que hubiera pensado—sonriendo tenebrosamente.

— ¿Qué estas planeando?

—Solo hacer nuestro trabajo.

— ¿Traigo a nuestra gente? —refiriéndose a los Hufflepuff y el ejército secreto que la esperaba a las afueras del castillo.

—Claro que no, ellos solo participaran en la ultima fase del plan, ahora lo que necesitamos es eliminar a los estorbos.

Tal como Tudor se lo esperaba, encontró a Malfoy casi histérico en la sala común. Para ella esto era como si la providencia le marcara el camino.

—Este no es el momento, Tudor—le dice al verla, pues realmente lo último que necesitaba era discutir con ella—por si no lo notas estamos bajo ataque.

—Tengo información importante—le dice al sacar un mechón de cabello de su bolsillo—, supongo que lo reconoces

— ¿Parkinson? —La verdad es que poco le había importado que desapareciera, pero el hecho de que alguien la robara le ofendía tremendamente— ¿tú la tienes?

—Claro que no—totalmente seria, a pesar de estar mintiendo descaradamente—, lo recibí hace un par de horas, me lo envió Potter, por alguna razón el pensó que me importaría que el la secuestrara, pero pensé que a ti te afectaría un poco mas.

—Ese bastardo—dice lleno de ira, aunque por un momento dudo sobre lo que Tudor le decía, termino por creerle porque a Tudor no le sirve de nada Parkinson, mientras que Potter seguramente esta mucho más interesado en su antigua mascota.

—El ataque de hoy no es más que otro intento para humillarnos, en esto estamos juntos—le dice continuando con su manipulación.

—Seguramente es una distracción.

—Atacar su torre sería algo que realmente le dolería.

—Dividiremos nuestras fuerzas—asevera Malfoy, como si fuera realmente él quien estuviera tomando las decisiones—, tú te quedaras para seguir buscando a las infiltradas, mientras yo tomare el grueso de las tropas y los atacare directamente.

—Yo quiero atacar—fingiendo que él estaba obrando fuera de sus designios.

—Tú te quedas.

Bulstrode y Tudor tuvieron dificultades para no reírse cuando vieron la actitud que estaba tomando Draco, era como un cordero para el sacrificio, o peor aun uno que se sacrifica por a si mismo.

— ¿Qué haremos nosotras mientras? —le pregunta Bulstrode mientras observa como Draco reúne a su gente.

—Es hora de que saques de nuevo a tu bestia, tenemos unos pajaritos que casar—con una sonrisa.

Eso hiso que Bulstrode se emocionara realmente, pues por fin tendría algo nuevo que casar.

Mientras Draco se organizaba, Tudor se acerca disimuladamente a Zabini, quien la mira como si se estuviera volviendo loca.

—No podemos hablar en este momento—le dice sin apenas mover los labios.

—Eso no importa—retirándole importancia—, Draco está muy ocupado como para que lo note.

— ¿Qué te propones? —le dice ocultando la preocupación que sentía.

—Solamente estoy adelantando un poco los planes—sonriendo pícaramente—, no te descuides.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Que te vayas con Draco.

— ¿Estás loca? Lo van a aplastar.

—Eso no es culpa mía, además de que no es totalmente seguro, de hecho creo que la pelea estará muy nivelada.

De eso el también se estaba dando cuenta, pues poco a poco las personas parecían que se estaban multiplicando, sobre todo porque también había un grupo nutrido de Ravenclaws mesclado con Hufflepuff en menor cantidad.

—Draco no tiene ninguna experiencia en dirigir un ataque de este estilo, necesitara tu ayuda, consíguele un regalo a Bulstrode.

Para Tudor el resultado de la batalla era realmente irrelevante, si uno de ellos caía ella ganaba, si caían ambos ganaba más y le daba tiempo para actuar libremente en las catacumbas, quería desquitar su frustración con los esbirros de Potter.

Zabini dudo un poco en que era lo mejor para él, pero decidió que lo más seguro seria salir con la gente de Malfoy y buscar un lugar en donde esconderse hasta que se tranquilizara todo.

Tudor no le prestó mucha atención a la organización de Draco, ni siquiera cuando salió por la puerta principal. Solo salió de su concentración cuando vio llegar a la bestia metálica.

— ¿Me llamo, ama? —pronuncia la bestia con su vos metálica, inclinándose ante Bulstrode.

—Es hora de que rastrees a las espías que están dentro de las catacumbas.

—Si mi ama.

—No te limites, las quiero vivas o muertas—sonriendo macabramente.

—Hoy nos divertiremos mucho.

La poderosa bestia metálica se puso a rastrear los olores, un trabajo complicado debido al gran movimiento que había estado sucediendo en la casa.

—Esas mujerzuelas no deben estar lejos, estaban rodeando la sala común, intentando mermar nuestras fuerzas—comenta Tudor.

—Lo mejor será que no nos alejemos de aquí…

—Por aquí, amas—las interrumpe la bestia.

De un modo muy sincronizado, ambas hechiceras lanzan sus hechizos explosivos más poderosos. Para Hermione y Amelia fue algo que las sorprendió bastante, pues sus hechizos de ocultamiento deberían de haberlas mantenido a salvo un poco más.

Las dos jóvenes invasoras se habían extrañado mucho con el cambio de la situación, pues de pronto vieron como los defensores de las catacumbas desaparecieron de pronto, por precaución no los siguieron pues pensaban que podían caer en alguna trampa. Decidieron esperar un poco y utilizar su camuflaje para acercarse lentamente a través de un pasillo pequeño, esto fue un error pues el tamaño del túnel mejoro el efecto de los hechizos de sus atacantes, por un momento ambas pensaron que habían caído en una trampa, fue hasta que se despejo un poco la nube de polvo que pudieron ver que en la sala común solo habían quedado dos estudiantes y la bestia que había atacado a Luna y Cho, aunque los dibujos que habían hecho de la bestia eran muy exactos, era imposible que una hoja de papel representara cabalmente una aparición de esa magnitud. Las maldiciones explosivas no les habían causado gran daño a ninguna de las dos, pues los campos de fuerza de los brazaletes que ocultaban debajo de sus guantes habían absorbido la mayor parte del impacto, el daño que recibieron fue de los bloques de la pared que les cayeron encima, Amelia por su parte fue muy golpeada y probablemente tenia fracturado su brazo izquierdo, no recibió tantos golpes pero hizo que callera al suelo, mientras que Hermione recibió mas daño, siendo que ella iba adelante le cayeron encima la mayor parte de los bloques, uno de los primeros le cayó en la cabeza, lo que hizo que callera al suelo y que los demás le golpearan el cuerpo dejándola semi sepultada, imposibilitando que moviera las piernas.

—Esto si que no me lo puedo creer—dice Tudor realmente sorprendida—es nada más y nada menos que la ramera de Potter, debo decir que te queda el rubio—bromeando macabramente.

La expresión en el rostro de Tudor era de verdadero placer, aun mas cuando a la semi inconsciente reina blanca sujeta de su cabellera con la fuerza suficiente como para levantarla un poco.

—Ella es mía—dice Tudor—, si te quieres quedar con las demás no tengo problema, pero ella y Parkinson adornaran mi oficina de ahora en adelante.

La reina blanca no terminaba de recuperar el conocimiento, la única que estaba escuchando completamente era Amelia, quien estaba sintiendo verdadero miedo ante el nuevo cambio de situación.

— ¿Y tu quien eres? —le pregunta Bulstrode cuando se acerca a la segunda combatiente.

—Soy Ms. Marvel—con miedo de revelar su verdadera identidad.

— ¿Ms Marvel? Qué curioso nombre, estoy segura que cuando sientas el tacto de mi látigo te mostraras mucho más complaciente—riendo macabramente. Las palabras de Bulstrode fueron remarcadas con un apretón en uno de los pechos de Amelia—, me gustan de este tamaño.

La situación era muy apremiante, y Amelia era la única de las dos que estaba en mediana posibilidad de hacer algo, fue un momento extraño, pero agradeció tremendamente que Ginebra le hubiera colocado tacones al disfraz, pues sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se apoyo en su brazo ileso para dar una vuelta entera para patear una capsula en el cinturón de Hermione, la cual estallo y las envolvió a las cuatro en una nube oscura. Dicha nube era imposible de dispersar con un hechizo simple. Con su maño derecha recupero su varita con la cual le fue posible mover el cuerpo de su compañera inconsciente.

Cuando sus enemigas lograron salir de la nube oscura, sus presas ya habían salido de la sala común para adentrarse de nuevo en las catacumbas para buscar a sus compañeras. Irónicamente Tudor solo sonrió.

—Es más divertido cuando las presas se defienden, Bulstrode, esta casería será más divertida así—verdaderamente entusiasmada.

Mientras Amelia corría por los pasillos, se preocupaba por su compañera, pues no había recuperado el conocimiento, aunque ciertamente tal vez fuera mejor, pues seguramente tenía ambas piernas rotas y le sería imposible caminar ya no se diga escapar, aunque ella misma no estuviera en muy buen estado pues su brazo izquierdo estaba inutilizado. Su esperanza era encontrar a Tonks y Ginebra, por desgracia no llegaron lo suficientemente lejos, pues de pronto por un pasillo perpendicular las intercepto la temible bestia metálica. La cual se lanzo velozmente hacia la reina blanca a la cual derribo de nuevo saliendo del campo en el que Amelia la había estado moviendo.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no les puedo permitir marcharse de este lugar—les dijo la bestia con su voz metálica, de algún modo a Amelia le parecía que decía la verdad.

Por la sorpresa del ataque, ella ni siquiera pudo crear ninguna defensa para defender a su compañera, fue hasta el segundo momento que lanzo su hechizo ofensivo, uno que no tuvo ningún resultado, pues solo se resbalo como agua en la piel metálica. No fue sino hasta que recibió tres hechizos al mismo tiempo que por fin se alejo de su compañera caída, los otros dos hechizos fueron de parte de Tonks y Ginebra que por fin las habían encontrado.

— ¿Qué paso? —le pregunta Ginebra al acercarse a sus compañeras heridas.

—Nos emboscaron, a esa bestia la magia normal no le hace daño—le explica Amelia.

—Ten esto—le dice Ginebra al darle una pequeña pastilla, que era un simple sedante para que pudiera seguir peleando a pesar del dolor del brazo roto.

Apenas tomo la pastilla tuvo que defenderse de un hechizo que venía de uno de los pasillos, pues por fin las habían alcanzado de nuevo. Si hubieran sido simplemente, las dos Slytherin contra las Bird of Prey no hubieran tenido ningún problema para reducir a las serpientes, pero con la bestia del lado de Tudor y Bulstrode, y ellas con Hermione inconsciente las cosas estaban en contra de las Gryffindors.

A duras penas podían defenderse entre las tres, con sus mejores hechizos de defensas lograban mantener a raya a sus enemigas.

—Esto está muy divertido—dice Tudor entre carcajadas.

—Sierra la boca, maldita—le reclama Ginebra.

—No te había reconocido Ginny—dice Bulstrode sorprendida—, así que ahora sirves a otro amo.

—Yo nunca fui tuya, perra—le contesta Ginny, empezando a perder la compostura.

—Siento disentir, fuiste mía de varias y divertidas formas querida, y creo que es hora de que regreses a donde perteneces.

Tonks casi sintió el mismo dolor que había sentido Ginny al escuchar esas palabras, la pareja de jóvenes peleo con aun mas furia espoleadas por la actitud de Tudor, pero sus defensas estaban disminuyendo rápidamente y era cuestión de tiempo para que la barrera callera totalmente.

Fue el sonido de un cristal al romperse el que se escucho cuando la bestia rompió la última barrera con un poderoso zarpazo. Tonks se adelanto un paso por delante de Ginebra y logro defenderla con su propio cuerpo, el problema era que casi pierde su brazo derecho por una mordida.

El ataque de la bestia fue lo primero que pudo ver Hermione al despertar.

Durante su última revisión con Harry para revisar el resultado de los experimentos en su cuerpo, le dio una pequeña botella de cristal con lo que parecía agua, se lo dio para un momento de peligro, y si ese no era un momento de peligro, entonces era que había perdido totalmente la perspectiva. Rompió con la boca el precinto del frasco y bebió de un trago su contenido. Bulstrode intento detenerla, pues solo ella había notado que había recuperado el sentido, pero Amelia alcanzo a desviar el hechizo.

—Que carajos es eso—dice Tudor

Era probable que Hermione fuera la mas sorprendida por el cambio que ella misma había sufrido, aunque dicha transformación no había implicado ningún tipo de dolor si que fue sorprendente. Todo su cuerpo se había convertido en lo que parecía cristal, era idéntica solo que parcialmente transparente, cualquier tipo de herida o magulladura se curaron, dejándole una cubierta totalmente lisa.

— ¿Para qué convertirte en cristal, estúpida? —se burla Tudor.

—No soy de cristal, soy diamante puro—saliendo de su sorpresa.

—Cristal o diamante, te romperé como una nuez—dice Tudor—, mátala.

Hermione se sentía totalmente recuperada, y hubiera podido evitar el ataque de la bestia con un poderoso hechizo, el problema era que su magia no funcionaba, su varita se había vuelto una simple pieza de madera. Soltando su varita pudo detener la cabeza de la bestia y aprovechando el impulso propio de su atacante cayo hacia atrás y utilizo sus piernas para patear el tronco del animal arrojándolo de este modo un par de metros hacia atrás.

—Aves, yo me encargo de la bestia, ustedes de esas dos—les indica Hermione.

Tonks retrocedió un poco para vendar mágicamente su brazo, eso no lo sanaría, pero al menos dejaría de sangrar y de dañarse por el movimiento, pues quedo amarrado a su pecho. Sin el peligro de ser atacadas por la temible bestia la pelea di un vuelco muy grande, pues ahora eran Tudor y Bulstrode las que estaban a la defensiva. Ambas notaron el problema en el que se habían metido, como no habían querido que nadie mas viera a una de sus armas secretas, no habían pedido ningún tipo de refuerzos.

Mientras que esta pelea se llevaba a cabo con veloces hechizos, la reina blanca aprovechaba el entrenamiento que había recibido de Ron en pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, la bestia era muy fuerte y su piel metálica resultaba casi inexpugnable, pero no tenia ningún tipo de técnica, eran simples zarpazos y mordidas sin ton ni son. Mientras que Hermione peleaba a base de candados con sus brazos y piernas. La primera en caer fue Tudor, quien en un descuido no pudo esquivar un hechizo de Ginebra y cayo al suelo sufriendo varios cortes en cuerpo. Esto desencadeno la victoria de las Aves, pues con Tudor en el suelo entre Tonks y Amelia pudieron derrotar a Bulstrode.

Después de encadenar a las dos Slytherin (y de curar un poco las heridas de Tudor para que no se desangrara,) quisieron ayudar a su compañera, pero en realidad no podían hacer gran cosa puesto que su magia era inútil con la piel de la bestia. Lo que si parecía muy efectivo eran los golpes que Hermione descargaba en la cabeza del animal, con sus piernas la mantenía en el suelo y con su brazo izquierdo lo sujetaba de la cabeza imposibilitando que contraatacara. Aunque el diamante de la piel de la chica se estrellaba contra el metal de la de la bestia, no le hacia ninguna abolladura, pero la cabeza empezaba a perder forma. Hermione no la soltó hasta que termino de sentir los estertores.

— ¿Está muerta? —le pregunta Amelia, mientras la ayuda a separarse del animal.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera sé que tan viva estuvo, no se diga ahora.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunta Tonks

—Bien, la verdad es que no me siento diferente—tocando sus brazos de diamante.

— ¿Realmente estas hecha de diamante?

—Supongo que ahora soy mi propia mejor amiga—dice con un poco de humor- no me mires así, no te voy a dar mis uñas para hacerte un anillo.

— ¿Así te vas a quedar?

—Espero que no—dice antes de sacar otro pequeño frasco, esta vez de color negro, el cual al beberlo le regreso su aspecto normal.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ellas?—pregunta Tonks, sin alcanzar a ocultar la ira que sentía hacia las dos caídas.

—Nada, de momento no podemos hacer que paguen sus crímenes, pues nosotras tampoco deberíamos estar aquí, quítenles cualquier cosa que nos pueda ser de utilidad, cualquier nota, joya, incluso traigan la ropa, no sabemos que podamos obtener de ello, luego amárrenlas, las dejaremos aquí.

Mientras sus compañeras hacían lo que les había encargado, la líder se dispuso a preparar a la bestia, creo gruesas cadenas con las cuales enredo las patas y la cabeza de la misma, no quería que cuando despertara tuviera que volver a pelear con ella, pues no sabía si el resultado volvería a ser el mismo.

— ¿Nos la vamos a llevar?—pregunta Amelia un tanto preocupada.

—Definitivamente, no sé lo que estén haciendo los Slytherin pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, a duras penas estamos de pie, tenemos que ir y recuperarnos, y esta bestia es la parte principal de nuestro botín, tenemos que averiguar como la hicieron, no quiero salir mañana y encontrar cinco iguales.

— ¿Y Parkinson?—pregunta Ginebra.

—Si no la pudimos encontrar, tendremos que intentarlo otra vez, pero no sobreviviremos si los Slytherin regresan antes de que nos hayamos ido, tendremos que recuperarnos.

El temor de lo que estuviera pasando fuera de las catacumbas fue lo que sintieron las jóvenes mientras regresaban a su escondite, hubieran querido ir a ayudar pero sabían bien que si lo hacían se convertirían más en una carga que en una ayuda debido al estado en el que se encontraban.

Los pasillo estaban desiertos, lo cual agradecieron, y pudieron llegar a su escondite sin ningún tipo de problema, ya dentro Hermione subió por las escaleras que conectaban el nido para poder dejar a su prisionera en el laboratorio, su preocupación subió mas al ver que Harry no estaba.

Al regresar vio como entre sus tres compañeras se dispensaban atención médica, el problema era que ninguna tenía aquella especialidad, así que aunque estaban mejorando, Hermione decidió enviar su Patronus a Luna para que ella misma viniera a ayudarlas.

— ¿Le revelaste nuestro escondite?—sorprendida.

—No tengo muchas opciones, y es en la mejor que podemos confiar, muchos médicos quisieran saber todo lo que ella sabe, y de las que saben guardar un secreto.

Aquel día seria seguramente uno de los más activos que hubo durante toda aquella campaña, el primero fue cuando los Slytherin aplastaron a los Ravenclaw, el segundo fue cuando las serpientes quisieron hacer lo mismo con los leones.

98712sadsc

Fuera de la casa de las serpientes, nadie esperaba un ataque con tal fuerza ese día, pero el rumor de que habían empezado a marchar hacia la torre de Gryffindor corrió muy rápido, la red de informantes que había creado Ginebra fue la primera que le hiso llegar el mensaje a Harry y a Ron, quienes aunque sorprendidos estaban bien preparados.

—Esto no me gusta- le comenta Harry mientras preparaban a las personas, algunos de los cuales tuvieron que dejar sus clases.

—No veo porque, yo pienso que será divertido-flexionando sus grandes brazos a modo de calentamiento.

—No me refiero a eso, quiero saber que es lo que hiso que cambiara de parecer de pronto.

—No sé qué decirte.

— ¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar?

—Usar la técnica que a pasado de generación en generación en los Weasley, atacando de frente y sin rendirme-realmente entusiasmado.

—Supongo que es un modo de hacerlo

Fue un Slytherin el primero que dio el aviso, el cual le llego a un Ravenclaw y luego a un Gryffindor, ese fue el modo en que se enteraron del próximo ataque dese el momento en el que Draco empezó a llamar a todas sus fuerzas, fue gracias a esto que fue posible que todos los leones que combatirían llegaran, incluido un buen grupo de Ravenclaws, que eran guiados por Cho.

—Nos acabamos de enterar, acabábamos de terminar una misión de parte de Luna, y pensamos que podríamos ayudar, no creí que fuéramos a llegar a tiempo—les dijo Cho al encontrarse con ellos.

—No te preocupes creo que hay para todos- comenta Ron.

—Eso espero, rojo.

— ¿Vendrá Luna? —le pregunta Harry.

—No si Neville la ve primero-dice Cho—, Luna es una gran hechicera, pero los duelos no son exactamente lo que mejor se le da así que intentara detenerla.

—Pero si ella ya dirigió un ataque por su cuenta—le dice Harry.

—Fue diferente, en ningún momento esperamos que ella peleara en primera línea.

—Si viene no le digas nada Cho, pero mantengámosla en la reserva, puede que no sea la mejor duelista, pero sin lugar a duda es la mejor curando, la necesitaremos.

Cuando al fin todos los Slytherin estuvieron reunidos en sus catacumbas, iniciaron su marcha, esta vez no fue como cuando lo hicieron los Ravenclaws, en esta ocasión marchaban en silencio y ordenadamente, se habían preparado para algo así todo el año. Sabían que eran buenos en lo que hacían, el problema era que no confiaban que su líder supiera bien que es lo que estaba haciendo, se le veía furioso e inestable, se daban cuenta que había ordenado el ataque en un momento de gran ira, solo deseaban que esa misma ira fuera suficiente como para poder vencer en la batalla que se aproximaba.

La entrada de Gryffindor era muy diferente a la entrada de Slytherin, lo primero era obviamente que tenía muchos menos pasajes, para llegar se tuvieron que acercar por un solo pasillo, amplio y sin las escaleras y puertas secretas de las cuales se habían servido los Slytherin para defenderse en el primer ataque.

Lo que más sorprendió a los Slytherin fue que al llegar se encontraran con un grupo de Gryffindors perfectamente formados enfrente de la entrada principal, en una especie de cuña en cuya punta se encontraban Harry y Ron, quien sujetaba su multi arma en las manos, en estos momentos convertida en un martillo de construcción. Como si se tratara de un enfrentamiento entre ejércitos antiguos ambos líderes se acercan al punto medio entre los dos grupos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Draco? —le pregunta Harry muy serio.

—Sabes a lo que he venido, tú me robaste algo que me pertenece y la quiero de vuelta.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Ninguno de los dos había alzado la voz lo suficiente como para que alguien más los escuchara.

—Tu ambición no tiene límites, Potter, pero porque robarla, eso no lo entiendo, te la hubiera vendido, o en su momento te la hubiera regalado, pero el insulto de robármela no lo puedo tolerar.

—Estas delirando, Draco, pero si lo que quieres es pelear te aseguro que quedaras satisfecho, no dirás que no te di la oportunidad de irte.

—Que así sea.

Dejando de lado el protocolo el que dio el primer golpe fue Harry, quien tomando la iniciativa da un fuerte derechazo directo al rostro de su rival, casi rompiéndole la mandíbula. A los Slytherin les tomo por sorpresa, pero pronto Draco da la indicación de atacar (a señas de cualquier manera), intentaron alcanzar a Harry pero este ya se había reincorporado a sus filas.

Los Slytherin marcharon en bloque, o al menos lo intentaron, pues debido a su gran numero, perdieron la formación y atacaron de diferentes modos, unos se dispusieron a pelear de cercas con contrincante en particular, otros intentaron pelear a distancia, el problema inicio realmente cuando los grupos extras de Malfoy intentaron unirse a la pelea, ellos debían de haber esperado, pero en un momento el segundo al mando del grupo, Zabini desapareció por uno de los pasillos, ante la duda atacaron, lo cual empujo a sus propios compañeros hacia el frente, impidiendo que pudieran atacar de lejos y que los que peleaban de cercas, perdieran el espacio para hacerlo.

De pronto la situación pareció decantarse para los Slytherin y sus aliados, pues los Gryffindor empezaron a retroceder por el peso del gran numero de atacantes, al estar ellos a espaldas con la pared, no parecía que tuvieran mas opción que extender su line, quedando ahora en una cuña invertida, en dicha punta continuaban peleando Harry y Ron, mientras que Draco había sido devorado por la misma multitud que el había comandado.

—Pelean bien estas serpientes—dice Ron, después derribar a un Ravenclaw de gran tamaño con un golpe de su masa a las rodillas del atacante—, no pensé que duraran tanto, pero ya me canse de hacer el ridículo.

—Todo es parte de un plan, le contesta Harry.

—Y lo entiendo, pero se están burlando de nosotros.

—No te preocupes, cuando ganemos dejara de importar sus burlas. Es hora de que llames a los refuerzos.

Más alegre que hace unos momentos Ron levanta su gran mazo, del cual hace salir chispas rojas y doradas, los colores de su casa, las cuales sirvieron de señal para que los refuerzos salieran de su escondite.

Era un grupo pequeño, pero eran los mejores de Gryffindor y los mejores dentro de la organización oficial de Ravenclaw y eran comandados por Cho, quien parecía ansiosa por entrar en combate.

Tal vez fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de que habían caído en una trampa, y que incluso habían cooperado con ella. Aunque los Slytherin habían superado en número a los Gryffindor, con la ayuda de la gente de Luna se ponían casi en igual número, aunque los atacantes seguían siendo unos pocos más que los defensores, pero los números habían dejado de ser algo que les ayudara, sino que ahora era un lastre. Pues el repliegue que habían efectuado los Gryffindors lejos de ser una victoria para las serpientes fue algo que los condeno, al hacer que extendieran la línea les permitió empezar a rodearlos poco a poco y al momento en que llegaron los refuerzos, cerraron un círculo alrededor de ellos, quienes ahora intentaban defenderse de ataques por todos los flancos al mismo tiempo. El caos que esto causo en sus filas fue tremendo, chocaban entre ellos e incluso sus hechizos caían en sus propios aliados, aunque entre todos lograron crear defensas que alentaban su caída, eran solamente darle más tiempo a su agonía, pues el campo de sus hechizos se reducía poco a poco y caían uno por uno.

De pronto una de las partes del circulo donde menos fuerza de aplicaba cedió por un momento, esto de debió a que los enormes guardaespaldas de Malfoy arrojaron con su gran fuerza a los que intentaron frenar su paso. Parecía que los hechizos que les lanzaban eran poco útiles contra ellos dos. Entre ambos cargaban a su líder, quien había quedado inconsciente en algún momento de la batalla. Por desgracia de esto no se enteraron ni Harry ni Cho, para que pudieran enviar gente a seguirlos, así que internándose en el colegio pudieron escapar.

La pelea continua hasta que uno de los Slytherin empezó a gritar que se rendía, a lo que pronto los pocos compañeros que le quedaban empezaron a gritar lo mismo. Los Gryffindor se detuvieron por orden de Harry.

—Arrojen las varitas y sus armas en este instante—les ordena, a lo cual los Slytherin pronto obedecen.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta Ron.

—Limpiar el desastre, tenemos que enviarlos a todos a la enfermería, luego cobrare a la casa de Slytherin todos los daños causados.

— ¿Qué sucederá con Malfoy? —le pregunta Cho, quien se acababa de acercar a ellos.

—Tal vez lo expulsen, no lo sé, pero de todas maneras dejo de ser importante, este día perdió su casa y su posibilidad de ganar.

— ¿Entonces ya ganamos? —Pregunta Ron—, Malfoy era el mas poderoso de los rivales y el favorito a final de cuentas.

—Fue el favorito, pero aun así estas equivocado mi amigo, aun falta la peor parte, aunque es solo un presentimiento tengo toda la seguridad de que mi verdadero rival en esta batalla no fue Malfoy sino Tudor.

—No será mayor problema.

—Eso espero, pero por las dudas quiero que alguien envié un mensaje a Hermione, quiero saber cómo les fue a ellas.

—Les enviare mi Patronus—dice Cho—, me parece que Luna esta con ellas, cuando termino la pelea recibió uno, no sé si era el de Ginebra o el de Hermione, pero partió rápidamente a su encuentro. También me preocupa que estén bien.

—Hazlo así, aquí aun queda mucho trabajo que hacer, Ron, busca a Neville para que los ayude a reorganizar el lugar, yo tengo que ir a hablar con los profesores.

—Porque siempre te escapas cuando hay trabajo que hacer—se queja Ron a medio de broma.

—Es la ventaja de ser líder, viejo rojo—le dice sonriendo, más relajado después de la victoria.

Era como un juego de ajedrez, cada uno tenía un tipo de movimiento y una obligación, todos eran importantes en igualdad, pues si faltaba una las demás no podían cumplir su misión. Los primeros eran los peones, todos eso buenos estudiantes y amigos que habían peleado hoy bajo su comando, luego estaban las torres, fuertes y desidias como lo eran Ron y Cho, que desprendían seguridad y fortaleza con su mera presencia, luego estaba los alfiles como Ginebra y sus compañeras, agiles y ligeras que hacían trabajos que pocas personas podrían hacer, los caballeros, personas con una presencia y autoridad que los anteriores no tenían o al menos que no explotaban, Luna era el mejor ejemplo era su caballero que dirigía un ataque en diferentes flancos y a su propia manera, en un momento peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, luego curando heridos y luego con su propia diplomacia, aun quedaban dos piezas más, la más cercana a él, su reina, su lealtad era total y su dedicación no tenia duda, lo mismo ayudaba con su gran mente que dirigiendo a un grupo de ataque rápido como lo eran sus aves, ella era su principal apoyo, ahora solo quedaba una piensa, la que el mismo representaba, el era el rey, la piensa con más peso y responsabilidad, su apoyo en una pelea como la que habían tenido era innecesaria, pero a el le gustaba estar al frente de los ataques, su verdadera responsabilidad y donde realmente aportaba su ayuda a la misión que tenían y por la que luchaban, era su palabra y su propio intelecto, su talento para negociar con sus enemigos y con sus superiores, el mismo con el que había sacado provecho en todas las oportunidades durante las elecciones, con el cual había conseguido que ninguno de los suyos fuera expulsado, y su intelecto con el cual había creado cosas asombrosas, muchas de las cuales ni siquiera Hermione tenía información total de ellas, aun no era momento de mostrárselas, pero ese momento se acercaba rápidamente. Pero él no era ególatra, ni orgulloso como lo fueron y son sus rivales, ya fuera la locura de Fudge, el orgullo de Malfoy o la megalomanía de Tudor, el no se consideraba mejor que sus compañeros, y no lo era, y probablemente por eso habían ganado hasta el momento, era un rey que peleaba y ayudaba al niel del peón, y esto no degradaba al rey, sino que impulsaba al peón. La principal debilidad de sus contrincantes y enemigos era olvidar el valor que tenía una sola persona, la gran ventaja que el obtenía al saber valora a sus compañeros. El comprendía que a pesar de ser la pieza del rey, seguía siendo una simple pieza en el tablero, con mas responsabilidades, pero no por encima de sus compañeros.

Recordando sus clases de historia en el mundo muggle, se le vino a la mente el lema de la revolución francesa, libertad igualdad y fraternidad, muchos muggles habían muerto por ideales parecidos, y dentro del mundo mágico esta pelea continua, y probablemente era este tipo de conceptos los que demostraban más importancia que la lucha entre los sangre limpia y los muggles nacidos. Seguramente es una lucha que viene en la sangre humana, y que surge siempre frente a la tiranía, desde los tiempos de Espartaco hasta la misma lucha que él está viviendo. La pelea seria larga seguramente sobrevivía mil a años a su propia muerte y a la del lord oscuro, para entonces serán otros, con palabras diferentes pero con conceptos similares los que continuaran la lucha.

78909

—Es muy interesante lo que me informa señor Potter—le dice la profesora McGonagall después de haber escuchado el relato de la lucha que había sucedido a las puertas de Gryffindor.

—Los daños materiales fueron en todo caso mínimos, pero aun así deben ser resarcidos por los atacantes.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a pagar los desastres que han azotado a los Slytherin recientemente? —le pregunta McGonagall.

—Yo no he dirigido un ataque contra los Slytherin profesora—se defiende, cuidando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Eso es cierto, ¿usted qué opina profesor Slughorn? A final de cuentas usted es el encargado de Slytherin.

—Yo apelo a la conciliación profesora Minerva—contesta—, todos debemos ser consientes de que estamos e unas circunstancias muy especiales, estas elecciones no son como todas las anteriores, así que no se le puede echar la culpa a los estudiantes que exageran un poco su demostraciones de apoyo a sus propias casas.

—Creo que estas usando sutilezas para describir problemas mucho mas profundos—le dice Flitwick.

—Todos las usamos mi querido amigo, mi deber es cuidar los intereses de mi casa, y creo que tenemos varias cosas que negociar.

—Esta no es una negociación profesor—interviene McGonagall.

La reunión estaba llevándose a cabo en la torre de los profesores, en la cual solo asistieron los cuatro profesores representantes de las cuatro casas, el director también debería de haber asistido, pero le encargo a McGonagall dirigir la reunión Lo representantes de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin parecían dirigir la discusión, pues la profesora de Hufflepuff parecía poco interesada, desde hace un tiempo no participaba mucho en las reuniones de profesores.

—Claro que no es una negociación, pero se podría hacer una pequeña petición.

—Supongo que podemos hablar—dice Harry.

—Dentro de mi csa ha habido muchos problemas internos, me avergüenza admitirlo pero pienso que le es imposible al joven Malfoy controlarlos, pienso que es complicado culparlo de lo que está pasando.

— ¿Tiene usted a un culpable mejor? —pregunta Flitwick.

—No me refiero a eso, solo pienso que si el joven Malfoy, se encarga de todas las reparaciones y compensa a los Gryffindors, debería de continuar en la escuela y en su cargo. Así tendría mucha más legitimidad frente a sus compañeros y tendría mas autoridad para controlarlos. Debemos tener en cuenta que los ataques que han sufrido en las catacumbas, han puesto muy difícil la situación en esta casa.

— ¿Usted qué piensa de eso joven Potter? —le da la palabra McGonagall.

—Yo también estoy al tanto de lo que ha pasado en la casa de Slytherin—intentando ser lo menos preciso posible, para evitar algún error—, y pienso que la sugerencia del profesor es muy razonable, y yo estaría dispuesto a aceptarlo.

—En ese caso, profesor Slughorn, será su responsabilidad hablar con el joven Malfoy, que se de cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra o que abandone el colegio estas últimas semanas, cualquiera de las dos es aceptable para nosotros—sentencia McGonagall al estilo de un juez.

—Nos mantendremos en contacto—le dice Harry al representante de Slytherin—, haremos el arreglo lo antes posible.

—No te preocupes, ya arreglados estos puntos ponernos de acuerdo será fácil lo demás.

—Joven Potter, en este momento le recuerdo que las elecciones aun no han terminado.

—Soy consciente de ello.

—El director hablo con la señorita Tudor, y ahora quiero decírtelo a ti, no queremos que estas cosas sigan pasando, somos consientes de todo lo que están apostando en esta contienda, pero debes recordar, mantenerlo en los límites razonables.

—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero si pienso que mis compañeros están en peligro, obrare en consecuencia.

—Solo no des el primer golpe—dice la profesora.

—Comprendo, y espero cumplirlo.

Harry no podía quejarse de los resultados de la reunión, podía obtener una ganancia sustancial de parte de los Slytherin, además de que había logrado que Malfoy no fuera expulsado, aunque esto suene raro él no quería que lo expulsaran, además de que es mejor saber en donde están tus enemigos, hay algo más importante pues a final de cuentas si comparaban a Malfoy con Tudor era un moderado, Draco tenía muchos vicios, le gustaba la bebida y era un tanto pervertido, y propenso a la violencia, mientras que Tudor era una sádica total, enferma y maquiavélica, si lograba hacer que Malfoy realmente retomara el poder de su casa, por encima de Tudor, tendría todo el castillo asegurado, sobre todo porque ahora la permanencia de Malfoy en el colegio, dependía totalmente de él. Le sorprendía un poco que McGonagall no dejara salirse con la suya tan fácilmente.


	29. Intermedio

Para un licántropo siempre era complicado mantener una línea clara del tiempo que pasaba transformado, incluso no fue sino hasta que se creó la pócima matalobos que pudo estar consiente en esos momentos, aunque después de regresar a su forma normal tuviera problemas para saber qué cosa sucedió antes que otra, lo recordaba todo pero no el orden. Incluso ahora que puede controlarse había pasado noches con su esposa, aunque el le hubiera prohibido acercársele, cuando está en ese estado, el no se controla del todo bien, incluso muchas veces la había poseído en ese estado, algo de lo que ella lejos de quejarse le había agradado, pero el no estaba del todo seguro, pues seguía pensando que era peligroso.

Pero ahora no era tiempo para añorar a su mujer, (era extraño como cuando era un lobo se volvía mas posesivo), acababa de llegar a un mundo diferente, fue un instante el momento que tarde de cambiar de un mundo a otro, era obvio que había algún tipo de maldición que hacía que cualquier criatura mágica, cambiara instantáneamente de mundo, en mi caso al convertirme en hombre lobo me gane un boleto de ida.

El lugar, era extraño, no era como la diferencia que había en otros países entre ambos mundos, era como si hubiera llegado a un mundo totalmente diferente, el cielo no era azul, sino de un color rojo, un tono que al paso de las horas no cambio, era como si todo ese mundo estuviera en la penumbra.

Fueron solo unas horas las que duro su transformación, al perder su forma también fue como si su magia fuera robada.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba en un buen problema, pues en su interior sabía que no podría valerse mucho de su magia, pues tendría que guardar la que le quedaba para regresar, así que no podía estar desperdiciándola.

Había una poderosa magia en el ambiente, si no hubiera sido por sus barreras mentales, habría perdido toda la magia y posiblemente su capacidad de razonar.

787676tfhgvh

A pesar del siempre tranquilo carácter de Luna, en cuanto vio el estado de sus compañeras se puso a trabajar con premura y profesionalismo, retiro los vendajes que se habían malamente colocado y se puso a soldar huesos rotos, cuando se dio satisfecha de las heridas internas, se dispuso a curar las heridas externas, para las cuales uso valsamos que traía en su mochila, cuando vio que las heridas se serraban las mando a bañarse, para lo cual les dio también cierta poción que al combinarla con los jabones ayudaba a sanar los cuerpo heridos. Al salir de las duchas las cuatro habían retomado su apariencia habitual (Tonks tenía la apariencia que utilizaba cuando se disfrazaba de estudiante, para que no la reconociera Luna), las cuatro vestían gruesas batas de baño con los colores de Gryffindor, que las cubrían hasta os tobillos, exceptuando la de Hermione, que ni siquiera en esos momentos podía olvidarse del protocolo con el que vivía, su bata le dejaba descubiertas la totalidad de sus piernas y una buena porción de su pecho, aunque sus compañeras lo notaron, prefirieron no señalarlo.

—Porque no me dicen de una vez que les paso.

—Ganamos, eso paso—le contesta Ginebra, ya recostada en su cama—, aunque todos nuestros huesos digan lo contrario.

—Se veían peor de lo que estaban, saldado el problema de sus huesos rotos, lo demás es cosa fácil—les explica Luna—, una buena noche de reposo y unas cuantas pócimas más y estarán como nuevas.

—Te agradecemos tu ayuda Luna—le dice Hermione—, la verdad es que aunque nuestra misión tuvo éxito, pagamos un precio alto. Pero primero cuéntanos que a pasado en la superficie, estamos muy preocupadas, pues vimos a los Slytherin marchar fuera de sus territorios.

—Y sí que lo hicieron—contesta Luna, sentada en la misma cama en la que reposa acostada Amelia—Malfoy reunió a todos los que lo apoyaban y debo decir que eran más de los que hubiéramos esperado, marcharon orgullosos hasta la torre de los Gryffindors, pero los espías que Ginny había entrenado ya habían dado la voz de alarma, así que el mismo Potter ya lo estaba esperando fuera de su torre, al frente de todos sus hombres.

—Es un necio, el ya no se puede arriesgar tanto—interviene Hermione, quien escuchaba atentamente el relato de su amiga.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero el valor de ser el primero en entrar al combate y el último en salir es algo que le dio más valor a sus compañeros, que no pudieron hacer menos que lo que había hecho su líder. Pero regresando a lo que les explicaba, antes de que los Slytherin llegaran al territorio de los leones, mi compañera Cho también fue informada de lo que estaba pasando y no tardo en reunir un grupo de mi propia casa, incluida yo misma, que fuimos a prestar ayuda a nuestros compañeros. Siguiendo el plan que Potter había diseñado, esperamos hasta que se nos fue dada la señal para atacar, cuando nos unimos a la batalla pudimos entre todos dar cuenta de nuestros enemigos, y así alzarnos con la victoria.

—Tienes un modo curioso de contar las cosas ¿lo sabías? —le dice Ginny con humor.

—Me gustan los cuentos, no me puedo resistir.

— ¿Hubo muchos heridos? —pregunta Hermione regresando a la conversación.

—No hubieron muerto, lo cual agradezco, pero ciertamente hubieron muchos heridos, sobretodo Slytherin, Cuando venia hacia aquí Cho, Neville y Ron estaban organizando todo para llevarlos a la enfermería.

—Una gran victoria entonces—dice Amelia.

—Ciertamente—le contesta Luna— Considerando esa cara de angustia que pones Hermione, te diré que Harry salió casi ileso, y la última vez que lo vi iba a hablar con los profesores, así que no me sorprendería que se diera una vuelta por aquí de un momento a otro.

Ya más tranquilas después de escuchar que todo seguía a pedir de boca en el colegio, se dispusieron a poner al corriente a Luna de los acontecimientos en las catacumbas.

—Tudor y Bulstrode—dice Luna—, son malvadas y crueles aun comparadas con personas malvadas y crueles, según los rumores que he escuchado, la delegación de senadores de los sangre pura, le enviaron una carta de apoyo a Tudor, aunque no parezca mucho, entre los Slytherin eso es muy significativo, muestra que Tudor desplazo a Malfoy como su representante en el colegio.

—Tendremos que tener mucho más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

—Yo sé que es malvada desde hace mucho—dice Ginny.

—Se te hará justicia Ginny—le asegura Hermione—, esto ya se salió de control, hasta donde sabemos ya a cometido crímenes mayores, pero tendremos que buscar evidencias solidas.

—Lo que trajimos será muy útil—dice Tonks.

— ¿Qué trajeron? —pregunta Luna.

—Tomamos las pertenencias que traían Tudor y Bulstrode, además de que tomamos un prisionero.

— ¿Prisionero? ¿A quién?

—La bestia metálica que las atacaron a Cho y a ti.

— ¿La capturaron? —muy sorprendida—,no puedo imaginarme como.

—Espero que me ayudes para llevar a cabo una autopsia.

—Te ayudare.

Cuando acordaron como llevarían a cabo el trabajo con la bestia, escuchan que la puerta se abre.

— ¿Interrumpo la "noche de chicas"?

Era Harry quien había llegado, y por su semblante parecía que había obtenido lo que quiera. Había viajado por el túnel que conectaba su piso con aquel escondite.

—Solo les contaba como habíamos luchado contra mil Slytherin—le dice Luna totalmente seria—una batalla digna de canciones y poemas.

—Pero te falla descaradamente tu capacidad de contar Luna, pues yo al menos consideraría que habían dos mil guerreros entre nuestros enemigos—continuando la broma de Luna.

—Tienes toda la razón, el problema era que quería aparentar humildad ante nuestras compañeras, solo eso, y que no quedaran tan impresionadas ante nuestras hazañas.

—Es que cuando se vuelven lideres de una casa, se les inunda el cerebro de fantasías—dice Ginny.

—Solo nos divertimos un poco—dice Luna—, supuse que terminarías viniendo aquí, pero pensé que lo harías mas tarde.

—Termine pronto, y debo decir que ya no aguantaba a Neville, debiste decirle a donde ibas.

—En ocasiones me sobreprotege, pero esta noche creo que me gustaría que me protegiera, por alguna razón lo estoy extrañando mucho, así que me retiro. Si se sienten mal de nuevo infórmenme, sobre todo ustedes tres—señalando a Tonks, Ginny y Amelia—, pienso que van a estar bien, pero prefiero ver como se despiertan mañana.

Luna sale del escondite por la puerta secreta en uno de los pasillos para asi regresar con aquel que la espera. Cuando se cierra la puerta Harry también se dispone a marchar a su propia torre.

—Yo también me retiro—se levanta de su silla, casi ignorando la expresión de decepción que pone Hermione—, a, pero ahora recuerdo que venía buscando algo que les había prestado.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunta extrañada Tonks, aunque Ginny ya tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pues sabía de algo que le pertenecía, y que estaba con ellas.

Sin apenas dificultad Harry levanta a Hermione en sus brazos, algo sorprendido ella se sujeta de su cuello.

—La necesito de vuelta, luego se las presto, pero sigue siendo mía—les dice Harry.

—Te comprendo—le contesta Ginny, quien casi involuntariamente había tomado la mano de Tonks—, más allá de lo que piensas.

—Eso espero. Que pasen buena noche.

Amelia de pronto se sintió bastante incómoda, pues se daba cuenta que sus dos compañeras preferirían tener la habitación para ellas solas, intentando darles al menos algo de privacidad sierra las cortinas que rodean su cama y se pone a dormir lo más pronto posible, algo fácil considerando lo cansada que se sentía

—Nos recomendaron quedarnos en cama Ginny—le recuerda Tonks, cuando ve a su chica entrar en su cama y con su varita serrar las cortinas.

—Y yo sigo las indicaciones de mi doctora, solo que no especifico en cama debo de permanecer—con una sonrisa picara lanza un hechizo que hace que nadie afuera de la cortina las escuche— y necesito que me ayudes con las pomadas.

—No te preocupes besare tus heridas para que se curen mas rápido—le dice antes de besarla.

Los perdedores de ese día, sanaban sus heridas, los triunfadores celebraban, y durante esa noche no fueron pocas las parejas que decidieron pasar un momento privado.

Habían sido días de mucho trabajo y venían días de aun más trabajo, así que querían disfrutar de lo que quedaba de aquella noche para ellos solos, y por suerte tenía todo el último piso para usarlo.

—Hace tiempo que no podíamos pasar un momento a solas—le dijo Hermione cuando entraron a la habitación que compartían.

—Teníamos trabajo que hacer, y no nos era posible pasar mucho tiempo juntos al menos hasta que se acabe el año, pero por hoy podemos olvidarlo—bajándola en medio de la habitación.

La iluminación era tenue y por el gran domo del techo se podía ver el cielo estrellado. Ambos se encontraban deseosos de lo que iba pasar esa noche, pero a la vez un tanto nerviosos, algo que pronto desaparecería.

Se tomaron un momento para simplemente besarse, son con calma y con cariño, pero ambos sabia, que esa noche les esperaban muchas más cosas, habían estado muy ocupados los últimos días, y después del peligro que habían vivido los dos, sentían en la sangre la necesidad de estar juntos.

Ella lo deseaba, al igual que él, pero aun faltaba tiempo para que lo consumaran, primero tenían que cumplir con su papel, algo que les encantaba por cierto. Ella se mantenía de pie y el caminaba lentamente a su alrededor, examinándola detenidamente, para ella esa mirada era como si la atravesara totalmente. Recordó como hace unos momentos sintió tristeza al pensar que volvería a pasar otra noche sola, pero cuando él la levanto, recordó que era suya, de su propiedad y lo feliz que era por eso.

—Quítate la bata—le ordena

—Sí, mi señor—recuperando ese modo de hablar que a estas alturas solo usaba en la intimidad.

No dudo un instante, desabrocho el cinturón que hacia permanecer en su lugar a su exigua prenda, dejándola solamente vestida con su cinturón de castidad. Ella misma ni siquiera notaba que estaba parada de puntillas, pues aun estando descalza, tenía problemas para mantener una posición diferente, pues además de la incomodidad, este era el único modo en el que podía mantener un correcto equilibrio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Expectante, mi señor

—Eso espero, pero no sé si lo estas suficientemente.

— ¿Te incomoda?

—Físicamente es como si no trajera nada, cuando estoy ocupada ni siquiera recuerdo que lo traigo puesto

— ¿Y cuando no estás ocupada?

—Entonces recuerdo lo que significa y lo que es.

Sin hacer a penas ruido Harry se acerca por atrás y la abrasa por la cintura, cuando la besa en el cuello, siente como tiembla entre sus manos.

—Explícate—subiendo sus manos por su abdomen para llegar a sus pechos.

—El cinturón simboliza que te pertenece mi fidelidad, mi cuerpo e incluso mi placer.

— ¿Sientes placer? —en medio de las caricias un pellizco en ambos pezones, lo que lejos de hacerla enojar la hiso dar un suspiro de placer.

—Claro que lo siento, pero si no me quitas mi cinturón me es imposible tener un orgasmo, es parte de su maldición—en momentos como aquel, ella tenía la tendencia de hablar mucho más claro y conciso, con palabras que era probable que en el día normal nunca utilizaría—, bloquea mi sistema nervioso.

—Nuestras antiguas personalidades sabían divertirse.

—Nosotros también—el masaje que estaba recibiendo le hacía difícil pensar, pues el sabia precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, tocando concienzudamente la zona erógena favorita de la chica.

—Aquí eres muy sensible—le dice al oído.

—Eso ya lo sabe mi señor.

—Así que aunque siguiera haciendo esto toda la noche, tu no podrías tener un orgasmo.

—Creo que mucho antes me volvería loca—en un arrebato se voltea y lo abrasa por el cuello para besarlo en la boca.

—No debí de haber hecho eso—se disculpa después de un momento, aunque era obvio que era lo último que sentía, pero quería seguir jugando.

—Ciertamente, y ahora tendrás que ser castigada por tu falta de respeto—sonriendo con complicidad.

Ella ni siquiera noto el momento en el cual el movió su mano derecha para lanzar un pequeño hechizo, con el cual convoco un largo listón escarlata el cual se enredo en los brazos de la joven, juntándolos en la espalda, dicha cuerda hacía imposible que moviera sus brazos pero no causaba ningún dolor, su objetivo era doble, inmovilizarla y mostrar aun más sus atributos.

—No le creí a mi antigua personalidad cuando me explicaba lo que sentía—dice Hermione, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven—, pero ahora es muy diferente.

— ¿Eres feliz?

—Completamente, mi señor—con sinceridad.

6575frdte

Después del ataque que habían sufrido la Zarina Anastasia y su nieta (una de las menos conocidas dentro de la política mágica rusa), nerviosismo había atacado fuertemente a la población mágica, pues si se habían atrevido a atacar a la gran protectora del hemisferio oriental, nadie estaba a salvo. Pronto las autoridades dieron un comunicado en el que explicaban que había sido un hecho aislado de alguien desequilibrado, a muchos los tranquilizo, pero estuvo lejos de ser suficiente, solo cuando se doblo la cantidad de húsares que patrullaban las calles de las ciudades mágicas se logro calmar a la población. Pero aun así ahora había muchas más personas alertas a lo que pasaba en las islas que formaban Japón, las cuales en el mundo mágico eran más grandes que en el muggle, al igual que las que formaban gran Bretaña.

El promedio de vida en el mundo mágico es más alto que en el mundo muggle, debido a los avances médicos de la primera, por esto había muchas más personas que recordaran en carne propia los atroces acontecimientos que sucedieron durante las guerras que habían acontecido en el último siglo. No querían volver a pelear contra un nuevo lord oscuro occidental, ni tampoco con el emperador, ambos poderosos enemigos, los cuales seguramente llevaban años preparándose para pelear por el mundo otra vez. Definitivamente no era raro que la población estuviera nerviosa, pues consideraban que mientras la poderosa Anastasia permaneciera en su trono nadie se atrevería a atacar de nuevo a Rusia, fue un golpe muy duro para ellos aceptar que en cualquier momento podían encontrarse enfrente de una nueva guerra.

Fue en esta difícil atmosfera que la Zarina Anastasia decidió plantar una semilla en otro continente.

—Mi querida nieta—le dijo antes de dejarla partir—, es hora de que dejes este país.

—Estás segura de que quieres que me vaya, quiero ayudarte.

—Por fortuna tengo más hijas y nietas de las que hubiera podido imaginarme cuando tenía tu edad, y un nieto que aunque aun es un niño, se está entrenando para ser el próximo Zar de todas las Rucias, puedes irte sin preocuparte por mí.

Ambas se encontraban en la estación de trenes de San Petersburgo. La Zarina rara vez abandonaba el mundo mágico, pero sabía que era mucho más seguro viajar por ese mundo, que por el mágico, ninguna se sentiría cómoda usando un avión muggle, así que haría el viaje en tren a pesar de lo largo que seria. La ventaja de una despedida en el mundo muggle para ellas dos, es que no eran reconocidas, las personas no veían a una de las hechiceras más poderosas de los últimos tiempos sino simplemente a una anciana que despide a su nieta en la estación.

—El problema abuela, es que aun no comprendo que es lo que quieres que haga.

—Quiero que te imagines un gran roble, el más grande que hayas visto en tu vida, ese gran árbol, aunque no suene muy modesto de mi parte, me representaría a mí, mientras que mis hijas y nietos, serian semillas que dejo caer de mis ramas, mi hijas son arboles fuertes y resistentes, que pudieron crecer seguros a lado mío, pero pequeños a final de cuentas, pues no pudieron recibir mas luz del sol porque yo la acaparaba toda, y ahora la mayoría de mis nietas están por el mismo camino, pero yo creo que tú tienes el potencial de ir más lejos, aunque llegues a un territorio más difícil y estés lejos de mi protección, como cuando una semilla se prende al ala de un ave y viaja kilómetros para asentarse en un lugar nuevo y fértil.

—Creo recordar que no es exactamente así como los pájaros trasladas las semillas.

—Lo sé, niña lista, pero no creo que te hubiera gustado la comparación.

—Supongo que lo del pájaro también es un simbolismo.

—Si piensas que fue una especie de símbolo fálico Freudiano, estas equivocada, pero si piensas que me refería al joven Potter, estarías en lo correcto.

—Me pone nerviosa—sincerándose—las veces que he hablado con él me pone nerviosa.

—Lo sé, olvidas que si bien el don de la profecía no está entre mis habilidades, puedo ver atisbos del futuro, como si fueran los caminos en los cuales las personas caminaran, y vi que el tuyo entre los de todas mis nietas se alejaba del mío, y se entrelazaba con el de la familia Potter, ¿Qué cómo será?, pues no lo sé, pero pienso que si no vas y lo averiguas por ti misma te vas a arrepentir toda la vida

—Te has vuelto la versión extraña de abuela de Pocahontas—dice bromeando.

—Ya sabía yo que no debería dejarte ver esas caricaturas muggles—dice riendo.

—Está bien, comprendo lo que me dices, y lo hare, solo quiero decir que te voy a extrañar.

—No te preocupes pequeña, los lasos familiares no se rompen tan fácilmente.

Cuando ya estaba abordando el tren, Anastasia detiene a su nieta para entregarle una carta.

—Dásela a Potter, es una presentación, el sabrá lo que se trata cuando la lea.

—Pero…

—No la vallas a leer.

Claro que no lo haría, a pesar de que durante todo el viaje estaría ardiendo en deseos de hacerlo.

El viaje seria largo, y sería mucho más larga su estancia, pues si las cosas salían como predecía su abuela, serian pocas las veces que volvería a pisar suelo ruso. Su equipaje contenía casi todas sus pertenencias, que a pesar de su situación económica, no eran tanto como se pudiera esperar, al abrir su baúl se podía entrar a lo que parecería ser un cuarto pequeño en la que estaban todas sus pertenencias cuidadosamente acomodadas. Lo único que no se había atrevido a ocultar con magia era su preciado sable, estaba hecho de una aleación de acero con plata y al menos otros cinco metales en menor cantidad, era una extraña combinación, lo mejor que se había logrado intentando imitar el metal que utilizaban los duendes en sus armas, era prácticamente irrompible y no perdía su filo, y contra las criaturas malignas surtía un temible efecto por la plata que contenía, además de ser una gran arma, era una posesión heredada de su padre, quien había fallecido años antes junto a su madre en un accidente. A pesar de su poder no tenia apariencia de tal, pues se veía como un simple sable de caballería, tal vez un poco más largo de lo normal, solo al desenvainarlo se podía ver lo luminosa que era su hoja, como si fuera un espejo. Claro que no lo llevaba prendido a su cinturón, como ella hubiera preferido, sino que lo guardaba en un estuche de madera rectangular, que podía pasar como uno que guardara un instrumento musical.

Sería un largo viaje, fueron varios días, en los que tuvo que cruzar toda Europa, cuando llegara a Francia tomaría un barco y llegaría a Inglaterra, donde volvería a viajar a través de medios mágicos, lo que ella no sabía es que cuando cruzo la frontera de Polonia, empezaron a seguirla, personas en el mismo tren y personas desde el aire.

Si hubieran sido hechiceros los que la seguían, ella se hubiera dado cuenta inmediatamente de que era vigilada, pero los artefactos muggles se escapaban de su comprensión, así que aunque hubiera visto las amaras instaladas en su compartimento, le hubiera sido totalmente imposible interpretarlas correctamente. Para ella sería un viaje tranquilo, al menos durante un tiempo.

55454ertdg

Eran parte de una sociedad secreta, la cual dirigía a todas las demás sociedades secretas, las cuales dominaban, países, bancos, ejércitos, y casi cualquier autoridad humana, a ese tipo de nivel trabajaban las personas que se habían reunido esa noche en los bosques del sur de Alemania. Un lugar que consideraban sagrado por la fuerza mágica que emanaba, aunque ninguno de ellos tenía ningún tipo de poder mágico, podían sentir la magia en sus cuerpos.

Esta organización no representaba a ningún, país, aunque sus miembros formaban parte de diferentes gobiernos alrededor del mundo. Su sala de reunión había cambiado mucho a lo largo de la historia, desde un pequeño templo pagano construido con unas cuantas piedras, pasando por un templo griego y luego por uno romano, siendo también un castillo medieval, hasta la actualidad, en la cual sigue teniendo la apariencia de castillo, pero en su interior está equipado con tecnología que hacia quedar mal a la que usaban el pentágono americano.

Eran nueve los que se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, esperando en penumbra a iniciar la reunión.

—Sean bienvenidos, hermanos—saluda el que sería probablemente el anfitrión, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de cabello castaño oscuro y veteado de gris en las sienes, con un físico de soldado veterano.

—Hace años que no nos reuníamos—dice un hombre totalmente calvo y de gran volumen, más no gran altura—, me sorprendí mucho al escuchar que nos volveríamos a reunir.

—Sobre todo después del desastre que sufrimos durante la última guerra—dice un tercero, un hombre de origen asiático.

— ¿Y lo dices tu? Quien siquiera quiso ensuciarse las manos—le reclama una mujer de color, muy alta de poco menos de cuarenta años.

—Ninguno pensó en ayudarme a liberar a mi emperador—le contesta sin alterarse, pero se notaba que estaba furioso.

—Señores, no es hora para sacar viejas rencillas.

— ¿Para qué nos reuniste aquí? —pregunta

—Durante la última gran guerra, y las consecuentes hemos sufrido muchas pérdidas, perdimos a cuatro de nuestros hermanos.

—Y entre todos devoramos lo que quedo de ellos—dijo el gordo, riendo—, si lo que quieres es impulsarnos por venganza no creo que te este funcionando.

—No me refiero a eso, hermano, me es imposible imaginar que no hayan leído las mismas señales que he leído yo, el tiempo ha llegado de que avancemos de nuevo.

—Claro que lo sabemos—le contesta una segunda mujer, mucho más joven, de cabello rojo—, lo que no sabemos es si debemos seguirte como te seguimos la última vez.

—Les recuerdo que si no hubiera sido por mi todos hubiéramos muerto.

—Claro que lo recordamos—le contesta la mujer morena—, si no nadie hubiera venido.

—Pero queremos pruebas de que esta vez será diferente—le dice el asiático.

— ¿Pruebas? —Sonriendo sarcásticamente—, claro que les daré pruebas. Les enseñare lo que he estado preparando durante las últimas décadas, desde antes de la segunda guerra mundial, lo que usamos durante esa guerra fueron solo experimentos.

— ¿Por qué no apoyaste el ultimo levantamiento?

— ¿Y desperdiciar mis recursos de nuevo a la mitad?, no compañeros, tenía que esperar el momento adecuado, y ese momento ha llegado.

En una gran pantalla en la sala, se proyecta la imagen de un gran territorio, en el cual pueden ver, el nuevo ejército que se había creado para la próxima gran guerra. Lo que sintieron los presentes, era difícil de describir, pues sintieron a partes iguales regocijo y sincero terror por lo que se avecinaba

2342hvvgf

No era la falta de confianza lo que le atenazaba el corazón, pues confiaba en el totalmente. Había conocido a su esposo Remus, cuando ambos eran estudiantes, fueron buenos tiempos, antes de que iniciara la guerra contra el lord oscuro, en la cual junto a sus compañeros de colegio habían participado.

En ese tiempo pensaban que podrían comerse el mundo a mordidas, después de que lograron que James se volviera el líder del castillo, se inmiscuyeron en la guerra, pues tuvieron que proteger el castillo de Hogwarts de las invasiones mortifagas, luego cuando salieron, se le enfrentaron mas abiertamente, con magia, acero y palabra, pero al final las cosas no salieron como hubieran deseado. Se volvieron demasiado protagonistas de la situación, sin darse cuenta que no estaban en lo absoluto preparados, pensaron que la protección de Lord Potter y Lord Dumbledore sería suficiente, pero no lo fue, cuando al fin habían acorralado al lord oscuro en el mismo senado, después de verdaderas batallas políticas y reales, con asesinatos y desapariciones, por fin pensaron que estaba perdido, el exilio se había logrado, el y sus huestes no podrían regresar a la zona de exclusión, pero antes decidió dejar un recuerdo para Lord Potter y Dumbledore, asesinando a James y Lily Potter, lo cual termino por destruir al viejo lord, sin el cual el poder del gobierno se reducía casi a la mitad.

Recordó cómo se fue extinguiendo la vida del viejo Potter, solo el que su nieto hubiera sobrevivido lo mantuvo vivo unos años, pero las enfermedades y el cansancio fueron demasiado para el, y termino falleciendo

Pero ahora seguían peleando la misma guerra, una menos evidente pero también mucho más peligrosa.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su esposo, había creado una empresa de recursos mágicos, la cual deba buenos beneficios, pero que a final de cuentas no era nada más que una tapadera para una organización que pudiera reunir información. Lo cual sea dicho, fue algo tremendamente difícil de lograr. Revisando todo lo que pudieron encontrar en registros escritos sobre los magos de esa parte del mundo, pudieron ver que existían grandes lagunas, como si hubieran querido olvidar algo de la historia.

Al transcurrir los días obtuvieron sus primeros logros, pudieron ponerse en contracto con algunas familias mágicas nativas del continente. Fueron difíciles de encontrar, pero la gente que había venido a ayudarla, eran buenos buscando personas. Se tuvieron que introducir en lo denso de la selva.

Era un pequeño pueblo que había permanecido en aquel lugar durante incontables generaciones, viviendo de la naturaleza y de la magia, prosperaron mientras mantuvieron el secretismo de su ciudad. Una ciudad en lo alto de una montaña, construida totalmente de piedra, en la cual podían seguir viviendo tranquilamente, estudiando y mejorando.

Fue difícil de llegar hasta ahí, pero aun así ella quiso conocerlos en persona, pues deseaba comprender lo que había pasado en esa parte del continente. Lograron acordar una reunión con el líder de la ciudad, quien era un hombre de largo cabello blanco y gran edad.

—Hace casi ochenta años que no viene un mago europeo a nuestra ciudad, señora Lupin—le dice el anciano después de que ambos se sentaran en un gran jardín, rodeados por un par de sus acompañantes y demás miembros importantes de la ciudadela—me alegra que alguien como usted haya venido.

—Es un lugar precioso, me sorprende que no este atestado de magos y muggles.

—Joven señora, eso se debe a que si no fuera porque le brindamos nuestra invitación nunca encontraría nuestra ciudad.

— ¿Realmente son capases de ocultar toda una ciudad? —sorprendida.

—Si no fuéramos capases, no hubiéramos extinguido hace siglos, aunque en estos tiempos quedan pocas ciudades como estas—entristeciendo—, te contare la historia que vimos nosotros en este continente.

—Quisiera oírla—realmente deseosa de escuchar lo que el anciano tenía que decir.

—Espero no aburrirte con algo de la historia de nuestro continente, pero lo mejor es que comprendas nuestro pasado para que logres entender nuestro presente. Como debes de saber los humanos no surgimos en este continente, cuando empezamos a abandonar el primer continente, fuimos llegando a diferentes tierras.

—Incluyendo Europa.

—Así es, con el tiempo fuimos conociendo a las criaturas mágicas que vagaban libremente por el mundo que conocíamos, la mayoría sintieron temor, o empezaron a adorarlos como dioses, mientras que otros quisieron aprender más, ellos fueron a final de cuentas nuestros antepasados, que se mesclaron con criaturas mágicas de tal modo que crearon una tercer especie.

—Nosotros también conocemos esa historia.

—Lo sé, pero aquí es donde se dividen un poco todos los continentes. Cuando nos separamos de los demás humanos nos embarcamos a conocer el mundo mágico, mientras que otros lugares quisieron serrar las puertas y controlar ambos mundos, nosotros hicimos todo lo posible para que las puertas fueran más grandes y se terminaran por fusionar ambos mundos. Casi lo logramos, pero al mundo muggle no le sentó bien, ni tampoco al mágico, pues el culto a las criaturas mas oscuras se incremento y surgieron rituales prohibidos en los cuales se sacrificaban a seres humanos, verdaderamente horrorizados nos auto exiliamos a nuestras ciudades, las cuales vagaban entre ambos mundos, vigilando que las criaturas mas oscuras dejaran en paz a los seres sin magia. Fueron muchas las expediciones que fueron llegando a nuestro continente, con mayor y menor éxito, mucho se establecieron y se mesclaron, otros regresaron, unos murieron, pero al final por fin llegaron en gran cantidad, fueron miles los barcos que fueron llegando en unos años, hasta que terminaron por conquistar a la población muggle, por nuestros votos de exilio no los pudimos ayudar, pues de todas maneras estábamos ocupados con otro tipo de invasiones. El tiempo paso, y también llegaron muchos magos y hechiceros de otros lados del mundo, cuando los vimos los reconocimos, y supimos que también seguirían nuestro camino. Les permitimos atravesar el límite entre ambos mundos, lugar en donde prosperaron y crearon ciudades similares a las que dejaron en sus hogares.

— ¿Qué fue de ellos?

—Eso es mucho más reciente, Durante décadas nuestras ciudades siguieron vagando entre ambos mundos, pero entonces surgieron las grandes guerras de la magia.

La señora Lupin se encontraba asombrada de lo mucho que estaba hablando el anciano. Sentía sentimientos muy encontrados, Pues aunque había sido recibida como huésped de honor, y tratada a cuerpo de rey, sentía una fuerte desconfianza, era como si las cosas le estuvieran saliendo demasiado bien.

—Mientras el mundo estuvo ocupado con conflictos lejos de estos lugares, aquí, surgieron grandes fuerzas que se expandieron rápidamente. Expulsando a los hechiceros fuera del mundo mágico, y cerrando la mayoría de las puertas. Desde entonces, este grupo oscuro controla el mundo mágico en esta zona, aunque no interfieren en lo más mínimo con el mundo muggle.

—Esto es precisamente lo que quisiera conocer más a fondo.

—Por desgracia solo te puedo dar información muy vaga, pues nosotros decidimos ocultar más aun nuestras ciudades. Nosotros somos una fuerza neutral.

No le estaban mintiendo, pero ella sabía que no le decían todo lo que sabían. Sus instintos le decían que no eran sus enemigos, pero que tampoco los podía contar entre sus aliados.

—Lo comprendo, sabio señor, pero quisiera conocer algunas cosas precisas ¿Cómo porque no hay criaturas mágicas?, hemos buscando pero no encontramos nada.

—En un principio fue culpa nuestra, prohibimos la entrada de las criaturas más grandes, pero aun así había muchas que convivían amablemente con los muggles.

—Nosotros también lo hicimos, por eso los muggles aun recuerdan a los unicornios y a los dragones.

—Pero aquí, durante los últimos cien años, todos desaparecieron, duendes, hadas, incluso los hombres lobo desaparecieron.

— ¿Usted sabe quién es mi esposo? —deseosa de información.

—Lo sabemos, vimos desde nuestros muros, como una poderosa maldición lo arranco del suelo convertido en un gran lobo.

— ¿Qué ha sido de él?

—No debe preocuparse por él, nuestros adivinos lo vieron regresar, no tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo por él.

No quiso explicarle mas sobre Remus, pero pudo preguntar sobre porque no habían encontrado más información.

—No lo recuerdan, esa es la razón, el grupo que posee el mundo mágico en este lugar llevo a cabo una poderosa maldición, que les impide recordar que hace cien años vivían en otro mundo.

—Ese tipo de maldición es muy difícil de hacer, incluso solo con muggles, no se diga con hechiceros.

—Supongo que eso les ayudara a entender la magnitud del poder al que se están enfrentando.

— ¿De quién se trata?

—Sigue siendo el mismo enemigo, con el que se ha peleado durante años.

Ella tenía cientos de preguntas que deseaba realizar, pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de hacerlas, pues de pronto de las manos del anciano líder, salió una gran luz, que los segó por unos momentos al grupo de visitantes. Cuando al fin logran recuperar la vista, se dan cuenta de que están sentados en el suelo de la bodega que había comprando para el negocio.

— ¿Realmente estuvimos ahí, jefa?

—Ciertamente estuvimos en algún lado, pero exactamente que era ese lugar, no estoy segura.

— ¿Realmente estará bien el coronel Lupin?—escucha que le preguntan.

—Eso espero—todavía muy confundida por la experiencia que había vivido—, pero por ahora nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Porque yo no recuerdo haber sido invitada a esa ciudad, y tengo un muy vago recuerdo de cómo fue que llegamos hay.

—Yo tampoco lo recuerdo, Jefa.

—Cero que estuvieron jugando con nuestras mentes, ahora me doy cuenta de que no actuamos normalmente, fue como si nos guiaran para que recibiéramos solo la información que nos querían dar.

— ¿Cree que sea falsa?

—No, solo que no está completa, lo cual tampoco se puede considerar como una verdad correcta. El problema es que hemos estado buscando en lugares equivocados, quiero que busquen todo sobre las antiguas civilizaciones del continente, antes del descubrimiento y la colonización. Creo que son ellos los que tienen la respuesta a lo que estamos buscando.

23421hbv

Cuando Tudor y Bulstrode recuperaron el conocimiento se dieron cuenta que habían sido totalmente derrotadas. Fueron despertadas por el ruido que hicieron los primeros Slytherin que regresaron a las catacumbas, quienes se sorprendieron tremendamente al ver a ambas colgando del techo, cada una de una cadena enredada en sus cuatro extremidades, como si fueran ganado, las dos totalmente desnudas.

Ninguna de las dos nunca había sufrido humillación tal, aunque fueron bajadas rápidamente, fueron vistas por bastantes estudiantes. Las dos habían infligido torturas y demás cosas atroces, a más de una persona, pero ellas lo encontraban natural en su modo de ver el mundo, pero ahora que les había tocado vivir una humillación, muy pequeña en comparación, les hiso hervir en furia vengativa. Es común en su tipo de personalidad el agrandar las ofensas a niveles insospechados.

Tuvieron que regresar desnudas a sus habitaciones, para conseguir ropa, era obvio que nadie las iba a ayudar en un momento como ese. Todos disfrutaron viendo su humillación, y porque no decirlo también hubieron muchos que disfrutaron viendo a Tudor desnuda.

Después de vestirse descendieron hasta la sala en la que acostumbraban reunirse, la misma en la que había dado su golpe maestro contra Malfoy y en la cual aun reposaba Parkinson, en su prisión personal.

—Esto cambia las reglas totalmente—dice Tudor al sentarse en su trono.

—Definitivamente—quien caminaba repetidamente, casi haciendo una franja en el suelo.

—Pensaba dejar esto para los últimos dos días de clases, pero lo adelantaremos, si las amenazas y el miedo no funciono con ellos, que se den cuenta de lo que soy capaz realmente.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Llama a mi ejército del bosque, atacaremos este fin de semana, y que se prepare nuestro Diggory, es hora que deje de divertirse con las alumnas.

—Me encargare.

—Este año fue largo y divertido, pero es hora de que terminemos de una vez por todas.

— ¿Qué hacemos con las rameras de Potter? —llena de ira.

—Ellas son asunto prioritario, sobre todo Weasley y Granger, les enseñare personalmente, que ellas no son más que animales frente a nosotros. Tenemos algunos espías en la casa de los leones, es hora de que hagan algo más que enviarnos información inútil.

— ¿Crees que sean capases de secuestrarlas? —algo incrédula.

—Claro que no, pero si son listos, nos ayudaran a meter a algunos de los nuestros para que hagan el trabajo.

—Sera peligroso, literalmente entrar a la boca del león.

—Que lo haga Diggory, se que está ansioso deponer sus manos encima a algunas Gryffindors, pero que recuerde que Granger es mía.

—Creo que le agradara la misión.

—Eso no me importa, tiene un contrato conmigo, yo le di la forma y el lugar que tiene ahora, es lo mínimo que puede hacer por mí.

— ¿Y el antiguo Diggory?

— ¿Lo quieres para ti?

—Sería divertido—encogiendo los hombros.

—No te lo puedo dar, es valioso, un sangre pura de familia antigua, no al nivel de los Malfoy, pero al final de cuentas valioso, pienso negociar.

—De todas maneras no es mi tipo.

Mientras continuaban hablando, recibieron un mensaje, pero esta vez no por los medios acostumbrados de algún tipo de ave, sino una especie de roedor, el cual se desvaneció después de haber entregado su mensaje.

— ¿Buenas noticias? —le pregunta después de ver como sonreía perversamente su jefa.

—Nada importante, solo es de parte del campamento—refiriéndose a la gente que había contratado y que se mantenían en el bosque escondidos—, solo para decirme que ya tienen mi nueva montura.

— ¿Nueva montura?

—Si, en esta zona no son fácil de encontrar ya entrenadas, así que me la trajeron desde el verdadero mundo mágico.

— ¿Qué es?

—Una centauro pura sangre, he visto a su padre pelear en el coliseo, es impresionante, aun es muy joven, pero ya esta entrenada, y debo agregar que no resulto nada barata.

— ¿No crees que estas gastando mucho dinero?, yo sé cuánto cuesta un lujo así.

—No seas ridícula, yo gasto según lo que yo valgo, eso es todo, además cuando tengamos el castillo, el premio que me dará el lord oscuro será mucho más grande que el tesoro que tenemos escondido.

—Como prefieras—quitándole importancia, a final de cuentas no era su dinero el que estaba gastando.

—Esta noche iremos a verla, quiero saber que no me están vendiendo una yegua mesclada como las que hay en estos bosques.

— ¿Que hacemos mientras tanto?

—Ve por mis juguetes, quiero jugar un rato con Pansy— ya de un mejor humor.

La chica-silla escucho toda la conversación, y sintió verdadero terror, al escucha que vendrían a por ella de nuevo. Ese mismo día había sentido la esperanza de ser liberada, pero pronto su ese sentimiento fue desechado al darse cuenta que no tenían idea de donde estaba, y que era casi imposible que la fueran a buscar de nuevo al mismo lugar.

—Quiero entrenar mi hechizo más poderoso—dice cruelmente, antes de que saliera su compañera de la sala.

—La última vez que lo usaste, casi mataste a Weasley—le recuerda Bulstrode.

Claro que lo recordaba, fue a penas el año pasado cuando su padre le enseño a hacer ese hechizo, y casi perdió el control de el, pues no era ni el momento ni el lugar para matarla, aunque ella misma lo hubiera disfrutado sabia que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, pero ahora ya no tenía ese límite, se los habían ganado.

—Ahora soy más poderosa.

— ¿La vas a matar? —sin darle mucha importancia.

—Claro que no—riendo—eso vendrá luego, lo dejare para cuando estemos en casa.

2342hjn

Faltaban unas cuantas semanas para el fin de curso, casi nada, y ninguno sabia que tenían los días contados, antes de que se desencadenara la última batalla del castillo, de hecho la mayoría pensaban que ya se habían acabado, que simplemente llegaría la última semana de elecciones y se votaría, pero aun faltaba lo más difícil por verse.

El circulo interno que formo Potter, aun estaba trabajando para terminar su labor, después de una noche y una mañana de merecido descanso y diversión, volvieron a sus labores.

El primero en despertar fue el mismo líder, quien al despertar se dio cuenta que aun abrasaba a su compañera, quien seguía durmiendo, con ambos brazos inmovilizados en su espalda.

—Creo que voy a hacer eso cada vez que tengas insomnio—dice para sí al ver que dormía mucho más tranquila que normalmente, a pesar de tener los brazos amarrados, con un movimiento de mano hace que las ligaduras que la sujetan la suelten y regresen a su lugar, curiosamente ella mantiene su postura. Antes de levantarse la abriga cuidadosamente para que siga descansando.

Cuando entra a la sala de reuniones se da cuenta de que le enviaron un sobre desde la enfermería del colegio, en el cual se encuentra un informe sobre los heridos de la última batalla, pero curiosamente venían datos extra que él no esperaba y que le preocuparon, para investigar más decidió ir por Ron. En pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta de los acereros baja a la sala común, la cual encuentra bastante sola, pues los estudiantes que podían, estaban dormidos, mientras lo que no podían, que por cierto eran mayoría, estaban en clases.

Tuvo que subir por las escaleras para buscar a su amigo y jefe de seguridad, quien aun estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Oye pedazo de baquetón, no te pago para dormir—fue el amable modo que escogió Harry para despertar a su amigo

—Cuando quieres puedes ser muy…—el léxico de Ron no era algo que su madre aprobaría seguramente.

Después de la sarta de maldiciones que dijo Ron, y las burlas de Harry, pudieron salir y bajar al comedor para un desayuno muy tardío.

—Mientras tu desapareciste, yo termine de hacer el trabajo, por eso pienso que tengo el derecho de dormir un poco—se queja Ron, mientras desayuna lo que seguramente cinco personas juntas normalmente desayunarían.

—La mayor parte del trabajo lo hicieron Cho y Neville, y ya es medio día, así que no exageres, además de que tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer, que dormir.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Anoche, la doctora llevo a cabo un conteo mágico.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Los principales profesores, tienen un hechizo que hace un conteo de todos los alumnos del colegio, no les dice si están bien ni donde están, solamente la cantidad.

—Me parece que tienen todo el derecho de hacer lo que se les de la gana, ¿Por qué nos tiene que importar?

—Porque resulta que estamos todos los alumnos.

—Qué gran problema—con sarcasmo.

—Es un problema, porque hasta donde se faltan varios estudiantes, lo cual no es del todo raro, pues cada año sucede que al menos un par de alumnos abandonan el colegio, pero ahora resulta que faltan seis alumnas.

— ¿Seis mujeres? ¿Ningún hombre? Eso es raro.

—Así es, yo no lo había tomado en cuenta, hasta que esta mañana recibí el informe, pues también me enviaron fotos y fichas de las seis desaparecidas, tres Slytherin, una Gryffindor, una Ravenclaw y una Hufflepuff—mientras lo dice coloca las fotos de archivo en la mesa en medio de los platos.

—Es raro, la chica Gryffindor dejo el castillo mucho antes de la desaparición de Parkinson, nosotros la vimos hace poco, ¿te acuerdas?

—Claro que la recuerdo, mientras que otra de las Slytherin era una de las fuentes de información de Luna entre las serpientes.

— ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta? —dice Ron extrañado.

—Yo fui a preguntar a las amigas de nuestra compañera, pero a penas la recuerdan, en ese momento pese que era una chica antisocial, pero ahora en contexto, creo que les alteraron la memoria. Supongo que algo parecido debió de pasar con las demás casas.

—Pero siguen en el castillo.

—Así es, no sé si le enviaron un informe similar a Luna o a Diggory, o si se darán cuenta, de momento solo quiero que lo manejemos nosotros.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque habría temor, si siguen en el castillo, tenemos que encontrarlas.

—Pero ¿Por qué desaparecieron más Slytherin?

—Porque Malfoy no las buscaría, si hubieran desaparecido tres de con nosotros nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de algún modo, pero una no era algo muy raro.

—La pregunta es quien lo hiso.

—Estoy bastante seguro de quien fue, mi problema es en donde están.

2324rwe

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola gente, aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, más centrado a algunas cosas que pasan fuera del castillo, solo diciendo que lo que pasa fuera sucede también a lo largo del año, pero no va directamente pegado con lo que sucede en el castillo.

Otra cosa, en este capítulo puse una escena un poco mas subida de tono que normalmente, no estoy acostumbrado a escribirlas, así que pregunto si quedo bien, o quedo de mal gusto, porque quiero poner un poco más, y creo que más fuertes.

Espero sus comentarios.


	30. Liberaciones

Nota del autor: Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, esperando que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios, en este no hay mucha acción, pero en el próximo creo que si la va a haber.

Se ven raros los números y letras para separar las escenas, pero es que por lo regular se mueve el texto y se junta y si pongo líneas se borran, así que lo dejo de ese modo.

Disfruten el capitulo.

3453fsdf

Cuando ella se despertó, se sintió un poco desilusionada por despertar sola, pero ella sabía que durante lo que quedaba de año escolar serian escasos los momentos en los que podrían pasar un rato juntos sin que los molestaran, incluso lo más probable es que siguiera durmiendo con sus compañeras en el escondite. Cuando se levanta de la cama se dio cuenta de que era ya muy pasado el medio día y que seguramente hacia horas que Harry se había ido. Después de levantarse decide tomarse un largo baño caliente para desentumirse, sobre todo sus brazos.

Durante el baño estuvo pensando en su trabajo, en lo que tenía que hacer antes de que terminara el periodo escolar y las teorías que tenia sobre el prisionero que habían tomado el día anterior, eran varias y bastante contradictorias entre sí. Cuando salió del baño estos pensamientos quedaron rezagados, pues vio tirado en el suelo su cinturón de castidad. Era muy diferente a los que se suponía se habían usado en la edad media, era hermoso a su modo, estilizado y con un diseño muy complicado, y en lugar de burdo acero estaba hecho de platino puro, recordaba que para su fabricación se fundieron buenas joyas y que había uno de repuesto guardado en algún lado. Cuando regreso a la realidad se dio cuenta que se había quedado paralizada en medio de la habitación, rápidamente se coloco su prisión particular y termino de vestirse. Ya vestida con su uniforme escolar, lanza su patronus para comunicarse con Luna, pues quería que la acompañara en la revisión de las posesiones de Tudor y Bulstrode.

Cuando baja al escondite se encuentra con Ginny, quien vestida también de uniforme escolar se encuentra reparando los disfraces sentada en una de las camas.

— ¿Tu también despertaste sola? —le pregunta Ginebra, sin dejar de coser.

—Supongo que en ese sentido no hay mucha diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, pero siendo lo que hago es agradecer que tuviéramos oportunidad de tener una noche libre.

—Yo también—sonriendo.

— ¿Y Amelia?

—Esa chica me hace sentir una anciana, se levanto a primera hora y se fue al gimnasio, dijo que no quiere malograr su entrenamiento, no es humano tener tanta energía.

—Nos estamos volviendo perezosas, ese es el problema, y encuentro admirable su sentido de responsabilidad.

—Tú eres la niña exploradora, pero cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Espero a Luna.

—Yo también quiero jugar, esa cosa me da tanta curiosidad como a ustedes, aunque me sorprende que pidieras ayuda a Luna.

—Es una gran mente—le dice examinando lo mal que habían quedado los uniformes—, tal vez no siempre nos hemos llevado bien, pero creo que nos respetamos mutuamente.

—Ambas son mis amigas, y creo que se llevarían mejor si convivieran un poco.

— ¿Quieres que se nos una?

—No lo creo, este no es el tipo de cosas en los que se siente cómoda, pero podemos involucrarla mas, nos podría ayudar a coordinarnos.

— ¿Y qué piensas de Cho? —le pregunta Hermione.

— ¿La has visto pelear? Es una maldita maquina, es casi como mi hermano, solo que menos fea, hasta tengo ideas para su disfraz.

—Mantenla en mente, no quiero que seamos muchas, pero de todas maneras, no siempre podremos estar todas presentes, y quiero tener personas de reserva por si acaso.

—Es por frases como esas que tienes pocas amistades, a veces le das miedo a las personas.

— ¿Y tú no tienes miedo?, podría estar loca y ser la causa de que se acabara el mundo.

—Tal vez un poco loca, pero creo que en el fondo no eres tan mala.

Eran pocos los momentos que compartían así de simples, una mera platica intrascendental, pero que ambas disfrutaban, ojala tuvieran más tiempo para gastar con las personas que apreciaban.

Luna las encontró hablando aun en el escondite, estaba ansiosa por empezar el trabajo, se había preparado con sus mejores instrumentos de estudio, pues no sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a necesitar.

Cuando estuvieron las tres subieron de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor, mas específicamente a los laboratorios que usaban Harry y Hermione, el cual se amplio del mismo modo en que se amplía a causa de las necesidades la sala de menesteres, la diferencia radica que no da muebles ni nada por el estilo, solo tamaño.

En la sala aun se encontraba la bestia metálica, sujeta al suelo, con una gran cantidad de cadenas que hacía imposible que se moviera, incluso un gran bozal que impedía que abriera la boca.

— ¿Qué les parece si empezamos con esto? —les dice Hermione, señalando una mesa en la cual habían colocado todas las posesiones que tenían Tudor y Bulstrode durante la pelea.

—Solo una pregunta—dice Luna, sujetando la que seguramente era la falda de Tudor— ¿las dejaron desnudas?

—No fue idea mía—se defendió Hermione.

—Curiosamente fue idea de Amelia, cuando nuestra líder dijo que tomáramos sus cosas, ella fue radical a la hora de cumplirlo, creo que estaba muy enfadada por algo que le dijo Bulstrode.

—Supongo que no sería algo agradable, pero yo no encuentro nada raro en la ropa—dice Luna examinándola con unos lentes que saco de su mochila, unos lentes que tenían tres cristales de cada lado, los cuales podía ir acomodando según las necesidades, y que ayudaba a darle una apariencia curiosa—la tela del uniforme de Tudor es de mayor calidad que la de Bulstrode, no porque la de Bulstrode sea tela barata, sino que la de Tudor es demasiado cara para un simple uniforme, incluso su ropa interior está hecha de seda de hada, ni siquiera es legal conseguirla, no se diga en esas cantidades.

—Es ilegal aquí, pero no en los dominios del señor tenebroso—explica Ginny—Tudor siempre se sintió muy ufana de vivir como una "verdadera hechicera".

—Usar ropa estúpidamente cara no te vuelve una mejor hechicera—dice Hermione, queriendo pasar a otra cosa, sin querer pensar en el precio de su propia ropa—, además tenemos una buena cantidad de dinero, no se para que quiere tener tanto con ella dentro del castillo, además de algo de maquillaje, supongo que era de Tudor.

—Ciertamente Bulstrode no parece de las que use mucho maquillaje—dice Luna.

—Creo que las conozco un poco más que la mayoría, y el problema con Bulstrode no es que le guste vestirse de hombre, sino que no le gusta nada, sobre todo nada que sea lindo. No puedo decir que sea hetero o homosexual, es que no le gusta ninguno, lo único que disfruta es maltratar a las personas, si ha maltratado a más mujeres que hombres es solo porque hemos sido presas más fáciles para ella, no porque nos prefiera

—Lo que realmente me intriga es esto—dice Luna tomando lo que hasta el momento había pasado por ser un simple collar.

—Se lo quitamos a Bulstrode, pero no sé que es—dice Ginny.

—Creo que encontramos algo importante—dice Hermione al tomarlo en sus manos—está hecho del mismo material que el de nuestro prisionero.

La bestia estaba consciente de nuevo, lo cual probaba que no había muerto, se había mantenida tranquila hasta el momento, pero usando vio el collar empezó a agitarse ferozmente contra las cadenas que la apresaban.

—Creo que le da miedo—dice Luna.

Las demás estaban de acuerdo, y más lo estuvieron al ver como Hermione presionaba con fuerza el collar, y al mismo tiempo la bestia hacía gestos de estar sufriendo dolor.

—Parece que con este collar la mantenía controlada—dice Hermione, dejando de aplastar inmediatamente el medallón.

Fue Luna quien noto lo que desencadenaría a largo plazo eventos muy importantes en el colegio, la marca que había en la frente del animal metálico. Con la expresión mas inocente y tranquila toma el medallón de manos de su compañera y se acerca al animal, el cual al ver esto se tranquiliza inmediatamente.

—Ahora lo veo muy claro, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, les dice a sus compañeras.

— ¿De qué?

—A m me gustan mucho los animales.

—Eso ya lo sabemos—dice Hermione un tan desesperada—, pero que tiene que ver con esto.

—Sus proporciones, sus extremidades son demasiado largas como para ser felino, y su tronco muy pequeño como para ser un equino, y su modo de andar es muy extraño como para ser de un primate.

—Es una especie diferente—dice Ginebra—, hay muchísimas criaturas además de las que mencionaste.

—Ya lo sé, y en eso radica el engaño, pienso que es un primate, al cual se le obliga a tener extremidades largas casi como de equino y mantener movimientos felinos.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Creo que esto lo explicara, aunque tal vez preferiría estar equivocada.

La criatura temblaba casi imperceptiblemente hasta que Luna coloca el talismán en la ranura de la cabeza metálica. Hermione alcanzo a Luna para alejarla de la bestia al ver como la criatura rompía las cadenas, pero lo que realmente las sorprendió fue que no se estaba intentando liberar sino que se estaba abriendo, como si fuera el capullo de un insecto, creció en tamaño al doble al menos hacia los lados, abriéndose en varias ranuras, pero lo que más las impacto fue su contenido, pues había una joven que seguramente tenía más o menos la edad de ellas.

Ginny y Hermione levantaron sus varitas, preparadas para cualquier contingencia, pero Luna se acerco rápidamente a la joven, intentándola sacar de aquella extraña armadura. Vio horrorizada que el hocico del animal estaba conectado a la boca de la joven atreves un extraño artilugio como si fueran frenos odontológicos, eso explicaba porque no había intentado hablar, pues al mantener el hocico serrado con cadenas también la habían dejado muda, las cuatro extr4emidades parecían de la misma longitud, porque sus manos estaban encerradas en una especie de tubos con forma de zarpas, cuando las saco de ese contenedor no las podía mover. Lo que realmente la horrorizo y le causo arcadas fue el artilugio que habían utilizado para que llevara a cabo las necesidades fisiológicas igual que un animal, con un gesto apenado en el rostro intento del modo más gentil que pudo sacar dichos artilugios del cuerpo de la joven, para luego intentar que se le levantara.

— ¿La conoces? —le pregunta Ginny acercándose a ayudarlas.

—Si la conozco, es una Slytherin.

—Si es una de las suyas, ¿Por qué le hicieron esto? —dice Hermione, quien había convocado una cobija para cubrir a la joven.

—Su familia la vendió a los Bulstrode—explica escuetamente.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con ella, y algo muy pronto—dice Hermione.

Sdf13124

Estaba de mucho mejor humor después de haber pasado la noche divirtiéndose con Parkinson, lo suficiente como para que a la mañana siguiente saliera a cabalgar con su nueva montura, sentía la necesidad de limpiar su mente con algo de ejercicio, y la equitación era uno de sus favoritos. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho en el bosque prohibido, o al menos en la zona norte, en la cual no había centauros, quienes vivían en la zona oeste.

Su nueva centaura, tenía una fuerza sorprendente y corría a una velocidad sorprendente, tenia gracia y agilidad, aunque aun tenia problemas para controlarla. Los implementos para cabalgaran eran muy similares que con cualquier caballo, una silla de montar, riendas, fusta, bocado, incluso una gran pluma en la frente de la chica como adorno, sus brazos los tenia amarrados en la espalda con esposas de acero, que parecían ser permanente.

Era temprano y esperaba que llegaran sus compañeros mas cercanos (mas no más confiables), a quienes había citado cercas del lago, para decirles las nuevas instrucciones, cuando ella llega al punto de reunión, ambos ya la estaban esperando. Bulstrode ya estaba al tanto de la montura de su jefa, pero Zabini no tenía idea, y se sorprendió mucho al verla, pero intento ocultarlo lo más rápidamente posible.

—Buenos días, Bulstrode, Zabini, me alegra que ya estén aquí—les dice bajando de su montura.

—Estas de mucho mejor humor—señala Bulstrode—me sorprende dadas las circunstancias.

—Invocar a mi antepasado siempre me hace sentir mejor—dice ella secándose el sudor de la frente.

—Debo decir que nuestras reuniones, si bien no siempre son agradables, siempre son interesantes—observando detenidamente el rostro de la centauro.

—Si trabajas mucho tal vez puedas comprarte una así en unos años—le dice sujetando las riendas.

—Incluso el peto se ve costoso—examinándolo.

—Todo de primera calidad.

La parte humana de la centaura solamente estaba cubierta por una especie de corsé o peto de metal bruñido, era más adorno que una verdadera protección y servía para mantener sujetos los brazos de la chica en la espalda, la corona que formaba las riendas y sujetaba la pluma estaba hecha del mismo metal. Si no fuera por su parte equina, se podría pasar por una simple estudiante de sexto o séptimo año del colegio.

— ¿Hablaste con tu gente fuera del colegio? —le pregunta Bulstrode, regresando al tema que realmente le interesaba.

—Claro que si, están ansiosos, pero como soy quien les paga harán lo que yo diga.

El problema radicaba en que Zabini se dio cuenta que ella no estaba tan segura como quería aparentar, y eso le dio algo de miedo, pues ciertamente creía en ella pero se daba cuenta que estaba perdiendo cierta claridad en sus acciones, y tendría que ser él, quien terminara la labor en el castillo. Era esa misma crueldad inherente en ella que en ocasiones lo volvía loco, lo que podía causar su desgracia, por suerte para sus compañeras el ya estaba planeando una solución.

—Estarán listos para el día marcado—les dice Tudor.

—Creo que falta algo para nuestro plan—dice Zabini.

—Capturaremos a nuestros enemigos y tomaremos el castillo a la fuerza, ¿Qué más necesitas? —dice Bulstrode.

—Creo que podemos usar un poco de la estrategia de Potter.

—Estás loco si piensas que me voy a poner a hablar con las personas y rogándoles que voten por mí.

—Claro que no—asegura el—, tengo una idea mejor, pero necesito que Potter y Weasley salgan del castillo, con una hora podre desencadenar lo que planeo, luego ellos no lo podrán detener.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —le pregunta Tudor bastante interesada.

—Ya lo tenemos todo, solo tenemos que revivir un poco nuestra operación de la dama de hierro.

—No juegues con eso, son parte del pago para esta gente, no se puede jugar con ellos—le dice más seria.

—Eso lo sé, pero no pienso deshacernos de ese material, sino simplemente utilizarlo un poco, quiero dar un ejemplo.

—Es el cuello de los tres el que está en peligro—dice Bulstrode—, te lo recuerdo

—Y yo no lo olvido.

—Si estás seguro, hazlo, todo lo que estamos viendo en el colegio, no es mas que una simple practica de lo que vamos a hacer en el futuro en el congreso, que esto sea otro experimento, si resulta lo volveremos a usar en el futuro.

—No sé en el futuro, pero estoy convencido que ahora nos funcionara—termina de decir Zabini.

Una de las características que tenia Harry y que lo hacía ser un buen líder, era que aunque lo llegaran a sorprender, se recuperaba rápidamente, ese día le toco tener una sorpresa, una desagradable por cierto.

—Lord Potter, se le informa que Lady Tudor quiere concertar una reunión con usted en un terreno neutral.

El mensajero era un Slytherin de primer o segundo año, seguramente lo habían enviado, pensando que no se atreverían a hacerle daño a un alumno de los primeros años, quienes normalmente son respetados. Lo que ni Harry ni Ron vieron ni comprendieron es que ese mensaje no venía de parte de Tudor sino de Zabini.

—Ella pide que sea en los jardines del colegio, a lado de la estatua de Belgarath el hechicero—continua diciendo el chico, refiriéndose a una estatua que comúnmente se usaba como punto de reunión, incluso había varias mesas y sillas para los que preferían comer fuera, durante los pocos días en los que había un buen clima en aquel lugar.

—Dile que en dos horas nos vemos en ese lugar—le contesta Harry después de pensarlo un momento.

Varios escucharon sobre la reunión y ciertamente se extrañaron, pero el que más se extraño fue Ron, quien había estado a lado de Harry.

—Esto no me gusta, Harry—le dice Ron, mientras se encaminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

—A mi tampoco Ron, pero no tengo otra opción mas que ir i ver que quiere.

—Puede ser una trampa.

— ¿Puede? —Dice con sarcasmo—, claro que es una trampa.

—Necesitamos traer más gente.

—Ni hablar, solo iremos tu y yo.

—Es peligroso.

—Ciertamente lo es—dice Harry—, pero no del modo que crees rojo, pues entre los dos podemos solucionar la mayoría de los problemas de un ataque directo, y por la ubicación no creo que se atreva, pues de todas maneras es un lugar demasiado abierto y publico.

—No me gusta mucho la idea.

—No te preocupes, se lo que hago.

— ¿Por qué siempre alguien dice algo así antes de que todo empiece a ir mal? —dice lamentándose un poco.

Ninguno de los dos vestía el uniforme escolar, pues ninguno iba a asistir a clases, y porque simplemente estaban descansando, pero para aquella reunión decidieron ir primero a vestirse con el uniforme, siendo a final de cuentas una reunión entre dos líderes del colegio.

— ¿Qué puede querer? —le pregunta Ron, mientras caminaban a hacia los jardines.

—Lo más probable es que quiera negociar algo, supongo que después del desastre del ataque que llevaron a cabo el interior de su casa debe de ser un tanto caótico.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees.

—Pues no, pero no deja de ser posible.

Algo estaba pasando, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cabalmente de lo que era, veían a algunos pocos alumnos caminando rápidamente por los pasillos, buscando a otros y dando información. Solo se dieron cuenta que iban aumentando en número las persona que estaban corriendo por los pasillos. No de un modo que hubieran usado si estuvieran siendo perseguidos, sino como si tuvieran mucha prisa. La mayoría eran Slytherin, pero pronto estuvieron algunos Ravenclaws.

—Esto no está bien—asegura Ron.

—Claro que no—dice Harry, antes de levantar su varita e invocar su patronus, el cual se marcha velozmente—, le envié un mensaje a Ginebra, quiero que se ponga investigar que está pasando.

El sistema de responsabilidades intercaladas, le había dado buenos resultados, hasta el momento, pero ese día, parecía que las cosas no le estaban resultando del todo bien, pues ese día en especifico, su delegada de información se encontraba ocupada, e iniciaría su labor demasiado tarde como para evitar lo que estaban haciendo.

En los jardines se encontraron con las dos jóvenes que bien podían ser sus rivales más peligrosas durante aquel año. Tudor se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas que había alrededor de la estatua, con una tranquilidad que los dejar un poco sorprendidos, se encontraba solamente acompañada por Bulstrode, quien se encontraba de pie un poco más atrás. La mayoría pensaba que Bulstrode era solamente la guardaespaldas de Tudor, en lugar de ser su principal consejera y ejecutora, ella misma alentaba tal creencia para que no la consideraran tan importante y poder sorprender a sus enemigos, algo que había hecho varias veces el año pasado en la pelea por hacerse con el liderazgo de la casa de Slytherin.

Tudor estaba esperando tranquilamente en su asiento a que se acercara su rival, se encontraba muy arreglada y maquillada con un curioso tono verde, un color extraño en el mundo muggle a la hora del maquillaje pero dentro del colegio muy común en la casa de Slytherin, incluso en los labios.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Potter—lo saluda ella.

—Creo que la última vez que hablamos en persona terminamos peleando en las escaleras—le dice al sentarse enfrente de su interlocutora, mientras que Ron permanecía de pie en una posición similar a la de Bulstrode.

—Esa noche no termino como yo esperaba ciertamente.

—Todo el año no ha sido como lo planeamos al principio del año—asegura Harry—, ni para ti ni para mí, no se diga para Fudge o Malfoy.

—Ahora solo quedamos nosotros dos—asegura Tudor—aunque tu robaste a Ravenclaw—lo acusa veladamente.

—Y tú te llevaste a los Hufflepuff—demostrándole que sus planes no lo habían sorprendido tanto.

—Creo que hasta el momento estamos en un empate técnico.

—Es un modo de verlo.

—Nos vamos a enfrentar, y eso es irremediable.

—En eso podemos estar de acuerdo—dice Harry—, preferiría que no ocurriera, pero no pienso perder.

—Yo tampoco—asegura ella—, pero pienso que podríamos poner ciertas reglas ¿Qué te parece?

—Si te interesa, estoy dispuesto a negociar.

Los dos sabían que cualquier tipo de reglas que establecieran entre los dos, las romperían inmediatamente, la diferencia es que Tudor tenía un plan que se estaba llevan a cabo durante aquella reunión, mientras que Harry solo se frustraba mas al ver como se daban rodeos a temas casi irrelevantes. No fue sino hasta casi la hora y media de negociaciones que llegaron a lo más interesante de la conversación..

—Tu grupo especial se llevo algunas de nuestras pertenencias, quisiera que nos las regresaran.

—Es imposible para mí reconocer la existencia de un equipo así.

— ¿Aunque este conformado por Granger y Weasley? —sonriendo misteriosamente.

—Eso es irrelevante, solo tengo tu palabra, y si intentaras atacarlas a ellas, creo que tendría que responder.

—Supongo que es lógico—sin cambiar de expresión—, el problema es que el prisionero que tomaron, me resulto muy costoso conseguirlo y lo quiero de vuelta.

—No debiste de perderlo.

—Supongo que cuando terminemos las elecciones, tendremos más cosas con las cuales negociar.

—Tal vez, pero ciertamente ha sido una conversación muy interesante—dice Harry.

—Llevamos más de una hora y media negociando y no hemos llegado a ningún tipo de acuerdo ¿te parece interesante?

—Tú fuiste la que pidió esta reunión, aun sabiendo que no había manera posible en la cual pudiéramos estar de acuerdo en nada, yo por mi parte buscaba saber qué es lo que buscabas.

—Supongo que solamente avisarte que voy a aplastarte, a menos que te rindas en este momento. No volveré a ofrecerte una salida—le dice mucho más seria que durante toda la conversación.

—Estás en tu derecho de intentarlo Sophia, pero de ahí a que lo logres, falta mucho—dice levantándose—, fue un placer hablar contigo.

—También para mí, solo recuerda que quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece.

—Te estaremos esperando.

Con una última mirada amenazadora para Bulstrode, Ron siguió a Harry al interior del colegio.

—Supongo que le dimos suficiente tiempo a Zabini—le dice Tudor a Bulstrode, cuando sus enemigos estuvieron suficientemente lejos.

—Pensaba que a la media hora intentarían atacarnos—dice Bulstrode.

—Claro que no iba a pasar, y nunca dejarían ver que en realidad no saben lo que está pasando.

—Fue todo el tiempo que le pudimos conseguir a Zabini.

—Y espero que sea suficiente.

Aunque ciertamente Tudor había ganado ese combate verbal, pero el se había dado cuenta de que las cosas estaban marchando mal, y lo bueno de eso es que es posible revertir la situación

—Yo no entendí nada—dice Ron, bastante enfadado.

—Solo quería restregarme en la cara que sabe más de lo que quiere decirme.

— ¿Y para eso nos tubo ahí afuera tanto tiempo?

—No, nos quería fuera del colegio, pero no se para que, cualquier cosa necesita más de un par de horas

Estaban por llegar ala torre de Gryffindor, cuando se encontraron con Cho, quien venía muy agitada por a verlos alcanzado corriendo.

— ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? —la saluda Ron zalamería.

—No es el momento para eso, Rojo—le dice un tanto cortantemente— ¿ya se enteraron de esto? —les dice al darles lo que parecía ser un cartel.

No era un mensaje complicado, era solamente cuatro fotografías con movimientos, Harry las identifico inmediatamente, pues eran las mismas fotografías que había recibido esa mañana de parte de los profesores.

—"¿Por qué Lord Potter no ha hecho nada?" —le Ron la frase escrita debajo de las fotografías, mientras que arriba de las mismas decía "¿En donde están? — ¿Qué carajos es esto?

—Parece que Tudor aprendió la lección sobre la publicidad—dice Harry, sin saber que quien realmente lo había entendido era Zabini y no ella—Ahora entiendo porque nos sacaron del colegio.

— ¿Nos acusan de haberlas secuestrado? —pregunta Cho muy preocupada.

—No, solo de ser indiferentes, pero supongo que en unos días pensaran que si fui yo quien las yo—muy serio—. Nos sorprendieron, y todo lo que hemos hecho no la a sorprendido a ella

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Pregunta Ron—, buscamos todos estos papeles.

—Es no tiene ningún caso, lo único que lograríamos es darle más credibilidad, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es encontrarlas lo más pronto posible.

Cuando se acercaban a la torre, se encontraron con Ginebra, quien venía con algunos carteles parecidos al de Cho.

Sdf2342

Cuando lograron sacar a la joven de dicha armadura, Hermione se dio cuenta que tendrían que mantener todo esto en secreto y que tenía que informarle a Harry inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando. Pero antes de enviar su mensaje, llego el patronus del joven que le dio indicaciones a Ginebra de que buscara algo de información.

—Marie necesita descansar—dice Luna, después ayudarla a recostarse en una pequeña cama—Harry querrá interrogarla, pero no podrá hacerlo hasta que despierte, que valla primero Ginebra a investigar y luego se lo informamos.

—Me parece bien, adelante Ginny.

Toda la experiencia había sido bastante perturbadora, y mientras esperaban la llegada de sus compañeros, decidieron dejar dormir a la chica y revisar la armadura que había estado vistiendo hasta hace unos momentos.

— ¿Quién pudo hacer esto? —pregunta Luna.

—No lo sé, la llave la portaba Bulstrode, pero eso no es decisivo—dice Hermione.

—Tú siempre has pensado que las cosas que yo cuento son invenciones mías ¿verdad?

Algo extrañada Hermione le contesta.

—Siempre he sido muy escéptica, pero nunca te he considerado una mentirosa ni he dicho nada por el estilo.

—No te estoy reclamando sino señalando algo evidente, para decirte algo que es posible que sea difícil de creer. Todo lo que yo he dicho y parecen locuras, lo he leído de la biblioteca de la familia de mi madre, quienes provienen de una antigua estirpe de eruditos.

—Eso explica tu intelecto.

—Aunque eran sangre limpia nunca desarrollaron ningún poder económico o militar, por eso ya nadie los recuerda, pero pudieron reunir una gran cantidad de libros antiguos sobre conocimientos ya olvidados, los libros más interesantes son los anteriores a la división del mundo mágico, cuando crearon la zona de tolerancia.

—La censura termino con la mayoría de esos libros—asombrada de que aun existieran esos libros.

—Sí, pero nosotros escondimos nuestra biblioteca.

Los Potter también tenían una biblioteca similar, solo que ellos no se enfocaron la biología y las ciencias naturales como la familia de la madre de Luna, sino que ellos se enfocaban en la historia y la política, además Hermione también sabia de la existencia del libro de los Potter (aunque ella aun era incapaz de leerlo), aunque dudaba mucho que hubiera descripción de animales fantásticos en ese libro.

—Desde la muerte de mi madre, mi padre solo me dejaba ver los libros mas benignos, pero desde hace un par de años empecé a leer libros más oscuros, en los cuales describían cosas que hubiera preferido no conocer, hablaban de objetos creados por los mismos magos los cuales podían sacar la miga de las personas con algún fin especifico.

—No comprendo—dice Hermione.

—Sacrificaban a personas para que sus objetos obtuvieran poderes mágicos y poder controlarlos a voluntad, yo prefería no creer que realmente existieran, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que suceden cosas que no comprendemos en este mundo.

— ¿Te imaginas a un ejército entero de maquinas como esta?

—No solamente lo usaban para esto, eran cosas realmente perversas, adornos, e incluso pilares de casas.

—Escuche los rumores de que Bulstrode y Tudor provienen de fuera de la zona de tolerancia—dice Hermione—, temo que esto es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que se nos vendrá en el futuro.

—Yo también pienso igual, y me estremezco de solo imaginármelo.

—No te preocupes, estaremos preparados—dice Hermione

Era obvio que aun no estaban listos, pero tenían buenas bases, los mejores inventos de Harry y de ella aun no estaban terminados, y Hermione sabía que el muchacho tenia al menos uno que escondía de ella y que tenía que ser muy bueno para manejar ese secretismo.

— ¿Piensas que seguiremos juntos? —le pregunta Luna.

—Aun falta lo más importante para terminar las elecciones, cuando se acaben seguiremos a algo mucho más grande, si estas interesada en continuar con nosotros deberías de preguntarle a Harry, y presentar un objetivo que tú misma quieras conseguir, posiblemente lograrían llegar a un acuerdo.

—"Algo mucho más grande", eso no es muy preciso que digamos.

—Lo sé, por eso te digo que hables con él, primero, pues aunque se parte de lo que se aproxima, no lo conozco totalmente.

Casi dos horas después de que Ginebra se fuera de con ellas, la "visitante" despertó muy confundida, sin terminar de saber que había pasado. Coincidentemente, Harry y los hermanos Weasley entraron con rostros imperturbables a las habitaciones del último piso de la torre de Gryffindor, la joven al verlos entrar sintió miedo y lo mostro en su expresión.

—Lord Potter, pido ser devuelta a la torre de profesores, como terreno neutral—le dice intentando mostrar más valor del que realmente sentía.

—Tu nombre es Marie ¿cierto? —ignorándola.

—Sí, y soy alumna de Slytherin y el que me retengas aquí es algo ilegal, pido que se le informe al profesor Slughorn de todo esto—estaba aun más nerviosa.

—No quiero tener que recordarte que hay al menos dos ataques a alumnas del colegio, en los cuales estuvieron cercas de morir, y tú pareces ser la única culpable, mi deber seria entregarte a los aurores.

Ella también lo había mirado desde ese punto de vista, pero no había querido admitirlo.

—Pero…—como si lo estuviera meditando detenidamente—la señorita Lovegood, me a pedido que hable primero contigo, aparentemente puede que exista algo en lo que podamos cooperar.

Ella ni siquiera había notado que estaba presente la joven Ravenclaw, sintió un poco de esperanza, pues sus familias eran amigas, y si lograba ponerse en contacto con Susan Bones, podrían llegar a algún tipo de negociación.

—Tú fuiste una víctima Marie—le dice Luna—si nos explicas que está pasando te podremos ayudar.

Harry aun no era un experto en legeremancia, pero la podía hacer de un modo bastante discreto, y pudo ver sin problemas el miedo que sentía la joven prisionera, y de la culpa que sentía por lo que había hecho.

—Primero explícanos que es esa cosa—refiriéndose a la armadura animal.

Con un hechizo, Hermione invoco algunas sillas para lo recién llegados, alrededor de la cama en la que descansaba Marie.

—Es de propiedad de Bulstrode, al igual que yo.

— ¿Eres propiedad de Bulstrode? —pregunta Luna interrumpiéndola.

—Pequeña Luna, es que has estado ciega, no has visto que los sangre pura son mas poderosos cada año—le dice sonriéndole con una profunda tristeza—, los conservadores se vuelven mucho más conservadores que antes, y no hay nada que los pueda detener, las leyes no se aplican igual para las familias antiguas que para los demás. Mi familia siempre a sido de parte de los moderados, ni liberal ni conservador, por eso mismo fue atacada por una familia como la de Bulstrode.

— ¿Cómo los atacaron? —pregunta Harry, sin terminar de entender.

—Hay muchos tipos de guerras, y la que mejor se les da es la del dinero, cuando mi familia estuvo ahogada de deudas, me compraron, pero no creas que fue por mí, fue solamente para poner un ejemplo, humillando a mi familia, mostrándoles a los demás lo que les depara. Como yo hay muchos ejemplos, simplemente pueden recordar a Pansy y su familia

—También quisiéramos saber de ella—interviene Hermione

—Creo que hay muchas cosas que nos podrías decir—dice Harry muy serio, como si tuviera prisa—, pero no tengo tanto tiempo, tengo unas horribles sospechas y quiero saber si puedes completar la información que tengo, luego podrás seguir hablando con ellas

Desde que Harry había entrado a la habitación, Hermione lo había notado extraño, se veía preocupado y un tanto nervioso, como si algo terrible estuviera pasando, pero por alguna razón solo se él se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Tudor le robo el dinero de la casa a Malfoy—pregunta Harry, ante la extrañadas miradas de sus compañeros.

—No, Malfoy cuida demasiado el dinero, lo tendrían que matarlo para quitárselo—le contesta después de un momento para pensar detenidamente su respuesta.

— ¿De dónde saca Tudor el dinero? —continuando con su interrogatorio.

—Recibe dinero de fuera del colegio—comprendiendo un poco, pero sin terminar de ver toda la imagen de lo que pasaba—, he visto que recibió un tesoro en el bosque del colegio.

— ¿Eran todos humanos? —pregunta.

—Habían humanos, pero también algunos duendes, y otras cosas que no pude reconocer.

— ¿Usaban mascaras blancas.

—Sí.

— ¿Y los duendes mascaras de hierro?

—No, ellos tenían el rostro descubierto.

— ¿Se hincaron frente a ella? —mientras escuchaban el interrogatorio Luna y Hermione se sentían preocupadas por el comportamiento del joven.

—No, hablaban como si estuvieran llevado algún tipo de negocio.

— ¿Había criaturas más grandes que los duendes?

—Sí, pero no se que son.

— ¿Entraron al castillo?

—Escuche que querían entrar, pero no sé si lo lograron.

— ¿Has visto a Diggory con Tudor? —continuando con la serie de preguntas y respuestas rápidas.

—Una vez peleamos contra ellos, pero luego se aliaron, no se que paso entre ellos, ni a que se deba.

— ¿Cómo fue esa pelea?

—Bulstrode y algunos escoltas y yo misma atacamos a Diggory y su grupo, me toco a mí encargarme de separarlo de su gente, pero fue Bulstrode quien se encargo de vencerlo.

— ¿Salías y entrabas de esa armadura? —pregunto Harry, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

—No, desde que Bulstrode me metió en ella, es totalmente imposible escapar de ella.

— ¿Tudor secuestro a las alumnas desaparecidas?

—No sé a quienes se refiere exactamente, pero se que al menos secuestraron a cinco compañeras.

— ¿Sabes en donde están?

—No lo sé, aunque yo ayude a capturarlas, no se que hicieron con ellas, solo que Tudor se refería a una operación de la doncella de hierro.

— ¿Sabes de algún asesinato?

—No, pero sí de violaciones, secuestros y torturas—casi imperceptiblemente dio una rápida mirada a Ginebra.

—Comprendo—diciéndolo mas para si, que para sus compañeros—desde que vi la armadura supe que había pasado, pero quería ver si no estaba equivocado.

— ¿Usted sabe donde están? —le pregunta la joven prisionera.

—Si lo sé—incluso Ron se sorprendió por esa declaración—, espero que no te moleste que haya usado la legeremancia para ver lo que sabes, pero aun así, necesitamos que digas todo lo que sepas sobre Tudor y Bulstrode.

—Lord Potter, yo no soy ninguna inocente, aunque me obligaron a atacar a personas, pero eso no me quita tanta culpa. En lo personal pienso que ellas ya ganaron, pero ustedes me liberaron y salvaron mi vida, y para pagarles les voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

El podía ver que decía la verdad, pero ciertamente no tenía el tiempo para continuar con eso, tendría que delegar ese trabajo.

—Hermione, Luna, ustedes encárguense de esto por favor, y consíganle algo de ropa, creo que por su propia seguridad debería permanecer aquí en la torre, luego veremos cómo solucionar tu problema.

—Nosotras nos encargamos—dice Hermione.

—Luna, me voy a llevar a Cho, espero que no te moleste.

—No hay problema, ¿pero porque tanto apuro, Harry? —confundida.

—Nos toca trabajar a marcha forzada, eso es todo—la intenta tranquilizar.

Sdsdgs78923

La torre de Gryffindor estaba extendida a su máxima expresión, al igual que muchos edificios mágicos, puede tener habitaciones extras, según las necesidades, y en el colegio de Hogwarts, esta particularidad la tenían sobre todo las habitaciones de los profesores principales, las de los líderes de las casas y la del líder del colegio. Las de Gryffindor se habían tenido que extender para dar espacio a los laboratorios, la sala de reuniones, y la entrada al nido de las birds of prey, y otra más en la cual habían llevado a cabo la exanimación de la bestia metálica, además en la cual habían acomodado una cama para que descansara la joven prisionera.

—Esto ya parece medio repetitivo, pero lo bueno es que ahora no soy el único, te aseguro que en esa habitación, nadie entendió nada de lo que está pasando—dice Ron, cuando salieron de la torre, acompañados por Cho, quien tenía una expresión parecida a la de Ron.

—Rojo nunca a tenido muchas luces—dice Cho, con su sentido del humor caustico—, pero lo peor es que nos estas preocupando. Dejaste a Luna y a Granger muy preocupadas.

—Tienes razón —recapacitando un poco, pero sin dejar de caminar—, es que esas horas perdidas con Tudor me frustraron, nos están ganando la partida del día, pero pienso que es hora de contrarrestarlo.

— ¿Descubriste en donde tienen a los rehenes? —le pregunta Ron.

—Más o menos—dice Harry—, todos los movimientos de las Slytherin han sido muy raros, y no los entendí hasta que vi aquella armadura.

— ¿Por qué quiso que yo los acompañara? —le pregunta Cho.

—Necesito más espacio y en mi torre ya no cabe ni un alma.

— ¿Y quieres usar la nuestra como bodega?

—Hay un poco de eso.

Cuando vieron al lugar a donde los llevaba Harry, ellos también pudieron unir las piezas sueltas de información para comprender al menos en parte la idea general de lo que pasaba.

— ¿Cómo lo hacemos? —pregunta Ron.

—Traje mi capa invisible—dice Harry—, nosotros las iremos rodeando, será raro, pero no quiero que nos vean moviéndolas por todo el castillo.

—Tendremos que usar magia los tres para moverlas—dice Cho—, entre Luna y yo intentamos moverlas pero no pudimos ni una pulgada, nos toca hacerlo entre los tres y no va a ser para nada fácil, los hechizos que les pusieron para que no fuera posible moverlas son muy efectivos.

Lo que se proponían mover no eran sino las estatuas de las cuales Cho se había estado quejando tanto. La primera que movieron fue la de Ravenclaw, la cual era la más cercana, a pesar de eso fue algo tremendamente difícil. Mientras la trasladaban, Harry se dio cuenta porque no habían podido moverla, pues al no poder quitar las maldiciones tenían que hacerlo de otro modo, lanzaron hechizos hacia ellos mismos, los cuales los conectaron de modo directo, lo cual hacia que no tuvieran necesidad de tocar la estatua cargando el peso como si fueran sus propios cuerpos los que pesaran varias veces más, con eso se dio cuenta de que había hecho la elección correcta de compañeros para la misión, pues su nuevo cuerpo era bastante fuerte y con una gran resistencia, mientras que Ron tenía una fuerza casi sobrehumana y por ultimo Cho, quien a pesar de su apariencia tenía una fuerza sorprendente debido a su estudio de las artes marciales.

—Rojo, porque no te callas de una maldita vez—dice Cho, cansada de escuchar maldecir contantemente a su compañero-amigo-novio, o algo indefinido.

—Si tu madre te escuchara hablar así, te castigaría de aquí hasta el día del juicio—riendo forzadamente.

Mientras llevaban la segunda estatua, su plática disminuyo, pues tenían dificultad para mantener el aire, aunque intentaban fingir que solamente caminaban por el castillo en una curiosa formación, de repente gestos de esfuerzo los traicionaban, por suerte para ellos cuando tuvieron que mover la tercera habían mucho menos alumnos. Con la cuarta estatua estaban bastante cansados, los tres estaban sudando copiosamente, y no tenían tiempo para descansar, para entonces Ron y Harry dejaron buena parte de sus uniformes en la bodega donde habían guardado tres de las estatuas y siguieron trabajando solo en pantalón y la playera de debajo de la camisa, Cho no estaba mucho mejor, pero apenas accedió a quitarse la corbata, a pesar de que la blusa estaba casi empapada de sudor.

—Nos vemos ridículos—dice Cho, mientras transportaban la cuarta estatua, la cual era la de Slytherin, y la más alejada por cierto—, es como si el aire nos pesara una tonelada, si nos ven van a creer que estamos jugando a los zombis.

—No estamos tan mal—dice Ron burlándose—, tú te ves muy sexi con la blusa transparente.

—En ocasiones, eres exasperante, Rojo—dice muy seria, intentando pensar en otra cosa, la verdad aunque normalmente se hubiera sonrojado, a estas alturas no podía hacerlo más por el esfuerzo.

—Así es el mundo, Rojo, mientras ella se ve sexi, nosotros solo nos vemos sudados—dice Harry, siguiendo con la broma, pues prefería pensar en eso, mejor que en el dolor que sentía en los músculos.

—No es para tanto, chicos, que esos bíceps no se ven nada mal—bromeando.

—Te lo agradecemos profundamente—sonriendo con dificultad.

657tryfhg

Fueron casi dos meses, los que paso Remus Lupin en el mundo mágico en Sudamérica, y para cuando regreso al mundo muggle, había adelgazado casi quince kilos y parecía casi cien años más viejo de lo que era (ya de por si tomando en cuenta el desgaste natural de ser un hombre lobo). Su zona de llegada fue a dos ciudades de distancia de donde se encontraba el cuartel que había preparado su esposa y su gente.

A penas llego al mundo muggle se empezó a sentirse mejor, la magia estaba regresando poco a poco a su cuerpo, lo cual lo estaba fortaleciendo, era casi como recuperar sus extremidades, Casi tardo medio día en recuperar la suficiente magia como para trasladarse de nuevo al viejo hotel en el que se habían hospedado cuando llegaron, en donde se informo sobre la dirección de las bodegas que había comprado su esposa para el negocio.

El guardia de la entrada no lo pudo reconocer inmediatamente, pero por mera coincidencia su esposa se encontraba llegando poco después de él, quien ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de verlo de frente, soltando lo que traía en las manos casi lo taclea de lo efusivo que fue el abraso.

—Viejo lobo, ¿qué te paso?, ¿dónde estabas?, ¿cuándo volviste?, ¿como estas?, ¿Por qué vistes así?—le pregunta casi gritando sin soltarlo.

—Si solo me haces dos o tres preguntas al mismo tiempo, creo que seré capas de contestarte—le dice con una media sonrisa al menos

Fue bien recibido entre sus antiguos compañeros, y su esposa no lo soltó hasta que subieron al departamento que había preparado arriba de la bodega y se sentaron en los sillones de la sala, ellos dos y tres compañeros. Remus los conocía desde que eran cadetes de la academia, y los consideraba mas como amigos que como subalternos, eran dos hombres y una mujer, los otros tres estaban descansando ese día.

— ¿Cómo le fue, Jefe? —le preguntaron.

—Sobreviví lo cual es algo que en varios momentos pensé que no lograría—le dice recostándose un poco en el sillón a lado de su esposa.

— ¿Qué encontraste? —le pregunta su esposa.

—Una temible pesadilla, eso fue lo que encontré, pensé que encontraríamos unos cuantos hechiceros fanáticos, pero eso no es así.

— ¿Los Thule, el lord oscuro, el emperador? —le pregunta uno de ellos, muy delgado y con lentes.

—Es posible que se tratara de los Thule, al menos en un principio, pero ahora no se quien los lidera—dice el.

—Nosotros encontramos una especie de conspiración para cerrar el mundo mágico de esta zona—dice la señora Lupin.

—Eso yo lo puedo confirmar, la verdad es que si eres una criatura mágica no es difícil entrar, el problema es a la hora de salir, eso es muy difícil.

— ¿Qué hay del otro lado?

—Pueblos, ciudades, pero como ninguna que yo hubiera visto antes, la mayoría son muggles, pero no como los que viven aquí, están más cercas de ser simples marionetas que seres pensantes, todos son un gran ejército, viven simplemente para pelear. Por lo que pude averiguar cada año escogen una población para desaparecerla y así entrenar al ejército.

—Supongo que tiene sentido, según las ideas que sostenían los Thule y sus compañeros muggles, los nazis— recapacita la señora Lupin.

—Así es, por la decoración y por los uniformes, eso y obviamente las esvásticas y las bandas de SS vigilando constantemente todo lo que pasa.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver las criaturas mágicas? —le pregunta la señora Lupin—¿Por qué las quieren desaparecer?

—En lo personal me suena muy raro, si ellos buscan poder mágico, ¿Por qué eliminar fuentes de poder? —se queja la otra mujer.

—Es que yo en ningún momento dije que eliminaran a las criaturas mágicas—dice Lupin más serio que antes—, sino todo lo contrario, reunieron a todas las criaturas en su mundo para construir un ejército, Si los humanos y sus magos son la infantería y sus oficiales, las criaturas son su artillería pesada. Gigantes, centauros, manticoras, orcos, incluso dragones, y todo lo que pueden imaginarse.

7656hgjg

Cuando Harry, Ron y Cho terminaron de trasladar las cuatro estatuas, los tres terminaros tirados en el suelo por el cansancio que sentían, fue a Ron quien se le ocurrió usar su varita para lanzar agua hacia el techo para que les cayera una especie de lluvia refrescante.

—Gracias Rojo—dice Cho, disfrutando del agua.

—Te lo digo Cho, el muchacho puede ser muy útil—dice Harry bromeando.

—Yo no lo niego.

— ¿Se les olvida que estoy presente? —reniega Ron por la broma.

Cuando se sintieron un poco mejor, Harry lanza su patronus para enviar un mensaje, aunque era un modo eficiente de enviar información, Harry se estaba cansando de ese modo y empezaba a pensar en buscar alguno más moderno.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunta Cho.

—Envié a Neville a hacer el trabajo de Ron.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta Ron.

—Porque estas ocupado, y no puedo esperar para que se haga.

— ¿Y de que se trata? —dice Ron.

—Pues nos toca adaptarnos simplemente, si Tudor me está acusando de que no estoy usando mi autoridad para buscar a las estudiantes desaparecidas, pues vamos a aprovechar esta nueva autoridad que tengo. Le toca a Neville organizar patrullas por el colegio, sirve para darles más tranquilidad a los estudiantes y para tomar posiciones para lo que se nos viene.

—No van a ser suficiente—dice Ron, quien a final de cuentas era el experto en seguridad.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rojo, el colegio es muy grande.

—Dejaremos que Neville se organice por hoy, pero en la noche quiero que lo revisen y veamos en que podemos mejorarlo. Pero por ahora tenemos que resolver el problema que tenemos entre manos.

Tardaron más de media hora en terminar de lanzar todos los hechizos que conocían, pero no parecía que hubieran tenido ningún avance, la cubierta permanecía totalmente brillosa.

—Yo no conseguí nada—dice Ron.

—Yo tampoco.

—Yo encontré el candado, pero necesitaría años para encontrar la combinación—dice Cho, quien tenía mucha experiencia rompiendo encantamientos.

Al escuchar lo que decía Cho, se le ocurrió como resolver el problema, pues si no se podía por las buenas se podía por las malas.

—Mira Cho, quiero que me enseñes la cerradura yo me encargo del resto—dice Harry.

— ¿Estás seguro? —sin estar muy convencida.

—No te preocupes.

La primera estatua con la que estaban trabajando era la de Hufflepuff. Con un hechizo muy complicado logra hacer visible numerosas cadenas que rodean a la estatua, eran poderosas tal vez demasiado.

—Ron, quiero que las intentes romper con las manos—dice Harry, dejándose llevar por sus propios instintos.

—Seguro—totalmente inseguro.

Era obvio que la fuerza de Ron únicamente, no sería suficiente, pero Harry ya había pensado en todo un plan, era hora de sacarle provecho a eso de ser un omega. Utilizando a Ron como si fuera un instrumento mágico, desencadeno su poder interno, sin siquiera usar su varita mágica.

Era Obvio que para ser un mago omega no era necesario los libros, sino comprender internamente su propio poder, pues cuando lo desencadeno comprendió muchas cosas de las cuales hasta el momento estaba totalmente ignorante, vio el origen de las cadenas y de las maldiciones que cubrían las estatuas, aunque él no había podido invocarlas como lo había hecho Cho, era un problema de técnica no de poder, pues pudo ver y comprender que en comparación con el de ella, con el de Ron incluso con el que creo las estatuas, su magia era mucho más poderosa.

—Eso fue impresionante—dijo Ron, cuando rompió las cadenas con sus manos—, supongo que así se siente ser una varita mágica.

— ¿Pero como lograron romperlas? —pregunta Cho.

—Pues aquí el joven Potter que me agarro de tijeras humanas—dice Ron bromeando.

Mientras hablaban, el material metálico que cubría la estatua se empezaba a derretir poco a poco, dejando al descubierto a una joven de cabello castaño. Cuando al fin el material cayó al suelo, la joven permanecía en esa posición por una especie de estructura de cables que la sujetaba en esa posición, como una jaula hecha a la medida, la joven estaba efectivamente totalmente desnuda, exceptuando una máscara de porcelana, que había hecho más difícil identificar a aquellas estatuas con las estudiantes desaparecidas, pues tenían el rostro idéntico.

— ¿Esta viva? —pregunta Ron

—Sí, solo esta inconsciente—dice Cho, quien revisaba el pulso de la prisionera—su rostro coincide con la Hufflepuff desaparecida, ahora falta sacarla de esa jaula.

Eso no fue ningún problema pues solo tenía un candado, pero uno si ningún tipo de magia, pues seguramente no esperaban que pudieran quitar la cubierta mágica. Luego de romper el candado Ron la levanta sin ningún problema y la coloca en una cama que invoca Cho.

—Invoca otras tres—le dice Harry—, y revisa con más detenimiento su salud, mientras nosotros continuamos con las demás.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que con un poco de práctica se le hacía mucho más fácil invocar su poder mágico, y que romper los candados no era tan complicado como parecía en un principio, al menos para él. De otra cosa que se dio cuenta es que descubrió un secreto que lo tenía un poco preocupado hasta el momento, pues el nunca hubiera pensado que Tudor o Bulstrode tuvieran tanto poder como para hacer ese tipo de maldiciones, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, las maldiciones provenían del mismo material, ellas seguramente solamente lo habían activado, seguramente les había costado caro comprarlo en el mercado negro.

Tal vez fuera por culpa de sus prejuicios o simple azar pero dejaron al ultimo la estatua de Slytherin, en donde encontraron a la segunda estudiante de esa casa desaparecida. Ese fue un día con grandes sobresaltos, pues aunque tuvieron verdaderas complicaciones, lograron un avance impresionante, pues ahora que Tudor no tenia esos rehenes la ponía contra las cuerdas, claro que aun estaba lejos de estar vencida. Ahora tendría que decidir qué hacer con ellas.

— ¿Cómo están? —le pregunta Harry a Cho, después de que terminaron con el trabajo con las cuatro jóvenes.

—Casi no hay desgaste físico, ese material hace aislante con la magia, gracias a lo cual se regresa y mantiene el cuerpo medianamente sano, lo que realmente me preocupa es su estado mental, debe ser un trauma muy grande lo que han vivido—dice con tono profesional, que ciertamente está sustentado con sus conocimientos.

—Cuando despierten, creo que yo me puedo encargar de ayudarlas a superarlo—dice Harry, quien tenía buenos conocimientos de legeremancia, los cuales quería experimentar con el poder que estaba surgiendo en el, aunque antes de hacerlo, quería hablar con su contacto en Rusia, para mayor seguridad.

687uytgh

Mientras esto ocurría en la casa de Ravenclaw, en la casa de Gryffindor las cosas seguían su curso. Neville había organizado rápidamente a los Gryffindors para que se hiciera presente su estatus en el colegio, al menos durante unos días no sería mucho problema, lo bueno es que no faltaba mucho para que se acabara el año escolar y por fin se eligiera un nuevo líder del castillo. El problema para Neville fue encontrar gente que no tuviera clases en esos momentos, pues estaban por aplicarse los últimos exámenes para el final del año, pero aun así logro coordinar varias patrullas. Pero en la cima de la torre de los leones las cosas se estaban desarrollando de un modo diferente, pues ahora con la colaboración de la Slytherin, se preparaban para el golpe del día siguiente.

—Ahora que Tudor ya no te tiene, va a sentir la presión y va adelantar sus planes—dice Hermione— ¿Cuál creen que sea su más grande debilidad?

—El dinero—dijeron ambas.

—Eso no es algo que nos sirva demasiado.

—Yo no creo eso—dice Marie—se que tienen un tesoro escondido en el castillo, no es el dinero del colegio sino que es dinero que recibió del mismo lord oscuro, o al menos es lo que ella dice y presume.

— ¿Dinero para qué?

—Para mantener a los mercenarios, que quiere contratar.

— ¿Cómo y cuándo te enteraste de eso? —pregunta Ginebra, un tanto desconfiada.

—Creo que es parte de su carácter, cuando me metieron a esa armadura, realmente empezaron a pensar en mí como una mascota, y no tenían ningún conflicto en hablar en mi presencia, además de que yo las escolte cuando recibieron ese dinero. Además de que fue el día en el que capturamos a Parkinson.

Hermione ya sabía que seguramente ella había participado en el secuestro de Pansy, lo cual hacia que le callera cada vez peor, aunque comprendía que ciertamente no tenía ninguna opción, por alguna razón no le terminaba de agradar, aunque la verdad era que ella nunca había sido muy amigable, incluso en su antigua realidad había tenido pocas amistades. Ahora lo importante no era si le agradaba o no la prisionera, sino coordinar las últimas acciones de aquel año tan difícil.

—Por ahora lo mejor es que permanezcas aquí—le dice Hermione—, al menos hasta que encontremos otro lugar más seguro, no creo que puedas regresar a la casa de Slytherin este año o al menos hasta que se calmen las cosas.

—Está bien, prometo que no saldré—dice Marie, quien seguía sentada en la cama que le habían convocado.

— ¿Te puedes quedar con ella? —le pregunta Hermione a Luna.

—No hay problema, si hay algún problema tal vez podamos mover todo a mi propia torre—contesta Luna—, me comunicare con Cho.

—Me parece bien, Ginny, tu y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

Antes de salir, Hermione invoca la armadura con su varita para llevar a su taller privado, ninguna de la presentes le dijo nada, al menos hasta que ella y Ginebra entran al taller.

— ¿Para qué trajiste esa cosa? —le pregunta Ginny, con algo de aprensión.

—En este momento no tengo tiempo, pero luego quiero examinarla con más cuidado, tiene algunas características que me interesan.

—Supongo que tiene lógica—después de un momento en silencio, Ginebra decide preguntar— ¿Confías en ella?

—No sé donde terminan mis prejuicios y donde empieza la verdeara precaución, la verdad es que es una chica que le toco pasar cosas horribles, y solo intento sobrevivir, pero al mismo tiempo, casi mata a Luna y Cho, secuestro a Pansy, y de paso casi me arranca la cabeza a mí.

—Separada de es armadura no es una gran amenaza.

—Lo sé, y aunque suene raro si no la dejo que se valla no es por que piense que nos puede hacer daño, sino que puede desencadenar cosas que no podamos controlar, por el momento es mejor que permanezca aquí, o con Luna al menos.

—Tienes razón, y cambiando de tema ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Quiero que traigas los uniformes para que termines de repararlos, mientras yo reparo los brazaletes y nuestras herramientas, esta madrugada nos toca otro operativo.

Ginebra no tardo mucho en regresar al laboratorio con las cosas que había dejado abandonadas en el nido, aunque era poca la tela que conformaba dichos disfraces, era curioso lo laborioso que era repararlos totalmente, sobre todo porque Ginebra intentaba mejorarlos cada vez que los reparaba, tejía leves hechizos en la tela y experimentaba con diferentes tipos de tela. En esta ocasión serian aun mejores pues incluirían desde un principio las mejoras que había creado Hermione, los campos de fuerza estarían mucho mas definidos hacia ellas y los campos con los que se camuflageaban serian más realistas y mucho más difíciles de identificar.

— ¿Cuál es nuestro nuevo objetivo? —pregunta Ginebra, mientras le añade una cubierta anti fuego a su propia capa.

—Nuestro objetivo es encontrar a Pansy.

— ¿Otra vez?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué estas tan interesada en ella? —pregunta con verdadera sinceridad.

—Ella me pidió ayuda, incluso el día que la secuestraron me intento enviar un mensaje, además de que tengo unos planes muy importantes para ella—dice Hermione—, además de que por alguna razón me agrada.

— ¿Y tienes idea de donde esta?

—Esa información me la acaba de dar Marie, y también esa armadura me ayudo—dice Hermione con gesto muy serio.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —sin terminar de entender.

La expresión que tenia Ginny en el rostro, seguramente era una que ella misma había puesto cada vez que Harry, pasaba de conocer unos cuantos hechos a tener una teoría completa, en muchos casos descabellados, pero por lo regular correcta, ahora se daba cuenta de lo exasperante que era la incredulidad con la que reaccionaban los demás.

756546tyrgf

Ella nunca había bailado, y mucho menos en una situación como esa. Aunque Iliana sabía que tenía una buena coordinación, que había adquirido por sus clases de esgrima y de equitación, pero nunca por ningún tipo de baile. Era por eso que se daba cuenta de que estaba soñando, pero era demasiado real para serlo, estaba mucho mas cercas de ser una visión, tal vez una profecía, ella misma tenía ese don, pero casi nunca lo había usado conscientemente, solo en sueños como en esa ocasión, el detalle era que nunca se había equivocado y eso le dio una impresión enorme, entre deseo y miedo, tal vez mas deseo que otra cosa.

Era un castillo, pero no como los de los caballeros sino uno de un verdadero califa salido de las mil y una noche, y no era una sala de trono sino posiblemente la sala de un harem.

Pero Iliana no estaba bailando sola, alrededor de ella estaban varias jóvenes en la misma labor. Las ropas de todas no era la que acostumbraban a usar, o al menos en su caso no lo era, pues no es que estuviera precisamente vestida, pues solamente tenían sedas semitransparentes de diferentes colores y joyas para sujetarlas y adornar sus cuerpos, la danza de los siete velos ya eran muy pocos velos.

Estaban llevando a cabo una danza coordinada y muy complicada, que harían que la Matahari se muriera de envidia de ellas. No las conocía, pero a una de ellas la reconoce después de un momento, era una castaña de cuerpo voluptuoso y sedas blancas, era la asistente de Lord Potter. Además de ellas dos, estaban una joven de cabello negro, la cuarta era una joven de color pero con la particularidad de tener el cabello blanco, todas ellas tenían más o menos la misma edad, pero había otra dos que tenían algunos años menos, la más joven era una chica de cabello rubio oscuro y un curioso collar en el cuello, la otra tenía un par de años mas pero igualmente joven, con un cabello larguísimo y dorado, de un tono que hacía poco probable que fuera totalmente humana.

Era obvio que las dos más jóvenes a penas estaban aprendiendo sobre aquella exótica danza, pero las mayores se estaban comportando como verdaderas concubinas, y ella estaba contenta de serlo. Pero aun había otra persona presente en aquella habitación. Sentado encima de muchos cojines se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes, al cual rápidamente identifico como el joven Lord Potter. Quien disfrutaba del baile que le estaban ofreciendo tan alegremente las jóvenes. Era un poco de competencia y de cooperación al mismo tiempo entre ellas, pues todas estaban buscando la atención del único espectador de dicho espectáculo. Fue una simple mirada con la cual la llamo a ella, y la hico estremecerse por la expectativa.

Una sacudida particularmente fuerte la hiso despertar dentro de su pequeño camarote. Tardo un momento en darse cuenta de que no se encontraba metida en las mil y una noches, sino en un tren que atravesaba Europa, Fue mayor su sorpresa al darse cuenta que tenía el camisón casi en el cuello y que tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. En comparación, la ropa que tenia con la que usaba en su visión, era digna de su abuela.

El viaje estaba siendo realmente aburrido para la enviada de la Zarina a Inglaterra, había recorrido incontables veces todo el tren, a esas alturas ya se había arrepentido de haber escogido aquel medio de transportes, incluso hubiera preferido volar en uno de esos artefactos muggles, ese día en especifico decidió quedarse y leer uno de sus libros, estaba muy concentrada cuando de pronto nota algo extraño en la ventana, era el reflejo de un rostro, solo tardo un momento en reconocer dicho rostro.

— ¿Lord Potter?

—Iliana, tiempo sin vernos.

—Que sorpresa—dice con una especie de risa nerviosa, pues no estaba precisamente presentable en esos momentos, e intentaba recomponerse un poco—me alegra volver a verlo.

Todo era culpa de la locura de su abuela, desde que le había dicho que debería ir y casarse con él, hasta había terminado soñando con el, y ahora se aparecía de pronto en la ventana de su camerino

—El placer es mío, sin lugar a dudas—le dice el sonriendo.

—Se le ve cansado, Lord Potter—notando el gesto de Harry.

—Pues yo la veo realmente hermosa como siempre.

—Se lo agradezco, Lord Potter, pero quisiera saber si se siente bien—prefiriendo ignorar el piropo, aunque le había agradado escucharlo.

—Nada irremediable, simplemente estoy con mucho trabajo—dice el, sonriendo socarronamente—, me quedan un par de días complicados.

—Se ve diferente, ¿ya empezó a usar sus poderes?

—Los había utilizado muy poco, pero solo inconscientemente, solo hoy los invoque por mi propia decisión.

—Eso tiene sentido—tomando uno de sus libros—, según lo que he investigado, eso es normal en los hechiceros omega, las primeras veces que desencadenan su poder sus cuerpos resienten el uso de ese poder, pero según dice pronto el cuerpo se acostumbra, Lord Potter.

—Eso me alegra, pero no te parece que ya viene siendo hora de dejar atrás eso de "lord Potter", porque no empiezas a llamarme Harry, como todos

—Entonces te llamare Harry.

Seguramente cualquiera que hubiera pasado por esa zona de los camarones hubiera pensado que las voces del interior eran simplemente de la joven hablando por celular con su novio pues estuvieron hablando fácilmente media hora sin llegar a ningún tema importante, simplemente platicando de frivolidades, seguramente para alejar sus mentes de las situaciones que ambos estaban viviendo. Después de toda esa platica, llegaron por fin al tema que originalmente había hecho que la llamara con aquel metal que Iliana le había enviado para comunicarse con ella.

—Cada omega tiene poderes diferentes y si los desencadena, en realidad hay muy pocas cosas que pudieran ser imposibles, en el campo de la legeremancia, hay protecciones naturales que hace imposible para la mayoría de las personas crear o borrar recuerdos, no se diga ya la personalidad, se necesitan pociones muy raras y eso solo para separar los recuerdos de los sentimientos, es aquí en donde entrar tu poder, pues con eso es capaz de romper las barreras.

— ¿Crees que sea seguro?

—Si lo logra, no habrá peligro, y si no, las mismas defensas mentales les protegerán—dice ella, después de pensarlo un momento.

—Lo voy a hacer.

Eran pocas las veces en las que habían hablado, pero aun así se despidieron como si se tratara de un par de viejos amigos. Ni ella ni Harry comprendían porque se comportaban de esa manera, pero tampoco le dieron demasiada importancia.

Después de despedirse se quedo unos momentos pensando en el sueño que había tenido y en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Tal vez si no hubiera estado pensando en su propio futuro, hubiera podido estar más atenta, y no hubiera sido posible que recibiera un dardo tranquilizante en el cuello, pero la verdad es que era poco probable pues los que le dispararon realmente sabían lo que hacían. En cuestión de minutos su camarote quedo limpio de sus pertenencias, pues un grupo de cuatro hombres vestidos de negreo y con pasamontañas, uno la levanto con una maniobra de bombero y los otros tres recogieron todas las pertenencias, con la misma eficacia subieron arriba del tren en donde estaba siguiéndolos un helicóptero, el cual los recogió con facilidad. Nadie en el tren se dio cuenta del secuestro.

56765ryfhg

Harry se encontraba más tranquilo con respecto a lo que iba a intentar, pues era algo que no había intentado antes. Durante los últimos años de la guerra en su antigua realidad, había estudiado a profundidad la legeremancia y la oclumancia, así que conocía a fondo la mente humana, pero ahora lo intentaría con mucho más poder que antes.

Como Cho había pensado, las cuatro jóvenes estaban muy alteradas, al despertar tuvieron que inmovilizarlas de nuevo con magia, para que no se hicieran daño, después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado enterradas vivas era lo último que ellos querían hacerles pero por su propio bien fue necesario.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?—le pregunta Ron cuando deposito enfrente de Harry a la estudiante Ravenclaw, quien fue a la ultima que atraparon.

—Conozco el procedimiento, y ya me dieron confirmación de que es seguro, así que me toca. De hecho también existen pociones que logran hacer algo parecido—recordando que Ginebra había tomado una de ellas—, pero lo que busco es algo mas profundo.

La legeremancia era complicada, pero eso el ya lo comprendía bastante bien, pero esto era trabajar a otro nivel, pues cuando logro crear el enlace entre ambas mentes fue como si el mismo entrara a una habitación obscura, en la cual empezaron a aparecer lo que parecían ser televisores con imágenes de la vida estudiante en cuestión, con sus manos (dentro de sus mentes, porque físicamente estaban inmóviles) movía dichos televisores rápidamente, y con gesto experto. Eran recuerdos de una estudiante típica, así que prefirió concentrarse en lo que estaba buscando. Los últimos meses de vida de la chica habían sido francamente una pesadilla, había sido capturada por Bulstrode en persona, quien la tubo escondida en un calabozo de las catacumbas, acompañada por las otras chicas que terminaron como estatuas, vio el proceso con el cual las habían encerrado, lo mas difícil fue obviamente la obscuridad, en la cual había vivido todo ese tiempo. El truco estuvo en reacomodar los televisores para estabilizarla, rompiendo algunos de los monitores más terribles, y desconectando otros, no quería eliminar la información más que indispensable, al menos de momento, eso ya seria decisión de las jóvenes, pues tampoco quería abusar demasiado con ellas, esto era solo para que se estabilizaran. Era impresionante la facilidad con lo que había roto los recuerdos, poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de que las cosas difíciles no tenían que ser grandes, y mucho menos las importantes, como lo es la mente humana, si hubiera contado con esos poderes en la antigua realidad, hubiera podido poder dar algo más de guerra contra Voldemort.

Cuando al fin termino con las cuatro, pudieron vestirse con vestidos sencillos, los cuales Cho había invocado.

—No sé cómo le podremos agradecer, Lord Potter—dice la chica Hufflepuff, con verdadero agradecimiento.

—No se preocupen por eso, es nuestro trabajo.

La verdad es que Harry se daba cuenta de que los comentarios que daban las jóvenes eran totalmente sinceros, seguramente porque el lazo mental aun no estaba del todo roto, lo cual era una ventaja que tendría en cuenta para futuros interrogatorios. Lo primero que quiso hablar fue sobre el futuro de las jóvenes, un mero detalle tal como el de borrarles la mente.

—Si no es una molestia tan grande—dijo la Ravenclaw, muy dubitativa—, son cosas que no quisiera recordar.

Las otras tres estuvieron de acuerdo, con eso, pues en realidad no eran cosas con las que quisieran seguir adelante.

—Antes de hacerlo, quisiera algunas respuestas—les dice Harry—, ¿Por qué las secuestraron? Esa vendría a ser la más importante.

—En realidad no es como si nos hubieran explicado que querían de nosotras—dijo la Slytherin—, pero escuchamos algunas conversaciones.

—Decían que éramos una especie de pago—explica la Gryffindor—hablaban como una especie de contrabando, para pagarle a alguien.

— ¿Los llegaron a ver? —pregunta Harry, comprendiendo algo que sus compañeros no veían.

—No, pero…—dijo la Hufflepuff.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunta Cho.

—Explícales—le dice la Gryffindor tomándola de la mano.

—Cuando nos estaban encerrando, hubo alguien más, aunque ya me habían colocado mi mascara pude identificar la voz. Se trataba de Diggory—dice nerviosa, pues al final de cuentas, estaba diciendo que el líder de su casa había ayudado en su secuestro y posterior tortura.

Ninguno de los tres se esperaba eso, pues aunque consideraban a Diggory su enemigo, recordaban que una vez había sido su aliado, y no se les había ocurrido pensar que hubiera llegado a ese nivel.

— ¿Estás segura de que es Diggory? —le pregunta Cho, tal vez demasiado angustiada para gusto de Ron.

Harry también se había dado cuenta del gesto de enfado de Ron, y recordó que en su antigua realidad Cho lo había rechazado a el por estar con Diggory, no tenía idea de si había existido alguna relación entre ellos en esta nueva realidad, ni siquiera recordaba que su mejor amigo ahora salía con su ex-novia, lo cual era bastante raro.

—Tenemos que solucionar este problema—dice Harry

—Disculpen, pero ¿nosotros que hacemos ahora? —pregunta la Gryffindor.

—Nos llevaremos los restos de las estatuas a otro lugar, pero no creo que sea lo adecuado para ustedes, de hecho opino que deberían quedar aquí unos días, buscaremos sus baúles para enviárselos, además de que hoy mismo también rescatamos a otra estudiante y supongo que en este lugar también estará más cómoda. Seguramente podemos adaptarla para que puedan vivir aquí unos días.

—Está bien—dice la Slytherin—, realmente no creo estar lista para regresar a clases.

—En ese caso, creo que es hora de que olviden unas cuantas cosas.

— ¿No recordaremos nada? —pregunta la Ravenclaw.

—Solo los datos, será como si lo hubieran leído en algún libro—les dice con simpleza.

Con el enlace aun presente, le fue más fácil el trabajo, pero aun si comprendió varias leyes al respecto, pues la mente humana era algo muy complicado y si no lo hacía con cuidado podría llegar a romper todo y tendría que rehacer su mente.

Era un trabajo delicado y minucioso, pero con el poder suficiente era posible, aunque aplicaba la fuerza de un gigante tenía que usar la precisión de un cirujano. Para ser su primera vez haciendo algo así, le quedo extremadamente bien, aunque no fue sino hasta que las cuatro despertaron que pudieron comprobar que no había ningún tipo de daño.

6576utry

Los agentes sentían dificultad al intentar acercase a aquel pueblo, lo peor era que de hecho no había nada importante en ese lugar, pero uno de sus activos más importantes había desaparecido. Pero él no era un agente como todos los demás, a final de cuentas los demás la estaban buscando por diferentes países, ninguno hubiera pensado que permanecería en Inglaterra, pero él incluso había logrado localizar el pueblo en el que se escondía.

Su misión era muy clara, tenía que eliminar al activo, pues este ya se había contaminado, cuando uno de los experimentos probaba la vida exterior se consideraba un elemento dañado y debía ser eliminado, si fuera su responsabilidad y decisión, simplemente los encerraría y haría explotar todo el lugar, pero ahora ese pequeño fenómeno había escapado y tenía que ser eliminado.

Durante unos días había estado vigilando el pueblo, era un gran esfuerzo para solo un hombre, pero con esto aseguraba un asenso, por eso no le había dicho a nadie que la había encontrado, se tendría que encargar de capturarla, era por eso que había estado vigilando el pueblo. Ya llevaba algunos días llevando a cabo su vigilancia cuando por fin la localizo. Para localizarla siguió los datos que el archivo tenia sobre ella, pues era obvio que no estaba en una escuela, así que se guio por su alimentación como si fuera a la casería de un animal, pues esa niña tenía una alimentación muy particular, su súper mente necesitaba altas cantidades de glucosa y calorías, sin olvidar los carbohidratos, lo que en resumen eran caramelos y comida chatarra. Era un pueblo pequeño y había pocas tiendas, y solo en una habían visto a una niña comprando los suficientes dulces como para matar a alguien de un infarto.

Gracias a esto por fin la logro localizar, cuando la vio se encontraba acompañada de una adolecente de cabello castaño.

—No es sano que comas todo eso—le dijo la castaña—, te destrozaras el estomago, y no se digan tus dientes.

—Estoy bien.

—Te dará diabetes—continua.

—Mi cerebro quema demasiadas calorías—con simpleza.

Eso se adaptaba perfectamente al archivo, pues ese era el modo en el que la controlaban, solamente se le administraba dosis controladas de calorías, para que no pudiera usar su mente a toda capacidad, aun estaban investigando de donde había sacado los alimentos necesarios como para su fuga, o como había averiguado que los nutrientes que obtenía de las inyecciones que le administraba también lo podía obtener de la comida chatarra. Eso no importaba mucho pues lo averiguarían durante la autopsia.

La conversación entre las dos jóvenes le parecía totalmente intrascendental, seguramente el activo simplemente estaba intentando imitar el comportamiento humano.

—Mi madre quiere que vallas esta noche a cenar.

—Me gusta mucho la comida de tu madre—alegre le dice Layla, pero por la distancia, el cazador no podía escuchar la conversación de ambas, ni tampoco le interesaba.

—Pero aun así piensas comerte toda esa basura.

—Basura, pero deliciosa y necesaria, Pero por tu invitación, dejare de comerme este—le dice, enseñándole un chicle de bola, el cual deja caer en el suelo y baja rodando la banqueta.

Tal vez si el soldado, se hubiera dado cuenta de la importancia de ese gesto hubiera vivido más tiempo, pero la verdad es que nadie lo hubiera podido adivinar. Dicho dulce baja rodando hasta chocar con un pequeño gato callejero, el cual por el susto salta a la pared y choca con un desagüe de una tienda, dicho caño estaba clavado a la pared, pero por los clavos oxidados se cae hacia afuera chocando con los cables de la luz, al golpear dicho cable lo rompe y cae en la carretera, dicho cable causa que dos coches chocaran, por muy poco el cazador termina en medio de la carretera. Fue durante esos breves instantes después de salvarse de ese choque, que recordó el nombre clave con el cual se refería a ese activo "Butterfly effect", efecto mariposa, durante ese instante supo que había sido descubierto, y que ese atuendo de fontanero que traía puesto no la había engañado, la ironía de que fuera una camioneta de fontaneros la que lo aplastara en esa carambola fue algo digno de mención, que las personas que estuvieron envueltas en el accidente solamente hubieran salido totalmente ilesas, solamente un fallecimiento. Los peritos expertos que llegaron al pueblo, dijeron que había sido una en un millón. Llevándose a la tumba el secreto del paradero de la joven efecto mariposa.


	31. Chapter 31

Nota del autor: de nuevo con otro capítulo, el cual espero que disfruten. En este capítulo quise ser más conciso y terminar con la aventura de ese año, pero aun así no logre terminar y termine dividiéndolo en dos. En el próximo capítulo continuare con lo que sucede fuera del castillo, pero antes quiero terminar con lo que suceden el colegio.

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y espero que sigan dejándome sus comentarios para intentar mejorar el fic.

34234hkjh

Al día siguiente de la publicación de las críticas de Tudor contra Potter, hubo un día muy tranquilo, muy parecido a la paz antes de la tormenta. Tal vez se debía a que los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws habían estado patrullando el castillo, o al menos las zonas más importantes de él.

Durante la noche, iniciaron las patrullas, un tanto desorganizadas pero presentes, a diferencia de la mañana siguiente, en la cual se establecieron puntos de vigilancia, lugares críticos que servían para emboscadas y puntos de vigilancia, solamente expertos como Ron y Cho los podrían diferenciar de cualquier otro lugar del colegio.

No tuvieron en realidad mayores problemas durante aquel primer día de guardia, además de que esperaban que en los próximos días recibieran más ayuda, pues las clases estaban terminando. Para el fin de semana por fin tendrían un equipo completo. Sin darse cuenta que casi a l mismo tiempo sus enemigos también tendrían todas sus fuerzas reunidas para más o menos esos días.

Aunque Ginebra había estado pasando mucho tiempo las últimas semanas cooperando con Hermione en su grupo de las birds of prey, no había descuidado tanto su propio grupo. Fue su propia organización la que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, esperaba que con el asunto de las estatuas reaccionaran los Slytherin, pero fue obvio para ellos que no habían sido exactamente ellos.

—Tiene sentido—le dice Harry, mientras caminaba con Ginebra seguidos por un par de compañeros a cierta distancia.

—Eran dos facciones en Slytherin, la de Malfoy y la de Tudor—le contesta Ginebra—los secuestros supongo que funcionan en ambos grupos, pero algo me dice que no es algo en lo que hayan cooperado entre ambos.

—Tienes razón, Malfoy no tiene esa imaginación, todo concuerda con la información que tenemos—en sus manos tenía el informe por escrito que había redactado Ginebra para él.

— ¿Realmente están así de mal las finanzas de Tudor? —le pregunta Harry.

—Según lo que pude averiguar de algunos miembros del grupo de Malfoy, el que se desintegro, es que el mismo día en que Tudor dio el golpe de estado dentro de la casa, que el en persona escondió el dinero de la casa, para que Tudor no lo aprovechara, suponemos que ella ya contaba con ese dinero, ha tenido que pagar muchas lealtades para poder hacerse con las catacumbas—comenta Ginebra.

—Según nuestras modelos, todo tiene sentido—desde el día anterior le habían dado el nombre código de modelos, a las chicas que habían rescatado de Tudor.

—Me parece que las cosas se calentaron demasiado—dice Ginebra—, incluso Diggory dejo de lado sus bacanales, se están preparando para algo grande.

—Nuestras patrullas están para cuidar los miembros pasivos de nuestras casas, pero tenemos ciertas cabezas visibles, que seguramente serán sus objetivos.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Lo más seguro seria evitar las salidas de la torre lo máximo posible, pero no podemos mostrar una imagen de debilidad en estos momentos, a los miembros más visibles de mi grupo, como tú, Neville, Luna, les va a tocar aumentar la protección, aunque tengamos que reducir nuestros vigilantes.

—Hermione nos presta unos escudos invisibles para protegernos, tal vez nos pueda dar algunos.

—Eso ayudara, sin lugar a dudas, y ay lo he visto, quisiera dárselo a todo nuestro grupo, pero no creo que sea seguro, sacar nuestros secretos así como así, por el momento solo a los más cercanos.

Ginebra se sintió un poco más tranquila, al ver la decisión de Harry, pues también a ella le parecía peligroso dar cosas así como así, no era prudente que esa tecnología llegar a Tudor en esos días, en el futuro tal vez pero por ahora, situación aun era muy inestable, por ese tipo de decisiones se daba cuenta que el líder de esa organización, sabía hacer su trabajo mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo, crees que nos quede? —dice Harry.

—Cuatro días a lo sumo.

— ¿Y los profesores?

—Según Tonks, los profesores más importantes, se han estado reuniendo, pero como ella es una novata no la han dejado entrar a sus reuniones, pero aun así se ha enterado que piensan intervenir si las cosas se les salen de control. El problema es que no ha podido averiguar a favor de quien se van a decantar.

—Del ganador seguramente, pero de todas maneras tengo votos dentro.

—No entiendo.

—Dentro de los cuatro más importantes, el más seguro es Slughorn, el votara por mí, Sproud votara según quien gane a ella no se le puede corromper, Flitwick es casi igual que ella, pero seguramente votara por mí, o mejor dicho por Luna, el problema es McGonagall, aunque quiere a Hermione como una hija, a mi no me soporta—a final de cuentas el aun no sabe, que McGonagall ya sabe quiénes son ellos dos en realidad.

—Eso tal vez nos sea útil, le diré a Tonks que intente convencer a McGonagall.

—Eso no nos hará daño.

2342uguyg

Se había pasado de confiada, eso era evidente para ella misma y también para sus compañeros más cercanos, solamente Bulstrode y Zabini estaban lo suficientemente cercas a ella como para saberlo. Ella había permitido que Zabini pusiera el dedo en la llaga de las chicas desaparecidas, después de todo el cuidado que había tenido para que nadie importante notara sus ausencia, luego de que hubiera hechizado a sus compañeras de cuarto para que no reportaran sus desaparición, incluso para que no pensaran en eso, y ahora estaban desaparecidas.

—Secuestramos a mas, qué importancia tiene que hayamos perdido exactamente a esas cuatro—dice Bulstrode con simpleza.

—Idiotas, ¿es que no se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando? —dice ella, casi sufriendo un ataque de nervios.

Ella se había hecho con el control de la casa de las serpientes por si sola, no había necesitado a ese par de inútiles para lograrlo, y no los necesitaría para tomar el castillo. Aunque era obvio que no dejaría de usarlos solamente por eso, pero ellos no influirían en sus decisiones en lo que se avecinaba. Dejándolos solos en la sala común de Slytherin ella se dirigió a buscar otro de sus aliados, al líder de Hufflepuff.

El también se había dado cuenta del clima que había en el castillo, y se encontraba escondido dentro de su propia casa. Si no hubiera sido porque las defensas de esa casa eran las menos fuertes, Tudor no se habría podido escabullir, hasta la habitación privada de Diggory, lugar en el cual había pasado más de una noche, no podía negar que se había divertido enormemente en ese lugar, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

En la habitación no encontró a Diggory, sino a cuatro personas durmiendo en la enorme cama que había en medio de la sala, donde antes había cuatro camas ahora cuatro estudiantes, ahora solo había esa enorme en la cual Diggory disfrutaba de sus perversiones particulares, en las cuales ella misma había participado más de una vez. Dormían en ella, tres mujeres y un hombre, no reconoció a ninguno de ellos de sus visitas anteriores, parecía que además del sexo, habían abusado de diferentes sustancias.

—No pensé que vendrías tan pronto—escucho decir detrás de ella, fingió no haberse asustado lo mejor que pudo.

—No tengo porque esconderme de nadie—le contesta ella con simpleza.

—Después de que perdiste la mitad de nuestro pago, pensé que estarías nerviosa—le dice Diggory con una sonrisa macabra.

—Eso es irrelevante—dice ella.

— ¿Irrelevante?, después de lo mucho que batallamos para escogerlas, una de cada casa para completar el circulo de la escuela.

—Jóvenes fértiles son lo que sobran en el colegio, escogeremos más, y recapturaremos a las que se nos fugaron, no hemos perdido nada en realidad.

—En ese caso creo que tendrás que convencerme—dice el sonriendo, coloca ambas manos en los hombros, aplicando mas fuerza de la necesaria la hace bajar hasta quedar de rodillas enfrente de él— La magia no se limita a la que se puede hacer con una barita o con las pócimas, también existe magia en nuestras acciones, como cuando salvas la vida a alguien, o cuando la matas, cuando creas una cruz con las cuatro casas, o como en este instante, cuando una hechicera como tu se arrodilla enfrente de un verdadero dueño de magia como yo.

—Le estas dando demasiadas vueltas a algo realmente simple—dice ella desabrochando el pantalón de Diggory.

—Magos—le dice de modo peyorativo—me sorprende que realmente puedan usar la magia. De todas maneras tienes mejores habilidades con tu boca que conjurar hechizos.

342hkhjk

Durante los últimos días de exámenes los profesores estaban muy apurados terminando el trabajo con sus estudiantes, la profesora McGonagall estaba incluida entre ellos, pero aun así tenia otros pendientes extras. Al finalizar el año tendría que tomarse unas vacaciones, a su edad ya no podía pasar ese tipo de situaciones.

Ella siempre fue una persona realmente organizada, así que pudo darse tiempo para hablar con una de sus estudiantes, una con la que tenía una conversación pendiente desde días antes.

—Señorita Granger, le parece bien que hablemos mientras caminamos por el castillo—le dice ella tranquilamente.

—Está bien, será un gusto acompañarla profesora.

La patrulla más cercana de Gryffindor, que hasta el momento había estado cuidando a Hermione, regreso a seguir con su recorrido, pues ella les dio la señal, de que se encontraba a salvo. A final de cuentas ellos tampoco hubieran pensado que alguien la atacara estando acompañada por la profesora McGonagall, a final de cuentas era una protección más eficaz que la que ellos le podían dar.

—Se ve cansada, profesora McGonagall—le dice Hermione.

—Estoy cansada, esa es la diferencia, aunque usted también se ve cansada señorita Granger—le dice ella—, pero la quería ver para hablar de algunas cosas.

— ¿Ya decidió si estoy loca o digo la verdad?

—Nunca pensé que me dijera mentiras.

—Pero pensó que pude haber sido engañada.

—No negare que pasara por mi mente, pero las pruebas indican que está en lo cierto—asegura la profesora—aunque aun no comprendo del todo como es que funciona.

—Nosotros tampoco, profesora, pero aquí estamos, si le soy sincera, creo que le hice creer a Harry que estaba mucho más segura de lo que en realidad estaba, claro que tenía una buena teoría, pero al final de cuentas nunca se había hecho, o al menos no encontré ninguna información de que siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido algo así.

—El asunto de las tres reliquias me inquieta un poco.

—No me sorprende, también a mi me preocupa, pues desconocemos el paradero de dos de ellas.

— ¿No estaban con ustedes cuando llegaron?

—No, y creo que se debe a que en esta realidad el nunca las ha ganado, por eso están con sus dueños actuales.

— ¿Sabe quien las tiene?

—Meras suposiciones, si Harry se quedo con la capa, pienso que seguramente la varita regreso con Lord Dumbledore y la piedra para el Lord oscuro, supongo que es el mejor seguro de que no se vuelva hacer, pues alguien que quisiera hacerlo tendría que vena tres de los hechiceros más poderosos de nuestro tiempo.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, utilizaron un poder que seguramente nadie debería de usar nunca, pudieron haber destruido toda la realidad.

—Estábamos desesperados.

—No puedo imaginar todo lo que pasaron, pero aun así, tenemos que llegar al razonamiento de que hay poderes que no se pueden usar, aun cuando se posean.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted profesora, espero que la tranquilice el que nosotros ya no tenemos ese poder, y aunque lo tuviéramos no lo volveríamos a usar, le dimos a un cuervo en una noche sin estrellas, una suerte como esa no se da dos veces.

—Eso espero, solo quisiera preguntarte algo ¿con quién estoy hablando en estos momentos?

—Con ambas al mismo tiempo, ninguna de nosotras desaparecimos solamente nos unimos, el espejo dio una imagen muy clara al respecto—le contesta Hermione, comprendiendo las dudas.

— ¿Que fue de mi en tu realidad? —le pregunta la profesora, seguramente era la primera pregunta personal que le hacía desde que se había enterado de lo que estaba pasando con ella y con Harry.

—Falleció, fue durante el último día en que el colegio resistió como fuerte contra las fuerzas del Lord oscuro, usted, el profesor Snape y algunos otros hechiceros le dieron tiempo a escapar a parte de los estudiantes, pero el ya era demasiado fuerte para ese entonces, y tomo el castillo.

—Al menos fallecí peleando.

—Así fue, pero espero, no, estoy convencida que en esta nueva realidad las cosas serán diferentes—dijo Hermione con vehemencia.

—La que tu llamas una nueva realidad, para mi es mi única realidad, pero por lo que me explicas y lo que yo he visto, lo único que lograron es más tiempo para pelear—ella era consciente de que el poder del Lord oscuro crecía día a día, metiéndose en cualquier resquicio que quedara.

—Estaremos preparados, profesora, hemos aprendido mucho y vamos creciendo rápidamente, por eso quisiera pedirle que nos ayudara—llegando a un tema que tenía pendiente desde hace tiempo.

—Eso depende de lo que quieran de mí,

—Nosotros no, el mundo mágico.

—Esas son simples galimatías, Hermione—le dice la profesora, ya perdiendo algunas formalidades.

—El mundo mágico está formado de un modo piramidal profesora, una persona solo puede proteger a las personas que están con él, mas aun si estas están a su cargo, si alguien quiere proteger al mundo mágico y a sus personas, tiene que estar en la cima—le dice con verdadera convicción—, nosotros vimos un mundo corromperse y caerse a pedazos, intentando pelear contra todo y contra todos, ahora lo haremos de modo diferente, llegaremos a la cima y desde ahí pelearemos contra el lord oscuro.

— ¿Héroe o villano? Supongo que solo la historia lo dirá.

En eso ella también había pensando, estaban arriesgando todo en una jugada, una que no era totalmente segura. Ella lo conocía mucho mejor que casi cualquier otra persona, y no conocía a nadie mejor para ese tipo de cargo, además de que lo traía en la sangre a final de cuentas, descendía de verdaderos emperadores romanos, aunque eres argumento no creía que fuera valido para la profesora, pues aunque estaba emparentado con gente como Cornelio Scipion y Julio Cesar, también lo estaba con Nerón, el emperador loco.

— ¿Puede confiar en nosotros? —a final de cuentas, eso era lo único importante.

—Confió en ti, mas no ciegamente, mientras que con Potter…

—El es un buen hombre.

—El ya engaño a una de ustedes—le dice—, como sabes que no se volverá como el Potter de esta realidad.

—No hay modo de hacerlo, solo nuestras acciones muestran lo que somos.

—Tienes razón.

—Aun falta tiempo para que el lord oscuro siquiera nos note, y estamos usando eso a nuestro favor, para crecer y prepararnos, lo que nosotros quisiéramos de usted, es que no se nos enfrente este año, déjenos mostrarle de lo que somos capases, mientras que a largo plazo podremos llegar a una colaboración más importante.

—Suena muy razonable, de todas maneras no pienso intervenir en las elecciones, solo las pienso delimitar. A largo plazo, pues ya desdiremos.

Mientras seguían caminando por el colegio, guardan silencio durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

—Nosotras dos—refiriéndose a ambas Hermione, le dice ella con sinceridad—, sentimos respeto y aprecio por usted, en ambas realidades de hecho, y quisiéramos tener su aprobación, quermes decirle que no la vamos a decepcionar.

Tal vez dejándose llevar un poco por sus emociones ambas mujeres se abrasan, mostrando una especie de cariño que por lo regular ocultaban.

—Yo también las aprecio—tal ver fuera alérgica a la palabra "quiero", pero no fue necesario, pues con la mirada lo decía todo.

— ¿Nos dará una oportunidad para convencerla? —le pregunta Hermione, también conmovida.

—Está bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Ambas tenían trabajo que hacer, pero habían tenido buenos resultados de aquella conversación, así que estaba lejos de haber sido tiempo perdido. Ya se habían despedido, cuando Hermione recordó que tenía algo para la profesora.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Solo un regalo—le dice con una sonrisa, al entregarle una pequeña tarjeta dorada—, hace poco abrimos una especie de clínica con un par de hermanos Weasley, esta tarjeta es para un tratamiento especial, aun es nuevo, pero estoy segura de que la ayudara.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra alumna se hubiera enfadado, pues habría sentido que se estaba burlando de ella por su avanzada edad, pero sabía que este no era el caso, y aunque hiriera su orgullo, tenía que aceptar la realidad.

234kjhu

La profesora Tonks estaba un poco cansada ese día, no tanto por su trabajo, sino por el estrés que había estado viviendo los últimos días en el colegio, ella había tenido muchas misiones como auror, y siempre le sucedía algo parecido antes de que se concretaran las cosas. El hecho de que al ser una profesora novata le hubieran puesto mayormente a trabajar con los primeros años (exceptuando el grupo en el que había estado Ginebra y otro de cuarto año), tampoco ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor. Acababa de atender el último grupo que tenía ese día y lo único que quería en ese momento, era ir a cenar con su novia e irse a dormir, pero sabía que seguramente estaba ocupada, ojala pudieran verse un momento antes de dormir. Aun encontraba raro pensar que tenía novia, pero de alguna manera le parecía correcto, aunque en realidad no era muy importante, lo único que era relevante es que estaba enamorada.

Ahora se encontraba recogiendo un poco su aula, reuniendo algunos sobrantes de los materiales escolares, intentando alcanzar el otro lado de su propio escritorio sin dar la vuelta, se inclina recostándose un poco en su escritorio, cuando siente y escucha que recibe una fuerte nalgada por sorpresa, que la hace brincar como gato nervioso. La hubiera arrancado la cabeza con la varita si no hubiera visto que se trata de Ginny.

—Acabo de perder un año de vida con ese susto, nunca sorprendas a un auror—le regaña Tonks.

—No te enfades conmigo, es que me encanta hacerlo—con una sonrisa picara.

—Y a mí no es que me desagrade, pero el problema es que me asustes, tengo los nervios como cuerdas de guitarra. Quisiera ver cómo te tomarías que te pusiera sobre mis rodillas y te azotar como niña chiquita.

—Suena divertido, cambiar de posición me parece divertido—dice con picardía

—Eres una pervertida, Ginny.

—Y eso te encanta, pero por desgracia este no es el momento para hablar de estas cosas—le dice dejando de bromear al respecto.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy metida en un pequeño problema, y necesito de tus habilidades.

Extrañada pro lo criptica que estaba siendo Ginebra, la sigue hasta un pequeño armario de empieza que se encontraba un piso más abajo que el aula en la que había estado trabajando. Para su sorpresa se encontró con un Gryffindor inconsciente y amarrado en suelo del armario.

— ¿Qué carajos hiciste, Ginebra? —le dice serrando de golpe la puerta.

—Tuve un pequeño problema.

— ¿A eso le dices "pequeño problema"? —Se le empezaban a saltar las venas— ¿Lo mataste?

—Claro que no—para alivio de Tonks—, solo lo arroje por las escaleras—otra vez Tonks estaba punto de ponerse a gritar.

— ¿Lo arrojaste por las escaleras? —refrenando su histeria.

—Solo un poquito—encogiendo los hombros.

—Como puedes arrojar a una persona por las escaleras "solo un poquito"

—Me puse un poco nerviosa, y tuve que improvisar en la marcha—se explica—, nunca había secuestrado a alguien.

— ¿Y porque lo tenias que secuestrar? —poco a poco mas exasperada.

—Es un traidor, lo intercepte antes de que fuera a una reunión.

—Ginny, si me explicas toda la situación de una vez por todas será mucho mas fácil, y mejor para mi salud—cansada de sacar respuestas tan poco satisfactorias.

El trabajo de Ginebra era precisamente ocultar información, por eso tal vez inconscientemente tenía dificultades para decir todo lo que sabía, pero se dio cuenta que tenía que pelear con ese rasgo de su propia personalidad, ya fuera en su trabajo o en su vida privada.

—A principio de año, cuando Potter decidió presentar su candidatura, fue algo que nos sorprendió a la mayoría, pues todos pensábamos que el apoyaría a Malfoy y que juntos aplastarían a Fudge. Obviamente que los sangre limpia estaban muy contestos con esto, pero cuando Potter se rebeló contra las expectativas, empezaron a recibir cartas amenazantes, incluso algunas envenenadas. Fue entonces cuando me encomendaron mi primer tarea en la nueva organización del círculo interno, tuve que investigar de quien se trataba, para mi sorpresa encontré que había algunos Gryffindors entre ellos. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Hermione y de Harry, monte una vigilancia en contra de ellos, mis compañeras casi se han dedicado a eso exclusivamente, gracias a eso me entere que estaban planeando algo grande y que hoy mismo se reunirían.

—Entiendo tu plan, por un lado podríamos solamente ir a detenerlos, pero nos sería mucho más útil si entramos a la junta y vemos para quien trabajan—pensándolo detenidamente.

—Somos una gran pareja, tenemos ideas parecidas—sonriendo— ¿me ayudas?

—Secuestraste a un alumno, Ginebra, si no te ayudo terminaras arrestada. Pero primero tenemos que saber qué hacer con él.

—Por eso vine por ayuda.

—Se me ocurre algo ¿el te vio?

—No, ni siquiera se esperaba un ataque.

—Llévalo a la enfermería—le empieza a explicar, mientras transformaba su ropa por el uniforme de u estudiante de Gryffindor—, solo di que lo encontraste debajo de unas escaleras, creerán que sufrió un accidente, mientras yo iré a la reunión.

—Está bien, te seguiré con la libélula—nombre que le había dado al artefacto que le había regalado Hermione para ayudarla a espiar—, solo puedes ponerte el audífono para escucharme, el micrófono lo notarían.

—Antes de irte, dime todos los datos que sepas de el—le dice ella—, necesito saber algunas cosas para poder pasarme por el.

No tenían mucho tiempo para hablar, pues habían perdido la mayoría hablando de cualquier cosa menos de lo que correspondía, de hecho lo mejor fue que Ginny le dio un informe por escrito, corto pero conciso, que le habían entregado sus compañeras sobre aquel sujeto, al cual ella estaba haciendo flotar con su varita mágica.

Los datos que tenía en esa tarjeta no eran muchos, pero le serian muy útiles, la tuvo que memorizar durante el trayecto de aquel armario hasta el punto de reunión, que resulto estar en la torre de astronomía.

—Steve, llegas tarde—fue lo primero que escucho al entrar al lugar.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta de que quien la había reprendido era nadie más que Bulstrode en persona. En la habitación había varios pupitres formados en círculo, los cuales solamente uno quedaba vacio, en el cual ella se sienta.

—Perdón, me tarde un poco más de lo que esperaba.

—Eso no importa—dice ella, con expresión cansada—, tenemos cosas que hablar.

—Está bien.

— ¿Para qué nos reunieron hoy? —pregunta uno de los presentes.

—Porque es hora de que se dejen de palabras y tomen acciones más frontales—les dice sin poder ocultar el desprecio que sentía hacia ellos.

—Todos pertenecemos a familias importantes Bulstrode, no nos puedes hablar así.

—Yo les hablo como mejor me parezca. Ustedes no son más que un ridículo grupo de niños mimados sin gota de valor, pero ahora es hora de que hagan algo por nuestra causa.

—Nosotros permaneceremos neutrales—le contesto una estudiante de Ravenclaw.

— Eso no va a ser así, ustedes están con nosotros, así de fácil.

—No tenemos porque escuchar tus tonterías Bulstrode—le dijo otro estudiante antes de levantarse, dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar.

—Yo que tu no lo haría—le dice Bulstrode con una sonrisa torcida— ¿eres de Gryffindor, no es así?

—Sí, ¿y eso qué? —le contesta aun de pie.

—Crees realmente que Potter los trata bien cuando se entere de lo que han estado haciendo.

—No tiene ninguna prueba.

—Tal vez el no, pero yo sí.

Era obvio para Tonks que Bulstrode había preparado todo un espectáculo para mantenerlos controlados, pues la forma en que estaban acomodados no había sido una coincidencia, sino que tenía el objetivo de dejar un espacio vacío en medio de todos del cual pudieran tener una visión clara.

Tonks conocía el hechizo que uso Bulstrode, no era muy complicado pero si muy espectacular, invoco grandes flamas en medio del circulo, pero esto solo fue el primer paso, pues en dichas flamas se proyectaron imágenes las cuales mostraban los momentos en los que enviaban las amenazas, y mucho más importante varias conversaciones entre ellos, incluido el joven al que ella había estado suplantando.

—Esas son palabras muy fuertes—escucha Tonks por el audífono, seguramente Ginny ya los estaba vigilando con su libélula, aunque no sabía en donde estaba—, en eso tiene razón Bulstrode, si ganamos y Potter se entera de estas cosas, perderán algo más que sus privilegios.

Tonks no le podía contestar, pero estaba de acuerdo.

—Creo que no debiste decir eso de la mascota de tu líder—dice Bulstrode burlándose de una Gryffindor que había estado hablando de Granger—, o será que envidias su posición.

—No digas ridiculeces.

—Sigue sin gustarme tu tono, supongo que es porque no se les ha ocurrido que esto no solo funcionara aquí en el colegio. Todos ustedes quieren dedicarse a la política después del colegio, y quisiera saber cómo se las ingeniaran para conseguir votos cuando se den cuenta que los herederos de las familias allegadas a Lord Dumbledore, tengan este tipo de opinión sobre los sangre sucia.

Tonks y Ginny se daban cuenta de que en realidad Bulstrode los tenía en la palma de su mano, los había manipulado para que sacaran sus prejuicios más profundos, y ahora tenía evidencia suficiente para destruirles cualquier tipo de carrera política. Por un momento estuvo dudando de que hacer, pero pronto se le ocurrió un plan.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? —pregunta Tonks, fingiendo la voz lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

—Esa es una mejor actitud—dice Bulstrode sonriendo—, así es mucho más fácil trabajar.

—Tengo un futuro en riesgo—dice Tonks.

—Si tú lo dices, yo no sé hasta qué punto llegaran insectos como ustedes, pero por ahora hay algo que ustedes pueden hacer por mí.

Tonks pudo escuchar a Ginny maldecir por la sorpresa al ver lo que ahora proyectaba las flamas, pues se trataba de Hermione y de Luna, quienes se veía estaban platicando en ese momento.

—Después del fiasco de la invasión de Malfoy contra los Gryffindors, no podemos acercarnos a la torre, pero tenemos muchas cuentas pendientes con el bastardo de Potter, quiero que la saquen de la torre y me la entreguen.

—Eso será muy peligroso—dice la chica Gryffindors—, por no decir que un suicidio.

—Es su carrera la que arriesgan—con simpleza

—Nos encargaremos—dice Tonks.

—Esa es la actitud.

Los presentes se sorprendieron mucho por la actitud de su compañero, pero se alegraron de que hubiera uno que tomara la iniciativa, para no tener que hacerlo ellos, aunque seguramente tendrían que cooperar.

—Dora, espero que tengas un buen plan, porque acabas de decir que vas a secuestrar a una de nuestras compañeras.

Claro que no iba a decirle ninguna respuesta pero con su libélula la vio sonreír, del modo perverso que solo ella le conocía.

Según los datos que recibió de la televisora mágica, Harry se dio cuenta de que la entrevista y el comercial habían sido un éxito. Según las personas a las que habían preguntado, encontraban muy interesante y estaban deseosos de conocer mas. Harry tenia varias ideas para ampliar el tema, pues quería que también se hicieran reportajes sobre el senado. Pero de momento no estaba pensando precisamente en eso sino que estaba pensando en su pareja, con quien compartía un momento bastantes intentos en la biblioteca, y que en cualquier momento se les podía escapar de las manos.

Ambos era personas totalmente comprometidas con sus objetivos, pues pensaban realmente que estaban en lo correcto y que si no triunfaban ellos, ganarían sus enemigos quienes llevarían al mundo al precipicio, pero se tiende a olvidar que también son un par de jóvenes que tienen poco tiempo de haber descubierto que estaban enamorados y que tenían bastante necesidad de demostrar su aprecio, de diferentes modo pero en momentos el modo físico es uno de los más acuciantes, en ese momento se estaban ocupando en eso precisamente. Hermione estaba presa entre un gran librero y de Harry, y ambos parecían estar intentando devorarse mutuamente. Alguno que otro estudiante los vio en ese lugar, pero avergonzados se habían retirado.

Harry había desabrochado la blusa de su novia, y apretaba con cierta fuerza los senos aun cubiertos por un sostén de color negro, mientras que Hermione estaba metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón del él mientras no dejaba de suspirar cada vez que separaban sus bocas. Hubieran continuado otro rato si no hubiera sido porque unos chicos de primero tiraron unos libros, quienes al darse cuenta que habían sido descubiertos salieron corriendo, a lo lejos pudieron escuchar "es negro, es negro" mientras reían alegremente. Cuando los ven se separan rápidamente intentando recomponer su apariencia

—Una cosa es que me vista como actriz porno, y otra muy distinta que me convierta en una—dice ella abrochándose su blusa, intentando ignorar que se había puesto tan roja como los colores de su corbata.

—No te lo tomes tan enserio—dice el riendo mientras acomoda su propia ropa.

—Cara dura—dice ella enfadada.

—Preciosa.

—Necio.

—Guapa.

—Inconsciente—dice ella ya menos enfadada, decidiendo seguirle el juego.

—Hermosa—continua intentando quitarle el enfado.

—Te quiero, aunque sigues siendo un cara dura—dice ella abrasándolo.

—Yo también te quiero, pequeña, aunque creo que será mejor dejar de hacer esto en público.

—Definitivamente—dice ella—, por desgracia aun no puedo regresar a nuestra habitación.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco estoy durmiendo mucho que digamos—sentándose en una silla cercana.

—Te extraño—con una expresión tierna en el rostro, que muy rara vez mostraba, incluso ante él.

—Yo también, en ocasiones pienso que sería mejor ser personas normales.

—Yo también—sentándose enfrente de él, y dando su mano para que el la sujetara—pero ya vimos lo que sucede si llegamos a fallar.

—Ciertamente, pero que te parece esto—ocurriéndosele una buena idea—, cuando terminemos el año, nos vamos un fin de semana a alguna isla tropical, descansamos y pasamos unos días juntos, solo tú y yo.

—Me parece una gran idea—sonriendo.

—Pero creo que tenemos que ganar unas elecciones primero. Hoy temprano me llegaron los datos que recogieron en la televisora, deberías revisarlos.

Esa era una de las razones por las que se habían reunido, pero se habían olvidado de los pendientes que tenían.

—Tienes mucha facilidad de palabra—le dice Hermione cuando termino de leer datos que había recibido de Harry—, supongo que Luna tendrá que mejorar, pero también es buena, la gente confía en ella.

—Incluso recibí una carta del periódico el profeta, pidiéndome una entrevista, nunca han cubierto este tipo de elecciones, pero ahora se dan cuenta de que le interesa a las personas, pues a final de cuentas se trata de la seguridad de sus hijos, con esto cumplo mi objetivo de poner a las elecciones en el ojo del huracán.

—Tienes razón, pero yo no termino de creer que sea tan importante—dice Hermione.

—Cada quien hace su tarea de un modo diferente—dice el riendo.

—No podemos distraernos de nuestra misión—le recuerda.

— ¿Ya tienes listo a tu equipo? —le pregunta Harry.

—Nos golpearon bastante en la última misión, pero gracias a Luna nos recuperamos rápidamente. Ya reparamos nuestros trajes, de hecho le di varias mejoras.

—Eso me alegra, pues a ustedes por lo regular les va tocar pelear en las peores condiciones y difícilmente les podremos dar apoyo.

— ¿Y tu ejército?

—Muy bien, tuvimos varios heridos durante la pelea contra los Slytherin, y tuvieron que pasar un par de días en la enfermería, perdieron algunas clases, pero convencí a los profesores de que les disculparan las faltas. Las patrullas están funcionando correctamente, no he querido sacar a ninguno de sus clases, para guardar la oportunidad por si es necesario.

—Eso tiene sentido.

— ¿Ya hablaste con McGonagall? —le pregunta siguiendo con otro tema.

—Pues sí.

— ¿Pues si? —esa no es una respuesta normal en ti.

—Es que tuve algunos problemas con ella.

— ¿Qué paso? —intrigado.

—Le dije quienes somos en realidad.

Después de un momento de mudes por la impresión, Harry se suelta riendo.

— ¿Y cómo lograste que no te enviara a San Mungo? —riendo.

—No es gracioso, en realidad pensé que lo iba a hacer, pero ella ya sabía que algo raro nos había pasado, tiene un espejo con el cual pudo ver lo que en realidad somos.

—Tal vez tengamos que destruirlo—dice el—no es seguro que más gente tenga esa información.

—Creo que podemos confiar en ella—la defiende.

—Yo también, creo que debería de hablar con ella.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Harry.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ella sigue pensando que eres un bastardo desalmado, solo que aun no lo sacas a la superficie.

—Eso es muy directo, pero supongo que era inevitable.

—Harry, aun hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar—mucho más seria que antes.

La expresión de seriedad en el rostro de Hermione, Harry se daba cuenta de que ese asunto era algo de importancia cardinal para ella. Era obvio que no había perdido esa maldita costumbre de no decirle las cosas que la preocupan, por lo regular prefiere guardarse sus problemas para ella, y para cuando por fin se los dice a él, es o porque ya los resolvió o porque las cosas se han vuelto demasiado peligrosas. Pero por desgracia en ese momento no llegaría a enterarse de lo que le estaba preocupando tanto pues antes de que ella le pudiera explicar, alguien los interrumpe.

—Te lo dije, eran ellos—dice Ginebra con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

—Tenías razón.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —pregunta Harry cuando las escucha.

—Los estábamos buscando, cuando nos encontramos con unos chicos que hablaban de cierto espectáculo, y de un sostén negro—se burla.

—Esto me va a seguir un buen tiempo—se lamenta Hermione, sujetándose la cabeza.

—Definitivamente—concuerda Ginebra.

—Podríamos seguir discutiendo sobre la ropa interior de Hermione, pero tenemos cosas que decirles—dice Tonks, quien volvía a usar su apariencia de estudiante.

—Dinos…

—Harry tenemos problemas—ahora es Ron quien llega intempestivamente a ese lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Harry.

—Nuestros visitantes de fuera del castillo están dando problemas—le contesta.

—Tenemos que encargarnos—dice Harry, después de pensarlo un momento, y voltea para hablar con Hermione—, dejaremos para después nuestra conversación, ¿creen que puedan hacerse cargo de eso—refiriéndose al asunto de Tonks y Ginny.

—Nos encargaremos—dice Hermione.

Fue un beso rápido en los labios el modo en que se despidieron Harry y Hermione, de todas maneras mucho mas alegres después de haber pasado unos momentos juntos.

—Creo que llegamos en muy mal momento—dice Tonks después de que Harry y Ron se fueran.

—Pudo haber sido peor—dice ella—pudieron haber llegado cuando los niños nos estaban espiando, pequeños pervertidos.

—Para mañana dirán que hicieron todo el Kama Sutra en la biblioteca—dice Ginny—, ya sabes cómo son los rumores.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—lamentándose—, pero dejando eso, ¿Qué información tienen? —les pregunta.

—Nos infiltramos en una reunión que organizo Bulstrode.

—Este lugar, ya fue comprobado que no es seguro para ningún tipo de conversación, vámonos al nido.

El nido resultaba mucho más seguro y privado, para ese tipo de conversación, ahora Hermione se preguntaba porque no lo habían utilizado en primer lugar para hablar con Harry, así se hubieran ahorrado un montón de rumores.

—El plan es evidente ¿no lo creen? —dice Hermione después de escuchar los pormenores de la reunión.

—No me gusta—dice Ginny muy seria—, te estarías metiendo a la boca del lobo.

—Resulta muy peligro pero sigue siendo la mejor opción—dice Tonks.

—Tú no la apoyes—se queja Ginebra.

—De este modo podre averiguar la información que nos falta y si tienen mas prisioneros los podre encontrar, es una oportunidad demasiado buena. ¿Para cuándo planearon el secuestro?

—Hoy mismo, a media noche.

—Por suerte tengo precisamente algo nuevo para esta misión—dice Hermione, ignorando las quejas de Ginebra.

De entre las cosas que había traído la joven desde su laboratorio al nido, tenia lo que parecía ser una pequeña capsula y un pequeño cristal.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Tonks.

—Un rastreador, me tragare esta capsula, de ese modo no me lo podrán quitar, y con el cristal podrán buscarme para rescatarme. ¿Te hace sentir mejor eso?—le pregunta a Ginny.

—No demasiado—con sinceridad—, tú sabes como son, te podría pasar cualquier cosa.

—Se cuidarme sola, y de todas maneras, no creo que me hagan nada, si me quieren es para darle presión a Harry, y si estoy muerta sería contraproducente para ellas.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo decimos primero a él? —refiriéndose a Harry.

—Porque si se lo sugerimos me encerrara en una jaula y pondrá dragones al rededor—sin exagerar mucho.

— ¿Mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso? —se burla Tonks.

—Deben guardar silencio sobre esto, si él se entera derrumbara el castillo para buscarme, pero si se entera cuando ya hallamos acabado, solo me regañara a mí.

—Creo que en personas como tu, los castigos dejan de tener sentido—dice Ginebra rindiéndose—, a veces parece que haces lo posible para ponerte en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Si no lo hago tiende a olvidarse un poco de mi—bromeando con su amiga.

— Nos queda poco tiempo—interviene Tonks—, tenemos que prepararnos, no tenemos tiempo para discutir si Hermione será azotada o no—también ella bromeando.

234jhjgh

Ron y Harry se dirigían rápidamente hacia las afueras del colegio, en donde algunos de sus compañeros ya los estaban esperando. Durante el camino, Ron empezó a explicarle la situación.

—Oye Harry, ¿los rumores son ciertos?

— ¿Cuál? —preocupado.

—Que tú y Hermione estaban…

—Deja de decir eso—lo interrumpe—, no es momento para estar hablando de eso. Mejor explícame la situación.

—Invadieron la casa de Hufflepuff, en un principio pensamos que habían roto os muros del castillo, pero no fue así, aparentemente alguien los dejo entrar, por la puerta privada de la casa.

En la puerta principal del colegio, ya los estaba esperando Cho y otros cinco compañeros.

— ¿Cómo siguen las cosas Cho? —Harry le pide una actualización.

—Aun no sabemos qué están haciendo adentro de la casa, pensamos que no son los suficientes como para intentar abrirse paso por el interior del castillo, pero aun así dejamos un par de vigilantes fuera de la puerta de Hufflepuff, decidimos permanecer en la salida trasera—explica Cho de modo expedito.

—Bien hecho, ¿somos todos los que pudieron reunir?

—Hay otros ocho escondidos en los alrededores, los dispersamos para poder maniobrar—continua Cho.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan dentro?

—Pensamos que hace casi una hora, justo al anochecer.

—Está bien, ¿tenemos información del interior?

—Poca—dice Ron—, sabemos que la mayoría de los estudiantes se encerraron en sus habitaciones, pero no sabemos que as estará pasando.

—No somos ni la mitad de los que necesitamos para invadir una casa, tendremos que comportarnos a la defensiva.

A diferencia de lo que habían hecho otros líderes de las casas, el sabia cuando atacar y cuando no, y si bien en ese momento las cosas se estaban precipitando, el tenia que permanecer con la mente clara y fija en el objetivos.

Esto no era un ataque en forma, si hubieran querido tomar el castillo abrían coordinado más ataques, probablemente las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control a Tudor, probablemente esto los volvería más peligrosos que antes. Como preparación para lo que les esperaba esa noche, crearon una especie de defensa a unos metros lejos de la puerta. Harry se encargo de hacer crecer una especie de enredadera que al unirse con otras crean una barrera de madera de al menos un metro de alto y más o menos medio metro de grosor, a la cual luego agregaron varios hechizos para endurecerla y sujetarla más firmemente al suelo.

— ¿No deberíamos de reportar esto a los profesores? —pregunta Cho.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ellos ya saben lo que está pasando, seguramente ellos son los que encerraron a los alumnos, pero más allá no pueden intervenir gran cosa, solo lo harían si Diggory pide auxilio formalmente, pero si él está cooperando con ellos no creo que lo haga—explica Harry.

—Hace que me sienta una rata de laboratorio—dice Ron empezando a ponerse nervioso.

—Digamos que todo esto no es más que un enorme examen, cuando salgamos del castillo no vamos a tener una red de protección como la tenemos ahora.

— ¿De qué hablan? —interviene Cho, quien había perdido un poco el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿No se lo has dicho? —le pregunta Harry a Ron.

—No hemos tenido tiempo—le dice con simpleza.

—Ni creo que lo tengamos pronto—dice Harry—, pero creo que sería buena para el grupo.

—Potter, Rojo ¿podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí? —dice Cho con una buena dosis de sarcasmo.

—Tampoco es que sea un secreto de estado Cho—dice Harry—, es obvio que si estoy haciendo todo esto en el castillo no es para simplemente detenerme cuando terminemos la escuela, tengo proyectos para el mundo mágico que te sorprenderían.

— ¿Y me quieres en tu grupo?

—Así es, seremos un pequeño grupo de personas bien preparadas. Estas elecciones no solo son para ver quien tiene el liderazgo del colegio sino para encontrar verdaderos talentos.

—Eso tampoco me hace sentir cómoda.

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo para hablar a fondo, pero considéralo, pago muy bien y vamos a hacer cosas buenas e importantes para el mundo mágico, entraremos en los libros de historia.

— ¿Y Luna?

—Todos tenemos tareas diferentes Cho, cundo sea el momento hablare con ella.

Hubieran seguido discutiendo sobre ese asunto si no fuera porque en la entrada que estaban vigilando había movimientos, aparentemente los que habían entrado a la casa de Hufflepuff habían decidido que era hora de partir. Pero ciertamente no lo estaban haciendo con las manos bacías.

Como Harry se había imaginado no se trataba de un ataque a gran escala, era más probable que se tratara de un grupo de desertores. El grupo estaba compuesto por cuatro duendes guerreros, tres orcos y un trol. Todos cargaban grandes costales con lo que parecía ser cualquier objeto que pudieron sacar del castillo, de hecho llevaban una buena fortuna a modo de saqueo, incluso un par de los orcos llevaban a dos alumnas inconscientes.

— ¡Por Gryffindor! —fue el grito de guerra utilizado por Harry cuando dio la orden de atacar.

Los soldados de Harry se habían acercado a la barrera que este había creado, y protegiéndose con esta todos lanzaron sus hechizos. La piel de esas criaturas mágicas las hacía bastante resistentes a la magia, pero aun así la tenían que usar para disminuir su fuerza y poder enfrentarse a ellos de manera cercana. Los invasores fueron sorprendidos por el ataque de los Gryffindors, y terminaron soltando sus tesoros al suelo, para tomar sus armas y empezar a defenderse, pero para cuando lo lograron, dos orcos ya habían caído y el trol estaba muy confundido por la magia y utilizaba su gran masa erráticamente.

La mayor parte de combatientes permanecerían protegidos con las defensas, mientras que Harry, Cho y Ron decidieron traspasar sus propias defensas para seguir peleando de modo cercano con esas criaturas. Rojo se dirigió a pelear directamente con el trol, con su martillo sujetado con ambas manos. Mientras que a Harry y a Cho les toco pelear con los otros enemigos. El primero en golpear fue Harry, quien utilizando precisamente su propia barrera como una especie de trampolín, con suficiente fuerza como para dar una vuelta entera hacia atrás antes de caer con todo su peso encima de dos duendes. Cho por su parte también utilizo la barrera para impulsarse, pero en lugar de usar su peso para golpear directamente utiliza ambas piernas para hacer una especie de amarre con los pies a la cabeza de una de las criaturas de mayos estatura, desdoblando su cuerpo cuelga todo su peso del cuello, instintivamente el intenta sujetarla por las piernas, pero esto solo ayuda a su balanceo, cuando tiene la suficiente energía cinética lo suelta, haciendo que fuera de cabeza hacia otro de sus compañeros y que ella callera simplemente de espaldas con poco daño.

—Gran movimiento—la felicita Harry.

—He estado practicado con Rojo.

—Se nota.

Los duendes guerreros son más grandes que sus parientes, los duendes banqueros, con una altura parecida a la del humano promedio, aunque seguían teniendo la misma apariencia huesuda de ellos, pero tenían una fuerza realmente impresionante, tenían sus cuerpos cubiertos por extrañas armaduras, las cuales eran las que habían resistido principalmente los hechizos que les habían lanzado.

—Ustedes, sáquenlos de en medio.

Harry grito la orden para que un par de los suyos, sacaran del lugar de la batalla, a los prisioneros que habían tomado las criaturas de dentro de la casa de Hufflepuff. Casi lo lograban cuando uno de los orcos taclea con todas sus fuerzas a uno de ellos, haciéndolo estrellarse con la barrera. Lo hubieran matado si Harry no hubiera intervenido, sin apenas detenerse después de una corta carrera se eleva para conectar una patada con ambos pies en la criatura, con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarlo fuera de combate.

—Sáquenlos y prepárense para terminar con esto—les ordena Harry.

A pesar de las defensas que Harry había creado, la posición que tenían, no les favorecía, pues la misma irregularidad del territorio los hacía estar en un territorio por debajo de la entrada de Hufflepuff, lo cual le daba cierta ventaja al grupo atacante. Ya habían caído la mitad de criaturas inconscientes en el suelo. Pero el problema seguía siendo el trol, el cual era bastante más grande que el que derrotaron el su primer año, los cuernos que tenía en la cabeza les mostraba la jerarquía que debería de tener dentro de su especie. La mayoría de hechiceros intentaban derrotar al trol con sus hechizos, pero con su masa los desviaba como si estuvieran atacándolo con simples pelotas. Ron estaba combatiendo martillo contra masa, pero sabía que si no hubiera sido por sus compañeros, seguramente le hubieran arrancado la cabeza.

— ¡Rojo, cambiemos! —le grita Harry.

Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, no había calculado que hubiera uno con una resistencia tan impresionante como la de ese enorme trol, pero a él ya se le había ocurrido un modo de derrotarlo, por eso pidió el cambio con Ron, quien al entrar en el combate con los duendes que quedaban, derribo a uno de ellos con una fuerte tacleada y termino con su martillo con el siguiente. Harry tuvo que improvisar su movimiento, utilizando de nuevo la barrera, se impulsa lo suficiente como para lograr llegar al cuello de la bestia, sentado en los hombros y sujetándolo por los cuernos, como si lo intentara cabalgar. Entonces empezó a conjurar el poder que a penas había empezado a comprender, no se diga a usar, usar solo sus manos no era el modo mas preciso, pero a esa distancia era imposible fallar. Concentrándose a pesar de la situación, busco en su interior uno de los poderes más básicos de la naturaleza, pero a la vez uno de los más destructivos, y que de todas maneras ya existe en los cuerpos vivos, la electricidad. En un principio parecía que la bestia intentaba resistirse, pero solo fue un momento, pues como el sabia, entre más grande era el cuerpo era más débil a la electricidad. Se estaba divirtiendo, la verdad es que la adrenalina realmente estaba funcionando, incluso no pudo evitar la tentación crear con magia un sombrero vaquero y agitarlo como si estuviera en medio de un rodeo. Cuando al fin lo derribo se dio cuenta que sus compañeros al fin habían terminado con los demás, y que lo miraban bastante impresionados, probablemente por su actitud y por el poder que manifestó.

Los vítores de parte de sus compañeros fueron interrumpidos de pronto por la presencia del director del colegio, quien venía acompañado por otros dos hombres, que ellos no pudieron reconocer.

—Muy impresionante señor Potter—dice el director con su típica actitud de superioridad—, parece que está teniendo una noche interesante.

—Es un modo de decirlo—colocándose el sombrero que había invocado, a pesar que no quedaba nada bien con su uniforme.

— ¿Es que no puede pasar un año sin que se meta en problemas, señor Potter?

—Yo no busco problemas, son ellos los que me buscan a mí.

—Eso es lo que usted dice, pero luego de que arma su desastre, son otros los que terminan levantando sus escombros.

—Tal vez si otras personas decidieran hacer su trabajo, yo no tendría que inmiscuirme tanto—le dice con verdadero sarcasmo.

—Deje de decir tonterías, señor Potter, y deje que los adultos se encarguen de esto.

Podía ser que ambos comprendieran que estaban del mismo lado, pero definitivamente eso no los hacía amigos, ni nada parecido.

— ¿Qué hacemos Harry? —le pregunta Ron, mientras que el director y los hombres que lo acompañaban, preparan a los prisioneros para trasladarlos.

—No podemos hacer gran cosa, el es el director del colegio y está en sus manos la seguridad de los estudiantes—dice Harry bastante enfadado—, maldito bastardo.

—Y lo peor es que nos está robando el crédito—dice Cho igualmente enfadada.

La verdad es que los tres tenían una apariencia lamentable, Harry tenía bastante desgarrada la camisa, mientras que Ron de hecho ya no la tenía, ahora solo tenía el pantalón del uniforme, mientras que Cho también tenía varias rasgaduras en la blusa, dejando un pecho al descubierto solo cubierto con el sostén, probablemente el estado de la ropa era lo de menos, pues ciertamente el lodo que tenían encima y las heridas en el cuerpo eran lo que realmente les daba esa apariencia lamentable.

—Por esta noche, creo que ya acabamos, ya nos podemos retirar ¿todos pueden caminar?—les dice a sus compañeros combatientes.

—Creo que todos estamos bien, jefe—le dice Seamus Finnigan—, los que peor están son los rehenes.

—Acompáñenlas a la enfermería, y háganse revisar ustedes mismos por la enfermera, no quiero malas sorpresas. Pueden irse a descansar.

—Nos encargaremos, jefe—antes de acompañar a sus compañeros

Los tres que estaban más dañados no podían irse todavía, pero no estaban para nada presentables, del mismo modo que Harry había traído su sombrero, invoco tres sudaderas de diferentes tamaños, dos rojas con el escudo de Gryffindor y una azul con el de Ravenclaw. Cho fue la encargada de, con su varita limpiarlos y vendar algunas heridas, todo el proceso no habrá tardado más de tres o cuatro minutos.

—Te lo dije Harry, se merecen estar en la lista—le dice Ron bromeando, señalándole con la cabeza a Cho.

—Supongo que sí, pero no la número uno—entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—Muchachos, ¿se dan cuenta de que de hecho si entiendo de lo que están hablando? —a pesar de su gesto de enfado, tenía el rostro bastante rojo.

—No es nuestra intención ofenderte, todo lo contrario, un mero alago para tus…atributos—dice Harry bromeando.

— ¿Granger sabe que es la número uno? —después de subir el cierre de su sudadera hasta el cuello.

—En comparación, tú te lo estas tomando realmente bien—le dice él.

—Este no es el momento ni el lugar, para tomar represalias contra Rojo—dice ella con simpleza.

—Eso me imaginaba—riendo.

—Esta conversación ya no me está gustando—se queja Ron.

—De eso estoy segura—dice Cho.

La entrada trasera de la casa de Hufflepuff, se encontraba al descubierto a diferencia de las entradas de las otras tres casas, como la de Gryffindor que estaba en los establos. Otra diferencia era que esta entrada la usaban comúnmente los estudiantes, mientras que las otras tres eran exclusivas para pocas personas escogidas por los líderes de las casas. Por eso es que no tuvieron ningún problema para preparar la emboscada.

Las curaciones de Cho fueron a lo sumo dilatorias y sobre todo para evitar infecciones, pero aun así tendrían que ir pronto a buscar ayuda médica más preparada. Pero primero tenían que terminar de ver que ocurría con esa casa.

—Pensándolo mejor, no creo que esto nos dañe tanto—dice Harry—, la verdad es que ya mucha gente se entero de lo que realmente paso y si damos los rumores correctos podremos sacarle mucho provecho.

—Tiene sentido—le dice Ron, mientras entran a la casa de Hufflepuff, siguiendo al director.

—El problema es saber quien se encargara ahora del liderazgo de esta casa, después de esto Diggory ya no puede seguir en su puesto.

— ¿Cómo cuando expulsaron a Fudge? —pregunta Ron.

—En esa ocasión, negocie con el director y los cuatro profesores, como resultado le dieron el liderazgo a Luna, el problema es que ahora, el director acaparo la situación y no creo que permita que obtenga otra casa, seguramente va querer poner alguien de con los suyos, para mantener algo de equilibrio.

—Pero fuimos nosotros quien vencimos realmente—se queja Cho.

—Y nos encargaremos de que todos se enteren de eso.

Los hombres que habían acompañado al director se encargaron de sacar a las criaturas mágicas que habían atacado el castillo. Por la insignia que tenían en la ropa supieron que eran militares, y seguramente los estaban llevando a la guarnición mas cercana, pero el director entro al castillo para inspeccionar el resultado. Cuando Harry y sus compañeros entran, se dan cuenta de la destrucción que sufrió el lugar, los muebles estaban volcados y los tapices de las paredes desgarrados, aparentemente habían sacado hasta puertas enteras para quitar las chapas, Según lo que podían ver, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban bien, habían alcanzado a esconderse en las habitaciones, seguramente los prisioneros que habían tomado serian rezagados que no alcanzaron a llegar antes de que se cerraran.

— ¿Cree que podamos ayudar a las reparaciones de la casa? —le pregunta Harry al director.

— ¿Quiere obtener otra casa, señor Potter? —fingiendo que no le prestaba mucha atención.

—No negare que tengo intereses, como cualquier líder de casa, pero ellos fueron en un tiempo nuestros aliados, quisiera ayudar en la transición de líder—le dice intentando sonar lo más razonable posible.

—Los Hufflepuff se pueden cuidar solos señor Potter.

—A mi no me lo parece—contesta Harry—, lo que sucedió hoy lo demuestra, señor director.

—Tiene razón señor Potter, pero por este año ya no tiene caso que busquemos otro líder—después de recapacitarlo durante un momento—, por el tiempo que nos queda así lo dejaremos, a final de cuentas solo serán unos pocos días.

La expresión en el rostro del director le indico que la conversación había acabado, y se tuvo que tragar su frustración. Antes de salir de la casa, Harry fue a buscar a Cho y a Ron, quienes habían ido a hacer algunas preguntas a los alumnos.

—No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, el juego sigue empatado, supongo que es lo mejor que podíamos obtener, dadas las circunstancias—les dice después de salir al pasillo dentro del castillo, saliendo por la puerta principal.

— ¿Te dijo el director, quien será el nuevo líder de Hufflepuff? —le pregunta Cho.

—Para nada, de hecho ni siquiera va a haber un nuevo líder para Hufflepuff.

— ¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando? —se queja Cho.

—Por eso mismo lo hace, no quiere meter a otra persona, otro candidato a estas alturas sería muy problemático, pero esto deja a Hufflepuff como el perfecto campo de batalla—dice pensativamente.

—Tenemos que tomar posiciones—dice Ron—, convencerlos de que nos apoyen, no podemos perder más territorio.

El razonamiento de Ron era bastante cierto, el problema era que los Hufflepuff no confiaban en él, la afiliación de ellos con los Slytherin era mucho más de política que de realidad, los habían convencido con fiestas y con dinero, seguramente ahora regresarían a la normalidad, pero nada de esto aseguraba que lo apoyaran a él, cuando vio a Cho se le ocurrió el mejor modo de solucionar su problema.

—Esto le va a tocar a Luna, ella tiene más fama de diplomática que yo.

—Yo se lo diré.

—No tenemos tiempo, Cho, mañana sería demasiado tarde, creo que por esta noche ninguno va a dormir mucho que digamos. Ni a mí ni a Ron nos deben ver de nuevo adentro de esa casa, se deben encargar tu, Luna y Neville.

Con un gento un tanto descuidado, lanza dos veces su propio patronus, para enviar dos mensajes, hasta el momento sigue siendo el mejor método de enviar mensajes dentro del colegio.

—Ron y yo intentaremos averiguar donde carajos esta Diggory—dice muy serio.

56765tyuyr

Mientras la batalla de Hufflepuff sucedía, mas cosas pasaban en el interior del castillos de Hogwarts, esta aventura era de las birds of prey. Quienes estaban realizando una operación en la que no estaban del todo de acuerdo, pero que de todas maneras tenían que llevar a cabo.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo—dice Ginebra.

—Tenemos prisa—dice Hermione.

—Ojala pudiéramos organizarlo mejor—dice Amelia, quien tampoco estaba del todo de acuerdo con el plan. Ella fue el único refuerzo que acepto Hermione para que se enteraran de la misión.

— ¿Te llevaras los protectores? —le pregunta Ginny, sosteniendo los brazaletes.

—Sospecharían de eso, de todas maneras tengo una arma secreta—le dice enseñándole una pequeña capsula, la cual con un pequeño hechizo pega a su paladar.

— ¿Es la que usaste para convertirte en diamante? —le pregunta Ginny.

—Así es, espero no tener que necesitarla, pero es mucho mas aseguro llevarla.

Entonces llega Tonks, quien había ido a verse con los que le iban a ayudar a secuestrar a Hermione.

—Ya está listo—les asegura—te vamos a emboscar en la biblioteca de la torre de Gryffindor.

—Muy bien, yo estoy lista—dice Hermione y voltea a preguntarle a Ginny— ¿tienes el cristal para buscarme?

—Lo tengo preparado, cuando lo actives te buscaremos.

—Entonces vámonos—termina Hermione.

Ginny y Amelia permanecerían en nido, pero las seguirían con la libélula, para esto, la pelirroja modifico sus lentes para que la imagen se pudiera proyectar en una pared, y pudieran escuchar lo que se decía. Con ese aparato pudieron ver como sus dos compañeras se alejan de donde estaban, y cuando se separan deciden seguir a Hermione, para estar atentas de lo que ocurría. Intentando relajarse un poco se dieron cuenta de que entre las habilidades que tiene Hermione, la actuación no era una de ellas.

—Si estuviera mas tiesa, no podría caminar—dice Ginny, sonriendo.

—Mira Ginny, ya llegaron—interrumpe Amelia, al ver que había tres estudiantes acercándosele.

El taque fue raído y efectivo, aunque con cierto toque ridículo, pues Ginny y Amelia, se dieron cuenta de que si Hermione hubiera querido difícilmente la hubieran vencido con esa facilidad, por no decir que sería muy difícil encontrarla en un lugar tan solitario, seguramente si estuvieran más experimentados, se hubieran dado cuenta de eso. Fueron tres hechizos aturdidores los que le dieron de lleno en la espalda, entonces Tonks quien se encontraba disfrazada, saca un extraño artilugio de su bolsillo.

—Esto me lo entrego Bulstrode, piensa que es demasiado peligrosa como para transportarla con normalidad—les dice mientras usando su varita la hace crecer hasta tener el tamaño de Hermione, cuando tubo ese tamaño, se dieron cuenta de lo que era realmente se trataba, era una jaula con forma humana.

—Tiene toda la finta de ser de Bulstrode—dice otro de los jóvenes.

—Ayúdenme a meterla—dice Tonks sin presentar ninguna emoción aparente.

Las bisagras hacían que se abriera hacia un lado, entre Tonks y la tercer miembro del grupo la meten forzadamente a la jaula, cuando Tonks cierra el candado ven como la jaula empieza a reducirse hasta el tamaño exacto de Hermione, imposibilitando que se moviera en lo más mínimo, dicho instrumento estaba formando de lo que parecían ser cables rugidos, exceptuando una placa que le cubría la boca, con otro pequeño candado para que no pudiera hablar.

—La gran ramera de Gryffindor—dice la joven que ayudo a meterla a la jaula—, lo único que ha hecho es humillar a nuestra casa.

Tonks se daba cuenta de que eran un pequeño grupo realmente lamentable, por eso Bulstrode los trataba con tanto desdén. Si hubieran intentado realmente secuestrar a Hermione, serian ellos los que estuvieran encerrados.

—Pero está muy buena ¿no es así? —dice Tonks, forzando el tono más desagradable de voz.

—Definitivamente—dice el otro, manoseando descaradamente el inconsciente cuerpo de la chica.

Tonks quería maldecirlo, pero no quería arruinar su disfraz, por suerte quien intervino fu la joven que los acompañaba, quien lanza un hechizo a la jaula para que se elevara alrededor de un metro del suelo.

—No tenemos tiempo para esas estupideces—les regaña—, si la siguen tocando les puede dar algo.

Se aproximaba la hora de la entrega, y querían deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible, entre más tiempo pasara corrían mas riesgo de que los atraparan con ella y entonces todo estaría perdido. Gracias a la libélula, Ginny y Amelia los siguieron atreves de los oscuros pasillos.

—Hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto—dice Amelia.

—A mi no me gusta nada de lo que está pasando—le contesta Ginny.

— ¿Por qué no organizo un ataque frontal? Con más gente que el de la ultima vez, podríamos usar las entradas escondidas—preocupada por no entender del todo la situación.

—Porque eso no es lo que está buscando, lo que ella busca no es vencer, su misión es buscar información, hay algo extraño en Tudor que no hemos podido averiguar.

—Pero está arriesgando su vida, ¿y para qué? ¿Para que su novio se vuelva líder del colegio? —sin comprender.

—Debes entender que ella le es completamente leal—aprovechando que en ese momento no estaba pasando gran cosa en la imagen, Ginny decide explicar las cosas un poco más a fondo—, y no bromeo, si él le dijera que fuera a la luna, ella iría.

—Creo que todos estamos locos.

—El mundo es el que nos ha hecho así.

— ¿No te parece extraño que los sigamos? —le pregunta Amelia.

—El problema es que aun no vez la imagen completa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Realmente crees que esto es solo por el castillo?, esto va para largo, el mundo entero si es necesario.

—Sigo sin estar convencida.

—Su avaricia no tiene límites—con respecto a Harry—, y quiero ver a donde llevara al mundo cuando llegue a la cima.

—Pero…

—El mundo se está cayendo a pedazos, y su visión del mundo en lo personal me agrada, tal vez deberías escucharlo antes de juzgarlo—dice Ginny interrumpiendo la conversación—, mira ya llegaron

Llevaron a cabo la entrega en la zona de Slytherin, Bulstrode y Zabini ya los estaban esperando, Tonks se dio cuenta de lo idiotas que eran sus compañeros, pues ni siquiera se les ocurrió pedir a cambio las pruebas con las que los habían estado, simplemente eran personas que no estaban listas para jugar a ese nivel. No tenía ningún caso seguirlos a ellos, así que continúan detrás del cuerpo de Hermione.

— ¿Qué van a hacer con ellos? —le pregunta Zabini, cuando entran a su casa.

—No lo sé, valen menos de lo que ellos siquiera se imaginan, supongo que les sacare dinero, ya veré que se me ocurre—sin darle mucha importancia—, si te soy sincera ni siquiera los recordaba, fue una mera coincidencia que se nos ocurriera algo así, aunque a la larga estamos sacando una buena ganancia, le estamos quitando a Potter su juguete favorito.

—Parece un buen inicio para nuestro ataque ¿no crees?

—Tal vez, pero primero tiene que regresar Tudor, para que continuemos con nuestro golpe de estado.

7657tryt

Esa noche sucedieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo, por un lado la batalla afuera de la casa de los Hufflepuff y la otra el secuestro de Hermione, aunque ninguno de ambos grupos se dio cuenta de lo que hacia el otro, solo hubo un pequeño grupo de personas que se enteraron de ambos acontecimientos aun siendo de noche.

—Minerva, usted no está de acuerdo conmigo ¿verdad? —le pregunta el director a la subdirectora del colegio.

—Considero que está arriesgando a los estudiantes demasiado, Severus—le contesta McGonagall.

—Yo no soy quien creó estas circunstancias, Minerva, intento que se den cuenta de lo que les espera el futuro fuera del castillo, tal vez con esto comprendan que es mejor que no se inmiscuyan en la política.

—Esa es una opción, otra es que sus mentes impresionables, queden mas afectadas de lo que ya están, además no es como si tuvieran todo bajo control como quisiéramos.

— ¿Aun me culpa por lo de las chicas secuestradas?

—Que otra opinión podría tener al respecto, Severus, nunca debimos permitir que algo así ocurriera.

—Lo dice como si lo hubiéramos podido evitar.

—Cuando nos enteramos de la desaparición, debimos sacar a todos los estudiantes y hacer una búsqueda en el castillo, en lugar de eso tuvo que ser el joven Potter quien las encontrara.

—Si lo hubiéramos hecho así, seguramente esas jóvenes aun estarían encerradas.

—Tiene razón, Severus, ¿te das cuenta de que estamos desobedeciendo todas las instrucciones que nos dio Lord Dumbledore?

—Me doy cuenta, pensé que usted se sentiría mucho mas incomoda con esa idea.

—Soy muy vieja, la verdad es que con la edad me he dado cuenta de cosas que cuando joven nunca me quise dar cuenta. Entre esas cosas, me di cuenta de que las palabras de Lord Dumbledore no son leyes.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Pero tampoco aprueba lo que estoy haciendo?

—A estas alturas ya no sigo a nadie ciegamente.

—Aun así tenemos el mismo objetivo—dice el director.

—Mi objetivo es el bienestar de los estudiantes.

—El mío también, pero yo confió en ellos.

— ¿Confianza?

—A esta generación les tocara vivir cosas impresionantes, y creo que debemos darle la oportunidad de demostrar su verdadera valía.

—Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto, señor director.


	32. Jugando fuera del castillo

Nota del autor: Hola compañeros, es bueno regresar después de todo este rato, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, con algo de mas acción de lo que normalmente hay, pues a final de cuentas es el fin del año escolar. Por alguna razón me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo, pero creo que no quedo mal. Espero que el próximo no tarde tanto tiempo en acabarlo.

En este capítulo hago un pequeño homenaje a un anime que termine de verlo hace poco, hace mucho que no veía ninguno pero este me agrado bastante.

Como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios y espero que me comenten lo que les pareció el capitulo, y cualquier idea también será bien recibida. Sin nada más que contarles les dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

4etwt

Tudor Estaba al borde de sufrir un ataque de apoplejía por el estrés que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Se habían reunido a la mañana siguiente de la pelea que habían tenido los Gryffindors fuera de la casa de Hufflepuff.

—A duras penas logramos escapar—le contaba Tudor a Bulstrode—, por poco nos encierran los maestros cuando iniciaron el sistema de defensa de los dormitorios.

— ¿Entonces tu no organizaste ese ataque? —sorprendida.

—Claro que no, eso fue una locura, son esos estúpidos mercenarios que contrate, unos cuantos se desesperaron de esperar y decidieron tomar parte del botín para ellos

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Pues atacar, hoy mismo tomaremos el castillo.

—Por fin—sonriendo macabramente.

— ¿Cómo termino lo de ayer?

—Difícilmente nos podría haber salido mejor, en lo personal, solo pensé que llevarían a cabo un mal ataque y que luego Potter sacara a Granger de la jugada para protegerla. No pensé que realmente triunfaran.

— ¿La capturaron? —sinceramente sorprendida.

—Obsérvala por ti misma—dice sonriendo malvadamente.

Entrando en la sala del trono de Tudor, ven a Hermione, quien encerrada en su jaula a la medida, colgaba del techo por una cadena de la zona de la cabeza.

—Realmente impresionante —acercándose—, con ella ya tengo a los juguetes de los bastardos más grandes del colegio.

—Una buena colección, sin lugar a dudas, ¿y ella que será? ¿Trono? ¿Mesa? ¿O tal vez un pilar?

—No es una decisión simple—después de pensarlo un momento—, pero de momento no tengo tiempo para eso, tenemos que diseñar nuestra estrategia para hoy.

Para dicha labor, Tudor crea una especie de maqueta de todo el castillo, en una extensión de más o menos un metro cuadrado

—Ese estúpido ataque restara fuerza al factor sorpresa, nuestra ventaja es que ellos aun no saben cuanta gente tenemos fuera del castillo, ni siquiera se imaginan que fue una cantidad mínima.

— ¿Tu qué opinas Zabini? —le preguntan al respecto del ataque.

—Pienso que nuestra verdadera perdida fue la puerta de Hufflepuff, hubiera sido el modo más simple para que entraran todos, pero ahora estará mucho mas vigilado, incluso por los profesores—después de pensarlo un momento—, además no podemos utilizar la puesta de nuestra casa, mucho menos ahora que tú tienes el liderazgo de la casa, eso nos daría muy mala imagen. De hecho creo que solo nos queda un opción—señalando una entrada en específico del castillo.

—Interesante—dice Tudor.

—Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro—convencido.

—Que así sea,

La organización de Tudor era solida pero burda, sería casi imposible para alguien como Ginebra infiltrar a alguien dentro de ese grupo, su líder los manejaba con verdadero puño de hierro, el problema era que no se podía decir que fuera una forma muy flexible a la hora de los imprevistos. Ese día demostrara no ser el mejor modo de organizar a las personas, pues por más que el líder tenga una gran visión, no puede estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo, y Tudor estaba lejos de lograr algo así.

4retert

Después de la pelea a las afueras de la casa de los Hufflepuff, Ron y Harry solo pudieron dormir un par de horas, y eso en los sillones de la sala común, ese corto periodo de tiempo que pudieron descansar se debió a que los siguientes planes de Harry lo llevarían a cabo durante las últimas horas de la madrugada.

— ¿Estás listo? —le pregunta Harry a Ron.

—Puedo durar tantos días sin dormir como tu—siguiéndolo afuera del castillo.

—Eso me alegra, puede que necesite que me saques de un tremendo problema en unos momentos.

— ¿Y por qué no me dejas hacerlo a mi?

—Porque yo corro mucho más rápido que tu, rojo.

El plan de Harry no era demasiado complicado en realidad, era una simple maniobra de vigilancia, y Ron solo estaría ayudándolo como apoyo extra si las cosas se torcían. El simplemente utilizaría su capa de invisibilidad para buscar la base de sus enemigos en el bosque prohibido. El preferiría hacerlo con una escoba voladora, pero eso no era la mejor opción, pues quería escuchar y estar cercas de ellos para medir precisamente las fuerzas enemigas, sin contar el hecho de que las capa invisibles pierden mucha habilidad cuando se utilizan en las escobas voladoras, lo mejor era caminar y correr cuando fuera necesario.

—En este plan, un montón de cosas pueden salir mal—le recuerda Ron, cuando su amigo quedo invisible.

—Esos son mis planes favoritos, rojo—antes de irse.

Mientras se internaba dentro del bosque, estuvo recordando su primera visita a aquel bosque, durante el su castigo de su primer año escolar, cuando conoció a los centauros y se habia encontrado con Voldemort. Ahora que vagaba solo por el bosque, se daba cuenta de que hasta el bosque se veía mucho más amenazador que antes, de algún modo lograba que se viera aun mas peligro que en su antigua realidad. Esa comparación lo hacia preguntarse sobre Voldemort, pues dadas las circunstancias, no le sorprendería que fuera a aun más peligroso que antes de que cambiara de realidad, las posibilidades eran casi infinitas.

Durante su silencioso trayecto recorrió una buena parte del bosque, no por extensión sino por profundidad, de antemano había planeado un puñado de zonas en las cuales se podría ocultar cierta cantidad de tropas, no fue sino hasta el tercer punto que había deducido que por fin los encontró. Y lo que encontró no le gusto para nada, aparentemente habían estado llegando poco a poco y su campamento había crecido irregularmente, eran menos de cien criaturas, y se les veía realmente enfadadas, por desgracia no se pudo enterar realmente que era lo que les tenía tan enfadados, pues no estaban hablando el idioma humano, sino que se comunicaban en sus propias lenguas antiguas, pero por el mero sonido y pronunciación, Harry se daba cuenta de lo caldeada de la situación.

Lo que vio fue suficiente como para confirmar sus peores sospechas, lo que se le venía era una verdadera desgracia si no se preparaba bien. Del mismo modo en que llego, regreso al territorio del colegio, en donde Ron lo esperaba haciendo una zanja en el suelo de dar tantas vueltas.

—Pareces una gallina vieja, rojo—le dice Harry burlándose, apareciendo de pronto detrás de él.

—Si algo te pasara, Hermione me convertiría en un rábano, y no creo que me quede bien.

—Seguramente lo haría—de acuerdo con el—, pero este no es el momento para eso, Ron.

— ¿Tan mal están las cosas? —le pregunta alarmado, mientras regresan al castillo.

—Así es, al menos el doble de lo que había previsto.

—Y se te olvida otra cosa.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunta Harry.

—Va a llover.

—Supongo que para que una buena batalla lo sea, tenía que ser con mal clima.

4ert

Aunque en u principio, la intención de Harry de Ron había sido la de buscar al antiguo líder de Hufflepuff, el descubrimiento de nueva y alarmante información había hecho que esa quedara en un definitivo segundo plano. Curiosamente fue Hermione quien encontró a dicho líder, quien poco después de la llegada Tudor a la casa de las serpientes, el también hiso su aparición en las catacumbas, algo que no dejo de perturbar a los Slytherin presentes, quienes obviamente apreciaban mucho su privacidad.

—Noche interesante ¿no les parece? —dice Diggory casi como burla.

— ¿Noche interesante? —le reta Tudor, levantando la vista de la carta que estaba escribiendo, sentada en su trono—, fue una tremenda estupidez, ahora no nos quedan más opciones que atacar ahora.

—Eso no es tan malo, de todas maneras nuestra gente ya esta aburrida, ¿y qué diferencia hay de todas maneras entre hoy y dentro de tres días? —quitándole importancia.

—Que ahora ya saben lo que voy a hacer.

—Eso no es cierto—interviene Zabini.

— ¿A que se refieren? —interesada.

—Es obvio que el director y Potter sospechan de ti, de hecho deben estar muy convencidos de que estas detrás de todo, pero su problema y nuestra ventaja es que no tienen ninguna prueba fehaciente de que tú seas la culpable. Si seguimos con nuestro plan, para mañana temprano seremos los héroes del castillo.

—Que así sea—determina Tudor.

5ertetert

En el nido de las bird of prey, habían descansado las otras tres miembros de la organización, aunque durante la noche se habían organizado para que alguna estuviera despierta vigilando la alarma que les había dado Hermione para que la fueran a rescatar, y vigilando la imagen que la libélula les proporcionaban, pero durante la noche no tuvieron nada relevante que reportar. La que le toco la ultima guardia fue a Ginebra, quien aprovechando que ya no dormiría esa noche, preparo los respectivos equipos, incluido el de la reina blanca, algo que seguramente terminaría necesitando.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —le pregunta Amelia al despertar.

—Ninguna, solamente que llego Tudor, y lo único que ha hecho es estar de mal humor, pasó algo que ella no había planeado, pero no he sacado nada en concreto aun.

—Entonces empezare a preparar el desayuno.

Para levantar la menor cantidad de sospechas, Tonks salió del nido, para ir a la sala de profesores, pues ya no tenía que dar ninguna clase, al menos no durante unos días, solo tendría que calificar algunos trabajos y aplicar un último examen, pero aun así no era buena idea que los profesores notaran tanto su ausencia.

— ¿Realmente es necesario que sean tan sexis nuestros trajes? —le pregunta Amelia después de ver en lo que había estado trabajando su compañera.

— ¿Aun te causa conflicto eso? —En realidad sorprendida—, pensaba que a estas alturas ya te abrías acostumbrado.

—No afecta mi rendimiento, pero debes admitir que son todo menos cómodos, se terminan metiendo en partes que no deberían meterse en los momentos en los que menos deberían de hacerlo—ella siempre había sido muy pudorosa, incluso se ponía roja por solo hablar de este tipo de cosas.

—He experimentado con telas muggles, dan curiosos efectos con mi magia.

—Yo soy muggle nacida, tú no sabes en qué tipo de ropa usan esas telas los muggles—refiriéndose a los disfraces que se pueden encontrar en una sex shop, aunque no se atrevía a explicarlo de esa manera.

—Sí, algo así me explico Hermione, y también tiene su razón de ser, cuando ella me encargo que creara los disfraces de este grupo, se me ocurrió buscar algún modo de que las personas no recordaran mucho sobre nuestros rostros, pudimos usar más caras, pero aun así habría retratos hablados bien hechos, pero con nuestros disfraces, lo único que recuerdan son nuestros físicos, y eso es mucho más difícil de encontrar por comparación.

—Supongo que tiene su lógica, yo soy peleadora no publicista.

—No te preocupes por eso, si sigues con nosotras terminaras dándote cuenta automáticamente de ese tipo de cosas.

—Oye Ginny, ¿ese de ahí no estaba antes con Malfoy? —mirando descuidadamente la imagen que se proyectaba en la pared, pudieron ver claramente a Zabini.

—Seguramente fue él quien acompaño a Bulstrode a recoger a Hermione, ayer no lo había notado bien—dice después de pensarlo un poco.

—Yo nunca he hablado con él, pero lo recuerdo de una de las fotos que teníamos allá arriba—refiriéndose a las que habían juntado de las otras organizaciones—pero si mal no recuerdo, el estaba con Malfoy.

—Supongo que encontró alguien mejor a quien servir, yo si lo conozco y es una rata comparada con otras ratas, ni siquiera en su casa lo aprecian mucho, pero es alguien demasiado útil como para que lo ignores.

Gracias a la vigilancia que estaban llevando a cabo, se pudieron enterar de los próximos planes de Tudor.

— ¿Pelearemos con el grueso de las fuerzas? —le pregunta Amelia después de ver los planes que tenia Tudor para aquella noche.

—Tal vez, pero esa no es nuestra prioridad, lo nuestro es rescatar a Hermione.

El siguiente dato que consiguieron también las sorprendió, pues ver la llega del líder de Hufflepuff fue algo que no esperaban, y mucho menos con la actitud que tenia.

—Las cosas se nos están complicando—dice Ginebra, caminando en círculos, dentro de la habitación.

—Me parece que están pasando más cosas en el castillo de las que nos estamos dando cuenta—dice Amelia.

—Eso es obvio, este castillo tiene más secretos que rocas, lo único que podemos hacer es informar a Harry, estoy convencida de que el sabrá mejor que hacer con esta información—le dice antes de lanzar su patronus.

—Todo terminara hoy ¿verdad?

—Hoy o a lo mucho mañana, pero yo no lo veo como un fin, Amelia, sino como un paso más. Lo bueno es que por fin las cosas nos están saliendo bien a nosotros.

4ertet

Harry estaba bastante preocupado, y tenía razones para estarlo. La información que había recibido de parte de Ginny, lo habían alertado aun mas con las cosas que el ya de por si sabía, después de su intrusión en el bosque prohibido durante la madrugada.

—Esperaba que no tuviéramos que usarlos antes de salir del colegio, pero supongo que no todo nos puede salir como esperábamos.

Aunque Harry estaba hablando con Ron, como en muchas otras ocasiones, parecía que se hablaba mas a si mismo que a su compañero, esa era una de las excentricidades que su amigo prefería simplemente ignorar, por el bien de la amistad.

Ambos se encontraban hablando en el laboratorio de Harry, y en realidad Ron no estaba muy cómodo en ese lugar, pues sentía que estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —le pregunta Ron, un tanto ansioso.

—Algunos maestros dicen que soy un genio, pero que desperdicio mi talento, mientras que también existe un consenso general de que de hecho Hermione si es una genio, por eso tenemos cierta cantidad de tecnología, que nuestros rivales no tienen, la mayoría están siendo comercializados gracias a tus hermanos fuera del colegio.

— ¿Fred y George? supongo que si lo que buscas es sacar una ganancia, son los mejores socios que pudiste encontrar.

—En eso tienes razón, pero hasta el momento solo hemos comercializado cosas de la salud, nada peligroso, hemos preferido guardar las cosas mas importantes para después, cuando estemos mejor preparados, pero no pensamos que las cosas se pusieran tan peligrosas.

— ¿Sacaras algunas armas secretas?

—Solo un par, no podemos pasarnos, pero ciertamente no quiero correr demasiados riesgos. No Quiero que los profesores se den cuenta de lo que realmente guardo que en el laboratorio, pero ciertamente no pienso perder a ninguno de nuestros compañeros.

—Supongo que tiene sentido, cuando se es fuerte se tiene que aparentar debilidad y cuando se tiene una posición débil se tiene que mostrar lo contrario.

—Comparado con la ultima arma que te di, esto es subir el juego a un nivel diferente—dice Harry, sacando dos pequeñas cajas de madera de lo que parecía ser una caja fuerte empotrada en la pared.

Ron no dejo de notar que había varias cajas de diferentes tamaños dentro de la caja fuerte, e incluso alcanzo a ver que dentro de la misma caja fuerte había otra caja fuerte, no pudo evitar preguntarse que es lo que guardaría en esa segunda caja fuerte. Era seguramente algo valioso y tal vez peligroso, le entusiasmaba mucho ver el día en que Harry sacara todos esos secretos, será un momento emocionante.

—Son solo los prototipos, son ese tipo de cosas que igual y no tienen otro uso próximo, pero que por ahora nos pueden ser muy útiles—primero abre la caja mas grande, la cual contiene lo que aprecian ser un par de guantes de box de metal con picos en los nudillos y decorado con curiosas runas mágicas, los cuales le cubrían los ante brazos.

—Se ven muy impresionantes, ¿pero que hacen?

—Absorben tu propia magia—le explica, después de ver como se los colocara correctamente—, me base en el diseño básico de las baritas mágicas, serás capas de hacer hechizos sencillos además de que podrás aumentar tu fuerza con la misma magia.

Como experimento, Ron dio un fuerte golpe a a pared, el cual normalmente solo hubiera ocasionado ruido, pero que esta ocasión hiso un agujero en la misma, por la cual ambos fueron capases de asomarse.

—Ahora entiendes porque no los quería usar, pero no tenemos más opciones más que usarlos.

— ¿Tienes otro par? —le pregunta Ron.

—No, son los únicos.

— ¿Tu qué vas a usar?

—Estos son una versión más adelantada—le dice mostrándole la otra caja, la cual tenía unos guantes que parecían ser de tela blanca, simplemente decorados con unas runas mágicas—, pero se necesita más poder para utilizarlos.

Utilizando el mismo agujero que Ron había creado, pudo desencadenar el poder de sus propios guantes, con los cuales al tronar simplemente los dedos salieron flamas que pudieron haber destruido fácilmente la habitación.

— ¿Y dices que yo soy peligroso? —se burla Ron.

—Solo estamos tomando las medidas necesarias.

Ron se sentía más tranquilo al ver el nuevo arsenal con el que contaban, pero curiosamente se dio cuenta de que su compañero se veía más intranquilo que antes.

— ¿Qué sucede Harry?, tienes cara como si se les hubieras dado los guantes a Tudor y compañía.

—No es eso, es que algo me preocupa, es como si cada vez que saco algo nuevo, ellos también subieran otro nivel.

—Uno pega, otro responde así hasta que uno termina en el suelo, yo no le veo una gran complicación.

—Supongo, solo quisiera que tuviéramos más tiempo para prepararnos.

—Yo también.

4ertert

El director del colegio de Hogwarts se encontraba esperando en su despacho, y esperaba simplemente lo inevitable.

Ese despacho no lo usaba como la mayoría de los otros directores lo habían hecho, pues nunca antes se había colgado la pintura de un director reiterado del colegio y que aun continuara vivo. Nunca se había hecho para que no se alterara la cadena de mando y hubieran profesores que aun siguieran al anterior director. Esta regla solamente se ha roto con el anterior director, pintura con la cual dicho hombre podía mirar perpetuamente por encima del hombro del nuevo director. Pero ahora eso no importaba mucho, pues dicho retrato está cubierto por una gran tela negra.

—Un tanto melodramático, no cree Severus—le comenta la subdirectora.

—De algún modo debo de iniciar mi vida, y tomando posesión de mi oficina me parece un buen modo de hacerlo, Minerva.

—El se dará cuenta—le recuerda McGonagall, refiriéndose a Dumbledore.

—Eso espero, es hora de que se dé cuenta de que el colegio ya no es su castillo privado, ni los alumnos su ejército.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo en el modo en que lo está organizando.

—No debería de preocuparse por algo así, sobre todo con lo que se nos aproxima, próximamente el exilio del lord tenebroso perderá su poder, y tendremos que estar preparados—le comenta el director.

—Por eso lo estoy ayudando, estos jóvenes necesitan estar preparados para lo que viene, aunque no por eso me gusta.

—Según mis informes, hoy atacaran mis antiguos estudiantes.

— ¿El joven Malfoy? —le pregunta McGonagall.

—Por lo que me he enterado continua encerrado en sus habitaciones, supongo que es lo mejor que puede hacer en estos momentos.

— ¿Entonces la señorita Tudor?

—Eso parece.

—Odio hablar mal de los alumnos, pero ella no está lo suficientemente sana como para vivir en comunidad, es cruel y despiadada, y si no fuera tan lista como lo es, ya estaría en Azkaban.

—Eso no lo negare, ojala hubiéramos podido preparar un mejor candidato, pero ya no importa, Potter será el ganador—sentencia Snape.

—Es la única opción que queda, tal vez no la mejor, pero al menos es razonable, y bastante resistente.

— ¿A sabido algo del joven Diggory? —le pregunta cambiando un poco de tema de conversación.

—Aun no aparece, ya me puse en contacto con su familia, pero ellos tampoco saben nada.

— ¿Y su hermana?

—Se encuentra a salvo en la torre de Ravenclaw, fue un movimiento muy inteligente de parte de Potter sacarla de en medio, hubiera sido un rehén ideal.

—Nadie duda del talento del joven Potter.

— ¿Aun sigue enfadado por el asunto con James Potter?

—Los viejos hábitos son los más difíciles de abandonar, supongo que siempre tendré que vivir con el sentimiento de culpa, pero tengo que seguir adelante, la vida no me esperara mas.

—Ese es un buen cambio de actitud. ¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo? ¿Qué gane Potter?

—No hay más candidatos, y el colegio necesita un líder.

— ¿Qué haremos con las fuerzas de Tudor?

—Nada, esta será la prueba de fuego de la organización que creó el joven Potter.

— ¿Y los demás estudiantes?

—Aislare los dormitorios, como lo hice con los Hufflepuff, no dejare que hayan mas heridos de los necesarios.

—Eso me tranquiliza—con sinceridad—, tendré algo preparado por si las cosas se salen de control. Pero de todas maneras aun hay dos cosas que me preocupan.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Y si Tudor gana la batalla?

—Entonces se habrá perdido el castillo, y la señorita Tudor será encumbrada como una de las sangre limpia más importante de su generación, mientras que Potter y su gente tendrían que abandonar el castillo.

— ¿Y si los alumnos eligen a Tudor?

—Eso sería aun peor, pues nos indicaría que la siguiente generación realmente apoya los ideales del lord tenebroso. En ese caso creo que incluso nosotros los profesores estaríamos en problemas.

—Para bien o para mal, hoy tendremos resultados.

—Así es.

—Preparare algo, por si acaso—dice McGonagall—, no me da ninguna confianza lo que se esconde en el bosque prohibido.

—No debemos intervenir.

—Ya hay alguien interviniendo, solo igualare un poco el juego.

—Como prefiera, yo me encargare de los demás estudiantes, y esperemos que las cosas salgan lo mejor posible.

—Está apostando todo en una sola mano.

—Siempre es así.

5rtetrt

Mientras los Gryffindors se preparaban para la batalla, los Slytherin se encontraban ocupados en los mismos menesteres, se les podía ver a los combatientes reunidos en la sala común de las serpientes. Los estudiantes que no participarían habían decidido esconderse en sus habitaciones, aunque en realidad en esa casa serian solo los de los grados bajos, pues ciertamente Tudor no les daría el privilegio de no participar a muchos, a final de cuentas estaba poniendo todo en el asador.

Los que ya habían combatido contra los Gryffindors se encontraban bastante nerviosos e intentaban dar algunas indicaciones a sus compañeros. Eran bastantes los que intentaban practicar algunos hechizos y recordar algunos otros, pero también los había que estaban desempolvando viejas armas que durante décadas habían estado mas como objetos decorativos que como otra cosa. Dentro de ellos habían verdaderos fanáticos de la sangre pura, que ellos pensaban, al final les daría la victoria, los que no estaban tan seguros al respecto, se sentían reconfortados por su gran numero, sobre todo porque se había extendido el rumor de un fuerte contingente de refuerzos que se encontraban fuera del castillo, además de que esperaban bastantes refuerzos de parte de los Hufflepuff, sin olvidar el hecho de que los Gryffindors eran la tercera casa en cantidad de estudiantes (la mas abundante eran los Hufflepuff, seguidos por los Slytherin, y dejando a los Ravenclaw en último lugar). Estaban realmente influenciados por su nueva líder, había dejado una huella muy profunda en ellos, aunque la lealtad no era un rasgo característico ni necesario para un Slytherin, admiraban a aquellos que no se detenían por nada para alcanzar sus objetivos, ese era un rasgo que respetaban en sus líderes, y era algo que Tudor tenía en abundancia.

Era Zabini quien se encargaba de la preparación de las fuerzas de su casa, era obvio que se sentiría mucho más cómodo si estuviera siendo cuidado por los guardaespaldas de Malfoy, pero a final de cuentas él no era el líder de la casa sino un negociador. El no era u guerrero, y sabia que no pelearía en la primera línea, pero debía estar preparado para el combate. Lo que lo mantenía intranquilo en ese momento era su antiguo jefe y amigo, Draco no había parecido, y no sabía que era lo que estaba planeando. El sabía que Malfoy no estaba muerto ni mucho menos, pero tampoco estaba loco, esperaría su momento para atacar, sería su trabajo no bajar la guardia y estar preparado para anular cualquier plan que tuviera.

Tal vez la preparación más extrema para la batalla era la de Sophia Tudor en persona, no porque tuviera algún arma especial para utilizar, sino por la magia que estaba invocando para la pelea y los métodos necesarios para usarla.

—Lujuriosa, lasciva, infame, escandalosa—dice Tudor mientras camina tranquilamente alrededor de la jaula que encierra a Hermione—, esas son las primeras palabras que se me ocurren cuando te miro a ti o a Parkinson. Por que a final de cuentas es para lo único que sirven, juguetes para viejos pervertidos, aunque no las culpo por serlo, a final de cuentas mi madre, también es una "mascota" como ustedes, y si yo no hubiera matado a uno de mis hermanos y robado su herencia tal vez hubiera terminado como ustedes, un simple animal.

Hermione estaba totalmente despierta y alerta escuchando detenidamente lo que Tudor estaba diciendo, le sorprendió la declaración de Tudor, aunque ya había escuchado rumores al respecto, el que ella lo aceptara así como así le impresionaba. Ahora le quedaba un poco más claro la actitud que mostraba contra ellas, aparentemente el ser hija de una concubina la había afectado grandemente. Pero por encima de eso estaba el asunto del hermano de Tudor, en qué tipo de familia había crecido, para que tuviera que matar a uno de sus hermanos para poder sobresalir. Tendrían que investigar mas a fondo ese posible asesinato, aunque era obvio que no podrían conseguir mucha información concreta debido a la zona en la que sabia Tudor había crecido.

A duras penas se podría considerar que Tudor estuviera vestida, solamente portaba una especie de vestido blanco, de una tela tan delgada que parecía casi transparente, y de un corte que hacía difícil que no quedara desnuda de un momento a otro.

La Gryffindor reconocía parte de la magia que su enemiga estaba utilizando, era magia negra muy antigua, aunque no terminaba de entenderla pues ella nunca la había practicado. Intentaba hablar pero la misma jaula impedía que moviera siquiera la mandíbula lo suficiente como para generar ningún dialogo.

— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste la leyenda de Bloody Mary? —sin esperar realmente una respuesta—, los muggles se asustan unos a otros contando una extraña historia con espejos, pero en origen hubo una verdadera María la sangrienta, de hecho es mi antepasada, la reina María Tudor, hija de Enrique VIII, dejo tal huella de miedo en los muggles y los nacidos muggle que la convirtieron en una leyenda.

Claro que ella sabia quienes habían sido los Tudors en el mundo muggle, pero desconocía de quien descendía precisamente, suponía que el asunto de la crueldad lo tenia de abolengo.

Mientras hablaba, se encontraba realmente inmersa en su preparación, en una pequeña mesa había colocado una buena cantidad de cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y formas, para inquietud de Hermione, Sophia toma uno de los cuchillos y corta uno de sus brazos.

—En una sensación muy intensa—le dice casi sin inmutarse por el dolor—, este hechizo es complicado y exige mucha magia, aunque me avergüence tengo que admitir que no tengo tanto poder, pero como soy muy previsora aun las tengo a ustedes dos.

El vestido blanco de Tudor se estaba tiñendo poco a poco de sangre, adquiriendo una apariencia bastante tenebrosa. Sin darle importancia su propia herida se acerca a su propio trono, cuando al fin lo descubre de la tela roja con la que lo había cubierto, Hermione por fin entiende porque no habían podido encontrar a Pansy durante su última misión.

—Un invento muy práctico ¿no te parece? —Dice Tudor casi como si pudiera leer el pensamiento de Hermione—, pero dejando de lado lo divertido de la situación, debo decir que será muy útil.

A pesar de que el rostro de Pansy estaba totalmente cubierto, Hermione la pudo reconocer, ya fuera por presentimiento o por descarte, esa era la única pieza que le faltaba para los objetivos que tenía en esa misión, pues si alguien sabía en donde estaba el tesoro de la casa de Slytherin era Pansy. Cuando empezó a pensar que las cosas se habían salido de sus manos fue cuando Tudor empezó a cortar las piernas de Pansy, largas líneas a través de la cadera y los muslos. A pesar de la mordaza podían escuchar los gritos ininteligibles, de verdadero dolor y miedo.

—Se tiene que tener mucho cuidado, para no desperdiciarla—dice al mismo tiempo que recoge la sangre y la extiende en su vestido—, esta es la segunda vez que utilizo esta magia, pero para momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Para mayor angustia de Hermione, se dio cuenta que a ella también le tocaría ayudar con una ración de su propia sangre.

—Ella es una sangre limpia, pero tú eres una sangre sucia, pero como de hecho estoy invocando a una muggle, no creo que le afecte mucho tal diferencia.

Fue la espalda de Hermione el objetivo de Tudor, gracias al extraño diseño de la jaula pudo hacer varios cortes a través de la blusa. A pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo lo último que haría sería demostrar que estaba sufriendo, así que en realidad ni siquiera intento moverse aun cuando sentía el filo del cuchillo cortar su piel.

Con tudor detrás de ella, Hermione se concentro viendo a las otras dos personas que estaban en la sala. Bulstrode tenía una mirada de placer que la hacía verse mas enferma de lo que ya era, seguramente estaba pensando cuando le tocaría su turno para hacerlas sufrir a ambas. La otra persona que las miraba, era el líder de los Hufflepuff, ella no lo había vuelto a ver desde que había visitado la casa de los leones, su cambio solo lo había visto en fotografías y escuchado diferentes descripciones, pero eso no era suficiente para describirlo correctamente, era como ver a un muerto caminar, seguía teniendo la misma apariencia de antes, pero de algún modo había cambiado totalmente, como si le hubieran robado la vida, y hasta cierto punto la razón.

El cambio que había sufrido Sophia era impresionante, normalmente tiene una altura a duras penas superior al metro sesenta, pero poco a poco había alcanzado el metro ochenta, entre la sangre de las tres jóvenes había logrado teñir todo su vestido de color rojo sangre literalmente, su cabello normalmente negro también se había teñido parcialmente de rojo, y sus ojos se habían vuelto totalmente negros, pero lo peor es la sensación que se sentía, de una gran magia oscura desencadenada en aquella catacumba. No fue sino hasta que se alejaba que pudo ver una figura atrás de Tudor, aparentemente había logrado invocar a su antepasada

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunta Bulstrode cuando ve que el ritual por fin a terminado.

—Poderosa, es una sensación imposible de describir.

Hermione se sentía todo lo contrario, pues peleaba contra la sensación de perder el sentido.

—Nos están esperando.

— ¿Y nuestros compañeros del bosque?

—Están tomando sus posiciones.

—Atacaremos al anochecer.

Respirando profundamente, Tudor se calma y logra que el extraño brillo que desprendía su cuerpo se extinguiera. Su vestido se seco y se termino de teñir de rojo, dándole una apariencia más presentable, aunque aún seguía teniendo su gran altura.

—Me dejaras jugar un rato con ellas—le pregunta Diggory juguetonamente.

— ¿No vendrás con nosotros? —sin darle realmente mucha importancia.

—Soy un negociador, no un guerrero—socarronamente.

—Si así lo prefieres, no me importa, mientras que el ejército funcione.

—No te preocupes te seguirán a la batalla. —sonriendo

Fue obvio para Hermione que Bulstrode no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que las cedieran a ambas a otra persona. Seguramente ya se las había prometido a Bulstrode, pero ahora que había entrado en transe ese tipo de cosas habían dejado de interesarle.

—Bulstrode, salgamos a ver si el ejército ya está listo—le dice Tudor, ignorando totalmente la expresión de enfado de su compañera.

—Como tu digas—ocultando lo mejor que pudo su enojo.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, de todas maneras vas a encontrar con quien desquitarte en unos momentos—le dice Diggory sin que apenas les preste atención Tudor.

—Esto no se quedara así, perro. —contesta casi en un murmuro-

—Claro que no, tu vas a ir a pelear y yo a pasar un gran momento.

Tudor los escuchaba, de hecho era capaz de escuchar sus corazones latiendo, el problema es que estaba más interesada en desgarrar sus gargantas que en el significado de la conversación. Solo el hecho de que se aproximaba la oportunidad de desquitar su ira contenida, la hacía poder controlarse y no matar a sus compañeros.

Seguida por Bulstrode, subieron hasta la sala común de su casa, en donde los miembros de la casa seguían preparándose para la batalla. Eran ruidosos y fanfarrones, confiados de que después de esa noche el castillo seria dominado por los Slytherin. Fue evidente para todos, que había pasado algo a su líder, era extraordinariamente difícil ocultar la altura que había ganado. Pero esto lejos de preocuparlos, los motivo aun más, pues pensaron que era una señal del poder que había buscado para derrotar a los Gryffindors.

5retert

La preparación de los Gryffindors fue muy diferente a la de los Slytherin, los leones realmente disfrutaban con la expectativa de una batalla, era como si lo tuvieran en su sangre. Seguramente nadie sabría diferenciar en que punto terminaba el valor e iniciaba una extraña patología, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, pues por fin había llegado el día que habían estado esperando todo el año.

Mientras que los Slytherin se dejaban llevar por la apariencia de las armas, los Gryffindor preferían la utilidad y practicidad de las mismas. Lejos de usar grandes armas medievales como las serpientes, cada uno usaba lo que mejor les venía, incluso había algunos que le pusieron clavos a la punta de los zapatos. Los leones estaban bien organizados y preparados, Ron los había preparado bien durante todo el año, y el antiguo líder había dejado buenas bases. Los que eran mejores en hechizos preparaban sus mejores conjuros para la batalla, mientras lo que preferían hacerlo cuerpo a cuerpo hechizaban sus armas y sus defensas.

— ¿Ya estamos listos? —le pregunta Harry.

—Esperando tus indicaciones.

—Nosotros bajaremos primero, quiero que tengamos las mejores posiciones—dice Harry—, da la orden de avanzar.

Harry y Ron estaban preparados con sus guantes, de tela para Harry y de metal los de Ron. Rojo vestía el pantalón del uniforme, playera negra y botas militares, mientras que Harry tenía una extraña combinación, pues aunque usaba la camisa y el pantalón del uniforme, calzaba zapatos deportivos, y una funda debajo de uno de sus brazos, como el que usaban los policías, en lugar de guardar un arma guardaba su varita mágica.

Los alumnos que no formaban parte del ejército de Gryffindor ayudaban a sus compañeros a preparase y cuando los vieron salir de la torre empezaron a entonar el himno de la escuela a todo pulmón, Lo que hace que los combatientes se entusiasmen más de lo que ya estaban. Marchaban ordenadamente en tres filas detrás de Harry y Ron quienes los encabezaban. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que ya no escucharan a sus compañeros llegaron a la entrada principal del castillo, en donde ya los estaba esperando un grupo de estudiantes

—Me alegra que hayan decidido unírsenos—dice Harry sonriendo.

—A final de cuentas en todos esos carteles que colgaron también está mi nombre—el contesta Luna con su tono tranquilo de siempre.

— ¿Son todos? —pregunta Ron.

—Mi casa se ha inclinado mas al conservadurismo de lo que hubiéramos pensado—dice Cho.

—De hecho pensaba que serian menos—dice Ron socarronamente.

—No te preocupes por eso Rojo—le contesta Cho—por lo que calculamos aun tenderemos más de dos para cada uno de nosotros.

—Lo suficiente como para que sea una noche divertida—dice Harry.

Se Les veía bien preparados para la batalla de esa noche, estaban listos para lo que se avecinaba, aunque se notaba la diferencia entre ellos y sus compañeros de Gryffindor, tal vez les faltaba ese brillo de entusiasmo en las miradas. Luna parecía lista para asistir a clases en un día normal, con su uniforme del día a día, incluso llevaba el cabello suelto como acostumbraba, por su parte Cho se veía bastante curiosa pues a pesar que no hacía calor vestía una larga capa negra que la cubría del cuello a los pies sin dejar ver nada, su largo cabello lo llevaba trenzado para que no le estorbara en la batalla.

El grupo de Luna se dividirá en dos, el más numeroso seria guiado por Cho y pelearía junto a los Gryffindors directamente. Mientras que el segundo grupo, permanecería con Luna, y serian los encargados de la logística y el apoyo médico.

Según los planes que había robado Ginebra, toda la acción tendría que ver con la entrada principal del colegio. Si lograban controlarla tendrían el control de las comunicaciones del colegio, podrían impedir la entrada y salida de cualquiera, incluidos los profesores (con algunas excepciones, por las entradas secretas), pero también controlarían la entrada del perímetro de los terrenos del colegio.

En respuesta a la estrategia de Tudor, Harry decide tomar los terrenos exteriores del castillo y fortificarse, de tal modo que les fuera imposible tomar el castillo antes de deshacerse de ellos. No solo era correcto estratégicamente sino que Tudor no toleraría una afrenta como esa. El castillo era demasiado grande como para que ellos mismos lo usaran como fortaleza además de que los Slytherin también estaban dentro y eso le quitaba mucho de su efectividad.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras del colegio, Harry se encargo de crear las defensas, usando el mismo método que había utilizado en la batalla de Hufflepuff, creo dos anillos de seguridad, utilizando la mejor estructura, según el libro de su familia, a final de cuentas la habían estado utilizando desde tiempos de Julio Cesar y por algo había funcionado tanto tiempo. Del mismo modo utilizando lo aprendido de sus antepasados, sabía que las posiciones altas son lo mejor, el gran terreno fuera del castillo no era del todo plano sino que estaba compuesto de terreno irregular, interrumpido por pequeñas cuestas, de las cuales Harry escoge la más alta, por suerte esto trabajo en a su favor, pues se encontraba en el mejor lugar para interrumpir el camino de la entrada principal. Al crear las dos barreras, quedaron de tal modo que la barrera interna quedara en un terreno más alto. Esto era estupendo para ellos, pues dentro del círculo más pequeño sería utilizado por los mejores lanzadores de hechizos, dándoles así una mejor posición para atacar sin dañar a sus compañeros. Mientras que los que atacarían de cercas estarían defendiendo la barrera exterior.

—Una figura curiosa—le dice Luna a Harry.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes es lo mejor para una posición defensiva—le dice Harry, mientras sigue supervisando los hechizos colocados por sus compañeros.

—Esto es un sin sentido Harry—mucho más aguda de lo que aparentaba normalmente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —contento por ver que Luna si veía más allá de lo evidente.

—Nos estamos preparando para una batalla, y de una manera bastante buena debo decir, pero estoy bastante convencida de que los profesores nos están viendo, y de hecho no me sorprendería que hubiera algún representante del ministerio observando todo esto, ¿Por qué no intervienen? ¿Por qué nos dejan hacer esto? Es una locura—lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Harry la escuchara.

—Si vigilas bien, te darás cuenta de que también hay un representante del lord oscuro vigilando el colegio.

—No puede ser—sorprendida.

—Pero así es. Debes comprender que todo esto es política, en su expresión mas salvaje si quieres, pero política al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Dónde queda la democracia, Harry?

—En los que nos esperan dentro del castillo, en nosotros, incluso en nuestros enemigos, si queremos que exista realmente la democracia, no podemos dejar que se nos imponga por la fuerza las ideas antiguas.

— ¿Y nosotros no les estamos imponiendo nuestro modo de ver al mundo a otros? —le rebate Luna.

—No soy un tirano, Luna, y creo que mis acciones lo han demostrado, pero he visto lo que las ideas antiguas del lord oscuro le pueden hacer al mundo, y no pienso dejar que regresen.

—Yo también he leído la historia—sin entender que el realmente lo había visto en persona—, y por eso estoy aquí junto a mis compañeros. Solo quiero estar segura de que no estoy trabajando para un nuevo lord oscuro.

—Entonces no te alejes demasiado, en futuro sucederán grandes cosas, entonces sabrás lo que soy realmente.

En el círculo externo se encontraban Ron y Cho revisando que sus compañeros estuvieran bien preparados para la lucha, sobre todo a los Ravenclaws, algo que Cho ciertamente no se lo tomo muy bien.

—Yo misma les entrene, saben hacer su trabajo, Rojo.

—No es para ofenderte, solo quiero saber si sus defensas están bien preparadas, Harry quiere la menor cantidad de daño.

—Entonces terminemos rápido—un tanto exasperada.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar enojada? —pregunta más retorica que otra cosa, sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

—No estoy enojada siempre—mas enojada.

Las cosas estaban degenerando rápidamente, pero en un verdadero movimiento maestro, a Ron se le ocurrió como salir de ese atolladero con Cho, sacando de su bolsillo la herramienta que le habían regalado para otra batalla.

—Mira Cho, tengo algo para ti.

Ron había aprendido que no todas las chicas son iguales, y que las chicas que le gustan a él, son mucho menos normales que la mayoría. Cuando Ron le explica el funcionamiento de su regalo, realmente se entusiasmo.

—Tu realmente sabes lo que me gusta—sin sacar sus brazos de debajo de su capa, se para de puntas y le besa en la boca.

Para cuando empezó a anochecer las defensas que crearon los integrantes de la alianza Gryffindor-Ravenclaw ya estaba lista. Para ellos sería una espera larga, aunque en realidad fue más una impresión que ellos tendrían que una cantidad real de tiempo.

Desde la barrera exterior, Ron, Harry y Cho vieron como el sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte. Como estaban del lado más cercano al bosque vieron como las criaturas mágicas salían del bosque. De pronto casi cualquier preparación parecía pequeña ante las criaturas que salieron de entre los árboles.

—Se ven muy malos—dice Ron, burlándose.

—Supongo que sí—concuerda Harry—, pero la verdad es que nosotros tampoco somos unos inocentes estudiantes.

—Ciertamente—con una sonrisa macabra.

— ¿Por qué no les das la bienvenida, Ron?

—Está bien.

Con un movimiento ágil Ron salta la barrera, ya en el suelo levanta una roca de casi el tamaño de su cabeza con su mano izquierda, como si fuera una pelota la hace elevarse enfrente de él, para luego descarga un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, gracias a los guantes que Harry le había regalado, la piedra sale despedida como si fuera una bala de cañón, en el trayecto cambia de forma y se convierte en una flecha de roca de gran tamaño, con la cual logra derribar a uno de los trol de la montaña más grande del ejército. Lo cual logra dos cosas, intimidar un tanto a los invasores y entusiasmar a los defensores, que empezaron a gritar entusiasmados.

—Eso les dará en que pensar—les dice Ron cuando regresa, a dentro de las defensas.

—Un buen inicio Ron—lo felicita Harry—un buen modo de improvisar.

—Se me acababa de ocurrir—encogiendo los hombros.

—Prepárense todos—les grita Harry a todos—, es hora de demostrarles de una vez por todas de quien es el castillo.

Todos empezaron a gritar y agitar sus varitas y armas, pero en el lugar en donde estaban ellos tres fue Cho quien llamo la atención de los que estaban alrededor, pues se desprendió de su capa, mostrando que vestía su ropa deportiva, top y shorts de los colores de su casa, que dejaban poco a la imaginación, alguien muy observador hubiera notado que tenia ambas manos vendadas como boxeador y que codos y rodillas estaban cubiertas con protectores.

—Impresionante ¿no lo crees? —le dice Ron a Harry, sin que nadie más lo escuche.

—Sigue siendo la número tres, yo tengo a la uno.

—No siempre podemos estar de acuerdo, mi amigo—quitándole importancia.

4retert

Diggory se regodeaba, o al menos el que decía ser Diggory lo hacía. Tenía una fuerte cantidad de dinero guardado, se había pasado un año de miedo realmente, había disfrutado de todos los vicios que el mundo mágico podía ofrecer, y serraría con broche de oro con ese par de chicas, para el día siguiente podría regresar al mundo realmente mágico a disfrutar de su triunfo, y lo mejor es que el no tendría que ensuciarse las manos en casi ningún momento.

Primero quería empezar con la chica que estaba encerrada en el trono. Era una v verdadera tentación. El conocía a los Malfoy, y comprendía perfectamente porque Tudor les había quitado esa posesión, con lo orgullosos que eran no soportarían perder algo así, aunque no valiera tanto, era el símbolo lo que importaba, y el sabia perfectamente lo que realmente importaban los símbolos en la magia. El que fuera una chica preciosa solo era un punto extra.

El que no necesitara una varita mágica para abrir los candados que serraban la silla, fue otro factor que le ayudo a Hermione a saber que ese de ahí no era Diggory, y que seguramente tampoco era del todo humano.

Cuando termino de abrir los candados, fue sorprendido por Pansy, quien salta casi con la agilidad de un gato intentando escapar. Era obvio que estaba realmente afectada por todo lo que le había tocado vivir desde que había sido capturada, casi como si estuviera escapando de su ataúd, intenta salir de la habitación completamente desnuda y con las piernas aun sangrando. Pero el ya se lo esperaba y moviéndose inhumanamente rápido la intercepto antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Lo siento preciosa, pero aun no te puedes ir de aquí.

Pansy había visto tiempos mejores, tenía el cabello desgreñado y había bajado de peso, además el gesto enloquecido del rostro no le ayudaba, aun así era difícil opacar a una chica así. Parecía a punto de atacar a Diggory a mordidas, cuando de pronto se congela en su sitio, la mirada del joven había hecho que entrara en una especie de transe.

—Buena chica—viendo como se queda de pie frente de él.

Habían pocas criaturas capases de hacer algo así, de ahí en más fue como unir los puntos para Hermione, para comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, no había muchas criaturas que disfrutaran de un modo tan perverso de las relaciones inter especies, de las especies que se le ocurrían solo había una que aceptaría hacerse pasar por un mago.

El supuesto Diggory se detuvo unos minutos disfrutando del cuerpo de Pansy, quien como si de una estatua se tratase no reacciono ante ningún tipo de toque.

—Quédate quita un momento quería, aun quiero hacer algo mas—con una sonrisa perversa.

Por encima del hombro de Pansy miraba como un cazador a la otra chica que se encontraba aun en su jaula. Quien lo miraba sin inmutarse.

—Tu mente es poderosa—le dice después de un instante al darse cuenta que no terminaba de caer en su hechizo—, aunque la verdad es que ella ya estaba muy ablandada—refiriéndose a Pansy—, no te preocupes, caerás tarde que temprano.

Como un gato jugando con un ratón, el único candado que abre es el que sujeta la boca de la joven.

— ¿Tu eres una Gryffindor, verdad? —empezando a romper el resto de su ropa, pues la espalda ya estaba rota.

— ¿Y que si lo soy? —sin inmutarse.

—Mera curiosidad, ¿perteneces a Lord Potter?

—Lo soy, y eso tampoco es asunto tuyo.

—Las concubinas de los más nobles del colegio Hogwarts, que divertido, creo que se las quitara a Tudor, será muy divertido conservarlas.

—Nunca.

—Ya veremos.

— ¿Qué eres? —le pregunta Hermione, intentando concentrarse.

— ¿Así que te diste cuenta? —le contesta ya sin importarle las apariencias.

—Claro que si, ¿Qué eres?

—Soy una leyenda, soy el señor de la noche, y maestro de los muertos—como gesto melodramático le muestra los colmillos, que cresen a su voluntad.

— ¿Vampiro? —incrédula.

El como respuesta solamente sonríe malévolamente, pero había algo que no terminaba de funcionar en ese pensamiento, pues no entraba en su anterior razonamiento, estaba cerca pero había algo raro.

A pesar de su aparente lucidez, había necesitado toda su fuerza para resistir el poder mágico de la mirada de Diggory, fue gracias a que eran dos la que vivían en el mismo cuerpo que podían resistir a medias él control mental que estaban sufriendo.

—Me perteneces.

—Nunca.

Estaba a punto de perder, cuando empezó a escuchar en su mente la voz de su contraparte de aquella realidad.

—_No podemos perder_—escucha a la recién despierta Hermione.

—_Es fácil decirlo_—le contesta con cierto sarcasmo.

—_Tengo un plan, déjame hacerme cargo a mí._

— _¿Estás segura?_ —sabiendo perfectamente que su compañera no podía hacerse cargo del cuerpo por mucho tiempo, pues corría el riesgo de desaparecer completamente.

—_No te preocupes, estoy lista._

Pasando a un segundo plano en su propio cuerpo, pudo ver lo que ocurría como si le pasara a otra persona.

—Tu voluntad es mía.

—Yo no tengo voluntad—le contesta Hermione.

La Hermione mas fuerte entendió por fin el plan de su compañera, ella se dejo atrapar para poder hacer el cambio luego, pues seguramente el no la soltaría sin antes haber derrotado su mente, y era imposible fingir ese tipo de control. Era un truco que solamente podría usar una persona con una mente tan particular como la de ella. Casi regresa a tomar el control del cuerpo del entusiasmo que sintió cuando vio que Diggory empezó a abrir los candados de la jaula.

Era humillante el trato que le estaba dando Diggory a su cuerpo, pero tenía que soportarlo hasta el último momento. Pues esa maldita jaula se abría en partes, y el estaba aprovechando cada candado para "examinarla" detenidamente. Cuando al fin libero sus pies, pudieron hacer de nuevo el cambio de personalidades, se sintió aliviada al ver que su compañera estaba bien y que regresaba a su sueño, lo último que escucho de ella fue un chiste bastante vulgar sobre la irrigación sanguínea y la fisionomía masculina que la hiso reír mentalmente.

—Levántate y sirve a tu amo—le dice Diggory.

—Yo sirvo a mi amo, pero ese no eres tu—le dice al recuperar su cuerpo.

Realmente Diggory se sorprendió negativamente al ver que la chica que él sabía había estado en su control se había liberado, algo que nunca le había pasado. Más aun al ver que la chica se convertía en cristal, no se diga cuando recibió un fuerte derechazo en el rostro que lo hace tambalearse.

—Es hora de que caigas, bastardo—le dice Hermione.

Su ropa no era más que jirones, pero en ese momento no le podía importar menos, no estaba furiosa, si no lo que le seguía, ese bastardo había secuestrado y abusado de más de una alumna, incluidas ella y Parkinson, aunque a ellas no había alcanzado a violarlas, había estado muy cerca. Pero no solo era eso, estaba asqueada de todo lo que habían hecho ellos, incluidos Tudor y Bulstrode, que hacían ver a Malfoy como el tipo más razonable del colegio. Pero ahora no se limitaría, ni se contendría, era hora de limpiar la escuela.

Sin ver que ya no se encontraban solos, continúo peleando con Diggory, quien si bien era bastante más rápido que ella, su fuerza no era suficiente para romper el diamante del que estaba compuesta la joven. A diferencia de ella, el si sentía el daño, y los errores el lo pagaría muy caro, en cierto momento bajo su defensa y recibió un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, el cual le saca todo el aire y hace que se incline un poco, momento que ella aprovecha para usar una de las técnicas que le había enseñado Ron, con un fuerte salto se eleva quedando horizontal al suelo y sujeta fuertemente el cuello de su rival, el gran peso que adquiría al convertirse en diamante hace que ambos se estrellen en el suelo, aunque la mayor parte del daño se la lleva el.

—Así que te consideras una leyenda, este ya no es el tiempo de criaturas como tu—le dice totalmente furiosa, mientras que camina a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—Para ti, soy la asesina de leyendas.

Esas breves frases no fueron dichas así de fácil, sino que ella se dedico a dar una fuerte patada en cada articulación de las extremidades, cada vez que rompía una articulación se producía un extraño ruido de cristal rompiéndose.

Parecía que la pelea había terminado, pero no era así, de algún modo Diggory se levanta velozmente que ella casi no lo logra ver, con una gran velocidad el la golpea por la espalda y la derriba, desde el suelo logra ver que está moviendo las piernas y los brazos de un modo extraño, casi con doble articulación. A pesar del cansancio y francamente del dolor, ella también se prepara para el segundo round.

Sin que Hermione pudiera hacer nada, otra vez logra ponerse detrás de ella, pero esta vez en lugar de intentar golpearla enreda sus brazos piernas en los de ella para inmovilizarla, pero de nuevo comete otro error fatal, pues intenta morder el cuello de la joven, logrando únicamente romperse los dientes y los colmillos, el dolor causado por esto logra desconcentrarlo lo suficiente como para que ella lograra liberar su brazo, con el cual consigue asirse de nuevo de su cuello para lograr levantarlo por encima de ella, utilizando una especie de efecto látigo con su propio cuerpo, iniciando por las piernas pasando por el abdomen y la espalda, para terminar con los brazos, azotando el cuerpo de sus enemigo en la mesa que había utilizado Tudor para colocar sus cuchillo, dejándolo bocarriba resoplando por el daño sufrido, pero aun así ella no había tenido suficiente, tenía un último movimiento que hacer. Primero voltea a Diggory, quien seguía bastante desorientado, y de nuevo tomándolo del cuello debajo de su brazo derecho, lo jala hasta dejarlo solo con las piernas en la mesa, luego se deja caer hacia atrás, estrellándole la cabeza en el suelo, produciendo de nuevo un ruido de romperse, pero mucho más fuere que antes.

Estaba a punto de continuar, cuando sorpresivamente siente que la detienen, para su sorpresa se trataba de Ginebra, quien estaba disfrazada de la Scarlet Wish

—Es suficiente, hermana—Hermione nunca le había escuchado un tono tan duro a su amiga, y probablemente fue eso lo que realmente la detuvo de continuar.

—Tardaste demasiado—le dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

—Ya había llegado, pero parecías muy entretenida, pero creo que ya fue suficiente.

—Eso espero.

Diggory continuaba inconsciente cuando llegaron Tonks y Amelia, ambas también con sus disfraces. Las cuatro se acercan a donde se encontraba Diggory aun inconsciente.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Ginebra, cuando voltean el cuerpo.

Para su sorpresa el rostro del joven se había roto, se habían caído grandes pedazos, dejando al descubierto el rostro de un monstruo desconocido.

—Es un Ghoul, empezaron siendo transformaciones fallidas de muggles a vampiros, pero luego los vampiros los usaron como sirvientes, supongo que este es uno extraordinariamente viejo para tener tanta independencia.

Tan abstraídas estaban que cuando escucharon un ruido atrás de ellas, casi las hacen saltar a las cuatro, pero no fue nada peligroso sino que se trataba de Pansy, quien acababa de recuperar la conciencia después del transe vivido. Dejándolo detrás al Ghoul se acercan a ayudar a su compañera-

— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunta Hermione, mientras que Ginebra la cubre con su propia capa.

—Mejor, ahora que ya no estoy en esa cosa—dice refiriéndose al trono, aun con las manos temblando—pero definitivamente necesito unas vacaciones. Realmente necesito salir de aquí.

—No te preocupes—le dice Ginebra, quien comprendía bastante bien lo que había vivido Pansy—, te sacaremos de aquí.

Para sorpresa de ellas Tonks saca velozmente su varita y lanza un hechizo, pero su magia se estrella contra una de las paredes.

—Maldita sea—dice Tonks mientras corre al cascaron de Diggory.

—Que sucede?

—La criatura escapo—se queja.

—Supongo que ira con el ejército que esta fuera del castillo—les dice Pansy.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dice Hermione, después de pensarlo un momento—, recojamos las jaulas y los restos de Diggory, llevemos todo al nido.

Sus compañeras se dedicaron a buscar todo lo que fuera útil de la habitación, mientras que Hermione y Pansy se alejan a un rincón de la habitación, en donde Hermione se cambia con su traje de White Queen, luego reparo los jirones que eran su uniforme y se lo cedió a su compañera, quien de hecho era de su misma talla.

—Gracias por buscarme—le dice Pansy.

—Nuestro grupo no deja a nadie atrás.

4ewre

Las criaturas mágicas que se habían congregado fuera del castillo, estaban deseosas de tomar esa maldita fortaleza improvisada, pero aparentemente tenían un general que sabía lo que hacía, o al menos tenían una buena noción.

Empezó atacando con una primera oleada para probar la resistencia de las defensas de los estudiantes, la cual fue detenida casi totalmente por los que lanzaban sus hechizos desde el segundo anillo.

— ¿Algún herido? —pregunta Harry—después de que hicieron que retrocedieran sus enemigos.

—No—le contesta Cho, quien aun sujetaba su varita en la mano—, muy pocos llegaron al anillo externo y los derrotamos con magia.

—Están jugando con nosotros—les dice Ron.

—Ciertamente—dice Harry—, solo nos probaron, querían ver si salíamos corriendo después del primer ataque

— ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta Cho.

—Esperar, esto apenas está empezando.

No tuvieron que esperar más de unos minutos para que llegaran por fin los refuerzos de Slytherin, un grupo al menos tan numeroso como el que estaba en el campo del colegio esperándolos.

—Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas—se queja Cho, después de que llegaran al otro lado de la fortaleza.

—Los números no nos están ayudando—les dice Luna, que había bajado al anillo externo.

—Aproximadamente tres a uno, aunque los del bosque posiblemente valgan más de uno por su poder—pensativamente les contesta Harry—¸ será una noche muy larga.

—Ya me estoy hartando—dice Ron rascándose la cabeza.

—Déjame pensar un momento—dice Harry.

Mientras los Slytherin y sus aliados tomaban sus posiciones con el castillo a sus espaldas, los del bosque esperaban lejos del alcance de los Gryffindor. Desde las posiciones defensivas pudieron ver como se comunicaban con mensajeros entre ambos grupos.

—Tengo un plan—les informa Harry.

—Eso nos alegra—le dice Luna—, te vez como un hombre con un plan—bromeando.

—No molestes Luna, que a ti te va tocar dirigir la fortaleza un rato.

— ¿Qué planeas?

—Buscar algo de pelea—encogiendo los hombros.

Harry tardo unos minutos en explicar su plan a algunos de sus compañeros. Sería una estrategia arriesgada, tenían que mantener dividido a sus enemigos, pues sabían que podían con cualquiera de los dos, pero si ambos atacaban al mismo tiempo, se verían en muchos problemas.

Luna utiliza su especialidad, que son los hechizos ilusorios, logrando ocultar a Ron, Cho y otros diez alumnos, los cuales salieron de las defensas Gryffindor para intentar rodear al grupo del bosque a través de los arboles. Mientras tanto Harry y tres Ravenclaw y cuatro Gryffindor salen abiertamente a encontrarse con los Slytherin, dejando a Luna a cargo de las defensas.

Mientras que los del bosque tenían buena idea de lo que hacían, era obvio que Tudor, aunque fuera poderosa y una política de miedo, pero no era una general, si lo hubiera sido hubiera creado algún tipo de base u organizado alguna defensa, pero ella simplemente se había quedado de pie delante de su gente, como si fuera el mascaron de un barco.

Tudor dio la orden de avanzar. Su intención era obviamente aplastar a Harry y sus compañeros, pues un pequeño grupo como ese no era nada comparado con su número de soldados, luego entre ambos grupos terminarían con la ridícula defensa de los Gryffindor en medio del campo. Esta decisión creó cierta incredulidad en algunos de sus compañeros, pues pensaban que Potter venia a negociar, y a final de cuentas eran Slytherin, preferían mil veces negociar que ir a la guerra. Pero la orden había sido dada, así que avanzaron.

— ¿Está seguro de esto? —le pregunta una alumna de Ravenclaw de ultimo grado.

—En lo razonable, si ven que caigo regresen a las defensas e infórmenle a Luna.

El gesto de Harry fue un tanto melodramático, pero dadas las circunstancias, tal vez era el mejor lugar para hacerlo. El se sitúa enfrente de sus compañeros, quienes un metro detrás de el se quedan en fila, levantando su varita. Harry mantiene su varita guardada en su funda, y levanta su brazo derecho y truena los dedos. Lejos de solo ser un simple gesto, surgen grandes flamas, ahora con el brazo izquierdo hace que dicho fuego se divida en dos y quedara en una línea horizontal serrándole el camino a los Slytherin. Los atacantes se detuvieron impresionados por las enormes flamas, las cuales no disminuían. Tudor harta de eso ordena el ataque con magia, pero no funciona, del otro lado la mitad del grupo que acompañaba a Harry se esforzaban tremendamente en lanzar hechizos protectores a las flamas, para así mantener aislado a los Slytherin, entre las flamas y los muros del castillo. Sus compañeros dividieron, para poder mantener los escudos que crearon en medio de las flamas más tiempo, pues cuando se cansara un grupo, el otro pudiera entrar en acción, solamente era Harry quien mantenía las flamas en funcionando.

De momento el frente más activo era el otro. Cuando el ejército de las criaturas mágicas su líder dio la orden del ataque total, pues pensaban que estaban quemando a sus aliados, y si querían ayudarlos primero tendrían que tomar el fuerte de Gryffindor. Pero para lograrlo tuvieron que abrirse campo entre un intrincado diseño de muros mágicos, los cuales tuvieron que ir rompiendo uno por uno a punta de magia y de armas

Los Gryffindors se estaban defendiendo bien, pero eran bastantes, los duendes guerreros, con sus armas que destruían la magia eran particularmente efectivos contra las defensas que creaban los hechiceros, los orcos los apoyaban y los trolls avanzaron por las orillas de la formación, rodeando de tal manera las fortificaciones, fue un truco muy bueno, pues los duendes habían dado grandes escudos para que los portaran los orcos y que de ese modo pudieran proteger a los enormes trols, como si de la artillería pesada se tratara, pues al ser lentos y grandes eran particularmente débiles a los ataques a larga distancia que estaban usando los Gryffindors, esto lo hacían para que se acercaran lo suficiente para que su enorme fuerza pudiera ejercer su máximo efecto.

— ¿Qué hacemos Luna? —le pregunta Seamus, quien le había informado de que estaban a punto de atacar por la espalda a Harry y sus compañeros.

—No podemos hacer nada, si les enviamos mas gente, caerá la fortaleza—dice Luna después de lanzar su patronus—, mas allá que este aviso no les podemos ofrecer gran cosa. Asegurémonos de seguir aquí para cuando regresen, que tengan un lugar a donde regresar.

—De acuerdo.

El mensaje de Luna llego a duras penas a tiempo, permitiendo a Harry utilizar más flamas para defenderse de los Trolls, mientras que ls dos grupos que lo acompañaban lo apoyaban.

—Prepárense para regresar compañeros, no podremos ganar aquí—les grito Harry—, abriré un camino y correremos lo más rápido posible, yo iré detrás de ustedes.

Se estaban preparando para hacer una carrera rápida de regreso a la fortificación, cuando alguno extraños refuerzos. Parecían estatuas de cobre que se movían extraordinariamente ágil,(sobre todo considerando que eran estatuas de cobre), fue un tremendo Deya vu para Harry, quien pronto las reconoció, había dos torres, dos alfiles, dos caballeros, un grupo de peones y un rey y una reina, eran las piezas de ajedrez de McGonagall, con las que se había enfrentado durante su primer año en el colegio.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas?

—Aliados—les dice Harry, antes de apuntar a uno de los dos grupos que lo apoyaban—, ustedes vayan a ayudarlos.

Con este nuevo apoyo las cosas podrían por fin dar un giro a favor de los Gryffindors, las piezas de ajedrez contra los trolls, Harry y su grupo reteniendo a duras penas a los Slytherin y el grueso de las fuerzas contra el resto de las criaturas mágicas. El punto de no regreso fue cuando Ron y su grupo atacaron por la espalda a los duendes y sus demás aliados.

El primer daño que sintieron los duendes fue el de las flechas de piedra de Ron, pero en comparación con el daño que ocasiono cuando llego a la retaguardia fue impresionante. En algún momento de la lucha Ron termino perdiendo su playera y continuaba pelando mostrando el poder de sus músculos. Con la cantidad de enemigos renuncio al uso de sus llaves, y continuo aplicando un combate basado en el boxeo (uno de los cinco tipos de combate que dominaba), el cual se maximizaba con ayuda de sus guantes, pues aumentaban su fuerza e impedían que sufriera daño en las manos y antebrazos, además de que se apoyaba con la magia de transformación para destruir armaduras y lanzar proyectiles de piedra, además creaba otras formas para impedir el paso a sus enemigos y ayudarse en el combate. Ron intimidaba, pero Cho probablemente daba más miedo, o al menos estaba al mismo nivel. Ella había convertido la herramienta que le había dado Ron en dos bastones de madera muy simples, pero que en sus manos demostraban ser perversamente efectivos, se movía velozmente golpeando y cubriéndose, si no fuera por su modo de gritar, similar el de una Banshee seguramente no la verían siquiera acercarse. En un momento que se acercaron, Ron se dio cuenta que las protecciones que tenia la chica en sus articulaciones no solo eran eso, pues cuando las doblaba sobresalían cuchillos, con los cuales sus codazos y rodillazos se volvían muchísimo mas contundentes, Rojo decidió que tendría que tener mucho cuidado con sus trucos secretos.

Las cosas realmente se les torcieron al ejército del bosque, pues cuando perdieron su formación, los Gryffindor pudieron flanquear los flancos, utilizando para ello las defensas que había creado Harry, para que desde ahí los lanzadores de hechizos detuvieran su envestida principal, mientras que los "golpeadores" atacaran por los lados y Ron y su grupo aumentaban el caos en el centro del grupo.

El grupo del bosque estaba a punto de terminar de caer cuando, el muro de fuego de Harry se derrumbo, o al menos parte del muro. Quien lo había logrado no era nadie más que Sophia Tudor en persona, debido a la sorpresa no pudo defenderse del ataque, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que venía montada en centauro más humana que nunca había visto, sin siquiera darse cuenta había sido herido en el pecho con un corte largo, la chica sujetaba con una sola mano las riendas de su centauro al mismo tiempo que en ambas sostenía largos cuchillos.

—Es hora de que tu y yo terminemos esto—le dice Tudor, con una vos que parecía venir de ultratumba.

Claro que Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, o al menos tenía una idea muy cercana, el lo había visto en la gran guerra, estaba siendo poseída por algún espíritu, y en esa ocasión las cosas no habían salido bien, era magia muy peligrosa, solo puede ser usada algunas veces, según el talento del hechicero, pues tarde que temprano cometería un error y el espíritu terminaría carcomiendo su cuerpo, aunque debía de admitir que antes no había visto una transformación tan impresionante, pero alguien tenía que saber que tenía que ver para darse cuenta, pues cuando alguien usaba ese hechizo de deformaba su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en verdaderos monstruos, mientras que ella había crecido pero permaneciendo completamente humana, tal vez incluso más bella que antes, debía de admitir que Tudor debía de ser realmente talentosa para lograr mantener controlada ese tipo de magia.

En ese momento se perdió cualquier tipo de estrategia en los tres ejércitos que había en las afueras del colegio, era una tremenda confusión de golpes y hechizos por todos lados, el primer anillo de las defensas de los Gryffindor había caído y se peleaba por cualquier lado. Si Luna no hubiera reaccionado con suficiente velocidad, Ron le hubiera roto la cara de una patada, pero por suerte pudo aguantarse lo suficiente para salir ilesa.

—Perdón por el susto, Luna—le dice Ron después de levantarla por debajo de los brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Lo bueno es que soy tu amiga, si no quiero saber cómo me saludarías—le dice después de levantarse, Ron tuvo que tragarse la risa al ver que su amiga parecía literalmente un león, su cabello se había encrespado un poco chamuscado, le recordaba la máscara de león que había usado una vez para algún partido.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Fueron los Slytherin, destruyeron nuestro primer anillo de protección, por eso los duendes que quedaban avanzaron.

— ¿Vamos ganando?

—No tengo idea, pero en realidad no creo que nadie este ganando—le dice Luna, hablando con más profundidad de lo que podía decir en momentos tan complicados.

— ¿Sabes donde esta Harry?

—Lo último que vi fue que estaba peleando contra Tudor cerca del lago.

—Intentare encontrarlo para reagruparnos—dice Ron.

—Aquí intentaremos lo mismo—le contesta Luna—nos encontraremos en medio del campo.

—De acuerdo, intentaremos reunirnos aquí.

5sdfsf

Los profesores del colegio habían decidido intervenir en el desastre que estaba sucediendo afuera del colegio, pero fue el director en persona quien se los prohibió tajantemente, llegando al extremo de también cerrar la torre de los profesores, al igual que las otras casas. Pero contraviniendo su propia orden el mismo se dirigió al bosque prohibido.

Pero él no estaba solo, habían varias personas en el bosque, estaba utilizando magia para no ser descubiertos, pero el había pasado suficientes años como espía para reconocer las huellas que dejaban, debía haber observadores del lord oscuro y de lord Dumbledore, además tal vez había de otros gobiernos.

Si a eso le agregamos que también había salido la profesora McGonagall, esto se estaba volviendo más un espectáculo que algo real. Se termino por decidir a acercarse a su compañera de trabajo.

—Un trabajo sorprendente, Minerva—le dice al ver su trabajo de transformación con el cual había creado un pequeño ejército de estatuas.

—No sacaba mis viejas piezas de ajedrez desde la última guerra, pensé que nunca las volvería a necesitar.

—Claro que la recuerdo la teniente primero Minerva "Checkmate" McGonagall, sus piezas eran verdaderamente temidas en el campo de batalla.

—Y durante las últimas décadas han estado acumulando polvo en un viejo armario—le dice después de enviarlas al campo de batalla.

— ¿Te has encontrado con alguien más—prefiriendo pasar de largo una discusión sobre su intervención.

—Vi a algunos viejos compañeros de armas, fieles a lord Dumbledore, pero no creí conveniente ir a saludarlos, a los demás no los identifique y la verdad no considere prudente ir a interrogarlos.

—Tiene razón, continuare vigilando el bosque, no quiero que nada escape.

—Yo continuare vigilando la batalla—termina McGonagall.

El director se permitió ir un poco más profundamente al bosque, se alejo bastante de donde dejo a la subdirectora del colegio, había alguien que no debía de estar ahí, su magia estaba por encima de un simple observador, se le helaba la sangre solamente al acercarse. El era de los pocos hechiceros que podían sentir la presencia de otros magos, aunque solo podía hacer con lo que tenían cierta cantidad de poder, lo cual lo preocupaba pues era una presencia poderosa. Era una habilidad muy útil la cual le había ayudado a sobrevivir en contra de algunos poderosos hechiceros, descubriéndolos antes de que lo pudieran atacar por sorpresa. No sentía una presencia así desde las reuniones de los mortifagos más poderosos (entre los cuales había estado el mismo). Llegando a la orilla del bosque tocando al límite del lago, se encontró con alguien que ni siquiera le interesaba esconder su presencia. Algo que le sorprendió fue ver a sus pies a un par de duendes muertos.

—Director Snape ¿me equivoco? —escucho que le preguntaban.

—Lo soy, quien lo pregunta.

—Me dicen Escarlata.

Era un idiota, era obvio que estaba envejeciendo, debió de haberla identificado solamente verla, era la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, aunque él nunca la había visto en persona, había escuchado suficientes descripciones como para haberse dado cuenta. Resultaba obvio que era una mujer, aunque no tenía ni un centímetro de piel al descubierto, estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por una armadura negra con algún detalle rojo, estaba tan justa a su figura que mostraba ostentosamente sus curvas femeninas, el único rasgo que salía de su armadura era su cabello, como una especie de penacho en la nuca, de la cual salía una larga cola de caballo de color rojo la cual seguramente le daba el apodo de Escarlata. Su arma era una especie de florete muy largo, el cual a pesar de su apariencia delicada, si hacía caso a los rumores era un arma fatal en todas las ocasiones

—El famoso traidor—dice ella, con su voz metálica.

—Y tú eres quien ahora ocupa mi antiguo lugar ¿verdad?

—Mano derecha y asesina personal del que no debe ser nombrado.

— ¿A qué has venido?

—A limpiar este desastre, nuestros candidatos se han vuelto inadecuados, y no permitiremos ningún ridículo que manche nuestro nombre.

Seguramente si el director no hubiera reaccionado con la suficiente velocidad habría muerto aquella noche, fue un imperceptible pero poderoso hechizo de protección el que evito que muriera por una estocada que lo termino por atravesar completamente. No es que fuera simplemente ágil, sino que ni siquiera la vio moverse, simplemente en un momento estaba de pie a unos metros enfrente de él y luego se había movido en un movimiento limpio de esgrima atravesándolo completamente.

Su hechizo lo estaba curando y lo mantendría vivo, y si fuera otra persona podría haber contra atacado, pero el sabía que era algo totalmente imprudente, esa armadura era de un material especial, metal negro de las minas del norte, inmune totalmente a la magia, si ella hubiera descubierto que estaba vivo lo abría terminado.

El no era ningún cobarde, pero se alegraba de no ser el objetivo de aquella asesina. Aunque seguramente seria de los pocos que podrían hacerle frente, pero se había confiado nunca había pensado que enviarían a alguien de su nivel a observar el colegio, si no hubiera sido así se hubiera acercado con mucho más cuidado y hubiera preparado magia efectiva contra ella, pero por ahora entendía que los mejor que podía hacer era retirarse y pelear otro día, si es que sobrevivía.

Tragándose la humillación tuvo que esperar hasta que se alejara para poder levantarse. Lo mejor sería que regresara al colegio para que lo curaran lo antes posible, pero eso no lo podía hacer, pues levantaría muchas sospechas. Una cosa era que algunos alumnos sufrieran algún hueso roto, pues era lo esperado durante las elecciones escolares, pero algo muy diferente era que el mismo director apareciera en el castillo medio muerto, los aurores tendrían que investigar, y eso sería contraproducente para sus planes. Tendría que arriesgarse y dirigirse al pueblo cercano a través del bosque, era arriesgado pero era el camino más corto, su herida no le permitía aparecerse, solamente podría acortar ciertos tramos de camino gracias a su magia, y esperaba que fueran suficientes.

4etwer

Pelear con un jinete y su montura es muy diferente que con alguien en el suelo, sobre todo porque intentaba lastimar ha la centauro lo menos posible, pero había otras dos cosas que estaban dificultando su pelea, la primera era que desde que habían quedado en medio de un montón de peleas diferentes no podía usar con libertad sus guantes por temor de quemar a sus compañeros, la segunda razón era que Tudor tenía varias habilidades muy curiosas, entre las que estaban que podía extender sus propios brazos, haciéndola mucho más efectiva.

Dejando de lado su control con el fuego, recurrió a su varita mágica con la cual intentaba ayudar a sus compañeros al mismo tiempo que se defendía de Tudor. En algún momento sin que se diera cuenta se vio separado de su escolta y rodeado por la escolta de su enemiga, eso lo metía en más problemas, hasta el momento en que por fin llegaron sus compañeros.

Para entrar al círculo en el cual se encontraba Harry, Cho unió ambos bastones (los cuales gracias a la magia no se habían roto), creando así un bastón largo con el cual pudo elevarse del suelo y así llegar al otro lado y sorprender a un Slytherin derribándolo con su nuevo bastón, para luego enfrentarse con el más alto entre ellos, el cual viendo lo menuda que era se confío un poco, lo suficiente para que ella lo golpeara con la punta del bastón en la boca del estomago, agachándose hacia adelante, ella entonces divide de nuevo su bastón y salta encima de él, sentándose en su espalda, para terminarlo se arroja hacia adelante enredando sus piernas en los brazos de él, dando una vuelta completa dejándolo a el inconsciente en el suelo.

Ron llego igual de contundente que su compañera, levantando a uno de sus enemigos por encima de su cabeza y arrojándolo contra otros dos que venían contra él.

—Salgamos de aquí—le dice Cho a Harry cuando por fin logra acercarse.

— ¿Cómo están los demás?

—Luna esta reagrupándonos en lo que queda del anillo interno.

—Que los demás regresen, tu y Ron quédense conmigo.

Los que habían acompañado a Cho y Ron, ayudaron a algunos compañeros que habían estado peleando a regresar al nuevo punto de reunión, solamente quedando ellos tres y otros dos Gryffindors que no se enteraron de la retirada.

—Ron, terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Con solo un par de frases Harry le comunico el plan a su viejo amigo, se les había ocurrido cuando repartieron los dos pares de guantes, y requería bastante coordinación, solo dos personas que se conocían tanto como ellos dos lo podrían hacer correctamente. El que inicia es Ron creando sus flechas de piedra, en esta ocasión fueron al menos diez al mismo tiempo, pero más difícil aun, haciéndolas huecas, luego fue trabajo de Harry llenándolas de flamas, cuando cayeron alrededor de ellos, fueron explotando arrojando a todos sus enemigos a varios metros de distancia. Esto por fin derribo por fin a Tudor, pero se levanto casi instantáneamente, pero Harry ya la estaba esperando, de pie detrás de ella, la tomo por ambos brazos inmovilizándola, para después dar la vuelta quedando el enfrente y ella con la cabeza hacia abajo detenida por la espalda del joven, intentando terminara se deja caer al suela aplastándole la cabeza en el suelo.

Cuando pensaron que por fin tenían la victoria al alcance de la mano, sucedió algo que no se esperaban, y eso fue la llegada de Draco Malfoy acompañado por sus guardaespaldas, entre los dos magos gigantes levantaron a Harry del suelo y lo arrojaron encima de sus compañeros.

—Lárgate de aquí Potter, ella es mía—le grita Malfoy.

Esto sin lugar a dudas se salía de lo que tenía planeado, ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que el antiguo líder de Slytherin decidiera intervenir en la batalla.

A duras penas podían ver, pues habían saliendo del centro de la batalla, estaban unidos hasta los tobillos en el fango de la orilla del lago, la gente de Tudor habían quedado inconscientes o se habían ido a pelear al centro del campo.

Si se les hubiera ocurrido que Malfoy intervendrían hubieran podido evitar lo que se venía, pues entonces también llegaron Bulstrode y Zabini, quien pudieron pelear con los guardaespaldas de de Malfoy, en un intento de rescatar a su líder caída.

Draco estaba enloquecido, y lanzaba todos los hechizos que se le venían a la mente al cuerpo de Tudor, quien intentaba infructuosamente levantarse y defenderse. Debido al ataque empezaba poco a poco a perder su transformación y empezaba a encogerse de nuevo. Entonces en un inesperadamente ágil movimiento, Bulstrode intento sacar a Tudor de la mira de Malfoy, lo cual hubiera funcionado con un duelista de menor nivel que Draco, quien hiso lo mas estúpido que pudo haber hecho.

Enfrente de varios Gryffindors, Malfoy lanzo uno de sus hechizos mas exclusivos, una vieja herencia familiar, "el veneno de la serpiente", lanzo una gran cantidad de liquido verde brilloso, el cual no era sino un acido mágico que mataría a su enemigo, el problema es que solo una pequeña cantidad cayó en Tudor, la peor parte se la llevo Bulstrode.

Los pocos presentes en ese rincón de los terrenos del colegio se sintieron asqueados de lo que termino pasando a Bulstrode, pudieron ver como la ropa y la piel se le fueron cayendo a pedazos y gritaba de dolor hasta perder el conocimiento, era obvio para ellos que terminaría muriendo en cualquier momento.

Esto se había salido de cualquier limite que se tuviera, y ellos se habían dado cuenta, Malfoy se encontraba paralizado de la impresión, eso era demasiado, había matado a una de sus compañeras de casa, y una noble lo cual empeoraba la situación. Fue Harry el que reacciono más rápido.

—Ron, Cho, llévense a todos de aquí, esto no ha terminado, cuando termine aquí los alcanzare con Luna—les ordena sin dar opción a quejas.

Parecía que Malfoy tenía la intención de obedecer a Potter o al menos quería poner la mayor cantidad de distancia lo más rápido posible.

—Tu no Draco, tú te quedas—le dice sujetándolo por el hombro, antes de quitarle la varita mágica.

Las heridas ocasionadas en las peleas entre los alumnos se curarían en unos días, incluso las más grabes, por otro lado lo que harían las criaturas serian capturados y entregados a las autoridades, pero por lo regular siempre se había dado una regla tacita de que lo que hacían entre los estudiantes se quedaba en el colegio, pero en este año, lo que habían hecho Tudor y Bulstrode y ahora Malfoy había quedado fuera de dicha regla.

Si no hubiera sido una situación de tal gravedad les hubiera dado risa ver como Cho se empujaba a los guardaespaldas de Malfoy, los arreaba con su bastón como si fuera ganado, al final solo quedaron los cuatro en ese rincón, alumbrados solamente por los hechizos del campo de batalla. Habían quedado tan lejos que podían escuchar los quejidos de dolor de Tudor.

—Tú sabes que no era mi intención matar a Bulstrode—le dice Malfoy cuando ve que Harry se agacha y busca el pulso de Bulstrode.

—Pero aun así la mataste—le dice secamente— y peor aun usaste el hechizo de tu familia, si tu estupidez no tuviera limites, lo hiciste enfrente de testigos, de los cuales solo dos están contigo mientras que los demás son mis aliados.

— ¿Me vas a denunciar?

—Lo pensare.

Malfoy por fin vio una rendija, pudo respirar profundamente para poder tranquilizarse, no seria barato obviamente, pero podía escaparse de Azkaban

—Salgan—da Harry la orden.

Para gran impresión de Malfoy, de entre las sombras salen dos de las bird of prey, la reina blanca y la bruja escarlata.

— ¿Ya terminaron? —les pregunta a las dos

—Ya casi, mi señor—le contesta la reina blanca.

—En poco amanecerá, tenemos que darnos prisa.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta la bruja escarlata, muy impresionada al ver en lo que se había convertido Bulstrode.

—Es lo que queda de Bulstrode—le suelta Harry de golpe, dejándola paralizada.

Malfoy aun estaba impresionado por todo lo que había pasado, en contraposición Harry estaba totalmente alerta a lo que pasaba, no paso por alto que Ginny estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios y que Hermione a duras penas se mantenía de pie, en ese momento no tenía tiempo para verificar que es lo que estaban haciendo, pero tarde que temprano buscaría respuestas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos han estado vigilando? —les pregunta Harry.

—Solo un momento, estábamos cerca y vine a investigar, mi señor—le explica Hermione—, no me había dado cuenta que mi compañera me había seguido.

—No hay problema, de hecho necesito que me hagan un favor—les dice Harry mientras lanza un hechizo hacia Bulstrode el cual la envuelve en una extraña membrana dejándola convertida en una especie de huevo de tamaño humano—, llévenla a mi laboratorio. A Tudor nosotros la llevaremos con los demás heridos.

Así lo hubieran hecho si no hubiera quedado una última interrupción esa noche, se trataba de la misma mujer que había atacado al director del colegio y hubiera atravesado a Harry con la misma facilidad si no hubiera sido porque Hermione había estado mirando por casualidad el lugar de donde atacaría aquella mujer, interponiendo su propio cuerpo pudo detener la estocada, para su gran impresión el poder del ataque fue tal que logro cuartear el su abdomen de diamante

Ni siquiera se molesto en hablar con ellos, solamente llego se hecho al hombro el cuerpo de Tudor y se detuvo un solo momento, mirando detenidamente a Harry, quien se preparo para otro ataque, pero este no llego, sino que simplemente se quedo quieta enfrente de él. Harry sintió algo muy extraño al verla, y no solo era la expresión de no entender que carajos estaba pasando, sino que sintió a verla conocido en otro momento, era una presencia familiar, pero le fue imposible identificarla. Ni siquiera alcanzaron a verla moverse pareció que simplemente desapareció del lugar en donde estaba de pie, solo Harry se dio cuenta que no es que desapareciera, sino que simplemente corría demasiado rápido.

— ¿Qué carajos fue eso? —pregunto Ginebra.

— ¿Es que no la conocen? —les grita Malfoy casi histérico, se veía aun mas pálido de lo que normalmente se veía.

—Ni la menor idea—dice Harry.

—Es la muerte escarlata—intentando tranquilizarse—, la mano derecha del lord oscuro, no tengo idea de porque no nos mato, pero deben sentirse afortunados muy pocos tienen ese privilegio.

— ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? —pregunta Hermione.

—No lo sé, y de momento no tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo—ya no recordaba cuantas veces había dicho frases de ese estilo durante el año escolar, pero ya estaba arto de esa sensación de no dar abasto—, lo que me interesaría es saber porque vino por Tudor ¿para que la quiere? —pregunta para sí mismo.

— ¿Intentamos seguirla, mi señor? —pregunta Hermione.

—Ni hablar, tu a duras penas te mantienes de pie y no sabemos casi nada de ella, sería un suicidio perseguirla por el bosque prohibido. Ustedes continúen, lleven mi "paquete" a mi laboratorio y terminen lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Hermione y Ginebra atienden a la orden de Harry y se disponen a seguir su camino, dejándolos a Malfoy y Potter solos.

— ¿Ahora qué? —pregunta Malfoy.

—Desaparece, después de que tome el castillo hablaremos.

Malfoy seguía tan impresionado por todo lo que había pasado aquella noche que ni siquiera se le ocurrió intentar recuperar su varita mágica, lo cual seguramente también fue un fallo de juicio. Draco simplemente regreso corriendo al castillo, a esconderse dondequiera que hubiera estado escondido los últimos días.

Mientras tanto Harry se dispuso a regresar al campo de batalla. Las cosas estaban decayendo poco a poco, Los Slytherin y sus aliados se sintieron un tanto desanimados al ver que temible líder había desaparecido, la mayoría creyeron que simplemente se había escapado, que había visto una situación difícil y que había preferido dejarlos a ellos el resto de la batalla. Así que no era difícil imaginar que fueron muchos los que decidieron escapar, de todas. Por otro lado los Gryffindors se revitalizaron al tener de nuevo a su líder, quien con sus compañeros mas aguerridos terminaron con el grupo más duro de estudiantes, quien obviamente no eran lo que parecían ser, eran los maestros que había apoyado primero a Fudge y luego a los Slytherin, cuando fueron derrotados los demás estudiantes empezaron a rendirse.

Luego de que las piezas de ajedrez gigantes derrotaron a los trolls gigantes, crearon un perímetro para que ninguna de las criaturas mágicas escapara, quienes fueron cayendo poco a poco. Cuando al fin terminaron se retiraron tan misteriosamente como habían llegado al campo de batalla, seguramente solo Harry sabía a ciencia cierta la procedencia de dichos aliados, mientras que la mayoría seguramente pensarían que el mismo los había conseguido.

Para el amanecer la situación se había solventado totalmente, los perdedores regresaron cabizbajamente a sus habitaciones, mientras que los ganadores festejaban en el campo, vitorearon a sus paladines y a sus líderes. Pero dichos festejos decayeron rápidamente, estaban agotados y deseaban retirarse a descansar. Los que mejor se encontraban ayudaban al hospital que Luna había creado, del cual eran poco a poco trasladados por los elfos domésticos a la enfermería. Harry y Ron se encontraron a leónica Luna supervisando el trabajo de su hospital.

—Me estoy cayendo a pedazos—les confiesa Luna, con mas aspecto de loca que nunca—, quiero irme a la cama, si seguimos a este ritmo cargare una foto de mi cama.

—No te preocupes hoy dormirás como una piedra, y te prestare a Neville para que te acompañe—le dice Harry de buen humor, intentando que no se notara la risa que le daba la apariencia de su amiga.

—Eso me gustaría pero por desgracia quiso pelear mano a mano con un troll, fue de los primeros que se llevaron a la enfermería—le dice mucho más seria.

— ¿No quieres ir con él? —le pregunta Harry con tono de preocupación.

—Me muero por ir, pero no puedo hasta que termine con esto, en un par de horas intentare llevarle el desayuno, que seguramente será algún tipo de papilla desagradable.

—Eres un encanto Luna—dice Ron con sarcasmo.

— ¿Y Cho?, desde que se la robaron ya no la he vuelto a ver.

—La dejamos con los que vigilan a las criaturas mágicas, se le da de miedo eso de intimidar a los prisioneros—dice Harry.

— ¿Cómo es que convirtieron a una sensata Ravenclaw en una salvaje Gryffindor?

—Simplemente la chica de mis sueños—dice Ron riendo.

3tewr

Durante las últimas horas de aquella noche las birds of prey aun tenían trabajo que realizar, aunque quisieran ir a la batalla a apoyar a sus compañeros su deber también rea importante. Habían limpiado totalmente los cuartos que utilizaban Tudor y su gente, recabaron notas, cartas, pociones y objetos mágicos, como las jaulas en las que habían estado presas. Su líder y su nueva aliada estaban agotadas pero aun tenían que terminar su deber.

—Le puse un rastreador al tesoro de Tudor—les explica Parkinson ahora vestida con uniforme que pensó que nunca vestiría.

— ¿Quién se lo dio?

—Mortifagos, de medio rango si soy precisa—les explica sin cambiar de tono—, después de que consideraron a Malfoy inadecuado para ser líder del colegio, empezaron a patrocinar a Tudor, ella les pidió una fuerte cantidad de dinero para contratar un ejército de mercenarios, solo les pago el anticipo, por eso pusieron al que se disfrazaba de Diggory en el castillo, para tenerla vigilada.

—Pero si tenía el dinero ¿Por qué no les pago?—le pregunto Amelia.

—Porque ella tampoco confiaba en ellos, debo temer que simplemente se irían si les pagaba el dinero.

—Suena lógico—dice Hermione—, pero que tenían que ver las chicas que secuestraron, se supone que también eran parte del pago para los mercenarios.

—Es algo grotesco, pero lo mejor es que se los esplique. ¿Ustedes saben que es exactamente el profesor de encantamientos?

— ¿Un duende? —pregunta Ginebra.

—No, el es hijo de un duende y una hechicera, por eso es capaz de hacer magia como los humanos.

—Eso es grotesco—dice Amelia.

—No deberías de juzgar tan rápido, pues a final de cuentas es así como surgimos los magos, de la mescla de humanos normales con criaturas mágicas, y de hecho es mucho mas común de lo que parece.

Hermione pensaba que tenía razón, a final de cuentas ella misma conocía al menos a dos personas así, Hagrid que había nacido de una giganta y un mago, y Fleur, que era hija de un mago y una Veela.

—No es raro, pero hay algunos bastardeos que buscan hacer experimentos con hechiceros, una cosa es que voluntariamente se junten en pareja y otra muy diferente es lo que querían hacer con esas chicas. Las seleccionaron específicamente para que fueran capases de dar a luz a hijos de ellos. No cualquiera sobrevive a un experimento de ese estilo, por eso las seleccionaron con tanto cuidado.

— ¿No es demasiado difícil buscarlas en el colegio?—pregunta Hermione.

—Si, supongo que por eso accedieron cuando vieron la oportunidad, deben entender que no es tan fácil encontrar chicas como las que secuestraron, cuatro jóvenes fértiles capases de resistir el "proceso" y sangre pura, además del significado de que fuera una de cada casa, también les daba más valor.

— ¿Hubieran sobrevivido? —pregunta Amelia un tanto asustada.

—Si, se hubieran asegurado que sobrevivieran por varios alumbramientos hasta que hubieran envejecido o les fuera imposible tener más hijos.

—Toda la competencia ha sido mucho más importante y complicada de lo que os hubiéramos imaginado cuando inicio el año—les dice Hermione—, y creo que las cosas se volverán más complicadas en el futuro.

—Y peligrosas—dice Tonks.

—Tendremos que estar listas.

Mientras Pansy, Tonks y Amelia desenterraban el tesoro de Tudor, Hermione y Ginebra se acercaron al campo de batalla, en donde ayudaron a Harry a encargarse de un nuevo "paquete". Al regresar del encargo se encontraron con sus compañeras que ya habían acabado con su trabajo. Cuando llegan se dan cuenta que las cosas no están sucediendo como esperaban, pues Tonks y Amelia miran con mala cara a Pansy.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Hermione.

—Sello el cofre, ahora solo ella lo puede abrir—les explica Tonks.

Las recién llegadas comprendieron rápidamente la situación.

—Lo siento mucho Pansy—le dice Hermione—, pero no puedo dejar que lo conserves, es parte del botín de guerra de nuestra casa.

—Lo comprendo, pero es evidente que sin mi ayuda nunca lo hubieran encontrado, pido cierta consideración.

—Es razonable—asiente Hermione—, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

—Quiero ser quien la que lo entregue a lord Potter.

Las demás las vieron bastante extrañadas, pues de hecho solamente Hermione comprendía cual era el segundo significado de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Esta bien, pero nosotras aun tenemos una conversación pendiente, nuestro futuro depende de ello.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Estaba amaneciendo para cuando por fin pudieron regresar al nido, lugar en la que invocaron una cama extra para su nueva compañera, estaban agotadas y solo querían descansar, aunque solamente se quedarían Hermione y Pansy a dormir, pues fueron las que peor la han pasado. Para sanar de sus heridas utilizaron los mismos métodos que habían aprendido de Luna, pomadas y baños sanadores, cuando la ultima salió del baño las demás ya la estaban esperando sentadas en diferentes lados de la habitación.

— ¿Hemos tenido noticias? —les pregunta Hermione, secándose el cabello.

—Luna ya nos envió su patronus—le dice Ginebra, quien ya se había cambiado a su uniforme escolar como sus compañeras, exceptuando Pansy que vestía una bata de baño con los colores de Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—No mucho, la mayor parte eran gritos de euforia—dice Ginebra riendo—, es mi mejor amiga, pero cuando se emociona no puede ser muy clara.

—Dijo que habían conquistado el mundo o algo así—dice Pansy, demostrando un sentido del humor sarcástico que no le conocían.

Hermione envió su propio patronus a Harry para informarle sobre los resultados de la noche, aunque prefirió guardar el asunto de tesoro para después. Cuando llego la respuesta de Harry, se enteraron de lo que había pasado y de los problemas que habían resultado.

—Espero que Neville se mejore—dice Ginny después de ver como se desaparece el ciervo de Harry.

—El y todos nuestros compañeros—dice Hermione—, esta noche se llevaran a cabo las elecciones, tendremos que preparar algo para que desde la enfermería puedan votar.

—No te preocupes Hermione, nosotras nos encargaremos.

—Ahora solo quedan detalles—les dice—, son muchas cosas que hacer, pero tendremos algunos días para llevarlos a cabo.

—Ustedes dos a duras penas se mantienen en pie, iremos a ver en que podemos ayudar—dice Tonks.

—Harry y Luna tampoco estarán muy despiertos que digamos, así que lo mejor es que intenten que se vallan también a descansar, tienen que estar listos para esta noche.

—Lo intentaremos.

Después de haber descansado un poco y habiendo conseguido ropa limpia dejaron a Hermione y a Pansy solas en el nido.

—Están muy organizados—le alaga Pansy.

—Llevamos todo el año intentando formar una organización eficiente.

—Yo intente algo parecido, pero no tenía mucho con que trabajar, obedecían a Malfoy por conveniencia y miedo no porque creyeran en algún proyecto que él tuviera.

—Aquí llevamos las cosas de un modo diferente.

—Y por eso me he querido unir a ustedes, y dime ¿Qué pensaste al respecto de lo que hablamos? —le dice muy seria.

Claro que ella recordaba su última conversación, le había quitado el sueño más de una vez. Por un lado estaba más que de acuerdo en ayudarla, y sabia que tenerla de su lado era ganar a una importante aliada, dentro y fuera del colegio, pero por otro lado estaba el asunto de que ella pedía ser la segunda esposa del chico que ella quería como esposo. Su primer impulso era decir que ni hablar, que estaba loca por pedir eso, pero había algo que le impedía decírselo. Por un lado el punto de vista totalmente objetivo y práctico le indicaba que también era una buena idea, ella era posiblemente estéril y sabia que si querían realmente llegar lejos en este nuevo mundo mágico tenía que tener hijos, mientras que por el otro le dolía en el corazón la posibilidad de no poder tener hijos. Pero había un tercer factor a considerar y este era el más misterioso, pues había algo que la hacía considerarla mucho más seriamente, y esto era la magia con la que habían llegado a aquella realidad. Según el ritual que habían llevado a cabo, recibirían todo lo que necesitaban, y había llegado a pensar que la chica era una de las cosas que necesitaban. El problema era que su comprensión sobre la magia pura y sus señales era realmente limitado y podía estar equivocándose, si se lo explicaba a Harry, el seria capas de confirmarlo pues él podía ver la magia mucho más fácilmente que ella, pero entonces se evidenciaría por haberle estado ocultando información (a final de cuentas le era imposible mentirle, bajo pena de muerte), pero no decirle todo lo que sabía no era lo mismo, y esto realmente lametearía en problemas con él.

—Yo te recomendare Pansy, pero ser él quien lo decida.

—Es todo lo que pido.

—Harry es muy extraño, y si te acepta te enteraras de cosas que tal vez nunca quisiste saber y vivirás con reglas bastante extrañas, espero que no te arrepientas.

—Mientras tengamos un lugar los míos y yo, estaré bien—con sinceridad.

Eso te lo garantizo, el no deja a nadie atrás.


	33. Repercusiones, parte uno

Ginebra Weasley y Susan Bones no se conocían mucho, aparte de haber coincidido por amigos mutuos y saludare de vez en cuando por los pasillos, no habían tenido mayor contacto. Pero ese día tuvieron que demostrar una gran coordinación para trabajar juntas, considerando que los liderazgos de ambas casas estaban fuera de combate al menos durante unas ocho horas, a ellas les toco coordinar el trabajo necesario para las elecciones. La mayor parte del trabajo lo llevarían a cabo los profesores, como cuerpo neutral dentro del colegio, pero aun así había muchos detalles que ellas tenían que tener listos para aquella tarde, como si haber convencido a Harry, Luna, Cho y Ron se fuera a descansar no fuera suficiente trabajo.

—El principal problema que tenemos es que buena parte de nuestro grupo se encuentra descansando en la enfermería, y no saldrán hasta dentro de unos días—le dice Susan.

—Lo sé, lo que tenemos que hacer es que tendremos que traer las urnas de los votos para que boten desde su cama—le explica Ginny.

— ¿Los profesores lo aceptaran?

—Si se los explicamos de la manera adecuada. Esta es exactamente el tipo de cosas en las que Harry es un verdadero maestro, pero nos las tendremos que arreglar nosotras.

— ¿Su especialidad?

—Consiguió que Luna se volviera líder de los Ravenclaws en un solo día, y que buena parte de los maestros lo apoyen, no se diga re decorar y tener casi su propio canal. Conseguir que los demás hagan lo que él quiere es lo mejor que hace.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

La primera persona con la que tuvieron que hablar fue con Madame Pomfrey, quien estaba corriendo de un lugar a otro dentro de la enfermería, la cual habían hecho crecer al tamaño de una gran bodega, ayudada por al menos una docena de elfos domésticos y alguno que otro estudiante de los últimos años. Con lo ajetreada que estaba no la pudieron entretener mucho.

—Por mí no hay problema—les dice sin detenerse—, no es raro que se excedan al final del año y tengamos llena la enfermería, aunque siendo franca esta vez si que rompieron records.

— ¿Entonces si podemos traer las urnas?

—Solo si se comprometen a tener cuidado con mis pacientes, al primer problema las sacare y se quedaran sin votos—les dice tajantemente.

Saldado ese problema les quedaba el más difícil y ese era hablar con los maestros y peor aún, con el director del colegio, era bien conocida la mala relación que existía entre él y su jefe. Si al entrar no les arrojaba algo seria una victoria. Para gran sorpresa de ambas al llegar al despacho del director les fue imposible verlo, y según la gárgola que cuidaba la entrada les explico que el director no había regresado desde la noche anterior.

—Quisiera pensar que está teniendo una aventura, pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente humano como para hacer algo así—dice Ginny con sarcasmo.

—Es soltero, así que no creo que fuera sorprendente que pasara alguna que otra noche en algún…

— ¿Burdel? —le dice Ginny secamente.

—Hubiera preferido definirlo de un modo más amable. Pero de todas maneras es irrelevante la vida sexual de nuestro director, tenemos que hablar con alguien.

Después del director la persona con más autoridad y poder era la subdirectora, lo cual hacia que el día se les iluminara, pues a pesar de ser bastante estricta era totalmente razonable. A diferencia de Susan, Ginebra se conocía al dedillo toda la torre de los profesores, pues la había estudiado detenidamente desde que intentaba robarle minutos al día para pasarlos con una profesora, por lo tanto no tuvieron problema para localizar la sala de maestros.

En aquella sala normalmente se reunían los maestros a discutir sobre sus clases, pero mayormente se la pasaban descansando, criticando, esparciendo rumores y normalmente haciendo el tonto. Pero hoy no era precisamente para eso que la estaban usando. Se encontraban reunidos los maestros más viejos del colegio, y por su expresión se les veía muy preocupados. Las sospechas de las chicas aumento cuando al entrar los profesores callan inmediatamente e intentan ponerles buena cara, la que mejor lo logra es precisamente McGonagall.

—Ya suponía que Potter no estaría en condiciones de arreglar estos detalles—dice Slughorn, intentando hacer un chiste, que no termino de hacer gracia.

—Lo convencimos que si descansaba unas horas sería mucho más útil que tenerlo en modo zombi de un lado a otro, aunque el chiste de Ginebra tuvo más gracia solo logro sacar algunas sonrisas.

—Supongo que vienen a discutir las elecciones de esta tarde—les interrumpe McGonagall regresando al tema.

—Si, sobre todo el asunto de los votantes que no pueden salir de la enfermería.

—En estos momentos estamos muy ocupados, señoritas, pero deje encargado el asunto a la profesora Tonks.

—En cuanto la encontramos, claro está—dice Slughorn con sarcasmo, demostrando que sabían mas del asunto.

Ginny oculto su alegría casi totalmente, mientras que Susan mostraba cara de no haber entendido lo que pasaba, pero entendió que no era el momento para hacer preguntas al respecto.

Aunque hubieran preferido enterarse de lo que estaban hablando los profesores, era obvio que no les permitirían permanecer más de lo necesario, y aunque fuera posible colocar una pequeña maquina espía, espiar a los profesores sobrepasaba su propia autoridad, además de que tenían cosas de que ocuparse.

— ¿Me parece que nos quisieron decir mas de lo que entendí—le duce Susan.

—Supongo que es culpa mía, creo que subestimamos mucho a los profesores.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—La profesora Tonks ha colaborado con nosotros desde principio de año—algo que Susan desconocía.

—Pero eso quiere decir que ellos lo saben—le dice sorprendida.

—No, ellos lo sospechan que es muy diferente, pero de todas maneras lo que resulta importante, es que es un signo de que ya nos apoyan totalmente, ya dejaron de lado la neutralidad.

Ginny nunca se avergonzaría de su relación con Tonks, pero era lo suficientemente racional para entender que era mucho mejor mantenerla en secreto, al menos fuera del su círculo mas cercano. Pensar en eso la ponía nerviosa, pues cuando acabara el año escolar planeaba ampliar ese círculo a sus hermanos y sus padres, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo se lo tomarían, pero a final de cuantas estaba segura de lo que quería y no pensaba retroceder ni un paso. Al primero que se lo diría seria a Ron, tal vez fuera una buena referencia para darse cuenta de lo que le esperaba este verano cuando llevara a su chica a casa.

—No se preocupen—les dijo la profesora Tonks cuando la encontraron en su salón de clases—, ya casi tengo todo listo para esta noche

4ew4tyd

Atravesar el bosque prohibido nunca es algo fácil, y teniendo una herida en el estomago es aun mas difícil, y seguramente el director no hubiera sobrevivido a aquel viaje si no fuera porque la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas se habían acercado a la orilla del bosque a observar la batalla, tal vez más de uno interesado en la posibilidad de tomar el castillo por la fuerza si se daba la situación.

Tal vez fuera la falta de sangre o por las decisiones que había estado tomando los últimos días, pero en esos momentos tenía problemas para concentrarse. Su mente no dejaba de vagar en su pasado. Recordaba como de joven se había dejado seducir por la apabullante oratoria de Lord Voldemort y de todos sus ideales. Lo orgulloso que se sentía al haber escalado tan alto en esa organización, la joven promesa del lado oscuro. Y así hubiera seguido si no hubiera sido por Lilian Evans.

La conoció desde que eran unos niños, y por alguna razón extraña congeniaron de una manera impresionante, como el sol y la luna, eran tan opuestos que era sorprendente que pudieran estar en el mismo lugar, pero aun así funcionaba, al menos fue así hasta que se acercaron al final de su educación mágica. La verdad es que para el había sido un infierno vivir en el colegio, después de una vida separado del mundo mágico, le fue imposible adaptarse, incluso peor que los nacidos muggles, por eso se concentro casi totalmente en sus estudios, lo que le hiso brillar con el tiempo.

Pero ella se unió a sus peores enemigos, lo cual lo único que logro fue volverlo mas rencoroso y amargado, concentrado totalmente en la magia. Involucrado en la guerra le dejo de importar su lado humano, hasta el momento en el cual se volvió a encontrar con su antigua amiga. El fue el que descubrió el plan con el cual la organización de Potter, desterraría a Lord Voldemort a lo más profundo del mundo mágico. El Problema fue que el no sabía que eran exactamente ellos los que estaban llevando a cabo todo el plan. Cuando el presento todo al lord oscuro, ya era demasiado tarde, el senado había decretado que fuera exiliado a sus tierras, pero aun así antes de marchar decidió vengarse de algunos enemigos. Entre ellos los principalmente los Potter.

Esa fue una de las principales razones por las que decidió cambiar de bando. Cuando lord Dumbledore se entero de todo esto, lo recibió y lo ayudo a cambiar de bando. Fue con el tiempo con el que se dio cuenta de que esa decisión no había tenido nada de altruista de su parte. Simplemente al ver perdido a su caballo de batalla Potter, cambio por otro más manipulable. O al menos así había sido hasta ese año, y si sobrevivía claro está. Había llegado el tiempo de cambiar su vida (lo que le durara), y lo mejor es que tenía todas las herramientas en sus manos para cambiar.

Por suerte para el no se encontró con ninguno de los depredadores del bosque (que por suerte no eran muchos, ni demasiado peligrosos, pero siempre existía el peligro de que se escondiera alguno más peligroso), su objetivo era llegar al bar de las tres escobas, lugar en el cual se podría curar sin que se correrá la voz pro el pueblo, ya les daría alguna explicación a los demás profesores por su ausencia.

Si no hubiera estado perdiendo tanta sangre se hubiera preguntado así mismo porque había decidido ir a aquel lugar en esas condiciones, era como una obsesión, su mente se obsesiono en verla a ella otra vez. El no la había tratado bien durante los años que la había conocido, y no entendía porque ella lo seguía queriendo a pesar de todos sus desaires, y de sus malas formas. Fue durante mucho tiempo que había estado pensando que hacer al respecto, pero no fue sino hasta haber visto a la muerte a los ojos, que su decisión se había vuelto de acero.

Decir que Madame Rosmerta estaba sorprendida por ver al director llegar medio muerto a la puerta trasera de su bar, sería el eufemismo del año.

— ¿Qué te paso Severus? —le pregunto angustiada, ayudándolo a subir al segundo piso.

—Necesito algo de ayuda—le dice intentando aparentar mas control del que realmente sentía.

—Necesitas a un medimago.

—Ni hablar, puedo hacerlo yo, pero necesito un lugar tranquilo y algo de ayuda para hacerlo.

Ella realmente estaba angustiada, pero se controlaba para hacer lo mejor posible. Ayudo a recostar a Severus en su propia habitación, en donde lo ayudo a lavar su herida. Ella no era ninguna medimaga, pero tenía conocimientos de primeros auxilios, por eso supo aplicar las pócimas que el le proporciono de modo correcto. El director cargaba una pequeña caja de cuero en el cinturón con cierta cantidad de ampolletas con diferentes pociones, entre ellas las necesarias para curar sus propias heridas, de hecho si no hubiera sido atravesado totalmente el mismo se hubiera podido curar solo.

— ¿Me explicaras porque terminaste de ese modo? —le pregunta después de terminar de vendarle el abdomen.

Ella era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba, así que termino por contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en el colegio, incluida su rebelión contra el antiguo director del castillo.

—Escuche historias sobre ella—le dice ella—, algunos aurores me contaron sobre sus habilidades, me sorprendió que pudieras escapar.

—Aun tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga—le contesta un poco a la defensiva—, si no me hubiera confiado las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

—A pesar de lo evidente—refiriéndose a la herida que había sufrido el director—, creo que hay más cosas que tu conflicto con Escarlata.

— ¿Te refieres a Lord Dumbledore?

—Primero el lord oscuro, luego el lord Dumbledore, ahora tu solo, me preocupa—le dice con sinceridad, recogiendo las cosas de su botiquín medico.

—Es hora de que sea yo quien decida el futuro de mi vida.

—Llevo años intentando hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿Qué es lo que finalmente te cambio? —le dice ella, ocultando el entusiasmo que sentía al escucharlo. Ya muchas veces se había decepcionado.

El guardo silencio durante algunos momentos, recapacitando detenidamente sobre todo lo que había hecho.

—He matado gente Ros, personas que ni siquiera me importo, lo hice porque pensé que era lo correcto, pero ahora veo las cosas de un modo diferente. Se aproximan tiempo difíciles, y por alguna razón tengo el poder para marcar la diferencia, y pienso usarlo para que los que no puedan defenderse estén protegidos.

Ella estaba casi pletórica, en un momento tan difícil, estaba viendo como sobresalía el hombre que llevaba años esperando que saliera de la oscuridad. Parecía como si hubiera rejuvenecido diez años.

—Te van a aplastas—le dice ella sin ocultar su sonrisa.

—Me alegra que lo encuentres divertido—con sarcasmo.

—No es eso, es mejor que vivamos intensamente nuestras vidas, que vivir como sombra la vida de otra persona.

Estaba cansado, y ella sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, de hecho es estaba por terminar perdiendo el sentido, pero aun así tenía algo pendiente que discutir con ella, algo que había postergando mucho tiempo, pero que sería mejor hacerlo antes de que alguien mandara matarlo.

Se sentía algo dudoso al respecto pues no dejaba de un gento muy egoísta de su parte, pero si iba a iniciar una nueva vida lo intentaría hacer totalmente.

El ya no era lo que había sido y solamente había habido una persona que lo conociera y aceptara en todas las facetas de su vida. Ya fuera como estudiante, como asesino o como profesor, habían estado juntos, aun cuando el siempre prefirió a otra, una que en ninguna de las etapas de su vida había estado con él. Esa fue su obsesión y su desgracia en más de una vez en su vida, de ahora en adelante tomaría el camino correcto, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para él, ni para ella.

—Intenta descansar—le dice ella al levantarse—, empezare a limpiar abajo para abrir.

—Ros, antes quisiera preguntarte algo—se incorpora lo mejor que puede y toma su varita mágica con la cual invoca una pequeña argolla de oro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta con verdadero miedo, temiendo que lo que esta imaginando no fuera real.

—Haciendo lo que debí de haber hecho hace años, dime Ros ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

65tretr

La profesora McGonagall estaba realmente estresada esa mañana, con la desaparición del director su trabajo se había multiplicado, sobre todo en el día más difícil que el colegio había visto durante todo el año. Durante esa mañana lo primero que se le ocurrió para acelerar el proceso fue el delegar la votación, no era demasiado complicado pero si laborioso, escogió para esa tarea a la joven profesora Tonks. Fue una decisión un tanto complicada, no porque pensara que ella pudiera alterar la elección, pues a final de cuentas la magia del castillo lo evitaría. Pero algunos de los profesores se dieron cuenta que este fue un modo de aprobar el que Potter ganara las elecciones, pues así facilitaba su labor, fue simplemente un gesto de ayuda, pero uno muy simbólico.

Ya liberada de ese problema, aun tenía otros tantos que resolver, la primera fue la reunión con el capitán de los aurores, que fueron a "estabilizar" el colegio. Para su gran sorpresa se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que "ojo loco" Moody, la mano derecha de Lord Dumbledore.

—Coronel Moody, me sorprende encontrarlo aquí.

—Ahora soy general, Minerva.

—No me había enterado de tu asenso.

—Si tu no hubieras abandonado el ejército ahora serias coronel.

—Prefiero mi trabajo actual.

—Se te puede sacar del campo de batalla, pero no se puede sacar la batalla de ti.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Escuche de la participación de unas estatuas con forma de ajedrez—le dice el—, es algo difícil de confundir cuando uno sabe que mirar.

—Mi prioridad son los estudiantes—le dice Minerva.

—Aun así no puedes ignorar todas las implicaciones políticas de lo que ha pasado este año en el castillo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —dejando la conversación de un lado, y regresando a lo que le interesaba.

—Lord Dumbledore me envió a supervisar esta operación.

—Pudieron haber intervenido desde ayer ¿no te parece? —le dice ella.

—Eso no hubiera funcionado para los planes del ministerio.

Claro que lo sabía, ese combate sucedió porque a nadie le convenía que se llegara a un acuerdo pacífico entre las facciones, ella se culparía por mucho tiempo por no haber encontrado otra solución más que dejarlos luchar.

—Albus piensa que lo mejor sería dejar algunos aurores dentro del castillo.

—Sobre mi cadáver

Ya se esperaba algo así en cuanto vio a Moody llegar al castillo. Ahora que Potter estaba tomando poder querrían tenerlo vigilado. De hecho no solamente a él, sino también a ella y al director, era obvio que perderían la confianza del ministerio al haber cortado la comunicación (por no decir vigilancia) con el despacho del director.

— ¿Esa es la postura del colegio?

—Es la mía, la del director y la del colegio hasta que me saquen de aquí.

—Somos amigos Minerva, pero debes entender que este comportamiento tendrá consecuencias.

—Por más que gobierne este país, el aun no es rey—refiriéndose a Dumbledore.

— ¿Preferirías al lord oscuro?

—Simplemente prefiero estar lista para el futuro y no dejar que nos presionen por sus propios intereses.

—No te puedes aislar.

—Dejare que cada estudiante tome su propia decisión, si quieren seguir a Lord Dumbledore, bien, si quieren seguir al lord oscuro tampoco se los voy a prohibir, y si quieren seguir con su propia vida mejor aun, pero no dejare que nadie los presione—totalmente convencida.

—Se lo informare a Albus—le contesta fríamente.

Estaba arriesgando todo en el momento en el que peor se sentía. Estaba tomando las riendas de su vida en un momento en el que la mayoría de las personas de su generación se estaban jubilando para disfrutar sus últimos años descansando. Pero ahora le tocaba tomar la iniciativa por el castillo.

Los aurores que acompañaban a Alastor se encargaron de todos los prisioneros, solamente se llevarían a los mercenarios que había contratado Tudor, incluidos los profesores que se habían infiltrado en el colegio. Cualquier culpa que se encontrara entre los estudiantes se arreglaría internamente, aunque para eso tenían primero que averiguar cuáles eran los resultados de la pelea.

Cuando la profesora regreso al colegio se dirigió primero a la enfermería, la cual se encontraba llena de estudiantes.

—Hace más de un par de décadas que no teníamos tantos heridos en unas elecciones—le dice la enfermera.

— ¿Algún herido fatal? —le pregunta, temiendo la respuesta.

—Sorprendentemente no, pensaba que habrían al menos una docena, pero sus sanadores resultaron ser realmente buenos, la señorita Lovegood hiso un gran trabajo.

—Me alivia saber eso.

—Yo también, pero no cantaría victoria, lo que sucedió ayer fue realmente peligroso, varios de estos estudiantes nunca se recuperaran del todo—le dice muy seria—, no puedo hacer crecer miembros arrancados y lo sabes, y esos malditos duendes hicieron una verdadera carnicería.

—Ahora están de camino a Azkaban.

—Supongo que para ellos será un verdadero alivio.

— ¿Qué casa sufrió la mayor cantidad de heridos? —pregunta McGonagall.

—No te preocupes por tus leones, curiosamente fueron los que menos heridos tuvieron, ganaron por un buen margen. Por lo que me han podido contar, cuando las cosas se volvieron confusas, los mercenarios atacaron indiscriminadamente. Eso tomo por sorpresa a los Slytherin, por eso sufrieron tantas bajas.

—De momento lo importante es que los estudiantes sanen lo mejor posible, sobre las heridas más duraderas ya veremos después.

—El "ganador" le tocara pagar los platos rotos supongo—dice la doctora con sarcasmo—, por cierto ¿ya se decidió al ganador?

—Eso se decidirá esta noche, después de las elecciones.

—No bromees.

—Si te refieres a cuántos candidatos quedan, entonces la respuesta es que solo queda Potter.

—Las elecciones de un solo candidato, no creo que sea muy complicado. Por cierto y ¿la señorita Tudor?

—Supongo que huyendo lo más rápido que puede, al igual que la señorita Bulstrode. Si no lo hubieran hecho ellas también estarían de camino a Azkaban, lo que hicieron es demasiado serio como para que lo tratáramos dentro del castillo.

—Por los rumores que he escuchado, tienen más de una razón por la cual no volver, desde pociones y hechizos prohibidos hasta abusos con otros estudiantes. Posiblemente si las investigaran encontrarían muchas cosas.

—Y seguramente hay gente que preferiría que no se supiera.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ni Tudor ni Bulstrode tienen el dinero necesario para pagar a tantos mercenarios, ni tampoco los contactos necesario. Debe haber gente poderosa atrás de ellas.

Después de su visita a la enfermería, la subdirectora seguía pensando en los problemas que se avecinaban. Tenía que discutirlo lo más pronto posible con el directo Snape, quien dicho sea de paso, seguía sin aparecer. Cuando llega a la sala de los maestros, se encuentra con algunos de sus más viejos compañeros.

—Nuestro joven director sigue sin aparecer—le dice Slughorn nada más verla entrar.

—Eso me temía—contesta la profesora.

—Que peor día pudo haber escogido nuestro director para conseguirse una vida privada—dice con humor.

Vida privada, McGonagall quería reírse por el comentario de su viejo amigo, pero es que en lo que correspondía a Snape todo era un secreto. Se necesitaba al menos tener su rango para poder ver su expediente. Espía y asesino reivindicado, encabezo verdaderas guerras secretas contra la orden del fénix, y luego como parte de la misma.

—Ya aparecerá el director, mientras tanto nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de lo que queda de las elecciones, podemos supervisarnos nosotros solos.

3t4tw

La reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo en la mansión de los Black seria considerada por su contenido como del más alto secreto, aunque en apariencia fuera simplemente la reunión de unos viejos amigos, que acompañados por sus esposas simplemente jugaban a las cartas.

Utilizaron los mejores hechizos que conocían para guardar el secretismo de lo que hablaron aquella noche. Fueron varias horas las que tardaron los Lupin en explicarle a los Black, la situación en Sudamérica.

—Solamente regresamos nosotros dos—les dijo Remus—, lo mejor fue dejar a nuestra gente en ese lugar, aun hay mucho trabajo que hacer hay, y así nos mantenemos mejor articulados.

—No es por nada, pero deje de poner atención cuando dijeron sobre un ejército nazi de criaturas mágicas—aun impresionado por la información que había recibido.

—Pon atención—le regaño la señora Lupin—, estamos hablando de la mayor conspiración desde los tiempo de la sociedad de Thule.

—Quienes seguramente también están involucrados—dice la joven señora Black—, nada de esto es una coincidencia, seguramente se están preparando para sumir al mundo en otra gran guerra.

En ocasiones la joven se sentía un tanto intimidada durante las reuniones de los amigos de su esposo, ella sabía que no habían estado de acuerdo en su matrimonio y que seguramente la habían considerado un mero juego para su esposo, pero poco a poco iba demostrando que era mucho más que una cara bonita.

—Creo que todo esto queda dentro de los objetivos de la organización que crearon—continua la joven señora Black.

—Tiene razón lo primero seria decírselo a Severus—dice la señora Lupin, continuando con la idea que había expuesto la más joven—, el tiene acceso a información que nosotros no podemos conseguir, tiene contactos diferentes bandos.

—Preferiría sacarme un ojo con un tenedor, pero creo que es una buena idea—dice Sirius melodramáticamente—, también se lo podríamos explicar a Madame Bones.

—Lo mejor es que esperáramos un poco con ella—dice Remus—, primero investiguemos mas, ella querría y podría actuar, tiene mucho poder en el senado, cuando estemos listos le informaremos.

— ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —le pregunta Sirius.

—Tengo que regresar a mi puesto, levantare demasiadas sospechas si continúo faltando al trabajo.

—Yo me encargare de nuestro puesto en América—dice la señora Lupin—, a final de cuentas de hecho estamos generando unas buenas ganancias.

—Creo que yo también podría ayudar—dice la señora Black—, yo podría funcionar como enlace entre todos, a pesar de su amistad seria sospechoso tarde que temprano que todos se reunieran cada vez, por otra parte yo no llamo la atención y puedo visitarlos sin que nadie se interese demasiado.

A la señora Lupin no le gustaba mucho la joven, pero debía admitir que tenia buenos momentos, y este es uno de ellos, podrían cubrir las apariencias, incluso conseguirle un puesto en su nueva empresa. La historia de la esposa superficial que buscaba un pasatiempo extraño colaría sin muchos problemas.

—Me parece bien, supongo que también podremos encontrar alguna buena escusa que justifique vallas con cierta regularidad al colegio, tal vez puedas hacer algún curso de algo—le dice la señora Lupin.

En líneas generales tenían un buen plan, sobre todo porque podrían utilizar las bases que habían creado en un plan anterior. Entre Sirius y Madame Bones tenían cubierto el ámbito del senado, mientras que los Lupin se encargaban de los aurores, y Snape del colegio.

El miembro más reticente de ese curioso grupo era de hecho el director Snape, quien aunque estaba de acuerdo en cooperar, poco lo había hecho hasta el momento. Lo que ellos desconocían es que el había estado trabajando en otros planes, lo cuales también coincidían con los objetivos de sus antiguos compañeros de estudios. Aun faltaba que reunieran el trabajo de todos.

Ellos forman parte de una generación perdida, o al menos mucho menos efectiva de lo que ellos hubieran esperado. Sobre todo ese pequeño grupo de personas. Aunque los merodeadores pelearon valientemente en la guerra secreta del lord oscuro, desde que fallecieron los Potter su efectividad había disminuido grandemente. Se disgregaron y continuaron con sus vidas, es ahora casi dos décadas después que están retomando el camino que una vez tuvieron, tomando a la fuerza el lugar que se les fue restringido. Antes la cabeza visible había sido James Potter, pero ahora sería el turno se Sirius Black, alguien que disfrutaba de una imagen pública realmente reprobable. Los círculos mas influyentes de la Inglaterra mágica, lo consideraban un noble inútil, alcohólico y pervertido, que pasaba el tiempo con una esposa que podría ser su hija, una imagen que ahora el estaba aprovechando, para poder moverse sin que las personas que podrían detenerlo lo notaran. Hasta el momento solamente sus aliados más cercanos se habían dado cuenta de esto, incluida Madame Bones, con quien ahora compartía facción en el senado. El voto de un alcohólico valía tanto como el de cualquier otro, así que no tenía ninguna prisa en cambiar dicha mala fama.

4rwe54re

Los gobiernos muggles de algunos países se encontraban mucho mejor informados sobre el mundo mágico de los que a los magos les gustaba admitir. Sobre todo algunas sociedades secretas son las que mas información y poder tenían en el mundo muggle, pero de vez en cuando los gobiernos también se las ingeniaban para juntar información, objetos y seres vivos relacionado con la magia.

Este grupo en especifico surgió desde que termino la segunda guerra mundial, fueron pasando del la organización de los ejércitos aliados, hasta la OTAN, habían recaudado el suficiente poder como para no ser cancelados. En los últimos años habían avanzado enormemente, sobre todo en lo consistente a especímenes vivos.

Habían logrado experimentos con resultados realmente impresionantes. Primero capturaron algunos magos de baja categoría con los cuales lograron sus primeros resultados, pero por su propia rebeldía no resultaron muy efectivos. Para la segunda generación utilizaron a sus hijos, desde pequeños los entrenaron para que desarrollaran habilidades especiales. Para la tercera generación continuaron usando sus mismos especímenes con los cuales desarrollaron habilidades aun mas extrañas que las anteriores. Tal vez fuera por las sustancias que les habían ido aplicando a aquellas personas y criaturas pero se volvieron inestables, además de que ninguno logro desarrollar su magia con efectividad, solo poderes inestables. Fue en ese entonces que se les ocurrió buscar otros magos para que tuvieran hijos con su tercera generación.

El factor que decidieron no considerar y que posiblemente fue una de las razones por las que no lograron desarrollar su magia fue el aislamiento de toda la comunidad mágica, pues si no aprendían de un mago experimentado como usar la magia, les era imposible desarrollar magia de un nivel alto.

La cuarta generación fue la más impresionante, desarrollaron la magia y otros poderes, como sus antepasados. Envalentonados por estos resultados, se propusieron buscar más hechiceros, sobre todo de niveles altos, algo que es realidad difícil. El primer problema era detectarlos, pues aparentemente cada vez salían menos del mundo mágico y a ellos les era imposible entrar a ese extraño mundo. Cuando por fin lograban detectarlos seguía una ardua vigilancia para poder atraparlos durmiendo o en otra situación en el cual estuviera desprevenido.

De este modo lograron atrapar a un puñado de hechiceros, no tantos como quisieran, pero con un poder mucho más grande que los anteriores. Entre ellos se encontraba una joven recién llegada a Europa.

Cuando Iliana despertó después de haber sido secuestrada se encontró que era presa en una pequeña habitación acolchada. Su ropa había desaparecido, la habían cambiado por un traje completo de color naranja, como de preso. La única ventana que tenia la celda daba hacia el pasillo, desde la cual podía ver las demás celdas, además de la suya, solamente tres estaban ocupadas.

Si tuviera su varita o su sable no tendría ningún problema para salir de la celda, pero se encontraba totalmente desarmada. Su último recurso fue su animagia, con la cual lograba convertirse en un caballa, en realidad una yegua, algo que en muchas ocasiones es muy útil pero que en esa, aparte de abollar la puerta no logro gran cosa.

Durante sus intentos de fuga los demás presos la escucharon decir todas las maldiciones que tenía el idioma ruso.

—Cállate de una vez Anastasia—escucha que alguien le grita.

Recuperando la compostura se acerca a la ventana y ve a un hombre vestido de militar y con un arma que ella no identifico en las manos, seguramente era uno de los carceleros.

—Sácame de aquí—le dice en ingles con un fuerte asentó ruso.

—Así que sabes hablar mi idioma—dice sonriendo—, esta vez sí que atrapamos una muy bonita, ojala el doctor me deje pasar un rato contigo.

—Cuando salga de aquí, te sacare los ojos—con verdadera furia.

—Teniente, deje en paz a nuestra invitada.

La persona que había interrumpido la conversación era un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta años, bajo y delgado, con el cabello completamente blanco, y con una expresión seria, casi como si no hubiera nada enfrente de él. La expresión de verdadero odio que puso el soldado al verlo, le indico a Iliana que ese hombre era alguien poderoso.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les pregunta Iliana, sus palabras parecían mas ladridos que palabras.

—Permítame presentarme, soy el doctor Smith y él es el teniente White, yo soy el gobernante de este centro, y él es uno de mis ayudantes. Ahora que me he presentado porque no me dice su nombre.

—Me dicen Anastasia—al instante decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es ocultar su verdadero origen, no tuvo tiempo de notar la ironía de lo cercano del apodo que le había dado aquel soldado.

—Supongo que es tan buen nombre como cualquier otro—dice el doctor, sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Por qué me arrestaron?

—Esto no es un arresto, es una retención, necesitamos más sujetos de experimentación. Le informo que ha perdido todo derecho dado por su nacionalidad, cualquiera que esta se, y que de ahora en adelante es un activo de esta organización.

—Están locos, los matare a todos.

—Eso no podrá ser, lo que hacemos es demasiado importante como para que usted lo impida.

— ¿De qué se trata esto? —su lado más frio le hiso preguntarle para obtener mejor información.

—Es un doble objetivo, investigación, y reproducción. Buscaremos cual es la diferencia entre un mago de baja categoría y uno de primera, además de que la convertiremos en una de las madres de la quinta generación—le explica con la tranquilidad que alguien tendría al explicar una receta de cocina.

No tenía ningún caso intentar razonar con ellos, por lo que podía ver ya habían hecho cosas similares a otras personas, y no les remordería la conciencia en lo más mínimo seguir haciéndolo. Po ahora tendría que esperar para encontrar una salida de aquella situación.

Después de salir de el área de celdas, el doctor llega al área de vigilancia, en donde se encuentras dos vigilantes uniformados y una doctora un tano más joven que él. Aparentemente habían estado vigilando la conversación que habían tenido, a través de los monitores.

— ¿Qué sabemos de ella, hasta el momento? —pregunta la doctora.

—Según los exámenes que hicimos, tiene aproximadamente veinte años, y procede del norte de Rusia, tiene la condición física de una deportista.

—O de una militar entrenada—le recordó la doctora.

—Según sus exámenes sanguíneos no hemos detectado ningún tipo de enfermedad conocida, y creemos que podemos iniciar la inseminación en cualquier momento.

— ¿Tenemos algún dato de ella?

—Investigamos en los registros rusos, pero ella oficialmente no existe.

— ¿Y su poder mágico?

—De momento es la hechicera más poderosa que hemos podido capturar. ¿Ya iniciaron con el examen de sus posesiones?

—Lo mas relevante que poseía era ese sable de caballería, pensábamos que era plata, pero su resistencia es mucho mayor, de hecho no hemos logrado alterarla, y su filo es simplemente impresionante, mientras que la varita mágica es igual que las otras que hemos encontrado, la madera es cedro, pero en el interior no ponemos identificar qué tipo de material se trata. Lo demás eran simples libros y ropa, yo diría que la ropa no corresponde a una joven de su edad, es demasiado anticuada. Aunque eso ultimo no creo que lo encuentres muy relevante.

—Ciertamente no lo es.

— ¿Cree que le podamos sacar más información?

—Seguramente, pero no quiero que sea "presionada" tan pronto. Quiero que mantenga la mejor salud posible, nunca habíamos tenido un espécimen tan bueno como ella.

—También tenemos a "Simbad" —le recuerda la doctora.

—El también es poderoso, pero no puede tener hijos, a final de cuentas solo servirá como sujeto de experimentación, su ayuda en el proyecto de reproducción es limitado.

—Supongo que tiene razón. En lo personal me sigue sorprendiendo que sigamos usando los nombres que les da uno de los guardias—con cierto humor.

—Es irrelevante, simplemente son más fácil de recordar que sus números de serie. Simbad o Anastasia nos lo hace más fácil.

4ew423r

Harry y sus compañeros eran realmente jóvenes, por eso después de ocho horas de sueño y un baño caliente estaban casi como nuevos. La torre de Gryffindor estaba preparando la celebración que esperaban tener luego de que se dieran a conocer los resultados de las elecciones.

Cuando Harry bajaba las escaleras se encontró con Ron, ambos estaban vistiendo con sus uniformes del colegio, a final de cuentas las elecciones lo ameritaban.

—Mas te vale que lo que ocultas detrás de tu espalda no sea una cerveza, Rojo—le dice con cierto toque amenazador.

Ambos estaban en medio de la sala común entre todos sus compañeros que iban y venían preparando todo.

—Este… no—dudoso.

—Ginebra, le puedes explicar porque no quiero que celebren.

—Para no tentar a la suerte—le contesta casi desde el otro lado de la sala común.

— ¿Y qué tipo de suerte hemos tenido, Ginebra?

—Mala suerte.

— ¿Qué tipo de suerte hemos tenido?

—Muy mala suerte.

—Bien contestado, así que si veo que alguien tiene una botella, o un globo o algo por el estilo los hare lavar baños hasta el día de su graduación.

Ante la risa de algunos de sus compañeros, algunos cuantos tuvieron que esconder sus bebidas, y un par de chicos con globos corrieron a los pasillos. Era obvio que el había un ambiente mucho más relajado en la torre de los leones que en días anteriores, y que de hecho esperaban que en unas cuantas horas se iniciaría una gran fiesta.

— ¿Cómo sigue lo de las elecciones? —le pregunta Harry a Ginny, cuando ella se acerca a donde estaban los dos jóvenes.

—Sin problemas, en una hora se iniciara la votación, los resultados los podremos ver en los relojes de los puntos de las casas—le explica Ginny.

—Eso suena bien, lo mejor será que vallamos de una vez, por cierto ¿sabes en donde está Hermione?

—Ella y Parkinson se quedaron descansando en el nido, no sé si ya se abran levantado.

—Así que al final tu sola organizaste la votación—platican mientras salen de la torre de Gryffindor.

—Mas o menos, también Susan Bones me ayudo.

—Supongo que simbólicamente es correcto, las dos casas trabajando juntas.

—Es un modo de verlo.

— ¿Y cómo les fue anoche? —refiriéndose a lo que fuera que hubieran hecho durante la batalla por el castillo.

—Bastante bien.

—Tengo los laboratorios repletos de cosas que no quiero ni tocar, y me gustaría alguna explicación al respecto.

—Lo mejor es que esperes a Hermione, atacamos y vencimos, y luego ella pidió que recogiéramos todo lo que fuera posible mover, supongo que la mayoría es basura, pero esperábamos encontrar algo de información—sin querer entrar en el asunto del secuestro de Hermione, pues sabía que él no se lo tomaría para nada bien y no quería ser ella la que se lo contara.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero creo que si seguimos a este paso tendremos que conseguir algunas bodegas—recordando un detalle importante, le pregunta a su amiga— ¿Llegaron los del canal mágico?

—Hace como media hora, vinieron la misma reportera de la última ocasión y un camarógrafo, me explicaron que llevarían a cabo un pequeño reportaje, y que cuando se terminen las votaciones darán los resultados y transmitirán la ceremonia.

—Que bien, estaba preocupado que olvidaran que les dije que vinieran. Me parece que eso es más que suficiente, no quiero saturar el tema, pero quiero que se difunda lo más posible—comenta Harry.

— ¿Ya sabes que vas a decir en la ceremonia? —pregunta Ginny.

—Aun estoy trabajando en eso.

Cuando llegan a las afueras del gran comedor, en donde se encontraban los enormes relojes de las cuatro casas, encima de los cuales se encontraban los marcadores en cero, se encuentran con Luna y Cho, quienes también se habían arreglado para la ocasión con sus mejores uniformes. Era casi imposible reconocer en esos estudiantes a los salvajes guerreros que habían estado combatiendo fuera del castillo hace apenas unas horas. Incluso Luna se encontraba bien arreglada.

—Por fin llego el día ¿verdad? —les dice Luna emocionada cuando los ve llegar.

—Tarde que temprano tenía que cumplirse el plazo, Luna. ¿Qué te pareció el año?

—Mucho mejor de lo que pensaba cuando iniciamos, al menos para mí organización el futuro no era muy promisorio—le dice Luna.

—Para nosotros tampoco, fue nuestro trabajo con lo que logramos salir adelante—le dice Harry, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica—, no hubiera llegado aquí sin ustedes, muchas gracias.

—No es necesario agradecer—le contesta Luna—, lo volvería a hacer.

—Yo también, Harry—dice Ron, curiosamente conmovido—, tu sabes que estoy contigo, hasta el final.

—Nunca lo he dudado, Rojo.

—Espero que el agradecimiento este sazonado por algo de oro—dice Ginny, queriendo meter humor al momento.

—No te preocupes, Ginny, que yo se recompensar a los míos—dice después de reír por el comentario de Ginebra, pues el estaba más que acostumbrado al sentido del humor de la joven. Eso era algo que no se había perdido en el cambio de realidades.

—Hablando de otras cosas, Luna, ¿Qué hiciste con nuestras "invitadas"?

—Les pedí que escribieran una declaración y las deje irse esta mañana, no creo que se queden para las elecciones, supongo que ahora estarán de camino a sus casas.

—Supongo que no podíamos hacer mas por ellas, creo que al final nos terminaran dando problemas, son del tipo de cosas que regresan y te muerden el trasero.

—No lo sabemos todo Potter, era imposible encontrarlas antes—interviene Cho.

—Eso lo se, pero tenemos enemigos y es posible que las busquen para hacernos daño, todo depende de la actitud que tomen sus familias.

— ¿Y qué hacemos al respecto? —pregunta Ginny.

—Luego me pondré en contacto con ellas, pero primero tenemos que terminar este asunto, igual y termina siendo el problema de otro.

—Eso no suena muy probable—escucha detrás de ellos.

La persona que los había interrumpido era Hermione, quien extrañamente llegaba acompañada por Pansy Parkinson, dicha presencia sorprendió a todos exceptuando a Ginny, quien ya suponía que la acompañaría.

Un observador informado sobre la política de la escuela, solo notaria cosas como que las que se suponían debían ser acérrimas enemigas llegaban juntas. Otro observador muy dado a los detalles, notaria que Pansy usaba un uniforme sin ningún tipo de insignia a ni color que delatara su casa. Mientras que para un observador, masculino heterosexual, notaria lo tremendamente bien que se veían sus piernas con esas faldas de porristas que usaban como parte de su uniforme.

Ni Harry ni Hermione eran muy dados a las muestras de cariño en público, pero por las cosas vividas sentían bastante ganas de estar juntos, lo que hiso que se besaran con mas pación que la que usaban normalmente para saludarse en público.

—Búsquense un cuarto—les dice Ron burlándose.

—Ya tenemos uno—le dice Hermione cuando se separan.

—Y no te preocupes lo usaremos bien—dice Harry sonriendo.

Hablando de observadores, existan pocos tan buenos como Ginebra, pues de ese grupo solamente se dio cuenta de la expresión que puso Pansy al ver aquel simple beso, el problema es que no supo identificar dicha expresión con exactitud, no era envidia, era un especie de deseo, como si al terminar ella también quisiera un beso, pero no terminaba de entender cuál era el trasfondo de eso.

Después de saludar a las recién llegadas, Harry y Hermione salen un momento del centro de atención del grupo, para hablar un momento sin que los escucharan demasiado, o al menos no les prestaran mucha atención.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Parkinson? —le pregunta casi al oído.

—Ayer la rescatamos de la catacumbas de Slytherin, desde ahora formara parte de Gryffindor—le dice.

—Eso lo comprendo, pero es más que obvio para mi que no me lo estás diciendo todo—con cierto sarcasmo— ¿estoy equivocado?

—No lo estas—demostrando cierto nerviosismo.

—Tú no me puedes mentir, pero puedes no decirme todo lo que sabes ¿verdad?

—Ciertamente.

—Mañana quiero que me expliques todo este asunto.

— ¿Mañana?—pregunta extrañada.

—Hoy estaremos muy ocupados—enseñándole la llave del cinturón de castidad de la chica.

Como única respuesta se le puso el rostro completamente rojo, solo ver esa llave la hacía pensar en las noches que pasaban juntos. Ella odiaba tener ese tipo de reacciones, era como si estuviera condicionada, era una especie de entrenamiento, que hacía que cada vez que viera, o pensara siquiera en esa susodicha llave tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos, no aptos para todas las edades.

Cuando al fin llego la hora de la votación, llega un pequeño grupo de profesores a la zona de los relojes, cargando dos grandes cofres de madera. El pequeño grupo era organizado por la profesora Tonks, que finge no conocer al grupo de Harry. Cuando dejan los cofres en el suelo, la profesora Tonks abre ambos cofres, de los cuales empiezan a salir pequeñas esferas de cristal, de tamaño de canicas, era impresionante cuantas esferas volaban por todos los pasillos del colegio. Era una esfera por estudiante, y cada una tenía un hechizo para que buscara un estudiante en particular. De este modo se evitaba que se alterara las elecciones, con esto se buscaba hacerlo de modo más limpio posible. Cuando un estudiante recibía su esfera, le susurraba el nombre del candidato por el que quiere votar y entonces dicha esfera regresa del mismo modo al cofre en el que se guardan.

Gracias a este método de votación, s puede ver crecer los números en tiempo real, obviamente los primeros votos en llegar son los que se encuentran en la misma sala. Quienes podían ver crecer rápidamente los números de Harry, aunque también había votos para otros candidatos, como Draco y Tudor, pero dicho votos eran casi simbólicos.

La votación duro alrededor de una hora, y para cuando por fin se volvieron a cerrar los cofres, ya habían llegado los profesores veteranos del colegio, quienes procedieron a hacer una pequeña ceremonia en la cual le entregaron una llave de oro.

—La cual simboliza el puesto de gran responsabilidad que ahora tiene sobre el colegio de Hogwarts—dice en medio de su discurso, el cual escuchan atentamente en todo el gran salón.

Cada uno de los cuatro profesores líderes de la casa, dieron un discurso, por costumbre también el director debía dar un discurso enfrente de todo el estudiantado, pero como aun no había regresado al castillo, fue McGonagall quien termino el discurso, a continuación continúo el discurso de aceptación por parte de Harry.

—Hemos tenido un gran año—dice Harry durante su discurso, Luna estaba de pie un poco atrás de él—, muchos estuvieron en contra de mi y otros a mi favor, pero quiero decirles que eso no es lo importante, fueron nuestras ideas las que estuvieron expuestas durante todo el año. Su idea decía que eran perfectos, que el mundo mágico es perfecto, y que no debe ser cambiado por ninguna idea nueva. Mientras que lo que yo les muestro es que no somos perfectos, que el mundo mágico tampoco es perfecto, y que todo puede mejorarse. Yo creo en ustedes, creo en que pueden llegar lejos por sus propias decisiones, las cuatro casas, con sus propias características, pueden seguir adelante.

El discurso que Harry había preparado duro durante algunos minutos más, no era un discurso perfecto y tenía que ser mejorado, pero eso lo compensaba con un carisma que muy pocos tienen. Desde donde estaba hablando pudo identificar en donde estaba la cámara que en esos momentos estaba transmitiendo en vivo, y lejos de ponerle nervioso lo hiso mejorar en su discurso. Curiosamente era Pansy quien notaba los errores de forma del discurso, y mentalmente lo modificaba para mejorarlo.

En términos generales la ceremonia fue un éxito, fue vitoreado, y recibió felicitaciones de los profesores y de muchos estudiantes. Se tomo fotografías con muchos de los estudiantes. Se le fue asignado a los hermanos Creevey el trabajo de tomar las fotografías, también serian los encargados de sacar dos copias de dicha fotografía, para enviar una a las personas que salieran en dicha foto y guardar otra para el archivo de Potter.

En un principio habían planeado hacer la fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor, pero dada la cantidad de personas que estaban presente, cambiaron todo al gran comedor, algo que seguramente el director no hubiera permitido, pero que la subdirectora termino por permitir. Aunque ella misma se encargo de llevar a cabo el hechizo necesario para que los alumnos de los primeros años no pudieran consumir ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica, pues si la sujetaban se convertían en cerveza de mantequilla., el mismo que habían utilizado los Gryffindors durante su última fiesta.

Antes de entrar completamente a la fiesta, Harry y Luna fueron a hablar con los de la televisión, para terminar la transmisión contestaron algunas preguntas, ambos quedaron muy conformes con sus respuestas.

—Por este año escolar, es todo, —les dice Harry—les agradezco su trabajo.

—No es nada, jefe—le dice la reportera—, espero que pronto tengamos noticias de usted, este trabajo es realmente bueno.

—Pronto habrá nuevas cosas, y muy grande, prepárense.

La fiesta fue realmente una locura. Incluso hubo una buena cantidad de Slytherin entre los presentes. A pesar de que la mayor parte la fiesta se llevo a cabo en ese lugar, también hubo más pequeñas a modo local en las torres. Después de al menos un par de horas, terminaron retirándose a la sus propias torres, pero en la de Gryffindor aun estaba lejos de terminar. Sobre todo cuando comenzó el karaoke. Por desgracia Luna decidió ya no seguir en la fiesta, prefiriendo ir a acompañar a su novio a la enfermería.

A esas alturas ya estaban bastante tomados, realmente estaban disfrutando de liberar todo el estrés que habían estado teniendo, desde por los exámenes finales recién terminados, y la guerra que habían vivido, aun tenias muchos problemas por resolver, probablemente muchos más de los que hasta el momento han resuelto, pero ya llegara otro día para trabajar, por hoy simplemente a festejar.

El numero que hicieron Ginebra y sus compañeras de habitación en el karaoke genero verdadero furor entre los presentes, era obvio que en algún momento habían practicado el numero, con canción y baile, se llevaron un buen aplauso de sus compañeros. La canción que cantaron Harry, Ron y Seamus, fue la nota de humor de la noche, era horrible pero muy animado su intento de entonar una canción. Así continuaron otros cantando, hasta que en algún momento el micrófono termino en manos de Hermione, quien acompañada por Pansy, cantaron una canción, ninguna de las dos era una cantante profesional pero en contexto resultaron ser de las mejores

—_…__Seré, tu amante o lo que tenga que ser, seré, lo que me pidas tú, amor, lo digo muy de veras, haz conmigo lo que quieras, reina, esclava o mujer…__—_cantaban.

—Eso resulta muy explicativo ¿no crees? —dice Ginny a Harry y Ron.

Por encima del ruido que todos hacían solo ellos tres se escuchaban.

—No molestes Ginny—le contesta un tanto apenado.

—Nadie puede negar que está muerta por ti—dice Ron con burla.

—Dale otras tres cervezas y empezara con "mudanzas" y entonces veremos cuanto me quiere—con cierta amargura.

—A Hermione nunca se le a dado bien beber—dice Ginny.

— ¿No crees que deberías evitar que se tome esas tres cervezas más?—le dice Ron.

—Ni hablar, Hermione trabaja mucho, y en realidad no sabe como relajarse, definitivamente no le voy a cortar la inspiración.

Mientras conversaba con sus amigos, Ginebra no había dejado de ver a las dos jóvenes, todo esto le parecía muy extraño. No le sorprendía mucho que las personas hubieran aceptado a Pansy, pues seguramente n estaban lo suficientemente sobrios para darse cuenta de que hasta hace u par de días la chica era una Slytherin, pero ese era un problema para otro día. Lo que le llamaba la atención era la relación entre ambas, parecían amigas cercanas, pero había algo que no le terminaba de convencer de esa afirmación, además estaba la elección de canción que habían cantado, comprendía porque Hermione la había escogido, el alcohol la volvió más sincera (algo que se terminaría arrepintiendo seguramente), pero Pansy también la había cantado con la misma sinceridad que su amiga, pero definitivamente no estaba ni la mitad de tomada que Hermione. Tendría que investigar a fondo lo que estaba pasando, no solamente por la curiosidad nata que poseía si no por verdadera preocupación por su amiga.

4tet45er

Los profesores también se permitieron cierta celebración, aunque mucho más limitada que la de los alumnos, de hecho muchos pasaron algún rato con ellos durante la celebración en el gran comedor.

Fue casi a media noche cuando la subdirectora por fin pudo ponerse en contacto con el director Snape a través de la chimenea de su despacho.

—No fue un buen momento para desaparecer, Severus—se queja Minerva.

—Fue un asunto totalmente personal, Minerva, mejor explícame ¿Cómo resulto todo en el castillo? —prefiriendo no dar explicaciones de lo que le había pasado.

— ¿La línea es segura?

—No te preocupes, ya la revise— a final de cuentas era un experto en ese tipo de cosas.

—Las cosas salieron razonablemente bien. La organización de Potter gano la batalla fuera del castillo, por un momento realmente pensé qu perderían, pero al final lo lograron, y ese resultado se vio reflejado en la votación. Por un margen tremendamente grande.

— ¿Hubieron muchos heridos?

—Bastantes, pero por suerte no hemos tenido ningún muerto.

—Me alegro, ¿y la señorita Tudor?

—Desaparecida, al igual que la señorita Bulstrode, suponemos que a estas alturas estarán de camino a las tierras del lord oscuro.

El director Snape no estaba tan seguro como su compañera de trabajo, pues él sabía perfectamente que lord Voldemort no era de los que perdonaban fácilmente los fallos en las misiones, pero en realidad el futuro de ellas dos no estaba dentro de sus prioridades.

— ¿Y los daños del castillo?

—Principalmente en los jardines del colegio y del bosque prohibido, pero eso será ahora asunto del joven Potter, a él le correspondería reparar los desperfectos.

—Tiene razón, en todo caso será para el próximo año escolar—de un modo mas serio le pregunta— ¿A tenido noticias de Lord Dumbledore?

—Definitivamente, fue el mismo Ojoloco Moody el que trajo a los aurores para arrestar a los mercenarios—sin molestarse en ocultar la preocupación que sentía.

—Su mano derecha en persona—preocupado—, esto muestra la importancia de lo que paso.

—Lo sé.

—Lo que no sabe es que también estuvo presente escarlata.

Eso preocupo a McGonagall, pues sabía que ella no era espía ni nada por el estilo, era una asesina simple y llanamente. No comprendía porque la habían enviado, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que no había considerado hasta el momento.

— ¿Crees que Tudor y Bulstrode…?—con expresión asustada.

—Es algo posible—dice pensativamente—, sus familias tienen suficiente poder como para salvarlas, pero no se si se arriesguen a hacerlo.

—Una lástima.

—Es lo que pasa cuando entras al servicio del lord oscuro—sentencia.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Considerando lo que ha pasado creo que debemos reforzar las defensas del castillo.

—Pienso que hay dos modos de aumentarlas y que debemos usarlas ambas.

—La primera que puedo pensar es sobre las defensas físicas, debemos garantizar que nadie pueda introducir de nuevo ningún tipo de mercenario, además preparar el castillo, en caso de que sea atacado directamente. Esto sobre todo servirá contra el lord oscuro, pues si decidiera romper el exilio, el castillo de Hogwarts sería uno de los principales puntos a conquistar.

—Así es, mientras que la segunda manera tiene que ver lord Dumbledore, el nos atacara de modo legal, puede intentar quitarnos el control sobre el castillo, debemos ponernos en contacto con los congresistas adecuados, para buscar un modo de proteger la neutralidad del castillo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso ¿has pensado en alguien en especifico?

—En Bones y Black, ya estoy en contacto con ellos.

—Eso es un gran gesto de madures de tu parte—le felicita con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Creo que pueden lograr que el colegio sea protegido legalmente ante cualquier tipo de invasión—le dice ignorando el comentario burlesco de la subdirectora.

— ¿Crees que estén interesados?

—Les interesa limitar el poder de nuestro imperial primer ministro—dice con algo de sarcasmo.

—Creo que Lord Dumbledore lleva años creándose muchos enemigos—comenta McGonagall—, y la mayoría no son de fiar, debemos tener cuidado de con quién nos relacionamos Severus, pero ciertamente creo que ellos dos son nuestra mejor opción. En lo personal conozco Madame Bones desde que éramos jóvenes y sé que podemos confiar en ella.

—En ese caso creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella, yo me encargo de Black.

— ¿Cuándo volverás al castillo?

—Me tomare unos días, mientras iré a hablar con Black.

— ¿Para resolver asuntos personales? —sin ocultar un poco de sarcasmo.

—Así es—sentencia sin querer responder a cuáles son esos asuntos personales.

Desde que había entrado como profesor, nunca se había tomado vacaciones, solamente trabajaba, ya fuera para el castillo o para alguno de los más poderosos del mundo mágico. Aunque McGonagall hubiera preferido que hubiera tomado un descanso en un momento mucho menos difícil que en el que estaban viviendo, pero la verdad es que estaba alegre de que por fin tuviera una vida fuera del castillo. Se le veía en la expresión del rostro que estaba satisfecho, casi como si hubiera rejuvenecido diez años. Ya después se enteraría que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Ya más tranquila al saber que el director seguía con vida, pudo tomarse un momento para descansar, tomaría una tasa de te enfrente de la chimenea de su habitación, disfrutando de un poco de música instrumental. Mientras se relajaba meditaba en lo que se aproximaba, durante las semanas de vacaciones, aprovecharía para mejorar las defensas del castillo, con tiempo libre y con el castillo sin estudiantes tendría la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo.

Ella sabía que ya no le quedaban muchos años de vida, pero quería dejar su huella en el mundo mágico, y sin lugar a dudas, se la restregaría a Lord Dumbledore en la cara. Le quitaría de las manos lo que más añoraba, una fuente constante de soldados.

Aunque prefería ocultarlo, a ella nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, de hecho ella se consideraba una persona tímida, pero ella lo ocultaba con una expresión de seriedad normalmente imperturbable, pero había pocas personas que hubieran conocido tanto a Cho Chang.

Su familia había llegado a Europa desde China debido a la persecución del gobierno de Mao Zedong y su revolución cultural. Su familia había pertenecido al ejército de su país desde al menos veinte generaciones, pero las diferencias políticas causaron un quiebre irreparable con dicho gobierno. Ellos pertenecían a una elite de hechiceros guerreros, una especie de nobleza, esa fue una de las razones por las que fueron disgregados. La familia Chang fue una de las pocas que lograron escapar.

Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra fueron rápidamente asimilados por el gobierno mágico británico, contentos de recibir información fidedigna y del más alto nivel de lo que estaba pasando en el otro lado del mundo.

Desde entonces su abuelo, su padre y sus tíos habían formado parte de los aurores ingleses, y lo más probable es que ella misma también lo fuera cuando se graduara. Pues su familia no solamente contaba con la magia de un auror, sino con un entrenamiento en artes marciales a niveles de maestro, que combinados los vuelven guerreros indispensables para el gobierno.

Ahora la joven estabas sopesando un problema, y es que nunca se había preocupado por nada de ese estilo, y ese problema era su novio. Pues había decidido que era tiempo de contarle a su familia que había encontrado a alguien que consideraba adecuado para ser su pareja.

— ¿Adecuado para ser tu pareja? —le pregunta Luna, intentando no reírse—, por Dios, Cho, estamos hablando de un novio no de un entrenador personal.

Luna hubiera jurado que su amiga se encogió al menos quince centímetros por la angustia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—No estoy para nada preparada para esto, ni siquiera sé cómo hablar al respecto, debí de escuchar más a mi madre—realmente angustiada.

Sus padres no podían ser más diferentes entre sí, él por un lado era el tipo más duro y rígido que conocía, mientras que su madre por otro lado era la persona más romántica que conocía. No solo eso los diferenciaba, pues mientras el medía un metro setenta y cinco ella media metro ochenta y ocho. De su padre había heredado los rasgos orientales, mientras que de su madre inglesa había heredado su altura y sus medidas corporales que le habían dado lugar privilegiado en la lista de las chicas más voluptuosas del colegio. El problema era que había heredado la facilidad para el romance de su padre, la cual estaba más cerca a la de una roca que a la de un ser humano.

—No tengo idea de que hacer, tu y las demás chicas parecen saberlo instintivamente, pero en mi caso cada vez que nos vemos terminamos peleando, literalmente por cierto—desesperada.

—No deberías de estresarte tanto—intentando consolar a su amiga, sin que se diera cuenta lo mucho que le divertía la situación—, ambas conocemos a Ron, y la verdad es que tampoco es que sea el tipo más normal del colegio, en realidad creo que son tal para cual.

Luna tenía razón, tenía que tranquilizarse, así se habían conocido, a final de cuentas así se habían gustado. Consideraba que al menos ese problema no llegaría demasiado lejos, ambos habían sido muy claros en eso, además de que tenían una química tremenda. Lo que quedaba por resolver era un problema que el mismo había iniciado. Había sido apenas un par de días antes, cuando hablaron al respecto.

— ¿Ya le dijiste a tus padres que estamos saliendo? —le había preguntado Ron.

—No—tajantemente.

Otra persona hubiera sido mucho más sensible, y hubiera sabido que decir, pero ella no, simplemente ignoro el asunto hasta que se dio cuenta que para el había sido algo importante. No podía dejar de recriminarse porque nunca se daba cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

Claro que no le avergonzaba, era simplemente que no se le había ocurrido hablarles a sus padres de él. Ahora que lo pensaba seguramente cuando se enteraran querrían conocerlos, y por lo que había escuchado la familia de él seguramente también quería conocerla a ella. Nunca había sentido un miedo así.

—No debes preocuparte de eso— le dijo Luna cuando se lo explico—, yo conozco a los Weasley, son mis vecinos, y te van a adorar, son muy amables.

De eso no estaba tan segura, mientras que presentarlo a su familia en realidad no le preocupaba tanto, a final de cuentas ella había reconocido en Ron a un gran guerrero, y sus familiares también lo haría, con eso se ganaría su respeto. Aunque sus familias tuvieran un origen tan diferente, el sería muy bien recibido entre los suyos.

No es como si su relación no hubiera levantado mas de alguna ceja, aunque su familia no tenía un título nobiliario británico, gozaban de una posición económica realmente buena, mientras que los Weasley hasta hace muy poco solo era una familia de campesinos. No era como si a sus padres o a ella le importara, pero sabía que a más de una persona no le agrado esa decisión, y que incluso a el le preocupaba de vez en cuando. Ella sabia que esa era una de las razones por las que trabajaba tanto con Potter. Aunque los demás no lo notaran realmente se tomaba muy en serio su posición como jefe de seguridad, sabiendo perfectamente que de ese modo lograría subir en la sociedad mágica.

Este año sería un parte aguas en su vida y se daba cuenta de eso. Hasta el momento se había dedicado exclusivamente en sus estudios, teniendo pocas amistades, pero todo cambia, ahora se había desenmascarando, sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta de lo que era capaz y ahora no tenia vuelta para atrás, seguiría trabajando con todas sus fuerzas para marcar una diferencia.

4r45ref

El se había despertado razonablemente temprano al día siguiente de la celebración del castillo, ya había descansado durante la mañana anterior, además que en comparación el no había bebido tanto. Pero aun así no había bajado de la habitación que compartía con Hermione. Ni siquiera se había cambiado, simplemente seguía en piyama, solamente había dejado la cama para centrarse en un sillón que apuntaba a la ventana, y se encontraba pensando mientras tomaba una taza de café que le había traído un elfo domestico.

La torre casi estaba totalmente en silencio aquella mañana, pues a final de cuentas no había gran cosa que hacer, por hoy solo se entregarían calificaciones oficialmente, y mañana los estudiantes empezarían a regresar a sus casas. Mientras que él y los demás tendrían que esperar al menos otros tres días para poder dejar el castillo. Había muchas cosas que arreglar antes de poder salir del castillo.

—Harry…—escucha que Hermione murmura aun dormida.

La primera vez que la escucho hablando dormida se había llevado un susto de muerte, pues seguramente había estado soñando sobre la antigua guerra en la otra realidad, donde ciertamente no habían pasado muy buenos momentos. Le alegraba que por ahora no estuviera teniendo pesadillas.

Ayer había pensado que podrían compartir un muy buen momento íntimo, pero el problema fue que a la chica se le paso el consumo de alcohol. Cuando la acostó en la cama, ella le dijo algo de que debía de pagar una deuda de karma con ella, pero en realidad el no entendió a que se refería.

Desde aquella gran ventana podía ver hasta el bosque prohibido y una buena parte de los terrenos y del gran lago. Era una gran vista en realidad, lo que destruía dicha imagen era que también podía ver todos los destrozos que habían ocasionado dos días antes. En su opinión el castillo era perfecto para resistir ataques, pero encontraba demasiado perverso que se convirtiera en un campo de batalla. Para el había sido su hogar desde que había cumplido once años, por eso odiaba lo que le habían hecho a aquel lugar. Entre sus tareas del día estaba contratar a alguien para que reparara los jardines del colegio.

Mientras miraba se preguntaba que mas ocultaría aquel bosque, de momento no pensaba que hubiera otro ejército mercenario oculto entre los árboles, pero de ahora en adelante deberían montar algún equipo de vigilancia, para que no fueran sorprendidos del mismo modo. Pero para eso utilizaría el presupuesto general del colegio.

Ese mismo día se mudarían a la habitación del líder del castillo. Estaba casi en medio del castillo y era más grande que el que ahora tenia, o al menos eso le había dicho Slughorn, pues el en realidad nunca había entrado. Lo difícil seria mover el laboratorio, pues tenía algunas cosas que eran muy delicadas y peligrosas, lo bueno sería que tendría la ayuda de algún elfo domestico. Todo esto lo llevaba a otro problema que tendría que resolver lo más pronto posible. Como líder del castillo ya no podía ser líder de Gryffindor y tenía que escoger un remplazo.

Había un par de estudiantes que provenían de familias nobles que seguramente estaban esperando un asenso, pero él no estaba seguro de eso, en realidad no los consideraba de fiar. Eran ambiciosos y sin sustancia, pero no podía arriesgarse a que hubiera una guerra interna si organizaba unas elecciones internas, el tendría que elegir quien era el más adecuado. Si fuera la antigua realidad hubiera escogido a Hermione inmediatamente, pero ahora no podía hacerlo así como así. Eran varios problemas por los cuales no la podía escoger a ella, primero porque por tradición siempre eran de familias nobles, aunque era una tradición que el estaba dispuesto a romper. En segundo lugar quedaban los problemas de imagen, los cuales definitivamente no podía modificar con tanta facilidad, la mayoría de los estudiantes la consideraban simplemente una muñeca con poco cerebro, ya casi nadie la podía relacionar con aquella niña come libros que había entrado al colegio, para ellos sería como si pusiera a su lechuza como líder de Gryffindor. Esta sería una decisión política totalmente, como muchas que tendría que tomar de ahora en adelante, en su camino por el poder.

—Que alguien me mate—fue lo que pudo decir Hermione al despertarse.

Era obvio que la chica estaba sufriendo una terrible resaca, y en un gesto mucho más amable que el de ella la ultima vez, el ya había reparado un remedio mágico para ella, el cual tiene un efecto casi inmediato.

—Me siento mejor—afirma unos momentos después de haber tomado una pequeña poción—, yo no me reí cuando tu tenias resaca—le reclama.

—Claro que lo hiciste—le dice sin dejar de reír.

—Me voy a bañar. ¿Me abres mi candado? —durante su estancia en el nido le fue imposible retirar su cinturón de castidad, pero en realidad hay un método mágico para encargarse de sus necesidades fisiológicas, pero por lo regular resulta más desagradable que simplemente pedir que el abran el candado.

La chica aun seguía vistiendo la blusa y la falda del uniforme, pues la noche anterior se había quedado dormida en un sillón de la sala común y él la había cargado hasta la habitación en donde la recostó. Incluso cuando estaba recién levantada de la cama le agradaba verla, comprendía perfectamente porque su otra personalidad le había dado esa apariencia, aunque seguramente no le gustaba admitirlo, era exactamente como le gustaba que se viera. El hecho que fuera simplemente imposible que se desarreglara ayudaba, pero no era lo más importante, lo que realmente era más importante es que sencillamente estaba enamorado de ella.

En momentos como ese era cuando se sorprendía de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que transformaron la realidad, según el ritual que habían llevado a cabo, se suponía que recibirían todo lo que necesitaban para cumplir sus objetivos. El problema era diferenciar que cosas eran sus regalos y cuáles eran simplemente el azar. Además de que no solo su situación había mejorado, pues por lo que había escuchado y estudiado, Lord Voldemort tenía un ejército mucho más grande que antes, además de que existían más enemigos. Mientras que el había recibido una gran fortuna, un titulo de nobleza y la situación idónea para obtener más poder, además del gran conocimiento heredado por su familia desde los tiempo de la república romana, conocimientos que a duras penas había iniciado a comprender y que ya le había ayudado a tener una buena victoria. Pero había cosas más extrañas que había recibido, pues las personas que había conocido ahora eran diferentes. No quería sonar insensible ni manipulador, pero notaba como sus aliados y el mismo habían mejorado grandemente, como por ejemplo Ron, que paso de ser un buen amigo y un duelista promedio, a seguir siendo su mejor amigo, pero una verdadera máquina a la hora de los combates, por otro lado Luna se había transformado de una chica lista a una verdadera genio, incluso el mismo había cambiado física y mentalmente, el nunca había sido tonto ni nada parecido, pero ahora tenía al menos el poder de dos mentes en una, sin contar que su poder mágico había aumentado exponencialmente, y eso que apenas estaba aprendiendo a usarlo.

Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse. Sin casi moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba, gira la cabeza para mirarla detenidamente, se veía impresionante con una pequeña toalla intentando ocultar su figura de reloj de arena. Aunque no demostró ninguna expresión, sintió que el deseo se le estaba desencadenando.

Al carajo con los modales, el no era ni de lejos un santo y no tenía razón por la cual debía comportarse de tal modo en la intimidad. Eso le quedo más que claro al verla salir del baño en vuelta en una toalla corta.

— ¿Ya te pusiste el cinturón?

—Así es—se tardo un momento en contestarle, pues le sorprendió la pregunta, pero cuando vio como la miraba, supo de que se trataba y empezó a sentir un calor que no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

—Ven siéntate—le dice dando una palmada en su regazo.

Ella obedeció la orden inmediatamente, seguramente si no estuviera obligada a hacerlo aun así lo hubiera hecho. Se encontraba nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que se avecinaba, aunque aún no estaba segura de lo que seria.

Ella se daba cuenta que la relación entre ambos se había modificado grandemente desde que habían llegado a aquella realidad, pero también era cierto que su relación seguía cambiando poco a poco. Ella nunca lo hubiera pensado en el cómo alguien muy atrevido, pero ambos descubrían paulatinamente que ambos tenían sus propias perversiones, su verdadera suerte era que se complementaban. En un principio cuando se recostó en su pecho pareció ser ignorada, pero era obvio que no era así, de un modo un tanto ostentoso Harry empezó a acariciar las piernas de la joven.

— ¿No te altera que me pertenezcas?—le pregunta, sin dejar de acariciarla, como si intentara calmarla, obteniendo todo lo contrario.

—Creo que lo hago desde que tú y Ron me salvaron de aquel Troll—le contesta casi sin moverse, abrasándolo por el cuello.

—Pero ahora eres mi mascota—le dice quitando su mano derecha del muslo de la chica para subirla a sus pechos.

—Supongo que es un modo de describirlo…—a Harry no le gusto mucho su respuesta, así que mientras la acaricia pellizca con cierta severidad la punta del ceno— Lo soy, lo soy—le dice un tanto desesperada, hasta que siente que la liberan y la vuelven a tocar suavemente.

Otra chica se hubiera levantado y lo hubiera abofeteado al instante, pero él sabía que no era como todas las demás, si no que todo lo contrario, su respiración se acelera y sus ojos casi brillan. En contraposición, ella se daba cuenta que solo alguien en particular sabría cuanto dolor era capaz de soportar, muy pocas personas se habían ganado su confianza a ese nivel, si no es que en realidad no confiaría algo así a nadie más.

— ¿Nos vamos a la cama? —le pregunta con los ojos serrados, disfrutando de las sensaciones.

—Ni hablar, querida—manteniendo el control lo mejor posible—aun hay algunas cosas de las que quiero hablar.

— ¿Y por que no me sueltas?, para que me pueda concentrar.

—De ninguna manera, así es mucho más divertido, y te lo advierto de una vez, esto será largo e intenso y no te dejare salir de aquí hasta que este satisfecho—se detuvo un momento para retirar la toalla que escasamente la había estado cubriendo, dejándola solamente vestida por su cinturón de castidad— ¿Siempre has sido tan sensible aquí?—obviando el lugar que estaba tocando.

—Si—instintivamente llevo sus brazos a su espalda, sujetándolos como si estuvieran amarrados.

— ¿Alguien lo supo antes? —el sabía perfectamente que en su antigua realidad ella no era virgen, y en realidad no estaba muy interesado en saber quien había sido. En realidad el tampoco lo había sido.

—Nunca duramos lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta.

— Eso me agrada—como si estuvieran hablando del clima— Creo que te voy a hacer unos piercing—dice pensativamente.

— ¿Piercing? —abriendo de pronto los ojos.

—Así es, dos pequeños aros de platino como tu cinturón.

—Eso sería…—sin ver si estaba asustada o decepcionad porque no lo hiciera en ese instante.

—Tal vez lo haga durante las vacaciones—da una sonrisa un tanto macabra, antes de volver al tono normal— Hablando de otra cosa, ayer Amelia me comento lo que hiciste el otro día.

Eso no le gusto para nada, ella sabía que seguramente no le había gustado lo que había hecho para conseguir la información.

—Fue necesario—le contesta recuperando la compostura y trayendo sus brazos de nuevo al frente, todo esto con cierta decepción, pues pensó que el juego había acabado.

—No me gusta lo que hiciste, pero tú puedes tomar tus propias decisiones—con una sonrisa misteriosa, que la hiso reconsiderar eso de que el juego se había acabado.

—Me alegra que me apruebes.

—Deberías saber que nuestra joven amiga Amelia, es muy mala bebedora, cuando lo hace no deja de hablar, y me comento que te habían advertido que te azotaría si lo hacías—volviendo a bajar la mano derecha a las piernas de la chica.

— ¿Azotarme? —su rostro, que había recuperado su color normal, vuelve ponerse totalmente rojo.

— ¿Tu qué opinas?, ¿te parece un buen castigo? Para que no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida con tanta facilidad—pasa su mano izquierda por su espalda hasta llegar a la zona de la que estaban discutiendo.

Sin decir palabra ella se levanta, y él durante un instante pensó que se había pasado con sus palabras, pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado, pues ella en lugar de marcharse se recuesta boca abajo en el regazo de joven, guardando el equilibrio con las manos y los pies en el suelo.

— ¿Estas lista?

—Si, mi señor.

34r4wr

Pansy no había estado tan borracha como había querido aparentar, la verdad era que tenia una gran resistencia al alcohol, considerando su menudo tamaño. Durante los casi tres años que había sido propiedad de Malfoy, había ingerido el suficiente alcohol como para ya no querer seguir consumiéndolo. Pero había querido disfrutar un rato de su nueva libertad, sobre todo porque no estaba segura de que pudiera durar. Por una noche prefirió ignorar la situación en la que se encontraba, pensar simplemente que era una estudiante más.

De momento ella no tenia casa en el colegio, así que ella termina pasando la noche en el nido de las birds of prey. Lugar al cual habían transportado los elfos domésticos del castillo su baúl escolar.

Debido a la fiesta a la que había asistido (y en la cual había cantado, algo que ella no terminaba de creerse) ella se levanto bastante tarde al día siguiente, no tenía nada que hacer, al menos hasta que pudiera hablar con Potter, así que tendría que esperar en ese lugar. Además de que sentía miedo de salir y encontrarse con Malfoy, pues a final de cuentas aun seguía siendo de su propiedad. Durante la mañana desayuno, baño y vistió con su antiguo uniforme de Slytherin, dejando de lado el que Hermione le había prestado. Aprovechando la privacidad que le brindaba el lugar, y la presencia de la chimenea, decidió comunicarse con su madre, pues había cosas que quería discutir.

— ¿Cómo estas, mi pequeña Pansy? —le pregunta Su madre a través de la chimenea, con ese tono amable que siempre tiene con ella.

—Asustada, madre—con sinceridad.

— ¿Miedo después de lo que pasaste con Malfoy?, ¿o después de todo lo que paso cuando murió tu padre?

— ¿Una Slytherin valiente? —pregunta con cierto humor.

—Mucho mejor que un Gryffindor cobarde, existe de todo, Ravenclaws ignorantes, Hufflepuff perezosos y traidores, además de Slytherin sin ninguna noción de la realidad—le dice con verdadera convicción.

— ¿Cómo están en casa?

—Tu hermana está ansiosa porque en unos meses iniciara en Hogwarts, y tu pequeño hermano, está enojado porque se quedara solo. Los tres te extrañamos mucho.

—Yo también los extrañó ¿Cómo siguen tus pulmones?

—He mejorado mucho—sonriendo.

—Se que no es así, madre—muy seria—, a penas y puedo escuchar tu voz. ¿Dejaste comprar tu medicamento?

—Había cosas más importantes que comprar, tu hermana también está desarrollando esta enfermedad.

—Les enviare más dinero.

—Ni hablar, tu ya haces suficiente.

Eso solo las llevaría a otra discusión, y era algo que ninguna de las dos quería tener, ambas guardan silencio durante un momento, hasta que es la antigua señora Parkinson quien lo rompe.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en el colegio? —le pregunta su madre—, nos conseguimos uno de esos televisores, y vimos el reportaje que hicieron del castillo, me preocupe mucho por ti.

Nada de la batalla, ni de la violencia que habían vivido en el castillo fue transmitida, pero sabía que su madre era muy capaz de leer entre líneas de los acontecimientos.

—Potter fue el ganador absoluto.

— ¿No tomaran represalias contigo? —preocupada.

—Ahora estoy con ellos—exagerando la situación en la que se encontraba

Definitivamente no quería contarle todo lo que había vivido durante las últimas semanas durante su cautiverio, pero había cosas que quería consultarle.

—Me ofrecí para ser su segunda esposa—le dice directamente a su madre.

—Es difícil que te acepte—le dice después de tomarse un momento para meditarlo—, yo nunca aprobé que los Malfoy te llevaran, debí ir yo en tu lugar.

La verdad es que su madre se había ofrecido antes que ella, y a aunque aun era muy hermosa (considerando que ya había dado a luz en tres ocasiones), pero su salud y el hecho de que querían una adolecente para el joven Malfoy, fue lo que puso Pansy en aquella situación.

—Eso no importa madre.

—Lamento tanto que estés en esta situación.

—No es tu culpa. Creo que ahora las cosas serán mejor.

—Tal vez si, para nosotros, pero no creo que para ti mejore mucho la situación.

—Ser una segunda esposa es mucho mejor que una concubina—con verdadero pragmatismo.

—Cuando tenía tu edad preferí ser la primera esposa de tu padre, que la octava de Lord Malfoy.

—No voy a arriesgar nuestras vidas por mi orgullo—con convicción.

—Si me hubiera enamorado de Lord Malfoy en lugar de tu padre, felizmente hubiera aceptado el octavo lugar.

Los nacidos muggle nunca entenderían como eran las relaciones entre los sangre pura, ni mucho menos entre las familias de mas abolengo. Ella misma había escuchado de otras estudiantes de su propia casa, que nunca aceptarían una vida como la que su madre, su abuela y ella misma habían vivido. Desconocía cual era la visión correcta del mundo Pero sabia cual era exactamente el papel que le tocaba a ella.

— ¿Fuiste feliz con Draco? —le pregunto su madre.

—Nunca.

Cuando entro al colegio sintió un enamoramiento hacia Draco, y cuando se entero que sería entregada a él, pensó que sería feliz toda la vida, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Draco, fueron dos años de decepción tras decepción, que termino resultando en un gran sufrimiento.

— ¿Crees que llegaras a ser feliz con Lord Potter?

Ella no podía contestar realmente a esa pregunta, o al menos no con una respuesta que pudiera satisfacer a su madre. Nunca lo conoció mucho, y lo poco que lo había conocido no le había causado una buena impresión. Era el mejor amigo de su carcelero a final de cuentas. Con Hermione había congeniado, pero aun así no se había sentido muy cercana a ella tampoco. Pero algo había cambiado, fue al principio de aquel año escolar, la noche anterior a que las elecciones iniciaran con aquella reunión de los candidatos con el director. Desde entonces se empezó a sentir diferente, era como si la hubieran hechizado, o si le hubieran dado una pócima de amor. Ni siquiera ella entendía sus sentimientos, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

—Así es—sin entender porque daba una respuesta tan tajante.

—Es tu decisión, querida.

—Yo no gobierno.

—No lo haces, solamente que tu tomaste el lugar de tu padre cuando el falleció—le dice mirándola con orgullo—, si hubieras sido varón serias una cabeza de familia impresionante.

— ¿Realmente hubieras preferido que fuera varón?

—Aunque lo fueras no podría estar más orgullosa de ti, solo que tu vida hubiera sido muy diferente.

—Así es la vida, no podemos modificar nuestro pasado.

—Pero definitivamente podemos modificar nuestro futuro.

Pudieron hablar alrededor de una hora más, hace meses que no se comunicaban y realmente se extrañaban, pero Pansy no sabía si durante esas vacaciones le sería posible ir a visitarlos, así que quería aprovechar esa ocasión para hablar lo máximo posible con ellos. No solo hablo con su madre, sino también con sus hermanos, de quienes pudo obtener una información más detallada sobre la enfermedad de su madre. Deseándoles lo mejor se despidió, pensando en cuanto tiempo tardaría en volver a verlos en persona.

Después de terminar su llamada, no tuvo gran cosa que hacer durante varias horas, fue gracias al mismo elfo que le había llevado su baúl que pudo desayunar y comer sin salir de aquella habitación. Se entretuvo el resto del día leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos.

Su espera por fin llego a su final cuando por fin ve entrar a Hermione por la puerta que lleva directamente a la torre de Gryffindor. Pansy pudo ver que la recién llegada estaba mucho más feliz que la última vez que la había visto.

— ¿Sigues segura de lo que quieres pedir? —le pregunta Hermione, le dirige una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Lo estoy.

—Entonces subamos.

— ¿Ya le hablaste sobre mi? —preocupada.

—Solo en parte—no tan segura como hasta hace un momento—, las dos nos la estamos jugando en esto.

4rtwer

Ginebra despertó al día siguiente en la habitación que compartía con otras tres estudiantes, había dormido en compañía de una Ravenclaw que se le había subido demasiado el alcohol, la evidencia era el vomito que había alado de su cama, la joven sintió un gran alivio al ver que ambas estaban vestidas y que no le había sido infiel a su novia. De un modo un tanto malévolo bebió el remedio contra la resaca y escondió el resto. Si sus compañeras querían usarlo tendrían que buscarlo. Se sorprendió mucho a un Gryffindor durmiendo con una de sus compañeras, nos había si estaban completamente desnudos pero pudo ver que al menos ninguno de los dos tenía camisa.

Con la travesura hecha, entra al baño que comparten para tomar un baño y cambiar su uniforme por un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra, con la capa del colegio encima. Según cómo iba saliendo de los dormitorios femeninos se dio cuenta que de algún modo habían cancelado la magia que hacía imposible que los hombres entraran al dormitorio de las chicas. Como ella nunca había estado muy interesada en algo así no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento de esa falta de seguridad, y dentro de su campo de trabajo también era una falla. Casi choca con Seamus, que salía de la habitación de las chicas de séptimo, y por la sonrisa en el rostro supo que había pasado una gran noche.

Seguramente la torre en pleno (por no decir buena parte de las otras tres casas) estarían toda la mañana intentando ocultar lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Ella había sido testigo de los suficientes actos pecaminosos que si los chantajeara podría darse unas vacaciones de locura. Pero ella no hacia esas cosas (o al menos no a sus compañeros de casa), aunque definitivamente aprovecharía lo visto para sacar algún favor o para burlarse un poco, sobre todo de la casi siempre ecuánime Amelia.

Pero de momento eso no era lo que la motivaba, quería ir hablar con Tonks, y esperaba que no estuviera dormida todavía. Cuando se acerca al despacho de la maestra (no pude acercarse a la torre de profesores, pues tendría que dar muchas explicaciones porque quería ver a la profesora), se encuentra a una de las maestras de aritmancia, a duras penas alcanza a esconderse detrás de una armadura, para no ser vista.

—Señorita Weasley, porque no deja de jugar al escondite y entra a mi despacho—dice Tonks cuando ve que su amiga está lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlas.

— ¿Cómo me descubriste? —le pregunta cuando sale de su escondite.

—Tu pelo no tiene el color más adecuado para un espía, es demasiado llamativo. —sonriendo.

El despacho estaba mucho más limpio que los últimos días, debido a que ya había entregado las calificaciones y no tenía nada que hacer. Ambas se sientan en un viejo sillón de dos plazas que había sido heredado del anterior inquilino de aquella oficina.

— ¿Una buena fiesta? —le pregunta Tonks, con cierta envidia por cierto.

—Definitivamente, ¿Por qué no asististe? Te estuve esperando.

—McGonagall nos puso a contar votos durante la noche, no me pude escapar ni una hora para ir a visitarlos—con un gesto enfadado en el rostro—, no tengo idea para que quería que revisáramos los resultados, pero quería que lo hiciéramos y a final de cuentas es quien autoriza nuestros sueldos.

—Sera para la próxima.

— ¿Sucedió algo interesante? —pregunta Tonks.

—De todo un poco—dice Ginebra—, Hermione tomo tanto que quedo inconsciente en un sillón, lo último que vi fue que Harry la alzo en el hombro y la subió a su habitación. Estoy bastante convencida que mi hermano y la estricta Cho Chang, pasaron la noche juntos, pero aun no me entero de todo.

—Supongo que era de esperarse.

—Pera la verdadera sorpresa es nuestra querida Amelia.

— ¿Por qué? —intrigada.

—La vi besuqueándose con uno de mis primos.

—Eso no es demasiado raro, es una chica bonita así que supongo que tarde que temprano debería conseguirse un novio—sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿De primer año? —con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¡¿Qué? —casi gritando.

—Aparentemente le gustan los chicos jóvenes, aunque ella solo tienen quince años, así que no es una gran diferencia.

—Pero…—sin terminar de articular su indignación.

—No es para tanto, solo fueron unos besos bastante intensos, y un poco de manoseo, si hubieran ido más lejos yo misma los hubiera detenido—intentando tranquilizarla.

—Soy una profesora, Ginebra, debería reportarla con McGonagall.

—Es nuestra amiga Tonks, no te preocupes tanto, yo hablare con ella.

—Esta bien—no del todo convencida—, de todas maneras no es como si nuestra relación fuera del todo legal, y de hecho casi te llevo la misma cantidad de años.

—En un mes cumplo los diecisiete años, y seré mayor de edad, entonces legalmente ya no seria reprobable nuestra relación.

—Solo iría contra las reglas del colegio—dice Tonks—, pero al menos durante las vacaciones no tendremos ningún problema.

—Hablando de las vacaciones—dice Ginny un tanto nerviosa—, quiero invitarte a pasar unos días a mi casa.

Tonks no sabía realmente que contestar, pues por un lado claro que quería ir a pasar unos días con ella, pero le aterraba que los señores Weasley se enteraran de su relación.

— ¿Esa expresión significa que no? —dejando ver cierta tristeza.

Tonks sabía que reara vez Ginny dejaba ver una expresión como esa, y se sentía alagada que fuera una de las pocas personas que habían llegado a conocerla tanto.

—Me da miedo—también se sincera Tonks.

— ¿Miedo o vergüenza? —seria.

—Se que te quiero, y no me avergüenza hacerlo— se defiende—, antes de ti nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que me iba a enamorar de una chica, y de vez en cuando me confunde, pero no dudes ni por un momento que te amo.

—Creo que debajo tienes el corazón de una poetisa—sonriendo—, perdón por acusarte, es que para mí tampoco es muy fácil que digamos.

—Pero creo que tienes razón, podemos hacer las debidas presentaciones después de tu cumpleaños. Sobre lo de quedarnos en la misma casa unos días tendremos que esperar a ver cómo reaccionan.

— ¿Ahora también iremos a tu casa? —impresionada por el cambio de opinión de Tonks.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

—Ni hablar, solo estoy sorprendida—le hice antes de abrasarla y besarla en la boca.

4ewerwer

Harry y Hermione hubieran preferido pasar un par de días sin interrupciones, pero después del momento "intenso" que habían vivido y haber luego descansado continuaron con sus pendientes. Entre las cosas que tenía que hacer Harry era abrir su nuevo despacho y dormitorio. No terminaría ese día pero quería empezar con las cosas más fáciles. Hermione le dijo a Harry que tenía que ir a hablar con alguien y que luego irían a hablar con él, le preocupaba un tanto cual era ese asunto tan misterioso, pero de todas maneras prefería no pensar más en ese asunto.

La llave que le había entregado la profesora McGonagall, no solo era un objeto decorativo (cada vez que se elegía un nuevo líder se crea una nueva llave, pues cada uno conserva su propia llave), sino que también abre las habitaciones del nuevo líder. El traslado lo estaban haciendo Harry, Ron y al menos media docena de elfos domésticos (en realidad eran estos últimos quienes los cargaban con magia claro está, de lo cual se alegraban que Hermione no los acompañaran pues iría dándoles un sermón al respecto).

La entrada se residía en el tercer piso del castillo y estaba bastante bien disimulada, pues para cualquiera que pasara no pasaba de ser la puerta para un viejo armario un tanto destartalado, pero al cruzar la puerta se llega a un corto pasillo, donde se encuentra una gran puerta muy elegante, la cual da directamente a una gran oficina, donde solamente hay un escritorio (los demás muebles los ponen los que ocupan ese despacho), detrás del escritorio hay una gran ventana desde la cual se puede ver el bosque prohibido. Además de la entrada principal dicho lugar tiene otras tres puertas, una que sube al dormitorio y otras dos a habitaciones solas para diferentes usos. Los elfos habían traído solamente lo que había en el dormitorio (ropa, uniformes, libros y demás), y lo que había en el centro de reuniones, que ahora seria la oficina (mesa de billar, bar, y sillones). Mientras ellos se encargaban de acomodar todo, Harry y Ron se sientan de cada lado del escritorio, en medio tienen ocho fotografías en blanco y negro de diferentes estudiantes.

—Estos dos me los envió McGonagall, este otro me lo envió Slughorn, mientras que estos tres enviaron por si mismos sus archivos, y estos últimos son los candidatos que a mi se me ocurrieron—le dice Harry señalando cada foto.

—Primero que nada quiero quitar a este candidato—dice Ron tomando su propia foto.

— ¿Estás seguro? —sorprendido.

—Yo sería un pésimo líder de casa—negando con la cabeza—, además de que prefiero seguir en tu organización.

—Lo sé, pero aun así no me gusta, soy bueno en lo que hago pero no quiero ni imaginarme intentando hacer cuadrar el presupuesto los próximos años, ni controlando los clubs, ni nada por el estilo.

—Tu eras mi primera opción, así que ayúdame a escoger, a final de cuentas tu también tendrás que trabajar con él, al menos hasta que consigan otro jefe de seguridad.

—Los que envió McGonagall son buenos tipos, aunque no tienen mucho valor que digamos, lo cual en nuestra casa es un defecto muy grande. Esos tres ególatras no me agradan en lo más mínimo—pensativamente.

—Pienso igual que tu, si eligiera al recomendado de Slughorn me debería un favor y eso me sería útil, pero la verdad es que ese tipo es un mal bicho, me envenenaría si tuviera oportunidad—dice el recargándose en su silla.

—Supongo que los de McGonagall no son tan malos, son honestos a final de cuentas.

—Pero no lo suficientemente listos.

—Tu otro candidato, creo que es el mejor—señalando la última fotografía—, y no es que intente promocionar a nadie.

—Es el mejor candidato, aunque será problemático.

—Igual de problemático que ponerme a mi en ese puesto.

—Supongo—sonriendo—, la verdad también creo que es la mejor opción. A final de cuentas era mi segunda opción.

— ¿Entonces esta conversación solo sirvió para preguntarme lo que ya sabias?

—Siempre es interesante saber tu opinión—dice Harry—, nunca son muy complicadas, pero siempre con una gran lucidez.

—Nunca sé si me alagas o me insultas—riendo—, tal vez debería romperte la nariz por si acaso.

—Te pago para que nadie rompa mi nariz—bromeando.

—En mi contrato no dice nada sobre que yo no pueda hacerlo.

—Tipo listo.

Harry aun no había tomado la decisión definitiva al respecto del próximo líder de Gryffindor, pero al menos ya estaba más cercas de estarlo. En compañía de Ron dieron algunas más indicaciones a los elfos para que hicieran otro viaje para continuar la mudanza.

— ¿Qué mas vas a hacer hoy? — le pregunta Ron.

—Tengo que escribir una carta y esperar mis resultados escolares—volviendo a sentarse.

—No recordaba que empezaban a llegar hoy—mas pálido.

—No te preocupes tanto Rojo, me enviaban los reportes de los reprobados, y tu no estas entre ellos, aunque ciertamente tu madre te terminara gritando, al menos un poco.

—Muy gracioso—con sarcasmo—, ¿y la carta para quién?

—Para el ilustre Lord Black—con sorna.

—El famoso canuto.

—El mismo.

— ¿Y para qué?

—El es el albacea de mi titulo de Lord, y de parte de la fortuna de mi familia, Es hora de que recupere lo que es mío—con convicción.

— ¿Crees que acceda tan fácilmente? —un tanto preocupado.

—No tiene pretextos, soy mayor de edad y demostré mi capacidad con estas elecciones. Además de que creo que no es nuestro enemigo.

—Es mucho dinero—desconfiado.

—El ya tiene mucho dinero.

— ¿Te importa que revise la seguridad de este lugar? Solo por si acaso.

—Definitivamente no entraremos en guerra con él, pero supongo que revisar la seguridad nunca está de más.

Ron empieza a lanzar algunos hechizos a las paredes y entradas del lugar, con los cuales podía verificar la resistencia de las defensas, necesitaría al menos un par de días más para terminar, pero por ahora podría definir cuantos problemas tendría que solucionar. Mientras tanto Harry inicia a trabajar en sus cartas, pues ya puesto decidió que también debería de escribir a Lord Dumbledore, quien como primer ministro, y líder del senado, debía ser informado de su incorporación a dicho grupo.

Aunque sabía que no se podría incorporar completamente al senado hasta que terminara el colegio, seguramente podría participar en alguna votación de vez en cuando. El tener un titulo como el suyo le daba acceso inmediato al senado, pero aun así no quería llegar con un conflicto previo con el primer ministro. Debía mantener su independencia pero tampoco quera llegar con la espada desenvainada, aun estaba lejos de estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para entrar en una confrontación contra los miembros del senado.

Harry dejo de lado sus cartas para terminarlas en otro momento, los elfos estaban terminando su labor y los envió a descansar, no sería hasta el siguiente día que trasportarían las cosas más delicadas (y peligrosas). Ya habían acabado con lo primero, que era la oficina, pues tendría que recibir algunas visitas importantes en los próximos días, y no podía hacerlo con cajas en el escritorio.

Cuando los elfos se fueron, Harry y Ron sintieron como se tensaba el ambiente, cuando voltean a la puerta se dan cuenta que acaban de entrar Hermione y Pansy. Quienes sujetaban entre ambas el gran baúl del tesoro de Tudor.

—Creo que mejor me voy—le dice Ron a Harry—, por alguna razón creo que por hoy no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos.

— Siempre has sido un tipo perceptivo—con sarcasmo.

Ron se despide rápidamente de las jóvenes y se dirige a buscaras sus calificaciones, que seguramente ya habían llegado a su habitación. Mientras tanto en la oficina Harry se sienta en su lugar detrás del escritorio, mientras que las dos jóvenes permanecen de pie enfrente de él.

—Si quieren sentarse…—les ofrece Harry.

—Yo permaneceré de pie—dice Hermione, sonrojándose y deteniéndose antes de llevar sus manos hacia atrás.

—Yo también—dice Pansy, sin ninguna razón más que el nerviosismo.

—Se que ustedes dos se traen algo, que no me han querido decir, así que porque no me explican de una buena vez que está pasando—les dice directamente.

—Hace tiempo te explique algo de la situación de Pansy—le explica Hermione.

—Lo recuerdo bien, nos ofreciste información para aliarnos, y además ofreciste una alianza entre las dos familias. Todo eso me parece bien pero aun así creo que me están ocultando algo

—Pues…—empieza Hermione, pero Pansy la interrumpe.

—Fue nuestro error ocultarlo. Debo presentarme. Mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson, hija primera de los Parkinson. Aunque debería ser presentada por un tercero, me saltare la tradición y ofreceré el trato yo misma. En nombre de mi clan, nos ofrecemos como familia vasalla, y a mí como segunda esposa. Además como dote presento el tesoro de Tudor. Si nos acepta, me pongo a su disposición inmediata. Por juramento digo que estoy en edad de procrear y que estoy sana, no soy virgen pero tampoco tengo ninguna marca de ningún tipo, no estoy embarazada ni tengo ningún hijo—dice casi como si fuera un discurso, y seguramente lo había estado ensayando, dando información que según la tradición debía de dar. Como toque final abre con un hechizo el gran cofre, el cual está lleno de monedas de oro.

Durante un momento ninguno de los tres se mueve.

—En pocas palabras, tu familia se vuelven mis vasallos, y tu mi segunda esposa. Aunque primero debería de hablar con los Malfoy, ¿no es así? —le dice Harry sin ningún problema aparente.

—Según las leyes de los sangre pura, nos puede pedir como botín de guerra. Fui de la propiedad de Draco Malfoy no de su familia, así que entra dentro del conflicto que acaba de ganar—con la certeza de haber investigado.

—Me parece muy bien—asintiendo—, Hermione ¿me acompañas un momento al dormitorio? —le dice levantándose.

El tono de Harry era amable y cordial, pero ambas se daban cuenta que solo se estaba controlando. Cuando entran esperan un momento antes de hablar.

— ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir, Hermione? ¿El día de la boda? — le dice con sarcasmo.

—Perdón por ocultártelo, pero primero quería tomar una decisión—le explica— quería saber si seria capas de aceptar a alguien más.

—No negare que tienes un punto, pero ¿no crees que también debías de consultarme a mí?

—Es lo que estamos haciendo, si tú no quieres, le puedes decir que regrese con Malfoy.

—Eso es jugar sucio—pues era realmente difícil que la envié a un lugar al que no quiere ir.

—Es lo que hay.

—Cuando quieres puedes ser una gran manipuladora ¿lo sabes? —en pate enfadado, prefiere cambiar de tema—¿A qué se refiere con lo de su familia?

—Quedarían bajo tu protección, ellos conservarían sus posesiones materiales pero te deberían lealtad a ti. Sus tierras te pagarían tributo y en caso de guerra tendrían que pelar por ti.

—No suena mal.

—Su familia consta de una mujer y dos niños, niña y niño, se encuentran en banca rota y la mujer se encuentra tiene una enfermedad pulmonar en estado avanzado—le explica.

—Los investigaste.

—Definitivamente. La verdad es que son buenas personas, no estarías ganando nada importante en primera instancia, pero a largo plazo, pueden ser muy importante. Sus conexiones con los sangre pura nos puede abrir muchas puertas que tú solo no podrías.

—Supongo que políticamente es una buena opción. Pero hay otra cosa que quiero saber, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto?

—Lady Black me informo.

Cuando le dijo eso recordó aquella conversación con Sirius y Remus, quienes le habían explicado a conveniencia de tener más de una esposa, en su momento había preferido ignorarlos, pero ahora se presentaba de nuevo la cuestión, y venia de parte de la persona que menos se hubiera esperado.

—Este es el momento que me contestes directamente Hermione, es una orden—si el ordenaba algo ella lo tenía que hacer, por eso siempre tenía mucho cuidado al hablar con ella, pero ahora quería una respuesta clara—, nada de tus típicos rodeos.

—No me gusta que hagas eso—seria.

—Por eso nunca lo hago, dime ¿la aceptarías?

—Sí.

Hubo algo en ese "si" que a Harry le llamo mucho la atención, pero que le ayudo a darse cuenta de algo que estaba pasando. Estaba relacionado con una teoría que tenía desde hace pocos días. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera empezado a usar sus poderes como hechicero omega. No es que estuviera relacionado con su poder sino con la comprensión del modo en que funcionaba la magia.

—Regresemos, quiero hablar con Pansy.

Ya de regreso encontraron a Pansy de pie en el mismo lugar donde la habían dejado antes de salir a discutir en privado.

—Ambas comprenderán que todo esto está siendo del todo raro para mi, y para tomar una decisión quiero que me permitan algo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntan ambas.

—Quiero que relajen sus mentes, esto no les va doler pero si se resisten puede ser bastante incomodo para ustedes.

Sin esperar a que respondieran lanza un hechizo para poder entrar en la mente de ambas jóvenes, quienes quedan paralizadas enfrente de él. Del mismo modo que cuando habia borrado la memoria a las jóvenes rehenes de Tudor, se encontró en medio de una gran oscuridad rodeado de lo que parecían ser monitores con diferentes imágenes. Lo primero que hiso fue separar de un lado los recuerdos de Hermione y del otro los de Pansy. Sabía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado, pues estaba en una posición capas de borrarles la memoria o modificar su personalidad, y en ninguno de los dos casos era su intención. Lo segundo que hiso fue verificar en los recuerdos de Pansy, si sus intenciones eran las que ella decía, y la verdad es que si lo eran, le estaba entregando su lealtad sin ningún reparo. Lo tercero por su parte fue ver a su familia, lo cual lo convenció de que estarían bajo su protección de ahora en adelante. Lo cuarto era lo más importante, el comportamiento de ambas (y el de él, pero eso no lo quería admitir) le pareció extraño, conocía a Hermione desde que entraron al colegio y sabia que no aceptaría algo así, ni mucho menos tan fácilmente, además de que se le hacía mucha coincidencia que Pansy en persona la buscara para ofrecerse, y encontró la razón para esto. De entre los monitores encontró un hilo dorado, el cual iba de entre esos monitores hacia los de Hermione, su sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver que también había otro que salía de cada una de ellas e iba hacia él. Cuando salió de la mente de las jóvenes aun podía verse dichos hilos pero ahora salían del cuello de ambas y terminaban en la mano derecha de él. Cuando se los mostro a ambas se dieron cuenta que había otros dos hilos que no llevaban a ningún lado, simplemente se perdían en la nada, dichos hilos no brillaban como los de ellas dos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Pansy, un tanto asustada intenta agarrarlo, pero solo lo atraviesa, poco después ambos desaparecen.

—Las reliquias de la muerte me dio lo que pensaban que iba a necesitar—dijo Harry para si mismo.

— ¿Sabes qué era eso? —pregunta Hermione, muy confundida.

—Aun no estoy del todo seguro, pero cuando lo descubra se los explicare.

— ¿Han tomado una decisión? —pregunta Pansy, recuperando la concentración después de lo sucedido.

Harry se sienta en su silla a pensar un momento, la verdad era que ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer, pero lo que no sabía era los resultados de su decisión. Rechazarla perdería un "regalo" de la magia, y aceptándola no sabía qué repercusiones abría en su entorno más cercano.

—De momento solo te puedo nombrar prometida para ser mi segunda esposa, a final de cuentas a pesar de que lo olvidemos de vez en cuando, no tengo una primera esposa—dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Hermione—, firmaremos un contrato de compromiso. No te preocupes por tu familia Pansy, enviaremos a tu madre al hospital, y a tu hermana menor también. Pero primero tendré que hablar con Draco, no creo que ponga muchas pegas al respecto, pero necesito tu título de propiedad. También presentare el cambio de casa, el próximo año asistirás a Gryffindor. ¿Alguna duda?

— ¿Dónde viviré?

—Te conseguiré una habitación anexa a la nuestra—dice Harry—. De puertas afuera te comportaras como una prometida mía, sobre otro tipo de relación tendremos que esperar ¿te parece?

—Estoy de acuerdo—por alguna razón cada vez más alegre—, solo quiero hacer otra petición.

— ¿Otra esposa? ¿Algún hijo adoptivo? ¿O tal vez un padre? —con sarcasmo.

—No es eso—con una pequeña sonrisa—, es que a pesar de que voy a ser segunda esposa quiero ser tratada de la misma manera.

—No entiendo.

—Quiero uno como el que usa Hermione—roja como un tomate.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Un cinturón de castidad.

Harry y Hermione intercambian una mirada rápida, preguntándose si realmente Pansy se daba cuenta de que era lo que estaba pidiendo, ni de lo que le hacía a la mente de la joven que lo usaba. La diferencia entre los cinturones de Hermione y Pansy, seria que Pansy no moriría si no se lo pone ella misma y que si pedía no seguir usándolo no habría ningún problema, mientras que Hermione no tiene ningún tipo de opción al respecto. Harry lanza un hechizo con su varita mágica, con el cual atrae desde el nuevo laboratorio el cinturón de repuesto que tenían guardado. Era mucho mas sencillo que el que usaba Hermione, era obvio que aun no estaba terminado, pero tienen la misma forma de tanga metálica, para terminarlo toma cuatro monedas del cofre y se pone a trabajar en el escritorio bajo la atenta mirada de ambas jóvenes. Mientras que el decorado del cinturón de Hermione era de platino el de Pansy lo creo de oro. Para terminar tomo las dos llaves, a una le puso una H mayúscula y a la otra una P. Ambas las cuelga de su propio cuello. En total tardo alrededor de media hora en su trabajo

—Si alguien me preguntara podría decir que son mis iníciales—les dice, revisando su trabajo recién terminado.

—Creo que me quedara grande—dice Pansy.

—No te preocupes, cuando te lo ponga se encogerá a tu talla.

—No necesitas hacer esto— le dice Hermione a Pansy—, no sabes lo que es usar uno de esos.

— ¿Duele? —sin inmutarse.

—No, y con los días, la mayor parte del tiempo no recordaras que lo traes puesto, pero ese no es el punto.

—No importa, no lo voy a hacer a medias—con convicción.

—En ese caso prepárate— le dice Harry después de verificar una vez mas que estaba completo.

Con una expresión decidida, Pansy levanta su falda y abre un poco las piernas. Harry no podía negar que la joven tenía unas piernas impresionantes, era obvio que la chica hacia ejercicio, además de unas caderas que a cualquier hombre lo haría voltear a ver. Debajo de la falda, la chica vestía una ropa interior de color blanco muy sencillas, nada que ver con las que usaba Hermione normalmente.

—Te ofrezco mi lealtad y fidelidad— le dice Pansy, con el mismo tono que había usado Hermione para aceptarla, algo de lo que Harry se dio cuenta—, mi placer y mi corazón.

—Que este símbolo lo guarde—contesta Harry, las palabras le llegaron a la mente sin siquiera pensarla.

Como Harry había dicho, al colocar el cinturón se encogió hasta ser de la talla exacta de Pansy. No tuvo necesidad de verificar, pero sabía que era imposible meter nada, para terminar sierra el candado y se levanta.

— ¿Te incomoda? — le pregunta alejándose un par de pasos.

—No, en realidad es muy cómodo—acomodándose la falda de nuevo.

—Que les parece si se adelantan al comedor para cenar, yo las alcanzo en un momento.

Un tanto extrañadas ambas se abandonan el lugar, dejando a Harry solo un momento. Quien después de guardar el tesoro en el laboratorio de nuevo regresa a su asiento, pero ahora voltea la silla hacia la ventana desde donde podía ver el cielo estrellado que cubría el colegio. De nuevo usando un hechizo vuelve a ver los hilos que lo unen a las muchachas, tenía muchas cosas que examinar al respecto, además de averiguar hacia donde llegaban los otros dos hilos. Pero antes de eso tenía que solucionar su problema moral, necesitaba un buen consejo, y sabía perfectamente a quien acudir, conocía un par de personas sin moral ni escrúpulos que le darían la respuesta más luminosa posible, Ron y Ginebra Weasley.

Estaba saliendo de la oficina, cuando ve entrar por la ventana un cuervo negro. Al verlo supo que se trataba de algún tipo de mortifago, pues solo ellos eran tan macabros como para utilizar cuervos para enviar cartas, el problema era quien de todos ellos le había enviado una carta.

Antes de abrirla probo con sus hechizos para verificar si no había algún tipo de maldición, aunque esa no era su especialidad, supo que no había maldiciones, o al menos no las más poderosas. El escudo de cera que cerraba la carta era el de un dragón, así que era de la familia Malfoy. La sorpresa llego cuando se dio cuenta que no era de parte de Draco sino de su padre Lucius, quien lo felicitaba por su victoria y pedía una reunión para el día siguiente. Aparentemente ya se había enterado de lo que había sucedido en la batalla por el castillo, según decía la carta quería hablar con él para una negociación importante. Según las costumbres seguramente intentaría sobornarlo, lo que no sabían era que el ya tenía algo que quería pedirles. Debía preparar una estrategia para la reunión del día siguiente, pues seguramente sería uno de los momentos más importantes del año. Lo que Harry no sabía en ese momento es que dicha reunión sería una de las más relevantes no solo del año sino de su vida entera.

4tetwe

_**Nota del autor:**_** Hola compañeros, les traigo otro capítulo, el ultimo del año 2011, espero les guste. Una referencia que tengo que dar es que en este capítulo uso una canción en español, solo es una frase, y comprendo que no tiene ningún sentido que salga una canción en español, pero no encontré una canción en ingles que dijera lo que buscaba, así que una disculpa por eso.**

** Como siempre, les agradezco sus comentarios, y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia.**


	34. Repercusiones, parte dos

NOTA DEL AUTOR: primero una gran disculpa por la tremenda tardanza para este nuevo capítulo, espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta historia. Este es fin de la primera parte de la historia, de ahora en adelante creo que estará menos enfocada al colegio y mas al exterior. Espero sus críticas y sugerencias. Disfruten del nuevo capítulo.

4335rewr

La primera noche que pasaron los tres durmiendo en las habitaciones del líder del colegio fue bastante extraña para el trió, pues aunque Pansy durmió en otra habitación seguían estando consientes de que las cosas habían cambiado, y que posiblemente la vida de los tres no volvería a ser la misma. Aunque a las dos les retiro el cinturón de castidad nadie estaba de humor suficiente como para tener intimidad esa noche, a pesar de que de todas maneras Harry y Hermione compartieron cama. Sin saber bien el porqué, durante la noche Pansy volvió a colocarse su cinturón antes de dormir.

Después de una noche de muy mal sueño, Harry prefirió levantarse temprano y dejar a las jóvenes dormir un poco más. Haciendo el menos ruido posible se viste de manera informal, regresando a sus pantalones de mezclilla y jersey de futbol americano, para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor a buscar a Ron. A quien encuentra dormitando en la sala común.

— ¿Se te olvido como llegar a tu cuarto? —le dice Harry después de patear el sillón para despertarlo.

—No es eso—le contesta al levantarse e intentando mantener el equilibrio—el problema es que mis compañeros de dormitorio enojaron a los elfos y no han querido ir a limpiarlo.

—No pensé que un poco de suciedad te afectara.

—La suciedad no me molesta, pero durante la fiesta del otro día, alguien termino vomitando sobre mi cama, y es un tremendo desastre.

— ¿Y los elfos?

—Quien sabe que genialidad les dijeron cuando estaban limpiando la torre y se niegan a limpiar nuestra habitación—ya más atento.

—Hablare con ellos—un tanto enfadado—, solo a ustedes se les ocurre ¿tienen idea de lo rencorosos que pueden llegar a ser?

—A mi no me veas, yo no fui.

—De todas maneras encontrare el modo de culparte. Pero de todas maneras eso no importa, ya lo resolveré, solo diles que les daré un castigo de lo más desagradable.

—Solo no te pases.

—Ser dentro de lo razonable, pero te aseguro que no lo olvidaran. Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿ya desayunaste?

—Claro que no, estaba durmiendo.

—Entonces acompáñame, necesitamos hablar.

—Carajo, ¿Qué demonios abras hecho como para tener esa cara? —pregunta Ron al infinito.

Casi salían de la torre, cuando se encuentran con Ginebra que baja de los dormitorios de las chicas. Tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro y ninguno de los dos comprendió de que se trataba hasta que se acerca a ellos y sin cambia siquiera de expresión da un rápido rodillazo a la entrepierna de Harry. Todos los presentes llevaron a cabo el gesto universal de proteger sus propias zonas privadas. Recuperándose de la sorpresa Ron sujeta a su hermana con un fuerte abraso del oso.

—Maldita sea Ginny, ¿Qué carajos estas pensando?—le regaña Ron, sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo. Temía lo que Harry le haría a su hermana cuando pudiera volverá levantarse.

—Suéltame Rojo—le dice enojada, dando patadas al aire—, esto no ha terminado aun.

Harry continúo en posición fetal en el suelo, hasta que una de sus compañeras lo ayudo a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Perdió el color del rostro, se le altero el pulso, y sudo frio, pero para cuando se recupero, no estaba tan enfadado como se esperaba que estuviera. Tenía una expresión seria, en lugar de la mirada de furia que Ron se esperaba que tuviera cuando se recuperara

—Me la voy a llevar…—empieza a decir Ron, al respeto de su hermana.

—Definitivamente no—le contesta Harry, aun no logrando levantarse—, tenemos que hablar. ¿Ya te enteraste? —con tono diferente.

—Mi especialidad es la información, claro que me entere—despeinada y frustrada por no poder liberarse de los brazos de su hermano.

Con cierta dificultad suben las escaleras hasta el piso que hasta hace un par de días había estado ocupando, pero que ahora se encuentra casi vacío, tuvieron que invocar en que sentarse, además de un remedio para el dolor para Harry.

— ¿Hermione te conto? —le pregunto Harry, mientras que Ron continua mirándoles sin entender que estaba pasando.

—Ya lo sospechaba, y ayer las dos me lo confirmaron durante la cena.

— ¿De qué carajos están hablando? —interviene Ron.

—Nuestro valiente líder que se volvió un polígamo mal nacido y que a la primera de cambio saco a la luz su lado sangre pura—dice Ginebra, con verdadero veneno sarcástico en la voz.

—Eso no me lo esperaba—dijo Ron bastante sorprendido.

— ¿Y decidiste venir a cobrar venganza en nombre de todo tu genero? —le pregunta Harry con algo de sarcasmo.

—De algún modo las controlas para que no se revelen, pero yo no tengo nada por lo cual callarme. Primero nos prometiste luchar contra la influencia de los sangre pura, y ahora tú te comportas como uno de los más recalcitrantes—le reclama.

—Me parece que se me están yendo varias cosas—se queja Ron.

—De lo que tu hermana me está acusando es que tengo dos esposas, lo cual no es del todo preciso, de hecho lo que tengo es a dos prometidas para ser mis esposas. Por si tienes la duda se trata de Hermione y de Pansy, ¿algún comentario al respecto?

—Que te gustan las chicas con los pechos grandes—dice Ron a modo de broma.

Como respuesta al comentario de su hermano, Ginny le da un golpe con la mano abierta a la nuca de Ron.

—Esto no es para bromear—le regaña Ginebra—, es algo muy serio.

—Te enfadas como si también fueras mi esposa—dice Harry con sorna.

—Ya quisieras—le dice con enojo—, no tengo idea de porque te aguantan.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que lo que hago es porque es necesario?—le pregunta muy serio.

— ¿Tu lujuria necesita un harem entero? —le contesta con otra pregunta.

Si Harry se hubiera sentido mejor (sin dolor residual en la entrepierna), hubiera tenido que dar algunas vueltas alrededor de la habitación, para meditar con conciencia la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar. A final de cuentas estaba a punto de contarles algo que seguramente lo podía enviar al ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo, la gran diferencia era que él podía mostrarles evidencias sobre la existencia de la antigua realidad. El sabía perfectamente que si había gente en la que podía confiar, era en ellos dos, en la antigua realidad y en esta, había pocas personas tan leales como ellos dos. Curiosamente la rebeldía de Ginebra, en lugar de a verlo enfadado lo había hecho mirarla con más respeto, pues se daba cuenta que a pesar de ser leal seguía teniendo una mente independiente y que no aceptaba las cosas solamente porque si, aunque obviamente hubiera preferido otro modo en el cual le demostrara su inconformidad, ya le aplicaría algún correctivo, pero eso sería después.

—Creo que tardaría mucho en explicarles lo que está pasando, creo que lo mejor es mostrárselo de una buena vez—les dice con tranquilidad.

Los dos lo miraron extrañados, pero Ron entendió rápidamente lo que su amigo se proponía. Las habilidades de Harry en la legeremancia habían estado avanzando a pasos agigantados durante el año que llevaba en esa nueva realidad, era en el tipo de magia en la que su potencial de hechicero omega se había manifestado mayormente, de momento había sido casi de modo autodidacta, tal vez por eso avanzo tan rápido, pues hasta el momento no se le había ocurrido que para otras personas era casi imposible mientras que el lo hacía como si hubiera nacido sabiendo hacerlo. Igual que en otras ocasiones que había utilizado ese poder se encontró consigo mismo en una oscuridad infinita, pero a diferencia de antes no busco los monitores sino a Ron y Ginebra, para gran sorpresa de los tres, se dieron cuenta que estaban desnudos.

— ¿Qué carajos es esto? —pregunta Ginny casi histérica, intentando cubrirse con los brazos.

—Tranquilícense, esto es solo una proyección, nuestros cuerpos siguen en el castillo—les tranquiliza Harry—, solo piensen en tener ropa y la tendrán.

Concentrándose los tres logran traer ropa a aquel extraño lugar, aunque comprendieron que en realidad no estaban desnudos, los hacía sentir más seguros.

—Esta apariencia proviene de la mente de cada uno de nosotros, creo que tiene que ver con el auto concepto de cada uno—dice con una sonrisa burlona, mirando atentamente a Ginebra.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunta enfadada, volviendo a cubrir sus atributos, que habían crecido ostentosamente en comparación con la realidad—No es asunto de ninguno de los dos.

—No te preocupes—dice Harry—, no es para eso para lo que les traje aquí.

— ¿Esta es tu mente? —le pregunta Ron, quien tenía más o menos una buena idea de lo que había pasado.

—No exactamente, yo cree este lugar se podría decir que este es mi laboratorio para trabajar con las mentes de otras personas.

— ¿Nos piensas modificar la mente?—le pregunta Ginebra con cierta desconfianza.

—Claro que no, solo les voy a mostrar cosas que deben de conocer, si lo que quieren es salvar el futuro.

—No entiendo—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Esto es lo que puede suceder, y lo sé porque ya sucedió.

De pronto la oscuridad en la que estaban inmersos desapareció para mostrar el mundo en el que Harry y Hermione habían vivido y peleado.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Ginebra horrorizada.

—Lo que puede pasar si no hacemos nada—le contesta Harry sin mostrar las verdaderas emociones que estaba sintiendo al ver de un modo tan claro sus propios recuerdos— ¿Quieren saberlo todo?

Tardaron unos momentos en decidir pero al final ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Harry había tenido mucho cuidado de no mostrar a nadie que conocieran ni que supieran exactamente qué era lo que había pasado en la antigua realidad. Pero ahora que habían aceptado desidia enviarles toda la información directamente a sus mentes, sin la necesidad de usar el intermediario de las proyecciones. Fueron algunos minutos, los que tardaron Ron y Ginebra en recuperar la conciencia, pero cuando ambos despiertan tienen una extraña expresión en sus rostros.

—Esto es…—balbucea Ron.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —pregunta Ginebra.

—Fue una medida desesperada, no había más opción—le contestó Harry.

— ¿Yo morí? —pregunta Ron.

—Así es, te imaginaras la sorpresa que pase cuando llegue aquí y te vi vivo, y del tamaño de un ropero.

—Yo casi no cambie—dice Ginebra, por alguna razón mirando sus manos.

—Hasta donde sabemos esto nunca se había hecho y encuentro casi imposible que alguien lo vuelva a hacer, así que no tengo ningún referente para poder explicarte porque unos cambiaron y otros no.

—Pero tu apariencia ¡y la de Hermione! —dice Ginny pensando en la comparación.

—La mía no me importa mucho, y sobre la de Hermione, se imaginaran la impresión que me lleve al verla—continua explicando—, según el ritual que llevamos a cabo recibiríamos lo que íbamos a necesitar, supongo que nuestras apariencias también estaba relacionado.

— ¿Y los Harry y Hermione de esta realidad? —pregunta Ron.

—Yo absorbí al Harry de esta realidad, el que esclavizo a Hermione y que se había aliado con los Malfoy, mientras que ambas Hermione siguen viviendo en el mismo cuerpo. Si quieren saber exactamente cuál es el arreglo entre ambas, deberían preguntarle a ella.

—Esto explica muchas cosas—dice Ginny—, es una locura, pero explica muchas dudas que tenia. No te ofendas, pero el "tu" de esta realidad era un verdadero bastado sin corazón, pero cuando inicio este año escolar te vi diferente, eras otra persona, no sabía porque pero vi algo bueno en ti, por eso te seguí, y con el tiempo vi que tu cambio era mucho más profundo de lo que me había imaginado.

—Con Hermione también fue lo mismo—dice Ron—, desde hace un par de años ella parecía una muerta en vida, se volvió hermosa pero nunca se veía feliz, de pronto cambio todo, se le veía activa y decidida, una persona totalmente diferente.

—Tiene razón, creo que yo era su única amiga, además de Ron, y también vi el cambio, quise averiguar porque cambio, pero ella no es de las personas más accesibles, ninguna de las dos sea de paso.

—Ahora deben entender el porqué de todo lo hemos estado haciendo—continua Harry.

—Le da otra perspectiva a todo—asegura Ginny—, debo decir que ahora parece más lógico el asunto de que también tengas a Parkinson, pero sigue sin gustarme—le dice tajantemente.

—Supongo que eso es lo mejor que puedo conseguir contigo en ese asunto—suspirando— ¿Qué dicen? ¿Seguirán con nosotros?

—Antes lo iba a hacer—asegura Ron—, pero ahora mi convicción ha aumentado, seguiré hasta el fin.

—La última vez terminaste muerto—le recuerda Harry.

—No es como si fuera a vivir para siempre—sin darle importancia—, además creo que esta vez las cosas me están saliendo mejor.

— ¿Y tu Ginebra?

—Soy lesbiana—dice de golpe.

Harry estaba enterado de la orientación sexual de Ginny, pues Hermione se lo había contado, pero no se esperaba para nada que casi les gritara en la cara ese aspecto de su vida, mientras que Ron no tenía ni idea de las preferencias de su hermana, y parecía que se le había detenido el corazón de la impresión.

—Me alegra que te aceptes a ti misma tan fácilmente, pero no comprendo que tenga que ver con lo que estamos hablando—dice Harry realmente confundido—, o porque nos lo estás diciendo en este momento.

—Solo quiero dejar las cosas claras, no sé si la "yo" de esa realidad también lo fuera, pues tu y ella tuvieron "algo", pero quiero que entiendas que bajo ninguna perspectiva va a haber algo entre los dos, mucho menos como una tercer esposa—con convicción—¸ tengo novia y pienso seguir con ella.

—Me parece bien—contesta Harry con una sonrisa—, y no te preocupes ya estoy metido en suficientes problemas, con Hermione y Pansy. Lo "nuestro" se quedo en la antigua realidad.

—Supongo que si eso queda claro, yo también sigo con ustedes, aunque pienso intentar convencer a Hermione, o a las dos o a las tres chicas, o las que sean que están involucradas en tu matrimonio que lo que están haciendo está mal.

—Estas en tu derecho de hacerlo, pero espero que seas discreta al respecto, no podemos mostrar fracturas internas.

—No te preocupes por eso—mas apaciguada—, a final de cuentas es asunto privado entre ustedes, yo solo intento hacerlas razonar, no me interesa exponer lo que está pasando. — ¿Y a ti qué te pasa Ron—le pregunta volteando a ver a su hermano, que no había reaccionado.

—Me quede en lo de que tú eres…. —sin terminar de decir.

—Lesbiana, no somos muchas, pero te aseguro que no soy la única en el colegio—le contesta poniéndose un poco a la defensiva.

—Pero…—enojado.

—Si estas esperando que me disculpe te recomiendo que lo vuelvas a pensar.

— ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?

—Porque no es tan fácil como parece, no muchas personas están dispuestas a aceptar algo así, solo mira la actitud que estas tomando, y eso que eres mi hermano.

—Tienes razón, lo siento—realmente apenado—, es solo que no es algo de lo que te enteres todos los días.

Los hermanos Weasley continuarían discutiendo sobre el mismo tema durante un rato más, pero para Harry ese no era realmente un problema, la verdad es que en ese momento se encontraba realmente contento, pues ahora al no tener secretos (al menos tan importantes) se encontraba mucho más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Ellos habían sido los pilares en su vida desde que había cumplido los once años, y no podía imaginarse a si mismo emprendiendo una empresa como la que estaba llevando a cabo sin ellos, pero aun quedaba un detalle que ajustar con la pelirroja.

—Me alegra que ya nos hayamos reconciliado, pero Ginebra, creo aun nos queda algo que discutir.

—No seguirás enojado por nuestra diferencia de opiniones—empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, sé que no era algo personal, pero comprenderás que tendrás que tener un castigo severo por eso.

—Este…—sonrojada.

—Te quedaras sin tu último salario, ni tampoco recibirás bono por la victoria—le dice sonriendo.

Ginebra se puso pálida como el papel, pues Harry había dado justo en el blanco, posiblemente hubiera preferido un montón de castigos diferentes antes del que le estaban aplicando.

—Pero…

— ¿Crees que estoy siendo suave Ron? —le pregunta burlonamente a su amigo.

—No lo sé, creo que ella no sabe lo que duele que le hagan algo así a uno, tal vez deberías de ser más severo para que no olvide su lección.

—Aprendí mi lección, aprendí mi lección—dice rápidamente.

—Eso espero, aunque si me sigue doliendo más tiempo es posible que aumente tu falta de salario.

—Mierda—fue la elocuente respuesta de Ginebra.

323erws

Para la reunión que Harry tendría con Lord Malfoy (el verdadero, no su hijo Draco), decidió alterar la apariencia de su nueva oficina. Lo primero fue la entrada, la cual normalmente estaba disimulada pro un armario, lo cual ciertamente era útil, pero para la apariencia que él quería dar no funcionaba bien. Modifico la apariencia para que aparentara ser una gran puerta doble, con grandes pilares a los lados, parecía la entrada a un gran edificio antiguo. El interior de la oficina tampoco se salvo, normalmente Harry prefería una apariencia bastante casual, en el cual sus compañeros y el mismo se sintieran cómodos, por eso le había colocado cómodos sillones, una mesa de billar y una barra en la cual podían preparar diferentes bebidas, pero de nuevo esto no era adecuado para lo que quería conseguir, tuvo que re decorar todo el lugar del mismo modo que lo había hecho durante la reunión que había mantenido con el ahora desaparecido Diggory, haciendo parecer la oficina de un verdadero capo de la mafia siciliana. Pero no solo quedo en eso la actuación, pues algunos compañeros también tendrían que ayudarlo. Coloco a Ron y a Neville en la entrada como vigilantes, para darles un toque más dramático les dio un par de hachas de guerra para que las utilizaran para apoyarse y así dar una apariencia más intimidante, como si por si mismos no impusieran lo suficiente, sobre todo ahora que Neville tiene una cicatriz en el rostro debido a la última batalla de Hogwarts. En el interior, Harry era solo acompañado por Hermione, durante un momento había pensado que también hubiera sido buena idea invitar a Luna, pero se dio cuenta que aun no era el momento adecuado para eso, si bien la rubia se había vuelto alguien importante dentro del colegio, para el exterior aun no era nadie, y la quería ir exponiendo poco a poco para que ella también ocupara un lugar en la política, no era un buen momento como para que se fuera a ganar un enemigo como Lord Malfoy.

— ¿Habanos? —le pregunta Hermione al verlo prender un habano.

—Combina con esta imagen—disfrutando la primera bocanada.

—Supongo que te queda—no muy segura—, solo que no se te haga hábito ¿de acuerdo?

—Soy fumador social no te preocupes.

—No es sano—le recuerda Hermione.

—Tampoco perjudicial—le contesta—, los hechizo para que no me hagan daño.

—No quiero que llegues a la cama oliendo a humo.

—Esta bien, lo hare moderadamente—intentando hacer aros con el humo, sin lograrlo—Si no quieres quedarte te puedes salir Hermione—más serio.

—No me entusiasma mi papel, pero quiero ver lo que va a pasar.

El papel de Hermione no era demasiado complicado, al menos para llevarlo a cabo, pues moralmente hablando en realidad no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Para la interpretación se había alistado con uno de sus vestidos más pequeños y de color rojo sangre, además tuvo que ensayar la expresión más tonta en el rostro, algo que resulto mucho más difícil de hecho.

Fue Ron quien les aviso que Lord Malfoy se acercaba a la oficina. Gracias a ese aviso pudieron tomar ambos sus sitios. Harry detrás de su escritorio fingiendo maleficencia, mientras que Hermione se recostó en uno de los sillones mostrando voluptuosidad.

La presencia de Lord Malfoy era impresionante, el antiguo Malfoy no se le podía comparar, a pesar de que en apariencia eran idénticos. La ropa que estaba usando era más digna de un rey que la de un simple empresario como en la antigua realidad, pero lo que realmente impresiono a Harry era el poder mágico que emitía, era mucho más grande que el de un mago cualquiera, seguramente estaría al nivel del director Snape o la profesora McGonagall, la diferencia con ellos era que Malfoy no se controlaba, era como si quisiera que todos supieran de su poder, aunque son pocos los que pueden percibir la magia como Harry lo hacía, pero pronto comprendió que no era así de simple. Al igual que Harry se había preparado para dar una imagen, Malfoy también lo estaba haciendo, seguramente el se había enterado de los rumores de que era un mago omega y quería comprobarlo. Rápidamente modifico sus planes, pues en lugar de demostrar su poder decidió ocultarlo lo mejor posible, de momento no quería desenmascararse.

—Sea bienvenido, lord Malfoy—le saluda Harry.

—Un gusto por fin conocerlo, joven Lord Potter—le contesta, a penas moviendo los labios, como si no pudiera mover el rostro.

Después respetuosas reverencias, dignas a sus rangos y abolengo, ambos se sientan con el escritorio en medio. Intentando romper el hielo, Harry le pide a Hermione que sirva unos tragos y le ofrece un puro a Lucius, el cual rechaza, algo que ninguno de los dos dejos de darle importancia.

—Cuando yo me integre al senado, tu abuelo Charlus dirigía una de las facciones más importantes,

—Fue un gran hombre.

—Así es, aunque fuimos rivales, siempre lo respete. Son unos grandes zapatos los que intenta llenar—le dice con cierto sarcasmo.

Claro que Harry comprendía el segundo sentido de la frase que había escuchado, y le hacía gracia como Malfoy se había auto nombrado rival de su abuelo, cuando la verdad era que cuando su abuelo vivía el estaba muy lejos de estar a su altura.

—Solo intento hacerme un lugar en el mundo—le dice con simpleza.

—Inicio con el pie derecho, nunca pensé que mi hijo perdiera tan estrepitosamente—sin darle importancia.

—El es un buen amigo, pero usted comprende que estas cosas, no existen los amigos—le dice Harry con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Me parece que eres un joven muy razonable y bien orientado, ¿te puedo decir Harry? —con la mirada de alguien que se está divirtiendo.

—Claro, sobre todo si yo lo puedo llamar Lucius.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Mira Harry, tenemos algunas cosas que negociar, supongo que es una especie de tradición cuando sucede una competencia tan fuerte en el castillo.

—Me encanta negociar Lucius, si crees que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, te escucho—le dice conciliadoramente.

—Me alegra tu disposición, y comprendo que a tu edad no puedas separarte de ese tipo de juguetes, pero creo que en este momento necesitamos cierta privacidad—le dice lanzando una mirada significativa hacia Hermione.

—No se preocupe Lucius—dice riendo—, no es lo suficientemente lista como para una traición.

Como si a penas se diera cuenta de que no está sola, voltea a ver a Malfoy y le dedica la sonrisa más tonta que pudo hacer, para después continuar arreglándose las uñas.

—Creo que tienes razón, Harry—sonriendo con suficiencia—, un modo notable de sacarle provecho a los sangre sucia.

—Es algo que a Tudor no pude hacerle entender, siempre se les puede encontrar un uso.

—Una postura interesante—sopesándolo—. Regresando a lo que te decía, hay algo importante que paso durante este año escolar, sobre todo el incidente entre mi hijo y la señorita Bulstrode.

Habían llegado al tema más importante, Harry había pensado que primero tendrían que negociar otras cosas, pero se dio cuenta que era lógico que lo que más le preocupaba era exactamente su hijo.

—Draco mato a Bulstrode, y yo tengo el cuerpo, las pruebas y los testigos—le dice exagerando mucho las cosas, fingiendo estar mucho mas tranquilo de lo que estaba.

—Llevo formado a Draco como mi sucesor durante varios años y me sería muy difícil volver a formar otro sucesor, comprenderás mi interés en "enterrar" este asunto.

—Draco es mi amigo, pero debe entender que no será barato solventar este problema.

—Aun eres muy joven para saberlo Harry, pero en este tipo de cosas se acostumbra intercambiar cabezas de ganado, pues si moviéramos una cantidad de dinero de esa magnitud, los duendes harían muchas preguntas, además de los impuestos que esto conlleva.

Harry sabía que lo habían acorralado, pues si se negaba quedaría muy mal, y no podía permitirse eso, pero no tenía idea de que haría con tanto ganado.

— ¿Qué numero propone?

—Mil quinientas—secamente

Harry se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró.

—Dos mil quinientas—le dijo sin siquiera pensarlo mucho.

—Me parece bien—con una rapidez que le indicó que estaba preparado para haber pagado mas—, las enviare a las tierras de tu abuelo.

—Creo que nuestro segundo punto es sobre su permanencia en el colegio ¿verdad? —dice Harry.

—Así es, lo más sencillo seria cambiarlo de colegio, pero eso no ayudaría en su carrera política.

—Mire Lucius, le voy a proponer algo, pues me interesa hacer un negocio.

—Te escucho.

—Draco y yo no peleamos mucho durante el año—sin ser muy exacto—, creo que podemos arreglar no solo su permanencia sino también que continué siendo el líder de los Slytherin.

— ¿Qué pedirías? —interesado.

—Casi nada, de hecho. Quiero que me regale los derechos sobre la familia Parkinson.

Malfoy guardo silencio durante un momento, pues le sorprendió mucho la petición del joven Potter, pues no era una familia muy útil ni que le conllevara muchas ganancias, pero rápidamente se le ocurrió que seguramente lo que buscaba no era esa familia en especifico sino a la hija mayor, de la cual no recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que era una chica bastante guapa.

—Me parece bien, pero no puedo dejar de sorprenderme por su petición.

— ¿Por qué?

—Viendo a su propiedad—refiriéndose a Hermione—, no parece que pueda sentirse solo—un tanto burlonamente.

— ¿Que le puedo decir?—levantando los hombros y sonriendo con malicia—, las chicas guapas son mi pasatiempo favorito. Pero siéndole sincero, no es solo eso, es digamos una pequeña rivalidad que tengo con su hijo, espero que no le moleste.

—Claro que no, el perdió y se merece un castigo, me parece que perder un juguete como ella será un buen recordatorio de las consecuencias que conlleva perder.

Malfoy se sintió un tanto más tranquilo al escuchar la explicación de Harry, pues el ciertamente comprendía el sentimiento de la revancha, además de que era un simple capricho que a él no le acarrearía ningún problema. Sacando su varita de su bastón invoco el contrato de propiedad sobre la hija de los Parkinson, y el de la alianza con la misma familia, ambos documentos poseían magia por lo cual no se podían romper ni alterar, solamente la persona indicada en los mismo documentos podían hacerlo, y en ambos era Lord Malfoy. Después de algunas firmas, Pansy pasó a ser propiedad totalmente de Harry.

—Escuche que pronto se piensa incorporar al senado, ¿es cierto? —le pregunta Malfoy, después de haber terminado con los asuntos más importantes que había ido a tratar.

—Así es, aunque pienso hacerlo solamente de modo parcial, al menos hasta que termine el colegio—sin querer mostrar lo sorprendido o asustado de que el se hubiera enterado, probablemente tenía algún espía muy cercano a Lord Dumbledore. Parecía que de nueva cuenta regresaba a la guerra de espías y contraespías.

—Suena prudente. Si te interesa Harry, cuando te incorpores, búscame, creo que podríamos hablar de algunos temas importantes—le dice y ofrece antes de despedirse.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina se cierra dejando a Harry y Hermione solos, la muchacha hace un gesto con su dedo anular muy poco amable en dirección por donde se había marchado Lord Malfoy.

—Quiero vomitar—dice Hermione mientras masaje un poco sus mejillas, pues le duele por mantener expresión de estúpida.

—Lo sé, no pensaba que pudiera ser más desagradable que antes, pero parece que aun tenía un potencial inexplorado—Harry concuerda con ella, mientras empieza a lanzar hechizos a la habitación para que recuperara su apariencia normal.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué piensas hacer con tanto ganado? —le pregunta un tanto exasperada.

—Supongo que poner un rancho—sin darle importancia.

—No es gracioso Harry.

—Claro que lo es, solo que no estás de humor—recostándose en un sillón—La verdad es que estaba acorralado querida, no podía negarme, además de que ¿tienes idea de cuánto cuesta una vaca?, es muchísimo dinero, me parece una buena ganancia, venderemos en el mundo muggle no te preocupes por eso.

— ¿Ya tenias pensado el asunto de Draco? —Curiosa—, no pensé que te agradara tanto.

—No es que me agrade mucho, pero es mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer—citando un viejo dicho—¸ y Tudor es la muestra clara de que podríamos tener mucho peores enemigos.

—Supongo que tienes razón—no muy decidida.

—Además de que sería mucho más complicado encontrar un aliado en Slytherin, seria un suicidio para quien lo aceptara, mientras que Draco se las puede arreglar por si mismo. En general estoy muy satisfecho con la negociación, el pago por comprar a Pansy fue algo que de todas maneras quería conseguir, supongo que fue casi gratis.

—Me alegra que todo te allá salido bien—seriamente.

— ¿A qué se debe tanto sarcasmo, Hermione?

—No es nada concreto, es solo un presentimiento, me parece que te están saliendo las cosas demasiado bien, y eso nunca dura demasiado.

34rww

Fue en un lugar de América del sur, en donde el misterioso grupo se había vuelto a reunir, o al menos parte de dicho grupo se encontraba presente. El anfitrión era el hombre que se había auto impuesto como líder frente a sus compañeros. Se habían reunido cercas de uno de los portales al mundo mágico, a los cuales solo ellos tenían acceso. Ese era seguramente el logro más impresionante de la organización, o al menos para parte de ella, pues no todos habían participado, y mucho menos todos habían recibido beneficio de lo logrado. Se habían apoderado de una extensión de terreno del mundo mágico de al menos el doble de tamaño de la Europa muggle (mas no de la mágica, pues esta era de un tamaño mayor a la muggle).

Duraron varios días viajando a través del lugar, todos tenían diferentes opiniones de lo que habían estado viendo, unos estaban emocionados, pero los de mayor rango lo que estaban era preocupados, pues se daban cuenta que su posición era menos segura de lo que ellos preferirían y que hubieran imaginado antes de enterarse de estos recursos. La reunión tenía como propósito, que el resto del grupo inspeccionara en persona las instalaciones que habían fundado en ese lugar. Se asombraron de la gran maquinaria que habían preparado para los futuros planes de dominación mundial que los habían impulsado durante siglos.

—Aun no está listo—les explica—, pero en un periodo no mayor a cinco años estaremos listos para tomar la iniciativa.

— ¿Para qué nos hiciste venir? —pregunta de un modo un tanto brusco el hombre oriental.

En esos momentos se encontraban desayunando en un edificio muy elegante cerca de donde se entrenaban a los oficiales de este nuevo ejército. Todo el decorado, los uniformes y hasta los soldados de apariencia humana, eran idénticos a lo que se hubiera podido encontrar en la Alemania Nazi, casi como si lo hubieran arrancado de cuajo y lo trasladaran hasta el mundo mágico, con esvásticas y símbolos antiguos por todos lados. Solo faltaba ver a Hitler salir caminando por uno de los pasillos.

—Somos los líderes de las organizaciones mas importantes del mundo, por ejemplo, el brazo armado de tu organización sin nombre los yakusa han dominado a los criminales de Japón, mientras que el grupo Bilderberg de nuestra compañera mantiene la economía del mundo en la palma de la mano, los lideres de todas las organizaciones, ya sea Iluminatis o rosacruz, nos encontramos presentes y nos encontramos organizados por una razón.

—El poder absoluto—aseguro la líder del grupo Bilderberg.

—Así es, y esta vez no lo perderemos. Si lo que me estas preguntando es porque estoy compartiendo esto, es porque aunque puedo ganar por mi propia cuenta, si colaboramos la victoria será absoluta.

Ellos sabían que tenía razón, pero no por eso dejarían de desconfiar de sus motivos. De pronto son interrumpidos por un joven que entra a la habitación donde se encontraban, era un hombre alto y delgado, de una apariencia pulcra e impoluta, vistiendo un uniforme de gala del ejército nazi, a casi todos les era totalmente desconocido, exceptuando al más anciano de ellos, quien aunque no sabía quién era, reconoció inmediatamente la mirada, pues cuando era joven ya había conocido a alguien con esa mirada, como si tuviera el fuego del infierno en su interior.

—Permítanme presentarles a mi mano derecha y líder del ejército que acaban de ver.

—Es imposible—dijo en anciano.

—Lo reconoció—dijo sinceramente sorprendido.

—Claro que lo conozco, yo participe en su creación.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —pregunta la mujer.

—Les presento a Evan Hitler.

Claro que comprendieron lo que significaba esa aseveración. El problema era que ellos realmente no comprendían el verdadero funcionamiento que había tenido el antiguo Hitler en la antigua guerra.

—Según lo que sabemos, el verdadero murió en uno de sus submarinos, intentando escapar de Noruega, cuando los hechiceros lo hundieron en el mar de norte—explica.

—Eso fue lo que quisimos que los hechiceros y las demás sociedades pensaran.

—Es impresionante que lo hayan mantenido oculto, ¿el es su hijo?

—Nieto en realidad, cuando el Hitler original y su esposa Eva llegaron a América, ella ya se encontraba esperando una hija, quien es la madre de nuestro joven compañero.

—Por más que te guste recordar los tiempos de gloria de la sociedad de Thule, ¿Qué importancia tiene tener un nieto de ese loco? —interviene uno de los más jóvenes.

— ¿Qué qué importancia tiene? —pregunta con sarcasmo el líder.

—Permíteme explicarlo a mi—dice el más anciano—, cuando la sociedad de Thule encontró a ese hombre, no era nada más que un fanático enloquecido y con buen talento para la oratoria, pero nada más, no hubiera pasado mas allá de un simple político fundamentalista, pero nuestros antiguos compañeros de la sociedad de Thule, le insertaron quirúrgicamente cuatro de los amuletos más poderos que poseían, con los cuales le dieron el poder de controlar a millones de personas. El problema inicio porque dichos amuletos no estaban diseñados para usarse de esa manera, lo sobrecargaron y lo enloquecieron, se volvió errático y estúpido, y con un poder con el cual obtenía una legión de fanáticos que lo protegerían hasta la muerte. Incluso la guardaespaldas que plantaron para controlarlo cayó en su embrujo y por lo que acabamos de enterarnos dio a luz a un hijo de ese loco.

—Un muy buen resumen de la situación—dijo el líder.

— ¿Piensas volver á hacer lo mismo? —pregunta el anciano.

—Después de estas décadas se mejoro la tecnología—interviene la voz de una mujer, que se encontraba fuera de la habitación.

La joven era la primera persona que habían visto en la instalación que no vestía uniforme militar, en cambio vestía un vestido largo de color blanco. En apariencia la chica podía parecer una adolecente normal, tal vez más bella de lo normal, pero era cuando la miraban a los ojos que se daban cuenta realmente de que no era una joven común. Era casi tenebroso, como se las ingeniaba para mostrar una inteligencia por encima de lo normal y una crueldad que se salía de cualquier parámetro.

—Les presento a mi hija.

—Yo soy la vigilante de nuestro nuevo caudillo, y les garantizo que no se cometerán los mismos errores. Como dijeron hace unos momentos, el primer experimento fallo porque los símbolos de poder no habían sido diseñados para usarse de esa manera, pero ahora lo hemos hecho de una manera distinta. El nació con los símbolos, los tiene asimilados completamente. Dense cuenta que no vamos a perder.

34r2wr

Ginebra regresaría ese día a su casa, y estaba bastante nerviosa al respecto pues tendría varias cosas de las cuales encargarse cuando llegara, algo en lo que prefería no pensar en esos momentos, pues de todas maneras no les revelaría sobre su relación a sus padres hasta mínimo mediados de las vacaciones. Pero de todas maneras aun tenía algunas cosas de las cuales encargarse antes de irse, lo cual la distraería. Esa mañana lo primero que quería era encargarse de el asunto de su amiga Amelia, a quien encontró en su habitación preparando sus maletas para regresar a su casa. Amelia había esperado un día más, hasta que Harry dio permiso a sus fuerzas más cercanas para salir de vacaciones, ella incluida.

—Que bueno que aun te alcanzo Amelia—le dice Ginny al verla en su habitación— ¿ya se fueron las demás?

—Anoche se fueron, ninguna de ellas formaba parte importante de la organización de Gryffindor.

—Lo sé, casi tengo memorizada la lista de miembros—sin darle mucha importancia—, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte—un tanto incomoda.

A penas iba a iniciar con su discurso cuando fueron interrumpidas por una lechuza, la cual no traía una carta sino un rollo de papel sin doblar. Fue obvio para Ginny, que Amelia reconoció a la lechuza, pues pudo ver como se le subieron los colores.

— ¿No me lo vas a enseñar? —le pregunta Ginny con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

—Preferiría no hacerlo—intentando guardar el rollo en una de su baúl.

—Mi primo es un gran dibujante—sentándose en la cama—, recuerdo que hasta hace unos meses dibujaba mucho a Parkinson, pero creo que ya cambio de musa.

—No sé de que hablas—muy nerviosa.

—Creo que lo que te acaba de llegar es un dibujo de ti desnuda—tanteando.

—Claro que no, mira—un poco fuera de sus casillas.

Ginny había estado bastante segura de que no era un dibujo de Amelia desnuda, pero seguramente si era de ella, y había tenido razón, pues en el dibujo salía solamente de hombros para arriba. Era un dibujo a lápiz que mostraba el talento del joven.

— ¿Y dime ya son novios? —le pregunta Ginny.

—Por Dios Ginebra, el tiene once años—exasperada.

—En un mes cumple los doce—le comenta, disimulando a duras pena lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo avergonzando a su amiga.

—Que gran diferencia—al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

—A él le gustan las chicas mayores, y aparentemente a ti los chicos menores—confortándola—, parece que son una gran combinación.

— ¿Nos viste? —asustada.

—Claro que los vi, dieron todo un espectáculo de amor juvenil.

—Me van a expulsar—al borde del llanto.

—Ya, ya, no te lo tomes tan mal—ahora si intentando calmarla de verdad—¸ no creo que muchos se dieran cuenta, la mayoría estaban entretenidos en otras cosas.

— ¿Se lo vas a decir a los maestros?

—Ya lo hice.

— ¡Eso es todo! ¡Me van a expulsar y me arrestaran! ¡Voy a ser la vergüenza de la familia! —gritando.

—Ya cálmate—le dice Ginny, sujetándola para que regresara a su haciendo—, solo lo sabe una maestra, y está con nosotros.

— ¿La profesora Tonks? —empezando a estar esperanzada.

—Así es.

— ¿No me acusara?

—Mira, seamos claras, no le gusto para nada, pero la verdad es que no paso a mayores, unos besos y unos toqueteos no es tanto problema, pero me pidió que hablara contigo al respecto, ella quiere que termines con él.

—Lo dices como si fuera mi novio—en un vano intento de defensa.

— ¿Y qué es?

—Pues…—sin saber que decir.

—Novio me parece la palabra más amable—meditando mucho sobre lo que estaba por decirle—, mira Amelia, supongo que lo más fácil sería que terminaras con él, pero en lo personal te recomendaría que te lo pensaras dos veces, igual que te gusta la idea.

— ¡Es un niño! —le exclama.

—Tus movimientos no me dicen lo mismo.

Amelia no se había dado cuenta pero hasta el momento había estado sujetando su dibujo cariñosamente, al darse cuenta lejos de soltarlo lo acerca más a ella.

—Es un buen niño—dice sin meditarlo mucho.

—Y tú hasta hace poco dejaste de ser una niña, no te preocupes tanto. Solamente quiero explicarte algo, el chico es de emociones muy fuertes, y la verdad es que es muy impresionable, solo diría que deberías meter el freno, ten cuidado. Es un buen chico y creo que los dos pueden sacar lo mejor el uno del otro.

Ginebra no estaba muy segura de porque había dicho todo eso, debería de haberle dicho tajantemente que lo dejara, pero lejos de eso la había impulsado para que continuara una relación con un chico de once años, tal vez fuera porque de ese modo su propia relación se veía menos prohibida en comparación con la de aquellos dos, o era simplemente que pensaba, después de haberlos conocido, que podrían hacer una buena pareja. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que saliera lo mejor posible, y que en lugar de salir lastimados, terminen viviendo una hermosa experiencia.

Aun estaban ablando al respecto de la extraña relación de Amelia cuando fueron interrumpidas. En la puerta se encontraba Hermione, durante un momento Ginebra estuvo a punto de decir una broma sobre la situación de Amelia, pero pronto cambio de opinión, pues en el rostro de su amiga pudo ver que no estaba de humor como para bromas, no entendía porque estaba de tan mal humor.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? —extrañada.

—Ginebra, Amelia, me pueden acompañar—era obvio que no era una petición.

Ambas un tanto extrañadas siguen a su compañera. Era muy rara la situación, desde el hecho que Hermione siguiera vistiendo con uniforme cuando ya nadie en el colegio estaba usando, además de traer una expresión el rostro como si hubiera sido mortalmente ofendida. Pronto pensó que se debía a que Harry les había confiado sobre su pasado, pero por desgracia al estar Amelia no podía hablar libremente. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, a Ginebra se le empezaron a ocurrir un montón de ideas al respecto, tal vez se estaba poniendo un poco paranoica, pero no pudo evitar pensarlas. Lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue que ella estaba enojada por el asunto de la relación que había tenido la otra "Ginny" con Harry, y que piense que ahora que ella recuerda cosas sobre la antigua realidad quisiera reiniciar esa relación. Ginebra hubiera querido poder explicarle que eso no iba a pasar, pero por desgracia no habían tenido tiempo para hablar desde que vieran lo que ellos habían vivido en esa extraña realidad. Había esperado poder hablar con ella antes de irse a su casa pero aparentemente las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo necesario.

—Oye, Hermione, si es por el asunto sobre la discusión que tuvimos Harry y yo, ya lo arreglamos y me castigo más que suficiente—recordando un tanto horrorizada el asunto de su falta de dinero—, espero que no allá problema en nosotras dos.

—Fue Ron quien me conto—le dijo por fin esbozando una sonrisa—, el no me había querido decir nada, pero me preocupe porque en realidad nunca había intentado escapar de mi toque, no tuve que presionar mucho a tu hermano para que hablara, de hecho creo que estaba deseoso de contármelo. ¿Te das cuenta que pudiste salir muy mal librada de ese asunto?

En un principio no lo había pensado, pero después claro que se dio cuenta, sobre todo al verlas cosas que había hecho en la anterior realidad, y las cosas que su hermano le había contado que lo había visto hacer, se dio cuenta que era posible que le hubiera borrado la memoria o cosas más terribles. En realidad había agradecido su suerte.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall fueron ambas las que se sintieron atemorizadas, pues ambas sintieron que se trataba sobre sus respectivas relaciones, se vieron a si mismas expulsadas del colegio en medio de un escándalo. Al abrir la puerta se encuentran con que ya los estaban esperando, en el despacho se encontraban la profesora McGonagall, Harry y Pansy. La profesora estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, mientras que Harry estaba sentado enfrente de ella, mientras que Pansy permanecía de pie detrás de Harry. A Ginebra le intrigo que la Slytherin vistiera un uniforme de Gryffindor.

—Yo no tengo ninguna replica—dice McGonagall—, este año nosotros nos encargamos de los intercambios entre las casas, pero ahora que hay otro líder de las casas, es responsabilidad suya la decisión. Desde ahora la señorita Parkinson pasa a ser parte de la casa de Gryffindor.

—Muchas gracias profesora—dice Harry sonriendo.

—Una extraña decisión de su parte—le dice la profesora.

—Pansy a sido mi espía dentro de los Slytherin, y ya no es seguro para ella permanecer en esa casa, por eso decidí sacarla de hay, yo no dejo a nadie atrás.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—sin haber tomado una decisión sobre lo que estaba pasando con el joven Potter, sobre todo después toda la información que le había dado Hermione. La escusa que le había dado Harry sobre el asunto de Pansy no la había logrado engañar ni por un momento, aunque se daba cuenta que era obvio que para ella ya no era para nada seguro permanecer en su antigua casa. El problema radicaba que tenia información contradictoria, pues aunque había visto un gran cambio en el joven Potter, ahora parecía que recia en sus antiguos modos al apoderarse de la señorita Parkinson.

— ¿Tengo que hablar con el director Snape sobre los líderes de las casas? —le pregunta Harry, después de ver que habían llegado sus compañeras.

—Normalmente si, pero por ahora el director delego en mi esta responsabilidad, tenemos tres casas sin lideres, ¿ya tiene ideas al respecto?

—De dos de ellas.

— ¿Hufflepuff y Gryffindor?

—No, Slytherin y Gryffindor.

—Explíquese.

—No podemos dejar que los Slytherin se peleen por quien será el próximo líder, necesitamos que se tranquilice la situación.

—Estoy de acuerdo, ¿pero a quien aceptarían?

—A Draco Malfoy.

—No pensé que regresara al colegio.

—Lo va a hacer, y pienso que va hacer un buen papel.

—Supongo que tiene razón. Con algunas directrices puede hacer un buen trabajo, a final de cuentas, en comparación con la señorita Tudor es un joven razonable.

—Más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

— ¿Y sobre Hufflepuff?

—No lo sé, profesora, mientras no aparezca Diggory siguen si cabeza, supongo que Bones podría hacer un buen trabajo, pero ella ya se cambio a Ravenclaw, así que sería muy complicado.

—Si no aparece el señor Diggory, tendremos que organizar unas elecciones directas.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero no lo dejaremos todo el año como las elecciones generales, hagámoslo la primera semana de clases.

—Ciertamente. Sobre Ravenclaw, no tengo ningún problema—dice la profesora—, la señorita Lovegood está haciendo un gran trabajo. Lo que queda es Gryffindor, al respecto ya le envié un par de nombres de personas que tal vez pudieran ser unos buenos lideres.

—Los recibí, pero debo decirle que no me parecen totalmente adecuados.

— ¿Ya tomo una decisión? —intrigada.

—Sí.

— ¿El señor Longbottom o el señor Weasley? —con una nota de desaprobación en la voz.

—No, de hecho mi candidato es Ginebra Weasley.

Seguramente la persona que menos se lo hubiera imaginado era Ginebra. Aunque ella provenía de una antigua familia de sangre pura, no poseía ningún tipo de titulo de nobleza. Su madre provenía de una buena familia, pero a final de cuentas había sido cortada de raíz de la familia. No comprendía porque la habían elegido para ese papel, y por ende no hiso ningún tipo de movimiento cuando escucho que había sido nombrada.

—Un movimiento arriesgado, pero me parece que es una gran candidata—dice sonriendo—, me alegra que haya tomado esa decisión. En las demás casas ha habido líderes mujeres, pero no en Gryffindor, me parece un cambio interesante.

—Durante este año me a remplazado en un par de ocasiones, y a hecho un buen trabajo. Quisiera que fuera menos impulsiva y más reflexiva, pero la verdad es que como líder de Gryffindor no son precisamente defectos.

—Ciertamente—concuerda la profesora sonriendo—, pero me parece que la señorita Weasley no está muy de acuerdo con su nombramiento.

De pronto Ginny recupero el sentido, como si hubiera estado fuera de la realidad.

—No, claro que no—dice bastante apurada—, no me estoy negando.

— ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? —dice la profesora.

— ¿Están seguros de esto? —les pregunta un tanto insegura—, nunca a habido un Weasley ni siquiera cercas de ser nombrado líder de ninguna de las casas.

—Lo sabemos—interviene Harry—, y esa es una de las razones por la que te escogí. Los Gryffindor somos demasiado dados a las tradiciones, y es mi intención romperlas, y en lo personal creo que eres la mas indicada para el puesto. Pero te advierto de una vez, no será un trabajo fácil, ni de cercas, tendrás algunos privilegios, pero también mucho trabajo que realizar. A muchos no les va gustar esta decisión, y tu tendrás que resistir, yo te voy a apoyar, pero no puedo resolverlo, ese será tu trabajo. Además de que cuando yo tome la torre, no estuve solo, tenía a Hermione y a Ron. Tú tendrás que encontrar en quien apoyarte.

Claro que Ginny se daba cuenta de eso, y fue lo último lo que más le preocupo, pues ella tendría que formar su propio grupo, y Harry seguramente se llevaría a los más experimentados.

— ¿Estas lista para esto? —le pregunta Harry, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Lo estoy, y les prometo que no les fallare—les dice con verdadera convicción.

Impulsivamente Hermione y Amelia abrasan con fuerza a Ginebra, y un gesto de verdadera felicidad, celebrando la victoria que había obtenido la joven Ginny.

— ¿Lo sabías? —le pregunto a Hermione.

—Claro que lo sabía.

— ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?, me imagine de todo.

—Una pequeña venganza, por tu modo de protestar—fingiendo enojo.

Ginebra no tenia palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, se daba cuenta de la gran confianza que le tenían, pues no era cualquier cosa ser nombrada como líder de Gryffindor. Sus padres se desmallarían cuando se enteraran. Lo más probable es que una persona menos segura en si misma que ella, se estaría preocupando por sus propias capacidades para cumplir el trabajo. Pero ella estaba segura que daría todo de sí para no decepcionar a sus compañeros.

45rt4we

El edificio que utilizaban los congresistas para sus reuniones, era probablemente uno de los más impresionantes del Londres mágico, era grande y elegante, con una decoración entremezclada de diferentes tiempos, las paredes, las pinturas y demás decorados tenían un estilo barroco, casi gótico, pero la estructura es clásica, el recinto mismo de las reuniones es como un anfiteatro greco-romano, de suficiente tamaño para acomodar a los ciento cuarenta congresistas, que es el número máximo que según sus leyes tienen determinado, pero además también había una gran cantidad de ayudantes, ya fueran intrínsecos de la organización del senado o particulares de cada senador. Si estructuralmente era impresionante de ver, lo era aun mas cuando se encontraba completamente lleno, sobre todo cuando había votaciones polémicas, durante las cuales no era demasiado raro que se desencadenaran desde duelos hasta batallas campales en los pasillos. Pero en ese día en específico se consideraba un día tranquilo, a final de cuentas solo habían asistido dos terceras partes de los miembros de congreso, y las votaciones ya estaban negociadas desde antes.

Ese día en específico Lord Black se había presentado a la reunión con una actitud muy diferente a la que tenía normalmente, pues para el era casi como una continuación del colegio el asistir al congreso, pero ahora parecía que se aproximaba al frente de guerra. Después haber saludado a algunos de sus colegas y compañeros de facción se dio cuenta que tenía que fingir su papel, sobre todo cuando iniciara la reunión que tendría ese día. Fue durante la noche anterior que recibió a media noche al fénix de Lord Dumbledore, quien le traía una carta para que se reunirse con el al día siguiente. Aunque nunca lo admitirá con nadie la verdad era que se había llevado un gran susto al ver aparecer a esa ave en medio de su habitación. Claro que Sirius comprendía porque lo hacía, pues era un gran medio para intimidar a las personas, como si quisiera recordarles su gran poder, durante unos minutos se pregunto qué tan pretenciosos seria si el usara un dragón para enviar su correspondencia, pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo con ese tipo de pensamientos, pues solo se debía al susto que le había dado aquel fénix.

La entrada del despacho del primer ministro estaba elegantemente decorada pero no mas allá que lo demás del edificio, aunque demostraba que era la oficina del hombre más poderoso de Gran Bretaña. A cada lado de la puerta se encontraban dos guardias vigilando la entrada. Sirius no comprendía porque un hechicero como Lord Dumbledore necesitaba protección extra, pero supuso que no se debía a eso sino a una manera de formalidad, un modo de demostración que él era el primer ministro.

—Me alegra volver a verlo joven Black—le dice Dumbledore, a modo de saludo.

—Siento como si me hubieran atrapado escapándome de las clases—dice con una sonrisa en la cara, la cual se estaba convirtiendo en la máscara con la que se escondía.

— ¿O escabulléndose en el vestuario de las chicas? —dice también sonriendo.

—Nunca me escabullí, siempre fui invitado—con una sinceridad que le fue muy útil en esos momentos.

—Ciertamente, recuerdo que una vez que fue castigado, algunas alumnas protestaron fuera de mi oficina—le cuenta con cierta nostalgia.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Yo solo me dejaba querer—continuando con su actuación.

—Me alegra que estés de buen humor, pues tenemos que discutir sobre un asunto de importancia ¿supongo que ya se imagina de que se trata?

—Se trata del título de los Potter ¿verdad?

—Así es, hace algunos días recibí una carta de parte del joven Harry, quien tenía intención de tomar posesión completa de su titulo.

Claro que Sirius lo sabía, pues el también había recibido una carta de parte de su ahijado. Le preocupaba mucho la entrada del joven a la política, pero la verdad era que no tenía muchos argumentos como para retener el título de Lord Potter fuera de sus manos. Si se lo negaba, el podría demandarlo, el juicio lo llevarían directamente al congreso y seguramente sería ganado por Harry, por buenas y malas razones, las buena eran que de hecho estaba en su derecho pedirlo, y las malas serian porque las demás facciones rivales querrían dividir a la que el pertenecía. Lo único que dudaba al respecto era cual sería la actitud que tomaría Lord Dumbledore.

—También me escribió a mí, debí de habérselo entregado cuando cumplió diecisiete años, pero por su propia inmadurez decidí no dárselo.

—Lo recuerdo, fue poco tiempo después de que yo tomara el puesto de ´primer ministro, y la verdad es que aplaudo su decisión, el no estaba listo para tal responsabilidad.

—Así es, la verdad es que el chico a avanzando a pasos agigantados desde ese entonces.

—Supongo que tienes razón joven Black, y es eso es sobre lo que quiero discutir.

—No entiendo—fingiendo estupidez.

—A final de cuentas es su decisión, yo solo me limito a ofrecer mi consejo al respecto, en mi opinión le aconsejo que se lo vuelva a negar.

— ¿Usted cree que sea lo correcto?, la verdad es que a demostrado ser alguien digno de confianza.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no creo que sea tan simple como eso—meditando que tanta información darle a Sirius.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Lo que le voy a mostrar es una carta que me escribió la profesora McGonagall hace unos años, al respecto del comportamiento del joven Potter.

La carta seguramente había sido escrita en un tiempo en el que la relación entre la profesora y el primer ministro era mucho mejor, pues el sabía muy bien que dicha relación estaba rota desde hace tiempo. En dicha carta (que estaba comprendida por un rollo de papel de considerable longitud), describía el comportamiento de Harry con mucha precisión, de muchas de sus acciones él estaba más que enterado, peo de otras estaba totalmente ignorante, y la que más la impresiono definitivamente fue la de su posesión de la señorita Granger y de algunas acciones que había hecho con ella. En realidad no sabía que pensar al respecto, aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía que Harry era bastante capaz de hacerlo, pero en contraparte, los había visto convivir y para él era evidente que se querían, incluso había hablado con Lelio, el mayordomo de la mansión Potter y el había confirmado su opinión.

— ¿Qué cree que deba de hacer con esto? —pregunta Sirius.

—Negárselo, podemos conseguir rezones validas o incluso encontrar a algún pariente lejano que esté dispuesto a tomar el titulo de Lord Potter.

—Esto no me parece suficiente razón para hacer algo así.

—El problema no es lo que a hecho, sino lo que temo que pueda llegar a hacer.

— ¿Llegar a hacer?

—Temo que se una a Lord Voldemort.

—Eso es imposible, él en persona asesino a sus padres, nunca se uniría a él.

—Es hermosa la confianza que le tiene, pero en lo personal tengo muchas dudas al respecto.

—Yo se lo garantizo, el nunca se unirá a los hechiceros oscuros.

—Lo tendré vigilado—le dice el primer ministro—, pero aun así pienso que no debería de brindarle su titulo.

—Usted lo dijo, es su titulo.

—Pero no está preparado para hacerlo.

—Nunca nadie lo está, señor primer ministro.

Esa frase fue mucho más sincera de lo que se hubiera esperado, pues hasta el momento a las personas que había visto integrarse al congreso, incluyéndose el mismo, estaban lejos de estar listos para el puesto. La reunión fue mucho peor de lo que Sirius se había esperado, era obvio para el que Lord Dumbledore simplemente esperaba que Sirius hiciera lo que él le había dicho, en ningún momento se había imaginado que le plantearía frente, si no hubiera sido así, se abría preparado para enfrentarlo, de hecho lo hubiera acorralado no solo con argumentos si no con presiones políticas, pero simplemente no se lo había imaginado, y por suerte Sirius si lo había estado.

Aunque Lord Dumbledore quiso alargar la reunión Sirius no tenía ninguna intención de permanecer en la habitación. Tubo que inventar razones medianamente razonables para poder salir y regresar al gran salón de reuniones. El viejo Dumbledore, podía ser el hombre más amable, pero rara vez aceptaba un no por respuesta. Sin saberlo, Sirius se había convertido en el tercer "no" que había recibido durante los últimos días, era definitivo que Lord Dumbledore no aceptaría ni uno más de ahora en adelante.

Para finalizar la reunión Sirius dio un montón de escusas y vagas explicaciones, no quiso que fuera fehaciente su negativa, aunque ambos hombres estaban seguros de que Sirius no iba a hacer nada en contra de Harry. Después de terminar la discusión salió de la oficina casi como un respiro. Sirius se daba cuenta que había tenido mucha suerte y preferiría mejor no tentarla. Tenía que discutir lo que había pasado con el primer ministro, y dentro del senado había pocas personas con las cuales tenía ese tipo de relación. De hecho la persona en la que había pensado ya lo estaba esperando.

—Parece que te reuniste con el diablo, Lord Black—le dice Madame Bones, al verlo entrar sin siquiera llamar a la puerta de su oficina.

—No con el diablo, sino probablemente con el que le corregía los exámenes.

La oficina de Madame Bones era mucho menos impresionante que la de lord Dumbledore, no porque fuera pequeña sino porque su decoración era totalmente funcional y casi acética, sin nada fuera de su lugar. No todos los congresistas tenían oficinas dentro del edifico, de hecho Sirius no tenia, pero tampoco hasta el momento le había interesado conseguir una. Cuando entro no se había dado cuenta que la senadora no estaba sola sino que estaba acompañada por el coronel Lupin, quien vestía uniforme de gala.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? —le pregunta Lupin, quien tenía una idea general de lo que se había tratado la reunión.

—Mucho mejor de lo que me hubiera esperado, creo que no se lo esperaba, seguramente solo esperaba dedicarme cinco minutos para darme sus indicaciones, no se esperaba que me dejara.

—Lord Dumbledore se está haciendo viejo, aparentemente no está reaccionando rápidamente a los cambios—dice Madame Bones—, para bien o para mal, su época está llegando al ocaso.

Los tres meditaron un poco sobre las palabras de la mujer, pues se daban cuenta que tenia razón, la mente de Dumbledore ya no era la que fue hace años, y a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con sus decisiones, no era nada bueno que decayera, pues había sido su poder lo que había mantenido a ralla al lord oscuro durante los últimos tiempos. Llevaban poco tiempo siendo aliados pero habían avanzado rápidamente en la comprensión del futuro que se aproximándola. Eran un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban en las posiciones adecuadas para hacer lo necesario para preparar al mundo mágico, para lo que ahora se veía inevitable, el declive de Lord Dumbledore.

—Aun es muy poderoso, pero me preocupa el futuro del mundo mágico—continua la mujer.

—Estaremos listos—asegura Sirius.

—Eso espero—continua Remus—, pero por ahora porque no nos explicas como fue la reunión.

—Fue reveladora, pero de la peor manera—les dice recordando la información que había recibido del primer ministro.

Se entretuvo varios minutos en explicar la información que había recibido sobre Harry, pues este era un tema del que poco habían hablado, y que a final de cuentas era cardinal, debían tener una buena relación no solo con sus compañeros sino también con los de la próxima generación, esto si lo que quieren es la estabilidad para la Bretaña mágica. Los presentes se impresionaron por la narración de Sirius, pues obviamente no se esperaban nada de eso.

— ¿Un hijo de James y Lily, esclavizando a las personas? No me lo creo—asegura Lupin.

—Según los informes que e recibido sobre la situación en el castillo, el joven Potter tiene un comportamiento un tanto errático, durante su educación manifestó una marcada tendencia de ultra derecha. Pero durante las elecciones que gano manejo un discurso de izquierda mayormente—explica Madame Bones—, opino que debemos de mantenerlo vigilado.

—Supongo que tienes razón, en lo personal ya había enviado a una persona a vigilarlo, pero sus informes pronto dejaron de ser fiables, se convirtió en leal a él—comenta Sirius.

—Le pediré a mi sobrina que investigue, que nos dé una visión más cercana de lo que realmente está haciendo dentro del castillo. ¿Vieron la transmisión televisiva? —dice Madame Bones.

—Claro que lo vimos—contesta Remus—un ejemplo más claro que ese, sobre que no está de lado de los mortifagos, sería difícil de conseguir.

—Ciertamente, me parece una herramienta muy útil—dice Sirius—, creo que nosotros también la podríamos usar, nos estamos dirigiendo a las personas que tienen televisores, así que podríamos distribuir nuestro mensaje mucho más eficientemente. Creo que puedo negociar con ellos.

—me parece un buen plan, por cierto, mucho de la información que te dio Dumbledore, gira alrededor de una señorita Granger, ¿ustedes la conocen?

Ambos hombres se dirigen una mirada significativa, la cual Bones supo leer mucho mejor de lo que ellos se hubieran esperado.

— ¿Qué hicieron? —pregunta Bones acusadoramente.

—Les hablamos claramente—le dijo Sirius evasivamente.

—Primero ¿la conocen?

—La conocemos—dijo Lupin—, Harry la llevo a su casa las ultimas vacaciones, y por si te lo preguntas se veían bastante enamorados.

—De nuevo les pregunto, ¿Qué hicieron? —por alguna razón sentía que ellos dos habían hecho algo bastante reprobable.

—Le recomendamos que se consiguiera varias esposas, y que mantuviera a Granger como amante—dice Sirius de golpe—, más o menos.

— ¿Mas o menos? —Pregunta ella, quien por alguna razón tenía una vena saltada en la frente— ¿es que no midieron las consecuencias políticas?

—Por eso mismo lo hicimos—se defiende Lupin—, el no tiene familia, necesita desesperadamente aliados, y esa es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

—Claro que sí, pero no consideraron que esto parecería un rasgo directo con los hechiceros oscuros.

—No solo ellos tienen más de una esposa—argumenta Sirius.

—Lo sé muy bien, yo misma he intentado que existan leyes que lo prohíban tajantemente, pero nunca lo he logrado. Pero ese no es mi punto, lo que importa no es el porcentaje de personas polígamas, sino que las personas van a pensar lo peor de él, y será una carga que llevara toda su vida, si a eso le sumamos ciertos comportamientos que a tenido, lo vuelve un problema de imagen.

— ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? —pregunta Sirius.

—El daño ya está hecho, si lográramos que se retractara parecería que lo hace por conveniencia política o porque otras personas lo obligan y sería peor para su imagen—rindiéndose—, pero no se puede permitir más errores de esa talla.

—Nosotros no lo dirigimos, solo le hemos dado consejos—dice Sirius.

—Creo que debemos de hablar con él—dice Lupin—, está haciendo un buen trabajo por si mismo, pero debemos de aconsejarle, por más talentoso que sea, el no tiene experiencia—asegura.

—Estoy de acuerdo, de todas maneras tenemos que reunirnos para discutir sobre su inclusión al congreso.

4534tretr

El futuro de Tudor era por demás incierto, cuando despertó después de la batalla de Hogwarts se dio cuenta que ya no estaba dentro de los terrenos del colegio, pero no empezó a sentir verdadero terror sino hasta que se dio cuenta de la persona con la que se encontraba. Ella no la había conocido en persona anteriormente, pero había escuchado historias sobre ella, por las cuales le sorprendía mucho aun estar viva. Durante unos pocos momentos intento buscar su varita mágica de dentro de su ropa, pero no la encontró.

—Rompí tu varita, si es lo que estas buscando—escucho la voz metálica de su captora—, espero que no intestes escapar.

Se encontraban en un claro dentro de un bosque, le era imposible identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero por las criaturas que veía alrededor, se daba cuenta que al menos no era el bosque prohibido. Se encontraba pensando lo más rápido posible algún método para escapar, pero no lo encontraba, si solo intentaba correr lo más probable si no es que seguro, seria atravesada por el sable de la mujer.

— ¿En dónde estamos? —intentando alargar el momento, pues aun no sabía si seria ejecutada inmediatamente.

—En la frontera norte, por desgracia yo no me puedo aparecer, por eso tendremos que seguir viajando a pie—le explica sin ningún matiz en su voz—, mas te vale descansar, pues no nos detendremos.

— ¿Voy a ser ejecutada? —le pregunta directamente.

—A mí solo me ordenaron, traerte de vuelta.

Esa respuesta era muy vaga, lo único que le indicaba es que de momento no la iba a matar si esa era una buena o mala noticia, aun necesitaba más información para comprenderlo, por un lado podría ser que aun la consideraran útil y que lograra encontrar algún método para escapar, pero también era posible que simplemente la llevara para ser enjuiciada y ejecutada, lo cual sería mucho peor, pues ella misma había visto (y disfrutado) de las ejecuciones, y era mucho peor que haber muerto en batalla.

El viaje fue por demás desagradable para Sophia, por alguna razón la asesina prefería viajar caminando, y a diferencia de Tudor, estaba perfectamente adaptada, pues posiblemente podría haber hecho todo el camino corriendo, solo por consideración disminuyo la velocidad pero no se detenía casi en ningún momento, era como seguir a una maquina, pero Sophia estaba lo suficientemente aterrorizada como para no quejarse. Temía que cambiara de opinión y decidiera que era mejor llevarla sin manos o algo por el estilo.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

—A la presencia de mi señor Voldemort.

Tudor se estremeció al escuchar el nombre del lord oscuro. Ella nunca se había atrevido a pronunciarlo en voz alta, pero ella parecía hacerlo con mucha familiaridad. Claro que había escuchado era la mano derecha del lord, lo cual le preocupaba más pues empezaba a sentir la cuerda mucho más cerca del cuello.

Tardaron algunos días en llegar a los territorios del lord oscuro. Tudor se sintió muy impresionada al ver como las personas y criaturas se alejaban al ver a la asesina acercarse, y ella admitía que si estuviera en su lugar también lo haría. Fue gracias al viaje a pie por estos territorios que se dio cuenta cabalmente de la diferencia que había con la situación actual con la que ella había crecido, la población había aumentado, al igual que la economía, todos los pueblos emanaban espíritu de guerra. La fortalece del lord oscuro se podía ver desde muy lejos,, pues incluso eclipsaba el tamaño del castillo de Hogwarts, sus muros eran inmensos y aparentaban poder resistir la arremetida de grandes ejércitos. Ella nunca había sido una gran amante de la historia, pero aun así podía recordar al menos unas tres veces que había sido sitiado y que había resistido. Era el centro neurálgico de toda la zona, e incluso en la antigüedad había sido la capital de la Bretaña mágica. Sophia no pudo evitar pensar que probablemente nunca saldría de aquel lugar.

123qwqwe

La última noche que permanecieron Harry, Hermione y Pansy en el castillo, ya se habían quedado solos, gracias a la quietud en la que se quedo el colegio pudieron terminar su trabajo pendiente, sobre todo el mas secreto. Lo primero fue terminar de limpiar lo que quedaba en la torre de Gryffindor. Eran algunos pendientes, pata iniciar tuvieron que bajar a las que en otro tiempo habían sido unas caballerizas y que curiosamente había vuelto a ser usada, para un propósito similar, pero ahora su inquilina era nada más que una centauro, algo que hasta el momento nunca había pasado. La habían mantenido en secreto para no tener más problemas con las leyes del mundo mágico. Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue la motocicleta de Harry, que esperaba impoluta para volver a travesar los caminos, Harry sintió cierto picor en las manos, pero sabía que aun tenía cosas que hacer antes de volver a usarla. Al fondo de la caballeriza se encontraba la centauro, a quien le habían retirado el bocado de las riendas para que pudiera alimentarse y que esperaba pacientemente, o al menos eso era lo que quería aparentar, pero no lo lograba totalmente, pues se le veía que estaba muy nerviosa y temerosa por su situación.

— ¿Puedes hablar? —le pregunta Harry, quien era acompañado por sus dos prometidas.

—Si, amo—le contesta bastante atemorizada.

—Mira cálmate, lo primero es que te olvides de decirme amo, no te pienso conservar, te voy a liberar pero antes quiero que me contestes algunas preguntas—le dice intentando sonar lo más conciliador posible.

— ¿Liberarme? —sin terminar de comprender completamente de lo que estaba hablando.

—Mira para que me creas déjame quitarte eso.

La armadura que cubría el pecho de la chica y que al mismo tiempo mantenía inmovilizados sus brazos, no tenia ningún tipo de cerradura era una sola pieza de metal. Harry tuvo que cortar dicha pieza con su varita mágica, con mucho cuidado para evitar en lo posible cortar la piel de la joven centauro. Cuando por fin logro retirarla, examino con cierto detenimiento la piel, y vio lo mucho que la había dañado el metal. No pudo evitar pensar en los cinturones de castidad que estaban usando las chicas, si no los hubiera cubierto con unos hechizos ellas resultarían igual de lastimadas.

—Hermione, ¿crees qué la puedas ayudar? — le pregunta Harry.

—Aun me queda un poco de la posición que preparo Luna, ojala tuviera mas pero creo que será suficiente.

Hermione tuvo que invocar la poción que había quedado en el nido, además de algunas vendas, con las cuales, entre ella y Pansy vendaron a la centauro, quien ahora parecía más tranquila.

—Mi nombre es Harry, y ellas son Hermione y Pansy, tú cómo te llamas.

—Tyra.

— ¿Me puedes decir como llegaste aquí? —le pregunta Harry sentándose en una de las divisiones de la caballeriza.

—Lady Tudor me compro a mi antiguo entrenador, fueron sus mercenarios quienes me transportaron hasta este castillo, en donde permanecí hasta la batalla.

— ¿Dónde te compraron?

—En las tierras del señor tenebroso.

—Solo en ese lugar se puede comprar un centauro—dice Pansy.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en ese lugar? —le pregunta Hermione.

—En varias ocasiones. Nunca fue una experiencia agradable, creo que se trataba de un método para mantener controlados a sus aliados fuera de su zona de poder.

—Escucho mucho hablar al respecto, pero aun no sede cuanto territorio estamos hablando.

—La zona que controla el lord oscuro tiene un tamaño superior a la Bretaña muggle, y empieza en el extremo norte del país—explica Pansy.

—Comprendo. Dime Tyra ¿escuchaste algo de Tudor? ¿Un lugar al que pensara que pudiera escapar?

Aunque Harry ya se esperaba que no podría obtener mucha información, aun así prefirió preguntar, pero en realidad Tyra no sabía gran cosa, y gracias a sus legeremancia pudo verificar que no le mentía. Solamente estaba muy asustada.

—No la podemos regresa—dice Hermione, con lo que Pansy concuerda—, le podría pasar algo peor que la muerte, si piensan que tiene información útil.

—Creo que estamos con suerte, en el bosque prohibido hay una comunidad de centauros, seguramente ellos le pueden dar un lugar en su pueblo.

Fue gracias a la ayuda de Hagrid que pudieron dar con los centauros del bosque prohibido. Harry se alegro mucho al ver que su viejo amigo seguía siendo un hombre tan amable como antes, y que seguí prestando la ayuda a cualquier estudiante que se lo pidiera. Mientras se dirigían al pueblo, Harry y Hagrid se adelantaron un poco, mientras que Hermione y Pansy conversaban con Tyra, un poco más atrás que ellos.

—Me alegra que hayan venido a pedirme ayuda—les dijo Hagrid mientras los acompañaba a internarse al bosque—es un lugar muy traicionero y se hubieran podido perder.

—Tienes razón, ¿tú qué opinas al respecto de Tyra? —le pregunta, considerando que posiblemente era el único experto en del bosque prohibido que existía.

—Creo que la recibirán bien, su raza casi esta extinta en estos territorios se alegraran mucho de encontrar a una hermana perdida.

—Eso espero, la verdad es que no a tenido una vida muy feliz y creo que se merece una vida mejor.

—Sabes algo Harry, la verdad es que esto habla muy bien de ti. Todos dicen extraños rumores sobre ti, pero este es un gesto muy bueno, pudiste sacar mucho dinero revendiendo a la pobre chica, o conservarla, esto es muy noble.

—Es agradable hacer algo bueno de vez en cuando—quitándole importancia, porque a final de cuentas, un alago así de espontaneo le avergonzó un poco.

El lugar en el cual vivían los centauros era un pequeño pueblo muy rustico, con grandes diferencias a un pueblo humano pues estaba pensado y diseñado para los centauros. Según se iban acercando, Hermione les conto que en la antigüedad los centauros eran pueblos nómadas, que habían prosperado en Europa durante varios siglos antes de Cristo, pero que con el tiempo casi se habían extinguido. En la actualidad, perduraban en varios lados del mundo mágico, pero aun así estaban en situación de crisis, pues cada vez eran más escasos pueblos como ese. En la Bretaña mágica, la mayoría de los centauros habían quedado bajo el yugo del lord oscuro, solo algunas tribus habían quedado fuera de ese poder. Una de las cuales se había escondido en el bosque prohibido, donde habían progresado gracias a la neutralidad del colegio. Debido al tamaño del bosque tuvieron que abandonar sus costumbres nómadas y establecerse en un solo lugar, algo que fue parte del tratado que firmaron con el gobierno, para ser protegidos, o al menos no molestados.

Cuando llegan al pueblo de los centauros son recibidos con miradas de suspicacia, seguramente hubieran sido atacados si no hubiera sido porque eran acompañados por Hagrid, quien tenía una buena relación con ellos. Para hablar con los visitantes, el mas anciano de los centauros se aproxima. En cierta manera le recordó a Harry un poco a Dumbledore, seguramente era por el cabello y barba blanca, pero hasta hay quedaba el parecido, pues su mirada en lugar de inexpugnable, era clara y honesta, y su físico, lejos de ser débil era el de un hombre de trabajo duro y una vida en el campo.

—Déjenme presentarlos—dijo Hagrid—, el es el líder de los centauros del bosque prohibido el sabio Ribe. El es líder del colegio de Hogwarts el joven Lord Potter.

—Esto es muy irregular, guardabosques Hagrid—le dice el viejo Ribe.

—Comprendo su opinión—interviene Harry—, pero no hemos venido ni a invadir ni a molestarlos, pero tenemos un valioso regalo.

Tyra se había escondido entre los árboles, intimidada por los otros centauros, fueron Hermione y Pansy quienes la convencieron para salir y que se encontrara con sus iguales. Los demás centauros se sorprendieron mucho al ver a la joven, pues era seguramente lo último que se esperaban encontrar esa mañana.

—Dime pequeña, ¿Quién eres? —le dijo con un tono mucho mas amable que el que había estado usando con Harry y los demás.

—Me llamo Tyra, venerable—le contesta respetuosamente.

— ¿Dónde está tu tribu? —le pregunta.

—No pertenezco a ninguna tribu, fui criada entre caballos.

Fue obvio que la muchacha empezó a sentirse más segura con los demás centauros mientras narraba el modo en el que había llegado a aquel lugar, pues describió de una manera mucho más detallada y con más matices emocionales, de los que les había dicho a ellos. Les explico el modo en el cual su pueblo existía en las tierras del lord tenebroso, como meras bestias de carga de los hechiceros. Era obvio que los centauros eran un pueblo muy emotivo, pues a medio relato la mayoría ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos y no tenían ninguna intención de ocultarlo.

—Si no hubiera sido por ellos, seguramente me hubieran vuelto a capturar—dice Tyra al respecto de Harry y los suyos.

—Y siempre se lo agradeceremos—dice el anciano, con vos quebrada por la emoción—, mi pequeña, has tenido una vida difícil y no te puedo prometer que en el futuro sea más fácil, pero si te aseguro que ya estás sola.

—Muchas gracias, venerable—dice Tyra, muy emocionada por la bienvenida.

—Lord Potter. Curiosamente el ultimo hechicero al que pude haber llamado amigo fue también un Potter, durante la última gran guerra luche a su lado. Por lo que has hecho hoy me haces pensar que eres digno nieto de ese hombre, espero seguir escuchando noticias de ti—le dijo de un modo mucho más respetuoso que el que había usado, pero aun así sonaba poco amable.

Era obvio que la reunión se había terminado, pues casi los ignoraron de ahí en adelante. Lo cual no les incomodo, pues aun tenían cosas que hacer antes de poder salir del castillo. Cuando salieron del bosque prohibido se despiden de Hagrid, quien regresa a su cabaña, había sido muy agradable haber vuelto hablar con el guardabosque. De regreso al castillo se dirigieron de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor, para terminar la mudanza de los laboratorios. Eran pocas cosas las que faltaban, la mayoría de lo peligroso continuaba estando en el nido. Lo primero que trasladaron fue un curioso tesoro que ni siquiera Hermione había visto antes, Harry lo había mantenido oculto dentro de una caja fuerte, que del modo más clásico se encontraba oculta detrás de un cuadro. Era un objeto por demás curioso, se trataba de una pequeña esfera de cobre, compuesta por varios anillos que se movían alrededor de una pequeña luz en el centro de los anillos, parecía un aparato conformado por relojería antigua. Para poder transportarlo Harry la rodeo con una tela oscura para ocultar su brillo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Hermione.

—Mi más importante invento.

— ¿Es peligroso? —pregunta Pansy.

—Normalmente no, pero se tiene que tratar con mucho cuidado.

Según Harry el aparato era tan importante que lo mejor era transportarlo entre los tres, para correr el menor riesgo posible. Cuando llegan al nuevo laboratorio (que por suerte era mucho más grande que el anterior, pues había cosas que ya no cabían en el antiguo), para guardar el aparato Harry crea una nueva caja fuerte empotrada en la pared.

—Por más que lo intento sigo sin saber que es esa cosa—le dice Hermione mientras salen de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

— ¿Ustedes saben cómo es que hago que funcionen los aparatos electrónicos en Hogwarts? —les pregunta Harry.

—Por magia—contesta Pansy.

—Supongo que es una manera de describirlo, pero no lo es todo.

—Algún hechizo que hace que se invalida la prohibición mágica contra la electrónica del colegio.

—Eso también, pero es algo mas allá. ¿Conocen el primer principio de la termodinámica?

—Es la ley de la concertación de la energía, dice que la energía no se crea ni se destruye solo se transforma—curiosamente la que dio la respuesta fue Pansy.

— ¿Y cómo se aplica eso a la magia?

—Eso lo explica las cinco leyes de Rowling, en la tercera explica, la energía para los hechizos se obtiene por la descomposición de la materia en nuestros cuerpos, partículas inestables que producimos naturalmente—ahora fue Hermione quien contesto—, proteínas básicamente.

—En resumen somos como pequeños reactores nucleares vivientes ¿no es así?

—Es un modo de verlo.

—Entonces deben de darse cuenta que el hecho que funcionen los aparatos electrónicos en un lugar que no tiene instalación eléctrica es ilógico.

—Es ahí donde entra tu aparato—continua Pansy.

—Así es, lo que cree es un generador de fusión fría, basada en la naturaleza de los hechiceros. Es energía viva. ¿Espero que comprendas porque mantuve todo esto en secreto?

—Claro que lo entiendo, la verdad es que las implicaciones de so son enormes—asegura Hermione muy impresionada.

—Por desgracia aun no lo tengo terminado, sigue siendo un simple prototipo. Su poder solo puede alimentar al colegio, nada más grande. Espero que cuando lo termine revolucione todo el mundo, sobre todo el mundo muggle.

—Es algo muy brillante de tu parte —dice Hermione, sin poder ocultar una dosis de sarcasmo.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunta Harry, adivinando lo que la chica estaba pensando.

—De donde sacaste esa idea, eres inteligente, pero no tanto.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera mi idea Hermione—se defiende—, lo que es mío es la tecnología, la teoría sobre la electricidad no es mía, la creó un hechicero que vivió casi toda su vida en mundo muggle, su nombre era Nicola Tesla, y si lograra conseguir sus planos originales y los combinara con lo que ya tengo hecho, podría dar energía eléctrica al mundo entero, de hecho a ambos.

Seguramente era solo un sueño, o al menos eso hubiera pensado si no se tratara de Harry, quien lo estaba haciendo, seguramente si había alguien que podría lograrlo era él, pero por desgracia aun faltaba tiempo para que lo consiguiera.

Luego de trasladar la esfera, continuaron con lo del nido, como la armadura de la bestia metálica, el trono en el que Pansy había sido prisionera, las jaulas que habían formado las cuatro casas y el metal con el que habían sido cubiertas, y seguramente lo más difícil de explicar si alguien los veía mover, el capullo en el cual Bulstrode continuaba encerrada.

— ¿Vivirá? —le pregunta Pansy.

—No lo sé, continua inconsciente y no se si llegara a recuperar el conocimiento, como todo mundo piensa que ya falleció no la puedo llevar a un hospital, pero no creo que pueda tener mejor tratamiento que el que le dimos. La dejaremos así las vacaciones, si sobrevive ya veremos qué hacer con ella—les dice con una simpleza que las impresiona.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —le pregunta Hermione.

—Lo estoy, la verdad es que una violadora, sádica, secuestradora y proxeneta no me inspira demasiada simpatía. Aunque en realidad no hay mucho mas que se pueda hacer por ella.

—En caso de que sobreviva ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? —pregunta Pansy, a final de cuentas ella había sido también victima de la prisionera. Ella nunca había estado presente pero sabía muy bien sobre las cosas que había hecho Bulstrode, sobre todo a Ginebra, tampoco podía olvidar las cosas que Bulstrode acompañada por Tudor le habían hecho a ella misma, ciertamente no iba a abogar por ella.

—Es posible que termine decidiendo entregarla, pero también estoy sopesando otras ideas al respecto.

Terminado los movimientos de traslado, los tres se retiraron a las habitaciones del líder del colegio, para dedicarse al trabajo más tedioso, el papeleo. Hermione tenía que terminar con la contabilidad de Gryffindor e iniciar con la del colegio completo, quería dejarlo lo mejor posible para que Ginebra no tuviera problemas al comienzo del año escolar, mientras que Pansy le explico a Harry todo lo que sabía del funcionamiento de la casa de Slytherin, incluidas sus finanzas. Harry se dio cuenta quien realmente había llevado todo lo de la casa había sido Pansy, aparentemente Draco solo daba su aprobación, ahora se preguntaba cómo se las ingeniaría para dirigir a los Slytherin sin ella, pero ese no era su problema por ahora, ya vería como solucionarlo cuando iniciara el próximo año. Posiblemente la diferencia cardinal que había existido entre las dos organizaciones era la separación de responsabilidades, mientras que Draco se había encargado en persona de solo lo que quería hacer, mientras que esperaba que Pansy solucionara todo lo demás. Mientras que Harry había organizado que cada persona fuera responsable de una pequeña parte de las decisiones. Cuando terminaron Harry se dispuso a llevar a cabo una labor incluso extraña para él. Había decidido que al menos cada fin de año tenía que apuntar algo en el libro familiar, aun no desidia si llegaría a escribir sobre su vida en la antigua realidad, pero de todas maneras había sido un año con muchas cosas interesantes. Aunque había leído bastante del libro aun estaba lejos de leerlo en su totalidad, mucho menos de entenderlo cabalmente. La parte escrita por su abuelo había sido la que más interesante había resultado hasta el momento, aunque había aprendido mucho de otros antepasados. El libro mágico funcionaba casi como una computadora, pues aunque lo escribía con tinta lo podía modificar cuando quisiera.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —le pregunta Pansy a Hermione, cuando ven que lleva más de una hora sin detenerse, hablando en susurros para no interrumpirlo.

—Me parece que es una especie de tradición familiar—le dice mientras termina de preparar unos sobres, para enviar algunas cartas—, ese libro contiene toda la sabiduría de los Potter de no sé cuantas generaciones, ahora también es su turno para escribir su parte.

— ¿Un libro mágico? —curiosa.

—Si, por lo que me explico, contiene toda una biblioteca dentro de ese libro.

— ¿Tu también lo has leído?

—El aun no lo termina, es inmenso. Por mi parte no puedo leerlo, de hecho nadie más puede hacerlo, lo e intentado, pero para mí se ve en blanco, y tiene magia inmensa que lo protege.

— ¿Solo los Potter pueden leerlo?

—Así es, de hecho también tiene una especie de museo, seguro cuando regresemos te lo mostrara. Supongo que no podremos leer lo que escribe hasta que llevemos su apellido.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo Pansy a Hermione, le había generado una gran cantidad de curiosidad, como si no fuera suficiente la que de por si generaba el mismo Harry. Eran fácilmente la pareja más extraña que había conocido en su vida, extraordinariamente inteligentes, y con un gran poder, pero al mismo, tiempo realmente amables con los demás y hasta el momento ninguno de los dos se había mostrado ufano por su posición. Además estaba el modo en que se comportaban entre si, no como la pareja que una vez conoció, en la cual ella le pertenece a él, ahora parecían un viejo matrimonio en el cual se poseían mutuamente. Esto la llevaba a otro misterio, ¿Por qué la habían aceptado?, claro que comprendía que políticamente era necesaria, después de todo ella misma fue quien le había explicado a Hermione la precaria situación en la que se encontraba Harry si no tuviera suficientes herederos, hasta hay era lógico para ella, lo que se salía de lógica era el modo en el que la trataban, era como si fuera una vieja amiga, en unos pocos días se las habían ingeniado para hacerla sentir muy bien recibida y cómoda con ellos. No sabía si él podía llegar a quererla, o si podría ser buena amiga con ella, o incluso si ella misma podría poder querer a Harry, eso ultimo pensaba que podía llegar a ser poco complicado, pero aun necesitaba más tiempo para conocerlo más a fondo.

¿Cuánto tiempo me tarde? —les pregunta Harry cuando por fin se siente satisfecho con su trabajo.

—Poco más de dos horas, estábamos pensando que pasarías toda la noche escribiendo—le dice Hermione con sarcasmo.

—Tenía el presentimiento que si no lo hacía hoy ya no tendría tiempo ni tranquilidad para acabarlo luego.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado para las vacaciones? —le pregunta Hermione.

—Regresar a casa, tengo que verificar que se ha hecho en los negocios huera del colegio, los muggles, el canal y la clínica que manejan los Weasley.

—Creo que podemos economizar tiempo—le dice Hermione—, quisiera ir a la clínica, les envié invitaciones a Ginebra y las demás, podríamos aprovechar y hacer una inspección.

— ¿Es tu modo de decir que quieres pasar un par de días en un SPA? —le pregunta Harry con una dosis de sarcasmo.

—Es un modo de decirlo, si. ¿Tú que dices Pansy? ¿Vienes?

— ¿Puedo ir? —le pregunta a Harry.

—Claro, en realidad no es necesario que me pidas permiso para todo, creo que no nos caería mal un par de días de descanso. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ese plan?

—Les había prometido a mis aves de presa un premio especial si ganábamos las elecciones, y la verdad es que llevaron a cabo un gran trabajo y creo que se lo merecen.

—Estoy de acuerdo ¿también invitaste a Tonks?

—Si, pero en realidad no sé si venga, a final de cuentas es una metamorfomaga y los tratamientos serian poco útiles para ella, a final de cuentas puede tener la apariencia que quiera.

—Eso no importa, seguramente lo hará para ver a Ginebra.

24we23ew

Habían pasado al menos un par de semanas desde que el colegio de Hogwarts se había quedado casi vacío, por los pasillos y aulas del castillo se podía sentir una calma que era imposible durante el tiempo de clases, a lo sumo se escuchaba los murmullos de los diferentes cuadros que decoraban las paredes, y los fantasmas que vagaban en solitario o en grupos. Eran esas semanas durante las cuales estos habitantes del colegio se sentían más libres, pues podían actuar libres de las miradas de los estudiantes y maestros, esto sobre todo los habitantes de los cuadros, que durante esa temporada rara vez se encontraban en sus propios cuadros. Fueron ellos los únicos que pudieron ver los extraños acontecimientos de aquella noche.

Durante el traslado del laboratorio de la torre de Gryffindor a las habitaciones del líder del colegio, también se había movido los restos del disfraz que había usado un monstruo para disfrazarse del joven Diggory, eran como cristales de un jarrón roto. En general resultaba una imagen bastante perturbadora ver esos vidrios. No hubo una razón aparente por la cual se desencadena lo que pasaría, aunque tampoco es como si hubiera alguien vivo para observarlo. Los mencionados cristales se empezaron a derretir poco a poco como si hubieran sido introducidos a un horno a máxima temperatura. Al paso de los minutos el liquido que había quedado en lugar de los pedazos se fueron uniendo hasta crear una sola masa, en un principio era una masa pequeña a peas unos cuantos kilos, pero con el paso del tiempo junto aproximadamente unos ochenta kilos. Tardo casi una hora en tomar la forma de un hombre, y al menos otra media hora para terminar los rasgos de la persona, si un estudiante hubiera visto la transformación seguramente hubiera podido identificar a Diggory, pero si hubiera sido una persona realmente cercana a él, como lo habían sido su familia o su amiga Susan Bones, abrían notado las diferencias, sobre todo en su rostro, la antigua expresión de paz había quedado en el pasado, ahora había cierta luminosidad de locura en su mirada que los abría asustado solo por verlo.

Los hechizos de protección de la habitación se pusieron en funcionamiento apenas termino de tomar forma, el joven fue prácticamente arrojado a los jardines del colegio, pero en apariencia el a duras penas noto el ajetreado viaje.

La mente de Diggory empezó a funcionar paulatinamente, no igual que antes, pues algo se había roto en su interior, pero si de una manera mucho más clara, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que había estado desnudo hasta el momento. Se le ocurrió utilizar magia para invocar ropas, pero se dio cuenta de no tenia su varita mágica, pero ese no fue un problema pues de pronto se dio cuenta que la magia funcionaba sin ella. Sabía que era imposible pero supuso que en esta nueva vida las cosas funcionarían de una manera distinta.

De nuevo vistiendo ropa, Diggory se dirigió de regreso a su casa, su resolución había cambiado, al igual que las metas de su vida, nadie sabría lo que se encontraba planeando en esos momentos hasta que seguramente fuera demasiado tarde.


	35. Negocios

Ginebra ni siquiera recordaba del bono extra que Hermione le había prometido durante el año escolar. Lo cual no era raro dado los acontecimientos que había vivido durante los últimos días. Fue muy agradable la reunión con su familia, sobre todo con sus padres, quienes en un principio les era imposible creer lo que había pasado.

— ¿Líder de Gryffindor? —dijo su madre incrédula.

—De hecho la primer lideresa que tiene Gryffindor en toda la historia según McGonagall—les comenta Ginebra.

Los señores Weasley estaban más que impresionados con los resultados del año escolar de sus dos hijos. Pero esa era una noticia que sin lugar a dudas no se esperaban. La familia termino improvisando una gran reunión al día siguiente que llegaron los jóvenes a casa, todos los hermanos se reunieron pera felicitar a la menor. Fue una reunión por demás agradable para toda la familia, pues en pocas ocasiones podían reunirse todos, como cuando todos los niños eran chicos, e incluso en ese tiempo era complicado, por el agotador trabajo del señor Weasley, además de la gran diferencia de edades que había entre el mayor y la menos, pues aun era muy pequeña cuando los mayores iniciaron el colegio. Claro que existían grandes diferencias con el pasado, pues algunas personas se habían agregado a la familia, la primera fue Fleur Delacour, ahora Fleur Weasley, la esposa del hijo mayor, además también estaba presente Angelina que era novia y prometida de uno de los hermanos gemelos, los señores Weasley sabían que pronto también llegarían parejas para sus demás hijos, sin olvidar que pronto iniciaría otra generación, pues Fleur ya se encontraba embarazada de su primer hijo.

Ginebra no quiso hablar sobre las otras revelaciones que quería decirle a sus padres, simplemente no era el momento adecuado para revelarles sobre su lesbianismo, quería disfrutar de esa noche en familia, aunque también le hubiera gustado que estuviera Tonks con ella y que fuera parte de su familia, pues ella ya la sentía de esa manera, a pesa del poco tiempo que llevaba con ella y de los problemas que conllevaba su relación.

—Te llego una carta Ginny—le dijo Ron cuando ella baja a desayunar al día siguiente, sus demás hermanos aun no se despertaban, mientras que su padre se había ido a la oficina y su madre

Cuando Ron se sentaba en la mesa parecía que el espacio se reducía, o al menos en comparación hacia que todo lo demás empequeñeciera, a ella le gustaba mucho verlo a esas horas, porque era cuando más se parecía al niño larguirucho con el que había crecido, en piyama, con el pelo todo despeinado y con cara de sueño. A final de cuantas era el hermano más cercano de edad a ella y con el que más había convivido, le gustaba mucho ver que en realidad no había cambiado tanto.

— ¿Te caíste de la cama, Rojo? —tomando la carta.

—Me despertaron, fue la lechuza de Cho, puede ser muy persistente—molesto.

—Cho también es bastante persistente—en realidad a ella nunca le había caído muy bien, pero seguramente ninguna novia de su hermano le caería bien.

—No me molestes, que yo no critico tus gustos—se defiende Ron.

—Rojo, casi te dio algo cuando te enteraste de mis gustos—le dice burlonamente.

— ¿Se lo vas a decir a nuestros padres?—le pregunta interesado.

—Claro que se los voy a decir, solo quiero que pase este asunto de lideresa.

—Supongo que tiene sentido ¿Qué dice la carta por cierto? —levantando la cabeza de su plato de cereal, el cual era su ultimo lato después de panques, huevos, tocino y algo más que Ginebra no pudo identificar.

—Una invitación de Hermione, me invita a pasar unos días al Spa que tienen, de hecho Harry también te invita a ti. Supongo que la perspectiva de pasar unos días hay le aburriría un poco.

—Por mi genial ¿no es el mismo lugar del que se asociaron los gemelos?

—Así es.

—Escuche que es muy caro, de hecho asquerosamente caro, ellos mismos nos lo dijeron, y son capases de cobrarnos más aun si nos ven hay.

—Eso lo sé—con una sonrisa maliciosa—, pero olvidas que nosotros vamos patrocinados por los dueños del lugar.

—No le digamos a los gemelos, quiero ver la cara que ponen cuando vean que nos atenderán gratis—dice Ron.

— ¿Realmente te interesa una mascarilla, Rojo?

—No, pero supongo que Harry tendrá algún plan.

Cuando recién Ron y Ginebra habían entrado al colegio, la situación económica de la familia era muy difícil, pero aunque había pasado pocos años, la situación había avanzado tremendamente. Aunque aún seguían viviendo en le vieja granja, ya no tenían problemas para terminar la quincena, habían logrado de reparar todos los desperfectos de la madriguera e incluso podían tomar vacaciones con cierta frecuencia. Incluso el señor Weasley estaba pensando ahora en el retiro, pues incluso sus hijos menores se mostraban cada vez más independientes, sobre todo económicamente hablando.

Entre los extraños y escasos lujos que habían tenido el señor Weasley, eran una extraña colección de objetos muggles, entre los cuales había tres automóviles, los cuales no valían nada en el mundo mágico, por lo cual nunca los había vendido. Eran su pasatiempo, cuando los consiguió no eran más que pedazos de basura que no funcionaban, fue gracias a él y a la esporádica ayuda de sus hijos que logro que funcionaran de nuevo, el vehículo que el usaba para ir al trabajo era un Ford anglia, el cual sus hijos gemelos tenían la tendencia de robar durante las noches, o al menos lo hacían hace unos años, pues ahora tenían recursos como para comprar uno para ellos, su tesoro era también de la marca Ford, fue el mas difícil de reparar pues era particularmente antiguo, con el tiempo se entero que era un modelo T y que había sido el primer auto creado en serie, lo que él nunca supo es que si lo hubiera llevado al mundo muggle hubiera obtenido una pequeña fortuna por él. Curiosamente ese día el que sería usado era el más extraño de los tres, y el más grande era un viejo modelo de la marca Volkswagen de los años cincuenta, también conocido como simplemente Combi (N.A: me parece que se le dan diferentes nombres en otros lugares de Latinoamérica, pero ese es el modo con el que se le conoce en la parte de México en la que vivo). Este ultimo vehículo era normalmente usado por Ron, o al menos durante los últimos veranos el lo usaba, pues la señora Weasley lo último que quería era usar uno de esos artefactos.

Para llegar a la ciudad capital, tenían que hacer casi una hora de camino, o al menos eso hubiera sido si no le hubieran implementado algunos hechizos para transportarse más rápidamente. Los demás hermanos Weasley habían partido la noche anterior a sus respectivos hogares, quedando en la casa familiar solamente los dos hijos menores, quienes tenían nuevos planes para los siguientes días de sus vacaciones.

—Esta bien—les dijo su madre, después de que le informaran de sus planes—, si lo quieren hacer, pero recuerden que el precio de ese lugar es tremendamente alto, tenemos muy buenas fuentes de eso.

—Lo sabemos—le contesta Ron—, de todas maneras lo paga Harry.

—Eso no me gusta mucho, no quiero que piensen que nuestra familia solo le interesa obtener provecho de nuestras amistades—dice la señora Weasley, demostrando su incomodidad.

—Nunca lo haríamos—asegura Ginebra—, lo aceptamos porque no les va a costar nada, a final de cuentas es el dueño.

—Esta bien, solo les recuerdo que la ciudad capital no es el colegio, deben de tener mucho más cuidado.

Ambos jóvenes sabían que su madre tenía razón, aunque hubieran pasado varios meses sin salir del castillo, aun así se enteraban de lo que ocurría en otros lugares, como si no fuera peligrosa de por si la ciudad capital. A final de cuantas eran más bien pocas las veces que habían visitado la urbe mágica, ellos habían crecido en una granja en una situación más bien difícil, así que no era raro que estuvieran más bien emocionados por pasar unos días en la capital.

El viaje fue agradable para los dos hermanos, atravesando los caminos primero de tierra y luego empedrados cuando se acercaron a la ciudad. Los caminos tenían un estilo muy parecido a los que tuvo el imperio romano, en esa parte del mundo aun se mantenían en uso y bien conservados, como una especie de recuerdo a su pasado, de un modo muy irónico se admiraba a los que los habían conquistado hace ya varios siglos, ninguno de los dos hermanos sabia que habían sido los antepasados de Harry los que dirigieron dicha conquista. Seguramente los mantenían así como una contrapropuestas a la influencia muggle que existía tan fuertemente en las ciudades y pueblos, aunque claro se debía de comprender que dicha influencia era de hace al menos un siglo. Las construcciones en la ciudad tenían una fuerte influencia barroca victoriana de la Europa muggle antigua, parecía que Sherlock Holmes podía pasar caminando por cualquiera de las calles acompañado por su amigo el doctor Watson, parecía casi surrealista ver como atravesaba las calles el vehículo de los Weasley a lado de lujosos carruajes y carrosas impulsadas por caballos, y demás criaturas mágicas parecidas. La mayoría de las personas miraron con cierta desaprobación el vehículo verde limón, sobre todo cuando entraban a las zonas mas pudientes económicamente hablando, cosa que no sucedía en las más pobres, la cúspide de esto fue cuando llegaron a las instalaciones de la clínica Potter-Weasley, en donde no quisieron permitirles el ingreso. Los vigilantes de la entrada trasera (por donde entraban los vehículos, ya fueran de caballos o de motor de combustión interna), se estaban mostrando lo suficientemente impertinentes como para merecer un buen golpe de parte de Ron, lo cual hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido interrumpido por Harry en persona.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunta Harry acercándose a la entrada.

—Lord Potter, le estaba explicando al señor que no puede entrar si no tiene cita previa—le quiere explicar cuando ve a su jefe.

—No se preocupen esos detalles, ellos son mis invitados personales, así que por favor lleven sus maletas a las mejores habitaciones que queden.

Por la expresión del encargado de la entrada se daban cuenta que para nada les gusta la realidad, pero a final de cuentas ellos no tienen ninguna opción para prohibir esa entrada. Después de que Ron estacionara su vehículo a lado de un carruaje bastante lujoso, les indica cuales son las maletas que deben de subir, las cuales no son muchas ni grandes tampoco, pues solo permanecerían un par de días o tres a lo mucho. Antes de que el grupo conformado por Potter y los Weasley, el edificio era un hotel de mediano tamaño, pero que durante los últimos años había caído en el descuido por sus administradores, fue gracias a ello que lo pudieron adquirir a un precio realmente bueno y que luego fue modificado y mejorado para las necesidades de la nueva clínica que habían instalado durante el último año, ahora se mostraba un edificio moderno y en un verdadero apogeo.

—Incluso a nosotros nos sorprendió lo mucho que creció esto—les asegura Harry, mientras les enseña todo el lugar—, en un principio era solamente la clínica, pero pronto sus hermanos vieron que también era un buen negocio tener unas habitaciones y dar toda la experiencia de vacaciones a las personas. La verdad es que a mí no se me había ocurrido, fue una idea que nos está generando mucho dinero.

—Muy impresionante—dice Ginebra—, creo que deberíamos decirle a los gemelos que re decoren la casa.

—De hecho ya se ofrecieron—le comenta Ron—, pero nuestros padres se negaron, dicen que está bien que les ayudemos pero no que gasten tanto dinero.

— ¿No han pensado en mudarse a la ciudad? —Les pegunta Harry—, estarían más cercas de sus hijos mayores y lejos de los peligros de las criaturas mágicas renegadas.

—No lo sé—le contesta Ron—, sería un gran cambio, pero en realidad no creo que les guste mucho vivir en la ciudad.

— ¿O al mundo muggle?

—Eso sin lugar a dudas le encantaría a mi padre—dice Ginny—, pero mi madre no creo que este tan de acuerdo.

—Deberían preguntarles, los padres de Hermione se mudaron cerca de mi casa en el mundo muggle, es un buen lugar para vivir.

—Se lo comentaremos—dice Ron.

Mientras les describía el funcionamiento de todo el lugar, llegan a la zona de la clínica, en donde se encuentran con Hermione, quien se encontraba examinando unas listas sobre tratamientos.

— ¿Ni siquiera en vacaciones dejas de trabajar? —le pregunta Ginny a modo de saludo.

—Nunca dije que estuviera en descanso—le contesta Hermione—, solo que tenemos unos días en los cuales nos podemos relajar.

—Espero que se la pasen bien—les dice Harry.

— ¿Ya te vas? —le pregunta Ron bastante extrañado.

— ¿Me voy? —le dice con sarcasmo—, nos vamos, esta zona no te interesara gran cosa, y tenemos buffet todo el día.

—Siempre listo—dice bromeando.

Claro que a Ron no le interesaba mucho entrar a la clínica, estaba muy satisfecho con su propia apariencia y no se le ocurría nada que quisiera cambiar, no es que él fuera una persona totalmente ególatra y se considerara perfecto, ni nada por el estilo, solo que no le interesaba lo suficiente. Prefería por mucho ir a comer, a final de cuentas a penas tres horas antes había desayunado y su estomago ya le reclamaba que lo había descuidado.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que nos reuniéramos aquí? —le pregunto Ron mientras s servía un tremendo plato de comida.

—No fue idea mía, fue de Hermione, de todas maneras pensaba venir a la capital, pero dentro de unas cuantas semanas, creo que es mejor así.

—Por lo regular tiene buenas ideas.

—Así es.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —pregunta Ron.

—De momento en el mundo mágico tengo dos negocios diferentes, el primero es este lugar, y está en buenas manos, además dejare que Hermione lo revise más minuciosamente. Tu y yo iremos al otro negocio, el del canal televisivo, el cual por desgracia no genera tanto dinero, tenemos que revisar que están haciendo.

—Me parece bien, la última vez que fuimos a hablar con ellos parecían un poco indecisos, tal vez sea buena idea recordarles que no son totalmente independientes.

—Me agrada tu espíritu. Pero todo esto no es nada comparado con lo que nos queda por hacer, tendremos que ir al congreso.

—Ahora comprendo porque me llamaste—dice Ron de pronto más serio—, me imagino que a más de uno no le entusiasmara la idea de que entres al congreso, es posible que alguien quisiera impedirlo de una manera radical.

—Es algo posible, he tomado algunas medidas para que piensen que aun no me decido por ninguna facción, para evitar estar en el ojo del huracán antes de que estemos listos, pero uno nunca sabe, no pienso correr riesgos innecesarios.

—Esto va a ser muy diferente de aquí en adelante ¿verdad? —comenta Ron.

—Lo que vivimos en la escuela no fue más que una prueba, nos sirvió para conocer muchas cosas, por ejemplo que personas eran capases de hacer el trabajo y quienes no, vimos cuales eran nuestros puntos más débiles, los cuales podemos mejorar de ahora en adelante.

—Solo espero que para cuando nos llegue el momento, estemos listos.

—No te preocupes Rojo, lo vamos a estar.

Para ir a la televisora, Harry duda un poco en la imagen que quería dar, durante un momento pensó en volver a la apariencia de sangre pura, pero eso pronto lo desecho, ya la había estado usando en varias ocasiones durante los últimos tiempo, y no quería que se acostumbraran a ella, lo mejor era siempre mostrarse impredecible, por lo cual le dijo a Ron que lo mejor era que se vistieran de la manera más muggle posible, como pantalones de mezclilla y camisetas, incluso el medio de transporte tenía que indicar el mensaje adecuado, pues en lugar de usar uno de los carruajes disponibles irían en la camioneta de Ron.

—Vi que modificaste la motocicleta—le comenta Ron mientras conducía.

—Le añadí sidecar, además de un compartimento mágico oculto para el equipaje, a final de cuentas mi familia está creciendo.

— ¿Y cómo llevas ese asunto?

—Tan bien como se puede, cualquiera hubiera pensado que es un sueño hecho realidad vivir con ellas dos, y no lo negare es genial, pero también es una tremenda tención constante.

— ¿Entonces ya te acostaste con Pansy? —le pregunta Ron, con la sutileza de un pastelazo en la cara.

—Aun no, y no tengo idea de cómo lo voy a solucionar.

—Pues mira que pensaba que tenias experiencia en ese tipo de asuntos.

—No te burles Rojo, que es mucho más difícil de lo que parece, no me puedo mover gran cosa, o termino arruinando la vida de los tres—Harry prefería evitar pensar que tenia la sospecha de que aun faltaban otras dos esposas—, si dijera algo a favor de solo una de ellas la otra se enojaría y se convertiría en un problema.

—Creo que lo estas complicando más de lo necesario.

—Lo tomo tan complicado como es, realmente amo a Hermione, y aunque a penas estoy conociendo a Pansy, lo último que quiero es lastimar a ninguna de las dos. Creo que tome la decisión muy a la ligera.

—Es ridículo Harry, si yo fuera otro, te rompería la cara por malagradecido con la vida.

—Oye que no me estoy quejando, solo que las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecían en un principio, solo eso.

—Y creo que las cosas están por complicarse—le dice Ron, de pronto mirando atentamente por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta Harry con curiosidad.

—Creo que vi algo—le comenta mientras da vuelta a la izquierda para regresar y dar vuelta a una de las plazas que se encuentran en el centro de la ciudad capital.

— ¿Un enemigo? —le pregunta llevando inconscientemente su mano a su varita mágica.

—No.

—Ahora que te pasa porque tan críptico.

—Si es verdad lo que vi sería realmente difícil, y si no es cierto seria algo muy vergonzoso.

Ambos podrían ser considerados como los espías mas torpes del mundo, al menos para esa misión, pues se movían en el vehículo menos discreto que pudieran haberse imaginado, a final de cuentas no habían planeado hacer un seguimiento.

— ¿Neville? —dice Harry bastante intrigado al verlo acompañado por una muchacha.

—Es difícil de confundir.

—Ahora entiendo el problema, porque esa chica no es Luna—le dice comprendiendo la preocupación de su amigo.

Por alguna razón encontraban la escena un tanto extraña, tal vez fuera porque era realmente extraño verlo sin la compañía de Luna, sobre todo por la actitud que tenían ambos en ese momento. Para poder hacer un mejor trabajo de espía, Harry y Ron se bajan del vehículo, de esta manera pudieron acercarse sin ser vistos. Se estaban comportando con mucha desconfianza, pero ambos tenían el presentimiento que era necesario. Ninguno de los dos pudo identificar a la joven, por lo que podían apreciar seguramente tendría unos quince años, bastante linda con una cabellera larga de color negro y unos rasgos clásicos.

No era que fuera raro verlo acompañado, podía ser una amiga o una pariente, pero había algo en la actitud de ambos que les había llamado la atención. Después de unos minutos de persecución, obtuvieron resultados, no los que ellos hubieran querido, pero conclusivos a final de cuentas. La prueba que vieron fue un beso bastante intenso entre Neville y la joven misteriosa.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunta Ron.

—Irnos—le contesta antes de regresar a la camioneta de Ron.

Habían logrado no ser vistos por Neville, y su suerte les alcanzo para que cuando se fueron tampoco fueran vistos, ahora retomaron el rumbo para ir a la televisora que era parcialmente pertenencia de Harry.

—Pregunto de Nuevo ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —mientras manejaba.

—No podemos hacer gran cosa—le contesta Harry—, ¿quieres ir a decirle a Luna que su novio la engaña?

—Tienes razón, es lo último que quiero hacer, pero aun así esto no está bien, ciertamente Neville es nuestro amigo, pero Luna también.

—Lo sé, es una gran chica y yo también la aprecio. Además de que no podemos olvidar que ahora es la segunda al mando del colegio, si yo renunciara ella seria la líder, además de que espero que en el futuro ella también me siga.

— ¿Lo vamos a decidir por quien es mas valioso para los planes?

—Claro que no, yo no pienso correr a ninguno de los dos, ellos mismos tendrán que lidiar con sus problemas, son dos asuntos muy diferentes. El problema que tenemos es si decirles o no que lo sabemos, porque tarde que temprano se va a saber, y el hecho que nosotros lo supiéramos y no dijéramos nada solo hará que todo empeore.

—Una cosa es la escuela, pero ¿es que ni en vacaciones podemos mantenernos fuera de problemas?—se queja Ron

235dfwer

Mientras Ron y Harry abandonan el hotel-clínica de la sociedad Potter-Weasley, Hermione y Ginebra entran a la zona de la clínica, la cual impresiono mucho a Ginny, pues no se esperaba que fuera un lugar tan lujoso como lo era, en realdad se sentía un tanto intimidada. Intentando tranquilizarse le pregunta sobre sus compañeras faltantes.

—Tonks dijo que vendría, pero aun no llega, mientras Amelia me contesto que prefiere regresar a su hogar, y como ella vive en el mundo muggle no es algo tan fácil de hacer.

—Supongo que tiene razón, además de que tampoco es un viaje barato.

—Creo que los que nacimos en el mundo muggle sentimos una mayor añoranza por nuestros hogares.

—Aunque tu casi nunca regresas a tu casa.

—Bien sabes cuales son las razones por las que evito mi casa, prefiero no tener que dar tantas explicaciones.

— ¿Por tu apariencia o por el que tengan dos hijas viviendo en el mismo cuerpo? —le dice con simpleza

La impresión que Hermione se llevo por el comentario de su amiga fue suficiente como para que terminara resbalando y cayendo pesadamente en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo asustada e intentando ocultar la carcajada, Ginebra ayuda a su amiga a levantarse.

—Pensaba que ya sabias que yo lo sabía.

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que tu pensabas que sabía que tu sabias?

—Pensé que Harry te había avisado para que supieras que yo sabía lo que tu sabias.

—Por Merlín Ginebra, esto está degenerando. Primero dime que es lo que sabes de nuestro pasado—cansada de darle tantas vueltas.

—Supongo que todo, Harry nos dio una "inyección" de información a Ron y a mi—le explica Ginebra—, no se me ocurre otra manera de decirlo, nos envió la información directamente a la cabeza.

—Nunca lo he visto hacerlo, pero comprendo más o menos como lo hace. Entonces ¿ya sabes todo lo de la otra realidad? —indecisa.

—El fin del mundo, la guerra perdida, Ron muerto, y yo desaparecida. Y mi noviazgo con Harry—lo último lo dice con un estremecimiento.

—Te ves muy tranquila con todo este asunto—dice Hermione aun recuperándose de la impresión.

—No te negare que me impresiono mucho cuando me entere, pero con el paso de los días me termine acostumbrado. Aunque en ratos aun ciento que fue solo un sueño extraño.

—Supongo que ahora te das cuenta de la importancia de las cosas que estamos haciendo. Incluido el asunto de Pansy.

—Sigue sin gustarme, pero es asunto de ustedes tres. Comprendo que políticamente la necesiten, solo me extraña tu actitud.

—Nunca he pretendido ser una persona normal Ginny, ¿y cómo te sientes? ¿Estás lista para decidir qué hacer contigo?

Ginebra vio en la expresión de su amiga, que de momento ya no quería hablar sobre asuntos de tanta importancia. Ella la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era mejor para su relación dejarla de momento, después hablarían a mayor profundidad, pero lo mejor para eso era hacerlo con tiempo, no tenía ningún caso forzarla, pues solo haría que se serrara en banda.

—Tengo algunas ideas pero no sé cómo funciona.

—Normalmente se encargaría una enfermería, pero por ser tú, me encargare yo.

La sala en la que se llevaban a cabo las operaciones estaba bien iluminadas, y estaba tan limpio como un quirófano, en la habitación se encontraban veinte sarcófagos, o al menos eso parecían, de los cuales dieciséis estaban solos y abiertos, estos tenían la misma forma, que debían de ser unitalla, incluso alguien del tamaño de Ron cabria sin problema, las otras cuatro eran muy diferentes, pues tenían forma de mujer, a Ginebra le recordaba mucho a las estatuas que habían servido como prisión a sus compañeras en el castillo.

—A penas terminamos de instalar estas cámaras. Antes se tenía que hacer una persona a la vez, y el procedimiento podía tardar casi una semana. Ahora dura solo unas cuantas horas, a lo sumo un día.

— ¿Sabes quienes están dentro? —le pregunta Ginebra.

—Una es Pansy, las otras tres son algunas señoras de bastante dinero. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que la tercera de izquierda a derecha, pesaba originalmente más de cien kilos?

—Imposible.

—No, mira—le dice sacando su varita mágica para lanzar un pequeño hechizo al sarcófago con forma humana, del cual emerge una pequeña imagen en la cual muestran la imagen desnuda original de la persona y a su derecha la imagen final. Además de algunas mediciones, como el pulso de corazón y otros signos vitales, había un cronometro, que indicaba que ya había sobrepasado las doce horas, y que aun le faltaban al menos un par mas.

—Estas convirtiendo a una señora de mediana edad con problema de sobrepeso, en una modelo de veinte años—sorprendida.

—Sorprendente ¿verdad? E impresionantemente caro.

— ¿Cuánto dura?

—Aun no lo sabemos con precisión, pensamos que envejecerá a la mitad de la velocidad normal, pero en realidad no estamos seguros.

—Por lo que comprendo, tu eres la piedra roseta de este asunto ¿verdad?

—Así es—sin comprender.

— ¿Tu envejeces?

—Hasta el momento no he cambiado absolutamente nada, seguramente tengo la misma cantidad cabellos en la cabeza que el día en que Harry me convirtió en esto, no sé cuanto durara, tengo tantas pociones en el cuerpo que lo hace imposible de saber. Pero no te preocupes, lo que hacemos aquí es totalmente seguro.

—Creo que deberías ir a un medico—francamente preocupada.

—No te preocupes ya tengo una cita, con una doctora que me recomendó la profesora McGonagall—irónicamente no le había contado nada al respecto, pero le había dado una buena solución la cita con el médico— Para empezar con tu tratamiento, necesitamos una imagen tuya.

Fue un hechizo muy sencillo en comparación con toda la magia que se estaba usando en ese lugar, el que uso Hermione para proyectar una imagen desnuda de su amiga encima de uno de los sarcófagos.

— ¿Es necesario que este desnuda? —le reclama con buen humor.

—A menos que quieras que modifiquemos tu ropa, si. Dime ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Qué se puede hacer?

—Cambio de complexión, de raza, color de cabello, depilación permanente, etc. ¿Quieres ser asiática un tiempo?

—Aumento de pecho—instantáneamente.

— ¿Qué tamaño? —sabiendo que ese era uno de sus complejos mas marcados.

—Grandes.

—Doble D como yo, D como Pansy, ¿o como Cho?

—Como Cho—después de considerarlo un momento, pues a final de cuentas con su tamaño se hubiera visto ridícula—, además de eso, supongo que una afinación a fondo.

—Comprendo—con buen humor, mientras hace las modificaciones necesarias en la imagen, para que Ginebra pudiera hacerse una buena idea— ¿Qué te parece así?

—Estupendo—impresionada—, ¿también tardare quince horas?

—Esto es algo simple en comparación de otros casos, para esta noche ya estarás lista, a tiempo para la cena.

— ¿Y Pansy?

—Si empiezas ahora, terminarían casi al mismo tiempo—después de pensarlo un momento—, su transformación es más complicada.

—Supongo que lo averiguare cuando salgamos—sin darle mucha importancia—, hay que hacerlo de una—con un acento que Hermione no pudo identificar.

34rwe34r

Luego de la sorpresa que se habían llevado Harry y Ron con respecto de su amigo Neville, habían decidido continuar con el trabajo que tenían para ese día. Sin imaginarse que terminarían haciendo un trabajo doble, en dicha reunión.

Al igual que la última vez que habían visitado la televisora, las personas los atendían con presteza pero a la vez con miedo, como si esperaran que si no les servían como ellos esperaban los asesinarían en el acto. A Harry en realidad no le gustaba mucho esa situación pero comprendía muy bien que le era mucho más útil, sobre todo porque nunca podrían mantener la boca serrada y los rumores se estaban esparciendo rápidamente. La única persona que se mostraba con naturalidad en la televisora era la misma periodista que se había encargado de llevar a cabo el reportaje de las elecciones, quien de hecho se mostraba muy ufana por lo que ella llamaba una "relación cercana" con Lord Potter, de hecho termino siendo ella la que dirigió la reunión con los jóvenes para entregar los estados de cuenta de la empresa, la única persona que parecía cómoda en la reunión aparte de la periodista, era la encargada de las finanzas, no por su propia personalidad sino porque aparentemente no estaba muy acostumbrada al contacto humano.

—Antes de que usted invirtiera su capital en nuestra empresa, estuvimos al borde de la quiebra—le comenta la periodista, que con tan poco personal, no era raro que tuvieran que doblar más de un puesto—, mi compañera les explicara mejor, Lord Potter.

—No hay necesidad de que me hablen así, díganme Harry simplemente, tenemos trabajo que hacer y los títulos no nos van a ayudar—con un tono tan amigable que podía dar miedo.

—Claro que si Harry—contesta la reportera, recuperándose instantáneamente.

—Como les explico mi compañera, nuestras ganancias eran nulas, y nuestros acreedores nos estaban persiguiendo—con mas sinceridad de la que a sus compañeros les hubiera gustado—, estuvimos a punto de ser envergados, pero gracias a su capital pudimos cubrir nuestras deudas, e incluso pudimos crecer en infraestructura. Pero aun así nuestras ganancias seguían siendo escasas, no fue sino hasta que llevamos a cabo el primer reportaje del colegio que nuestros anunciadores empezaron a crecer, lo cual por fin nos dio ganancias reales, pero aún estamos lejos de estar firmemente establecidos.

—Nunca espere buenas ganancias—les dice mientras observa someramente algunas graficas—, pero aun así esperaba un poco más de lo logrado hasta el momento.

—Realmente no sé cómo explicarle sobre esto—avergonzada.

—No las culpo, ni nada parecido, a final de cuentas aunque no cumpliera mi expectativa económica, cubrieron con creses la principal razón por la que me asocie con ustedes, lo más importante es la promoción de nuestros mensajes, y en eso estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.

Estaban discutiendo sobre el futuro del canal, cuando por fin se presenta el jefe del canal. No es que él fuera el dueño, pues la porción que aun poseían ellos, que era el cuarenta y nueve por ciento, estaba dividida entre los miembros más antiguos. Pero el se había colocado como cabeza visible de la empresa, aunque al final todo lo decidían en consejo. Se le veía en ese momento bastante nervioso, y como su comportamiento normal era estar nervioso, era mucho decir. El había decidido no presentarse a la reunión, debido a los nervios que le daban reunirse con Harry y Ron, tal vez no había sido la mejor decisión del consejo nombrarlo como representante, pero seguramente tenía otras cualidades clave para el puesto.

—Tenemos una visita inesperada, Lord Potter.

— ¿De quién se trata? —intrigado.

—Es Madame Bones—nervioso por la situación.

Harry no estaba listo para reunión de ese nivel, pero la diferencia entre un líder exitoso y otro que no lo era, es la cualidad de adaptarse a lo inesperado, y Harry definitivamente tenia esa habilidad.

— ¿Ya había venido? —le pregunta Harry.

—No, ni siquiera nos habíamos comunicado con ella.

— ¿Tienen un lugar en donde podamos reunirnos con ella en privado? —les pregunta Harry.

Para la inesperada reunión, disponen la misma sala en la que se encontraban en ese momento reunidos, pues era la más grande, y de hecho la más presentable, pues los demás cuartos, o estaban saturados por aparatos, o por los objetos personales de ellos. Para la reunión solo permanecen Harry y Ron, mientras los demás tendrían que esperar ansiosamente a ver cuál era el resultado de dicha reunión.

—Madame Bones, un gusto en conocerla—le dice Harry después de las respectivas presentaciones.

—Yo también tenía deseos de conocerlo Lord Potter, aunque ciertamente no esperaba encontrarlo hoy.

—Lo mismo pienso, aunque nuestra presencia no es nada extraña, pues poseo buena parte de la compañía desde hace unos meses.

—Entonces supongo que estoy hablando con la persona que quería hablar—después de pensarlo un momento.

—Le ayudare en lo que pueda, Madame Bones—con estudiada cortesía.

—Los resultados de las elecciones escolares de este año nos ha sorprendido a todos, usted y yo comprendemos la importancia simbólica que tiene su victoria, pero hay otras cosas que debemos considerar, y lo que hoy me importa es como has proyectado tus resultados en la opinión pública. Normalmente los periódicos, y sobre todo el Profeta, son los únicos que transmiten información, pero ahora tiene en sus manos un nuevo medio que según e investigado crecerá exponencialmente en los próximos años.

—Me alegra su fe y sus comentarios, nosotros también estamos convencidos que pronto empezara a crecer, sobre todo porque poco a poco más familias en el mundo mágico adquieren televisores.

—La tecnología aun tiene fallos, pero seguramente pronto lo solucionaran. Pero regresando al tema que me trajo a este lugar, es que lo mejor será que hagan cobertura del congreso, no estoy hablando de solamente un reportaje, sino información periódica y fidedigna del modo en que dirigimos a la Bretaña mágica.

Era una idea realmente buena, el mismo Harry ya había pensado en algo similar, pero en sus cálculos tendría que empezar hasta que el mismo se integrara completamente al congreso, pero de este modo, podría adelantar meses enteros de trabajo, el problema era averiguar las intenciones de Madame Bones.

—Me parece muy bien, y creo que los encargados del canal estarán más que contentos con tener más trabajo, sobre todo porque podrían tener acceso a más personas para investigar y entrevistar. Pero comprenderá que intrigué que es lo que está buscando con todo esto.

—Claro que comprendo su posición Lord Potter. Tal vez usted no l crea, pero lo que quiero es que elevemos el nivel del debate.

—No comprendo.

—Desde la antigüedad, han sido pequeños grupos de personas las que toman las decisiones que rigen la vida de las mayorías, lo cual supongo que tiene un sentido práctico, pero las clases dirigentes no siempre toman buenas decisiones.

—Usted y yo formamos parte de esa clase—le recuerda Harry.

—Claro que sí, pero usted ya se debió de dar cuanta que el único modo de que nos mantengamos honestos, es que nuestros movimientos sean vigilados por la población, y creo que ustedes han dado con el mejor modo de hacerlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, las palabras escritas en un periódico funcionan bien, pero solo hasta cierto nivel, de ahora en adelante deben de haber nuevos medios.

Harry no se atrevía a usar su legeremancia con Madama Bones, porque estaba seguro que una hechicera de su nivel notaria si empezaba a buscar en su cerebro, pero aun así logro captar una aura de honestidad en su comportamiento, no era información concluyente pero era lo suficiente para dar un paso adelante y empezar a confiar en ella, al menos en ese asunto y solo de momento.

—Usted tiene muchos puntos de razón en lo que me ha dicho, además un negocio de los mejores, en el cual todos salimos ganando—obviamente no se estaba refiriendo inmediatamente a ganancias económicas—, yo puedo convencer a los demás socios, mientras que mantengamos control sobre lo que se transmite.

—Me parece bien, pero yo pediría que se comprometieran a contrato de veracidad—sin saber que Harry no solo era el socio mayoritario, sino que aunque todos votaran en su contra, el seguía ganando.

—Le pediré a los abogados que redacten un contrato para eso, se lo enviaremos a su oficina.

—Se lo agradecería—para ser la primera reunión habían tenido un buen avance, y no quería arruinarlo intentando abarcar más en un primer momento, a final de cuantas era demasiado experimentada como para cometer ese error de novata.

— ¿Qué le parece una visita guiada por las instalaciones?

—Me gustaría mucho, quiero saber más de la tecnología que están usando.

Había sido ella una de los congresistas más importantes que habían logrado que se volviera legal la transmisión de televisión en el mundo mágico. Harry se había enterado de eso durante la primera negociación que habían tenido con los fundadores del canal, este era un detalle que le intrigaba mucho a Harry, y prefiriendo tener una opinión prefirió preguntarlo directamente, mientras veían como se transmitía un noticiero en vivo.

—Supongo que fue una falta de fe, cuando apoyamos esa enmienda entro en uno de los mil conflictos que hemos tenido con los representantes del lord oscuro. Me avergüenza mucho decir que a duras penas entendí de lo que se trataba, pensé que solo era otro medio de comunicación entre los muggles, no me di cuenta cabalmente de su valor hasta que vi las transmisiones desde el colegio.

Según continuaba conversando con la congresista, Harry se daba cuenta que esa mujer podía ser una de las aliadas más importantes y una de las enemigas con formidables, lo mejor para su propósito era buscar la mayor información sobre ella, para poder tenerla en la mira de la mejor manera posible, incluso si lograban aliarse, lo mejor era no confiarse. Mientras continuaban el recorrido, se encuentran con un tema de conversación muy diferente.

—Mi hermano menor me comento que ofreció a una de sus hijas, como esposa para el heredero de los Potter—un tanto rimbombante, seguramente porque ni ella sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema.

—Lo ha estado negociando con mi padrino, Lord Black—Harry no sabía si ambos se conocían—, conmigo él nunca ha hablado.

— ¿Y mi sobrina?

—Ya hablamos al respecto y me pidió que dado el caso, rechazara el acuerdo—Harry sabía que estaba estirando la verdad al borde de la mentira, pero le parecía el mejor modo de zanjar el tema—, y me parece que lo mejor es respetar su decisión.

—Los rumores dicen que está formando un harem, ¿son ciertos? —le pregunta interesada en la respuesta.

—Usted comprenderá que mi situación es precaria, estoy en peligro de que se extinga mi clan, aun no me he casado con nadie, ya tengo ciertas compañeras que estarían de acuerdo en formar parte de mi familia.

—Comprendo la situación en la que se encuentra, pero debe de darse cuenta que su imagen tendrá problemas con la opinión pública.

—Lo sé, y tendré que contrarrestarla de algún modo, pero aun así mi situación lo amerita.

Claro que ella misma se daba cuenta, que en comparación con los Malfoy por ejemplo, quien además de un heredero, también tenían montones de primos y medíos hermanos, por lo que ella sabía, la primer esposa de Lord Malfoy solo había tenido un hijo, el heredero, pero tenía al menos una docena de remplazos listos para tomar su lugar, además de otras cuantas hijas que servirían para completar alianzas con otras familias. Seguramente el mayor problema que se le ocurría era saber cuáles serian las elecciones que tomaría el joven Potter.

— ¿Me diría cuales son los orígenes de las jóvenes?

Harry sopeso la posibilidad de negarse a contestar la pregunta, pero comprendió que era información que tarde que temprano se esparciría, y que si la decía ahora incluso ganaría cierta confianza con la congresista.

—Si todo sigue según lo planeado, mi primera esposa, sería una nacida muggle, mientras que la segunda seria una sangre pura.

Fue obvio para la congresista, el simbolismo que encerraba esa decisión, y se daba cuenta que el joven tenía cierto olfato político para ese tipo de decisiones, y que si seguía por ese camino, seguramente se convertiría en alguien muy importante en el gobierno.

— ¿Solo serán ellas dos?

—No lo sé, como se imaginara me estoy moviendo con pies de plomo en esta situación, no quiero estropearlo tomando una decisión impulsiva.

Ella misma había intentado impulsar una ley que prohibiera la poligamia para toda la población, pero sus intentos habían sido infructuosos. Si bien era una práctica que había estado olvidada durante los últimos tiempos, había regresado con cierta fuerza durante las últimas décadas, sobre todo en las clases más altas, los empresarios, políticos y altos militares. Tendría que mantenerse cerca de aquel joven, para saber lo que haría en el futuro, además de que quería echar un ojo a las jóvenes de las que le había hablado, aunque su sobrina no estuviera entre ellas, quería comprobar que lo hicieran de manera voluntaria, pues el único logro que había obtenido durante su legislación con respecto de los matrimonios, fue una ley en contra de los matrimonios forzosos. Aunque ella sabía muy bien, que aun se hacía en las familias nobles, ella no se rendiría en su propósito. Su poder político no había sido suficiente como para poder prohibir la compra venta de las jóvenes sangre pura, en las antiguas familias, esperaba que en los próximos años poder dar un fuerte golpe a esas barbáricas tradiciones.

Mientras continuaban la visita guiada a las instalaciones, Harry recuerda otro asunto, uno bastante protocolario, y seguramente no con mucha importancia, pero dentro de la política, los protocolos y las formas son medulares. Había pensado poco en ese asunto, pero definitivamente no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como la que se le estaba presentando en ese momento.

—No se si se a enterado Madame Bones, pero durante los próximos días, tomare posesión de mi título y deberé ser admitido en el congreso, seguramente lo haremos todo el mismo día.

—Lord Black me lo había comentado.

—Por costumbre debo de ser acompañado por algunos congresistas, ¿quisiera saber si usted estaría dispuesta a acompañarme?

—Es un verdadero honor que me lo pida—la verdad es que ella no se lo había esperado, era una ceremonia pequeña, pero bastante importante, que era minuciosamente examinada por los demás—, supongo que también nos acompañara Lord Black.

—Es mi último familiar con vida, no me sentiría seguro si él no me acompañara, pero aparte de él no hay nadie más, por eso se lo pido a usted.

—Usualmente son tres los que acompañan al nuevo lord.

—Pienso escribirle al profesor Slughorn, se que él no tiene un lugar en el senado, pero es una figura pública con la suficiente relevancia como para funcionar.

—Una curiosa selección, pero creo que va a funcionar, la mayoría del congreso le debe al menos un favor, muchos estarán contestos por tu decisión, sobre todo personas que no lo estarán porque Lord Black y yo te acompañemos.

—Soy el nuevo, y no pienso enfrascarme en guerras innecesarias.

Ese tipo de comentarios eran los que hacía que las personas que hablaran con él se fueran confundidas con respecto a la opinión que tenían sobre él. Para una mente menos aguda que la de ella, hubiera pasado por una persona indecisa o incluso ambiciosa, pero ella veía que era una simple cortina de humo, era una persona mucho mas astuta y nada de lo que decía era simplemente al azar, de lo que aun no estaba tan segura era cual de todas las caras posibles fuera la verdadera. Era descendiente de algunas de las personas que mas había respetado, como lo habían sido el antiguo Lord Potter, además de ser hijo del siempre progresista James Potter, pero él se había criado casi solo, yendo de una casa a otra, sin una buena supervisión. Lo que tendría que hacer era permanecer cerca para poder ver como se desarrollaba cuando adquiriera experiencia en lo que es un verdadero gobierno, los juegos escolares habían terminado.

—Es una estrategia muy prudente—concuerda con el.

—No pienso entrar al congreso con la lanza en ristre, tengo objetivos muy claros para el gobierno, y si bien creo que voy a terminar enfrentándome a mas de una de las facciones ya existentes, no pienso buscar peleas innecesarias.

— ¿Qué le parece si hablamos de sus planes? —con curiosidad.

90u8jh

Fue la señora Granger la que decidió hacer algo al respecto con Layla Miller, ella simplemente no podía aceptar que la niña viviera en el bosque. Inicio poco a poco con el acercamiento a la pequeña. Ella ya sabía que su hija la había adoptado como una especie de hermana menor, así que intento poco a poco que pasara al menos algunas noches en la casa que les había ofrecido el jefe de su hija.

El acercamiento con el señor Granger había sido mucho más directo, pues el había insistido en querer saber quiénes eran los padres de la pequeña y en donde vivían. Al ver que esto solamente servía para alejarla, así que le pidió que dejara de interrogarla, que cuando estuviera lista ella misma les diría que es lo que le había pasado.

—No me gusta, es peligroso para ella y para nosotros.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento—le contesto s mujer.

—Como prefieras, pero solo hasta que inicie el próximo curso escolar, para entonces debemos de haber averiguado de donde proviene—sabiendo que casi nunca le habían fallado esos presentimientos a su esposa, de hecho no podía recordar una sola ocasión en la cual le fallaran.

—Es una buena chica, no te arrepentirás.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque te llamo tanto la atención.

—Creo que por Julieth. Nuestras dos hijas son muy diferentes, Hermione siempre a sido muy independiente, incluso cuando se fue al colegio, y solo regresaba unos meses al año estaba convertida en una persona diferente, mientras que nuestra Julieth siempre a quería tener personas a las cuales cuidar.

Una de las cualidades que más admiraba de su esposa era la capacidad de ver la imagen completa de las cosas. El siempre había sido un hombre centrado y práctico, que había empezado a trabajar mucho antes de haber terminado sus estudios, no tenia tiempo como para distraerse en las cosas que él no podía ver. Mientras que ella, aunque olvidaba continuamente los detalles más específicos y prácticos, podía ver a simple vista la naturaleza de las personas. Fue esa misma capacidad la que había hecho que terminaran en ese lugar, lo cual hasta el momento parecía ser la mejor decisión que hubieran podido tomar. El lugar era muy tranquilo, a diferencia de Londres que durante los últimos años se había convertido en una ciudad con una sobre población asombrosa, muy por encima de la capacidad de la misma, lo cual había creado un ambiente de violencia que no había tenido desde los tiempos de la antigüedad. De hecho encontrar pequeños pueblos como en el que estaban viviendo en esos momentos era cada vez más difícil, era como si fuera protegido del caos del mundo moderno.

—El que sepa cosas, no quiere decir que lo entienda todo—le dice Layla a Julieth durante la noche, mientras terminaban de ver un noticiero. Algo que no era muy del gusto de la más pequeña pero que la mayor rara vez se perdía—, ¿Por qué las cosas están como están?

—No es fácil de explicar—intentando encontrar la explicación más simple, pero a la vez lo suficientemente completa—, cuando mis padres eran jóvenes en todo el mundo vivían aproximadamente unos siete mil millones de personas, pero ahora ya hemos superado los diez mil millones.

—Comprendo.

—Según algunos expertos el límite que tiene nuestro planeta son los catorce mil—le dice con un aire de erudición que compartía con su hermana mayor.

—Comprendo.

— ¿Ustedes los magos también tienen este problema?

— ¿Crees que soy una maga?—le contesta con otra pregunta, aunque no era necesario pues ella sabia cosas.

—No es algo difícil de adivinar ¿no crees? Sobre todo después del tour que me diste por el portal al mundo mágico.

—En ningún momento he intentado ocultar mi conexión con el mundo mágico.

— ¿Entonces si eres una maga?

—No lo sé.

—La chica que sabe cosas, no sabe que es—en tono de broma, por la frase que siempre usaba cuando se presentaba.

—No sé si tenga la suficiente magia como para volverme una hechicera, no todos lo logramos, y eso tú lo sabes.

Claro que ella lo sabía, no había habido necesidad de que se lo explicaran, su mera observación había sido suficiente para entender más o menos como funcionaba la magia, al menos en los nacido muggles (un nombre que había escuchado de su propia hermana, cuando le intentaba explicar cómo era su colegio). Por lo que había averiguado existía un pequeño porcentaje, que tenían cierta cantidad de poder mágico, pero que no era suficiente como para convertirse en un hechicero, ella tenía la fuerte sospecha que ella misma formaba parte de ese pequeño grupo. La primera que había mostrado poderes mágicos había sido su hermana, desde que eran pequeñas Julieth había notado que sucedían cosas extrañas alrededor de su hermana, las cosas se caían o se rompían cuando se enfadaba, o la luz eléctrica sufría sobre cargas cuando se reía a carcajadas. Pero eso no pasaba con ella.

Cuando cumplió once años ella también espero recibir una carta del colegio de hechiceros, su decepción al no recibir dicha misiva la tuvo deprimida casi todo el año. Pero gracias a la comprensión de sus padres y porque no decirlo, también a su fuerza interna, logro superar el problema con un renovado gusto por la vida. Pero aun así se dio cuenta que ella tampoco era totalmente muggle, no es que pudiera hacer algo, sino que podía ver cosas que los demás no podían, de ese modo había podido averiguar cuál era el ave que sería capaz de llevar una carta hasta el mundo mágico. En realidad ella no le había dado mucha importancia a dicho don, pero desde que había llegado a aquel pueblo había regresado con más fuerza que la que tenía antes. Después de haber sabido como diferenciar de un ave normal con otra que fuera capaz de llevar una carta al mundo mágico, lo que realmente le impresiono fue cuando vio a su hermana y a su novio. Fueron imágenes vagas, pero estaba segura de que si los volverá a ver le sería mucho más claro. Era como ver de esas imágenes de holograma que a veces ponen en las libretas, a él era como si en momentos se sobrepusieran dos imágenes, la del joven bien parecido que había conocido, y la de un vagabundo al borde de la muerte, mientras que la de su hermana era aun más complicada pues eran tres imágenes, la de una mujer con el cabello arrancado a jirones y en los huesos, y la de una joven normal, con ropa bastante conservadora, dicha imagen era la que sus padres habían podido ver, pero también había una tercera, la cual era una versión para adultos de la misma, como si se hubiera vestido en una tienda XXX. Julieth no terminaba de comprender como era que esto funcionaba, pero continuaba aprendiendo poco a poco. Fue gracias a este curioso don que pudo ver que su pequeña amiga Layla Miller no era como las demás niñas. Como si su comportamiento no hubiera sido suficiente.

Layla por su parte se encontraba con emociones encontradas por la situación que estaba viviendo. El lado positivo es que había conocido a los Granger, lo más parecido a una familia que nunca hubiera tenido. Pero a la vez se sentía bastante culpable porque sabía que los había manipulado, se había colocado en el lugar y el momento indicado para poder ser aceptada. Ella se consideraba una buena persona, pero le había tocado hacer cosas muy malas, y sentía que su alma se estaba perdiendo poco a poco, como si el hecho que lo hubiera hecho en defensa propia estuviera dejando de protegerla. Cuando escapo del lugar en el que la habían criado en esta realidad, tuvo la necesidad de tomar tres vidas, eran personas sin ningún sentimiento que la habían maltratado y usado desde que tenía memoria, pero eso no quitaba que fueran personas. Y hace solo unos días había vuelto a matar, a uno de los hombres que habían enviado a buscarla. No había sido hasta horas después que se dio cuenta cabalmente lo que había hecho, mato a otra persona que ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de defenderse. Claro que comprendía que si no lo hubiera hecho, ella ahora mismo estaría siendo lobotomizada, mientras que los Granger hubieran sido asesinados para no dejar cabos sueltos que pudieran empezar a hacer preguntas incomodas.

Ni siquiera Layla comprendía cabalmente sus poderes, pues nunca había explorado sus propios límites, debido a que temía con lo que se podría encontrar.

— ¿Qué haces en este lugar? —le había preguntado Julieth.

—Espero.

— ¿Qué?

—Pues espero a Harry Potter.

7i6uiky8

Cuando las personas terminaban el tratamiento en la clínica de los Potter-Weasley, eran llevados por alguna enfermera a habitaciones privadas aun dentro de los capullos o sarcófagos, en dichas habitaciones se les dejaba solas para que cuando despertaran inspeccionaran a fondo la transformación de su cuerpo. Como eran llevadas a las habitaciones de hotel en las que se habían registrado, tenían a su disposición las ropas que el paciente hubiera preparado con anterioridad para su nueva apariencia. Dichas habitaciones también contaban con un espejo de cuerpo entero, en el cual pudieran observar el cambio. Todo esto se hacía para que el cambio sea lo menos traumático posible. Aunque en realidad habían hecho pocos cambios totales de cuerpo, sobre todo por lo costoso que resultaba, descubrieron que era mejor que tuvieran algunas horas a solas para conocer sus nuevos cuerpos, y acostumbrarse a ellos.

Ginebra y Pansy despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, ambas habitaciones se encontraban en el último piso, en donde estaban las mejores habitaciones del hotel. Cuando Ginny salió de su sarcófago, se sintió tremendamente desorientada, no comprendía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había entrado a esa cosa, sabía que habían sido horas, pero para ella podrían haber pasado días o solo unos minutos, no había soñado, pues le habían administrado una poción para no soñar, eso evitaría el estrés durante el confinamiento. Después de dar unos cuantos pasos, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación y que alguien había subido su equipaje. No fue sino hasta que se encontró con el gran espejo que se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, por un momento pensó que era otra persona, pero pronto se reconoció. Su cabello se había alargado y se veía mucho mas brilloso que nunca, parecía que acababa de salir de un salón de belleza, su cuerpo también había cambiado. No es como si antes hubiera sido fea, sino que ahora los desperfectos que ella consideraba tener ahora habían desaparecido, la figura de niño escuálido había quedado en el pasado, ahora tenía curvas en los lugares adecuados, nada exagerado sino de un modo armonioso que le había encantado. Ahora se daba cuenta que su ropa ya no le iba a quedar. Pero por suerte una de las enfermeras le había dejado un traje deportivo de su tamaño, de color gris oscuro, con el escudo de la empresa.

Mientras esto sucedía en la habitación de al lado, Pansy despertaba. Al igual que su vecina se sintió muy confundida, por un momento no supo en donde se encontraba, hasta que recordó la operación que había tenido. En comparación con Ginebra, ella tardo menos tiempo en tranquilizarse y ver en lo que se había convertido, pero la impresión fue más grande, al igual que los cambios. Curiosamente lo primero que noto es que se mantenía caminando en las puntas de los pies y que si intentaba caminar normalmente sentía una gran incomodidad, luego de entender a que se debía se observo a si misma en el espejo en la pared. A pesar de ser una persona muy poco expresiva esta vez ciertamente mostro sorpresa, de su cuerpo había desaparecido todo rastro de bello corporal (obviamente exceptuando su cabello, cejas y pestañas). Esos no fueron los únicos cambios que había tenido, los más dramáticos eran que habían desaparecido todas sus cicatrices. Mientras había sido propiedad de los Malfoys, había sufrido numerosos castigos físicos, normalmente Draco procuraba castigarla en zonas que cubría su ropa, para evitar preguntas incomodas, debido a esto había terminado con una buena colección de cicatrices y quemaduras, pero estas provenían de su cautiverio con Sophia Tudor. En cambio ahora tenía una piel completamente lisa.

Durante su cautiverio y posterior cambio de casa, casi la totalidad de sus pertenencias habían desaparecido de su antigua habitación. Durante el caos que hubo durante las elecciones, algunos alumnos aprovecharon para el pillaje en las demás habitaciones, así que ella se había quedado solamente con algunas posesiones personales sin valor económico, y un par de uniformes, todo lo demás había desaparecido. Antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones, había discutido de eso con Harry y Hermione.

—No puedes seguir con el uniforme—le dijo Harry cuando llegaron al hotel—, además de que tendrás que cambiarlos por unos de Gryffindor. Necesitas comprar cosas nuevas.

—No es necesario, escribiré a mi casa para que me envíen ropa—le contesta ecuánimemente.

—Aunque lo hicieras, tendrías que reemplazar tarde que temprano la ropa que perdiste en el colegio. Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida a este bando.

—No quiero molestar—apenada.

—No siempre tenemos tiempo como para preocuparnos por este tipo de cosas. Yo tengo que quedarme con los gemelos, pero ustedes dos pueden ocuparse de comprar ropa.

—Yo ya tengo mucha—le dice Hermione—, pero ¿en serio nos vas a dar carta verde para poder gastar? —con sonrisa picara.

—Dentro de lo razonable—sonriendo—, de todas maneras tu eres mucho mas ahorradora que yo Hermione.

Cuando ambas se quedaron solas, salieron del hotel a la zona comercial, que a final de cuentas estaba muy cercas (esa había sido una de las razones por las que habían escogido ese lugar para el hotel y la clínica).Pero pronto Pansy se rindió de encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

— ¿No te gusta nada? —intrigada.

—No es eso, es que aquí no venden ropa como la tuya.

—Creo que no entiendo.

—Sabes muy bien a que me refiero.

—Claro que si, pero no se porque quieres ropa como la mía.

—Por la misma razón que uso un cinturón de castidad—con el volumen adecuado para que solo ella la escuchara—, si no lo hacemos así, esto no va a funcionar, tenemos que jugar bajo las mismas reglas.

—Si estás segura de esto, adelante, solo no digas que no te lo advertí.

La ropa que ella usaba llegaba al mundo mágico a través de contrabando desde el mundo muggle. Irónicamente se vendía en la zona donde se podían comprar las pociones oscuras. Era extraño como ese tipo de moda muggle se estaba extendiendo entre las hechiceras nocturnas.

En todo esto se encontraba meditando Pansy, mientras veía su nueva ropa. Cualquier cosa que se pusiera seria estrenada. La ropa interior que había escogido era de color negro y tan pequeña que resultaba ridícula. Por vestido usaría un pequeño tubo de tela color verde oscuro, algo muy Slytherin de su parte, ropa que complementaba con medias de red color negro y unos zapatos tan altos que en otro momento le hubieran parecido imposibles de usar, pero que ahora encontraba extrañamente cómodos. Ella no estaba muy segura de cómo lograría pasear por la calle con esas ropas, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a echarse para atrás. La primera persona que se encontró al salir de su habitación fue curiosamente su compañera de operaciones, aunque ella no estaba enterada de que procedimientos había tenido la joven Weasley.

—Creo que no estoy adecuadamente vestida para la reunión—dice Ginny, con media sonrisa.

—No sabía que ya estabas aquí, Weasley—le dijo Pansy al reconocerla—, veo que ya pasaste por el "proceso", te ves realmente bien—en su tono serio característico.

—Gracias Parkinson, pero creo que en comparación, mis cambios son apenas mínimos—viéndola detenidamente.

— ¿Me veo muy diferente? —de pronto insegura.

—Se ve que eres tú, pero si estas muy diferente.

— ¿Le gustare? —seguramente la pregunta era más para sí misma que para su compañera.

—Si tiene sangre en las venas, estoy segura de que si—sin poder ocultar su desaprobación.

Ginebra está profundamente en contra de todo el asunto de la poligamia. De hecho estaba en contra también del modo en el que Harry había tomado posesión de Parkinson. Claro que desde que había recibido la información que Harry le había dado de la "otra" realidad, comprendía con mucha más cabalidad sus acciones, pero seguía sin gustarle.

—Tú no estás de acuerdo con lo que estamos haciendo—le dice Parkinson, mientras se dirigen al restaurante.

—Yo no soy quien para juzgarlos, Parkinson.

—Pero aun así no te gusta.

—Me ofende que las hijas sangre pura podamos ser vendidas como si nada—sacando por fin el problema que no había querido admitir.

—En comparación, las nacidas muggles, como Hermione, están mucho más protegidas por la ley que nosotras las sangres limpias. ¿Te han intentado comprar?

—Hasta donde sé, no, pero algunos de mis parientes le han recomendado a mi padre que vendiéndome podría salir de sus problemas económicos—enfadada— ¿Has escuchado como se casaron mis padres? —le pregunta de pronto.

—Rumores, me parece que tu padre la gano en algún tipo de competencia—intentando recordar—, ella proviene de una familia noble.

—Así es, fue poco después de que fallecieran mis abuelos, entonces el título de nobleza se lo dividieron entre mis dos tíos gemelos. Ellos eran amigos de mi padre, y en una noche que estaban jugando a las cartas terminaron apostando a mi madre.

—Comprendo porque te enfada todo este asunto, Weasley. ¿Alguna vez te a contado cómo se siente por eso? —expresando empatía.

—Muy poco—de pronto avergonzada por la actitud que estaba tomando—, la verdad es que estoy torciendo un poco la realidad, supongo que todos lo hacemos cuando estamos enfadados. Pues no te he mencionado que mis padres ya estaban enamorados, pero como mi padre no tenía ni un galeón encima no podía pedirles la mano a mis tíos. Quienes terminaron planeando todo para que el la ganara.

—Una historia muy romántica, no deberías olvidar ese contexto.

—No lo olvido, solo comprendo que mis padres tuvieron la suerte de ser la aguja dentro del pajar, solo una en un millón tienen la suerte que ellos tuvieron.

Claro que Parkinson lo comprendía, ella misma había conocido un lado muy oscuro cuando había sido posesión de los Malfoy, por eso comprendía la diferencia cardinal que tenía su nueva realidad.

67urt7urty

Después de las reuniones que habían tenido Harry y Ron ese día, regresaron al hotel ya de noche. Aunque Ron tenía desconfianza sobre las bebidas que pudieran servir, Harry le aseguro que eran muy buenas. Cuando aun estaban pidiendo la cena, llega Hermione, quien había estado hablando con los encargados de los tratamientos, sobre las reglas de seguridad en las operaciones.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —les pregunta sentándose a lado de Harry.

—Mucho mejor de lo esperado.

—Aunque no están produciendo dinero—comenta Ron.

— ¿Cómo que no produce dinero? —dice escandalizada. A final de cuentas ella era la encargada de las finanzas.

—Y me lo dice la que se gasto una fortuna en ropa hace apenas dos días—dice con sarcasmo.

—Es diferente, tienes dos prometidas que terminaran siendo tus esposas, deberías acostumbrarte a eso. Pero tener un negocio que no produce dinero es algo muy diferente.

—La razón por la que compre ese canal no fue por el dinero que generen. Aunque en unos años estoy seguro que me darán unas grandes ganancias que compensaran de lejos lo que ahora estoy gastando, pero no fue esa razón por la que lleve a cabo este negocio, sino porque quiero un buen medio para comunicar la información.

Harry termino necesitando casi media hora para convencer a la joven sobre sus propósitos y medios. Tiempo en el cual Ron había preferido concentrarse en cosas mucho más interesantes, como lo eran la comida y la bebida.

—Entonces será Madame Bones, quien te acompañara—dice Hermione.

—Ella es la única que a aceptado, también se lo he pedido a Sirius y al profesor Slughorn, pero ellos aun no me han contestado.

—Estoy segura de que aceptaran, les conviene hacerlo, pero me intriga tu decisión ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Lady Longbottom?, ella también tiene voto.

—Si Neville ya hubiera tomado posesión de su titulo, sería diferente, pero ella tiene fama de ser una incondicional de Lord Dumbledore, y eso no es lo que estoy buscando.

—Además de que el rango de los Longbottom es muy bajo en comparación de los Bones, no se diga de los Potter y los Black.

La persona que había interrumpido la conversación había sido Pansy, quien acompañada por Ginebra, habían llegado al restaurante del hotel.

—Esa también es una razón válida, pero no fue la más importante para mi decisión—asegura Harry.

Aunque Harry no expreso ningún gesto ni aspaviento, su mirada se quedo fijamente puesta en Pansy, era obvio que estaba por demás asombrado por la nueva apariencia de la joven, y la verdad era que lo estaba a dos niveles muy diferentes, el primero y más obvio fue la atracción que sintió por Pansy, el no era un hombre de mucho arrebatos, pero en ese caso no pudo negarlo, el segundo nivel fue cierto enfado, pues se dio cuenta que entre sus dos prometidas había estado pasando cosas de las cueles él no estaba ni de lejos enterado, lo cual seguramente sería algo a lo que se debía acostumbrar pero que en este caso estaba teniendo resultados muy particulares. Tendría que hablar con ellas seriamente al respecto, no le estaba gustan la idea que él pensaba que Pansy estaba teniendo sobre él.

—Guau—dice Ron bastante impresionado—, se ven geniales, incluso lograron que Ginebra parezca una chica, realmente si que son buenos—dice bromeando.

Aunque todos rieron, Ginebra le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a su hermano, pero de todas maneras estaba demasiado contenta con el resultado como para enfadarse realmente con Ron.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerán aquí? —les pregunta Ginny.

—Nosotros tenemos aun varias cosas que atender aquí—asegura Harry—¸en un par de días la ceremonia en el congreso, además de que quiero visitar a algunas personas, incluso quiero buscar una casa en la ciudad.

— ¿Para qué?

—Mi casa se encuentra en el mundo muggle, en un lugar más bien poco accesible, lo cual lo vuelve un lugar genial para seguridad y para descansar, pero es muy poco práctico si quiero ir al congreso. No voy a buscar algo grande ni nada por el estilo, sino algo cercano, en donde pueda tener reuniones en la ciudad.

—Creo que se podría llevar a cabo un portal que conectara ambos lugares—asegura Pansy—, eso lo volvería mucho mas practico.

— ¿Y ustedes? —Les pregunta Hermione—¿quieren quedarse unos días?

—Yo quiero ir a visitar a Cho—les dice Ron—, ella vive a las afueras de la ciudad, aparte de eso pienso vegetar el resto del verano.

—En lo personal, espero sacarle un poco más de provecho a mi verano que mi hermano—asegura Ginebra—, pero también tengo intención de buscar a Tonks.

—Si quieren se pueden quedar aquí—les asegura Harry—, aunque si nos vamos, sus hermanos no les darán los mismos privilegios.

—De eso estamos seguros, ese par no sueltan ni una moneda así como así, solo le dan a nuestros padres, creo que serian capases de cobrarnos todo lo anterior—les dice Ginebra.

—Entonces quédense a disfrutar un poco de la ciudad, además de lo que les aseguro puede ofrecerles este hotel.

La reunión fue agradable para ellos, pero después de un rato prefirieron irse a dormir, pero antes, Ron aun tenía una pregunta para Harry.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo de Neville? —sin que los demás los escucharan.

—No lo sé, no se me ocurre nada.

—Vamos, tú eres el de los planes inteligentes.

—Escucho ideas, esto es mucho más complicado que pelear por una torre—le dice Harry enfadado—, pensémoslo con cuidado Ron, esto no es para nada simple.

—Requerimos un gran plan, nuestros amigos nos necesitan.

—Lo sé, pero creo que esta es una de esas situaciones de escoger entre perder y perder.

5y56rty

Al día siguiente los jóvenes Weasley salieron temprano del hotel. Aunque con diferentes direcciones. Ron tomo rumbo a buscar la casa de los Chang en su vehículo, mientras que Ginebra se fue en uno de los carruajes del hotel a casa de los Tonks, que se encontraba en una zona muy diferente de la ciudad. Pues mientras los Chang vivían en una de las zonas más opulentas, lejos del barullo de la ciudad, los Tonks tenían una pequeña casa en un barrio de trabajadores, mucho más cerca de sus centros de trabajo.

Mientras los Weasley se dirigen a buscar a sus respectivas parejas, Harry y sus dos prometidas se dirigen a casa de una de ellas. La antigua casa de los Parkinson había sido vendida para sustentar a la familia, después del fallecimiento de la cabeza de familia. Desde entonces habían estado viviendo en un departamento de renta. Pansy estaba temiendo que cuando Harry viera la pobreza del título que había adquirido prefiriera deshacerse de ella. Harry no tuvo necesidad de explorar la mente de la joven para darse cuenta de su inseguridad, tendría que hacer algo para corregir esa sensación de indefensión que estaba demostrando su compañera.

El viaje lo hicieron en la motocicleta de Harry, para disgusto de Hermione, pues nunca le han gustado ese tipo de vehículo.

—Esto no es practico—le aseguro Hermione al bajarse de la motocicleta, acomodando su corto vestido, ella había ido sentada de lado, atrás de Harry, mientras que Pansy viajo en el sidecar—ya somos tres, y tarde que temprano seremos más.

—Conseguiré un auto, no te preocupes—le asegura Harry, guardando los tres cascos—, de diferentes tamaños, pero esta seguirá siendo mi favorita.

—Hombres—exasperada.

Las bromas hacían que toda la situación fuera mucho más fácil para los tres, sobre todo para Pansy, que no estaba acostumbraba a una convivencia tan relajada como la que Harry y Hermione tenían normalmente. Incluso logro que durante unos pocos momentos olvidara su nerviosismo, por la que ella pensaba seria una minuciosa inspección a su familia, que seguramente terminaría en un rechazo inmediato, lo cual arrojaría a su familia al ojo del huracán.

El edificio en que se encontraba el departamento que habían conseguido los Parkinson ya había visto sus mejores tiempos unas cuantas décadas antes. Cuando los tres jóvenes llegan al último piso de dicho edificio son recibidos por la hermana menor de Pansy, quien vistiendo su mejor vestido se había encontrado esperando para escoltarlos al interior. La jovencita debía de tener unos diez años, probablemente el próximo año a ella le tocaría entrar al colegio. Se veía fácilmente que era hermana de Pansy, pues tenía un gran parecido con su hermana, la misma piel pálida y una larga cabellera negra como las plumas de un cuervo, se le podía ver igual de nerviosa que su hermana. Después de ser presentada los acompaña a la sala. Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron de lo bien decorado y conservado que se encontraba el lugar, era obvio que si bien su situación económica había cambiado totalmente, la señora Parkinson no estaba dispuesta a cambiar el modo en que vivía ella y su familia, aunque fuera en un lugar mucho pequeño. En la sala los estaban esperando la señora Parkinson y el hermano menor, quien debía de tener a lo sumo unos siete años. A Harry le llamo la atención lo parecidas que eran las tres mujeres, era como ver pasado, presente y futuro. Era obvio que la señora había sido tan bella como si hija, pero si bien aún conservaba su belleza tardía, los años en realidad no la habían tratado muy bien, seguramente más aun después de la muerte de su esposo, el estrés y el dolos le habían traído arrugas al rostro y canas a su cabellera, sin olvidar la enfermedad pulmonar que Pansy les había comentado padecía su madre, pero ese día en particular se encontraba de pie sin mostrar la mas mínima debilidad, no estaba dispuesta a pasar vergüenza enfrente del nuevo cabeza de familia, se había vestido con su vestido más elegante, el cual seguramente también había pasado su mejor tiempo.

—Es un honor conocerlo, lord Potter—le saluda haciendo una reverencia, casi como si estuviera conociendo a su rey.

—Un gusto conocerla señora Parkinson—con una inclinación de cabeza en respuesta a la reverencia de la mujer y del niño, quienes se levantaron rápidamente.

La señora Parkinson no sabia que pensar en esos momentos, pues los jóvenes que había recibido no eran para nada lo que ella había esperado. Seguramente se hubiera imaginado a Harry como otro Draco solo que con el cabello negro. Pero no había sido así, lejos de las elegantes ropas que se había esperado, y de la mirada arrogante que era típica en ese tipo de situaciones, se había encontrado con un joven vestido con ropa muggle muy sencilla y con la mirada de un hombre honesto. A los más jóvenes lo que más les había impresionado era la apariencia de su hermana, quien en un diminuto vestido negro se veía impresionante.

—Mi hija me había informado de su visita, mi señor, y he preparado un informe sobre las propiedades de los Parkinson—le contestas la señora Parkinson con un tono muy profesional, sentada enfrente de Harry, mientras que sus dos hijos menores permanecían de pie atrás de ella.

Mientras Harry empieza a leer el informe los demás presentes guardaron un silencio bastante incomodo. La verdad era que Harry estaba prestando muy poca atención al informe, pues lo que realmente le interesaba era las personas que se encontraban en la sala.

Desde que Harry había llegado a aquella realidad su habilidad para la legeremancia había avanzado a pasos agigantados, controlaba habilidades que otro hechicero hubiera necesitado una vida entera para aprender, esa era su mayor habilidad como hechicero omega. En este tipo de situación esta habilidad le daba una gran ventaja. Pudo sondear sin que nadie se diera cuenta a los presentes, exceptuado a Hermione, pues el sabia que ella si se hubiera dado cuenta.

Con solo ver la expresión en el rostro de Harry, Hermione se daba cuenta que el joven estaba planeando algo, solo que hubiera preferido que le dijera antes sus intenciones. Pero en realidad sabía que seguramente no había tenido nada planeado sino que ahora mismo estaba improvisando.

Harry estaba muy satisfecho por lo que estaba viendo en las mentes de esa familia. En general eran buenas personas que les había tocado vivir tiempos difíciles. Pudo ver lo realmente mal que se sentía aquella mujer, y del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no demostrar su debilidad, era una mujer valiosa que pensaba que estaba haciendo lo último que podía para darles un futuro a sus hijos. Realmente sentía un compromiso de lealtad hacia Lord Potter, pero temía no tener nada con que pagar la protección que le habían ofrecido. Mientras que los niños sentían un inmenso amor por su madre, un sentimiento que todos compartían y que parecía indestructible, pero también sentían culpabilidad por lo que le había pasado a su hermana mayor y una gran impotencia por no poder ayudar por su corta edad. Además la joven hermana sentía cierto temor por terminar siendo ella misma vendida a algún viejo sangre pura.

—Veo que aun poseen varias propiedades, ¿Por qué viven aquí?

—Son propiedades agrícolas, no muy grandes, pero que producen buenos beneficios, la mayor parte han sido decomisadas para pagar tributo a los Malfoy, la pequeña cantidad que sobra solo nos permite vivir aquí. Pero como le digo, de todas maneras no producen mucho.

—Comprendo, ¿Cuánto tributo pagaban?

—El noventa por ciento del producto bruto.

— ¿Saben lo que he estado haciendo?

—Explorando nuestras mentes—contesta la señora Parkinson.

Aunque a Harry no le sorprendió que se hubiera dado cuenta a los demás les sorprendió el mismo hecho de que hubieran estado siendo examinados.

— ¿Lo noto?

—No, solo lo imagine.

—Me alegra, pues hubiera sido un tanto vergonzoso explicarlo.

—Lord Potter ¿Qué será de nosotros?

Los nervios por fin habían traicionado a la hermana menor de Pansy. Su madre realmente había querido preguntar sobre el teme pero realmente le atemorizaba mucho la respuesta que le pudiera dar el joven.

—Muy buena pregunta. ¿Anne, verdad? —claro que recordaba el nombre pero era parte del papel.

—Así es, mi señor.

—Primero quiero hacerles algunas preguntas. Dígame Lady Parkinson, ¿usted está de acuerdo con el trato con el que llegue con su hija.

—Si mi señor, estoy de acuerdo en formar parte de las líneas de los Potter.

— ¿Se da cuenta que estará cambiando totalmente de bando en el mundo mágico?

—Lo hago mi señor, aunque esos tiempo ya se han olvidado, nuestra familia dio grandes guerreros en el pasado, que sirvieron a grandes reyes, con valor y honor. La guerra no es algo que nos sea desconocido.

—Se que me está diciendo la verdad. En ese caso les diré que es lo que vamos a hacer. En cuanto a Pansy, ella permanecerá conmigo, según los títulos, como mi propiedad, y como mi segunda esposa.

—Eso es un honor—le contesto—, es un estatus mucho más alto que el hubiera alcanzado con los Malfoy.

—Supongo, pero eso no es exactamente lo que estoy explicando, aun no sé como llevaremos a cabo el asunto familiar, pero ya lo descubriremos en privado, lo que quiero explicarles es que permanecerá como mi aliada y será respetada como persona independiente no como mi esclava—les explica con sinceridad.

A Hermione se le torció un poco la boca en una sonrisa misteriosa, pero nadie la noto.

—En cuanto al tributo, será dividido, el veinte por ciento será depositado en mis cuentas, el cuarenta por ciento será depositado en un fideicomiso a nombre de sus hijos menores, el cual podrán recibir cuando sean mayores de edad. Mientras que el otro cuarenta podrá ser usado por ustedes para mantenerse.

—Eso es muy generoso, mi señor—dice la señora Parkinson muy impresionada.

—Usted debe ser internada hoy mismo en el hospital, su opinión no me interesa mucho en este asunto, quiero que se recupere. Cuando sepan en el hospital, que yo la estoy no creo que pongan ninguna objeción para que sus hijos menores permanezcan con usted.

— ¿Se me dará una misión? —intrigada por el empeño que le puso a su salud.

—De hecho si—con media sonrisa—, mi carrera política apenas está iniciando, y para sacarle el mayor provecho necesito un centro de reuniones aquí en la ciudad, un lugar en donde ofrecer cenas y fiestas para las personas con las que necesite negociar.

—Lo comprendo mi señor, yo misma he atendido reuniones de ese estilo, cuando mi esposo aun vivía.

—Lo sé, pero ni yo ni las jóvenes que me acompañan tendrán tiempo para atender un lugar así, usted sabe que se necesita un mantenimiento casi permanente para poder dar la impresión adecuada, y no solo eso necesito a una anfitriona de primer nivel, y creo que es el trabajo ideal para usted.

—Pero…

—Seamos sinceros, véame bien, yo tengo el refinamiento de una rebanada de pizza, mientras que usted, con todo el respeto que merece, es una dama de pies a cabeza. Pienso comprar un lugar en los próximos días, cuando usted se recupere podrá mudarse en compañía de sus hijos. Además pienso que sería una gran guardiana para el lugar, pues pienso colocar un portal que la comunique con mi propia casa.

—Seria un verdadero honor cumplir con su encomienda—volviendo al asunto de las reverencias, solo que ahora nerviosa por otro motivo, por el de la alegría.

—Mientras mantenga el lugar tan bien como este, no creo que tengamos problemas, de hecho creo que podríamos organizar para que tuviéramos nosotros un piso privado en esa casa, para que ustedes sientan que realmente es su casa—se levanta de su asiento para ayudar a la mujer a levantarse—, además mientras no esté nadie más presente, lo mejor es que me llame Harry, siento que cuando me llama "mi señor", o "lord Potter", mi abuelo saldrá de detrás de mi—de buen humor.

—Eso sería una gran falta de respeto.

—A mi no me importa, ustedes de ahora en adelante son mis aliados, y espero un día llamarlos mis amigos también. De ahora en adelante usted será una de las caras públicas de mi organización, espero mucho de usted.

—No lo defraudare, mi señor… digo Harry.

Pansy estaba que casi se elevaba del suelo del alivio y la alegría que estaba sintiendo, había estado sintiendo tanto pesar durante los últimos años, que parecía que hubiera perdido treinta kilos. Ni siquiera lo pensó, mucho menos medito, fue solo un impulso, pero uno muy intento y que provino de su lo más profundo de su ser, cuando se arrojo a los brazos de Harry y le robo un beso en la boca. Fue solo un instante, pero sintió una corriente eléctrica que atravesó todo su cuerpo, no fue sino hasta que se separo que se dio cuenta a cabalidad lo que había hecho, primero miro a Harry, luego a Hermione, y por último a su madre, los tres tenían expresiones diferentes. Harry demostraba primera un gran asombro, pues ciertamente no se lo esperaba, pero sabía que a él le había gustado, lo había sentido. Aunque había pensado que vería una gran ira en Hermione, lo que vio fue extrañeza, mientras tocaba sus propios labios, algo había sucedió, y era algo que ella no entendía. Por ultimo su madre, le dirigió una mirada esperanzada, Pansy sabía bien, que no era por ambición si no por un verdadero deseo de que fueran felices.

—Perdón, eso fue muy inapropiado—dice Pansy totalmente roja, intentando recuperar la compostura.

—Ya hablaremos después—dice Harry también regresando a la realidad—, aun falta hablar sobre ustedes dos—refiriéndose a los hermanos de Pansy—, lo primero es decirte a ti Anne, que no te voy a poner en venta, ni nada parecido a esas pesadillas que has tenido. El próximo año entraras al colegio, y espero que te esfuerces en tus estudios, cuando te gradúes veremos si obtienes un lugar en nuestra organización. Lo mismo para ti pequeño, tu vida no cambiara gran cosa, solo que ahora yo también revisare sus calificaciones, cuando crezcan ya decidirán sus propios futuros.

Lo más que la señora Parkinson había esperado obtener de dicha reunión, era no perder la protección de una gran familia como los Potter, y ya siendo muy optimista una reducción en su tributo. Pero ahora se encontraba yendo al mejor hospital de la ciudad, en donde seria atendida por los mejores medi-magos, además de que cuando se recuperara tendría una misión importante a la cual dedicarse, además de ser una en la que ella sabía que podía hacer un buen trabajo. Además no solo era eso, sino que también había asegurado la educación de sus hijos, incluso un buen trabajo cuando crecieran. Su hija mayor aun tendría muchos problemas, pero pudo ver por un instante, que la joven podría llegar a ser muy feliz, solo podía desear que tuvieran la suficiente lucidez como para darse cuenta que podían llegar muy lejos si se mantenían juntos. Ella misma daría todo de sí para ayudarles y protegerles, pero para la felicidad familiar solo podían hacerlo ellos.

3er34wer

NOTA DEL AUTOR: aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo, iniciando las cosas fuera del colegio, lo cual será más importante de ahora en adelante, que lo que sucede en el colegio. Me han preguntado que están haciendo Layla y la hermana de Hermione, pero aun falta un poco de tiempo para que tengan realmente importancia, pro desde este capítulo se va viendo un poco de lo que van a hacer.

Como siempre les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y espero que me dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y quejas también.


	36. Ceremonia

**Nota del autor:** Hola como están, aquí les traigo de un nuevo capítulo, en el que les presento un poco más de las vidas privadas de otros personajes. Espero que lo disfruten. Como siempre les digo, cualquier comentario y sugerencia son bien recibidas, siempre ayudan a conocer que tan bien está funcionando la historia.

43twert23

La angustia que estaba viviendo Iliana era una sensación que nunca había vivido, seguramente porque en realidad había crecido en un ambiente realmente protegido, en comparación con lo que podían haber vivido en otros países o en el suyo los siervos y los esclavos. A final de cuentas ella era una princesa, puede que con la cantidad exagerada de princesas que había en su país careciera de la importancia que tenía en otros países, pero aun así le había dado un estatus que la había protegido durante toda su vida. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que fuera del circulo en el que había crecido su titulo no la protegía en lo mas mínimo. Aunque no es como si ella se los hubiera dicho a sus captores, pues temía que las cosas empeoraran si se daban cuenta de a quien habían secuestrado realmente.

Los demás prisioneros que había visto la joven vestían un uniforme muy sencillo, era un traje de cuerpo entero de color naranja chillón, en la espalda con grandes letras negras, unos números sin ningún sentido para ella, seguramente era algún número de serie. Aparentemente lo habían diseñado para ser de una sola talla por lo que a Iliana le quedaba simplemente enorme.

Iliana llevaba solo unos días en aquella extraña prisión, y estaba a punto de enloquecer. Debido a sus arranques de ira (y sobre todo a su capacidad para hacer daño a los guaridas) la mayor parte del tiempo la mantenían en confinamiento solitario, pero aun así pudo conocer la situación de algunos otros presos. Su vecina resulto ser una simple madre de familia, y una extraordinaria fuente de información. Debía de estar iniciando sus años cuarenta, una mujer de rostro amable aunque con expresión melancólica, pronto le explico porque se veía así.

—Llevo casi un año aquí, me secuestraron durante unas vacaciones, la verdad es que tuve suerte, aparentemente iban detrás de mis hijos, pero solo lograron atraparme a mi—dice con melancolía, mientras comían, la insípida comida con las que los mantenían.

— ¿Por qué querían a tus hijos? —le pregunta con curiosidad.

—Nuestros captores buscan crear una especie de ejército, pero como los hechiceros adultos no somos fáciles de controlar, buscan jóvenes, principalmente para reproducción, pero como se dieron cuenta yo ya no puedo tener más hijos, creo que no saben muy bien que hacer conmigo.

— ¿Cómo nos encuentran?

—Tienen algún tipo de artefacto, que puede encontrar el poder mágico, e incluso medirlo, pero no son muy efectivos, ni funcionan a grandes distancias.

— ¿Cómo te enteras de estas cosas?

—Les preparo la comida a los guardias. La verdad es que la mayoría de ellos son a duras penas más que niños, dirán lo que sea para conseguir buena comida—con una sonrisa triste.

Seguramente prefería por mucho cocinar para su familia, que para aquellos guardias.

— ¿Y White y Smith?

—El jefe de doctores y el jefe de guardias, son los más grandes hijos de perra de toda la prisión. Ni siquiera los demás guardias los aprecian, solo les temen.

Las platicas que tenia con la mujer, le resultaban siempre interesantes, pero sobre todo le ayudaba a mantenerse serena y concentrada en su intención de escapar. Pues no solo era por su propio bien, sino por el de los demás, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que a esa mujer la siguieran alejando de su familia. La mayoría de los demás prisioneros llevaban años en ese lugar, incluso unos pocos, algunas décadas. De algún modo los tenían controlados, era como si les hubieran robado el alma.

Los guardias muy pronto empezaron a hacer apuestas con respecto a Iliana, los encargados jugaban a los dados o a las cartas, a quien le tocaría llevarla a los laboratorios, o volver a meterla a su celda, y el privilegio siempre era para el perdedor. Rompió y disloco huesos, incluso tiro algunos dientes, pero aun así no pudo evitar que le hicieran toda clase de pruebas medicas. Pronto se dieron cuenta que era muy complicado mantenerla sedada sin hacerle daño permanente, así que tenían que mantenerla amarrada, casi momificada para obtener muestras de sangre o para radiografías, incluso llegaron al extremo de dejarla inconsciente con choques eléctricos cuando le hicieron exámenes ginecológicos.

Cuando Iliana empieza a despertar después del que seguramente era el examen mas denigrante que le habían hecho hasta el momento. Aun se encontraba amarrada a la cilla de exámenes. Aunque le habían vuelto a colocar la ropa interior aun tenía las piernas desnudas y en una posición de lo mas denigrante para ella.

— ¿Cómo se atreven? —les dice con apenas vos, haciendo todo lo posible para no empezar a llorar.

Aunque había guardias en la entrada y se encontraba el jefe de científicos White, la persona que había llevado a cabo el examen era una doctora de menos de cuarenta años, a la cual Iliana no pudo reconocer.

— ¿Cómo van los estudios?—pregunta White.

—Por lo que hemos podido ver, sus habilidades físicas no tienen nada que ver con su poder mágico—dice la mujer con tranquilidad—, todo se debe a un gran entrenamiento. Se le podría considerar casi súper-atlética.

Eso solo era a duras penas cierto, pues ciertamente su magia había afectado su poder físico, en su forma animal había recorrido amplias distancias sin agotarse, lo cual había entrenado su cuerpo humano mas allá de lo que hubiera logrado a través de un entrenamiento normal. Seguramente si no la hubieran descubierto medio dormida, nunca la hubiera podido atrapar.

— ¿Puede ser usada en la reproducción selectiva?

—Así es, está completamente sana, como detalle curioso, le diré que aun tiene su himen integro—si las miradas mataran, Iliana hubiera terminado con todos los presentes.

—Es irrelevante—sin alterarse—, lo que más me interesa es esa habilidad que tiene para transformarse en caballo.

—Hasta el momento no tenemos nada—se le notaba que no estaba para nada contenta con tan pobres resultados—, ni su esqueleto, ni sus órganos ni sus músculos, muestran ningún rasgo ni secuela de sus transformaciones, es todo un misterio.

—Esto es muy importante, nunca habíamos capturado a alguien con ese tipo de habilidades—recapacitando sobre este asunto.

—¿Quiere que la coloquemos en el programa de reproducción? —le pregunta—lo más probable es que sus hijos hereden esa misma habilidad.

—Aun no. Quiero que sigan analizándola, según mis mediciones, es nuestro segundo mejor espécimen, quiero saber que es lo que está ocultando, antes de que empecemos la reproducción. ¿Ya encontraron algún modo de controlarle?

—De hecho sí, es algo muy simple—con una sonrisa macabra—, como no la podemos dañar físicamente, y que nuestras drogas en apariencia no le surten efecto. Pensé en algo ya comprobado—le dice mientras saca un extraño collar de uno de sus bolsillos—, aparentemente responde como cualquier persona con la electricidad. Este collar lo compre en una simple tienda de mascotas, aunque lo tuve que alterar.

Aunque Iliana uso todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de sus ataduras, le fue imposible moverse ni un centímetro. Así que no pudo ofrecer ninguna resistencia cuando le colocaron ese collar rígido, el cual fue serrado con un candado.

—Claro que lo tuve que reforzar con alambre de acero, y duplique la potencia de los choques.

—Poco ortodoxo, pero si funciona—dice el jefe sin darle mayor importancia.

—Mátenme ahora—les dice Iliana, con verdadero odio en la mirada.

—Eres demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarte de esa manera—le contesta White.

—Les advierto, mátenme de una vez, porque ustedes tarde que temprano se van a equivocar, y les aseguro que en ese momento yo no me voy a equivocar y voy a acabar con todos ustedes.

La única respuesta que recibió por su amenaza, fue la primera descarga eléctrica de su nuevo collar, que si bien fue mucho menor que la que la había dejado inconsciente, la dejo paralizada durante unos minutos.

Aprovechando su incapacidad para moverse, la llevaron de regreso a su pequeña celda, en donde la dejaron sin ataduras, para que se terminara de vestir de nuevo. Aunque estaba realmente furiosa, pronto recupero la calma y pudo analizar un poco lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar. Lo que más le sorprendía seguramente era, la poca comprensión que tenían aquellos científicos con respecto de la magia, no tenían idea de lo que era un metamorfo mago. Seguramente si la consideraban su segundo mejor espécimen, si se encontraran con su abuela Anastasia, rompería sus medidores con su mera presencia. Se daba cuenta que sus problemas habían aumentado, si antes era realmente complicado escapar de ese lugar, ahora que le habían colocado esa cosa en el cuello, seria aun mas difícil. Tenía pocas probabilidades, sin su varita ni su sable, no podía romper las paredes, y sin sus demás artilugios tampoco podía enviar una señal de auxilio.

546yetyet

A Ginebra le encantaba visitar la ciudad capital. Seguramente se debía a que había crecido en un lugar tan tranquilo y aislado como la granja Weasley, que disfrutaba tanto del ajetreó y las multitudes que se podían ver en la ciudad. En esos momentos se encontraba recorriendo la ciudad en un carruaje que había contratado a las afueras del hotel Potter-Weasley, se encontraba de camino a casa de los Tonks. Ella nunca había estado ahí, pero Tonks le había escrito la dirección de su hogar y las indicaciones necesarias para llegar.

La casa de los Tonks se encontraba relativamente cercas del hotel. En una zona que se podría considerar de clase media, con casas más bien pequeñas pero muy bien cuidadas, lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que los niños pudieran jugar tranquilamente en la calle, con sus escobas voladoras de juguete y demás juego mágicos.

La primera persona que vio de la familia Tonks, fue al padre, quien se encontraba tranquilamente trabajando en el jardín. Según lo que Tonks le había contado, sus padres se encontraban retirados, y que vivían simplemente dedicados a sus pasatiempos, su padre tenía un gran talento para la herbolaria, por eso su jardín se encontraba tan bien cuidado, con plantas exóticas y con variados efectos mágicos. Mientras que su madre, había trabajado toda su vida para un laboratorio mágico, y ahora se dedicaba a hacer sus propias mesclas mágicas, en un pequeño laboratorio, el cual su esposo se aseguraba de mantener bien surtido con sus mejores plantas, eran un gran complemento, después de una vida juntos seguían queriéndose como en un principio. A Ginebra le recordaban un poco sus propios padres, aunque ella también quisiera que ellos ya no tuvieran esos problemas económicos que los habían afectado durante los últimos años.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, pequeña? —le pregunto el señor Tonks, quien seguramente le intrigaba porque esa jovencita estaba viendo tan detenidamente su hogar.

—Disculpe, es que me distraje.

—No te preocupes por eso, pequeña.

—Me llamo Ginebra Weasley, y estoy buscando a Ninfadora Tonks, ¿se encontrara en casa?

— ¿Mi pequeña Dora?, si ella está en casa, ¿eres una de sus alumnas?

Gracias a las televisiones que había colocado Harry en la torre de Gryffindor, había empezado a conocer cierta cantidad de personajes muggles, por eso no pudo evitar imaginarse a Tonks vestida de "Dora la exploradora", por suerte pudo reprimir la risa que le causo la imagen mental.

—Soy una amiga—prefería no pensar en Tonks como su profesora, pues a final de cuentas fueron pocas las clases a las que había asistido.

—Entonces pasa y toca la puerta, mi mujer seguramente te recibirá.

El señor Tonks era exactamente como se lo había descrito y su esposa no se había quedado atrás, era obvio que Tonks era muy buena a la hora de describir a las personas, lo que la intrigaba era los rumores de que la señora Tonks era idéntica a Lady Lestrange, una de las partidarias más temibles del lord oscuro, quien había obtenido el escaño en el senado de su esposo, después de la misteriosa muerte de Lord Lestrange. En su opinión era una mujer muy amable, y no le ocurría como se podría ver una hechicera oscura con ese rostro. Cuando la Tonks mas joven baja a desayunar, solo vestía una vieja camiseta de algún grupo musical y tenía el cabello de diferentes colores al mismo tiempo, a pesar de su mala apariencia, a Ginebra le encanto ver ese lado tan descuidado de su pareja.

—Creo que hubiera sido mejor que me hubieran avisado que tenia visitas antes de hacer el ridículo así—se queja Tonks con sus padres, bastante apenada.

— ¿Pero por qué? Te vez adorable con el cabello arcoíris, Tonks—dice Ginny, sin lograr ocultar una sonrisa.

—Muy amable, Ginebra—sarcástica—, vamos, acompáñame a mi habitación.

La habitación de Tonks era pequeña pero acogedora, además tenía la ventaja de tener un baño privado. Por alguna razón el cuarto de Tonks le recordaba mucho a los cuartos de sus hermanos, por lo desordenado que estaba y los posters en las paredes, lo único que faltaba eran las revistas porno. Ginebra se puso a recoger un poco mientras escucha como Tonks se daba un baño rápido. Cuando sale del baño, viste una playera negra y unos simples pantalones de mezclilla.

—Puse tu ropa sucia en tu canasto de ropa sucia—le dice Ginebra.

— ¿Tengo un canasto de ropa sucia?... —de pronto se queda muda al ver atentamente a Ginebra— ¿Qué te paso? —con los ojos como platos.

—Pensaba que no te ibas a dar cuenta—emocionada por lucir su nueva apariencia.

— ¿No darme cuenta?, lo que pasa es que estaba medio dormida, por eso no te había visto bien, ¿Qué hiciste?

—El resultado de un tratamiento en el hospital de Harry y de mis hermanos, ¿Cómo quede?

—Estas preciosa, aunque eso ya lo eras.

—Gracias—abrasándola—, aunque ahora ya no tengo pecho de chico.

—No lo tenias, pero te felicito.

Fue algo estúpido, un descuido, que si lo hubieran tenido cuando estaban en el colegio, es hubiera salido muy caro, Tonks hubiera terminado despedida y posiblemente con un cargo criminal, mientras Ginebra hubiera terminado expulsada. En algún momento se habían abrasado y luego besado, y de pronto las manos de ambas ya estaban en lugares poco apropiados en situaciones publicas. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando la señora Tonks decidió entrar, tria una jarra de limonada y unos vasos en una bandeja, todo lo cual termino regado en el suelo de la habitación de Tonks. Ninguna de las tres mujeres sabían bien que hacer en ese momento, Tonks y Ginny, se soltaron rápidamente y acomodaron su ropa con toda la velocidad posible. Cuando la señora Tonks saca su varita, Ginebra temió ser hechizada, pero solamente la uso para limpiar el desastre del suelo.

—Qué les parece si se lavan las caras y las manos con algo de agua fría y bajan un momento a la sala, creo que tenemos un par de cosas de las cuales tenemos que hablar.

—Ahora bajamos, mamá.

Ambas tenían expresión asustada en el rostro, ninguna había tenido intención de explicar su relación de ese modo. De hecho no se les ocurrían muchos métodos peores al que habían usado.

— ¿Debería salir por la ventana? —pregunta Ginebra—, creo que en un par de horas estaría fuera del alcance de tus padres.

—Si lo hicieras creo que yo también debería de seguirte. No tenemos más opción, mi amor, tenemos que afrontarlo como viene, de todas maneras se los teníamos que decir.

—Recuérdame decirte lo mismo cuando se lo expliquemos a mis padres.

Cuando por fin bajan ambas, se encuentran con los señores Tonks, quienes ya las estaban esperando sentados en la sala.

—Creo que tienen algo que decirnos, ¿no es así? —les dice el señor Tonks, quien parecía ser el mas cómodo en la situación.

—Pues si, aunque nuestra intención era explicarles esto de una manera diferente.

— ¿Esperaban que no las encontrara manoseándose en mi casa?—enfadada.

—Pero mamá…

—Acusarse no nos llevara a nada—interviene el señor Tonks, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

—Gracias papá—dice Tonks.

—Ustedes deberían haber sido más prudentes, ese tipo de sorpresas no se dan a personas de nuestra edad.

—Lo sentimos, señores Tonks—dice Ginebra.

—Bueno, que les parece, si primero nos explican que es esto.

—Bueno, ella es Ginebra Weasley, aunque casi todos le decimos Ginny, y es mi novia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntas? —pregunta su madre.

—Varios meses, casi un año.

—Creo que les debemos de decir, que nosotros no tenemos ningún prejuicio contra los homosexuales—dice el padre—, nos sorprendió, claro que nos sorprendió, pero Dora, quiero que sepas que eres nuestra hija y te queremos.

—Gracias papá—dice Tonks casi llorando.

—Pero no estamos de acuerdo en el modo en el que hicieron las cosas—interviene su madre.

—Sentimos mucho que nos vieras.

—Eso fue sorpresivo y algo incomodo, pero no estoy hablando de eso, estoy hablando de que tuviste una relación amorosa con una alumna menor de edad, eso fue peligroso e irresponsable—era obvio que sabían que Ginny había sido una alumna de Tonks.

En realidad ambas se sentían bastante mal por lo que les estaban diciendo los Tonks, pues se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de que no hubieran cambiado nada, aunque hubieran podido, realmente pudieron haber estado en muy grandes problemas.

—Bueno, como ya dejamos eso en paz—dice el señor Tonks, después de que vio la expresión pesarosa de las jóvenes, incluso el color del pelo de su hija se había oscurecido—, ¿Por qué no nos dicen que tan en serio están juntas?

Recuperándose, ambas voltean a ver al hombre, y se toman de la mano.

—Muy en serio, señor Tonks, yo realmente amo a su hija—con gran sinceridad.

—Yo opino lo mismo, nunca había querido a alguien tanto como a ella. Y si bien no se que nos depara el futuro, lo quiero afrontar con ella.

Los padres se voltearon a verse el uno a l otro, con cierta nostalgia en la mirada, es que les recordaban mucho a ellos mismos, cuando habían decidido casarse, pues ellos sabían muy bien lo que se sentía ser una pareja rechazada.

—Miren chicas, tienen que comprender que no será fácil, nosotros comprendemos su relación, y estoy seguro que tus padres también lo van a hacer—dice el señor Tonks—, pero eso no dice que todos los demás lo van a hacer, tienen que estar preparadas para tiempos difíciles.

—Pero quiero que sepan—interviene la señora—, queremos que sepan—tomando la mano de su esposo—, que si realmente se aman, y si son la una para la otra, cualquier adversidad lejos de debilitarlas harán que su amor sea más fuerte, y que los momentos que compartan sean más valioso de lo que se puedan imaginar.

Claro que los señores Tonks habían enfrentado grandes adversidades cuando se habían casado, el era un simple nacido muggle, mientras que su esposa era una Black, proveniente de una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas, habían sido señalados y juzgados, pero aun así habían prevalecido, y como recompensa habían tenido una vida juntos y felices. Claro que cuando se amaban, valía la pena.

— ¿Tus padres ya saben de esto? —le pregunta Ted a Ginny,

—No, creo que esta es la semana de develar secretos.

—Hace años que no veo a tu padre—dice Ted—, me pares que tu ni siquiera habías nacido, quien diría que terminaríamos emparentando, creo que luego de que les digan deberíamos reunirnos.

Ninguna de las dos estaba muy segura sobre eso, pero se daban cuenta que no estaban solas en el mundo, y que sus familias también terminarían implicadas. Sobre todo si su relación continuaba tanto como parecía que iba a durar.

6574yrty54y

Minerva McGonagall, estaba teniendo unos días muy extraños, y seguramente se volverían mucho más extraños. La primera sorpresa que tubo después de que terminara el año escolar fue encontrarse con la noticia de que el director se iba a casar. Ella ni siquiera sabía que estuviera en algún tipo de relación romántica. Claro que se alegraba por él, a pesar de la diferencia de edades entre ambos, ella realmente había llegado a apreciarlo como colega y amigo, aunque el parcialismo que había tenido hacia Slytherin siempre había causado discusiones entre ambos. Había sido su dedicación al trabajo lo que había hecho que lo respetara, pero llego al punto de que realmente le preocupaba, como estaba dejando irse la vida así como así, le recordaba un poco a ella misma cuando tenía la edad de Severus, por eso le alegro tanto que el director tuviera planes de boda, aunque fueran tan inesperados. Sobre todo porque ella sabía bien, cual era la razón por la que se había vuelto adicto al trabajo. Todo era por la culpa que sentía por la muerte de Lily Potter, nunca se había perdonado por eso, ojala que esto fuera muestra de que se había recuperado, o que al menos estuviera dispuesto a ser feliz de nuevo. La parte mala del asunto era que el director había sido atravesado por un sable por la asesina favorita del lord oscuro, pero se estaba recuperando rápidamente de la herida, la cual seguramente hubiera matado a la mayoría, sobre todo porque según habían descubierto, la magia curativa no funcionaba con las heridas causadas por esa espada, así que tuvo que recuperarse al estilo muggle.

Dejando de lado la salud del director, el fin de año también había traído otro tipo de sorpresas. Las efectivas acciones de Potter, como líder del colegio habían sido lo que el castillo necesitaba para regresar a la paz después de un año tan violento. Incluso se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que Cedric Diggory había reaparecido en su casa, aunque según el señor Diggory, su salud no era buena, aparentemente algo le había pasado, lo cual concordaba con lo que Potter le había explicado sobre lo sucedido en Slytherin, aparentemente el joven Cedric no recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido durante el año, ella no estaba muy segura al respecto, tendría que investigarlo más a fondo en un futuro, estaba segura de que por ahora sus padres no le permitirían acercársele ni a diez metros, y no se le ocurría a quien podían enviar para investigar.

El conflicto que había tenido con el primer ministro, Lord Dumbledore, había llegado a un estancamiento, el colegio no era su primera prioridad, pero sabía que en cualquier momento intentaría colocar una ley, que pusiera el control del colegio en manos del senado, o peor aun en las suyas exclusivamente. No es que pensara que su viejo amigo fuera una persona malvada, seguramente sus objetivos eran de los mejores pero sus métodos se estaban volviendo cada vez más draconianos, y ella no podía permitir que el colegio fuera un campo de entrenamiento para su ejército particular. Debía prevalecer para lograr proteger su neutralidad.

Si no estuviera teniendo tanto dolor en los huesos y en las articulaciones, seria mas fácil la misión que estaba por emprender. Ella no sabía cuántos años era menor que Dumbledore, pero seguramente la superaba en más de una década, tal vez dos, o tres, es probable que ya hubiera sobre pasado los cien años, pero seguía manteniéndose en buena forma, hasta donde sabia no tenía ningún tipo de enfermedad, y nadie lo había visto debilitado ni con ningún achaque, mientras que ella en cambio, aunque era más joven, se estaba cayendo a pedazos. No podía dejar de pensar en su padre, quien había muerto casi paralizado, a una edad no mucho mayor que la suya, la artritis le hacía doloroso el más mínimo movimiento. Claro que la medicina mágica había avanzado, y que podía ayudar con el dolor, pero eso solo lo atrasaba, si solo se hubiera tratado con medicina muggle, ahora mismo ella estaría postrada a una cama, en lugar de dirigiendo un castillo.

Minerva se sentía realmente ridícula pensando tanto en su propia vejes y segura muerte, pero había sido un año demasiado largo, para todos, no solo para ella. Fue cuando recibió una lechuza que en realidad no esperaba. Provenía de Hermione Granger, era una nota en realidad bastante breve, solo le decía que le enviaba un regalo que le haría la vida mucho más fácil, y que si una vez había confiado en ella, debería hacerle caso en esa ocasión, pues era algo realmente bueno, además de la nota, venia anexada una especie de tarjeta de plástico color negro, con un escudo formado por una H y una W, de color dorado. Se trataba de la clínica de los Weasley y Potter, había escuchado grandes rumores sobre el lugar, pero en realidad no les había dado gran importancia. Por un momento pensó en simplemente desechar dicha tarjeta, pero un repentino dolor en sus rodillas le avisaron que no tenía nada que perder.

El castillo estaba a salvo, y ahora que el director había regresado, ella se podía tomar unos días de descanso, y por lo que los folletos decían el hotel era un gran lugar para descansar. En un principio pensó que serían un par de días leyendo un poco y disfrutando de algunas bebidas. Cuando llega al lujoso hotel les muestra la tarjeta negra a la recepcionista, la joven la miro muy impresionada, aparentemente dichas tarjetas eran extraordinariamente extrañas, lo suficiente como para que los mismos hermanos Weasley fueran a recibirla.

—Profesora McGonagall, un honor tenerla en nuestro humilde establecimiento—dijo George o Fred, en realidad era irrelevante cuando se habla de ellos.

—Es agradable verlos de nuevo, sobre todo ahora que no tengo la responsabilidad de corregirlos.

—Créanos profesora, para todos será mucho más fácil ahora que no estamos en directa competencia. Nos dijeron que tiene una tarjeta negra, ¿es cierto?

Sin terminar de entender que significaba dicha tarjeta, se las enseña.

—Mire profesora, estas tarjetas son en realidad muy importantes para nosotros, son una especie de sistema que diseñamos con Harry y Hermione, creamos un nuevo procedimiento, mucho más allá de todo lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta el momento, pero no es para todas las personas, estudiamos a las personas que podrían funcionar muy detenidamente, en realidad lo hico Hermione, y se encargo de enviar estas tarjetas.

— ¿De qué clase de procedimiento es?

—Una segunda oportunidad.

3r453rwet

El ambiente entre Harry y sus dos futuras esposas era bastante tenso, luego de la visita que habían hecho a la familia de los Parkinson. Habían acompañado a la señora y sus hijos menores al hospital, para que recibiera el tratamiento adecuado. Harry y sus compañeras tenían mucho de que encargarse aun, pero había cosas más privadas de las cuales preocuparse. Para hablar más tranquilamente habían regresado al hotel.

—Hermione, Pansy, si continuamos así, por un solo beso, no podremos seguir con lo que sigue, y eso es mucho mas de un beso—les dice Harry, tal vez demasiado sincero.

—Tienes razón—dijo Pansy—, no sé si los ofendí con mis acciones, pero creo que las cosas van a avanzar poco a poco.

—Creo que me han malinterpretado—dice Hermione—, no estoy enfadada.

—Mira que con la cara que traes, yo no diría eso—dice Harry con un poco de sarcasmo—, si queremos que esto funciones, debemos ser sinceros. Así que dime la verdad.

Ambos sabían que le era imposible llevar la contraria a una orden directa, aunque de todas maneras ella no tenía pensado mentir, era que simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos.

—Supongo que debería de haberme enfadado, y de estar intentando arrancarte el cabello Pansy, pero la verdad es que no, te diré porque, ¿recuerdan los hilos que nos unen a Harry?

—Si lo recuerdo.

—Pues tengo una teoría al respecto. ¿Puedes volver a enseñárnoslos? —le pregunta a Harry.

Harry sentía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que Hermione estaba pensando, y la verdad es que le exasperaba esa costumbre de la chica de buscar el ambiente lo suficientemente melodramático, para luego dar grandes aclaraciones, y ver la cara de asombro. Pero era una idiosincrasia que no le hacía daño a nadie, así que la mayoría de las veces prefería esperar con paciencia. Con un simple movimiento de su varita mágica hace visible de nuevo aquellos hilos. El de Hermione era el que mas brillaba, de un color dorado impresionante, luego el de Pansy, que apenas empezaba a brillar. Había otros tres que se perdían en la nada y que se mantenían obscuros.

—Creo que por fin entendí el brillo de los hilos. Es el amor que sentimos— a pesar de que su voz no cambio, ni su expresión se altero, su rostro se puso totalmente rojo—, como yo te adoro y eres mi vida, y estoy bastante convencida que tú sientes lo mismo por mí, nuestro hilo brilla tanto. Mientras que el de Pansy, hasta hace poco solo era amarillo, porque solo había sentido pro ti respeto, incluso algo de temor, pero cuando le mostraste que eras un tipo agradable y decente, y que te preocupaste por su familia, sintió cierto flechazo por ti, por eso se volvió dorado y empezó a brillar, supongo que cuando nos conozcamos mas tal vez brille mas.

—Yo siento lo mismo por ti—dándose cuenta de lo curiosa que era su novia, que podía decir ese tipo de cosas sin casi alterarse.

— ¿Entonces no estás enojada con nosotros? —pregunta Pansy.

—No lo estoy, pero si estoy bastante sorprendida, pues no esperaba que tuviéramos un extraño beneficio. Pues aunque seguramente me hubiera puesto celosa, cuando se besaron, yo también sentí el beso.

Era una conclusión extraña, pues ninguno había escuchado hablar sobre un vinculo tan extraño. En realidad solo había un método para verificar que tan efectivo era dicho vínculo, o al menso a Harry solo se le ocurrió ese. Se acerca rápidamente a Hermione y la toma por la cintura, para besarla en la boca, no era un beso rápido ni simple, si no uno de esos de tornillo que le roban el aliento, y que gracias a la habilidad del joven de hablar parsel fue aun más efectivo, cuyo resultado es la falta de capacidad de razonar por unos instantes. Cuando Hermione pudo volver a enfocar la mirada, pudo ver que Pansy estaba en un estado bastante similar a ella.

— ¿Qué dicen? —Les pregunto Harry—¿sintieron lo mismo?

—Si—dijeron al mismo tiempo, casi sin aire.

—Lo que no termino de entender es, que no es la primera vez que nos besamos tú y yo, incluso desde que Pansy se nos unió, ¿Por qué ella no había sentido nada?

—Supongo porque antes yo no sentía lo necesario por ti—dice Pansy,

Esto era muy bueno, pero también generaban cierta cantidad de problemas. Pues era muy probable que en algún momento pudieran dos de ellos estar juntos, mientras que otra estuviera haciendo algo importante, y podría ser peligroso que empezara a sentir lo que estaban haciendo. Estuvieron discutiendo más de una hora hasta que volvieron a empezar a experimentar y lograron encontrar una especie de oclumancia parcial, los vínculos que tenían los unían constantemente, no era como si se defendieran de ataques externos, sino más bien como tener la capacidad de evitar pensar en algún recuerdo, solo que con más fuerza.

5terw4twe

La impresión que sintió el profesor Slughorn al recibir la carta de Potter fue mayúscula, era como si se hubiera sacado la lotería de las relaciones públicas. Lord Black, Lady Bones y el acompañarían a Lord Potter en su ceremonia de inducción al senado. El no era noble, ni tenía un lugar en el senado, pero al menos una docena de miembros del congreso le debían su lugar a él, había ayudado en mas sucesiones dentro de familias nobles que cualquier otro negociador, y gracias a este evento ganaría incluso mayor legitimidad. Su fama como cazador de talentos dentro del mundo mágico crecería. La valides de su presencia dentro del senado no solo venia de sus contactos, sino también por haber sido negociador consumando en el ministerio de exteriores, en muchas ocasiones lo habían llamado para que resolviera problemas con países extranjeros. Seguramente luego de la ceremonia posiblemente conseguiría un puesto mucho más estable y de mayor importancia. Pero eso dependía de lo bien que le fuera a Potter en el futuro, pero si continuaba con la visión que había tenido para elegir a sus compañeros para su presentación, lo más seguro es que terminara ganándose un buen lugar dentro del senado en el futuro.

Sea había vestido con su mejor túnica, para el día de la ceremonia, encima de la cual llevaría puesto una línea de tela verde esmeralda, actualmente solo McGonagall, Dumbledore y Flitwick tenían una como la de él, una prenda utilizada exclusivamente por los profesores más veteranos de Hogwarts, el color era dependiendo de su casa, además de este adorno lleva puesto las medallas ganadas en las embajadas. Todo esto era para demostrarles a todos sus antiguas victorias. El había sido el primero en llegar y se había entretenido un buen rato hablando con diferentes congresistas, cuando al final se encontró con Madame Bones, sonrió complacido, Potter había conseguido que lo acompañara una de las senadoras más importantes del congreso, pocos lo hubieran hecho tan bien como él.

—Slughorn, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, es genial que nos encontremos en estos términos.

—Ya lo creo mi dama—regresándole la sonrisa—, un día muy bueno, no había venido al senado desde la vez que votaron por renovar el exilio del lord oscuro, esta es sin lugar a dudas una mejor circunstancia.

— ¿Qué opinas, viejo lobo? ¿Sobre el joven Potter?

—Tiene talento, pero aun es muy pronto para decidir.

— ¿Ya te enteraste de sus prometidas?

— ¿Ya las tiene? —un poco sorprendido.

—Dos, creo que pronto terminara teniendo más.

—Su situación lo amerita, ¿a quienes escogió? —intrigado, el se daba cuenta que según sus elecciones se podría ver cuál sería su futuro.

—La señorita Granger y la señorita Parkinson—les interrumpe contestando la pregunta, el siempre oportuno Lord Black.

El Lord Black se veía mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era, y mucho más silencioso de lo que le gustaría a los otros dos compañeros.

—Una elección curiosa ¿no les parece?—dice Black.

—A m me parece que se esta cubriendo las espaldas—dice Bones—, un golpe de imagen pública, para contrarrestarla imagen de sangre pura, escoge a una nacida muggle.

—Yo los he visto juntos—dice Black—, la verdad es que si se quieren.

—Ambas teorías son validas—interviene Slughorn—,pero en lo personal yo lo veo por un enfoque diferente, usted solo sabe los nombres de ambas, mientras que usted solo vio a una de ellas y lo hiso en una situación social, mientras que yo conozco a ambas, las he visto trabajar, y donde ustedes solo ven a una chica muggle enamorada, yo veo a una joven extraordinariamente talentosa, una futura McGonagall con mejor cuerpo, mientras que la joven Parkinson por su parte fue propiedad del joven Malfoy, lo cual quiere decir que Potter le gano una jugada importante. Además de que si bien no está al nivel de Granger, es realmente talentosa.

— ¿Y también tiene un gran cuerpo? —pregunta Bones con sarcasmo reamente venenoso.

—Son jóvenes—encogiendo los hombros—estoy seguro, que es lógico que también busquen belleza cuando buscan pareja.

—Tienes razón, es hasta que envejecemos que nos damos cuenta de lo falas que es la belleza exterior. Aunque hay algunos que se tardan más en eso que otros—con cierto humor, refiriéndose a Sirius.

— ¿Cuándo van a dejar de burlarse de mi esposa? —un poco arto.

—Cuando dejes que la chica termine el colegio—dijo Slughorn riendo un poco.

—Por Dios, no es tan joven.

Para Slughorn algunos de sus mejores amigos, habían sido sus propios estudiantes, por eso no tenia ningún problema para convivir con Black de esa manera. Era obvio que no solo Slughorn esta vistiendo sus mejores ropas, sino que también Bones y Black estaban portando sus insignias, como nobles y como miembros del congreso.

El último en llegar era la razón por la que se habían reunido. El joven Potter había llegado acompañado por sus dos prometidas. Por un momento habían temido que Harry se presentara vistiendo pantalones de mezclilla y camiseta como acostumbraba vestir recientemente, pero se había vestido con una simple pero elegante túnica negra, Como ese día seria ingresado al congreso y tomaría el poder de su titulo de nobleza, no podía portar ningún tipo de insignia.

La apariencia de ambas jóvenes levanto ciertas sospechas en Madame Bones, pues ciertamente no consideraba apropiada su apariencia. Comprendía que les gustara lucir su físico, pero deberían de aprender que había lugares adecuados para cada cosa, y que una ceremonia como la que tendrían no era para que fueran vestidas tan escasamente.

— ¿Estás listo Harry? —le pregunta Sirius, después de saludarlos.

—Ya llego el momento, es hora de crecer.

—Tienes razón, ¿ya viste al viejo Lelio?

—Si, estaba llorando más que su esposa, creo que estaban a punto de sacar mis fotos de niño—dice con una sonrisa, no porque se estuviera burlando de ellos, sino que agradecía el aprecio que le tenían—, ojala mi familia estuviera aquí—con mas sinceridad de la que él le hubiera gustado.

—Nosotros también quisiéramos que estuvieran aquí—le dice Bones, con verdadero sentimiento—, estoy segura de que sentirían orgullosos de ver en lo que te has convertido.

—Es tu turno de llevar en alto a tu nombre—termina Slughorn.

Se habían reunido en uno de los pasillos que llevan a la planta baja del congreso. Las prometidas de Harry tuvieron que salir por otra puerta, pues ellas no los podían acompañar, se terminaron reuniendo con Lelio y su esposa. El senado era un edifico muy antiguo, el cual había sido muchas veces expandido, pero la sala de reuniones continuaba siendo la misma desde hace mas de mil años. Estaba diseñado a la antigua usanza romana, un anfiteatro de medio círculo, como vestigio de la invasión romana, con el tiempo había sido decorado de modo barroco, encima de la decoración antigua, como si quisieran olvidar ese tiempo, curiosamente ese día seria aceptado el último heredero del hombre que había logrado aplastar a los antiguos hechiceros con sus legiones.

Las luces en su mayoría fueron apagadas para la ceremonia. Usualmente no había mucha gente que se quedara a ver el evento, solamente los familiares y amigos de la familia la observaban desde las gradas, pero en esta ocasión, había más personas viéndolo todo. La presencia que más les sorprendía era la presencia de Lord Malfoy, y algunos miembros de su bloque, nadie sabía muy bien porque estaban ahí, pero estaban en su derecho.

En el centro de todo el anfiteatro se encontraba la tribuna desde donde podían hablar los expositores. En esta ocasión se encontraba el mismo Lord Dumbledore, esperando que se acercara el grupo.

—Que el nuevo miembro de nuestro gobierno se acerque— inicia Dumbledore el ritual.

—Aquí estoy presente—contesta Harry, enfrente de él.

— ¿Quien es el que busca la autoridad para gobernar? —continua Dumbledore.

—Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter, y nieto de Charlus Potter, y por mi ascendencia exijo el titulo de Lord.

—Que pasen al frente los que te sustentan—la voz de Dumbledore era atronadora, no parecía para nada relacionada con un anciano tan delgado como él.

Harry podía sentir el poder mágico que emanaba Dumbledore, y supo que de momento al menos, era una locura intentar compararse con él, realmente comprendió la diferencia que existía entre un hechicero omega y uno normal. Antes no lo había notado, porque seguramente el mismo refrenaba su poder, pero que ahora lejos de ocultarlo lo estaba ostentando.

—Yo soy Lady Amelia Bones, gobernante de mis tierras, miembro del Wizengamot, y parte de este congreso, y yo dijo que el debe obtener la autoridad para gobernar.

—Yo soy Lord Sirius Orion Black, gobernante de mis tierras y parte del congreso y con mi poder y autoridad sostengo la candidatura de Harry Potter.

—Yo soy Horace Slughorn, catedrático de Hogwarts, embajador plenipotenciario de Britania, y por mis conocimientos apoyo al próximo Lord Potter.

Después de las presentaciones continuaron con el ritual en otro idioma, una lengua antigua, que usaban antes de que se halara ingles. En cierto momento Harry voltea a la audiencia y sus tres compañeros se ponen a sus lados sacando sus varitas mágicas y poniéndose en pose de duelo.

— ¿Qué están diciendo? —pregunta Hermione.

—Están retando a los presentes a que pasen a dar sus negativas a que Harry sea reconocido como Lord, y a responder con violencia en caso de que alguien niegue su derecho—le contesta Pansy en voz baja.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto muy sorprendida

—Es un ritual muy antiguo, que proviene del tiempo de los druidas.

— ¿Alguien realmente a entrado en un duelo en una ceremonia así? —incrédula.

—Claro que si, si no, no tendría sentido que preguntaran. La verdad es que en el mundo piensan que los británicos somos muy civilizados por tanto té que bebemos, pero en el fondo podemos llegar a ser muy salvajes.

Después de que nadie los retara a un duelo mágico, continuaron con los rituales, lo primero era que Harry fuera reconocido como noble, para lo cual le dieron una pequeña insignia dorada, con el escudo de armas de la familia, muy similar a los que tenían Sirius y Amelia, luego continuaron con la aceptación al congreso, con lo cual obtuvo otra insignia ahora de plata. Se podía sentir en el aire la magia que había en toda la ceremonia. La última parte de la ceremonia, era pocas veces hecha, pues eran pocas las familias que tenían un artículo como aquel. Dumbledore toma una caja alargada, de madera muy antigua y lo abre enfrente de Harry, dentro hay lo que parece ser un cetro de madera, con un águila en la punta. Harry lo reconoció de los relatos de su familia y de algunos dibujos que había en el mismo libro. Era el báculo de su familia, un articulo capas de expandir los poderes del que lo portaba. Y en caso de un hechicero omega como su abuelo, era capaz de usar todo su poder. Cuando Harry lo toma de su caja dicho báculo se recupera, es como si hubiera sido recientemente cortado y tallado, ese era el rasgo que se esperaba para saber que dicho instrumento lo había reconocido como digno portador. A continuación abre un pequeño mecanismo para obtener acceso al interior del báculo, en el cual pudo depositar su propia varita mágica, con lo cual la longitud del báculo creció a un largo, del suelo hasta los hombros de Harry.

—El báculo de tu familia te ha reconocido como digno portador, se bienvenido a nuestra hermandad, nueva águila imperial—Dumbledore también portaba su propio báculo, el cual tenía diversas diferencias, pero la más importante, era que en lugar de un águila en la punta, tenía un fénix.

Al haber acabado la ceremonia, todos los presentes dan un fuerte aplauso. Pero Harry a penas y la escucho, pues aun estaba aturdido por el poder que había sentido al portar e báculo de la familia. Aun le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer antes de llegar a los límites de la magia a los que habían llegado su abuelo o Dumbledore. Toda la ceremonia había durado unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero a le habían parecido horas.

Los primeros en felicitarlo fueron sus compañeros, quienes aun estaban pletóricos después de la ceremonia.

—Bienvenido, águila imperial—le saludo Amelia.

—A tu padre le pusieron ciervo de doce astas—le dijo Sirius, quien aparentemente estaba al borde las lagrimas—, tus padres estarían tan orgulloso en este momento, y estoy seguro que desde donde están, esta tan orgullo como nosotros

—En lo personal pensaba que nunca volvería a haber otra águila imperial, pero me siento honrado de haberlo acompañado en un momento tan importante.

La nota de color la dieron Hermione y Pansy, quienes casi lo asfixian de lo fuerte que lo abrasaron, y luego lo besaron, en algún momento los tres terminaron en el suelo, si hubiera sido otro noble seguramente todo hubiera terminado en ira y maldiciones, pero en su caso solo fue risa y alegría. Aparentemente ya habían superado los primeros problemas de compartir que habían surgido unos días antes. Lo que no fue ni agradable ni divertido, fue cuando Lord Malfoy y sus compañeros se acercaron a felicitar al nuevo miembro.

—Me alegra ver que nos haya acompañado Lucius—le saluda Harry.

—Ha sido un honor, presenciar esta ceremonia, ¿sabía usted que en toda Britania solo existen tres báculos como el que porta?

—El de Lord Dumbledore, el del lord oscuro y el mío—mostrando que el no era ningún ignorante.

—Un círculo muy… exclusivo.

Malfoy portaba su propio báculo, pero este era una imitación, o al menos no era de la misma generación de los originales, en el cual se mostraba como efigie un dragón. Era obvio que el envidiaba y codiciaba el báculo que ahora el tenia. Esa era información que debería de tener en cuenta en un futuro, sobre todo si seguía tratando con gente como él. Después de dar sus felicitaciones Malfoy y sus compañeros dejan el lugar, casi como si fueran un solo bloque, era obvio que las cosas podían llegar a ponerse muy tensas en el senado.

— ¿Por qué no se vienen a mi casa? —les dice Sirius bastante entusiasmado, luego de tan incomodo momento—celebraremos toda la noche.

234rwewe

La medicina mágica no la había podido curar, y confiar en que un grupo de sus estudiantes pudieran curarla era algo simplemente ridículo. Pero aun así le había dado su brazo a torcer, tal vez fuera porque tenía una pequeña esperanza o tal vez fuera porque ese par de chicos locos en el fondo siempre le habían caído muy bien. Ella nunca había tenido hijos, y durante muchos años se había engañado a si misma diciendo que ella no quería hijos, pero la verdad es que era algo que la frustraba, seguramente por eso de vez en cuando se encariñaba tanto con sus estudiantes, curiosamente con chicos locos pero de buen corazón, como ese par de gemelos o como James Potter o Sirius Black, o en cambio con personas tranquilas y trabajadoras como Remus Lupin o Hermione Granger.

Durante la operación había estado pensando mucho en su vida, en todo lo que había perdido por seguir el camino que se había fijado. Había obtenido poco, la verdad es que lo que antes consideraba una barra de hierro de la cual aferrarse ahora no era más que niebla a penas visible.

Su mente analítica, le decía que era imposible el objetivo del tratamiento, una persona solo puede ser rejuvenecida con una piedra filosofal.

—No es un rejuvenecimiento como tal—recordaba que le había dicho uno de los gemelos—, lo que hacemos es dividir el cuerpo en secciones y nos encargamos una por una.

—Eso solo sería un engaño, en horas regresaría a la normalidad—les debatió.

—Seguramente, pero para eso tenemos nuestra tecnología, digamos que congelamos el cuerpo en ese instante. Luego de todos los hechizos y pociones que son necesarias, solo se duraría unos minutos en ese estado, pero con el sello que tenemos se vuelve casi permanente.

— ¿Casi permanente, a que se refieren con eso?

—No es un sello perfecto, con el tiempo se romperá seguramente, pero es algo largo y duradero. Esto no vuelve a nadie inmortal ni nada parecido, seguiremos muriendo más o menos cuando nos toque, solo que nos saltaremos la etapa de la vejes.

—Están locos.

—Locos o genios, siempre es una línea muy delgada.

Ciertamente lo era, tal vez fuera como cuando Albus descubrió los usos de la sangre de dragón, fue un salto inmenso en el conocimiento mágico. A diferencia de lo que se hubiera tardado un cambio parcial (N.A: como la que le hicieron a la señora cuando fueron operadas Pansy y Ginebra, en el cual solo se modifico la apariencia pero en ningún momento se trata sobre asuntos médicos), que a lo sumo duraban un día entero, el tratamiento de la profesora duro tres días.

El despertar de McGonagall no fue ni de cercas tan amable con ella como los que tuvieron Pansy y Ginebra. Se había arrastrado fuera del capullo que la había mantenido en recuperación, sintió fuertes arcadas y termino vomitando sobre el suelo. Si hubiera estado mas centrada se hubiera dado cuenta que no estuvo expulsando sus alimentos, sino una sustancia negra muy extraña que no podía ser reconocida. Como aun no sabían muy bien como terminaría la cosa, habían dejado a una enfermera para que pudiera ayudarla cuando despertara, dicha muchacha la ayuda a levantarse y la lleva al baño para que terminara de vaciar el estomago, duro unos minutos antes de que pudiera recuperar la fuerzas para poder ponerse de pie. Con ayuda de la enfermera se mantenía de pie, pero luego de unos momentos pudo mantener el equilibrio, se empezaba a sentir más fuerte. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba, ya no sentía dolor, había durado tanto tiempo sintiendo dolor que ahora no sabía cómo debía de sentirse.

—No es posible—dice McGonagall—, ¿funciono?

—Yo diría que si profesora—mientras intentaba leer los signos vitales de Minerva.

—Necesito un espejo.

Como todos los cuartos que se usaban luego de los tratamientos, este también tenia un espejo de cuerpo completo. Cuando se vio en el espejo no se reconoció, Parecía una salvaje, con el cabello desgreñado, pero era ella. Cuando pudo controlar su cabello pudo darse cuenta de los cambios en su cuerpo. Su cabello había recuperado su antiguo color negro y era tan abundante como antes. Su rostro ya no tenía ninguna arruga ni marca de edad, mientras que su cuerpo se veía incluso mejor que cuando era joven, sus pechos se mostraban de nuevo erguidos y la piel de su cuerpo tersa. Según los gemelos esperaban regresarla a como se veía cuando tenía unos cuarenta años, pero era obvio que no era así, la habían regresado al principio de los treinta.

— ¿Cómo siente sus huesos, y sus articulaciones? —le pregunta la enfermera.

—Como si tuviera quince años—dice sin poder evitar soltar una risa de alegría.

No podía evitarlo, empezó a saltar y correr por la habitación, era una simple locura, luego de años de sufrir subiendo escaleras o haciendo cualquier movimiento mas brusco que levantar un libro, pero ahora se sentía con ánimos de un buen partido de quidditch.

—Uno nunca sabe el valor de las cosas hasta que las pierde—le dice a la enfermera, impresionada de la movilidad que tenia ahora.

—Tiene razón profesora, pero creo que tal vez debería vestirse de nuevo.

A Minerva ni siquiera le había importado que hasta el momento había estado saltando en la cama totalmente desnuda. Ya más serena toma el vestuario que le ofrece la enfermera, era simple ropa deportiva con el escudo de la empresa, además de unos zapatos deportivos. Se acaba de terminar de vestir e intentaba peinar su cabellera cuando alguien toca la puerta, si antes hubiera sido, le hubiera pedido a la enfermera que abriera la puerta, pero ahora no podía perder un instante sentada, así que casi en dos pasos alcanza la puerta. La persona que había estado tocando era una mujer de unos treinta años con una cabellera rubia muy larga, era como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo, pues ella no se había visto hace desde varias décadas antes.

— ¿Ariana? —pregunta sorprendida.

— ¿A que esto es impresionante, Minerva?

Se trataba de Ariana Dumbledore, la hermana menor de Lord Dumbledore, una gran amiga, se habían conocido desde la última guerra mundial.

—Temo despertar y darme cuenta que fue solo un sueño—dice Minerva.

—Se lo que sientes, yo termine esta mañana, creo que este momento es lo más largo que he tenido desde entonces sin estar corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Yo estuve saltando en la cama—dice Minerva.

—Yo también, es tan genial.

Esto estaba totalmente fuera de control, ambas eran mujeres maduras, con toda una vida a sus espaldas, con posiciones de autoridad que requerían cierto comportamiento. Pero eso no les importaba en ese momento, tenían un subidon de adrenalina.

—Tenemos que ir de compras, Minerva—le dijo Ariana.

—El que parezcamos mas jóvenes no quiere decir que nos comportemos como colegialas—le contesta Minerva, recuperando un poco la compostura.

—No es por eso, Minerva, aunque estoy segura de que será muy divertido, pero a lo que me refiero es que ahora que tenemos estos cuerpos no podemos seguir vistiéndonos como si tuviéramos ochenta años.

—Los tenemos.

—Pero no por eso nos tenemos que vestir así.

—Creo que tienes razón— empezando a entusiasmarse de nuevo.

No sabía ni le interesaba mucho la opinión que tendrían en el colegio sobre su nueva apariencia. Ella había conseguido su lugar con su propio esfuerzo, nadie se lo había regalado, y si discutían les demostraría el por qué. Pero por ahora definitivamente iría a comprar ropa nueva con su antigua amiga. Ella misma sabía que era un comportamiento ridículo, pero por al menos por unos días, dejaría de ser la profesora McGonagall, y volvería a ser simplemente Minerva.

30359hdfgh

La casa de la familia Chang era un lugar bastante impresionante, según lo que Cho le había explicado, en ese lugar vivían no solamente los padres de Cho sino también sus abuelos y algunos de sus tíos y sus propias familias. Aunque cada pequeña familia tenia su propia casa, aun así pasaban temporadas en la casa familiar. Ese día en particular se habían reunidos para conocer a la pareja de una de las miembros más jóvenes del clan.

Cho lo había estado esperando en la puerta principal de los jardines de la casa, estaba vestida de un modo muy curioso, con un vestido color azul marino de seda china, muy al estilo oriental. Se le veía un poco nerviosa de pie en la entrada. Se alegro mucho al ver cuando Ron llegaba en su camioneta.

—Pensaba que no vendrías—le dice después de saludarlo con beso bastante ansioso—, que tu valor no alcanzaría para llegar a este lugar.

—Soy un Weasley, y un Gryffindor, no seremos los más listos, pero no conocemos el miedo—con la sonrisa luminosa que le gustaba tanto a Cho.

—Esa es una de las razones por las que me gustas.

—Creo que estoy muy mal vestido—viendo lo elegante que se veía la chica—, me hubiera dicho que esto era formal.

—No te preocupes por eso. La ropa y el dinero no son cosas importantes para mi familia.

—Es fácil no darle importancia al dinero, cuando se tiene en abundancia.

—No siempre lo hemos tenido—le contesta—, y si comprendo tu argumento, pero digamos que mi familia es un tanto particular en esas cosas.

La familia de los Chang era bastante numerosa, había muchos primos y primas, todos parecían ser personas bastante agradables, y como Cho le había dicho no le dieron ninguna importancia a sus ropas, incluso muchos se mostraron bastante intrigados por su camioneta, y no de mala manera sino de un modo que indicaba que seguramente terminarían consiguiendo objetos de ese estilo. El padre de Cho, se mostro amable pero reservado, era un hombre bastante pequeño en realidad, seguramente rondaba el metro sesenta, y en el pasado su cabello era totalmente negro, pero ahora era casi totalmente blanco, mientras que su esposa era una mujer rubia que superaba el metro ochenta de altura. Ron normalmente no era muy observador, pero pudo observar como si fuera un rompecabezas los diferentes rasgos de la familia Chang, que habían terminado formando a Cho, los rasgos orientales de su rostro eran parte de la familia Chang, al igual que el tono de piel, aunque en realidad ella estaba más bronceada, su físico era sin lugar a dudas herencia de su madre, aunque no era tan alta como ella, era más alta que su padre y ciertamente era más voluptuosa que sus demás primas y tías.

Después de la comida se reunieron con sus padres, para hablar un poco más en privado.

—Mi pequeña niña, siempre tan involucrada en su entrenamiento, pensaba que simplemente nunca nos traería un novio a casa—dijo la señora Chang con una expresión afectuosa en el rostro.

— ¡Mamá! —se queja Cho, un tanto avergonzada.

—No te preocupes mi niña, a penas estoy empezando—dice riendo. Obviamente detrás de ese rostro amable y maternal, podía llegar a ser bastante perversa—, creo que solo a usted se le hubiera ocurrido el regalo perfecto para mi pequeña—refiriéndose al arma que le había regalado antes de fin de año—, no muchos jóvenes se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que realmente le gusta a mi niña.

La reunión estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que ni Ron ni Cho se hubieran imaginado, de algún modo Ron tubo facilidad para ganarse a la familia de Cho, Ron era un tipo sociable y bastante amable cuando se lo proponía, no tubo ningún problema para hablar con los primos de la joven, aunque sus tíos eran un poco mas reservados. En medio de la reunión, una de las tías de Cho les pidió que les relataran lo que había pasado en el colegio. Cho ya les había dicho su propia versión, pero la verdad era que ella siempre había sido bastante reservada y su descripción estaba lejos de darle la verdadera magnitud a todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts, mientras que en comparación, Ron no tenía ese problema. Fue bastante capaz de dar un relato realmente emocionante (aunque en ningún momento mintió, ni si quiera una exageración, era necesario cierto tono para contarlo), con lo cual se dio cuenta de lo emocionales que podían llegar a ser los Chang, pues casi parecía que ellos hubieran querido estar ahí para también haber peleado, sobre todo cuando describió la pelea contra los mercenarios que había contratado Tudor.

—Muy interesante, y dígame señor Weasley ¿estaría dispuesto a hacer una demostración? —la persona que había hablado, no había sido el padre de Cho sino su abuelo, quien había estado guardando silencio hasta el momento.

—Seria un placer, señor Chang—le contesta Ron, quien ya había estado sospechando que algo así ocurriría.

Cho también había sabido que esto ocurriría, pero a diferencia de su novio, ella realmente estaba nerviosa. Esto si podía salir realmente mal. Sus parientes no se frenarían y realmente le podían hacer mucho daño, sin olvidar que para realmente ser recibido como su igual debía de tener un buen desempeño. No en habilidad o en fuerza, sino en el valor y el espíritu. Era obvio que no todos los miembros de la familia habían sido sometidos a esa prueba, solo aquellos que se habían presentado a sí mismos como guerreros, por eso mismo ella no había querido dar tantas explicaciones sobre lo sucedido en el colegio.

—No te preocupes tanto, pequeña— le dijo su madre a Cho, mientras todos salían a los jardines.

—No veo como algo bueno puede salir de esto—le contesta.

—Tu abuelo es muy sabio, si el no hubiera visto algo en el, nunca les hubiera dicho que pelearan, no es ningún salvaje, ni él ni tu padre. Solo están preocupados por ti.

— ¿Y quieren espantar al único novio que he tenido? —con enojo.

—Claro que no, creo que de hecho buscan todo lo contrario.

Fueron varios, los primos de Cho los que se ofrecieron para un combate de exhibición con el pelirrojo. Pero Cho ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, era obvio que sería al menos uno de sus tíos, quien combatiría con Ron, el abuelo no aceptaría nada menos. Ron se había quedado e pantalones de mezclilla incluso se había quitado los zapatos, para pelear descalzo. Para enfado de Cho, sus tías y primas no dejaron de ver detenidamente la musculatura de Ron.

—Eso es muy molesto de su parte—dijo Cho, mucho más fuerte delo que hubiera querido, para la diversión de sus parientes.

Lo que más había temido ocurrió, la persona escogida para el combate era nadie más que su propio padre, quien se había cambiado de ropa, por un traje totalmente tradicional de China, un traje muy suave de color negro.

—Esto será muy interesante—dice el señor Chang.

—Ya lo creo— le contesta Ron, realmente entusiasmado.

Ron solo necesito un par de movimientos para darse cuenta de que las cosas no serian para nada fáciles. A pesar de lo pequeño y delgado que parecía el señor Chang, tenía la resistencia del hierro y la flexibilidad de un junco. Sus golpes eran veloces y certeros, no permanecía en el mismo jugar lo suficiente como para que Ron pudiera usar su propia técnica de lucha. A pesar de lo que podían pensar de Ron, de que era un tipo perezoso y distraído, cuando se trataba de su trabajo era un verdadero profesional, y no solamente por su entrenamiento, si no por su estudio. El había estudiado(al menos la teoría) de las técnicas de kung fu de China, le habían interesado sobre todo los estilos de lucha basados en los animales. Cho le había explicado que el estilo de su familia había sido el del tigre, pero que desde que habían llegado a Europa, había evolucionado, y habían creado el estilo del lobo, el cual era el resultado de la mescla del antiguo estilo oriental, mesclado con movimientos occidentales.

—Una gran mescla entre, occidente y oriente—le dijo Ron, al señor Chang en un momento que tuvieron durante el combate, de esos muy al estilo película de kung fu.

— ¿Notaste las variaciones? —sorprendido.

—Boxeo clásico y boxeo francés, incluso lucha griega, muy impresionante. Con todo respeto señor Chang, su estilo es una mescla tan buena entre occidente y oriente como su propia hija, una verdadera joya internacional.

—Me alegra que realmente lo aprecie así.

La segunda parte del combate fue diferente. Ron dejo de intentar alcanzarlo y dejo que el veterano fuera el que se acercara, lo cual dio grandes resultados, pues lo que a Ron mejor se le da son los candados, y sus llaves de rendición. Al final llegaron a un momento en el que si seguían peleando seguramente dejaría de ser un duelo de practica o exhibición por uno verdadero, momento en el cual el patriarca de la familia detiene el combate, y felicita a ambos participantes. De hecho no fue el único que los felicito, sino la familia en general estaba realmente alegre por el espectáculo. Incluso algunos de sus parientes estaban muy interesados en los movimientos que había utilizado Ron para mantenerle el paso a uno de los mejores combatientes de la familia.

—Ya déjenlo en paz—les dice Cho, quien se coloca debajo del brazo derecho del pelirrojo para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie—, necesita un poco momento para recuperarse.

—Ve consiéntelo un poco, realmente se lo merece—le dice uno de sus tíos a modo de broma.

—Muy gracioso—dice enfadada—, vamos Rojo, salgamos de aquí.

Realmente estaba bastante lastimado, cuando al final lo recostó en su propia habitación, trajo algunas pomadas para los golpes.

— ¿Ahora entiendes por que temía que no vinieras?

—Bromeas, ha sido una de las reuniones familiares más divertidas a las que he ido—con sinceridad—, tu padre es realmente asombroso.

—Los dos son unos idiotas, ¿tienes idea de lo que sentí al verlos peleando?

— ¿Emoción? —bromeando, mientras disfrutaba de cómo Cho le colocaba la pomada en la espalda.

—Pues sí, pero también bastante angustia, si alguno de los dos hubiera salido realmente hubiera herido, yo hubiera sido la culpable.

Ron no se había dado cuenta de eso.

—Lo siento mucho Cho, realmente no me había dado cuenta.

—Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Esta bien—antes de terminar la conversación haciendo que Cho subiera encima de el y la besara bastante lentamente.

Mientras esto ocurría en otra de las habitaciones de la mansión, ocurría algo bastante parecido. El señor Chang había llegado a la habitación que compartía con su esposa sin demostrar el más mínimo dolor, pero su mujer sabia que él estaba mintiendo. Cuando al fin estuvieron en un lugar privado, el hombre se derrumbo en su cama, en donde su mujer tuvo que ayudarlo a quitarle la camisa de su traje, gracias a lo cual pudo ver el verdadero daño que había recibido.

—Eres un viejo tonto, como se te ocurrió hacer algo así.

—Fue idea de mi padre, no mía.

—Dos viejos tontos entonces. ¿te das cuenta que tienes dos costillas rotas?

—Claro que me doy cuenta—con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Te la voy a curar en un instante, pero creo que te mereces que se te curara al modo muggle—enfadada.

—Era necesario, querida.

— ¿Para demostrar que aun puedes pelear con alguien que podría ser tu hijo? —le dice con sarcasmo.

—Esto no lo hice por vanidad, sino por amor a mi hija.

—Si me dices que realmente estas intentando asustar al novio de tu hija, el único que ha tenido recalco, realmente ya no eres el mismo hombre con el que me case—empezando a decepcionarse.

—Claro que no, ella realmente es capaz de escoger a su pareja, y la verdad es que el chico me agrada bastante, a lo que me refiero es que todos hemos escuchado que vienen tiempos difíciles.

—Siempre vienen tiempos difíciles.

—Pero pronto se eliminara el exilio del lord oscuro, a nuestra hija le tocara vivir tiempos peligrosos, solo quería saber si su compañero era de verdad o solo apariencia. Probablemente llegue el día en que se necesiten el uno al otro para sobrevivir, y quería saber si el chico no era un gigante de papel.

— ¿Esa información vale las costillas que te rompiste?

—Nuestra hija lo vale—seriamente.

—Ciertamente—sonriendo—, solo no lo vuelvas hacer.

—Esta bien—dándole la razón.

De modos muy diferentes, ambos hermanos Weasley habían tenido buenos resultados conociendo a sus futuras familias políticas, seguramente se debía a que sus respectivas parejas habían encontrado a personas que encajaban bien en sus vidas. La verdad es que los cuatro jóvenes habían sido muy afortunados al encontrarse unos a otros, muy pocas personas tenían tanta suerte.

565hrthfgh

La reunión en la casa de los Black se extendió toda la noche, habían asistido varios amigos de la familia, en algún momento habían llegado los Lupin, quienes felicitaron afectuosamente a Harry. A pesar de la posición de todos los presentes fue una reunión bastante informal. Le recordó a Harry la necesidad de encontrar una casa en la ciudad lo más pronto posible.

Los primeros en partir aquella noche fueron Lelio y su esposa, quienes regresarían al día siguiente a la mansión Potter.

En algún momento Harry y Sirius tienen un momento para hablar un poco en privado.

—Te va a gustar el senado—le dice Sirius.

—Sentarme a discutir con un montón de ancianos, parece una perspectiva muy divertida—con sarcasmo.

—No creas, puede ser bastante divertido, aunque por ahora no hay sesión, la verdad es que cuando discutimos realmente las cosas se pueden salir de control.

—Si ellos responden tan civilizadamente como sus hijos y nietos, creo que comprendo a lo que te refieres—recordando todo lo que había pasado en el colegio la última vez.

—Y dime chico ¿Cómo van las cosas?

— ¿De qué?

—Ya sabes, entre tu, Hermione y la chica de medias de red.

—Vamos bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

—Me imagino. Mira Harry, quiero darte un consejo, en unos días estarás inmerso en el congreso, además tendrás todo el asunto del colegio y también tendrás que poner atención a tus negocios.

—Realmente no es necesario que me recuerdes todo lo que tengo que hacer.

—Y no lo hago para presionarte, sino para lo contrario, te recomiendo que te tomes un momento para relajarte, además, ahora tienes a dos chicas con las cuales terminaras pasando la vida, te recomiendo que a pesar de lo ocupado que estés no dejes de pasar un rato con ellas. Si no cuidas tu vida en casa, no importara que tan bien te valla fuera de casa—le dice con sinceridad.

Sirius nunca había sido un tipo hogareño, la verdad era que había sido un verdadero playboy, un conquistador empedernido. Pero Harry sabia que eso no lo explicaba totalmente, Lord Black era un hombre muy complicado, y Harry lo sabía. Aunque él no había estado presente para ver la boda de su padrino, sabía que el realmente estaba enamorado de su esposa. Seguramente por ser un hombre que había conocido aspectos tan extremos de la vida, tenía una perspectiva más profunda para dar ese tipo de consejos, el sabía muy bien lo que valía una familia, y lo terrible que era perderla.

Fue bastante entrada cuando Harry y sus prometidas regresaron al hotel, había sido un día bastante largo y con grandes resultados, pero realmente estaban cansados. Ya tenían informes que les habían enviado de la empresa de bienes raíces sobre casas que pensaban que le podían interesar.

—Dejemos eso para mañana—les dice Harry cuando entran a las habitaciones que tenían en el último piso del hotel.

— ¿No regresaremos a la mansión mañana? —le pregunta Hermione.

—No, vamos a tomárnoslo mas tranquilo, tomémonos un par de días más, podemos ver las casas y escoger, luego podemos dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Era de madrugada y los tres estaban un poco bebidos, sobre todo Harry, quien de brindis y brindis con Sirius y Remus, los tres habían terminado bastante mal. Al día siguiente, como Harry les había dicho se lo tomaron tranquilamente, se levantaron tarde y desayunaron en el restaurante, antes de salir a buscar una nueva casa. Ni Ron ni Ginebra habían regresado al hotel, aparentemente habían regresado a su casa.

— ¿No te parece un gasto muy grande? —le pregunta Pansy, preocupada por las finanzas.

—Hace unos días tal vez, pero ahora no tanto, antes no tenía acceso a mi dinero, pero ahora todas las cuentas de mi familia están a mi disposición.

—Cuando empezamos el año escolar, estábamos quebrados—le recuerda Hermione—, no puedes abusar del dinero.

—Tú eres la persona que más puede estirar un galeón Hermione—le dice Harry—, pero este gasto no lo podemos evitar.

—Si tú lo dices—con poca fe.

La actitud que estaba teniendo Hermione ese día era muy curiosa, de hecho llevaba días así, no era como si se revelara abiertamente, solo que procuraba ser lo más ofensiva posible, pero cuando no era así se comportaba con normalidad, era algo extraño en ella, pero pronto tendría que hablar seriamente con ella.

En realidad eran pocos los lugares que cumplían los requerimientos que le habían dado al corredor de vienes raíces, pero no fue sino hasta el quinto lugar que por fin encontraron el indicado. Era una casa de tres pisos, de muy buen tamaño, de estilo clásico, pero no al grado de anticuado, con decorado agradable a la vista. La ubicación resultaba casi perfecta, estaba en la zona central de la ciudad, y tenía defensas integradas de muy buena calidad.

—Esta casa solo salió a la venta hace dos días—les dijo el vendedor—, pertenecía a una rama de los Black, como ve está en muy buenas condiciones.

—Ciertamente.

Antes de decidirse tuvieron que hacer revisiones para saber si sería la adecuada para un portal mágico como el que planeaban hacer desde ese lugar hasta la mansión Potter. La sala y el comedor eran los adecuados para reuniones de negocios. Cuando se dieron cuenta que el portal no solo era plausible, sino bastante seguro, decidieron que habían encontrado el lugar indicado.

—Solo queda discutir el precio—dice Harry.

Seguramente Hermione hubiera obrado diferente, pero era a Harry a quien normalmente le tocaban esas discusiones, y demostró de nuevo estar particular mente dotado para ella, ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de utilizar sus recientemente descubiertos poderes mentales para obtener un gran trato en la compra de esa propiedad, mientras ambos discutían sobre esto, Hermione y Pansy se encargaban de continuar la revisión a la casa, en búsqueda de runas o de maldiciones que hubieran quedado olvidadas en algún momento. Cuando al fin quedaron de acuerdo con el precio, Harry escribió una carta para el banco y la sello con su escudo. Era un documento oficial mágico, el cual no podía ser adulterado ni perdido, con el cual podía cobrar directamente al banco el valor total de la propiedad. Era obvio que el vendedor nunca había tenido una experiencia así, nunca había conocido a alguien que comprara una casa de ese tamaño de un solo pago y con solo haberla visto un periodo de tiempo corto.

—Cuando tu madre mejore, dile que puede iniciar con la decoración, creo que ella ya sabe lo que necesito—le dice Harry a Pansy.

—Yo me comunicare con ella.

—No es necesario que empecemos a traer nuestras cosas, eso lo dejaremos para luego—dice Harry—, dejemos que ella se encargue de la decoración, y de la compra de muebles, a final de cuentas no viviremos aquí muy seguido de todas maneras.

Harry guardo las nuevas escrituras de la propiedad, para luego guardarlas en el banco, o en la cámara acorazada de la mansión Potter.

Había sido un buen día para ellos, lograron su objetivo del día y se disponían a pasar el día en la ciudad. Fue agradable para ellos disfrutar un rato de ser simplemente unos magos jóvenes. Vieron una obra de teatro y hasta comieron un helado, al menos por esa tarde eran unos simples amigos pasando un día libre.

Mientras paseaban por una calle comercial del centro de la ciudad, pasaron por una tienda de música. La cual exhibía diversos instrumentos en el aparador. Ambas jóvenes no se habían visto demasiado interesadas en las tiendas normales de ropa, a final de cuentas eran pocos los lugares donde había ropa como la que ellas usaban, pero hubieron lugares muy particulares en donde encontraron cosas que les intereso mucho. Hermione por su parte los había arrastrado a una tienda de antigüedades, donde termino comprando varias cosas muy extrañas y que los demás no entendieron. Por su parte fue Pansy la que encontró muy interesante la tienda de música, pero se veía muy incómoda, no sabía cómo pedir algo, y mucho menos algo económico.

— ¿Sabes tocar un instrumento? —le pregunto Harry, cuando entran a la tienda.

—La flauta, aunque perdí mi instrumento cuando robaron mis cosas en el colegio—con cierta nostalgia.

—No sabía que tocabas un instrumento—le dijo Hermione sorprendida.

—Desde niña de hecho, pero cuando Malfoy me compro lo deje de hacer, a él no le gustaba mucho la música de flauta.

—Pues yo no sé si a mí me gustara la música de flauta, pero lo que si se es que no dejaras de hacer algo te gusta solo por complacerme a mi—le dice Harry, tal vez más serio de lo que le hubiera gustado— Bueno dentro de lo razonable, y para que veas que digo la verdad te voy a comprar una nueva.

Pansy aun estaba un tanto incomoda, era una persona que se sentía avergonzada en ese tipo de momentos, pues en realidad le había conmovido un regalo así, pues era muy cercano para ella. Se trataba de una flauta travesera de plata y oro, un instrumento de primera calidad y bastante costoso, seguramente algo que solo se podría permitir un músico de primer nivel.

Era poco a poco, pero Harry estaba entrando al corazón de la chica, y seguramente se podría llegar a ver el hilo que los unía iría brillando un poco más con el pasar de los días y meses.

La actitud extraña de Hermione tenía su razón de ser, estaba sintiendo varias sensaciones con las cuales no estaba acostumbrada. Pero de momento lo que la estaba preocupando mas es que esa tarde tenía una cita muy importante, y no tenía idea de cómo ir sin que sus compañeros lo supieran, su juramento impedía cualquier tipo de subterfugio. Así que lo único que le quedaba era hacerlo de manera frontal.

—Harry, necesito que hablemos un momento—le comenta cuando ya se ponían en camino de regreso al hotel.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preocupado.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer—le contesta—, pero necesito ir sola.

—Comprendo.

Pansy realmente no entendía la conversación que estaban teniendo sus compañeros, prefiriendo simplemente quedarse observando.

— ¿Me dejaras ir?

— ¿Me quieres explicar lo que estás haciendo? —serio.

—Es un asunto privado, aunque si me lo ordenas te lo tendría que decir y eso ya lo sabes.

Él tenía autoridad completa sobre ella, si se lo ordena ella tendría que revelar todos sus secretos. Buena parte de su relación giraba alrededor de este aspecto. Por eso mismo debían tener mucho cuidado, pues lo único que la magia la obligaba era a serle leal no a que lo quisiera ni que confiara en el. Por eso mismo debía comprender con mucha precisión cuales eran los límites que la chica podía aguantar, era como cuando "jugaban", el sabia cuales eran los limites que ella podía aguatar. En esta situación era muy parecido, si la obligaba a ir más allá, la confianza que se tenían el uno con el otro podría verse profundamente dañada.

— ¿Piensas hacer algo peligro?—no es como si la fuera dejar hacer algo estúpido.

—No, será algo aburrido en realidad.

— ¿Cuándo regresaras?

—En un par de horas.

— ¿Estás segura que no me quieres decir lo que te está pasando?

—Es privado, y preferiría no decírtelo, al menos hasta que tenga más información—como si se tratara de otra de sus muchas investigaciones.

—Debo de recordarte que cualquier problema que tengas yo te ayudare a resolverlo.

—Lo sé, y tu siempre puedes contar conmigo, pero recuerda que somos compañeros, socios, pareja, amigos y amantes, pero lo que no somos es un solo individuo, no estamos simbiotizados, seguimos siendo personas separadas.

—Asumiremos que comprendo lo que significa que estemos "simbiotizados". Pero si estás segura, adelante, te esperaremos en el hotel.

Hermione vio como se alejaban con rumbo al hotel, antes de que ella consiguiera un carruaje de sitio. Mientras los veía, consideraba a lo que estaba por enfrentarse, había estado procurando no pensar en eso, pero al fin había llegado el día en que tendría que ver al doctor que le había recomendado la profesora McGonagall.

Ginebra se había ofrecido a acompañarla a su vista con e medico, pero llevaba un par de días sin aparecer, y en realidad prefería hacerlo sola. Según lo que le dijeran los médicos, les informaría a los demás, al menos a Harry y seguramente a Pansy también, pero por el momento no estaba lista para revelarles sus temores. Sabía que aun eran su secreto, pues aunque seguramente Harry hubiera podido simplemente leer su mente para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, no había dado ninguna muestra de saber algo, por el momento eso le tranquilizaba.

La dirección que le había dado la profesora no era precisamente una clínica, parecía más bien un consultorio privado. En la puerta de entrada se encontraba escrito "Drs. O'Hara". Ya la estaban esperando, le dio gracia encontrar a un par de ancianos casi idénticos, eran mellizos, hombre y mujer, ambos famosos médicos, antiguos amigos de la profesora McGonagall.

—La conocimos cuando formamos parte del batallón de Lord Dumbledore, durante las últimas guerras—le contaba el doctor, mientras que la doctora empezaba a tomar mediciones que Hermione no comprendía.

—En ese tiempo éramos médicos de campo—dijo la doctora.

—Supongo que vieron muchos tipos de heridas.

—De todo, —le contestaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿La profesora McGonagall, les explico lo que tengo? —ansiosa.

—Si lo hiso, de hecho fue en esos tiempos cuando nos dimos cuenta del trastorno que sufría Minerva—dijo la doctora—, fue por una herida que sufrió en una pierna que nos dimos cuenta que algo no iba bien en sus órganos internos. Aunque no fue sino hasta el tiempo de paz que pudimos diagnosticarla correctamente.

—Tengo entendido que es una enfermedad poco común—les comento Hermione.

—Así es, en nuestra investigación solo hemos encontrado tres casos, todo lo demás ha sido a nivel documental. Este es el único caso que ha afectado el mismo órgano que el de alguien más.

—Investigue el caso de Rowena Ravenclaw.

—Así es, sus pulmones nunca funcionaron bien, a pesar de ser una de las personas más inteligentes de su tiempo.

—Mientras que en su caso y en el de Minerva se trata del sistema reproductivo.

Luego de muchas mediciones, continuaron con más exámenes médicos, ahora utilizando un sistema incluso mejor que el de Harry, crearon una imagen tranparente de ella, de la cual pudieron seguir estudiándola con mayor detenimiento.

— ¿Saben cómo se origina?

—Creemos que tiene que haber una predisposición de nacimiento, pero solamente e activa si llega a desarrollar cierta cantidad de poder—dijo la doctora.

—El poder mágico de Minerva creció exponencial mente cuando era joven, se convirtió en la mano derecha de Lord Dumbledore, pero sacrifico más de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado por ese poder.

— ¿Entonces no tengo ninguna esperanza? —sin ocultar una profunda tristeza.

—Nunca dijimos eso.

—Cuando Minerva enfermo, no pudimos ayudarla, pero hemos tenido nuevos casos, en los cuales mejoramos muchísimo. Estoy segura que podemos ayudarte, no te podemos prometer que te curaremos totalmente.

—Pero tenemos una buena esperanza. Tendrás que dejarnos tu imagen para que sigamos trabajando.

—Te daremos la receta de una pócima que te ayudara para que no se degeneren mas tus órganos.

—Tu tratamiento tendrá que esperar más, pues se tiene que preparar considerando las características de cada persona.

Hermione estaba asustada, pero aun así bastante esperanzada. Tendría que volver a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, pero no porque desconfiara de la habilidad medica de aquel par de ancianos, sino porque ella era la única persona que conocía que había sufrido algo así. Realmente sería muy valioso un consejo de su parte, de una persona que lo había dado todo por sus ideales, y que había sufrido las consecuencias. En momentos como ese se arrepentía de haber guardado tanto secreto al respecto, lo que más hubiera querido en ese momento hubiera sido la mano firme de Harry reconfortándola, ayudándola en ese momento, prometiéndole que solucionaría todo el problema y que se haría cargo de todo. Lo peor es que en realidad no se lo iba a decir, no se atrevía, tendría que ser él quien se lo terminara sacándoselo, la diferencia era, que ahora ella estaría lista para eso, algo que antes del examen médico no estaba.

La misión que ambos tenían no les dejaba muchas opciones para elegir sobre su futuro. Si ella realmente era estéril, no podría convertirse en la primer esposa, seguiría siendo su esclava, mano derecha y seguramente su amante, pero legalmente no podría ser su esposa y mucho menos la primera. Pansy se suponía que se convertiría en la segunda esposa, pero en tal caso debería convertirse en la primera. Harry intentaría convencerla, de que eso no era necesario, pero ella debía de convencerlo para que no la obligara, debía hacerlo entender que primero estaba la misión, por encima de su felicidad. Necesitaban herederos, y si ella no se los podía dar, no tendría ningún caso que ocupara ese lugar.

43tertrter

Después del subidon de adrenalina que había tenido la profesora McGonagall al ver la efectividad del tratamiento que había tenido en la clínica, había pasado un día de lo más extraño con su antigua amiga Ariana Dumbledore, ambas se habían comportado como si fueran unas adolecentes, las dos habían ido de compras y se divirtieron en grande. Ariana no tenía ningún problema para gastar todo lo quisiera por la enorme fortuna Dumbledore, mientras que Minerva solo tenía sus ahorros, los cuales eran bastante grandes, pues llevaba años gastando solo lo indispensable, pues vivía en el castillo.

Al día siguiente lo primero que hiso fue verificar que el tratamiento aun funcionaba, hubiera sido una broma del destino particularmente horrible y cruel si hubiera sido solo un encanto de un día. Pero no había sido así, el tratamiento seguía funcionando tan bien como antes. La enfermera que la había ayudado el día anterior, de nuevo fue a visitarla para verificar que los sellos funcionaban bien, y las cosas estaban trabajando muy bien. Incluso los gemelos la visitaron mientras desayunaba sola en el restaurant del hotel.

— ¿Cómo se siente profesora? —le pregunto Fred, cuando se sentaron con ella.

—Magnifica—con sinceridad.

—Después de pagarnos, no creímos que estuviera tan bien—dijo George a tono de broma.

—Les hubiera pagado el doble si hubiera sabido de lo que eran capases—les contesta—, aunque de todas maneras page menos que Lady Dumbledore.

—Usted tiene un buen descuento, si no lo hubiera pedido Hermione, nosotros se lo hubiéramos dado de todas maneras.

—Se lo agradezco, ¿piensan seguir vendiendo esto?

—Dentro de lo razonable, esperamos poder mejorar el procedimiento para hacerlo más eficiente y barato, pero tendremos que seguir investigando antes de lograrlo.

—Pomona y Pomfrey estarían más que dispuestas a pagar por este procedimiento. —Solo hemos hecho una docena de veces—le dijo Fred—, se lo ofrecimos a personas con las que podían funcionar, no creo que lo volvamos a hacer en mínimo otros seis meses.

—Pues deberían darse prisa. Están haciendo un gran trabajo.

La profesora no tenia casa, era seguramente la única maestra que vivía de tiempo completo en el colegio, ni siquiera el profesor Snape vivía permanentemente en el castillo, ahora sentía que el mundo se le estaba abriendo de nuevo y estaba pensando en conseguir un lugar en la ciudad. Ahora tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Cuando regresa al castillo una de las primeras cosas que hace es deshacerse de su ropa, toda la termina enviando a la caridad. Pronto tendría que conseguir más ropa, pero por lo pronto la que había comprado el día anterior sería suficiente. No es como si de pronto se pusiera a dar clases en minifaldas y camisetas escotadas, ni nada por el estilo, a final de cuentas seguía siendo quien era, solo que ahora utilizaría ropa un poco más moderna, trajes elegantes y prácticos, era hora de dejar atrás los cuadros escoceses, aunque conservaría su gaita definitivamente, era una orgullosa escocesa, solo que ya no se vestiría como la abuela-institutriz-maestra típica de una novela costumbrista mala.

—Las entrevistas para los nuevos maestros son en el segundo piso—escucho que alguien le decía atrás de ella.

Cuando voltea se encuentra con el director del colegio, quien venía acompañado por una mujer que reconoció como la dueña de uno de los bares de la ciudad cercana.

— ¿Severus, es que ya no me reconoces? —con sarcasmo.

Normalmente no había casi nada que pudiera sorprender al director Snape, pero encontrarse con su antigua compañera de trabajo, que hasta el día anterior le doblaba la edad, y a que ahora aparentaba casi una década menos que el, fue algo que realmente lo dejo sin habla.

— ¿Qué paso? —cuando recupero el habla.

—Un nuevo tratamiento médico—le dice mientras se dirigen al despacho del director.

—No es posible—aseguro la futura señora Snape.

—Vivimos en el mundo mágico, hay muy pocas cosas que sean realmente imposible.

—Lo que sea que te hallas hecho, yo también lo quiero—le dijo la dueña del bar.

—Se trata de la clínica de Weasley-Potter, pon en la lista de regalos que te paguen un tratamiento en ese lugar—le comenta mientras entran al despacho del director.

Rosmerta había escuchado rumores sobre aquella clínica, pero de hecho el director no se había enterado nada al respecto.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —bastante incrédulo.

—Soy la prueba viviente de que su procedimiento realmente funciona, debo decir que estoy bastante orgullosa de haber sido su profesora.

—Espero no encontrarme de pronto con Lord Dumbledore con apariencia de adolecente de pronto—dice el director, con cierto estremecimiento, ante la idea.

—De momento no será posible. Aparentemente tiene un límite el tratamiento, solo han logrado tratar a un puñado de personas de mi edad o mayores, y por lo que me explicaron no lo podrán hacer en varios meses.

— ¿Entones yo tampoco puedo conseguir un tratamiento? —pregunta Rosmerta.

—Usted si puede, porque aun es joven, los problemas surgen cuando son de nuestra edad.

—Creo que pronto les hare una visita—sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo siguen con los planes de boda? —les dice cambiando de tema.

—A principios de próximo mes—le contesto Rosmerta—, no vamos a hacer nada grande pero esperamos que usted si nos acompañe.

—Definitivamente.

Era raro encontrarse hablando de cosas así de simples, era como si por su trabajo hubieran olvidado que también eran personas normales. McGonagall olvidaba que a pesar de la apariencia del director, el seguía siendo bastante joven en comparación con ella, Era agradable ver que las personas seguían su vida, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. Era obvio que el director no estaba muy enterado sobre el asunto de la boda, y la verdad es que tampoco estaba demasiado interesado, seguramente el hubiera preferido que simplemente le digerían la fecha y el lugar para presentarse. Pero aun así era extraño verlo tan feliz, al menos en comparación con su apariencia normal, ahora al menos estaba sonriendo, y no esa mueca que hacia cuando quería ser cruel.

—No quiero ser ofensivo—empezó a decir Snape.

— ¿Usted? nunca—dice minerva con un sarcasmo que había perdido hace años, y que por alguna razone estaba regresando.

—Dejando sarcasmos aparte—escuchando la risa de su prometida—, ¿Cómo dará clases con esa apariencia?

—Del mismo modo en el que lo he hecho durante las últimas décadas. Claro que ahora sufriré mucho menos al subir las escaleras—claro que sabia a lo que se refería.

Cuando inicio el tratamiento, le ofrecieron una amplia variedad de acabados, pero ella había escogido su propia apariencia de cuando era joven, aunque si bien el tratamiento había mejorado algunos aspectos, continuaba siendo ella. Había visto el resultado obtenido por algunas de las personas que habían pagado por el tratamiento, y era francamente ridículo. No pensaba asistir a clase con la apariencia de una concubina. Por eso había escogido con mucho cuidado su propia apariencia.

—Se dar clases, y de hecho soy buena en eso, aunque en apariencia he cambiado, sigo siendo la misma persona. Mi magia no sea reducido, ni mis conocimientos tampoco, solo que ahora soy más ágil.

— ¿Seguirás tocando la gaita? —le pregunta Severus, con buen humor, algo que se estaba volviendo más común ahora que estaba en puertas su boda.

—Eso definitivamente no cambiara.

La ropa que había empezado a usar, remarcaba esa actitud, era ropa moderna pero elegante.

A pesar de la presión que sentía sobre sus hombros, Minerva McGonagall, no podía evitar sentir la emoción de embancarse en una nueva aventura, una sensación que hacía tiempo había desaparecido, y que había pensado que nunca recordaría. Había sido culpa de su enfermedad, seguramente si no la hubiera atacado tan fuertemente no hubiera llegado s sufrir tal depresión, pero ahora se sentía con el ánimo adecuado para enfrentarse con el futuro, a pesar de lo oscuro que se veía.

345ewrew

Después de haber dejado atrás a Hermione, ambos jóvenes regresan al hotel, Harry continuaba bastante preocupado por ella, pero intentaba aparentar no estarlo. Cuando llegan se encuentran con la sorpresa de que ya alguien los estaba esperando, se trataba de Ron, quien después de pasar un par de días en casa de los Chang había regresado.

—Si regresaste vivo, indica que si le agradaste a la familia de Cho.

—No son malas personas—le contesta Ron—, solo un tanto exenticas.

— ¿Tuviste que pelear?

—Si, y realmente fue bastante impresionante, pero también bastante amistoso, creo que les caí bastante bien. ¿Ya regreso Ginebra?

—No, pero ya se comunico esta mañana, sigue en casa de los Tonks.

—Solo falta ahora que visiten nuestra casa—no tan convencido.

—No te preocupes resistirán la visita a la madriguera.

Cuando le explico la conversación que había tenido con la castaña, el pelirrojo también se preocupo, pues el también sabía que cuando las cosas se complicaban la chica tenia la tendencia a guardarlo todo en secreto, para intentar resolverlo ella sola.

— ¿Tu qué opinas?

—No tengo idea, tú eres el de los planes brillantes.

—Rojo, esa escusa se nos está haciendo vieja.

— ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?—dice Pansy.

La joven Parkinson había sido educada para ser la perfecta esposa de un sangre pura, y como tal se comportaba siempre con modales reservados, seguramente tardarían mucho tiempos en lograr que se comportara con normalidad.

—Adelante—le dice Harry, tomando en cuenta las idiosincrasias de la joven.

—Ella es una adulta, no puedes ir detrás de ella cuidando que no se caiga. Pero también debes de demostrar que estas hay para ella cuando te necesite—le dice concisamente.

—Solo fui yo, o en realidad no dijo mucho—dice Ron, con tan poco tacto como acostumbraba.

—No la molestes—le dice dándole un codazo, no muy fuerte—, es solo que la idiosincrasia femenina nos confunde.

—Con el tiempo se acostumbraran—sonó mas a sentencia que a promesa, demostrando un sentido del humor un tanto macabro.

—Ya no importa—dejándolo de lado—no creo que saquemos nada en claro de momento, al menos hasta que hable con ella.

— ¿Qué les parece si buscamos comida? —dice Ron mostrando su elocuencia para cambiar de tema, tal vez ya cansado de la conversación.

Intentando que Harry se distrajera de su problema con Hermione, Ron decide llevarlos a cenar a un lugar cercano al hotel, era u lugar pequeño, pero bastante agradable, donde se especializaba en comida rápida muggle, posiblemente el único lugar en la ciudad donde podían encontrar hamburguesas.

— ¿Con las manos? —pregunta Pansy, casi indignada.

—Así es, señorita—dice Harry riendo por la expresión de desconcierto de Pansy—, mucha de la mejor comida del mundo se come con las manos, así que te recomiendo que te acostumbres.

—También deberías de venderla en el hotel—le recomendó Ron.

—Se lo diré a tus hermanos.

Estaban pasando un momento agradable, a pesar de que no estaban todos. Hace un rato que ya había anochecido, y se disponían a regresar al hotel, pues seguramente Hermione ya los estaba esperando. Ese era el plan, cuando algo que no se les había ocurrido sucedió. Era un grupo de más de una docena de hombres y mujeres que llegaron montando a caballo. Vestían túnicas que recordaban a la antigüedad, parecían hechiceros sacados de la época de Merlín, incluso en los rostros descubiertos tenían tatuajes de símbolos de druidas, Algunos llevaban estandartes con símbolos similares. La actitud agresiva de ellos se podía ver desde la distancia. Para la gran impresión de los presentes, empezaron a dibujar en las paredes, pero como estaban dentro no pudieron ver lo que hacían. Los primeros en responder a la afrenta fueron los empleados del restaurante, el encargado y dos chicas adolecentes. Cuando salen se dan cuenta que no solamente estaban dañando el restaurante, sino también los comercios cercanos, desde sus caballos habían estado lanzando hechizos, los cuales empezaron a crecer en daños. Cuando salieron los empleados, fueron atrapados por los jinetes, quienes lanzaron hechizos paralizantes, después, algunos bajaron de sus caballos y empezaron a desnudar a sus prisioneros, al mismo tiempo que empezaban a golpearlos con una gran ira.

Si no los hubieran tomado por sorpresa el nuevo lord y sus compañeros habrían reaccionado mucho más rápido, pero aun así cuando salieron de su sorpresa se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida del establecimiento, Los jinetes habían pensado que podrían reducirlos a ellos con la misma facilidad, fue obvio que se sorprendieron. El que parecía ser el líder fue derribado por Rojo, quien lo tomo por la túnica y se lo coloco en los hombros para luego arrojarlo al suelo.

—Atrapen a los impuros—grita otro de los jinetes.

Eran personas muy entusiastas, pero ciertamente estaban más entrenados en la pelea callejera que en la magia, eran pandilleros, brutales, y no muy inteligentes. Pero aun así habían herido a muchos transeúntes inocentes. Seguramente si no hubieran estado los tres presentes hubieran podido escapar impunemente, pero no habían escogido bien, ni el momento ni el lugar. Tal vez si hubieran estado mas organizado hubieran podido presentar una mejor ofensiva, pero aun así lograron hacer mucho daño a las personas alrededor.

Cada uno de los tres tenía un método particular de pelea. La de la pelea más clásica era Pansy, quien lanzaba hechizos con gran precisión y velocidad, aunque tal vez no con mucha potencia, mientras que Rojo peleaba físicamente, gracias a las pociones que le había obsequiado Harry era bastante inmune a los hechizos, mientras que Harry tenía un estilo más equilibrado, mesclando ocasionales hechizos con movimiento físico, había preferido no utilizar su báculo, pues aun no sabía con seguridad que efectos tendría en una pelea, seguiría peleando de modo normal, hubiera sido mucho más fácil si ambos hubieran traído los guantes que habían usado durante la batalla de los terrenos del colegio. Para cuando los oficiales de policía llegaron a la escena de la pelea, ya la mayoría habían sido detenidos.

De los tres, Pansy era la menos acostumbrada a ese tipo de violencia, aunque había tenido su dosis en el colegio, no había sido tantas veces como sus compañeros, ni tampoco tan cercano ni violento. La guardia pública llego casi solo a recoger a los delincuentes y recogió las declaraciones de los presentes y llevaron a los heridos al hospital. La chica aun estaba asustada después de que los dejaron los guardias, temblaba un poco cuando Harry la abrasa por la espalda, algo que la hiso sentirse más reconfortada.

— ¿Quiénes eran ellos? —pregunta Pansy.

—No lo sé—le contesta Harry.

—Supremacistas mágicos—les dice Rojo, con enfado en el rostro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo mira lo que escribieron en las paredes.

Eran frases francamente ofensivas para cualquiera que las leyera, pero para ellos seguramente eran proverbios grabados en su conciencia. Harry decidió invocar una pequeña cámara fotográfica, no era cámara mágica sino una muy sencilla, con la cual tomo las fotografías de todo lo que habían escrito e incluso de sus destrozos.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunta Rojo.

— ¿Buscas evidencia? —pregunta Pansy.

—Supongo que también para eso ser útil, pero no es por eso, quiero un registro de lo que sucedió, para estudiarlo después, creo que es necesario saber sus métodos y sus consignas. Ahora que lo pienso les enviare las copias a los del canal, seguramente ellos le sacaran más provecho.

Las frases escritas en las paredes fueron rápidamente cubiertas con pintura, los destrozos tendrían que esperar al menos al día siguiente. Cuando todo se tranquilizo en el lugar, regresaron al hotel, desde donde Harry envió las copias de las fotografías que había tomado al canal.

— ¿Tu los conocías? —le pregunto Harry.

—A ellos en especifico, no, pero conozco a los de su tipo. Son personas que seguramente provienen de alguna familia de sangre pura.

—Por ser sangre pura, no nos hace vándalos—dice Pansy, un poco a la defensiva.

—No estoy intentando ser ofensivo, yo también lo soy a final de cuentas—dice Rojo—¸ la mayoría de ellos son de familias empobrecidas, o bastardeos de familias grandes, son personas que se consideran a si mismo superiores a los demás, pero que la vida les a dado lugares bastante pobres y mediocres. Culpan de todo a los nacidos muggles, piensan que les han robado su herencia.

—Comprendo—dice Harry—, parecen grupos neo nazis—la comparación se le había ocurrido sobre todo por lo que había estado leyendo en su libro de familia.

—A mi me han ofrecido en más de una ocasión unirme a ellos, lo que nunca se esperan es que yo me respeto mucho a mi mismo como para humillarme de esa manera.

Tendrían que estudiar sobre el funcionamiento de ese tipo de grupos, sabía que en el mundo muggle no eran muy raros, pero no sabía si en el mundo mágico la variedad y abundancia de tales grupos. Harry tenia la conciencia de estar preparado para la mayoría de las contingencias, procuraba seguir el antiguo proverbio, de esperar lo mejor pero estar preparado para lo peor.

23rwer34rf

Las tierras de los Potter llevaban décadas abandonadas, desde hace casi cuatro generaciones, los últimos granjeros habían abandonado la zona del mundo mágico, muchos habían emigrado a la ciudad e incluso otros al mundo muggle, lo cual había generado una diferencia bastante abismal entre los territorios propiedad de Lord Potter en ambos mundos, mientras que en el mundo muggle había crecido un pueblo de buen tamaño (en el cual actualmente estaban viviendo los Grangers), en es lugar también estaba la mansión familiar, la cual tenía un pequeño portal para poder atravesar la división entre ambos mundos. Pero en el lado mágico, no había nada, solo quedaban las ruinas de piedra de una ciudad antigua que había sido abandonada, incluso antes de que toda la población emigrara. Ahora era un paramo solitario. Los únicos que la visitaban eran los Lelio, quienes aun continuaban vigilando constantemente el lugar, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a ninguna persona. La población de animales había crecido pero curiosamente los arboles habían respetado la zona en la que haba estado la ciudad, el lago que se encontraba en el lugar alimentaba un rio que subía hasta el mar del norte, era un lugar casi paradisiaco para vivir. A pesar de sus vigilancias había habido una visitante que había entrado y salido de las tierras entre ambos mundos, se trataba de la misteriosa Layla Miller, quien continuaba esperando que algo ocurriera. De algún modo había utilizado la diferencia de mundos, para escapar de sus perseguidores, al menos de los del gobierno que se habían preocupado por la vagancia de una pre adolecente en las calles del pueblo, al menos hasta que se había integrado a la familia Granger. La magia que la misma mansión generaba continuaba protegiendo a la ciudad muggle que había crecido gracias a las minas que pertenecían a la familia, por eso seguramente el nivel de delincuencia era tan bajo.

El padre de Lelio le había dicho que seguramente un día volvería a estar habitadas aquellas tierras, pero Lelio pensaba que seguramente seguiría siendo el jardín particular de la familia, un lugar enorme para la simple contemplación. Se debía a esto, por lo que se sorprendió aquella mañana. La mañana había empezado igual que siempre, el día anterior había regresado de la capital del reino mágico, había estado acompañado por su esposa en la ceremonia en la cual había obtenido su titulo de nobleza oficialmente y había obtenido su lugar en el congreso, sin olvidar que por fin había heredado su báculo familiar, había sido una ceremonia que al menos para ellos había resultado conmovedora, su familia hubiera estado tan orgullosa por él.

Mientras caminaba por las ruinas empezó a sentir algo extraño, la niebla que había caído resultaba muy común para ser Gran Bretaña, pero había algo raro que lo hacía sentir incomodo. De pronto un viento frio había bajado pro e lago y se llevo a la niebla, para dejar al descubierto la imagen mas extraña que se le hubiera podido ocurrir. Por el rio venían subiendo una gran cantidad de embarcaciones de madera, eran barcos viejos y que a duras penas flotaban. Un poco más al norte podían ver a más personas que venían en carretas y caminando. Hubiera pensado que era una invasión, pero pronto se dio cuenta que las personas que caminaban y navegaban estaban al borde de la inanición. Aun así Lelio sujetaba con firmeza una escopeta de casería. Su armamento constaba de una escopeta de doble cañón, además de una carrillera con municiones, como segunda opción tenía una colt en la cintura, solo por si acaso.

— ¿Quiénes son, los que se acercan a las tierras de Lord Potter? —les pregunta con vos fuerte a las embarcaciones.

Una de las primeras personas que bajo de la primera embarcación se trataba de un anciano de barbas blancas, que parecía más hueso y piel. A pesar de su débil apariencia tenía una mirada de alguien totalmente consciente y alerta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Somos los siervos de Lord Potter.

— ¿De dónde provienen?

—De las tierras del norte, de Lord Malfoy.

—Soy el escudero y guardián de las llaves de las tierras de Lord Potter—les dice Lelio—, ¿tienen algún documento oficial?

El anciano le ofrece un papiro bastante grueso en el cual venia explicada la transacción, y los nombres de todos los que venían. Eran tres mil nombres.

—Instálense en la orilla norte y oeste del lago—les dice Lelio—tengo que informar a Lord Potter, el decidirá qué hacer con ustedes.

—Aquí esperaremos, capataz.

Lelio sabía lo suficiente sobre documentación mágica, como para saber que el viejo no estaba mintiendo, realmente era siervos del joven Potter. No tenía idea de cómo los había pagado, pues en las cuantas no había habido ningún cambio, Cuando llega al centro de la ciudad abandonada, en donde se encuentra el portal, da una última mirada al grupo de personas que habían llegado, y no sabia en que pensar. Al entrar lo primero que hace es buscar a su esposa, para que lo ayude a enviar cartas.

—Necesitamos escribirle a Harry—dice la mujer.

—Ciertamente, pero también debemos escribirle a la antigua tropa de Potter.

—Piensas sacar del retiro a esa grupo de ancianos—dice con humor su esposa.

—Tan ancianos como yo—con cierto humor, aunque ambos tenían más o menos la misma edad, no se lo iba a recordar—, y por juramento deben de volver a prestar servicio a los Potter, y yo que pensaba que ya nos podríamos retirar.

—Por Dios, Lelio, tú no sabrías ni qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre.

La mansión contaba con una lechuceria de buen tamaño, con una considerable cantidad de aves, de las cuales se habían hecho cargo los guardianes de la mansión, pero ese día a duras penas se daría abasto para todas las cartas que tuvieron que enviar. Incluso aquel extraño pajarraco que había traído el joven Lord.


	37. Intencidad

La situación económica de la familia Weasley había mejorado poco a poco durante el último año, estaban lejos de ser una familia acomodada, pero al menos ya no tenían problemas para llegar al fin de mes. El señor Weasley se daba cuenta que al menos desde tiempos de su abuelo, su familia no había tenido un año fácil, y eso porque el contaba que cuando su padre vivía tenían muchas tierras, pero seguramente eran simples historias. La producción de la granja había sido buena, y su trabajo a medio tiempo en el ministerio también había sido bueno. Él prefería no recibir dinero de sus hijos, pero había accedido a medias a su ayuda, lo cual había facilitado las cosas, sobre todo desde que sus hijos gemelos habían fundado en asociación con Lord Potter un gran hotel y una clínica en la ciudad capital. Mientras que sus hijos mayores tampoco les había ido mal, Charly vivía una vida un tanto bohemia, cuidando dragones y disfrutando de su vida y tranquilidad, sin mayor problema, mientras que su hijo mayor, había medrado en los bancos mágicos, sus sistemas de seguridad rivalizaban y en algunos casos superaban a los de los duendes, lo cual le había permitido abrir una empresa de seguridad privada. De momento solo el estaba casado, con una chica preciosa que había traído desde Francia, aunque en un principio su esposa no había estado de acuerdo en el matrimonio, había accedido cuando había visto lo mucho que la chica quería a su hijo, algo que para el había sido evidente desde mucho antes. Por suerte el joven matrimonio había escogido establecerse en Inglaterra y no en Francia, aunque el aun no sabía porque lo habían hecho. Seguramente pronto tendrían mas miembros en la familia, sus hijos gemelos, ya tenían parejas y por lo que veía eran relaciones bastante serias, así que seguramente no tardaran tanto. Mientras que sus hijos menores habían empezado a demostrar que tenían una vida aparte de la que tenían en casa, su hijo menor era seguramente el mas sincero de todos sus hijos y se le veía en la cara que era un chico enamorado, esperaba que pronto trajera a su novia a casa para presentarla, su hija seguramente estaba también en ese camino. Durante los últimos dos años, había estado muy preocupado por su hija, su comportamiento se había vuelvo mas taciturno y huraño, por mas que había intentado acercarse a su hija, no había logrado nada, y por lo que había hablado con su mujer, ella tampoco había tenido ningún éxito, pero desde hace tiempo que había empezado a regresar a ser la chica alegre que había criado, no sabía que es lo que había cambiado, pero estaba agradecido que hubiera pasado y que estuviera recuperándose, solo deseaba que su hija fuera feliz. En términos generales el señor Weasley no podía quejarse de la vida.

Ese día de verano en particular su hijo mayor había ido por él a su oficina en el ministerio, eso lo sorprendió bastante pues no se lo había esperado. Su hijo utilizaba un vehículo todo terreno de origen muggle, de bastante lujo por l que había podido apreciar. Aparentemente sus hijos habían heredado su afición por los objetos muggles, aunque cada uno a su manera, y a su hijo mayor le gustaban las cosas buenas que podían comprar el dinero, no lo culpaba ni nada por el estilo, pues el había nacido en los tiempos más difíciles económicamente que había tenido la familia, pero seguía siendo un buen chico, tal vez solo un poco mas vanidoso de lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

— ¿Cómo están Ron y Ginny? —le pregunta a su padre de camino a la granja.

—Muy bien, aunque ya llevan unos días fuera de casa.

— ¿En donde están? —intrigado.

—Ron fue a visitar a Lord Potter, por lo que me dijeron los gemelos se están quedando en el hotel.

— ¿Y Ginebra?

—En casa de los Tonks, hable con ella y con el Ted por red flu, regresara mañana o pasado mañana.

— ¿Qué hace con los Tonks?

—Se hiso muy amiga de la hija de los Tonks, Ninfadora.

—La recuerdo, ella iba unos años por debajo de mi en el colegio, no está un poco grande para estar de mejor amiga de Ginny.

—Tu hermana se veía muy feliz, y si es la amistad con esa chica la que la ha ayudado a salir de su depresión, me parece bien que pase unos días con ella.

—Tienes razón—meditándolo.

—Y dime, hijo, ¿Cómo está tu esposa? —continuando con su buen humor.

—La verdad es que no muy bien, padre—un poco cabizbajo.

El señor Weasley sabía que algo iba mal, y que por eso lo había ido a buscar sin ningún tipo de aviso, pero no quería presionarlo para que hablara, el se lo explicaría a su propio ritmo.

— ¿Es por el embarazó?

—No, por suerte todo va bien. El problema es su familia, las cosas le están saliendo muy mal a su padre.

— ¿Está enfermo el señor Delacour? —al cual había conocido durante la boda de su hijo.

—Si no lo está, creo que pronto lo estará—con un sarcasmo poco común en él—, los señores Delacour tenían una gran fortuna en Francia, pero algo paso y sus negocios fueron quebrando poco a poco, la última caída en la bolsa liquido lo último de su liquides.

— ¿Tan mal esta? —sinceramente preocupado.

—Creo que en cualquier momento terminara arrojándose por una ventana para terminar con todo el problema.

—Pobre hombre, ¿crees que podamos ayudarlo en algo?

—Creo que ni vendiendo todo lo que tenemos saldaríamos una de sus deudas.

—El es un buen hombre, ¿Qué crees que pase con él?

—Supongo que se declarara en banca rota, luego liquidara todos sus bienes para saldar las deudas.

—El mundo es cada vez más difícil—meditativamente, alegrándose un poco de ser un simple granjero y encontrarse lejos de muchos de esos peligros, que habían acabado con la fortuna de su pariente político—, cuando hables con él, dile que estamos con él y que le deseamos lo mejor.

—Le agradara saberlo, por lo que me dijo Fleur, casi todos sus amigos les han dado la espalda.

—Es fácil ser amigo de un hombre, cuando las cosas le van bien, es cuando se enfrenta a las dificultades cuando uno ve quiénes son sus verdaderos amigos—Arthur Weasley lo sabía por verdadera experiencia, había tenido la suerte de haber contado con verdaderos amigos durante los tiempos difíciles.

—Tienes razón, padre.

—Lo único que puedes hacer es cuidar de tu mujer, hijo, las mujeres embarazadas lo último que necesitan es este tipo de situaciones. Tendrás que mantenerte firme, demostrarle al mismo tiempo a tu esposa que está protegida, y estar listo para ofrecer la ayuda a tu suegro, cuando llegue el momento.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste este tipo de cosas, padre? —riendo un poco.

—Viviendo, hijo, viviendo.

Cuando llegan a la casa familiar de los Weasley, se encuentran con que la joven señora Weasley había ido a visitar a la mayor, aparentemente ella también había necesitado el consejo de alguien con más experiencia en la vida. Después de los problemas que habían existido entre ambas mujeres, había surgido una buena relación entre ambas, basada en respeto y aprecio. El estrés que estaba viviendo, había afectado a Fleur, aparentemente había desactivado su poder de velaa, lo cual le daba la apariencia de una persona normal, seguía siendo extraordinariamente bella, pero dentro de los parámetros normales, se le veía cansada, con ojeras profundas e incluso parecía que estaba bajando de peso.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunta Bill a su esposa.

—Estoy bien, solo que no quería estar sola—con sinceridad, con una sonrisa que le ilumino de nuevo el rostro.

—No te preocupes, me alegra que hayas venido aquí—le dice su esposo.

La verdad es que a Arthur se le rompió el corazón al ver lo mucho que le había afectado la situación de su padre a la joven, pudo deducir que durante la reunión que habían tenido para celebrar que su hija se había convertido en líder de Gryffindor, había usado su poder velaa para que nadie notara el deterioro de su apariencia, pero ahora podía ver lo que estaba sufriendo realmente.

—Hija, tu padre se recuperara—le dijo el señor Weasley, quien se había sentado al otro lado de la mesa—, no puedo presumir de conocerlo bien, pero si lo suficiente para ver que es un hombre de convicción, y para un hombre así mientras tenga su familia, no hay ninguna dificultad que pueda prevalecer contra él.

Bill sintió una gran tranquilidad al ver la sincera sonrisa que mostro su esposa al escuchar las palabras de su padre. Las personas que conocían poco a su padre, podían llegar a pensar que era un simple granjero, con poca educación y preparación, y seguramente su padre apoyaría ese diagnostico, pero en el fondo no podía llegar a ser mas diferente, era un tipo profundo y con un conocimiento sobre el ser humano asombroso, ojala un día de estos escribiera un libro.

46u456uy

Decir que para Pansy había sido una mala noche, era la más grande de las mal interpretaciones, había subido a la gloria y bajado al infierno. Esto había sido su culpa totalmente, Hermione le había advertido que se mantuviera centrada y cerrara totalmente el vinculo que las había unido.

—No soy una santurrona—le contesto Pansy de modo bastante inexpresivo, algo muy característico de ella, tanto que sus compañeros de familia se habían acostumbrado a esa reacción—, se bien que Harry y tu duermen juntos, se bien de que se trata todo el asunto.

—Luego no digas que no te advertí Pansy, estoy bastante segura que no has experimentado nada parecido.

—Se respetar la privacidad de las personas, pero creo que le estas dando demasiada importancia.

— ¿No has tenido problemas con tu cinturón? —cambiando de golpe el tema de conversación.

—La verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo no recuerdo que lo traigo puesto, no es como si estuviera desesperada porque me lo quitaran, hermana.

—Ya veremos cuanto duras—dice de un modo misterioso.

Pansy no comprendió lo que su "hermana" le dijo, hasta que vivió esa noche. Todo parecía ser una noche como cualquier otra, se había retirado a la habitación que le habían asignado en el hotel, a lado de la de Harry y Hermione, la cual era comunicada por una puerta. Había colocado un hechizó de silencio en la pared para no escuchar lo que sea que fuera ocurrir en la habitación de a lado y se había dispuesto a leer un libro antes de dormir. En la habitación había un televisor muggle, pero ella aun no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo. Aunque su libro era interesante, la joven no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con su compañera, y la tremenda curiosidad que estaba sintiendo con respecto a lo que iban a hacer a lado. Además de que el modo en el que había estado vistiendo desde que había ido de compras con Hermione no ayudaba en nada en mantener su mente concentrada en la simple lectura, esa noche solamente vestía una diminuta pieza de seda negra, ella bien sabia que el color negro le sentaba particularmente bien, pero era ropa que estaba diseñada para algo muy diferente que dormir. Pansy había deducido que era una regla que Harry le había impuesto a Hermione, y como ella no había querido quedarse atrás, había cambiado lo que le quedaba de ropa por esta nueva apariencia.

Ella debía de tener unos trece años cuando había perdido la virginidad, ni si quiera se había tratado de Draco sino de Lucius Malfoy, el día que se habían apoderado de su familia. Ella ni siquiera se había resistido, solamente se había limitado a quedarse quieta y esperar que terminara lo más rápido posible. Poco antes, su madre le había explicado el proceso básico de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, pero ella le había explicado como serian cuando estuviera con el hombre que amara, no cuando alguien que podía ser su padre la violara, le había explicado el dolor que sentiría la primera vez, no el infierno que viviría en manos de Lord Malfoy. Aparentemente él había quedado muy decepcionado de su desempeño aquella noche, aparentemente había estado esperando que una niña de trece años, que aun conservaba sus muñecas se comportara como si fuera una concubina experimentada, algo que obviamente no había pasado. Por eso la había obsequiado a su hijo, diciendo que sería adecuada para que su hijo experimentara, ella era suficiente. A Draco lo había conocido desde que había entrado al colegio, seguro que lo había encontrado atractivo, tanto como una niña de once años puede encontrar a otro niño de once. El no había nacido malo, de hecho en comparación con otros Slytherin (como Tudor y Bulstrode), podía llegar a ser bastante razonable, por eso había comprendido que Harry lo aceptara para que continuara siendo líder de Slytherin, pero también había desarrollado hábitos desagradables, seguramente si hubiera tenido otro padre, esto nunca hubiera ocurrido, las visitas a los prostíbulos, de mano de su propio padre, e incluso al harem Malfoy, le habían dado una idea realmente distorsionada del mundo. Poco a poco su comportamiento había empeorando y ella había pagado las facturas, hasta hacia unos días tenia las cicatrices en el cuerpo que lo demostraban. Pansy había guardado en secreto todo lo que había vivido y visto con los Malfoy, sobre todo de su madre, había sido un verdadero reto no ponerse a llorar al verla, esa era una de las razones por las que se había vuelto tan callada, aunque sospechaba que su madre sabia más de lo que mostraba, solo deseaba no tener que ocultarle más cosas a su madre.

En un principio lo había tomado como una carga en su vida, que debía de soportar para proteger a su familia, suponiendo que las mujeres lo tenían que soportar de un modo u otro y que su madre simplemente había querido romantizarlo para ella. Las cosas fueron empeorando cuando el joven Malfoy había empezado a perder el control cuando pensó realmente en cambiar de bando. Ella había escuchado hablar de lo que era un orgasmo, pero para ella no era más que un mito, una mera leyenda urbana que apenas entendía. Con ninguno de los dos Malfoys había disfrutado en lo más mínimo. Por eso para ella no había sido ningún problema utilizar un cinturón de castidad, pues simplemente le habían quitado algo que ella nunca había tenido. Lo más cercano a un contacto físico placentero, que había experimentado había sido el beso que había tenido con Harry, lo cual ciertamente la había mantenido confundida los últimos días.

El dicho decía que la curiosidad había matado al gato, y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo. En cierto momento había preferido abandonar su libro en el buro, y con un simple hechizo con su varita había vuelto la luz bastante tenue, penas lo suficiente para ver entre sombras. Ella no sabía si Hermione notaria que ella abierto el canal que las comunicaba, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando en eso. Había cerrado los ojos y empezó a concentrarse en el vínculo. No podría escuchar ni ver lo que estaba pasando en la otra habitación, sino solamente su tacto.

Fueron al menos un par de horas o tal vez mas, Pansy había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. Primero fueron besos y caricias, las cuales fueron aumentando progresivamente en intimidad. Fue muy raro para ella sentir cuando abrieron el cinturón de Hermione y darse cuenta que al mismo tiempo el suyo seguía inamovible en su lugar. Fue la primera vez en su vida que supo lo que era el placer de una pareja, aunque no su culminación. Pero ellos no habían terminado, en cierto momento la joven sintió algo rígido y áspero que recorría su cuerpo, pronto se dio cuenta que se trataba de sogas, fue algo extraño cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione seguramente esta colgando del techo boca abajo.

Pansy estaba totalmente convencida de que ella era totalmente fría, pero lo que estaba experimentando era totalmente diferente, lo primero era lo extraordinariamente sensible que era su hermana, temblaba con cualquier caricia. Mientras colgaba del techo, los senos de la castaña fueron receptores de una gran cantidad de estimulación, tanto que era doloroso para Pansy, la joven se dio cuenta que el lumbral de dolor de su compañera era mucho más alto que el suyo. Lo que para Hermione era placentero, para Pansy ya era doloroso. Fue entonces cuando quiso romper el vínculo, ya había tenido suficiente, pero se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, estaban demasiado compenetradas como para poder separarse, tendría que esperar hasta que terminaran para poder separarse. Pronto llegarían a la cúspide de dolor de aquella noche, en algún momento las caricias abandonaron su cuerpo y sintió un gran nerviosismo que provenía de Hermione, no sabía que venía pero comprendía que sería algo doloroso. El dolor que sintió en la punta de sus senos la hiso perder el control, pero cuando pudo calmarse de nuevo comprendió lo que había pasado, le habían perforado los pezones a Hermione, había escuchado que algunas de sus compañeras de casa lo habían hecho, pero por su mente ni siquiera había pasado la posibilidad de que ocurriría esa noche. Ambas jóvenes habían llorado en ese momento, la castaña de placer y la morena de dolor. En algún momento Harry bajo un poco la altura en al que la joven había estado colgando y volvió a estar con ella. Había sido un cambio tan gradual que Pansy volvió a estar de nuevo en la cúspide de sensaciones.

El vínculo se rompió cuando Hermione se quedo dormida de puro agotamiento. A Pansy le dio la impresión de que aunque su compañera estaba acostada en la cama sus brazos continuaban amarrados en la espalda. Al sentir que su mente de nuevo era totalmente suya empieza a abrir los ojos e intentar levantarse. Cuando se va recuperando se da cuenta de todo lo que había hecho en su cama. Lo primero es que tenía la respiración acelerada como si acabara de correr el maratón, y sudado como tal. Las cobijas habían sido arrojadas fuera de la cama en algún momento, al igual que su piyama, se encontraba desnuda exceptuando su cinturón de castidad. Su cuerpo tenía sus propias marcas, aparentemente ella había intentado reproducir las sensaciones que sentía en su mente con sus propias manos, pues aunque ninguna aguja había tocado su cuerpo, se había pellizcado con tanta fuerza que se podía ver el daño que ella misma se había causado, pero esto no se quedaba hay, tenia arañazos en sus piernas y abdomen, aparentemente había intentado arrancarse su cinturón, pero como era obvio ni siquiera lo había mellado.

Algo le faltaba, sentía una frustración que estaba a punto de volverla loca, ella no había culminado su relación, y luego de unos momentos de reflexión comprendió lo que había pasado. Hermione le había explicado que el cinturón no solamente era una pieza de metal, también tenía su propia magia, pero que no solamente se limitaba a procurar comodidad e higiene, sino que intervenía el sistema nervioso, para que evitara la culminación. En otras palabras más vulgares, mientras que su hermana había tenido varios orgasmos, ella no había tenido ninguno. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de sufrir una combustión espontanea.

Desnuda como estaba entra al baño para darse un baño en la regadera con agua fría, para intentar calmarse. Mientras enfriaba su cuerpo, de un modo bastante brutal, pensaba que con otra noche como esa realmente terminaría suplicando porque le abrieran su candado. Esa noche algo realmente profundo había cambiado en ella. Aunque si bien, se daba cuenta de que lo que le gustaba a Hermione no tenía porque gustarle a ella, ciertamente comprendía que había algo en su propio cuerpo que ella nunca había descubierto, y que Draco ni su padre, se habían molestado en ayudarla a encontrarlo. Lo cual le generaba otro problema, pues cualquier otra joven simplemente exploraría por si misma, pero para ella era totalmente imposible, no se le ocurría ningún tipo de escenario en el cual pudiera ir y pedirle a Harry que le abriera su cinturón porque quería auto explorarse. Así que le había surgido un nuevo problema.

46ur6u4y

En la política de la Bretaña mágica había numerosos grupos de nobles, políticos y empresarios, que peleaban activamente por el poder y el dinero, por eso la zona en la que se encontraba el congreso y los edificios públicos no era raro que se desataran verdaderas batallas campales, sin olvidar todas las verdaderas guerras secretas, con el espionaje y el contraespionaje. Obviamente la más poderosa que existía era la de el mismo primer ministro actual, en la cual participaban algunos de los hechiceros más poderosos del país. Esto se debía a la razón de que en la política de la Bretaña mágica, no existían los partidos políticos, cuando un apersona quería obtener un puesto político, necesitaba la protección de alguno de los grandes nobles, no por ley sino porque sino seguramente les sería imposible sobrevivir a las elecciones políticas. Dichos grupos normalmente se podían unir en facciones, las cuales contenían grupos con tendencias al menos similares hasta cierto punto. Se podría decir que existían tres facciones en el senado. Los que seguían las tradiciones más antiguas, básicamente sangre pura, que defendían los intereses del lord oscuro, cuyo mayor representante actualmente era Lord Malfoy, luego estaban los seguidores de lord Dumbledore, quienes luchaban por la integración de las diferentes especies que habitaban el mundo mágico, entre sus más fieros defensores se encontraba el temible auror Alastor Moody. Pero poco a poco había surgido una tercer facción, que si bien compartía muchos de los ideales de la facción de Lord Dumbledore, estaban en contra de muchos de sus métodos, que los hacían muy difíciles de diferenciar de con los seguidores del lord oscuro, dicha facción no tenía una cabeza tan clara como las otras dos, pero sin lugar a dudas la que mas sobresalía era la de Madame Bones, quien por herencia y por verdadera capacidad se había ganado un lugar totalmente independiente de las dos facciones mayores. Aunque ella llevaba años en el senado, solo había participado con su facción, sin comprometerse, manteniéndose leal a sus propios ideales solamente. Ella había mantenido cierta cantidad de personas leales a ella, pero estaban lejos de formar un grupo como los otros, eran un cuerpo de seguridad más que otra cosa. Fueron muchas las ofertas que había recibido para que entrara a grupos o a las dos facciones, sus ideales la mantenían cercana a la facción de Dumbledore, mientras que su origen y familia la mantenían cercana a Voldemort. Así que con esa ambivalencia se había mantenido con poder en la política mágica.

Era muy curioso lo mucho que se parecía la política de la Bretaña mágica, al modo en el que se gobernaban los romanos en tiempos de la república, era obvia la gran influencia que había quedado de su modo de ver el mundo después haber sido conquistados. Solo que en lugar de dos cónsul ahora existía un primer ministro, pero más allá era muy parecido, sobre todo en lo salvaje que pueden llegar a ser las decisiones y el modo en el que se toman. Era más bien raro que hubiera batallas campales dentro del senado (no había habido una desde que Lord Dumbledore había subido a primer ministro), pero los envenenamientos y los acuchillamientos no eran particularmente extraños, peor aún durante la noche.

La mentalidad de Madame Bones había cambiado hasta cierto punto, pues había decidido dejar de lado la actitud conciliadora entre las facciones y grupos, por fin se había unido a un grupo, a uno recién fundado, el cual entre sus objetivos estaba el dirigir a la tercera facción, algo que gracias al poder de los miembros no parecía demasiado complicado. Ese día se reunirían algunos de los miembros del recientemente grupo formado, el lugar escogido era la mansión Black, un lugar que por tradición era una de las casas que pertenecía a la magia oscura. Gracias a las defensas mágicas que habían sido colocadas durante siglos, era el lugar ideal para mantener en secreto lo que hablarían en la reunión. Las personas que estaban reunidas aquella noche, eran primeramente el anfitrión, Lord Black, quien se mostraba afable y alegre, como si estuviera en medio de una fiesta, también se encontraba presente el coronel Lupin, quien se mostraba meditabundo, lo cual no era demasiado extraño. Ellos eran con los que más contacto tenía, dentro de la política mágica habían coincidido muchas veces, la más reciente era cuando ella se unió a Lord Black para la inducción del joven Potter al congreso. A las otras personas las conocía menos, una era la mujer de coronel Lupin, por lo que ella sabía, también había trabajado en diferentes puestos de inteligencia, pero en realidad no sabía bien en qué área había trabajado, además estaban el director del colegio Hogwarts, un hombre misterioso que se había labrado un nombre durante la última guerra contra el lord oscuro, la reputación de un espía y un asesino en la sombra, según los informes que había leído sobre él, había llegado a un acuerdo para cambiar de bando, hubiera preferido obtener más detalles al respecto, pero estaban clasificados en un nivel por encima del que ella poseía. La persona que completaba el grupo era una mujer que ella no pudo reconocer, era bastante joven en comparación con los demás miembros del grupo, pero curiosamente su mirada indicaba todo lo contrario, se preguntaba cómo había logrado ganarse la confianza de sus compañeros, le parecía conocida, pero no podía reconocerla, lomas probable es que hubiera coincidido con sus padres y que el parentesco fuera lo que le llamaba la atención. Todos estaban sentados en una mesa redonda de madera solida, mientras que la comida y la bebida eran servidas por la joven esposa de Sirius Black, quien por lo que ella sabía, aun no formaba parte del grupo oficialmente. A ella se le había ofrecido invitar a ora persona a entrar al grupo, pero ella no había encontrado a alguien adecuado, en un momento había pensado en su amigo Slughorn, pero pronto desecho la idea, podía apreciarlo como amigo, pero sabía que el siempre tenía un plan extra para su propio interés, seguramente lo terminarían incluyendo de algún modo, pero no entraría al círculo interno.

— ¿Para qué nos hiciste venir Black? —pregunta el director, quien a pesar de estar asociado con Lord Black, seguía sintiendo bastante desprecio por él.

—Si te quieres ir, la puerta es muy grande—le contesta con sarcasmo.

—Señores, este momento está lejos de ser el momento adecuado para este tipo de cosas—interviene el coronel Lupin—, hay cosas que discutir.

—Tienes razón—dice Sirius—, lo primero es sobre nuestro nuevo miembro—mirando directamente a la mujer que acompañaba a Snape.

— ¿Aun no la reconoces, Black? —con humor, algo extraño en el.

—Lo siento, pero no.

—Después de siete años intentando que aprendiera a comportarse, hubiera esperado dejar una marca más clara en usted señor Black—dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

La primera en reconocerla fue la joven señora Black, pues era la que había sido su alumna más recientemente.

— ¿Profesora McGonagall? —pregunta impresionada.

—Señorita Smith, es agradable volver a verla—sonriendo, demostrando que nunca olvidaba a sus estudiantes.

—Ahora soy señora Black, no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero debo decir que se ve impresionante, profesora.

—Muchas gracias, pero ya no eres mi alumna, porque no simplemente me llamas Minerva.

—Entonces llámeme Sarah.

— ¿Estas usando multijugos? —le pregunta de pronto Madame Bones.

—No, fue un tratamiento médico en la clínica de Potter-Weasley.

La explicación le tomo varios minutos para que comprendieran cabalmente las implicaciones de avances médicos que fueron usados para el procedimiento. La persona a la que más le impresiono fue obviamente a la de mayor edad, claro que comprendió inmediatamente las ventajas que tendría regresar a sus veintes, tendrá que investigar más a fondo los procedimientos que llevaban a cabo en esa misteriosa clínica, pero de momento eso no era su prioridad. Después de la merecida discusión sobre el rejuvenecimiento de la profesora, procedieron a la votación sobre la inclusión de la mujer en el grupo, quien fue aprobada por unanimidad.

— ¿Quién inicia? —pregunta Sirius Black, quien parecía bastante entusiasmado por volver a estar en acción.

—Iniciare yo—dice Amelia Bones—, tengo información fidedigna de que Lord Dumbledore, quiere formar nuevamente el ejército.

—La verdad es que el ejército nunca desapareció—dice McGonagall—, pero solo quedo una mera fuerza simbólica, la cual se transformo en la sociedad de aurores y la agencia de inteligencia, por eso siguen usando grados militares.

—Así es, ¿con que grado se retiro, Minerva? —recordando que ella había participado en las últimas guerras.

—Yo fui parte del batallón que fundó Lord Dumbledore, durante la gran guerra fui teniente, pero para cuando me retire durante la gran disgregación del ejército, ya tenía el grado de coronel, como el que usted tiene ahora.

—Si se volviera a reunir el ejército, probablemente le dieran el cargo de general—dice Madame Bones.

—Tendría que volver a estar en buenos términos con Albus, y la verdad es que ya le dedique mi vida a él y no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar la segunda oportunidad que me dieron—con firmeza.

—De todas maneras, solo una parte de su facción apoya su propuesta, los demás temen que un incremento en las fuerzas del ministerio genere una respuesta del lord oscuro. Obviamente que toda la facción de Lord Malfoy se opone en redondo.

— ¿Qué creen que deberíamos hacer? —pregunta la señora Lupin.

—Debemos apoyar a Dumbledore—dice Snape, algo que los demás no se esperaban.

— ¿Por qué haríamos algo así? —pregunta Sirius.

—Porque es necesario, en lo personal lo último que quiero es volver a apoyarlo—a final de cuentas el también le había dado años de su vida, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir asiéndolo—, pero se necesita un ejército, el lord oscuro no ha estado criando flores precisamente—con sarcasmo—, sus legiones cresen día con día, aunque aun no tenga el poder suficiente como para romper el exilio, pronto lo hará.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo—dice la señora Lupin—, pero antes de que tomemos una decisión al respecto, creo que todos deben de saber la nueva información que he recibido desde América.

La información que procedió a explicar estaba muy relacionada con lo que Bones había explicado. Ya habían recibido el informe preliminar de la situación del ejército que estaban preparando en América. Pero ahora había verdaderas evidencias, fotografías y grabaciones, la verdad es que era algo aterrador.

— ¿Cómo lo consiguieron? —pregunta Amelia.

—Las primeras fotografías son las que tomo Remus durante su "visita", todo lo demás fue gracias a un pequeño golem que enviaron desde el punto de vigilancia que dejamos en América.

— ¿Es confiable?

—Totalmente, son un grupo muy especializado, idearon un método muy eficiente para expiarlos—les explica Lupin—, el único modo de que hemos logrado conseguir para atravesar la barrera entre ambos mundos es la utilización de un sustituto de criatura mágica, lograron crear unos pequeños golems de piedra que pudieran controlar desde el mundo muggle, los complementaron con algunos aparatos también muggles, para poder obtener estas imágenes, cuando los activan con magia, las maldiciones que colocaron los enemigos para absorber a todas las criaturas mágicas.

—Utilizamos su propio poder para espiarlos—dice la señora Lupin, sonriendo.

—Y cuando se les acaba la magia regresan automáticamente al mundo muggle, aun desconocemos si ellos son consientes de este efecto colateral de sus propios hechizos, de momento todo indica que desconocen nuestra presencia, pero no podemos confiarnos, por eso mantenemos el numero de incursiones en el mínimo.

— ¿Y las ciudades fantasma? —pregunta Sirius, refiriéndose a las ciudades de las culturas antiguas del continente.

—No han vuelto a aparecer, aun estamos buscando algún modo para comunicarnos con ellos, tal vez si vamos en persona otra vez, se vuelvan a poner en contacto con nosotros.

—Es algo que deberíamos de intentar—asegura Snape—¸pero primero debemos decidir qué es lo que vamos a hacer aquí en Bretaña.

—Solo un ejército hacia que fuera necesario que nosotros también formáramos uno, pero ahora al haber dos, lo vuelve un asunto primordial—dice Amelia.

—El problema es cómo hacerlo—dice la señora Lupin—, la propuesta de Lord Dumbledore es casi imposible de que pase por el senado.

—Se me ocurren otras ideas—dice Amelia.

—No pienso permitir que militaricen el colegio—dice de pronto Minerva, algo a lo que Severus muestra su apoyo.

—Realmente espero que no llegue a ser necesario, pero estaba pensando en otra cosa. En algunas cosas la oposición tiene razón, si el lord oscuro ve que nos preparamos para la guerra, se precipitara y nos atacara. Deberemos hacerlo de modo solapado.

—No creo que puedas esconder un ejército debajo de tu falda, Amelia—dice Sirius riendo.

—Y nunca fue mi intención hacerlo, tú y yo tenemos suficientes tierras como para formar nuestros propios ejércitos. Deberíamos empezar a formarlos, como cuerpos de seguridad.

—Eso sería muy caro.

—No estoy hablando de grandes ejércitos sino pequeños batallones, podemos crear una ley que nos financie.

—Seguiríamos siendo muy pocos—dice Remus.

—Lo sé, pero si más de nuestros compañeros en el senado lo hacen iremos formando poco a poco un ejército.

—Se me ocurre otra cosa—dice Sirius—, del mismo modo que nos financiamos del gobierno podemos ampliar poco a poco las fuerzas de seguridad de la ciudad, podemos usar nuestra propia burocracia para aumentar las fuerzas del gobierno. Así no le damos un poder directo a Lord Dumbledore. Creo que en esto las embajadas serian particularmente útiles, entrenarían y prepararían personas lejos de la mirada del lord oscuro y su gente.

—Slughorn sería una pieza maestra para esta estrategia—dice Amelia.

—Ciertamente, pero no sé si podamos confiar en el totalmente—interviene Minerva.

—No podemos confiar en él—dice Severus—, pero podemos trabajar con él, si le mostramos un buen negocio participara con nosotros, y la verdad es que sin su apoyo tardaremos el doble o triple de tiempo en lograrlo.

— ¿Creen que lo lograremos a tiempo? —pregunta Sirius.

—Las estrellas aun nos dan unos pocos años—dice Amelia—, y el lord oscuro no atacara antes de eso, si todo sigue igual obviamente. Estoy bastante segura de que no intentara romper el exilio antes de que las señales marquen que es el día adecuado.

—Espero que sea suficiente tiempo—dice Minerva.

—Tendrá que serlo—termina Severus.

456yertEru56

Pansy despertó muy entrada la mañana al día siguiente, ella tenía la costumbre de madrugar casi todos los días, hacia mucho que no dormía hasta tarde como esa noche, aunque era comprensible después de todo lo que había vivido, o que al menos había sentido vivir. El hotel tenía diversas diversiones para los que visitaban las instalaciones, pues aunque la mayoría de los tratamientos podían llevarse a cabo en un solo día, pero la mayoría prefería quedarse un par de días, para disfrutar tratamientos más normales y también más relajantes. Buscando relajación, Pansy utiliza un rato la alberca para luego pasar a un masaje y terminar en el sauna, para su sorpresa la persona que se encuentra ya en el sauna era Hermione, la persona que había estado evitando toda la mañana.

Después de un saludo un tanto tímido de parte de ambas, Pansy se sienta enfrente de su "hermana". Ninguna de las dos se podía considerar que estuviera vestida pues solamente estaban cubiertas por toallas blancas con el escudo del hotel. Fue gracias a esto que Pansy pudo notar las marcas que habían quedado en el cuerpo de la castaña, había marcas de sogas en las piernas y en los brazos, no eran muy notorias, y seguramente para cuando anocheciera ya no quedaría ninguna huella, Pansy sabía que eso se debía a que Hermione tenía un cuerpo modificado por la magia para que fuera imposible modificar su apariencia, por lo visto eso incluía las cicatrices, una persona normal tardaría días en recuperarse totalmente, mientras que ella en unas cuantas horas volvería a tener su apariencia de muñeca tamaño natural. Después de un momento de silencio, Hermione nota la mirada inquisidora de su compañera, sobre todo el modo en que miraba las marcas.

—Duelen mucho menos de lo que aparentan—le dice Hermione, intentando romper el hielo.

—No estoy del todo de acuerdo—le contesta tocando sus propios brazos.

Hermione había pensado que la actitud de su amiga era debido solamente por la sorpresa de ver las marcas en su piel, pero por las palabras que había usado y el tono que utilizaba se dio cuenta de que no había seguido su consejo y que se había conectado con ella la noche anterior. Como respuesta se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba por el calor del lugar. Era una reacción que estaba teniendo muy a menudo, algo de lo que ella no estaba para nada conforme.

—Lo hiciste ¿verdad? —con indignación bastante merecida.

—Lo siento, pero fue demasiada curiosidad, y luego ya no me pude separar—disculpándose.

—Te metiste en un momento muy íntimo, Pansy—le regaña Hermione.

—Lo sé, y lo siento mucho, realmente no sabía lo que me esperaba.

—Te lo advertí—le recordó—, te dije que no es como nada de lo que ya hubieras vivido.

— ¿Por qué te castigo? —le pregunta directamente, yendo directamente a lo que le estaba preocupando.

— ¿Castigarme? —un poco confundida.

—Te torturo, y no creo que se haya tratado de un premio.

La llegada de un par de mujeres interrumpió la plática entre ambas.

—Vayamos a desayunar, Pansy, necesito reponer líquidos—sin darse cuenta del doble sentido.

—Yo también—notando completamente el doble sentido.

Ambas terminaron vistiendo versiones de los trajes deportivos que obsequiaba el hotel, que se amoldaba a sus particulares gustos por la ropa. Cuando llegaron al restaurante pidieron jugos mágicamente enriquecidos, que eran la especialidad de la cocina.

—A principios de año o finales del anterior, Ginebra también nos descubrió—le cuenta Hermione, quien después de pensarlo un poco, había recuperado la compostura—, la verdad es que se puso como para subirse por las paredes. O nos volvemos más discretos o me despido de cualquier tipo de buena reputación que me pudiera quedar—sujetándose la cabeza.

—Solo les ha descubierto una persona, lo mío es diferente, y hasta el momento soy la única que puede descubrir su secreto de esta manera.

—Me sigo sintiendo incomoda al respecto.

—Después de lo que vivimos anoche me sorprendería cualquier cosa que te pudiera hacer sentir cómoda.

—No es bueno juzgar a las personas.

—Lo siento, es que estoy muy confundida, por un lado veo que él es un gran tipo y que ustedes dos se llevan de maravilla, luego sucede esto y me doy cuenta que te torturo. Es lógico que este tan confundida.

—El problema es que te falta una pieza importante de información.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Estoy lejos de ser una experta, pero según Ginebra me ha explicado, las personas tenemos gustos muy particulares, lo que a una persona le gusta a los demás seguramente no lo hará, y debo de admitir que en los "encuentros privados" soy un tanto excéntrica—mostrando que en realidad no se sentía para nada cómoda hablando de temas sexuales—, y lo que para ti fue una temible tortura, para mí fue una noche inolvidable—completamente roja.

—Yo tampoco la olvidare—reflejando el mismo color en la piel— ¿entonces el no te obligo a nada?

—La verdad es que no. ¿Nos escuchaste?

—No, los hechizos de insonorización funcionan bien.

—Si nos hubieras escuchado me hubieras ¿oído pedir piedad en varias ocasiones.

—Entonces…—asustada.

—Si hubiera dicho la palabra "galleta" me hubiera soltado inmediatamente, pero como nunca la use el simplemente siguió—intentando dejar claro el tema—, además estas olvidando el detalle de que me puedo convertir en diamante en cualquier momento, lo cual invalidaría cualquier dolor.

— ¿Por qué "galleta"? —extrañada.

—Tenia que ser una palabra que no saliera por casualidad durante la noche—encogiendo los hombros.

— ¿Tú crees que él me pida hacer lo mismo? —con mas curiosidad que temor.

—No lo sé, no creo que su relación se igual a la de nosotros. ¿Te gusto?

—Siendo lo más sincera posible diría que no, pero eso no sería muy exacto, pues lo que viví fue un reflejo de lo que tu viviste, y como a ti te gusto sentí la misma sensación, pero en lo personal creo que puedo vivir sin la experiencia.

—Eso solo lo sabrás con el tiempo, esto a final de cuentas es solo conjeturas—pensando sobre la situación de Pansy—, aunque creo que en realidad ya estás en una situación comprometida ¿verdad?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —abochornada, dándose cuenta rápidamente de a lo que se refería su "hermana".

—A que conozco por experiencia propia |los efectos de llevar mucho tiempo el cinturón, y que aunque comprendo perfectamente que no te guste el dolor como a mí, no tardaras mucho tiempo en decirle amo—sonriendo misteriosamente, mucho más descarada de lo que era normalmente—Te advertí que no era una simple pieza de ropa.

56yrty56yer

Mientras las dos prometidas del Lord Potter, se tomaban la mañana para descansar y platicar de algunos asuntos íntimos, Harry se encontraba con Ron en el balcón más alto del hotel, desde el cual podían enviar y recibir cartas por medio de aves (no solo lechuzas, también cuervos, águilas, incluso más exóticas como gaviotas o pericos). Aunque decir esto tal vez sea una exageración, pues era poco lo que habían escrito y mucho lo que habían recibido que aun no leían, y mucho mas lo que habían comido y bebido.

— ¿Hoy regresas a casa de tus padres? —le pregunta Harry a su amigo.

—Seria lo mejor, ustedes también ya se van, no tiene ningún caso que me quede, además, Ginebra se está quedando en casa de Tonks, y ellas irán por sus propios medios, así que tampoco tengo que esperarla.

—Suena lógico—dice mientras intenta volver a ponerse a trabajar.

—En todo caso ¿Por qué carajos te escriben tanto?

—Es porque estoy aquí, si no lo estuviera muchas de las cartas se las enviarían directamente a tus hermanos, a la gente que dirige el canal, pero como saben que estoy aquí me escriben a mí.

— ¿Las vas a contestar todas?

—Claro que no, solo a las importantes, las otras se las enviare a tus hermanos y a los demás, a final de cuentas deben de hacer su trabajo. Las demás cartas tienen otros orígenes, la mayoría son por asuntos del senado, a estas si las tengo que contestar, no en este instante pero las terminare contestando.

— ¿No se encargaba de esto Hermione?

—Ciertamente lo hacía en el colegio, pero esto es muy diferente, hay varias decisiones que tengo que tomar yo.

—No puedes estar en todos lados.

—Lo sé, y tendré que encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de organizarlo, alguien que sepa diferenciar entre lo diario y lo realmente importante.

— ¿Ya probaste con Pansy?

—Aun no, se que ella dirigió toda la organización de Malfoy, así que tiene la experiencia adecuada, pero lo tendré que pensar.

— ¿No confías en ella?

—Por juramento mágico, ella no me puede traicionar.

—La lealtad y la obligación son muy diferentes.

—Esa es una de las razones por las que aun no lo hago, además de que tampoco es que tenga tanto tiempo de conocerla.

—Supongo que tiene sentido—dice Rojo—, tendrás que reorganizar todo, antes de que regresemos al colegio.

—Y no es que te guste ver como trabajo como loco ¿verdad?

—Exceptuando el placer de no hacerlo yo, claro está—bromeando.

—Cuando regresemos, seguramente le delegare mucho trabajo del colegio a Luna, yo estaré saliendo mucho de viaje.

— ¿Y yo qué?

—Hacer lo que mejor haces—le dice Harry.

— ¿Beber y cantar? —agitando su bebida.

—Yo estaba pensando más bien en cuidar que nadie me ponga un cuchillo en la espalda, y regularmente romperle la crisma al que no haga lo que le digo.

—Y pensar que me pagas para esto—sonriendo.

—Necesito que seas sincero con lo que te voy a preguntar—le dice Harry un poco más serio—, ¿Qué opinabas de mi, antes del cambio?

—Así, sin anestesia, te diría que eras un hijo de perra hecho y derecho.

— ¿Y cómo terminaste trabajando conmigo?

—Era la mejor opción que tenía, contigo podría entrenar para mejorar mis habilidades y conseguir rivales fuertes para probarme a mí mismo.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que hago?

—Tienes tus momentos—soltando una carcajada, que casi inmediatamente Harry imita.

Poco a poco terminaron organizándose mejor, logrando reenviar las cartas a los diferentes encargados de los negocios, aunque Harry prefirió conservaran copia de todo lo que estaba cayendo en sus manos (solo por si acaso).Todo lo que era especialmente dirigido a él, lo llevaría consigo a su casa, a final de cuentas tendría que consultar muchas de esas cosas con Lelio, quien dirigía sus negocios en el mundo muggle. Solamente término contestando las cartas más urgentes.

— ¿Qué dices si bajamos a comer? —le sugiere Ron.

—Rojo, llevamos toda la mañana comiendo, ¿Cómo es posible que tengas hambre? —le dice Harry, y estuvo a punto de decirle más cosas al respecto, cuando son interrumpidos por otra lechuza. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien porque les sorprendió su llegada, pues habían estado recibiendo aves mucho más extrañas durante toda la mañana, pero ambos sintieron una especie de presentimiento, de que esta carta era muy diferente a las demás.

— ¿De quién es? —le pregunta Ron.

—De Lelio—mientras la abría.

Decir que Harry estaba sorprendido por el contenido de la carta, hubiera sido el eufemismo del año. Se había pasado de listo y lo habían engañado, había caído en la trampa como un simple novato.

—Es divertido oírte maldecir incoherencias en más de un idioma, pero la verdad es que no comprendo nada—le dice Ron después haberlo estado escuchando decir groserías sin mucho sentido.

—El bastardo de Malfoy me puso una trampa y yo caí como idiota.

— ¿Draco? —incrédulo.

—No, Lucius su padre…

Mientras Harry le explicaba lo que Lelio le había escrito, la ira en el pelirrojo también iba aumentando. No cambia en su comprensión que hubiera personas que realmente pudieran considerar a otros seres humanos como si fueran simple ganado.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?

—No lo sé, pero de momento creo que voy a arruinar tus planes de regresar a tu casa pronto, tenemos que ir a solucionar esto inmediatamente.

—Tienes razón, iré a preparar la camioneta—levantándose, demostrando que estaba mucho mas alerta de lo que aparentaba.

—Yo iré a avisar a las muchachas, y a tus hermanos también—mientras reúne todas las cartas que tenían alrededor.

— ¿Reunirás a todos?

—De momento no, la mayoría de las personas que trabajan con nosotros, solo forman parte de la organización del colegio. Sin olvidar que muchos viven bastante lejos.

— ¿Ni siquiera el circulo interno?

—Tal vez después, de momento lo que necesito es más información.

Después de que se separan los dos jóvenes, Harry se encuentra con sus dos prometidas, quienes iban subiendo las escaleras, ambas parecían estar de muy buen humor, pero al ver la cara de su prometido, se dieron cuenta de que algo iba mal.

—Les explicare durante el camino, recojan sus cosas nos iremos lo más rápido posible. Encójanlo todo y súbanlo a la camioneta de Ron.

Con los gemelos tubo una reunión más larga, pues había algunos detalles que aun no habían quedado lo suficientemente claros. Mientras que platicaba con ellos se dio cuenta de que era bastante afortunado por haber encontrado a aliados como ellos, ambos eran listos y honestos, no tenía muchas razones por las cuales preocuparse de ese negocio en particular, claro que tendrá que mantener un ojo sobre ellos, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones, además de que dentro del mundo mágico era el negocio que más dinero le estaba generando.

Para cuando termino de hablar con los gemelos, las jóvenes ya lo estaban esperando en el estacionamiento, acomodando en la parte trasera sus equipajes. Lo único que faltaba era arreglar el asunto de la motocicleta de Harry, por suerte el ya había previsto un problema así y había colocado un mecanismo mágico que hacía posible que se encogiera sin hacer ningún daño estructural, algo que era muy común cuando se encogían los objetos sobre todo los metálicos, y en casos como una motocicleta con tantas piezas móviles y mecanismos complicados, resultaba casi imposible encogerla sin causarle daños, por eso el mecanismo instalado resultaba tan importante. Luego de encogido quedo del tamaño suficiente como para que cupiera en la palma de la mano.

— ¿Está todo listo? —les pregunta.

—Solo faltaba tu moto—le contesta Hermione.

—Entonces vámonos, que aún nos falta cruzar al mundo muggle.

Harry seguiría prefiriendo su motocicleta, pero la verdad es que la camioneta de Ron era bastante práctica, sobre todo cuando eran cuatro, sin olvidar la distancia que tendrían que recorrer.

—Caí como un novato—les dice Harry después de explicarles el asunto del "ganado".

—Te advertí que las cosas estaban saliendo demasiado bien como para que fueran a durar.

— ¿Alguien tiene un consejo que no sea echármelo en cara? —se queja Harry.

— ¿Burlarme de ti cuenta como echártelo en cara? —pregunta Ron.

—Si—con un mal humor que aumento con la sonrisa de su amigo.

—En ese caso no se me ocurre nada.

—En realidad creo que lo estás viendo desde un punto de vista equivocado, mi señor—interviene Pansy, quien había estado en silencio, meditando sobre el problema.

—Tú conoces a los Malfoy desde antes que yo—dice Harry— ¿Tu qué opinas?

—Creo que el en realidad pensó que este tipo de trueque te agradaría, no creo que pueda concebir que otros sangre pura como el no consideren a los muggles como simples animales. Ciertamente cuando las personas se enteren de esto, lo verán como un marcado giro a la derecha.

—La verdad es que no estoy cometiendo ningún crimen, el problema son las secuelas en mi imagen pública.

—Pero si sabes cómo manejarlo, creo que puedes salir ganando. Si nos descuidamos te consideraran Harry el ambicioso o el cruel, pero si podemos enviar los mensajes adecuados te convertirás en Harry el piadoso, y ese es un golpe en la opinión publica que solo podrás tener una vez.

34r453er394rjwer

**Nota del autor:** Hola como están, espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo, tal vez no sea tan largo como los anteriores, pero en lo personal me pareció bastante intenso.

Estuve leyendo sobre que van a quitar los fics que tengan un fuerte contenido para adultos. No sé si sea cierto y en caso de que lo sea, si mi fic también fuera a desaparecer, lo cual es muy posible dado he contenido del mismo.

En cualquiera que sea el caso, iré preparando el siguiente capítulo, poco a poco, sobre todo porque estoy pasando un desencanto de todo el asunto de escribir.

Sin nada más que decir, espero sus comentarios y críticas, que siempre son bien recibidas, también los que me han señalado mis errores.


	38. Nota relevante 2

Este no es un capitulo obviamente.

Solo una nota rápida para decirles que en caso de que borren esta historia, la estoy subiendo en la página "caminostorcido blogspot mx",(asi sin la "s", se que esta mal escrito pero asi cree la pagina, no sé porque). Si no la quitan de esta página, la seguiré subiendo en ambos lados, pero en caso de que la borren estará en mi blog.

También pondré la dirección en mi perfil.

En caso de que mi fic "mirando a las estrellas" tenga el mismo destino, también la subiré en esta otra página.

Sin más por el momento, espero que sigan leyendo mis historias y dejando sus comentarios, los cuales son muy valiosos para mí.

Repito:

caminostorcido

blogspot

mx


	39. El reino

Los primeros en llegar a las tierras de los Potters, fueron los veteranos de las antiguas campañas de Charlus Potter, que en general formaban un grupo de ancianos exenticos, pero que a final de cuentas eran leales y sabían hacer lo necesario, o eso es lo que esperaba Lelio. Lo bueno es que la mayoría no había llegado solos, sino que habían traído con ellos a hijos o incluso nietos. Al final habían juntado un grupo de casi cien personas, quienes armadas irregularmente vigilaban al grupo que había llegado al lado del mundo mágico. Si bien casi todos ellos eran muggles, estaban bien enterados de la existencia de ambos mundos. No fue sino hasta dos días después de su llegada que Harry y sus compañeros llegaron a aquellas tierras.

—Reuní a cien personas—le explica Lelio después de saludar, mientras caminan al interior de la mansión—, puede que sean esclavos desnutridos, pero siguen siendo tres mil personas, y podía ser peligroso.

—Hiciste bien, Lelio, de hecho me parece que si necesitaban trabajo, ya lo han conseguido, realmente los voy a necesitar un tiempo.

Ninguno de los compañeros de Harry sabia a ciencia cierta qué es lo que el joven estaba planeando, ni mucho menos como lo iba a lograr, por eso se mantenían un poco apartados, escuchando con atención lo que estaba haciendo.

—Levantaron su campamento alrededor del lago—le explica Lelio mientras atravesaban el portal que había dentro de la mansión, se trataba de aquella puerta por la que una vez Hermione había intentado pasar, pero que se lo había impedido un fuerte choque eléctrico—, utilizaron sus barcazas para crear algunas estructuras básicas.

— ¿De que se alimentan? —le pregunta Harry.

—De la pesca básicamente, no se han atrevido a internarse en el bosque para cazar ni para cortar árboles, obviamente se los prohibían en el lugar del que provinieran, cualquiera que fuera ese lugar.

—Las tierras de Lord Malfoy, muy al norte, colindan con las tierras del lord oscuro.

—En lugar horrible—les comenta Pansy, quien hasta el momento había guardado silencio—, nieva la mayor parte del año, necesitan una asombrosa cantidad de esclavos para poder sacarles provecho a aquellas tierras.

—Supongo que por eso, desprenderse de esta cantidad de esclavos no fue demasiado para ellos. Lelio ¿sabes si tienen algún líder? —le pregunta observando con atención el campamento de los esclavos.

—Algunos ancianos, forman una especie de consejo, los respetan mucho.

— ¿Qué idioma hablan? —dice Harry.

—Por lo que pude averiguar, todos hablan el idioma antiguo, pero han intentado aprender la lengua común, seguramente la mitad de ellos lo hablan con fluidez, los demás lo entenderán.

—Yo no hablo el idioma antiguo, ¿tu lo hablas, Lelio?

—No—un poco avergonzado—, nunca me di el tiempo de aprenderlo.

—Necesito un intérprete de confianza, quiero hablar con sus ancianos, pero primero necesito alguien que entienda bien su lengua.

—No se me ocurre nada—encogiendo los hombros.

—Tengo una idea—dice Hermione.

—No me digas que tú lo hablas.

—Yo no tengo todas las respuestas. Pero recuerdo que durante tu ceremonia, buena parte fue hablada en el idioma antiguo.

—Hermione, yo solo lo memorice, realmente no soy capaz de hablarlo.

—A lo que me refiero, es que durante la ceremonia, Pansy la tradujo para mí.

—Eso no lo sabía, ¿estás lista para ayudarme con esto, Pansy? —voltea a ver a su nueva prometida.

—Estoy lista, mi señor.

Era un poco embarazoso que las chicas le llamaran así en público, y si bien por lo regular Hermione solo lo hacía en ocasiones oficiales, Pansy aun estaba poco acostumbrada al modo relajado de Harry de llevar las cosas. Estuvo a punto de decirle que "con un si es suficiente", pero lo último que quería era reprenderla en público.

—Entonces, que alguien por favor lleve nuestras cosas a las habitaciones, iremos a hablar directamente con ellos.

Al final quien se encargo de llevar los equipajes a las habitaciones, fue la esposa de Lelio. Mientras que los demás mantienen sus posiciones en las ruinas de la antigua ciudad que alguna vez había sido gobernada por los Potter durante la edad media.

—Pansy, los lideres, seguramente hablan la lengua común, pero quiero que estés atenta a cualquier cosa que digan en su lengua, para que me la traduzcas, así que no te alejes—le dice al oído mientras caminaban.

Harry no sabía cómo es que lo habían reconocido, pero mientras entraban al campamento todos se empezaron a hincar a su paso, por la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Lelio, supo que esto solo lo habían hecho con él.

—Que vengan los ancianos a hablar conmigo—les ordena.

La verdad es que Harry estaba lejos de sentirse cómodo dando ese tipo de órdenes, pero entendió que eso es lo que esperaban de él, y de momento tendría que cumplir con su papel. Cuando los ve llegar, le sorprende que aun se pudieran mover, era casi como ver tres cadáveres moviéndose, de lo delgados y cansados que se veían.

—Hermione, coloca un lugar en el cual podamos hablar—ordena con un tono ausente.

La chica sabía que su novio no estaba pasando un buen momento, el realmente odiaba comportarse de esa manera, pues iba en contra de todos los ideales que tenia, pero la única ayuda que le podía dar en esos momentos era cumplir su propio papel. El papel del liderazgo implicaba una soledad que no podía evitar. Para la reunión invoca una mesa de madera redonda de buen tamaño, además de algunas sillas del mismo material, obviamente la que usaría Harry era más ostentosa que las demás, otra cosa que no le gusto para nada al joven, pero que comprendió como algo necesario. Para terminar convoco una carpa sin paredes, para que los cubriera del sol, la cual era de color rojo oscuro y dorado los detalles, pero en lugar del escudo de Gryffindor, tenía el escudo del águila imperial.

—Siéntense—les dice de tono seco, después de sentarse en su "trono", mientras que sus prometidas permanecían de pie atrás de él, una de cada lado.

—Si mi señor—contestaron los tres ansíanos, bastante nerviosos por lo extraño de la situación.

—Saben quién soy ¿verdad?

—Usted es Lord Potter, gobernante de estas tierras.

—Así es, y ustedes y su pueblo fueron comprados a Lord Malfoy hace poco, y por eso estamos aquí.

Las preguntas que les empezó a hacer eran totalmente irrelevantes, pues en realidad lo que le interesaba era sondear sus mentes. Cada vez se estaba volviendo mejor en esa arte, lo que hacía casi imposible que alguien notara que para él era como leer un libro abierto.

— ¿Saben cómo llegaron al mundo mágico? —les pregunta, mientras continuaba su estudio a sus mentes.

—Nuestros antepasados provienen de diferentes partes del mundo muggle—hablando con la jerga de los magos—, pero me parece que los más antiguos llegaron durante una invasión en el mundo muggle, provenían de las tierras del norte, para conquistar las islas británicas, pero de algún modo se perdieron y llegaron al mundo mágico.

Por la información que pudo obtener de sus mentes, comprendió que sus antepasados habían sido vikingos, habían formado parte de una flota que casi había conquistado todo el norte de Europa, tal vez si no se hubieran perdido en el mundo mágico, hubieran conseguido su objetivo. Pero obviamente todo eso había quedado en el olvido, después de siglos de esclavitud ya no quedaba casi nada de aquellos guerreros. Aunque no todos eran vikingos, también había una buena cantidad que provenía del norte de África y de Europa oriental. Mientras él se concentraba en su labor leyendo sus mentes, el confiaba en que sus compañeras se encargaran de otras labores de observación, Hermione sería capaz de obtener información de las expresiones faciales de los presentes, mientras que Pansy escucharía con atención los murmullos que podían oírse de las personas que se encontrabas alrededor, y que él no podía comprender.

—Quiero que preparen un informe detallado, quiero saber cuántos hombres, mujeres y niños hay, nombres y los oficios respectivos que dominen. Lelio, asigna a algunos que los ayuden a redactar el documento.

—Me encargare—le contesta.

—Como se darán cuenta, mis tierras necesitan personas que la trabajen, lleva un par de siglos sin que nadie sembré nada, asique es lo más probable que vallan a hacer, pero aun no lo tengo muy claro, sobre todo porque no se dé que son capases, por eso necesito esa información. Espero que en un par de días me entreguen el informe, pero de todas maneras no creo que vaya a regresar sino hasta dentro de una semana más o menos, mientras tanto, no quiero que se acerquen a las ruinas, estoy seguro que una semana de descanso no les va a caer mal. Para comer pueden cazar en el bosque, pronto les daremos una mejor ayuda.

El lenguaje corporal de Harry mostraba cierto autoritarismo a las personas que estuvieron durante la reunión, la cual fácilmente había durado una hora. Cuando regresaron al mundo muggle, la mayor parte de la gente que Lelio había contratado seguía en el mundo mágico, empezando a organizar a aquella pequeña ciudad que estaba surgiendo al rededor de aquel lago.

— ¿Tenemos algún doctor? —pregunta Harry a Lelio.

—Algunos, y si hace falta podemos conseguir más.

—Bien, que preparen una instalación medica, quiero que empiecen a revisar a las personas, no quiero que se desencadene una epidemia. Que preparen una lista de todos los medicamentos que vallan a necesitar, y que se los den a Hermione para que les dé con que pagar.

— ¿De qué cuenta quieres que lo page? —le pregunta Hermione.

—Del tesoro que decomisamos a Tudor.

—Me encargare.

—Harry, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos? —por fin Lelio formula la pregunta que llevaba tiempo pensando, seguramente desde el momento en que los había visto llegar a aquel lugar.

—La verdad es que no lo sé—con sinceridad—, ahora hagan lo que les he dicho, yo estaré en mi oficina, y a menos que algo se esté quemando, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa—con tono seco.

Hermione nunca lo había visto dar órdenes tan cortantes a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, duro un buen rato dando instrucciones especificas a las personas que Lelio había contratado, también a sus amigos que los habían acompañado a aquel lugar.

Sus amigos veían como le caía el peso del mundo en los hombros del joven. Ese no era el momento adecuado para que hablaran con él, estaba demasiado enfadado y hasta decepcionado consigo mismo como para comportarse de manera civilizada.

—A mi no me dijo que hacer—les dice Ron a sus compañeras después de que ven a Harry entrar a su oficina.

—Creo que tardara unos días en tranquilizarse—dice Hermione, ya cuando se habían quedado los tres solos—, pues seguiremos más o menos como en la escuela, yo me encargare del dinero y tú te encargaras de que nadie lo mate. Las defensas de la casa son impresionantes, pero yo no soy la experta, esta es tu especialidad, así que porque no la revisas.

—Yo mientras ayudare con las traducciones—dice Pansy.

—Me parece bien. De momento nuestro jefe no necesita que lo molestemos con cosas que nosotros solos podemos arreglar, así que pongámonos a trabajar.

865f6f6fty8

La auror Tonks había pasado momentos muy difíciles durante su entrenamiento, y durante las misiones que había cumplido, había tenido que probar su valor y sus capacidades, pero se necesitaba una especie de valor muy particular para lo que estaba por hacer. Por suerte no estaba sola sino que a su lado estaba la joven que le había robado el corazón durante el último año, aunque no pudo evitar recordar que si no la hubiera conocido no estaría metida en aquel problema.

— ¿Revaluando nuestra relación? —le pregunta Ginebra, con media sonrisa.

—No, solo recapitulando mi vida, antes de enfrentar nuestro destino.

—No seas tan dramática.

— ¿No eras tú la que quería escapar por la ventana de mi cuarto, cuando mi madre nos descubrió?

—No son las mismas circunstancias—recordando como las había encontrado la señora Tonks.

Ginebra había hablado con su padre antes de regresar a casa, durante la conversación le había explicado que quería darles una noticia a el y a su madre, que era muy importante, pero que no quería que hubiera nadie más presente. Quería darles la noticia primero a sus padres, luego hablaría con sus hermanos.

—Hace años que no te veía Ninfadora—dice el señor Weasley después de saludar a ambas jóvenes.

—Prefiero que me llamen Tonks—con una gran sonrisa ocultaba la ira irracional que la embriagaba cada vez que alguien la llamaba por su nombre de pila.

—Entonces que sea Tonks, y dime como están tus padres.

—Muy bien, señor Weasley.

—No veo a tu padre desde que se retiro, supongo que se encontrara descansando.

—Así es, recuperando el tiempo con mi madre.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

El señor Weasley vio rápidamente lo nerviosas que se encontraban las dos jóvenes, e intentaba con algo de plática trivial lograr que se sintieran mas cómodas, pero no lo estaba logrando muy bien que digamos.

— ¿Cómo han pasado sus vacaciones? —les pregunta la señora Weasley, después de servirles te en la sala.

—Han sido unos días muy agradables—le contesta su hija.

—Me alegro.

—Debo decir que la amistad de ambas me sorprendió—dice la señora Weasley sonriendo—, ni siquiera sabia que se conocieran.

—Nos habíamos visto cuando visitaba a Charlie, pero no nos habíamos hecho amigas sino hasta que volvimos a coincidir en el colegio.

—La vida da muchas vueltas—dice el señor Weasley, con sabiduría.

—No sabes cuánto—dice Ginny casi de modo automático, de lo cual rápidamente se arrepintió—, bueno de todas maneras, quise hablar con ustedes sin que estuvieran mis hermanos presentes porque quiero decirles algo muy importante para mí.

—Somos tus padres, Ginny, puedes decirnos lo que sea—preocupado.

—No sabes lo mucho que me agrada escuchar eso—le dice francamente agradecida—, primeramente les quiero decir que no es algo malo, sino todo lo contrario seguramente, el problema es que a muchas personas les puede parecer algo muy problemático.

—No te preocupes.

—Bueno, lo primero que tengo que decir es que estoy enamorada—les dice de golpe.

—Eso me parece muy bien—dice su madre, sin terminar de entender el secretismo de su hija—, ¿te corresponde?

—Ciertamente.

El señor Weasley estaba uniendo los puntos de lo que su hija estaba hablando, y empezó a comprender que es lo que estaba pasando, y le empezó a preocupar, porque su esposa no estaba entendiendo y ciertamente no se lo tomaría tan bien.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, querida, ¿nos lo presentaras pronto?

—Mucho antes de que lo esperas.

— ¿Vendrá hoy? —sin entender.

—No tiene ningún caso que siga dando vueltas. Les presento a mi novia, Ninfadora Tonks—resuelta.

La primera reacción de la señora Weasley fue una pequeña sonrisa, como si no creyera lo que había escuchado, pero al ver lo firme de la mirada de su hija se dio cuenta que no era ningún tipo de broma mala, sino que estaba muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo. Su segunda reacción fue desvanecerse en el sillón, cayendo desmayada, fue gracias a su esposo que no termino en el suelo. Con ayuda de las muchachas la recuestan en uno de los sillones.

—Por Dios, Ginebra, no pudiste darle la noticia un poco mas suavemente—le reprende su padre.

—Lo hice lo mas suavemente que pude, debería de haber visto como se entero la señora Tonks—mientras busca un remedio para ayudar a su madre.

—No quiero saberlo.

— ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome cuando despierte?

—No te preocupes. Pero mejor salgan un poco, yo hablare con ella, luego saldré a buscarlas.

—Esperaremos afuera.

Las dos se veían nerviosas, pero era Ginebra quien parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en lágrimas, el señor Weasley y Tonks, sabían lo mucho que importaba su familia para ella, por eso su padre había preferido que salieran, porque cualquier cosa que dijera su esposa en un momento de arrebatamiento le dolería como un hierro candente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Molly? —le pregunta Arthur a su esposa cuando logro que recuperara el conocimiento.

—No lo sé, no sé qué pensar—sin poder salir de su sorpresa—, eso es lo último que me imagine.

—Eso no es cierto, ambos vimos las señales, solo que nunca fue el momento adecuado para hablar al respecto.

—Supongo que yo nunca me quise dar cuenta—recordando muchas cosas de su hija, que había preferido ignorar, se toma su tiempo para pensar con detalle sobre lo que estaba viviendo—, es muy difícil para una madre darse cuenta que su única hija, nunca tendrá hijos.

— ¿No crees que es un poco precipitado pensar eso?

—Nuestra hija es lesbiana—le recuerda.

—Lo sé, pero sentenciarlo así de pronto me parece un poco exagerado.

— ¿Crees que un día se levante y diga que es heterosexual? —con un poco de sarcasmo.

—Yo no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que esta muy decidida, y que la veo mucho mas entera de lo que la había visto durante los últimos dos años.

—Tienes razón.

—Además, tal vez nunca lleve un niño en el vientre, pero no es el único modo en el cual surgen las familias, tal vez puedan adoptar a un hijo, que definitivamente seria nuestro nieto. Aunque tal vez nos estamos adelantando un poco

—Tienes razón—recapacitando—, a ti siempre se te ha dado bien juzgar a las personas ¿Qué opinas de Tonks?

—Parece buena chica.

—Es varios años mayor que Ginny.

—Y yo soy varios años mayor que tú—le recuerda su esposo.

—Pero tú no fuiste mi maestro.

—Ciertamente, lo mejor sería hablar con ellas ¿no crees?

—Ciertamente.

—Solo no te vuelvas a desmayar ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando Arthur salió a buscar a las jóvenes, se dio cuenta de lo afectada que estaba su hija, pues tenía los ojos hinchados de aguantar el llanto, y ella casi nunca lloraba.

—Quisiera decir algo antes—interviene Tonks—, estoy segura que la noticia que les acabamos de dar es difícil de aceptar, pero quiero que sepan que realmente quiero a su hija, pueden pensar que somos muy jóvenes para decirlo con mucha convicción, pero para nosotras esta relación es realmente importante.

—Nos preocupa que tú hayas sido su profesora—le dice la señora Weasley.

—Solo fui su alumna un par de semanas, cuando vimos que existía la posibilidad de ser más que amigas, me cambie de clase, pues eso solo complicaría nuestra relación—se defiende Ginebra.

—Muy prudente de su parte—contesta su madre.

—Miren chicas, deben comprender que esto es complicado para nosotros—tal vez exagerando un poco, pues en realidad el se veía bastante relajado al respecto—, supongo que tardaremos un poco en hacernos a la idea, pero debes de saber que si así eres feliz, los dos te apoyaremos—de nuevo tal vez exagerando, pues su esposa no se veía del todo convencida.

Ambas jóvenes se veían mucho más relajadas ahora que ya se había roto el hielo, y que parecía que la mayoría de los problemas habían sido saldados.

— ¿Tus hermanos ya saben? —le pregunta Arthur

—Solo Ron, la vedad es que no se lo tomo muy bien, pero al final comprendió lo importante que es Tonks para mí.

—Estoy seguro que los demás se lo tomaran mejor, ¿y tus padres, Tonks? ¿Ya lo saben?

—Se los dijimos hace unos días.

—Pronto iremos a visitarlos, hace mucho que no veo a tu padre, fuimos muy buenos amigos.

—Eso le encantaría.

—En ese caso, bienvenida—dice antes de darle un gran abraso a la chica de pelo rosado.

Ginebra no podía estar más conmovida, el abraso de su padre a Tonks sello con broche de oro la reunión. Aparentemente su padre había visto el lado amable de todo, como era costumbre en el, en lugar de pensar que estaba perdiendo una hija, para él era recibir otra hija en la familia. La pelirroja sabía que su novia sabría cómo ganarse a su próxima familia política, seguramente la terminarían apreciando tanto como a Fleur.

—Cuando Bill trajo a Fleur, y cuando Fred trajo a Angelina, las recibimos con fiesta—dice la señora Weasley—, a ti te la debemos, pero pronto la haremos.

89y7ttg

La vida de Harry había estado tan plagada de sorpresas desde que había cumplido los once años, que las cosas que a otros les parecería extrañas, para el eran simplemente parte de otro día de trabajo. El había estado trabajando con la gente que su mayordomo había contratado para encargarse de todos los siervos que habían llegado a sus tierras. Esto realmente lo había trastornado, lo que el menos había querido en su vida era ser un tirano, pero ahora sus propios errores lo habían convertido en uno, por esto había decidido encerrarse en su oficina para pensar con tranquilidad que hacer con todas esas personas que ahora le pertenecían.

—Por fin nos conocemos Harry Potter—dice una niña de unos diez años que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio.

—Me parece que tú estás en ventaja, pues yo no sé quién eres—le contesta mientras se sienta en la cilla principal, puede que pareciera que estaba totalmente relajado, pero estaba alerta para cualquier peligro.

—Soy Layla Miller, y se cosas—se presenta.

—Muy interesante.

6tt6tu6t

La vida de Sophia Tudor se había torcido de una manera que ella no se había imaginado. En sus sueños se había visto a si misma convirtiéndose en una temible mortifago, se imaginaba como una nueva Lady Bellatrix, ella sentía que tenía el poder y el talento adecuado para llegar lejos. Pero la verdad es que había perdido, se había endeudado mucho más allá de lo que ella podía pagar. Su familia no había aprobado en ningún momento su campaña en Hogwarts, por eso se había encontrado en la necesidad de pedir prestado el dinero necesario para ganar las elecciones, incluso para comprar la lealtad de un ejército mercenario. En un principio fue el respeto a su apellido el cual le permitió que le fuera prestado el dinero, pero sus peticiones fueron subiendo y subiendo, fue entonces cuando los mortifagos respaldaron su deuda, al punto que al final compraron su deuda a los usureros con los que ella había estado tratando en un principio. Cuando ella se entero de que los mortifagos estaban respaldando su campaña, su orgullo creció hasta las nubes, pronto comprendió que los mortifagos no confiaban en su chico dorado, Draco Malfoy, ella misma se había dado cuenta que no tenía el talento suficiente para la misión que le habían encargado, seguramente era debido a que había crecido lejos de los dominios del lord oscuro. Pero ella había sido criada y entrenada en los dominios de los verdaderos hechiceros, por eso dominaba magia que él nunca comprendería. Aunque todo esto ahora importaba poco, pues al perder las elecciones no tuvo ningún modo de pagar todo el dinero que debía, y aun peor no solo le debía el dinero al mismísimo lord oscuro, sino que había fracaso en la misión que ella había jurado que lograría.

El castigo fue un verdadero infierno, pero había sobrevivido, fueron muchas las sesiones de _crusios _y de otras torturas, pero ese no era el castigo que ella mas había temido, pues fue dejada en manos de algunos de los monstruos que habían logrado escapar de la batalla de Hogwarts, quienes por dos días al menos, la utilizaron para satisfacer su propia lujuria, la ironía radicaba que ella había secuestrado a varias compañeras para una labor similar, y al final había sido ella la que termino en sus garras, por suerte no quedo embarazada de alguno de ellos. Pero casi un mes de estos castigos, fue asignada a otra nueva tarea. Aparentemente pensaron que si continuaban moriría, pero ellos no sabían su verdadera fuerza, aunque fingía que habían roto su mente, ella se mantenía consiente y con la visión clara. Al final la habían limpiado y sanado, para ser enviada al harem del señor oscuro, aunque no como concubina ni nada parecido, sino como una simple sirvienta.

El lord oscuro tenia al menos cincuenta esposas e innumerables concubinas, las cuales se reunían en los jardines de su castillo, un lugar tan hermoso como podía imaginar la mente humana, en donde dedicaban su vida a su propio ocio, mientras esperaban la llamada de su esposo y señor, había mujeres de todas las familias que lo seguían, incluso había un par de hermanas de Draco. Aunque en esos momentos ella hubiera dado todo por al menos ser una de las concubinas, aun no se rendía, tenía una ambición que no conocía ningún límite. Las esposas del lord, conspiraban entre ellas para beneficiar a sus propios hijos, pues mientras el lord no designara un heredero, continuarían matándose entre ellos, algo que en apariencia le divertía mucho a lord Voldemort.

Todas las mujeres del harem despreciaban a las sirvientas, las trataban despóticamente, pero esto era en muchos casos una fachada, todo esto lo hacían sobre todo cuando había otras esposas presentes, pero cuando no lo estaban, utilizaban a sus sirvientas como espías y negociadoras con el exterior del harem. Gracias a la astucia de Sophia, pronto se volvió un engranaje indispensable para esa política interna. Incluso empezó a generar una especie de negocio basado en el tráfico de cosas prohibidas del exterior al interior del castillo, con esto pronto dejo de hacer las labores más desagradables y se dedico a comprar y vender información entre las esposas.

Sus únicas labores de limpieza y que no podía abandonar fueron las de la habitación de la "muerte escarlata". Ninguna de las esposa se atrevía a hablarle, mucho menos a molestarla, pues era sabido que en alguna ocasión había matado a alguien que la contrariará. Las demás se jugaban el deber de limpiar sus habitaciones, obviamente la perdedora era la elegida. Por eso se gano muchos favores al ofrecerse como voluntaria para esa labor.

Las habitaciones de la mortal guerrera se encontraban estratégicamente cerca de la habitación del lord oscuro, no porque ella compartiera el lecho con el, sino porque ella era su guardaespaldas personal.

Solo el lord oscuro conocía su rostro, para todos los demás solo existía su mortal armadura, claro que existían muchos mitos alrededor de ella, muchos eran de la idea de que tenia horribles cicatrices en todo el cuerpo y que por eso se ocultaba detrás de esa armadura de cuerpo completo, pero también existían lo que decían que no era una humana, sino algún tipo de demonio que Lord Voldemort había encerrado en aquella armadura. Pero Sophia estaba a punto de averiguar el secreto detrás de aquella mascara. Lo que había hecho que ella buscara ese puesto de trabajo, era la enorme curiosidad que había surgido en ella desde el viaje que había hecho después de ser capturada.

La verdad era que el trabajo en esas habitaciones era poco, a diferencia de las demás esposas, ella tenía una decoración bastante espartana, sin casi ningún adorno ni mueble, incluso las cortinas habían desaparecido en algún momento. Tampoco tenía que lavarle la ropa, pues para su sorpresa ella no tenia ningún tipo de ropa, sus únicas posesiones eran armas, en las paredes y en estantes, tenia acomodadas, diversos tipos de espadas, hachas y lanzas, en un armario muy sencillo guardaba cuatro o cinco capas oscuras de diferentes tipos de piel, que usaba para pasar desapercibida entre la población. Ni siquiera tenía una cama en donde dormía, aparentemente descansaba colgándose a ella misma de unos ganchos en la pared.

La misteriosa mujer desaparecía continuamente, en misiones ordenadas por Lord Voldemort. En una de sus ausenticas una de las esposas la llamo a su habitación, lo cual era bastante extraño, pues i lo que hubiera querido era algún artículo o averiguar si ella conocía el secreto de alguna de sus enemigas, hubiera enviado a una sirvienta a hablar con ella, no hubiera pedido que hablara con ella en persona. Cuando entra a la habitación reconoce a la mujer, era la hermana de uno de los generales de Voldemort, una mujer que seguramente debería de ronde ya los cuarenta años, pero que aun se conservaba como si tuviera veinticinco, con una belleza impresionante que a duras penas ocultaba con algunas sedas semitransparentes de color rojo sangre.

—Eres la hija de los Tudor ¿verdad? —le dice con un tono neutral, mientras se reclinaba en su cama.

—Fue exiliada de la familia.

—Lo sé, en el harem todo se termina sabiendo. También escuche que eres la ayudante personal de la muerte escarlata.

Eso era estirar la verdad demasiado, y claro que ella había iniciado el rumor, había dejado caer en alguna reunión de sirvientas que la asesina le tenía el aprecio de una madre a una hija, algo muy difícil, considerando que podía contar con una mano el número de veces que han hablado. Con ese simple movimiento se había asegurado su propia seguridad, pues seguramente nadie se arriesgaría a preguntarle para que la desmintiera.

—Me siento honrada de servir a la mano derecha del lord oscuro—con u tono servil muy estudiado.

—Supongo que ella miro algo en ti. Pero no importa, debes de saber que la relación entre las esposas y ella nunca a sido muy buena ¿verdad?

—Lo comprendo.

—Mis fuentes de información que ella acaba de terminar su misión, y de que seguramente llegara para esta noche. Su última misión fue arreglar un problema con un general rebelde, el cual por razones que no son asunto tuyo era un viejo enemigo de mi familia, de hecho en lo personal disfruto mucho de saber que ahora está muerto.

—Supongo que ella estará feliz de escuchar que la complació.

—No tanto como atravesarme con una de sus espadas—seguramente más para ella misma—, pero no es para eso que te he llamado, quiero que le lleves este regalo de mi parte, como una muestra de respeto de mi parte.

Con un gesto con la mano, hace que una de sus sirvientas se acerque a Sophia, en sus manos sostenía un hermoso estoque, con la empuñadura de oro. Era un regalo realmente soberbio. Seguramente en su intención estaba buscar algún tipo de alianza con la mujer de la armadura, no creía que fuera algo posible, pero era un buen intento.

—Un regalo soberbio—con sinceridad.

—Tan costosa, como el odio que le tenía aquel hombre, dile que al menos en mi, tiene una posible amiga.

—Le hare llegar su mensaje—inclinándose en una reverencia.

Moviéndose rápidamente por los pasillos del harem, Sophia llega a las habitaciones más alejadas, en donde se dispone a preparar todo para la llegada de la misteriosa mujer. A lado de la habitación principal se encontraba colocada una pequeña piscina, en la cual fluía agua caliente continuamente, Sophia no tenía idea si se quitaba la armadura para bañarse, pero de todas maneras sabia que lo hacía pues era una de las pocas tareas que le había dicho que siempre tuviera listo antes de su llegada. Luego de dejar todo preparado, baja a las cocinas para buscarle comida, pues aunque era cerca de la media noche, seguramente llegaría hambrienta. Había tenido que convencer a los cocineros que cocinaran un estofado de carne, además que le consiguieran una jarra de cerveza de raíz. En la opinión de Sophia, la asesina, tenía gustos de comida de hombre, pero tampoco era algo que le importara, lo que en realidad quería era ser aceptada por la mujer, su favor valía mucho en el harem.

Sin fijarse mucho entra de nueva a las habitaciones y prepara una mesa para server la cena. Estaba pensando un poco, en la abertura de la máscara que le permitía alimentarse sin quitarse el casco. Cuando había terminado, escucha el murmullo del agua, aparentemente la mujer había regresado durante su ausencia, estuvo a punto de entrar al baño cuando la vio de pie, inmóvil recargada contra una de las paredes. El susto que sintió casi hace que se saliera de su propia piel, inmediatamente hace una reverencia que casi la tira al suelo, pero pronto vio que la mujer no reaccionaba. Con una curiosidad que tal vez la metiera en un problema, alza la mirada para verla a los ojos, pero no vio nada mas que oscuridad, la armadura estaba vacía, acercándose, nota que lo que había pensado era un penacho de adorno debía de ser su verdadero cabello, pues había un orifico por el cual debía de salir.

Sophia tuvo que pensar rápido, seguramente lo más seguro para su persona era salir inmediatamente de la habitación y regresar al cuarto que compartía con las demás criadas, pero si quería sobresalir sobre el montón, tenía que tomar riesgos. Toma su decisión y una gran toalla, para entrar al cuarto de baño, en el cual había una gran nube de vapor, que dificultaba la mirada. Cuando se acerca puede ver a la mujer que la había secuestrado. Se dio cuenta que todos los mitos que había escuchado, eran falsos. La armadura que usaba casi perpetuamente, mostraba que era una mujer con curvas voluptuosas, pero no fue sino hasta que la vio desnuda que su piel era casi impoluta, blanca como la leche, y lo que antes había pensado era un penacho de adorno, ahora se mostraba como una larga cabellera roja sangre, no podía saber si era natural o si alguna magia la había vuelto de ese color, pero ciertamente pudo ver que todo el vello de su cuerpo era de ese color. El último detalle que le quedo en la mente fue el de sus ojos, era como un par de esmeraldas. Si no se hubiera quedado viéndola, se hubiera dado cuenta de que la mujer había movido su brazo derecho para encontrar un estoque que mantenía escondido a lado de su enorme bañera. Ni siquiera alcanzo a parpadear cuando ya tenía la punta de la espada a un par de centímetros de su corazón. Pero Sophia realmente tenía una mente fría, después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir, la punta de una espada no la iba a asustar, ignorando el peligro que estaba pasando, simplemente extendió la toalla que mantenía en sus manos y comenzó a secar el cuerpo de la mujer que la estaba amenazando de muerte.

— ¿Qué es lo que te propones? —le pregunta de tono frio, curiosamente sonaba casi como si continuara usando su armadura.

—Solo hago mi trabajo—quitándole importancia.

—Nunca te ordene que lo hicieras—le reprende.

—No es necesario. Es mi trabajo.

Debía ser una poderosa hechicera, pero Sophia no la pudo identificar, aunque era experta en los rasgos definitorios de las diferentes familias de sangre pura, le fue imposible conectarla con alguna familia antigua, lo que no comprendía es que el Lord oscuro pudiera confiar en una mujer que no fuera sangre pura. Aunque sus ojos le recordaban algo, pero no podía recordar a quien.

Si jugaba bien sus cartas, tal vez lograría convencerla de que la convirtiera en su aprendiz, ese no había sido su primer objetivo para su futuro, pero convertirse en una asesina de elite parecía algo realmente impresionante para ella en ese momento.

89Y987y7yi

Entre las labores inherentes del puesto que Hermione ocupaba en la organización que Harry había fundado, había algunas que simplemente encontraba desagradables, y seguramente la menos le gustaba era la de tratar con los duendes del banco, ciertamente eran los banqueros más eficientes del mundo, seguramente mágico y muggle, pero en el trato con las personas eran realmente desagradables, crueles y sarcásticos, además estaban sus miradas lujuriosas, que si bien eran desagradables en humanos, en duendes eran intolerables. Recientemente había tenido que tratar con ellos, por las compras de comida que había tenido que hacer, por los siervos que habían llegado a las tierras de lord Potter, lo malo es que no podía planear nada a futuro, pues Harry aun no había explicado su plan, si es que tenía algún plan, hasta el momento llevaba tres días casi enclaustrado en su despacho, por lo que sabía le habían llevado la comida dentro, pero inmediatamente despedía al servicio. El nunca se había comportado de esa manera y ella realmente estaba preocupada por él.

Al amanecer del cuarto día, Hermione se sintió bastante vacía al darse cuenta que de nuevo había dormido sola. Cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta del dormitorio principal salta de la cama, esperando que se tratara de Harry, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con Pansy, quien estaba vistiendo un corto vestido veraniego, de color claro.

— ¿Sigue sin regresar? —le pregunta Pansy, al entrar a la habitación.

—Ni su sombra, Ron asegura que no ha salido y que se encuentra bien, pero se niega a recibir a nadie—die Hermione.

— ¿Hace esto a menudo?

— ¿Aislarse? Nunca lo había hecho.

—Tenemos que hacer algo—le dice Pansy.

—Nosotras no podemos ir en contra de sus órdenes, fue un juramento inquebrantable.

—Los juramentos inquebrantables son muy literales, Hermione, fue a Ron a quien le dijo nadie entrara, y él le puede desobedecer tanto como quiera, nosotras no estamos estrictamente prohibidas.

El razonamiento de Pansy era apegado a la ley, claro que era un simple galimatías, pero como ella había dicho, los juramentos irrompibles eran realmente literales, por eso ella había tenido que hacer tantos con Harry. Después de alistarse decide que es hora de actuar, mientras de se dirigían al despacho principal de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes sale alguien que no se habían esperado. Se trataba de Luna Lovegood, quien salió en camisón largo, y debajo de un brazo una cobija blanca y debajo del otro un oso de peluche. Lo más curios sin lugar a dudas era su larga melena rubia, que con lo despeinada le daba la apariencia de un león.

—Buenos días, Hermione. Buenos días, Pansy—les dice al verlas, antes de colocarse la cobija encima y empezar a pasear como si fuera un fantasma.

— ¿Ella era Lovegood, la líder de Ravenclaw? —le pregunto Pansy a su compañera, luego de que Luna diera vuelta por una esquina.

—En toda su gloria, ¿sabes desde cuando esta aquí?

—Ni siquiera sabía estaba aquí. ¿Es idea mía o esto está degenerando? —pregunta Pansy.

—Oh, claro que degenera, y eso que no nos has visto en nuestros peores momentos. Pero primero tenemos que poner a nuestro maestro de ceremonias de pie.

La decisión de Hermione creció al ver el caos que había en la casa, sobre todo en el piso inferior, donde gente entraba y salía sin mucho orden, y esto la estresaba, ella un poco maniática del orden, y un caos como el que reinaba en la casa, la ponía de muy mal humor. Como se habían imaginado, en la puerta de la oficina ya se encontraba Ron, montando guardia.

— ¿Ya despertó? —le pregunta Hermione, sin siquiera saludar.

—Creo que ni siquiera a dormido, realmente me preocupa, ¿vienen a hablar con él?

—Si, ¿nos dejaras pasar?

—Mi deber es protegerlo, pero me parece que ahora hay que protegerlo de él mismo, y en eso yo no puedo ayudarlo.

—Por cierto ¿sabías que Luna esta aquí?

—Si, llego hace unos tres días, la encontré en los jardines, me dijo que estaba buscando no se qué criatura, en realidad no quise preguntarle como había llegado aquí. Entonces empezó a hablar de todas las criaturas que habitan casas tan antiguas como estas, incluidos los fantasmas, entonces le explique que aquí no había fantasmas.

—Empiezo a entender.

—Luego hablo de que quería un trabajo de verano, y no sé como una cosa nos llevo a la otra, y al final termino trabajando como nuestro fantasma. La verdad es que se toma su responsabilidad muy en serio—con una honestidad, que les hiso preguntarse sobre la salud mental de su amigo.

—Nos la encontramos hace un momento, es muy buena fantasma—dice Pansy, totalmente seria, pero Hermione sabía que era parte de su sentido del humor.

—Ya lo resolveremos después—sentencia Hermione—, de momento tenemos un asunto que resolver.

Las puertas que guardaban el gran despacho, estaban fabricadas de madera antigua y pesada. El interior era tal como Hermione lo recordaba, con muchas fotografías y libros, además de montones de papeles, todo lo referente a los negocios muggles de la familia. Lo que les sorprendió fue que en el lugar no había nadie.

— ¿Se fue por la ventana? —pregunta Pansy.

—No, ese no es su estilo—mirando con atención el lugar.

Justo como ella había pensado, luego de examinar las paredes encontró una puerta oculta.

—En esta casa hay túneles ocultos en todos lados. Ni siquiera Harry los conoce todos.

Como se imagino, el túnel las llevo a la biblioteca familiar, en donde se encontraba la puerta a la cámara familiar.

—Esto será un problema, no podemos entrar.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque aunque somos sus prometidas, no somos de la familia aun, y solo los Potter pueden abrir la entrada.

Al final terminaron desayunando en la biblioteca, no se les ocurría ningún modo de comunicarse con el, no fue sino hasta el medio día en el que sin previo aviso la puerta que bajaba a la antigua casa se abrió. Pensaron que Harry iba a salir, pero nadie lo hiso, ambas sentían cierta aprensión a bajar, pero ambas sentían un compromiso tan grande hacia el hombre que las esperaba abajo. Mientras bajaban por los escalones de piedra ambas pudieron sentir un poder mágico que acedia. Normalmente ninguna de las dos eran capases de sentir físicamente la magia, debía de ser un poder sorprendente como para que lo estuvieran experimentando de esa manera. Cuando llegan a la gran cámara, pueden ver todas las antiguas reliquias que se guardaban en ese lugar, cualquier museo del mundo pagaría millones por algunos de esos objetos. La imagen que se encontraron en el centro del lugar era muy curiosa, Harry se encontraba sentado en posición de loto en el suelo, enfrente de el se encontraba el enorme libro familiar, en línea recta se encontraba el estandarte del águila imperial, el mismo que habían usado Escipion, Cesar, incluso Mario, todo era alumbrado por dos grandes hogueras, el lugar estaba hirviendo por el fuego, pero más aun por el poder mágico que el dueño de la casa estaba reuniendo.

El hombre se encontraba vistiendo solamente con pantalones y tenía los músculos duros como si estuviera en medio de un combate, pero lo más impresionante era que la magia era visible, como ondas de color rojo que emanaban de su cuerpo. Seguramente fue el sonido característico de los tacones en la roca.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado? —les pregunta con voz de ultratumba.

—Cinco días—le contesta Hermione.

—Tarde cinco días en lograrlo—levantándose—, Lord Dumbledore o la Zarina Anastasia hubieran tardado horas, me falta un camino muy largo de recorrer.

— ¿De qué habla, mi señor? —le pregunta Pansy, preocupada por el modo en el que Harry hablaba.

—De la comparación del poder, y de lo difícil de la tarea que debe ser hecha—como si a duras penas las notara.

—Mi señor, necesitamos que se concentre, la casa está en caos, tienes que poner orden—dice Hermione, bastante angustiada.

—Tengo la mente clara, Hermione, solo tenía que prepararme. Ya estoy preparado.

— ¿Tienes un plan?

—Tengo una visión.

En lugar de vestirse con sus ropas normales, se viste con una coraza romana, además de una capa escarlata, primero guarda una espada en su cintura y en sus manos toma su báculo, antes de salir levanta el enrome libro familiar y lo coloca en su lugar.

—Hermione, recoge mi estandarte—ordena.

—Si, mi señor.

El recorrido que llevaron a cabo fue muy extraño para ellos. Aunque el poder mágico ya no era visible, era casi palpable en la atmosfera, en algún momento también se les unió Ron, y Lelio, de pronto eran un grupo bastante nutrido, todos los presentes de la casa terminaron uniéndoseles, incluida Luna, quien ya se había cambiado, aunque seguía usando su sabana como capa. Cuando atraviesan el portal interior de la casa, llegan a los grandes campos de su propiedad, entonces da la orden de que los ciervos se acerquen. Cuando al fin llegan, los ancianos los encabezan. y se arrodillan enfrente del lord.

—Un gusto verlo de nuevo, nuestro señor.

—También me agrada verlos, ancianos.

—En que le podemos servir, nuestro señor.

—Llevan cientos de años siendo esclavos ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Provienen de los cuatro puntos cardinales, diferentes países y diferentes orígenes—les dice con suficiente fuerza, mientras que su propio poder mágico se encargaba de que todos los presentes lo escucharan, como si les hablara especialmente a ellos—, pero con el tiempo han generado vínculos como hierro, son un pueblo.

—Somos siervos.

—Solo si así quieren seguir siéndolo, les estoy ofreciendo una opción, quiero que me sean leales.

—Somos sus siervos, nuestro señor.

—Lo son, pero quiero que se conviertan en mis ciudadanos. Serán un país y yo su rey, tendrán un nombre y un objetivo. Recuperaran su honor y su libertad.

Gracias a su poder mental, pudo darse cuenta, de que su discurso estaba teniendo el efecto deseado. Llevaban siglos oprimidos, pero aun así en su sangre existía el anhelo de ser algo más, querían convertirse en un verdadero pueblo.

—Es usted muy generoso, nuestro señor, ¿me permitiría preguntarle algo?

—Adelante.

— ¿Cómo podríamos pagarle?

—Yo les daré tierras y una ciudad, ustedes me corresponderán con su lealtad y un ejército.

— ¿Un ejército? —sorprendido.

—Una legión, los mas bravos y mejor preparados, les daré armas que harán temer a cualquiera que se les enfrente.

Continuo hablando durante otros quince minutos, enloqueció a la multitud, lo ovacionaron como el nuevo rey en el que se había convertido, el rey de unos vagabundos, de algunos miles claro está.

—Ahora les mostrare el vínculo que hay entre ustedes y su nuevo rey.

Entonces Harry toma de manos de su prometida el estandarte de su familia. En la derecha su estandarte y en la izquierda su báculo. Entonces se acerca en solitario a las ruinas, dejándolos a todos de pie a la expectativa. Primero clavo su estandarte en el mismo centro de las ruinas, luego toma entre ambas manos su báculo y lo alza, entonces de un instante a otro Harry desata todo su poder, el poder de un verdadero hechicero omega. Las piedras del suelo empezaron a levantarse y la vegetación desapareció. Tardo solo minutos, pero en el lugar donde antes habían estado simples ruinas, ahora se erigía una ciudad entera, de piedra y madera, las calles empedradas tenían iluminación, parecía una ciudad perdida en el tiempo, con rasgos de diferentes momentos, el mundo moderno fusionado con la antigua Roma.

Todos guardaron un silencio reverente mientras todo esto sucedía, pero cuando por fin la luz que rodeo la ciudad se apago, fue aun más ovacionado que antes. La gente realmente se había vuelto loca, corearon su nombre, como un pueblo corearía a su máximo líder, a su héroe, y a su rey. El último detalle fue levantar lo que parecía ser una torre de luz, que rodeaba al estandarte, la cual se debía de elevar unos veinte metros seguramente, y que de noche se debería de ver espectacular. En el exacto lugar donde se encontraba la casa en el mundo muggle, ahora en el mundo mágico se erigía un edificio del mismo tamaño pero con el estilo de construcción de toda la ciudad.

—Lelio, se que lo que más quisieras es retirarte, pero ahora te necesito más que antes—le dice cuando se hacer a donde él se encontraba aun de pie.

—El retiro está sobrevalorado, unos cuantos años más de trabajo me caerán bien, no sabría ni qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre.

—Entonces que empiecen con el reparto de viviendas, hay espacio de sobra, espero que para fin de año ya se puedan auto gobernar. Pero por ahora hay que continuar trabajando con ellos.

—Tenemos gente de sobra. No te preocupes, me encargare de todo, ve y tomate un descanso.

—Ciertamente lo necesito.

Antes de regresar al mundo muggle, dieron un último paseo por la ciudad, durante el cual, pudieron ver el entusiasmo de las personas, era como si les hubieran regresado el espíritu. Cuando atravesaron el portal que ahora conectaba dos casas, solo era acompañado por sus dos prometidas y por Ron y Luna.

—Rojo, tú y Luna, se pueden encargar de reunir al círculo interno, necesito que estén aquí para mañana.

—Nos encargaremos—contesta Ron.

—Te vez genial de fantasma—le dice Harry a Luna.

—Gracias—sin mostrar ningún tipo de sorpresa.

Se movía sin prisa y no había mostrado ningún signo de debilidad, pero por alguna razón, sus dos prometidas sabían que se estaba manteniendo de pie por puro milagro. Cuando al fin llegan al dormitorio principal ambas lo ayudan a quitarse la armadura, cuando al final la acomodan en una silla, Harry se derrumba en la gran cama.

—Siento como si el cuerpo me pesara una tonelada—recostándose.

—Después de lo que hiciste, me sorprende que tengas energía como para que tu corazón siga latiendo—le dice Pansy — ¿De dónde saco el poder para invocar una ciudad entera, mi señor?

—Tuve que meditar durante unos días enteros para poder reunirlo, realmente no fue tan difícil como aparenta, pero me sería imposible hacerlo todos los días.

—No intentes disminuir lo que acabas de hacer, creaste de la nada una ciudad entera.

—Claro que no, convertí rocas y madera en una ciudad, es algo muy diferente.

—Por Dios, Harry, no puedes arriesgar tu vida de esa manera—le reprende Hermione.

—Sinceramente espero no tener que volver a hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado. Y aunque no lo parezca, las extrañe. Vengan y recuéstense conmigo un rato.

A Pansy nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que les pidiera eso, durante el tiempo en el que había pertenecido a Malfoy, había hecho una cantidad de cosas humillantes y desagradables de las cuales ni siquiera le gustaba acordarse, pero el simple gusto de recostarse a su lado era algo que nunca se les había ocurrido. Ella se recostó del lado izquierdo del joven, recostando su cabeza en su brazo. Mientras tanto Hermione tenía emociones encontradas, la cercanía física con Harry era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, pero nunca lo había hecho con Pansy presente, era obvio que no sería nada de naturaleza sexual, sino de simple cariño, cuando se recostó del lado derecho todas sus dudas desaparecieron. El se sintió reconfortado, como si absorbiera poco a poco la energía necesaria para recuperarse, sus músculos se relajaban, descansando lo equivalente a varias noches de sueño, mientras que ellas que si bien tenían cuerpos sanos y fuertes, sintieron una gran paz interna, y una seguridad de que nada les podía pasar, que nadie se atrevería a causarles el menor daño. Con esas sensaciones, los tres jóvenes se sumergieron en un profundo sueño. Al menos durante unas horas descansarían.

898uhy8y

En una semana de trabajo, la casa de Potter había adquirido una rutina con la cual habían logrado una mejor eficiencia en el trabajo, la distribución de las viviendas fue sencilla, después de lo cual continuaron a la distribución del trabajo, lo cual no fue muy complicado gracias a la lista que habían preparado con los oficios que conocían, solo era un inicio pero prometían mucho. En cuanto al ejército, aun era demasiado pronto, aunque lo que si hubo inmediatamente fueron un montón de voluntarios, hombres y mujeres se ofrecieron inmediatamente para entrar a la legión, pero aun faltaba preparar muchas cosas antes de empezar con el entrenamiento.

A pesar del mucho trabajo que tenían, también se dieron el tiempo suficiente como para pasear por la ciudad muggle en la que estaba la casa de los Potter, la pizzería local se había vuelto un centro de reunión para el grupo de jóvenes. Ese día en particular se habían reunido Harry y Luna, quienes no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas desde que se habían reunido.

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? —le pregunta al sentarse enfrente de él.

—En casa de sus padres—seriamente—, casi tuve que obligarla a ir, sino lo hubiera hecho es capaz de irse sin siquiera ir a visitarlos.

— ¿No se lleva bien con sus padres?

—Los quiere mucho, pero por alguna razón, ella siente que los a decepcionado.

— ¿Decepcionarlos? Ella tiene uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela, y ahora es la tesorera de un Lord, lo que significa que supervisa el movimiento de millones de galeones ¿Qué esperan de ella?—sorprendida.

—Es una chica complicada—encogiendo los hombros—, hago lo que puedo pero no puedo solucionar la vida de las personas, ni siquiera la de ella.

—Eso no impedirá que lo intentes ¿verdad?

—Ciertamente.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el mesero, quien les traía la comida.

—Quiero hablarte obre algo, Luna.

—Me regañaras porque no logro asustar a nadie—totalmente sincera.

—Luna, eres el fantasma más amistoso desde Gasparin (Gasper), no asustas ni a los gatos.

— ¿Esa es tu calificación sobre mi trabajo?

—Mira Luna, eres totalmente bienvenida a mi casa. Te aprecio como si fueras mi hermana pequeña, y si lo que quieres es pasearte con una cobija en la cabeza yo no tengo ningún problema con eso. Lo que me preocupa es que lo que estás haciendo es esconderte. —con sinceridad.

— ¿Supiste lo de Neville y yo? —dejando de un lado las bromas.

—Lo que sé es que en cada reunión que Neville está presente te pones esa cobija en la cabeza.

—Nunca me había enamorado, y el viene y me enamora para que al final me diga que su abuela le consiguió una prometida—indignada.

—Ahora lo comprendo.

— ¿Tu lo sabías? ¿Qué me engañaba?

—Cuando salimos de vacaciones Ron y yo vimos a Neville paseando con otra chica—le confiesa.

—Me pudieron haber advertido.

—Querías que te dijera que lo habíamos visto con otra chica, sabes bien que ese era un método peor de que enteraras.

—Lo entiendo, es solo que me duele.

—Luna, ¿quiero saber si serás capaz de trabajar con él?, si no es así, dímelo, y arreglare todo para que se vean lo menos posible.

— ¿Para qué me quieres, Harry? —con un temblor en la voz.

—No entiendo tu pregunta—confundido.

—No tengo dinero, ni una familia que me respalde, no soy noble, y la mayoría de las personas cree que estoy loca, hay días en los que yo misma creo que estoy loca. Comprendo porque fui útil en el colegio, pero ahora para que me quieres contigo. No quiero un puesto de trabajo solo porque soy tu amiga.

—Eres un poco dura contigo misma ¿no lo crees?

—Mientras que si pones a Neville en el otro lado de la balanza, el es exactamente lo que necesitas, en unos años tendrá voto en el congreso como tú, tiene el respaldo de su nombre y una buena cantidad de dinero. No veo como te puedes arriesgar a perderlo, manteniéndome aquí.

—Neville es mi aliado, uno extraordinariamente valioso ciertamente, cuando entremos de lleno al congreso, su voto será decisivo y hará a mi facción más poderosa—le explica Harry—, pero no creas en ningún momento que tú vales menos que el para mí.

—Ahora soy yo la que no entiendo.

— ¿Sabes cómo está conformado el congreso?

—Cincuenta Lores, y cincuenta comunes por elección popular, y el jefe del congreso, que tienen la capacidad de decidir en los empates.

—A resumidas cuentas así es—asintiendo.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Tu me dijiste que no tienes ninguna ventaja por sobre otras personas, pues yo te contradeciré, tienes la mejor mente del colegio, y un corazón más grande que tú misma. Dices que las personas piensan que estás loca, pero yo cuando te veo, veo a una chica piadosa y comprensiva, con un carisma natural que no todos tienen, y una seguridad en ti misma con la cual podrías entrar cantando al gran salón. Ciertamente eres excéntrica, pero eso no creo que sea malo, cuando llegue el momento tendremos quien te enseñe a dar discursos y a debatir en público. En tres o cuatro años, quiero que te lances al congreso, yo te apoyare y te protegeré, pero tú tendrás que ganarte el puesto.

Luna ponía una expresión de Bambi cuando se sorprendía que era casi necesario darle una palmada en la cabeza, pero en esta ocasión no era para menos. Ella como congresista, era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, había pensado que seguiría como consejera de Harry u otra cosa, pero esto era demasiado.

— ¿Yo? —impresionada.

—Así es.

—Nunca me habías dicho nada al respeto.

—Porque antes no era para nada posible, estábamos quebrados y parecía imposible que ganáramos la elección en el colegio, hubiera sido demasiado precipitado hablar al respecto, cuando salimos del colegio, empecé a pensar en la posibilidad, y la había descartado.

— ¿Por qué pensaste que me casaría con Neville?

—Exactamente, hubiera intentado impulsar tu carrera en el ministerio de salud, pero pensaba que era un desperdicio de talento.

—No soy tan buena.

—Lo eres, te falta lustre, al demonio, a mí también me falta mucho lustre, pero yo no tengo que ganar ninguna elección. Para cuando llegue el momento, se que estarás lista—intentando animarla.

— ¿Por qué no lanzas a Hermione o a Pansy?

—Tú sabes porque no puedo.

—Porque un noble no puede colocar a su esposa en uno de los lugares de los congresistas comunes. Por eso no me lo habías ofrecido antes.

—Piénsalo detenidamente.

— ¿Y Ron y Ginny?

—Hable con Rojo, y el tiene sus propios planes, y la verdad es que no me lo puedo imaginar en el congreso, espero lograr que cambie de opinión en el futuro, en cuanto Ginebra, aun no lo sé.

—De momento solo soy yo—recapacitando.

—Las decisiones más importantes de la historia se han tomado en los lugares más extraños, los franceses iniciaron su revolución desde una cancha de tenis, tu candidatura al congreso fue ofrecida en una pizzería. En lo personal creo que te esperan grandes cosas, pero para eso quiero que saques la cabeza del suelo y tomes tu lugar como mi segunda.

—El corazón me seguirá doliendo, pero mi mente y mi espíritu estarán dispuestos.

—Encontraras a alguien genial en el futuro, te lo aseguro.

— ¿Así arreglan las cosas los hombres cuando se enteran que a un amigo le rompieron el corazón? —pregunta de mejor humor.

—Si fueras un hombre, te llevaría a un bar, nos emborracharíamos y luego iríamos a otro bar, pero ahora de desnudistas, y luego me empezaría a burlar de él, hasta que se pusiera a trabajar en su campaña al congreso.

— ¿Un poco de terapia de choque?

—Algo así. ¿Qué te parece esto? Tú y yo nos vamos a un bar que vi a un par de manzanas de aquí, y vemos cuantos tragos tardamos en caernos al suelo.

—Seria agradable. ¿No habrá desnudistas? —bromeando

—Mientras prometas no decirle nada a mis prometidas te pagara un privado—bromeando—, solo por seguridad, ya sabes, no quiero despertar con un cuchillo en la barriga—eso era imposible, pero Luna no tenía la necesidad de saberlo.

—Dejémoslo para mi cumpleaños.

Durante la tarde terminaron viendo a los demás miembros del círculo interno, pero al final fueron ellos dos lo que fueron solos a aquel bar. Jugaron al billar y bebieron como si no hubiera un mañana, ambos terminaron vomitando en algún momento, aun así en términos generales fue una gran noche para ambos.

—Solo quiero hacer una petición—dice Luna mientras ambos se tambaleaban de regreso a la mansión.

— ¿Qué quieres? —igual que ella.

— ¿Puedo conservar mi disfraz de fantasma?

—Seguro, puedes disfrazarte de lo que se te dé la gana—haciendo una promesa que tenía una gran probabilidad de regresar en su contra.

89º8y9hy7y

El despertar del día siguiente no fue ni de lejos tan agradable como solían ser sus mañanas. El problema con Harry, era que como no tenía la costumbre de beber y cuando lo hacia se excedía, tenía unas resacas extraordinariamente fuertes. Por suerte su novia por lo regular tenia cierta cantidad de remedios médicos para cualquier emergencia.

— ¿Es el mismo de la ultima vez? —le pregunta Harry al recibir la pequeña botella de la chica, quien acababa de salir del baño.

—Se que es desagradable, pero mucho más eficiente.

La medicina era brutal, atravesó todo el malestar en un minuto, pero después de eso todo había acabado, aunque tuvo que volver a vomitar, por suerte ya se encontraba en el baño. Luego tomo un baño caliente lo cual lo hiso sentir bastante mejor. Luego salió y se vistió con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y una camiseta blanca, sobre la cual se puso una camisa de cuadros abierta, parecía un tipo de lo más simple y sencillo, para nada alguien con las responsabilidades que él tenía. Cuando salió del vestidor no termino de salir cuando Hermione se colgó de su cuello para besarlo.

—No creas que me estoy quejando ni nada por el estilo—cuando al fin se separan—, pero normalmente no eres tan expresiva.

—Me gusto mucho lo que hiciste por Luna.

—Es una gran chica, creo que le esperan grandes cosas.

—Tengo una duda. ¿No consideraste que Luna entrara a tu harem?

—Si lo considere, pero no me pareció buena idea. —mientras caminaban hacia el despacho principal.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Tu porque eres parte de mi harem?

—Porque te quiero.

— ¿Por qué Pansy entro al harem?

—Porque quiso vivir una vida más plena.

—Mientras que Luna entraría por despecho a su relación con Neville. Esa no me parece una buena razón.

—Tiene sentido. Como sea que haya sido, hoy se le vio más animada.

Cuando llegan al despacho, Pansy ya estaba en el lugar, aparentemente había estado enviando algunas cartas por correo lechuza. Desde que le habían comentado que tal vez Pansy hiciera un buen trabajo había empezado a integrarla al trabajo y para su sorpresa estaba manifestando un toque virtuoso a la hora de la organización. Ella por su parte se sentía cómoda en su nuevo trabajo, sobre todo entusiasmada por lo que pronosticaba el futuro. Lo que más le había sorprendido, es que cuando Harry le había propuesto el puesto de asistente fue que le asigno un salario, ella era de su propiedad y no tenía ninguna necesidad de pagarle, lo que más le sorprendió fue que a Hermione también le pagaban.

—Una cosa es que sean mis prometidas y otra que sean mis empleadas, no voy a exagerar diciendo que separaremos nuestra vida personal del trabajo, pues Hermione y yo hemos pasado muy buenos momentos e la oficina—le explico cuando le pregunto cuál era la razón de su salario, era obvio que Hermione hubiera preferido que se guardara algunas de esas anécdotas, lo demostraba por el color escarlata en el rostro—¸ pero cuando estamos trabajando, no quiero que me sigan la corriente solo porque si, deben de considerar los pros y los contras y confrontarme si parece que estoy tomando la decisión equivocada. Cuando yo no las este mirando ustedes tendrán que tomar la iniciativa, y tener la responsabilidad sobre sus decisiones. Esas son algunas de las razones por las que deben recibir un salario, porque son personas autónomas, e independientes de mi. Cada uno tiene su propia vida, separada de los demás y ninguno debe de sacrificarla por nuestro matrimonio.

Pansy se dio cuenta de que era bastante sincero en lo que él le había dicho, pues había podido visitar a su familia cuando esta se mudo a la nueva casa, o las veces que Hermione salía de la mansión para visitar a su familia, era obvio que Harry llevaba las cosas de una manera muy diferente a como lo hubiera hecho Draco en su lugar. No es como si ella se la pasara comparándolos a ambos, de hecho cada día lo hacía menos, cada vez parecía más lejana la vida que había tenido con los Malfoy. El punto de inflexión fue seguramente la noche que durmió con Harry y Hermione, simplemente se habían acostado y se habían abrasado, pero por alguna razón había sido la primera noche en la que dormía de corrido desde que Lord Malfoy la había violado.

—Pansy tu siempre tan madrugadora—la saluda Harry al entrar al despacho.

—Es casi medio día, mi señor—a pesar del sarcasmo, lo hacía con todo el respeto posible—, creo que es usted el que perdió la noción del tiempo.

—Pensaba que el jefe podía llegar a la hora que prefería—bromeando, para después sentarse detrás del escritorio, en el asiento principal.

En su escritorio tenia los mas resientes informes de la nueva ciudad, además de los informes sobre los negocios en el mundo mágico, los gemelos Weasley le habían enviado los resultados de las pruebas de los nuevos productos, además el canal mágico le había enviado la transcripción del reportaje sobre el extremismo mágico. Mientras los leía, observaba a las dos jóvenes, quienes fingían enfocarse en su trabajo, pero era obvio que no podían concentrarse.

—No necesito leerles la mente para saber que me quieren preguntar algo, ¿Por qué no preguntan de una buena vez?

—Creo que es mejor que yo salga para que hablan los dos—dice Pansy levantándose.

—No, quédate—le dice Harry, señalando su propio escritorio, para que se sentara en el—, se lo que les preocupa y me parece que a los tres nos concierne.

—Harry, hace unos días te proclamaste rey, y te vitorearon como si fueras Alejandro Magno en persona, debes de comprender que sintamos curiosidad sobre lo que estás haciendo—le dice Hermione.

Era bastante lógico que ambas se sintieran inseguras, quien sabe cuántas cosas se les hubiera imaginado.

—En los libros de historia no vienen muchas cosas sobre lo que los lores hemos hecho a través de la historia—volteando su silla hacia una de las ventanas atrás de él, mientras que ellas se sientan cerca—, en la antigüedad, todos los lores eran reyes de sus tierras.

—También fue así en el mundo muggle, los nobles gobernaban pequeñas partes de territorio. Muy al estilo feudal.

—Así es, al final en el mundo mágico, había casi cien terratenientes, los cuales se unieron en diferentes ligas. Para resumir, cuando se fundó el congreso, existían cincuenta terratenientes, los cuales juraron lealtad al congreso, con la consigna de tener voto vitalicio en el mismo. Pero en ningún momento se suspendió el derecho de gobernar sobre sus territorios.

—Entonces tu ya eras rey, pero no tenias a quien gobernar, por eso no había sido para nada relevante—dice Hermione, empezando a entender.

—Ya lo van entendiendo, pero déjenme mostrarles esto—dice Harry mientras con su varita mágica para cerrar las cortinas y proyectar sobre su superficie un mapa—, como se podrán dar cuenta, la Bretaña mágica es mucho más grande que la muggle, casi una segunda Europa, que se extiende desde el norte del continente hasta el polo norte, la zona del centro y del sur, como bien saben son las tierras del congreso, las cuales se le conoce como zona neutral comúnmente, esta la capital, el congreso, el colegio de Hogwarts y las demás ciudades—pinta de color azul la zona—, en ambos extremos de la isla están las tierras de los lores, algunos tienen más otros menos, como podrán ver, mis tierras son de un buen tamaño—colocando de color verde sus tierras—, si vamos más al norte encontraremos las de lord Malfoy, las cuales son más grandes que las mías.

— ¿Cuántos territorios están habitados? —pregunta Hermione.

—Pocos, en realidad se dividen en dos, unos como los de Malfoy que están habitados por ciervos y esclavos muggles, mientras que otros como los de los Longbottom, que tienen un acuerdo con las criaturas mágicas para que pudieran vivir ahí.

—Al norte se encuentra el muro ¿verdad? —interviene Pansy muy seria, pues ella había estado ahí, y prefería no pensar en esa experiencia.

—Así es, el muro del norte, donde se divide las tierras comunes y la zona de exclusión—mientras marcaba con su varita una línea negra que dividía el país—, esta zona enorme es dirigida por Lord Voldemort, hace siglos que se creó el muro para separar las tierras del sur de los magos, de las criaturas más violentas y peligrosas. Durante el último siglo el lord oscuro conquisto ese territorio, y lo dirige con puño de hierro.

—Es un territorio enorme—dice Hermione, con una nota de temor en la voz.

—Lo es, y su ejército crese con cada año que pasa, no ha conquistado el sur porque el congreso lo exilio, después del asesinato de mis padres—era la primera vez que hablaba sobre la muerte de sus padres, pero por el modo en que lo dijo, les quedo claro a ambas que no era el momento de hablar al respecto—, el muro del norte es vigilado por lord Dumbledore, mientras que en Asia existe el muro de oriente, el cual detiene al emperador de Japón, dicho ,muro es vigilado por la Zarina Anastasia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaran en invadir de nuevo? —pregunta Pansy.

—Tres, cuatro años—encogiendo los hombros.

— ¿Esperas que un grupo de refugiados, se oponga a las hordas del lord oscuro? —le pregunta Hermione, empezando a angustiarse.

—Estarán listos. Pronto tendré listo la primera serie de armamento, y podrán empezar a entrenar con él. Sé que será difícil, pero si hacemos lo necesario, estaremos preparados.

— ¿Cómo sabes que faltan tres o cuatro años? —pregunta Hermione.

—Eso es un tanto más complicado de explicar. Son muchas cosas, lo primero es que políticamente, para ese entonces se tendrá que volver a votar sobre el exilio en el congreso y les recuerdo que la ultima vez, hubo empate, fue el voto de Lord Dumbledore el que lo decidió todo, lo segundo es que los hechiceros omega tenemos ciertas capacidades de percibir la magia, aun no soy un experto ni nada, pero puedo sentir que aun falta tiempo, según la Zarina Anastasia, quien es mucho mas experta que yo, también piensa que falta ese periodo de tiempo. Y por lo que he escuchado, Lord Dumbledore también a expresado lo mismo a sus mas cercanos. La tercer cosa es que lord Malfoy también se está tomando ese periodo de tiempo, el también se prepara. Y por último, también tengo información de una fuente de lo más inesperada, una joven vino a verme hace unos días, se llama Layla Miller, y me confirmo lo que ya sabía.

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunta Pansy.

—Una muy curiosa fuente de información.

—He escuchado extraños rumores sobre ella, aparentemente mi familia la acogió en su casa. No sé si sea de fiar.

—De momento lo es—les asegura Harry.

Mientras seguían conversando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta, las chicas les pareció extraño, pero Harry parecía que lo había estado esperando.

—Pasa Layla.

La jovencita entro como si la hubieran estado esperando, como acostumbraba estaba usando una minifalda de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta Hermione.

—Soy Layla Miller, y se cosas.

89y78y6t

Hermione estaba a punto de sufrir una aneurisma, su instinto sobre protector le indicaba que estaban cometiendo un error al dejar que aquella niña pudiera entrar así como así en la oficina principal.

— ¿Le dijiste que viniera? —le pregunta a Harry al oído.

—No, pero supuse que ella sabría que hablábamos sobre ella—sin darle importancia.

—Hay muchas cosas que nosotras no sabemos—interviene Pansy—, y creo que es necesario que nos lo expliquen.

—Ciertamente, y creo que solo hay una manera de hacerlo rápidamente. Conectare nuestras mentes.

— ¿Qué? —preguntan Pansy y Layla.

—Nos llevara a una proyección psíquica, sacara nuestras conciencias de nuestras mentes y las proyectara en un plano aparte.

— ¿Qué? —volvieron a preguntar ambas.

—No tiene caso explicárselos, es mas sencillo que lo vean, solo les pido que no se resistan, pues les podría doler.

La joven y la niña estuvieron a punto de expresar alguna resistencia, cuando ya era bastante tarde, pues Harry reunió su poder mental, ninguna de las tres tubo siquiera la oportunidad de resistirse. De pronto se vieron a sí mismas en un lugar totalmente blanco, solo cuando se concentraron se dieron cuenta que era un prado, muy similar al que había fuera de la casa. Lo que realmente sorprendió (y de hecho las hiso gritar un poco) a las tres es que se encontraban totalmente desnudas.

—Si se calman y se concentran, podrán imaginarse ropa—dice Harry, quien vestía las mismas ropas que fuera, solo que de color blanco.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, las tres intentan imaginarse a si misma vistiendo ropa, lo cual surtió efecto casi inmediatamente. Hermione y Pansy terminan vestidas de vestidos largos muy elegantes de color blanco, mientras que la pequeña Layla sigue usando su misma, ropa solo que de color blanco como Harry. En ocasiones la mente funciona de una manera muy extraña, cuando Harry había hecho lo mismo con Ron y Ginny, la joven había manifestado un cuerpo mas voluptuoso que el que en realidad tenia, pero en cambio Hermione creó una imagen de sí misma mucho mas "pudorosa", algo mucho mas cercano a lo que hubiera sido en cualquiera de los dos mundo si hubiera tenido una vida normal. Harry se dio cuenta de eso, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, pues sabía que era un tema delicado para la joven.

—Bienvenidas a mi mundo—dice Harry jovial.

— ¿Así es como miras el mundo, mi señor? —pregunta Pansy.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es hermoso, pero tal vez idílico.

—Siempre he sido partidario de que si se hace algo se hace bien.

— ¿Aprenden hacer esto en el colegio? —pregunta Layla impresionada.

— ¿Algo que no sabes, Layla? —pregunta Harry bromeando.

—Dije que se cosas, no que lo sepa todo—de pronto la niña se quedo en silencio, con una expresión concentrada—, ya no puedo hacerlo—empezando a sonar asustada.

—Como sospeche, cuando dejaste tu cuerpo, dejaste tu poder atrás.

—Lo ciento Harry, pero yo sigo sin entender de que están hablando—se queja Hermione.

—Mira Layla, lo que voy a hacer no te va a gustar, pero es necesario, ellas son las personas de mi entera confianza, pero necesito que sepan lo que yo se sobre ti.

— ¿Cómo pudiste averiguar algo de mí? —mucho menos confiada en si misma.

—Mira pequeña, por ni un momento debes de pensar que iba a dejar entrar a alguien a mi casa sin saber que era de confianza.

El proceso que entonces inicio solo lo había hecho en una ocasión, se trataba de insertar información directamente en otras mentes, esperaba hacerlo de manera más sutil que la última vez.

El compendio de información que le dio a sus dos compañeras estaba constituido por la información que le había sacado a la niña, sobre el hecho de ser la única persona aparte de Harry y Hermione que recuerda la existencia de la otra posibilidad. No fue como si copiara y pegara la mente de la niña en la de las demás, sino que simplemente les informaba los puntos más relevantes, vieron las diferencias que existieron entre ambos mundos para ella.

Hasta el momento Layla era la única falla que habían encontrado sobre el ritual que habían hecho con el cambio de las realidades. Fue un hechizo de tanta magnitud que era imposible que no hubiera habido al menos un fallo, y en apariencia el fallo se había resumido en esa niña, la cual había adquirido un extraño poder, el poder de ver todas las posibilidades, un poder que en ocasiones la abrumaba y que requería una gran cantidad de nutrientes para su cerebro, usualmente azúcar. Vieron a la niña que había crecido con su familia en el antiguo mundo, creciendo en medio de la guerra, atemorizada por el crecimiento de poder del Lord oscuro, ella era hija de muggles, pero eso ya no tenia importancia, pues para ese tiempo los magos ya habían declarado la guerra contra los muggles, fue en ese tiempo cuando se llevo a cabo el ritual, el cual la envió a una vida aun mas difícil, en la cual había sido separada de su familia para ser parte de un experimento secreto del gobierno, lo más difícil para la niña fue además de su nuevo poder, coexistían dos conciencias con todos sus recuerdos. Todo esto les sirvió para validar la información que estaban obteniendo.

Aprovechando la ocasión, Harry no solo les mostro lo referente a la niña, sino que a Pansy también le coloco en su mente todo lo referente a lo que el sabia de ella en la antigua realidad. En otras palabras, Harry resumió lo que hubiera sido horas de conversación en unos pocos minutos. Cuando al fin las tres regresaron a sus cuerpos, se sintieron realmente extrañas, incluso durante un momento dudaron haber regresado al cuerpo adecuado, pero solo fue un momento, el problema era que se habían acostumbrado a sus avatares mentales.

—Sabia que esto iba a pasar, pero no había pensado que sería tan perturbador—dice Layla, sujetándose la cabeza.

—Ahora comprendo porque eres la niña de diez años más extraña que conozco.

—Creo que aquí, yo soy la que salió mas sorprendida—dice Pansy—, como carajos lo lograron—era la primera vez que los demás veían a Pansy perder los estribos.

—Así que por fin logro que la impertérrita Pansy se sorpresa de algo—dice Harry.

—Al cuerno con eso, mí señor—aun sin lograr controlarse.

—Tenias que saberlo, Pansy, seguro que pude hacerlo con más tacto, pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

—Se sale de toda proporción todo lo que ahora se.

—Cuando dije que nuestra misión era importante, no exageraba.

—Lo comprendo.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?—sujetándola por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes, mi señor, solo necesito pensar un rato.

—Muy bien ¿y tu Hermione, como estas?

—Enfadada, quiero ir y despellejar vivos a los que le hicieron eso a la niña—les dice Hermione.

—Todo a su momento, por ahora toca ver que se hará con esta niña, ¿no creen?

—Yo sé cuidar de mi misma—se queja.

—Por eso vives como una vagabunda, sin número de seguro social ni ningún tipo de certificado, legalmente ni siquiera existes, además de que si me equivoco, ya recibiste o recibirás una carta de Hogwarts.

—Llegara pasado mañana.

—Además te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien vino a buscarme, no buscaste a Dumbledore ni a Voldemort, sino a mí, bien sabes que por mas precoz que seas si quieres una oportunidad de sobrevivir a lo que se aproxima necesitas estar bajo mi protección.

— ¿Quieres que sea tu profetisa privada?

—Así es, puede que llegue a ser exigente pero pago bien, y doy seguro medico y prestaciones, además de que tu educación iría de mi cuenta, tu por tu parte tendrías que entrar a mi organización cuando tengas edad y desde este momento empezar a darme cualquier aviso importante.

—Puedo predecir las cosas que sucederán inmediatamente, cosas a un mayor periodo de tiempo es al azar.

—Te conseguiremos ayuda para que perfecciones tu don, que dices ¿aceptas?

—Solo otra condición.

—Te escucho.

—Quinta.

— ¿Quinta qué?

—Quiero ser tu quinta esposa—con aplomo.

Los tres presentes no se habían esperado esa propuesta, sobre todo viniendo de una niña que aun tenía diez años.

— ¿No crees que te estás adelantando un poco a los acontecimientos?, sobre todo considerando el hecho de que yo sigo soltero.

—Yo no veo el tiempo como lo ven las demás personas, y si te habías preguntado el porqué acudí a ti en lugar de a los otros hechiceros que mencionaste, es porque por alguna razón la mayoría de las visiones que tengo están alrededor de ti. Sé que pronto te casaras con ellas dos, y que no falta tanto para que encuentres otras dos. Así que quiero asegurar el quinto lugar para mí, y así decido este asunto antes de meterme en problemas por las hormonas de la adolescencia.

—Muy prudente de tu parte—dice Pansy sin mostrar que se estaba riendo pro dentro.

—Se que de momento no parezco gran cosa, pero para cuando sea mayor de edad seré bastante bella.

—Ese no es el punto, pero gracias por considerarlo, me parece un buen trato, en el que los dos salimos ganando—dice Harry—, pero te ofrezco otro trato, esperaremos hasta que como tú dices encuentre a la tres y la cuatro, si entonces aun seguimos pensando que es un buen trato, harás tu juramento inquebrantable.

—Está bien. Ahora me voy, la señora Granger acaba de sacar un pastel de su horno, y lo quiero ir a probar—les dice antes de salir con la misma convicción con la que había entrado.

—Esta ha sido una de las conversaciones mas bizarras en la que he participado—dice Hermione, sentándose en una silla.

—Fue rara, pero no entraría en mis peores diez—dice Harry, quitándole importancia—, además tengo una última prueba que hacer.

Del mismo modo en el que les había enseñado antes, hace visibles los hilos que salían de los cuellos de las chicas y llegaban a su mano derecha, pero que ahora había otro, que continuaba oscuro, pero por cómo pudieron ver por la ventana llegaba hasta el cuello de la niña.

—Solo faltan dos ¿verdad? —dice Hermione, cuando desaparecen los hilos, l que no pudo dejar de notar es que el hilo de Pansy ahora brillaba más que la última vez que lo había visto.

—De momento eso parece, pero no creo que esto sea tan estable como parece, no hay manera que se nos pudiera obligar a permanecer juntos, pero encuentro que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

—Yo también pienso que tienes razón—dice Hermione—, solo que me preocupa la niña, creo que es buena y que necesita ayuda, pero también creo que no es estable, deberíamos buscarle ayuda, y no solo para que le enseñen a manejar su don, sino ayuda médica, su mente no puede soportar tanta información. Algún sanador especializado en la mente. Los tres sabemos que la niña a manato en al menos dos ocasiones.

—Tu y yo lo hemos hecho muchas más veces, y también se que lo hiso en defensa propia ¿tú qué opinas Pansy?

—Aun es una niña, por más que se intente comportar como adulta, sigue siendo una niña, podemos ayudarla, y evitar que se pierda en su propia oscuridad.

—Tienes toda la razón, ambas la tienen, de hecho quiero que tu Hermione te encargues de buscar a algún especialistas, además de que tú y tu equipo investigues al grupo que le hiso eso a la niña. Ella te puede dar información, pero dudo que sepa mucho en realidad. Esto me parece que será la primera misión de las birds of prey fuera del colegio.

—Empezare a trabajar con Ginebra, inmediatamente.

—Yo seguiré teniendo mucho trabajo con este nuevo país, al menos hasta que puedan organizarse, por eso dejare la escuela casi totalmente a Luna, pues tendré que estar viniendo aquí continuamente, tal vez todos los fines de semana, lo más seguro es que al menos durante un año a duras penas asista a clases. Tendré que reorganizar todo de nuevo.

—No deberías de abarcar mas allá de lo que puedes—le dice Hermione, empezando a preocuparse.

—Ya sabes que siempre estoy buscando a personas con talento, mientras voy trabajando voy colocando a las personas, no te preocupes, se lo que hago.

8y7ygt76g

La primera reunión de las birds of prey fue en un pequeño restaurante del pueblo, en el cual servían una de las comidas con más grasa que se pudiera encontrar en el país, pero también de la mas deliciosa. Los únicos miembros del grupo que se encontraban en el lugar eran Hermione y Ginebra, cada una de las cuales estaba comiendo un desayuno que hubiera hecho engordar a cualquiera que las hubiera visto siquiera.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te envidiaba, el que pudieras comer sin engorda—le dice Ginebra.

—Fue mera serendipia, Ginny, no era nuestro objetivo, pero por accidente descubrimos que después del sello mágico que ponemos para fijar el tratamiento, es imposible cambiar la apariencia, lo cual incluye engordar.

—Sigan así, y contaran el dinero con una pala.

—Ese es más o menos el plan.

—Supongo que fundar un país es muy caro, así que dime, ¿ahora me tocara llamarte reina? —le pregunta Ginny a Hermione.

Por la expresión que Hermione puso, era obvio que no había llegado a la conclusión de que si Harry se convertía en rey, ella tarde que temprano se convertiría en reina. Y como siempre que algo la sorprendía termino rompiendo algo, en esta ocasión se trato de una botella de refresco del restaurante en el que estaban desayunando.

—Ni siquiera lo habías notado ¿verdad? —continua Ginny bromeando.

Mientras Ginny continuaba divirtiéndose, una mesera y la castaña intentaban secar el desastre que había ocasionado.

— ¿Es que no puedo escuchar una noticia sin hacer el ridículo? —se queja al cielo.

—Serás la reina mas patosa que hayan encontrado—dice cuando la mesera estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlas.

—Como es que Harry siempre me mete en problemas—se sigue quejando.

—Harás un gran papel.

—Sera un desastre.

—Sera algo histórico.

—Sera un desastre histórico—empezando a golpear la cabeza en la mesa.

—Te preocupas demasiado, su majestad—bromeando.

—Gracias por tu comprensión, amiga—dice con sarcasmo.

—Creo que en esto, saldrás ganando con el asunto de no ser su única esposa, al menos no serás la única reina.

—Ese no es mucho consuelo.

—No te preocupes tanto, es natural que se te haya olvidado ese detalle, a final de cuentas, son demasiadas cosas sucediendo al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes razón.

—Tienen que decidir un montón de cosas. Como que religión van a tener.

— ¿Religión?

—Si, que van a ser, ni si quiera el círculo interno tiene la misma religión, Ron y yo somos católicos y Tonks es luterana.

—Harry es anglicano y yo soy agnóstica—dice Hermione—, no tengo idea de que sea Luna. Mientras que Neville creo que también es anglicano. Además de que no estamos tomando en cuenta la religión que ellos tengan, sin olvidar la posibilidad de que tengan un montón de religiones diferentes. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hará Harry para decidir sobre todas estas cosas.

—Ser el líder nunca es un trabajo sencillo, puede que parezca que se la pasa sin hacer nada, pero tener que tomar todas esas decisiones, no ha de ser fácil, en lo personal no envidio su puesto.

—Se a lo que te refieres, yo tampoco quisiera estar en sus zapatos, solo intento ser de la mayor ayuda, pues cuando el comete errores son vidas las que se pierden. Hay demasiados puntos complicados desde un punto de vista de la moral, en lo personal no sabría ni siquiera como empezar.

— ¿Realmente crees que Harry sea capaz de hacerlo? Sin que se vuelva loco, quiero decir—pregunta Ginny.

—El es un humano y puede equivocarse como cualquier otro, pero por lo regular pues confiar en él para que haga lo correcto.

—Porque no dejamos esto en paz, y me dices cual es nuestra siguiente misión, para empezar a prepararme.

—Tenemos dos cosas, muy importantes, la primera es encontrar ayuda para Layla.

— ¿La pequeña profetisa de la que me hablaste?

—Si, en lo personal me agrada pero necesita ayuda.

—Eso no será complicado, el problema es que si ella ya sabe el futuro, entonces debe de saber lo que planeamos.

—No exactamente, puede ver con toda claridad lo que sucederá dentro de unos minutos, mientras que lo más lejano solo tiene visiones. También tengo que encontrar quien le enseñe a controlar su talento.

—Tampoco parece muy complicado.

—Genial, porque será tu tarea.

— ¿Para que abrí la boca? —dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Ofrecerte. Cuando termines, me ayudaras a la verdadera misión.

— ¿Cuál es?

—Tenemos algunas sospechas de que existe una organización de origen muggle, que se ha dedicado a secuestrar hechiceros y hacer experimentos con ellos.

— ¿Es eso posible?

—Ha sucedido en el pasado, y aparentemente ha vuelto a pasar, todo indica que la pequeña fue criada en una instalación de dicha organización.

—Los hechiceros hemos hecho cosas mucho peores a los muggles, el nuevo reino de tu novio es la muestra de ello. La verdad es que no se me ocurre como empezar una investigación de ese estilo.

—Layla me dio alguna información, pero será algo muy difícil. Tendremos mucho trabajo.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Ginebra tenía otra pregunta que hacerle a su amiga, pero se sentía un tanto insegura de cómo hacerlo, al final se decide por la estrategia directa.

— ¿Fuiste con los médicos?

—Si, fui con unos antiguos amigos de la profesora McGonagall. Son lo más cercano a expertos que existe sobre mi enfermedad.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Su diagnostico es igual que el de la doctora del colegio.

—Lo siento.

—Su diagnostico fue el mismo, pero su opinión es diferente, me dieron suficiente medicamento para evitar que siga progresando mi enfermedad, y tienen esperanza de revertir el daño, pero en lo personal no quiero hacerme demasiadas ilusiones.

— ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Harry?

—No me he atrevido.

— ¿Realmente temes que te deje por qué no puedes tener hijos?, ambas sabemos que el no es así.

—Temo que tenga que hacerlo.

—Lo siento Hermione, pero cuando te pones así, eres intratable.

89yu978yi

En ocasiones Harry extrañaba su antigua realidad, cuando el solo era un guerrero, y su única responsabilidad era enfrentarse al enemigo que tenía enfrente de él, claro que luego recordaba cómo había terminado todo y se da cuenta que esta segunda oportunidad que se le ha concedido es algo invaluable. Ahora la mayor parte de su trabajo era trabajo de oficina, y de reuniones en las cuales tenía que convencer a personas de hacer lo que el quería que hicieran, un trabajo que no siempre era sencillo. Claro que podía recurrir a su poder mental, con el cual de hecho cada día estaba ganando mas habilidad, pero por lo regular evitaba usarlo, claro que les leía la mente para ver si eran de fiar, pero obligarlos a algo con su mente, era algo que odiaría hacer.

— ¿Usted los obligo, mi señor? —pregunto Pansy, mientras ambos trabajaban en el comedor.

— ¿A los "ciudadanos"? —era el nombre que habían decidido usar con la gente del nuevo reino, al menos hasta que encontraran un nuevo nombre—, los sondeé, esculque en sus mentes para saber cómo convencerlos, pero sobre todo para saber si eran las personas que yo necesitaba para lo que estaba planeando. Debes entender que la mente es muy complicada Pansy, ciertamente puedo hacerle cosas a una persona solo con la mente, pero a tres mil personas, es algo imposible.

—Tiene lógica.

— ¿Confías en mi? —dejando sus papeles en la mesa.

Ese era un detalle muy importante para él, no solo le importaba saber si las personas eran confiables, sino que también ellos confiaban en él, sobre todo alguien tan cercano como ella.

—Totalmente—le dice con seriedad, su sinceridad fue tan evidente que casi ni tuvo que meter la mano en su mente para comprobarlo.

Mientras continuaban conversando, escuchan que alguien toca la puerta, se trataba de Lelio, quien traía un montón de carpetas. Detrás de él, venían Luna y Neville, quienes aparentemente podían permanecer de nuevo en la misma habitación, al último entro Ron, quien traía una hielera bajo el brazo, Harry sospechaba que estaba llena de cervezas.

— ¿Lo trajiste todo? —le pregunta Harry a Lelio, después de que todos se sentaran en la mesa.

—Todo lo que pude encontrar, tengo la lista de peticiones de los ciudadanos, en realidad no piden gran cosa, y no solo me refiero a los ancianos, creo que necesitaran más tiempo para acostumbrarse.

—De momento será suficiente ¿y lo demás?

—Eso no fue complicado, todo estaba en internet, "la carta de los derechos del hombre", "carta constitutiva de los derechos humanos", "declaración de independencia de Estados Unidos", y montón mas que no recuerdo que no recuerdo, incluyendo discurso, de Mandela, Gandhi, Lincoln.

—Muchas gracias Lelio, a mi no se me da eso de las computadoras, y necesitaba todo ese material, espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo.

—La verdad es que no, con el nuevo personal que tenemos, estamos avanzando rápidamente—antes de levantarse.

—Te lo agradezco, ahora solo te molestare, con que informes a la cocina que empiecen a preparar café y botana, luego seguramente pediremos pizzas.

—Seguro—antes de salir, mientras pensaba que en ocasiones el chico al que había ayudado a criar se comportaba como un verdadero exentico.

— ¿De qué se trata, Harry?—le pregunta Neville, bastante confundido.

—Todos ustedes estuvieron presentes cuando declare que había fundado un nuevo reino, pero la verdad es que solo coloque la primera piedra.

—La primera ciudad para ser mas precisos—interviene Luna.

—Y no negare que me siento orgulloso de mi creación, pero no es para eso que los cite hoy. Según los expertos, se necesitan tres cosas para crear un estado ¿saben cuáles son?

—Población—dice Luna.

—Un territorio—continua Neville.

— ¿Nadie más? Falta algo.

—Un gobierno—interviene Pansy.

—Exactamente, población, territorio y gobierno. Pero en lo personal creo que falta algo.

— ¿Dinero? —bromea Luna.

—Eso también ayuda, pero me refiero a algo que no se puede tocar, un símbolo, un espíritu, un concepto. En el futuro conseguiré que algunos especialistas en derecho constitucional redacten una constitución para el reino, pero por ahora quiero que me ayuden a redactar algo mucho más básico e inamovible.

—Los fundamentos del reino—dice Pansy.

—Exactamente, por eso le he pedido a Lelio que nos trajera estos documentos, los leeremos y veremos lo que han hecho a través de la historia, desde la revolución francesa hasta el fin del apartheid—mientras empezaba a repartir las carpetas al azar—, necesitamos el espíritu de los que abolieron la esclavitud y de aquellos que pensaron que el ser humano, solo por serlo debería de tener algunos derechos básicos e inamovibles.

—Cuando lo terminemos deberías de hacer un monumento en la ciudad, escribirla en piedra, tal vez colocar los nombres de todos los fundadores—dice Neville.

—Es muy buena idea—concuerda Harry—, pero primero tendremos que terminar esto. Son las nueve de la mañana, espero que para esta noche tengamos el primer borrador.

—Estamos a punto de redactar un pilar para un reino, crees que seamos lo suficientemente importantes—dice Pansy, un tanto insegura.

—Tendremos que serlo, a final de cuentas será la historia la que juzgue si estamos haciendo lo correcto o no.

La elección de sus compañeros no había sido al azar, Neville había crecido en una familia dedicada a la política y sabia todo lo que se debía saber sobre la política del mundo mágico, además de que poseía la capacidad de ver y comprender el punto de vista de otras personas. Luna tenía su inmenso intelecto, que no solo lo usaba para aprender sobre teoría mágica y de extrañas criaturas mágicas, sino que tenia la capacidad para analizar información altamente compleja, además de un genuino interés por las personas. Pansy por su parte no solo estaba hay como escriba, sino porque ella tenía un testimonio personal sobre lo que era que los poderosos anularan sus derechos, y eso sería algo invaluable. Seguramente a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido invitar a Ron a una reunión como esa, pero eso era porque no lo conocían como Harry lo hacía, el había crecido en el ambiente rural del mundo mágico, en donde su familia había tenido que ganarse la vida del modo duro, trabajando de sol a sol, y medrando por sus propios logros, el sabría como bajar las discusiones al terreno real, con una visión clara de lo que las personas trabajadoras necesitaban.

Con el paso de las horas se comprobó que la elección de empezar a pedir bebidas y comida desde temprano había sido una buena idea. Pues las horas empezaron a pasar rápidamente, mientras que los cincos leían y discutían sobre el material. Como Harry había pensado y deseado, cada uno tenía ideas propias, y si bien en algún momento dos o tres coincidían en algún punto, en el siguiente los equipos cambiaban totalmente. Para el anochecer, Luna estaba casi afónica y tenía el cabello encrespado de una manera bastante extraña, Pansy tenía una mirada extraña (de loca hubiera dicho Ron) seguramente por toda la cafeína que había consumido, mientras que Neville y Rojo habían estado a punto de resolver sus diferencias a puñetazos, Harry no estaba en mejores condiciones que sus compañeros.

— ¿Lo tienes todo, Pansy? —le pregunta Harry.

—Si, mi señor—mientras reunía todos sus apuntes que tenía repartidos en su parte de la mesa, la cual había cambiado en al menos cinco ocasiones durante el día.

— ¿Hemos terminado? —pregunta Luna, quien estaba sentada encima de la mesa.

—Felicidades señores, tenemos el primer borrador—los felicita Harry, mientras pateaba las sillas que Ron había acomodado para recostarse—, y a pesar de lo que pudimos llegar a pensar, todos sobrevivimos.

—Es bueno, creo que realmente valió la pena—dice Neville.

—Casi nos matamos por acabarlo, claro que es bueno—dice Ron, cuando se levanta del suelo.

—Mañana continuaremos después del desayuno, y espero que podamos enseñárselo a otras personas, veremos que tan bien les sienta. Dejemos todo aquí—refiriéndose a todos los documentos y seguramente a la basura que había quedado de todo lo comido—, por ahora nos caería bien un rato de sueño.

La mansión tenía suficientes habitaciones para el equipo de Harry, sin siquiera tener la necesidad de compartir habitación, claro que si Luna y Neville no hubieran roto hubieran podido compartir habitación, pero de momento, solo Harry y Hermione compartían habitación, pues Pansy ocupaba la siguiente.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo—le dice Harry a Pansy, cuando quedan en la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

—Hice lo que pude, mi señor, aunque creo que hubiera sido más útil si no hubiera discutido tanto con Neville—recargada en la puerta, claro que se estaba dando cuenta de lo cerca que Harry estaba de ella.

—Pequeña, estuviste a punto de intentar sacarle los ojos—acercándose un poco más, mientras que con su mano derecha acomodaba el cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja, lo que hiso que la joven se estremeciera.

—Me disculpare—volteando hacia arriba, nunca se había dado cuenta que él era más alto que ella, o al menos nunca le había dado importancia.

—El también te grito, así que están empatados.

La conversación empezó a perder sentido, en algún momento solo se miraban el uno al otro sin emitir palabra, hasta que por fin terminan uniéndose en un beso. Era la tercera ocasión en que se besaban, y Pansy estaba pensando que esperaba que se repitiera más seguido.

—Descansa, pequeña—le dice cuando se separa.

—Usted, también mi señor—antes de entrar a su habitación.

Harry no pensaba adelantar nada, iría paso a paso con Pansy, lo último que deseaba era que alguno saliera lastimado, en su opinión estaba por buen camino. Luego de ver que la chica entraba a su habitación, el se dirige a su propio dormitorio, en el cual Hermione lo esperaba despierta, leyendo un enorme libro antiguo sobre medicina mágica. A Harry le seguía impresionando cada vez que la veía vistiendo meras piezas de encaje en la habitación, a pesar de que simplemente estuviera leyendo.

— ¿Te gusto el beso? —le pregunta Harry.

—Muy agradable—dejando su libro en la mesita de noche—, pero espero algo mas cercano que solo un beso telepático.

— ¿Has sentido alguna otra sensación telepática? —acercándose.

—No, por lo visto solo funciona en ese tipo de situaciones—levantándose de la cama.

— ¿Cómo sigues con lo de serrar tu mente?

—Es bastante fácil, pero por un simple beso no pensé que fuera necesario.

—Lo que vamos a hacer, no será un simple beso—sacando de debajo de su playera, el collar en el cual tenía las dos llaves.

—Estoy más que contenta por cooperar.

6guyf6r7

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola como están, aquí estoy de regreso con ustedes, trayendo otro capitulo. Espero les grade. En este capitulo intente ir mas rápido que antes, ojala no parezca muy compactado.

Ya se han perfilado casi todas las esposas de la historia, pero me falta una, aun no decido quien quedaría bien. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Me permito hacer un auto comercial y pedir que se den una vuelta por mi otra historia "mirando a las estrellas".

Por último, y como siempre le agradezco sus comentarios y paciencia.


	40. La boda

La guardia suiza estaba considerada entre los cuerpos de seguridad más profesionales del mundo muggle, eran los encargados de la protección del obispo de Roma, mejor conocido en el mundo como el papa. Desde la formación del estado italiano, el otrora ejército pontificio había quedado reducido a esta guardia de elite. En el mundo moderno sus antiguos uniformes que fueron diseñados durante el renacimiento, parecían más un adorno que un ejército verdadero, pero la verdad es que todos eran profesionales en las artes de la guerra. Lo que el resto del mundo no sabía es que la guardia que se encargada de la protección personal del pontífice, era solo una parte del cuerpo armado. Aunque algunos líderes de la iglesia los habían intentado utilizar como brazo armado de la inquisición, o para liderar una nueva cruzada, la verdad es que este grupo tenía misiones muy especificas, que no podían ser modificadas.

Desde que se había acordado que la separación entre los mundos mágicos y muggles, habían surgido diferentes problemas, hechiceros que habían intentado conquistar el mundo muggle, y reyes muggles intentando invadir el mundo mágico, pero sobre todo, criaturas mágicas que acostumbraban viajar entre ambos mundos, con muchas criaturas habían llegado a acuerdos y habían cooperado en diferentes momentos de la historia, pero hacer comprender tratados de este estilo a un basilisco, una manticora, o un gigante de la montaña, o de hielo o incluso de fuego, era algo mucho más complicado, y se tenían que usar métodos definitivos.

El trabajo actual de la guardia suiza era el de casar a las criaturas mágicas que habían estado a travesando la barrera que dividía los dos mundos. Dicha organización tenía su área de influencia en Europa y buena parte de África, mientras que en Asia eran otras organizaciones las que se encargaban de eso. Mientras que en América tenían otro sistema, pues desde el canal de Panamá, se encargaban de dicho trabajo, las poblaciones antiguas de ambos mundos, sin la inclusión de los gobiernos muggles, y en la zona sur, por alguna razón durante los últimos cien años no habían tenido ningún tipo de problema al respecto.

El capitán Ventresta era uno de los más experimentados jefes de campo, un veterano de cien batallas, debía rondar unos cuarenta años, macizo y con un tupido cabello negro, que ya tenía cierta cantidad de canas. Él junto a unos treinta hombres eran los responsables de algunas de las batallas más importantes de los recientes años. El consejo de cardenales que se encargaba de asignar las misiones a los grupos, tenían en alta consideración al capitán Ventresta, pero él cada dia confiaba menos en ellos.

—Los reportes indican que se trata de un grupo de trolls—le dijo su ayudante en italiano.

— ¿Cuántos? —le pregunta en el mismo idioma.

—Al menos una docena.

—Esto no me gusta—dice el capitán.

—Podrían ser gigantes.

—Prefiero a los gigantes, esas montañas son demasiado estúpidas para cooperar entre ellos, pero los trolls son un verdadero ejército.

La diferencia que había surgido entre el consejo de los cardenales y el consejo de los capitanes, es que los capitanes habían llegado a la conclusión de que los conflictos habían aumentado periódicamente, estaban pensando que algo grande se aproximaba, a lo que los cardenales se oponían totalmente, negándose a reclutar más gente a la guardia.

Esa noche se encontraban en el norte de Polonia, habían estado rastreando a ese grupo de Trolls por casi tres semanas, esas criaturas estaban extraordinariamente adaptadas para pelear y esconderse en los bosques, hasta el momento habían cometido algunos robos y asesinatos, pero por suerte no habían intentado entrar a ninguna población importante.

La guardia utilizaba armas forjadas de una manera especial, con técnicas que habían sido enseñadas por hechiceros, antes de que se sellaran los portales que comunicaban ambos mundos. Las lanzas, espadas y hachas eran normalmente las armas que mejor efectividad tenían, aunque recientemente habían incluido las armas de fuego, aunque había mucha resistencia hacia su uso.

Durante siglos habían desarrollado técnicas efectivas para pelear con las diferentes criaturas mágicas. Esa noche se habían organizado para tender una emboscada, lo cual no era sencillo, dado la astucia de dichas criaturas, habían tenido que prepararlo durante días. Pero esa noche por fin habían logrado cercarlos. Era muy entrada la madrugada cuando inicio la pelea, teniendo que iluminarse con antorchas (la guardia por alguna razón tenía muchas resistencias a usar tecnología moderna en la casería de criaturas mágicas, mientras que en el Vaticano no tenían ningún problema para usarla). El problema fue que los trolls habían logrado engañar a la guardia, al menos en ocultar el verdadero número de miembros de su banda.

El capitán Ventresta se dio cuenta que los que habían sido emboscados habían sido ellos, la trampa se había volteado en contra de ellos, pero de pronto sucedió algo que tampoco se le había ocurrido. La luz de las antorchas fue tragada por grandes reflectores que provenían de tres helicópteros Apache, los cuales con ametralladoras casi destrozaron a los trolls, pero eso no había sido todo, pues desde la espalda de la guardia llegaron poco más de veinte comandos fuertemente armados, quienes terminaron el trabajo, exceptuando por tres trolls, los cuales fueron derribados con lanza redes, ni siquiera le dio tiempo al capitán y a sus compañeros para intentar defenderse. Era obvio que se trataba de verdaderos profesionales, en cuestión de minutos tenían a todo el grupo de la guardia recostados bocabajo en el suelo y esposados por la espalda.

—Aquí líder azul—escucha el capitán la vos e una mujer, que seguramente estaba hablando por radio—, equipo guardián retírese, y que vengan a recogernos.

No pudieron ver nada, pues antes de levantarlos les pusieron capuchas negras. Solamente con el oído pudo saber que habían llegado otros helicópteros, y que subieron todo, a sus compañeros, a los cuerpos de las criaturas, a las criaturas vivas y a él mismo. Fue más o menos una hora de viaje, con rumbo norte, según sus cálculos debían de estar ya en el mar, tal vez llegarían a un portaviones. Cuando al fin volvió a recuperar la vista, se encontraba sentado en una silla de metal, enfrente de él había una mesa del mismo material, era obvio que era un tipo de sala de interrogatorios. La persona que le había quitado la capucha era la misma mujer que había escuchado antes. Era una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, rubia y bastante guapa en opinión del capitán.

— ¿Puedo suponer que se comportara de manera razonable, capitán? —le pregunto la mujer.

— ¿Cómo están mis hombres? —serio.

—Tuviste dos bajas por flechas, los heridos se encuentran en la enfermería.

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada calculadora, midiendo que tanto podían confiar uno en el otro.

—Creo que podemos hablar razonablemente—dijo el capitán, después de verla en silencio durante al menos un par de minutos.

La mujer rompe con una nava el plástico con el cual mantenía esposado al capitán. Luego de una cafetera sirve un par de tazas de café.

—Muchas gracias—dice el hombre.

—De nada, ¿le parece si empezamos por nuestras presentaciones?

—Por supuesto, segnorina, soy el capitán Rafael Ventresta de la guardia suiza. Acolito del consejo de cardenales.

—Mucho gusto, soy Katherine Harper, consejera de seguridad del presidente de Estados Unidos.

— ¿Consejera de seguridad?

—Mi trabajo es resumir el trabajo del FBI, CIA, y demás agencias que ni siquiera tienen siglas, para el mismo presidente.

—Un trabajo muy importante, me parece extraño que una persona de su posición haga trabajo de campo—intentando sonar lo menos ofensivo posible.

—El presidente confía en pocas personas, y esta misión es demasiado importante como para dejarlo en cualquier persona.

—Suena lógico.

—Nuestra situación es complicada ¿no te parece? —dice ella.

—Así es, los dos estamos intentando obtener información del otro, dando lo mínimo de información, claro que es complicado.

—Tu organización es muy secreta, pero anticuada, por eso logramos capturarlos, pero sigo sin saber muchas cosas de tu grupo.

—Llevamos protegiendo al mundo desde antes de que tu país existiera, hemos aprendido una o dos cosas sobre guardar secretos.

—Lo sé, y son bastante buenos, considerando sus recursos, pero ya no son adecuados. El problema se les esta yendo de las manos, tanto como para que nosotros tengamos que intervenir.

—Ustedes no saben con lo que se enfrentan.

—Se que soy nueva en este juego, pero te aseguro que aprendo rápido.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer con nosotros? —pregunta el capitán.

—Podría llevarlos a la prisión de Guantánamo y sacarles información, pero la verdad es que creo que nuestras organizaciones persiguen los mismos objetivos, y ese sería un terrible modo de iniciar nuestra relación. Qué te parece si cuando tus hombres estén mejor, los dejaremos regresar directamente a Italia. Claro que me gustaría que usted permaneciera en mi porta aviones.

—Como su prisionero.

—Como mi invitado personal, y claro como un especialista privado, claro que usted seria bien remunerado. Estados Unidos siempre paga sus deudas.

—Eso he escuchado. ¿Exactamente que necesita de mi?

—No te estoy pidiendo que traiciones a tu organización, no quiero sus secretos ni nada por el estilo. Lo que quiero sobre todo es historia, de donde vienen estas criaturas, que es lo que quieren, quien está detrás de todo esto. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Dejamos un campamento que debemos de recoger.

—No se preocupe por eso, recogimos todo lo que dejaron en tierra.

—Muy astuto de su parte, supongo que lo están analizando.

—Estoy segura que usted hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar,

—No lo niego.

—La mayoría de sus pertenencias se les serán devueltas, pero hay algunas cosas que me interesan particularmente—le dice antes de sacar de un maletín una daga y un libro muy grueso—, mi especialista es capaz de diferenciar cualquier metal, pero el de sus armas tiene cualidades muy extrañas, claro que el laboratorio que tenemos en el barco es muy pequeño, ya envié algunas muestras al pentágono para que las analicen.

—Yo no soy un maestro armero, así que lo que se de nuestras armas es bastante limitado—la verdad es que aunque él no lo fuera un especialista en la creación de armas, sabia bastante al respecto.

—Además tenemos este libro, que lo encuentro particularmente fascinante.

—Nuestro bestiario.

—Un nombre interesante, tiene descripciones muy precisas sobre estas criaturas.

—Después de la biblia, este es nuestro libro de cabecera.

—Dígame ¿cree que podamos cooperar?

Si esto hubiera ocurrido diez años antes, hubieran tenido que torturarlo para sacarle toda esa información, pero las cosas habían cambiado, él sabía que su organización estaba viviendo sus últimos tiempos. Se negaban a cambiar, y el mundo cambiaba constantemente. Mientras la mujer cumpliera sus compromisos, el cooperaría con ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo ¿le parece que la llame Katherine?

—Dígame Kathe, supongo que yo le puedo llamar Rafael.

—Se lo agradecería.

— ¿Qué le parece si comenzamos con cual es exactamente el objetivo de su organización?

—Son dos objetivos, el primero es proteger a las personas de las amenazas mágicas, y el segundo objetivo es mantener en secreto la magia.

El capitán no era ningún inocente, él sabía muy bien como desenvolverse dentro y fuera del campo de batalla, durante las siguientes semanas, superviso el regreso de sus compañeros al cuartel de los capitanes en el norte de Francia, solo permaneció con el un par de sus hombres más leales a él, gracias a sus antiguos métodos para enviar mensajes, logro comunicarse con el consejo de capitanes, explicándoles parte de la situación en la que se encontraba. Gracias a la posición que el tenia en el mismo consejo, no tuvo necesidad de explicar mucho su modo de obrar, sobre todo para evitar conflictos con el consejo de cardenales, quienes seguramente se opondrían a lo que él estaba haciendo. Claro que Kathe sabía lo que estaba pasando, ambos habían hablado razonablemente sobre la situación y por la comprensión que se tenían, lograron continuar trabajando.

Katherine Harper no era una mujer cualquiera, había llegado a su cargo con diez años menos que todos sus antecesores, se había ganado la confianza del presidente anterior, y con la nueva administración había subido incluso otro rango. De joven había trabajado encubierta en diferentes lugares del mundo, Latinoamérica, sur de Asia, Europa Oriental, donde fuera que hubiera conflictos armados. Cuando había empezado a trabajar en el Pentágono y luego en la Casa Blanca, pensó que nunca volvería a vestir de uniforme ni usar un arma, pero las cosas habían cambiado de pronto, el presidente en persona la había enviado a aquella misión. Primero tuvo que investigar una organización que ni siquiera sabía que existía (lo cual era decir bastante), fue como si abrieran un nuevo mundo, uno extraordinariamente peligroso.

Su encargo comprendía varias misiones diferentes, de gran importancia, la primera era averiguar todo lo posible de lo que estaba pasando, encontrar a los responsables y llevarlos ante un tribunal. Pero también había una misión aun mas secreta, una que el presidente le dijo solo a ella.

—Quiero que cuando encuentres a su líder, dile que o controla a su gente o yo lo hare, y si tengo que recurrir a nuestro armamento nuclear, no me temblara la mano.

El vicepresidente por su parte también tuvo un encargo privado, sería su responsabilidad impedir que se desencadenara una tercera guerra mundial. Por desgracia, por lo que había averiguado gracias a Ventresta, tal vez eso no fuera posible.

345yty

La familia Granger estaba bastante contenta con las visitas de su hija mayor, pues sus padres ya consideraban que su hija hacia visitas, ya no regresaba a casa, habían aceptado que ella ya no vivía con ellos, aunque hubieran preferido que fuera de otra manera, es como si su hija hubiera madurado en la mitad de tiempo que otras personas necesitaban, habían perdido a su primogénita a los once años. Por suerte podían ver que ella había crecido independiente y autosuficiente. Obviamente sabían que las cosas no estaban tan bien como ella les hacía creer, claro que no le faltaba dinero, ni nada por el estilo, pero había cierta tristeza que ellos no podían entender. Su madre había intentado hablar con ella, pero no había funcionado, había puesto una gran sonrisa y fingido que todo iba bien. Sus padres veían a través de esa mascara.

— ¿Van las cosas mal con Harry? —le había preguntado su madre, mientras ambas recogían la mesa después de haber comido en familia.

—No, todo lo contrario, hace tiempo tuvimos algunos problemas, pero ahora todo está bien, estamos mejor que nunca—era verdad, su relación con Harry no era el problema, eran sus propios secretos los que la estaban atormentando.

—Hija, se que algo está mal, es cosa de madres, cuando tengas hijos tu también sabrás cuando tus hijos no estén bien, solo quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea, seguimos siendo tu familia, y te vamos a apoyar.

La voluntad de Hermione se rompió, se había mantenido de pie durante las preguntas de McGonagall y de Ginebra, incluso frente a Harry, le había pedido que ya no preguntara, pero había algo en la mirada de su madre que le hiso imposible resistirse. Su madre al notar la incomodidad de su hija de hablar frente a su padre y su hermana, la acompaña al patio trasero de la pequeña casa que habitaban. Ambas se sientan en una banca que habían colocado en el jardín para disfrutar de los paisajes que rodeaban la propiedad.

—Yo no puedo tener hijos, madre—le dijo directamente.

—Pero…—sorprendida.

—Es una enfermedad mágica, que afecta a mis órganos reproductivos. No es mortal ni nada por el estilo, pero yo no voy a poder tener hijos—con una certeza que tal vez no tenía ningún sustento, pero que ella sentía como real, a pesar de lo que le habían dicho sus médicos.

Solo alcanzo a explicar algunos detalles médicos de su enfermedad antes de que la voz se le terminara de quebrar y empezara a llorar, su madre, no sabía que decirle, excepto abrasarla con todo el amor que le tenía a su hija.

Desde dentro de la casa, la escena era observada por la hija menor de la familia Granger, quien tampoco se sentía bien en esos momentos. Ella también estaba preocupada por su hermana, pero de una manera diferente a la de sus padres, pues ella veía las cosas de otra manera. El poder mágico con el que había nacido, y que no había sido suficiente como para convertirla en bruja, le daba la habilidad de ver las cosas como eran, sin que la magia pudiera alterar la apariencia. Por eso se daba cuenta que su hermana le estaba ocultando muchas cosas a sus padres, lo primero era su apariencia obviamente, aunque sus padres la veían vistiendo como cualquier otra persona, incluso con ropa que se podría considerar conservadora, ella veía que debajo de ese hechizo vestía como si fuera una bailarina exótica, aparentemente ese camuflaje solo funcionaba con su familia. Gracias a su habilidad supo que la chica que sus padres había protegido, era una bruja, y una con un poder mas allá de lo que tenían otros hechiceros, aunque no sabía definir que era. Aunque lo que más le había sorprendido era todo el movimiento que había habido en la mansión de los Potter (donde sabía que su hermana estaba viviendo), no podía definirlo con precisión, pero donde antes no había nada ahora hay una ciudad entera. Julieth estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que Layla se había acercado por la espalda y la había abrasado.

—Te quiero—dice Layla, con sinceridad.

— ¿Qué dices? —sorprendida.

—Que te quiero.

Ninguna de las dos era en realidad demasiado expresiva, pero en ese momento Julieth supo que la niña estaba siendo sincera, además supo que la niña tenía miedo.

—Yo también te quiero, dime ¿Qué te pasa? —sentándose con la niña en un sillón de la sala, mientras que su padre salía a atender a un paciente, en el consultorio.

—En unos meses me iré al colegio, ya llego mi carta.

Julieth recordaba bien el día en el que había llegado la carta para su hermana, y cuando los había visitado aquella profesora para explicarles que su hija era una hechicera. Desde entonces había perdido a su hermana mayor, se estremeció ante la perspectiva de perder a su nueva hermana.

—Si no quieres ir no te pueden obligar—le dice sosteniéndola a su lado.

—No es que no quiera ir, pero es que vienen cosas muy difíciles, y yo voy a estar en el centro.

—Es una carga muy grande para una niña—dando un tremendo salto al no preguntarle sobre la veracidad del comentario de la niña.

—Ellos no confían en mí—realmente triste.

Ambas habían hablado un poco sobre los poderes de la niña, Julieth había tenido que ir uniendo los puntos poco a poco, de la información que la niña le había dado y su propia visión, que le daba más información de la que la mayoría de personas podía obtener.

Julieth no había tenido necesidad de utilizar su particular visión del mundo para averiguar que la mente de Layla no era como las de las demás personas, sabía que la niña tenía que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener un orden en sus pensamientos, pero también se daba cuenta que ese orden era en el mejor de los casos precario. Por eso muchas veces habla de una manera extraña, pasaba de un tema a otro con una velocidad que hacía difícil seguirle una conversación, por eso había obtenido mucha información de ella, pues dejaba caer frases dentro de sus platicas, que ella tuvo que ir juntando y luego sacándoles sentido. Ahora que estaban hablando de lo que le preocupaba a la niña, la joven escucho sobre lo que estaba pasando dentro de aquella mansión, sobre la división de ambos mundos, pero lo más perturbador que escucho fue sobre el lugar en donde habían criado a Layla, casi parecía sacado de una película de terror.

—El hombre que murió hace unos meses atropellado, me estaba siguiendo, para matarme. El único lugar donde estaré segura es en Hogwarts, si sigo aquí con ustedes, tarde que temprano darán conmigo.

—Yo sé que no hay gran cosa que podamos hacer nosotros para protegerte, tuvimos que huir de nuestro último hogar por unos simples delincuentes, por desgracia ni siquiera la policía te podría proteger, el problema es que yo no confió en Harry Potter.

— ¿Confías en tu hermana?

—Completamente—con firmeza.

—Pero no te agrada.

—La amo, pero sé que es una persona que sería capaz de guardarse secretos a sí misma. Ella es buena y estoy segura que no dejar que nada malo te pase.

—Gracias—más tranquila.

—Debes de darte cuenta Layla, de que en el momento que sientas que las cosas están mal, puedes regresar aquí, mientras yo tenga casa tu también la tendrás, eres mi hermanita y si algo pasa yo misma iré por ti a ese colegio.

— ¿Hubieras ido por Hermione?

—Si ella me necesitase, hasta el fin del mundo.

Hermione había pasado días terribles, le habían quitado toda la dignidad que le habían inculcado sus padres, durante el último año, se había vuelto a armar, las piezas dispersas se habían vuelto una persona de nuevo, aunque mucho más complicada que antes, había sido el mismo hombre, aunque con dos mentes diferentes, el responsable de ambos actos. Todo esto Julieth no lo sabía, y si lo hubiera sabido, seguramente le hubiera dado un tiro en la cabeza a Harry, o al menos lo hubiera intentado, la determinación de la joven era enorme y cuando le dijo a la niña que haría lo que fuera para protegerla, no eran palabras huecas.

—Espero que tu si vengas en vacaciones—le dice Julieth, ya más relajada.

—Te lo prometo—sonriendo, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían rojos, por haber llorado.

Ese día, dos de las prometidas de Potter desahogaron lo que sentían, con las personas más cercanas en su familia. Una de ellas estaba intentando recuperar a su familia mientras que la otra la acababa de encontrar. Solo era un descanso para ambas, y pronto tendrían que regresar a sus vidas. No es que fuera una carga la vida que tenían, pero en ese mundo no se podían comportar como una adolecente y una niña, de ahora en adelante tendrían que seguir luchando por sus vidas. Era extraño como ambas estaban ligadas por dos cosas diferentes, por la misma familia, y el mismo esposo.

345yt

Los portales mágicos eran complicados en el mejor de los casos, pero normalmente eran extraordinariamente difíciles de realizar, y con un alto costo por mantenerlos, sobre todo si dicho portal conectaba un lugar en el mundo mágico y otro en el mundo muggle. Harry había pensado que tendría que contratar personal especializado para instalar un portal desde su casa en el mundo muggle y la de la capital mágica, pero por suerte no había sido necesario, la señora Parkinson demostró ser más que una simple ama de casa, tenía unos conocimientos sobre rituales de protección y construcción que eran verdaderamente impresionantes.

La recuperación de la madre de Pansy había sido realmente rápida, pero ciertamente costosa, era extraño como uno de los bienes más costosos dentro de la sociedad mágica era la salud, las pociones eran vendidas a un precio exorbitante, y sus recetas guardadas como máximo secreto. Si la señora no hubiera tenido el respaldo económico del Lord hubiera muerto a lo sumo en un par de meses. Esto enfureció tremendamente a Pansy y a Harry, habían sido capases de dejarla morir, si Harry no hubiera intervenido.

—Lo que el medimago no nos dijo es que mi madre llevaba un año muriendo, si no hubiera sido por su propia resistencia sus pócimas no hubieran sido suficiente para salvarla—indignada le había comentado Pansy a Harry cuando habían ido a recoger a la familia al hospital.

—Las cosas están mal, Pansy, y no solo por el asunto del lord oscuro, hay muchas cosas que se tienen que arreglar, es por eso que estamos esforzándonos tanto dentro de la política, en la realidad son esas pequeñas cosas las que marcan la verdadera diferencia en la vida de las personas.

Pansy comprendía que los propósitos de la organización a la que pertenecía eran mucho más complicados y profundos de lo que en apariencia podían parecer, y se sentía orgullosa por poder ayudar a su causa.

Fue solo unos días después de la salida del hospital que el portal que conectaba ambas casas, ese día fueron solamente Harry, Pansy y Ron.

—Se ve muy bien, señora Parkinson, parece más la hermana mayor de Pansy que su madre—le dice después de saludarla, y era verdad, parecía que había rejuvenecido al menos cinco años, lo cual acrecentaba el parecido con sus hijas.

—Me alagas—sonrojada riendo.

—Pareces una quinceañera, madre—le reprende su hija menor avergonzada.

—El joven Harry y yo podemos tener esas pequeñas bromas entre nosotros, hija, se podría decir que somos viejos amigos—le dice alegre.

El portal que instalaron era instantáneo, lo que era horas de camino se solucionaba en unos simples segundos, además de manera totalmente segura, sin que pudiera ser rastreada, ni interceptada o desviada, lo cual era muy común con los trasladores, además de que estos solo funcionaban en un momento especifico, mientras que los portales eran constantes.

—Muy impresionante—les dice Harry, analizando detenidamente las runas del portal—, espero que no haya sido demasiado trabajo.

—Trabajo no, pero ciertamente es muy complicado, sin la ayuda de mi hija no hubiera podido terminarlo—le dice la señora Parkinson.

— ¿Y las defensas de la casa?

—Les agregue algunas cosas, pero la verdad es que ya tenía grandes defensas—le contesta.

— ¿Tu qué opinas Rojo? —el pelirrojo no era solo su mejor guardaespaldas, sino un verdadero experto en seguridad mágica.

Llevaba varios minutos en silencio analizando con cuidado las runas que se encontraban al ras del suelo, y por su expresión estaba muy satisfecho.

—Son antiguas, pero muy fuertes, además de que se están recargando, por lo visto la energía del portal también ayuda a las defensas.

La energía requerida para mantener un portal, era una de las razones principales por las cuales eran muy pocos los que existían en el país, pero a Harry se le había ocurrido una solución muy practica para solucionarlo. Habían conectado el portal a la energía mágica que su propia casa generaba. La casa tenía su propia magia, como el castillo de Hogwarts, solo que menos poderosa, pero a la vez más concentrada, gracias a eso pudieron cargar de energía al portal, y como Rojo les había dicho, aumentar la protección de la casa.

—Me parece que es muy seguro—dice Harry después de discutir unos minutos con su amigo—le felicitó.

—Gracias Harry.

— ¿Ya termino con la decoración?

La pregunta de Harry la avergonzó un poco, lo suficiente como para sonrojarla.

—Lo siento mucho, pero aun no terminamos, traje muebles de mi antigua casa, sobre todo las habitaciones de los niños, pero lo demás falta.

—No te preocupes tanto, lo prioritario era la seguridad y eso está funcionando muy bien. Ahora se puede dedicar a decorar la casa, confió en su buen gusto.

La señora Parkinson mostro sus dotes de anfitriona, a pesar de que la casa estaba lejos de estar instalada, se las ingenio para preparar una gran comida para todos. Después de que comieran, Pansy parte con sus hermanos a ver sus habitaciones, dejando solos a Harry y a su madre solos en el comedor.

— ¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda? —le pregunta Kathe, ese era el primer nombre de la señora Parkinson.

La elocuente respuesta de Harry fue escupir la bebida que tenía en la boca en esos momentos.

—Eso me hace suponer que los planes de boda no están muy adelantados—sonriendo.

—Hemos estado muy ocupados, ya te contamos todo lo que ha pasado, no hemos tenido tiempo para planear ninguna boda.

—Lo comprendo, claro está, pero es algo extraordinariamente importante. La sociedad mágica espera con el aliento contenido, que el chico dorado elija a su primer esposa.

— ¿Realmente crees que sea tan importante?

—Más de lo que te imaginas, Harry, te han dedicado al menos una docena de artículos recientemente en corazón de bruja.

— ¿Ni siquiera en el profeta?, me siento insultado—bromeando.

—Necesitas una visión amplia, y nunca subestimar el valor de cualquier medio de comunicación. Seguramente el corazón de bruja no es la lectura obligada para los congresistas, pero te aseguro que sus esposas no se lo pierden, y luego ellas les platican lo que leyeron, y luego cuando a ellos les toca hacerse una opinión sobre una persona, terminan recordando la palabrería de su esposa. Y luego defienden esas ideas, no tanto porque las crean, sino porque son demasiado perezosos para tener una idea nueva.

Era obvio que la señora Parkinson no sentía el menor respeto por los congresistas. Ellos habían visto como se desmoronaba su familia y no habían hecho nada para evitarlo. Los grandes poderes del gobierno habían encontrado útil o incluso divertido, la desaparición de los Parkinson, ahora la única esperanza de que sobreviviera el apellido de la familia de su esposo, era un niño de siete años, el cual aun le temía a la oscuridad.

—Eres una mujer con una visión luminosa, Kathe.

—Tienes muchas responsabilidades, Harry, no puedes poner atención en todos los detalles. Además de que eres hombre.

—Gracias por notarlo—riendo.

—La realidad solo es una, pero los modos de mirarla son infinitos. De cierto modo el modo en el que lo vemos las mujeres es similar, mientras que entre los hombres también es muy parecido. Por eso siempre es útil tener la opinión del sexo opuesto.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—subrayando el hecho de que normalmente estaba rodeado por mujeres.

—Te tengo una proposición, Harry, que te parece si me encargo de los preparativos de las bodas. ¿Sigue en pie, que Hermione se la primera, y Pansy la segunda?

—Se bien que es una decisión extraña, y arriesgada, pero algo me dice que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—Mi hija será una buena esposa, así fue educada, pero nuestro apellido ya no es gran cosa.

—Lo sé, y quiero que sepas, que aprecio y respeto a su hija.

—Lo agradezco, pero dígame, ¿Qué le parece mi idea?, le aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

—Ellas no van a ser mis únicas esposas ¿cree que eso sea un problema?

—Supongo que lo mejor sería efectuar una sola ceremonia, pero tampoco es tan malo, sirve que sigues en la opinión pública. ¿Ya sabes quién mas va a ser?

—No exactamente—prefiriendo no hablar sobre su quinta esposa—, algunas ideas, pero nada claro de momento. Lo que por ahora toca, es una ceremonia doble solamente.

—Así no funciona, tiene que existir una separación de al menos una noche, cada una de las muchachas se merece su noche de bodas.

—Creo que lo mejor es que usted se encargue de esto, realmente no tengo idea de lo que se necesite. Lo mejor será que no sea nada ostentoso—prefiriendo dejar de lado la plática sobre las noches de boda que se aproximaban.

—Entiendo a lo que se refiere, conozco bien a las personas que debería de invitar a sus bodas, un número reducido pero con la suficiente importancia para la ocasión, además de las respectivas familias.

—Yo no tengo mucha familia, y Hermione no creo que quiera invitar a muchos familiares, así que de nuestra parte serán más bien amigos, los que asistan, lo que no se es que quiera hacer Pansy.

—Nosotros somos lo que queda de familia, así que creo que seremos los que menos agreguemos nombres a la lista de invitados—con cierta nota de tristeza que no logro ocultar, y que Harry prefirió no señalar para evitar lastimar el orgullo de la mujer.

—Somos un grupo de personas que en el mejor de los casos, formamos parte de los restos de mejores tiempos, pero creo que estamos formando algo grande, nuestros actos perduraran mucho tiempo.

—Aun hay algo que me intriga, Harry, de todo lo que me has platicado que ha sucedido en tus territorios.

— ¿Te intriga si me e convertido en un ego maniaco, por proclamarme rey?

—Supongo que eso también lo podemos discutir—lo dice sin mover ningún musculo de la cara, era obvio que madre e hija compartían el mismo sentido del humor seco—, pero no, lo que yo me preguntaba era ¿Cómo resolverás el asunto de la reina?

—En lo personal no le veo ningún problema, si se acostumbran a ser un nuevo pueblo, no veo porque no se van a acostumbrar a tener más de una reina—sin darle importancia.

— ¿Pansy también será reina?

—Así es, segunda esposa, segunda reina, no tengo ninguna duda al respecto.

—Nuestra familia siempre estuvo al servicio de grandes nobles, pero nunca estuvo siquiera cerca de fundar un reino.

—En comparación con los otros bloques de tierras del imperio, el mío está lejos de ser el más grande, ni el más poblado.

—Pero ninguno es un país independiente.

—Todos lo son en mayor o menos medida. Aunque claro que ninguno es tan grande como las tierras neutrales que gobierna el congreso. Todos los nobles formamos parte del senado, y eso ayuda a que no haya muchas guerras entre nosotros, pero en el interior de nuestras tierras podemos hacer lo que nos plazca, mientras no amenacemos abiertamente al senado en sí mismo.

— ¿Cuál crees que sea la mayor diferencia entre tu bloque, y el de Lord Malfoy?

La pregunta de la señora Parkinson tomo por sorpresa a Harry, pues era algo que no había pensado que le pudiera preguntar, pero si algo de lo que había estado hablando ampliamente con sus compañeros recientemente.

—Lord Malfoy tiene más tierras que yo, pero las mías tienen un clima mucho más benigno, el tiene una población mucho más numerosa que la mía, varias veces más numerosa de hecho, pero él tiene esclavos, mientras que yo tengo ciudadanos. Aunque suene a que lo simplifico a un asunto de calidad sobre cantidad, pero no es así de simple. Tiene más que ver con un asunto de propósitos, y valores, quiero inculcarles un sentido de comunidad que no desaparezca cuando yo muera. ¿Crees que estoy loco?

—Creo que veo dos cosas—un tanto incomoda—, puede que resulte irrespetuosa, pero los halagos vacios no te servirán para nada Harry.

—No te preocupes, Kathe, yo no contrato a las personas para que me alaben. Si no me dan consejos apegados a la realidad, no me servirían de nada.

—Creo que tienes un ego que podría llenar un estadio.

—Muchas gracias—sonriendo.

—Es una enfermedad muy común entre los nobles, creo que es algo necesario para que puedan cumplir las expectativas. Pero también veo que es parte de tu actuación, estas cumpliendo el rol que crees que las personas esperan de ti. Pero me pregunto si no te estas creyendo tu propia actuación.

La preocupación de la mujer no estaba fuera de lugar, Harry sabía muy bien que era una posibilidad, cuando inicio con su plan de buscar poder en el gobierno, considero que el mismo podía llegar a convertirse en el eslabón más débil de la cadena, si perdía de vista sus objetivos.

—Yo no tengo todas las respuestas, solo intento hacer lo correcto—uniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza, en un gesto de tranquilidad.

—Mientras mantengas ese ideal en tu mente, creo que estarás a salvo.

Era curioso como la amistad había surgido entre aquellas dos personas, pues a primera vista no se podía ver que tuvieran nada en común, pero tal vez fuera eso lo que hacía que les interesara hablar el uno con el otro.

56uy45jh

Fue una ceremonia un tanto extraña, pues la mayoría de las personas presentes no estaban seguras de que es lo que tenían que hacer. Había pasado una semana desde que los ciervos habían llegado a las tierras de los Potter, aun se estaban adaptando a su nueva vida, y seguramente tardarían mucho tiempo en estar realmente listos en aquel lugar, pero estaban trabajando con tenacidad, pronto los campos producirían buenas cosechas y los rebaños de ganado aumentarían, para alimentarlos y poder comerciar con otros pueblos.

La ceremonia en cuestión se trataba de la develación del primer monumento de la ciudad. El estandarte de la legión continuaba en la plaza central de la ciudad, pero ahora había dos grandes losas, una de cada lado, de brillante mármol, en las cuales se encontraba escrita, la proclamación de los fundadores, así fue como terminaron llamando al documento de siete páginas que habían escrito Harry y sus compañeros. En una de ellas estaría escrito en ingles, mientras que en la otra en el idioma antiguo.

Hasta el último habitante de la ciudad se acerco a aquellas grandes piedras, los que sabían leer ayudaron a los que no lo podían hacer. Durante los siguientes días, fue repetida durante la noche, en el interior de los hogares y en la compañía de las familias. Era oficialmente la primera acción que tenían como pueblo unido. Incluso algunas personas habían empezado a coser un águila en sus ropas. Por eso se empezaron a llamar a la ciudad la ciudad del águila, Aquilapolis. Y referirse a ellos mismos como aquileantes, o pueblo del águila, aunque faltaban aun varios meses para que tomaran un nombre fijo.

La gente que se había contratado para ayudar la fundación del pueblo, estaban trabajando razonablemente bien, hasta el momento no había ocurrido ningún incidente importante, los nuevos ciudadanos estaban demostrando día a día un gran respeto por las reglas, y se mostraban bastante dispuestos a ayudar.

Al notar lo rápido que estaban avanzando a Harry se le ocurrió iniciar con la siguiente fase, y para eso se reuio con su amigo Ron, quien en su opinión era bastante capas de iniciar la siguiente tarea.

—Tarde que temprano tendrás que crear una prisión, Harry. El que de momento nadie haya cometido ningún crimen, no hace que continúen siendo honestos.

—Lo comprendo, pero no quiero adelantar las cosas, cuando llegue el momento lo voy a hacer, por ahora quiero aprovechar el impulso que tenemos para consolidarlo todo.

—Tiene sentido.

— ¿Estas muy ocupado, Rojo?

—No, la verdad es que de momento no estoy haciendo nada—viendo que se aproximaba una nueva tarea.

—Me alegra, porque lo que te voy a encargar te va a quitar todo el tiempo durante los próximos días.

—Tú dirás.

—Quiero que prepares el proyecto de la legión. Por lo que me dijo Luna, Cho no debería de tardar mucho en llegar, así que ella te podría ayudar.

— ¿Y las armas?

—Eso lo dejaremos para después, ya tengo algunos bocetos, pero aun no tengo prototipos. Eso lo dejaremos para después, empieza buscando reclutas, crea una estructura, para que luego Cho se pueda encargar.

— ¿Por qué Cho se va a encargar? —con cierta justificada indignación.

—Solo será algo temporal—se explica—, el problema es que tendré que hacer un viaje muy pronto y lo mejor sería que tú me acompañaras.

—No escuche nada al respecto, durante la última reunión—intrigado.

—Eso es porque nadie más lo sabe, supongo que Layla estará enterada, pero no ha dicho nada.

—Hermione y Pansy pondrán de cabeza la casa si de pronto desapareces, además de que estoy bastante seguro de que si yo desaparezco, Cho tampoco se lo tomara muy bien que digamos.

—Claro que les diremos, pero quiero que esperemos hasta el último momento.

— ¿No quieres darles explicaciones? —con un poco de burla.

—Claro que no, aunque no niego que será más fácil hacerlo así, pero no es por eso, la verdad es que nos están siguiendo.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —preocupado.

—Lo hacen desde lejos, solo con cámaras de video, por eso no lo has notado.

— ¿Y las defensas mágicas?, estoy totalmente seguro que no han fallado, yo las reviso todas las mañanas—defiende su trabajo.

—Solo hacen en el mundo muggle, me parece que no son capases de viajar entre los dos mundos. Pero debes de recordar cómo funcionan las defensas mágicas que tiene el pueblo.

—Funcionan según sus intenciones—recapacitando— ¿entonces no son nuestros enemigos?

—Yo no iría tan lejos, solo que no tienen intención de atacarnos, ni de hacernos daño, al menos de momento.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—De momento prepara el entrenamiento, no quiero que parezca que estamos cambiando de actividad, quiero que les sorprenda cuando salgamos de la casa.

— ¿Cómo le diremos a los demás?

—En los siguientes días, iremos hablando uno por uno. Solo al círculo interno.

— ¿Crees que tengamos un sapo?

— ¿Un qué? —extrañado.

—No me culpes, tú fuiste el que puso el televisor en mi cuarto, así le dicen en algunos programas a los traidores—encogiendo los hombros.

—Supongo que es un nombre tan bueno como cualquier otro—quitándole importancia—, pero sí, creo que es posible que tengamos un sapo entre la gente que contrato Lelio.

— ¿Y no podrías leer sus mentes?

—Si, pero eso no siempre es perfecto, sobre todo en mentes muggles, además de que podrían entregar información sin querer hacerlo, los muggles tienen tecnología espía realmente sorprendente, pueden plantar cámaras y micrófonos sin que la persona siquiera se dé cuenta, además de que siempre pueden secuestrar a alguno de ellos y torturarlo hasta que hablar, eso también se les da muy bien.

—Tener enemigos mágicos es una cosa, Harry, pero enemigos muggles es algo muy diferente, no estamos preparados.

—Lo sé Rojo, como siempre estamos en contra del reloj. En el mundo mágico de momento somos vulnerables, pues aunque construí la ciudadela, aun no tenemos gente que la proteja. Mientras que en el mundo muggle, creo que estamos protegidos contra un ataque directo, nuestras defensas son impresionantes, pero no funcionan contra los espías.

—Me pregunto quién pasara más peligro cuando salgamos ¿nosotros o nuestros compañeros?

—Eso no lo sabemos.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre las defensas de la casa, necesitaran traer cañones para siquiera pasar la entrada del jardín. Tenemos varios anillos de seguridad que protegen la casa, pero nunca han sido probados, mucho menos si montan un ataque a gran escala.

— ¿Anillo de seguridad? —de nuevo extrañado.

—Deberías ver más televisión.

—Lo pondré en mi lista. ¿Tú que me sugieres, Rojo?

—Aunque no tuvieras planeado el viaje que vamos a hacer, es posible que tuviéramos que movernos de emergencia. Creo que deberías de tener planes de emergencia para las personas que necesitamos. Por ejemplo, podríamos tener rutas de escape preparadas, para la familia de Hermione, un modo rápido de traerlos a la casa. N o podemos permitir que los hagan prisioneros.

— ¿Te estás dando cuenta que te estás auto encargando tarea? —sonriendo.

—El mundo está de cabeza, pero son cosas necesarias.

—Tienes razón, a mi no se me había ocurrido, pero me parece lo mejor, además también deberías preparar algo similar para los demás familiares del circulo interno. Tus padres, el padre de Luna, los padres de Tonks. No creo que haya alguien tan loco como para atacar la casa de los Chang, mientras que los Longbottom, son más difíciles de definir, lo mejor es que le preguntes a Neville.

—Lo preparare, pero esto tardara un buen tiempo.

—De momento tenemos algo de tiempo, pero no será mucho.

—En el mundo mágico, el portal entre esta casa, y la que cuidan los Parkinson será básico.

—La otra casa no es tan grande, ni esta tan protegida, pero tienes razón.

—Podríamos organizar un grupo de casas de seguridad.

—Seria útil, pero de momento no nos lo podemos permitir, ¿tienes idea de lo que eso nos costaría?

—Menos que fundar un reino.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. La verdad es que Hermione hace verdadera magia con los números. Aunque el hotel que manejan tus hermanos, y las minas que tenemos en el mundo muggle, generan grandes ganancias, también tenemos unas salidas enormes.

— ¿Cómo el asunto del canal de televisión?

—Ese negocio sigue siendo casi solo deudas, no estoy ganando nada, pero eso no me preocupa demasiado. Lo que ahora estoy gastando, luego lo recuperare, es un negocio seguro, y para cuando otras empresas de hechiceros se den cuenta, yo ya tendré la mejor parte apartada para mi organización.

—Ese no es mi departamento—prefiriendo no entender—, solo que me preocupa. Mi departamento es la seguridad, y sé que no solo existen ataques físicos.

—El mundo se está desmoronando, Rojo, y hay un montón de grupos que creen tener la razón, y nosotros no somos ni de lejos los más poderosos, un mero obstáculo más. Pero si seguimos como hemos estado trabajando el último año. En dos o tres años, seremos un peso completo.

Ron estaba seguro de que las palabras de Harry eran verdaderas, si no fuera así no se estaría enarcando en aquella aventura que a todas miras parecía una aventura suicida. En lo personal, a Ron le preocupaba mucho su familia, sobre todo sus padres, quienes seguían viviendo en la granja, y que si él se ganaba enemigos peligrosos, no tendrían ninguna conciencia a la hora de atacar a un par de personas mayores. Por eso le alegraba poder trabajar en un protocolo que pudiera ayudar a mantener a sus padres seguros. Sus hermanos sabían cuidarse bien en la ciudad, y sería mucho más seguro acceder a ellos. En opinión de Ron, los eslabones más débiles de la cadena, debían ser protegidos, y esa sería una de sus tareas.

356Yttyj

Fue muy curioso que el primer conflicto entre las prometidas de Harry, no fuera entre Hermione y Pansy, sino entre Hermione y Layla. Los gritos entre ambas se habían escuchado en toda la casa, el dramático final fue cuando se escucharon dos portazos.

—Me parece que ambas se encerraron en diferentes habitaciones—le comenta con tono neutro Pansy a Harry, ambos se encontraban en esos momentos trabajando en la oficina.

—Eso parece, ¿entendiste por que estaban peleando? —recargándose en la silla.

—La verdad es que no, aunque tampoco creo que importe mucho—ordenando los papeles, seguramente con la intención de interrumpir el trabajo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Utilizara alguno de sus trucos Jedi, para convencerlas, mi señor? —sin cambiar de expresión.

— ¿Trucos Jedi? —intrigado.

—Así les dice Ron y Luna—encogiendo los hombros.

— ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando cuando les puse televisores? —se lamenta Harry poniendo las manos en la frente.

—Creo que ese problema es para otro momento, mi señor.

—Tienes razón, tengo que ver cómo solucionarlo, pero no voy a usar trucos Jedi—mientras se levanta.

—Buena suerte—con una diminuta sonrisa sarcástica.

—Vamos, Pansy, no te prives de decirlo, se que lo quieres decir—se detiene en la puerta.

—Que la fuerza lo acompañe, mi señor—sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Harry se entretenía murmurando todas las groserías que conocía, maldiciendo por igual las películas de ciencia ficción, los televisores, el clima, y las mujeres conflictivas.

Decidir con cuál de las dos hablaría primero, no tenía una respuesta fácil, por no decir ninguna correcta tampoco. Pero al final prefirió hablar primero con Hermione.

— ¿Quieres hablar o prefieres gritar otro rato? —le pregunta Harry cuando entra a la habitación que compartían.

— ¿Nos escucharon? —sorprendida.

—Me parece que hasta tus padres las escucharon.

—Por Dios, qué vergüenza.

—No te lo tomes tan mal, creo que presentaste buena batalla enfrente de una niña de diez años.

— ¿Por qué siempre termino metiendo la pata así? —se queja.

— ¿Por qué pelearon?

—Por nada, una tontería, pero una cosa llevo a la otra, y luego a la otra, es que a las dos nos salió natural decir los peores comentarios. No sé en que estaba pensando.

—No tienes madera de niñera, Hermione, aunque debemos que admitir que ella tampoco esta indefensa.

—Eso no justifica como me comporte con ella—sintiéndose culpable.

—Iré a hablar con ella, espero que las dos sean lo suficientemente maduras para reconciliarse.

—Si una niña de diez años puede hacerlo, te aseguro que yo también—aun con la vergüenza patente en el rostro

Aun le quedaba otra conversación que tener, y Harry sabía que no sería tan sencilla como la primera. A Layla la encontró en el cuarto de reuniones, (lugar en donde se reunía el cirulo interno, el cual además de la mesa de billar y la barra de bar, también le habían incluido un gran televisor con videojuegos), y como se había esperado se encontraba jugando un juego particularmente violento.

—Ya tengo seleccionado para dos jugadores—le dice Layla a Harry, sin tener la necesidad de voltear.

—Muy considerado de tu parte—sentándose a su lado, y tomando el control.

— ¿Estoy castigada? —pregunta Layla.

— ¿Quieres que te castigue?

—Solo lo digo porque es una de las posibilidades. Además de que aun soy demasiado joven para los otros "castigos", los que le aplicas a Hermione.

— ¿Nos has visto?

—Solo en visiones—mucho mas incomoda de lo que quería aparentar.

— ¿Tus visiones no tienen control parental? —también incomodo.

—No lo tiene, aunque debo decir que muchas de las cosas que veo, no las entiendo. Pero por lo que entiendo las comprenderé.

— ¿Eres feliz, Layla? —prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

—No estoy segura, pues la felicidad no la conozco, pero me gusta estar aquí. Los Granger son amables y me aprecian con sinceridad. Ron y Ginny son muy divertidos. Luna juega conmigo como si tuviéramos la misma edad, y estoy aprendiendo a controlarme gracias a Cho, ella me está enseñando sus técnicas de meditación, y tú me tratas como si fueras mi hermano mayor. Sinceramente no puedo pedir más, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

—Me tienen miedo, sobre todo mis hermanas.

Harry sabia que cuando decía hermanas, se refería a Hermione y a Pansy.

—Soy un monstruo, Harry—sin lograr evitar empezar a llorar.

Harry podía utilizar uno de sus "trucos Jedi" y hacer que se sintiera mejor, o que olvidara ese sentimiento, pero no era lo mejor, y estuvo seguro de esto, al mirar un poco en su mente, lo único que tenia era miedo a que la rechazaran.

—No eres un monstruo—abrasándola—, que eso te quede claro, eres una niña normal, con unas habilidades que pocas personas tienen.

—En algunos de los futuros, me vuelvo loca—viéndola a los ojos, se notaba que realmente tenía miedo.

—Somos familia Layla, y te aseguro que no dejaremos que nada te pase, pero también debes comprender que nosotros tampoco somos perfectos, y que en momentos tenemos miedo. Somos un circulo muy cerrado, debes de darte cuenta que no recibimos a alguien nuevo todos los días.

—Me comporte como una niña.

—Eres una niña, Layla, no te presiones, pero deberías de disculparte con Hermione, a final de cuentas serán hermanas.

—Dije cosas muy malas de ella ¿me perdonara?

— ¿Qué no ves el futuro?

—Hay muchos futuros.

El diagnostico de Harry sobre la mente de Layla fue que aunque se encontraba estable en esos momentos, también estaba llegando a su límite. Aparentemente las lecciones de Cho la estaban ayudando, pero no era suficiente.

356yerth

La sorpresa que se llevo Hermione cuando se entero que la mejor especialista en profecías y premoniciones de Bretaña era la profesora Trelawney. En la antigua realidad había sido la única profesora de adivinación, pero en este mundo, era solamente una de varias, ni siquiera la jefa de la materia, lo bueno del cambio es que no estaba loca como antes, sino que ahora era una investigadora y teórica de la materia, aparentemente el asunto de dar clases solamente era algo de medio tiempo, para poder mantener económicamente sus investigaciones.

La profesora Trelawney se sintió bastante sorprendida al recibir la carta en la cual se le solicitaba su servicio. El escudo con el que la carta se encontraba sellada era el de uno de las casas más importantes del país. Luego de la sorpresa vino la preocupación, pues si aquel noble la buscaba por un consejo de profeta se encontraría altamente decepcionado, pues a pesar de todos sus estudios e investigaciones ella tenía muy poco de ese don.

La reunión había sido pactada en un barrio residencial de la ciudad capital, uno de los más costos, por no decir opulentos. Por eso mismo se había vestido con su mejor vestido, aunque ahora que se encontraba fuera de aquella casa, empezaba a pensar que no había sido suficiente.

—Buenos días, soy la profesora Sybill Trelawney—se presenta cuando ante una mujer elegantemente vestida, con una larga cabellera negra.

—Sea bienvenida profesora la estábamos esperando.

La sala a la que la guía la mujer era un lugar agradable, decorado con muebles elegantes, mas no ostentosos, se veía la calidad pero sin llegar a lo exagerado. En el lugar ya había alguien que la estaba esperando, se trataba de alguien muy conocida para ella, se trataba de la profesora Sinistra, que enseñaba astrología en el colegio. Era muy extraño que también a ella la hubieran invitado, pues ambas eran las profesoras más extrañas del colegio de Hogwarts, no por su comportamiento, sino porque ambas habían preferido no ascender en sus puestos como profesoras, prefiriendo tener más tiempo para sus propias investigaciones, y si las de Sybill eran extrañas, las de Sinistra lo eran aun mas, ella llevaba estudiando la aplicación de la mente sobre la mágica desde hacía años, incluso mucha de su teoría provenía de médicos que curaban la mente del mundo muggle.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí Sinistra—le dice después de saludarla.

—Yo tampoco a ti Sybill, ¿tú sabes de qué va esto?

—La verdad es que todo esta resultado muy misterioso.

En la sala solo habían quedado las dos profesoras, pues la anfitriona había salido luego de dejarlas hablando. Luego de algunos minutos en los cuales pasaron hablando sobre el misterio que tenían entre manos.

Cuando la anfitriona regresa, trae consigo una charola con una tetera y tres tasas.

— ¿Té? —les ofrece.

Ambas respondieron que sí.

—Supongo que las dos se estarán preguntando por que les pedimos que vinieran. Pero primero permítanme presentarme, soy Katherine Parkinson, representante de Lord Potter.

—Ambas hemos escuchado sobre el reciente ingreso del joven Potter al gobierno, siempre supimos que sucedería tarde que temprano, pero no dejara de ser extraño.

—Comprendo lo que dice—comenta Kathe.

—No queremos ser ofensivas, pero, si lo que el joven Harry está buscando es una profetisa y una astrologa, creo que no somos las mejores opciones—dice Sinistra, con sinceridad—, podríamos engañarlo y fingir que tenemos esas habilidades, pero solo le estaríamos robando el dinero, y ninguna de las dos somos defraudadoras.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la profesora, somos investigadoras, teóricas en todo caso, pero seguramente le podríamos recomendar personas más idóneas para lo que está buscando—continua Sybill.

—Agradezco su sinceridad, profesoras, pero Lord Potter no está buscando una profetisa, de hecho lo que buscamos son sus estudios, investigamos a profundidad y ustedes son las mayores expertas en un problema que tenemos.

— ¿Nosotras dos?

—Así es, pero antes de entrar en el tema, debo explicarles, que si aceptan el trabajo, la paga es bastante generosa. Pero también se necesita un secretismo absoluto.

Las dos mujeres se sintieron un tanto intimidadas por lo que estaba pasando, tardaron casi media hora en decidirse a aceptar la oferta de la señora Parkinson, pero antes tuvieron que firmar un contrato mágico para mantener el secreto.

—Acompáñenme por favor—les dice señalando una de las ventanas.

Cuando las tres estuvieron viendo atreves del cristal, observaron a un niño y dos niñas jugando tranquilamente en el patio trasero.

—Los dos de cabello negro son mis hijos menores, la mayor entrara este año a Hogwarts, la niña rubia se llama Layla Miller, y también iniciara el colegio este año. Tal vez no noten ninguna diferencia entre la señorita Miller y mi propia hija, ella es una niña muy especial.

— ¿Especial de que manera? —confundida.

—Layla sabe cosas que no debería de saber, por lo que comprendo puede ver perfectamente algunos minutos en el futuro, además de que tiene continuas visiones de hechos futuros, de hecho estoy convencida de que sabe perfectamente que estamos teniendo esta conversación en este momento.

—Eso es impresionante, no ha habido una profeta así desde Michael de Nostradamus—dice Sybill muy impresionada.

—Pero esa debe ser una carga enorme para la niña, nunca nadie de su edad ha manifestado tal poder, son habilidades que solamente gente muy preparado a logrado.

—Así es, Layla es una verdadera prodigio, es la protegida directa del lord. Por eso las necesitamos, profesora Trelawney, usted le podría enseñar todo lo necesario para sacarle todo el provecho a sus habilidades, y usted profesora Sinistra, podría ayudarla a mantenerse sana.

— ¿A dado alguna muestra de locura? —pregunta preocupada.

—No tiene caso que les mienta, es una niña excéntrica, y en ocasiones da miedo. Pero no se equivoquen es una buena niña, mis hijos y ella se volvieron rápidamente amigos.

—Eso es bueno, que se mantenga en contacto con otros niños le ayudara, y el hecho de que lo haya logrado hasta el momento es muestra de que su mente no se ha debilitado.

— ¿La ayudaran? —pregunta la anfitriona.

—No sé si Sybill estará de acuerdo, pero por mi parte lo hare, pero con una condición, y debe quedar claro, que mi primer objetivo será su salud, muy por encima de cualquier interés que tengan en ella.

—Yo opino igual, en un par de meses se convertirá en nuestra alumna, y la prioridad del colegio es la seguridad de los alumnos, no permitiremos que la conviertan en algo que ella no quiera.

—Comprendo su preocupación, y debo decirles de que al joven Potter, le agradara mucho escuchar las condiciones del trato.

Ninguna de las dos profesoras estaba muy segura de creer lo último que había dicho aquella mujer, pues se daban cuenta que esa niña se podía convertir en una arma invaluable para alguien dentro de la política. Solo deseaban poder ayudar a la joven a convertirse en lo que debía llegar a ser, y no en lo que los demás quisieran de ella.

56yreh56

Harry no podía estar más satisfecho con la gente que había elegido para su misión. Cuando había llegado a aquella nueva realidad, tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar de aliados, conseguir a gente experta en lo que estaban haciendo, pero él sabía que no había nadie más adecuado para su visión, que sus compañeros. Le había encargado una misión a Ron, que seguramente otro hubiera rechazado, ya fuera por lo difícil o por la cantidad de trabajo que significaba, pero él la había atajado de frente, apenas le había terminado de dar las indicaciones, se había puesto a trabajar junto con Neville, y al otro día Cho se les unió, entre los tres estaban avanzando a pasos agigantados. Sus compañeros de negocios tampoco le habían quedado mal, ni mucho menos, sobre todo los hermanos Weasley, quienes habían tomado sus inventos y los habían llevado a su máxima expresión, en unos años tendrían sucursales en todo el mundo. Una de sus últimas decisiones había sido ponerlos a supervisar el negocio del canal, lo cual era solo algo de momento, pero esperaba que disminuyera el agujero de dinero.

El sabía perfectamente que no todo era trabajo, por eso a la gente que había contratado Lelio se le había asignado días libres, para que pudieran disfrutar de los salarios que les estaba pagando, los cuales eran razonablemente altos. Esto fue particularmente agradecido por el pueblo que se encontraba del lado muggle, pues renovó y activo de gran manera la economía local, en todos los aspectos, ventas de viviendas, arrendamientos, venta de comestibles, sin olvidar los restaurantes y centros nocturnos. Obviamente su círculo interno también gozaba de los mismos privilegios. Ese día en particular se habían reunido en la parte muggle de la mansión, en el gran patio trasero, en el cual estaba colocada una gran piscina, ideal para un día de verano como aquel. De momento se encontraban bastante divertidos jugando un juego de pelota en la alberca, el cual estaba bastante competido, sobre todo teniendo a Cho y Ron como capitanes, los cuales a pesar de lo que se querían podían llegar a ser muy competitivos.

—Renuncio, ustedes están locos—dijo Ginebra mientras salía de la piscina, acompañada por Harry, quien también encontraba ridículo desempatar a aquellos dos.

Ginny se encontraba luciendo su reciente apariencia, con un pequeño bikini color verde manzana, nada exagerado, pero que lograba hacerla lucir bastante.

— ¿Por qué tan recatada? —le pregunta Ginebra.

El traje de baño de Hermione era menos impresionante, era un simple traje de una pieza color blanco, con un pareo que ocultaba sus cinturón de castidad de color negro, mientras que Pansy vestía lo mismo, solo que con los colores contrarios, el traje negro, y el pareo blanco.

—Tú sabes que visto como lo hago por unas reglas muy particulares, pero eso no incluye trajes de baño—estirando el cuerpo de un modo inconscientemente seductor.

—Si tú lo dices.

Hermione vio que su amiga estaba de un humor extraño, y la verdad es que ella tampoco estaba lo que se dice contenta, pues la preocupación por las noticias que Harry le había dado la noche anterior, así que en lugar de intentar ser comprensiva, decidió picar a su amiga en donde ella sabía que la haría enfadar.

— ¿Realmente tener pechos mas grandes te hace sentir más segura? —le pre pregunta Hermione, quien estaba recostada bronceándose, cuando su amiga se recuesta a su lado.

—Normalmente no, pero cuando convivo todos los días, contigo, Pansy y Cho, las cosas cambian, para las chicas con físicos normales como Luna y yo.

—A Luna no le afecta.

—La mayoría de las personas creen que Luna está loca, pero lo que ella tiene es una autoconfianza y seguridad en si misma del tamaño de una montaña, y yo no la tengo.

—Cambiar tu exterior no soluciona ningún problema.

—Eso viniendo de la barbie humana del colegio significa mucho—con mucha más acides de la que le hubiera querido.

Hermione conocía bastante bien a Ginebra, de hecho era una de sus pocas amigas, desde niña había tenido dificultad para tener amigos, y cuando los había conseguido, eran hombres, en realidad su primera amiga fue Ginny, tal vez por eso en lugar de continuar con la discusión, prefirió calmarse e intentar comprender porque estaba enfadada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, lo siento Hermione, es solo que estoy nerviosa. Sagitario.

"Sagitario", era la palabra clave que había escogido Harry para saber quiénes estaban enterados del problema de espías que estaban teniendo en ese momento.

—A mí tampoco me gusta.

—A ti y a Harry les gustan los planes elaborados, pero Ron y yo tenemos la tendencia de afrontar los problemas de una manera mucho más directa.

— ¿Sabes cómo va el trabajo de tu hermano?

—Muy avanzado, pero el resultado final solo lo tiene Harry—dice Ginebra—, hoy en la mañana me restregó que su rama es la más efectiva de la organización. No podemos dejar que las aves de presa se queden atrás.

A Hermione le alegraba ver esa parte competitiva de su amiga.

—Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es dejar de discutir entre nosotras ¿no te parece?

—Tienes razón.

—Y si sigues con ánimos de pelear, seguramente te puedes echar otro round con Layla.

— ¿Es que no se puede guardar un secreto en esta casa? —desesperada.

—Ni tu discusión, ni tus piercing nuevos que se ven atreves de tu traje de baño—con una sonrisa picara.

— ¿Experimentas un placer perverso al burlarte de mi?—cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Si, pero eso es otro asunto, en este instante se me está ocurriendo algo—con la mirada en el horizonte.

— ¿En que estas pensando?

— ¿Crees que en este momentos nos estarán vigilando?

—Con cámaras de video seguramente, si intentaran acercarse caminando, las defensas se hubieran activado.

—Eso es perfecto, tengo una nueva idea.

— ¿De qué se trata? —interesada.

—Creo que tu y Pansy deberían de dar un espectáculo. Quítense esos pareos y muestren esas joyas que visten.

— ¿Por qué haríamos algo así?

—De momento no tenemos modo de obtener información de ellos, pero si podemos enviarles información.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Mira, si ellos ven a la novia de Harry seria una de las últimas personas que buscarían para infiltrar, pero si en lugar de eso, observan que tiene dos esclavas, intentaran buscarlas para aprovechar un supuesto rencor en contra de él. Como dicen, el enemigo de mi enemigo…

Para Luna y los demás cercanos que no estaban enterados de las curiosas prendas de vestir de sus compañeras fue algo bastante chocante. Pero nadie dijo nada, prefiriendo esperar a un momento más privado para enterarse al respecto.

—Un lindo espectáculo han dado las dos—le dice Harry a Hermione cuando esta le sirvió una bebida.

—No fue idea mía.

—Lo supuse. ¿Es parte de algún plan?

—Ginebra tiene un plan, aunque no creo que sea tan sólido como ella piensa, pero estas cosas se le dan bien, así que no está de más un voto de fe.

— ¿Ni siquiera en nuestro día de descanso, dejamos de trabajar? —disfrutando de su bebida.

—Es algo inherente de dividir el trabajo en equipos, es obvio que terminemos compitiendo entre nosotros. Durante el año escolar, fuimos las más efectivas, pero ahora nos hemos quedo muy atrás, y no estamos dispuestas a dejárselo tan fácil a Rojo y su equipo.

—Lo que sea que los motive, por mi está bien

Harry realmente no podía estas más satisfecho con su equipo.

— ¿Cuáles son los planes para el resto del verano?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Se que Rojo y tu están planeando algo, y quisiera saber de qué se trata.

—Ese no es modo de pedir algo, Hermione—de pronto serio.

Esa era seguramente la primera vez que la corregía de una manera tan parca, ese simplemente no había sido nunca su estilo. Hermione pensó que era algo que lo había enfadado, pero pronto lo descarto, era culpa de su pregunta, el simplemente no quería que se metiera en ese asunto.

—Lo siento, mi señor—insegura, más por su segunda personalidad que por la actual.

—Discúlpame tu, creo que todos tenemos un pocos alterados los nervios. Tengo muchos pendientes, pero hay dos muy importantes. Uno de ellos es secreto absoluto, mientras que el otro te incluye en un papel principal.

—Me preocupa tu seguridad, por eso pregunto.

—Saldremos de viaje Ron y yo, no sé cuanto dure, tal vez solo un par de días o unos meses, no lo sé. Pero primero tenemos que asistir a un par de ceremonias.

— ¿Qué ceremonias? —sin comprender.

—Nuestras bodas.

566yeh

La diferencia de un entrenamiento de un hechicero y un espadachín era muy diferente, y Sophia Tudor podía dar testimonio de ello. En el harem del señor oscuro había dejado correr el rumor de que se había vuelto la discípula de la muerte escarlata. Lo cual sería realmente exagerado, la había admitido como su cocinera, y en el mejor de los casos su escudero, lo cual no era muy diferente.

La primera misión a la que la acompaño fue al asesinato de un antiguo ex mortifago, no era alguien de demasiada importancia, pero se estaba llevando a cabo una limpia entre las líneas del señor oscuro, y no se podía permitir la más mínima traición, esa era seguramente la principal tarea de la asesina personal del Lord.

En el viaje confirmo que la mujer no se retiraba la armadura en ningún momento, y que solo lo hacía para su periódico baño después de cada misión. Su armadura era una verdadera obra de arte, pues además de hermosa era totalmente practica, estaba hecha exactamente a la medida de la mujer y no tenia ningún problema con sus movimientos, ya fuera para blandir una espada, o para escribir una carta.

Para el viaje, Sophia había transfigurado algunos pedazos de metal en pedazos de armadura y en una espada sencilla. Lo cual desde que habían salido del castillo lo había estado vistiendo, y en su espalda cargaba una gran mochila, en la cual cargaba los alimentos y las tiendas de campaña.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le pregunto la mujer la primera noche que pasaron a la intemperie.

—Para servirla.

—Te habías convertido prácticamente en la líder de las sirvientas, ¿Por qué te obstinas en seguirme?

Sophia lo pensó durante un momento, se dio cuenta de que no tenia ningún caso utilizar las escusas que había planeado con antelación, así que prefirió decantarse por la sinceridad.

—Lo perdí todo, aposte mi futuro y lo perdí. Pero cuando la vi a usted, vi un nuevo objetivo para mi vida, quiero convertirme en alguien como usted.

— ¿Por eso vistes así? —sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

—No conozco a ningún herrero capas de forjar ninguna armadura como la suya—comenta Sophia.

—Mi armadura la forjo, el señor oscuro en persona, no hay otra igual.

—Eso lo vuelve más difícil.

—Te daré algunas indicaciones durante nuestro viaje, si sobrevives, y después de observar un verdadero combate, sigues pensando igual, te daré una verdadera arma, y tal vez entonces te aceptare como mi aprendiz.

Si hubiera comprendido a cabalidad lo que implicaría su entrenamiento, tal vez no se hubiera sentido tan alegre a la hora de aceptar la oferta de la misteriosa mujer, pero la verdad era que lo había aceptado sin pronunciar ninguna queja, pues después de haber superado martirio que había pasado por sus deudas, esto ya no era nada.

—Si estas dispuesta seguir con esto, no te separes de mi, intentare que sobrevivas, pero mi prioridad es la misión, así que espero demuestras alguna habilidad de supervivencia.

La advertencia de la mujer, no era para menos, pues entre ambas invadirían un castillo entero, el cual ciertamente no era ni de lejos tan grande como Hogwarts o la fortaleza oscura, pero tenía una buena guarnición de soldados.

Sophia había obtenido una varita mágica de contrabando, no era tan buena como la anterior, pero hasta el momento le había servido bien, y consideraba que tenía buenas opciones para poder sobrevivir, si es que todo salía como la muerte escarlata planeaba.

Era imagen impresionante, verla de pie enfrente de aquel castillo, como una estatua viviente, sin ningún arma en las manos, exigiendo su entrada. La gran puerta fue abierta, pero no para recibirla, sino para que los guerreros salieran para darle muerte.

Según contaban los rumores la mujer no podía usar ninguna magia, pero cuando los guerreros se acercaron, Sophia pudo ver como creaba un par de discos planos de luz roja, uno en cada mano, de los cuales pudo sacar una espada de cada lado.

Las maldiciones que le lanzaban eran totalmente inútiles, pues se resbalaban como si fuera simple agua. Fue una masacre completa en la entrada del castillo, no dejo a ninguno vivo, cuando entro a la plaza central ya se había desecho de sus primeras espadas, y había saco del mismo modo una lanza, con la cual se mostro igual de efectiva. Aparentemente la mujer podía invocar todo el armamento que tenía en el castillo sin ningún problema. Antes de que se acabara la noche, había vaciado el castillo de cualquier ser vivo.

—Recupera mis armas, Sophia—le ordena, con la armadura cubierta de sangre de sus enemigos.

Ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que quería convertirse en una asesina como ella.

356yeryh

Ya faltaban pocos días para regresar al colegio, y luego de muchas preparaciones las bodas ya estaban casi a punto. Estaban a solo unos días de que se llevaran a cabo, y ya solo estaban ultimando los últimos detalles. A las jóvenes novias, la noticia les había caído de sorpresa, aunque ambas sabían que esto ocurriría de un momento a otro, ninguna pensó que sucedería tan pronto. La señora Parkinson les había explicado el porqué.

—No deberían de sorprenderse. Es un buen movimiento de su parte, está muy mal visto que un lord se mantenga soltero, incluso por su edad, así demuestra madures y que no simplemente está jugando a la política. Lo último que necesita en estos momento es ganarse una reputación como la de Lord Black, que nunca nadie lo ha tomado en serio.

Hermione nunca hubiera pensado que la idea de casarse con Harry la trastornaría tanto, esa mañana se había arrancado varios cabellos por el estrés, los cuales inmediatamente habían vuelto a crecer, una muestra más de su imposibilidad de cambiar de apariencia.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila—le dice Hermione a Pansy, mientras ambas reunían sus propias papelerías para el enlace.

—No entiendo que es lo que tanto te perturbas, llevamos meses hablando sobre nuestro matrimonio, y ahora resulta que te pones nerviosa.

—La primera vez que soñé con casarme con él, tenía once años.

—Sigo sin entender cuál es el problema.

—No sé ni por dónde empezar…

En ese momento son interrumpidas por unos toquidos en la puerta. Se trataba de la señora Parkinson, quien traía dos grandes cajas de cartón.

—Estos son los vestidos que les escogí, pero si no les gustan, los podemos modificar—les dice bastante entusiasmada.

—Es hermoso—dice Hermione al ver el suyo—, pero tendremos que modificar el mío. Yo no puedo usar falda larga.

— ¿Estás segura? —pregunta Kathe bastante insegura.

—No se preocupe por eso, es mi decisión.

—Está bien, tu ceremonia será en una capilla cercana al edificio del congreso, es un lugar hermoso, pero no demasiado grande. Por tu parte hija, tu boda, será en la capilla del congreso.

—En unas cuantas semanas, organizaste dos bodas, madre, estoy impresionada.

—Gracias hija, pero solo hago mi trabajo, aunque admito que fue uno que me alegro mucho hacer. A toda madre le gusta organizar la boda de su hija.

Fue como una puñalada en la espalda, pues ella no había tenido el valor de informales de su boda a su familia.

—La mayoría de los invitados han confirmado su asistencia.

La señora Parkinson prefirió no mencionar nada sobre la inexistente lista de invitado de Hermione, incluso su hija le había dado una lista con algunos invitados, amigos de la infancia y sus familias. Ella sabía que era un tema delicado para la joven y no quería insistir, pero eso no solucionaba su preocupación.

—Yo misma hable con los del canal de televisión, harán un buen reportaje, además de que los periódicos también enviaran reporteros. Aunque será privado, toda la sociedad se terminara enterando, y como la mayoría de ellos se quieren ganar el favor de su futuro esposo, las describirán como las novias más hermosas, aunque fueran vestidas con harapos—de buen humor.

—Eso no ayuda con los nervios, señora Parkinson—dice Hermione, que aunque su vos no se altero, tenía problemas para mantener las manos quietas.

— ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que me digas Kathe?, ya casi somos familia, no tiene caso que seamos tan formales, ¿o es que yo te digo señorita Granger cada vez?

—Esta bien Kathe, supongo que en ocasiones puedo ser muy rígida.

En comparación, Harry tenía mucha más facilidad a la hora de entablar amistades, que la que tenia Hermione, por eso Kathe se había vuelto una consejera tan personal para Harry tan rápido, pero la castaña tenia dificultad para confiar a ese nivel en otra persona.

—Hay otra cosa que quiero discutir con ustedes—un poco más seria—, como es algo muy personal, pueden decirme que me he pasado de la raya, y no volveremos a hablar sobre esto.

— ¿Qué sucede, madre? —preocupada.

—Este es un asunto que ha preocupado a las mujeres desde que se invento el matrimonio, y que si bien ahora no importa mucho, algunos lords le dan mucha importancia—un poco apenada por la conversación—, no es que piense que a Harry le importe…

—Nos está preocupando.

—La virginidad, estoy hablando de la virginidad.

Ambas se sonrojaron.

—Harry sabe que ninguna de las dos somos vírgenes—dice Hermione, con el rostro rojo, sobre todo porque Harry había comprobado en reiteradas ocasiones que ella no era virgen, desde ningún punto de vista.

—Hay un hechizo que pasa de madre a hija, no es muy conocido y obviamente tampoco muy honesto, pero se ha usado mucho en el mundo mágico, el cual es capaz de restaurar el virgo de una mujer.

— ¿Tu lo usaste? —dice Pansy, perdiendo el control por primera vez.

—Pues si lo use, pero no como tú crees, en ese tiempo el juez que nos casaba verificaba con un hechizo que las novias fuéramos vírgenes, y para ese momento yo ya me había entregado a tu padre.

—De las cosas que hay que enterarse—dice Pansy indignada.

—No seas mojigata hija.

— ¿Aun revisan así en las bodas? —pregunta Hermione preocupada.

—Ahora es muy extraño que lo hagan, pero sigue siendo decisión del juez que oficia la boda. Me preocupa que lo hagan, considerando quien es Harry, me parece que la posibilidad es bastante grande.

—No es que emocione perder de nuevo la virginidad, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que se haga un escándalo. De por si se generara mucha polémica porque soy una nacida muggle, no necesitamos más problemas.

Comparado el hechizo con otros que ambas conocían, no era demasiado complicado. Pansy decidió utilizarlo en ese momento, el cual funciono correctamente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Hermione.

—Extraño. No duele ni nada por el estilo, pero se siente raro—caminando con cierta incomodidad.

—Te acostumbraras en un rato, caminar ayuda ¿y tu Hermione?

—Yo esperare hasta el día de la boda.

Madre e hija Parkinson, se miraron la una a la otra, con idéntica sonrisa picara.

—No es práctico—dice Pansy.

—Mira que usarlo cada día a de ser muy desagradable.

Hermione se sonrojo, pero termino riendo junto con sus compañeras.

536yre6y

Ya casi todo estaba listo para el regreso al castillo de Hogwarts. En la casa se quedaría Lelio como encargado, aunque seguirían en contacto constantemente. Harry tendría que controlarlo todo desde Hogwarts, ya fuera los negocios en el mundo mágico y en el muggle, obviamente también la nueva ciudad. Dos días antes de la primera ceremonia el círculo interno se había trasladado a la casa en la capital mágica

— ¿Qué se siente, estar a punto de casarse con dos de las chicas más impresionantes del colegio? —le dijo Rojo a Harry.

— ¿No son las más impresionantes? —bromeando.

—Después de Cho claro está.

—Eso es discutible.

—No me has contestado—le recuerda Ron.

—Que como me siento. Pues la verdad es que no me siento diferente, ya llevo tiempo viviendo con Hermione, así que no veo cual valla a ser la diferencia después de casarnos.

—La diferencia se llama Pansy Parkinson.

—No tengo idea, Rojo, yo no puedo ver el futuro, pregúntame en unas semanas.

La verdad es que Harry no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba, claro que sentía atracción asía Pansy, ya la había besado en dos ocasiones, y no habían sido besos de amigos ni nada por el estilo, habían sido besos de amantes, pero de eso a que dentro de unos días compartieran cama era muy diferente. En momentos pensaba que había cometido un error al apresurar tanto los planes de boda, pero sabía que debía de hacerlo en ese momento, pues dentro de unos días no tendría tiempo, y si su viaje se demoraba más de lo que pensaba necesitaba que legalmente pudieran hablar en su nombre.

— ¿Ya repartiste los manuales? —le pregunta Harry.

—Ya lo hice, pensé que tendría dificultad para explicárselos a la familia de Hermione pero la verdad es que son mucho más razonables de lo que pensaba, aunque debo decir que su hermana tiene muy mal genio, no dejo de interrogarme sobre la necesidad de tener esas rutas de escape.

— ¿Y cómo la convenciste?

—Me lleve a Layla, esa niña creo que podría convencer a las piedras de que caminaran.

— ¿Y tus padres?

—Fue más fácil convencerlos, ellos saben lo difícil que se puede poner la política.

— ¿Y en qué consisten las rutas de escape?

—Dos métodos particularmente, la normal, las rutas mas rápidas para llegar a las casas de seguridad, y la segunda, trasladores de emergencia, que puedan activar en momentos de peligro.

— ¿Qué usaron de trasladores?

—Eso no fue idea mía, pero fue una realmente buena—enseñándole su celular.

Había sido a la mitad de las vacaciones que Harry les había comprado a todos sus allegados celulares Blackberry, de origen muggle obviamente, los cuales el mismo había alterado para que nunca necesitaran ser recargados, y que no tuvieran problemas de saldo ni de conexión, y sobre todo imposibles de rastrear ni de interceptar. Los cuales rápidamente demostraron ser tremendamente útiles.

—Cho y yo estuvimos rompiéndonos la cabeza durante días, para saber cómo lograr que todos lleváramos trasladares todo el tiempo, yo había pensado usar anillos o algo así, pero Cho pensaba que los podíamos confundir con otra cosa y que al final lo terminaríamos perdiendo.

— ¿Y qué hicieron?

—A luna se le ocurrió ponerlos dentro de los celulares, no me preguntes como, pero ella los hiso funcionar, marcas un numero y se activa, ella le llama una aplicación de emergencia, pero en realidad no entiendo que significa. Pero parece muy efectivo.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo pusieron al mío? —sacando su celular de su bolcillo.

—Lo pusimos.

— ¿A qué hora?

—Hace un par de semanas, Luna y Cho se encargaron de escabullirse en la noche a las habitaciones para modificarlos.

— ¿Por qué lo hicieron en secreto? —sin entender.

—Yo que sé, ya sabes cómo es Luna, dijo que quería pulir sus habilidades ninja.

— ¿En que estaba pensando cuando puse televisores? —se lamenta.

A Ron le causaba gracia las quejas de su amigo, pero prefirió explicarle cómo funcionaba la "aplicación de emergencia"

— ¿A quién mas se los has dado? —pregunta Harry.

—Los Longbottom se rehusaron, al igual que los Chang, la verdad es que se pueden cuidar muy bien sin nuestra ayuda. Cuando se los di a mis padres, mi papá se puso vuelto loco con el celular, con que no se teletransporté por accidente me conformo. Pero también les di al padre de Luna y a los padres de Tonks.

— ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

—El padre de Luna dijo que era muy buena idea, pues al estar tan cerca de descubrir no se qué criatura extraña, y abría mucha gente intentando silenciarlo—encogiendo los hombros—, los Tonks fue un poco más difícil, pues querían saber porque podían ellos estar en peligro, la verdad es que ellos me preocupan, pues me entere que la señora Tonks es hermana de Lady Lestrange y Lady Malfoy, lo cual no me gusta para nada, pero Tonks al final los convenció de que era lo más seguro.

— ¿Crees que ella nos traicione, si las cosas se ponen peligrosas?

—No lo creo, traicionar una casa noble de sangres pura es un crimen capital entre ellos, la verdad es que me sorprende que no la hayan matado sus propias hermanas, tú sabes que reputación tiene Lady Lestrange.

—Tienes razón.

—Creo que aparte de que es una buena persona, aquí también impera eso de "enemigo de mi enemigo"

—A ti y a tu hermana les gusta mucho esa frase ¿verdad?

Harry sabía que no era un sistema perfecto, pero de todas maneras el aun no había ganado suficiente relevancia como para pensar que estuviera en un peligro tan importante, pero era mejor exagerar en la seguridad y no necesitarla, que ahorrar y no estar preparado en el peor momento.

—Sigue sin parecerme eso de que te quedes sin despedida de soltero—le dice Neville, cuando se les unió.

—Nos quedamos sin tiempo—dice Harry.

— ¿Entonces no vamos a hacer nada? —se queja Ron.

— ¿Qué les parece, si hoy nos vamos y vaciamos la reserva de alcohol del hotel? —les propone Harry.

Definitivamente el festejo de los tres amigos estuvo lejos de las grandes fiestas que organizaban los lords para festejar un evento como el que se venía, pero a ellos les fue suficiente, sobre todo luego cuando se les unieron los gemelos Weasley, y por alguna extraña razón Luna también había aparecido, en resumen fue una noche por demás agradable, aunque un tanto ridícula en momentos, sobre todo cuando empezaron a cantarles a las camareras, por alguna razón extraña los piropos mas exagerados, provinieron de parte de Luna, aunque con la cantidad de alcohol que consumieron dejaron de darle importancia.

56yerty56

La mañana no había empezado nada bien para Luna, le dolía la cabeza y tenia sed como si hubiera atravesado un desierto. La rubia guardaba recuerdos extraños de la noche anterior, siendo lo último que recordaba cuando Harry la había cargado sobre su hombro como si un costal de papas fuera, y la había dejado en la habitación que compartía con Ginny. En la mansión cada quien tenía su propia habitación pero en esa casa (la que era cuidada por los Parkinson) no se podían dar ese lujo.

—Tomate esto—le dice Ginebra al ayudar a su amiga a levantarse—, lo prepara Hermione, no es agradable pero si es efectivo.

Cuando Luna sobrevivió a los efectos de la medicina, pudo por fin elaborar frases completas.

—Esa medicina no es desagradable, es brutal—saliendo del baño donde había terminado regresando el estomago.

—Creo que lo hace así para intentar quitarle el hábito de la bebida a Harry.

— ¿En serio toma tanto?

—Ni la mitad de lo que lo hace mi hermano, pero supongo que es una de sus idiosincrasias—quitándole importancia.

—Supongo que sí, ¿sabes si ya está todo listo para la boda? —platicando antes de irse a bañar.

—Si, la madre de Pansy tiene buena mano para estas cosas, incluso tiene nuestros vestidos de damas de honor.

— ¿Yo también voy a ser dama de honor? —sorprendida.

—Hermione no lo sabe, ni siquiera se le ocurrió que las necesitaría, pero yo me estoy en cargando.

—La verdad es que Hermione y yo no somos muy amigas que digamos, seguro que hay otras personas más cercanas que yo.

La verdad es que no las había, y la tradición es que la novia fuera acompañada por tres jóvenes solteras. El problema era que Hermione no tenía amigas, o al menos ninguna cercana, exceptuando a Ginebra claro está. La pelirroja aun necesitaba a una tercer compañera, le preguntaría a Cho, pero la verdad es que si Luna no se consideraba su amiga, Cho lo era mucho menos. En eso estaba pensando Ginebra cuando escucha a alguien tocar la puerta.

— ¿Están decentes? —pregunta Harry desde afuera, con tono de broma.

—Estamos a punto de tener sexo como si fuera el ultimo de nuestras vidas, así que mejor entra antes de que empecemos—le contesta Ginebra.

Los tres se encontraban de buen humor.

—Hasta ayer no me lo hubiera creído, pero anoche conocí una faceta diferente de Luna, que me hace recapacitar—cuando entra a la habitación.

— ¿Yo? —dice Luna sorprendida.

—Mira que ayer cuando intentaste enamorar a la secretaria de Fred, te veías mucho más segura.

— ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que te gustaban las chicas? —se queja Ginebra a modo de broma—, te hubiera invitado a algunas fiestas en el colegio que te hubieran encantado.

— ¿Por qué se burlan de mi? —con cara de ponerse a llorar.

—Porque te queremos—dice Ginebra, abrasando a su amiga.

—Claro que pudiéramos pasar todo lo que resta del día divirtiéndonos con Luna, pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles—dice Harry

35yrth56

La habitación que compartían Harry y Hermione en la casa de la capital, no era tan grande como la de la mansión, pero seguía teniendo un gran lujo. Era sorprendente lo rápido que se había convertido un lugar casi abandonado en un lugar totalmente funcional.

— ¿Crees que haya mucha diferencia entre esta noche y la noche de mañana? —le dice Harry, mientras ambos se encontraban abrasados antes de dormir.

—No lo sé, pregúntamelo mañana—con un nerviosismo que no podía ocultar.

— ¿Ya me lo vas a decir? —le pregunta Harry.

El desconocía cuál era el secreto de Hermione, y la verdad es que tampoco le había dado demasiada importancia, pero sabía que a ella le preocupaba, y aunque no lo demostrara muy seguido, su felicidad era primordial para él.

— ¿No me has leído mi mente?

—Sabes que respeto tu privacidad, y me alegro que te hayas abstenido a llamarlo truco Jedi—bromeando.

—La cultura muggle ha tenido efectos extraños en los magos—intentando sonreír.

A pesar de que no llevaran ni siquiera un año siendo pareja, la verdad es que desde que habían cumplido once años, sus vidas se habían unido de una manera imposible de romper, desde muchos puntos de vista eran casi como una pareja de viejos.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Hermione se encontraba recriminándose en ese momento, por haber dejado que pasara tanto tiempo sin decírselo a Harry, algo de tanta importancia que podría cambiar la vida de ambos.

—Soy estéril, Harry—le dice por fin de golpe, dándose cuenta que no había ningún modo posible decirlo de manera suave.

— ¿Estéril? —sin comprender.

—Así es, yo no puedo tener hijos.

Fueron otros cinco minutos en silencio, mientras ambos meditaban sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—Le informare a Kathe y a Pansy, mañana temprano, para que mañana te cases con Pansy, tendremos que cancelar la siguiente boda, pues no tendremos tiempo para encontrar una sustituta.

— ¿Y tú?

—Yo puedo ser tu concubina, para mi no tiene tanta importancia—mintiendo totalmente.

— ¿Crees que Kathe pueda ocupar el lugar de Pansy.

—Es mayor, pero estoy segura que aun puede tener hijos, es bella y seria fácilmente aceptada en sociedad.

—Seria algo precipitado, pero ella me agrada mucho—concuerda Harry.

—Lo solucionaremos rápidamente, mañana temprano podremos modificar la papelería.

—Sera sencillo, y nosotros no cambiaremos nuestra relación.

—Exactamente— fingiendo que no estaba a punto de llorar.

—Todo muy lógico, me sorprende lo eficiente que eres—felicitándola.

—Muchas gracias—empezando a desmoronarse.

—Me parece un plan genial, Hermione—con el mismo tono tranquilo que había estado usando—, solo quiero hacer un par de preguntas, para ultimar detalles obviamente ¿Cuándo te convertiste en diamante se te daño el cerebro? ¿O es que eso de tener dos mentes por fin te volvió loca?

—Pero…

— ¿Realmente creíste que iba a aceptar algo así?

—Te quiero, eres lo más importante para mí, realmente no sé cómo hacerte comprender lo que siento por ti, pero en ocasiones debo decir que eres intratable—le regaña.

—Yo…

—No, Hermione, de momento yo voy a hablar y tú me vas a escuchar. Si no te quieres casar, cancelamos la boda y listo, pero no me vengas con cosas, ¿me quieres?

—Si, pero…

—Nada, es una pregunta muy sencilla, sí o no. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—Si... —Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero Harry le cerró los labios con los dedos.

—Por todos los santos, nuestras vidas son demasiado complicadas, como para que tú vengas y lo quieres complicar más.

—No te puedo dar hijos Harry, así de simple, yo no puedo ser tu esposa.

—Dilo otra vez y ciertamente no nos casamos, pero no por eso, sino porque eres una cabeza dura. Te lo voy a decir, y quiero que lo escuches bien, no me importa que no puedas tener hijos, aunque vinieras y hubieras perdido un brazo te aseguro que la boda seguiría en pie.

Ambos a esas alturas habían estado discutiendo a vos en grito y de pie en medio de la habitación. Fue en ese momento cuando por fin Hermione se rompió, con un solo paso, elimino la distancia entre ambos, por fin había empezado a llorar.

—Yo me quiero casar contigo, no quiero alejarme, no quiero que me remplaces—llorando y abrasando a Harry por la cintura—, no quiero ser tu concubina, quiero ser la número uno en tu vida.

—Lo eres, Hermione, lo eres—le dice mientras le acaricia el cabello—, y mañana a estas horas, serás la señora Potter. Aunque aún falta una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —sin entender, pero ya más tranquila, limpiándose las lagrimas.

—Pues que tengo que hacerte una última pregunta—antes de colocar una rodilla en el suelo.

—Pero…

— ¿Puedes guardar un momento de silencio? —exasperado.

—Está bien.

—Hermione Granger, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? —invocando con magia un delicado anillo de oro.

—Si, y mil veces si—emocionada al borde de las lagrimas.

Habían pasado tantas cosas que parecía que nunca iba a llegar el día en el que se casarían. Por increíble que pareciera, Hermione ya había regresado el estomago en tres ocasiones antes de la comida.

—Lo bueno es que aun no te has puesto el vestido—se burla Ginebra, al verla salir del baño.

— ¿Ya lo arreglaste? —prefiriendo ignorar el comentario de su amiga.

—Serás una novia muy rockera—mientras ambas observaban el resultado del trabajo de Ginny.

—Te lo agradezco, realmente tienes talento para esto—le felicita.

—Lo que sí, es que darás toda una impresión con este vestido.

—Mientras que él se impresione, me doy por bien servida.

Harry por su parte había iniciado el día de una manera mucho más tranquila, cuando despertó Hermione ya se había ido, por lo cual había pensado que desayunaría solo, pero cuando llego al comedor se encontró con Lelio, quien acababa de llegar a la capital para la boda.

— ¿Ya estás listo?

—Claro.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Por qué todo mundo le da tanta importancia?, ayer Ron me vigilaba como si fuera a escapar de un momento a otro.

—Eres un tipo raro, aunque en esta ocasión eso juegue a tu favor.

— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —pregunta Harry, prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

—Claro que si—con una sonrisa en el rostro, saca un pequeño estuche antiguo.

En la pequeña caja habían dos anillos de oro, que por su apariencia eran muy antiguos, ambos traían el emblema de la familia Potter.

— ¿Les ha entregado anillos de compromiso? —pregunta Lelio.

—Solo a Hermione., pero estos no son anillos de compromiso estos son los de la boda.

—Así es—tomando uno de ellos—, esta mañana pase por Gringotts, a la bóveda de los tesoros familiares, este es el que usaba su madre.

— ¿Y el otro?

—Ambos son más antiguos, pero la última que lo uso fue su abuela Dorea.

—Los anillos de mi madre y de mi abuela ¿crees que sea correcto?

—No es que sea correcto o no, es necesario, es una tradición, en lugar de pensar que son los anillos de su madre y de su abuela recuerde que son los anillos de la familia, no son las únicas mujeres que los han usado, ambos han tenido al menos cinco dueñas en el pasado.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

— ¿Les darás las demás joyas?

—No lo sé, ¿son muchas? —con sinceridad.

—Pues Harry, no sé cuánto te parezcan muchas, pero ocupan toda una cámara del banco

— ¿Qué se acostumbra?

—Obviamente nadie las puede usar normalmente, pero por lo regular, su madre y su abuela, y sus tías abuelas, por cierto, escogían algunas para tenerlas a la mano, y en ocasiones especiales podían ir por algo extra.

—Me parece un buen sistema. A Hermione casi no le gustan las joyas, pero supongo que cuando vea la cámara puede cambar de opinión, mientras que Pansy, pues no lo sé. ¿Y cómo es que terminamos con todas esas joyas?

—Como todas las demás cosas, con el paso del tiempo. La cámara debajo de la mansión contiene los tesoros históricos más importantes de la familia, pero no solo existen esos tesoros. Durante las guerras de los lores, sus antepasados tuvieron muchas victorias, y entre los tesoros típicos que se obtenían eran las joyas de los derrotados. Así que tiene de muchas familias, algunas ya extintas y otras no. Incluso vi una corona de los Malfoy, aunque no lo creas.

— ¿Alguna de los Parkinson?

—Es posible, alguna vez pelearon contra los Potter.

—Te encargo que alguien las busque, creo que sería un buen gesto para iniciar un matrimonio.

—Necesitare unos días, para que se haga un inventario.

—Está bien. ¿Qué sabes del regalo de Hermione?

—Todo saldrá como lo planeamos, no te preocupes.

34rsfwe

Kathe Parkinson, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios mientras supervisaba que todo estuviera listo para las bodas, pues con solo un par de días de diferencia, no se podía considerar como un asunto aparte. La celebración de la fiesta seria en la casa que ella misma había decorado, y tenía que quedarse todo listo antes de irse a la iglesia, para que cuando regresaran todo estuviera listo.

—Querida Kathe, hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

Ella sabía que tarde que temprano lo volvería a ver, se trataba de Lord Black, uno de los invitados más importantes.

—Se ve bien, Lord Black.

—Somos viejos amigos, no crees que podemos hablarnos de tu, a final de cuentas crecimos juntos.

—Ciertamente, Sirius, crecimos juntos, aunque la vida nos llevo por caminos muy diferentes—los Parkinson habían sido amigos de los Black, y ellos habían visto como se hundía su familia sin hacer nada, obviamente ella no sentía casi ningún aprecio por ninguno de los invitados.

—Escuche que tu organizaste todo ¿es cierto?

—Lord Potter necesitaba a alguien experto en protocolo, esta sería mi primer trabajo formal para él, y espero no defraudarlo.

—Todo tiene ese toque elegante que te caracteriza Kathe.

La voz fría y sin emociones de Lord Malfoy era imposible de confundir, e hiso que Kathe se estremeciera al escucharlo atrás de ella.

—Hola Lucius—lo saluda Sirius.

—Este es el evento de la temporada obviamente no me lo podía perder.

En opinión de Sirius, Harry se la estaba jugando de una manera muy arriesgada, el chico había tenido la visión de invitar a la gente más importante del senado, pero equitativamente, sin que hubiera una facción más abundante que otra. Era un movimiento arriesgado de su parte, Sirius hubiera preferido que primero lo consultara a él, pero aparentemente el chico estaba decidido a hacer su propio camino en la vida, por su propia seguridad le gustaría que no se pareciera tanto a su padre.

—Si trajéramos al vocero, podríamos sesionar aquí en la iglesia—bromeo Sirius, intentando no perder su máscara de tipo superficial.

—Pues como acaba de llegar el líder del congreso, yo no consideraría tan descabellada la idea—le comenta Lucius.

La entrada de Lord Dumbledore, acompañado por su hermana Ariana, hiso que el silencio tomara el lugar, no era normal que el líder del congreso asistiera a ese tipo de eventos, normalmente lo hacía Ariana, pero verlos llegar juntos fue algo que nadie se había esperado. Sobre todo porque aun continuaba el escándalo de la nueva apariencia de Lady Ariana.

Kathe agradeció la llegada del hechicero, pues gracias a eso, a ella ya nadie le prestó atención, y pudo ir a dar otra revisión. Las cámaras estaban en un lugar discreto y el juez se encontraba preparando todo para oficiar la ceremonia. Harry llego en ese momento, acompañado por Ron y Neville, los tres estaban vestidos con sus mejores trajes.

—Justo a tiempo Harry.

— ¿Y los demás?

—Todo marcha según sus indicaciones—le asegura.

— ¿Todos en sus puestos?

—Casi.

— ¿Quién falta.

—La novia, pero eso es normal, a final de cuentas se espera que haga una entrada dramática.

—Me parece que detrás de todos ese estrés que aparentas, te estás divirtiendo demasiado—le dice de mal humor.

—Solo un poco—sonriendo.

— ¿Hablaste con los del canal?

—Claro que si, casi tuve que amenazarlos para que se comportaran, querían poner sus aparatos en medio del lugar, pero encontré un modo de que no se vieran ni estorbaran.

—Muy bien.

A la boda no solo asistieron, congresistas, sino también algunos maestros y compañeros de estudios, entre los cuales, para indignación de Luna también se encontraba la prometida de Neville, a quien Harry aun no conocía. En las filas también se podían ver a los socios de Harry, como los principales dueños del canal, y los gemelos Weasley, quienes estaban en compañía de sus padres. El director de Hogwarts no había asistido, pero si lo había hecho la subdirectora, quien al igual que Ariana Dumbledore, causo conmoción por su nueva apariencia. De parte de los militares el coronel Lupin y su esposa estaban poco detrás de Lord Black y su mujer. Curiosamente casi todo el grupo que había formado Sirius y sus compañeros se encontraban presente.

Según lo planeado Hermione entraría del brazo de Lelio. Se había formado una discusión sobre quien se encargaría de ocupar el lugar del padre, pues ella se había opuesto totalmente a hablar con su familia sobre su boda, en un principio se había pensado que fuera Ron quien ocupara el puesto, pero como el era el padrino y Harry se negó rotundamente a cambiar de opinión, se descarto, así que a continuación de había optado por el mentor de Harry, quien había accedido.

—Harry y todos ya están esperando—les dice Luna, quien vestida un vestido lavanda igual que Ginebra—primero entrara Layla con las flores, luego nosotras y por ultimo ustedes dos, ¿queda claro?

—Muy bien—dice Hermione, pero la verdad es que estaba con la mente muy confundida, pues estaba viviendo el estrés doble, pues su otra conciencia también había despertado y se encontraba pletórica.

Desde debajo del velo blanco la verdad es que ella no miraba gran cosa, aparentemente se acostumbraba uno más grueso en el mundo mágico que en el muggle, y si no se sujetaba firmemente del brazo de Lelio podía haber hecho el ridículo.

El vestido de la novia, causo bastante impresión, pues seguramente ninguno había visto antes un vestido como ese, pues la parte frontal era como minifalda, aunque hacia atrás llevaba una cola clásica, tenía los hombros descubiertos y formaba un buen escote. A pesar de lo exótico de su imagen, nadie pudo dudar que fuera una imagen perturbadoramente hermosa.

A un par de pasos antes del altar, ambos se detienen y voltean el uno hacia el otro, cuando el hombre por fin retira el velo, Hermione no podía haberse llevado mayor sorpresa, en lugar de ser Lelio, se trataba de su padre.

— ¿Pero cómo? —sorprendida.

—Estas a punto de casarte con un hombre muy tenas, hija—sonriendo.

Ahora que ponía atención, se dio cuenta que en medio de Luna y Ginny se encontraba su hermana, y que sentada al lado de los Black se encontraba su madre.

A continuación la ceremonia siguió como la tradición mandaba, lo cual le dio cierto margen de tiempo a los novios para murmurar entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque eres una cabeza dura orgullosa—le contesta sonriendo.

— ¿Te parece un buen modo de referirte a tu nueva esposa? —bromeando.

—Siempre que te obstines en arruinar tu vida, si, te aseguro que no permitiré que te hagan daño ni siquiera tú misma—le promete.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

23eqef

La ceremonia fue todo un éxito, se llevo a cabo la entrega del anillo (el cual por cierto toma la forma exacta del dedo), y todas esas pequeñas ceremonias que se llevan a cabo dentro de una boda. Luego de lo cual partieron a la celebración, aunque para dicho evento, solo cierta parte fue invitada, sobre todo los más importantes y cercanos, el gran salón de la casa estaría a toda capacidad.

Para un evento como ese los regalos estaban a la altura, pues un lord no regalaba una simple bajilla a otro lord.

—Un gusto volver a verte Harry—lo saluda Lord Dumbledore cuando se encuentran en la fiesta—, permítame felicitarle, ya sabía yo que hacían una gran pareja desde que los vi entrar al castillo.

—Muchas gracias, primer ministro.

—Tengo entendido que pasado mañana se casara con la señorita Parkinson.

—Así es.

—Una curiosa elección.

—Me lo han dicho varias veces.

—Solo quiero decirte que si necesitas ayuda en tus próximas decisiones puedes acudir a mí, que las puertas de mi despacho siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

—Se lo agradezco.

Durante unos momentos, ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro, calculando y pensando, midiendo si podían decir lo que rondaba por sus mentes. Harry no se atrevía a intentar legeremancia pues Dumbledore también era un verdadero experto, que a diferencia de él, había tenido que aprenderlo de la manera normal, fue el viejo el primero que se permitió intentar sondear la mente del joven, pero al notar sus defensas retrocedió.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta? —le pregunta Dumbledore.

—Ciertamente—comprendiendo inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

—Comprenderás que esto es máximo secreto.

—Claro que lo se—lo había mantenido en secreto, pero también sabía que había una posible fuga de información, Layla, aunque ya la había convencido de que no hablara de esto con nadie.

—Le recomiendo que lleve a una escolta contigo, Harry, lo que vamos a hacer no es seguro y estaremos ocupados.

—Comprendo—el de todas maneras ya había planeado llevar a Ron, pero esto lo corroboraba—, tengo a alguien totalmente discreto.

—Entonces, nos veremos luego Harry, hoy ya no quiero quitarte más el tiempo, de todas maneras hay alguien que ya te está esperando.

Dumbledore señalo con la mirada en dirección a donde se encontraba Hermione, quien estaba hablando con su familia, cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, ambos se dieron cuenta de que la fiesta ya estaba durando demasiado tiempo.

—Kathe, aun tengo que hablar con un montón de personas, pero…

—Pero en realidad no te interesa hablar con nadie—dice comprendiendo inmediatamente.

—Claro que quiero hablar con Sirius y los demás, pero ya estoy un poco harto de chistes de casados, y la verdad es que ese vestido le sienta de muerte a mi esposa.

—No tienes que justificarte conmigo Harry, solo necesitas dar la orden, y me encargare de todo.

—Quiero que todos se vallan pensando que esta fue la mejor fiesta de la temporada, y que no se ofendan porque desaparecí.

—No te preocupes, conozco mi trabajo.

Casi pareció que Harry arranco a Hermione del suelo, para llevarla a la habitación especial en donde se encontraba el portal, el cual atravesaron en un instante, para llegar a la mansión Potter, la cual tenía una tranquilidad que no había tenido desde hacía meses.

—Harry, eso no estuvo bien, debimos esperar más tiempo, no nos despedimos de ningún invitado.

—En las bodas los novios siempre se van antes que los demás, no creo que a nadie le sorprenda.

—Lo único que te falto fue enlazarme como ganado—mientras caminan hacia la habitación principal.

—Sabes que eso solo lo hago en privado, querida, ¿o es que te está saliendo lo exhibicionista?

—Muy gracioso.

—Pero hoy no, esta noche tengo un plan diferente—sonriendo.

Debajo de la mansión aun quedaban varias partes de la antigua fortaleza romana, un edificio en el cual sus habitantes mágicos le habían infundido una impresionante cantidad de magia, por eso nada la había alterado. Una de sus partes mas impresionantes (aunque seguramente una de las menos practicas) era un gran baño antiguo, el cual estaba permanentemente preparado para ser utilizado, con un par de piscinas de agua casi hirviendo, la cual le daba una nube de vapor al lugar. En las paredes había decorado de criaturas antiguas, era de algún modo parecido al baño de los prefectos de Hogwarts, aunque este era más grande y antiguo.

Harry fue el primero en meterse al agua, mientras esperaba la joven, abrió la una botella de vino, uno de los más finos para servir dos copas. Las noches de bodas tienen ciertas tradiciones, que para una pareja como ellos, eran en realidad bastante irrelevantes, ¿lencería fina?, con su modo de vivir no tenía ninguna diferencia, así que cuando se puso de pie en frente de Harry, solo había una pieza de ropa que la cubría y se trataba de un prenda de metal.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres lo más bello de este mundo? —le pregunta sonriendo.

—Si, pero me encanta siempre que me lo dices—sonriendo.

Al paso de los meses desde que habían iniciado su relación, habían compartido numerosos momentos íntimos, pero seguía siendo como el primer día, aunque en momentos parecían muy acostumbrados a la presencia del otro, la verdad es que esos momentos seguían conservando la misma intensidad. Aunque dicha noche tuvo una novedad inesperada para Harry.

— ¿Virgen? —intrigado.

—Luego te explico—en ese momento no estaba para dar explicaciones

2345ergtwerg

NOTA DEL AUTOR: hola espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, con un par de nuevos personajes y algunas situaciones nuevas. Tengo un par de cosas que decir, lo primero es que el vestido de novia de Hermione, no lo invente, intente describir el que sale en el video de guns and roses, en el vide de november rain, para quien recuerde el video. Lo segundo es que hace poco encontré u par de imágenes que muestran mas o menos como me imagino a Pansy y a Hermione, son de un gran dibujante con el seudónimo de Artgerm, si a alguien le interesa les dejo los liks, en deviantart, los nombres de las imágenes son office lady I y office lady II.

artgerm()deviantart()com/art/Office-Lady-I-289941163?q=favby%3Amagion02%2F2472941&qo=0

artgerm()deviantart()com/art/Office-Lady-II-289941377?q=gallery%3Aartgerm%2F157933&qo=23

Pues eso es todo, como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios, y espero sus opiniones sobre la trama y sobre la historia en general.


	41. Segunda boda

En las lejanas tierras del extremo norte de la Bretaña mágica, se encontraba la más grande de las fortalezas mágicas, en la cual cabrían fácilmente tres castillos de Hogwarts, el cual era uno de los castillos más grandes del mundo. Era una fortaleza inacabada, pues año tras año, gracias al trabajo de los esclavos el tamaño y la resistencia de la misma aumentaban, se decía que era un castillo imposible de conquistar. Era dicho lugar desde el cual, Lord Voldemort gobernaba con puño de hierro todas sus tierras.

Había sido un proceso lento, por el cual este hechicero se había hecho con tanto poder para sí mismo. Había sido apenas un adolecente, poco más que un niño, cuando retomo por la fuerza su herencia, la antigua fortaleza de Slytherin. A pesar de su escasa edad, el niño ya tenía un tremendo control sobre sus poderes como hechicero omega, gracias a lo cual se logro imponer sobre hechiceros mucho más experimentados, los que se opusieron fueron masacrados, y los que se rindieron y pidieron misericordia, la obtuvieron, al menos durante un tiempo. Cuando obtuvo la fortaleza de Slytherin obtuvo muchas más cosas que solamente el castillo. Primeramente el poder de gobernar las tierras que le habían pertenecido a su antepasado, pasando de ser un mero huérfano en el mundo muggle, a uno de los hechiceros más acaudalados de Britania, además de esto, obtuvo acceso a la antigua biblioteca de Slytherin gracias a la cual revivió magia ya olvidada en el tiempo, aumentando así, su ya de por sí gran poder. Tal vez por encima de todo eso, el entonces aun Tom Ryddle, valoraba más aun cierta posesión que obtuvo en los sótanos del castillo. Era el báculo mágico de Slytherin, el cual tenía en la empuñadura la efigie de un basilisco. Para el momento en el que lo obtuvo, solamente había visto otro igual, aunque había tenido conocimiento de que existían varios alrededor del mundo, este era el que tenía su viejo profesor en Hogwarts, el cual tenía un fénix en la empuñadura.

A pesar de su corta edad, el ahora proclamado Lord Voldemort decidió no regresar a Hogwarts, prefiriendo terminar de imponer su control en el norte, antes de avanzar al sur y conquistar el colegio, el cual tenía deseos de convertir en su próxima morada. A la edad de quince años ya dirigía un ejército considerable, no solo mostraba un gran poder mágico, sino un tremendo talento para la estrategia y la política.

Había sido entonces cuando había estallado la segunda guerra mundial, la cual había sido secretamente dirigida y orquestada por los hechiceros de la sociedad de Thule, una organización con la cual ni el mismo había estado en condición de enfrentarse, sobre todo con su temible líder Grindelwald, fue entonces, cuando el gobierno mágico Britano había dado la proclama para reunir las fuerzas para pelear en contra de aquellos hechiceros. El mismo había asistido a dicha proclama, había reunido a la elite de su ejército y se dispuso a aunar fuerzas con las de Lord Dumbledore y Lord Potter, otros dos hechiceros omegas como el mismo. A pesar de su juventud mostro gran valía en la guerra, consiguiendo grandes victorias, pero eso no había sido todo, pues también fue juntando valiosos aliados, y contactos fuera de su país de origen, los cuales con el tiempo le serian de gran utilidad.

Para cuando regreso a sus tierras, había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto, pues además de su gran botín de guerra y los nuevos contactos que tenia, se había ganado la aprobación del senado mágico, con lo cual había ganado voto en el mismo y grandes posibilidades a futuro.

Las cosas en su hogar no habían ido tan bien, mucho del territorio que había conquistado lo había vuelto a perder, Pero por suerte aun conservaba la fortaleza de Slytherin, la cual se mantenía inconquistable. Con sus renovadas fuerzas, fundó la orden de los mortifagos, con la cual inicio su campaña de conquista total. Su intención era conquistar hasta el polo norte, hogar de las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas del mundo. Pero incluso para él fue imposible en esos momentos.

Para ese entonces, su poder era tal que en el sur se gestaba un ataque total contra Lord Voldemort, pero entonces la historia tiene un gran vacío, pues la campaña de Lord Voldemort a medio oriente fue algo que nadie termino de comprender, pues al decidir sus fuerzas pudo ser detenido, militarmente y políticamente, pues también había declarado un intento para alcanzar el liderazgo del senado. Lord Potter lo detuvo en el desierto, mientras que Lord Dumbledore lo detuvo en el senado, convirtiéndose el mismo en primer ministro.

Pero habían sido el hijo de Lord Potter y sus aliados los que habían descubierto toda su estratagema, y que habían logrado que fuera desterrado al norte. Antes de marchar de nuevo hacia sus tierras, el mismo había tomado venganza contra los Potter. Había perdido la paciencia, y casi todo control sobre sí mismo cuando llego a matarlos, masacro una cuadra entera. Fue una sorpresa para todos que debajo de los escombros encontraran al pequeño nieto de su enemigo, la verdad era que Lord Voldemort ni siquiera lo había visto, si no el mismo lo hubiera matado. La venganza de Lord Voldemort había sido insatisfactoria, pero se había llevado un último presente el cual le sería de gran utilidad en el futuro.

Lord Voldemort siempre había sido un hombre de gran perseverancia, el cual no sería derrotado por mucho tiempo. De nuevo tubo que reorganizarse, pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez tendría paciencia, el tiempo era lo que le sobraba, crearía el ejército mas grande que el mundo hubiera visto, y lo haría en secreto, sin que el senado lo notara, para eso mismo concentro todas sus fuerzas en la conquista del polo norte, la cual le abriría puertas a territorios en otros continentes. Pero eso no sería todo, había decidido también hacer una alianza con un antiguo enemigo. Se trataba del emperador del Japón, quien mantenía un títere sin magia, para que gobernara en el mundo muggle, mientras que el se encargaba de prepararse para romper el exilio que el mismo Voldemort había ayudado a imponer. Claro que llegaría el día en el cual ambos se tendrían que enfrentar, pero estaría listo para cuando llegase ese momento.

Aun faltaban unos años para que todo estuviera listo, y aun tenía problemas de insubordinación, solo hace un par de días, su mano derecha acababa de regresar de lidiar con un general que se había sublevado, la mayoría de sus hombres habían regresado, pero su mano derecha, había masacrado a su guardia. Sin lugar a dudas era una de sus mejores creaciones, hasta el momento.

Esa noche tenía una reunión importante, tenía que dar las instrucciones a sus lugartenientes, los cuales provenían desde todos sus territorios conquistados. Se reunirían en la sala principal, una cámara abovedada, decorada con el arte robado de muchos lugares, en medio del lugar había una larga mesa rectangular, con sillas dignas de ser tronos, pero la más grande era sin lugar a dudas la suya obviamente.

Entre los presentes se encontraba, Lord Malfoy, líder de los mortifagos en las tierras del sur. Enfrente de él se encontraba la siempre impresionante Lady Lestrange, quien dirigía su propia operación en el sur, era la favorita de Lord Voldemort, por su crueldad y por su belleza. También había otros, incluso más poderosos que los dos primeros, el jefe de los clanes vampíricos era uno de ellos, uno de los enemigos que más había resistido su conquista, pero que al final se había convertido en uno de sus aliados más poderosos, obviamente comprendía que era el que seguramente lo traicionaría primero. Enfrente del vampiro se encontraba la líder del consejo de las súcubos, hija de la antigua líder, quien continuaba siendo prisionera en las catacumbas de la fortaleza de Slytherin. Fue con ayuda de esa mujer que había adquirido la red de espía mas eficiente del mundo, dentro de los límites de la confianza que pudiera depositar sobre ellas. También estaba el líder de las tribus de los trolls, quien discutía con el jefe de la cofradía de los duendes, además se encontraban los jefes gigantes, los de fuego y los de hielo, ambos tenían la capacidad de disfrazarse y aparentar tener el tamaño de un humano, aunque era obvio que ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo de esa manera. Estos gigantes eran muy diferentes a sus primos de la montaña, quienes aunque eran mas fuertes que los gigantes elementales, estos últimos tenían poderes mágicos que los otros no tenían, además de una sociedad mucho más avanzada y compleja, además de que su poder militar había gobernado esas tierras durante milenios, enfrentándose entre si periódicamente, pero sin nunca alcanzar una victoria total frente a sus antiguos enemigos. Pero ahora ambos pueblos estaban divididos, buena parte de ambos se habían unido a Lord Voldemort, mientras que los demás, se habían retirado aun más al norte y atacaban a modo de guerrilla contra las fuerzas unificadas del lord oscuro. Además de todos ellos, también se encontraban algunos de los generales más importantes de la gran organización.

—Hemos tenido un retraso, mi señor—dice uno de los generales, quien se sentía bastante incomodo por tener que dar malas noticias—, los gigantes rebeldes han llegado a una tregua y se preparan para contraatacar.

—Se les están uniendo muchos "exiliados" —dice el líder de los duendes, refiriéndose a otras criaturas que no formaban parte de la alianza de Lord Voldemort—si esto sigue así, tendremos que traer mas refuerzos al frente.

— ¿No hemos podido infiltrar a nadie? —pregunta Voldemort, dirigiéndose a la súcubo.

—Así es, mi señor, y confirmo lo que dicen, sus números cresen día a día.

— ¿Cómo siguen las cosas en el sur? —le pregunta, ahora dirigiéndose a Malfoy y a Lestrange.

—Todo sigue como lo habíamos planeado, mi señor—asegura Bellatrix—¸nuestros negocios funcionan perfectamente, y están generando ganancias mas grandes de la que habíamos esperado.

Lord Voldemort sabía perfectamente que Lady Lestrange y la líder de las súcubo no se toleraban, y que si las dejaba por su cuenta se matarían la una a la otra, y en muchas ocasiones se había servido de ponerlas a competir, para sacarle más provecho a las habilidades de ambas.

—Dentro del senado, también estamos haciendo grandes avances—interviene Lucius Malfoy—, además de que hemos iniciado la creación de alianzas fuera de Britania.

—Los problemas que tenemos no son nada que no podamos solucionar dice Lord Voldemort de manera pensativa.

El hombre que había conquistado las tierras que se habían considerado inconquistable, era alguien que debería de estar cerca de los sesenta o setenta años, pero que en apariencia no debería tener más de veinticinco. Nadie sabía cuál era su secreto para mantenerse joven, pero tampoco nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle. Además de su inmenso poder mágico, tenía un cuerpo acorde al mismo, al nivel de un atleta olímpico seguramente, y con una apariencia tal que había logrado encandilar a la líder de las súcubos.

—Yo mismo iré a dirigir las cosas al frente de guerra, mi elite ira conmigo. Lucius tu quedas al cargo de todo en el sur. Seguramente no regresare sino hasta dentro de un año, pero cuando lo haga, mis tierras estarán completamente bajo mi control. Cada uno de ustedes sabe que tienen que hacer, su mayor tarea será la preparación del ejército, pues en el frente tendremos muchas bajas, tienen que conseguir remplazos.

Los detalles de una campaña militar tomarían horas, y el lord oscuro era muy meticuloso en esas cosas. Los que se quedarían a cargo, mientras su líder estaba en campaña, sabían que podrían actuar con mayor libertad, pero dentro de ciertos límites, pues sabían que el poder de aquel hombre llegaba muy lejos, y que tenia oídos y ojos en todos lados.

5768ijhj

La noche de bodas de Hermione y Harry había sido una experiencia muy especial para ambos, aunque objetivamente no existía ninguna diferencia en el estar casado o no, ambos se sintieron aun más unidos que antes, lo cual era mucho decir. El momento en el cual Hermione despertó y se dio cuenta que Harry le había traído el desayuno a la cama se sintió aun más especial.

—Un amo llevándole el desayuno a la cama a su esclava, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días—le dice de muy buen humor.

—Privilegio de día después de la boda—sonriendo—, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Feliz—totalmente sincera.

No tendrían tiempo de una luna de miel, pero de todas maneras, se tomaron ese día libre, para simplemente pasarlo ellos dos solos. Fueron a la Londres muggle, pasearon y en general se la pasaron muy bien, olvidando al menos por un día las personas que eran, y viviendo durante al menos un día y una noche como simplemente una pareja de recién casados, incluso pasaron la noche en un hotel en la ciudad. Ambos sabían que eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que tenían oportunidad de escaparse de esa manera, y tal vez fuera por eso que disfrutaron tanto ese día privado para ellos.

Al día siguiente, cuando por fin regresaron a sus deberes, se vieron inmersos en los detalles del trabajo de nuevo, además de que aun seguía pendiente la segunda boda.

Harry le había pedido a Kathe que preparara las bodas según la tradición, pues no quería ser noticia por no conocer los protocolos, sino porque estaba haciendo las cosas. Por suerte sus compañeros habían seguido haciendo sus tareas durante su ausencia, así que para cuando regresaron los preparativos para la boda estaban casi listos.

La lista de invitados a la segunda boda era muy diferente, con un objetivo mucho mas preciso que la de Hermione, desde el mismo hecho de que serian menos invitados, esta vez estará reservado a un grupo más especifico de personas relacionadas con los negocios. Si la primera era sobre política, la segunda era sobre economía.

La boda seria esa misma tarde y Harry se estaba preparando para la ciudad, ya casi estaba todo listo, solo faltaba que el novio fuera se presentara.

—Faltan cuatro horas para tu boda, Harry, no deberías de estar haciendo algo—le comenta Hermione cuando ve entrar a Harry a su laboratorio.

—Solo venia a despedirme, y ver como estabas.

—Estoy nerviosa.

—Nuestra situación no es para menos.

—No todos los días alguien visita a su esposa antes de ir a conseguir una segunda esposa.

— ¿Crees que estamos locos, Hermione?

—Es una posibilidad, que después de todo lo que hemos visto y hecho nuestras mentes ya no sean las mismas que antes.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme antes de mi boda, Hermione?

— ¿Cómo que no quiero que te cases con Pansy?

—Seria algo que cualquier mujer pediría—le recuerda.

—Yo no soy como cualquiera.

—Regresare dentro de unos días y mientras tanto tú te quedaras a cargo de todo, ¿crees que tendrás algún problema?

—No te preocupes, se lo que tengo que hacer, mientras que me dejes a alguien para ayudarme.

—No iremos todos a mi boda, y los que me acompañen regresaran luego, solo nos iremos Pansy y yo.

Eso eran meros detalles de las cosas que se tenían que hacer, pero no el verdadero asunto que los preocupaba.

—Nuestra relación ya no será la misma—dice Hermione.

—Lo sé, el punto es hasta qué punto llegaremos.

— ¿Me amas? —pregunta Hermione.

—Te amo, ¿y tú me amas?

—Con el alma.

—Mientras no cambiemos en eso, todo irá bien.

Desde varios puntos de vista, el que Harry se casara con Pansy era una buena decisión, mientras que las razones para no hacerlo eran a cada momento menos, muchas de las cuales en realidad no le importaban, como el hecho de que se hubiera podido conseguir una mejor segunda esposa, de una familia más poderosa, pero ese tipo de cosas no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo, apreciaba a Pansy por lo que valía ella misma, que era bastante, lo que lo hacía dudar eran las cosas más sencillas, pero a la vez mas importantes, no quería perder lo que tenía por ganar algo más. Como en muchas ocasiones, fue su compañera de vida, la que le dio fuerzas para tomar una decisión, aunque rara vez le pasaba que se sintiera tan indeciso, con estar con ella recordó todo lo que eran.

678iyujk

La casa de los Potter quedo bastante silenciosa después de que los que participarían en la boda partieron a la capital. En el lado mágico todo seguía con normalidad, pero en el lado muggle, solo se encontraban Hermione y Ginebra.

—Eres la visión mas triste que e visto en toda mi vida—le dice Ginebra al entrar al laboratorio de Hermione.

—Solo soy alguien trabajando, te aseguro que todas las personas lo hacemos de vez en cuando—le dice sin quitar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Harry debe de estarse casando en estos momentos—le comenta mirando su reloj de pulsera— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Harry me hiso la misma pregunta esta mañana.

—Supongo que lo preguntamos porque no reaccionas como cualquier otra persona.

—Yo nunca actuó como cualquier otra persona.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo—bromeando.

—En serio estoy bien, de hecho yo fui quien le presento todo el plan a Harry.

—Lo recuerdo, pero dime, si estás tan contenta ¿Por qué no fuiste a la boda?

—Por la misma razón por la que Pansy no fue a la mía.

—Una emoción humana llamada celos.

—No, sino porque en las relaciones como la nuestra, en un terrible insulto entre las esposas, que una asista a la boda de otra, en ocasiones se han matado por ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Así que te vas a esconder aquí?

—Yo no lo llamaría esconderme, pero de todas maneras es una amabilidad que ella me mostro, y no estaría bien que yo hiciera lo contrario.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?

—Aprovechare para avanzar en algunos de mis proyectos, y luego iré a dormir a una de las habitaciones de invitados

—Yo sigo teniendo algunas dudas.

—Siempre las tienes—sonriendo

— ¿Cómo se van a organizar? —Con franca intención de molestar— ¿dormirán los tres juntos o se turnaran?

—Lo tradicional es que las esposas tengamos un lugar aparte el serrallo, lugar en donde el esposo puede escoger con cual o cuales quiere pasar la noche, lo cual de momento no creo que sea practico, pues solo somos dos. Pansy ya tiene una habitación, así que tendré que conseguirme una yo.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes ante la perspectiva de hacer un trió con Pansy?

— ¿Ahora eres mi terapeuta?

Claro que Hermione había considerado esa posibilidad, pues el sentido común le indicaba que no había muchos que no quisieran hacer un trió con ambas, dejando cualquier modestia de lado. Además de que en realidad si Harry se los decía, ninguna de las dos se podía oponer, pues había juramentos de lealtad en medio del asunto. El problema era que sentirían ambas al respecto, Hermione no podía saber cuál era la opinión de Pansy, pues nunca habían hablado al respecto, pero en cuanto a ella, se consideraba totalmente heterosexual, incluso su personalidad dormida, quien si se había besado en cierta ocasión con Pansy, no lo había disfrutado particularmente, simplemente lo había considerado como otra prueba impuesta por su señor. Tal vez lo mejor sería platicarlo con Pansy, pues eran las únicas que realmente podían decir que estaban sintiendo.

578itrui

Como toda madre, la señora Parkinson se había sentido bastante motivada para organizar la boda de su hija, que ni siquiera el hecho de tener que organizar dos ceremonias con un margen de pocos días no fue ninguna molestia, aunque si hubieran sido tres, hubiera sufrido un colapso nervioso.

La iglesia que había escogido se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, muy cercas del congreso, al igual que en la primera ceremonia no había ninguna fecha disponible, al menos dentro de ocho meses, pero utilizando el nombre del Lord al que servía, en ambos lugares habían cambiado rápidamente de opinión y dándole a escoger cualquier día.

Obviamente también había preparado el sistema de seguridad, la verdad es que no había dejado casi ningún cabo suelto. A pesar de lo ajetreada que había sido la semana para ella, y de que había un montón de detalles que ella misma debía de verificar, se dio el tiempo necesario para hablar con su hija antes de la boda, de hecho en el momento en el que se estaba vistiendo. En la habitación se encontraban las amigas más cercanas de su hija, se trataba de la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass, y la hija de los Davis, además se encontraba su hija menor, quien parecía tan emocionada como si fuera su propia boda.

—Me alegra que hayan podido venir, chicas—les dice después de saludarlas—esto parecía más una reunión de negocios que una boda.

—Señora Parkinson, no nos hubiéramos perdido la boda—dijo Tracy Davis.

La mujer no estaba muy segura de que pensar sobre las amigas de su hija. Por un lado se daba cuenta que habían asistido mas por quien era el novio que por que la novia fuera una antigua magia, pero tampoco las podía culpar, pues así es como las trataban sus padres, aunque en realidad fueran verdaderas amigas de su hija, siempre estaría la sombra de las intrigas familiares sombre todas ellas. Los padres de ambas eran sangre pura y seguían sus preceptos, aunque no eran radicales como los Malfoy o los Tudor. El señor Greengrass había comprado su puesto en el congreso, como uno de los cincuenta congresistas por elección pública, mientras que el señor Davis, había perdido ya dos veces en su intento de entrar al congreso, el problema es que su familia no tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar una elección así como así. Seguramente ambos políticos intentarían algún tipo de alianza con el joven Lord, tendría que hablar con él al respecto, para advertirlo. Sin siquiera darse cuenta la mujer se había estado convirtiendo en una de las consejeras del lord.

La señora Parkinson ejerció como anfitriona, y no quedaba duda que tenía un gran talento para la diplomacia, sabía tratar con total corrección a los socios comerciales como a los aliados políticos del joven lord.

Harry se veía muy cómodo, conversando con todas las personas que tarde que temprano le serian útiles a su organización, tal vez no le agravan pero sabía muy bien cómo tratarlos. Hermione una vez había dicho bromeando que Harry era experto en hacer que otras personas hagan algo que en realidad no quieren hacer. Sin siquiera necesitar usar su poder mágico podía conversar a las personas, con simple facilidad de palabra, y una gran capacidad de negociación, lograba buenos tratos. El joven se había dado cuenta rápidamente, que las reuniones de negocios eran casi inútiles, pues solo servían para ultimar detalles y la firma de contratos, mientras que los verdaderos negocios se llevaban a cabo en cualquier momento, en conversaciones privadas, en reuniones sociales, o hasta jugando golf, y los que no llegan a ese momento y lugar se quedan fuera de la oportunidad de generar dinero, y Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero maestro en estos juegos.

A pesar del ambiente de reunión, esta seguía siendo una boda, y la madre de la novia busco un momento para hablar con su próximo yerno.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bastante satisfecho, las cosas me están saliendo muy bien ¿has visto algo importante?

—Sí, pero no es el momento para hablar de eso, mañana te enviare un informe por escrito.

—De acuerdo.

—Ya casi es hora de comenzar—intentando cambiar de tema de conversación—, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Adelante.

— ¿Tienes intención de hacer feliz a mi hija?

—Con toda sinceridad, le puedo decir que hare todo lo posible para que sea feliz.

—Me alegro, porque sé que eres un hombre de palabra.

— ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con esto?

—ES un honro para nuestra familia esta boda.

—No te pregunte eso, quiero tu opinión como madre, no como cabeza de familia.

—Tal vez no llevemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, pero aun así tengo confianza en ti, y creo que eres capaz de hacer grandes cosas.

—Hago todo lo que puedo.

La mujer se daba cuenta que algo no iba bien.

—Te vez preocupado ¿Hermione se opuso a la boda?

—Todo lo contrario, ella me esta apoyando totalmente.

— ¿Entonces que sucede?

—Soy humano.

—Eso es una completa sorpresa—dice ella, con el mismo sentido del humor inexpresivo que heredo su hija.

—Hermione guarda su opinión y confía totalmente en que yo decida lo mejor.

—Mi hija también cree en que elegirás lo mejor.

—Pero ninguna de las dos se dan cuenta que yo no tengo todas las respuestas.

—Nadie espera que las tengas.

—No lo parece.

— ¿Te estás quejando? —sin poder ocultar cierto tono de reproche.

—Claro que no es eso, yo valoro lo que tengo y a las personas que me quieren, no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Harry, cada día tiene su afán, hoy te ocupas de lo de hoy y mañana lo de mañana.

La señora Parkinson se daba cuenta que el joven tenía ni veinte años, y se enfrentaba diariamente a la toma de decisiones que usualmente toman hombres con tres veces más experiencia que él. Lo que más le sorprendía es que la mayoría de sus decisiones habían sido acertadas. Había algo de lo que se daba cuenta y que las jóvenes esposas no mostraban evidencia de conocer, era el peso que conllevaba el liderazgo, eran vidas enteras las que se balanceaban en un precario equilibrio, a disposición de lo que el decidiera.

—No hay ninguna manera de que sepas de ante mano si tu decisión es la mejor, Harry, solo quiero que me contestes una pregunta ¿te quieres casar con mi hija?

—Si, no lo dude ni por un momento.

—Entonces hazlo, y cuando regresen ven a verme y hablaremos a profundidad.

—Me gusta su manera ver las cosas

5678ijyu

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo de manera impoluta, todo salió según lo planeado. En esta ocasión, el padrino de bodas, no fue Ron sino Neville, aunque el pelirrojo también los estaba acompañando. Como era tradición Harry y sus amigos ya estaban al frente del altar, cuando por fin entro la novia.

Se había discutido sobre quien iba a acompañar a la joven, pero ella ya había decidido que lo haría su hermano menor, a pesar de que era un niño, a ella le pareció lo más adecuado, y la verdad es que a pesar de su corta edad estaba llevando a cabo su tarea de una manera muy solemne.

A pesar de que estaba cubierta por el velo blanco, Harry era capaz de verle el rostro, el cual como siempre se mostraba imperturbable. El vestido era más tradicional que el que había utilizado Hermione, pero no por eso era menos impactante.

El día anterior la castaña le había explicado sobre el asunto de la virginidad de las esposas de los lores, lo cual lo indigno bastante, así que antes de su segunda boda, le dejo muy en claro al hombre que oficiaría la ceremonia, que consideraría como un insulto personal si lo veía utilizar un hechizo para verificar la virginidad de su prometida. También lo hubiera hecho en su primera boda, pero en ese momento él aun no lo sabía. Harry sabía perfectamente que ninguna de sus dos prometidas era virgen (con Hermione lo había comprobado en numerosas ocasiones) y no le importaba, no veía entonces porque alguien ajeno a ellos debía intervenir en algo tan privado.

El la había visto con menos ropa, pero nunca tan arreglada, era como una muñeca de porcelana.

En las conversaciones entre hombres no es raro que se discuta sobre cuál de las compañeras de estudios o de oficina sea la más guapa, y el consenso general de la generación de Harry, era que de Gryffindor, era Hermione, mientras que de Ravenclaw Cho Chang, y que de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson había sido la elegida, aun faltaba que se llegara a un consenso sobre Hufflepuff. En esos momentos Harry se daba cuenta que habían llegado a una conclusión muy acertada.

Harry no había prestado mucha atención a la ceremonia en su primera boda, y en la segunda lo hiso aun menos, era algo que seguramente a muchos les sucedió en sus respectivas bodas, simplemente tenían cosas más interesantes en que pensar.

La boda siguió como estaba estipulada, las personas que estaban presentes consideraron que fue una ceremonia ideal, y los periodistas que habían asistido al lugar escribirían buenas críticas en las columnas de sociales. Esas eran cosas que para la mayoría de las personas eran superfluas, pero para alguien en la posición de Harry debían ser minuciosamente orquestadas, a pesar de lo cual, cuando el joven toma a Pansy en sus brazos y la besa, por tercera vez en su vida, toda esa preocupación desapareció.

657ujhty

Toda boda conlleva una fiesta, y en esta ocasión se llevaría a cabo en la gran mansión Black. Entre los invitados, estaban las personas que Harry se imaginaba asistirían, pero hubo alguien que le sorprendió bastante, se trataba de Draco Malfoy, quien había llegado acompañado por su madre. Harry se había enterado gracias a la señora Parkinson, que unos de los harems más grandes de la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra era el de Lord Malfoy, y que la joya de la corona era Narcisa Malfoy, la madre de su heredero, Harry no sabía si había sido una de las clientes de la clínica que compartía con los hermanos Weasley, pero la mujer no parecía mayor de dieciocho años, parecía más la novia de Draco que su madre.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron durante un momento antes de salir un momento a uno de los balcones que había en el gran salón de la mansión.

—Hace un par de días, recibí una carta de la subdirectora, diciéndome que seguía manteniendo el puesto como líder de Slytherin—dice Draco.

— ¿Ya no lo quieres?

—Nunca ha habido sentimentalismo estúpido entre nosotros, Potter, dime que estas planeando.

—Negocios son negocios, Malfoy, no gano nada intentando conquistar Slytherin, y lo que necesito es que haya paz en el colegio, y no se me ocurrió nadie mejor que tu.

— ¿Esperas que te lo agradezca?

—Espero que seas listo y hagas tu trabajo.

—Sabia que el viejo Harry estaba en algún lado—dice Draco empezando a reír.

—Solo hago mí parte—también sonriendo.

—Fue una buena pelea ¿verdad?

—Ciertamente, aunque lamento que hayas perdido a tu prometida.

— ¿Lamentar?, no me hagas reír, te debo un gran favor por eso.

— ¿Y qué fue de ella?

—Mi padre me conto que ahora es sirvienta en el castillo del señor oscuro, un final muy adecuado para ella siendo sincero.

—Tienes razón, esa psicópata estaba fuera de lugar en el colegio.

—Y en cualquier lado, creo que nunca entendió el concepto de sutileza, creo que hasta sus padres están contentos de haberse desecho de esa sádica. Por cierto ¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo de Bulstrode?

Harry recordó inmediatamente que Draco pensaba que Bulstrode estaba en realidad muerta.

—Use su cuerpo para mis experimentos.

—Otra que nadie va extrañar, sus hermanos la declararon inmediatamente muerta, para así tener más de la herencia.

—Supongo que es lo típico.

—Hace unos días, todos los que eran chantajeados por ellas dos, se reunieron para celebrar lo que les paso a esas dos.

—Recibí un buen regalo de su parte—riendo.

—Me imagino. Antes de que regreses a tu boda Potter, quiero que discutamos una última cosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Pansy, debo decir que eso no me lo esperaba.

—Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

—No lo creo, yo no me hubiera casado con Granger.

—Supongo que no.

—Comprendo porque la reclamaste como botín de guerra, siempre te han gustado las chicas de pechos grandes, pero no veo que ganas casándote con ella.

—Soy un excéntrico—dice Harry encogiendo los hombros, pues no tenia ningún caso explicarle a Draco porque lo estaba haciendo—, solo espero que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella—el tono que lo dijo era serio pero no dejaba lugar a dudas de que se trataba de una amenaza.

—No vale tanto como para iniciar una guerra entre nuestras dos familiar—comprendiendo perfectamente la situación.

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en algo.

—Después del año que hemos tenido, salgo debiéndote un par de favores, así que te voy a dar un concejo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Has visto a Diggory?

—Perdí contacto con él a mediados de año.

—Yo tampoco lo he vuelto a ver, pero he escuchado muchos rumores sobre él. Algo le hicieron Tudor y Bulstrode, y ya no es el mismo hombre que era antes.

— ¿Qué tanto a cambiado?

—Ha empezado a practicar juegos demasiado perversos, incluso en comparación con tipos como tú y yo. Se está labrando una reputación bastante oscura en los círculos de traficantes de esclavos, con los de drogas y con los burdeles.

—Ha estado muy ocupado en solo dos meses.

—Ya lo creo, no tengo idea de cómo lo está logrando, en lo personal me intriga que nadie lo haya matado.

—Tendré que investigar.

—Te recomiendo que lo hagas, si sobrevive a lo que está haciendo, podría convertirse en un tipo realmente peligroso.

La conversación con Draco había sido realmente productiva, sobre todo el asunto de Diggory, la verdad es que era muy peligro dejarlo así como así, tendría que poner a alguien a seguirlo. Harry ya tenía una idea general de cómo reaccionaría Malfoy, pues su viejo rival era un pragmático antes que nada, y vería que el beneficio que obtendría sería muy superior si se aliaba con Harry, al menos por un tiempo, a que si se oponía a él en las presentes circunstancias.

Después de que Draco saliera del balcón para regresar a la fiesta, Harry iba a hacer lo mismo, pero fue interceptado por Sirius, quien traía un par de copas con licor.

— ¿Draco y tu han vuelto a ser amigos? —le pregunta Sirius.

—Eso sería un poco exagerado, por ahora nos necesitamos mutuamente, así que espero que podamos trabajar por un par de años más.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

—Soy adaptable—encogiendo los hombros.

—Esta vez has durado más tiempo en la fiesta, en comparación con la última, ¿algo va mal? —dice sonriendo.

—Solo tengo algunas cosas que resolver artes de marcharme.

— ¿Entre esas cosas tan importantes no estará hablar un poco con tu viejo padrino? —bromeando.

—Siempre puedo apartar unos minutos para hablar contigo—continua con la broma.

—Siempre tan humilde.

—Tenia que tener algo parecido a ti ¿no crees?

—Supongo. Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera otra cosa. Harry estoy preocupado por ti.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Realmente creíste que nadie se iba a enterar de lo que estás haciendo en las tierras de tu familia?

—Nunca fue un secreto—le contesta con seriedad.

— ¿Qué te propones Harry?

—Solo hacer lo correcto.

Ninguno de los dos quería pelear con el otro, pero de todas maneras tenían que dejar las cosas en claro.

—Comprando esclavos.

—No tengo porque justificarme, pero por el respeto y aprecio que te tengo, explicare lo que paso…

Sirius no sabía muy bien que pensar sobre la historia que Harry le estaba contando.

—Que nunca has escuchado eso de no hacer cosas malas que parezcan buenas, ni buenas que parezcan malas.

—Lo que si se, es hacer lo correcto.

En opinión de Sirius, su ahijado había cometido muchos errores, muchos de los cuales el mismo le había aplaudido, lo cual lo había metido en problemas, a ambos. Ahora no sabía que pensar, él quería creer que el chico había realmente madurado, pero nunca olvidaría lo que había hecho.

—Debiste consultarme antes de hacerlo.

—Tal vez, seguramente hubiera hecho más fácil para mí tomar las decisiones que tome si te hubiera consultado, pero también debes de comprender que no puedo depender de ti para decidir sobre las cosas que hago. Tengo que hacer mi propio camino.

No había sido una conversación agradable, pero Harry había tenido que dejar en claro que aunque de vez en cuando les consultara sobre algo, al final, era él quien tomaba sus propias decisiones.

—Ven a verme en un par de meses, tal vez tenga una oferta que ofrecerte.

Harry no tenía idea de que era lo que su padrino estaba planeando, pero debía ser importante, pues rara vez lo había visto hablar con ese tono de seriedad. Entonces decidió que esperaría y vería de qué se trataba, todo indicaba que su despreocupado padrino tenía algo entre manos.

578ijyuj

La pareja de recién casados no habían hablado mucho durante la ceremonia, ambos habían tenido mucho en que pensar. La relación entre ambos era muy curiosa, llevaban solo un par de meses juntos, pero aun así se habían vuelto relativamente cercanos. Harry se había dado cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que hacia Pansy para agradarle, en el trabajo parecía que le leía el pensamiento, siempre intentando hacerle la vida más fácil. Pansy por su parte también había notado la conducta de Harry hacia ella, siempre intentado integrarla al grupo, interesándose en su bienestar y en el de su familia. Pero eso no había sido todo, pues ambos habían sentido algo mas, ninguno sabía si se debía a la magia que los había unido o si era simple atracción química.

Había llegado la hora en la que se podían marchar, pero antes, Harry tenía algo que hacer con Ron.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunta Ron.

—Me acabo de enterar de algo nuevo, y no puede esperar, quiero que le digas a Ginebra que saque el archivo de Diggory y que lo actualice, está haciendo algo extraño, y quiero saber que es.

—Yo le diré que se ponga a trabajar en ellos.

—También dile que lo haga del modo más silencioso posible, creo que puede ser peligroso.

—Me encargare.

Ron había sido acompañado por Cho y para sorpresa de Harry, la joven asiática ya había tomado mas vino de lo recomendable y se le veía un poco perdida la mirada.

Harry había reservado una habitación en Londres—muggle, lugar en donde pasarían esa noche y la siguiente.

— ¿Estas lista para irnos?

—Totalmente—le contesta Pansy.

Pansy aun tenia dificultad para acostumbrarse a viajar en motocicleta, y menos aun una que era capaz de volar, aunque agradeció que así lo hiciera, pues recorto el viaje a casi veinte minutos. Los que recibieron a los jóvenes en el hotel les llamo mucho la atención el método en el que llegaron, pero lo achacaron a una mera excentricidad de gente acaudalada, sobre todo porque habían reservado la habitación presidencial. El equipaje ya había sido enviado, así que no tuvieron que desempacar ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —le pregunta Pansy a Harry, después de que el la cargara para entrar a la habitación.

—No me arrepiento, aunque hubiera sido mejor que pudiéramos haber tenido más tiempo.

— ¿Puedes mostrarme mi hilo?

El hilo que unía a Harry con sus esposas, solamente él lo podía mostrar, al hacerlo pudo ver que estaba aun mas dorado que la última vez que lo había visto, aunque tampoco pudo dejar de notar que aun no brillaba tanto como el de Hermione.

—Tengo miedo—dice Pansy, alejándose un poco de Harry.

— ¿A que le temes?

—A que me abandones, que simplemente te diviertas un rato, y que me uses como una simple incubadora para tus hijos.

Los temores de Pansy eran totalmente razonables. Hasta el momento él se había estado concentrando en los efectos que podían tener sus decisiones solamente sobre su primer matrimonio, pero hasta el momento había considerado poco lo que estaría sintiendo Pansy al respecto. Lógicamente ella también debía sentirse insegura al respecto, pues también todo su futuro estaba en juego.

—Puedes preguntarle a los que me conocen, y te contestaran que mi palabra vale, y en este momento te doy mi palabra de que para mí este matrimonio, es verdadero, valido y completo.

Una de las escasas sonrisas de la chica le confirmo que ella confiaba realmente en él. El problema era que el matrimonio aun no había sido consumado, aunque seguramente pronto dejaría de ser un problema.

La habitación estaba preparada para la ocasión, los empleados del hotel habían dejado una de las botellas de vino más finas que tenían el lugar, enfriándose en el hielo, además habían colocado velas aromáticas alrededor para decorar el lugar. De un modo un tanto cliché, la nueva esposa entro al baño para preparase, mientras que Harry servía dos copas de vino y encendía las velas para mejorar el ambiente, esto último con un simple gesto de la mano. Cuando la joven sale por fin del baño, solo está cubierta por un baby doll color blanco con detalles negros, que lejos de cubrir algo, estaba diseñado para decorar el cuerpo de la mujer que lo portara. El era un hombre paciente, así que prefirió tomarse su tiempo, aun de pie, la sujeto con firmeza para empezar a besarla.

Pansy había estado totalmente convencida de que era completamente frígida, pero desde aquella noche en la que se había conectado con su ahora hermana, había tenido sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Pero esto era aun más intenso, pues lo otro había sido hecho a modo de otra persona, considerando sus gustos, pero ahora se estaba concentrado en ella sola.

—Mi llave…—dice Pansy casi en un suspiro.

—Aun no—fue la contestación de Harry.

Harry conocía la historia de Pansy, como había sido comprada por los Malfoy, como la habían violado y humillado. Poco a poco la joven se había estado recuperando. Durante esa noche él quería ayudarla a recuperar algo que nunca le habían dejado tener, quería que ella pudiera disfrutar del contacto humano, sobre todo del contacto intimo, pero para eso se tomaría su tiempo y no pensaba dejarla salir de esa habitación hasta que lo lograra.

5678oikj

Ron y Cho llevaban poco tiempo compartiendo habitación, de hecho lo hacían desde que el pelirrojo había ido a visitar a la familia de su novia. Ron no era un novato en esas lides, pero para Cho si había sido su primer hombre, pero aun así no habían tenido ningún problema para disfrutar el uno del otro.

A primera vista se podía decir que no tenían nada en común, pues mientras ella era intelectual y ordenada, él era relajado y descuidado, pero ciertamente tenían cosas en común, por ejemplo, ambos eran fanáticos del deporte, sobre todo de las artes marciales, no había ningún movimiento demasiado difícil o técnica demasiado complicada que no pudieran aprender. Esto les había no solamente cuerpos sanos, sino también una apariencia casi ideal. Ellos dos también compartían un sentimiento de lealtad hacia los suyos (y ahora entre ellos dos también) que casi rayaba en el fanatismo.

Su relación era reciente pero bastante intensa, por lo cual no era sorprendente que se siguieran llevando grandes sorpresas entre ellos, y Ron estaba por llevarse una tremenda sorpresa.

— ¿Recuerdas la fiesta que tuvimos en el patio de la mansión Potter? —le pregunta Cho.

—Claro que sí, nos la pasamos muy bien ¿verdad?

Ambos se encontraban recostados en la habitación que tenían en la mansión Potter, los dos se encontraban desnudos, solamente cubiertos por una delgada cobija, se mantenían abrasados, en esos momentos Cho estaba recostada en el pecho de Ron, y se encontraba aparentemente fascinada por el pelo del pecho de Ron.

—Quiero pedirte algo.

—Lo que quieras—le contesta Ron, empezando a preocuparse.

—Quiero uno como el que usan Granger y Parkinson—le dice muy seria.

—No te refieres a los trajes de baño ¿verdad? —el ya sabía que no era así, pero de todas maneras quiso preguntar.

—Pues no me refiero a eso.

— ¿Quieres un cinturón de castidad?

—Así es, y quiero que tú guardes la llave.

—Espera un momento Cho, realmente no estoy entendiendo en que estas pensando—sentándose en la cama.

—No pienso ser menos que ellas—totalmente seria—, si ellas están a ese nivel de compromiso con su hombre, yo también puedo hacerlo.

El espíritu competitivo de Cho no podía ser negado, ni siquiera escondido.

En cierta ocasión, Neville le había contado a Ron, que Luna era tan inteligente que en ocasiones se volvía torpe, que comprendía cosas tan difíciles y complicadas, que el sentido común se les escapaba totalmente. En ese momento Ron pensó que a Cho le estaba pasando lo mismo que a Luna.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente, llevo días pensando en esto y debo admitir que me siento un poco ofendida que no me lo hayas propuesto tu.

— ¿Yo?

—Me ofende que no me consideraras capas de usar uno, pero comprendo que nuestra relación lleva poco tiempo, así que no creo que sea un problema, pero aun así quiero mi cinturón de castidad.

— ¿Algún color en particular? —con sarcasmo.

—Me queda muy bien el rojo oscuro—sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo.

Ron sentía en esos momentos un tremendo deseo de golpear a su mejor amigo con un objeto contundente, a él no le interesaba las perversiones que hacían Harry y sus esposas, pero ahora su novia se le estaban pegando ideas raras. Rojo no quería ni pensar lo que le iba a costar el capricho de Cho, de hecho no tenía ni idea de donde los había sacado Harry.

—Cuando Harry regrese le preguntare donde los compro.

—Te estaré muy agradecida, no puedo seguir en esta situación, siendo menospreciada de esta manera—por la expresión en el rostro, cualquiera diría que había sido ofendida de muerte.

Ginny había invitado a Hermione a pasar la noche en su habitación, la castaña no estaba de humor de una piyamada, pero concordó con su amiga de que tal vez esos momentos no fueran los mejores para estar sola. Como Tonks no estaba viviendo en la mansión Potter, Ginebra también estaba durmiendo sola, aunque la verdad era que Tonks la visitaba muy frecuentemente.

— ¿Qué van a hacer de ahora en adelante tu y Tonks? —le pregunta Hermione, mientras desayunaban.

—Tonks piensa seguir como profesora, hasta que yo salga del colegio.

— ¿Y su carrera como auror?

—Ya hablamos al respecto y me dijo que seguirá funcionando como agente durmiente, dejara el trabajo fijo como auror, y se convertirá en agente del servicio secreto, solo trabajara bajo misiones muy particulares.

—Suena peligroso.

—Lo sé, a mi no me gusta, pero es lo que ella quiere hacer, y yo la tengo que apoyar.

Se encontraban solas desayunando en el gran comedor de la mansión Potter, hasta que llega Ron, quien tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ron? —le pregunta Hermione.

—No es nada, solo un problema privado, pero no es por eso a lo que e venido.

— ¿De qué se trata? —pregunta Ginebra.

—Es sobre Harry.

— ¿Algo le paso? —pregunta Hermione, levantándose de su lugar.

—No es eso—sorprendido por su reacción—, es solo que le envía a Ginebra una nueva tarea.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Se trata de Diggory, aparentemente de nuevo esta generando problemas.

Ron no tenía mucha información al respecto, pero Ginebra fue capaz de sacar algunas conclusiones rápidas al respecto, aunque obviamente estas solo era teorías y tendría que investigar a profundidad. De hecho se pondría a trabajar de inmediato, pues después de despedirse de su hermano y de su amiga regresa a su habitación para empezar su indagatoria.

Los teléfonos que Harry les había proporcionado, tenían muchas características, pero seguramente una de las más útiles era que se podía conectar a la red flu, aunque no funcionaba para ver el rostro de la otra persona.

Lo primer que se le ocurrió hacer fue hablar con las personas cercanas al líder de Hufflepuff, la mejor persona era seguramente Susan Bones.

—Yo también he escuchado los rumores Ginny—le contesta Susan cuando le pregunta sobre Diggory.

—Así que son verdaderos—se dice para sí misma—, ¿sabes en donde se está quedando?

—En un departamento que tienen los Diggory en la capital, su hermana me conto que su comportamiento se ha vuelto muy errático, realmente no se le quiere acercar, casi le tiene miedo.

Luego de hablar con Susan, se comunico con algunos otros Hufflepuff, quienes le hablaron sobre lo que había hecho durante el año escolar principalmente, pero también empezó a reunir piezas de información sobre el comportamiento actual de joven.

Mientras Ginebra llevaba a cabo sus llamadas telefónicas, al mismo tiempo tomaba notas sobre lo que escuchaba, ella se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

Por teléfono solamente podía llevar a cabo cierta cantidad de trabajo, ella bien sabia que tendría que ir y ver por ella misma. Se tendrá que trasladar a la capital.

—Hola Tonks ¿como estas? —cuando se comunica por teléfono con su novia.

—Bien, extrañándote ¿y tú?

—Yo también te extraño. Oye te hablo porque quiero pedirte un favor.

—Claro ¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesito hacer un trabajo de vigilancia, y necesito un lugar donde quedarme un par de días, quería ver si me podías recibir en tu casa.

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Tus padres no tendrán ningún problema?

—Claro que no, aunque seguramente tendrás que dormir en el sillón, mis padres son progresistas pero no tanto.

—No hay problema, ni siquiera notaran que estoy ahí.

El plan secreto de Ginebra es que también quería reclutarla para su tarea, aunque eso era mejor decírselo después.

578iyruj

Solo habían sido unos días, durante los cuales Layla no había podido tener casi acceso a su también futuro esposo, lo cual normalmente no hubiera tenido mayor relevancia, pero justo el día de la segunda boda de Harry había recibido una importante profecía, una de las mas importantes que nunca antes había visto, aunque en realidad no terminaba de comprender lo que había visto.

Según las indicaciones que había recibido de sus dos nuevas profesoras, primero se dedico a la meditación, acompañada con ejercicios de respiración, según las indicaciones de las profesoras, lo primero era mantener su salud mental y física, de hecho gracias a dichos ejercicios las profecías eran un poco menos dolorosas. Al tener su mente más clara se dedico a escribir detenidamente todo lo que había visto, pues como los sueños, no es raro que las horas después de haberla visto se fueran distorsionando.

Al final reunió cinco páginas en su descripción, obviamente su redacción dejaba mucho que desear, pero se entendía lo que quería decir. El problema en ese momento era la línea de mando, pues aunque cuando Harry no estaba Hermione era la que quedaba al mando, las profecías debían ser entregadas a Harry y a nadie más, esto no tenían una segunda vuelta ni nada por el estilo, tendría que esperar hasta poder entregárselas en la mano, lo que ella no sabia es si la advertencia llegaría a tiempo.

Mientras esperaba el regreso de Harry, pudo ver que las cosas no iban muy bien, Rojo se veía confundido y Hermione parecía con la mente en otro lugar, Luna se mostraba tan excéntrica como siempre, para término de males Ginebra había desaparecido. Lo bueno era que las labores de la ciudad no necesitaba la supervisión de ninguno de ellos, pues todo lo estaba supervisando Lelio, quien no se veía afectado por la ausencia de Harry.

Layla sabia a que hora regresarían Harry y Pansy, así que se sentó en las escaleras cercanas a la puerta principal a esperarlos unos cuantos minutos antes de que entraran, lo que le causo curiosidad es que es lo que se proponía Hermione al esperar a su lado.

— ¿Te vas a tomar así las siguientes bodas? —pregunta Layla.

— ¿Quedan muchas bodas?

—No tantas como podrían ser.

—Supongo que sí, ¿piensas que me lo estoy tomando mal?

—Todo lo contrario, creo que fue una brillante idea escogerte como primera esposa, ninguna otra se lo hubiera tomado tan bien.

—Esto solo ha sido el principio, aun falta ver como reaccionamos todos.

Tenía razón, Layla tampoco sabía cómo sería estar dentro de un matrimonio polígamo, aunque aun faltaban varios años para que ella entrara en dicha relación.

Desde la entrada de la mansión pudieron ver a Harry y Pansy llegar, como no llevaban ningún equipaje, Layla pensó que lo habían enviado por magia, mientras que Hermione se fijo en otros detalles, como la sonrisa tonta que tenia Pansy en el rostro, y su curiosa manera de caminar, que ella bien sabia cual era su razón. El primer impulso que sintió Hermione fue el de ir y sacarle los ojos a Pansy con sus propias manos. Pero Harry la detuvo. No fue nada violento ni nada por el estilo, sino que simplemente el joven pudo interpretar rápidamente el lenguaje corporal de su primera esposa, y ver que al acercarse a ellos, no lo hacía para darles la bienvenida, En un movimiento rápido Harry se interpone entre ambas, pero no se queda hay sino que la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en la boca, ambos sabían muy bien qué efecto tenían esos besos profundos en la joven y esta vez no fue la excepción, la hiso perder el hilo de sus pensamientos durante algunos momentos.

—Eso no es justo—lo acusa Hermione cuando recuerda lo que estaba haciendo.

—Lo que ibas a hacer te iba a lastimar más a ti que a cualquiera, y no estoy diciendo que no puedas hacer mucho daño, pero te aseguro que te hubieras arrepentido.

—Estamos confundidas.

Realmente debía estarlo, pues para que hablara de sí misma en plural, quería decir que ambas mentes estaban despiernas lo cual casi nunca ocurría. Harry no quería usar su poder para alterar su mente, pero se permitió ayudarla a calmarse un poco.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

—Bien podrías alterar toda mi mente, ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Porque aunque no lo creas, primero me enamore de tu mente, luego de todo lo demás.

—Yo fui la que empezó esto y ahora me estoy quejando—dice con sarcasmo.

—Esto no es tan sencillo, no hay un instructivo para lo que estamos haciendo, tendremos altibajos pero somos una familia.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, con sinceridad había pensado que no le daría ninguna importancia, pero nada se compara con el momento en el que los vio entrar a la mansión. Ella no sabía exactamente qué era lo que la calmaba, si era la vos, la mirada o la firmeza en sus manos, pero para cuando se separan, ella ya se sentía mucho más tranquila.

—Ni siquiera los he felicitado—dice Hermione, sin ninguna gota de sarcasmo.

—La bienvenida es más que suficiente—interviene Pansy, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio— ¿puedo llamarte hermana?

—Es lo que ahora somos, hermana, espero que perdones mis ataques de celos.

—Iremos mejorando.

—Disculpen, se que todo esto es muy importante—interviene Layla—, y que en unos años yo misma estaré inmersa en esta maraña de sentimientos encontrados, pero necesito un par de minutos con nuestro jefe.

Layla rara vez intervenía de una manera tan directa, por eso sorprendió un poco a los tres mayores, pero Harry sabía bien de que se trataba, mas aun cuando leyó las primeras líneas del informe que había escrito la niña.

— ¿De qué se trata? —pregunta Hermione.

—Lo siento querida pero esto es confidencial—intentando ocultar lo alarmado que se encontraba.

—Soy la segunda al mando, que clase de permiso necesito para leer algo.

—Lo siento pero esto es solo para mis ojos—dice mientras empieza a caminar leyendo el informe.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntan Hermione y Pansy al mismo tiempo a Layla.

—Son mis profecías—dice Layla—, y tengo estrictamente prohibido decírselas a nadie además de a él.

Ella podía ser solamente una niña, pero obviamente no estaba en lo mas mínimo dispuesta a cambiar de opinión. Durante algunos minutos tuvieron que seguir esperando hasta que Harry terminara con lo que estaba leyendo, fue una gran sorpresa para sus dos esposas, que cuando estuvo satisfecho quemo el manuscrito y luego desapareció las cenizas.

— ¿Realmente el secretismo es necesario? —pregunta Hermione.

—Tu bien sabes lo peligrosas que son las profecías, siempre lo han sido y siempre lo serán.

—Solo no olvides a donde llevaron los secretos a Dumbledore—le recordó Hermione

—Nunca lo olvidare.

768ioty

Albus Dumbledore era una de las personas más poderosas que habían existido en la tierra, pero su poder estaba menguando. Durante muchos años había confiado en el poder de la varita de la muerte, pero esta ya no le obedecía, ahora hacia todo lo contrario, estaba drenando su poder, durante el último año había buscado respuestas al respecto pero no había encontrado nada. Ahora dicha varita se encontraba en una bóveda de máxima seguridad del banco Gringotts, a pesar de que el ya no la pudiera usar, no podía permitir que cayera en malas manos. Durante la segunda guerra mundial, las sociedades secretas habían intentado hacerse con todos los objetos de poder del mundo, pero no lo lograron, les habían faltado dos de las tres reliquias de la muerte. Nadie sabía cuál hubiera sido el resultado si hubieran contado con las tres reliquias. Dumbledore necesitaría tiempo para recuperarse del rechazo de la varita de sauco, ahora había regresado a usar su antigua varita, la cual junto con su báculo mágico, sostendrían su poder, pero aun no estaba preparado para desencadenar de nuevo su poder.

El primer ministro contaba con poderosos aliados, no solamente los que conllevaba su propio cargo, sino compañeros que se le habían unido durante los tiempos de guerra. Su hermano menor no se contaba entre ellos, el siempre había sido demasiado independiente, pero su hermana por otra parte, aun continuaba estando de su lado, tal vez a regañadientes, pero aun podía contar con ella, sobre todo por su particular don.

Ariana Dumbledore tenía el don de la profecía, algo que ni siquiera su poderoso hermano podía hacer, había sido gracias a su hermana que había estado en lugares en el momento y lugar indicado. Nadie lo sabía pero había sido por una de sus oportunas profecías, que había hecho uno de sus más grandes logros. La varita de sauco había convertido a su viejo amigo en un hombre prácticamente invencible, pero las visiones de su hermana le indicaron el modo en el cual pudo salir victorioso del duelo más difícil que había tenido en su vida. Cuando el adquirió la mítica varita se convirtió en el hechicero más poderoso del planeta, aun en comparación con otros hechiceros omegas, esto a un precio incalculable.

Esa noche Lord Dumbledore se encontraba descansando en una cámara especial. El mismo la había diseñado y creado, la cual servía para aumentar su velocidad de recuperación. Si una persona normal la usara, podría dormir durante una hora diariamente sin que esto menguara en su salud. Pero Dumbledore tenía que usarla durante al menos una noche entera cada semana, pues el daño que le había causado el prolongado uso de la varita de sauco a lo largo de los años había sido inmenso, era seguramente la única de las tres reliquias de la muerte que le hubiera causado ese daño a un hechicero omega como él, era como si causara una interferencia con su propio poder. Su vida había sido larga y fructífera, pero aun no estaba dispuesto a morir y continuar con su viaje, no es que le temiera, pero estaba seguro de que el mundo aun lo necesitaba, tal vez fuera orgullo o codicia, pero gracias a su cámara de recuperación estaba logrando alargar su vida.

Se encontraba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, recostado en una plancha de piedra, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—No quiero molestarte, hermano, pero esto es importante—escucha que le llaman.

— ¿No puede esperar? —pregunta un poco enfadado.

—Es importante.

Antes de salir de su cámara se cubre con una gruesa capa de pieles.

—Sigo sin poder acostumbrarme a esto, Ariana—dice Albus con un poco de mejor humor, al ver a su rejuvenecida hermana.

—Pues a mí me encanta mi nueva apariencia, la verdad es que a ti no te haría ningún daño preocupar un poco por tu apariencia, te aseguro que a la clínica que fui no solo asisten mujeres.

Su hermana debía de tener casi noventa años, pero ahora no parecía mayor de los treinta o a lo sumo cuarenta años pero muy bien llevados, en opinión de su hermano mayor era una actitud bastante ridícula de parte de Ariana, y por más que él mismo protegiera la influencia del mundo muggle en la cultura mágica, desaprobaba los pantalones de mezclilla y camisetas que su hermana ahora vestía, no quería ni imaginarse que vestía debajo de tan irreverente vestuario.

—Estoy satisfecho con mi apariencia, hermana.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso, pero de todas maneras no es por lo que e venido verte.

— ¿Tuviste una visión?

—Así es, los tres omegas británicos se tienen que reunir.

Eso ciertamente le sorprendió. Una reunión así, en las presentes circunstancias era algo totalmente descabellado, sobre todo considerando que uno de ellos había fallecido algunos años antes.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?

—Completamente, la magia los necesita.

El viejo profesor, no estaba preparado para una misión como la que le estaba describiendo su hermana, cuando la misma magia requería la ayuda de sus hijos, es que las cosas realmente estaban mal.

567uru

Una de las primeras cosas que hiso Harry después de regresar de su viaje fue ordenar una reunión general de su círculo interno, el cual ya contaba con algunos nuevos miembros. No todos los integrantes estaban presentes, así que tuvieron que esperar a que algunos regresaran. Mientras lo esperaban Hermione y Pansy tuvieron algunos momentos para poder platicar en privado.

—Creo que nos sucederá de vez en cuando—comenta Hermione—, hoy fue mi turno, pero seguramente tu también llegaras a sentir un ataque de celos.

—Somos humanas a final de cuentas, pero creo que debería haber algunas reglas entre nosotras, una guerra interna es lo que menos necesitamos—dice Pansy.

— ¿Qué sugieres?

—Reglas simples, como nuestro cumpleaños, creo no deberíamos intervenir en los de las demás.

—Tiene sentido, y las noches que pase con una de nosotras, las demás tampoco debemos interrumpir, a menos que él lo ordene.

—Me parece bien ¿Qué opinas sobre nuestra unión mental? ¿Crees que es válida.

—Opino que si, a final de cuentas fue un regalo para nosotras. Siempre que queramos deberíamos poder sincronizarnos.

—Bajo nuestro propio riesgo—dice Pansy, recordando una noche particularmente difícil que había vivido en el hotel.

Esas serian solo unas pocas normas que se auto impondrían, luego seguramente tendrían más, sin olvidar que posiblemente Harry también impondría algunas reglas extras. Ambas siguieron conversando hasta que sus compañeros empezaron a entrar al comedor, los últimos en entrar fueron Harry y Kathe, la madre de Pansy, quienes venían conversando muy animadamente.

— ¿Tú crees que sea posible?—le pregunta Hermione murmurando a su nueva hermana.

—No tengo idea, la verdad es que se llevan sorprendentemente bien—le contesta también murmurando, con tono neutro.

— ¿Tu te opondrías? A final de cuentas es tu madre.

—La verdad es que no se que decir, hasta el momento ni siquiera se me había ocurrido— a pesar de su tono e vos, Hermione pensaba que la pregunta realmente afectado a Pansy.

En el comedor se encontraban casi todos los miembros que Harry había citado, él como líder del grupo se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, a su derecha estaba Hermione y a su izquierda Ron. A lado de la castaña estaba Pansy, quien en un principio había querido permanecer de pie a lado de Harry, pero este le había dicho que tenía su lugar en la mesa.

—Esta reunión es del consejo, aunque seas mi secretaria también tienes un lugar dentro.

A lado de Rojo estaba Lelio y a continuación Luna y a continuación Cho, el grupo era terminado por Kathe, quien estaba sentada al lado de su hija.

—Mi hermana dice que no puede venir, pero me encargo que la conectara a la reunión—dice Ron cuando todos estuvieron presentes.

Cada vez los teléfonos que Harry les había regalado demostraban ser mas útiles. Luego de su explicación, Ron coloco su propio celular en medio de la mesa, para que su hermana pudiera escuchar e intervenir en la reunión.

—Ya que todos estamos mas o menos presentes, quiero saber que han estado haciendo.

—Las cosas en la "ciudad" van bien. Ya terminamos con la reubicación de las personas, y acabamos con la revisión médica. No podíamos dejar que se establecieran en la ciudad hasta que comprobáramos que no hubiera riesgo de epidemia. Las raciones de comida también siguen siendo repartidas, según nuestros cálculos serán necesario al menos un año hasta que se pueda sacar provecho a los cultivos.

—También deberíamos comprar más ganado, la cacería no durara mucho—le dice Harry.

—Me encargare de la compra, seguramente conseguiré un buen precio por la cantidad que vamos a necesitar, caballos, vacas cerdos y aves de corral, para cría y consumo.

—No olvides perros y gatos, esos también son necesarios—dice Ginny desde el teléfono.

—También lo hare, lo bueno es que esos son gratis en las perreras—con buen humor

—Parece buena idea—dice Harry—, recuerdo que en el informe que me dieron, había gente que trabajaba con ganado en las tierras de Malfoy, tal vez sería buena idea que siguieran encargándose del mismo trabajo.

—Tienes razón.

— ¿Cómo vamos de dinero Hermione? —siguiendo con la reunión, le pregunta a su primera esposa.

—A duras penas salimos adelante. El canal ya no nos está generando perdidas, pero tampoco nos da ganancias. Mientras que el hotel y la clínica, están dando muy buenas ganancias. Además las empresas muggles siguen con la productividad promedio.

— ¿Se siguen guardando las ganancias?

—Si, las cuentas siguen creciendo.

—Quiero que dividamos las cosas, mis ganancias del mundo muggle destínalas al mantenimiento de la ciudad.

—Se puede hacer, pero tu reserva de dinero dejara de crecer.

—Ya soy muy rico, y esto es mas una inversión, confía en mí, las cosas nos irán bien dentro de unos años. Ahora que recuerdo ¿aun tenemos intereses en alguna petrolera.

—En el mundo muggle nos basamos en la minería, pero tienes cierto porcentaje en el petróleo, pero en menor medida.

—Quiero que Lelio y tu busquen un modo de ir vendiendo todo lo relacionado con el petróleo, pero que no se note demasiado.

—Eso nos genera mucho dinero, Harry, ¿estás seguro? —pregunta Lelio, no muy seguro de lo que estaba pensando el joven.

—Por ahora lo hacen, pero pronto creare una compañía que con mi tecnología de generación de energía, mandara las acciones de las petroleras al subsuelo, y no quiero perder dinero inútilmente.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá.

—Mientras tanto las ganancias del mundo mágico, que se que son menores, son las que usaremos para la organización, debemos mantenernos al día, espero que tengan algunas ideas.

—Varias—dice la castaña.

— ¿Cómo vamos con la opinión pública Kathe?

—Bien en realidad, opino que tu control sobre la televisión será de una gran ayuda, cuando dan una noticia, los periódicos más antiguos se ven obligados a escribir al respecto, para no parecer descontinuados—demostrando que sabia mas delo que aparentaba—, pero aun así le recomiendo que haga una o dos apariciones en el congreso, no conviene que lo olviden. Lo mismo te recomiendo con tu "ciudad", algunas apariciones que parezcan espontaneas te ayudarían.

—Lo tendré en cuenta ¿y tu Rojo, como vas?

—Diseñe un programa de entrenamiento y definí una estructura militar, me base en las legiones romanas, como dijiste que querías una legión me pareció buena idea. Aunque aun no a sido implantado hemos recibido muchas solicitudes de los ciudadanos, de hecho creo que tenemos sobrecupo.

—En ese casi también tendrás que definir algún tipo de prueba, quiero una legión, pero de nada serviría si dejamos la ciudad sin personas capases de trabajar.

—Tengo otra cosa de la que tengo que hablar contigo, pero tiene que ser en privado.

—Cuando terminemos la reunión hablaremos, y tu Ginebra ¿Qué tienes para mí?

—Malas noticias, jefe—se escucha desde el teléfono—, aun no descubro en que está metido Diggory, pero no es nada bueno, en esta parte de la ciudad no puede salir nada que o sea perverso.

—Necesito detalles, Diggory puede causarnos problemas, a final de cuentas ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sea realmente él, al final del año escolar las cosas estuvieran realmente extrañas.

—Continuare trabajando.

— ¿Y sobre la gente que nos vigila?

—Siguen sin moverse—interviene Hermione—, hemos puesto un par de señuelos para infiltrarnos, pero aun no surge ningún resultado.

—Cuando lo logren infórmenme—él sabía que la falta de información lo podía llevar a la derrota, y dada la importancia de su misión, no era poca cosa, a pesar de lo cual no quiso reprenderlas en público, pero ambas supieron por su tono de voz que no estaba contento con su desempeño y que tendrían que mejorar su trabajo— ¿y el colegio Luna? —dice cambiando de tema.

—Ayer llego la lista de los nuevos estudiantes, superan casi en un diez por ciento a los del año pasado, así que tendrán que prepararse mas habitaciones para recibirlos. Me trasladare al castillo la siguiente semana para iniciar con los preparativos.

—Me parece bien, yo no tengo tiempo para hacerlo, por cierto ¿tú no sabes nada sobre el asunto Diggory?

—Nada de momento, creo que los profesores no van a hacer nada al respecto hasta que entremos a clases.

—Empieza a pensar en substitutos para suplirlo en el colegio, no sé qué va a pasar, pero lo mejor es que estemos preparados.

—No te preocupes.

A grandes rasgos, estaba muy satisfecho de cómo iban saliendo las cosas, con la excepción del asunto de sus espías, pero sabía que pronto mejorarían de nuevo, luego de ponerse al tanto con todos sus compañeros tuvieron que seguir discutiendo casi otras dos horas sobre los detalles que tenían pendientes, a final de cuentas el cuidado a los detalles, muchas veces hacia la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

Al final de la reunión, Harry y Ron salen un momento al jardín, para poder hablar sin que los demás escucharan.

— ¿Paso algo? —le pregunta Harry empezando a preocuparse.

—Que estoy metido en un problema y es culpa tuya—le dice enfadado.

— ¿Y yo que hice?

—Ser un pervertido.

—Lo sea o no lo sea, no veo en que te afecta a ti—riendo.

—El problema es que Cho vio a tus esposas vistiendo esas cosas de metal, y ahora piensa que como yo no le he dado uno, no estoy comprometido con nuestra relación, o peor aún, que no la creo capas de usar uno.

La elocuente respuesta de Harry fue soltar una carcajada ante el problema de su amigo.

—No es gracioso, mi chica tiene un orgullo muy sensible, no te puedes imaginar la cantidad de cosas que considera una afrenta directa contra ella.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?, es tu novia loca, no la mía.

—Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a conseguirle uno.

—El de Hermione es completamente de platino, con relieve de oro, con el de Pansy, se me había acabado el platino y las últimas partes las hice de oro, ni aunque juntaras todo lo que te he pagado podrías pagar uno.

—Me lleva la…

Rojo hiso su mejor demostración de insultos y maldiciones las cuales llegaron a un punto de dejar de tener sentido.

— ¿Ya acabaste? —le pregunta Harry cuando vio a su amigo quedarse sin aire.

—Estoy descansando…—con la voz más ronca que de costumbre.

—Ya no te enojes Rojo, para que crees que son los amigos, tu nunca me has dejado de lado, yo tampoco lo voy a hacer contigo, yo mismo fabricare uno nuevo ¿tienes alguna petición especial?

—Ella dijo que le queda bien el color rojo.

—Tengo un rubí de buen tamaño que podría servir.

—Va a salir carísimo.

—Ya veremos cómo nos recuperamos—encogiendo los hombros.

54ueyu

La nueva situación de los matrimonios, hiso que se llevara a cabo cierto reacomodo en los dormitorios, Hermione y Pansy terminaron usando las dos habitaciones a ambos lados del dormitorio principal, mientras que en el colegio tendrían que tener otro acuerdo, pues al tener menos espacio, ambas solo tendrían una habitación para compartir, aunque era difícil que coincidieran, pues lo más probable es que siempre hubiera una con Harry.

La semana siguiente a las bodas, había sido un tanto tensa, y lo seria al menos hasta que se acostumbraran a la nueva dinámica familiar, Harry había decidido pasar una noche con Hermione y luego otra con Pansy Y así sucesivamente, era raro pero aparentemente podía llegar a funcionar. En opinión de Pansy las cosas serian mas sencillas si Harry no fuera tan expresivo durante el día, no era raro que besara a Hermione en los pasillos cuando se la encontraba o cuando se reunían, mientras que con Pansy había muchas oportunidades pues por el trabajo pasaban muchas horas juntos, no era raro que terminara tomando dictado sentada en las piernas de Harry.

Cuando ambas jóvenes habían pensado que las cosas se estaban estabilizando, se dieron cuenta que Harry estaba haciendo algo extraño, una tarde en particular lo vieron trabajando en un nuevo cinturón de castidad, el que ya estaba casi terminado, no pudieron reconocer el material con el cual estaba fabricado pero seguramente seria uno muy costoso, en el mecanismo de la cerradura había un rubí engarzado, además de que los detalles habían sido esmaltados de color rojo. Cuando ambas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que Harry no las escuchara, se podía ver que tenían la misma idea rondándoles la cabeza.

— ¿Cuál es el color favorito de tu madre?

—Rojo—con tono neutral.

— ¿No crees que esto es muy apresurado? Si se acaba de casar con nosotras hace unos días ¿es que no se puede controlar?

—Tal vez no sea para mi madre.

— ¿Quién mas queda? —exasperada.

—Creo que estamos sacando conclusiones adelantadas—sin terminar de creerlo ella misma.

—No sé qué pensar.

Hermione estaba preocupada, porque pensaba que las cosas aun estaban muy frágiles como para arriesgarse a algo así, y luego estaba el problema de que hubiera dos generaciones en el mismo matrimonio, ella no podía imaginarse lo que seria compartir a su esposo con su propia madre, le era imposible saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo Pansy al respecto.

54te3g

La coronel Harper estaba despertando, se encontraba en un hotel de la ciudad de Londres, en donde había colocado cierto tipo de centro de mando. El portaaviones que le habían asignado para la misión se encontraba en altamar, trabajando en prácticas con la marina británica, para tener una escusa para estar en ese lugar.

El hotel en el que se habían hospedado, no era demasiado bueno, de hecho seguramente todo lo contrario, pero a final de cuentas intentaban tener un perfil bajo. Habían llegado a un acuerdo con el dueño del hotel, con el pretexto de que eran parte de una convención. El coronel se encontraba acompañada por una docena de sus agentes más cercanos, además del capitán Ventresta, quien también tenía su propio equipo de ayudantes, mientras que el grueso de sus hombres había regresado a la base del consejo de capitanes de la guardia suiza.

—Jefa, de nuevo hay movimiento en el lugar que estamos vigilando—escucha Kathe a través de su celular.

— ¿Algo relevante?

—La verdad es que no— pero las salidas y las entradas siguen sin cuadrarnos, de algún modo mas de cien personas permanecen dentro., y no es un lugar tan grande.

—Tal vez tengan instalaciones subterráneas-dice pensativamente—, busquen a algún experto en topografía, intentaremos examinar las calles alrededor y veamos si hay algo por debajo del suelo.

—Nos encargaremos.

Ella había escogido buenos subalternos, una misión tan importante como la que estaba llevando a cabo no era para menos, estaba llevando a cabo una misión para el mismo presidente en persona, además de que no era la única que estaba investigando, seguramente había una docena de organizaciones de inteligencia de diferentes países del mundo. Definitivamente no debía de estarse distrayendo con lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, la llamada de su subalterno la había recibido en su teléfono celular aun recostada en la cama, algo extraño a esa hora del día, pero lo que era francamente poco profesional es que no se encontraba sola, sino que estaba acompañada por Ventresta. No habían pasado más de un mes trabajando juntos cuando empezaron a compartir dormitorio. Ella tenía treinta y pocos años, mientras que Ventresta debía de estar al inicio de sus cuarentas, ninguno de los dos era ningún niño, ambos sabían bien lo que estaban haciendo, lo que seguramente no sabían es que saldría realmente de lo que tenían en ese momento.

— ¿No te expulsaran por esto? —le pregunta Kathe mientras desayunaban.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —sin entender.

—A tu celibato.

—Ya entiendo, pero yo no soy sacerdote, trabajo para Dios como soldado no como pastor.

— ¿Cómo terminaste en esa organización?, mira que para que nosotros no nos enteremos de que algo no existe es realmente difícil.

—Llevamos trabajando desde antes de que tu país fuera fundado, así que tenemos experiencia en mantener secretos. Sobre cómo entre yo a la organización, fue bastante sencillo, mi abuelo fue miembro, aunque mi padre no quiso serlo, yo entre cuando era adolecente.

Era una relación basada en el mutuo respeto, el problema es que no podían confiarse demasiado, pues a final de cuentas, eran los secretos los pilares del trabajo de ambos.

Lo que se estaban enfrentando era algo que ninguna de las dos organizaciones por separado podían enfrentar, una por sus recursos anticuados y la otra por sus pocos conocimientos de las ciencias antiguas. Gracias a la combinación de ambas organizaciones, se habían trasladado hasta Inglaterra, lugar en donde habían colocado varios puntos de revisión, mientras intentaban llegar a algún contacto con las organizaciones del otro mundo, pero por desgracia esto estaba tomando más tiempo del que habían esperado.

Hasta el momento tenían dos lugares muy estrechamente vigilados, uno era un pueblo del norte del país, en donde los instrumentos que tenían marcaban una gran concentración mágica, además de otro cerca del mar del norte. Eran los únicos que se mantenían en un mismo lugar, pues sus instrumentos variaban de ubicación de los "conflictos mágicos", un término que habían utilizado para referirse a las subidas de esta extraña energía. Aun no entendían como podían cambiar tanto de ubicación, pero intentaban seguirlos lo más eficientemente posible.

—Según nuestros análisis son una especie de fachada—le explica el subalterno mientras proyectan algunas fotografías en la pared.

—En lo personal solo veo a unos adolecentes festejando algo—dice Harper.

—Creemos que eso es lo que quieren que pensemos—asegura el subalterno—, porque se puede ver que hay algo que no cuadra.

Luego procedió a hacer un acercamiento a una de las jóvenes de la fiesta, una chica de cabello castaño.

—Un cinturón de castidad, y un calzado de ese estilo, no creo que sea ropa que usaría una simple vacacionista.

—Eres un poco exagerado ¿no te parece?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con él—interviene Ventresta—, en lo personal nunca he tratado con un hechicero, pero según mis informes, tienen muchas dificultades para pasar desapercibidos en nuestros mundo.

—Suena razonable, que si se dieron cuenta que los estamos vigilando, intentaran presentar algún tipo de normalidad fuera de la casa ¿Alguna idea de quienes son nuestros actores?

—Aun no tenemos nada especifico, en unos días esperamos tener algunos nombres, pero de momento tenemos una teoría basada en los informes que nos dio el capitán Ventresta sobre la sociedad mágica, podríamos considerar que funcionan como la sociedad feudal de la alta edad media. Esto explicaría los cinturones de castidad, según el comportamiento y lenguaje corporal, pensamos que el joven de cabello negro es algún tipo de encargado. Por su juventud y comportamiento pensamos que es algún tipo de heredero, algún noble posiblemente. No creemos que encontremos nada importante con ellos, tal vez ni siquiera estén bien enterados de lo que está ocurriendo, pero tal vez podríamos ofrecerles algún tipo de trato a alguno de ellos para que espíe por nosotros. Llegamos a la conclusión de que posiblemente las dos chicas de los cinturones serian las más receptivas a nuestra oferta.

—Envíen a alguien, pero que lo hagan con tacto, no quiero ningún tipo de secuestro, sobre el pasado de la casa ¿Qué tenemos?

—Una pared, jefa, según el registro de la ciudad el ultimo dueño fue un tal Charlus Potter, el cual tiene algunos años de haber fallecido, intentamos investigar más a fondo, pero su archivo está protegido por el mismo MI6. Podríamos investigar más a fondo pero literalmente iniciaríamos una guerra.

—Hicieron bien en detenerse, yo me puedo encargar de esto, tengo conocidos dentro, que me pueden ayudar de manera silenciosa.

La jefa del grupo y su consultor vaticano, estaban preocupados, llevaban demasiado tiempo en el negocio como para no darse cuenta que las cosas no eran como se las estaban presentando.

Después de escuchar el informe ambos se retiran al restaurante del hotel.

— ¿Tienes el mismo mal presentimiento que yo? —le dice ella.

—Definitivamente, todo indica que nos estamos persiguiendo la cola. Me parece que hay gente empeñada en ocultar la verdad, lo que hemos averiguado es solo una mínima parte.

—Ciertamente, lo que hemos visto son meros descuidos, en realidad no hemos dado un verdadero golpe ¿y desde Italia no hay nada nuevo?

—Algunos duendes fugados, y unos cuantos trolls desastrosos, todo sigue controlado. Me preocupa que el grupo con el que nos ayudaste a acabar, fuera solo un primer intento de traer un ejército a este mundo.

—A mi también me preocupa, por eso venimos aquí, según nuestros instrumentos, aquí se está generando una inestabilidad que debemos vigilar.

—Sobre tus instrumentos…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿No te parece extraño?, mi organización lleva lidiando con amenazas mágicas desde hace siglos, mientras que la tuya que no lleva ni cien años de existir, tiempo que por cierto se la han pasando buscando ovnis, tienen instrumentos que nosotros nunca hemos considerado.

— ¿Sospechas algo?

—Solo digo que la persona que creó el detector de magia, tal vez tenga más información de la que nos ha proporcionado.

El gobierno de Estados Unidos, lo había investigado todo, desde vida extraterrestre hasta control mental y telepatía, con resultados que si se dieran a la luz pública, horrorizarían a la población. Harper en persona había conocido a algunos agentes especiales del gobierno, con habilidades muy particulares, cuando ella había preguntado de donde provenían, le habían dejado muy en claro que ese era el tipo de preguntas que arruinaba las carreras de las personas en el gobierno. Obviamente todos los que llegaban a su nivel tenían sus propias teorías, pero la de ella estaba cambiando poco a poco, pues aunque el presidente no hubiera tenido conocimiento del mundo mágico, aparentemente había personas dentro del gobierno que le habían sacado mucho provecho a la magia.

34rwerwe

Ron no era del tipo romántico y detallista, peo cuando lo hacía era porque realmente le gustaba la chica, y ese era el caso con Cho, hasta ahora no había conocido a alguien como ella. Era probable que ella fuera mucho mas lista que él, pero eso no había sido ningún problema, pues en los intereses mutuos que tenían, él era un verdadero experto. Esa noche en particular había planeado algunas cosas, primero la llevo a ver su primera película en un cine, el fingió ser un experto pero la verdad es que era solo la tercera vez que lo hacía. Luego de eso la llevo al mejor restaurante del pueblo, para terminar con un paseo por el centro. Luego de una cita casi cronometrada, terminaron en la habitación que compartían en la mansión.

—Te tengo un regalo—le dijo Rojo.

— ¿Te das cuenta que no es ni mi cumpleaños ni nuestro aniversario?—un poco extrañada.

—No veo porque tiene que ser un día especial para que nos tomemos unas horas para pasarlas juntos.

—Tienes razón—sonriendo.

—Mira lo que tengo para ti.

Rojo le había colocado un moño de regalo al cinturón de castidad, el cual para la sorpresa de la chica era varias tallas más grande.

—Te lo agradezco inmensamente, pero realmente creo que tienes problemas para calcular las tallas—intentando sonar lo menos reprobadora posible.

—Cuando te lo ponga y tu lo aceptes usarlo se reducirá a tu talla—le explica—, te advierto que sin la llave no tendrás ninguna oportunidad de acceso.

— ¿Cómo podre ir al baño? ¿Siempre tendré que pedir permiso?

—Te lo puedo abrir siempre que quieras, pero si yo no estoy presente hay otro método.

El modo en el que podían ir al baño sin abrir el cinturón, era totalmente limpio y no generaba ningún problema, pero podía ser un poco desagradable.

—Me parece aceptable—con seguridad.

De lo ansiosa que estaba, Cho casi se cae al suelo mientras se quitaba el pantalón de mezclilla que traía puesto.

—Lo acepto con todo mi corazón, como símbolo de nuestro compromiso—dice Cho cuando Ron cierra el candado.

Como él se lo había dicho, el metal se redujo hasta convertirse en la prisión personal de la chica.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunta Ron sentándose en la cama, observando cómo se veía su novia.

—Es sorprendentemente cómodo—muy seria mientras examinaba el cinturón, comprobando que era imposible quitarlo o introducir nada— ¿Dónde lo compraste?

—Lo mande hacer—sin querer especificar mas—, no es algo que encuentres en cualquier tienda.

Decir que el candado duro diez minutos cerrado seria una exageración, esa era la principal razón por la cual Ron no entendía porque su novia quería un instrumento de esa índole, la verdad era que tenían una gran vida intima, el mejor ejemplo era las veces que habían tenido que reparar la cama con magia, después de haberla roto juntos.

Seria más o menos las dos de la mañana cuando el celular de Ron empezó a sonar, hasta el momento ambos habían estado durmiendo abrasados, después de haber tenido que reparar la cabecera de la cama que se había vuelto a romper.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunta Cho, quien había terminado del lado de Ron de la cama.

—Soy Harry, ¿Ron está despierto?

—Ninguno de los dos lo estábamos, pero ahora yo regresare a dormir—mientras empujaba a su compañero para que despertara.

—Descansa, y por cierto les recomiendo que usen los hechizos silenciadores, nosotros no los escuchamos, pero Layla ha empezado a tener sueños extraños.

—Esta bien—le pasa el teléfono a Ron, fingiendo que no estaba totalmente avergonzada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunta Ron a Harry, mientras se levantaba de la cama, para intentar encontrar su ropa.

— ¿Todo fue bien?

—Estupendo, pero si me despertaste para eso, te prometo que te romperé la nariz.

—Por desgracia no, tenemos que irnos.

—Comprendo, me baño y bajo.

—Tienes quince minutos.

Cuando colgó era consciente que lo que se aproximaba sería algo importante y como siempre con su mejor amigo, sería algo tremendamente peligroso. Luego de bañarse, se viste con ropa muggle de color oscuro, además tomo sus guantes de metal, además de algunos diales con pócimas curativas, las cuales guardaba en bolsillos ocultos en su chamarra.

—Saldré unos días—le dice a Cho.

— ¿A dónde iras? —le pregunta ocultando la preocupación que sentía.

—No lo sé, pero seguramente para cuando regresemos, ustedes ya estarán en el colegio.

Cho se había levantado de la cama y se acercó a el por la espalda para abrasarlo.

—Cuídate mucho—sin importarle que estuviera totalmente desnuda.

—No te preocupes, se lo que hago—volteando para abrasarla por adelante— ¿no quieres que te deje la llave?

—No, eso sería un despropósito, solo no la pierdas. Y regresa lo más pronto posible.

Claro que ella prefería que se quedara, pero sabia cual era su trabajo y cual el de ella, además de que conocía lo bueno que era en lo que hacía, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un último beso para la buena suerte.

Ron encontró a Harry fuera de la mansión, el ya tenía encendida su motocicleta, y para la sorpresa del pelirrojo también había otra, y sorprendentemente tan buena como la de Harry.

—Tengo cuatro Rojo, son mi pasatiempo—interpretando la mirada de su amigo.

— ¿Todas pueden volar?

—Si, aunque prefiero usarlas en la carretera.

—Con lo ocupado que estas ¿realmente tienes tiempo para un pasatiempo?

—Me relaja repararlas, cuando las conseguí eran una ruina, si te soy sincero si no existiera la magia, creo que sería un mecánico.

— ¿Quién lo diría? después de todos estos años, me sorprendes con algo así.

—Con todo el asunto del Lord, de mi organización y lo de la ciudad, las personas tienden a pensar en mí como si fuera un tipo elegante y complejo, pero la verdad es que soy mucho más simple.

—Me lo dice el tipo de las dos mujeres—bromeando.

—Dije sencillo, no santo—sonriendo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—No te lo sé decir con seguridad, siento hacia dónde vamos, supongo que es como un olfato de magia, la verdad es que es muy difícil de describir, pero lo que quiero que sepas es que a donde vamos, no estaremos solos y no se que tan amigables se comporten los demás, así que preferiría que permanezcas un poco atrás de mi, para que nadie nos sorprenda por la espalda.

—Yo me encargo

5tefgrte

A esa hora de la noche las carreteras estaban casi totalmente vacías. Pero para las pocas personas que los vieron recorrer las carreteras no pasaban de ser un sencillo par de motociclistas, disfrutando de los caminos, sin imaginarse siquiera de la importancia que había en su misión.

El evento se llevaría a cabo en medio de una ciudad muggle, en opinión de Harry, no podía haber sido en un peor lugar. Gracias a la capacidad que le otorgaba su poder como hechicero omega, podía percibir la enrome perturbación en la magia, era mucho mas fuerte que la que había sentido cuando la nieta de la Zarina Anastasia le había examinado, se empezaba a preguntar si ahora también estaría vigilando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aparentemente todo ocurriría en la punta de un rascacielos en el centro de Londres.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vinimos a hacer? —le pregunta Ron.

—Tengo que ayudar a estabilizar la magia.

— ¿Eso qué significa?

—Debes imaginar a la magia como una membrana que cubre el planeta y que separa ambos mundos, esta membrana esta colapsando.

— ¿Y con esto se recuperara?

—Por desgracia no es tan sencillo, lo que vamos a hacer solamente lo retrasara.

—Sigues hablando en plural, ¿Quién mas vendrá?

—No te quiero arruinar la sorpresa—con una risa sin humor.

Para el momento en el cual Harry y Ron llegaron a la punta del rascacielos mas alto de la ciudad, se encontraban ya cuatro personas esperando, y dicha reunión era sin lugar a dudas la más inverosímil que cualquiera, dentro del mundo mágico, se hubiera podido imaginar. De un lado se encontraba el mismo Lord Dumbledore, quien portaba en su mano derecha su báculo del fénix, a su espalda se encontraba el general de brigada Moody, cuyo ojo mágico miraba a todos lados al mismo tiempo. En lado contrario se encontraba Lord Voldemort, quien al igual que su rival portaba su báculo, pero en lugar de un fénix en la punta, en este se encontraba un basilisco, a su espalda se encontraba la temible asesina escarlata, quien parecía más una estatua que un ser humano.

—Bienvenido, Lord Potter—le saluda Lord Dumbledore.

—Un gusto verlo Lord Dumbledore—lo dice mientras el mismo extiende su propio báculo, el del águila imperial.

—Debo decir que estoy sorprendido—dice Voldemort—, pensaba que el linaje de Lord Potter se había perdido.

—Solo hemos pasado una mala temporada—contesta con sarcasmo.

Lo que Harry más deseaba era cortarle la cabeza a aquel hombre, por todas las vidas que había tomado y por todas las que aun estaba por tomar, pero bien sabia que aun no era el momento, si intentaba pelear seria fácilmente aplastado, así que tendría que conservar la calma y afrontar la tarea que tenía delante. Pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, y eso era la mujer que permanecía detrás del señor oscuro, pues la pudo reconocer, ella lo había intentado asesinar y si no hubiera sido por los reflejos de Hermione lo hubiera logrado, al igual que en aquella ocasión sintió un extraño presentimiento al respecto.

Solo tuvieron que esperar algunos minutos antes de ver la señal en el cielo. Los habitantes de la ciudad recordarían lo que estaban por ver por generaciones, y a pesar de estar presentes pensarían que habían sido engañados, el cielo nocturno que hasta el momento se había mostrado cubierto de nubes, de pronto se logro ver a una jauría de dragones volando por el cielo. Las muggles empezaron a gritar y correr por las calles, mientras que los policías intentaban dispararles a los dragones, lo cual obviamente no dio ningún resultado.

— ¿Son tuyos? —pregunta Dumbledore con toda tranquilidad.

—No, pero aun existen muchas manadas libres, los dragones son realmente difíciles de controlar—le contesta sin darle mucha importancia.

En algunos momentos, los dragones estaban en el mundo muggle y en otros en el mundo mágico. Era difícil saber porque los dragones decidieron atacar, pero cuando lo hicieron fue de una manera contundente, si no hubiera sido porque dicha brecha entre ambos mundos era muy inestable, los cien dragones hubieran aniquilado la ciudad.

—Deberíamos iniciar antes de que las cosas se nos salgan de control—le s apura Harry.

—Lord Potter tiene razón—dice Dumbledore—, entre más pronto iniciemos más pronto terminaremos con tan inverosímil reunión.

Los tres poderosos hechiceros levantaron sus báculos enfrente de si mismos, formando así las tres esquinas de un triangulo. Cada uno lanza un rayo de luz blanca, las cuales al chocar se elevan al cielo en una gran columna. Todos los que vieron el espectáculo de luces estaban bastante convencidos de que el día del juicio había llegado a sus puertas.

Fue un golpe muy duro para el orgullo de Harry, el darse cuenta que el solo copero con poco más del diez por ciento del poder necesario para reparar la frontera entre ambos mundos, de lo que Rojo se dio cuenta, fue la diferencia que había entre un omega y alguien normal como él, aunque estaba seguro de que su amigo era el más débil de los tres omegas, era muchísimo más poderoso que él o que Hermione o que cualquier otro compañero de estudios.

El esfuerzo de reparar el tejido mismo de la realidad fue tan grande como cuando invoco una ciudad completa, la diferencia era que en aquella ocasión, había meditado durante un par de días para reunir el poder suficiente. Cuando el trabajo estuvo terminado, los dos hechiceros mas veteranos se retiraron sin mencionar ninguna palabra, Lord Voldemort y su compañera fueron envueltos por una nube negra, mientras que Dumbledore invoca una especie de as de luz el cual lo rodeo a él y a su compañero, en un mero instante, los cuatro desaparecieron. Pero Harry estaba lejos de lograr algo así en ese momento, la verdad es que se había quedado a duras penas de pie, apoyándose con su báculo, con la apariencia de alguien que hacia ese tipo de cosas todos los días.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunta Rojo, sujetándolo por los hombros.

No alcanzo a pronunciar palabra, cuando perdió el equilibrio, si no hubiera sido pro su amigo, se hubiera estrellado en el suelo.

—Te llevare al hospital—dice preocupado.

—No es necesario, lo único que estoy es agotado—le contesta murmurando, sin poder moverse—, lo mejor es que me lleves a la mansión.

—No te preocupes, en un par de horas, tus esposas te prepararan un gran desayuno, para que recuperes las fuerzas—le dice intentando tranquilizarse mas a si mismo que a su amigo.

Seguramente había mejores maneras de hacerlo, pero Ron decide echarse al hombro a su compañero, sujetándolo por las piernas y dejando el torso colgando a sus espaldas, además recogió el báculo, el cual se había reducido a su forma portátil.

Todo hubiera salido como Ron pensaba, sino hubiera sido porque la azotea en la que se encontraban fue rodeada por helicópteros, los cuales no dudaron ni un instante en disparar a los dos jóvenes, por suerte para los dos, los helicópteros dispararon balas de goma, las cuales aunque no los mataron los dejaron gravemente heridos. Harry había quedado tirado en el suelo, mientras que Rojo se estaba intentando levantar, mientras tanto un grupo de comandos descendieron de los helicópteros. Con heridas sangrantes en diferentes partes del cuerpo, Ron se arrojo al ataque, con lo cual logro derribar a cuatro adversarios gracias a su enorme fuerza, pero ellos estaban bien preparados para algo así, los que se habían mantenido más alejados del objetivo, utilizaron pistolas de descargas eléctricas, de las cuales se necesitaron un mínimo de siete disparos concisos para por fin dejarlo inconsciente.

—Los tenemos, doctor—informa uno de ellos por radio.

— ¿Cuántos especímenes tienen?

—Solo dos.

—Nuestras lecturas indicaban a seis.

—Y los eran, pero los otros cuatro desaparecieron, solo quedaron los más jóvenes.

—Supongo que simples ayudantes—con tono de voz de decepción.

—Uno de ellos sí, pero el otro parecía tan importante como los demás.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Aparentemente fueron tres los que organizaron todo este desastre, un anciano, otro de mediana edad y este joven, cada uno tenía una especie de ayudante o guardaespaldas. Al menos este guardaespaldas fue muy difícil de derribar.

—No importa, ya los interrogaremos a profundidad.

Mientras el líder del grupo se había estado reportando con quien seguramente había ordenado la operación, sus compañeros habían estado subiendo en camillas a los dos prisioneros, para poder llevarlos en los helicópteros.

34rwetr3

NOTA DEL AUTOR: después de una larguísima espera, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, la verdad es que batalle mucho para saber que debía seguir, pero como ya se me ocurrió como conectar esto con el final de la historia, creo que ya vamos a poder seguir adelante. Me tome un tiempo para recalcar la relación entre Hermione-Harry-Pansy, intente darle cierta profundidad, pero ciertamente aun no se terminan los problemas que surjan entre ellos. Esto es de lo mas difícil de escribir, pues en la mayoría de los ejemplos (con grandes excepciones), cuando hay un matrimonio múltiple se la pasan saltando de orgia en orgia, y eso no es algo que quiera para esta historia, intentare que sea un poco mas realista en ese sentido.

Como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios, y espero que me sigan escribiendo, sus dudas y sugerencias son bien resididas. Sobre el asunto de la nieta de Anastasia, abra mas información en el próximo capitulo.


	42. Pricioneros

La ciudad de Beijing era la metrópolis muggle más pujante del momento, además del centro económico más importante de Asia, y muchos decían que en el futuro sería el más importante del mundo, esto obviamente no había sido bien visto por el gobierno japonés, pero eso no importaría mucho ese día, pero si a las próximas consecuencias.

La zarina Anastasia se había trasladado a la embajada rusa en China un par de días antes de que la inestabilidad en la magia llegara a su límite. Durante su estancia tuvo mucho trabajo que hacer, la negociación con el ala mágica del gobierno chino, había sido una de las cosas más exasperantes que había tenido que hacer en su vida y considerando que había gobernado una de las naciones más grandes del mundo, era mucho decir. Fueron varios días de negociaciones, ella bien sabía que tenía que ser paciente, pies el gobierno era muy susceptible ante cualquier signo de intervención extranjera, sobre todo viniendo de Rusia o desde Japón, y ella les estaba pidiendo que dejaran que obraran a libre voluntad los dos hechiceros omegas de esas dos mismas naciones.

Le explicaron de diferentes maneras que ellos podían solucionar cualquier problema que se presentara, además agregaron que no tenían ningún tipo de evidencia que mostrara la existencia de dicha emergencia. Estuvo a punto de recordarles que se necesitaba ser un hechicero omega para poder percibirlo, pero eso los hubiera llevado de nuevo a la discusión de que China no tenía ningún hechicero omega. Anastasia sabía que China había hecho experimentos para desarrollar magos omegas de manera artificial, aunque el auge de estos experimentos había sido durante la época comunista, actualmente estaban reviviendo esos mismo experimentos.

Cuando al fin logro terminar la negociación, sus movimientos estarían tan limitados, que tendría que tener una escolta de veinte aurores, pero con el emperador sería diferente, pues solo se le permitirá entrar unas cuantas horas al territorio continental, y seria cuidadosamente vigilado por los cincuenta hechiceros más poderosos de China. Anastasia no sabía si serian suficientes para controlar a un hechicero de su magnitud de un omega con la experiencia del emperador, pero si se empeñaba en romper definitivamente la tregua, ella misma tendría que ir a detenerlo y así por fin podrían ponerle a fin a su antigua rivalidad, y así poder saber cuál de los dos hechiceros era el más poderoso de oriente. Si el emperador asistía, era casi imposible que intentara pelear contra su escolta, pues bien sabia que ella estaba presente y no se arriesgaría a perderlo todo en una cuestión de lanzar una moneda, en contraparte ella había preferido por fin acabar con todo de una vez.

Al igual que en Inglaterra, en China el punto culminante de la inestabilidad fue en una de las ciudades más pobladas del país, en su misma capital. Anastasia fue la primera en llegar a la cima del edificio más alto d la ciudad. La noche tenía el cielo cerrado y estaba cállenlo la lluvia más intensa del año, a pesar de lo inclemente del clima, la zarina se mantenía de pie sin darle la mas mínima importancia.

Cuando al fin llega su viejo rival, lo hace a su muy particular manera, lo hace sentado en lo que parecía ser una gran caja de oro, custodiado por cuatro samuráis con armaduras completas, solo se podía ver la silueta del emperador a través de las cortinas del palanquín.

— ¿Tan tímido como siempre?-le pregunta ella con sarcasmo.

—Eres demasiado insignificante para posar tu mirada en mí—con una voz que no se podía identificar su procedencia.

—Lo que posare será mi pie en tu trasero cuando llegue el momento.

—Cuando llegue el momento, te encerrare en mis calabozos, hasta que supliques por la muerte.

Ella hablaba en ruso y él en japonés, ambos conocían bien el idioma de su contrario, pero ambos negaron la cortesía de hablar en el idioma del otro. Continuaron insultándose y amenazándose como si realmente estuvieran dispuestos a iniciar la tercera guerra mundial en ese instante. Hasta que por fin la brecha entre ambos mundos se rompió. Al igual que en Inglaterra, lo hiso en un lugar habitado por poderosas criaturas mágicas, en esta ocasión fue un pueblo de gigantes de montaña.

En el mundo mágico existían diez tipos diferentes de gigantes, y los que se aparecieron en la capital chica era n de los más primitivos y salvajes. La destrucción que hiciera en la ciudad fue enorme y lo hubiera sido más si no fuera porque solamente estaban presentes durante algunos momentos, de manera intermitente.

—Acabemos con esto de una buena vez—dice Anastasia.

El báculo de la zarina tenía como efigie el águila de dos cabezas, antiguo símbolo que había representado a su país y a su familia por siglos, con dicho instrumento era capaz de realizar hazañas que solo podían imaginar los hechiceros comunes. Por su parte el emperador no poseía un instrumento de esa índole, él se limito a levantar las palmas de sus manos, de las cuales salen dos rayos de luz, los cuales colisionan con el rayo que Anastasia también había creado. Cuando la luz se une sale disparada hacia el cielo, lo cual ilumina la noche, tal despliegue de magia dura solamente un par de minutos, pero gracias a él, la magia recupera su estabilidad, aunque esto solo funcionaria por algún tiempo.

El primero en marcharse fue el emperador, quien se vio envuelto en un vendaval antes de desaparecer junto con su escolta. Anastasia había tenido planeado permanecer otro par de días, pero al final decidió hacer como su rival y regresar a su país en ese momento, aprovechando la confusión. Además ella se daba cuenta de que mientras permaneciera en el lugar, estaría desviando la atención y los recursos, que estarían mejor aprovechados en solucionar la crisis que había surgido en la ciudad.

24t245t

Las instalaciones para la experimentación con sujetos mágicos, era un edificio enorme, que se encontraba en la costa Británica, había sido construida en una pequeña isla del mar del norte, algo muy similar a como era Azkaban en el mundo mágico, puede que desde fuera pareciera una base militar normal, pero por debajo se extendía varios niveles. Al igual que la prisión mágica, era un lugar casi inexpugnable, los embravecidos mares eran una gran defensa, sin olvidar los numerosos sistemas de seguridad instalados en el edificio. Un lugar perfecto para la experimentación con humanos y con otras criaturas, experimentos que si se dieran a la opinión pública, la horrorizaría tanto como los campos de concentración Nazi o en la Unidad 731 de Japón, cuyos crímenes aun se guardaban en parte como alto secreto.

Los residentes de la instalación la consideraban el infierno en la tierra. Los primeros dos pisos eran dedicados para las habitaciones de los empleados y los laboratorios, luego continuaban los pisos dedicados a los especímenes que habían creado en el lugar, mientras que en los últimos pisos se encontraban los especímenes atrapados, los cuales se consideraban de más alto riesgo.

Durante la historia del laboratorio, habían existido una infinidad de intentos de fuga, pero exitosamente solo alguien lo había logrado, una niña criada dentro de la misma instalación, un experimento que hasta el momento habían logrado replicar, pero que había sido un gran éxito en sí mismo, aunque habían fallado a la hora de controlarla, desde dicha fuga, la seguridad del lugar había aumentado exponencialmente, además habían traído mas gente para la vigilancia y para los laboratorios.

"El laboratorio" era gobernado con puño de hierro por el Dr. White, nadie sabía cuál era su verdadero nombre, y nadie se había atrevido a investigarlo a fondo. Todo alrededor de la organización era un gran misterio, del cual los empleados solo conocían una pequeña parte. Durante décadas habían sido protegidos por gente muy poderosa, de más de un país, los cuales también los financiaban. Aparentemente tenían un flujo de dinero casi inacabable, el cual provenía de muchas partes diferentes, un poco presupuesto oculto de cada país lo hacía casi imperceptible para todos los gobiernos que los financiaban, además estaban los servicios que estaban en posición de ofrecer. Rentaban o vendían a guerreros con cualidades muy especiales, sus dones eran muchos y muy variados, desde súper fuerza a invisibilidad, sin olvidar la intangibilidad y la habilidad de respirar bajo el agua.

Durante los años en los cuales habían trabajado en la contención de sujetos mágicos, habían aprendido numerosas cosas sobre ellos, con diversa variedad de fines, el primordial había sido aprender a controlarlos, en un principio hubieron algunas fugas, pero con el tiempo habían ido aprendiendo como hacer su trabajo, durante los últimos diez años solamente había existido una fuga, y ni siquiera se había tratado de un hechicero que ellos mismo hubieran capturado, sino uno de los que habían criado dentro de las instalaciones. Últimamente se habían adquirido a algunos de los especímenes más poderosos que habían encontrado en toda su historia, pero hasta el momento no habían tenido grandes problemas.

Para ponerse al corriente entre las tres personas más importantes dentro del lugar, se habían reunido en la oficina del director, quien con su usual tono indiferente escuchaba a sus dos subalternos más importantes.

—Presenten su informe-ordena el doctor en jefe del lugar.

—Hemos mejorado las celdas de los nuevos internos, además de que hemos colocado los collares controladores que diseño la doctora a todos, la verdad es que están dando estupendos resultados en su comportamiento.

—Además informo que los collares fueron mejorados, les colocamos inhibidores de magia, no son perfectos pero fueron un salto en el diseño.

—Pensar que fue para controlar a los sujeto Anastasia y Simbad que obtuvimos estos nuevos avances, debemos valorar los resultados que nos dan las dificultades. Por cierto ¿Cómo siguen los avances en la transformación animal?

—Según lo esperado—contesta la doctora—, quebrar su voluntad ha sido muy difícil, pero por fin la estamos controlando, nos ha dado información sobre su habilidad para la transformación humana, y esperamos que cuando iniciemos con la reproducción, tengamos mejores resultados.

— ¿Y los dos nuevos sujetos?

—Uno de ellos ha permanecido en la enfermería—le contesta el jefe de los guardias—, según el informe solamente tiene agotamiento extremo, nada contagioso, se le están dando concentrados de vitaminas y nutrientes para sanarlo.

— ¿Con que cantidad de poder cuenta?

—Eso es lo más extraño—dice la doctora—, nuestros indicadores muestran medidas contradictorias con el sujeto nuevo, en los de cantidad de magia, muestra que a duras penas tiene algo de poder mágico, a penas como para levantar una pluma, mientras que en otros medidores su poder se escapa de la escala, no creo que sea peligroso, pero necesitaremos estudiarlo mas.

—El otro sujeto, el pelirrojo, es muy peligroso, seguramente incluso más que Anastasia—se queja el jefe de los guardias-, ya envió a una docena de mis mejores hombres a la enfermería, no ha matado a nadie de milagro. Se necesita una extraordinaria cantidad de electricidad para someterlo, hace dos días lo vi romper unas esposas con sus propias fuerzas. Además de que los golpes no parecen afectarle como a otras personas, casi diría que sus huesos son irrompibles.

—Un sujeto muy interesante—asegura el doctor en jefe—, si lográsemos sintetizar el proceso que le dio ese don tan particular, se podría crear un ejército invencible.

— ¿Ya se inicio el interrogatorio? —pregunta la doctora.

—No ha sido fácil hacerlo—se defiende el jefe de seguridad—el pelirrojo se ha pasado la mayor cantidad de tiempo inconsciente, mientras que el otro está enfermo.

—Yo me ofrezco a encabezarlo-se ofrece la doctora.

—Los dos se encargaran de interrogarlos, no tengo tiempo para que compitan, nuestro benefactor vendrá pronto, y tenemos que entregar los mejores resultados.

En toda la instalación solo su jefe estaba en contacto con sus "benefactores", ni siquiera ellos dos, sus subalternos más importantes sabían realmente quien estaba detrás del casi infinito dinero que tenían a su disposición. No sabían quiénes eran, ni que buscaban, ni siquiera porque los habían fundado, pero ahora tampoco sabían porque habían salido de su mutismo.

— ¿Los veremos? —pregunta el jefe de seguridad.

—Ellos insisten en inspeccionar toda la instalación, y como se han de imaginar no son gente que admita ningún error, y que no nos conviene de ninguna manera decepcionarlos.

Ambos sabían cuando habían admitido ese trabajo, que si su operación era descubierta, en el mejor de los casos irían a prisión de por vida, eran delincuentes y no se engañaban al respecto, y cuando alguien está fuera de la ley pierden la protección de la misma. Sus jefes obviamente tampoco eran personas honestas, si no hacían bien su trabajo, simplemente los remplazarían por otros

245t2grw

El siguiente amanecer después de la reparación del tejido de la magia, el mundo despertó en el caos, todas las cadenas de noticias del mundo reportaban los extraños acontecimientos en diferentes partes del mundo, dragones, gigantes y demás criaturas míticas, habían atacado grandes ciudades alrededor del mundo, hasta que grandes torres de luz en el mismo centro de los acontecimientos, con lo cual los extraños acontecimientos cesaron.

Las reparaciones costarían millones, y se contaban por cientos los heridos, por suerte no había víctimas fatales hasta el momento. Los gobiernos no sabían que responder ante la opinión pública, seguramente tenían más preguntas que respuestas.

En la mansión Potter, la notica también llego esa mañana, la primera en enterarse fue Cho, quien se había levantado un tanto melancólica al despertar sola por primera vez desde que había empezado a dormir con Ron, era un sentimiento extraño para ella, y lo encontraba un tanto difícil de procesar. Al despertar sintió un tanto insólito la sensación del cinturón de castidad aprisionándola, pero al contrario de lo que se hubiera imaginado, la hiso sentir bien, como si estuviera más unida al hombre que quería, casi encontró reconfortante no poder quitárselo. Mientras se alistaba muy temprano encendió el televisor del dormitorio, ella aun no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de artilugios muggles, pero si quería continuar con Ron, estaba convencida que lo mejor era conocer lo que le gustaba, y una de esas cosas era la televisión. Cuando vio la imagen de dragones en Londres, se sobresalto, pero recordó lo que Ron y Luna le habían explicado sobre las películas, y pensó que se trataba de eso, pero según iba escuchando al comentarista, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un noticiero y de que realmente había ocurrido, ahora si realmente preocupada empezó a cambiar de canal, y se dio cuenta que en casi todos los canales estaban hablando de lo mismo. A duras penas se dio tiempo de ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca antes de salir corriendo a despertar a los demás. Fue golpeando puertas hasta que todos los que dormían en la mansión despertaron, se terminaron reuniendo en la sala de descanso en donde había un enrome televisor. La mayoría de los canales seguían reportando los eventos de la noche anterior, de los cuales las mejores imágenes eran las de Londres, por alguna razón , un helicóptero de un canal de noticias, había estado volando cercas del epicentro, nombre que se le había dado a los lugares donde habían salido las torres de luz, por eso tenían una buena imagen de las personas que se habían reunido en el techo del edificio, no se alcanzaban a ver los rostros pero los que los conocían seguramente los podrían reconocer. La imagen se termino, cuando un enorme dragón empezó a perseguir al helicóptero y tuvieron que huir.

—Harry nos había dicho que iban a hacer algo peligroso—comento Pansy—, pero sobre todo algo importante.

—El problema es que no sabremos exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió sino hasta que regresen—dice Neville—, ¿no hubiera sido mejor que llevara una escolta más grande?

—No hubiera sido practico, un grupo grande hubiera delatado su posición, además de que por lo que se puede ver cada uno de los presentes solo tenían una sola escolta, tal vez fuera algún tipo de protocolo—dice Cho, un tanto enfadada—, además de que Ron es suficiente escolta para la mayoría de ocasiones.

Hasta el momento la mayoría había dado su opinión al respecto, incluso cuando llegaron Lelio y su esposa, la mujer tuvo un desmayo, mientras que su esposo se puso a hacer llamadas telefónicas, a todos los responsables dentro de los negocios de la familia en el mundo muggle, en medio del caos, la única persona que no había hablado era Hermione, quien se encontraba sentada mirando el televisor.

Para sorpresa del grupo, la persona que tomo el cargo de la pequeña organización mágica fue Luna.

—Harry y Ron son bastante capases de cuidarse ellos solos—les dijo, antes de que se iniciara una pelea entre Neville y Cho—, lo que menos debemos hacer ahora es entrar en pánico, Harry fue muy claro cuando le dio estructura a la organización, para que pudiera seguir funcionando aun cuando el no estuviera viéndonos trabajar, cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propias tareas, así que debemos realizarlas. Además tenemos que organizarnos para reunir información, los muggles podrían hacer algo estúpido y arruinar el plan que tiene Harry, cualquiera que ese sea.

— ¿Actuaremos así como si nada? —se queja Pansy.

—Claro que no, solo que tendremos que adaptar nuestras prioridades. Ginebra deberá continuar investigando a Diggory, mientras que yo tendré que delegar en mi gente la organización del inicio del nuevo año escolar, eso de momento no es prioritario. Pero el asunto de la gente que nos está vigilando es definitivamente prioritario, Hermione tendrás que volverte más agresiva al respecto, debemos averiguar si ellos no saben algo de lo que está pasando. Pansy, tu tendrás que encargarte de la oficina de Harry, sus socios de negocios no se pueden enterar de que esta desaparecido. Mientras que tu Cho, tendrás que tomar el lugar de Ron, la mansión debería de ser más segura que nunca ahora mismo, además deberías revisar de nuevo a los objetivos claves, no podemos perder a nadie en estos momentos.

Luna casi nunca demostraba ese tipo de dotes de liderazgo, pero Cho y Neville sabían de lo que la chica era capaz en momentos de emergencia, era como si normalmente estuviera adormecida pero que de repente despertara y funcionara a toda su capacidad.

—Cuando Harry me ofreció el puesto, me dio la indicación de que lo urgente no debe de desplazar lo importante.

345trew

La mañana había iniciado para Minerva McGonagall, como iniciaban las mañanas desde que había recuperado su salud, se había levantado antes del amanecer y se había vestido con ropa deportiva, con el escudo del colegio en la espalda, era ropa muggle que no se acostumbraba en el mundo mágico cuando era joven, y que de mayor nunca había usado, pero que ahora encontraba muy cómoda para el deporte. Media hora de pesas y otra media para trotar alrededor del castillo, estaba recuperando la condición física que tenía cuando era soldado durante la segunda guerra mundial.

Durante aquella terrible guerra, se había ganado un sobre nombre muy particular, todos la conocían como la teniente Minerva "Checkmate" McGonagall, y eso se debía a su gran habilidad en transformaciones, había conseguido metales mágicos, que ella había convertido en temibles guerreros, basados en la estructura del ajedrez, un juego que por cierto siempre le había apasionado. Dos juegos de dieciséis piezas que habían ayudado a detener a los alemanes en las Ardenas, y en el norte de África, ella en persona había ayudado a el general Montgomery a detener a Rommel "el zorro del desierto" en su avance, además de que sus piezas habían ayudado a tomar las playas de Normandía durante el día D, ella y un grupo de hechiceros enviados por Lord Dumbledore habían viajado en escobas mágicas junto con los aerotransportados. Se habían reunido en tierra con la gente de lord Potter en tierra ese temible día. Durante esos días, las cosas fueras mucho más complicadas de lo que deberían haber sido, los muggles por su lado habían estado razonablemente organizados, mientras que los muggles del eje eran contradictorios, pero en el bando mágico era lo contrario, los hechiceros del eje, eran un solo cuerpo totalitario, mientras que el de los aliados eran un conjuntos de señores de la guerra que pelaban sin coordinación y continuamente compitiendo entre sí. Lord Dumbledore, el antiguo, había fomentado la rivalidad entre Albus y Charlus, si Potter no hubiera sido tan intermitente, viajando de un frente al otro (occidental, oriental e incluso en el frente del pacifico), se hubiera vuelto mas importante que Dumbledore, pero sus habilidades políticas no habían estado al nivel de sus habilidades en la guerra.

Minerva no había dejado de pensar en esos antiguos tiempos, desde que había tenido que sacar su antiguo juego de ajedrez para ayudar a defender el colegio, algo que parecía ser un signo premonitorio de los tiempos que estaban por venir, tal vez por eso se estaba entrenando tan duro.

Cuando regreso a su dormitorio en la torre de los maestros, se encontró con algo que no pensó volvería a ver, se trataba de un fénix, era Fawkes, uno de los pocos que existía en todo el mundo, el cual le entrego una carta. Ella sabía muy bien que esto solo lo hacía con los mensajes más importantes. A diferencia de otro tiempo, no se trataba de una orden tajante, sino todo lo contrario era una petición de que lo visitara.

Era algo extraño, sobre todo por lo que había pasado con anterioridad, su relación con su antiguo líder debía de estar en su peor momento en esos instantes. Se lo pensó durante esa mañana, no sabía qué hacer al respecto. No fue sino hasta que recibió una lechuza de sus aliados que supo qué hacer. Había sido escrita por Lord Black, en dicha carta describía, a grandes rasgos el caos que prevalecía en el mundo muggle, aparentemente había ocurrido hacia unos días, y aun la notica no había llegado a los periódicos mágicos, los únicos que lo sabían, se habían enterado por el único canal televisivo mágico. Cuando los upo se traslado a la torre de los Gryffindor, en donde pudo ver el noticiero y obtener más información de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Cuando vio las imágenes de la torre de luz, supo que tendría que ir a visitar a los Dumbledore.

A media tarde se alisto, se visto con uno de los vestidos que había comprado en compañía de su antigua amiga Ariana, era de color café oscuro, largo y con un escote pronunciado, tuvo intención de demostrar su nueva apariencia, por una cuestión de auto estima y orgullo de mujer a la vez. Pero eso no la volvería descuidada, mantendría su varita a la mano, y en varias partes de su vestido tenía algunas de sus piezas de ajedrez listas para la pelea. Ella sabía que no era rival para Dumbledore, pero solo un puñado de aurores podrían enfrentarse a ella sin temer, e incluso su antiguo líder tendría dificultades para derrotarla, su muerte la vendería muy cara.

La antigua mansión Dumbledore, era una de las contracciones más impresionantes de toda la capital mágica, como había sido la tradición, el lugar había pasado a ser la propiedad del hijo mayor, por eso, a pesar de que eran tres hermanos, era Albus el dueño de casi todas las propiedades de la familia. En la mansión siempre había un gran grupo de personas, desde ayudantes a secretarios, incluidos congresistas y sus propios equipos de trabajo, era como un lugar de trabajo extra. Pero ese día estaba vacía, solamente se encontraban las personas que servían a la casa.

— ¿De qué se trata? —le pregunta Minerva a Ariana, quien le había abierto la puerta de la mansión.

—Las cosas están muy mal, Minerva, sino sabes que él no te hubiera pedido venir, es demasiado orgulloso.

—-¿Tiene que ver con lo de los dragones de Londres?

—Definitivamente.

Para la sorpresa de Minerva, no se dirigieron al despacho del Lord o a sus propias habitaciones, sino a una cámara a la cual nunca había entrado, y que hasta donde sabia solo entraba Albus.

— ¿Sabes que es este lugar? —le pregunta Ariana.

—No, recuerdo cuando el mismo la construyo, pero nunca me permitió entrar, ni nunca me dijo de que se trataba.

—Yo me entere hace más o menos un año, se trata de una cámara de recuperación, no estoy muy segura de cómo es que funciona, pero sé que lo ayuda a recuperarse y a controlar mejor su poder.

—Lord Dumbledore es uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de la historia, ¿para que necesitaría algo así?

—Mi hermano no está bien. Su salud está decayendo.

— ¿Qué dicen los medi-magos?

—Se rehúsa a ver a ningún sanador, tu lo conoces, el piensa que es el ser humano más inteligente que existe, no entra en su comprensión que exista alguien que sepa más que él. Tienes que intentar convencerlo, a mi no me está haciendo caso.

—Lo intentare.

Lord Dumbledore debía de tener alrededor de cien años, aunque por su vitalidad rara vez lo aparentaba, pero en esta ocasión Minerva pensó que parecía aun más viejo, sentado en lo que a todas luces era un trono de piedra, parecía casi una momia de lo delgado que se encontraba.

—Que te ha pasado Albus.

—Estoy pagando por mi propia estupidez Minerva, nada más.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Por mi falta de paciencia aumente mi poder sin pensar en las consecuencias, y ahora en el ocaso de mi vida, se me está cobrando la factura.

—Desde que te conozco eres uno de los hechiceros más poderosos del mundo, muchos dicen que tanto como Merlín.

—Pude llegar a serlo, pero no fue así, una persona tan culta como tú, debe estar familiarizada con la escala de magia.

—Claro que si, y se bien que eres un omega.

—Lo que te voy a decir solo lo sabemos los omegas, Minerva, pero quiero que tu lo sepas.

— ¿Por qué a mí?

—Porque a final de cuentas eres la única persona realmente imparcial que conozco, y lo que hiciste en el colegio fue el ejemplo perfecto.

—Y por eso me dejaste de lado—le reclama con enfado.

—Tú nunca tuviste ambición política.

—Sabes bien que no es a lo que me refiero.

—Si tu problema es la dirección del colegio,, sigo pensando que Severus fue la opción idónea.

—Carajo, Albus, te estoy preguntando porque nunca me pudiste amar.

La conversación se había desviado de rumbo, era obvio que Albus no quería hablar sobre eso, pero Minerva por su parte, no había dejado de pensar al respecto desde que había salido de la clínica en la que la habían rejuvenecido, y si bien no había sido su intención ese día exigir una respuesta directa, sus sentimiento brotaron sin ningún control.

—No te amo, Minerva, siento decírtelo, pero haberte mentido hubiera sido mucho peor. Políticamente hablando hubiera sido un gran movimiento casarme contigo, pero eso solo hubiera arruinado nuestras vidas, odio tener que ser así de franco, pero los dos sabemos que nadie nos puede obligar a amar a quien no amamos.

—Tienes razón—tranquilizándose—, creo que lo único que no podre perdonar es que no me lo dijeras hace cuarenta años.

—Lo sé.

—Lo mejor será que regresemos al trabajo Albus, el tema sobre nuestros sentimientos ya está muy agotado— tragándose el llanto que estuvo por brotar—, ¿Qué me estabas diciendo sobre los omegas?

—Los omegas nacemos igual que los demás hechiceros, sin un poder sobresaliente en nosotros, pero a diferencia de los demás hechiceros, podemos esforzarnos mas allá de nuestros límites, hacemos proezas que nos agotan completamente.

—No veo cual es la ventaja en eso.

—La ventaja es que nuestro poder crese como si fuera un globo, cada vez que nos esforzamos de esa manera, nos quedamos sin poder pero nuestro globo de poder no se desinfla, y para cuando nos recuperamos somos mucho más fuertes que antes.

— ¿Sin límites?

—Así es, después de cada combate nos volvemos más fuertes.

— ¿Cuándo te recuperes, serás aun más poderoso? —pregunta impresionada.

—No exactamente, si hubiera sido más paciente tal vez, pero este es el camino que elegí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

—Hace mucho tiempo, nacimos dos omegas en Inglaterra, algo extraordinariamente extraño, que hubieran dos hechiceros así en el mismo país y al mismo tiempo, había sucedido en muy pocas ocasiones, así que nadie debía de sorprenderse de que hubiéramos competido en todo desde el día en que nos conocimos. Aunque la diferencia entre ambos fue muy clara, mientras que él uso nuestra rivalidad para crecer, yo me amargué, y me llene de rencor, debo decir que no es una parte de mi vida de la cual me sienta orgulloso, pero es parte de la misma y no la puedo negar.

—Todos aprendemos de nuestros errores Albus, no deberías atormentarte por una rivalidad de hace tanto tiempo.

—El problema es que es ahora que pago las consecuencias, en ese tiempo intente superarlo a cualquier costo, intente aumentar mi poder de manera artificial, por eso reuní gran cantidad de objetos mágicos, pero sin lugar a dudas el más poderoso que encontré y al mismo tiempo el más dañino fue la varita de sauco.

— ¿Realmente existe? —sorprendida.

—Claro que existe, y ahora se encuentra en las catacumbas mas profundas de Gringotts. Para un hechicero normal, tal varita lo convertiría en un digno rival para un omega, pero para nosotros, resulta fatal, pues altera nuestro sistema de aumento de poder.

— ¿Eso es lo que te está matando?

—Son los años los que me están matando. La varita impide que me recupere, eso es todo—riendo con cierta tristeza.

—El hombre del que hablabas era…

—Charlus Potter.

—Siempre pensé que eran amigos.

—Lo fuimos, pero solo cuando envejecimos, y el tiempo nos trajo la sabiduría.

—Y ahora su nieto, heredo su titulo, su báculo y su extraordinario don ¿verdad?

—Así es, mientras que yo nunca tuve hijos y por consiguiente tampoco nietos. Cuando muera, mi título pasara a mi hermano, y luego a sus hijos, los cuales por desgracia, ninguno ha manifestado el don de los omega.

— ¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto, Albus?

—Cuando yo muera, solo Harry quedara para oponerse a Voldemort.

—El también es un omega ¿verdad?

—Así es, y si bien eso no lo hace invencible, lo mejor sería que otro omega se le enfrentara. Harry tiene el don, es joven y tiene sus valores bien colocados, pero le falta la sabiduría que traen los años. No tiene a su abuelo para instruirlo, ni siquiera a sus padres para guiarlo. Necesito que entregues tu vida de nuevo Minerva, necesito que le sirvas a él como me serviste a mí.

—No sé que decir.

—Tienes que aceptar y jurarle lealtad, servirle en cuerpo y mente.

—Me pides demasiado.

—Te pido todo, pero no por un simple capricho mío, sino porque el futuro está en la balanza.

—Albus ¿Qué son exactamente los hechiceros omega?

45ty34t

Harry durmió un par de días antes de poder recuperar el conocimiento, y cuando lo hiso volvió a despertar en una enfermería, algo que ya era costumbre en su vida, pero a diferencia de lo que ocurría normalmente, no se trataba del colegio, sino de un lugar totalmente desconocido, y no solo eso, sino que tenía los pies y las manos esposadas inmovilizándolo totalmente, además de que tenía un grueso collar en el cuello, el cual aunque no podía ver, supo que era de algún tipo de metal. La verdad es que todas esas medidas de seguridad eran bastante innecesarias pues no tenía la energía suficiente ni siquiera para sentarse.

La primera persona en darse cuenta de que había despertado fue una enfermera de mediana edad, la cual salió inmediatamente del cuarto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. El cuarto era pequeño y sin casi ningún mueble, con las paredes blancas y con un vidrio en una de las paredes.

—Buenas tardes, señor—escucha Harry, seguramente desde alguna bocina escondida, al ver lo que hasta el momento había sido un espejo, ve otra habitación, desde la cual un grupo de personas con batas blancas lo observan detenidamente.

— ¿Nos puede decir su nombre? —dice lo que parecía ser una doctora.

—Dado que soy su prisionero, supongo que me presentare primero, mi nombre es Harry Potter. ¿Con quién estoy hablando?

—Soy la doctora Heart.

— ¿Me puede decir porque se me detiene?

— Se le detiene en calidad de objeto de observación y de experimentación.

— ¿Eso es legal?

—Marginalmente ilegal, como los de su especie no existen legalmente en nuestro mundo, se les puede catalogar como enemigos capturados, así que cualquier derecho que tuvieran en el lugar de donde provienen queda cancelado. Además de que no podemos catalogarles como humanos así que tampoco entran en jurisdicción de los derechos humanos.

—Comprendo ¿y me puede des ir que es lo que llevo en el cuello?

—Es uno de mis propios diseños, implante control por electrochoques, rastreador GPS, y sobre todo un inhibidor de magia. Sabemos bien que sin sus varitas son casi humanos, pero con esto inhibimos lo que ustedes llaman brotes mágicos.

—Comprendo.

Lo que Harry también comprendió es que aparentemente sus captores nunca se habían encontrado con un hechicero con habilidades de legeremancia, sin contar que seguramente él era uno de los más poderosos que existía en el mundo mágico. Normalmente era un don que usaba poco, por el contexto moral poco claro que implicaba su utilización, pero dada las circunstancias pensó que era momento de sacarle el mayor provecho.

—Mi compañero, el pelirrojo, ¿supongo que también está aquí?

—Así es, lo tenemos en nuestras celdas de máxima seguridad, debo admitir que es muy difícil de controlar.

—Dígaselo a su madre, no tiene idea del tiempo que tardo en convencerlo de que la ropa es obligatoria—riendo.

El buen humor con el que se lo estaba tomando todo Harry, estaba llamando mucho la atención a los doctores y ellos tenían la intención de escribirlo en sus informes. Lo que ellos obviamente no sabían es que las mentes humanas para alguien con el poder de Harry, era como arcilla para esculpir. Desde el momento en el que él lo había decidido eran ellos sus prisioneros. Aunque en sus mentes seguían con el interrogatorio, la verdad es que habían entrado a la habitación y se encontraban desatando a Harry en ese momento.

—Mantendremos esto en secreto, pero quiero que trasladen a mi compañero a la enfermería, también que alguien me traiga un televisor, y comida en buenas cantidades, sobre todo carne roja—les dice directamente a sus mentes.

—Quiero ver como el sujeto de pruebas reacciona con estímulos de nuestro mundo como un televisor, además deberíamos traer al otro sujeto de investigación, veamos cómo interactúan entre ambos, además debemos proporcionar una dieta en base a proteínas para su recuperación—indica la doctora como si todo eso hubiera sido idea suya.

Aun no tenía fuerzas para escapar del lugar, además de que aun no quería hacerlo, debía investigar a fondo todo lo que estaba pasando en esos laboratorios. Según lo que pudo averiguar algo importante iba a pasar, aparentemente los verdaderos dueños del lugar vendrían de visita y él quería conocerlos.

45ty45

No todas las personas son capases de tomar buenas decisiones en momentos de presión, y Hermione estaba a punto de descubrir por las malas, que el liderazgo tiene sus problemas, y que tendrá que pagar las consecuencias.

Desde la desaparición de Harry y Ron, las cosas estuvieron relativamente tranquilas. Luna coordino muy bien el funcionamiento de las cosas, y los consejeros siguieron haciendo su trabajo. El problema fue cuando Luna le pido a Hermione que la acompañara al centro muggle de Londres, ambas fueron acompañadas por Neville. Como habían esperado el edificio en el cual había acontecido la torre de luz, estaba acordonada por policías, seguramente investigarían hasta el cansancio, y seguramente no encontrarían nada, no seguramente los sistemas muggles de recogida de evidencia no encontrarían ningún rasgo mágico, pero eso no impedía que lo intentaran.

—Encontré las motocicletas que faltaban—les dice Neville—, estaban en el estacionamiento, por lo que me dijeron los vigilantes, llegaron y ya no regresaron por ellas.

Eso no era buena señal, pues indicaba que no habían tenido tiempo de recuperarlas, o que no habían estado en condiciones de hacerlo, pero ninguno de los tres quiso decirlo.

—Estamos en un problema-dice Neville—, no podemos ir a preguntarle a la policía sobre lo que ocurrió en la azotea, sin que nos pregunten si nosotros sabemos quién estaba ahí.

—Podríamos poner un reporte de desaparecido—dice Luna.

—Es nuestra mejor opción, aunque temo que también levante ciertas sospechas, sobre todo si investigan un poco y se dan cuenta que en realidad ni Harry ni Ron tienen ningún tipo de pasado comprobable en el mundo muggle, ni siquiera sé si tengan actas de nacimiento.

Mientras Neville y Luna continuaban discutiendo sobre lo que tenían que hacer, Hermione continuaba con la mente ausente, era como si nada le interesara, pero fue un pequeño detalle el que la hiso regresar a la realidad, o al menos a una realidad.

Había tanta gente revisando la zona del centro de la ciudad, sin olvidar a todos los mirones que fueron a ver que averiguaban, que la coordinación no era uno de los factores predominantes, los policías locales ignoraban a los federales y demás, pero Hermione reconoció algunos rostros, eran personas que habían estado vigilando la mansión.

Enfadada como se encontraba, ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos.

—Ginebra, necesito que dejes de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo—le habla por celular mientras viaja de regreso a la mansión.

—Este no es un buen momento Hermione-le contesta.

—Esto es prioritario, saca los trajes de las birds of prey ¿tienes listo el de Pansy?

—Desde fin de año, pero…

—Voy a la mansión, espero que tengas todo listo—seria, no estaba de humor para ningún tipo de sutileza.

Para Ginebra ese realmente no era un buen momento, pero por suerte pudo comunicarse con Tonks para que la cubriera, lo cual no era completamente un buen movimiento, pues si la dejaban atrás dejaban de contar con el elemento más fuerte del grupo, pero no podía dejar la vigilancia de Diggory, alguien tenía que quedarse y continuar el trabajo.

45t5tg4

Después de los acontecimiento de Londres, el grupo de investigación enviado por los Estados Unidos estaba totalmente alterado, la lideresa del grupo la coronel Harper, había recibido una reprimenda tan fuerte como si fuera una simple soldado raso, y lo peor es que había sido de más de un jefe, desde el jefe de inteligencia hasta el mismo presidente. En lo referente a su trabajo había sido uno de sus peores días.

— ¿Noticias desde el Vaticano? —le pregunta la coronel a su consultor después de salir de una sala especialmente preparada para realizar llamadas seguras.

—Ninguna buena, enviaras a un grupo de investigación a Inglaterra, es el único punto bajo nuestra jurisdicción, pero seguramente intentaran enviar a alguien a los otros lugares.

—Esto altero completamente el estatus quo, hay espías matándose entre sí en todo el mundo—se queja ella—.Rusos, Chinos, Israelitas, Iranís, hasta los canadienses. Nadie sabe de quién fue la culpa, y todos se acusan mutuamente, esta por demás decir que a mi gobierno es el que más acusan.

—El consejo de cardenales también tiene esa teoría, de que es culpa de este grupo el que los mágicos nos hayan atacado.

—Lo que me faltaba—se queja.

Tenia que entregar resultados, sus jefes la estaban presionando. Ella ya tenía un plan preparado para un avance mucho más directo, pero hasta el momento no lo había querido usar, pues ella sabía bien que en su trabajo tenía que saber en qué momento actuar, y que cuando las cosas se apresuraban las cosas salían peor.

—Sé que les había dicho que dejaríamos esto para después, pero se nos está acabando el tiempo—les dice cuando se reúne con su equipo—, tomaremos la mansión Potter, para la operación usaremos armamento no letal, como ya lo habíamos discutido lo que buscamos es información, así que necesitamos que todos sean capases de hablar.

— ¿Los trasladaremos a Guantánamo?-pregunta uno de ellos.

—No creo que sea necesario, los llevaremos al portaviones, no los podemos retener en suelo Británico, pero en aguas internacionales podremos interrogarlos a profundidad.

Según la vigilancia que le habían puesto a la mansión, no habían introducido ninguna cantidad importante de armas, pero si habían metido una gran cantidad de cajas y materias primas, sea lo que sea debían de estar preparado algo importante. Sabían que en el interior había casi cincuenta personas, y que por suerte no habían niños pequeños pero si algunos adolecentes.

Necesitarían un par de días para trasladar al equipo hasta el lugar indicado, además de todo el equipo que necesitaban para que las autoridades locales los notaran y mucho menos las nacionales.

46546ybrg

El verdadero entrenamiento de Sophia Tudor inicio después de que el Lord oscuro se marchara al frente del polo norte. Lord Voldemort había decidido dejar a su mano derecha en su fortaleza, como responsable de mantener la lealtad de sus súbditos en el sur. Era la prueba viviente del destino que le esperaba a los traidores.

Para el entrenamiento la saco de los dormitorios de las sirvientes y la traslado a su propia habitación.

—Si quieres ser una asesina de magos como yo, tendrás que dejar de lado tu magia y entrenar tu cuerpo. Mi armadura, aísla mi poder mágico y lo regresa a mi cuerpo, por eso puedo moverme más rápido que los demás y me da una fuerza que pocos tienen, pero la técnica la tuve que aprender por mi cuenta.

— ¿Nunca utiliza la magia? —pregunta sorprendida.

—Como dije mi armadura me aísla completamente, pero ella me da un hechizo especial, con el cual puedo trasladar mis armas desde el arsenal hasta mis manos.

—Pero yo no tengo una armadura así.

—Aprende bien lo que voy a enseñarte, demuestra que eres más que las otras criadas y yo intercederé frente al lord por ti, tal vez acceda a fabricar una para ti.

La idea de portar una armadura fabricada por el lord oscuro era como un sueño para ella, pero se daba cuenta que no sería tan sencillo como solo desearlo.

El entrenamiento inicio tan intenso como se había imaginado. Las primeras horas eran de teoría, tenía que aprender leyendo sobre las técnicas de combate de libros que tenia la mujer, luego cuando ella regresaba de sus labores diarias la instruía en la práctica y se daba cuenta si no había estudiado con verdadera dedicación. Puede que la mujer se comportara con mas gentileza de la que ella se hubiera imaginado, pero en el entrenamiento era totalmente implacable, y si bien ella usaba palos de madera para entrenarla no hacia menos dolorosos los golpes que sufría por sus errores. Tal vez fuera duro, pero daba buenos resultados, en poco tiempo había aprendido las bases del combate con armas.

Espada, hacha, y lanza, eran los tres grandes grupos que tendría que aprender, con una y con dos manos. Aunque había dejado de servir en el harem, ella tendría que seguir trabajando dentro de la fortaleza.

— ¿El museo?

—Es un lugar donde aprenderás un poco más sobre la historia del lord oscuro, te servirá.

No le interesaba mucho andar quitándole el polvo a un montón de reliquias, pero en su situación tampoco podía quejarse demasiado. La verdad fue que era mucho más interesante de lo que se hubiera imaginado al principio. El museo era un enorme salón, el cual estaba lleno de repisas con objetos mágicos y reliquias de todo el mundo, desde cosas muy sencillas, como el diario del lord oscuro de sus días de estudiante, hasta reliquias verdaderas de los fundadores del colegio de Hogwarts.

Tardo varios días en terminar de revisar a conciencia el museo, y en más de una ocasión tuvo que resistir el deseo de robar alguno de esos objetos.

Fue después de un día particularmente duro de entrenamiento en el cual, Sophia encontró el objeto que cambiaría su vida. Se encontraba hastiada y pensando en cómo librarse de su maestra cuando encontró un objeto olvidado en el museo, se trataba de una esfera de cristal del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol, cuyo interior contenía algo que no pudo definir mejor que un fantasma. Se encontraba tan cansada que en un momento de descuido la soltó de sus manos cayendo ruidosamente al suelo, por suerte para ella no se había roto, pero si se había cuarteado, entonces entro en pánico, sin su varita no tenía ninguna posibilidad de repararla, sin olvidar que en realidad no sabía si era posible repararla, lo único que se le ocurrió fue regresarla a su lugar con la cuarteadura hacia abajo para que no se viera, eran pocas personas las que entraban al museo así que era poco probable que alguien lo notara, pero aun así era un enorme riesgo.

35tet45

Cuando Tonks seso su trabajo diario como auror para el ministerio, pensó que terminaría oxidándose, y que las misiones esporádicas que encontrara no serian suficiente para mantenerla en forma, pero pronto descubrió que trabajar para un Lord no era trabajo fácil.

Fue curiosa la sensación que experimento al pasar de ser la novata a la miembro veterano del grupo. Claro que con la inclusión de Lelio y la señora Parkinson en el grupo de concejeros, ella dejaba de ser la de mayor edad, pero en el campo de trabajo era la que tenía más experiencia. Con quien mas había trabajado era con Ginebra, quien además de ser su compañera era su novia, de la cual estaba locamente enamorada, lo cual por suerte no había entorpecido su trabajo. Le gustaba su nuevo trabajo, tenía que hacer uso de todos los trucos que aprendió en la academia para hacerlo de la manera más segura posible.

La última misión en la que había estado trabajando era la vigilancia sobre otro estudiante de Hogwarts, el futuro lord Diggory. Desde la mitad del año escolar había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su personalidad, pasó de ser un baluarte de valores a alguien que disfrutaba y promovía todo tipo de desenfrenos y adicciones. El expediente que ella misma había ayudado a redactar sobre él, contenía toda la información que habían conseguido durante el último año escolar, además de lo que habían visto después del rescate de Hermione y Pansy, habían pensado que alguien lo había sustituido pero no habían encontrado al verdadero, pero cuando este había reaparecido días después parecía que el problema se había saldado, pero esto no había sido así.

Lo primero que hicieron Ginny y ella fue verificar que realmente fuera él, lo cual no había sido precisamente barato, habían logrado conseguir unos cabellos de él y los llevaron a un laboratorio muggle donde los compararon con la hermana menor del muchacho. Ese era un truco que había aprendido del coronel Lupin, quien sabía muy bien cómo sacarle provecho a las tecnologías muggles. Dichos exámenes demostraron que era realmente él. Entonces continuaron con la teoría de que fuera lo que fuera que le hubieran hecho Tudor y su gente, lo había trastornado de manera profunda.

Al principio empezaron a trabajar desde casa de los señores Tonks, pero algo paso de repente, los padres de Cedric decidieron expulsarlo de casa, hasta el momento seguían sin saber que fue lo que hiso como para que sus padres tomaran una medida tan extrema, pero se había mudado a la zona mas corrupta de la capital, Esto solo acrecentó las sospechas que tenían sobre él. Para continuar con la investigación decidió tomar un centro de vigilancia cercano al lugar donde él vivía. Rento una pequeña habitación en un viejo edificio de departamentos, un lugar lleno de traficantes y prostitutas. Ella tenía métodos para volver mucho más seguro el lugar que había rentado, defensas nivel auror a final de cuentas, con las cuales creó un pequeño centro e observación muy seguro.

El aviso que habían recibido del futuro lord Malfoy solo confirmaba cosas que ya sabían. Entre Ginebra y Tonks lograron un buen sistema para sus investigaciones, la zona de la ciudad era demasiado peligrosa, y más aun si descubrían que ella tenía un certificado como auror. Así que lo mejor era salir con buena supervisión. Para poderse infiltrar exitosamente en los círculos que ahora Diggory acostumbraba, una mescla entre hechicera oscura y una prostituta a su rostro le dio ciertos rasgos similares a los de su tía Bellatrix, para verse más amenazante.

El lugar donde tenían que investigar a Diggory era uno muy misterioso, conocido como las catacumbas, una versión alternativa de la ciudad capital, lugar en donde casi cualquier delito era permitido. Los aurores nunca bajaban solos, lo cual las llevo a tener una fuerte discusión entre ambas. No había sido fácil y seguramente había sido la primera discusión que habían tenido desde que habían iniciado formalmente su relación, pero en esto se había mostrado inflexible, Ginebra no bajaría hasta que estuviera lista, y aun no lo estaba, lo que haría sería ayudar a Tonks con asesoramiento, utilizando el vehículo espía podría ayudarla a moverse con más seguridad, además de que continuarían en comunicación constante, así también la pelirroja sería capaz de ver todo lo que había bajo el suelo de la capital.

En las catacumbas había de todo, prostíbulos, casinos, cantinas y coliseos. La investigación se tenía que llevar a cabo con cuidado y calma, pues la fama que se estaba ganando Diggory demostraba que podía llegar a ser muy peligroso, así que no era como simplemente ir y preguntar sobre el directamente, así que se tenía que hacer con mucho cuidado, el problema era que el tiempo corrían y se les estaba acabando, pronto tendrían que regresar al castillo, y no sabían si el chico regresaría al colegio, entonces sería mucho más difícil seguirle la pista.

Si hubieran tenido un grupo de trabajo más grande seguramente hubieran avanzando a una mejor velocidad, pero siendo solo ellas dos tuvieron que ocupar más tiempo que el que hubieran deseado. El día en que dieron un verdadero avance en su investigación, fue muy particular, pues ella hubiera preferido no bajar a las catacumbas, debido a que lo tendría que hacer sin ningún tipo de apoyo, debido a que Ginebra había tenido que regresar de emergencia a la mansión.

Tonks se proponía a pasar algunas horas transcribiendo todas las notas que habían escrito para poder resumirlo todo en un verdadero informe, cuando recibió una llamada por red flu de uno de sus informantes, quien le avisaba de algo que iba ocurrir en uno de los lugares más profundos, al cual ella nunca había llegado siquiera a acercarse. Para su investigación había fingido ser una empresaria con muy poca moral, interesada en expandirse en nuevos mercados. Según la nota que había recibido, el lugar en donde encontraría a Diggory era uno donde más dinero se movía debajo de la ciudad. Lo cual los llevaba a uno de los misterios que rodeaba a Diggory pues seguían sin saber de donde estaba sacando el dinero necesario para su nuevo estilo de vida, por más que ahora se dedicara a negocios ilícitos, de alguna manera debió de iniciar.

Las peleas ilegales abundaban en las catacumbas, pero en el ultimo nivel se encontraba el verdadero coliseo. Decía la leyenda que en la antigüedad había sido el centro de la ciudad capital, construido durante el dominio romano, pero que con el tiempo se había vuelto ilegal y lo habían trasladado con magia hacia el subterráneo, hay quien decir que había sido el primer edificio importante dentro de las catacumbas. Cuando por fin llega al coliseo se da cuenta que las peleas de gladiadores eran seguramente solo un negocio secundario.

—Son esclavos…—dice de manera casi imperceptible, pero rápidamente recupera la compostura.

Había de todo, desde humanos muggles, a hechiceros, orcos y trolls, sirenas y nereidas. La gente que estaba alrededor, hablaba en diferentes idiomas, por lo que supuso que se trataba de una operación internacional. Para averiguar mas entro al mercado, en donde tenían las jaulas unas encima de otras. Se sentía totalmente asqueada por lo que estaba observando, pero tuvo que mantenerse en su papel, incluso se acerco a examinar algunas jaulas.

—Una nueva compradora, permítame darle la bienvenida.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento Diggory se le había acercado tanto como para hablar con ella, de hecho ni siquiera había estado segura que estuviera presente.

— ¿Tu das las bienvenidas? —dice interpretando su papel.

—Soy un negociante, y siempre estoy al pendiente de nuevas oportunidades, así que dígame ¿compra o vende?

— ¿No eres un poco joven para este negocio?

—Puede que sea el más nuevo en el negocio, pero soy el que tiene la mejor mercancía y el que hace los mejores tratos.

Tonks tuvo que inventarse otra historia para justificar su presencia, le dijo que era la dueña de un burdel y que estaba buscando nuevas "atracciones". Lo cual aparentemente fue bastante creíble, pues según Diggory ese era uno de los motivos más populares de venta y compra. Después de ciertas negociaciones que estaban destinadas a fracasar o al menos a alargarse varios días más, Tonks permaneció un rato más solo que ahora dentro del coliseo, observando algunos combates. No es que estuviera particularmente interesada en alargar su visita, pero tenía que continuar con su papel.

Hasta donde ella sabía su fachada había funcionado, pues si la hubieran descubierto seguramente ella hubiera terminado en una jaula.

Por lo que pudo ver, el joven se veía mucho más humano que la imagen que tenía cuando estaba en el colegio, lo cual concordaba con los exámenes que habían hecho para confirmar su identidad, pero había algo en él que a ella no le había gustado, algo que no lo hacía verse normal, una mirada de locura que pocas veces había visto.

Tonks aun temblaba un poco al momento de regresar a la habitación segura que tenían preparada para la investigación. Lo que en un principio había sido una simple operación de vigilancia había crecido a algo fuera de lo que ella podía manejar Consultaría primero con Lord Potter, pero sabía que era casi inevitable que tendrían que informar a las autoridades.

34ref34f

NOTA DEL AUTOR: lo primero sería una mega disculpa por el retraso del capítulo, primero me fui de vacaciones y luego no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir la historia, pero ya lo tengo más claro, así que espero no volver a tardarme tanto. Este capítulo es un golpe al status quo del mundo mágico. Espero que continúen siguiendo esta historia y como siempre les encargo que dejen sus comentarios, quejas y dudas.


	43. Una nueva amenasa

La magia que usaba Harry para controlar la mente de las personas era parte de los hechizos más complicados que conocía, por lo cual no podía poner a todo el lugar bajo su control, además de que obviamente no funcionaba con las maquinas, así que los sistemas automáticos de seguridad estaban fuera de su alcance, al menos hasta que recuperara su varita y sus demás posesiones. Hasta el momento Harry había creado lo que se podría considerar su centro de operaciones en la enfermería, lugar a donde le habían llevado un televisor y las cosas que el había pedido, incluso un celular, el problema era que debido a las defensas propias del lugar era imposible usarlo, así que seguía incomunicado, solo pudiendo esperar que en la mansión todo siguiera en orden.

Después de unos días por fin decidió salir de su escondite, se encontraba mucho mejor de salud, de hecho se daba cuenta que su poder mágico había aumentado, al igual que cuando había invocado la ciudad de piedra, su poder había crecido a un nivel inesperado. Sintiéndose mejor decide inspeccionar el lugar, primeramente los laboratorios,

Dentro de las instalaciones de investigación se llevaban a cabo todo tipo de experimentos, algunos mucho peores que otros, y sus sujetos de investigación eran de lo más variado, poderosos y débiles, y de diferentes oficios, sin olvidar que también habían capturado a una buena variedad de criaturas mágicas. El mayor problema que habían tenido los científicos que los habían investigado, es que no tenían un buen registro sobre sus verdaderos pasados, y lo peor es que no habían intentado buscar más a fondo, se conformaban con poder controlarlos. Entre los sujetos más peligrosos del lugar, tenían a un verdadero misterio, por más que lo habían presionado seguían sin saber gran cosa sobre él. Cuando Harry leyó el informe sobre el interrogatorio y los exámenes médicos que le habían realizado, decidió que tenía que conocerlo en persona.

—Los demás prisioneros, y el equipo de científicos lo llaman Simbad ¿es eso cierto?

—Es tan buen nombre como cualquier otro—contesta lacónicamente.

Con un rápido sondeo, pudo ver que él hombre no se había vuelto loco, pero que se sujetaba a la cordura a duras penas. El aspecto de la celda no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, pues recordaba mucho a la imagen clásica de un manicomio, con paredes acolchadas y camisa de fuerza incluida. Por lo que pudo ver del prisionero pudo suponer que provenía de medio oriente, o que al menos su familia lo era, debía de medir alrededor del metro ochenta o un poco más, y su edad debía de ser mas o menos unos veinticinco años.

— ¿Eres un nuevo medico, o un interrogador?

— ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro?

—Diría que el truco de hacer que confié en otro interno, ya lo conozco y no caeré en el.

—Muy prudente de tu parte. Por lo que he visto en los informes, has dado al menos veinte lugares de procedencia diferentes ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

— ¿No es evidente? —sin darle importancia a la conversación.

—Supongo que para salvaguardar los portales entre este mundo y el otro.

—Veo que han aprendido una nueva palabra—de pronto más serio.

— ¿Sabías que eres uno de los registros más altos de todo el lugar? —cambiando de tema de golpe, en un intento de sacarlo de balance.

—Eso he escuchado, supongo que no tendrás mucha gente poderosa-demostrando que no había perdido velocidad en el pensamiento.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero hay algo que me llama mucho la atención sobre ti. De todos los presos, eres el único que no ha hablado. La mayoría a dicho mentiras o incoherencias, pero todos han hablado, pero tú no ¿Por qué?

—Siempre he sido un tipo duro—con sarcasmo.

—Con los métodos que se usan aquí, no lo dudo.

— ¿Por qué no vamos al meollo del asunto?, que ya me estoy cansando de tanta platica.

—La verdad es que no tenía un propósito en particular, mas allá de la mera curiosidad, si n quieres hablar conmigo no te voy a obligar, claro que harías mi trabajo mucho más fácil si simplemente me dijeras quien eres y de donde provienes.

—Olvídalo.

—Esta bien, estás en tu derecho, luego regresare a ver si has cambado de opinión. Por ahora solo te informo que tu permanencia se tendrá que extender un par de semanas más.

—Esta no es la primera vez que me prometen que me liberaran ¿lo sabías?

—Yo no te estoy prometiendo nada, solo te estoy informando. Antes de seguir con mis demás visitas, quiero preguntarte si necesitas algo ¿libros, comida, un televisor?

—Que te parece un par de filetes y una mujer hermosa que caliente mi lecho—con sarcasmo.

—Se puede arreglar, ¿Qué te parece la jefa de doctores?, no es joven pero se sigue manteniendo bastante bien—con la simpleza con la que hubiera vendido un kilo de azúcar.

—Ciertamente es muy hermosa—convencido de que se trataba de algún truco mental nuevo que no entendía—, la estaré esperando.

Al salir de la celda, Harry lo deja libre de la camisa de fuerza, lo cual lejos de ayudar a convencer al preso de que había dicho la verdad, solo le genero más suspicacia.

En la puerta había permanecido Ron, cuidando el pasillo, en la situación en la que estaban era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— ¿Para que todo eso? —pregunta Ron.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Al interrogatorio, tu puedes meterte a la cabeza de cualquiera, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —haciendo un gesto melodramático con la mano.

—Aparentemente sigues confundiendo mi magia con trucos Jedy—se queja—, pero si, debo admitir que pude presionarle mucho mas, pero no quise arriesgarme, su mente esta frágil y si intentara romper sus defensas podría haberle hecho un daño irreparable.

— ¿Pudiste ver algo, si o no?

—Claro que sí, pero solo de manera superficial, te puedo decir que nuestro idioma no es su lengua madre, y que a pesar del tiempo que lleva como prisionero aun no se ha vuelto loco, creo que ha resistido tanto a dar información porque es alguien importante, teme que si habla se perderán vidas.

—Eso yo lo respeto—dice Ron—, pero no nos dice nada sobre qué debemos hacer con él.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero de todas maneras aun tenemos algo de tiempo, podemos esperar. Hablando de eso, espero que no te incomode esperarme un par de semanas.

—Yo no tengo problema—encogiendo los hombros.

—En unos días deberíamos regresar al colegio, tendremos que retrasarnos un poco.

—Nunca hemos tenido un año escolar normal, no veo porque este será diferente, y de todas maneras siempre empiezan lento, ¿pero tú no tendrás problemas?

—Luna puede encargarse.

—No es por quejarme, pero Cho debe estar preocupada, y quisiera llamarla.

—Yo también quiero llamarle a mis esposas, pero sigo sin lograr que funcione el maldito celular, deben tener alguna maquina que interfiere las señales, sin olvidar que tienen ese maldito material que interfiere con la magia así que tampoco podemos usarla para comunicarnos.

—Pues espero que no pase nada en casa.

3453rt3r

Desde que Ginebra había recibido la llamada de su amigase había sentido incomoda, no era como las últimas veces en las que habían entrado en acción, en las cuales tenían objetivos específicos y un planeamiento minucioso de antemano, esto parecía más un ataque impulsivo, realmente no sabía que pensar al respecto. Cuando llego a la mansión, fue directamente a su habitación, en donde tenía los disfraces que había reparado recientemente, cada vez que lo hacia los construía mejor, a pesar de que en apariencia seguían siendo iguales, les había tejido hechizos de protección, el problema era que no sabía contra lo que se enfrentarían, así que lo único que podía hacer era prepararse lo mejor posible. En su cama fue extendiendo uno por uno todos los trajes. El negro con dorado de Amelia, el cual no usarían pues la chica estaba en su casa y no había tiempo suficiente como para que viniera, peo aun así estaba listo, luego el de Tonks el cual tampoco sería usado, después siguió el suyo de color rojo, para terminar con los trajes gemelos, blanco y negro, los de Hermione y de Pansy. Cuando había visto los diseños en los cuales se había inspirado para crearlos, no le había dado ninguna importancia a que hubiera en ambos colores, pero ahora parecía curiosamente adecuado. Un diseño de un único dolor no generaba ningún problema a la hora de cambiarlo y si el jefe desidia volver a casarse podría crear otro fácilmente y ahora que habían creado un nuevo reino, el haberle dado el nombre de la reina blanca parecía extraordinariamente adecuado.

— ¿Ese es mi uniforme?

La siempre silenciosa Pansy había entrado a la habitación sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta, aunque había estado tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que posiblemente había tocado a la puerta y ni siquiera había contestado.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Muy revelador para ser un uniforme de combate ¿no crees?

—La idea con los que los fabrique fue hacer que se les quedara marcada una idea en especifico a las personas que nos vieran y que así no fueran capases de describir rasgos particulares.

—Muy inteligente de tu parte, los que me reportaron haberlas visto solo me describieron sus uniformes, pero no pudieron decirme ninguno de sus rasgos, pero no sería más seguro colocar algún hechizo de camuflaje.

—También lo usamos, además de pintarnos el pelo, si después de todo nos encontráramos a alguien particularmente preparado para la identificación de personas, vería una cara diferente cada vez que lo intentara, haciendo aun mas difícil su trabajo.

—Tengo una duda ¿Por qué el mío es negro?

—El de Hermione es blanco, así que pensé que quedaría bien el tuyo en negro, además de que te sienta muy bien ese color.

—Nosotras nunca hemos sido amigas, Ginebra, y tu eres la mejor amiga de Hermione, pienso que tal vez no tienes buena impresión sobre mi y nuestra situación matrimonial.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que ustedes hagan, y puede que sea cierto que no me haya tomado muy bien que digamos el hecho de que se casaran con el mismo hombre, pero de todas maneras si ustedes están bien, yo no tengo nada que desir en contra. Y sobre el asunto de que no seamos amigas, pues de ahora en adelante tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo juntas, así que creo que terminaremos siendo amigas—con sinceridad.

Cuando Ginebra vio a Pansy con su traje de batalla, confirmo su idea de que el negro era su color, su piel pálida contrastaba muy bien, y como toque final decidió cambiarle el cabello, con magia lo hiso crecer casi hasta la espalda y lo cambio de lacio a ondulado, por ultimo su cabello negro lo tiño de un rojo sangre.

— ¿Crees que a Harry le gustaría vérmelo puesto? —le pregunta mientras se mira en el espejo.

—Estoy segura de que le encantara quitártelo-sonriendo pícaramente.

—No hay mucho que quitar realmente.

— ¿Ya están listas?

Casi habían olvidado la razón por la que se habían reunido, pero cuando Hermione entro de golpe en la habitación, la tención volvió de golpe.

—Tengo información que relaciona a la gente que ha estado vigilando la mansión con el evento de Londres, como ya tenemos localizado su cuartel en la ciudad, pienso que debemos ir y tomar algunos prisioneros para interrogarlos.

—Pero ellos aun no nos han atacado.

—Ni sabemos porque es que nos vigilan.

—Si no quieren venir no las obligare, pero iré yo sola—dice antes de entrar al baño para cambiarse con su traje de batalla.

—Esto no saldrá bien ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?-pregunta Pansy.

—No podemos dejarla ir sola, imagínate lo que nos haría Harry si se entera de que no la acompañamos, a ti te azotaría y a mi… a mi… me volvería a quitar mi salario—estremeciéndose de puro temor.

—Sin olvidar que algo le podría pasar.

—Claro, eso también.

Para cuando estuvieron listas la noche ya había caído, por suerte pues salir a la calle y de día con la ropa que traían puestas hubiera sido un espectáculo bastante exagerado, para el viaje Ginebra toma la camioneta de su hermano, lo cual acrecentaba la sensación de improvisación que estaban teniendo.

El lugar al que se dirigían solo estaba a un par de calles, a pesar de que parecían unos simples departamentos, sabían que recientemente habían sido alquilados por un grupo de personas que parecían ser estadounidenses. El edificio era viejo, y contaba con una sola entrada, a primera vista parecía un trabajo fácil considerando la magia que poseían entre las tres.

Por la puerta principal se pasaba a un pasillo muy largo, no habían caminado más de tres metros cuando la primera carga explosiva estallo casi en el rostro de Hermione, si su cuerpo no hubiera reaccionado por instinto convirtiéndola en diamante hubiera perdido la cabeza.

34534534rwe

La comandante Harper no estaba muy segura del resultado de la siguiente misión, pero las ordenes habían llegado de muy arriba como para intentar ignorarlas, tenía que conseguir personas que comprendieran el mundo mágico desde dentro, y tenían que conseguirlos vivos para interrogarlos a profundidad. El problema es que en realidad no comprendía verdaderamente los límites de la magia, ni de lo que podían hacer para defenderse, era casi como ir a la batalla a siegas y había estado en las suficientes batallas como para saber que ese podía ser un error fatal.

Atacarían en cuanto anocheciera, por la ubicación en la que se encontraban, no podían tener apoyo de helicópteros, así que lo tendrían que hacer todo por tierra, las cosas seguían presentando problemas. Desde el día anterior habían abandonado la base de operaciones que habían situado en la pequeña ciudad, había sido demasiado difícil mantenerla, pues las personas que vivían hay eran extraordinariamente desconfiados con los foráneos. Pero antes de salir del lugar lo llenaron con C4 y demás trampas, luego tendrían que quitarlas pero podía ser una buena trampa, cuando terminaran la misión mandaría que los retiraran totalmente, no podían dejar ningún tipo de evidencia detrás de ellos.

El grupo de choque seria dirigido por la coronel en persona, además de ella estaría acompañada por veinte de sus mejores soldados. Al momento en que cruzaron la pared que protegía la mansión, todos sintieron una extraña sensación recorriéndolos, fue solo un momento pero definitivamente algo había pasado.

—No fue nada, no se detengan por tontería—les reprende cuando ve lo distraído que habían quedado sus compañeros.

245t2ter

Según los medidores de magia que habían utilizado los científicos de la torre, el prisionero más poderoso, antes de la llegada de Harry y Ron, era el llamado Simbad, pero en un cercano segundo lugar, se encontraba una misteriosa mujer a la cual apodaban Anastasia, cuando leyó la descripción en el informe le sonó conocida, pero cuando vio la foto adjunta supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Pero como era lo usual en su vida, las cosas serian mucho más complicadas de lo que se hubiera podido esperar. Mientras leía el informe se daba cuenta de que los científicos habían utilizado métodos mucho más cercanos a la inquisición que a un verdadero método científico. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue lo mal que había resultado todo para la pobre chica.

— ¿La conoces? —le pregunta Ron al ver la expresión que tenía su amigo en el rostro.

—Nos hemos visto un par de veces- a pesar de lo cual era obvio que se veía muy afectado-, lo que le hicieron fue realmente horrible.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Ella ha sido la única animaga que han capturado hasta el momento, y como no comprendían el funcionamiento de su magia, investigaron con la sutileza de un carnicero, hasta que perdieron el control sobre ella.

— ¿Cómo la perdieron?

—Lo mejor será que vayamos a verla.

El lugar en donde guardaban a tan singular prisionera no era una pequeña celda como la que acostumbraban con los otros prisioneros, se trataba hasta hace poco de una bodega de almacenaje. Cuando entran Harry hace creer a los guardias que ambos son miembros del personal médico.

—Pensaba que íbamos a visitar a un prisionero, no al criadero de caballos.

—Esa yegua no es cualquier caballo, es una de las nietas de una de las hechiceras más poderosas del mundo, la princesa Irina descendiente directa de la Zarina Anastasia.

Rojo no podía estar más sorprendido, pues eso era lo último que se hubiera podido imaginar.

— ¿Por qué no regresa a su forma humana?

—No lo se, la estuvieron torturando para poder lograr aprender el secreto de la animagia que al final su mente se rompió.

— ¿Por qué no te metes un poco en su cabeza?

Claro que Harry lo hiso, y la verdad es que fue algo muy extraño para él, pues nunca antes había intentado indagar en la mente de un animal, fue una experiencia muy extraña, como si hubiera un gran eco adentro de su cabeza.

—No sé si la pueda ayudar pero hasta dónde puedo ver no está aquí.

— ¿Cómo que no está aquí?

—Por lo visto tendré que ir mucho más al fondo para poder traerla de vuelta.

—Por la cara que pones y el hecho de que no lo hallas hecho de momento, me indica que eso será de todo menos sencillo.

—No sé de donde sacas esa fama de idiota que tienes, pues eres realmente perceptivo.

—Un día de estos te voy a romper la cara por bromista.

—Es el sueño de muchos, pero dejando eso de lado, esto tomara algo de tiempo. Su caso es mucho más complicado que el de Simbad, si no lo hago con mucho cuidado podría perder su mente para siempre. De momento ni siquiera puede reconocerse como humana.

— ¿Tendremos tiempo suficiente?

—Tendremos que tenerlo, y si no lo logro la trasladare a la mansión o al colegio.

—Pobre chica.

—Ya lo creo, es posible que pase lo que le quede de vida convertida en una yegua.

34534twerr3

Después de la abrupta desaparición de Hermione, en la ciudad capital quedaron Luna y Neville supervisando el regreso de

— ¿La conozco? —le pregunta Luna a su ex novio de golpe.

Neville no comprendió la pregunta en un primer momento, no relaciono la pregunta con su pasado juntos, era seguramente porque durante el día se habían estado llevando tan bien que parecía que habían regresado a su antigua relación. Primero habían sido mejores amigos, y luego se habían vuelto pareja, había sido de una manera tan natural que casi ni habían sentido la diferencia. Cuando dejo a la chica, sintió que había perdido algo realmente importante en su vida. Para ambos habían sido su primer pareja, juntos habían descubierto mucho el uno en el otro, los dos habían sido vírgenes cuando se conocieron íntimamente por primera vez.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Qué si conozco a tu prometida? —le pregunta con una seriedad muy poco común en ella, por lo cual supo rápidamente lo importante que era el tema para ella.

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

—No lo sé, me duele como termino todo, pero si los voy a ver pasear juntos por el colegio quiero saberlo de antemano.

—Susan.

—Hay muchas Susans en el colegio—era obvio que ella ya sabía a cual de todas se refería.

—Bones.

—Neville casi no tengo amigas, ¿Cómo es posible que te comprometieras con una de las pocas que tengo? —realmente indignada.

—No fue idea nuestra, fue idea de mi abuela y de su padre-se intenta defender.

—El señor Bones la ofreció primero a Harry, y lo pudieron resolver sin ningún problema, pero a ti ni siquiera se te ocurrió oponerte.

Neville no supo que contestar.

— ¿Cuándo estábamos juntos, se veían?

—Los tres fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo y tú lo sabes.

—Y tú sabes que eso no es lo que te pregunte.

—Nunca te fui infiel—con firmeza.

—Opino que eres un bastardo con carácter débil, y no tengo idea de lo que pienses de mí, y ni quiero saberlo, pero debemos de seguir trabajando juntos—muy seria.

—Luna…

—Déjame terminar, me heriste, pero no creo que lo hayas hecho a propósito, así que creo que podremos superarlo. Tu no nos necesitas para seguir adelante pero yo si los necesito, así que espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntos sin mayor problema.

— ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

—Harry me ofreció ayuda para entrar al congreso-se las ingenio para que decirlo de una manera ofensiva.

— ¿Lo haces para competir con nosotros?

—Mi vida no gira alrededor tuyo, nunca lo a hecho, antes quería que giraras conmigo pero tú no quisiste, con el tiempo posiblemente encontrare a alguien que si lo quiera hacer. Antes nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a una posibilidad de entrar al congreso, pero no pienso perder la oportunidad que se me presenta.

Casi nunca la había visto con una convicción de esa magnitud. Se alegraba que estuviera entusiasmada con su trabajo, pero algo lo hacía sentir extraño al respecto.

Continuaron hablando al respecto durante algunos minutos más, hasta que el sonido de llamada del celular de Luna los interrumpió.

— ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Luna.

—Soy yo—contesto Cho desde el otro lado de la línea—, algo está pasando.

— ¿Qué hiso nuestra amiga? —refiriéndose a Hermione.

Después de la intempestiva partida de la castaña, Luna había marcado a su amiga para que vigilara si algo ocurría en la mansión.

—Llego como si fuera la caballería ligera, y se encerró con Weasley y Parkinson-le explica Cho.

— ¿Y cómo se comportaba Ginny?

—Weasley parecía muy asustada.

— ¿No crees que sería bueno que le empezaras a decir Ginny a tu cuñada?

—No creo que sea un buen momento para discutir sobre ese tema, sobre todo considerando que el que nos une, está desaparecido.

—Solo intento ayudar ¿sabes que están haciendo?

—No lo sé, están encerradas, lo mejor será que regresen lo más rápido posible, sea lo que sea que estén planeando no me gusta.

—No las molestes, nosotros regresaremos en un par de horas. Aunque yo tenga el rango de segunda al mando, solo por debajo de Harry, no puedo prohibirle nada a Hermione, ella es independiente.

Luna sabía que algo importante estaba pasando, no le había comentado a nadie pero esa misma mañana algo muy raro le había pasado. Había tenido una conversación con la persona que le había robado el primer lugar como la persona más rara de la mansión.

—Buenos días Luna.

—Buenos días Layla, ¿necesitas algo?

—Pues sí, pero primero quiero explicar un poco sobre mi puesto de trabajo.

Era muy curioso ver a las dos chicas hablando con una seriedad inusitada en ninguna de las dos.

—Soy la profetisa personal de Harry, y por juramento solo él tiene acceso a mis profecías completas.

—Algo de eso he escuchado.

—Pero el también me explico que las visiones normales se las puedo decir al círculo interno, solo si él no me lo prohíbe directamente y como él no está aquí para prohibírmelo creo que puedo tomar la iniciativa.

—Chica lista.

—Cuando me convierta en la quinta esposa ya no podre tomar este tipo de iniciativas, así que tengo que experimentar por ahora.

— ¿Qué se siente ser una niña de diez años comprometida para casarse con alguien casi diez años mayor?

—Mucho mejor que una vagabunda de diez años al borde de la locura.

—Supongo que tiene sentido, pero dime cuál es tu profecía.

—Profecía sería algo exagerado, es mas aproximadamente a una visión, aunque no demasiado clara. Mis hermanas están en peligro, pero será su propia imprudencia lo que lo ocasione, la mansión te necesitara para defenderla.

—Cancelare el viaje a Londres.

—Si lo haces no pasara nada y podría ser aun peor.

— ¿El menor de los males?

—Yo no diría tanto, pero creo que lo que sucederá debe de suceder.

— ¿Y tú que harás?

—Lo más probable es que me esconda, una niña de diez años no ayudaría mucho en una lucha.

Había sido una conversación extraña entre dos personas extrañas, pero mientras Luna se preparaba para regresar a la mansión, se preguntaba cuanto sabia realmente aquella niña sobre lo que estaba pasando en el mundo, de hecho ni si quiera llegaba a comprender que era exactamente, era obvio que tenia poderes para la predicción del futuro, pero había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar para la rubia. Por ejemplo, si ella realmente tenia poderes de predicción porque no había advertido sobre la desaparición de Harry y de Ron, lo cual la llevaba a pensar que Harry ya sabía que desaparecería de aquella torre y que debía de haber preparado algún plan de reserva, por esa misma razón ella había insistido tanto en continuar con las operaciones como si ellos no hubieran desaparecido, el problema era en donde podía terminar su confianza en sus propias suposiciones.

435345rwer

Convencer al congreso de que se haga algo es una de las tareas más difíciles que existen en la política, incluso cuando son verdaderos expertos como Madame Bones. Fue ella la que presento la más reciente propuesta que había estado levantando polémica entre los políticos.

La nueva iniciativa era una reforma del reglamento sobre la educación mágica. Desde que nacieron los primeros hechiceros, uno de los problemas con los que se encontraron fue el como enseñar a otros a sacarle el máximo provecho a sus extraordinarios dones. Lo primero que surgió fue que la magia era enseñada de padres a hijos, con el tiempo surgieron grandes hechiceros que accedieron a tener aprendices, esto tarde que temprano derivo en los colegios (aunque debería de aclararse que esto no hiso que los métodos de educación más antiguas desaparecieran, sino que simplemente son menos populares), en la Bretaña mágica habían existido al menos una docena de pequeños colegios repartidos en el mundo mágico y en el muggle, pero durante la época de la gran separación entre ambos mundos, los cuatro hechiceros más importantes de la época, crearon el colegio más grande de toda Bretaña, aun se les recordaba a los cuatro fundadores dándoles sus nombres a las cuatro casas que formaban el castillo. Al final fue por una ley que los demás colegios terminaron siendo cerrados consolidando así la educación en Hogwarts, esto fue hecho con el pretexto de proteger a los jóvenes, por lo cual el castillo tomo una importancia cardinal para el gobierno.

La propuesta presentada al congreso por Madame Bones, le terminaría de quitar cualquier poder del gobierno en el colegio, según lo que ella proponía se debía de legislar una ley aparte para el castillo para que este siempre permaneciera de manera neutral ante cualquier conflicto, político o bélico.

En un principio no muchos congresistas le prestaron atención, pero según se llevo a cabo el cabildeo de parte de la nueva facción de Bones, muchos empezaron a ver la verdadera importancia de lo que estaba haciendo.

Según las normas internas del congreso, para poder presentar una ley al pleno, primero se debía de llevar a cabo una lectura preliminar, luego se tenía un mes completo para su discusión entre las diferentes facciones y al final de dicho tiempo se volvía a presentar con sus debidas correcciones y adhesiones para su votación definitiva.

—Buena manera de enemistarse con Lord Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort al mismo—dice Lord Black a modo de broma cuando la congresista Bones regreso a su asiento en el congreso.

—Teníamos que hacernos notar-quitándole importancia.

— ¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan ecuánime? —fingiendo estar más preocupado de lo que realmente estaba.

— ¿Te estás acobardando?-le pregunta.

—Claro que no, en realidad creo que el congreso nunca había sido tan divertido.

Después de la presentación se iniciaba la carrera contra reloj para conseguir suficientes votos para su propuesta. Los independientes nunca se hubieran unido para un proyecto como ese si no hubiera sido presentado por alguien tan importante como era Lady Bones, sin olvidar que estaba sustentada con el abolengo de Lord Black. A pesar de dicha alianza no tenían suficientes votos, tendrían que quitarle un puñado de votos a alguna de las dos facciones principales.

Fue una semana después de la presentación de la primera ley, que recibieron la visita del mas inusitado de los aliados.

—Lord Malfoy, me sorprende que decidiera visitarme—dice Bones, recibiéndolo con la cortesía necesaria en su oficina.

—Lady Bones, Lord Black, creo que hay algunas cosas de las que deberíamos hablar.

Esa era una de las reuniones más inverosímiles de todo el congreso, nadie podría imaginarse que resultado quedaría después de una reunión entre la ultraderecha con los liberales más recalcitrantes.

—Un interesante proyecto de ley el suyo-dice Lord Malfoy, como tanteando el terreno.

—Interesante, pero muy poco popular—dice Black.

—Claro que es impopular, están intentando quitar la productora de soldados más importante a dos bandos que se están preparando para la guerra.

Bones y Black tuvieron cierta dificultad para no mostrar ninguna sorpresa por lo directo que se estaba comportando su viejo rival, ambos bien conocían lo intrincado del carácter de Malfoy, así que pensaron que algo extraño estaba pasando.

—Y supongo que has venido a detenernos ¿verdad? —dice Bones a la defensiva.

—Eso no es más que mera realidad política, de hecho ya tengo listo el discurso que daré en su contra el día de la votación.

—Realmente nunca contamos con tu voto Lucius—dice Black.

—Todos sabemos más o menos como están los números, con solo los independientes, perderán la votación rotundamente.

—Ya convencimos a algunos, estoy convencido de que conseguiremos unos cuantos más.

—Vengo a conseguirles unos cuantos más.

— ¿Votaras con nosotros? —pregunta Bones francamente incrédula.

—Claro que no, aunque en realidad este de acuerdo con lo que están planteando, me es imposible cambiar mi voto. Lo que tengo es la lista de algunos amigos míos que estarán más que dispuestos a escucharlos.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Lucius?—pregunta Black al recibir la lista.

—Porque me interesa el status quo, no quiero, no quiero que cambie, la guerra sería muy mala para los negocios.

— ¿Entonces porque apoyas al Lord oscuro? —lo acusa Bones.

—Le podríamos preguntar lo mismo a los que apoyan a Lord Dumbledore, si lo miras bien los dos no son demasiado diferentes, ambos son señores de la guerra que lo único que quieren es ganar todo el poder para sí mismos.

— ¿Si son tan parecidos porque escogiste ese bando? —con curiosidad.

—Su marco de valores es similar al mío, creo en la supremacía de la magia y el derecho que esta nos da a gobernar, pero no estoy dispuesto a quemar el mundo completo para lograrlo, no veo ninguna ventaja en gobernar un desierto sin vida.

Lord Malfoy era uno de los hombres más corruptos que conocían, y la explicación que les estaba dando parecía completamente lógica desde su punto de vista. Lucius siempre había sido más un comerciante que un político, era obvio que no quería que pasara nada que alterara su flujo monetario, por eso su fortuna era probablemente la más grande dentro del mundo mágico.

— ¿Realmente crees que la guerra se puede detener? —pregunta Sirius muy interesado.

—Todo es posible, tal vez peco de optimista, pero espero la ley que promueven aligere un poco la presión.

— ¿Si Draco hubiera ganado las elecciones, pensarías igual? —pregunta Sirius.

—El caso es que no lo hiso, así que no tiene caso especular. De hecho creo que nuestra reunión ya a durado demasiado, las personas podrían sospechar.

No es como si alguien, tuviera la autoridad suficiente como para pedirles cuentas a senadores de la estatura de ellos tres, pero de todas maneras las precauciones nunca están de más.

—El tiene razón en algo, mientras que Dumbledore y Voldemort sigan en el poder será imposible que exista verdadera paz, ambos están estancados en sus propias luchas-dice Bones cuando se volvieron a quedar solos.

—Tal vez sea cierto, pero de momento lo que me preocupa es todo lo que no nos dijo.

—Nosotros tampoco se lo dijimos, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que al mencionar a su hijo, algo lo altero—dice Bones bastante intrigada.

—Eso a mí no me sorprende, lo conozco desde toda la vida, casi diría que crecimos como primos, y te aseguro que se puede decir muchas cosas de Lucius, pero en el fondo quiere realmente a sus hijos, a pesar que haya sido necesario casi perder a su primogénito para entenderlo—con cierto tono de lamentación.

—No entiendo.

—Por tradición, mi familia está mucho más unida al lado oscuro que la de Malfoy, seguramente si yo me hubiera unido a su bando hubiera obtenido su puesto o incluso uno más alto. A pesar de que he rechazado toda alianza con los antiguos amigos de mi familia, aun tengo buenos contactos de ese lado.

— ¿De qué te enteraste?-adivinando un poco.

—De lo que le deparo a la antigua prometida del primogénito de Malfoy. Fue convertida en esclava, pero primeramente fue cedida a los mercenarios que escaparon del castillo, y tu sabes para que la querían.

—Claro que lo se-indignada—, ¿la chica sobrevivió?

—Sorprendentemente lo logro, pero solo para convertirse en esclava en la fortaleza negra, escuche que su mente ya no es la misma.

—Ese es el tipo de cosas que hace Voldemort para asegurar la lealtad de su gente—dice Bones bastante asqueada.

—Y esta vez presiono el nervio adecuado para poner en movimiento a Malfoy, creo que imaginar a su hijo en el lugar de esa chica lo hizo que viniera a vernos.

—Lo que aun no entiendo es porque vino en persona, no parece su estilo.

—Creo que lo que quiere es tener amigos en diferentes bandos, supongo que tener planes de fuga siempre es buena idea.

—Me llama la atención de que busque una ruta de escape, alguien del bando que parece que tiene todo para ganar.

—Eso lo vemos desde afuera, desde adentro lo sabemos cono se verá todo—con filosofía.

34rt4r2

La jefa de doctores en la torre llevaba días comportándose de manera extraña, nadie más lo había notado, pero ella si pudo ver el cambio de su rutina. Lo más obvio eran las noches que había ido a pasar a una de las celdas de máxima seguridad. Era algo que nunca había hecho, pero por más que quiso pensar en otra cosa, su mente estaba repleta de pensamientos eróticos, aun antes de haber decidido que hacer ya se encontraba preparada, se había vestido con su lencería más sensual, y encima se cubre solamente con su bata de laboratorio, todo esto completado por un maquillaje bastante exagerado, parecía una parodia erótica de sí misma. Lo que aumento su extrañeza por su comportamiento, fue lo que hiso al entrar en aquella celda, en lugar de buscar satisfacerse, había hecho todo lo posible para complacerlo a él. Ella realmente no sabía que pensar al respecto, pero lo tendría que dejar para después, de momento tenia cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse, los jefes vendrían pronto, y ella tenía que estar preparada.

Después de mucho trabajo había logrado preparar una presentación, supuso que era lo que sus inversionistas esperaban, una revisión a los experimentos más exitosos, además quería exhibir a los mejores especímenes de la torre, y era ahí donde empezaban los problemas, ¿a quién podía presentar? Si presentaba a "Simbad", el idiota podía abrir la boca y hablar sobre su reciente relación. Luego estaba "Anastasia", la cual había logrado convertir en caballo, pero que ahora no podían volver a su forma humana. Seguramente presentaría a los orcos y a los duendes, pero bien sabia que lo que más les interesaban eran los hechiceros.

El jefe de la torre presentaría su propio informe, y seguramente sería quien se llevaría la mejor tajada, pero si presentaba buenos resultados (incluso mejores que los de su jefe), la pondrían a dirigir una expansión o incluso tal vez las mismas instalaciones. De momento la única opción que se le ocurría para terminar su presentación, era el pelirrojo que habían capturado recientemente, pero para obtener lo que quería tendría que convencerlo para cooperar, y considerando lo extraordinariamente violento que era no seria sencillo. La doctora había ordenado que lo llevaran a una de las salas de interrogación, además indico que no lo amarraran ni nada por el estilo, incluso que le sirvieran café.

—Esto es un cambio agradable—dice saboreando el café.

—Me alegra que le guste, ¿señor…?

—Dígame Rojo, todos me dicen así.

—Hoy se nota más colaborador que en otras ocasiones

—Hoy no me amarraron como a Hanníbal Lecter, es obvio que mi humor sea diferente.

—Seria mucho pedir información congruente de tu mundo.

—Sabe que no hablare sobre eso.

— ¿Se da cuenta que es completamente imposible escapar de aquí?

—Eso dicen.

—Es un hecho-sin querer mencionar que si había existido una fuga-, si colaboras conmigo te podría hacer la vida más fácil.

—Cuando llegue el jefe no podrás negociar mucho.

—Así que esperas un rescate—sin intentar ocultar el sarcasmo—, nadie nunca ha venido por otras personas ¿Qué te hace tan importante?

— ¿A mí?, nada, pero el patrón tiene muy mal carácter y me aprecia bastante.

— ¿El patrón?

—El patrón, el jefe, el capo, el duro, como prefiera decirle, cuando venga destruirá todo lo que hay en este lugar, y ustedes conocerán lo que es el miedo.

—Hemos vencido a muchos de ustedes, algunos muy poderosos, sin olvidar a monstruos que romper paredes con las manos por diversión, ¿crees que nos asustara un simple hombre?

—Ustedes piensan que sus maquinas los protegen, y no negare que pueden llegar a ser muy rudos, pero solo han peleado cuando tienen la ventaja, atacándonos por sorpresa, pero nunca han recibido un ataque mágico y mucho menos encabezado por un omega en persona.

— ¿Un omega?

— ¿Repite todo lo que digo?

La mujer había escuchado de todo, un sin fin de amenazas y cosas similares, era una fase que todos sus objetos de observación habían pasado, pero nunca hasta ese momento alguno había logrado asustarla, no sabía de que se trataba, él ni siquiera había alzado la voz pero sus ojos azules le habían helado la sangre. Se toma un momento en silencio para recuperar su temple y que su voz no temblara, aunque estaba casi segura de que el joven había notado su miedo.

—De todas maneras no había venido para eso—dice la doctora—, se aproxima una evaluación a nuestros resultados, y quisiera que participaras en mi exposición.

— ¿Quieres que salte un aro, o que haga malabares? —con sarcasmo.

—Sera de una manera mucho más digna si es lo que le preocupa, además te diré que te puedo dar ciertos privilegios, si coperas conmigo tu cautiverio podría ser menos duro.

—Suena razonable, pero que te parece si hacemos un intercambio, yo te ayudo y tú me das información, quiero saber que es este lugar.

Era un trato extraño, no sabía para que le pudiera ser útil tal información, pero ella no perdía nada al dársela, así que accedió al trato. Por un momento temió que terminarían igual que con "Simbad", pero nada paso así que dejo de darle importancia.

24523r23r

El espectáculo era bastante extraño, por no decir perturbador, por los jardines que rodeaban a la mansión Potter, se podía ver a todo un grupo de comandos de fuerzas especiales en lo que parecía ser un operativo de ataque, la diferencia era que se encontraban completamente paralizados, como si se tratara de un grupo de estatuas.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta Luna.

—Un antiguo sistema de seguridad de la mansión—le dice Lelio un poco extrañado-, pero pensaba que no funcionaba.

—Ron lo encontró—interviene Cho, sin poder ocultar cierta nota de orgullo—, reparo el sistema, o al menos logro hacerlo funcionar de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo funciona?-pregunta Neville.

—Si alguien con intención de hacernos daño traspasa los límites de la mansión se paralizara durante veinte minutos.

—Llamare a la policía—dice Lelio.

—Eso no nos conviene—dice Luna—, no creo que tengamos una buena escusa para los aurores muggles de porque esta gente no se puede mover, no se diga porque nos atacaron, porque de hecho no sabemos porque nos atacan.

—Los esposamos y los llevamos a dentro—sugiere Neville.

—Imposible—interviene Cho—, si los tocamos nosotros también caeríamos bajo el hechizo de defensa, nuestra mejor opción es prepararnos para pelear con ellos en unos minutos.

—Esos son rifles de asalto, te aseguro que podrían acabar con nosotros-le advierte Lelio.

—Desconozco su funcionamiento, pero Ron no lo hace, cualquier arma no autorizada que entre a estos territorios quedan automáticamente desactivados.

—Me sigue pareciendo mucho riesgo.

—Esa es una de nuestras principales defensas pero no la única, señor Lelio, puedo garantizar que podemos ganar.

—Por favor, señor Lelio, confié en nosotros, esta es una oportunidad única y tenemos que aprovecharla—dice Luna—, permítanos hacer esto, si Cho está segura, le garantizo que todo saldrá bien.

—Enviare a todo el personal al lado mágico, la mansión en prescindible, pero el portal no lo es, lo mejor sería que evacuáramos la mansión y bloqueemos el portal.

—Comprendo, pero necesitamos información, y el único modo de conseguirlo es con prisioneros—dice Luna.

—Les dejare hacerlo, Harry confía en ustedes, y es por algo, apostare porque el chico tomo la decisión correcta—dice Lelio después de pensarlo durante un momento.

—No lo decepcionaremos—dice Luna.

—Yo me encargare del centro—dice Cho—, por su formación será por donde entren la mayoría, Neville quiero que te encargues de mi flanco derecho y tu Luna de mi izquierdo.

Tenían tiempo suficiente para prepararles una agradable bienvenida.

452r4r2

Solo había sido un momento, un extraño estremecimiento durante un latido de corazón, pero ellos eran soldados entrenados, un simple estremecimiento no los iba a detener. Como procedimiento estándar arrojaron granadas de gas además de sónicas y de luz, con lo cual lo más probable es que para el momento en que entraran, todos los que estuvieran dentro quedarían incapacitados para presentar cualquier tipo de resistencia. Cuando dichas granadas rompieron las ventanas, por alguna razón dichos objetos fueron regresados en su contra, esto los hubiera sorprendido aun mas si no se hubieran esperado defensas extrañas.

—Olviden las ventanas, entraremos por las puertas, grupos azul y rojo cubrir salidas alternas, grupo principal conmigo—dijo la coronel Harper.

El capitán Ventresta acompañaría a la coronel por la entrada principal, a pesar de lo mucho que la mujer había insistido el capitán se había negado tajantemente a usar un uniforme de soldado, ni siquiera había aceptado un arma, estaba obstinado a usar su espada de aleación especial para pelear contra magia, seria hasta después de que terminara el operativo que sabrían quien tenía razón.

El no haber atravesado las ventanas demostró haber sido buena idea, aunque aun así esas defensas derribaron a algunos hombres, a los que se les acercaron las cortinas los rodearon como si fueran redes, de hecho no fueron los únicos, sino que los muebles también atacaron, fue muy extraño al ver como un sillón se transformo en una especie de guerrero tapizado. Para gran horror de los soldados se dieron cuenta que sus armas habían dejado de funcionar totalmente.

—Saquen las bayonetas—ordena el capitán Ventresta, quien gracias a su espada se había defendido mucho mejor que los demás.

Las cosas se volvieron mucho más extrañas cuando empezaron a ver criaturas mágicas espantosas, fueron varios los soldados que arrojaron sus armas y empezaron a escapar. Fue un grupo reducido el que por fin llego a la zona en la que Cho los estaba esperando.

Por un momento no entendieron que es lo que estaban viendo, la chica que les estaba haciendo frente parecía salida de una vieja película de kung fu, era una chica oriental menor de veinte años, para acentuar su ascendencia vestía un vestido chino de color azul obscuro, el cual le llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero con aberturas a ambos lados hasta casi la cintura, como arma portaba una "jian", un arma clásica china, se trataba de una espada de doble filo muy ligera y larga.

—Ríndanse y serán tratados con respeto, atáquenme y serán juzgados por el Lord y sufrirán su ira—les dice Cho con firmeza.

Las frases típicas en ese tipo de operaciones sonarían extrañas, así que nadie hablo, pero si actuaron, dos de los soldados utilizaron armas eléctricas para intentar dejarla inconsciente, pero estas también habían dejado de funcionar, entonces dos de los soldados más altos intentaron reducirla a la fuerza, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que su actitud no era ningún tipo de alarde. Con su delgada espada, desarmo con facilidad a sus atacantes. Los soldados eran expertos en combate con y sin armas, pero fueron cayendo uno por uno ante Cho, quien por suerte no se vio en obligación de acabar con la vida de ninguno. Cuando solo quedaban la comandante y el capitán de pie, enfrento al único que realmente fue un reto para ella, ningún otro había tenido una espada y mucho menos experiencia usándola. Una espada pesada como la que el usaba hubiera roto fácilmente una como la que usaba Cho.

—Buena espada—le dice él.

—Fue creada en una forja orca, por encargo especial de mi familia, pero debó decir que la tuya es una imitación.

—Imitación.

—No quiero ser ofensiva, pero su espada aunque parezca hecha por duendes, no lo fue, es una imitación.

Su espada provenía de las fraguas subterráneas del vaticano, el sabia que se habían usado antiguos secretos para forjar las armas que usaban en la guardia suiza, pero obviamente se trataban de secretos parciales, y que las armas que tenían los hechiceros eran incluso mejores, esto quedo patente cuando su pesada arma se rompió en dos en un ataque particularmente fuerte.

La comandante Harper se daba cuenta que el ataque había sido un completo fracaso, además de que no tenia ningún modo de escapar, si intentaba regresar se encontraría de nuevo con el mobiliario carnívoro, además no sabía si los que habían escapado habían sobrevivido. Solo le quedaba una opción, para completar su misión.

—Me rindo—dice levantando las manos, después de soltar su arma.

24r24wer

Los uniformes de los guardias y del equipo médico nunca habían estado tan apegados a la norma como aquel día. A pesar de que solo cierto número de personas sabían con precisión que es lo que realmente pasaría aquel día. Los dirigentes de la torre se habían reunido afuera, en lo que tenían preparado como un helipuerto. Estuvieron alrededor de veinte minutos esperando que por fin llegaran, cuando a lo lejos pudieron ver que se aproximaban unas figuras por el cielo. En un principio habían pensado que llegaría solo un helicóptero, pero en cambio llegaron casi veinte. Solo uno de ellos transportaba a las personas que estaban esperando, todos los demás transportaban a los soldados que los protegían.

El jefe de la torre fue la única persona que se mantuvo imperturbable ante el espectáculo de tropas, los soldados pronto llevaron a cabo una revisión de seguridad en todo el lugar y tomaron posiciones para defenderla en caso necesario.

Lo que nadie había notado, ni siquiera los soldados con todos sus equipos de revisión, es que había otra persona con ellos, quien se veía muy interesado en todo lo que estaba pasando. Gracias a sus poderes mentales, Harry se las había ingeniado para que nadie notara su presencia, no es que no pudieran verlo, sino que simplemente no le daban importancia a su presencia. Lo primero que le llamo la atención fue el fuerte operativo de seguridad que estaban usando para mover a los líderes de aquella organización, lo segundo fueron sus uniformes, el no era ningún experto en la historia mundial, pero cuando vio sus uniformes los reconoció como nazis. Los lideres son solo tres personas, un hombre de mediana edad, quien parecía el líder de todo vestido con un traje sastre muy elegante, los otros dos eran más o menos de la edad de Harry, un chico alto con uniforme de oficial militar, su mirada tenía una decisión que parecía rayar en la locura, el pequeño grupo era terminado con una joven de la misma edad muy hermosa, las tres personas le causaron un extraño presentimiento a Harry. Lo que fue realmente perturbador para el joven, fue que cuando intento entrar en las mentes de aquellas personas, no encontró nada, eran una de dos opciones, o esas tres personas no tenían ningún pensamiento en lo absoluto, o tenían las defensas mentales más poderosas y avanzadas que nunca antes había visto.

Se llevaron a cabo algunas presentaciones con nombres totalmente falsos, era poco probable que realmente se llamaran señor azul, señor verde y señorita roja. Harry había pensado aprovechar esa salida para poder realizar una llamada telefónica pero pronto se olvido de llevarla a cabo pues lo que sucedía se estaba tornando demasiado misterioso, pero a final de cuentas la fuga estaba muy próxima, así que no creyó que hubiera mucha diferencia entre comunicarse en ese momento o después.

En la superficie permanecieron la mayor parte de las fuerzas armadas, al bajar fue cuando espectáculo inicio. Lo primero que visitaron fueron los laboratorios, lugar en donde se guardaban todos los implementos mágicos que habían decomisado, era sorprendente la cantidad de varitas mágicas que habían capturado, además de diferentes armas y armaduras de muchas especies mágicas, la verdad es que era impresionante la cantidad de aplicaciones que le encontraban a los objetos mágicos, sobre todo para armas, aparentemente no se les había ocurrido ningún uso que no fuera dañino para otras personas.

— ¿Qué avances se han tenido en la metalurgia? —pregunta el hombre de mediana edad, el señor azul.

—Impresionantes, gracias a algunas telas que encontramos hemos logrado una imitación del kevlar, el cual es casi diez veces más resistente, además hemos mejorado los procedimientos de forja de metales, aumentando su resistencia exponencialmente-continua explicando el jefe de la torre.

No solo había varitas y armas, sino que también había capas de invisibilidad y escobas voladoras, la tecnología aplicada obtenida de estos objetos daba como resultado, camuflajes perfectos y aviones mucho más silenciosos.

La bóveda en la que se guardaban todos esos instrumentos mágicos, era el lugar mas seguro de toda la torre, uno en el cual Harry no había tenido ninguna oportunidad para entrar, bien sabían que si un intento de fuga se llevara a cabo al alcanzar la bóveda ya no podrían detenerlo. Harry espero hasta que la presentación de resultados en la bóveda terminaran para poder recuperar sus objetos personales y los de Ron, si solo hubiera estado el personal de la torre los hubiera tomado nada más entrar, pero seguía sin saber que tanto afectaba su control mental sobre los recién llegados.

Después de los avances técnicos, continuaron con la revisión de los especímenes diseñados, esta también era un ala supervisada por el jefe de la torre. En dicha ala Harry si había entrado, y le había no solo asombrado sino asqueado totalmente, aparentemente el lugar había sido diseñado para ser dormitorios, pero ninguno tenía apariencia de tal, las personas que lo habitaban en ningún momento hhabían modificado la decoración, ni fotos ni nada que los pudiera diferenciar unos de otros, lo peor había sido cuando había entrado a sus mentes, lugar en donde tampoco pudo encontrar nada que los diferenciara, a lo sumo los recuerdos de las diferentes misiones que habían realizado, además de la diferencia en sus poderes eran idénticos entre sí, simples maquinas humanas, por esto no había intentado hacer contacto con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera hubieran podido razonar que también eran prisioneros, eran maquinas humanas.

— ¿Qué nos puede decir de sus dones?-dice el señor verde.

—Les llamamos habilidades, y las hemos dividido en tres categorías, de ataque, de infiltración y de control.

—Háblenos de una posible implementación a gran escala.

—Se necesitarían muchos recursos, pero es posible.

— ¿Es posible dar estos "dones" a un adulto? —pregunta la señorita roja.

—Los resultados no han sido demasiado buenos, solo exitosos en un treinta por ciento.

— ¿La clonación sigue siendo el mejor método?

—Así con el crecimiento acelerado tardarían diez años.

—Nosotros tenemos mejores métodos para eso—dice el señor azul.

Era un comentario muy sencillo, pero para los científicos que habían estado trabajando todos estos años en la tecnología de clonación, se sintieron ofendidos porque alguien llegara simplemente y dijera que su tecnología era anticuada.

Cuando iniciaron las demostraciones, Harry no se sintió demasiado impresionado por su poder, pero si por su habilidad, eran realimente buenos sacándole provecho a poderes que ni siquiera comprendían, los manejaban por instinto sin haberlo aprendido, en varios casos no le sacaban todo el provecho, lo cual en realidad era algo bueno.

La tercer parte de la exhibición fue la de la jefa de doctores, quien había preparado algo especial con los especímenes atrapados. Para diversión de Harry en esta etapa Ron participaría, llevaría a cabo un combate con algunos duendes, la verdad es que fue un espectáculo digno de verse. En un principio ella había querido incluir a algunos orcos, pero estos eran demasiado orgullosos como para prestarse a un espectáculo.

Después de las exhibiciones fueron a una sala de reuniones, en donde continuaron las presentaciones de informes, eran datos que abarcaban desde mantenimiento hasta presupuestos, era información que podría llegar a ser importante, sobre todo lo del dinero pues podrían rastrear quien pagaba por todo eso realmente, pero lo que realmente estaba pasando es que después de una hora de gráficos, Harry estaba realmente enfadado, lo que el quería saber era el trasfondo de todo, y las únicas personas que lo sabían, tenían verdaderas murallas en sus mentes.

Fueron casi tres horas de reunión, cuando al fin terminaron, salen del lugar hacia el comedor, pero el señor verde se queda en la sala, como si hubiera estado esperando que lo dejaran solo.

—Se que aquí esta, lo que no se es como llego aquí, ni quien sea, es mas ni siquiera se cómo logra que no lo vea, pero sé que está aquí.

El joven hablaba de manera pausada, con mucha seguridad, y dirigía su mirada de un lado a otro de la sala buscando alguna señal de la presencia de otra persona, a pesar de que Harry se encontraba sentado a su lado.

—Creo que somos muy parecidos, tú también eres un elegido, yo llevo toda la vida preparándome para mi misión, no se tu pero yo estoy entusiasmado con la guerra, aunque aun falte un par de años. Como mera cordialidad entre rivales, te comunico que este lugar será clausurado mañana mismo, me llevare mi equipo y a mis agentes, los especímenes capturados no tienen ningún valor para nosotros así que serán ejecutados—le dice antes de salir de la sala.

Con esa conversación completaba los objetivos más importantes de su misión. Todo había iniciado con las profesáis mas importantes realizadas por Layla hasta el momento. No había sido demasiado clara, pero en sus alegorías había descrito el encuentro con su máximo enemigo. El era la razón por la que había tanto cuidado para que Hermione no viniera con ellos, pues no sabía que reacción tendría si llegaba a reconocerlo. Harry había tardado mucho en reconocerlo, y de hecho no tenía ninguna prueba tangible de que se tratara de él, pero en cambio se encontraba totalmente convencido.

Aunque Layla era la única persona que había visto realmente su profecía, y que él solamente había leído una descripción, solamente Harry sabía a ciencia cierta contra quien se estaban enfrentando, aunque esa información no le daba mucha ventaja, pues desconocía cuáles eran sus verdaderas fuerzas, ni sus objetivos, pero ahora se daba cuenta que cualquier opción diferente a la guerra era imposible.

6353456t

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola aquí estoy de regreso con otro capítulo, espero no haberme tardado tanto como la última vez. Tenía intención de poner algún tipo de encuesta, pero no supe cómo hacerlo, así que lo preguntare aquí, ¿Quién debería ser la cuarta esposa?, tengo algunas opciones.

Gabrielle Delacour.

Katherine Parkinson (madre de Pansy)

Gemelas Patil (2x1)

Minerva McGonagall

Para despedirme, como siempre les agradezco su atención y sus comentarios, y les reitero la invitación de comentar el fic, lo que les parece lo que no y que sepan que valoro mucho sus opiniones.


	44. De nuevo reunidos

Frente a él tenía dos opciones, atacar o retirarse, cada una tenía sus propias ventajas y desventajas, si atacaba ahora, podría evitar muchos conflictos en el futuro, pero era muy probable que perdiera la pelea pues no sabía contra que se enfrentaba y eso iba en contra todo lo que había aprendido en el libro de su familia, Por otro lado podría retirarse para pelear otro día, lo cual también conllevaba su propio riesgo, pues correría el riesgo de perder una gran oportunidad. Al final terminaría decantándose por la prudencia, lo que ayudo a tomar esa decisión fue recordar a todos los prisioneros, si iniciaba una batalla, sufrirían demasiadas bajas entre los prisioneros, a los cuales quería rescatar.

Casi inmediatamente después de la reunión que había mantenido con aquel extraño personaje, inicio a trabajar, a final de cuentas tenía solo unas horas para desalojar todo el lugar

— ¿Dejaras que escapen? —pregunta Rojo, después de escuchar toda la explicación de su amigo.

—No tenemos tantas opciones como crees, si peleamos solo seriamos tu y yo, aunque ganáramos seria una masacre de prisioneros.

—Tienes razón—después de pensarlo un momento— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Solo tenemos unas horas y tendremos que movernos rápidamente, solo saque nuestras pertenencias de la bodega, pero lo mejor será que lo recuperemos todo. La vigilancia está enfocada en otras cosas, así que podremos dividirnos.

Mientras que Ron fue a encargarse de la bodega. A Harry se le ocurrió enviar pensamientos a todo el personal sobre lo importante que era atender y hasta vigilar a los recién llegados, y sobre lo irrelevante que era vigilar a los prisioneros. Lo que estaba haciendo le estaba causando una terrible migraña, no es que estuviera usando un excesivo poder mágico, sino que la concentración que necesitaba, le estaba pasando factura, solo esperaba poder terminar la noche antes de sufrir una apoplejía.

87tu6l

Durante las siguientes semanas en la pequeña ciudad solo se escuchaba hablar de una cosa, de la gran explosión que había acabado con una de las casas de la comunidad. Según el informe oficial que salió una semana después se reporto que se había tratado de una fuga de gas, pero la verdad es que no toda se lo había creído, sobre todo porque habían fuertes rumores sobre las tres personas que habían estado en medio de la explosión, aunque dicho sea de paso los rumores habían sido contradictorios entre sí, pues en unos se decía que habían encontrado pedazos de cuerpos humanos por todo el lugar, mientras que otros decían que se habían encontrado totalmente ilesos. Los únicos que realmente lo sabían eran los bomberos y los paramédicos, pero curiosamente una semana después de la explosión, ninguno parecía saber exactamente lo que había pasado como si todos hubieran sufrido un extraño golpe de amnesia colectiva. Solo unos pocos habían escuchado la historia correcta antes de que esto pasara, aunque en realidad, dicha versión se había perdido entre todos los otros rumores que habían surgido a lo largo de las siguientes semanas.

Los primeros en llegar al lugar de la explosión fueron los bomberos, quietes se habían dispuesto a detener el avance del incendio que había provocado la explosión. Lo más sorprendente del asunto era que aparentemente había sido una explosión controlada pues había sido diseñada para que los escombros cayeran hacia dentro y no hacia fuera, mas como una demolición que como un atentado. Unos momentos después de la llegada de los bomberos también habían arribado un par de ambulancias, aunque por lo que podían ver no era muy probable que hubiera sobrevivientes. No fue sino hasta varias horas después que al empezar a remover los escombros encontraron lo que parecía ser una estatua de una mujer, lo mas sorprendente era que estaba hecha de cristal y que no se había roto, al moverla encontraron a dos chicas inconscientes, un poco golpeadas pero parecían estar bien, estaban cubiertas de ceniza y de retazos de ropa calcinada. Para gran sorpresa de todos los que estaban presentes, cuando movieron la estatua para sacar a las dos jóvenes heridas, dicha estatua se transformo en un ser vivo. No sabían bien qué hacer con ellas, pero de todas maneras las trasladaron lo más rápidamente al hospital más cercano.

A las tres las ingresaron a emergencias, como no tenían ningún tipo de identificación, fueron catalogadas como personas desconocidas, según los exámenes de los doctores solo tenían contusiones y moretones, las tres habían perdido el sentido por la onda de choque, pero por lo que podían ver debían de despertar en cualquier momento, los misterios continuaron surgiendo, pues les fue imposible retirar los restos de ropa que tenían, y al momento de intentar ponerles suero las agujas se doblaban sin lograr penetrar su piel.

La primera en despertar fue Ginebra, pues era la que había estado más lejos de la explosión. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba en un lugar seguro, para su gran impresión tenia la muñeca derecha esposada a la cama, pero por suerte los doctores muggles ni los policías habían considerado que un simple palo fuera de utilidad y simplemente lo habían arrojado al basurero, el cual con casi un esfuerzo de gimnasta logro alcanzar.

—Alohomora— lanzo el hechizo para liberarse de las esposas.

Estaba totalmente desorientada, pero sabía que tenía que salir lo más rápido posible, para su gran sorpresa al abrir una cortina que rodeaba su cama, se encuentra cara a cara con Tonks. A pesar de lo adolorida y desorientada que estaba, reacciono rápidamente y se apresuro a abrasarla.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunta Ginebra después de un momento.

—Eso es lo que quisiera saber, llevas tres días desaparecida.

— ¿Y Hermione y Pansy?

—En las camas de alado—interviene otra voz.

Cuando busca la fuente de esa voz, se encuentra con Layla, quien aparentemente había estado esperando que despertara coloreando un libro de dibujar. Esa chica siempre le había causado un tanto de aprensión, era demasiado extraña, incluso para alguien cuya mejor amiga era Lunatica Lovegood.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos, y salir de aquí. ¿Ha pasado algo en la mansión?

—Nos atacaron, pero yo no estaba presente, y tienes razón, debemos apresurarnos, lo mejor será que nos reagrupemos, no sabemos que mas podría salir mal.

Tonks formaba parte de las birds of prey, así que había previsto que necesitarían ropa, así que había venido preparada. Cuando todos regresaron a la mansión, no se llevo a cabo lo que se hubiera podido considerar como una bienvenida, Neville estaba muy feliz de verlas de nuevo, pero la actitud de Luna era muy diferente. Ginebra no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan enfadada.

—Harry y Ron aun no regresan, pero tendremos una reunión en una hora—les dice tajantemente.

Ginebra consideraba a Hermione una de las personas más sensatas que conocía, de ese tipo de persona que no solo pensaba dos veces las cosas sino tres o cuatro, pero en esta ocasión, el estrés o tal vez la explosión a la que había sobrevivido, la hiso reaccionar de manera totalmente desmedida.

—No sé quién te creas que seas Luna, pero estas en mi casa, y no pienso dejar que me hables así.

Todos se sorprendieron ante el tono que uso Hermione, pues aunque tenía razón en su argumento, la que había sido designada como segunda al mando era Luna y no ella.

—Las espero dentro de una hora en el comedor principal—fue la respuesta de Luna, sin siquiera alterar el tono de su voz.

Ginebra sabía bien que entre Hermione y Luna no había una gran amistad, pero desde que trabajaban juntas se habían respetado mutuamente, y seguramente sino estuvieran sometidas a todo ese estrés que estaban viviendo, hubieran continuado de esa manera, pero él hubiera no existe. Cuando las tres se dirigen a sus habitaciones, Hermione se les adelanta, sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus dos compañeras, la fuerza con la que cerró su puerta les dio a entender que no quería compañía.

— ¿Qué le paso? —pregunta Ginebra a Pansy.

—Supongo que llevaba días a punto de explotar—con su seriedad característica.

—Se que está preocupada por Harry seguramente también por Ron, pero siendo claros, aunque no se hallan comunicado con nosotros, estoy noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento segura de que están bien.

—Eso no es un cien por ciento, yo también estoy muy asustada, pero creo que se que es lo que le pasa, tu y yo somos de las pocas personas que saben de donde provienen, creo que desde que desaparecieron Harry y Ron a estado pensando en lo vivieron en esa realidad, sobre todo temiendo que se repita.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero ahora el problema será como resolver el problema entre ellas dos, al menos hasta que regresen los muchachos.

87687yg

Mientras que Hermione se alistaba para la siguiente reunión no dejaba de discutir con su contraparte, la cual llevaba desierta desde que habían recuperado el conocimiento en el hospital.

—Te sobrepasaste—le reprende.

—Las dos lo hicimos—se intenta defender.

—Ella es la segunda al mando, no nosotras, recuerda que estuviste de acuerdo con esos cargos.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, pero así fue decidido debido a que nosotras nunca nos alejamos de Harry.

— ¿Entonces es culpa de nuestro señor? —le pregunta sin ocultar su sarcasmo.

—No estás siendo de ayuda.

—Intento que veas el problema e intentes solucionarlo, sobre todo antes de que nuestro señor regrese, no creo que se muestre muy comprensivo cuando vea que iniciamos problemas internos.

Para acentuar el sentido de peligro, le hiso ver un par de castigos particularmente duros que había sufrido de parte del antiguo Harry.

— ¿Eso era…?—con el pulso acelerado.

— ¿Te refieres al caballo de manera?, tu aun no sabes lo que se siente, lo amaras unos minutos y lo odiaras durante días, te aseguro que si nuestro señor lo usa para corregirnos, nunca lo olvidaras.

Platicar con su contraparte siempre era una experiencia extraña, y en ocasiones como esa hasta perturbadora, ella se había considerado toda una experta en lo concerniente a ese tipo de prácticas intimas, pero era obvio que frente a su compañera, era solo una novata.

7686t7r

El ambiente en la reunión estaba lejos de ser tan agradable y relajada como cuando Harry presidia las reuniones.

—Un poco pretencioso de tu parte ¿no crees? —le dice Hermione.

No es algo que yo quiera ni ambicione, pero dadas las circunstancias, me pareció simbólicamente adecuado—contesta Luna muy seria.

La razón para la segunda discusión entre ambas había sido que Luna se había sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, el lugar que ocupada Harry.

—Creo que es mejor que iniciemos—interviene Neville, intentando evitar que creciera mas la discusión.

—Tienes razón, ¿nos puedes dar tu reporte?

—Ahora inicio—levantándose saca su varita mágica para empezar a dibujaren el aire números y letras—, con el regreso de nuestras tres compañeras, regresamos a tener solo dos ausentes, las pistas que tenemos, no apuntan a que algo les allá pasado, pero todo sigue pendiente, en varias ocasiones mencionaron y a diferentes personas que estarían ausentes unos días, así que es de esperarse que lo cumplan.

Esa era información que ya sabían, pero era el tipo de cosas con las que se debían ser claros y concisos.

—Hable con Tonks, ella sabe cómo manejar a los policías e investigadores, ella aun tiene contactos en la oficina de aurores, y son expertos en encubrimiento, según ella podía convencerlos sin dar muchas explicaciones, pero el problema es que no podremos obtener mucha información al respecto.

—Sin olvidar que casi cualquier prueba voló por los aires.

—Hablando de eso, me sigue intrigando como es que salieron ilesas de la explosión.

Las tres se voltearon a ver entre ellas, obviamente ellas tampoco lo tenían del todo claro.

—Creo que fui yo quien acciono la trampa—dice Hermione, después de pensarlo un momento—, mi cuerpo debió reaccionar automáticamente y me convertí en diamante, creo que así absorbí la mayor parte de la explosión.

—Pansy y yo íbamos unos metros por detrás, y debo decir que aunque nuestros disfraces no cubran mucho, nuestras protecciones son tecnología de punta, y no solo eso, cada vez que los reparo voy agregando nuevos mas y mas defensas, tal vez no nos convertimos en diamante pero son realmente muy efectivos, todos se fundieron totalmente, tendré que iniciar de cero, pero creo sinceramente que fue más un conjunto de coincidencias afortunadas las que nos permitió sobrevivir a la trampa.

En ningún momento Ginebra lo había dicho como reclamo contra Hermione, pero ella de todas maneras lo sintió de esa manera.

—Ponme en la lista de espera para uno de esos escudos—bromea Neville.

— ¿También quieres un disfraz? —continua bromeando Ginebra, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

—Considerando tu gusto en los disfraces, terminaría paseando por la ciudad en taparrabos, así que paso de lo del disfraz. De todas maneras aun hay cosas que debemos continuar discutiendo. Los daños en la mansión fueron mucho menos de lo que pudimos haber tenido, cinco ventanas rotas, algunos tapices arruinados, varios muebles desechos, sin olvidar todas las cortinas que fueron arrancadas.

— ¿Que fue lo que paso mientras estuvimos ausentes? —pregunta Hermione interrumpiendo, casi gritando de hecho.

—Nos atacaron, Hermione, en el momento en el que estábamos más debilitados, al igual que ustedes sobrevivimos más por suerte que por otra cosa, sin las defensas de la mansión nos hubieran capturado o algo peor.

Hermione empezaba a comprender el porqué Luna estaba tan enfadada, pero aun estaba muy lejos de aceptarlo.

—El resultado de la batalla fue muy beneficioso para nosotros en realidad—continua Neville—, aparte de algunas habitaciones destrozadas y una Cho horriblemente enfadada.

—A Cho le encanta luchar, es la media naranja de mi hermano, ¿Por qué está enfadada?

—Dijo que era cosa de ella y Ron, y que si le volvía a preguntar me defenestraría, y como no quiero averiguar que es eso no quise seguir preguntando.

— ¿Y los prisioneros? —pregunta Luna, intentando regresar al tema.

—Treinta y dos prisioneros, del cual un tercio son mujeres, nos dieron algunos nombres, pero en realidad no creo que sean muy fiables, pero de todas maneras no hemos hecho ningún interrogatorio serio, a duras penas tenemos personal para mantenerlos prisioneros y no estoy seguro durante cuánto tiempo logremos mantenerlos así.

— ¿Tenemos una prisión? —Pregunta Hermione—, ¿desde cuándo tenemos una prisión?

—Cuando Harry transmuto la ciudad, la hiso mucho más completa de lo que habíamos pensado, no solo se limito a poner casas al azar, tiene drenaje, agua potable y hasta luz eléctrica, pero además de eso encontramos algunos edificios muy específicos, no es raro que hubiera pasado desapercibida la prisión, pues es subterránea.

—Nuestro experto en seguridad es Ron, pero de todas maneras podremos arreglar algo—dice Luna—, también debemos hacer algo con los prisioneros, son demasiados para manejarlos.

—Opino igual—continua Neville—, se me ocurre que lo mejor sería clasificarlos por rangos, conseguir a los más importantes y luego desmemoriar a los demás y regresarlos al mundo muggle.

—Necesitaremos a un experto para hacerlo—dice Hermione.

—Y tendrá que ser de mucha confianza—dice Neville—, esto es información demasiado delicada.

Hermione se sentía sobrepasada, durante su ausencia habían pasado muchas cosas, era como si en lugar de haber estado un par de días en el hospital hubiera pasado toda una semana ausente.

123q3q

Harry fue hablando de celda en celda, con resultados de lo más extraños, unos no le creyeron, mientras que otros le habían rogado que los sacaran en ese momento, lo más sencillo hubiera sido empezar a repartir las varitas mágicas, pero no podía confiar en ellos, si empezaban a salir antes del momento adecuado podrían haber victimas innecesarias.

—Oye Simbad, es hora de irnos—le dice Harry desde la entrada de su celda.

—Aun no confió en ti.

—Te envié lo que querías, y mira que no fue poca cosa.

—Eso ni yo lo niego ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Soy muy persuasivo.

—Mira tenía planeado llevar un proceso más largo con todos los prisioneros, pero se nos acabo el tiempo, o nos vamos o morimos todos como ratas—bastante arto—, eres le veinteava persona con la que hablo esta noche, mi cabeza está a punto de estallar y aun tengo que hablar con otros tantos y con un montón de criaturas, con las cuales ni siquiera sé que tipo de idioma usan, así que ayúdame o quédate, pero no podemos perder más el tiempo.

—Quítame esto y pongámonos en camino.

Mientras que Harry continuo con los demás prisioneros, Rojo empezó con las criaturas mágicas, después de haber recuperado las cosas de la bodega se dirigió a discutir con los que había tratado durante el espectáculo de exhibición. Ante la mera posibilidad de escapar los duendes estuvieron más que felices de cooperar para escapar, de hecho lo que querían era masacrar a todos los guardias, y ciertamente Ron no los culpaba y posiblemente les hubiera apoyado, pero las instrucciones de Harry habían sido muy claras, aunque en realidad no fue sino hasta que les dijo que Harry era un verdadero lord que aceptaron actuar en conjunto con ellos, aunque Ron bien sabia que los duendes nunca son de fiar. Después de esto paso con los de mayor peligrosidad, los orcos, físicamente eran los más torturados de todos, su resistencia ante los interrogatorios había sido totalmente irrompible.

Los orcos eran criaturas mágicas, bastante poderosas, usualmente solo usaban su magia para forjar armas, y lo hacían extraordinariamente bien, podían cortar el acero humano con facilidad, como si su mera fuerza física no fuera suficiente. El promedio de altura en la raza orca era superior a los dos metros, hombres y mujeres, se podían considerar muy similares a los humanos, en proporción y rasgos, pero con piel verde y musculatura muy desarrollada, los hombres tenían un rasgo muy distintivo, los colmillos inferiores eran muy alargados y sobresalían de la boca, aparentemente los colmillos largos eran muy atractivos para las mujeres de esa especie. Los orcos estaban entre las especies mágicas más orgullosas que existían, pero también de las que seguramente más pronto desaparecerían, vivían en pequeños clanes en las zonas montañosas, y su guerra contra los orcos grises y los elfos oscuros los habían mermado grandemente.

Eran tres orcos, dos hombres y una mujer.

—Te vimos pelear contra esos duendes—dice la mujer—, no lo hiciste mal, para ser un utilizador de magia.

—Ni siquiera me estaba esforzando, solo fue un espectáculo.

—Uno no debería de insultar a la guerra haciendo un ridículo así—dijo el más grande de los tres.

—Y yo no lo hago, pero ustedes también comprenden que pelear sin un objetivo no tiene ningún sentido, debemos pelear inteligentemente.

—Comprendemos.

—Mi jefe ha dado la orden de salir de aquí esta misma noche.

— ¿Nosotros que tenemos que ver con tu jefe?

—Los guardias van a hacer explotar el lugar, con nosotros dentro obviamente.

—Ahora te pregunto yo—dijo la mujer—, ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ustedes?, los hechiceros y los orcos no somos aliados.

—Ni tampoco enemigos, los orcos hemos peleado muchas veces juntos, tal vez no seamos las especies más parecidas, pero nuestros enemigos por lo regular son muy similares.

—El que seas enemigo de nuestro enemigo no te hace nuestro amigo.

—Luchemos—dice Ron de pronto.

— ¿Qué?

—Se que ustedes tienen la capacidad de leer las intenciones de sus rivales en una lucha.

Ron era un estudioso del combate desde que era un niño, y dentro de la comunidad mágica, los orcos tenían una reputación temible, eran brutales, si, pero también honorables, nunca atacaban a los indefensos, y siempre mantenían sus promesas, algo que los hechiceros no siempre hacían. Entre sus estudios había encontrado un extraño ritual que tenían para las negociaciones entre los clanes orcos, cuando uno de ellos quería negociar con otro clan debían enviar a un representante, entonces el clan local también escogía a su paladín y ambos se enfrentaban en lucha sin armas, entonces ambos sabrían las verdaderas intenciones del otro, si se fallaba, la guerra resultaba inevitable.

—Yo aceptare tu reto—dijo la mujer orco.

A pesar de ser la más pequeña de los tres, era de la misma estatura de Ron. Esto sería muy complicado, y de hecho peligroso, pues los orcos nunca bromeaban con lo que se refería a combate, para ellos no existían las peleas de exhibición, así que si quería salir vivo de eso tendría que pelear con todo lo que tenía. El estilo de lucha de la mujer de piel verde era un estilo constante, con golpes directos y fuertes. En comparación con sus combates de entrenamiento con Cho, este era muy diferente, para empezar la fuerza de Cho era bastante inferior, no era por menospreciarla pero en comparación con un orco bien entrenado no podía ser comparado, era entonces cuando la técnica de Cho entraba y hacia la diferencia pues sabía muy bien cómo aprovechar su debilidad y la energía de su adversario para poder ganar el combate, pero ahora era el mismo quien tenía que usar sus técnicas para disipar la energía de los golpes de su adversaria.

—Puedo ser pequeña, humano, pero soy de las más fuertes del clan.

Estar dentro de los más fuertes dentro de un clan orco era mucho decir, pero él estuvo de acuerdo, si Ron no hubiera tomado aquella poción que le había proporcionado Harry sus huesos no hubieran soportado el combate. Mientras que peleaban Ron se dio cuenta de algo, la chica podía ser muy fuerte y hasta talentosa, pero aun era muy inexperta, la excesiva fuerza con la que dotaba a sus golpes era brutal pero le estaba pasando factura también a ella. Después de un tiempo sus golpes empezaron a ser más lentos y hasta torpes. El había atacado poco, pero lo había hecho constantemente, en un punto en especifico, el diafragma, Cho se lo había hecho en cierta ocasión y había aprendido muy bien la lección, era una técnica brutal contra alguien más grande, hacia que respirar se volviera mas difícil y hasta doloroso, y por lo que vio en los orcos funcionaba igual de bien que contra él. Cuando vio por fin la apertura del cansancio en su defensa se lanzo con todo, primero dio sus mejores golpes al cuerpo y al abdomen, para luego alejarla con una patada directa, por ultimo logro derribarla con una patada giratoria a la cabeza.

— ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer, humano? —pregunta el orco más viejo.

—Esperar que ella diga si soy sincero o no, para continuar con evacuación—le contesta casi sin aire.

— ¿Qué opinas niña?

—El es un tramposo—empezando a levantarse.

—No, el gano porque es más experimentado que tú, y tú sigues siendo solo una niña, pero eso no es lo que te pregunte.

—En sincero, realmente confía en su causa, y he de decir que es confiable.

Si algo hacia confiable a los orcos era que no sabían mentir, sus expresiones eran incluso más claras, como las de la chica orco, quien primero mostro el enfado contra Ron y luego la vergüenza ante la reprimenda de sus mayores, y luego una profunda mirada de admiración hacia Ron.

—Si están listos para irnos, les traje sus armas desde la bodega, cuando estén listos empezaremos la fuga.

Esa noche para Ron y para Harry se estaba extendiendo más de lo que les hubiera gustado, en comparación pasar una semana en clases parecían unas vacaciones.

546re3

En la ciudad mágica recién fundada, se habían creado una gran cantidad de edificios los cuales habían sido repartidos poco a poco en viviendas, pero también en otro tipo de cosas, como un pequeño hospital y una escuela, incluso hasta un orfanato, claro que todo esto de una manera casi provisional, pues por mas rápido que trabajasen aun era demasiado pronto como para que estuviera establecido de manera permanente. Algo que ya se había establecido era un edificio para los guardias, y en sus sótanos algunas celdas, que por suerte hasta el momento aun no habían sido necesarias, pero ahora se encontraban repletas por las personas que habían atacado la propiedad de los Potter. Eran celdas antiguas con unos meros catres para que pudieran descansar, al igual que toda la ciudad era una extraña mescla entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, pues aunque parecía un calabozo medieval, contaba con alumbrado eléctrico. A todos se les había retirado todos los objetos que traían consigo, permitiéndoles conservar solamente su ropa más básica.

El único legeremantia que había en el grupo de Harry era exactamente el mismo Harry, por lo cual tuvieron que improvisar en el interrogatorio con los prisioneros, no había sido la opción más barata que encontraron pero ciertamente la más eficaz. Hermione tuvo que recurrir al viejo proveedor de ingredientes y artículos obscuros de Harry, al cual en cierta ocasión había ayudado a amenazar, de hecho, el hombre aun recordaba dichas amenazas y se apresuro a cumplir el extraño encargo de la joven. Este había sido uno de los encargos más difíciles que le habían pedido, la poción veritaserum era una de las más difíciles de preparar y de las mas controladas por el gobierno, sobre todo porque la magia que se usaba para aumentar la cantidad de una poción ya preparada era completamente inútil en dicha preparación. El precio por un solo litro de poción ilegal había sido impresionante, lo bueno era que solo eran necesarias un par de gotas para que una persona dijera sus más oscuros secretos.

—Esto es lo que haremos, tengo un vaso por cada uno de ustedes, les he agregado la poción de la verdad más poderosa que existe en el mundo mágico, ahora ustedes tienen dos opciones, beberla, lo cual no conlleva ningún efecto secundario, o por el contrario resistirse, entonces por lo cual me vería obligada a hacer que los tomen a la fuerza, ustedes eligen—les explica Cho

Todos los prisioneros eran soldados entrenados, y obviamente no se iban a amedrentar por un discurso dicho por una adolecente, a pesar de que esta les hubiera pateado el trasero solo unos días antes.

—Bébanla señores, si es veneno esto terminara más fácil para nosotros—les indica la coronel.

Todos ellos habían sido entrenados para resistir casi cualquier tipo de manipulación mental, drogas o tortura, no importaba ninguno hablaría más de la cuenta, claro que desconfiaban de la magia, pero en un momento como ese lo que menos necesitaban era tener dudas en sus mentes.

— ¿Por qué nos atacaron? —pregunta Hermione

—Porque me ordenaron adelantar los planes que tenia, y sobre todo conseguir prisioneros con conocimientos mágicos—dijo la coronel.

Ni ella misma se podía creer que lo hubiera dicho así de fácil, simplemente la verdad le había salido a flote.

—Muy bien ¿Quiénes tienen el mayor rango entre ustedes?

La mujer rubia y un hombre de aspecto mediterráneo alzaron la mano.

—Lo mejor será que dividamos un poco el trabajo, Hermione y yo nos encargaremos de los dos líderes, los demás podrían empezar a interrogar a la tropa—dice Luna, dividiendo el trabajo.

Neville decide acompañarlas, pues a final de cuentas sería mejor que hubiera alguien que mediara entre ambas. Mientras los prisioneros se encontraban en sus celdas no se encontraban encadenados, pero cuando sacaron a ambos líderes decidieron volver a esposarlos antes de llevarlos a un piso superior para interrogarlos.

—Primero sus nombres y para quien trabajan—les dice Luna.

—Coronel Katherine Harper, CIA, y enviada especial del presidente de los Estados Unidos.

—Cuarto capitán Ventresta, de la guardia Suiza, y representante personal del santo padre.

— ¿Ustedes fueron los que estuvieron vigilando la mansión durante las últimas semanas.

—No personalmente, pero yo ordene la vigilancia—dice la coronel., antes de empezar a morderse la lengua en un intento de auto silenciarse.

Luna se sintió horrorizada al ver como aquella mujer se arrancaba la lengua de un solo mordisco, y aun mas cuando voltea a ver a su compañero y ve como escupe un pedazo de su propia lengua, ni siquiera cambio de expresión en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Pero qué…?—dice Hermione totalmente sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo…?—continua Luna, reaccionando igual que la castaña.

— ¡No se queden paralizadas! —les grita Neville—, Luna tienes que curarlos rápido.

—Si…, si, ya voy—sin terminar de salir de la sorpresa.

—Neville tuvo que paralizar a los dos espías para que Luna pudiera curar las lenguas de ambos.

— ¿Es que están locos? —les grita Hermione.

—Ustedes iniciaron—dice la mujer aun sorprendida por haber recuperado su lengua con tanta facilidad.

—El veritaserum ni siquiera duele, y ustedes fueron quienes atacaron primero, además de que estoy segura de que fueron ustedes los que colocaron los explosivos en aquella casa.

— ¡Claro que fuimos nosotros!

— ¡Les recuerdo que ustedes son los prisioneros!

— ¿Qué saben del ataque de los dragones en Londres? —interviene de golpe Neville, aprovechando el estancamiento al que habían llegado.

—Solo tenemos grabaciones, pero a la mayoría de los presentes no pudimos identificar, solo lograrnos encontrar a uno de los más jóvenes, por eso encontramos este lugar.

Durante el resto del interrogatorio tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado para evitar que volvieran a hacerse daños a ellos mismos.

768t6t

El día del velorio del señor Delacour fue el más triste de la vida de Apolline Delacour, se encontraba en un pequeño cementerio cercas de Paris, solo un pequeño puñado de personas había asistido el pequeño evento, como si el mismo cielo quisiera que se sintiera aun mas solitaria, el cielo estaba obscurecido por las nubes y caía una fuerte lluvia. El sacerdote termino pronto con su oración y se retiro dejando a la pobre viuda sin ánimos de ir a ningún lado. Aunque siendo sinceros ella había sido quien había elegido estar sola, pues si hubiera querido hubiera podido pedir a su hija mayor que viniera, y seguramente su esposo y su familia también hubieran venido con ella, pero había decidido no hacerlo, esto lo había hecho por varias razones, entre estas había estado el delicado estado de su hija, pues bien sabía que había estado teniendo problemas con su embarazo. La verdad es que no tenía valor suficiente como para decirle todo lo que había pasado.

La mujer debía de estar alrededor de los cuarenta años tal vez mas, pero normalmente no aparentaba tener más de veinticinco, esto se debía a ser una velaa, quienes tenían una fuerte conexión a la magia, pero esta dependía mucho de sus emociones, por eso en un momento tan difícil como ese, su extraordinaria apariencia había desaparecido, y se veía como una mujer humana normal.

Las antiguamente poderosa empresas Delacour ya no eran nada, un mero cascaron de nombre pero sin ninguna sustancia, las cuentas estaban vacías y las propiedades habían sido embargadas, eso ciertamente le había dolido, pero no por lo que todas las personas creyeron, no le dolía privarse de los privilegios, sino que le dolía ver cómo le había afectado a su esposo perder todo por lo que había luchado en la vida.

El señor Delacour había sido un hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo, había hecho crecer una pequeña tienda, herencia de sus padres, en un imperio comercial, ya era mayor cuando había conocido a su esposa, una adolecente velaa que se enamoro locamente de él, todos pensaron que había sido de su dinero, pues ciertamente no era un hombre muy atractivo, pero ella sí que lo amaba, pues las velaa al igual que sus primas las súcubos, podían ver el aura de las personas, solo que ellas se fortalecían con el amor verdadero en lugar que las emociones negativas como sus rivales, por eso pudo ver el aura de aquel hombre, era amable y constante, con una caridad que pocos humanos tenían, y con un ingenio que aun menos poseían. Ahora que él había fallecido sentía un agujero en el corazón y en el alma. Lo único que le podía doler más era la desaparición de su propia hija.

Desconocía como había sucedido todo, ella nunca había estado muy interesada en los negocios de su esposo, pero pudo ver como las cosas se habían torcido, y lo peor es que no había sido simple mala suerte, o malas decisiones de parte de su esposo, habían sido sus enemigos, que se habían ensañado con ellos, simplemente se las habían ingeniado para masacrar un trabajo de toda la vida, no entendía cómo es que su esposo se había ganado un odio tal, pero así había sido, no se habían rendido hasta destruirlo.

El día en el que ya no pudo pensar que las cosas podían mejorarían fue el día en que encontró a su esposo en su despacho, lo había ido a buscar pensando que otra vez se había quedado dormido en su escritorio, pero no había sido así, había sufrido un infarto fulminante. La incredulidad ante la muerte de su compañero de vida paso ese día como perdida en el limbo. Si no hubiera sido por la ausencia de su hija menor se hubiera dejado morir a lado de su esposo, la busco en el colegio y con sus amigas, pero no apariencia en ninguna parte. Esto era muy extraño, pues de sus dos hijas la pequeña Gabrielle siempre había sido la mas obediente y prudente, a pesar de que tenía solo doce años se comportaba como un modelo de orden. Si su mente no hubiera estado abrumada por el dolor hubiera reaccionado más rápido ante la ausencia de su hija, pero había sido sobrepasada, antes de ir a presentar la denuncia de desaparición de Gabriele fue al despacho de su esposo, pensando que tal vez encontraría aun algo de dinero, lo cual ciertamente encontró, pero también observo algo que comprendió había sido la causa de la muerte de su esposo.

Era el documento de embargo de las últimas propiedades de la familia, pero entre los bienes incautados también se encontraba su propia hija.

Las velaas habían sido tratadas como propiedad particular durante siglos una versión más costosa de un elfo domestico o de cualquier otra criatura mágica al servicio de los hechiceros. Solo gracias al consejo de velaas que habían ganado derechos en la sociedad mágica, pero en los círculos más conservadores seguían siendo simples concubinas. Su hijas debían de haber estado totalmente protegidas por su apellido, pero los enemigos de su esposo estaban dentro del gobierno así que seguramente podrían haber modificado algún documento para que perdiera su ascendencia de hechicero y quedara como una velaa completamente.

Mientras esperaba como terminaban de enterrar a su esposo, pensaba en que es lo que podría hacer, los aurores se habían negado en redondo a ayudarla. En capitán de aurores la miro con desconfianza desde que había entrado, a pesar de que no se encontraba en sus mejores días, aun se podía ver que era una velaa.

—No sé a que venga aquí señora, pero no quiero que siga distrayendo a mis hombres—le había dicho el capitán de muy mala manera.

—Mi hija fue secuestrada.

Las velaas tenían un mecanismo de defensa muy sutil pero efectivo, en el cual, cuando estaban muy asustadas las personas sentían la necesidad de ayudarlas. El problema con dicho mecanismo de defensa era que si la persona tenia prejuicios contra ellas, era totalmente inútil y en ocasiones hasta contraproducente. Era obvio que aquel viejo auror era totalmente inmune, pero aun así, por ley estaba obligado a levantar la denuncia y hacer una investigación, la cual se limito a una búsqueda en los archivos.

—No existe ninguna Gabrielle Delacour.

—No sea ridículo, yo la di a luz y la crie durante doce años, claro que existe—a punto de llorar.

—Le recomiendo que vaya y pregunte en control de criaturas mágicas y deje de una buena vez de quitarme el tiempo.

Si se llevara a cabo una comparación política entre la Francia mágica y la Britania, se debería de decir que los galos eran gobernados por el equivalente de Lord Malfoy, aunque en muchos aspectos el presidente francés hacia ver como moderado al líder de los sangre pura ingleses. Por eso, no resultaba extraño que las personas con un mínimo de sangre no humana podían ser consideradas como una simple criatura. Por alguna razón las velaa estaban en la mira del gobierno desde hace algún tiempo, a través de una directriz secreta se buscaba quitarles la ciudadanía y cualquier tipo de derecho. Con anterioridad Apolline y sus hijas habían estado bien protegidas por el dinero de su esposo, pero al igual que su poderío económico, su seguridad se había desvanecido.

Ir a la secretaria de control de criaturas mágicas, seguramente sería una experiencia aun más desagradable que con los aurores, pues para ellos lo único peor que una criatura mágica era una criatura mestiza.

Llevar a cabo lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una traición a todo lo que creía, a su amor propio y a su orgullo de ser una velaa, pero por su hija lo iba a hacer.

Ella bien sabía que su apariencia dejaba mucho desear en comparación a como se veía cuando su esposo vivía, pero para lo que iba a hacer tendría que reunir todo su autocontrol. La apariencia de una velaa tiene que ver mucho con su estado de ánimo, por lo cual solo podría durar un tiempo limitado viéndose de su mejor manera. Las arrugas y las canas que la habían invadido poco a poco y que durante los últimos días habían avanzado exponencialmente, desaparecieron. En lugar de vestir con su propia ropa, había buscado ropa en la antigua habitación de su hija mayor para poder disfrazarse. Después de meditarlo un poco se le ocurrió una idea, tomo un viejo uniforme de su hija y se lo probo, recordaba que cierta ocasión había discutido con su hija por su modo de vestir, y que aquel uniforme había salido a relucir, cuando ella misma había sido alumna había vivido el cambio de la falda al tobillo a la falda a la rodilla, y le había gustado, pero su hija llevaba la falda a suras penas para cubrir su ropa interior, ahora dicho uniforme le parecía el disfraz perfecto. Guardo todo su disfraz en una vieja mochila escolar también de su hija.

Lo que estaba haciendo era peligro pues podía ser considerada como una criminal, y podía llegar a ser vendida como esclava. Lo primero que hiso fue disfrazarse como una mujer mayor, encorvada y con bastón, además cubriendo la cabeza con un velo negro, lo cual no dejo de ser un recordatorio del reciente fallecimiento de su esposo. Haciendo su papel de anciana entro a los baños del edificio de gobierno, después de revisar que nadie la hubiera notado ni que nadie la veía, se cambio de disfraz. Mientras se acomodaba el pequeño sombrero que completaba su disfraz, aunque tal vez había exagerado, su hija y ella tenían complexiones diferentes, pues ella tenía curvas más pronunciadas que su hija mayor, causando que el de por si ajustado vestido, en ella se viera aun más apretado, pero ya no tenía tiempo para mejorar su plan, tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Lo primero que hiso al salir del baño fue identificas a su víctima, tenía que escoger bien, pues tenía que ser alguien lo suficientemente importante como para tener acceso a la información que necesitaba, pero no uno de los jefes, quienes seguramente tendrían algún tipo de defensa anti-velaa. La persona que al fin escogió se trataba de un hombre joven, con expresión calculadora en el rostro, del tipo de burócratas que se la pasa buscando alguna oportunidad para ascender por cualquier medio.

Solo fue necesario que se presentara con un nombre falso, para que la llevara a su oficina.

—Me dijeron que usted podría ayudarme, una de mis compañeras de colegio a desaparecido y necesito encontrarla, yo soy su supervisora en el curso de verano—cualquier rastro de escepticismo del burócrata, fue eliminado por un cruzar de piernas.

—No se preocupe señorita ahora la encontraremos.

Aparentemente había escogido bien, pues el joven fue capaz de conseguir información no solo de esa oficina sino también de otras. En poco más de media hora consiguió mas información de la que hubiera conseguido ella en meses siguiendo los procedimientos normales. A pesar de su cálculo de tiempo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para continuar con su actuación.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero lo que acabo de averiguar no le va a gustar. La joven Gabrielle fue decomisada para pagar adeudos de su padre.

—Pero ella solo es mitad velaa, no puede ser vendida así como así, y menos sin la autorización de su familia.

—Hace un mes hubieras tenido razón, pero bajo la nueva regulación sobre las velaa, no existen las mestizas, si se da el caso de un hijo entre un humano y una velaa, si es varón se considera humano y si es hembra se considera totalmente velaa.

Lo que estaba diciendo tenía una lógica malvada y retorcida, pues tenía razón en que nunca habían existido realmente los mestizos, pues no existían velaa varones, y siempre tenían buscar pareja fuera de su especie para reproducirse, de hecho era más bien poco común que una velaa tuviera hijos varones. Esto había hecho surgir uno de los rumores falsos más dañinos sobre su especie, diciendo que las velaas mataban a sus hijos hombres o que mínimo los despreciaban, lo cual no podía estar más lejos de la realidad, pues las madre velaa sentían un inmenso amor por sus hijos, fueran de cualquier sexo o especie, de hecho era una queja recurrente entre las hijas velaa, decir que eran menos cuidadas que sus hermanos, pero por lo regular eran meras exageraciones, pues ellas también querían muchos a sus hermanos.

Este reconocimiento ante el comportamiento reproductivo de las velaa, no estaba para nada relacionado con un apoyo hacia ellas, sino una nueva manera para someterlas.

— ¿Cómo podría una velaa mantener su status?

—Solo por medio de un permiso firmado y pagado por su duelo legal, ya sea su padre, esposo o su comprador.

Como era posible que una regulación como esa hubiera podido pasar sin que nadie hiciera nada ¿en qué momento los políticos se hubieran vuelto tan desaprensivos? Desde que los humanos habían llegado al mundo mágico, las velaa se habían convertido en uno de sus primeros aliados, no podía comprender como ahora se podían comportar tan despectivamente hacia ellas.

Aun estaban leyendo los informes que le proporciono que se dio cuenta del peligro que estaba corriendo en ese momento, ella no tenía ningún documento que acreditara su libertad, de hecho no sabía donde se conseguían, y de todas maneras no tenia manera de conseguir uno, sus padres tenían casi dos décadas de haber fallecido, y su esposo había muerto sin conocer siquiera tan nefasta ley.

Antes de irse rompió el vínculo entre ella y su víctima, como resultado el joven termina llorando en su oficina, para evitar levantar mas sospechas, después de salir sella la oficina para que nadie lo interrumpa ni lo escuche llorar. El vínculo que había creado había sido necesario para que la obedeciera, pero era algo doloroso de hacer, para ambos, pero si no lo hubiera roto, él la hubiera estado siguiendo durante meses. Pero para ella sería diferente. A las velaa les decían las máximas rompe corazones, pero ellas siempre procuraban evitarlo, pues les dolía en el alma y en el cuerpo. Por naturaleza ellas daban felicidad y no tristeza.

Aun tenía dificultades para respirar cuando había llegado al baño del edificio de enfrente, cuando se quito su disfraz de colegiala y se vistió con su otro disfraz e anciana, al soltar la magia que había sustentado su apariencia se puso a llorar, por lo que acababa de hacer y por lo que se había enterado, aparentemente el mundo se había vuelto en su contra y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Según los informes que le había n dado sobre su hija, la habían vendido a unos tratantes de esclavos, la única pista que tenia del paradero de Gabrielle es que había entrado a Britania, no era mucho pero tenía que seguir su camino, no podía rendirse.

Antes de salir del baño tira a la basura el viejo uniforme de su hija, para intentar evitar que la relacionaran con su identidad falsa. Si quería salir del país tendría que conseguir otra identidad nueva, ya no podía seguir siendo Apolline Delacour, pues podría terminar siendo vendida como su hija, y eso no la acercaría a encontrarla.

76567tguyg

Harry y Ron continuaron trabajando a marchas forzadas, en lo que parecía ser una de las noches más largad de sus vidas. Ya tenían casi todo listo para iniciar con su improvisado plan de fuga, a Harry aun le quedaba un problema por solucionar, y ese era que iba a hacer con la princesa Lena, podía forzarla a recuperar su forma humana, pero si primero no sanaba su mente el shock que sufriría podría sumirla más en su enfermedad, a un nivel del cual ya no p podría recuperarse. Así que solo le quedaba la opción de llevársela tal como estaba. Por suerte, el antiguo Harry había recibido algunas clases de equitación cuando era pequeño, si que conocía el equipo necesario y los conocimientos básicos, y si le daba algunas instrucciones directamente a su mente, no debería tener muchos problemas.

Silla, estribo, riendas y todo lo demás que necesitaría para montarla correctamente, cada pieza las había trasfigurado de diferentes objetos que encontró en la celda. En un principio la yegua parecía reticente a cooperar, pero le recordó con su mente que ya lo conocía. La celda en la que la tenían era suficientemente grande como para que pudieran dar un par de vueltas sin problemas, Aunque en los pasillos también era posible subirse a la yegua, prefirió caminar y guiarla con las riendas.

— ¿Ya terminaste, Rojo? —le pregunta al verlo.

—Los convencí de que cooperaran ¿y tú?

—Dentro de lo razonable, pero tendrá que ser suficiente ¿les entregaste sus armas?

—Con la condición de que cooperaran con nosotros.

— ¿Y los orcos?

—Ellos también nos ayudaran.

—Muy bien. Tu yo encabezaremos el ataque, pero necesito que cuides mi espalda, pues voy a estar algo distraído coordinando los diferentes grupos.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Cuando termino de hablar con Rojo, se les unió Simbad, quien también se veía listo para el ataque

—Si piensas hacer un ataque con caballería, necesitaras más caballos y un campo mucho más abierto—dice Simbad a manera de broma.

—Seria muy complicado de explicar—dice Harry—, pero no la puedo dejar atrás.

Harry tuvo que redoblar el esfuerzo mental para poder coordinar los tiempos del ataque. Lo primero fue reunir a todo el grupo de fuga, los cuales poco a poco se fueron juntando en el piso más bajo de la fortaleza,

— ¿No deberíamos irnos a los ascensores? —pregunta una de los prisioneros.

—Eso sería demasiado obvio—dice Harry—, creo que es mejor dejarles un pequeño recuerdo de lo que somos capases de hacer. Dime Rojo, ¿recuerdas aquellas flechas explosivas que hicimos a final de año?

—Claro que recuerdo—sonriendo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el chico pelirrojo creo lo que parecían ser grandes flechas de piedra, las cuales Harry llena con fuego, las cuales son lanzadas contra el techo, destrozándolo con facilidad, pero no se detuvieron con eso, continuaron con los siguientes pisos sin detenerse hasta que pudieron ver el cielo nocturno. Obviamente los guardias, por mas confundidos que estuvieran por la magia de Harry, las explosiones los volvieron a poner alertas.

Los guardias no sabían muy bien que estaba pasando, primero pensaron que se había tratado de alguna explosión, tal vez alguna fuga de gas, pero para su gran sorpresa, encontraron un gran túnel vertical, pero aun más sorprendente fue encontrar un grupo organizado defendiendo cada uno de los niveles.

Habían organizado algunos grupos de defensa para que soportaran cualquier tipo de contraataque, mientras que subían a los heridos y enfermos. Como ninguno de ellos podía volar, Harry los fue elevando con magia poco a poco, todo tenía que ser llevado a cabo de una manera cuidadosa, lo suficientemente rápida para que pudieran escapar, pero con el esmero suficiente para no tener victimas innecesarias. Todo tuvo que llevarse a cabo por etapas, pero cuando lograron subir a todos los prisioneros, cerraron con magia el gran agujero que habían preparado, luego derribaron con más flechas explosivas el edificio de la entrada, terminaron aprovechando para también destruir todos los helicópteros y cualquier otro medio de transporte.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —pregunta Ron.

—Voy a preparar algunos trasladores.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Lo sé, eso hará que suenen todas las alarmas de aquí hasta la China, pero creo que sirve bien a nuestros propósitos, así el gobierno tendrá que ayudarlos.

—Pero si nos encuentran a nosotros, tendremos que contestar demasiadas respuestas.

—Lo siento Rojo, pero nosotros no podemos irnos en traslador ni nada mágico que pueda ser rastreado, tendremos que caminar.

— ¿Quieres que crucemos el país caminando?—escandalizado.

—Yo tengo un caballo, no se tu, pero yo cabalgare—dice bromeando.

— ¿Solo yo caminare? —parecía que iba a llorar.

—Vamos Ron, claro que no, solo iremos hasta el pueblo más cercano para llamar y que vengan por nosotros.

No sabían cuanto tiempo tendrían, hasta que sus enemigos recibieran refuerzos o para que lograran subir a la superficie. Después de la discusión entre Harry y Ron sobre los trasladores, las personas empezaron a desaparecer en pequeños grupos, incluso algunas criaturas mágicas utilizaron los trasladores, pero la mayoría se negó, sobre todo los duendes, quienes terminaron encabezando un grupo que se alejo por sus propios medios.

Mientras terminaban de ayudar a los últimos grupos, Simbad se acerco con Harry para discutir un último asunto.

— ¿Crees que puedes confiar en ellos?

— ¿A quién te refieres? —le pregunta Harry.

—A todos nosotros.

—Confiar tal vez sea un poco exagerado, pero creo que todos los que estuvimos presos tenemos algo en común, que todos queríamos recuperar nuestra libertad.

— ¿Los duendes incluidos?

—Los duendes y los humanos no somos dos especies amigas por naturaleza, pero creo que se fueron sabiendo que hay un lord mágico, con el cual se puede tratar y negociar, a mi me parece un buen inicio.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Por cierto ¿por fin me dirás quien carajos eres?

—Claro, porque no, Lord Potter, yo soy el califa Khardan, de los hijos del errante, y te prometo que conmigo puedes contar, como aliado y como amigo.

Después de presentarse, hace un gesto con la mano derecha a lo largo de su rostro y hacia la frente, a modo de bendición y despedida, pues en ese momento el desapareció en un remolino de arena blanca.

— ¿Por qué siempre terminas haciendo amigos tan extraños? —le pregunta Ron, quien había visto desaparecer aquel misterioso sujeto.

—Eso me lo pregunto desde que tenía once años.

—Muy bien—sin entender la indirecta.

—Por cierto ¿ya se fueron los orcos?

—Aun no, aparentemente no soportaban a aquel grupo de duendes.

—En ese caso necesito que vayas y les ofrezcas viajar con nosotros, yo mientras iré y terminare de preparar los últimos trasladores.

Cada vez que preparaba un traslador se aseguraba de conseguir los nombres de todos los prisioneros, con los cuales había elaborado una lista. Aun no sabía bien de que le podría servir aquella información, pero sabía que hubiera sido un descuido de su parte no haberlo hecho.

—Están de acuerdo, no me han dicho porque, pero sospecho que no saben en donde encontrar un portal al otro mundo.

Tuvieron que caminar casi una hora a través de bosque antes de encontrar por fin una carretera. El grupo de caminantes era bastante curioso, tres orcos, dos humanos y un caballo, los humanos iban vestidos con trajes de prisioneros, aunque Ron como siempre se las había ingeniado para romper su ropa y solo llevaba los pantalones, los orcos también llevaban solo parte de sus trajes de presidiarios, pues se los habían arrancado para colocarse algunas partes de armadura, que Ron había encontrado en la bóveda, en general la mejor vestida era la yegua pero ella no es que dijera mucho.

— ¿Les interesaría un trabajo? —les pregunta Harry.

—No somos asesinos a sueldo—le contesta el más viejo.

—Y yo no necesito asesinos a sueldo, lo que necesito son herreros y maestros.

—Es una oferta interesante.

—Estoy formando un nuevo reino, y hay espacio de sobra para un clan orco.

—Nuestro clan es pequeño y lleva mucho tiempo sin establecerse en un lugar—dice la mujer joven, quien hasta el momento había estado muy ocupada viendo los músculos de Ron.

—Nosotros no somos esclavos—dice el otro orco.

—Ni yo quiero esclavos, ustedes tendrían un lugar en donde rehacer su clan y prosperar, obviamente tenemos leyes, derechos y obligaciones, pero les aseguro que son bastante razonables. De hecho se me ocurre una idea, ustedes podrían mantener una ciudad vecina a la de los humanos, como prefieran, seguramente lo podemos negociar.

—Tendríamos que hablar con el resto del clan, para una decisión de esta magnitud.

—Les propongo algo, vengan y visiten mi ciudad, vean a las personas que viven ahí, sean mis invitados por unos días y luego lleven el mensaje al resto de su clan.

A Ron siempre le impresionaba esa habilidad que tenía su amigo, y que aparentemente funcionaba hasta con orcos, pues recordaba lo mucho que había batallado para convencerlos para cooperar, pero ahora Harry les estaba convenciendo para que fueran a vivir a su propia ciudad.

7687t6t7

Lelio estaba viviendo unos días realmente muy tensos, el encargo que le había dado Harry estaba demostrando ser una labor titánica, curiosamente organizar una ciudad entera de esclavos liberados no era tan difícil como se hubiera esperado, pero supervisar la mansión le estaba sacando mas canas de las que ya de por si tenía. Como si no fuera suficiente soportar la angustia de no saber dónde estaba el chico que había ayudado a criar, sino que también tenía que reprimir el deseo de mandar a todos esos adolecentes a sus habitaciones y hacerse cargo de todo, pero había un par de cosas que lo impedían, la primera y menos importante era que dos de ellas tenían una autoridad verdadera sobre aquella casa, pero la más importante era que sabía que esos chicos necesitaban aprender a lidiar con todos aquellos problemas y el único modo de que lo aprendieran era equivocándose. Era un poco cliché pero esos chicos eran el futuro, y llegado el momento tendrían que enfrentarse con problemas aun más grandes y tendrían que superar primero los más pequeños y a su alcance. Aparte de todo eso se estaban enfrentando con problemas reales e importantes, sobre todo después del ataque que habían sufrido. Durante el tiempo en que había servido al viejo Lord Potter, había vivido y sobrevivido a una gran cantidad de batallas, pero habían sido muy pocas las ocasiones en las cuales los enemigos habían llegado tan lejos como para atacar la mansión, por suerte en esta ocasión no habían ávido bajas que lamentar, pero no se podía confiar en que la suerte de nuevo les iba a sonreír. Era obvio que los enemigos del nuevo lord eran muchos y muy variados, aunque también se daba cuenta que estos aun no tomaban muy enserio al joven Harry, algo de lo que seguramente en unos años se terminarían arrepintiendo, pero por ahora lo mejor era que siguieran intentando mantener un perfil bajo, el problema es cuantas escaramuzas como esas podrían soportar antes de estar completamente listo. En su opinión la idea de Harry de crear un ejército en aquella ciudad había sido una de las mejores que se le pudieron haber ocurrido, aunque aún faltaban un par de años antes de que estuvieran preparados para funcionar, mientras tanto tendrían que seguir funcionando de la manera en la que lo estaban haciendo.

A pesar de la desconfianza que tenia decidió dejar que los jóvenes siguieran con sus interrogatorios, ya vería que clase de resultados obtenían. A pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado, aun había cosas del diario que debían ser resueltas. Entre las cosas que el mismo estaba resolviendo en ese momento era la adquisición de vehículos para el mundo muggle y para el mundo mágico, gracias a sus antiguos contactos en el ejército, había conseguido muy buen precio para algunos vehículos todo terreno de segunda mano, serian quince hummers militares y quince todo terreno negro como el que usaba el servicio secreto, de hecho lo habían sido, pero habían decidido reemplazar toda la flota, así que lo estaba comprando a un muy buen precio a mayoreo. Pero necesitaba la firma de la nueva señora Potter para poder hacer un gasto de esa magnitud. Cuando tuvieran tiempo seguramente la podría convencer de la ventaja de comprar al mayoreo, y de lo mucho que necesitaban aquellos vehículos, los civiles para moverse en la ciudad muggle y los todo terreno para el mundo mágico.

Con lo atareado que se encontraba, pensó en no contestar la llamada que acababa de recibir, sobre todo al no reconocer el número, pero al final de cuentas por su insistencia decidió contestar.

—Hola Lelio ¿Qué novedades hay? —dice Harry con total tranquilidad.

—Por todos los santos, Harry, donde demonios te habían metido—después de no haber podido responder un momento.

—Solo un poco de investigación de campo, Lelio, pero algunas cosas se torcieron y me tomo un poco más de tiempo regresar.

— ¿Entonces estas bien?

—Si, agotado como hace mucho no lo estaba pero bien.

— ¿Y el joven Weasley?

—Un poco golpeado pero bien y animado.

—Los demás están ocupados en el mundo mágico, ¿quieres que los reúna?

—No es necesario, lo que necesito es que alguien venga recogernos

—Me encargare.

—Debo informarte que no solo somos nosotros dos, también vienen tres orcos y un caballo.

— ¿Es un chiste?

—No lo es, realmente vienen conmigo unos orcos y un caballo, es una larga historia, que con gusto te platicare, pero te aseguro que este no es el momento.

—Dime donde están e iré por ustedes.

Después de darle su ubicación, Harry cuelga el teléfono en la cabina telefónica de la cual se había comunicado, sin siquiera imaginarse todas las sorpresas que le esperaban de regreso en casa.

665rye64

Los primeros interrogatorios habían terminado sin dar muchos resultados, la mayoría de los prisioneros sabían mas de sus antiguas misiones que de la más reciente, aparentemente todos habían sido reclutados de las diferentes fuerzas especiales del ejército de Estados Unidos, y era obvio que tenían por costumbre y hasta por código de comportamiento saber lo menos posible sobre el trasfondo de sus misiones, a final de cuentas lo suyo era la acción.

Era un tanto decepcionante para Hermione y Luna los resultados que habían tenido en el interrogatorio, después de lo mucho que se habían esforzado, y a pesar de haber tenido la ventaja del veritaserum habían perdido en el duelo con aquellos dos espías, claro que habían obtenido información útil, pero no la suficiente, y curiosamente no había sido ninguna de ellas dos sino Neville quien lo había logrado, ellas solo habían estado para estorbar.

—Mañana lo volveremos a intentar—dice Neville.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer diferente?, porque si volvemos a hacer lo mismo que hoy, seremos la burla de todos los espías del mundo—se queja Luna.

—El fracaso de hoy fue nuestra culpa, no nos preparamos lo suficiente, Harry me dijo una vez que se debe pelear cuando se tiene una misión, sino es así solo se hace por orgullo.

Los tres se habían retirado a los limites del lago que había cerca de la ciudad, les recordaba un poco al lago del colegio, seguramente por eso los hacía sentirse cómodos.

— ¿Tienen alguna idea? —pregunta Hermione.

—Que uno de los legeremantas más poderosos del mundo se encargue—dice Harry.

—Claro que si Harry, pero como sigues desaparecido no podemos usar ese método…

Habían estado tan ensimismados en sus quejas, que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que Harry y Ron se encontraban de pie detrás de ellos. En un momento ninguno reacciono de ninguna manera, como si temiera que fuera solo una aparición, Hermione acerca su mano derecha a Harry, esperando que este no desapareciera.

—Solo me fui unos días Hermione, no un año entero.

Hermione salta y se le cuelga a Harry, sujetándose con sus piernas y brazos, para terminar besándolo un par de minutos sin casi detenerse.

—Consíganse un cuarto, es mas estoy segura de que tienen toda una mansión en algún lado—dice Luna a modo de broma, aun sorprendida por la llegada de sus amigos.

Los recién llegados fueron abordados con preguntas e información al mismo tiempo, fue tanto que solo comprendían la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo realmente.

—Esta bien, esperen un minuto, no les estoy comprendiendo mucho, ¿Qué les parece si lo dejamos todo para mañana?

Hasta ese momento, Hermione no había dado importancia a la apariencia de ambos, y ahora comprendía que ellos no se habían ido de vacaciones, se les veía agotados, Harry tenía profundas ojeras y la mirada un tanto ausente, como si estuviera a punto de dormirse.

—Pues no creo que allá ningún problema con que esperemos hasta mañana—dice Neville.

La noche ya había caído cuando regresan a la mansión, en conde encontraron a los demás, Pansy y Cho tuvieron reacciones muy similares a la de Hermione, con la diferencia de que Ron termina en el suelo junto con Cho. Les termino citando a una reunión para la siguiente tarde. Cuando se alejaron con rumbo a sus habitaciones, Harry termino invitando a Hermione y a Pansy a acompañarlo a su propio dormitorio.

—Me relaja mucho dormir con ustedes.

Hermione sospechaba que esa era una ventaja añadida al vínculo que los unía, no es que hicieran a Harry más fuerte, sino que lo ayudaba a sanar más rápido. Pero para ellas dos también había algo especial, pues el temor que habían sentido durante los últimos días desapareció, al igual que todo el estrés, era como si ahora tuvieran la mente más clara que antes.

768yyu

Esa era apenas la segunda vez que los tres compartían cama, y la primera vez había sido mas una siesta que otra cosa, pero esta vez si había sido la noche entera. El bien sabia que la mayoría de las personas del mundo no aprobaban su manera de vivir, de hecho incumplía la ley civil de muchos países del mundo muggle, por no decir que de todos.

Cualquiera se sorprendería por solo verlas, ambas habían tenido su propia belleza natural, cada una a su manera, pero gracias a la tecnología mágica que habían desarrollado, la habían llevado a su máxima expresión, claro que esto sería relativo según los gustos diferentes de todas las personas, pero seguramente la mayoría de los hombres heterosexuales las encontrarían despampanantes. Hermione con la piel bronceada y largo cabello castaño, y Pansy con la piel pálida y el cabello negro como plumas de cuervo, una con ojos cafés y la otra con ojos azules. A su manera las amaba a las dos, después de todo lo que había vivido junto con Hermione, no podía imaginar su vida sin ella, mientras que con Pansy, tal vez no había vivido tanto tiempo, pero habían sabido como acercarse el uno al otro, en definitiva las amaba. Durante su cautiverio había estado tan ocupado que ni siquiera había podido tener tiempo para darse cuenta de lo mucho que las había extrañado a ambas.

—Nosotras también te extrañamos—a penas en un murmullo.

Durante los últimos minutos Harry se había limitado a verlas dormir (no era difícil entretenerse mirando a un par de modelos en lencería), por el ritmo en su respiración, supo que la primera en despertar fue Pansy, quien empezó a hablar sin abrir los ojos.

—Me alegra que hayan pensado en mí.

—A Hermione le afecto mucho tu ausencia.

— ¿Y a ti no?

—Yo lloraba todas las noches antes de dormir, pero eso no afectaba mi trabajo, deberías hablar con ella—solo Pansy podía decir una frase así sin que esta alterara su expresión.

—Entonces necesito que vallas y prepares todo para esta tarde.

—Me encargare.

—Esta noche quiero que la pases conmigo.

—Pero…—confundida.

—Aun tengo medio día antes de empezar a trabajar.

Pansy comprendió a que se refería y le sonrió como respuesta, tal vez fue una mera punzada de celos la que la impulso a lucir un poco su cuerpo casi desnudo antes de salir de la habitación.

Ya pensaría luego en Pansy, pero por ahora se concentraría en Hermione y la verdad es que Harry sabía bien como consentirla, solo el sabia como hacerla feliz y tenía que ser una combinación muy precisa para lograrlo.

—Deberíamos ir a trabajar—dice Hermione cuando se levantan.

—No Hermione, tú y yo debemos ponernos al tanto uno con el otro.

Estaban tan ocupados que tomar se una mañana para algo así era del todo irrazonable, pero para ellos era de vital importancia, pues si el lazo que los unía se debilitaba, ellos mismos también lo harían.

Harry consiguió algo de fruta fresca de la cocina y la llevo hasta los baños secretos debajo de tierra, el baño aparentemente siempre estaba listo, era una réplica de los baños sauna de la antigua Roma. Se bañaron el uno al otro, Hermione no noto el momento en que dejo de poder mover los brazos, lo cual fue como un choque eléctrico por su columna.

—Me puedo ahogar—le recuerda Hermione.

—Privarte de aire, no lo creo, probarte de la vista por otra parte, suena bastante divertido—antes de vendarle los ojos.

Tal vez algún día Hermione terminaría preguntándole de dónde sacaba siempre el instrumento adecuado, o tal vez fuera porque él lo usaba que era perfecto para ella. Sin poder ver no sabía que es lo que seguía a cada momento, bien podría ser una caricia como un azote, un beso o un pedazo de fruta. Pero eso solo fue el principio, pues cuando por fin se unieron en uno, lo hicieron con el ansia de una pareja de amantes largamente separados.

Es curioso como una actividad física tan exigente podía resultar tan necesaria para volver a sentirse como nuevos. Ambos sabían que ya casi era hora para que volvieran a subir a la superficie, pero de momento estaban disfrutando demasiado de su intimidad. No fue sino hasta que estuvieron satisfechos el uno del otro, que descansaron un poco. En esos momentos se encontraba Harry recostado bocabajo en un plancha mientras que Hermione le daba un masaje en la espalda, ninguno de los dos había sentido la necesidad de volver a vestirse.

— ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?

—Porque necesitaba que tú te quedaras, yo no puedo estar todos lados al mismo tiempo, y esta investigación la tenía que hacer yo, no podía encargársela a nadie más—la contestación de Harry era sincera, y verdadera desde la mayoría de puntos de vista, pero no era toda la verdad, pues opinaba que aun faltaba tiempo para que estuviera lista para enterarse de algunas cosas.

—Pues yo no fui de mucha ayuda aquí.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tuve miedo y escogí mal, estoy segura de que hoy escucharas sobre todas las malas decisiones que tome.

— ¿Y te sientes culpable?

—Bastante

—No sé qué decirte, pensé que les había dejado buenas instrucciones.

—Y lo hiciste, pero las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos.

—Pues ya lo iremos resolviendo.

— ¿No quieres ir arriba y descansar un rato antes de la reunión?

—No, estoy bien—extrañado.

—Escuche cuando le dijiste a Pansy que pasarías la noche con ella, no quiero que estés totalmente agotado—sonriendo con picardía.

—Conozco mis propios límites Hermione, y si no quieres conocer los tuyos, no me presiones—le dice mas en broma que en serio.

—Es tu culpa por ponernos estos cinturones, son como un recordatorio constante, si no los trajéramos ni siquiera pensaríamos al respecto, pero la prohibición de cualquier cosa hace cosas extrañas con tu mente.

—Entonces me imagino que Ron debió de tener una noche interesante—riendo.

—No sabía que Cho usara uno—muy sorprendida— ¿es en el que estuviste trabajando hace un tiempo?

—Así es, Ron me lo encargo hace tiempo, aunque no creo que debas decírselo a la cara, es muy sensible.

—Claro que lo es, y creo que tienes razón, durante los últimos días se estuvo comportando un tanto más huraña de lo que es normal en ella, creo que no se tomo para nada bien que le prohibieran algo de esa manera.

Era solo un poco de platica un intrascendente, como un eco de cuando eran solo amigos, y un recuerdo de que a pesar de todo lo que había cambiado en sus vidas seguían siendo los mejores amigos.

6576tytr5

Cho y Ron despertaron después de medio día, habían tenido una noche bastante larga, pues no habían dormido sino ya entrada la madrugada. Rojo había llegado totalmente agotado del esfuerzo por la fuga, pero eso no iba a detener a un deportista de su nivel.

Había sido un proceso muy interesante, primero discutir, luego besarse, para luego pelear y terminar haciendo el amor, esto lo repitieron cinco veces durante la noche, el mobiliario de la habitación había terminado destruido, desde la cama hasta el tocador y los buros, y ellos no habían terminado en mejores condiciones, habían despertado en redados en unas cobijas y totalmente desnudos, recostado en un colchón tirado en el piso, ambos estaban desgreñados, cubiertos por una mescla de moretones, arañazos y hasta mordidas.

—Eso ha sido lo más extraordinario que he hecho en toda la vida—fue lo primero que dijo Cho al despertar.

—Si piensas recibirme de esa manera cada vez que salga de viaje, pienso hacerlo más seguido.

—Ni hablar Rojo, ninguno de los dos resistiría noches de cómo está demasiado seguido.

—Tienes razón, creo que esta noche solo deberíamos romper la cama.

—Pienso igual, a ninguno de los dos se nos da muy bien que digamos los hechizos de reconstrucción y no quiero que Granger termine cobrándonos por toda la habitación.

La personalidad de Cho le impedía estar en deuda con nadie, era una de esas cosas que le gustaba a Ron de ella. Mientras se alistaban para el trabajo de ese día, Ron volvió a cerrar el cinturón de castidad en Cho y por un momento se pregunto cuánto duraría la determinación de la chica de ya no romper el mobiliario.

25tert45

La mente de la muerte escarlata siempre había sido clara, no tenía ni pasado ni futuro, ni tampoco ningún tipo de laso afectivo que la distrajera del objetivo de su vida, que era servir al señor oscuro. Dicha lealtad también la libraba de otras cosas que le estorbarían en su misión, como era su libre albedrio, su moral y conciencia, lo único que le importaba era cumplir sus misiones.

Nadie sabía exactamente que era ella, y siendo claros ella tampoco lo sabía muy bien, no recordaba haber tenido el mismo desarrollo que las demás personas normales, su vida había iniciado cuando el señor oscuro la había despertado dentro de su armadura. Desde entonces le había servido como guardaespaldas y asesina personal.

Durante meses, paso las noches de pie en la puerta de la cámara de descanso del Lord, durante ese tiempo fue testigo de los pasatiempos hedonistas de su señor, durante la noche y hasta durante el día, no paraba la pasarela de esposas y concubinas, ya fueran solas, en parejas o hasta en grupos. Gracias a todo el tiempo en el que había servido al señor tenebroso, se dio cuenta cómo funcionaba su ritmo de trabajo, pues alternaba temporadas en las que se dedicaba exclusivamente al trabajo, dejando incluso de comer y de dormir, además de que ni siquiera se molestaba en visitar a sus esposas, mientras que cuando terminaba su trabajo, regresaba al más absoluto libertinaje.

Curiosamente no fue sino hasta que le asignaron una habitación para que pudiera pulir su armadura y limpiar su cuerpo, que se dio cuenta que era similar a aquellas mujeres, entonces se pregunto porque nunca era invitada a compartir su cama, tal vez fuera que en lugar de oler a exóticos perfumes olía a cuero y acero, y que mientras su rostro permanecía limpio el de ellas estaba decorado con complejos maquillajes. Ese problema la inquieto durante un tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, ninguna esposa o concubina le podía servir como ella, sus habilidades en el combate eran mucho más importantes que cualquier truco en la cama que tuvieran ellas.

A pesar del sentimiento de orgullo que sintió al saberse irremplazable, experimentaba una extraña sensación, que a pesar del paso de los años no supo cómo definir, era como el hambre, pero no exactamente igual, era un hambre, pero no exactamente igual, era como tener hambre en el alma, si es que esto tuviera sentido. Nunca se lo dijo al señor oscuro, no es como si hablaran mucho entre sí, la verdad era que él solo le hablaba para comunicarle alguna orden o de vez en cuando para obsequiarle algún arma nueva.

Así había sido su vida durante casi dos décadas, en las que había existido, batalla tras batalla, sin nunca sentirse completa ni satisfecha. Por sus misiones tuvo que viajar a diferentes partes del mundo, pero la mayoría fueron dentro del territorio del norte, de hecho solamente había estado en una ocasión cerca de la capital del territorio gobernado por el congreso mágico británico, fue cuando le habían encargado la búsqueda de la señorita Tudor en caso de que perdiera las elecciones, de hecho, en ese caso tendría que eliminar al ganador de las mismas. Había estado a punto de lograrlo, cuando lanzo su mortal estocada contra el joven estudiante, pero alguien se lo había impedido, pocas criaturas tenían una piel tan resistente, y no reconoció a que especie pertenecía, aparentemente aquel estudiante se había conseguido un guardaespaldas realmente especial. Cuando vio que había fallado se sintió molesta, pues no estaba acostumbrada a fallar, pero aun así estaba totalmente segura de que ganaría la pelea, estuvo a punto de regresar al combate cuando vio a su objetivo más de cercas, fue algo muy extraño, fue la primera vez que sintió que había algo que le podía llenar el vacío en su interior, no entendía sus sentimientos, pues en teoría ella no debería de sentirlos, era la máquina asesina perfecta, no tenía tiempo ni permiso de tener sentimientos, sobre todo unos que ni siquiera entendía ni podía definir. Se suponía que ella no debiera de sentir nada, pero mientras escapaba por fin pudo definir uno entre tantos sentimientos, y este era el miedo, se había enfrentado contra gigantes y contra todo tipo de criaturas oscuras, y nunca había sentido miedo, pero aquellos ojos verdes la habían asustado.

No podía ir y preguntar qué era lo que debía hacer o sentir. La mera idea de abandonar al señor tenebroso hacia qué cabeza le doliera como si fuera a estallar. Siguió pensando en este problema, cuando aquella muchacha a la que había ido a secuestrar desde aquel castillo le puso en bandeja de plata lo que pensó sería la solución de su problema, tener una discípula le podría servir como un vinculo con el colegio. Pero lejos detraerle paz, empeoro todo, supuso que eso se debía a que el señor oscuro estaba lejos, pero no era la primera vez que pasaba, así que no podía estar segura, la verdad es que había empeorado desde cierta ocasión en que mando a ayudar a su discípula a la limpieza del museo, el síntoma más nuevo fue el de sus sueños, durante los cortos periodos que tomaba para descansar tuvo visiones extrañas. Hasta el momento sus únicos sueños habían sido recuerdos de las batallas que había vivido, pero ahora tenía extrañas visiones, en las que veía una versión más joven de ella misma, en aquel castillo al que había entrado, rodeada de personas que no reconocía, exceptuando a uno de ellos, que era casi idéntico al joven que casi había asesinado. De lo que si se daba cuenta es que estaba perdiendo el control sobre sí misma.

Ella no se consideraba a sí misma una humana, sino más bien una maquina, algo especialmente creado con un propósito, y sentía que estaba llegando a su límite de uso, según su propia opinión pronto dejaría de ser útil, según los estándares humanos debía de estar al principio de sus cuarenta años (a pesar de que llevaba menos de veinte en funcionamiento), y pronto tendría que terminar el entrenamiento de su aprendiz para que esta ocupara su lugar.

243523tert2t

—Espero que hayan pasado buena noche.

—Muy bien, de hecho agradecemos tu hospitalidad, jefe de clan—le contesto el viejo orco.

Desde que habían llegado a la ciudad, se habían estado refiriendo a Harry como jefe de clan, no es que esto significara que fuera su jefe, sino que se refería a un grado de respeto a un gobernante al cual consideraban digno. Les había prestado una vivienda cercana al muro exterior de la ciudad. Cuando Harry fue a hablar con ellos al día siguiente, aparentemente habían aprovechado aquella mañana para conocer un poco de la ciudad, pero ahora les estaba dando un pequeño tour por la ciudad.

—Ha cambiado varias veces de nombre, primero le pusimos Aquilapolis, pero es un poco difícil de decir, creo que hacer una elección para su nombre, pero de momento el más popular es el de Nueva Roma, en lo personal es mi nombre favorito.

Los orcos eran por naturaleza difíciles de impresionar, pero la verdad es que los dos más jóvenes se sentían bastante impresionados por el esplendor de aquella ciudad, y estuvieron aun mas impresionados cuando escucharon que había sido el mismo Lord el que la había creado. El paseo no era solamente para enseñarles los diferentes sectores de la ciudad sino para que vieran el centro de la misma, sobre todo las leyes que habían escrito para fundar la ciudad.

—Aunque yo soy el rey, gobierno en concejo con los ancianos, y si ustedes los orcos deciden unírsenos, el líder del clan tendría un lugar en el concejo de gobierno.

—Es una gran oferta—dice el anciano—, las forjas que creaste son impresionantes y nosotros solo tendríamos que hacer algunas adaptaciones para que funcionaran como una verdadera forja orca.

—Es su decisión, esta ciudad está en el mundo mágico, así que pueden ir desde aquí a cualquier lado que quieran, y cuando hayan tomado una decisión pueden venir a la ciudad.

—El problema es que ambos no sabemos si podemos confiar el uno en el otro—dijo el joven orco.

—La confianza es una virtud de la cual por desgracia no podemos contar—concuerda Harry—, a final de cuentas a mí tampoco me interesa que muchas personas se enteren de la existencia de esta ciudad.

Harry había dicho personas, pero el viejo orco entendió que se refería al congreso mágico, quienes obviamente mirarían con cierta sospecha lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Que propones?—pregunta el viejo.

—Llevo algún tiempo trabajando con contratos mágicos, pero este no me parece el momento adecuado para mandar redactar uno, qué les parece si tomamos un pequeño juramento.

Esto estaba bastante por debajo que los juramentos de obediencia que habían hecho Hermione y Pansy con él pero seguramente sería suficiente para lo que estaba buscando. Pero también había otras razones que apoyaban ese método, pues según lo que Ron le había contado sobre los orcos, sentían cierta desconfianza hacia ese tipo de tratados, ellos preferían el uso de la palabra, así estaba ganando ciertos puntos con ellos. Se tardaron unos pocos minutos en recitar todo el formulario, pero al final ambas partes estaban conformes con el resultado, los orcos irían en busca del resto del can y regresarían en dos meses lunares con una respuesta, si fuera negativa solo vendrían ellos, pero en caso de que fuera positiva traerían consigo a todo el clan. Ese tiempo les daría oportunidad de redactar una verdadera alianza entre ambos pueblos y terminar de preparar la zona de la ciudad que ocuparían los orcos. Luego de las negociaciones se les dieron provisiones suficientes para su nuevo viaje y salieron por la gran entrada principal de la ciudad.

—Ellos regresaran—escucha Harry.

Se trataba de la pequeña Layla, quien había visitado a los orcos desde muy temprano aquella mañana.

— ¿Te agradaron?

—Bastante, aunque encontró extraño que me digan cachorra, a pesar de su apariencia son muy amables.

—Yo opino igual.

— ¿Te fue útil mi profecía?

—Mucho, me permitieron estar en el lugar y momento adecuado para hacer varias cosas.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

—Eso es confidencial—empezando a bromear con la pequeña.

—Eso no es justo—sin poder evitar enfadarse.

Aunque fuera ella quien escribía las profecías, entre mas futuras fueras menos las comprendía, de hecho en ese momento con su nivel de entrenamiento solo entendía al cien por ciento a un par de minutos delante de si, en lo demás requería mucha interpretación.

— ¿Ni siquiera porque soy tu prometida me lo dirás? —intentando otro modo de abordarlo.

—Ni a mis esposas les digo lo que no tienen que saber.

—Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

—Me alegra que lo comprendas—poniéndole la mano e la cabeza.

— ¿Los liberaste a todos? —cambiando de tema bruscamente.

—A todos los que quisieron ser liberados—le contesta poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su altura.

— ¿Ningún experimento quiso escapar? —asustada.

Harry suspiro antes de contestarle, lo que iba a decirle no era sencillo, pues podía ver lo mucho que le afectaba su pasado.

—Sus mentes no eran como la tuya o la mía, eran maquinas sin conciencia. —le intesta explicar.

—Entonces yo también soy una maquina.

—No lo eres, tú no tienes nada que ver con ellos.

—Pero yo me crie en ese lugar, de hecho es posible que mis padres estuvieran entre ellos—muy angustiada.

—Mira hace años alguien muy sabio me dijo que lo que realmente nos define son nuestras elecciones y no nuestras cualidades, tú escogiste salir y buscar tu vida, preferiste seguir tus sueños y anhelos.

—Pero…

—Yo puedo ver tu interior, y lo que veo es el gran amor que sientes por los Granger, llevas un año con ellos y ya darías la vida por ellos.

— ¿También sabes lo que siento por los demás?

—Se que te gusta estar Luna, pues te hace sentir más normal, también se que gusta jugar con Ron, y las clases con Cho te ayudan a mantener tu mente clara, y que estas emocionada por ir al colegio con la hermana de Pansy.

—Yo…

—Déjame terminar. También se que te sientes un poco intimidada por Hermione y Pansy.

—Es que ellas son tan bellas que me da miedo que nunca llegues a mirarme.

—Ninguna de las dos se veía así cuando tenían diez años, te lo aseguro. Además no deberías preocuparte por eso, lo que llegara ya llegara, no quieras dejar tu infancia antes de tiempo.

— ¿Y sabes lo que siento por ti? —le pregunta en el rostro totalmente rojo.

—Lo sé, pero aun es muy pronto para hablar sobre eso, aun tenemos mucho tiempo—le sonríe y le besa en la frente.

La chiquilla se estremeció y le sonrió de vuelta, se sentía un poco más tranquila tal vez aun no comprendían muy bien que era ella, pero mientras que su nueva familia la aceptaran podía seguir adelante.

56t345twer6

A Luna siempre le había sorprendido mucho la personalidad de Harry, sobre todo a la hora de las reuniones que hacían, pues sabia en que momento era mejor cierta formalidad y cuando era mejor prescindir de ella, y en esa ocasión la formalidad estaba de mas, sobre todo si lo que quería era reparar las fracturas que habían surgido entre la facción de Hermione y la de ella.

Mientras que los diferentes miembros daban sus reportes sobre lo que habían hecho durante los últimos días, todos se encontraban repartidos en sillones y en los bancos enfrente de la barra, por alguna razón era la madre de Pansy quien se encargaba de preparar las bebidas, curiosamente una de las actividades favoritas de Harry. Algo de lo que Luna se sentía muy agradecida es que ahora no le tocaba dirigir la reunión, además de que era agradable volver a jugar billar con Harry.

—En resumen los negocios muggles ven bien—dice Harry después de escuchar a Lelio.

—Mas o menos, la verdad es que están un poco estancados, necesitamos hacer una expansión.

—No sé qué decirte, pero de momento no tiene caso apresurarnos,, pero quiero que estar pendiente por cualquier oportunidad, busca empresas pequeñas que puedan crecer con inversión.

—Estaré atento—le contesta Lelio.

Por costumbre a Harry le gustaba empezar con asuntos técnicos, como las finanzas y ese tipo de cosas. Después de eso continuo Neville con el reporte de los daños que había sufrido la mansión, lo cual los llevaba al gran problema que había ocurrido en su ausencia. No fue para nada difícil para Harry unir los puntos y hacerse una idea general de lo que había pasado.

— ¿Quién nos ataco?

—Una especie de coalición entre Estados Unidos y el Vaticano—le dice Luna.

— ¿Qué carajos hicieron para ofender al presidente americano y al Papa al mismo tiempo?

—Ellos eran los que nos habían estado vigilando—interviene Hermione.

—La última vez que me informaron, nos encontrábamos en una zona muerta con ellos, ¿Qué cambio?

—Suponemos que lo que sucedió en Londres, pensamos que sus jefes los presionaron para obtener información de una manera mucho más agresiva—dice Neville—, por eso su ataque fue tan mal planeado, no tuvieron consideración de las defensas de la mansión.

—Muy interesante, entonces nos quedamos con todos ellos como prisioneros, ¿Qué nos han dicho?

—No mucho, son soldados entrenados están muy preparados para resistir los interrogatorios.

—No se preocupen, yo me encargare de eso, pero aquí hay algo que aun no sé, ustedes me están ocultando algo, quiero saber porque pelearon entre ustedes.

Ninguno quiso hablar, pues aunque estuvieran enfadados entre sí, lo que menos querían era delatar a sus compañeros.

—Lo que paso es que Luna prohibió que se tomara la iniciativa en ningún tipo de ataque, pero Hermione reunió a sus fuerzas y atacaron las instalaciones locales de nuestros enemigos, pero terminaron cayendo en una trampa, en la cual por suerte ninguna falleció, pero terminaron en el hospital local, mientras tanto los demás tuvieron que defender la mansión de un ataque, el cual hubiera sido exitoso si no hubiera sido por las defensas de Ron y las habilidades de pelea de Cho. Creo que Luna esta mas enfadada porque se arriesgaron y debilitaron las defensas, que de lo enfadada que pudiera estar porque no le hubieran hecho caso. Mientras que Hermione está enfadada porque Luna le dio órdenes en su propia casa—le explica rápidamente la madre de Pansy.

Luna y Hermione estaban profundamente avergonzadas al escuchar la fría descripción que estaba diciendo la mujer.

—Por suerte la joven Tonks pudo resolver el problema con la policía y con la gente del hospital.

— ¿La discusión a sobre pasado los limites, Kathe? —pregunta Harry, sin alterar el tono de voz.

—Se gritaron un poco la una a la otra, pero nada más, pero si no lo solucionan ahora quien sabe que pasara en el futuro.

—Comprendo. Luna, Hermione, vengan conmigo.

No tenía ningún caso reprenderlas frente a los demás, sobre todo porque pensó que podría llegar a ser contraproducente y ensanchar más la brecha que las separaba.

—Se que las dos son muy diferentes, pero esperaba que al menos se respetaran la una a la otra.

—Tienes razón, Harry, pero creo la verdad no fue eso lo que paso—dice Luna—, esta prueba nos quedo grande, no estábamos preparadas, yo no lo estaba, y estoy segura que Hermione tampoco lo estuvo, la carga fue demasiada y empezamos a tomar malas decisiones.

Con esas simples frases, Harry se dio cuenta de que había tomado una buena decisión al pensar en Luna como una futura congresista, a pesar de que era obvio que había sido Hermione quien había tomado las peores decisiones, pero aun así ella estaba dispuesta a asumir una buena parte de la responsabilidad.

—Somos humanos—dice Harry—, puede que las cosas podrían haber salido mejor, pero la verdad es que estamos bien, no perdimos a nadie y de nuevo estamos todos juntos, en realidad no podría pedirles más. Nueva Roma aun no tiene ningún tipo de medalla o premio especial, pero dile a Cho que la tendré pendiente, hiso un gran trabajo y se merece un premio.

—Yo se lo diré.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Luna, no creo que se les pueda reprochar gran cosa, pero quiero que ambas se disculpen, necesito que sigan trabajando juntas.

Las disculpas de ambas fueron bastante sinceras, se sentían avergonzadas porque un pequeño problema entre ambas había crecido tanto como para llegar a esos límites.

—Entonces regresemos con los demás, no podemos perder tiempo en esto—les dice Harry antes de entrar de nuevo en la sala.

456345rtery

"Los marines no morían, solo iban al infierno para reagruparse", aquella frase la había escuchado cientos de veces durante su época de uniformada, y por alguna razón llevaba un rato pensando mucho en ella, no es porque realmente temiera a su propia muerte, sino porque temía como se comportarían sus hombres en una situación tan extraña. Durante su entrenamiento se habían preparado contra cualquier cosa, enemigos externos e internos, incluso hasta de fuera del planeta, pero no contra la magia, el pentágono nunca le había prestado mucha atención a la magia, o al menos no oficialmente, pues era obvio que algo sabían, pues si no nunca hubiera obtenido la tecnología necesaria para rastrear a aquel lugar, pero el lado humano es el que no estaba listo, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionarían sus hombre si de pronto se enfrentaran contra un gigante o un dragón.

—Nunca habías estado prisionera ¿verdad? —le dijo Ventresta.

—La verdad es que no, me había tocado retener a algunas personas, pero nunca lo había experimentado en persona.

— ¿Y esto se parece a lo que hubieras hecho en su lugar?

—Claro que no, ellos son demasiado suaves, exceptuando aquella cosa que nos dieron para decir la verdad, eso sí que fue impresionante, ¿y tú? ¿Sabes en donde estamos?

—Me hago una idea, supongo que estamos en el mundo mágico.

—No entiendo.

—Es una especie de mundo paralelo, yo no lo puedo definir de una mejor manera, pues de hecho es la primera vez que entro, llevo toda la vida enfrentándome con monstruos salidos de este lugar, y con personas que aseguraban tener poderes provenientes de otro mundo.

— ¿Las leyendas son ciertas? ¿Realmente existen brujas?

—Claro que existen, y son temibles, pero su magia es diferente, como una extraña imitación, los de aquí son muy diferentes, y temo que mucho más poderos.

A los dos líderes del ejército se les había aislado de los demás, aparentemente la única información que habían obtenido de todos los interrogatorios era la jerarquía militar. Cuando los dos ven entrar a aquel joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, no saben que pensar sobre él, en apariencia podría ser cualquier estudiante promedio del país. Pero cuando ven a las jóvenes que los habían interrogado el día anterior, reconocieron al chico, se trataba del joven al que habían vigilado con anterioridad.

— ¿Vienen para otra competencia? —pregunta la mujer.

—Nada de eso—dice Harry—, mis compañeras me han contado todo lo que ha pasado, y creo que podemos llegar una mejor conclusión que la de ayer. Hermione, abre las celdas y quítales las esposas.

A todos los presentes les impresiono la orden de Harry, pues ni siquiera a sus compañeros les había dicho como es que iba a hacer el trabajo. Al igual que con los orcos, los acompaña a lo que parecía ser u tour turístico por toda la ciudad, durante la cual les fue describiendo poco a poco las diferentes zonas.

—Me da la impresión que en cualquier momento saldrá Gandalf por alguna de las puertas—dice la espía.

—Nos inspiramos un poco en la ciudad de Gondor, supongo que fue un pequeño homenaje.

Ella no comprendió como podría ser algo así posible, pero prefirió no preguntar al respecto. Para al final terminar en el centro de la ciudad, la plaza en donde se encontraban las grandes placas con las leyes de la ciudad y en medio el estandarte del águila imperial.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible? —dice el capitán muy sorprendido.

La verdad es que ninguno lo había visto sorprendido en otro momento.

—Una verdadera águila imperial, ¿así que la faltante se encontraba en ese mundo.

— ¿Dónde se encuentran las demás? —pregunta Harry.

—En las catacumbas del Vaticano, hace más de quinientos años que la guardia las reunió todas, pensábamos que la ultima había sido destruida, pero aparentemente se encontraba en este lugar, pero como es posible que este activa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta Hermione.

—Las águilas imperiales que tenemos guardadas, son solo unos estandartes, meras figuras de oro, pero nada más, mientras que esta se encuentra activa, y para que eso se logre se necesita un descendiente directo de la familia imperial.

Harry lo miro directamente a los ojos pero no dijo nada, no era necesario pues ya lo había entendido.

—Todo esto resulta muy interesante—dice la coronel—, pero que tiene que ver con nosotros, les aseguro que no pienso hablar por un simple tour por la ciudad.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Para que querría que hablaran? —dice Harry fingiendo que no entendía.

— ¿Es que ya no somos prisioneros?

—Eso es un poco exagerado, pero creo que podemos organizar su salida de aquí mañana mismo.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry?—pregunta Neville

—En realidad saben mucho menos de lo que nos querían hacer creer, al menos ella. Aparentemente a ellos los enviaron para investigar nuestro mundo, aunque ni siquiera sabían que este existía, por lo que entiendo el presidente se entero desde hace poco de nuestra existencia y de los peligros que esto implica. El por su parte viene de una organización mucho más antigua aunque con menos recursos.

— ¿Pero que hacen aquí?

—Ella vino a evaluar si somos una amenaza y si hay algún pueblo o nación con el cual negociar, mientras que él tiene una misión muy similar, solo que para un gobierno diferente, aunque a ellos les interesa más mantener el estatus, aparentemente se dedican a la casería de criaturas mágica que escapan de nuestro mundo. O por cierto, por si se lo preguntaban, soy capaz de leer la mente, llevo leyendo sus memorias desde que salimos de las celdas.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Conoces al profesor X?, más o menos lo mismo.

De los dos espías solo ella comprendió la referencia.

— ¿Y por qué nos está diciendo eso? —pregunta el espiad.

—Porque quiero dejar claras algunas cosas, ni a mí ni a ustedes les interesa un conflicto entre nosotros, así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer, les voy a borrar la memoria a todos ustedes de la ubicación de mi casa y de nuestro portal, pero quiero que lleven un mensaje a sus jefes, seguramente podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, yo los podría presentar ante el senado, como una especie de embajada especial.

Entonces Harry empezó a explicarles el funcionamiento básico del gobierno mágico británico, el congreso los Lords, y la repartición general de los demás países, sin olvidar de la implicación mágica en las guerras mundiales. Era obvio que ellos no terminaron de creerle todo lo que les dijeron, pero de todas maneras no tenían muchas opciones.

— ¿Podría realizar una llamada? —pregunta el espía italiano.

—Claro—dice Harry, interesado en lo que pasaría ahora.

Neville le ofrece su propio celular, era uno de los que habían hechizado para que pudieran funcionar en el mundo mágico. Con expresión muy seria el hombre marca una cantidad sorprendente de números, antes de que se iniciara la llamada. El problema fue que nadie comprendió lo que estaba diciendo, aun así hablo durante casi diez minutos.

— ¿Qué idioma es? —pregunto Neville.

—Es latín, y en realidad no tengo idea de lo que dijo—contesto Luna.

—Acabo de hablar con el santo padre, y está de acuerdo en esperar una invitación, cuando esté lista la reunión, se enviara una delegación de cardenales.

Esto era peligroso, ale menso hasta que les borrara la memoria de su ubicación, lo cual no borraba cualquier peligro pero de momento no podían hacer mas, pues lo peor que podrían hacer era conservarlos como prisioneros pues cuando vinieran por ellos para rescatarlos no tendrían una victoria tan fácil como la anterior. Era como si regresaran a la clandestinidad, y era algo que necesitaban desesperadamente, pues era obvio que un no estaban listos para las grandes ligas.

— ¿Le dijiste quién crees que soy?

—Claro que se lo dije, esto es algo que en ningún momento me había esperado.

—Supongo que le interesara hablar conmigo después de esto.

—Definitivamente, a final de cuentas gobierna sobre la ciudad eterna, y la llegada de un verdadero heredero causara un gran revuelo.

— ¿Debo considerarlos mis enemigos? —le pregunta directamente.

—El santo padre es un hombre de paz, pero le aseguro que defenderá la ciudad si es su intención conquistarla por la fuerza.

—Entonces dile que mi intención también es pacifica, yo no soy mi antepasado, pero tampoco permitiré ser privado de mi herencia.

—Se lo informare, lo conozco personal mente y le aseguro que es un hombre muy razonable.

—Espero que para esta navidad todo esté listo para que nos podamos reunir físicamente, pero de todas maneras usted ya tiene el número telefónico de mi amigo así que puede comunicarse conmigo a través de él.

Las negociaciones entre los dos espías y el joven rey de aquellas tierras tomaron varias horas en terminar, puede que esto solo fuera un cuadro provisional y que había la posibilidad que en cuanto salieran decidieran ignorar dicho acuerdo y prefieran llamar a sus respectivos ejércitos para montar un ataque a gran escala. Pero Harry se sentía hasta cierto punto confiado al respecto, pues lo que podía hacer era simplemente atravesar el portal y sacrificar la mansión, lo cual no sería una gran pérdida, pues los experimentos importantes ya los había trasladado a la mansión del lado mágico.

45y345yty

Los días siguientes al regreso de Ron y Harry a la mansión estuvieron bastante ajetreados, pues había demasiadas cosas que hacer al mismo tiempo, lo primero fue que Luna, Cho y Neville tuvieron que regresar casi inmediatamente al colegio, pues se tenía que preparar el reingreso a clases. El regreso al colegio seria de manera escalonada, pues luego de ellos continuo Layla y la hermana de Pansy, quien tenían que empezar su primer año en el colegio. Al final en la mansión solo quedaron Harry y Hermione, incluso la princesa Lena ya había sido trasladada en su forma equina al colegio, solo quedaron ellos dos porque tenían que supervisar la nueva compra de vehículos, además de que usarían uno de ellos para regresar al colegio, pues se habían dado cuenta de que solo la motocicleta podía ser muy poco para las emergencias que solían tener. Entre todas las personas que Lelio había contratado para el cuidado de la ciudad había varios con conocimientos en mecánica, así que no habría problema para su mantenimiento, y en el colegio Harry sabia suficiente sobre motores para no tener la necesidad de la ayuda de un mecánico. Se trataba de la típica todo terreno color negro que usaba el gobierno para el traslado de personas importantes, incluso estaba blindada.

Harry había decidido ser el último en irse también por temor a que los soldados regresaran, pero por suerte no había sido así, pero ciertamente había recibido un par de llamadas al respecto, pero nada demasiado importante.

— ¿Cómo será el manejo durante el tiempo que estés en el colegio? —le pregunta Lelio el día en que los dos jóvenes regresarían al castillo.

—Entre semana estaré en el castillo o en el senado, y los fines de semana vendré a pasarlos aquí, seguramente no lo hare solo, pero ya nos iremos organizando poco a poco.

—Entonces buena suerte, Harry, porque creo que la necesitaras.

—Un poco de suerte nunca está de más—sonriendo.

Las cosas en el colegio estaban bastante tranquila cuando ambos llegaron, obviamente sus compañeros se habían tenido que encargar de la mayoría del trabajo pesado, pero de todas maneras ese seria seguramente un año tranquilo, pues aun faltaba algún tiempo para que fueran necesarias las elecciones de nuevo, el único problema que seguía entiendo era el liderazgo de los Hufflepuff, pero después de las dificultades que habían tenido para aprobar el ultimo año no se les veía con muchas ganas de seguir rompiendo las reglas, así que de momento podrían seguir cuidando de sí mismos. Una de sus primeras obligaciones fue una reunión con Draco, Ginebra y Luna, (se supondría que Cedric también debía de estar presente, pero eso seguía pendiente), se trataba de darles algunas directrices a los jefes de casas, un mero recordatorio pues sabían más o menos que tenían que hacer cada uno, y de hecho la única novata era Ginebra, pero estaba seguro de que terminaría haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Se que nosotros cuatro somos muy diferentes, igual que el colegio tiene sus cuatro personalidades particulares, pero creo que nosotros podemos llegar a trabajar en paz al menos durante este año, les recuerdo que no hay elecciones ni nada por el estilo, así que los conflictos deben de reducirse al mínimo.

Incluso Draco estuvo de acuerdo, pues el también tendría que usar todo ese año para reconstruir la casa de Slytherin así que no tenia recursos para pelear contra las otras casas.

—Cada uno de ustedes tiene su propia autoridad sobre sus casas, salidas y permisos los darán según su discernimiento, pero espero reportes al respecto.

— ¿Y Diggory? ¿Regresara?—pregunta Malfoy cambiando de tema.

—Aun no lo sé, lo último que averigüe es que tiene ciertos negocios en la capital, pero esperaremos un par de semanas antes de darle su puesto a otro.

—Bones se ha hecho cargo de manera interina—dice Ginebra—, en caso de que no regrese deberíamos darle el cargo.

—Eso sería muy precipitado—asegura Malfoy.

—No es el momento para esta discusión, si tienen alguna idea envíenme algún informe, ya veremos qué pasa.

Sera un año escolar muy diferente al anterior, ya no habría combates en medio de los pasillos, pero no por eso sería mas sencillo, tendría sus propios conflictos, la política no descansaba, era un juego en el cual no existían los tiempos fuera. Ahora tenían a Draco como aliado, pero Harry bien sabia que eso solo seria mientras les siguiera conviniendo a ambos, era imposible confiar en él, además de que Luna y Ginebra aunque fueran sus aliadas, tampoco eran autómatas, tenían sus propias decisiones y seguirían sus propios caminos, y tendría que ayudarlas a llevarlos a cabo, tanto como ellas lo ayudarían a cumplir los suyos.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: hola de nuevo a todos, les presento un nuevo capitulo, claro que comprendo que me tarde mucho en publicar, y me disculpo por eso. Agradezco mucho por los que contestaron la encuesta y les aseguro que tomare en cuenta sus comentarios. Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias, y les pido el apoyo dejando sus comentarios aquí y en mis otros fics. Gracias por su atención.


	45. Nota

Hola a todos, lo que corresponde primero es una gran disculpa por la tardanza en los capítulos, y la aclaración de que yo mismo odio este tipo de avisos, pero no me pareció bien dejar esta historia así como así, sobre todo por el gran apoyo recibido.

No estoy diciendo que no vaya a terminar estos fics, ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario estoy convencido de que lo voy a hacer, pero después dl mortal duelo que tuvo mi computadora contra una botella de refresco, me temo que mi fiel compañera va con rumbo al Valhala de las computadoras, acompañada de muchos documentos, incluyendo muchas escenas que no llegue a publicar, y libros originales que escribí y que no llegaran a ver la luz.

Se que me estoy pasando de melodramático, pero después de tantas horas de trabajo durante estos últimos años, casi le quiero dar un homenaje.

Como mi presupuesto no es tan bueno como para comprar una computadora de un día para el otro, me temo que tardare un tiempo en actualizar, pues por ahora continuo escribiendo en libreta. Todo esto lo estoy escribiendo desde la computadora de mi trabajo, a la única que tengo acceso, y como no me pagan por escribir no lo puedo hacer muy a menudo.

En realidad espero que este lapsus sea lo más corto posible. Esperando su comprensión, agradezco su atención.

Atte:

Foster000


	46. Continuación

La misión de investigación sobre Diggory había dado diversos resultados, para empezar entre Ginebra y Tonks lograron hacer una verdadera radiografía del submundo ilegal de la Londres mágica. El lugar perfecto para poder llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de negocio ilegal. Era muy extraña como funcionaba la sociedad mágica, pues mientras que el crimen no se viera, podía funcionar con casi completa libertad, Por lo que habían averiguado el joven heredero del apellido Diggory, estaba asiéndose espacio en la estructura criminal del país, también se corrían rumores sobre una extraña bestia que lo protegía, dichos rumores eran muy extraños y realmente no habían sacado nada en claro.

No tenían tiempo ni recursos para continuar con la vigilancia, pero de todas maneras el objetivo principal parecía resuelto, Harry las había enviado para saber que estaba haciendo Diggory y si había alguien controlándolo, y bien que mal habían tenido sus resultados.

—Por mas que redactes un informe, no hay ninguna manera de que lo hagas sonar bien—dice Ginebra, quien se encontraba observando a su novia redactar un informe de sus resultados.

—A final de cuentas soy una aurora, Ginny, te aseguro que no me gusta hacer informes, pero sigue siendo un gesto de profesionalismo, y no lo puedo dejar de lado.

—Como quieras, solo que me pregunto cuanto vas a tener que forzar nuestro idioma para que suene razonable, que un buen muchacho, de hecho no solo bueno sino casi un boy scout, se convirtió en un verdadero hijo de puta.

—No hables así, Ginebra.

—Perdón-obviamente realmente no lo sentía—, pero es verdad, nadie lo esta obligando a intentar convertirse en el padrino de toda la mafia mágica.

—Obviamente no es lo único que estoy poniendo.

—Y de todas maneras no se para que lo escribes, si de todas maneras lo termina preguntando todo.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor tener un registro por escrito-sin detenerse—, además me ayuda a esclarecer mis ideas, además debes recordar de todas las cosas que hemos averiguado de este lugar, eso no es lo que Harry nos pidió, pero de todas maneras tener información extra, nunca esta de mas.

— ¿O lo haces para rellenar la información que nos falta?

— ¿De que lado estas? —enfadada.

—Del nuestro—abrasándola por la espalda—, supongo que me gusta decirle a las cosas por su nombre.

—Y a mi también, pero quiero que queden muy claras las razones por las que no logramos averiguar como inicio su negocio. Lo único que sabemos al respecto es que de golpe llego con una enorme cantidad de dinero, comprando un lugar en aquel extraño mundo.

—Además de que estamos seguras de que ese dinero no es legal, pues también investigamos las cuentas de su familia, y de hay no a salido.

Durante las investigaciones habían tenido un pequeño centro de operaciones, el cual había sido rentado con una identidad falsa, por lo cual no seria demasiado difícil limpiar sus huellas. Cuando sacaron todas sus pertenencias, Tonks utilizo algunos hechizos que los aurores habían diseñado para no dejar rastro tras ellos.

—Creo que ahora tendremos menos problemas para estar juntas-le dice Ginebra-, es la ventaja de ser jefa de casa.

—-Supongo que podría conseguir un uniforme de Gryffindor.

La relación entre ambas había crecido en poco tiempo, llegando al límite de ya no gustarles dormir separadas. Obviamente dentro del castillo tendrían que limitarse mucho, no solamente por los meros prejuicios contra la homosexualidad, pues a final de cuantas a ninguna de las dos les importaba demasiado, pero lo que hacia realmente problemática su relación era que Tonks seguía siendo una maestra y Ginny una alumna, claro que hubiera sido sencillo para Tonks renunciar a su trabajo, pero eso hubiera sido totalmente contraproducente, pues se verían incluso menos, lo buenos es que ahora tendrían a su disposición el ultimo piso de la torre de los leones solo para ellas.

23452trewrgtwe342

Ser líder del colegio le quitaba menos tiempo del que se hubiera imaginado, y esto se debía a que había tomado las decisiones adecuadas en los momentos importantes, sobre todo a la hora de haber escogido a los jefes de las casas, Luna ya sabia como hacer su trabajo y con la ayuda de Cho y sus demás compañeros seguían manteniendo todo en orden en la casa de las águilas, mientras que Ginebra se apoyo en Neville y los grados menores de la organización de Harry, y sobre todo con las compañeras que la habían ayudado durante el año pasado, para organizar a los leones. Draco por su parte estaba muy ocupado en la reconstrucción de su casa, fue entonces cuando hecho en falta las habilidades administrativas de Pansy, obviamente Malfoy era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda, y Pansy estaba lo suficientemente cuerda como para no acercársele a menos de cien metros, a pesar de todo esto, Harry la convenció de que al menos le enviara la información de la antigua organización que tenían, con la cual seguramente podría darse cuenta de cuales eran las personas claves, que necesitaba que trabajaran con él.

— ¿Me esta ordenando que le ayude? —le pregunto Pansy sin mostrar la mas mínima emoción.

—Tu me conoces Pansy, sabes que odio ordenarte hacer cosas que no quieres hacer, pero en realidad creo que esto es importante.

—El no merece que lo ayudes—era obvio que tras su fría expresión, había mucho dolor encerrado.

—Tal vez parezca que esto lo hago para ayudarle a él, pero la verdad es mas profunda, pues a quien realmente quiero ayudar es a tu antigua casa. El caos que dejo Tudor detrás de ella no le ayuda a nadie, y empeora la experiencia de vivir en el castillo a los nuevos estudiantes.

Los Slytherin no eran particularmente amables con sus propios novatos, ella lo sabía por experiencia propia, y se daba cuenta que un ambiente viciado por un mal liderazgo y una economía quebrada empeoraría todo, sobre todo para los que no podían defenderse.

—Tiene razón, le escribiré todo lo que se sobre Slytherin, ya será cosa de él sacarle todo el provecho posible.

Para Harry eso fue mas que suficiente. Además de la razón que le había dado, también había otra mas oculta, y se trataba de que pudiera superar los años que vivió con Malfoy, solo así podría continuar con su vida. Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar al respecto de dicha ayuda técnica, pero los resultados se vieron casi de inmediato.

En cuanto Hufflepuff, ellos continuaron sin líder, pero parecían arreglárselas muy bien sin él, aparentemente la caída en picada de sus calificaciones durante el año anterior los motivaba a intentar recuperarse, lo cual les dejaba poco tiempo para meterse en problemas. Harry ya había hablado al respecto de esto con los otros tres lideres, y ellos le habían aconsejado diferentes candidatos, pero dado el estado pacifico de aquella casa, pensó que era mejor esperar a un mejor momento, a final de cuantas nunca es buena idea arreglar algo que no esta descompuesto.

No es como si toda resistencia contra el liderazgo de Harry se hubiera esfumado, sino que simplemente habían tenido que retroceder. Esa es una constante en la política, los enemigos nunca desaparecen, por mas que los venzas, seguirán surgiendo, con un nuevo rostro y otro nombre, y solo había dos salidas, llegar hasta el final y convertirse en un verdadero tirano, mientras que la otra se trataba de aprender a trabajar con las personas que no pensaban como él, y así convertirse en un verdadero gobernante, algo incluso mas haya, un líder.

Cuando regresaron al colegio, Harry había estado preocupado por un asunto interno de su curiosa familia, pues la salud de Layla continuaba estando un tanto delicada, y lo peor hubiera sido que terminara en Slytherin o en Hufflepuff, sobre todo con los primeros, pues si Draco se enteraba del don de la chica la convertiría en un objetivo. Por suerte Layla y Lara (la hermana menor de Pansy), fueron enviadas a Ravenclaw, seguramente hubieran estado mas seguras en Gryffindor, pero lo mas probable es que con los intelectuales se metieran en menos problemas y pudieran pasar desapercibidas con mayor facilidad. No solo para Layla había sido una buena opción, pues si Lara hubiera terminado en la misma casa en la que había estado su hermana, hubiera sido presa de todos los enemigos que Pansy había dejado atrás.

En cuanto a la relación de triangulo entre Harry, Hermione y Pansy, las cosas seguían de manera mas o menos estables. Los tres se habían instalado en el ala privada del líder del castillo, como la mayor parte del lugar era para trabajo, se tuvo que ahorrar espacio, el dormitorio principal era de Harry y en teoría Hermione y Pansy compartían un dormitorio secundario, pero en realidad hasta el momento no había sucedido, pues alternadamente habían estado compartiendo dormitorio con Harry.

Otra cosa que había regresado a su rutina diaria era la investigación, durante los últimos meses Harry y Hermione habían estado demasiado ocupados como para trabajar en sus proyectos privados, pero ahora de nuevo tenían tiempo para continuar. Cuando regresaron al laboratorio que compartían, notaron que algunas cosas habían cambiado, sobre todo que ninguno de los dos recordaba haber dejado tal desastre en el laboratorio, pero dado el caos que hubo al final de año tampoco era de sorprenderse. Entre las cosas que habían quedado pendiente, y que de hecho Harry ni siquiera recordaba, se trataba de que un conservaba el cuerpo de Bulstrode en animación suspendida, realmente no tenia idea de que hacer con ella, seguramente luego les preguntaría algunas de sus victimas que pensaban al respecto, seguramente eso le daría una mejor idea.

En cuanto a su agenda internacional tenia dos prioridades, la primera era lograr invertir lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado a la princesa Lena en aquellos malditos laboratorios, no quería ni imaginarse la vergüenza que seria regresarla en su forma equina a su abuela, eso definitivamente arruinaría cualquier tipo de negociación que intentara con ella. El Segundo tema, pero no por eso menos importante era preparar la llegada de la delegación diplomática muggle, pero para esto necesitaría ayuda, no podía hacerlo solo, tendría que recurrir a Sirius, esta seria su primera actividad importante dentro del gobierno, y necesitaría su ayuda, pues necesitaba la aprobación de cierta cantidad de votos para aceptar una delegación extranjera.

Los primeros intentos de Harry de ayudar a la princesa realmente no habían tenido ningún resultado, aunque ciertamente había avanzado, las cosas no estaban resultando demasiado bien, además de que no quería presionarla demasiado pues podría emporarlo todo, fue entonces que se le ocurrió pedir asesoría de una de las mejores mentes del colegio entero.

—La animagia es una de las mas complicadas que hay—dice Luna—, transformar todo el cuerpo hace cosas extrañas con la mente humana, recuerda que al transformarse su mente también se altera, pues necesita adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo, ya sea para poder volar, o moverse por los tejados, no se diga comer ratones o ese tipo de cosas, por eso es peligroso la transformación sin supervisión, pues es posible que la transformación de la mente fuera mas a allá y se convirtiera totalmente en un animal.

Pocos se daban cuenta, pero Luna era un verdadero genio, a pesar de ser aun solo una estudiante, estaba seguramente por encima del sanador mágico promedio, a si que fue lógico que Harry acudiera a ella para asesorarse. Durante un momento se pregunto si además de Hermione también hubiera traído a la Luna de su antigua realidad, su mente hubiera sido incluso aun mas impresionante.

—No soy una experta en salud equina, pero puedo decir que es una yegua en estupenda condición, no le veo ningún problema—asegura Luna—, creo que todo el problema es de naturaleza mental.

Con ayuda de Luna logro descartar cualquier problema físico, además había temido que le hubieran introducido al cuerpo algún tipo de aparato de seguimiento o de control, pero por suerte no habían encontrado nada. La única opción que le quedaba para poder ayudarla era la de usar su magia de legeremanta, no seria algo sencillo, pues su mente estaba muy delicada, lo que menos quería era lograr que regresara a su forma humana pero permaneciera con su mente animal.

—Entrare en su mente—le explica Harry a Luna—, mientras tanto quiero que la vigiles detenidamente, si el pulso sube demasiado debes informarme para poder ayudarla.

—No te preocupes, yo la cuidare.

Se habían instalado en las bodegas de los Ravenclaw, que estaban a lado de las de Gryffindor, Luna se las había ingeniado para esterilizar lo mejor posible el lugar, de hecho era bastante minuciosa en su trabajo, incluso había sido ella quien trajo todo el instrumental necesario para revisarla a la invitada. En realidad en un principio no parecía muy entusiasmada, pues había estado muy interesada y entusiasmada con la perspectiva de aprender a montar a caballo, incluso había conseguido una silla de montar, de hecho para convencerla de que le ayudara en las sesiones de legeremancia le había prometido conseguirle un caballo de verdad.

Harry uso su control mental para tranquilizar ala princesa, y que se quedara quieta, entonces reinicia el contacto mental entre ambos. Cuando Harry entraba en la mente de una persona totalmente se encontraba con un gran cuarto en el cual podía ver lo que se podía definir como una multitud de monitores en los cuales se podían ver diferentes momentos de la vida de dicha persona, pero en las veces que había entrado en la mente de la princesa esto no era así, pues lo único que había era imágenes sin forma definida. Ya lo había intentado mientras la chica dormía pero era incluso más difícil avanzar. Después de haber discutido el problema con Luna, la rubia le había dado una idea, esta vez intentaría el mismo darle forma a la mente de la chica, era algo peligroso, pues podría alterar permanentemente la personalidad de la chica, pero de todas maneras era mejor eso que dejarla así. Con su poder empezó a reunir los pequeños rastros que habían quedado por todo el lugar, luego les dio una forma humana en la mente, el problema es que solo la había visto en pocas ocasiones. Con su mejor esfuerzo al recordarla lo más precisamente, crea una imagen frente a él, de tamaño real, incluso reconstruyo lo mejor posible el uniforme militar que usaba el día que la conoció, con eso podría empezar a trabajar. La figura que había creado no dejaba de ser una mera carcasa vacía, así que tuvo que empezar llenarla con los retazos que fue encontrando en el camino. Con eso podía llegar a ser suficiente para regresarla a la forma humana, los faltantes los podría rellenar, copiando aspectos de personalidades de otras personas, pero eso, de todas maneras solo le daría a una persona totalmente diferente a la original.

Mientras pensaba que mas intentar, y de hecho se preparaba para salir y continuar otro día, se le ocurrió una idea muy interesante, pero bastante improbable, era solo una punzada en su instinto. Concentrándose logro hacer visibles los hilos que lo unían a sus dos esposas y a su pequeña prometida, los de Hermione y Pansy eran dorados brillantes mientras que el de Layla era de color amarillo, dejando a otros dos grises, uno que se perdía fuera de su mente y otro que estaba unido a las profundidades de la princesa. En ese momento prefirió no pensar al respecto, pues había demasiadas implicaciones y no tenia tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Gracias al hilo recientemente encontrado pudo avanzar más profundamente en el inconsciente de la joven. Al avanzar se dio cuenta de la gran angustia y temor que imperaba en la mente de la princesa. Cuando al fin llego a su objetivo, lo que encontró le llamo mucho la atención, pues se trataba de una niña que seguramente no llegaba a los diez años, se encontraba sola, asustada y llorando, a su alrededor se encontraban imágenes flotantes de tortura, Harry se imagino que se trataba de sus recuerdos de todo lo que le habían hecho en aquellas misteriosas instalaciones. Seguramente podían existir muchas interpretaciones de lo que estaba observando, pero no tenía tiempo para investigar ni consultar con otras personas, tenia que actuar lo mas rápido posible. A pesar de todo, Harry pensaba que la niña estaba demostrando bastante valor, pues aunque estaba asustada se intentaba resistir con todas sus fuerzas, blandiendo lo que seguramente era una espada de juguete, se encontraba resintiendo aunque su guardia estaba bajando a causa del cansancio.

Harry se daba cuenta que si el se encargaba de romper aquellas imágenes, causaría efectos permanentes en la mente de la princesa, pero de toda maneras estaba seguro de que no serian recuerdos que ella fuera a extrañar. En realidad él no estaba dentro de la mente de la chica, sino que se trataba de una proyección mental, y dale una apariencia física solamente lo hacia para que fura mas fácil y claro para él, así que aunque obvia mente no necesitaba ningún tipo de arma para destruir aquellas imágenes, pero si lo hacia mucho mas fácil para Harry, así que concretando su pensamiento creo un revolver de alto calibre, con el cual guio su poder en forma de disparos para poder destruir los recuerdos de la joven, uno a uno los fue destruyendo, hasta que la niña quedo sola en la oscuridad, pues los recuerdos que no había destruido habían escapado a las profundidades de su propia mente.

—No dejare que me destruyas a mi también —dice la niña cuando ve que ya no existen sus imágenes terroríficas, a pesar de su resolución, estaba temblando y parecía a punto de desmayarse, a pesar de lo cual levanto de nuevo su espada de juguete.

—No te preocupes, vengo a ayudarte.

— ¿Quién eres? —con desconfianza.

—Me llamo Harry Potter y venido por ti., pequeña Lena.

— ¿Cómo sabes como me llamo?

—Porque hace tiempo nos conocimos.

— ¿Y por eso viniste a buscarme? —aun con desconfianza.

—Estamos en un enlace mental, en realidad las palabras no son necesarias, pues lo que tengo que revelarte es realmente complicado.

En realidad era mas sencillo de esa manera, aunque era posible que no aguantara el impacto de la llegada de información directamente a su mente, pero de todas maneras confió en la resistencia de la joven. Le envió el recuerdo de la primera vez que se vieron y toda la información que conocía sobre ella, sobre su misión y la razón por la que había cruzado medio mundo. Luego quien era él y cual era su propia misión, incluso le envió lo que significaba aquel hilo que los unía.

—Por eso mi abuela me envió—intentando concentrarse.

—No lo se.

— ¿Soy un regalo?

—Es una manera de verlo.

—Pero yo no estoy completa.

—No te preocupes pequeña, por eso estoy aquí, te ayudare a recuperarte.

Cuando al fin la niña decidió que podía confiar en él, lo siguió hasta donde había dejado la figura que había creado para guiarse.

— ¿Esa soy yo?

—Es una imagen de lo que puedes ser, pero tendrás que salir de aquí para recuperar tu verdadera forma—le intenta explicar de la mejor manera.

— ¿Qué debo de hacer?

—Tendrás que recordar quien eres.

El entorno de la mente es simbólico y atemporal, así que lo que puede suceder en un instante en el mundo real puede ser casi eterno dentro de la mente, la fusión entre la niña y la figura de mujer que Harry había creado tomo su tiempo, la jovencita fue recordando poco a poco sus propios rasgos y los fue modificando en su yo adulta para que se adaptara a su verdadero ser. Según se iban fusionando ambas figuras, el interior de la mente de la joven se iba recuperando mostrando una imagen más sana que antes, cuando Harry noto que estaba entrando en las últimas faces del proceso decidió salir y romper el vínculo que había estado uniendo sus mentes.

—Siempre es agradable regresar a la realidad—dice Harry.

—Una hora con treinta y siete minutos, si hubieras tardado veinte tres minutos más hubiera tenido que ir a buscar a la doctora.

—Perdón por preocuparte, y ¿Cómo sigue ella?

No fue necesario que Luna contestara, pues era obvio lo alterada que se encontraba al yegua, entre los dos la tuvieron que someter, pero era demasiado difícil pues su fuerza era asombrosa. Fueron varios minutos de forcejeo, hasta que por fin empezó a reducir su tamaño, se había convertido de nuevo en humana. Su cabello era largo y ondulado de un rojo oscuro, respiraba agitadamente, como si acabara de correr el maratón, era obvio que la ultima transformación le había exigido demasiado. Harry antes de todo era hombre y no se privo de darle una buena mirada al cuerpo de la chica, al regresar a su forma humana no había traído con ella su ropa, por lo cual estaba completamente desnuda, su cuerpo demostraba su afición al deporte, era alta casi tanto como él y su cabello rojo sangre no alcanzaba a cubrir sus generosos pechos, que debido a su agitada respiración se movían de manera difícil de ignorar, a pesar de las numerosas cicatrices que tenia en todo el cuerpo, se veía impresionante, el encanto no se rompió sino hasta que la chica empezó a vomitar de manera escandalosa.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre terminas rodeado de chicas así? —se queja Luna—, pero este no es el momento para quedarse embobado Harry, ayúdame a sostenerla.

—Claro—reaccionando.

Cuando termino de expulsar sus jugos gástricos, empezó a hablar rápidamente en ruso, como ni Luna ni Harry sabían hablar ese idioma, la dejaron desahogarse.

—Se que este no es el momento, pero quiero darte la bienvenida al castillo de Hogwarts—le dice Luna cuando por fin se tranquiliza y logra ponerle encima una capa.

La chica podía hablar pero era obvio que se encontraba muy desorientada como para ser coherente, tendrían que llevarla a dentro y seguir revisando su estado hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperada.

2456twer2t5

El castillo no tuvo grandes cambios durante las vacaciones de verano mas recientes, pero hubo una que dejo sorprendidos a todos, se trataba de la nueva inquilina del colegio, la nueva señora Snape, quien se había mudado a las habitaciones del director de la escuela, aunque ella aun conservaba el "tres escobas", habían decidido establecerse en el castillo.

Nadie sabia muy bien como manejar el cambio de actitud del director, no es como si se hubiera convertido en la expresión humana de la alegría, pero ciertamente se le podía ver mas relajado, hablaba mas con sus colegas y había dejado de portar una sonrisa de suficiencia como arma intimidatoria, incluso en su modo de vestir se veía el cambio, pues si bien seguía prefiriendo los colores oscuros, ya no era monocromático.

La boda había sido bastante sencilla, en la cual solamente habían asistido los mas cercanos a la pareja, el problema fue que el director no tenia mucha gente que le fuera cercana, del colegio fueron los cuatro maestros cabezas de las casas, aunque en realidad solo dos de ellos no lo hicieron por mero compromiso, de parte del novio aparte de ellos, también fueron el matrimonio Lupin y la congresista Bones. Del lado de la novia estuvo mas concurrido, pues ella tenia familiares y amigos de toda la vida, ella gustosamente hubiera llenado todo el gran salón, pero bien conocía a su nuevo esposo y se daba cuenta que las cosas no hubieran funcionado de esa manera. Al final de cuentas resulto una ceremonia muy agradable, habían esperado demasiados años para unir sus vidas, y aunque no hubieran hecho una ceremonia, no pensaban volver a separarse.

— ¿Qué sientes por volver a vivir en el castillo? —le pregunta Minerva la primera mañana que se encontraron en los pasillos del colegio.

—Extraño, esta mañana a ver el techo de piedra pensé que iba tarde a clases—de buen humor.

—A mi me paso lo mismo cuando empecé a dar clases ¿piensan seguir viviendo en el castillo?

—Pues si, el departamento del director es mucho mas grande que el mío en la ciudad, tal vez si solo fuera profesor en lugar de director hubiéramos decidido diferente.

— ¿Y seguirás trabajando?

—Pues si, al menos hasta que tengamos hijos—con cierta mirada esperanzada, era obvio que era algo que ella deseaba enormemente.

—Seguro que Severus te podría encontrar algún puesto en el castillo.

—Tal vez, pero aparte de enseñar como se lleva un bar no se me ocurre que otra clase podría impartir. Además realmente me gusta lo que hago, aunque ahora estaré mucho menos tiempo en la barra y sirviendo mesas, no pienso venderlo ni cerrarlo, me costo mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

—Recuerdo cuando empezaste a trabajar como mesera en aquel horrible lugar.

—Yo tampoco lo olvido, era horrible y deprimente, con drogas y hasta prostitución.

—Pero tú le viste potencial.

—Definitivamente, cuando por fin lo pude comprar, saque todo del lugar, casi tuve que derribar el edificio, pero al final logre hacerlo funcionar. Quería un lugar donde las personas pudieran ir a relajarse, tomar una cerveza y platicar con los amigos, donde conocer nueva gente y escuchar historias interesantes, y no un lugar en donde las personas fueran a ahogar sus penas en alcohol y mas soledad, porque te lo aseguro, una persona realmente puede morir de soledad.

—Creo que solo alguien con tu paciencia y tenacidad, podría haberse casado con Severus—sonriendo.

—Gracias—francamente alagada.

La verdad es que el tiempo se les venia encima, era como la calma previa a la tormenta, pero aun así debían aprovechar el tiempo para vivir, al menos esa había sido el espíritu que imperaba en la boda del director, podría parecer algo pequeño en comparación con los grandes trazos que definían al mundo, pero de todas maneras que caso tendría salvar el mundo, si se olvidaran las cosas que realmente importaban.

245623tereg2

La princesa Lena no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar, ni siquiera como sentirse, durante su vida siempre había sabido que hacer y que era lo que se esperaba de ella, pero ahora todo parecía diferente. Se había instalado en la fortaleza mágica Lord Potter, aunque tal vez fuera un poco exagerado decir que ella lo había hecho, pues ella realmente no había tenido la energía suficiente para ponerse cuando la enviaron a aquel lugar.

No fue sino hasta que se sintió preparada que decidió hablar con su abuela, sabia que seguramente estaba preocupada por ella, pero sentía vergüenza por haber sido capturada con tana facilidad, y peor aun no haber podido hacer nada para salvarse a ella misma.

La aparición mágica tenia tantas limitaciones (distancia que se podía recorrer, velocidad e incluso lugares donde se podía logar) y restricciones que usualmente resultaba mejor y mas eficiente utilizar diferentes medios de transporte, sobre todo a la hora de viajes largos, si no hubiera sido así, simplemente se hubiera aparecido y se hubiera librado de la experiencia mas traumática de su vida.

Cuando por fin decidió ponerse en contacto con su abuela, lo hiso a través del fuego de una chimenea, aunque a diferencia de la mayoría de hechiceros que lo hacia, ella utilizo un canal especial que estaba preparado para evitar cualquier tipo de espionaje. Normalmente tenia que esperar hasta que su abuela tuviera oportunidad de contestarle, pero esta vez no fue así, sino que su abuela apareció casi inmediatamente, como si hubiera estado esperando su llamada. Al ver el preocupado rostro de su abuela, experimento sentimientos muy intensos, después del fallecimiento de sus padres, ella había sido la que la cuido, lo cual las había unido de una manera diferente a la que estaba unida a la multitud de nietas que tenia. Ni siquiera iba a la mitad de su relato, cuando la imponente presencia de su abuela atravesó las llamas de la chimenea. Considerando la avanzada edad de su abuela, Lena sabia que se mantenía en una gran condición física, era alta y delgada, y a pesar de su cabello blanco y arrugas en el rostro, no tenía ningún signo de debilidad en sus movimientos. Su abuela normalmente se comportaba como cualquier otra abuela, cariñosa y comprensiva con su familia, lo cual hacia que de vez en cuando olvidara el inmenso poder que poseía, y no solamente hablando de su poder político y económico, sino mágico, era una hechicera omega al máximo de sus capacidades, y seguramente era uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos del mundo. Normalmente lo controlaba perfectamente, pero cuando estaba muy alterada dejaba ir ondas mágicas que los otros hechiceros podían experimentar, y eran inmensas, no eran simples punzadas, eran enormes olas.

Para cualquier otro hechicero hubiera sido imposible proyectar su presencia a tal distancia, pero para alguien como la Zarina Anastasia, dichos límites eran mucho menos impenetrables. Al sentir el abraso de su abuela, Lena ya no pudo resistir y empezó a llorar, desde que había llegado a aquel lugar no lo había hecho, como si hubiera tenido que esperar a volver a sentirse segura para demostrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Qué te paso, mi pequeña? —le pregunta suavemente en ruso.

—Me rompieron, babushka—le contesto en su lengua madre.

Su abuela tuvo paciencia, pero quería saberlo todo, cuando al fin la joven término de explicarle toda su experiencia, la Zarina intenta mantenerse ecuánime, pero obviamente esto no estaba resultando, su proyección empezaba a fallar, algo que Lena nunca había visto que sucediera. No fue sino hasta que vio que estaba empezando a asustar a su nieta que se volvió a tranquilizar.

— ¿Dónde están?

—No lo se, ni siquiera puedo recordar como llegue a aquel lugar.

—No te preocupes por eso, cuando los encuentre desearan nunca haber nacido, ahora yo misma vendré a buscarte y te llevare a casa, donde estarás segura.

La mera idea de volver a viajar la hiso estremecerse del miedo, pero sabia que no había lugar mas seguro en el mundo que a lado de su abuela.

—No hay nada que me gustara mas que ocultarme bajo tu ala, abuela, pero no puedo hacerlo, por mas que nuestras líneas sean seguras, el castillo no lo es, y estoy segura que la mitad del castillo ya sabe lo que me paso, no podría ver a la cara a nadie.

—Lena, son tu familia, también están preocupadas por ti.

—Algunas seguramente lo hicieron, pero la gran mayoría no, todas intentamos mantener una imagen de unión para ti y para el resto del mundo, pero la verdad es que nuestras luchas internas son feroces, puede que yo este muy por debajo en la línea sucesoria, pero tengo muchos enemigos, solo por el hecho de ser cercana a ti.

—Por Dios, Lena, todas son mis hijas y mis nietas.

—No se si cuando solo existían mis tías, la batalla estaba como ahora, pero actualmente te sorprenderías, prima contra prima y hermana contra hermana.

Anastasia no quería creer que las cosas estuvieran tan mal en su propio castillo, claro que sabia que sus hijas eran competitivas, y siendo sincera consigo misma, en mas de una ocasión había apoyado tal comportamiento, en la creencia de que así crecerían ellas mismas, pero lo que esta describiendo Lena era algo muy diferente a lo que ella había querido. Dirigir un país tan grande como Rusia solo podía ser comparable con dirigir a su enorme familia, y si su nieta tenía razón las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que pensaba

—Solo Pietro evita que nos matemos entre nosotras.

Pietro era el heredero del trono, un niño de seis años, y de salud delicada, el único varón en toda la gran familia, el hijo mejor de la menor de las hijas de la zarina. Antes de que naciera era la mayor de las hijas de Anastasia quien heredaría el trono, a menos que la zarina dijera algo diferente, pero cuando el pequeño nació desplazo a todas a un segundo plano. El problema era que su delicada salud mantenía en un hilo la preocupación de todo el castillo, estaba usualmente rodeado por médicos y niñeras, sin olvidar un buen sequito de soldados, lo cual hacia casi imposible acercársele para hacerle daño.

—Tengo muchas cosas que investigar, si prefieres quedarte estas en tu derecho, pero te prometo que encontrare a los culpables.

—Te lo agradezco, abuela, pero aun hay algo de lo que quiero hablar. Quiero saber porque me enviaste a este lugar.

—Para entablar relaciones diplomáticas con un futuro hechicero omega—sin terminar de entender la pregunta de se nieta—, pero eso ya te lo había explicado.

—Hablo sobre mi matrimonio con Lord Potter.

—Querida solo lo dije para que lo consideraras, pero en realidad nunca fue una orden. ¿Qué re preocupa?

—Como ya te explique, el me rescato de mi encierro y no solo eso sino que me sano de todo lo que me hicieron.

—Lo sé y nunca podre agradecerle lo suficiente por salvarte.

—Cuando estuvo dentro de mi mente me mostro un laso que nos une, y me enseño lo que significa, se supone que soy una especie de herramienta o de regalo destinado para él.

Anastasia no entendía bien de que se trataba, pensando que tal vez la mente de su nieta aun no se había recuperado lo suficiente, pero concentrando algo de su poder en su mirada, pudo distinguir el hilo del que Lena había estado hablando. Era un vínculo de amo y esclava.

—Es el vinculo de un sirviente, es parecido a lo que une a un elfo domestico con la familia a la que sirven, hace mucho tiempo que no veía uno parecido en un humano.

— ¿Ahora soy su elfina domestica? —con tono neutro.

—No exactamente, para empezar este es solo un laso potencial, en un principio debió ser completamente negro, pero si lo notas ahora esta tomando un cierto tono amarillento, dicho laso no se considera completo sino hasta que es de un color dorado brillante. Cuando viste este hilo por primera vez ¿él lo sujetaba con la mano?

—Si, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

—El simbolismo en la magia es muy importante, es todo parte del contrato amo esclavo.

— ¿Entonces no tengo ninguna salida?

—Como te dije el vinculo es solo potencial, de momento no es nada.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo me queda de libertad?

—El que quieras, tu no eres un elfo domestico, este lazo esta basado en el amor, así que si no lo quieres no te tienes que preocupar en lo mas mínimo. Lo que quiero decir es que lo tendrías que amar completamente primero para que se completara el vínculo.

El hilo no era completamente negro, seguramente había cambiado por el agradecimiento que sentía por haberla salvado.

— ¿Estas segura de que quieres quedarte?, si no lo vuelves a ver no tendrás que preocuparte otra ves por ese vinculo.

—Lo comprendo, pero no puedo regresar, ya no soy la que era, de hecho no estoy del todo segura de que es lo que ahora soy, pero algo me dice que mi futuro esta en este país.

—Es tu decisión, pequeña, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, si quieres quedarte esta bien, solo recuerda qué pase lo que pase solo necesitas llamarme y yo vendré a ayudarte.

Su abuela era una persona de pocas palabras, pero no podía negar lo mucho que la quería, y en realidad la había conmovido con su promesa. Anastasia respetaría la decisión de su nieta, pero definitivamente mantendría un ojo en ella, ese laso debía de tener alguna explicación y ella lo averiguaría, pues estos no aparecían solo porque si. Si no tuviera tanto que hacer en su país, se trasladaría completamente a Europa, pero no podía hacerlo, pues además quería hacer una revisión completa en su familia. Además no se podía alejar demasiado del heredero pues temía que alguno de sus muchos enemigos decidiera eliminarlo.

Lord Dumbledore le debía algunas respuestas, pues todo esto estaba pasando bajo su supervisión y no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Era obvio que su nieta no había sido la única victima, llevaban mucho tiempo haciéndolo, como para que el estuviera completamente inconsciente. Además seguramente también debía de saber al respecto del joven Potter, pues si había enlazado a su nieta, debía de haber una razón para ello, y si ella había vigilado a los posibles hechiceros omegas, definitivamente Dumbledore también lo había hecho, así que seguramente sabia que estaba pasando con él. Definitivamente ese era el peor momento para tener que lidiar con otro hechicero tenebroso y mucho menos con un telepata del nivel que estaba demostrando ser.

2345623t4rrgf

La firma que acababa de estampar la congresista Bones en el documento mas reciente la mantenía preocupada. Había sido una mera formalidad, una firma que no le costaba nada, pero que le había hecho ganar el voto de Lord Potter a su causa. Dicho documento contaba con al menos otra docena de firmas de diferentes congresistas, los cuales seguramente no habían leído mas allá de la primera pagina. Resultaba un precio realmente bajo, y eso era lo que le preocupaba, Harry era el congresista mas nuevo y uno que había estado llamando mucho la atención, y ahora pedía la creación de un nuevo puesto el cual de hecho el mismo financiaría, era extraño, pero seguramente todos los que lo firmaron pensaron que se trataba de una mera estratagema ególatra de un congresista nuevo y vanidoso. Pero ella se daba cuenta que esa actitud despreocupada y pretenciosa era una copia de la de Lord Black, una mera mascara para ocultar grandes mentes, en cuanto a Black lo consideraba un aliado, pero con respecto a Potter no estaba segura de que pensar, hasta el momento se había mostrado razonable, pero su as reciente movimiento la intrigaba. Pedía ser nombrado intermediario entre el mundo muggle y mágico en lo concerniente a comercio y delegaciones diplomáticas, lo que fuera que eso significara, la definición de el nuevo puesto del gobierno era tan extraña y enredada que era complicado definirlo en un simple titulo, aunque ella lo podría resumir como ministro encargado de contacto con muggles, esto no lo terminaba de describir correctamente.

El momento en que lo había pedido tampoco resultaba muy normal, sino todo lo contrario, pues el nombre de Lord Potter había estado circulando por todo el congreso durante la ultima temporada. Se trataba de los hechiceros que habían estado secuestrados por una misteriosa organización muggle durante años y que recientemente habían sido rescatados. Se le había dicho al periódico el profeta (que era un periódico del gobierno), que se había tratado de una operación de la oficina de aurores, que después de una larga investigación por fin habían logrado dar con aquellos laboratorios. Era obvio que nadie se había creído dicha explicación, así que las teorías empezaron a surgir por todo el país, la mayoría eran muy extraños y contradictorios, pero la mayoría habían acertado en algo, había sido Lord Potter quien los había rescatado, con lo cual incluso se había ganado el respeto de los círculos de sangre limpia, quienes clamaban por un ataque contra el mundo muggle. El joven no había dicho nada, lo cual lejos de reducir los rumores solamente los había aumentado.

Tendría que consultar con sus demás compañeros de facción sobre el joven Potter, pues lo mejor era que lo investigaran, pues era obvio que Harry se estaba enfrentando contra algún enemigo, y tal vez estos estuvieran relacionados con los que ellos mismo combatían.

Por otra parte Lord Black también lo había notado, pues el mismo también tenia muchos oídos por todo el congreso y se daba cuenta de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo. Cuando se había enterado de la curiosa petición de Harry al gobierno decidió ayudarlo, con la condición de que después de que su puesto fuera aceptado le explicaría exactamente que estaba planeando hacer con su nuevo rango.

-—Casi hace que esto parezca nuestras antiguas reuniones con James ¿no crees? —dice Sirius.

—Solo que tú y yo envejecimos, y que comparados con Harry parecemos aun más viejos—le dice Remus.

—Cierra el pico, yo estoy en mi mejor momento.

—El que duermas con una colegiala no quiere decir que tu también seas mas joven—interviene Harry.

—No puede se—se queja Sirius—, ahora hasta este niño se burla de mi esposa.

Los tres se encontraban discutiendo en la mansión Black, Harry había traído consigo cerveza muggle, que resultaba ser la favorita de los dos viejos merodeadores.

—Todo esto esta muy bien, pero porque no vamos al grano—dice Lupin.

—Tu estas planeando algo, y nosotros queremos saber lo que pasa-—dice Sirius.

—Claro que lo hago, a final de cuentas soy político, y estoy seguro de que ustedes trabajan en al menos una docena de cosas, de las cuales yo no tengo ni la mínima idea.

—En eso tiene razón—dice Lupin riendo.

—Pero acordamos que me dirías para que carajos querías ese puesto en el gobierno.

Harry guardo silencio durante un momento, sin saber muy bien como expresarse, al final decidiéndose por una manera directa.

—Necesitaba el cargo para poder organizar la visita diplomática de algunos países del mundo muggle.

Los dos viejos amigos rieron pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro del joven, lo vieron con incredulidad.

—Lo que estas haciendo es totalmente ilegal, Harry—le reprende Sirius—podrías perder tu lugar en el congreso.

Mientras que Sirius pensaba en las peores posibilidades, Remus pensaba en maneras de ocultar el delito.

—Me alegra de que se sigan preocupando por mí.

—Esto es muy serio, Harry, la ley de secreto es la base de nuestra sociedad.

—En realidad no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero mi máxima defensa es que yo no busque ningún tipo de contacto con el mundo muggle, sino que me buscaron a mí, lo cual es perfectamente legal.

—Eso es un tecnicismo, y de todas maneras eso es imposible, ¿Cómo podrían entrar al mundo mágico?

—Lejos de ser un tecnicismo es la misma naturaleza del tratado.

Al final termino tardando una hora en lograr explicar el principio de su plan.

—Entonces es cierto, tu los liberaste—dice Lupin muy impresionado.

—Primer me capturaron y luego escape y decidí traer a todos conmigo.

— ¿Por qué no los llevaste directamente al congreso? —pregunta Sirius.

—Porque tendría que responder a demasiadas preguntas de las cuales no tengo casi ninguna respuesta.

—No termino de entender que tienen que ver los gobiernos muggles en todo esto—dice Sirius.

—Ellos saben que existimos, y peor aun tienen pruebas de ellos, por lo que se aun no controlan ningún portal, pero es cuestión de tiempo que lo logren, nuestro disfraz esta dejando de funcionar, lo mejor será que también tengamos amigos del otro lado.

—Estas jugando con fuego Harry—comenta Lupin.

—Yo no me puse en la flama, fue la vida que me coloco en ese lugar, y tengo pocas opciones al respecto.

—Comprendo tu posición, pero esto es muy diferente a la competencia del colegio, si crees que la lucha que viviste en el castillo te prepara para las grandes ligas estas muy equivocado—le regaña Sirius.

—Yo hago lo que es necesario—casi gritando.

Harry estuvo a punto de perder el control y gritarle todo lo que realmente había pasado en el castillo, todas las victimas que habían tenido, claro que también le podría decir todo lo que había vivido en su antigua realidad, tenia mas experiencia que la mayoría en la guerra de guerrillas. Pero Sirius tenía razón en algo, en cuanto a política, comparado con ellos, él era un novato, por eso termino reprimiendo su deseo de gritarle a su padrino.

—Creo que las cosas se nos están saliendo de las manos—dice Lupin, interviniendo entre ambos, antes de que dijeran cosas de las cuales se pudieran arrepentir—, Harry se que lo que te decimos no es agradable de escuchar, pero ya no eres un niño y no podemos protegerte mas, eres un congresista y eso conlleva muchas responsabilidades. La política acabo con tus padres, y no queremos que lo mismo te pase a ti.

Eso le recordó un poco a cuando estaba en tercer grado y se había escapado del castillo y el entonces profesor Lupin lo había reprendido, pues igual que entonces lo hiso sentirse culpable.

—Díganme, ¿realmente esperan que me retire y no haga nada? —le pregunta mas tranquilo.

—La verdad es que ya es muy tarde para eso, y de todas maneras siendo hijo de quien eres no hay muchas posibilidades de que llevaras una vida tranquila, pero preferiríamos que cuando tengas problemas recurras a nosotros, no tienes porque hacer todo esto tu solo, nosotros estamos de tu lado y te ayudaremos.

234523frt234

La muerte escarlata se daba cuenta que las cosas estaban empeorando, ahora tenia lapsos de tiempo en los que perdía la conciencia, y aparecía en lugares diferentes, empezó a temer que hubiese desarrollado una especie de doble identidad, ni siquiera sabia de donde había sacado esa frase, pero también fue indicativo de que algo estaba pasando en su mente, ahora sabia cosas que antes desconocía y que eran completamente inútiles para su trabajo, de hecho en momentos interfería en lo que estaba haciendo, cosas extrañas como piedad y empatía habían invadido su mente de una manera imposible de ignorar.

Le quedaba poco tiempo, pues tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas, ella tenia información que no podía caer en manos de los enemigos de su señor, tendría que quitarse la vida para poder evitarlo. No le temía a la muerte, había quitado suficientes vidas como para comprenderla mucho mejor la mayoría de personas, a lo único a lo que le temía era a fallar en su misión.

Su alumna había avanzado a paso velos durante el intensivo entrenamiento que había tenido durante los últimos seis meses, estaba particularmente dotada, y cuando la empezó a llevar a sus misiones con ella, demostró un gusto por la sangre y gran pasión por la lucha, que mostraba que llegaría lejos, aunque obviamente aun no era una maquina asesina como ella misma, aun le faltaban años de experiencia para eso. Pero ella ya no estaría allí para guiarla, le había enseñado todo lo que había podido, lo demás lo tendría que aprender por su cuenta, pero había algo mas que tenia que enseñarle y que debía de recordar, era uno de los secretos mejor guardados del señor oscuro.

El armero en jefe de la fortaleza de Slytherin había creado por encargo de escarlata una armadura provisional para su aprendiz. La armadura le saco algunas llagas a Sophia durante los primeros días en los que uso, pero la seguían portando con orgullo, ya no sabia si había escogido una heredera adecuada, pero a estas alturas ya no tenia opción de cambiar de opinión.

Llevaba años sin bajar a las catacumbas de la fortaleza de Slytherin, y además de ella, solamente el lord oscuro podía hacerlo, era el lugar mas protegido de todo el castillo, y por lo que sabia era el lugar en donde su señor había encontrado el tesoro de Slytherin, montañas de oro, y cámaras repletas de libros, la armería mas temible de todo el país, además de una gran cantidad de objetos mágicos, pero aun mas importante el báculo de la serpiente, el cual portaba el lord en persona. Eso era conocimiento común, pero lo que solo ellos dos sabían era lo que escondía en el ultimo piso de las catacumbas, era el arma secreto del señor oscuro, un arma tan difícil de usar y controlar, que incluso Lord Voldemort lo pensaba dos veces antes de usarla. Por lo que el lord oscuro le había explicado, dicha arma provenía de una época anterior a la fortaleza y a la del mismo Slytherin.

—Que es este lugar, maestra—pregunta Sophia Tudor.

—Este es el último día que estaré contigo, y quiero enseñarte la ultima obligación como sombra del señor tenebroso.

En la gran sala a la que habían entrado solo había un objeto, se trataba de una gran esfera de cristal incrustada en oro, la cual estaba llena de alguna especie de líquido verde oscuro, el cual emanaba cierta luz que iluminada apenas el lugar. Cuando Sophia se acerco, pudo ver que aquel líquido era algo mas, pues pudo distinguir borrosas formas humanas dentro, distorsionadas y deformes, que expresaban un profundo sufrimiento.

—Es el virus del inferí.

—Nunca he escuchado de algo así.

—Y si tienes suerte, vivirás tu vida sin nunca verlo siquiera. Este virus es capas de levantar a los muertos.

—Pero eso es imposible.

—Pero aun así es verdad, los levanta, pero sin espíritu, solo con los deseos mas básicos, no le temen a nada, ni sienten dolor solo una profunda necesidad. Con la mas pequeña mordida que te de uno de ellos morirás y te convertirás en su igual. Si se le dejara libre podría destruir el mundo entero.

— ¿Por qué el señor tenebroso no lo esta usando en el norte?

—Esa es la única debilidad de esta arma, el frio, como son cadáveres que se mueven, no pueden generar su propio calor y después de un tiempo a bajas temperaturas se congelan.

Eran muchos los detalles para usar aquella arma que tuvo que explicarle primero, pero el ultimo dato, el de cómo acceder al arma era el que mas le interesaba que comprendiera.

—Mi armadura es la llave, por eso debo de estar con él la mayor parte del tiempo.

Su aprendiz no era de confianza, y ella lo sabia, pero cuando el lord oscuro la convirtiera en su nueva guardaespaldas ya no tendría otra opción, pues seguramente le limpiaría la mente como había hecho con ella.

Ese fue el quiebre de la mente de la famada asesina, pues como durante los últimos meses, su mente volvió a recordar algo. Durante sus años de servicio nunca había sabido su origen, pero ahora se daba cuenta que antes había tenido una vida, la cual había perdido totalmente, le habían limpiado la mente y la habían convertido en alguien completamente diferente. Algo dentro de ella se rompió y empezó a escapar, con pensamientos contradictorios y recuerdos que no comprendía, tenia que salir de hay antes de que hiciera daño a quien no debía, y de nuevo ese era un pensamiento que no debía de estar en ella, debían de pertenecer a su antecesora.

A pesar de todo lo que había avanzado, a la joven le fue completamente imposible seguirle los pasos a su maestra, era como perseguir una sombra a través de los pasillos de aquel viejo castillo, nadie lo conocía como ella y a pesar de estar en una crisis la perdió de vista casi instantáneamente.

Tuvo que dar la alarma, no tenia otra opción, y como tenia la autoridad de su maestra los guardias empezaron a peinar el castillo, sin saber exactamente que era lo que buscaban. Curiosamente fue Sophia la que encontró a su maestra, o al menos eso había pensado, pues cuando llego a la puerta principal del castillo, desde lejos parecía estar haciendo guardia frente a la oscuridad de la noche, pero cuando se acerco se dio cuenta de algunas cosas, como que había un par de guardias inconscientes en el suelo y que por alguna razón uno de ellos se encontraba desnudo, al ver que el penacho del casco, que ella sabia que se trataba de su propio cabello había desaparecido, supo que las cosas habían cambiado. Al rodearla pudo ver a través de los agujeros del casco que la armadura estaba vacía y que su espada había desaparecido.

—Avisen al jefe de la guardia, y al consejo—les ordena a los otros guardias—, quien sea que le haya hecho esto, aun debe de estar cercas.

Los guardias se estremecieron de temor ante la perspectiva, de enfrentarse con alguien capas de haber sacado a aquella mortífera mujer de su armadura. Sophia aun no estaba segura de que hacer, y lo único que se le ocurría era seguir sus instintos, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de su maestra, el problema sería convencer al consejo que gobernada en ausencia del señor oscuro que ella era su heredera, así se podría apoderar de su armadura. Lo había planeado desde que había sobrevivido a la tortura a la que había sido sometida al llegar a aquellas tierras, había querido derrocar a su maestra, pero bien sabia que a pesar de lo mucho que había aumentado su poder le era imposible enfrentarse contra ella.

Ahora podría llevar a cabo su plan, en el cual había estado trabajando, había conseguido una varita mágica por contrabando y demás ingredientes que necesitaba para seguir practicando con sus habilidades de invocación y posesión de espíritus mágicos, con lo cual podía alterar su cuerpo, había sido así que había logrado sobrevivir al exigente entrenamiento que le había impuesto su maestra. Ahora batallaba menos y podía mantener ese estado más tiempo. Con dicho poder seguramente podría lograr controlar aquella armadura, pero aun tenia muchas cosas en las cuales trabajar.

234563rt2334t5

En uno de los burdeles mas costosos de la ciudad subterránea se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión entre dos antiguos enemigos, aunque mas que enemigos habían sido meros rivales, pero ahora tenían algo en común, ambos habían sido derrotados en el colegio Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era Aron Fudge, hijo mayor del antiguo primer ministro Lord Fudge, el otro era Cedric Diggory, hijo de otro político, quien si bien no era noble tenia suficientes recursos económicos como para ser bastante influyente en el gobierno.

Desde que Aron había sido expulsado del castillo, su padre le había conseguido entrenadores privados para que pudiera terminar sus estudios, lo cual había resuelto algunos problemas, pero en cuanto a prestigio había sido muy mala opción, pues así no se hacia conocer ante nadie, por eso la guerra interna en la familia Fudge se había desencadenado, pues ahora el heredero se encontraba en una posición demasiado endeble, incluso su padre había empezado a pensar en cambiar la línea de sucesión para heredarle su titulo a otro de sus hijos o a uno de sus sobrinos. La actitud que había tomado el joven no le estaba ayudando a mantener su puesto, pues aunque atendía a sus clases privadas lo mejor posible, pasaba cada momento posible hundiéndose en los mas extremos placeres, alcohol, drogas y mujeres, no había nada que no deseara y que su dinero no pudiera comprar, esa noche en particular había compartido cama con una banshee, una experiencia bastante al limite.

— ¿Cómo están tus oídos? —le pregunta Diggory, mientras ambos tomaban algo en el bar.

—Bien, utilice un hechizo protector, me se cuidar solo.

—Seguro.

— ¿Y tu que hiciste?

—Hoy conocí a una súcubo muy amigable—dice riendo por su propio sarcasmo, pues de hecho la chica no había mostrado ningún tipo de aceptación, pues de hecho se había encontrado amarrada y amordazada, a final de cuentas era una esclava, y a el le había gustado mucho la situación.

—Quien diría que tu y yo terminaríamos en este lugar ¿verdad?

—Hace unos años los dos parecíamos mejores candidatos para ser líderes de Hogwarts, y al final…

— ¿Sigues enojado por eso? —dice Diggory quitándole importancia.

— ¿Y tu no?

—A ti te expulsaron, yo no regrese porque me aburrí, además estoy ganando dinero a como si no hubiera un mañana, así que el colegio no me podría importar menos.

Al ver la expresión que puso Aron, supo que acababa de dar en el blanco.

— ¿Te interesaría entrar al negocio?

—Me interesa, ciertamente me interesa.

Aron Fudge distaba mucho de ser un tipo muy listo, quien sabe como es que había terminado en Ravenclaw, si se le podía manipular de una manera tan sencilla. Era un plan complicado, pero Diggory tenia una visión de su futuro y aquel noble inútil le serviría estupendamente. Con su dinero podía comprarse casi cualquier cosa, pero un titulo de nobleza era mas complicado de conseguir, seguramente podría sobornal al gobierno para que lo nombraran noble o comprar un titulo en desgracia, pero eso no lo necesitaba lo que el quería era uno de los cincuenta títulos con votos en el congreso, y el padre de Aron tenia uno.

— ¿Así que no regresaras al colegio? —pregunta Aron.

—Ni hablar, ¿y tu?

—Mi padre hablo con el director, y tengo permiso, pero creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza de estar bajo las órdenes de Potter y de Lovegood. ¿Te enteraste de lo de Malfoy?

—El idiota mato a una estudiante, si lo se—sin darle mucha importancia.

—Eso dicen los rumores, pero no es toda la verdad, por lo que escuche, le toco servir a Potter para que este ocultara todas las evidencias. Esa si que es una manera humillante de terminar.

La verdad es que Diggory estaba mucho mejor enterado de la situación de lo que se encontraba Aron, y sabia que estaba contándole una versión tergiversada de lo que realmente había pasado en el castillo, pero de todas maneras entre más se sintiera ofendido por lo que había pasado, seria más fácil para él manipularlo.

3t634tr534

Si se comparase la casa blanca de Estados Unidos con otras casas de gobierno de todo el mundo, se podría considerar como hasta pequeña, pero era aprovechada al máximo, las personas trabajaban hasta en los lugares mas insospechados. Era un bullicio permanente, de personas que parecían llevar el peso del mundo en los hombros, y era probable que así fuera. Para el capitán Ventrera fue un espectáculo digno de ver. No es como si la política en el Vaticano fuera menos salvaje, pero por tradición tenían que comportarse de cierta manera, algo que en este lugar obviamente no tenían razón por la cual hacer lo mismo. En lo personal le gustaba mas ese ambiente informal que el que tenían en aquellos viejos pasillos.

Los dos caminaban apresuradamente en el famoso edificio, mientras que él pensaba en la diferencia entre ambos gobiernos, ella pensaba en la manera en la que había llegado a ocupar su puesto en el gobierno. A pesar de su carrera militar, trabajaba para el gobierno civil, ella respondía directamente al presidente, oficialmente su puesto era como consejera en seguridad nacional. La mayor parte del tiempo se trataba de la recolección de datos y su interpretación, con la cual ayudaba al presidente a tomar las mejores decisiones. Era un trabajo constante pero gratificante, y las cosas no se habían complicado sino hasta que se dio cuenta, de que era una de las pocas personas de verdadera confianza del gobernante, por eso había sido escogida para llevar a cabo tan descabellada misión.

Mientras caminaba pro los atestados pasillo del conocido edificio, se daba cuenta paso a paso que había regresado de su ultima misión de campo, pues si ese grupo de personas era capaz de reconocerla, su carrera como "espía" estaba sepultada.

—Si lo que querías era conseguirte enemigos, déjame decirte que lo lograste estupendamente, Kate.

El hombre que los había interceptado se trataba del jefe de gabinete McGarry, una de las mejores mentes del gobierno actual. Experto en política interna y externa, antiguo piloto militar y actualmente el primer consejero del presidente, y seguramente el segundo hombre mas poderoso del país. De estatura mas bien baja, era capaz de intimidar a generales del ejército, pero esa cara rara vez la mostraba, por lo regular se mostraba afable y conciliador, a ella le recordaba a los actores del cine en blanco y negro.

—Hola Leo, que agradable bienvenida, yo también te he echado de menos—le saluda ella con sarcasmo.

—No estoy de humor para sarcasmos, llevo toda la maldita semana lidiando con el congreso, con ejército y todas las malditas agencias que tenemos.

Cuando recién había llegado a la casa blanca le intrigaba la costumbre de las reuniones en movimiento, pero rápido se dio cuenta que con el ritmo con el que se trabajaba en ese lugar era lo mas practico.

—Usted debe ser el capitán Ventresca.

—Así es, mucho gusto señor McGarry.

—Lo estábamos esperando, mira que guardarse un secreto como este al resto del mundo.

—Esa es nuestra especialidad.

El informe que había enviado preliminar, pero era obvio que ya se habían encargado de aumentarlo, seguramente se habían comunicado directamente con el Vaticano, para que respondieran por su aliado italiano, de hecho seguramente si no lo hubieran hecho así, no le hubieran permitido acercarse tanto al presidente.

—Nuestro "asunto" sigue siendo secreto para la mayoría del personal, tenemos preparada un ala entera para trabajar en esto, les dijimos a la prensa que se trata de una remodelación, pero lo usamos para almacenar todas las tonterías que nos han traído.

Como si intentaran confirmar las palabras del jefe de gabinete, ven salir a algunos diablillos de Cornualles siendo perseguidos por algunos agentes del servicio secreto. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente una pequeña hada llego y se poso en el hombre de McGarry.

—Pero si yo no he enviado nada de esto.

—Y eso lo agradezco, pero obviamente no fuiste la única que salió en busca de nuestros reticentes "amigos". Todos los que tienen algo de poder lo hicieron. El ejército, la armada, la fuerza aérea, la CIA, el FBI, hasta la DEA. Lo único que me falto fue que viniera el sheriff de Salem arrastrando adolecentes por brujería.

—Parece que tuvieron éxito.

—Eso es relativo capitán, la mayoría trajeron charlatanes y locos, algunos otros lograron traer algunos objetos que seguimos analizando, y por supuesto seguimos teniendo a estos curiosos visitantes.

—Las hadas son muy elusivas, la verdad es que es la primera vez que veo una—dice el capitán—, pero parece muy contenta.

—Eso parece, pero por desgracia o hablamos el mismo idioma, tarde horas en explicarle que no me podía seguir fuera de aquí. Pero de todas maneras, solo ustedes dos lograron hacer un verdadero contacto con el "otro lado".

Ahora comprendió porque le dijo que había ganado muchos enemigos. Ella conocía el funcionamiento interno del ejército y comprendía bien que nadie estaría contento con que fuera el presidente el único que tuviera contacto con aquel misterioso mundo.

Mientras seguía poniéndose al tanto de los eventos mas resientes en el país, llegaron a la sala de operaciones, lugar en donde ya los esperaban para un informe completo. La exposición de toda la información que habían reunido duro mas de una hora, el debate entre los altos mandos del país les llevaría toda la tarde. Las opiniones fueron divergentes, los militares pedían la libertad para montar un ataque y hacerse con el portal para crear un puesto de avanzada y prepararse para una invasión a gran escala. Todo fue muy lógico, los militares querían guerra, los políticos querían hacer política y los economistas querían comerciar.

Como si no hubiera sido suficientemente bizarra la reunión, en el cuarto de guerra estaban acompañados por los duendecillos recientemente capturados, y algunas hadas, incluida la que seguía en el hombro del jefe de gabinete.

El hombre que menos había hablado durante la reunión había sido el presidente Joshua Bartlet. Todos los que conocían al presidente sabían que era el poseedor de una mente privilegiada, capaz de comprender al derecho y al revela economía mundial y su política. Ganador del premio novel en economía, hacia que todo su equipo tuviera que trabajar a marchas forzadas para intentar mantener el paso de su mente.

—Todos tienen su punto de vista muy valido en su individualidad, pero no podernos implementar uno de ellos, ni siquiera todos al mismo tiempo, tendremos que implementar partes de cada plan, no pienso iniciar una invasión a gran escala a un lugar del cual no tenemos ninguna información. Nuestra mejor opción es aceptar la invitación y enviar una delegación diplomática.

Luego procedió a explicar algunos detalles que aparentemente iba inventando sobre la marcha, los cuales resultaban especialmente astutos por su parte. Por ejemplo tendrían que diseñar algún tipo de comunicación que prescindiera de la electricidad, pues aparentemente esta deja de funcionar al atravesar el portal. Todo su plan lo había deducido de las únicas fotografías que habían logrado traer del otro lado, las cuales habían sido tomadas por la cámara espía de la bota de la coronel, la cual era una reliquia de la guerra fría, su resolución tal vez no fuera la mejor, pero funcionaba, lo cual era un buen punto de partida.

Las reclamaciones del gabinete de seguridad fueron numerosas, incluyendo el problema de la inesperada juventud de los interlocutores del otro lado. La verdad es que no era para menos, si no hubiera sido porque se habían presentado pruebas irrefutables, hubieran intentado hasta un golpe de estado para destituir al presidente que estaba dando ordenes tan descabelladas. Además se daban cuenta de que las cosas estaban yendo por un camino totalmente nuevo y desconocido, y definitivamente no era el momento para disensión.

Antes de la cumbre en el mundo mágico, tenían que tener una reunión en otro lugar, si iban a crear una misión diplomática dual en otro mundo tenían que hablar directamente primero con sus compañeros del estado del vaticano. El presidente era un católico practicante y había platicado numerosas veces con el papa, habían discutido sobre muchos temas, y sobre todo de política mundial, y nunca había sospechado que sabia algo sobre un mundo escondido. Ahora tendría que conversar con ese viejo astuto, era obvio que aquella antigua ciudad guardaba muchos mas secretos de los que se esperaba.

Fret3t43r434

Nota del autor: Primeramente quisiera agradecer la comprensión y la espera por la tardanza. Se que este capitulo es mas corto que lo acostumbrado, pero es lo que tenia en mi antigua computadora. Por cierto, como mera anécdota, un viejo amigo utilizo un extraño ritual de necromancia para sacar el disco duro de mi computadora, para luego en lo que para mi fue un experimento alquímico lo colocarlo en otra computadora (que parece sacada de un museo), creando así una especie de Frankenstein digital, del cual logre sacar mis documentos, es obvio que mi entendimiento en maquinas es realmente limitado. Espero no tener mas demoras como la anterior.

Como siempre agradezco la atención, y espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, se que quedan muchas cosas en el aire, pero estoy buscando ideas para terminar. Estoy batallando un poco con el futuro de Luna, ¿alguna idea?


	47. Luna y los problemas

La mayoría de las embajadas en la Bretaña mágica se encontraban situadas en una zona específica, muy cercas de donde se encontraba el edificio del senado. En el mundo mágico no existía una organización como las naciones unidas, así que por lo regular cuando un países tenía algún problema con otra nación tenían que recurrir a ellos directamente, lo cual lo había todo más complicado. Aun así de vez en cuando surgían lugares preferidos para cierto tipo de negociaciones, y en esta el imperio Británico mágico se había erigido como punto de reunión política del mundo de los hechiceros.

Algunos países mágicos enviaron a algunos de sus mejores embajadores a las embajadas en Inglaterra, el problema radico en que no todo era tan claro, así que terminaron dispersándolos por todos los lugares en donde habían ocurrido la distorsión entre ambos mundos, todos querían estar al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues los personajes más importantes del mundo mágico se habían dado cuenta de que estaban llegando a una época crucial en la historia del mundo.

A los clanes del desierto pocas veces les había interesado crear una embajada permanente en cualquier país, y a muchos les llamo la atención que se escogiera precisamente Inglaterra, pues difícilmente se les podía considerar como países amigos. Durante la primera guerra mundial, el imperio británico muggle se había aliado con los pueblos árabes de medio oriente, con tal de que les ayudaran a pelear contra el imperio Turco-Otomano, les prometieron ayuda para recuperar lo que había sido antigua mente su territorio y les apoyarían para fundar un nuevo país independiente.

En comparación con la segunda guerra mundial, el bando mágico tuvo una relevancia menor, pero fue en dicha frontera donde los combates mágicos más importantes se llevaron a cabo. Era en el viejo imperio Turco, donde existían las sociedades de hechiceros oscuros más importantes, las cuales terminaron trasladándose con sus aliados Alemanes al final de la guerra. Al final de la guerra, los británicos ya habían cambiado de opinión con respecto a sus exóticos aliados, pues habían decidido dividir los territorios que pertenecían al imperio entre los países aliados. Aunque en el mundo muggle si se llevó a cabo esa división, en el mundo mágico, los nómadas se resistieron y se aislaron. Desde entonces los clanes mágicos se internaron totalmente en el desierto sin importarles lo que sucediera con cualquiera de los dos mundos, por eso fue tan extraña su petición para inaugurar su embajada.

Aunque él, en específico no fuera el embajador, si era la persona de mayor rango en la embajada, se trataba del califa Kahardan, quien aparentemente había llegado de improviso a la ciudad.

El embajador era un hombre de edad avanzada quien resultaba ser, suegro del joven califa, siendo padre de su primer esposa.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer aquí? ―le pregunta el embajador.

―No lo sé, algo me hace pensar que Simbad debe de estar aquí algún tiempo más.

―Ese fue el nombre que te puso en prisión ¿verdad?

―Un disfraz tan bueno como cualquier otro, ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si se hubieran dado cuenta de quién era en realidad?

―Me hago una idea. Lo que me intriga es saber porque no reporto su secuestro al gobierno.

― ¿Y admitir que no me puedo cuidar yo solo?, ni hablar, ¿has encontrado alguna información al respecto?

―Nada importante, los aurores lo están investigando, pero la verdad es que no tienen casi ninguna pista, cuando fueron a revisar el lugar en el que habían estado presos, encontraron todo destruido a conciencia, es obvio que no quisieron dejar ningún tipo de evidencia.

―Solo hay alguien que puede contestar mis preguntas.

― ¿A quién te refieres?

―Al tipo que nos rescató de la prisión, ¿ya lo investigaste como te pedí?

―Claro que lo hice―era obvio que le molestaba estar como subalterno del joven, pero no podía contradecir las órdenes directas del Emir, quien le había encargado ayudar en todo lo posible a su primogénito―, se trata del Lord más reciente del senado, y está teniendo una carrera meteórica, ha formado alianzas con algunos de los congresistas más importantes, todos le pronostican una buena carrera.

―Me parece bien, pero necesito algo más preciso, quiero enviarle un mensaje, y es mejor cuando lo haces dando un buen regalo. ¿Qué más sabes de él?

―Hasta el momento su política es un tanto ambigua, aunque parase apoyar a los liberales, tiene varias tendencias conservadoras, como el hecho de que está recolectando un harem.

―Eso suena más interesante, sinceramente no comprendo el conflicto que tienen los occidentales con los harems.

―Yo tampoco lo entiendo-aparentemente era en lo único en lo que pensaban igual.

―De todas maneras creo que ya sé cómo matar dos pájaros de un tiro, le debo algunos favores, y me parece una estupenda manera de romper el hielo. Que algunos hombres se preparen, iremos al mercado de esclavos.

Debajo del Londres mágico, existía el mercado negro más grande de continente, donde se podía comprar de todo. Era como una especie de arreglo, mientras mantuvieran todos los negocios ilícitos debajo de la tierra y que la ciudad capital se mantuviera limpia, a los aurores y sus cuerpos de seguridad no les importaba en lo más mínimo

Para saber si el cautiverio había afectado al Califa Khardan lo único necesario era ver su cambio de opinión con respecto a la seguridad personal. Antes hubiera ido sin ningún tipo de escolta a uno de los lugares as peligrosos del imperio, pero ahora comprendía sus propias limitaciones, por más poderoso que el mismo se considerara, seguía siendo una sola persona y nunca podría estar atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que no lo volverían a atrapar con la guardia baja.

Varias personas le presentaron diferentes mercancías, pero nada era lo que estaba buscando. Hasta cierto punto él se consideraba un hombre sencillo, disfrutaba de cabalgar por el desierto, vencer a su enemigo y disfrutar de sus esposas, pero ahora ya no podía limitarse a solo eso, el desierto que tanto amaba y temía era solo una pequeña parte del mundo, y era momento de que su tribu tomara un rol más importante. Su padre el Emir le había encargado que buscara aliados en el imperio Británico, mientras que a sus otros hermanos los había enviado a otras partes del mundo con objetivos similares. Su padre había inculcado fuertes lasos entre todos los hermanos, aunque fueran hijos de diferentes madres eran una familia realmente unida, y sabían cuáles eran las habilidades y debilidades de los demás. El además de ser el primogénito y heredero, era el mejor guerrero entre todos su hermanos, pero en cuanto a sus habilidades como diplomático, dejaban mucho que desear, y él lo sabía perfectamente, pero definitivamente no pensaba decepcionar a su padre el emir, pero le estaba costando más de lo que se había imaginado.

Cuando conoció al comerciante Diggory, no le agrado, reconoció su mirada, era ala de un hombre adicto a la muerte, era casi como un vampiro, pero pudo identificar que seguía siendo un humano.

―Este es un regalo para un lord, no para una simple cantina, espero que tengas algo digno de las expectativas.

―Ya verás que mi mercancía no es como la de los demás, honorable califa, de hecho tengo algo perfecto, una verdadera joya, le aseguro que no encontrara otra igual en toda la ciudad―con una sonrisa ridículamente satisfecha.

A diferencia de las otras posibilidades que había visto, la tenían encerrada en una habitación en lugar de una simple jaula. Parecía una muñeca tamaño natural, de hecho toda la habitación parecía una casa de muñecas, con una decoración demasiado recargada, casi se trataba de una muñeca de porcelana francesa. El vestido que le habían colocado y el peinado con la cual la habían adornado, acentuaba su apariencia de niña-muñeca, pero los detalles hacían que uno se diera cuenta que no lo era. Su largo cabello rubio estaba peinado en dos colas como una niña pequeña, pero su ajustado vestido azul demostraba que ya empezaba a tener curvas de mujer, y la falda ridículamente corta y con demasiados volantes hacia aún más eminente su figura redondeada.

―No es humana.

―Claro que no, es una velaa de pura sangre.

―En mi país ya no quedan tan exóticas flores.

―En cada país quedan cada vez menos, sus orígenes se pierden la misma Galia, pero su gobierno actual se ha encargado de reducirlas lo más posible, no me preguntes el porqué.

―Ni me lo digas ¿es virgen?

―Totalmente, nadie la ha tocado nunca.

―Como sabes.

―Los demás vendedores usan el látigo para entrenar, yo prefiero usar la magia, lo que me permite entregar mejores productos―dice Diggory desaprensivamente-, me ha contado todo lo que sabe y nunca la han tocado, y puedo decirte que está completamente entrenada.

― ¿Qué edad tiene?

―Con las velaa siempre es difícil precisar, pues cresen muy rápido y luego envejecen muy lentamente, pero está en particular tiene doce años.

―No lo parece.

―Como te digo, se desarrollan muy pronto.

―Este si es un digno regalo de un califa para un lord, ¿tiene nombre?

―Gabriel, pero si quieres podemos hacer que lo olvide.

―No es necesario, así esta perfecta.

La chica los ignoro, de hecho su mente estaba demasiado nublada como para pensar en cualquier cosa complicada, los hechizos de control habían sido muy efectivos en ella. De momento no era consciente de que acababa de ser vendida, y que su vida había vuelto a cambiar de rumbo, sin que nadie se preocupara en preguntarle su opinión.

4563w6y

Ginebra y Pansy se encontraban extrañadas por aquella reunión, no se podría considerar que ambas fueran muy unidas, no es que se llevaran francamente mal, sino que simplemente eran demasiado diferentes, sin olvidar la franca oposición de Ginebra hacia el matrimonio de Pansy, lo cual tampoco había ayudado en su relación. A pesar de que ambas trabajaban entre el círculo más íntimo del Lord, las dos llevaban a cabo trabajos muy diferentes, así que no se les podía ocurrir que clase se reunión seria entre ellos tres.

― ¿Harry también te envió llamar? ―pregunta Pansy cuando se encontraron fuera de las habitaciones del líder del colegio, había sido una pregunta que tenía más que ver con rellenar el vacío que había entre las dos.

―Sí, esto no parece una reunión normal ¿verdad?

―Tienes razón, a Harry no le gusta la formalidad, si solo quería hablar con nosotras lo pudo haber hecho en cualquier otro momento.

―En tu caso, en su cama matrimonial comunitaria―con el claro objetivo de molestar.

―La cama, la oficina, el laboratorio, los baños―le contesta Pansy sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción, pues comprendió inmediatamente las intenciones de la pelirroja―, tengo una vida sexual activa con mi "esposo", y no me avergüenzo de eso―recalcando la palabra esposo.

La verdad es que sí que le daba mucha vergüenza hablar al respecto, pues era de la opinión de que eso solo les concernía a Harry y a ella, pero definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a ser el saco de golpear de su compañera.

Ginebra empezó a decir un comentario sarcástico contra la antigua Slytherin, pero la voz de Harry las interrumpió

―Si piensan pelear, primero pondré un ring de lodo y venderé entradas―habían estado tan concentradas que ni siquiera habían visto a Harry llegar.

―Presento mis disculpas―dice Pansy inmediatamente, con su curiosa manera de hablar.

― ¿Por qué tiene que hablar así? ―aun con mal humor.

―Ginebra―le reprende Harry, con un tono que mostraba que no quería escuchar ningún tipo de discusión entre amas.

―Está bien, pido disculpas, ustedes saben que se me sube fácil la sangre a la cabeza―sin mostrar mucho arrepentimiento

―Mejor subamos, tenemos cosas que discutir, y que tienen que ver―les dice cambiando bruscamente de expresión.

Si las habitaciones del líder del colegio eran seguras, las medidas de seguridad en los laboratorios las sobrepasaban de gran manera. De las dos jóvenes solamente Pansy había entrado, y aun así solo lo había hecho a la zona más inmediata, y según Hermione le había explicado en cierta ocasión, solo Harry tenía acceso total a todos los experimentos, algo que ni la castaña podía hacer.

Lo que Harry les termino mostrando se encontraba en una mesa larga de madera encerrado en cristal, en donde se encontraba lo que parecía ser una especie de capullo de mariposa gigante.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―pregunta Ginebra.

―Los restos de la prisión de Bulstrode―les dice Harry.

―Pero si Draco la mato―dice Ginny sin ocultar un nota de miedo en su voz.

―Eso es una mentira que deje crecer por conveniencia política, pero la verdad es que nunca estuvo muerta, aunque estuvo muy cercas de estarlo

― ¿Qué hechizo utilizo? ―pregunta Pansy, quien aparentemente ya sabía la respuesta.

―El veneno del dragón.

―El hechizo de su familia, debió de estar realmente furioso para usarlo.

―Su objetivo era Tudor, pero fallo y le termino dando a Bulstrode, cualquiera que fuera su objetivo lo único que logre fue congelarla en ese capullo, pero nada más.

―La maldición del fuego del dragón es fatal, no es solo el daño que hace a la piel, sino que la traspasa y se introduce en el sistema nervioso de la víctima, y literalmente la mata de dolor. Debo decir que Draco es francamente malvado, e incluso hasta cruel, pero ni el usa normal mente ese hechizo.

―Estoy de acuerdo―dice Ginebra, quien había tenido una relación cercana con los Slytherin durante sus primeros años en el colegio―, Tudor realmente lo saco de sus cabales al quitarle el control de la casa, de todas maneras cualquiera de las dos se merecía morir así―recordando todo lo que le habían hecho.

― ¿Al final murió? ―pregunta Pansy, demostrando que ciertamente no la entristecería su muerte.

―Todo lo contrario, creo que está más viva que nunca.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Cuando regresamos al castillo, hicimos un inventario de todo lo que teníamos, el problema fue que dejamos para el final estas cosas.

― ¿Qué más falta?

―Además de Bulstrode, algunas piezas de la bestia metálica que capturamos, los restos del Diggory falso y algunos prototipos que tenía para la clínica.

―Estoy segura de que tienes cosas mucho más valiosas aquí que todo eso―dice Ginebra.

―Así es, lo cual hace que descartemos casi inmediatamente un simple robo.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que ya tienes una teoría? ―pregunta Pansy.

―Solo es una posibilidad, pero estoy casi seguro que es algo parecido. Cuando secuestraron a Diggory lo utilizaron en un ritual para que aquel Ghoul ocupara su lugar, dicho ritual implica cierto tipo de fusión, cuando Hermione lo derroto, lo que realmente hiso fue deshacer su fusión, los restos que quedaron se trataban del Diggory original, solo que tardo algunas semanas en recuperar su forma original.

―Entonces ¿Por qué sigue comportándose de esa manera? ―pregunta Pansy.

―Nadie sabe lo que le pasaría a la mente de una persona ese proceso de destrucción y de reformación, lo único seguro es que ya no es el mismo que fue antes de su secuestro.

― ¿Por eso nos pusiste a vigilarlo?

―Cuando las envié a investigar, yo aún no sabía que sus restos habían desaparecido, pero por lo que he descubierto creo que vigilarlo fue una muy buena idea.

―Entonces, la guarda espaldas de Diggory es…

―Sospecho que se trata de Bulstrode.

―Pero el veneno de Draco debería haberla matado―interviene Pansy―, no tiene ninguna cura.

―Creo que en eso intervienen las demás cosas que robaron. Debió de utilizar ese extraño metal de la bestia, para estabilizar el cuerpo de Bulstrode, luego utilizo los productos de la clínica para sellarla.

― ¿Eso siquiera es posible? ―se queja Ginebra.

―Yo no lo hubiera hecho de esa manera, pero supongo que es posible, si no te importa mucho el sufrimiento de la persona, claro está.

― ¿Por qué nos estas contando todo esto solo a nosotras? ―pregunta Pansy.

―Porque aparte de Draco a quien más seguramente odia es a ustedes, además de que he averiguado algo más de Tudor.

― ¿Ella también está libre?

―Aparentemente fue sentenciada a la esclavitud después de haber fallado en las elecciones.

―Cuando se trabaja para el lord oscuro, el fracaso no es una opción―dice Pansy.

―Estoy de acuerdo, pero según los rumores, encontró algún tipo de posición en la fortaleza de Voldemort.

Ambas jóvenes estaban francamente asustadas, y no era para menos, pues sus dos antiguas enemigas estaban realmente desquiciadas, además eran inteligentes y sádicas, y sobre todo no olvidaban a sus enemigos.

―Estoy seguro que no han olvidado a las birds of prey, pero solamente conocen la identidad de ustedes dos y de Hermione. Ella me estaba ayudando con el inventario así que ya lo sabe.

― ¿Quieres que vayamos tras ellas? ―pregunta Ginebra, intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía.

―Ni hablar, de nada nos serviría buscarlas, lo que quiero es que estén preparadas por si son ellas las que deciden buscarlas a ustedes.

― ¿Y las demás?

―Creo que las tres pueden decidir qué hacer al respecto, tienen mi confianza. Por ahora de lo que se deben encargar es de prepararse para cuando las vuelva a necesitar, pues ahora no será dentro de la seguridad del castillo si no en el mundo real. Es posible que tengamos que capturar a Diggory.

―Ya veremos qué podemos hacer.

― ¿Yo seguiré participando en las aves de presa? ―pregunta Pansy, quien a final de cuentas solamente había participado en una misión, y los resultados de la misma no habían sido para nada buenos.

―Las birs of prey son un grupo diseñado para probar las tecnologías más nuevas y para llevar a cabo las misiones ocultas, las cuales no pueden ser conectadas conmigo―le explica Harry―, aunque Hermione y Ginny son las únicas constantes, es mejor que se cambien de lugar de vez en cuando, para mayor seguridad, así que quiero que las sigas ayudando.

Harry sabía que le podía ordenar a la chica hacerlo, pero si no le gustaba ordenarle cosas del día a día, mucho menos quería obligarla a arriesgar la vida.

―Quiero continuar ayudándolas―sin poder ocultar cierta nota de temor en la vos.

Con la desaparición de las dos antiguas Slytherin, las dos jóvenes se habían sentido más seguras, pero se daban cuenta que el peligro lejos de desaparecer estaba más presente que nunca. Era como si en lugar de avanzar hacia un mundo más seguro, lo único que hacían era encontrar un nuevo peligro bajo cada roca.

― ¿Tienes miedo, Ginebra? ―le pregunta Pansy, cuando regresaron a los pasillos del colegio.

―Pienso irme a esconder en la habitación de Tonks inmediatamente―bromeando solo a medias.

―Yo me siento de una manera muy similar, antes de abandonar a Malfoy, le temía a cualquier ruido fuerte que ocurría cercas de mí, casi me siento de igual que en ese entonces.

―Tu habitación es la más segura del castillo.

―Lo cual agradezco, pero yo no quiero ser una simple damisela en desgracia, realmente quiero ayudar.

―Tu y yo no somos amigas―le dice Ginebra―, pero ahora estamos metidas en el mismo problema, realmente creo que debemos cooperar.

―Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Cómo le decían a aquella habitación en la que nos refugiamos la última vez?

―Le decimos el nido.

―Yo no soy demasiado buena en duelos, pero mis runas son de las mejores del colegio, creo que deberíamos aumentar la seguridad del nido y de las habitaciones.

―Me parece un buen plan ¿no te necesitara Harry para reforzar la seguridad de sus habitaciones?

―Mis runas terminarían estorbando. Aunque yo no sabía que es lo que habían encontrado en el laboratorio, si me había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado, puede que no lo parezca, pero este tipo de cosas se las toma muy a pecho, no quisiera ser yo quien me encontrara con los hechizos que ha colocado para protegernos.

―Aun así me da un poco de miedo saber que alguien pudo escapar del castillo sin que Harry se diera cuenta.

―Él es humano, puede que sea más poderoso que nosotras, pero sigue cometiendo errores, al contrario que a ti, a mí me hace sentir más tranquila que el conozca sus propios límites, por eso no quiere que los demás dependamos de él para protegernos, nosotras también debemos hacer nuestra parte.

―Tienes razón, lo que hacemos es realmente importante, como para que los egos personales se interpongan en nuestro camino.

―Nosotras también tenemos cosas que superar entre nosotras.

―Supongo que podemos iniciar con una tregua.

―De acuerdo.

4563w4gt54e

La coronel Harper fue enviada a preparar la asamblea con los miembros del vaticano. Todo tendría que ser llevado con el máximo secreto, por lo cual lo mejor fue que ella terminara de abandonar su antiguo puesto y continuara trabajando como contacto directo del presidente con los poderes relacionado con la magia.

En esta ocasión se tuvo reunir con el consejo de capitanes y de cardenales encargados de la guardia suiza, el ejército privado del Papa.

Puede que sus militares y políticos trabajaran en un aspecto muy particular del gobierno del mundo, pero a final de cuentas seguían siendo políticos y militares, así que las reuniones duraron horas y horas, y el ritmo en el que avanzaron en el trabajo fue casi como si se hubieran ido arrastrando por el suelo. Lo peor fue que habían tenido que ocultar la visita con otra cosa, así que todo fue como una operación espejo de una visita diplomática, incluso el papeleo debió hacerse en duplicado y con codificación doble, si eso no bastara para el caos en el trabajo, la coronel tuvo que soportar el problema de protocolo que fue que fuera una mujer la encargada de toda la operación, en un lugar donde oficialmente una mujer no había pasado la noche desde hace más de un siglo.

La visita a la antigua capital del imperio romano estaba siendo una de la cosas más aburridas que había hecho en toda su carrera, aunque ella había sido la que había escogido alejarse del trabajo de campo, en esta ocasión era una especie de competencia entre dos grupos, los cuales intentaban dar la menor cantidad de información y obtener la mayor de los otros, lo cual hacia que todo se complicara muchísimo más. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para hablar en privado con su amante el capitán Ventresca. Todo había sido juntas entre los asesores de ambos gobiernos, fue al final de la primera semana de discusiones que por fin pudo encontrarse con Ventresca.

― ¿Tu jefe se enfadaría mucho si tomara una de esas lanzas que tienen para decapitar a algunos políticos?

―Creo que te terminaría dando algún tipo de premio y una absolución completa por todos tus pecados también―continuando con la broma.

Ninguno de los dos era particularmente joven, pero de todas maneras se empezaron a comportar como un par de adolescentes, Eso de terminar teniendo sexo en la biblioteca de los cardenales, entraba en la capacidad de imprudencia y poco sentido común digno de un par de adolescentes.

― ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si nos hubieran atrapado?

― ¿Te hubieran excomulgado?

―Es posible, no tanto por lo que hicimos sino por donde lo hacemos.

― ¿Realmente eso del celibato es verdad? ―por mera curiosidad ociosa.

―El brazo armado no toma votos de celibato así que eso no se aplica a nosotros, Mientras que los miembros de la jerarquía, si toman votos, pero la verdad es que no te sabría decir, hay de todo, gente honesta y corrupta, es imposible generalizar.

A pesar de disfrutar pasar algo de tiempo para estar juntos, a dos mentes como las suyas les fue imposible mantenerse demasiado tiempo alejados del trabajo, ni siquiera en la más sencilla de las pláticas.

― ¿Es normal todo ese afán de mantenerlo todo en secreto?

―Guardamos secretos desde antes de que se descubriera el continente donde naciste, pero de todas maneras, tienes razón, hay cosas que no les estamos diciendo.

―Y supongo que no me lo dirás ¿verdad?

―Todo lo contrario, he estado hablando con los demás capitanes, y creo que es hora de que veas algo.

La ciudad del Vaticano había sido creada por capas encima de antiguas ciudades, sus túneles por debajo del suelo se extendían por kilómetros, muchos de los cuales eran un completo secreto, pero otros habían sido utilizados por diferentes organizaciones para llevar a cabo sus actividades con la mayor privacidad posible.

―Lo que te voy a mostrar es algo que el consejo de cardenales no quiere que vean, pero de los capitanes si lo aprueba.

― ¿Y cómo rompieron el empate?

―El santo padre lo decidió.

Aquel hombre resultaba muy diferente a todos los demás militares que había conocido en su vida. Un militar religioso, para ella era un concepto bastante extraño.

Tuvieron que bajar por antiguos túneles, hasta que perdieron completamente la percepción de profundidad.

El lugar al que habían llegado se trataba de una bóveda parecida a la de un banco antiguo, en su interior se encontraban once estandartes. Kathe no era una experta en historia, pero aun así pudo reconocer que se trataban de águilas romanas, los antiguos estandartes usados por las legiones.

―Cuando la república se fundó, fue en base a un conjunto de ideales, se trataba de llevar la democracia y el derecho romano a todo el mundo. La primera águila fue forjada con el oro del último rey. Con el paso del tiempo cada gran general creo sus propias águilas imperiales, que guiaban todas las legiones, cada una de las cuales adquirieron poder mágico con el trascurso de los años. Al final quedaron doce águilas con un gran poder.

―Aquí hay once, ¿Dónde está la doceava?

―A eso voy. Con la caída del imperio se perdieron las águilas. No fue sino hasta la fundación de los estados vaticanos que se inició con la recuperación de todos los estandartes. Fuimos los miembros de la guardia suiza, los que terminamos encontrando las ultimas águilas, no te creerías los lugares en las que las encontramos, desde el sur de China, hasta el extremo norte de América, no me preguntes como terminaron en esos lugares, pero al final de todo nos seguía faltando una, la cual sospechábamos se encontraba en el mundo mágico, o al menos esa era nuestra teoría.

―Ya no es teoría ¿verdad?

―Eso parece.

― ¿Es magia la que hace que brillen?

―Si pero debes entender que hasta hace un año no lo habían hecho durante siglos. Lo que creemos es que un verdadero heredero obtuvo posesión de la última águila, y esta lo reconoció como un verdadero general, un imperator.

―Unas cuantas estatuas brillantes no asustarían aun gobierno, ni siquiera al del país más pequeño del mundo. ¿Qué es lo que falta?

―Un par de cosas, la primera es que según lo que comprendemos de su funcionamiento, estas solo deberían de reaccionar si un descendiente digno de su propio dueño la tomara, o si el nuevo heredero descienda de más de un general o se haya ganado la lealtad de las demás águilas.

― ¿Un solo heredero tiene autoridad sobre las doce águilas?―algo sorprendida.

―Exactamente, desconocemos cuales son por herencia y cuales por lealtad. El caso es que alguien tiene todo el poder del imperio, algo que nunca había pasado con anterioridad.

―Eso no tiene el menor sentido, Roma ya no existe.

―Como tal ya no existe, pero desconocemos cuanto poder contengan estas águilas. Lo último que queremos es que reclame la ciudad y quedarnos sin país.

―Y los dos sabemos perfectamente donde esta esa última águila ¿verdad? ―terminando de unir los puntos de toda la información que acababa de recibir.

―Exactamente, según mi teoría el joven Harry Potter, es el heredero del poder total de las legiones

― ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

―Porque queremos que sepan con que persona están tratando, tal vez parezca solo un joven, pero su poder nos puede dar muchas sorpresas.

Mientras la mujer pensaba en las repercusiones de la información que acababa de recibir, fue revisando uno a uno los nombres de los antiguos dueños de aquellos estandartes, cuando termino se dio cuenta del gran faltante.

― ¿De quién es la última águila?

―De Cayo Julio Cesar.

45634weg5w

Los muggles creían saber mucho de las sociedades secretas, y la verdad es que tenían una idea muy aproximada, pero para la mayoría no era más que simples rumores de personas demasiado imaginativas, o de fraudes bastantes estrafalarios. El señor verde se reía del orgullo de los muggles y de ver cómo estaban convencidos de que gobernaban el mundo.

Su mente ya no era la que había sido en el pasado, antes había sido una máquina, con un solo objetivo, el de conquistar y destruir, pero le había faltado una verdadera motivación, no se diga una ambición personal, él solo había nacido para ser una marioneta. Aunque en su origen no había existido ningún tipo de nacimiento, pues de hecho él había sido clonado, aunque esto no debe entenderse como si hubiera existido un señor verde original del cual él era una copia, la verdad es que había sido diseñado para ser la herramienta perfecta. Pero los muggles habían olvidado muchas cosas, o al menos ya no le daban ningún tipo de importancia, incluso los del círculo, el concepto del alma era complicado si no es que hasta ajeno, así que aunque un ser humano puede ser creado con ciencia, pero el proceso de implantar un alma era completamente diferente, así que él había sido un ser casi perfecto, pero sin alma. No fue sino hasta que un alma que había sido expulsada de su propio cuerpo lo encontró y se unió, que por fin se encontró completo.

La única que se había dado cuenta del cambio había sido la joven que ocultaba su nombre bajo el seudónimo de señorita roja, ella era astuta como una serpiente y bella como una ninfa. Ella había sido criada con una sola intención, controlarlo, debía mantenerlo obediente a sus jefes, algo que hasta el momento no había resultado para nada difícil, pues él nunca había demostrado el más mínimo rasgo de independencia. Esta cualidad aunque útil para sus líderes, lo volvía un verdadero hastío, primero como compañero de juegos y luego como amante, en ninguno de sus roles la había hecho sentir satisfecha, así que cuando busco diversiones más exóticas, ni siquiera sintió que le fuera infiel, y mucho menos cuando a él no le importó en lo más mínimo. Pero hace más de un año todo cambio, "él" había llegado, en un principio parecía confundido, pero luego empezó a hacer uso de la autoridad que le habían conferido, aunque nunca nadie pensó que realmente llegaría usarla de esa manera. Incluso la dinámica entre ambos cambio, él había sido su marioneta, pero eso ahora había cambiado, desde la primera noche que habían compartido después de su cambio le había dejado bien claro quien estaba al mando ahora, y a ella le había fascinado, era como despertar de un largo y aburrido sueño.

Antes ella le había sido totalmente fiel a su padre y al consejo, pero ahora era diferente, ahora le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

― ¿Quién eres realmente? ―le pregunto una noche, después de haber compartido un momento particularmente intenso.

―Soy el mismo que conoces desde niña.

―Por fuera, tal vez, pero por dentro no puedes ser más diferente.

― ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? ―con un tono de vos mucho más humano que el que usualmente utilizaba.

―Por favor.

―Escucha con atención, pues nunca volveré a hablar al respecto, he olvidado mi nombre, pero sé que fui alguien más, alguien sin rumbo fijo y demasiado impresionado con su propia inteligencia.

Entonces procedió a explicarle lo que entendía de la naturaleza de la existencia, el funcionamiento de las posibilidades en una existencia de imprecisiones, de cómo la realidad había sido modificada para cambiar certezas por ambigüedades y meras posibilidades.

― ¿Entonces intentaras recuperar tu antiguo cuerpo?

―No, en realidad no me interesa, aquí tengo un ejército mucho más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado, y si bien ya no tengo mi antiguo poder, tengo grandes ventajas, que él se quede con ese insignificante cascaron, yo pronto tendré el mundo para mí.

Claro que así seria. Llevaban siglos trabajando para por fin conquistar el planeta, había sido un trabajo arduo y difícil. Habían tenido grandes tropiezos, como cuando habían perdido ambas guerras mundiales, pero habían tenido logros inmensos, como lo fue conquistar toda la Sudamérica mágica para sus propósitos, y la titánica base en el polo sur muggle, solo faltaban un par de años más e iniciarían el avance final, las profecías oscuras se cumplirían y serian ascendidos al lugar que se merecían.

23t254

Algunas de las personas más importantes que habían apoyado a Luna en su propia torre se habían graduado el año pasado, y si a eso se le sumaba que había perdido el apoyo de Susan, quien había regresado a su propia casa y la del Mismo Neville, quien aunque pertenecía a la casa de los leones, había sido un pilar para su propia organización. Pero ahora no contaba con ningún o de ellos, y la verdad es que pensar en su antigua amiga y su ex novio aun le dolía bastante.

― ¿Ya sabes que está haciendo ahora Longbottom? ―le pregunta Cho, cuando se reúnen en las habitaciones de la líder de la casa.

En la gran oficina se encontraban una de las hermanas Lavender, Lisa Turpin y Sally Anne, quienes estaban ayudando a Luna a poner en orden las finanzas de la torre, algo realmente complicado. Cuando las otras dos escucharon la pregunta de la jefa de seguridad supieron que se había metió en problemas, pues ese se había convertido en un tema tabú en el pequeño grupo.

― ¿Besuquearse con Bones en los pasillos? ―le pregunta con sarcasmo, demostrando un mal humor muy poco común en ella.

―Siento eso―disculpándose de mala manera―, el problema es que ya perdimos a otro.

Entonces les entrego un sobre, en el cual Luna en conto la carta de renuncia de Ernie, en el cual explicaba sus razones para abandonar su organización, explicaba que se unía al proyecto político de Neville, aparentemente este ofrecía un plan para futuro, que sentía que con ella no tendría. Su carta era elegante y bien expresada, incluso mejor que la que le envió Terry Boot el día anterior para renunciar, en la cual describía minuciosamente lo que pensaba de ella, y si hubiera tratado de un momento diferente se hubiera sentido realmente alagada. La verdad es que si la situación hubiera sido diferente no habría tenido ningún problema porque él la abandonara, pero esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en un duelo entre ella y Neville.

― ¿Que se cree Neville al desbaratar mi organización? ―se queja Luna en voz alta.

―Según me conto mi hermana-dijo una de las gemelas Patil―, Neville está por recibir el título de su padre.

―El señor Longbottom falleció hace tres años, ¿Por qué ahora?-ella incluso había acompañado a Neville a su funeral.

―Desde entonces el titulo había regresado hacia su abuela, pues la última Lady Longbottom no lo pudo heredar por no ser noble. Por lo que se, la señora quedo tan impresionada por todo lo que Potter ha logrado durante el último año, que se siente un tanto defraudada de su nieto y quiere que su carrera política también despunte.

―Si cuenta con el apoyo de Harry, seguramente lo lograra―comenta Sally Anne.

―Es casi seguro que lo tendrá-dice Luna―, Harry no se arriesgara a perder a un aliado como Neville.

― ¿Tienes intenciones de tomar venganza? ―le pregunta Lisa, sin saber si su pregunta sería bien recibida o no.

― ¿En tan mal concepto me tienes, Lisa?, claro que no voy a hacer nada así, pero creo que es hora de demostrar de que estoy hecha.

― ¿Tienes un plan?-pregunta Cho.

―El año pasado Harry me ofreció lanzarme como congresista, algo que con su apoyo sería muy posible.

Ninguna de sus compañeras había escuchado sobre eso, pero no pudieron sentir un entusiasmo ante las posibilidades que se abrían.

―Pero creo que es el momento de demostrar que me puedo ganar ese puesto, Neville entrara al congreso por herencia, mientras que yo me tengo que ganar mi puesto, y quiero que la gente lo sepa.

―Suena muy bien, pero ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?

―El año pasado no me la pase durmiendo en mis laureles, aprendí muy bien las lecciones que Harry me dio, y las pienso usar. Aunque ahora tendrá que ser diferente, me interesa que me conozcan fuera del castillo y se me ocurre algunas ideas para lograrlo. Pero primero tenemos que resolver el problema más inmediato, necesitamos gente que nos ayude, ¿alguien tiene ideas?

―Creo que Su Li podría ser de gran ayuda―opina Sally Anne.

―Solo si logramos que ella y Cho no se maten durante las reuniones―dice Luna, empezando a recuperar su buen humor.

Cho y Su, eran ambas descendientes de grandes familias chinas que habían emigrado fuera de su patria durante la revolución cultural. Antes de hacerlo habían sido familias rivales compitiendo para servir al emperador, lo cual las había enemistado durante generaciones, cuando fueron recibidos por el imperio británico, dicha enemistad lejos de desaparecer se acrecentó, y aunque la mayor parte de la nueva generación de ambas familias no le daba mucha importancia a la antigua tradición, Cho y Su habían competido desde la primera vez que se habían visto, y cuando entraron al colegio fue aun peor. Luna bien recordaba que había sido gracias a una mala pasada que le había hecho Su a Cho que se había ganado la lealtad de su mejor amiga. Ahora que le planteaban la posibilidad, se daba cuenta que una combinación entre ambas chicas orientales, serian una verdadera combinación explosiva, pero si no quería terminar como el coyote de las caricaturas con dinamita a.c.m.e, debía hacerlo con mucho cuidado.

― ¿Crees poder soportarlo? ―le pregunta Luna a Cho.

Cho realmente apreciaba a la pequeña rubia, pero en momentos como ese solo quería golpearla en la cabeza, estuvo a punto de decirle que tendría que escoger entre ambas, cuando se le ocurrió una mejor solución.

―Creo que es una buena opción, y supongo que podemos resolver nuestro problema, pero tendrás que reclutar también a Scamander.

Cuando Cho quería golpear bajo, no tenía ninguna compasión. Scamander era un alumno de la misma generación que Cho, y era un Ravenclaw realmente atípico, era tan alto como Ron y llevaba el pelo negro largo y alborotado, con unos ojos rojos que le daban un aspecto terrorífico, además de una risa cruel que helaba la sangre de Luna. La historia entre ambos había iniciado casi desde el primer día que ella había llegado al colegio, el tipo era un abusivo y ella se había convertido en su víctima favorita, de hecho él era quien le había puesto el apodo de Lunática. Era uno de los tipos más raros que había conocido, pues a pesar de haber roto sus libros, quitarle los zapatos, jalar sus trenzas, y decirle montón de insultos, la había defendido varias veces en contra de los Slytherin e incluso contra algún Gryffindor, era muy extraño como si ella fuera un juguete con el cual solo él podía jugar. Eso duro hasta inicios de su quinto año, cuando todo se les fue de las manos, Luna no sabía cómo comportarse con él, pues en ocasiones era protector y en otra era él mismo un agresor, pero llego el día en el que se resistió y no dejo que le volviera quitar sus cosas (las cuales por cierto siempre regresaban tarde que temprano, sin que ella tuviera la necesidad de buscarlos), ese día hiso algo estúpido, pues forcejeo y perdió, pero lo peor es que había usado toda su fuerza y cuando se rompió aquella vieja mochila, ella callo hacia atrás, si hubiera sido en cualquier otro lado sola mente hubiera caído sentada, pero había estado subiendo las escaleras cuando había iniciado aquella pelea. Fue un accidente aparatoso, en el cual la rubia cayó con fuerza haciéndose mucho daño, sobre todo un golpe realmente fuerte en la cabeza.

Cuando Luna despertó, ya no estaba en las escaleras del colegio sino en una cama de la enfermería, a su derecha se encontraba su padre, quien aparentemente había pasado la noche velando su sueño, o al menos lo había intentado, pues se encontraba sentado en una silla durmiendo en un equilibrio realmente precario.

―Al final tenía que quedarse dormido.

Era la doctora del colegio, quien le dijo que su padre había llegado la noche anterior y que había insistido en quedarse con ella, a pesar de que ya le había dicho que no corría ningún riesgo.

―No lo culpo, yo tampoco me separaba de mis hijos cuando me necesitaban―explica la doctora―, aunque ahora ya tienen sus propios hijos. Pero estoy divagando, lo que quería decir es que bien podría haberse quedado en la cama de al lado.

Pero así no funcionaba su padre, desde la muerte de su madre se había vuelto muy sobre protector con ella, no fue sino hasta un par de años después, cuando inicio una nueva relación de pareja, que dejo de escribirle casi diariamente para saber sobre ella, de hecho fue gracias a un gran conjunto de mentiras las cuales permitieron que permaneciera en el colegio, pues si le hubiera contado a su padre como las cosas le habían ido los últimos años la hubiera sacado inmediatamente.

Cuando su padre despertó, casi la ahogó en un fuerte abraso, pero la doctora le informo que ya estaba bien y que solo tendría que descansar un poco. Cuando se tranquilizó inicio el interrogatorio, pues aunque no había ningún testigo de lo que había pasado, si existían rumores sobre Scamander y ella. Luna no supo porque lo volvió a hacer pero lo negó todo, incluso durante la mañana en la que le hiso compañía su padre, continuo negándolo, diciendo que había sido un simple accidente. Cuando por fin su padre abandono el castillo, la doctora volvió a preguntárselo.

―Fue un tonto accidente, estoy segura que no soy la única a la que le pasa.

―Claro que no, esto es un colegio a final de cuentas, pero no todas las chicas que sufren un accidente casi fatal, tienen a alguien que la lleva a la enfermería y dice ser el culpable haberla tirado por las escaleras.

Hasta el momento ni siquiera se le había ocurrido como es que había llegado a la enfermería, y mucho menos se la había ocurrido que su acosador ya la vez protector la hubiera llevado.

―No doctora, fue un accidente, estábamos discutiendo y resbale.

―Curiosamente su versión de los hechos también me hace pensar que fue un accidente, pero él realmente se siente muy culpable.

―Estoy segura que fue un accidente.

―Tal vez sí, pero él tiene un historial muy desagradable, así que estará a prueba, no quiero que ninguno de los dos se vea, entendido, si escucho que algo pasa, iré a hablar con el director para que lo expulsen ¿de acuerdo?

―Entiendo.

Fue muy raro, como de un día para otro Scamander desapareció totalmente, a pesar de que seguían perteneciendo a la misma casa, solo lo veía de vez en cuando en el gran comedor. Ahora los roles habían cambiado, pues ella tenía el poder de su expulsión en la palma de la mano, pero aun así no hiso nada para vengarse. El tiempo pasó y ella termino por convertirse en la jefa de la casa, mientras que él era uno de los peores delincuentes del colegio. Según recordaba Aron Fudge lo había intentado reclutar para su causa, pero Scamander simplemente no obedecía órdenes de nadie.

―Scamander no sigue ninguna regla, Cho-le contesta a su amiga, después de meditar profundamente sobre su antiguo "enemigo"―, no lo han expulsado porque su padre tiene más dinero que la mayoría de los nobles.

―Más razón para que se nos una.

―Eso nunca pasara, él no tiene conciencia, solo vive para divertirse.

―Parece que lo conoces a profundidad-dice Cho con sarcasmo.

―Que así sea, tu iras tras Su, y yo tras Scamander.

― ¿Qué apostaran?-pregunta Lisa.

― ¿Diez galeones de oro? ―ofrece Cho.

― Ni hablar, el dinero no es suficiente, tiene que ser algo más importante― se niega Luna, entonces recordó cierto juego que le había contado Ginny, que usualmente tenía con su novia―, el orgullo será lo que terminara dañado, apostaremos una tunda.

― ¿Una tunda? ―pregunta Sally Anne, con el rostro totalmente rojo.

―Así es, si Cho consigue a Su, me dará una tunda a mí, y si yo consigo a Scamander, ella me la dará a mí.

― ¿Estás loca? ―le riñe Cho.

― ¿Es acaso que la temible Cho Chang, la mujer más fuerte del colegio, tema lo que yo le pueda hacer? ―con las vos más infantil que pudo hacer.

―No podrás sentarte en una semana Lovegood―dice Cho estrechadnos con firmeza la mano de su amiga.

Luna empezó a dudar sobre su plan, al ver lo largo de las manos de Cho y sobre todo la musculatura de sus brazos, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

62t354t2

Durante siglos Francia había sido uno de los países mágico más permisivos en lo concerniente a las criaturas mágicas, habían tenido leyes que los protegían, las cuales habían sido creadas después de la revolución francesa, las cuales habían continuado durante la etapa napoleónica, pues habían sido las alas mágicas de las familias reales europeas, las principales enemigos de las criaturas mágicas. Una de las más importantes diferencias entre el gobierno muggle y el mágico, era el poder de la monarquía, pues esta resulta casi omnipotente en casi toda Europa y parte de Asia y África.

Durante las últimas décadas la vida de las comunidades no humanas se había deteriorado poco a poco. A pesar de que solo los círculos pobres habían sido afectados en un principio, luego fueron también los más acaudalados como los Delacour, aunque diez años antes, esto hubiera sido casi impensable.

En la actualidad para cualquier criatura mágica no registrada en la Europa continental, solo quedaba dos opciones reales, huir al norte hacia el imperio Británico, o al sur a la liga de ciudades estado Italianas. El mayor problema para los refugiados recia en que las fronteras mágicas, eran muchísimo más seguras que las del mundo muggle, y esto se debía al rastro mágico que quedaba después usar magia, algo que empeoraba para los no humanos, pues ellos emanaban en sí mismos cierta cantidad de magia, de la cual lo hechiceros no tenían por qué preocuparse. Así que sin muchas opciones para escapar, muchos tuvieron que improvisas escondites, pues todos temían lo que podía pasar si caían en uno de los guetos preparados por el gobierno. Entre las primeas opciones estuvieron obviamente los bosques y las montañas, pero era algo muy peligroso, pues los oficiales de las oficinas de control de criaturas mágicas (organizaciones que habían tenido un crecimiento exponencial durante la última década), se habían convertido en expertos cazadores.

También existía la opción de recurrir a las naciones no humanas, lo cual había resultado en su mayoría un gran fracaso, los altos señores elfos se habían reusado rotundamente a recibir a ningún refugiado que no fuera de su especie. Los enanos habían ayudado pero se habían hundido tanto en sus minas y ciudades subterráneas, que parecía que querían llegar al centro de la tierra, también que muy pocas especies podían soportar. Los duendes y sus bancos y ciudades habían reaccionado de manera casi perversa, pues sus salvo conductos eran demasiado costosos y las cosas iban empeorando con ellos. Los clanes orcos habían reaccionado bien, pero a estas alturas habían iniciado una especie de éxodo, por costumbre su especie se trasladaba a donde había guerras, por lo cual las batallas en el polo norte los había atraído como polillas al fuego, los que se habían quedado en el continente, habían ayudado a los refugiados, pero ellos también estaban dejando el continente. La verdad es que a nadie se le ocurrió pedirles a los gigantes protección, lo mismo para los clanes vampíricos y de licántropos. Fue durante estos tiempos oscuros cuando Apolline Delacour llego al refugio subterráneo de Paris.

La existencia de este misterioso refugio en el subsuelo parisino, se debía a la resistencia, la cual estaba constituida por un pequeño grupo de hechiceros que ayudaban a proteger a las personas que habían perdido sus derechos por el culpa de la purga del gobierno.

Los túneles, resultaban inmensos y casi inexplorados, por no decir que también bastante tenebrosos. Para Apolline, también era el lugar más triste en el cual había entrado en toda su vida.

Para la gran sorpresa de la mujer, uno de los líderes de la resistencia, era la señora Alira Salais, una antigua amiga de mejores tiempos, de cuando ambas eran unas simples estudiantes y no se preocupaban más allá que del próximo examen. Al igual que Apolline era una velaa, por lo cual su apariencia era un tanto engañosa, pues aunque ambas ya eran mujeres maduras, su apariencia era de varios años menos, aunque ciertamente se podrían ver mejor, pues el ánimo de ambas mermaba su poder natural. La mayoría de las velaas tenían el cabello en una tonalidad entre rubio y blanco, pero también las había, aunque en menor número, con colores muy curiosos como rojo azul hasta incluso verde, pero el más extraño era sin lugar a dudas el color negro, por lo cual era el más envidiado por las demás velaas, pues eran consideradas las más misteriosas de todas. El cabello de su vieja amiga, era tan negro como las plumas de un cuervo.

―Triste el día en el que nos reencontramos.-dijo Alira, al abrasar a su amiga.

―Realmente triste, es como si de pronto el mundo nos hubiera dado la espalda.

―Eso puede parecer, pero no ha sido así, durante años hubo señales, pero no las quisimos ver.

―Aunque me duela admitirlo, creo que tienes razón.

La empatía que existía ente dos velaas, le permitió saber que su amiga necesitaba hablar sobre las penas que había vivido, así que escucho atentamente todo lo que esta quería decir.

―Todo fue muy gradual, aparentemente a los hechiceros no les molestan las especies que se someten sin poner oposición real, como los elfos domésticos, ni tampoco los que pueden utilizar como los unicornios y los Pegasos, somos los que podemos razonar por nosotros mismos los que les ponemos tan incómodos, es como si pensaran que tienen el monopolio de la magia.

―Nosotros tampoco fuimos muy amables con ellos cuando llegaron al mundo mágico.

―Lo acepto, pero fuimos las velaas las primeras que los aceptaron, aparentemente de eso ya se han olvidado.

―Tienes razón, al final cuando inventaron la varita mágica, terminaron dominando el mundo, y aunque algunos lo hicieron la mayoría no busco venganza, incluso tu yo tenemos varitas, durante mucho tiempo no fue un mal mundo.

―Estoy de acuerdo, en comparación con el gobierno de los vampiros o de los elfos, ha sido bueno, pero eso no oculta ni disculpa lo que han hecho durante los últimos años.

― ¿Sabes si está pasando lo mismo en los demás países?

―Solo en Europa y sus colonias, todo hace parecer que los demás países no comprenden lo que aquí está pasando, lo cual hasta cierto punto es bueno para nosotros, pues nos permite tener lugares a los cuales escapar.

―Intente esperar lo máximo, pero debo preguntarte ¿Dónde está tu familia?-sin saber cómo expresarse.

―No te angusties por mí, en ese aspecto soy muy afortunada, mis hijos estudiaban en Durmstrang, llegado el momento mi esposo logro sacarlos y llevarlos hasta Moscú.

― ¿También tus hijas?

―Si, ellas también estaban en el colegio, y por suerte todo salió bien, solo yo me quede atrás.

―Me alegro que los chicos estén bien-sin poder ocultar la tristeza que sentía, detrás de la alegría que sentía porque los hijos de su amiga estuvieran a salvo.

― ¿Y tus hijas, Apolline?

―Fleur vive en Londres, desde hace un par de años, pero Gabrielle…

Mientras le explica lo que paso con su hija menor, no puede, ni quiere, evitar soltar lágrimas de profundo dolor.

― ¿Has logrado averiguar algo? ―pregunta cuando su amiga por si se tranquiliza un poco.

―Algunas cosas, cuando la secuestraron, el gobierno la puso en venta, casi todo lo que averigüe fueron datos del comprador, pero de nada me sirven si no logro llegar a Britania.

―Comprendo, si estuviera en tu situación ya habría caído en la desesperación.

― ¿Conoces algún modo para llegar al norte? ―sin perder la esperanza.

―Sí, conozco el modo, pero es tremendamente peligroso, pero muy posible.

―No me importa el peligro, yo lo lograre-con determinación.

―Lo siento mucho, pero tendrás que esperar, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte.

Por más que quisiera partir en ese mismo instante, cuando su amiga le explico el funcionamiento del "tren subterráneo" comprendió muy bien sus razones. El tren subterráneo, no era exactamente lo que su nombre indicaba, sino un conjunto de lugares, conexiones y escondites que formaban un difícil camino hacia lugares más seguros, aunque esto solo si se lograba hacer todo el viaje.

―Hace unos días salió un grupo, y no podemos enviar otro hasta saber si lo lograron, sino lo hiciéramos así, seria enviarlos directamente a una trampa.

Aunque no quería esperar, comprendió la realidad y decidió esperar, e intentar ayudar en lo posible durante su estancia. Ella se había casado joven, y en realidad nunca había trabajado, se había entregado a tiempo completo a su familia, aun así había sido una buena estudiante, sobre todo en hechizos curativos, algo en lo cual, por sus hijas no había perdido práctica, así que pudo ayudar a los que no habían tenido la suerte de llegar indemnes a aquel refugio, sin olvidar que vivir bajo tierra estaba lejos de ser algo saludable para la mayoría de las especies, sobre todo aquellos más unidos a la naturaleza. Uno de los ejemplos más claros de esto, fue el de un pequeño grupo de dríadas, quienes parecía que se estaban marchitando como flores sin sol. Pero entre ellas había un caso que sobre salía por su gravedad, la verdad fue que la pobre dríada tenía una de las imágenes más tristes que hubiera visto en su vida, parecía más una estatua de madera que una persona, no fue sino hasta que la chica abrió los ojos y hablo en un hilo de vos, que supo de qué se trataba su mal, aunque aun así no lo comprendía.

Alrededor de la pequeña dríada habían colocado poderosas lámparas de obvio origen muggle, las cuales alumbraban directamente a la joven, por lo que pudo ver el responsable de la luz eléctrica era un hombre de mediana edad, quien no solo se limitaba a alumbrarla sino también la regaba como planta.

―Permíteme presentarte al doctor Kingston y a su esposa.

― ¿Doctor? ¿Es usted muggle?- pregunta Apolline, la presentación le había dejado dos preguntas, pero de las dos esa era la más amable.

―Así es, ¿un poco extraño, no es así?-sonriendo con cansancio.

―Ciertamente no esperaba encontrar a ningún muggle por aquí ¿o es usted un squib?

―No lo soy, desciendo completamente de muggles, pero mi padrastro era un hechicero, así como mi hermana.

―Comprendo, pero ¿Por qué no ha regresado al mundo muggle?

―Esa es culpa mía.

La que había hablado era la estatua.

―Ella es X'lira, mi esposa.

― ¿Qué enfermedad te acosa?

―Ninguna enfermedad me afecta, pero sin luz de día y la compañía de mis hermanos árboles, me estoy marchitando.

Por la expresión que puso Apolline en el rostro, comprendió que ya había visto a las demás dríadas que se refugiaban en los túneles.

―La diferencia entre mis hermanas y yo, es que solo estoy embarazada―le contesta a la pregunta que no termino por enunciar.

Por fin compendio completamente lo que estaba pasando. Las velaas y las dríadas estaban lejanamente emparentadas, y según recordaba se reproducían de manera muy similar, eran dos especies en las cuales solo existían mujeres, así que cuando se embarazaban, si era niña era dríada y si era niño, era de la especie de su padre. Si la dríada estaba esperando una niña, era lógico su estado, pues debía de estarle dando toda su luz a su hija.

―Obviamente son de los primeros en la lista para el tren subterráneo.

Durante los días que tuvo que vivir bajo tierra, termino conociendo a muchos refugiados. La pequeña comunidad velaa de Paris, había casi desaparecido, y las únicas que quedaban se encontraban en el refugio, eran casi veinte, sin contar a sus hijos, incluso conoció a una velaa casada con un orco, con dos pequeñas niñas velaa y un pequeño orco, eran una pareja extraña, pero Apolline encontró al niño encantador.

En su mayoría, los refugiados eran personas normales, simples trabajadores, y sus familias, que habían terminado en el lado equivocado de la ley, incluso había algunos hechiceros, los cuales habían terminado fuera de la ley, por proteger a sus familias o amigos. Pero no todos eran personas pacificas como ellos, habían grupos realmente diferentes al que ella se había unido. Había quienes habían aprovechado la situación para sacar el máximo provecho económico, lo que en un principio fue un mero contrabando dirigido a ayudar a los refugiados, se convirtió en el mercado negro que sacaba hasta la última moneda que tenían los refugiados, además ofreciendo cierta especie de "seguridad", algo totalmente perverso y malévolo de su parte, pues no es que les protegieran de nadie sino que simplemente era para evitar que ellos mismos los entregaran a la policía, por sus métodos estaban mucho más cercas a la mafia que a verdaderos buenos samaritanos.

―Cuando partamos ¿te quedaras?-le pregunta Apolline a su amiga.

―Es hora de que yo también me marche, preparare los últimos dos grupos y me iré, los duendes ya tienen demasiado poder en este lugar, fue solo gracias a los orcos que los pude mantener a raya en nuestra parte de los túneles, pero eso no seguirá funcionando mucho tiempo.

― ¿Cómo convenciste de que nos ayudaran?

―No les estoy pagando, si eso es lo que me estas preguntando.

― ¿Entonces cómo funciona?

―Se puede decir mucho sobre los orcos, pero solo pelean por lo que creen y por lo que quieren. Si no fuera así ya trabajarían para los duendes.

―Los duendes le tienen terror a los orcos.

―Por eso mismo solo cinco de ellos los han mantenido a raya. Aunque tuve que acostumbrarme a que me trajeran cabezas de duendes como símbolo de respeto en las mañanas, te aseguro que tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar.

―Un orco respetando a una velaa, nunca pensé que lo vería.

―No son tan malos, solo que no comprenden que otras especies no encuentren tan divertido cortar cabezas a sus enemigos. Y como uno de ellos está casado con una de nosotras y dos de ellos con dríadas, pudimos convencerlos de lo justo de nuestra causa.

Los duendes llevaban siglos controlando los bancos, lo cual los convertía prácticamente en intocables, como si eso no fuera suficiente, controlaban un ejército lo suficientemente poderoso como para que cualquier otra nación se lo pensara dos veces antes de atacarlos. Mientras que los elfos se habían negado a prestar cualquier tipo de apoyo a los refugiados, los duendes habían aprovechado la situación para sacar el máximo provecho. Apolline pensaba que su amiga tenía toda la razón, en cuanto dejaran de tener dinero para sobornar a los duendes, los entregarían inmediatamente a los hechiceros. Aunque también se daba cuenta que al irse los próximos refugiados (si es que lograban llegar a ese refugio), quedarían casi completamente desamparados, pero ya no podían hacer más por ellos, simplemente no tenía el poder suficiente para cambiar el mundo.

Eyt45twyw

Luna sabía que tenía que pasar tarde que temprano, aunque hubiera preferido que sucediera tarde, definitivamente. Claro que Neville y ella habían hablado varias veces desde su rompimiento, pero siempre había sido de trabajo, y también con otras personas al mismo tiempo, no se habían vuelto a ver a solas desde que él le había explicado que se casaría con una de sus mejores amigas.

Cuando Neville le había explicado, lo de su compromiso, ella en principio no reacciono, si mal no recordaba le había dado las gracias y se había ido a la torre de Ravenclaw, no había sido por orgullo, ni nada por el estilo, sino que simplemente no se lo había esperado, y mucho menos había estado preparada para un rompimiento. Su noviazgo con él había sido simplemente, demasiado agradable, ella nunca había sido la chica más bonita del colegio ni de lejos, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, pero para Neville parecía que sí lo era. A diferencia de las demás personas, el comprendía sus excentricidades, y casi parecía que le gustaban, habían pasado muchas horas hablando, y otras tantas amándose. Había sido un romance muy extraño, por un lado eran dos adolescentes con más hormonas que neuronas, y por el otro con una inteligencia que los hacía sentir incómodos con sus compañeros, y una inseguridad que hacia aún más difíciles sus vidas. Pero al final todo había terminado, él la había desdeñado ella se había ido con una sonrisa extraña en la cara, hasta que llego a su habitación y lloro toda la noche.

Cuando habían regresado al colegio se habían evitado todo lo posible, pero las acciones que había tomado Neville los había puesto en dirección de una inminente colisión.

Al momento de verlo, supo que las cosas serían diferentes a lo que se había esperado, ya no se veía indeciso, ni siquiera arrepentido, de hecho camino con mucha seguridad hasta donde ella se encontraba.

―Hola Luna, te vez bien.

―Tú también Neville.

― ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo, Luna?

La chica no supo que responder, la estaba tratando como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si nunca le hubiera roto el corazón Le pregunto sobre su padre, y su inminente boda, y ella en cambio le pregunto por su abuela y por su madre.

―Están bien. Aunque me están presionando un poco por mi campaña.

―Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

―Eso no es suficiente para mi abuela.

― ¿Es por tu abuela que estás haciendo todo esto?

―Lo estoy haciendo porque es mi deber.

―_He is an Englishman…_―empezó Luna a cantar.

―No te burles de mi-riendo.

Fue agradable para Luna darse cuenta que podía comportarse con normalidad, incluso logrando bromear un poco con él.

―He estado pensando mucho sobre lo que paso entre nosotros Luna.

―Lo que paso entre nosotros, fue muy bonito, pero tú decidiste terminarlo-dándose cuenta que la plática superficial había terminado.

―Lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo con que fue culpa mía totalmente.

―Mira Neville, por más que me guste hablar contigo, la verdad es que no entiendo para que me buscaste-prefiriendo ir al asunto directamente.

Mientras más serio se ponía su ex novio, Luna entendía menos lo que estaba pasando.

―Mi abuela lo tenía todo planeado, desde que vio como Harry conseguía su título familiar, decidió que era hora de que yo también lo hiciera.

―Todo eso ya me lo habías contado el día que terminaste conmigo.

―Como ya te he contado, Susan y yo nos conocemos desde niños, pues nuestras dos familias llevan siendo amigas desde hace generaciones-ignorando completamente el comentario de la muchacha.

―Esa es otra cosa que ya sabía-demostrando con puro veneno en la vos que ya no estaba disfrutando para nada la conversación.

―Desde que éramos niños, nuestras familias esperaban que al crecer nos casáramos, y supongo que hasta cierto punto nosotros también lo esperábamos, pero cuando crecimos aquí en el colegio, simplemente lo dejamos de lado.

― ¿Entonces solo fui un pasatiempo para el tiempo de escuela?-realmente indignada.

―Pero entonces te conocí―continuando sin tomar en cuenta las objeciones de Luna-, te convertiste en mi luna y mis estrellas.

―Y tú fuiste mi sol, pero eso ya se acabó, la verdad es que no comprendo porque me tengas que restregar todo esto en mi cara-ya realmente enfadada.

―Eso es porque ninguno de los dos vimos la imagen completa―continua ignorándola.

―Para el caso que me estás haciendo, bien podrías utilizar una fotografía mía.

―Solo dame un momento, estoy intentando ordenar mis ideas, pase toda la mañana ensayando esta conversación, pero ahora me quede sin palabras. Yo te amo Luna.

― ¿Susan sabe que andas por ahí diciéndole a otras chicas que las amas?

―Susan y yo nos casaremos, es lo correcto y adecuado, si te soy sincero realmente nos queremos, pero dejando eso de lado, quiero que respondas con sinceridad esta pregunta ―sacando de un bolsillo de su túnica un hermoso anillo de oro― ¿Quieres ser mi segunda esposa?

Rewgegwe3254

Nota de autor: Hola a todos, un gusto estar de vuelta con otro capítulo, que espero que sea del agrado de todos. En este capítulo quise dejar de lado un poco a la pareja principal y darle más espacio a los demás, de hecho creo que Harry solo salió en una escena y no fue el principal, ya luego regresare a lo que están haciendo Harry y Hermione.

Antes de continuar, debo hacer una aclaración del capítulo anterior, en la escena de la casa blanca, los personajes no son míos, son de una serie llamada "el ala oeste de la cada blanca", de la cual soy fan y quise hacer un pequeño homenaje, pero olvide explicarlo. En este capítulo, Luna empieza a cantar una canción que se llama "he is an englishman" como broma con Neville, es una canción de Gilbert y Sullivan, es una ópera, en la que se habla mucho del honor y el deber, tal vez eso no diga nada, pero seguramente muchos la hemos escuchado en los Simpson pues en un episodio la canta Bob Patiño.

Por último, una simple pregunta ¿Qué creen que Luna le contestara a Neville?


End file.
